Der Ruf der Drachen
by Mithfalas
Summary: Teil 4 der Annaluva Chronik: Ein geheimnisvoller Brief stellt das Leben von Boromirs Frau auf den Kopf. Ist der Schreiber wirklich ihr leiblicher Bruder? Aber nur kurze Zeit später schwebt ihre ganze Familie in großer Gefahr. *Story BEENDET*
1. Vorwort

Vorwort:

Die Geschichte „Der Ruf der Drachen" ist ein gemeinsames Projekt von Tardolien und Naurdolien (wenn ihr mehr über uns erfahren wollt, schaut doch einfach im Profil von „Mithfalas" vorbei).

Diese Geschichte spielt in einem AU, das an Naurdoliens „Annaluva Chronik" anschließt, zu der die Geschichten „Annaluva" und „Der geschenkte Tag" gehören. „Der Ruf der Drachen" ist die direkte Fortsetzung zu „Der geschenkte Tag".

Unsere Geschichte spielt ca. 21 Jahre nach dem Ringkrieg.

Auf Celebnes Anregung hin (vielen Dank noch mal dafür ), wollen wir euch ein paar Informationen zu dem AU geben, in dem unsere Geschichte spielt. Uns sind die Charaktere, die wir neu dazuerfunden haben natürlich vertraut und man vergisst daher schon mal, dass es anderen vielleicht nicht so geht ;)

Deshalb kommen hier ein paar Worte zu dem AU in dem unsere Geschichte spielt:

Einige Jahre vor dem Ringkrieg verließ Arwen Mittelerde, weil sie den Gedanken, dass Aragorn im Kampf gegen Sauron sterben könnte oder Sauron vielleicht sogar triumphieren würde, nicht ertrug.

Aragorn litt sehr unter dem Verlust seiner großen Liebe und wandelte selbst viele Jahre mehr wie ein Schatten durch Mittelerde, bis er ein Kind schwer verletzt im Wald fand, dessen Eltern von Orks getötet worden waren.

Er rettete dem Mädchen das Leben und brachte sie zu seinem Vater nach Bruchtal. Aragorn fand in ihr eine Schwester und nicht nur die Leere in seinem Herzen füllte das Mädchen Laietha – auch Elrond und seine Söhne hatten wieder eine Tochter/ Schwester, die den Schmerz über Arwens Verlust zwar nie verschwinden ließ, aber zu lindern vermochte.

Laietha wuchs unter den Elben in Imladris auf, lernte von Aragorn und den Zwillingen alles, was diese über das Leben in der Wildnis, die Kunst des Heilens und des Kampfes wussten. Sie wurde eine geschickte Schwertkämpferin, die ohne Furcht in den Krieg gegen Saurons Schergen zog, um Bruchtal vor den Söldnern der Finsternis zu schützen.

Ihr Leben veränderte sich an dem Tag, als Boromir Imladris erreichte, um dort Rat und Hilfe für Gondor zu finden. Während seines Aufenthaltes in Elronds Heim entwickelte sich eine tiefe Liebe zwischen ihm und der jungen Frau und Boromir verließ sie mit dem Versprechen, zurückzukehren und sie zu heiraten, wenn seine Stadt sicher wäre.

Geplagt von einem prophetischen Traum reiste Laietha den Gefährten nach und erreichte sie erst am Amon Hen, wo sie ihren Geliebten tödlich verwundet fand.

Laietha brachte ihn zurück nach Lorien, wo Boromir genesen konnte und nach ihrer Rückkehr nach Minas Tirith, löste Boromir sein Versprechen ein und nahm Aragorns Ziehschwester zur Frau. Boromir lehnte das Angebot seines Bruders ab, die Verwaltungsaufgaben für Ithilien zu übernehmen und wählte stattdessen ein Leben mit seiner Frau auf einem kleinen Gut nahe des Firienwaldes an der Grenze von Gondor zu Rohan.

Ihre Ehe brachte zwei Kinder hervor. Ihre älteste Tochter Luthawen, die in die Fußstapfen ihres Großvaters trat und sich der Kunst des Heilens verschrieb und deren jüngeren Bruder Aiglos, der wie alle Knaben seines Alters davon träumte, eines Tages ein so berühmter Krieger wie seine Eltern zu werden.

Luthawen verlobte sich mit ihrem Jugendfreund Olbern – einem Beorninger aus dem Düsterwald.

Auch für Aragorn sah es zwanzig Jahre nach dem Ringkrieg so aus, als würde er endlich Arwen loslassen können und sich neu verlieben. Er verlobte sich mit Mornuan, einer Frau aus einem entfernten Land. Freunde und Familie Aragorns freuten sich sehr für den König von Gondor, der nun endlich nicht mehr einsam sein sollte, nur Laietha traute seiner Verlobten nicht – und ihre böse Vorahnung sollte sich als wahr erweisen.

Die Schwarzmagierin Mornuan hatte Aragorns Geist unter ihre Kontrolle gebracht und ihr einziges Ziel war es, die Herrschaft Gondors an sich zu bringen. Sie besetzte Minas Tirith mit einem Heer und tötete Aragorn und Boromir in der Schlacht um Minas Tirith.

Entschlossen, der Frau das Handwerk zu legen und ihren Mann und Bruder zu retten, willigte Laietha in einen Handel mit der Hexe ein, bei dem sie ihr eigenes Leben als Preis einsetzte, einen Tag Zeit geschenkt zu bekommen, um die Geschichte ändern und ihre Lieben retten zu können. Sie trank dazu ein Gift, das die Zeit um einen Tag zurückdrehte und Laietha selbst nach Ablauf der geborgten Frist töten würde.

Es gelang Laietha, Aragorn und Boromir zu retten und Mornuan zu töten. Nur mit viel Glück und den Heilkräften ihres Vaters kam auch sie mit dem Leben davon, wenn sie auch sehr durch Mornuans Gift geschwächt wurde, sie seitdem kränklich ist und nicht mehr kämpfen kann.

Ein halbes Jahr nach der Schlacht, die Mornuan heraufbeschworen hatte, setzt unsere Geschichte, „Der Ruf der Drachen" ein.

Genug der schönen Worte – viel Spaß beim Lesen!


	2. Prolog

Die Rüstungen der neuen Rekruten schepperten, als sich Bergils Mannschaft im Laufschritt durch die Ringe von Minas Tirith arbeitete. Fünf Männer waren ihm zugeteilt worden, die in Zukunft unter Aragorn dienen sollten und heute den letzten Tag ihrer Ausbildung absolvierten. Bergil war froh über jeden einzelnen von ihnen, denn Mornuans Besatzung hatte die Stadt viele gute Männer gekostet und die Lage war immer noch angespannt.

Es war Frühherbst, aber die Stimmung in der Bevölkerung schien Bergil eher einem Oktobersturm zu gleichen. Wenige Tage nach ihrem Sieg über Mornuans Heer hatten bereits einige einflussreiche Herren der Stadt verlangt, Aragorn abzusetzen und Faramir als neuen Statthalter an seinen Platz zu stellen. Es hatte viel Fingerspitzengefühl gefordert, die Männer vom Gegenteil zu überzeugen. Und vor wenigen Wochen erst, kurz nachdem Laietha und Boromir mit ihren Kindern in ihr Landhaus zurückgekehrt waren, hatte ein junger Mann versucht, Aragorn vom Thron zu stürzen. Der Versuch an sich war kläglich gescheitert und ihnen allen war bewusst gewesen, dass nie eine Gefahr bestanden hatte, aber ihnen zeigte sich deutlich, dass das Vertrauen des Volkes in den König erschüttert war und es lange Zeit benötigen würde, um es wieder herzustellen.

Minas Tirith war verwundbar – durch Feinde von innen und außen und deshalb brauchte die Stadtwache jeden Mann, um den König im Notfall verteidigen zu können.

Schwer atmend kamen die Soldaten in den Kasernen an. Fast taten sie Bergil leid, denn er war zwar auch gelaufen, aber er trug nur eine Lederweste über seiner Alltagskleidung und nicht die schwere Plattenrüstung.

Die Herbstsonne begann sich hinter einigen Abendwolken zu verstecken. Bergil und seine Rekruten traten auf dem Ausbildungsplatz an. Das Brummen der tiefen Männerstimmen verstummte augenblicklich, als der König den Übungsplatz betrat. Er musterte die angetretenen Männer gründlich und nickte dann ernst und anerkennend. Er begann zu sprechen:

„Männer Gondors! Vor einem Monat habt Ihr euch entschlossen, Teil der Stadtwache von Minas Tirith zu werden. Mit dem heutigen Tage endet Eure Ausbildung. Von heute an seid Ihr Soldaten Gondors, gebunden an den Eid, den Ihr mir, Eurem König, nun nachsprechen werdet." Er hielt kurz inne, und fuhr dann fort: "Ich schwöre Lehnstreue und Dienst für Gondor und den Herrn und König des Reiches", aus hundertfünfzig Kehlen dröhnte die Wiederholung über den Platz, „Gehorsam und Tapferkeit in Krieg und Frieden, von dieser Stunde an, bis mein Herr mich frei gibt, der Tod mich nimmt oder die Welt endet."

Die Wiederholung endete mit einem donnernden Jubelschrei und Bergil erblickte rings um sich herum stolze Gesichter. Wenn die Stadt jetzt in Bedrängnis geriete, würde er sich sicher fühlen.

„So sei es, vom heutigen Tage an gehört Ihr zur Stadtwache von Minas Tirith!" beendete König Elessar die Zeremonie.

Die Männer erinnerten Bergil an seinen kleinen Sohn, der vor ein paar Wochen zur Schule gekommen war. Auch er hatte so aufgeregt geschwatzt, als er nach Hause kam. Bergils Rekruten kamen auf ihn zu, bemüht, nicht hastig zu laufen. „Hauptmann Bergil, wir wollen auf unsere Aufnahme in die Stadtwache einen trinken gehen und da dachten wir...nun, vielleicht wollt Ihr Euch uns anschließen!"

Nicht viel später saßen die sechs Männer in einer kleinen Taverne am Rande des zweiten Ringes – sie hieß „Zum letzten Schluck", weil diese Gegend von Minas Tirith zur Zeit der Herrschaft von Denethor nicht gerade die sicherste gewesen war und ein Umtrunk in dieser Gegend wirklich gut der letzte gewesen sein konnte.

Aber diese Zeiten waren vorbei. Seit Aragorn das Zepter in die Hand genommen hatte, wehte ein frischer Wind in der Stadt. Besonders die Männer, die auch in der Krise treu zu ihrem König gestanden hatten, sorgten dafür, dass kein Unrecht in der Stadt geschah, auch wenn das nicht immer leicht war.

Bald würde alles besser werden, dachte Bergil und musterte seine neuen Schützlinge. Die Zeiten, als alle Rekruten blutjung waren, waren vorbei. Drago war mit seinen zwanzig Jahren der Jüngste. Rejin und Fajin – zwei Brüder aus Süd-Gondor - waren in Bergils Alter und hatten schon in einigen Schlachten als Söldner gekämpft. Sie wollten nicht sagen auf wessen Seite, aber Bergil fragte auch nicht. Er würde ein Auge auf sie haben.

Dann war da noch Ruchon, ein Mann aus dem Norden, der an die vierzig Jahre zählen musste. Ein wenig älter als er war Tural, ein Bauer aus der Umgebung von Minas Tirith, der sich freiwillig gemeldet hatte, weil sein Schwager in der Schlacht gegen Mornuan gefallen war. Der letzte im Bunde war Furil – fast fünfzig Jahre alt. Um ihn hatte sich Bergil die größten Sorgen gemacht.

Aber alle seine Bedenken waren unbegründet geblieben; auch die, dass er von den älteren vielleicht nicht als Ausbilder akzeptiert werden würde. Aber Laietha hatte nur gelacht und ihn einen Dummkopf gescholten, als er ihr seine Sorgen gebeichtet hatte. Sie hatte recht gehabt.

Nun saßen die Männer zusammen und tranken ihr Bier. Am Anfang waren die Rekruten noch verhalten ihrem Hauptmann gegenüber, aber als Bergil nach dem dritten Bier verkündet hatte, dass er jetzt nicht mehr im Dienst war, lockerte die Stimmung merklich auf und es wurde an diesem Tisch am lautesten gelacht und sich am häufigsten zugeprostet.

Nach seinem vierten Bier dachte Bergil erschrocken daran, dass seine Frau gewiss nicht erfreut sein würde, wenn er um etliches zu spät und sehr froh gestimmt nach Hause kommen würde, aber nach dem fünften Bier waren diese Sorgen vergessen. Nach dem sechsten Bier erklärte sich Tural bereit Drago heim zu begleiten, bevor er am Tisch einschlief.

Nach dem achten Bier begannen die Männer lauthals Lieder auf die schönen Frauen dieser Welt zu singen. Als Bergil aufgehört hatte zu zählen, wie viel er getrunken hatte und er sich erheitert und glücklich fühlte, begann Furil mit glühenden Wangen zu schwärmen:

„Ach, es gibt so viele schöne Frauen hier in der Stadt! Eine hübscher als die andere, aber soll ich euch verraten, warum ich der Stadtwache beigetreten bin?" Johlend ermutigten die anderen ihn zu sprechen. Furil lehnte sich zurück und schloss genießerisch die Augen. „Wegen eines Weiberrocks. Genau genommen, wegen des prächtigsten Arsches in ganz Gondor!" Die Männer lachten laut und Ruchon schlug dem älteren grinsend auf die Schulter.

„Du willst sie wohl mit deinen Abzeichen beeindrucken, sonst hättest du auch nicht zur Garde gehen müssen." Furil grinste verschmitzt. „Die Sache liegt ein wenig anders", erklärte er vage gestikulierend und er hatte die ungeteilte Aufmerksamkeit des ganzen Publikums, das nun wissen wollte, was ihm am Dienst in der Stadtwache verborgen geblieben war.

Furil umriss die Silhouette einer Frau. „Solche Kurven hat sie, und einen Hintern! Vor ein paar Jahren habe ich sie das erste Mal gesehen. Ich sah meinem Schwager bei der Ausbildung zu. Er war auf den Truppenübungsplätzen und wurde richtig in die Mangel genommen, von einer Frau! Dieser pralle Hintern – noch heute träume ich von diesem Anblick – das Weib hat mir den Verstand geraubt."

Die Soldaten lachten, aber Bergil richtete sich auf und sah Furil strafend an. „Du redest gewiss über die Frau von Herrn Boromir." Furil nickte eifrig. „Ein Prachtweib! Schade nur, dass ich sie während meiner Ausbildung nicht einmal zu Gesicht bekommen habe, aber wer weiß!"

Bergil setzte eine ernste Miene auf. „Zufällig ist Frau Annaluva eine sehr gute Freundin von mir. Sie hat viel für das Wohl Gondors getan, ist mutig und tapfer und überhaupt erlaube ich nicht, dass man in einem solch respektlosen Ton von ihr sprich." Er verschränkte die Arme vor der Brust. Furil winkte ab. „Schon gut, Hauptmann Bergil, ich werde meine Zunge im Zaum halten. Vielleicht sollte ich nach Hause gehen, bevor ich mich um meinen neuen Rang schwatze."

Rejin und Fajin halfen dem schwankenden Mann auf die Füße. Sie erklärten sich bereit, ihren Kameraden sicher in die Kaserne zu begleiten. Bergil beschloss, noch einen Moment sitzen zu bleiben. Er musste seinen Geist abkühlen, denn wenn er etwas nicht vertragen konnte, dann wenn man so respektlos über seine Freunde sprach. Besonders über Laietha – obwohl er vor ein paar Jahren selbst nicht anders als Furil geschwärmt hatte.

Ruchon holte seinem Hauptmann noch ein Bier. Dankbar nahm Bergil es entgegen, dachte kurz darüber nach, dass er schon lange nicht mehr so viel getrunken hatte und leerte den Krug in einem Zug.

Bergil erwachte vom Lärm der Straße und sofort stellte sich ein pochender Schmerz in seinem Kopf ein. Stöhnend öffnete er die Augen und erschrak – er war bereits Morgen! Er lag in einer Gasse, nicht weit entfernt vom „Letzten Schluck".

Langsam kam er auf die Beine und ihm war speiübel. Im letzten Augenblick besann er sich, dass er die Gardeuniform der Stadtwache trug und schluckte das Übelkeitsgefühl hinunter. Er straffte sich, wischte den Staub von der Uniform und sah zu, dass er sich auf dem schnellsten Wege und möglichst ungesehen nach Hause begab.

Er wusste nicht wovor er sich mehr fürchten sollte – dem Zorn seiner Frau oder von einem anderen Soldaten in diesem Zustand angetroffen zu werden.


	3. Kapitel 1: Ankunft

Der Wind blies kalt über die hügelige Landschaft und sandte weiche Wellen durch das knöchelhohe Gras. Die trügerisch kargen Felsen in der rauen Umgebung bargen eine Unmenge von Geheimnissen. Wenn man sich nicht auskannte, konnte man direkt an einem verborgenen Kaninchenbau, verstecktem Fasan oder gar einem verborgenen Menschen vorbeireiten, ohne ihn zu bemerken, doch dem Auge eines geübten Waldläufers entging nichts. Aber in diesen friedlichen Zeiten hatte Aragorn nichts zu befürchten. Er lenkte seinen Braunen nur durch leichten Schenkeldruck, die Zügel locker in einer Hand, die auf dem Sattelknauf ruhte. Das Tier fand von alleine den sichersten Weg durch das unebene Gelände, darüber brauchte er sich nicht zu sorgen, dennoch hielt er es immer wieder zurück, wenn es in Galopp fallen wollte.

Als er aus Minas Tirith aufgebrochen war, hatte es ihm gar nicht schnell genug gehen können. Fast hätte man meinen können, dass seine Abreise einer Flucht glich, so rasch hatte er sein Pferd angetrieben, doch die Gründe dafür drängte er lieber an den Rand seines Bewusstseins, denn nun kreisten andere Gedanken durch seinen Kopf, die nicht weniger schwer auf ihm lasteten.

Er hatte sich ernsthaft darauf gefreut, seine Schwester wieder zu sehen, aber je näher er seinem Ziel kam, desto größer wurde auch seine Anspannung. Die schrecklichen Ereignisse ihrer letzten Begegnung lagen noch nicht lange genug zurück, um sie wirklich bewältigt zu haben. Den Preis, den sie für seinen Fehler, seine Torheit hatten zahlen müssen, war viel zu hoch gewesen und Laietha hatte seinetwegen sogar beinahe mit ihrem Leben dafür bezahlt.

Er fragte sich, wie er sich ihr gegenüber verhalten sollte. Wie konnte er ihr unter die Augen treten und ihren Geburtstag feiern, so als wäre nichts geschehen?!

Und wie sich Boromir oder den Kindern gegenüber geben? Er hatte sich Boromir so tief verbunden gefühlt wie einem Bruder und zweifellos war er ein guter Freund an seiner Seite, der stets, wie er selbst, nur das Beste für seine Stadt und sein Volk im Sinn hatte. Auch, wenn er sich völlig zurückgezogen hatte, nachdem er Laietha geheiratet hatte.

Vor allem aber war Boromir derjenige, von dem er annahm, dass er sie ebenso sehr liebte wie er, wenn nicht gar mehr. Und genau diese Umstände, die ihn sonst mit großer Zuversicht erfüllt hatten, bereiteten ihm nun so große Sorgen.

Sein Blick wanderte versonnen zum Horizont, wo Erde und Himmel sich zu berühren schienen. Dort konnte er schwach den dunklen Schatten des kleinen Haines ausmachen, auf dessen Lichtung sich das Wohnhaus seiner Schwester verbarg. Der Anflug eines Lächelns breitete sich auf seinem Gesicht aus, als er sich an die sonstige Freude erinnerte, die seine Ankunft immer begleitete, wenn er bei seiner Familie eintraf, doch sofort wich der Ausdruck wieder von seinen Zügen. Sicherlich würde der Empfang diesmal weitaus kühler ausfallen.

Drei Stunden später überquerte er den letzten der windigen Hügel und erreichte den Abhang, der hinunter in den Hain führte. Zwischen den Bäumen war mit der Zeit ein Weg entstanden, der sich bis hinunter zum Grundstück zog und schon bald lichtete sich der Wald und gab den Blick auf den Ort frei, an dem er sich vor allen anderen wie zu Hause fühlte. Er zügelte sein Pferd und betrachtete das Anwesen, das wirkte wie eh und je. Nichts hatte sich verändert. Das zweistöckige Wohnhaus erstrahlte inmitten der bescheidenen Nebengebäude und der eingegrenzten Koppel. Neben dem Haus schmiegte sich der Kräutergarten von Laietha an die Holzwand und der Fluss glitzerte in der Nachmittagssonne.

Aus dem Kamin stieg eine Rauchwolke und wurde von einer Bö Richtung Süden mitgenommen und plötzlich sah er Laietha vor seinem inneren Auge am Kaminfeuer sitzen und ihr Schwert putzen, während Boromir und Aiglos sich über die besten Kampftechniken unterhielten und seine Schwester ihnen mit einem Ohr lauschte. Und er saß einfach inmitten dieser geselligen Runde, ein Krug Met in der einen und ein gutes Buch in der anderen Hand und genoss dieses Gefühl der Geborgenheit. Er versuchte, diese Sehnsucht niederzukämpfen.

Diese Vision würde sich nie erfüllen – das musste er sich eingestehen, wenn er nicht verzweifeln wollte. Er schüttelte den Kopf und nahm erneut die Zügel wieder auf. Er konnte es nicht noch länger hinauszögern.

Wie ehedem wurde seine Ankunft von einem freundlichen Wiehern der Pferde angekündigt, die auf der Koppel standen. Gleich darauf erklang im Haus die dunkle, volltönende Stimme von Boromir, dann das Schlagen von Türen und hastige Schritte. Doch anstelle des Hausherrn erschien eine andere Person als erste im Hof.

Die Türe des Wohnhauses schwang so kraftvoll auf, dass sie mit einem lauten Knall gegen die Häuserwand flog und sofort flammte in der Sonne das kupferfarbene Haar der Hausherrin auf, die abrupt auf der Schwelle verharrte. Einen Moment lang starrte sie ihn an, als könne sie nicht glauben, wen sie da sah, doch dann löste sie sich aus der Starre und Aragorn blieb gerade noch genügend Zeit, sich aus dem Sattel zu schwingen und die Arme auszubreiten, bevor sie sich lachend gegen seine Brust warf.

„Dunai!"

Und plötzlich waren seine Bedenken in alle Winde verstreut und er schwenkte seine Schwester herum. Natürlich fiel ihm auf, wie leicht sie geworden war und bei genauerem Hinsehen wurde ihm klar, dass auch ihr Kleid zu weit war, aber ihre Augen leuchteten und ihre Wangen glühten und Aragorn hatte keinen Zweifel daran, dass es ihr gut ging.

Laietha nahm ihn bei der Hand. „Komm, du musst hungrig sein! Wir hatten dich schon viel früher erwartet." Sie zog ihn in Richtung Haus, wo sich bereits der Rest ihrer kleinen Familie versammelt hatte.

Aiglos preschte sofort vor und begrüßte seinen Onkel freudig, wobei seine Stimme vor lauter Aufregung mal hoch und mal tief krächzte. Bevor er Aragorn über die Reise ausquetschen konnte, schenkte seine Mutter ihm einen strengen Seitenblick und der Junge nahm dem König von Gondor die Zügel aus der Hand, um das Pferd auf die Koppel zu führen. Und nun endlich betrat Aragorn das gemütliche Haus seiner Schwester, in dem es wie immer nach getrockneten Kräutern, Speisen und Lavendel roch.

Als Aragorn über die Schwelle trat, stand Boromir im Türrahmen zur Küche und sah ihm mit ernstem Gesicht entgegen. Jedenfalls wirkte es ernst, denn kein Muskel regte sich darin, weder die Mundwinkel zuckten, noch blinzelte er. Einen Herzschlag lang wünschte Aragorn sich, nicht hergekommen zu sein, dann hätte er sich und Boromir diese Situation ersparen können – zumindest hätte er sie aufgeschoben.

Vielleicht benötigten sie beide noch Zeit, bevor sie wieder dazu fähig waren, sich offen und ohne Vorwürfe zu begegnen. Dass man Laietha noch deutlich die Spuren ihrer Qualen ansah, war sicherlich nicht gerade hilfreich.

Aragorn versuchte den Drang niederzukämpfen, einmal hart zu schlucken. Er wollte sich nicht anmerken lassen, wie angespannt er war.

Doch dann veränderte sich etwas in Boromirs Augen. Aragorn hätte nicht sagen können, was genau es war, aber es veranlasste ihn, einen weiteren Schritt auf seinen Schwager zuzugehen. Und dann trat plötzlich ein freundliches, ehrliches Lächeln in die Züge von Boromir und er überwand die letzte Distanz.

Kräftige Arme packten Aragorn und drückten ihn rüde, so dass ihm die Luft aus dem Brustkorb gepresst wurde. Doch das kümmerte ihn nicht. Er erwiderte die Umarmung und das raue Lachen der Männer hallte bis in den Giebel des Hauses hinauf.

Luthawen brachte ihm einen kühlen Humpen Bier und Aragorn war sehr überrascht, auch Olbern anwesend zu sehen, der ihn mit einer artigen Verneigung begrüßte.

Es wurde ein fröhlicher Abend. Luthawen hatte ihnen ein köstliches Essen bereitet und Aragorn kam aus dem Staunen nicht mehr heraus. Aus seiner Nichte war eine bezaubernde junge Frau geworden.

Während des Essens schwieg niemand – es wurden Nachrichten aus allen Windrichtungen ausgetauscht und als die Sonne untergegangen war wurde das Feuer im Kamin entfacht. Nun erzählte man sich Geschichten aus allen Teilen Mittelerdes. Aiglos durfte zum ersten Mal einen ganzen Humpen Bier trinken und der Stolz über sein Erwachsenwerden vertrieb den bitteren Geschmack des Gebräus.

Es war schon weit nach Mitternacht und vom Kaminfeuer war nur noch Glut übrig geblieben. Die Kinder waren schon lange auf ihren Zimmern, als auch Boromir mit halbgeschlossenen Augen in seinem Lieblingssessel saß und sich endlich entschloss, sich zurückzuziehen.

Aragorn und Laietha gingen noch einmal hinaus in den Garten. Es war Anfang April und die Luft war kühl, so dass Laietha sich einen Schal um die Schultern schlang. Dennoch ließ es sich draußen aushalten und Aragorn schloss genüsslich die Augen, als er auf der Bank vor dem Wohnhaus Platz genommen hatte. Der Mond schien hell und von der Koppel hörten sie das Schnauben der Pferde und das leise Schnarchen Boromirs aus dem Schlafzimmer.

Sie sahen sich an und lachten leise. Dann zog Laietha mit einem Verschwörerlächeln ihre Pfeife und einen Beutel mit Pfeifenkraut hervor, den sie an Aragorn weiterreichte, als ihre Pfeife gestopft war. „Boromir hat es noch nie gerne gesehen und der Heiler meinte, ich solle lieber die Finger davon lassen, aber..." Aragorn lächelte und zündete ihre Pfeife an. „Ich werde es niemandem verraten."

Sie rauchten schweigend, beide froh in der Gegenwart des Anderen zu sein und schließlich musste Aragorn den Anstrengungen der Reise Tribut zollen und gähnte herzhaft. Seine Schwester schmunzelte. „Soll ich dich zu deinem Zimmer begleiten? Noch hast du das ganze Gästehaus für dich, Vater und die Anderen werden erst in ein paar Tagen hier eintreffen, du kannst dich also gut erholen."

Das Gästehaus, das ein Stück hinter dem Wohnhaus stand, war gemütlich eingerichtet und sein Körper jauchzte bei dem Gedanken an ein weiches Bett, aber irgendwie behagte es ihm nicht, jetzt ganz allein sein zu müssen, auch wenn es dumm und albern war.

Noch vor wenigen Stunden hatte er sich nicht vorstellen können, seiner Schwester und ihrer Familie gegenüberzutreten, aber jetzt ertrug er den Gedanken nicht einmal, sich auch nur in einem anderen Haus aufzuhalten. Er wollte dieses Gefühl nicht so rasch wieder verlieren, vertraute Menschen um sich zu haben, die ihm ehrliche Zuneigung entgegenbrachten und nicht nur die Höflichkeit ihrem König gegenüber. Hier war er ein Teil ihrer Familie, ein gleichwertiges Mitglied – nicht mehr und nicht weniger.

Laietha lachte, als sie sein Zögern bemerkte. Sie schlang ihre Arme um seinen Hals und küsste ihn auf die Wange. „Habe ich mir fast gedacht, dass das nichts für dich ist. Komm, ich habe dir schon ein Lager im oberen Stockwerk bereitet." Erleichtert und dankbar schenkte er ihr ein Lächeln. Sie kannte ihn eben zu gut und langsam stellte sich jenes wohlige Gefühl ein, das er immer verspürte, wenn er eine Weile bei ihrer Familie war.

Laietha zwinkerte ihm zu, als sie ihn zu dem provisorischen Nachtlager auf dem Flur vor ihrem Schlafzimmer führte. „Das Bett ist nicht halb so bequem wie das, was ich für dich vorgesehen hatte, aber du willst es ja nicht anders." Aragorn lachte leise und als Laietha in ihrem Schlafgemach verschwand, hörte er sie leise flüstern: „Und dass mir keine Klagen über Boromirs Schnarchen kommen."


	4. Kapitel 2: Unbeschwerte Tage

**2. Kapitel: „Unbeschwerte Tage"**

Der Morgen kroch still und heimlich in das Zimmer, nicht mehr als ein schwaches Dämmern und noch bevor Laietha die Augen aufschlug, zog sie genießerisch die Luft ein. Ihr Verstand kreiste noch zwischen der Phantasie ihres Traumes und der Wirklichkeit, aber dennoch war er unverkennbar da – der Duft ihres Mannes, der seine Anwesenheit versprach und ihr ein Lächeln auf das Gesicht zauberte.

Sie spürte seine Nähe, hörte seinen regelmäßigen Atem und ohne ihr bewusstes Zutun rollte sie sich auf die Seite. Ihr Arm umschlang Boromirs Brustkorb und sie bettete ihren Kopf an seiner Schulter. Genau in diesem Augenblick wusste sie, dass sie an keinem Ort in Mittelerde glücklicher war als in seinen Armen.

Ihr Magen zog sich in einem schmerzhaften Krampf zusammen und Laietha drehte sich geschwind zu ihrem Nachttisch um, auf dem eine Flasche mit der bitteren Medizin ihres Vaters stand. Ein weiterer Krampf durchfuhr sie, aber die Kriegerin biss tapfer die Zähne zusammen, presste die Flasche gegen ihre Lippen und kniff die Augen gegen die Tränen zusammen, die ihr von dem bitteren Gebräu in die Augen schossen.

Sie wusste, bald schon würde der Schmerz erträglicher werden, bis er schließlich nachließ. Was sie nun benötigte, war Wärme. Sie rutschte dicht an Boromirs Seite heran, schob ihren Kopf unter seinem Arm durch und drückte ihren Bauch gegen seine warme Seite. Ihr Mann seufzte im Schlaf und schlang den Arm um ihre Schultern.

Das war der Preis für ihr Glück gewesen – ein geringer, wenn sie daran dachte, dass ein paar Bauchschmerzen der Tauschwert für das Leben der zwei Menschen sein sollte, die sie über alles liebte! Von ihrem eigenen Leben ganz zu schweigen.

Laietha klagte nicht über die Krämpfe, die sie fast jeden Morgen weckten – sie hatte schließlich zwei Kinder zur Welt gebracht. Außerdem ging es ihr schon viel besser als noch vor ein paar Monaten. Im Winter hatte sie Boromir mehr als eine schlaflose Nacht bereitet.

Es hatte viele Wochen gedauert, bis sie die Nachwirkungen von Mornuans Gift unter Kontrolle gebracht hatten. Laietha hatte lange im Bett liegen müssen, Luthawen hatte daher ihre Abreise in den Düsterwald verschoben – was Boromir nicht unrecht war.

Sicher, er hatte eingewilligt, dass seine Tochter in den Düsterwald gehen und dort als Heilerin den Beorningern helfen würde, aber Laietha sah sein zufriedenens Lächeln, wenn sie gemeinsam am Frühstückstisch saßen oder sie die Kinder im Untergeschoss ihres Hauses streiten hörten.

Laietha selbst konnte kaum dankbarer sein. Ein Leben ohne Boromir oder ihren Bruder konnte sie sich nicht vorstellen. Wie erleichtert war sie gewesen, als sie die Augen aufschlug und ihren Mann vor sich erblickt hatte. Auch wenn ihr Vater lange Jahre gezweifelt hatte, ob der Mann aus Gondor die rechte Wahl für seine Tochter gewesen wäre, Laietha hatte nie bereut, ihre Heimat für ihn verlassen zu haben – so wenig wie er bereut hatte, die Sicherheit von Minas Tirith an seinen Schwager abzugeben.

Boromir begann nun erst leise, dann lauter zu schnarchen. Laietha schmiegte sich noch enger an ihn, nicht gewillt, ihr Bett und ihren Mann so rasch zu verlassen, doch dann riss sie ein lautes Scheppern und Klirren, gefolgt von einem gedämpften Fluch aus dem letzten Kontakt zu ihren Träumen. Ihre Mundwinkel zogen sich noch eine Spur weiter nach oben, als sie die unverkennbare Stimme vernahm und noch mehr Liebe durchströmte ihr Herz.

Jetzt wurde ihr auch gewahr, dass sie schon eine geraume Weile die Geräusche vernommen hatte, die sein Erwachen verkündet hatten. Aragorns Schritte auf den Bodendielen, das Plätschern des Wassers in der Waschschüssel, seine heftige Reaktion auf das kühle Nass. Die jetzigen Geräusche verrieten ihr, dass er sich in ihrer Küche befinden musste und sie schickte ein Stoßgebet an die Valar, dass er nicht gerade ihr bestes Geschirr zerbrochen hatte.

Er würde sich wohl nie ändern!

Dies war ein Gedanke, der sie außerordentlich beruhigte. Ein einziges Mal hatte sie erlebt, wie es war, wenn er nicht mehr er selbst war – unter Mornuans Einfluss. Unwillkürlich lief ihr ein Schauer über den Rücken. So wollte sie ihren Bruder nie wieder erleben müssen und sie hoffte von Herzen, dass es ihm auch ein weiteres Mal erspart werden würde.

Die Geschehnisse hatte Spuren hinterlassen, die man nicht nur deutlich in seinen Gesichtszügen finden konnte, sondern auch in der Art, wie er immer wieder, wenn er sich unbeobachtet glaubte, in tiefe Schweigsamkeit und Grübeleien verfiel.

Laietha hob blinzelnd ein Augenlid. Wie sie geahnt hatte, dämmerte gerade erst der Morgen und seine ersten verhaltenen Sonnenstrahlen kitzelten ihr Gesicht.

‚Er schläft zu wenig!', stellte sie bedauernd fest und seufzend löste sie sich von Boromir, warf sich ihren Übermantel über ihr Schlafgewand und machte sich auf den Weg zu ihrem Bruder.

Aragorn kauerte seitlich, den Rücken ihr zugewandt, über einem Haufen Tonscherben, von denen er bereits einige aufgelesen hatte und in der Hand hielt. Einfache Hosen und ein weites Leinenhemd waren alles, was er trug und Laietha warf seinen bloßen Füßen einen kritischen Blick zu. Sie hatte nicht gerade Lust dazu, den Tag damit zu beginnen, Scherben und Splitter aus Aragorns Fußsohlen zu entfernen.

Fast gleichzeitig mit diesem Gedanken entfuhr ihrem Bruder ein überraschter Laut, die Scherben fielen ihm aus der Hand und er begann an seinem Daumengelenk zu lutschen.

„Du hättest nicht gerade dein Blut vergießen müssen, um ein Frühstück von mir zu bekommen!" Amüsiert sah sie, wie er bei ihren Worten erschreckt zusammenzuckte. Mit einem vorwurfsvollen Blick sah er zu ihr auf, erhob sich dann und machte einen Schritt auf sie zu, wobei er nur um Haaresbreite eine Scherbe verfehlte.

Dass er sie nicht hatte kommen hören, ließ Laietha gleichzeitig ein Gefühl der Freude, aber auch der Sorge empfinden. Auch wenn es bedeuten mochte, dass er ihr und ihrer Familie vertraute, sich vielleicht völlig entspannte, weil er sich bei ihnen sicher fühlte, so wusste sie dennoch, dass es ihr früher beinahe unmöglich gewesen war, ihn mit ihrer Anwesenheit zu überraschen.

Das Lächeln, das er ihr schenkte, erreichte nur kurz seine Augen. Das ehrliche Leuchten erlosch beinahe genauso rasch, wie es erschienen war.

„Ich hoffe, dein Herz hing nicht allzu sehr an diesen Tellern.", murmelte er beinahe verlegen und wandte seine Aufmerksamkeit dann wieder dem Schnitt in seiner Handfläche zu.

„Lass schon sehen.", seufzte Laietha und umschloss seine Hand zärtlich mit ihren. Die schmale Wunde verlief zwischen Daumengelenk und Handballen – beinahe L-förmig – und war empfindlich tief in die Haut gedrungen. Sicher würde ihr Bruder sie bei jedem Handgriff spüren – jedenfalls in den nächsten Tagen.

Mit einem Blick, der selbst ihrem Ziehvater Konkurrenz gemacht hätte, führte sie ihn zu einem der Stühle und drückte ihn darauf nieder. Aus einem der Schränke brachte sie alles zu Tage, was sie benötigte und bereits nach kürzester Zeit verknotete sie mit geschickten Handgriffen den festen Verband. Zufrieden betrachtete sie ihr Werk.

Aragorn streckte probeweise seine Finger und ballte sie einige Male zur Faust, dabei beobachtete er seine Schwester aus den Augenwinkeln.

Er hätte die Enttäuschung nicht verbergen können, hätte sie ihn bei seiner Ankunft nicht so herzlich empfangen und nachdem ihm diese Sorge genommen worden war, hatte er geglaubt, endlich etwas Ruhe finden zu können. Diese Hoffnung hatte sich jedoch nicht erfüllt. Er konnte nicht aufhören, sich über all die Dinge Gedanken zu machen, die ihm schon seit Wochen den Schlaf raubten.

Der Winter war lang und hart gewesen, hatte die Ernte- und Fleischvorräte in den Kammern rasch schwinden lassen und die Jagdtiere lange in ihren Höhlen und Bauten gehalten. Die Menschen in Minas Tirith wirkten allesamt blass, mager und ausgemergelt. Die Bauern hatte es viel Kraft und Mühe gekostet, den noch halb gefrorenen Boden zu bearbeiten und die Saat rechtzeitig auszubringen.

Die Temperatur war nun endlich gestiegen, der Frühling über das Land gekommen, aber dafür blieb der so notwendige Regen fast zur Gänze aus und die Pflanzen wuchsen nur spärlich.

Und dies alles ausgerechnet in diesem Jahr – wo doch immer noch deutlich die Spuren von Mornuans Intrigen, ihrer Machtsucht und dem dadurch verbundenen Krieg überall in Minas Tirith sichtbar waren. Ein Krieg, den nur er alleine heraufbeschworen hatte, an dem er die Schuld trug – ganz gleich, was seine Freunde auch sagen mochten. Dies würde er sich selbst niemals verzeihen

Nicht nur seinem Volk waren die Folgen anzusehen, sondern auch Laietha, die gerade an diesem Morgen wieder einmal dunkle Ringe unter den Augen hatte und besonders blass um die Nase war. Fast hätte er sie verloren. Die Qualen, die er ihr durch seine Dummheit bereitet hatte, durchlebte er fast jede Nacht, wenn er die Augen schloss und jedes Mal wachte er schweißgebadet auf.

Plötzlich wurde ihm bewusst, dass Laietha seinen Blick erwiderte und er fand in ihren Augen die Gewissheit, dass sie genau wusste, was ihm durch den Kopf ging. Sie öffnete den Mund, doch er legte einen Finger auf ihre Lippen, sodass sie schweigen musste und schob sie sanft zur Seite, damit er aufstehen konnte.

„Sag nichts, meine Schwester des Herzens. Lass es gut sein…" Er würde sich die wenigen Tage bei ihr nicht verderben lassen und genießen. Alles andere würde er aus seinen Gedanken verbannen.

Einen Moment lang schimmerten Tränen in Laiethas Augen, doch dann lächelte sie ihm unsicher zu.

„Komm, lass uns das Frühstück vorbereiten. Ich für meinen Teil könnte eine Tasse Tee vertragen."

Laietha ging zu ihrer Kochstelle, auf der bereits ein Kessel mit Wasser vor sich hinbrodelte. Sie lächelte. Aragorn hatte bereits Feuer gemacht und Wasser aufgesetzt. Hinter sich hörte sie Tassen scheppern. Schnell schickte sie ein Stoßgebet zu den Valar, dass er kein weiteres Geschirr zerbrach. Sie erwartete Gäste zu ihrem Geburtstag und ihr Mann und ihre beiden Kinder hatten über die Jahre das üppige Geschirr, das sie zu ihrer Hochzeit geschenkt bekommen hatten, bedenklich zusammenschrumpfen lassen.

Ihr Bruder lächelte sie an, als sie sich umdrehte. „Nichts passiert. Ich glaube wenn ich noch mehr Geschirr zerbreche, müssen Vater und die anderen Gäste ihren Tee aus Suppenschüsseln nehmen..."

„Aiglos! Wo ist meine Bürste!" Türen knallten und Laietha hätte vor Schreck fast die Teller fallen lassen, aber Aragorn war ihr zuvorgekommen und nahm sie ihr sanft aus der Hand. Im oberen Stockwerk donnerte Boromirs Stimme und unverzüglich trat Ruhe ein.

Die Ziehkinder Elronds sahen sich an und endlich lachte Aragorn aus vollem Herzen. Es war schön, wieder einmal bei seiner Familie und fast frei von Sorgen zu sein.

Laietha sah auf, als Aiglos in die Küche gestürmt kam, offensichtlich noch immer auf der Flucht vor seiner Schwester. Er hielt allerdings abrupt inne, als er den leicht tadelnden Blick seiner Mutter begegnete und beeilte sich, auf einem der Stühle Platz zu nehmen. Laietha musterte das Gesicht ihres Sohnes.

„Was hast du denn schon vor dem Frühstück gegessen? Dein Mund ist ganz verschmiert!"

„Das ist kein Schmutz, Mutter. Das ist ein Bart!", knurrte er und schaute sich hastig um, ob seine Schwester in der Nähe war. Doch seine Vorsicht kam zu spät. Luthawen trat gerade in die Küche, blieb wie angewurzelt stehen und beobachtete ihn genauer.

„Ein Bart?", wiederholte sie laut und skeptisch. _„Du?"_

Aragorn bückte sich hastig zu seinen Füßen hinunter und verbarg sein Gesicht zwischen den Knien. Bei oberflächlicher Betrachtung hätte man meinen können, er würde an seiner Hose einen Schmutzfleck entfernen, aber tatsächlich bebten seine Schultern vor lautlosem Gelächter.

Luthawen ergriff ihren Bruder am Hemdkragen. „Komm mit nach oben. Da kann Olbern dir zeigen, wie du diesen „Bart" rasieren kannst, ohne dir den Kopf von den Schultern zu trennen! Jetzt komm schon!" Sie zog ihren Bruder energisch hinter sich her aus dem Raum.

„Die Luft ist rein. Sie sind weg!", sagte Laietha einen Augenblick später, das Lachen mühsam unterdrückend.

Aragorns hochroter Kopf tauchte über der Tischkante auf. Fahrig wischte er sich über die feuchten Augen. _„Ein Bart? Du?"_, ächzte er und sie platzten gemeinsam los. Atemlos schüttelte er den Kopf. „Lieber Himmel. Sie klingt genau wie ihr Großvater! Genau das hat er mir in derselben Tonlage gesagt, als ich mich zum ersten Mal rasiert habe! Ich habe mir vor Schreck fast die Kehle durchgeschnitten."

Er fuhr sich mit der Hand über die dichten, weichen Stoppeln, die Kinn und Hals bedeckten.

Nach dem Frühstück zerstreute sich die kleine Familie rasch, denn jeder hatte seine Aufgaben zu erledigen. Das Anwesen war zwar nicht sehr groß, aber es fielen genug Arbeiten an, so dass jede helfende Hand willkommen war. Nur zu gern übernahm Aragorn zusammen mit Aiglos die Aufgabe, sich um einige morsche Balken im Zaun der Koppel zu kümmern.

Es war für diese Jahreszeit ungewöhnlich warm und die Atmosphäre auf der Lichtung war gedämpft. Selbst die Tiere schwiegen, nur hin und wieder hörte man das Zwitschern eines Vogels in der Tiefe des Waldes.

Sie arbeiteten schweigend, denn sie benötigten jeden Atemzug, um die schwere Aufgabe zu bewältigen, einen jungen Baum zu fällen, die Zaunbalken zurechtzusägen und sie zur Koppel hinüber zu tragen. Als sie alles bereit gelegt hatten und die zerstörten Latten entfernten, stellten sie allerdings fest, dass zwei der steinernen Pfosten Schaden genommen hatten. Dies bedeutete für sie eine langweilige, aber auch schwere zusätzliche Mühe. Ein Teil des bestehenden Pfeilers musste erst abgetragen werden, die Reste des getrockneten Lehms abgeschlagen und dann die Steine wieder neu aufgeschichtet werden.

Der Morgen verstrich in Stille, die nur durch das Knirschen und Rumpeln der Steine unterbrochen wurde, oder von dem gelegentlichen, gedämpften Aufstöhnen von Aragorn, wenn sich die Kante eines Steins schmerzhaft durch den Verband in den frischen Schnitt seiner Handfläche drückte.

Sie arbeiteten gut zusammen, er und Aiglos. Außerdem genoss Aragorn die ehrliche, harte und schweißtreibende Arbeit. Es tat gut, endlich wieder etwas mit seinen eigenen Händen zu schaffen. Nach einiger Zeit hatten sich Onkel und Neffe die Hemden ausgezogen und zum Trocknen in die Sonne gelegt.

Aiglos betrachtete Aragorn verstohlen von der Seite, während er ihm Stein um Stein reichte. Aus einigem Abstand waren die unzähligen Narben an dessen Oberkörper und Rücken kaum zu erkennen, getarnt durch den glänzenden Schweiß und die verstrichene Zeit, die sie ausgeblichen hatten. Zum Großteil silberne Halbmonde und Linien, hier und dort ein feines Netz, durch kleine Knoten unterbrochen, wo die Haut so weit aufgerissen gewesen war, dass sich die Wundränder nicht hatten sauber zusammenziehen können. Regelmäßige, harte Arbeit, die Kampfübungen hielten einen Mann straff in Form – tiefe Muskelfurchen an Rücken und Wirbelsäule, ein flacher Bauch, kräftige Arme und Oberschenkel. Nein, man sah seinem Onkel das Alter nicht an.

Aiglos bewunderte seinen Onkel, nicht nur für das, was er war, sondern auch, weil er in seinem Leben schon so viel geleistet hatte, so viele Abenteuer bestanden hatte, auch wenn er selbst nicht viel von ihnen erzählte und wenn, dann stellte er seine eigene Leistungen dabei nie in den Vordergrund.

Aragorn hievte einen großen Stein an seinen Platz, dann richtete er sich keuchend auf. Aiglos holte seinerseits tief Luft. Er konnte seinen Onkel genauso gut jetzt fragen, eine bessere Gelegenheit würde sich wohl kaum ergeben und vielleicht würde er auch kein zweites Mal den Mut dazu aufbringen. Aber er musste es einfach schaffen, Aragorn zu überzeugen, ihn als Verbündeten zu gewinnen, denn alleine würde er seine Mutter bestimmt nicht umstimmen können.

„Ich möchte dich um einen Gefallen bitten.", sagte er abrupt.

Aragorn sah schwer atmend auf und zog eine Augenbraue hoch. Er nickte und wartete auf Aiglos' Bitte.

„Ich möchte gerne dein Knappe werden…", platzte er schließlich heraus. „Ich will von Bergil das Kämpfen lernen, am Hof dienen und meine eigenen Erfahrungen machen."

Aragorn wischte sich über das schweißnasse Gesicht und keuchte.

„Du kannst doch ganz gut kämpfen.", sagte er. Seine Mundwinkel zuckten. Als er Aiglos enttäuschtes Gesicht sah, beeilte er sich fortzufahren. „Aber ich glaube, Bergil könnte dir sicher noch einiges beibringen. Außerdem würde es dir sicherlich gut tun, endlich deine eigenen Erfahrungen zu sammeln. Vor allem, unter anderen, gleichaltrigen jungen Männern!"

Über das Antlitz seines Neffen breitete sich ein seliges Lächeln, alleine bei diesen verlockenden Vorstellungen.

„Allerdings glaube ich, dass deine Mutter – und auch dein Vater – das nicht so sehen werden wie wir!"

Aiglos lächelte schwach, denn er konnte sich schon jetzt ausmalen, wie seine Eltern reagieren würden, wenn er ihnen seinen Wunsch mitteilte.

Aragorn tat einen Schritt auf ihn zu und legte ihm die Hand auf die Schulter. „Ich werde sehen, was ich tun kann.", versprach er. „Aber eines sage ich dir. Erwarte nicht, dass du bevorzugt behandelt wirst, nur weil du der Neffe des Königs bist, oder dass ich für dich die Kastanien aus dem Feuer hole, wenn du dich wieder selbst in Schwierigkeiten gebracht hast!"

Aragorn nickte Aiglos aufmunternd zu und ging dann über die Wiese zu dem Bach, der an der Lichtung vorbei floss. Er kniete sich hin und bespritzte sich mit Wasser, dabei sah er sich beiläufig um. Trotz der Wärme regte sich ein kühles Prickeln in seinen Nackenhaaren, aber es war anders als jenes, das ihn sonst bei drohender Gefahr warnte. Vielmehr bestätigte es ihm, was er bereits seit geraumer Zeit der Stimmung des Waldes entnommen hatte. Es waren Elben auf dem Weg hierher – und schon ganz in der Nähe.

Die Natur um sie herum wurde bereits von ihrer Anwesenheit beeinflusst, harmonierte im Einklang mit den Elementen. Die Farben wirkten intensiver, die Düfte verlockender und jedes Geräusch schwang im Ton der Melodie des Waldes.

Innere Ruhe erfüllte ihn und gab ihm neue Kraft. Nicht mehr lange und Herr Elrond würde mit Elladan und Elrohir eintreffen. Aragorn spülte seinen Mund aus, spie aus und trank dann in tiefen Zügen. Als er zu Aiglos zurückkehrte, musterte er ihn kurz, sagte aber nichts. Sie nahmen ihre Arbeit wieder auf und als die Sonne den höchsten Punkt am Himmel schon eine geraume Weile überwunden hatte, hielt Aragorn plötzlich mitten in der Bewegung inne.

Sie hatten gerade den letzten Nagel in das Holz geschlagen, als er verharrte, den Kopf hin und her drehte, so als wittere er eine Fährte im Wind. Dann beobachtete Aiglos, wie sein Onkel auf einen Punkt am Waldrand schaute und folgte dessen Blick.

Wie aus dem Nichts, so, als löse sich ein Teil aus der Landschaft, standen dort plötzlich drei Reiter, die ihre Pferde am Zügel hielten. Als Aiglos sie erkannte, ließ er in jugendlichem Übermut einfach den Hammer fallen, der Aragorns Füße nur um Haaresbreite verfehlte und rannte zum Haus hinüber.

„Mama! Mama, sie sind da! Komm doch endlich. Großvater ist da!"

Aragorn sah ihm seufzend nach, hob das Werkzeug auf und schüttelte den Kopf. Es war wirklich an der Zeit, dass der Junge eine Lehre antrat und sein Temperament in geordnete Bahnen gelenkt wurde, bevor er sich noch mit dem eigenen Schwert einen Fuß abschnitt!

Boromir sah von seinem Buch auf, in das er vertieft gewesen war und aus der Küche hörte er, wie jemand hastig Geschirr auf dem Tisch abstellte. Nur einen Wimpernschlag später eilte seine Frau aus der Küche und warf ihre Schürze achtlos über eine Stuhllehne. Ihre Brust hob und senkte sich schnell und geschwind strich sie ihr Kleid glatt.

Boromir musste schmunzeln, als er sie betrachtete. Sie sah glücklich aus und war aufgeregt wie ein Schulmädchen. Schnell packte sie seine Hand. „Komm schon, Boromir! Mein Vater ist da!" Sie zog ihn mit erstaunlich viel Kraft aus dem Stuhl und sein Buch fiel mit einem Knall zu Boden. Seine Frau zerrte ihn aus dem Haus.

Die drei Elben waren schon nahe und Boromir hörte das leise Klingeln der Glöckchen, die Elrond und seine Söhne am Zaumzeug der Pferde befestigt hatten. Aiglos jubelte und winkte, Aragorn trat aus dem Schatten des Wohnhauses und wischte sich die Hände an der Hose ab. Luthawen und Olbern waren noch immer nicht wieder von ihrem Spaziergang zurück, obwohl sie der Geruch des Essens bald schon anlocken sollte.

Endlich erreichten sie das Haus und Boromir und Aragorn verbeugten sich höflich vor den Elben. Boromir gab Aiglos einen leichten Stoß in die Seite und nickte in Richtung der Koppel, auf der die anderen Pferde friedlich grasten.

Elladan und Elrohir traten zu Aragorn und umarmten ihn mit einer stürmischen Freude, die man bei den Elben sonst selten sah. Boromir schlugen sie freundschaftlich auf die Schulter. Elrond nickte seinem Ziehsohn freundlich zu, dann wandte er sich an seine Ziehtochter. Ein wohlwollendes Lächeln umspielte seine Lippen, wenn in seinen Augen auch Sorge zu lesen war.

Laietha trat zu ihm. „Adar.", flüsterte sie und er zog sie in seine Arme. Elrond küsste ihre Stirn und löste sich wieder von ihr. Lange betrachtete er die Frau, aber schließlich nickte er lächelnd. „Ich hoffe, es geht dir besser, Tochter?" Laietha nickte. „Ja, Adar. Mein Mann und meine Kinder verwöhnen mich und jetzt, da ihr endlich eingetroffen seid..."

Sie konnte nicht mehr an sich halten und umarmte ihn fest. Elrond verharrte einen kurzen Augenblick, dann trat ein Funken von Heiterkeit in seine Züge. Er benötigte stets einen Augenblick, um sich ins Gedächtnis zu rufen, dass Menschen impulsiver waren als seine eigene Art.

„Was ist mit uns?" meldeten sich Elladan und Elrohir zu Wort und bahnten sich den Weg zu ihrer Ziehschwester. Jauchzend warf sie sich ihren Brüdern an die Brust. Elladan schwenkte sie im Kreis, ihr Haar wehte im Wind. Elrohir klopfte seinem Bruder auf die Schulter.

„Wenn du mir auch noch was von unserer Schwester übrig lassen würdest, Bruder..." Gespielt mürrisch gab Elladan Laietha frei. „Aber nur, weil du mein Bruder bist.", grinste er und stapfte Aiglos hinterher, um zu sehen, ob er Hilfe mit den Pferden brauchte.

Boromir führte Herrn Elrond derweilen zum Gästehaus und Aragorn machte sich bei den Pferden nützlich. Elrohir musterte seine Schwester gründlich, aber sie schenkte ihm ein zuversichtliches Lächeln. „Ich weiß, ich bin noch lange nicht wieder ich selbst, aber mit der Zeit werde ich kräftiger werden, hab keine Sorge."

Vorsichtig presste er sie gegen seine Brust. Sie fühlte sich anders an, als er sie in Erinnerung hatte – weniger muskulös, zierlicher und zerbrechlicher. Sein Herz krampfte sich schmerzhaft zusammen, aber als hätte sie seine Gedanken gelesen, machte sie sich von ihm los und schenkte ihm ein strahlendes Lächeln. Sie drehte sich im Kreis und ihr Rock flatterte im leichten Lüftchen. „Boromir meinte, ich sähe zum ersten Mal in meinem Leben wie eine Dame und nicht wie eine Kriegerin aus", lachte sie. Elrohir verstand und nickte zustimmend. „Gewöhnungsbedürftig, aber er hat recht."

Die Pferde waren versorgt und auch Boromir und Elrond kamen wieder in Richtung des Wohnhauses geschlendert. Der Elbenherrscher betrachtete zufrieden den Garten. Elrohir sog genüsslich die Luft ein, denn es war hier im Süden schon deutlich wärmer als in Bruchtal. Plötzlich stockte er und schnupperte noch einmal. „Etwas riecht verbrannt...", murmelte er. Laietha schlug die Hände über dem Kopf zusammen. „Das Essen!" rief sie und stürmte mit langen Schritten ins Haus.


	5. Kapitel 3: Gespräche

**3. Kapitel: „Gespräche"**

Mit dem Rücken an die Hauswand gelehnt, saß Aragorn auf der Wiese vor dem Haus und beobachtete seine Schwester, die zusammen mit ihrem Mann den schmalen Pfad entlang geschlendert kam. Die beiden hatten die letzten Strahlen der Nachmittagssonne ausgenutzt, um dem Trubel in ihrem Heim wenigstens für eine Stunde zu entkommen. Aus mehr oder weniger den gleichen Gründen hatte er selbst sich dieses einsame Fleckchen gesucht. Er hatte versucht, Ordnung in seine Gedanken zu bringen und sich Aiglos' Bitte zugewandt, um das Für und Wieder abzuwägen. Wenn er mit dessen Eltern redete, wollte er vorbereitet sein!

Als das Paar am Zaun der Koppel stehen blieb, um das gemeinsame Werk von Sohn und Onkel zu begutachten, beschloss Aragorn, dass dieser Moment so gut war wie jeder andere.

_Ich hoffe du weißt, in welche Lage du mich gebracht hast, Bürschchen, _dachte er bei sich und beschloss, dass Aiglos ihm hierfür einen Gefallen schuldig war.

Laietha hatte ihn wohl kommen hören, denn sie drehte sich um und sah ihm lächelnd entgegen. „Aragorn. Komm. Leiste uns etwas Gesellschaft."

Nur zu gern nahm er diese Einladung an und genoss eine Weile lang mit geschlossenen Augen die tiefstehende Sonne in seinem Gesicht und die Nähe der beiden Menschen neben sich. Endlich nahm er all seinen Willen zusammen und räusperte sich.

„Es gibt etwas, worüber ich mit euch reden möchte.", eröffnete er das Gespräch und wählte sehr sorgfältig seine nächsten Worte, wobei er sich mit einer Hand das Kinn rieb. Laietha kniff angesichts dieser Geste die Augen misstrauisch zusammen. Dies tat ihr Bruder nur, wenn er unsicher war – was äußerst selten vorkam.

„Aiglos, er…"

„Ist etwas mit ihm nicht in Ordnung? Hat er sich bei der Arbeit am Zaun etwa verletzt?", unterbrach Laietha ihn voller Sorge.

„Nein, nein. Er ist gesund und munter.", wehrte er ihren Einwurf ab. „Aber er hat sich wohl Gedanken über seine Zukunft gemacht. Nun ja, und er hat wohl eine Entscheidung diesbezüglich getroffen."

Boromir und Laietha sahen ihn erstaunt an und Aragorn fasste Zuversicht und fuhr rasch fort.

„Er hat mich gefragt, ob ich ihn als Knappen in meine Dienste nehme."

„Er hat _was_?", brach es aus Laietha heraus, die wohl mit allem gerechnet hatte, aber ganz offensichtlich nicht mit so etwas.

„Aiglos ist alt genug für diese Ausbildung. Und ich finde, er hat eine gute Wahl getroffen. Viele junge Männer möchten einmal die Ritterehre erlangen, und ich finde…"

„Was auch immer du findest, Aragorn. Ich bin mir nicht sicher, ob das für unseren Jungen gilt.", entgegnete sie mit rauer Stimme und schluckte kaum merklich. „Er ist noch so jung."

„Nein, Laietha. Er hat sich in den letzten Wochen und Monaten zu einem Mann entwickelt und sich auch wie einer benommen. Es ist an der Zeit, dass er seinen eigenen Weg geht. Einen, den er für sich selbst als den richtigen erachtet."

Boromir, der bis dahin sehr ruhig geblieben war, runzelte ob dieser Äußerung nun doch zweifelnd die Stirn.

„Er? Ein Mann? Er ist noch ein impulsives Kind! Gerade einmal dreizehn."

Aragorn hob schmunzelnd die Mundwinkel. „Weißt du nicht mehr, wie du dich mit dreizehn Jahren gefühlt hast? Kein Junge mehr, aber auch noch kein richtiger Mann? Selbst völlig verwirrt von deinen Empfindungen und Bedürfnissen? Von dem Wunsch beseelt, ernst genommen zu werden?

In Minas Tirith hätte er einen festen Platz unter Gleichaltrigen, die ihn verstehen, weil sie genau wissen, was in ihm vorgeht. Er würde Freunde finden, lernen, sich in eine Gemeinschaft einzufügen und an Regeln zu halten. Verantwortung, Wissen, Geschick mit der Waffe – das und noch mehr würde er lernen."

„Und was ist mit den weniger schönen Seiten dieses Lebens?", fragte Laietha. „Er wäre von seiner Familie getrennt, aus seiner gewohnten Umgebung entrissen. Und könntest du mir garantieren, dass er nicht in Schwierigkeiten gerät? Du hast wohl kaum die Zeit, dich immer um ihn zu kümmern. Hier ist er bei denen, die ihn lieben."

„Himmel, Laietha! Ich liebe ihn wie meinen eigenen Sohn! Ich würde doch niemals zulassen, dass er in Gefahr gerät!" Alleine bei dem Gedanken bildete sich ein kalter Klumpen in seinem Magen.

Laietha seufzte und schlug den Ton an, mit dem sie wohl einem quengeligen Kind etwas erklären würde.

„Wenn er für dich wie ein Sohn ist, dann solltest du ihn ja bestens kennen! Der Junge liebt dich auch, Aragorn. Ich merke, wie er dir zuhört, wenn du uns besuchst und von dir erzählst, von der Stadt und deinem bisherigen Leben. Ich kann seine Gedanken dabei in seinem Gesicht ablesen. Er denkt, dein Leben besteht nur aus Abenteuern, Aufregung und spannenden Geschehnissen. Unendlich viel verlockender als die Arbeit auf dem Feld, der Koppel oder im Stall."

Aragorn zuckte mit den Schultern. „Ist das nicht in seinem Alter normal? Waren wir in seinem Alter etwa anders? Bedenkt, wer seine Eltern sind und welches Vorbild sie ihm gegeben haben."

Boromir schien bei diesen Worten tatsächlich kurz in die Vergangenheit zu blicken. Vielleicht sah er sich gerade mit Faramir durch die Flure der Feste rennen, die Holzschwerter gegen einen unsichtbaren Feind schwingend. Was auch immer es war, woran er sich erinnerte, es ließ ein Lächeln auf seinem Gesicht entstehen.

Als ihm Laiethas Blick bewusst wurde, den diese ihm zuwarf, verschwand es rasch wieder und seine Züge wurden ernst.

„Das mag ja sein – aber ist nicht Gegenstand dieser Unterredung", erwiderte er lahm. Aragorn hätte am Liebsten laut geschrieen.

Wieso war seine Schwester in dieser Sache so unnachgiebig? Sie musste doch einsehen, dass es an der Zeit war, dass Aiglos entscheiden zu lassen, was er mit seinem Leben anfangen wollte. Wo hatte er dazu mehr Möglichkeiten, als in der Weißen Stadt!?

Hilfesuchend blickte er seinen Schwager an, aber der betrachtete seine Fußspitzen. Doch so leicht kam er Aragorn nicht davon.

„Boromir.", sagte er eindringlich. „Du weißt genau worauf ich hinaus will! In diesem Alter lässt man sich ungern einen Ratschlag geben. Schon gar nicht von seinen eigenen Eltern! Eine Person, die einem neutral gegenübersteht, die man respektiert, die das nötige Ansehen besitzt und Wissen lehren kann hat es da leichter. Bergil ist so eine Person für Aiglos. Seine Schüler – vor allem die jungen Knappen – verehren ihn regelrecht. Er könnte Aiglos eine Menge beibringen!"

„Er steckt mit dir unter einer Decke?!", platzte Laietha es aus Laietha heraus. „Na warte, wenn ich den in die Finger kriege…"

„Sei nicht albern, Schwester. Aiglos hat mich erst heute darum gebeten, mit euch zu sprechen. Wenn du jemanden also zur Verantwortung ziehen willst, dann nimm mich. Aber du machst einen Fehler, wenn du den Jungen noch länger in dieser Einsamkeit hier einsperrst. Versuche ihn einmal nicht mit den Augen einer Mutter zu sehen, sondern mit denen der Kriegerin." Bereits einen Herzschlag später bereute er diesen Satz.

„Aber ich bin nun einmal seine Mutter! Und daran wird sich auch – den Valar sei Dank – nie etwas ändern!" Sie wirbelte herum und ließ ihren Bruder nebst ihrem Mann einfach stehen.

In Boromirs Gesicht fand Aragorn nichts, was ihm dessen Gedanken verraten hätte und auch dessen nächste Worte halfen ihm nicht sonderlich.

„Wir werden darüber nachdenken." Dann folgte er seiner Frau ins Haus.

Die Wogen schienen sich geglättet zu haben, als der Mond am Himmel stand, Elladan seine Flöte gezogen hatte, sich die Erwachsenen ums Kaminfeuer versammelten und den elbischen Liedern lauschten.

Laietha hatte sich auf einem weichen Kissen zu Aragorns Füßen niedergelassen und legte ihren Kopf auf seinen Schenkel, wie sie es schon als Kind getan hatte. Elrond saß in einem imposanten Stuhl, den Boromir von einer seiner Reisen mitgebracht hatte, und der normalerweise ihm vorbehalten blieb. Sein Schwiegervater wusste die Ehre zu schätzen.

Luthawen und Olbern hatten sich ins Arbeitszimmer zurückgezogen, um ein paar der Bücher zu durchstöbern, die der junge Beorninger bei jedem seiner Besuche bewunderte. Aiglos war schon früh zu Bett gegangen, die Arbeit am Zaun hatte ihn erschöpft und auch Aragorn unterdrückte von Zeit zu Zeit ein Gähnen. Der Wunsch des Jungen war an diesem Abend nicht noch einmal aufgegriffen worden und Aragorn fühlte sich gerade zu geborgen, um es zu tun. Nein, auch er hatte ab und an ein wenig Frieden verdient.

Von seiner Schwester hatte er kaum eine andere Reaktion erwartet, nur von Boromir war er enttäuscht. Ein bisschen mehr Unterstützung hätte ihm gut getan. Aber Aragorn wusste auch, dass solche Entscheidungen unter diesem Dach nicht allein gefällt wurden. Aiglos hatte ihm zwar den ganzen Abend über fragende Blicke zugeworfen, aber Aragorns Miene war unlesbar geblieben. Er dachte an das Lächeln seines alten Freundes und war sich sicher, dass das letzte Wort in dieser Angelegenheit noch nicht gesprochen war.

Die schwermütige Melodie, die Elladan gespielt hatte klang aus und der Elb stimmte eine fröhlichere Weise an, die den Ziehkindern Elronds ein Lächeln aufs Gesicht zauberte. Nur ein paar Takte später sangen sie – erst leise, dann immer lauter werdend, das Lied von Sonne und Mond und ihrem Wettstreit, wer das schönste Kleid trug.

„Ist es nicht fast, als wären wir wieder in Bruchtal?" gluckste Laietha zwischen zwei Strophen und Aragorn lachte auf. Das Feuer war kleiner als das in der großen Halle in Elronds Haus, aber bei diesem Lied hatte Laietha zum ersten Mal für die Gäste ihres Vaters gesungen. Sie war sechs Jahre alt gewesen und hatte den Text vergessen, also war Aragorn zu ihr gelaufen und sie hatten den Rest des Liedes über getanzt, während Elladan fröhlich auf der Flöte blies und einige Elben verwundert die Köpfe geschüttelt hatten.

Das Lied endete und Elladan verbeugte sich mit einem verschmitzten Lächeln. „Ihr seid wunderbare Zuhörer.", scherzte er und Laietha lachte so laut auf, dass sie erschrocken die Hand vor den Mund schlug, aber Aiglos hatte einen beneidenswert tiefen Schlaf. „Aber…", setzte Elladan hinzu, „die Reise war lang und ermüdend und wenn ihr erlaubt, werde ich mich zur Ruhe begeben."

Auch dem Rest der kleinen Gesellschaft steckte der Tag in den Knochen. Elrohir und Elrond schlossen sich Elladan an und auch Aragorn begab sich zu seiner Lagerstatt. Boromir ging noch einmal in den Stall hinaus, um nach den Pferden zu sehen und Laietha widmete sich dem Geschirr in der Küche.

Warum konnte es nicht öfter so sein? Sie hatte sich eben noch so geborgen gefühlt und schon musste sie daran denken, dass ihr Geburtstag nahte und die Gäste sich danach auf den Heimweg machen würden. Auch Luthawen und Olbern würden mit ihnen abreisen, denn Laietha war gesund genug, um sich allein um alles kümmern zu können. Bald würde sie mit Boromir und Aiglos allein sein und Aiglos...

Sie durchschritt leise den Flur, öffnete vorsichtig die Zimmertür ihres Jüngsten. Dort lag er in seinem Bett und schlief, die blonden Haare wirr auf dem Kissen, den Mund leicht geöffnet und sah fast wie ein unschuldiges Kind aus. Laietha lächelte. Sie hätte ewig dort stehen und ihm zusehen können. Starke Arme umfassten sie von hinten und Boromirs Atem kitzelte ihren Hals.

Gemeinsam verharrten sie noch einen Augenblick, bis Boromir sie sanft aus dem Zimmer zog. „Lass ihn schlafen.", raunte er. Der Krieger hob sie mit Leichtigkeit auf seine Arme und trug sie in den Garten hinaus.

Es war eine mondhelle Nacht, die Erde roch nach Sonne und über ihnen funkelten unzählige Sterne. Sie sahen sich tief in die Augen und die Kriegerin begann gelöst zu lachen. „Vielleicht hatte ich ein wenig zu viel Wein.", mutmaßte sie, als sie nicht aufhören konnte. Boromir schloss sie zärtlich in seine Arme.

Vielleicht war dies der schlechteste Augenblick, vielleicht der beste, vielleicht spielten das Wann und Wo auch keine Rolle, aber Boromir beschloss noch einmal mit seiner Frau zu sprechen. Er nahm sie bei der Hand und führte sie zu dem Zaun, den Aragorn und Aiglos an diesem Tag repariert hatten. Stolz deutete er hinüber.

„Die beiden haben wirklich gute Arbeit geleistet. Aragorn hat mir berichtet, dass Aiglos sehr geschickt ist mit den Händen." Laietha nickte. Ja, ihr Sohn hatte Talent für Reparaturen – obwohl die Gegenstände, die er reparierte zuvor meist durch einen seiner Streiche zu Bruch gegangen waren. Und sie begann zu ahnen, warum ihr Mann sie in den Garten geführt hatte.

„Du stehst auf ihrer Seite, hab ich recht? Du hältst es gewiss für eine gute Idee, Boromir." Er zögerte bevor er antwortete. Ihm gefiel der Gedanke, beide Kinder so kurz nacheinander aus dem Haus zu schicken auch nicht, aber Aragorns Worte hatten Erinnerungen in ihm geweckt, Erinnerungen an gute und schöne Tage seiner Jugend. Sanft, aber entschlossen brachte er seine Frau dazu, ihm in die Augen zu sehen.

„Aragorn hat Recht, Laietha. Unser Sohn ist alt genug, um seine Erfahrungen zu machen. Es gibt viele Knaben, die früher als er in den Knappendienst treten und um ehrlich zu sein denke ich, dass einige seiner Streiche aufhören würden, wenn er nicht nur die Gesellschaft seiner Schwester und seiner Eltern hätte." Laietha schüttelte bestimmt den Kopf.

„Er ist zu jung, Boromir, ganz egal ob er der Jüngste ist, oder nicht, er wird nicht in den Knappendienst eintreten, ich erlaube es nicht." Sie machte sich aus seinen Armen los.

Boromir seufzte. „Du bist ungerecht, Laietha. Denk an uns! Ich war zwölf, als mein Vater mich in den Knappendienst gab, mit 17 wurde ich Soldat, mit 22 war ich Hauptmann der Feste und mit 27 Hauptmann des Weißen Turms!" Er erstickte ihren Protest im Keim. „Und hast du nicht mit zehn Jahren angefangen den Schwertkampf zu erlernen? Du bist mit 18 in deine erste Schlacht gezogen. Was glaubst du, warum du eine der besten Kriegerinnen bist? Weil du seit du denken kannst ein Schwert führst! Unser Sohn könnte das auch, Aragorn würde für ihn sorgen, es würde ihm an nichts fehlen und er hätte Gelegenheit..."

Laietha schnitt ihm mit einer schroffen Geste das Wort ab. Während er gesprochen hatte, hatte sich ihre Miene verfinstert und nun stand sie mit verschränkten Armen vor ihm.

„Das waren andere Zeiten, Boromir! Der Schatten Saurons lag über dem Land und es wurde jede helfende Hand gebraucht. Jetzt herrscht Frieden." Boromir lachte, als er die Unsicherheit in ihrer Stimme bemerkte.

Oh, es herrschte Frieden seit nicht ganz sechs Monaten und seine Frau wusste das natürlich ganz genau. Verärgert über sein Lachen verzog sie den Mund. „Lach mich nicht aus, Boromir, es ist mein voller Ernst. Ich will nicht, dass Aiglos Knappe wird – jedenfalls nicht jetzt. Er sollte kennen lernen, dass es noch andere Dinge als den Krieg gibt!"

Sie selbst hatten jedenfalls nicht sehr viel dazu beitragen können, dass Aiglos auch andere Dinge wertschätzen lernte. Vielleicht hatten sie viel falsch gemacht. Laietha kaute auf ihrer Unterlippe.

Boromir sah ihr tief in die Augen und Laietha senkte den Kopf. Sie konnte keinen Gedanken vor ihrem Mann verbergen. „Lass ihn mir noch diesen Sommer, Boromir.", bat sie. „Lass ihn mir noch diesen Sommer, dann ist er bald vierzehn, dann lasse ich ihn gehen, doch jetzt ist er noch nicht bereit." Der Krieger schüttelte den Kopf und nahm ihr Kinn in seine Hände.

„Er ist bereit zu gehen, Laietha, aber du bist es nicht. Sei jetzt nicht egoistisch, sondern lass ihn gehen. Je mehr du ihn versuchst an dich zu binden, desto mehr wird er versuchen dir zu entkommen. Ich habe bei Lutha nachgegeben, jetzt bist du an der Reihe."

Empört wand sie sich aus seinen Armen. „Ich bin an der Reihe? Lutha ist etwas völlig anderes! Und was heißt egoistisch?" Sie schüttelte den Kopf. „Weißt du, was egoistisch wäre, Boromir? Wenn ich dir sagen würde, du kannst heute Nacht bei den Pferden schlafen, damit ich mich nicht über dich ärgern muss. Gute Nacht!"

Er seufzte, während sie ins Haus zurückkehrte. Natürlich würde sie ihn gehen lassen. „Spätestens im Herbst, Laietha!" rief er ihr hinterher, aber seine Frau tat, als wäre sie von einer plötzlichen Taubheit geschlagen und zog die Tür hinter sich ins Schloss.

Aragorn träumte wild und um sich schlagend wirre Träume, in denen Mornuan sich mit gezücktem Dolch über ihn beugte, Laietha totenbleich auf dem Schlachtfeld lag, dessen Erde mit Blut getränkt war. Manchmal glaubte er, im Herzen des Nebels eine Stimme um eine tote Frau trauern zu hören, bis er begriff, dass es Boromirs war. Dann sah er, wie sich das Schiff von Hafen entfernte und als er sich umwandte, stand sein Ziehvater hinter ihm und in seinen Augen lag ein triumphierendes Glitzern, als er seine Tochter Richtung Westen segeln sah.

Er fuhr abrupt aus dem Schlaf hoch und benötigte einige Herzschläge, bis er wieder wusste, wo er sich befand und um seinen Atem zu beruhigen. Er lauschte auf die Stille der Nacht, doch keine hastigen Schritte näherten sich seinem Lager. Er hatte also nicht geschrieen.

Mit einem Laut der Resignation schlug er die Bettdecke zur Seite, stand auf und warf sich seinen Morgenmantel über. An Schlaf war nun nicht mehr zu denken.

In der Hoffnung, noch etwas Glut im Kamin des Wohnraumes zu finden, um ein Feuer zu entfachen, griff er nach einem Buch aus seinem Bündel und machte sich auf den Weg nach unten. Mit gesenktem Haupt, die Seiten des Buches durchblätternd, betrat er das Zimmer, das tatsächlich noch im roten Schein der glühenden Holzscheite lag.

Er war so in seine Suche nach der richtigen Seite vertieft, an der er beim letzten Mal geendet hatte, dass er zusammenzuckte, als plötzlich neben ihm eine Stimme erklang.

„Du findest wohl ebenfalls keine Ruhe."

Boromir saß in seinem Sessel und sah Aragorn unverwandt an. Wie sollte er auch Ruhe finden, nachdem er noch einmal versucht hatte, mit Laietha ein vernünftiges Wort zu reden! Aber wenn es um ihre Kinder ging, dachte sie nicht mit dem Kopf, sondern mit dem Herzen.

„Nein.", entgegnete Aragorn lediglich, legte ein Stück Holz nach und nahm gegenüber seines Schwagers platz. Das Knistern und Knacken der übergreifenden Flammen waren eine Weile lang das einzige Geräusch im Raum, aber Aragorn nutzte die unerwartete Gelegenheit, die sich ihm hier nun bot.

„Du warst nicht gerade erfreut mich so rasch wiederzusehen, nicht wahr?"

Als Boromir lediglich ein kurzes Schnauben zur Antwort gab, wich das unsichere Lächeln der Beklommenheit, aber so ruhig wie möglich fuhr Aragorn fort.

„Ich kann es dir nicht einmal verdenken. Laietha sieht immer noch krank aus – und schmal."

„Sie hat viel durchgemacht.", war alles, was Boromir erwiderte. Er schien es Aragorn so schwer wie möglich machen zu wollen und irgendwie hatte dieser das erwartet. Dennoch verspürte er einen Stich tief in sich und stellte überrascht fest, dass es Angst war. Angst, dass er Boromir als Freund verlieren könnte – oder ihn bereits verloren hatte.

„Das weiß ich. Und ich weiß auch, dass es meine Schuld war. Ich hätte…"

„Ja?" Boromir beugte sich scheinbar interessiert vor.

„Ich hätte es nicht so weit kommen lassen dürfen. Wenn ich auf Laietha gehört hätte, wäre das alles vielleicht nicht geschehen. Wenn ich mich nicht hätte von Mornuan täuschen lassen, hätte ich euch und meinem Volk – deinem Volk – viel Kummer erspart. Ich habe versagt! Und ich kann verstehen, wenn du mir aus all dem einen Vorwurf machst.", endete er leise.

„Tue ich das?", fragte sein Schwager ruhig, doch er beantwortete sich seine Frage gleich selbst, ohne Aragorn dazu eine Gelegenheit zu geben.

„Ich gebe zu, anfangs war es so. Ich hätte dich am liebsten gepackt und von den Zinnen der Stadtmauer gestoßen – bis mir eine Erkenntnis kam.

Nämlich, dass du ein besserer Mensch bist, als ich es jemals sein werde."

Aragorns Augenbrauen schossen verwundert in die Höhe und man sah ihm deutlich an, dass er nicht im Mindesten mit so einer Äußerung gerechnet hatte.

_Gut_, dachte Boromir, _wir haben zwar noch einen weiten Weg vor uns, aber die richtige Richtung eingeschlagen._

Aragorn fuhr sich unsicher mit der Hand durch sein wirres Haar. „Wie kommst du denn darauf?"

„Erinnerst du dich an Parth Galen? Wie ich versucht habe, Frodo den Ring wegzunehmen und was danach geschah?"

„Was hat das…"

„Lass mich ausreden, Aragorn. Als du mich gefunden hast – schon mehr tot als lebendig – hast du mir da einen Vorwurf gemacht als ich dir von Frodo und dem Ring erzählte? Hast du das deswegen jemals getan?"

„Nein, aber…"

„Nein.", bestätigte Boromir. „Du hast mich für meine anderen Taten an jenem Tag gelobt, mich beruhigt und bist an meiner Seite geblieben. Stattdessen hast du dir selbst Vorwürfe gemacht, weil du es nicht geschafft hattest, die Gemeinschaft zusammenzuhalten."

Aragorn schluckte schwer. Er hatte bis zu diesem Zeitpunkt angenommen, Boromir habe diese Worte nicht mehr vernommen, weil er schon in eine andere Welt getreten sei. Selbst, als er ihn damals lebendig wiedergesehen hatte, an der Seite seiner Schwester, hatte er das geglaubt. Und sein Schwager hatte es ihm gegenüber nie erwähnt.

Dieser fuhr ungerührt fort. „Dabei war ich derjenige, der Frodo dazu getrieben hat, sich von der Gemeinschaft zu trennen. Der es nicht geschafft hat, Merry und Pippin zu schützen."

„Und ich vermochte es nicht, dich vor Schaden zu bewahren! Ich habe die Zeichen nicht richtig gedeutet und war unaufmerksam, sonst wäre es nie so weit gekommen!"

Boromir erkannte, dass das Gespräch eine ungünstige Wendung nahm und überlegte, wie er zu seinem ursprünglichen Plan zurückgelangen konnte. Er ergriff die einzige Möglichkeit, die ihm noch einfiel.

„Du hättest mich nicht aufhalten können! Ich wollte den Ring – mehr als alles andere und hätte jeden getötet, der sich mir in den Weg gestellt hätte!"

„Du warst nicht du selbst!", brach es aus Aragorn heraus. „Der Ring hatte sich deiner bemächtigt und deinen Verstand vergiftet. Du standst unter seinem Bann!"

Boromir lachte erfreut auf, was einen Augenblick lang Zorn in Aragorn erweckte. Hatte sein Schwager alle Sinne verloren? Dieser lehnte sich weiter vor und legte ihm eine Hand in freundschaftlicher Geste auf die Schulter.

„Und warum misst du in deinem Fall mit einem anderen Maß? Höre auf deine eigenen Worte und betrachte das Vergangene."

Seine Worte schienen ihre Wirkung nicht zu verfehlen. Sprachlos und erstaunt hielt Aragorn seinen Blick stand. Boromir beeilte sich, rasch weiter zu sprechen.

„Du hast ebenfalls unter einem Bann gestanden, mein König. Unsere Feinde mögen nicht die selben gewesen sein, aber sie haben in unsere Herzen geschaut und unsere verwundbarste Stelle gefunden. Bei mir war es die Angst, die Weiße Stadt fallen zu sehen. Aber auch meine Liebe zu Laietha hat es so weit kommen lassen. Zuerst versprach er mir, sie für mich zu gewinnen, wenn ich ihn nur an mich brächte, dann führte er mir ihren Tod vor Augen, wenn es mir nicht gelänge. Doch du hattest Angst vor der Einsamkeit. Mornuans Bann unterschied sich nicht sehr von dem des Ringes."

Die Worte verhallten im Raum und Aragorn versuchte seine Züge hinter einer Maske zu verbergen und sich jedes Zeichen von seinem inneren Schmerz zu verkneifen. Boromirs Lächeln hingegen wurde breiter.

„Dass ich das noch erleben darf!", jubilierte er. „Du bist einmal sprachlos! Und ich habe dich auch noch mit deinen eigenen Argumenten geschlagen! Kein Sieg in einer Schlacht schmeckte lieblicher als dieser."

Als Aragorns sichtliche Anspannung nicht wich, beschloss er, nun seine eigenen Vorwürfe sich selbst gegenüber in Worte zu fassen.

„Ich gebe dir für gar nichts die Schuld, mein Freund. Ich bedauere bloß, dass es so lange gedauert hat, bis ich das alles selbst erkannt habe. Und das macht dich eben zu einem besseren Menschen als mich, Aragorn! Du siehst solche Dinge sofort – jedenfalls bei den anderen." Er musterte seinen Schwager, seinen Freund und König, dann erhob er sich und sah ihm eindringlich in die Augen. „Denk einmal darüber nach, dann wirst du sehen, dass ich Recht habe!"

Damit verließ er das Zimmer, bevor Aragorn noch auf die Idee kam, ihn wegen Aiglos in die Mangel zu nehmen. Der König war nicht dumm und wusste, dass Boromir auf seiner Seite stand, aber er würde sich nicht offen gegen seine Frau stellen. Nun, wenigstens einen Sieg hatte der Mann Gondors an diesem Abend heimbringen können, nachdem sich seine Frau stur gestellt hatte. Er hoffte jetzt, dass sie ihn nicht ernsthaft zum Schlafen in den Pferdestall schicken würde.


	6. Kapitel 4: Ein unerwarteter Brief

**4. Kapitel: „Ein unerwarteter Brief"**

Laietha schlug die Augen auf und blinzelte verschlafen in den Morgen, aber es schien so, als wäre sie nicht die Erste, die wach geworden war. In der Küche war bereits jemand zu Gange und auch im Wohnraum, wie es sich anhörte. Laietha vernahm Getuschel, das Klappern von Geschirr und Besteck. Sie lächelte leicht.

Fast schien es, als wolle auch ihr Körper ihr einen Gefallen tun, denn obwohl sie eine Weile wartete, stellten sich die morgendlichen Krämpfe nicht ein. Sie schmiegte sich an ihren Mann und vergrub den Kopf an seiner breiten Brust. Er schlang einen Arm um sie und zog sie dichter an sich heran. „Guten Morgen, meine Schöne, wie geht es dir?" murmelte er und hauchte ihr einen Kuss auf den Scheitel.

Laietha stützte sich auf und lächelte ihn an. Sie musste nicht antworten. Boromir drückte sie zurück in die Kissen und streichelte zärtlich über ihre Hüften. „Ausgezeichnet.", schmunzelte er. Aus der Küche hörten sie einen gedämpften Aufschrei und dann die protestierende Stimme ihres Jüngsten, der mal wieder mit seiner Schwester aneinander geraten war. Boromir verspürte nicht das geringste Bedürfnis, sich jetzt zu erheben und den Streit zu schlichten.

Er drängte seine Hüften gegen ihre und sie umschlang seinen Körper mit Armen und Beinen. Laietha versank ganz in seiner Wärme. Sie schloss die Augen und genoss den Augenblick. Die Sonne kitzelte sie in der Nase und Boromirs Bart kitzelte sie an der Schulter. Laietha gab sich Mühe, aber als ihr Mann begann ihren Hals zu küssen, konnte sie es nicht mehr halten und lachte laut auf. Schnell schlug sie die Hand vor den Mund, aber von unten hörte sie ihre Kinder rufen, laut genug, um Tote zu wecken: „Sie ist wach! Beeilt euch, sie ist wach!"

Boromir seufzte. Es wäre auch zu schön gewesen, um wahr zu sein. Die steinernen Mauern des Palastes in Minas Tirith brachten gegenüber den dünnen Wänden ihres Hauses einige Vorteile mit sich.

„Es tut mir aufrichtig leid." flüsterte Laietha und schwang sich aus dem Bett. Boromir sah zu, wie sie ihr Nachthemd gegen ein Tageskleid tauschte. Bedauernd schüttelte er den Kopf. Fast konnte er es nicht erwarten, dass die Kinder aus dem Haus waren, aber eben nur fast.

Aus dem oberen Stockwerk hörten sie das Rascheln der Betten, das Knarren der Dielen und die Schritte der Eheleute, die sich bereit machten, hinunter zu kommen. „Jetzt aber schnell.", raunte Aragorn und zählte hastig die Tassen auf dem Frühstückstisch. Zuvor war Aiglos mit einer gegen den Küchenschrank gestoßen und sie war zerbrochen. Luthawen hatte ihren Bruder gescholten und Elladan hatte schmunzelnd gemeint, sie würden Laietha zum nächsten Geburtstag neues Geschirr schenken müssen.

Luthawen rückte schnell den Blumenstrauß zurecht, den sie früh am Morgen bereits gepflückt hatte, Aiglos trug vorsichtig die Kanne mit duftendem Tee in den Wohnraum und Elladan und Elrohir rückten eilig das Besteck zurecht.

Sie lauschten einen kurzen Moment auf die Geräusche aus dem oberen Stockwerk.

Lächelnd befestigte Aragorn die Kette aus Blumen am Stuhl seiner. Er erinnerte sich an die Reise in eines der umliegenden Dörfer von Bruchtal, in dem Laietha diesen Brauch entdeckt hatte. Sie konnte von nichts anderem mehr reden und als sie an ihrem siebenten Geburtstag auch einen blumenbekränzten Stuhl bekam, hallte ihr Freudenschrei durch ganz Bruchtal. Als sie selbst Mutter geworden war, hatte sie diese Tradition weitergeführt und der „Geburtstagsstuhl", wie Aiglos ihn nannte, war ein Muss und durfte nicht fehlen.

Im oberen Stockwerk öffnete und schloss sich eine Tür. Fußtritte hallten auf der hölzernen Treppe. Elrond nickte den Wartenden zu und erst leise, dann lauter werdend, stimmten sie ein feierliches Lied an. Olbern sang verhalten mit. Die elbischen Worte kamen ihm nicht leicht über die Zunge und er war mehr als froh, dass Aiglos neben ihm stand, dessen Stimme zwischen hoch und tief hopste. Doch das störte den Jungen aber anscheinend nicht, denn er sang aus vollem Hals.

Laietha dankte den Valar im Stillen, wie so oft in den vergangenen Monaten, dass sie diesen Tag erleben durfte. Ihre Lieben geleiteten sie zu ihrem Stuhl, Boromir zündete eine große Bienenwachskerze an, die den ganzen Tag über brennen würde und dann bekam die Kriegerin ihre Geschenke:

Olbern, Luthawen und Aiglos schenkten ihr zwei silberne Kämme für ihr Haar, in die kleine gelbe Steine eingearbeitet waren – wahrscheinlich hatte sie Olbern bei einer Reise zu den Zwergen erstanden. Elrond und die Zwillinge hatten ein kunstvoll gebundenes Buch über Heilkräuter aus der umfangreichen Bibliothek Bruchtals mitgebracht. Boromir schenkte ihr ein wundervolles Kleid aus gelbem Samt – passend zu den Kämmen der Kinder; und schließlich trat Aragorn vor. Er kramte eine Weile lang in seiner Tasche herum und zog schließlich einen Beutel hervor. Laietha öffnete ihn und begann zu lachen. Sie fiel ihrem Bruder um den Hals und küsste ihn auf die Wange. „Du kennst mich doch immer noch am besten, Dunai!"

Boromir schüttelte den Kopf, als seine Frau eine wunderschöne Pfeife aus dem Beutel zog und genüsslich an dem Pfeifenkraut im Lederbeutel schnupperte. „Hm, Alter Toby! Den habe ich seit Ewigkeiten nicht mehr geraucht!"

Sie bedankte sich mit vielen Umarmungen und Küssen für die Gaben und lachend nahm sie Aiglos´ gierige Blicke auf das frisch gebackene Brot wahr, das duftend auf dem Tisch lag. Auch ihr eigener Magen begann zu knurren und sie setzte sich auf ihren Ehrenplatz. „Nun greift schon zu!" lachte sie. „Niemand soll sagen, dass ich meine Gäste verhungern lasse!"

Nach dem Frühstück verstreute sich die Gesellschaft. Aragorn und Laietha saßen vor dem Haus, ließen sich die Sonne ins Gesicht scheinen und schmauchten genüsslich eine Pfeife voll „altem Toby". Luthawen spülte das Geschirr vom Frühstück ab und Laietha dachte seufzend daran, dass sie spätestens nach dem Mittagessen nicht mehr ihren Status als Geburtstagskind haben und sich wieder selbst um die schmutzigen Teller und Töpfe kümmern musste. Boromir und seine Schwäger hatten sich gleich nach dem Frühstück auf in den Wald gemacht, um Kaninchen für das Mittagessen zu erlegen.

Aragorn schloss die Augen und döste vor sich hin, als seine Schwester zu der Miete neben ihrem Feld ging, um ein paar Karotten für das Mittagessen auszugraben. Auch Kartoffeln hatten sie noch genug und so würde niemand in diesem Haus Hunger leiden müssen.

Dieser Umstand erfüllte Aragorn mit Erleichterung. Seiner Schwester und ihrer Familie ging es gut. Sie konnten ihr eigenes Gemüse anbauen, hatten durch den kleinen Bach immer Frischwasser, mit dem sie auch die Pflanzen tränkten und im Wald ringsum konnten sie zusätzlich jagen. Er wollte sich gar nicht ausmalen, was geschehen wäre, wenn seine Schwester zusätzlich zu den Qualen durch Mornuan auch noch die Entbehrungen hätte hinnehmen müssen, die sein Volk nun erdulden musste.

Den Menschen in Minas Tirith erging es weniger gut. Diejenigen, die einen kleinen Garten hatten, wussten ihn nun zu schätzen, auch wenn dieser durch die Dürre nur mäßigen Ertrag brachte. Es bedeutete dennoch, dass diese wenigen Glücklichen etwas zu Essen auf dem Tisch hatten und ihre Kinder nicht mit knurrendem Magen ins Bett schicken mussten.

Aragorn lauschte auf die vertrauten Geräusche um ihn herum und wünschte, länger bleiben zu können, denn die Gesellschaft seiner Familie ließ ihn immer wieder die Sorgen vergessen, denen er sich bald wieder zuwenden musste.

Aber jetzt war nicht die Zeit für düstere Gedanken. Von ferne her hörte er das Scheppern von Metall und die lauten Rufe seiner Nichte und seines Neffen. Er lächelte eine Weile vor sich hin, während er dem fröhlichen Treiben lauschte, doch schließlich gewann seine Neugier die Oberhand. Er erhob sich, schlenderte durch den Garten und fand Aiglos in einen Schwertkampf mit Olbern verwickelt.

Luthawen stand daneben und feuerte abwechselnd ihren Bruder und ihren Verlobten an. Aragorn schmunzelte und stellte sich dazu. Ein paar Tage der Ruhe blieben ihm ja schließlich noch und die würde er genießen!"

Das Mittagessen war gerade verdaut, als Luthawen auch schon den selbstgebackenen Kuchen auf den Tisch trug. Aragorn hielt sich ächzend den Bauch und fragte sich, wer so viel essen sollte. Seinem Schwager schien es ähnlich zu ergehen und auch seinen Ziehgeschwistern, die ihr Möglichstes taten, sich nicht anmerken zu lassen, wie satt sie waren. Nur Aiglos´ Augen leuchteten vor Freude und seine Mutter konnte ihm gerade noch rechtzeitig auf die Finger hauen, bevor er ein Stück abbrechen konnte, „um es zu verkosten..."

Die große Bienenwachskerze war verloschen und wurde vom Tisch entfernt. Das vertraute Eindecken begann, aber plötzlich hielt Elrohir inne, dann sein Bruder und schließlich bemerkten auch die Menschen das Geräusch von sich schnell nähernden Hufen.

Elrond stieg die Treppe herunter, neugierig aus dem Fenster zur Pforte des Gehöfts blickend. Er war bis eben in ein Buch vertieft gewesen, aber der nahende Reiter hatte ihn angelockt. Aragorn betete im Stillen, dass es keine Kunde aus Minas Tirith sein möge, die ihn schon so früh zurück in die Stadt beorderte.

Boromir und seine Frau traten aus dem Haus und liefen zum Tor. Ein junger Mann, seiner Kleidung nach aus Gondor, stieg dort vom Pferd und überreichte der Hausherrin einen Brief. Elladan konnte sehen, wie Boromir dem Mann eine Münze gab, dieser sich artig verbeugte und von dannen zog. Seine Schwester und ihr Mann kamen zurück zum Haus, Laietha auf den Brief starrend, den sie erhalten hatte.

Als sie das Zimmer betraten, versammelten sich die Besucher um das Geburtstagskind. Luthawen legte ihren Teller beiseite. Eben hatte sie dem Drängen ihres Bruders nachgegeben und begonnen, den Kuchen aufzutun, aber jetzt wollte auch sie wissen, was in diesem Brief stand. Gespannt versuchten sie einen Blick auf das Schriftstück zu erhaschen.

„Was hast du denn da bekommen, Laietha? Einen Brief von einem geheimen Verehrer?" Boromir lachte verhalten über Elladans Scherz. Wohl kaum, sagte sich der Krieger, aber auch er war mindestens genauso verwundert wie seine Frau, wer ihr einen Brief zukommen ließ.

Ihre Familie war hier versammelt, Faelgil hatte seine Grüße über die Elben ausrichten lassen, Bereg hatte seinem Sohn Grüße und eine handgearbeitete Schwertscheide mitgesandt und Bergil seine Glückwünsche in einem Brief übermittelt, der schon vor Tagen eingetroffen war.

Laietha war zwar eine Person, mit der viele Menschen gut auskamen, aber ihr Freundeskreis war angenehm eng und Boromir wusste niemanden, der mit Geburtstagsgrüßen noch ausstand.

Aiglos´ Appetit war anscheinend größer als seine Neugierde gewesen und er hatte sich wieder hingebungsvoll dem Kuchen gewidmet, der kurz vor dem Eintreffen dieses Briefes aufgetischt worden war. Luthawen beäugte ihn aus dem Augenwinkel und beneidete ihn im Stillen um die Fähigkeit, Unmengen von Essen in sich hineinstopfen zu können, ohne auch nur einen Hauch zuzunehmen. Manchmal war das Leben eben einfach ungerecht!

„Nun mach ihn schon auf." drängte Elladan. Laietha drehte den Brief langsam in ihren Händen. Er war an sie adressiert – in einer ungelenken Handschrift, die sie nicht kannte. Aragorn legte ihr eine Hand auf die Schulter und sie lehnte sich gegen ihn.

Sie atmete tief durch. Irgendwie hatte sie das Gefühl, dass sie eine wichtige Nachricht bekommen würde und sie war sich noch nicht sicher, ob ihr das gefallen sollte. Ihre Knie begannen wieder weich zu werden und sie nahm in einem der bequemen Stühle Platz. „Also schön", lächelte sie. „Wollen wir doch mal sehen, wer mir gratulieren will."

Selbst Aiglos vergaß das Essen, als er die Reaktionen seiner Mutter beim Lesen des Briefes bemerkte. Zuerst hatte sie nur auf das Papier gestarrt, als würde sie nicht begreifen, was man von ihr wollte. Dann hatten sich ihre Hände verkrampft und sie hatte immer und immer wieder gelesen, was am Ende des Schriftstücks zu stehen schien. Sie war bleich geworden und schließlich entglitt ihr der Brief und sein Vater nahm ihn an sich.

Boromir tauschte einen Blick mit seiner Frau. Laietha nickte. „Bitte, lies ihn vor...ich..." Ihre Stimme versagte und so begann Boromir zu lesen.

„_Ich grüße Euch, Frau Annaluva. _

_Ich hoffe, dass Euch mein Brief nicht erzürnen wird, aber ich schreibe voller Hoffnung. Hört meine Geschichte an. _

_Ich war noch ein Knabe, als ich meine Familie bei einem Überfall verlor. Orks töteten meine Mutter und meinen Vater, sie verschleppten mich, so wie es in dieser Zeit wohl öfter vorgekommen ist, denn sie raubten die Knaben und töteten ihre Familien. Und mit meinen Eltern töteten sie auch meine kleine Schwester, damals ein Kind von nicht ganz vier Jahren. Ich glaubte zumindest alle meine Lieben tot. Ich sah mit eigenen Augen, wie man sie tötete und ich lebte bar jeder Hoffnung, jemals einen lieben Verwandten in meine Arme schließen zu können. _

_Meine Wege haben mich weit fort von Gondor getragen und erst vor einigen Monaten vernahm ich Kunde von einem Handelsreisenden, der aus Gondor in mein Land gekommen war und Geschichten mit sich brachte, die ich noch nie zuvor gehört hatte. Und dieser Mann war es, der die Hoffnung in mir neu entflammen ließ. Er berichtete von Gondor und von euch und wie er sprach stiegen Bilder aus meiner Vergangenheit in mir auf und wenn er von euch redete sah ich nur das Bild meiner toten Schwester vor mir, meiner Schwester, die rotes Haar hatte, deren Augen grün wie das Meer blitzten, an dem wir lebten und die den gleichen Namen trug wie Ihr – Laietha._

_Verzeiht meine Dreistigkeit, lange Jahre sind vergangen, seit meine Schwester für mich verloren ging und wie gering ist die Möglichkeit, dass Ihr jenes Mädchen seid, nach dem ich nun suche, aber wenn meine Schwester noch leben sollte, darf ich nichts unversucht lassen, sie zu finden. _

_Ich bitte Euch also, wenn auch nur eine geringe Möglichkeit besteht, dass Ihr meine verlorene Schwester seid, trefft mich am Tage des Neumondes im Gasthaus zum „Lustigen Eber". Diese Wirtschaft befindet sich im Dorf südlich des Druadanwaldes._

_In der Hoffnung, dass ich lange Jahre umsonst um meine Schwester geweint habe, verbleibe ich_

_Eban"_

Erdrückendes Schweigen erfüllte den Raum, wo eben noch ausgelassenes Lachen und Scherzen das Regiment geführt hatten. Boromir reichte Laietha den Brief und sie bemerkte, wie sich alle Blicke auf sie richteten. Sie sah nach unten, wollte einen Scherz machen, um die unangenehme Stille zu durchbrechen, aber ihr versagte die Stimme und ihr Kopf war wie leergeblasen.

Ungläubig starrte sie auf das Papier. Sie konnte nicht fassen, was sie eben gelesen und Boromir vorgetragen hatte. Das konnte nicht wahr sein – oder vielleicht doch? Zitternd erhob sie sich und lächelte ihrer Familie beinahe scheu zu, die sie erwartungsvoll anschaute. Was erwarteten sie jetzt von ihr? Einen Kommentar? Eine Entscheidung? Der Neumond war nicht mehr fern. Laietha fühlte sich bedrängt. „Entschuldigt mich einen Moment, bitte.", flüsterte sie heiser und ohne eine Antwort abzuwarten, lief sie aus dem Haus.

Als die Tür ins Schloss fiel, verharrten die Gäste noch einen Augenblick lang wie Statuen. „Möchte jemand etwas trinken?" fragte Boromir und wischte sich den Schweiß von der Stirn. Aragorn nickte und nahm dankbar ein Glas mit starkem Honigschnaps an, den Laietha vor einiger Zeit angesetzt hatte.

Er leerte das Glas in einem Zug und Boromir, der sich auch etwas eingeschenkt hatte, tat es ihm gleich. „Vielleicht möchte noch jemand Kuchen.", bot Luthawen hoffnungsvoll an, aber die Anwesenden lehnten dankend ab.


	7. Kapitel 5: Der Sturm bricht los

5. Kapitel: „Der Sturm bricht los" 

Aragorn hielt zögernd vor der Stalltüre inne und lauschte, doch kein Geräusch drang durch das dicke Holz zu ihm. Als er den Stall betrat, vernahm er das leise und friedliche Schnauben der Pferde und das Rascheln des Heus, die letzten Strahlen der Sonne tauchten alles in schummriges Licht und der Geruch des frischen Strohs, vermischt mit dem Duft der Pferde, stieg ihm in die Nase.

Laietha stand vor der Box ihrer weißen Stute gegen die Trennwand gelehnt und starrte auf einen Punkt zu ihren Füßen. Ihre Wangen waren gerötet und ein Lächeln lag auf ihrem Gesicht, wie er es selten bei ihr gesehen hatte. Sie war derart in Gedanken versunken, dass sie ihren Bruder gar nicht zu bemerken schien und Aragorn wusste nicht so recht, wie er sich bemerkbar machen sollte ohne sie zu erschrecken.

Doch er musste mit ihr reden. Zu viel beschäftigte ihn, angesichts der letzten Stunden und dem Inhalt des Briefes. Was er zu sagen hatte, würde seiner Schwester sicherlich nicht gerade gefallen, das ahnte er, aber er wollte ihr ersparen, dass sie enttäuscht wurde – mehr als alles andere.

Leise schloss er die Stalltüre hinter sich und lenkte seine Schritte zur Nachbarbox.

Im Vorbeigehen griff er in den Trog mit Hafer und hielt seinem Pferd seine Hand ausgestreckt entgegen, das umgehend seine weichen Nüstern blähte und schließlich gierig die Leckerei auffraß. Aragorn genoss es, die weiche Berührung in seiner Handfläche zu spüren und begann mit der anderen Hand, den Hals des Tieres zu streicheln. Die Vertrautheit und die friedliche Stimmung beruhigten ihn und so fand er schließlich den Mut, das Wort an Laietha zu richten.

„Du wirst hingehen – nicht wahr?"

Sie hob noch nicht einmal den Blick, aber ihre äußere Ruhe wurde durch ihre Worte und ihre Stimmlage Lügen gestraft. In ihr tobte ein Sturm der Empfindungen.

„Ich kann es immer noch nicht glauben, Aragorn! Wie oft habe ich mich gefragt, ob irgendwo nicht vielleicht doch noch ein Verwandter lebt! Der mich gesucht hat, mich vermisst und vielleicht sogar um mich trauert. Jemand, der mir sagen könnte woher ich komme, wie meine Eltern waren, wie wir gelebt haben – und wo genau? So viele Fragen, auf die ich nie eine Antwort hatte. Und mit den Jahren habe ich die Hoffnung schon aufgegeben, sie verloren geglaubt, aber jetzt…"

Aragorn seufzte und rieb sich die Stirn. Ein unerwartetes Pochen machte sich dahinter breit, plagte ihn und schien mit jedem ihrer Worte zuzunehmen.

„Aber du weißt nicht, ob dir dieser Eban all diese Fragen beantworten kann, Laietha. Es kann ein Zufall sein, dass du den Namen seiner Schwester trägst und ihr ein wenig ähnlich siehst. Eine Laune des Schicksals."

Bei seinen Worten hatte sie endlich den Kopf gehoben und sah ihn an, aber sie blieb unerwarteter Weise stumm und so fuhr Aragorn fort.

„Ich war dort, Laietha. Ich habe gesehen, was dir und deinen Eltern auf dieser Lichtung widerfahren ist. Jede grausame Einzelheit hat sich in meinem Geist eingebrannt und wird dort für immer seinen Platz haben, aber in einem bin ich mir sicher – nichts deutete darauf hin, dass es noch eine Person gab. Ich habe alle Spuren verfolgt, Schwester, glaube mir…"

Laietha sah ihn einen Moment lang schweigend an, aber sie musste nichts sagen, denn Aragorn kannte sie gut und ihm entging die Veränderung ihrer Miene nicht.

„Und obwohl du alle Spuren verfolgt hast, obwohl du alles gründlich abgesucht hast, konntest du mir nie meine Fragen beantworten – welche Farbe das Haar meiner Mutter hatte, ob ich ein Spielzeug dabei hatte – wie gern hätte ich all das gewusst!" Erschrocken schloss sie den Mund, denn sie hätte nicht erwartet, so viel Anklage in ihrer Stimme zu vernehmen.

Aragorn war verletzt von der plötzlichen Entrüstung, die völlig unbegründet war. Er konnte auf eine gewisse Art verstehen, dass sich Laietha danach sehnte, einen leiblichen Verwandten zu treffen, aber er wollte es nicht.

„Es war dunkel, Laietha, du lagst im Sterben. Ich hatte wichtigere Dinge zu tun, als nach einer verlorenen Puppe Ausschau zu halten!" Seine Schwester wandte sich von ihm ab. Sie war bemüht, ihre Stimme zu senken, aber dennoch entging Aragorn kein Wort.

„Ich habe mir so oft gewünscht, ich wäre älter gewesen, hätte mehr Erinnerungen an meine Familie gehabt – ich hätte sie gesucht, in allen Ecken dieser Welt, aber..." Aragorn hatte den leisen Vorwurf wohl vernommen.

„Meinst du nicht, wir hätten alles versucht? Elladan, Elrohir und ich sind wochenlang von Dorf zu Dorf geritten und haben jeden gefragt, der unseren Weg kreuzte. Niemand suchte ein junges Ehepaar mit einem Kind, oder vermisste sie. Selbst nachdem Jahre vergangen waren, habe ich noch in jeder Siedlung nach einem Hinweis gesucht, der zu dir oder deiner Familie führen könnte. Erfolglos."

Er ließ von seinem Braunen ab und machte einen Schritt auf sie zu, die Arme ausgestreckt, um sie zu umarmen.

„Lass die Vergangenheit ruhen, Laietha. Du hast eine Familie, die dich mehr liebt, als du es glaubst. Du hast bei den Elben einen Vater gefunden, der dich liebevoll groß gezogen hat, zwei Brüder, die dir alles beigebracht haben, was du wolltest. Inzwischen hast du einen Mann, der dich anbetet, hast zwei wundervolle Kinder – und mich. Du bist mehr meine Familie, als es Elrond oder die Zwillinge jemals sein können und das bedeutet eine ganze Menge! Du warst immer meine Seelenverwandte, teiltest das gleiche Schicksal wie ich, als Mensch unter Elben. Schau nach vorne – und nicht zurück."

Laietha trat einen Schritt zurück, um seiner Umarmung auszuweichen. In ihrem Blick lag eine Spur Verzweiflung.

„Du hast leicht reden! Du hast deine Mutter gekannt! Du kannst dich an sie erinnern, du kannst später deinen Kindern erzählen wer du bist! Vielleicht hättet ihr mich nicht so sehr behüten sollen, vielleicht hättet ihr mich immer und immer wieder daran erinnern sollen, dass ich Eltern hatte, die tot sind. Vielleicht hätte ich meine Eltern dann nicht so leicht vergessen."

Aragorn schüttelte fassungslos den Kopf.

„Warum hätten wir dich quälen sollen? Meinst du, das hätte sie dir wieder lebendig gemacht? Sie waren tot, aber du am Leben! Wärst du lieber mit ihnen gestorben?" Laietha schüttelte den Kopf. Was für einen Unsinn er erzählte! Er machte sie wütend, und sie wusste nicht einmal wieso. Sie wollte ihre Stimme versöhnlich klingen lassen, aber es misslang ihr.

„Natürlich nicht! Aber ich weiß nichts von meiner Vergangenheit, Aragorn, nicht wo ich herkomme... und es ist mir so wichtig!" Sie griff nach einer der kupfernen Strähnen auf ihrem Kopf und hielt sie ihm entgegen.

„Sieh dich an! Sieh dir Elladan und Elrohir an, sieh dir Elrond an! Meinst du nicht ich hätte mich gefragt, von wem ich meine Haare habe, mit denen ich immer aufgefallen bin?"

Ihr Bruder blieb stumm. Eine Frage kreiste schon die ganze Zeit in seinem Kopf und trieb ihn fast in den Wahnsinn.

„Aber warum willst du das alles jetzt wissen? Laietha, du bist 46 Jahre alt, bis jetzt hat es dich nicht interessiert und nun kommt dieser Brief und du benimmst dich wie eine aufgescheuchte Henne!" Laietha musterte ihn kühl. Vielleicht waren ihr all diese Worte nicht erst an diesem Tag in den Sinn gekommen, dachte Aragorn plötzlich.

„Bin ich 46 Jahre alt? Ihr sagt mir, ich würde jedes Jahr am 13. April ein Jahr älter, ihr habt bestimmt, dass ich heute 46 geworden bin. Nein, ich wollte vorher nichts über meine Vergangenheit wissen, ich bin keine Närrin, woher hätte ich etwas erfahren sollen, aber jetzt, jetzt ist die Gelegenheit zum greifen nahe, alle Karten haben sich neu gemischt!"

In ihren Augen flammte ein wildes Feuer der Hoffnung, das Aragorn Angst machte. Es war, als würde sich seine Schwester von ihm entfernen und in ihm gab es in diesem Augenblick nur den einen Wunsch, sie fest zu packen und nicht loszulassen. Er war von dem Wunsch beseelt, sie nicht gehen zu lassen.

„Die Vergangenheit kann auch schmerzhaft sein!", brach es aus ihm heraus, härter, als er es eigentlich gewollt hatte, aber jetzt, da der Anfang getan war, konnte er nicht mehr zurück. „Sie ist eine Bürde, die dir so schwer auf den Schultern lasten kann, dass sie dich in die Knie zwingt. Bei jedem Schritt kannst du sie spüren. Sie erdrückt dich, schnürt dir die Luft zum Atmen ab und irgendwann wird sie dich zermalmen.

Weißt du eigentlich, wie oft ich mir gewünscht habe, nichts über meine Herkunft zu wissen? Nie von ihr erfahren zu haben?"

Er packte sie bei den Schultern und hielt ihren Blick mit seinen Augen gefangen. „Ich habe mir tausende Male gewünscht, an deiner Stelle zu sein, Laietha. Keine Erwartungen erfüllen zu müssen. Keine Verpflichtung zu haben. Nicht die Enttäuschung in den Augen derer sehen zu müssen, die mehr von mir erhofft hatten. Einfach wieder Estel sein zu können, der Ziehsohn des Herrn von Bruchtal…"

Laietha schnaubte. Er wollte sie einfach nicht verstehen! Er konnte leicht reden! Aragorn hätte sein Schicksal nicht annehmen müssen! Er hatte vor einer Wahl gestanden, die sie nie gehabt hatte! Der Groll in ihr nahm Überhand. Mit Gewalt stieß Laietha ihn von sich und funkelte ihn böse an.

„Aber ich bin kein Feigling, Aragorn! Ich bin bereit, jede Bürde zu tragen, wenn mich nur nicht mehr diese Fragen quälen, die mir keiner beantworten kann. Und dass ich einen liebevollen Mann habe ist nicht mehr als ein glücklicher Zug des Schicksals gewesen, denn wenn Denethor noch am Leben gewesen wäre, hätte er die Hochzeit zwischen Boromir und mir niemals gestattet, weil ich nicht weiß, wo ich herkomme, weil ich nur ein Findelkind bin! Ich kann den Tod meiner Eltern ja noch nicht mal beklagen, weil ich mich nicht mehr an sie erinnern kann!"

Tränen der Wut rannen über ihre Wangen und sie legte eine Hand auf ihren Bauch, als habe sie Schmerzen. Die Pferde schnaubten unruhig. Aragorn atmete schwer, erschlagen, von dem, was er eben gehört hatte. Er hatte geglaubt, sie zu kennen, ihr von den Augen ablesen zu können, was in ihr vorging, aber dieser plötzliche Ausbruch war so unvorbereitet gekommen und hatte ihn wie ein Faustschlag in die Magengrube getroffen. Er hob die Hand zu einer hilflosen Geste.

„Wenn ich dich richtig verstehe, dann zählen also die letzten Jahre nichts, dann zählt deine Familie nichts, dann würdest du alles aufgeben: Vater, Brüder, Mann und Kinder, nur um einem Gespenst aus der Vergangenheit nachzujagen?"

Die Kriegerin war blass geworden und verzog das Gesicht. Sie hat Schmerzen, dachte Aragorn. Meine Güte, vor ein paar Monaten noch war sie bereit ohne mit der Wimper zu zucken für mich zu sterben und nun... Jetzt schien alles anders als noch ein paar Stunden zuvor zu sein.

Laietha biss die Zähne zusammen und der Blick, mit dem sie ihren Bruder nun ansah, ließ ihm einen kalten Schauder über den Rücken laufen. Ja, die Dinge haben sich verändert, schoss es Aragorn durch den Kopf. Laiethas Stimme war so kühl wie ihr Blick.

„Ich liebe meine Familie über alles, das solltest du wohl am besten wissen, aber ich gehe, ob es dir nun passt oder nicht!" Seine Schwester machte auf dem Absatz kehrt, als Aragorn seinen letzten Trumpf ausspielte.

„Was ist, wenn er ein Betrüger ist."

Laietha verharrte ihm Gehen und Aragorn schämte sich einen Moment lang für die grimmige Befriedigung, die ihn durchströmte.

Sie drehte sich langsam zu ihm um und fixierte ihn mit einem wütenden Funkeln in den Augen. Sie will es nicht hören, aber es ist immerhin eine Möglichkeit, schoss es dem Waldläufer durch den Kopf. Er straffte sich und wiederholte den Satz, diesmal überzeugter und fester.

„Was ist wenn er ein Betrüger ist? Du bist nicht unbekannt, du bist nicht unvermögend, du hast Einfluss auf den König von Gondor, wie auch dein Mann und deine Familie.

Nun frage ich dich also, Laietha, was ist, wenn dieser Eban all das weiß? In ganz Gondor spricht man von der Ziehschwester des Königs, die als Kind ihre Eltern verlor, wer sagt dir also, dass Eban nicht nur ein findiger Betrüger ist, der sich so ein gutes Leben erschleichen will?

Schlimmer noch, wer sagt dir, dass er sich nicht Zutritt zu deinem Haus verschaffen will, um deine Kinder zu entführen, weil er sich Lösegeld erhofft? Oder weißt du ganz sicher, dass es nicht ein alter Feind Boromirs ist, der sich so hier einschleichen will und dir den Mann im Schlaf ermordet?

Oder es könnte jemand sein, dem du Böses getan hast, der so seine süße Rache an dir nehmen will. Erst entzweit er dich von deiner Familie, dann schneidet er dir die Kehle durch, wenn ihr auf einem Spaziergang in vermeintlich gemeinsamen Erinnerungen schwelgt!"

Ein Tropfen Schweiß lief Aragorn über die Stirn und brannte in seinem Auge.

Seine Schwester war bleich geworden und starrte ihn mit offenem Mund an. Fast schien es, als hätte er einen Punkt gemacht, vielleicht hatte sie auch selbst diesen Gedanken gehegt, dachte Aragorn hoffnungsvoll und nun war Laietha getroffen als er ihn aussprach, aber dann lachte die Kriegerin plötzlich kurz und schüttelte den Kopf.

„Du bist krank, Aragorn. Du bist krank vor Eifersucht. Es sind nicht alle Menschen so schlecht und verdorben wie Mornuan und ich bin nicht so dumm wie du und lasse mich so leicht umgarnen.

Du kannst heute Nacht übrigens im Gästehaus schlafen und jetzt entschuldige mich, ich habe zu tun."

Damit stolzierte sie aus der Tür und warf sie so heftig ins Schloss, dass sie gleich wieder aufschwang. Die Pferde wieherten, aufgeschreckt durch den Knall. Aragorn hörte, wie sich Laietha vor dem Stall erbrach.

Sein Verstand schrie ihm zu, ihr hinterher zu laufen, nach ihr zusehen, sie in den Arm zu nehmen und sich für seine Worte zu entschuldigen, aber er war unfähig sich zu rühren, auch nur einen Muskel zu bewegen. In seinem Kopf schwirrten Bruchstücke ihrer Äußerungen, die in seinem Herzen einen Schmerz auslösten, den er nicht zu beschreiben vermochte.

„…_welche Farbe das Haar meiner Mutter hatte, ob ich ein Spielzeug dabei hatte…_ _Vielleicht hättet ihr mich nicht so sehr behüten sollen, vielleicht hättet ihr mich immer und immer wieder daran erinnern sollen, dass ich Eltern hatte, die tot sind. Vielleicht hätte ich meine Eltern dann nicht so leicht vergessen…_ _Aber ich bin kein Feigling, Aragorn… Du bist krank vor Eifersucht. Es sind nicht alle Menschen so schlecht und verdorben wie Mornuan und ich bin nicht so dumm wie du und lasse mich so leicht umgarnen…! …Feigling…Feigling!_

Er taumelte zurück, jeder Kraft in seinen Beinen beraubt, lehnte sich schwer gegen die Stallwand und rutschte daran herunter. Er fand sich im Stroh sitzend wieder, doch alles andere um ihn herum verschwamm vor seinen Augen, die sich mit Tränen gefüllt hatten.

Erinnerungen strömten auf ihn ein, die er immer in seinem Herzen bewahrt hatte und die ihm oft die Kraft gegeben hatten, weiter zu machen, wenn er sich am Ende geglaubt hatte.

Er sah das kleine, rothaarige Mädchen vor sich, das ihn mit den großen, traurigen Augen ansah und den Mund schmollend verzog, um etwas zu erreichen, was er ihr ausgeschlagen hatte. Jedes Mal war sein Widerstand geschmolzen und sie hatte gewonnen.

Er erinnerte sich daran, von einer Reise heimzukehren, und schon von weitem ihre Gestalt auf einem der Balkone ausmachen zu können – ihr rotes Haar in der Sonne ein einziges Flammenmeer.

Wenn er in den Hof geritten war, hatte sie ihn in ihre Arme gezogen und obwohl sie um etliches kleiner und zierlicher war als er, hatte er sich geschützt und geborgen gefühlt.

Als er sie vor dem Tod gerettet hatte, hatte er auch sich selbst gerettet, denn zu jener Zeit, war er dem Tod ebenso nahe gewesen, wie das schwer verwundete Mädchen in seinen Armen. Ihr Lebenswille, ihre Tapferkeit hatte ihn aus seiner Lethargie und Trauer um Arwen gerissen, ihm eine neue Aufgabe gegeben. Sie hatte seinem Leben wieder einen Sinn gegeben.

Er war gebraucht worden – geliebt worden und irgendwann hatte dieses kleine Wesen es vermocht, ihm die Freude am Leben zurück zu geben, sein Schicksal zu akzeptieren und sich der Herausforderung zu stellen. Solange er sich ihrer sicher sein konnte, hatte er alles schaffen können.

Aber er hatte sich etwas vorgemacht. Er hatte geglaubt, sie brauche ihn ebenso sehr, wie er sie und dass nichts sich jemals zwischen sie stellen könnte. Ihr Band war fester, als alles andere in dieser Welt…

Narr! Hatte er das nicht schon einmal geglaubt!? Hatte Arwen ihm nicht gezeigt, dass er sich auf niemanden verlassen konnte. Arwen. Nein, an sie wollte er jetzt nicht denken. Keine Gedanken an sie. Selbst jetzt noch löste alleine ihr Name zu viel Schmerz in seinem Herzen aus.

Immer noch vermischten sich Gefühle von Trauer, Verständnis, Einsamkeit aber auch Wut. Sie hatte ihn im Stich gelassen. Er hatte sich auf ihre Liebe, ihren Beistand verlassen und was hatte es ihm gebracht? Nichts in dieser Welt war von Dauer. Selbst der härteste Stein verging, wenn das Wasser nur lange und stetig genug an ihm nagte. Es war Zeit, sich von den Illusionen zu befreien und der Wahrheit ins Gesicht zu blicken. Er war allein – und würde es immer sein.

Er wusste nicht, wie lange er dort gekauert hatte. Minuten? Stunden? Er fuhr aus seiner Versunkenheit auf, als er die vertraute Stimme Elladans hörte, die über das Gelände hallte und sich dem Stall näherte.

„Aragorn? Aragorn?" Die Türe schwang in jenem Moment auf, als der Gesuchte wieder auf den Beinen war, sich verstohlen die Tränen von den Wangen rieb und tief durchatmete.

„Hier steckst du! Ich suche dich schon seit einer halben Stunde! Warum antwortest du nicht? Du musst mich doch gehört haben?"

Aragorn war froh über das dämmrige Licht in der Boxengasse und dass er die Sonne im Rücken hatte. Vielleicht entging seinem Ziehbruder so ja, wie aufgewühlt er war. Stattdessen beeilte er sich, von sich selbst abzulenken.

„Kann man denn nirgends einmal seine Ruhe haben?", knurrte er. „Was gibt es denn so Wichtiges, das es nicht warten kann."

Elladan zog die Augenbrauen verwundert hoch. So mürrisch hatte er Estel noch nie erlebt, oder bestenfalls in jungen Jahren, wenn Elrohir und er ihn zu sehr aufgezogen hatten. Doch seine Nachricht war zu dringend, um sich nun darüber weiter zu wundern. Menschen konnten eben launisch sein, das hatte er in tausenden von Jahren inzwischen gelernt.

„Ein Bote aus Minas Tirith ist eben eingetroffen. Bergil hat ihn geschickt und er sagt, er habe den Auftrag dir – und nur dir – die Nachricht so rasch wie möglich zu überbringen!"

Froh über die Gelegenheit, seinem Bruder zu entkommen, marschierte Aragorn bereits an ihm vorbei, noch bevor dieser ganz zu Ende gesprochen hatte. Das helle Tageslicht, in dem er sich plötzlich wieder fand, brannte in seinen Augen und weckte den Kopfschmerz mit doppelter Intensität wieder zum Leben. Er kniff die Lider zum Schutz zusammen und suchte den Hof nach dem Boten ab.

Der Mann stand am Brunnenrand und schöpfte sich mit den Händen Wasser in Gesicht und Hals, um die Spuren von Staub und Schmutz des langen Ritts abzuwaschen. Über seinen Brustharnisch liefen kleine Rinnsale des kühlen Nass und hinterließen glänzende Spuren. Sein Reittier stand verschwitzt und mit hängendem Kopf neben ihm, das Maul in einen Eimer mit Wasser gesenkt. Aragorn brauchte nicht zu fragen, um zu wissen, dass sich Krieger und Pferd kaum eine Rast gegönnt hatten. Es musste sich wahrlich um eine wichtige Angelegenheit handeln!

Als der Mann seinen König erblickte, nahm er schleunigst Haltung an und verbeugte sich rasch, dann streckte er ihm auch schon eine Schriftrolle entgegen, die das Siegel des Hauptmannes der Wache trug.

„Steht bequem, Egladion! Ihr könnt Euch in der Küche etwas zur Stärkung holen und Euch ausruhen. Ihr seht aus, als könntet Ihr Euch nicht mehr lange auf den Beinen halten." Aragorn kannte jeden Mann im Dienste Gondors und war stolz darauf. „Ich werde nach Euch schicken, wenn ich Euch brauche!"

Egladion nickte erleichtert und verschwand im Haus, nachdem er sich würdig von seinem König verabschiedet hatte.

Aragorn seufzte und erbrach das Siegel. Von unvorhergesehenen Briefen hatte er eigentlich für heute genug!

Die Seite war mit Bergils Handschrift bedeckt, doch nicht so ordentlich und flüssig, wie der König sie bisher kannte. Ein Zeichen, dass die Zeilen mit großer Hast niedergeschrieben worden waren! Er überflog den Inhalt und war mit einem Schlag wieder bei klarem Verstand. Der Streit mit seiner Schwester schien vergessen.

„Elladan, sattle bitte mein Pferd! Ich muss noch heute nach Minas Tirith aufbrechen – je eher desto besser!" Ungebeten reichte er seinem Bruder das Schriftstück. „Kein Wort darüber! Zu niemandem! Mit Ada werde ich selber sprechen. In einer Stunde breche ich auf!"

Ihr Magen revoltierte und Laietha war froh, dass sie es noch geschafft hatte den Stall zu verlassen, bevor die vertraute Übelkeit sie wie eine Woge überrollte und sie würgend in die Knie zwang. Ihre Hände zitterten, ihr Herz raste wie verrückt und sie musste schwer nach Atem ringen.

Plötzlich war alle Heiterkeit vergessen, selbst die Aufregung über den Brief. Aus dem Haus hörte sie die Stimmen ihres Mannes und ihres Vaters. Sie wollte jetzt niemanden sehen, mit niemandem sprechen- schon gar nicht mit Boromir, denn er würde ihr an der Nasenspitze ansehen, dass es Streit gegeben hatte.

Als ihre Knie sich nicht mehr wie Butter anfühlten, lief sie rasch zwischen den Obstbäumen in ihrem Garten hindurch zu dem kleinen Bach, der ihr Grundstück begrenzte. Sie wusch sich das brennende Gesicht und schöpfte sich eine handvoll Wasser aus den klaren Fluten. Aus dem Bach starrten sie gerötete Augen aus tiefen Höhlen an. Ihr Haar hatte sich aus dem Knoten an ihrem Hinterkopf gelöst und hing ihr ins Gesicht. Tränen bahnten sich erneut den Weg über ihre Wangen. Sie war so maßlos enttäuscht von Aragorn.

Zuerst war sie so froh gewesen, dass er es war, der den Stall betreten hatte – Dunai, ihr lieber Dunai. Sie hatte gedacht, er würde sich für sie freuen, aber er hatte nur versucht ihre Hoffnungen zu zerschlagen. Ihr Magen schmerzte. Schnell trank sie noch einen Schluck Wasser. Das Vernünftigste wäre wohl, ins Haus zu gehen und ihre Medizin zu nehmen, aber noch war sie zu aufgewühlt.

Laietha stand auf und raffte ihr dunkelgrünes Leinenkleid über den Knien zusammen. Ihre Schuhe ließ sie am Ufer stehen und watete ins Wasser hinein.

Es war eiskalt. Ein stechender Schmerz durchfuhr sie kurz, aber als sich ihre Haut an die Temperatur gewöhnt hatte, durchquerte sie den Bach und lief über die angrenzende Wiese in Richtung des kleinen Waldstücks nahe des Anwesens. Dort war das Baumhaus ihrer Kinder. Rasch kletterte sie die kleine Holzleiter hinauf und kroch in das Versteck.

_Die Vergangenheit kann auch schmerzhaft sein! ...nichts deutete darauf hin, dass es noch eine Person gab... Meinst du nicht, wir hätten alles versucht? Was ist, wenn er ein Betrüger ist?_

Natürlich hatte Aragorn alles in seiner Macht stehende getan, Laietha hatte dies nie bezweifelt. Sie liebte ihre Brüder und ihren Vater und hatte in all den Jahren nichts vermissen müssen. Aber als sie selbst Kinder bekommen hatte, begann eine Sehnsucht in ihr zu erwachen, von der sie nichts erzählt hatte – nicht einmal Aragorn oder Boromir. Nur einmal, in Bergils Gegenwart hatte sie kurz angesprochen, was sie quälte.

Wenn sie Luthawen und Aiglos ansah, wenn sie die Ähnlichkeiten zwischen den Geschwistern und auch zu ihr und Boromir bemerkte, begann sie sich immer wieder zu fragen, wem sie ähnelte. Boromir erzählte manchmal von seinen Eltern und Laietha saß in der Ecke und lauschte ihm, ihn heimlich beneidend, dass er sich an Mutter und Vater erinnern konnte.

Luthawen und Aiglos riefen Elrond Großvater und die Zwillinge und Aragorn nannten sie Onkel, aber als Aiglos noch klein war, hatten ihn seine Freunde oft damit aufgezogen, dass sein Großvater ein Elb war, genau wie seine Onkel. Es hatte Laietha geschmerzt, aber sie hatte ihren Sohn nicht trösten können.

Warum verstand Aragorn nicht, dass es so wichtig für sie war diesen Eban zu treffen? Natürlich konnte es sein, dass er nicht ihr Bruder war, aber sie wünschte es sich so sehr. Laietha drehte eine Haarsträhne zwischen ihren Fingern.

Wie kann er es nur wagen an meiner Liebe zu ihm zu zweifeln?, fragte sie sich gekränkt. Sie würde ihn den Rest des Tages mit Missachtung strafen, sie würde ihm ein Gästebett zurechtmachen, aber noch vor dem Schlafengehen würde sie mit ihm reden. Laietha hasste es etwas unausgesprochen zu lassen und mit einem Streit in den neuen Tag zu gehen. Schließlich wusste man nie, ob man sich am nächsten Tag noch einmal sah.

Als sie sich etwas beruhigt hatte, kroch aus dem Baumhaus heraus. Sie ließ sich nicht so viel Zeit auf dem Rückweg, denn ihr Gewissen vermeldete ihr, dass sie sich ihren Gästen gegenüber sehr unhöflich verhalten hatte. Schließlich war es ihr Geburtstag und sie verschwand erst stundenlang im Stall und dann im Wald.

Als sie den Bach erreichte, hörte sie auch schon, wie Boromir nach ihr rief. Sie errötete und gab Antwort. Besorgt lief er ihr entgegen.

„Wo warst du denn? Wir alle haben nach dir gesucht! Geht es dir gut?" Laietha nickte und versuchte Boromirs Kopfschütteln nicht zu beachten, als sie mit bloßen Beinen den Bach durchwatete. Sie konnte förmlich hören, dass er dachte, sie würde sich den Tod holen.

„Was soll das heißen, er ist fort?" Laietha starrte Elrohir fassungslos an. Ihr Bruder erklärte ihr erneut, dass Aragorn vor ein paar Stunden abgereist war.

In der Küche klapperten Luthawen und Aiglos mit den Tellern, erstaunlicherweise diesmal ohne zu streiten. Sie hatten sehr feine Fühler, wenn es darum ging, die Stimmungslage ihrer Mutter auszuloten und die stand auf Sturm.

Elrohir deutete auf ihr verschmutztes Kleid und Laietha seufzte, den Ärger hinunterschluckend.

„Ich werde mich umziehen und dann sollten wir zu Abend essen." murmelte sie. Als sie die Treppen zu ihrem Schlafgemach hinaufgestiegen war, stolperte sie fast über Aragorns provisorisches Lager vor dem Arbeitszimmer.

Noch vor ein paar Stunden hätte sie wütend dagegen getreten, aber eigentlich war ihr Zorn schon verflogen. Nun machte sie sich nur noch Sorgen um ihren Bruder. War er wegen ihr gegangen? Sie hatte ihn nicht so verletzten wollen. Mit hängenden Schultern schlich sie in ihr Schlafzimmer. Die Lust zu feiern war ihr vergangen.

Sie wählte ein dunkelrotes Kleid aus, das ihr als Mädchen gut gesessen hatte. Es war eines der wenigen Kleider, das ihr nicht zu weit war. Müde ließ sie sich aufs Bett fallen, als etwas in ihrem Mieder sie piekste.

Sie zog den Brief hervor, den sie heute erhalten hatte und wog ihn in ihren Händen. Die Begegnung mit dir steht unter keinem guten Stern, Eban. Wir kennen uns noch nicht einmal und schon hast du Zwist in meiner Familie gesät. Laietha schloss einen Augenblick lang die Augen und bevor sie sich wieder aufraffen konnte, war sie eingeschlafen.

Mitten in der Nacht erwachte Laietha von einem Geräusch. Schlaftrunken rieb sie sich die Augen und benötigte erst einen Moment, um zu sich zu kommen. Es war tiefe Nacht und langsam wurde ihr klar, dass sie am Abend eingeschlafen sein musste. Ärgerlich stand sie auf und streifte ihr Kleid ab.

Das war ein schöner Geburtstag gewesen! Sie hatte sich mit ihrem Bruder gestritten, er war fort geritten, ohne dass sie mit ihm hätte sprechen können und dann hatte sie den Rest des Abends verschlafen! Ihre Familie musste sehr enttäuscht von ihr sein.

Aus dem Bett ertönten die tiefen, regelmäßigen Atemzüge ihres Mannes. Sicher hatte er eine Ausrede für sie erdacht, um ihr Fehlen zu erklären. Die Kriegerin schlich zum Fenster und spähte hinaus in die Nacht. Es war nichts zu sehen. Was auch immer sie geweckt hatte, die Quelle des Geräusches war fort. Gewiss war es eine der wilden Katzen gewesen, denen sie immer ein Schälchen Milch vor die Tür stellten.

Sie unternahm noch einen Versuch, einzuschlafen und kletterte zu ihrem Mann ins Bett, aber ihre Gedanken kreisten um die Ereignisse des Vortages und ließen sie keinen Schlaf finden.

In wenigen Tagen sollte sie Eban treffen – ihren leiblichen Bruder! Ihr Herz machte einen bangen Sprung. Wie er wohl aussehen würde? Was würde er ihr berichten können?

Laietha wälzte sich unruhig hin und her. Neben ihr gab Boromir ein unwirsches Brummen von sich. Sie würde ihn gewiss wecken, wenn sie so weitermachte. Leise und vorsichtig schwang sie sich aus dem Bett, griff nach einer leichten Hose und einer Tunika aus dem Schrank.

Auf Zehenspitzen schlich sie aus dem Zimmer, aus Gewohnheit den Platz umschleichend, an dem Aragorn während der letzten Nächte geschlafen hatte.

Sie schluckte hart. Noch nie waren sie nach einem solchen Streit auseinander gegangen ohne sich zu versöhnen! Sie hatten sich ohnehin noch nie so gestritten und in ihrem Hinterkopf nagte die Gewissheit, dass sie ihm Unrecht getan haben könnte. Wer konnte schon sagen, wann sie sich wieder sehen würden!

Eilig huschte sie in das Arbeitszimmer neben ihrem Schlafgemach, fast fürchtend, ihren Vater dort über Schriftstücken brütend zu finden. Er hatte einen seltsam besorgten Eindruck gemacht. Hieß er ihr Treffen mit Eban gut?

Auch mit Boromir hatte sie nicht über ihr Vorhaben sprechen können, aber von ihm erwartete sie, wie sie es eigentlich auch von Aragorn erwartet hatte, dass er seinen Zuspruch geben würde.

Die Stunden der Nacht verstrichen langsam. Sie zündete eine Kerze an, nahm ein Buch zur Hand, legte es wieder fort, starrte aus dem Fenster, nur um wieder nach dem Buch zu greifen und auf die geschwungenen Runen zu blicken, die seine Seiten schmückten. Sie blätterte darin herum und erst Seiten später bemerkte sie, dass es das Buch über Sternenkunde war, das Aragorn ihr vor einigen Jahren geschenkt hatte. Ärgerlich klappte sie es zu und stellte es zurück an seinen Platz im Regal.

Ihr Magen zog sich schmerzhaft zusammen. Sie presste die Hände dagegen, aber die Krämpfe wollten nicht weichen. Draußen begann es zu tagen. Laietha seufzte schwermütig. Vielleicht würde ihr ein heißes Bad gut tun. Sie griff nach einem Badetuch, das Aragorn hatte liegen lassen und schlich über den Hof in Richtung des Badehauses, insgeheim hoffend, weder ihrem Vater noch Elrohir zu begegnen.

Du fühlst dich schuldig, schoss es ihr durch den Kopf. Ärgerlich wischte sie den Gedanken fort, aber es stimmte. Sie freute sich auf die Begegnung mit Eban und hatte Angst, dass Elrond und Elrohir ähnlich auf diese Freude wie reagieren könnten wie Aragorn.

Es dauerte eine gute Weile, bis sie den Kessel für das Wasser erhitzt hatte und nachdem sie einige Eimer klares Wasser aus dem Fluss geholt hatte, die im Kessel dampften, war sie völlig durchgeschwitzt.

Auf eine Art tat es gut, körperlich erschöpft zu sein. Sicher, früher hätten sie die paar Eimer nicht außer Atem gebracht, aber jetzt störte es sie nicht. Mit einem Seufzer ließ sie sich in den dampfenden Zuber sinken und bald beruhigte sich auch ihr Magen.

Es war ein ausgesprochen schöner Morgen, fand Boromir. Er hatte Olbern auf einen Spaziergang durch den Garten eingeladen. Seine Frau schien schon auf zu sein. Vielleicht war sie im Stall bei den Pferden oder machte einen Spaziergang. Die Luft würde ihr gut tun.

Er hatte ihr Fehlen gestern Abend mit Unwohlsein entschuldigt. Was genau vorgefallen war, würde er auf ihrem Weg zum Treffen mit diesem Eban klären. Es steckte gewiss mehr dahinter als nur Erschöpfung.

Olbern und Luthawen hatten erklärt, dass sie bald in den Düsterwald aufbrechen wollten. Aragorn und Elladan waren bereits abgereist und die Gelegenheit schien ihnen günstig.

Boromir hatte im Prinzip nichts dagegen einzuwenden – dieser Zeitpunkt war so gut wie jeder andere. Er hatte sich inzwischen damit abgefunden, seine Tochter in die Obhut des jungen Beorningers zu übergeben und auch wenn sie noch länger blieben würde ihm der Abschied nicht leichter fallen.

Boromir schlug Olbern vor, noch zu bleiben, bis er und Laietha von dem Treffen mit Eban zurück waren. Zwar würde Aiglos es gewiss schätzen, das Haus ganz für sich zu haben, aber Boromir wusste nicht, ob er das Durcheinander schätzte, das sie unweigerlich bei ihrer Rückkehr vorfinden würden.

Luthawen bereitete in der Küche das Frühstück vor und Boromir hätte es gern gesehen, wenn Aiglos seiner Schwester dabei zur Hand gegangen wäre, aber der Junge schlief noch immer tief und fest, obwohl die Sonne schon vor Stunden aufgegangen war. Nun, das kann er sich abgewöhnen, wenn er in den Knappendienst tritt, dachte er nicht ohne zu schmunzeln.

Spätestens nach dem Sommer würde er dafür sorgen, dass sein Sohn die Ausbildung antrat. Auch wenn seine Frau diese Meinung nicht teilen mochte, es war an der Zeit dafür, dass Aiglos zum Mann wurde. Er war längst kein Kind mehr. Aragorn hatte Recht gehabt, als er meinte, dass Aiglos unter gleichaltrigen Jungen sein sollte.

Elrohir unterhielt sich in der Küche leise auf elbisch mit seiner Nichte. Luthawen genoss diese Gespräche. Ihre Mutter war eine geduldige Lehrerin gewesen, aber meist ließ Aiglos ihr nicht die Gelegenheit, um die Sprache zu üben, die das Mädchen so liebte.

Heute schien sie jedoch Glück zu haben, denn obwohl ihr Bruder sonst, vom Hunger getrieben, schon lange vor dem Frühstück die Speisekammer plünderte, hatte er sich bis jetzt noch nicht blicken lassen. Nun, er hatte gestern Abend ja auch für drei gegessen. Luthawen wurde richtig schlecht, wenn sie daran dachte, was für Unmengen ihr Bruder in sich hineingestopft hatte. Es war ihr schlichtweg unbegreiflich, wie man so viel essen konnte!

Langsam versammelte sich die Familie um den Esstisch. Laiethas Herz schlug ihr bis zum Hals, als sie frisch gebadet den Raum betrat, aber Elrohir begrüßte sie gewohnt herzlich, erkundigte sich nach ihrem Befinden. Nur Elrond sah aus, als bekümmere ihn etwas, aber als sie danach fragte, winkte er milde ab, so wie er es immer tat.

Boromir rief nach ihrem Sohn, aber entweder schlief Aiglos den Schlaf der Gerechten, oder er stellte sich taub. Der Tee dampfte in der großen Kanne. Boromir rief noch einmal, diesmal lauter und etwas ärgerlich, aber Aiglos rührte sich nicht.

Verstimmt erhob sich der Krieger von seinem Stuhl, etwas von „muss früher zu Bett gehen." brummend und machte sich daran, seinen Sohn zu wecken.

Es dauerte nicht lange und Boromirs tiefe Stimme grollte einen ärgerlichen Fluch, den er für besondere Gelegenheiten reservierte.

Luthawen und ihre Muter sahen sich wissend an und nichts Gutes ahnend, eilte Laietha in das Zimmer ihres Jüngsten.

Aiglos Bett war leer, das Fenster war nur angelehnt und Boromir starrte mit wütenden Blicken auf ein Blatt Papier in seinen Händen. Laietha konnte eins und eins zusammenzählen, wollte aber nicht glauben, was ihr Verstand ihr an Möglichkeiten offen ließ, um diese Situation zu erklären. Boromir nahm ihrem Verstand die Aufgabe ab.

„Der Bengel ist weg! Er hat sich auf den Weg gemacht, um Knappe zu werden und wir sollen uns keine Sorgen machen!" Mit vor Zorn zitternden Händen, reichte er seiner Frau den Brief.

„Das hab ich auf seinem Kopfkissen gefunden!" Laietha überflog die Zeilen, die Aiglos unordentliche Handschrift zeigten, aber alles was sie dort las, hatte Boromir ihr bereits mitgeteilt.

_Liebe Mama, lieber Papa,_

_macht Euch keine Sorgen. Ich bin bei Onkel Aragorn und werde Knappe. Ich schreibe Euch bald und hab Euch lieb._

_Aiglos_

Laietha schüttelte fassungslos den Kopf. Tausend Gedanken überschlugen sich in ihrem Kopf, tausend Dinge, die Aiglos auf dem Weg zustoßen konnten, tausend Gründe, ihren Bruder zu verfluchen, der dem Jungen diesen Floh ins Ohr gesetzt hatte. Und das alles ausgerechnet an dem Tag, als sie aufbrechen musste, wollte sie pünktlich zu dem Treffen mit Eban sein! Mit weichen Knien setzte sie sich auf das Bett ihres Sohnes.

„Schöne Flausen sind das.", donnerte Boromir aus dem Wohnraum und in sein Gemurre mischten sich die fragenden Stimmen der anderen. Laietha war ratlos.

Was nun? Sie mussten Aiglos unbedingt finden. Sicher hatte er in seinem Leichtsinn weder warme Kleidung, noch Proviant oder eine Decke für die Nacht mitgenommen. Geld hatte er auch keins, wie sollte er also eine Unterkunft finden und die Straßen waren bei Weitem nicht sicher genug für ein übermütiges Kind, das auszog und Mann spielen wollte! Wenn ihn Räuber überfielen! Oder wilde Tiere! Ihr Herz krampfte sich vor Angst zusammen.

Und noch ein Gedanke schlich sich in ihren Kopf und gesellte sich zu den anderen. Was wurde aus dem Treffen mit Eban? Sie konnte jetzt nicht gehen, nicht wenn ihr Sohn allein durch die Gegend irrte. Es waren sieben Tagesritte bis Minas Tirith. Er war noch nie so lange allein unterwegs gewesen. Sie mussten ihn suchen und das bedeutete, dass sie es nicht schaffen würde, zur rechten Zeit im Gasthaus zu sein, in dem Eban sie erwarten würde.

Er wird denken, ich wäre nicht die Richtige gewesen und das ist der Grund, warum ich nicht gekommen bin...

„_...würdest du alles aufgeben: Vater, Brüder, Mann und Kinder, nur um einem Gespenst aus der Vergangenheit nachzujagen?"_

Aragorns Worte drängten sich in ihr Bewusstsein und Laietha biss sich auf die Lippe. Hatte ihr Bruder Recht mit seinem Vorwurf gehabt? Nein, sie würde ihren Sohn nicht im Stich lassen. Sie konnte nicht zu dem Treffen mit Eban reiten, bevor sie ihr Kind nicht sicher wusste. Ihr Herz schmerzte bei diesem Gedanken mehr als es sollte...

Über ihr hörte sie das Poltern fester Schritte auf den Holzdielen, das Klappen der Schranktür und die Stimme ihres Mannes, der mit ihrem Vater sprach. Wieder und wieder überflog sie den Brief, den Aiglos ihnen wahrscheinlich mitten in der Nacht...

Die Erkenntnis traf sie wie ein Blitz. Gewiss war sie von seinem Aufbruch geweckt worden. Das musste das Geräusch gewesen sein, das sie gehört hatte. Sie hätte das alles verhindern können, wenn sie nur nachgesehen hätte, aber nun hatte Aiglos schon einen Vorsprung von einigen Stunden und es würde schwer sein, ihn einzuholen. Sie selbst konnte ihm nicht nachreiten, denn für einen Ritt der auf Schnelligkeit abzielte, war sie nicht stark genug.

Boromir betrat das Zimmer. Er trug seinen Umhang und hatte seine Reitkleidung angelegt. Sanft zog er sie in seine Arme.

„Ich werde ihn finden, Laietha. Mit den anderen habe ich bereits gesprochen. Dein Vater wird mich nach Minas Tirith begleiten – wir wissen ja zumindest, wo wir suchen müssen." Dankbarkeit durchflutete Laietha in diesem Augenblick. Boromir befreite sie von einer großen Last. Mehr noch, er gab ihr seinen Segen, auch wenn er es wohl nicht für eine gute Idee hielt. Seine warme Hand strich zärtlich über ihre Wange.

„Ich werde ihn finden, ihm die Leviten lesen und sicher wieder heimbringen. Lutha und Olbern werden hier bleiben, falls er vernünftig wird und von allein zurückkommt. Ich überlasse es dir, ob du in diesem Falle mildernde Umstände ansetzt."

Die Kriegerin saß einen Augenblick regungslos da, dann nickte sie sachte. Boromir küsste ihre Stirn. „Es tut mir leid, dass ich dich nicht zu diesem Treffen begleiten kann, Liebes, aber dein Vater und ich werden schneller reiten, als ich es dir zumuten möchte. Elrohir wird mit dir gehen – ich will nicht, dass du diesem Eban ganz alleine begegnest."

„Du hältst es für keine gute Idee, nicht wahr?"

Er überlegte einen Moment und wählte seine Worte sehr vorsichtig.

„Nein, ich halte es nicht für eine gute Idee, aber ich kann verstehen, dass es wichtig für dich ist und du es tun musst. Ich bitte dich nur um einen Gefallen – sei auf der Hut. Lass deine Vorsicht, die dir oft das Leben gerettet hat nicht leichtfertig sinken, höre darauf, was Elrohir dir rät und im Zweifelsfall hör auf dein Herz."

Ihre Augen begannen feucht zu glänzen und er drückte sie fest gegen seine Brust.

„Und denk dir ruhig eine Strafe für Aiglos aus, ich glaube nicht, dass einer allein findig genug ist, sich etwas Passendes einfallen zu lassen." Boromir küsste sie liebevoll und lange.

Als sie sich voneinander lösten, strich er ihr sanft übers Haar.

„Wasch dir die Tränen aus dem Gesicht. Ihr wollt bald aufbrechen und du willst doch schließlich sehen, wohin dein Ritt geht, nicht wahr? Vielleicht finden wir Aiglos ja auch schlafend unter einem Baum und wir sehen uns bald wieder."

Damit verließ er den Raum und holte sein Pferd aus dem Stall. Laietha trat in Begleitung von Elrohir vors Haus, um ihren Mann und ihren Vater zu verabschieden. Auch Elrond kam noch einmal zu ihr. Er küsste sie sanft auf die Stirn.

„Hör auf dein Herz, meine Tochter." flüsterte er, bevor er und Boromir sich auf den Weg nach Minas Tirith machten


	8. Kapitel 6: Bittere Wahrheiten

**6. Kapitel: „****Bittere Wahrheiten"**

Den Rückweg nach Minas Tirith brachte Aragorn wesentlich rascher hinter sich, als den Hinweg, denn die Sorge um sein Volk trieb ihn voran, aber auch die letzten Ereignisse im Hause seiner Schwester und noch mehr das Streitgespräch, dass er mit Laietha geführt hatte.

Es verschaffte ihm seltsamerweise Genugtuung und Befriedigung, dass sie nicht wusste, warum er so plötzlich abgereist war. Sollte sie ruhig darüber nachgrübeln und die Schuld bei sich suchen!

Aber wahrscheinlich verschwendete sie sowieso keinen einzigen Gedanken mehr an ihn. Sie hatte nur noch ihre Vergangenheit im Kopf und diesen Eban. Wie sehr sie ihn verletzt hatte, mit ihren Worten, kam ihr dabei wahrscheinlich gar nicht in den Sinn.

Er hatte es nur gut gemeint, als er sie vor diesem Fremden gewarnt hatte. Sie sollte nicht den gleichen Fehler begehen, wie er ihn mit Mornuan begangen hatte. Doch sie hatte all seine Warnungen in den Wind geschlagen. Um mehr zu versuchen, fehlte es ihm an Kraft.

Nun gab es andere Sorgen, die seine ganze Aufmerksamkeit verlangten. Wichtigere, als das persönliche Wohl von Laietha.

Sein Volk war in Gefahr und alles andere war erst einmal nicht mehr von Belang.

Aragorn warf einen Blick über seine Schulter auf seine beiden Begleiter. Der Bote war nicht gerade erfreut gewesen, dass seine Rast von nur so kurzer Dauer gewesen war, doch jeder Mann wurde jetzt in der Weißen Stadt benötigt. Umso mehr freute Aragorn sich, dass Elladan sich ihnen angeschlossen hatte.

Nachdem Aragorn mit Elrond gesprochen und sein Bündel gepackt hatte, war er in den Hof geeilt, wo sein Ziehbruder bereits mit den Tieren auf ihn gewartet hatte. Er hatte seinen Blick nur wortlos erwidert, als der Mensch ihn fragend angesehen hatte. Nichts hätte Elladan davon abgebracht, ihm zu folgen.

Der Aufbruch hatte dennoch länger gedauert, als Aragorn es geplant hatte. Herr Elrond hatte ihn von seiner überstürzten Abreise abhalten wollen und auch von seiner Absicht, den Grund dafür zu verschweigen.

Doch schließlich war es ihm gelungen, dem Herrn von Bruchtal das Versprechen abzuringen, zu schweigen. Nicht jedoch, ohne seinem Ziehsohn gegenüber seine Missbilligung zum Ausdruck zu bringen. Er verstand Estel nicht – wie auch? Er wusste ja nichts von dem Streit mit Laietha und sicherlich würde diese ihm es auch so schnell nicht anvertrauen.

Die Geschwister hatten ihre Zwistigkeiten immer untereinander geregelt. Und vielleicht wollte sie Elrond ja nicht so verletzen, wie sie ihn verletzt hatte, dachte er bitter. Vielleicht schämte sie sich ja nun, so wie er sich kurz geschämt hatte. Im Stillen wusste er ja schon, dass ihr Streit eine einzige Kinderei gewesen war.

Seine Gedanken kehrten zu seinem anderen Problem zurück!

Drachen! Noch immer jagte ihm ein Schauer über den Rücken, wenn er nur an diese Geschöpfe dachte. Er kannte nur ihre Legenden und Zeichnungen aus den Büchern, die er in seiner Kindheit in Bruchtal verschlungen hatte.

Zu seinen Lebzeiten hatte es nur noch ein lebendes Exemplar dieser Gattung gegeben. Smaug, der Goldene. Aber er war ihm nie begegnet! Er hatte nur einmal gesehen, was dieses Ungeheuer der Landschaft um den Einsamen Berg angetan hatte. Dürre, Verwüstung, unfruchtbare, verkohlte Erde. Auch Jahre später noch.

Legolas hatte ihm einiges über die Zeit berichtet, von all den Grausamkeiten des Drachen erzählt und gleich drei dieser Bestien hatten Minas Tirith Bergils Bericht zufolge angegriffen!

Woher diese Geschöpfe so plötzlich gekommen waren, blieb ihm ebenso sehr ein Rätsel, wie der Grund für ihren Angriff. Und was hatten sie diesen Kreaturen entgegen zu setzen? Die Erinnerungen an die geflügelten Unwesen der Nazgul drängten sich ihm auf und er vermutete, dass deren verheerende Zerstörung, denen der Drachen gleichkommen musste.

In diese trüben und aussichtslosen Grübeleien versunken, ritt die kleine Gruppe bis tief in die Nacht hinein, doch trotz seiner Erschöpfung fand Aragorn keinen Schlaf. Er wälzte sich unruhig auf dem noch ausgekühlten Boden, bis endlich die Sonne einen Teil des Himmels zu erhellen begann, froh darüber, sich endlich wieder auf den Weg zu machen.

Und endlich, nach fünf Tagen im Sattel, erreichten sie die Hauptstadt Gondors. Als Aragorn den Weißen Turm in der Ferne erblickte, atmete er erleichtert auf. In seinen Alpträumen, die ihn in den wenigen Stunden gequält hatten, in denen er doch endlich Schlaf gefunden hatte, war dieses beeindruckende Bauwerk zerstört gewesen.

Das Sinnbild der Stärke und Macht seiner Ahnen, ihre Erinnerung und ihr Vermächtnis hatten in Schutt und Asche gelegen und viele Leben unter sich begraben und mit in den Tod gerissen.

Manchmal hatte er sogar Gesichter unter den Toten erkannt, die ihn mit ihren leeren, glanzlosen Augen vorwurfsvoll angestarrt hatten. Jedes Mal war er schweißüberströmt aus dem Schlaf hochgeschreckt.

Erst jetzt ließen ihn diese furchtbaren Bilder los und nahmen einen kleinen Teil der Last von seinen Schultern.

Aragorn trieb sein Pferd zu solcher Eile an, dass er seinen Bruder und den Boten hinter sich ließ. Trotz der vielen Menschen, die ihren alltäglichen Arbeiten nachgingen, den Truppen, die Trümmerteile von den Straßen räumten, herrschte eine unheilvolle Stille.

Die Stadt wirkte härter als Stein, ein erdrückender Ort und Schatten erstreckten sich über allem, was diese Wirkung noch verstärkte. Einige, höhere Gebäude waren anscheinend so stark beschädigt worden, dass starke Strebepfeiler sie stützten.

Die Straßenhändler und Wagenhökerer, die sonst etwas Farbe nach Minas Tirith brachten, waren verschwunden – wie auch die Musikanten, die derben Marktfrauen und die spielenden Kinder.

Es gab Läden, die ihre Fenster mit Holzplanken vernagelt hatten, dunkle Wagen fädelten sich durch die stille Menschenmenge. Sie bewegten sich genauso langsam voran, wie die Ochsenkarren mit den nebenherlaufenden Führern.

Die Stimmung hier spiegelte Aragorns Gemütsverfassung wider und ihm zog sich das Herz zusammen, als er sein Volk derart geprüft sah. Hatten sie nicht schon genug erleiden müssen? Waren sie nicht schon oft genug angegriffen worden?

Viele Familien _hatten ihre Existenz__verloren, manche sogar ihr Heim und Mitglieder ihrer Familie_und doch hatten sie sich immer wieder aufgerafft und versucht, die Stadt wieder aufzubauen.

Doch wie lange würden sie noch die Kraft und den Antrieb dazu finden?

Er hatte ihnen glückliche Tage versprochen, als er den Thron bestiegen hatte und was hatte er ihnen bisher beschert? Kummer, Schmerz und Entbehrung.

Noch bevor sein Pferd vollends zum Stillstand kam, sprang er schon aus dem Sattel, achtete nicht auf den Gruß der wachhabenden Soldaten, nicht auf die hastigen Verbeugungen der Diener, sondern warf nur die Zügel dem herbeieilenden Stallburschen zu und verschwand im Palast.

Erst als er die Türe seiner privaten Gemächer hinter sich geschlossen hatte, verharrte er und atmete einmal tief durch. Mit in den Händen vergrabenem Gesicht stand er unbeweglich da und versuchte, all die schrecklichen Bilder aus seinem Kopf zu vertreiben.

So verharrte er minutenlang, unfähig sich zu rühren, doch dann brach der Drang aus ihm empor, seiner ganzen Wut, Enttäuschung und Verzweiflung endlich freie Bahn zu lassen.

Er griff nach dem erstbesten Gegenstand, der ihm in die Finger gelangte und schleuderte ihn quer durch den Raum. Scheppernd traf der Schild an die Steinwand, prallte davon ab und landete rotierend am Boden.

Ein wilder Schrei rang sich Aragorns Kehle und hallte in den Fluren des Palastes wieder. Erschöpft ließ er sich auf die Knie fallen, das Haupt gesenkt, und gab sich der Kraftlosigkeit hin.

Am liebsten hätte er sich wie ein Säugling im Mutterleib zusammengerollt und gewartet, bis der erlösende Schlaf kam.

Minuten verstrichen, bis er die Kraft fand, sich wieder zu erheben. Fast im gleichen Augenblick klopfte es an der Türe. Rasch fuhr er sich mit beiden Händen durchs Haar, trat zum Fenster und sah auf die Stadt hinunter. Wer auch immer jetzt zu ihm kam, musste nicht gleich in seinem Gesicht sehen können, wie er sich fühlte.

Bergil trat ein, nachdem er die gedämpfte Stimme seines Königs vernommen hatte und schloss die Türe leise hinter sich. Er hatte schon eine ganze Weile vor der hohen Flügeltüre gestanden, aber die eindeutigen Geräusche, die durch das Holz zu ihm gedrungen waren, hatten ihn dazu veranlasst, abzuwarten.

Aragorn stand an einem der Fenster und hatte ihm den Rücken zugewandt. Er hatte die Arme erhoben und hielt sich damit an dem glatten, steinernen Fensterrahmen fest. Die Ärmel seines Mantels waren heruntergerutscht und entblößten den festen Verband der um seine Hand gewickelt war. Eindeutig Laiethas Werk. Sie hatte eine ganz besondere Art, die Enden des Leinens zu verknoten.

„Mein Herr, willkommen zurück in Minas Tirith. Es tut mir leid, wenn ich Euch die Feierlichkeiten verdorben habe, aber…"

„Lass die Förmlichkeiten, Bergil. Berichte mir lieber genau, was sich zugetragen hat. Einiges kann ich mir bei diesem Anblick ja schon zusammen reimen."

Bergil nickte knapp, obwohl Aragorn diese Geste nicht sehen konnte. Er überlegte gerade, wo er beginnen sollte, als sich ohne die Höflichkeit eines Klopfens die Türe hinter ihm öffnete. Er wollte schon verärgert über dieses Verhalten den Eindringling rügen - eine große, schlanke Gestalt, deren Gesicht in den Tiefen seiner Kapuze verborgen war - als diese zurückgeschoben wurde und Elladan erkennen ließ.

„Elladan! Ich wusste nicht, dass Ihr ebenfalls mitgekommen seid! Aber ich bin froh, Euch in der Feste zu wissen!"

Die beiden reichten sich im Kriegergruß die Hände, als Zeichen ihres Respekts gegenüber dem Anderen. Aragorn sah es mit einem flüchtigen Lächeln, als er über seine Schulter hinweg den beiden einen Blick zuwarf.

„Bergil. Der Bericht.", forderte er freundlich, aber bestimmt. Er brachte einfach keinen Herzschlag länger die Geduld auf, nicht über alles in Kenntnis gesetzt zu sein.

„Die Drachen griffen in der Nacht vor sechs Tagen an. Sie kamen von Ithilien her, wo sie auch in der Kolonie von Prinz Legolas ein Feld der Verwüstung zurückgelassen haben – das hat er mir jedenfalls erzählt! Ich habe…"

„Legolas ist hier?", entfuhr es Aragorn und im Gesicht seines Bruders sah er die Freude, die er selbst in seinem Herzen empfand, aber nicht zum Ausdruck bringen konnte.

„Ja.", bestätigte Bergil. „Prinz Legolas kam genau drei Tage nach dem ersten Angriff hier an und in der Nacht fielen die Drachen bereits das zweite Mal über die Stadt her. Das erste Mal waren wir völlig unvorbereitet, aber auch dem nächsten Angriff hatten wir nicht viel entgegen zu setzen. Um ein gutes Ziel abzugeben, sind diese Kreaturen einfach zu gewandt in der Luft und niederlassen tun sie sich auch nicht, oder sie fliegen so tief, dass wir mit den Katapulten unsere eigenen Mauern einreißen…"

Aragorn stieß sich vom Fenstersims ab und drehte den beiden Freunden endlich nicht mehr den Rücken zu. In Elladans Gesicht brauchte er nicht zu blicken. Er wusste auch so, was dieser dachte. Bergils Mundwinkel zuckte nur kurz, ansonsten verriet nichts seine Empfindungen, als er dem König ins Gesicht sah.

„Elladan. Tu mir den Gefallen und suche Legolas für mich. Ich möchte mit ihm sprechen. Bergil, du besorgst mir bitte einen genauen Plan, auf dem jede Zerstörung eingezeichnet ist, die die Drachen bisher hinterlassen haben. Ich brauche eine genaue Aufstellung der einsatzfähigen Wachen und eine Liste der Verwundeten und Opfer."

Sowohl Bergil, als auch Elladan nickten.

„Gut, wenn wir alles haben, was wir brauchen, dann gelingt es uns vielleicht, eine Strategie zu entwickeln, wie wir uns wenigstens einigermaßen schützen können."

Elladan hatte den Raum bereits verlassen, als Aragorn Bergil noch kurz zurück hielt.

„Ach, Bergil. Ich möchte, dass sich niemand mehr in die hohen Gebäude begibt! Verkündet das in der ganzen Stadt."

„Jawohl, mein König.", entgegnete der Hauptmann knapp, dann schloss sich die Türe hinter ihm und Aragorn war allein.


	9. Kapitel 7: Wenn einer eine Reise tut

**7. Kapitel: „Wenn einer eine Reise tut"**

Aiglos brauchte gut sechs Tage und Nächte bis in der Ferne endlich die weißen Mauern von Minas Tirith auftauchten. Dabei hatte er sich und seinem Pferd nur das nötigste an Rast gegönnt, weil er von der Angst angetrieben wurde, von seinen Eltern oder einem der Elben eingeholt zu werden.

Er wusste nicht, welche Vorstellung schrecklicher war; seine vor Enttäuschung und Zorn aufgebrachten Eltern, oder der ruhige, tadelnde Blick seines Großvaters. Elrohir wäre noch die angenehmste Alternative.

Er hatte seinen Eltern zwar einen Brief hinterlassen, aber er wusste, dass sie das sicherlich nicht besänftigen würde. Er würde einiges über sich ergehen lassen müssen, wenn er ihnen das nächste Mal begegnete.

Die Vorstellung, was ihn erwartete, wenn sie ihn erwischten, löste jedes Mal ein heißes Brodeln in seinem Magen aus. Doch was hätte er sonst tun sollen? Sein Onkel war abgereist, ohne auch nur ein Wort darüber zu verlieren, ob er nun schon mit seinen Eltern gesprochen hatte, oder nicht. Er war so abrupt aufgebrochen, dass ihm auch keine Gelegenheit mehr geblieben war, ihn danach zu fragen.

Und überhaupt! Nachdem dieser merkwürdige Brief eingetroffen, hatte sich das ganze schöne Fest in eine schweigsame Trauerfeier verwandelt! Diese Stimmung war durch Aragorns Abreise noch gesteigert worden und Aiglos hatte ein Gefühl der Erleichterung empfunden, als er sein Heim hinter sich gelassen hatte.

Im Laufe des dritten Tages lernte er, sein Pferd zu beneiden, dass einfach den Kopf senken und das verdorrte Frühlingsgras rupfen konnte. Sein Proviant war aufgebraucht und er schimpfte mit sich selbst, dass er ihn sich nicht besser eingeteilt hatte.

Der Hunger war so bohrend, dass er schließlich unerträglich wurde und so nahm er all seinen Mut zusammen und bettelte in einem abgelegenen Dorf um Essen.

Er ergatterte ein Stück altbackenes Brot und einen schmalen Kanten Käse, aber angesichts des langen Verzichts, schmeckte es ihm, wie ein Festessen.

Endlich gelangte er in das vertraute, hügelige Gelände der Ebene von Gondor. Er war so froh, endlich an seinem Ziel angelangt zu sein, aber gleichzeitig machten sich allerlei Bedenken in ihm breit.

Was würde Aragorn sagen, wenn er plötzlich seinen Neffen vor sich sah? Würde er ihn ohne die Zustimmung seiner Eltern da behalten? Oder ihn gar zurück nach Hause schicken?

Eine Weile lang saß Aiglos einfach nur mit hängenden Schultern im Sattel und wartete, dass genug Mut in sein Herz und genügend Kraft in seine Glieder zurückkehrten, um den letzten Abschnitt seiner Reise in Angriff zu nehmen.

Dann hörte er hinter sich Hufschlag und der Schreck fuhr ihm in die Knochen. Gehetzt sah er sich nach einem Versteck um, wo er und der Schimmel in Deckung gehen konnten, aber schon preschten vier geharnischte Reiter über den Hügelkamm und hielten genau auf ihn zu. Einer trug eine Standarte mit dem Wappen Gondors. Aiglos seufzte erleichtert.

„Mach Platz, Junge!", brüllte der vordere Reiter und Aiglos folgte der Aufforderung und lenkte sein Pferd an den Rand der Straße, die sich den Toren der Stadt näherte.

Als die Reiter ihn passierten, schnaubte sein Schimmel und warf aufgeregt seinen Kopf in den Nacken. Es schien zu wissen, dass am Ende des Weges ein gemütlicher Stall und eine gefüllte Krippe Heu auf ihn wartete.

Ähnliche Gedanken hegte auch Aiglos, wenn er auch eher ein Bett bevorzugte und eine reich gedeckte Tafel. Nicht mehr lange und die Dämmerung würde hereinbrechen und dann wollte er diese beiden Dinge bereits vor sich haben. Auf noch eine Nacht auf dem harten Boden konnte er gut verzichten.

„Ja, lauf mein Junge, wenn du noch kannst. Los!" Er schüttelte die Zügel auf und sein ausdauernder Gefährte trug ihn schnell in die Stadt. Er gelangte unbehelligt durch die ersten vier Ringe, aber der Grund war nicht, dass die Torwachen ihn kannten.

Nein. Vielmehr lag es daran, dass er gar nicht wirklich wahrgenommen wurde. Und das wunderte den Jungen auch nicht sonderlich, denn er selbst hatte nur Augen für die Zerstörung und das geschäftige Treiben der Menschen.

Anfangs glaubte er, es handelte sich immer noch um Spuren von Mornuans Kriegszug durch die Stadt, aber schon bald sah er die untrüglichen Anzeichen dafür, dass es sich um eine neue Welle der Zerstörung handeln musste.

Männer mühten sich damit ab, verschüttete Eigentümer aus eingestürzten Häusern zu bergen. Die Frauen hatten meist Tränen in den Augen und die Kinder klammerten sich angstvoll an deren Röcke. Staub hing in der Luft, ebenso wie der Geruch nach verbranntem Holz und ungewaschenen Leibern.

An einer Häuserecke zügelte er das Pferd und starrte unschlüssig und verwirrt in jede Richtung und da entdeckte er das kleine Mädchen! Es kauerte zwischen den Ruinen einer eingestürzten Kate und wiegte sich wimmernd vor und zurück, wobei ihm die Tränen über die schmutzigen Wangen liefen.

Unschlüssig, was er nun tun sollte, dachte er an das Nahe liegende und hielt nach Vater oder Mutter der Kleinen Ausschau, doch die Gasse war ansonsten menschenleer und hinter ihm drängte sich die Menge an ihm vorbei, ohne auch nur in ihre Richtung zu blicken.

Mit einem Seufzen fügte er sich in das Unvermeidliche, schwang sich aus dem Sattel und band die Zügel um einen Dachbalken, der aus den Trümmern ragte. Aiglos trat langsam auf das Kind zu, darauf bedacht, es nicht noch mehr zu verängstigen.

Was auch immer hier in der Stadt geschehen war, es hatte die Kleine in einen Zustand versetzt, der einer Panik wohl am nächsten kam. Bei jedem Geräusch zuckte sie zusammen und blickte suchend in den Himmel, wobei sie leise wimmerte.

„Na, meine Kleine. Kann ich dir helfen? Hast du deine Mama verloren? Wir können sie gemeinsam suchen gehen, wenn du magst!" Er ging in die Hocke und musterte sie genauer. Ihr kleiner Körper wies etliche Schürfwunden und blaue Flecken auf. Außerdem war sie so dünn, dass ihr verschmutztes Kleidchen viel zu weit von ihren Schultern fiel. Sie rührte sich nicht. Sah ihn nur mit tränennassen, unschuldigen Rehaugen an, die sein Herz erweichten.

Er konnte sie nicht hier ihrem Schicksal überlassen! Er würde sie auf seinem Weg zu den Häusern der Heilung bringen und dafür sorgen, dass sie dort etwas zu essen und trinken erhielt und ihre Verletzungen gereinigt wurden. Danach würde man erst einmal weiter sehen. Vielleicht löste sich alles andere auch von ganz alleine und unterwegs trafen sie auf die Mutter der Kleinen. Möglicherweise suchte sie genau in diesem Augenblick bereits nach ihrer Tochter – außer sich vor Angst um sie!

„Na komm schon. Ich tue dir nichts! Mein Name ist Aiglos und du würdest mir eine große Freude machen, wenn du mich ein kleines Stück begleitest." Herausfordernd streckte er ihr die Hand entgegen, die sie erst misstrauisch begutachtete, bevor sie ein Stückchen von ihm abrutschte. Kein gutes Zeichen!

„Wie Schade! Weißt du, mein Pferd würde dich doch so gerne kennen lernen und wenn du dich traust, darfst du auch auf ihm reiten…", versuchte er eine andere Idee.

Sie legte den Kopf schief und spähte an ihm vorbei auf seinen Schimmel, der ihm den Gefallen tat und gerade in diesem Moment freundlich schnaubte.

„Ehrlich?" Ihre Stimme klang zögernd, aber Aussicht, auf seinem schönen Tier zu reiten, schien sie zu locken. „Kann ich auch nichts kaputt machen?"

Aiglos lachte herzlich auf, aber sie schien ihm das nicht übel zu nehmen. Tatsächlich schenkte sie ihm ein scheues Lächeln und begann sich ihm zu nähern.

„Nein, du kannst nichts kaputt machen. Und du wirst sehen, dass er sich freut. Es wird ihm und mir eine Ehre sein, ein so edles Fräulein zu Diensten zu sein!" Aiglos verneigte sich so tief vor dem Kind, dass er mit der Nase fast den Boden berührte.

Jetzt lachte sie endlich auf und zeigte die kindliche Freude, die ihrem Alter angemessen war.

„Ich bin nicht…edel! Aber du siehst aus, als wärst du ein Prinz. Mein Name ist übrigens Rosalie."

„Schön, deine Bekanntschaft zu machen, Rosalie."

Die zierliche Hand lag leicht in seiner großen und er begriff, dass er auf sie wirklich beeindruckend wirken musste. In diesem Teil der Stadt wohnten die einfachen Händler und Handwerker und ihre Kleidung verriet, dass auch sie hier leben musste.

Er hingegen trug eine feine Tunika, die wie all seine Sachen aus Bruchtal stammte. Sein Pferd war ein Geschenk seines Onkels Faramir gewesen. Eines jener Tiere, dem man die Abstammung aus Rohan deutlich ansah.

Dies alles zusammen genommen, dazu die Phantasie der Kleinen, die sicherlich schon etliche Geschichten von geretteten Prinzessinnen und heldenhaften Prinzen erzählt bekommen hatte, mussten auf sie großen Eindruck machen.

Irgendwie kam er sich nun wirklich wie ein Held vor, der eine Dame aus einer gefährlichen Lage befreite. Fehlte nur noch der grausame Drache, vor dem er sie retten musste.

„Ich bin kein Prinz, aber ich gehöre zur Wache des Königs. Na ja, bald jedenfalls." Er half ihr in den Sattel und während sie sich auf den Weg begaben, erzählten sie sich gegenseitig Geschichten – oder besser gesagt, erzählte das Kind ihm jedes Märchen, das sie jemals gehört hatte.

So gelangten sie schließlich in den letzten Ring der Stadt und auf den großen Platz, auf dem sich der Weiße Baum erhob. Erschüttert sah er sich hier der gleichen Zerstörung gegenüber, wie in der übrigen Stadt und plötzlich bildete sich ein Knoten in seinem Bauch und Furcht machte sich in seinem Inneren breit.

Was war hier nur geschehen? War Aragorn deshalb so übereilt abgereist? War er schon in der Stadt gewesen, als das hier geschehen war?

‚_Bitte! Lass es ihm gut gehen!'_, flehte er und beschleunigte seine Schritte, um seine Pflicht rasch hinter sich zu bringen und seinen Onkel suchen zu können.

Das Mädchen schlang die Arme um seinen Hals und hatte ihn ganz offensichtlich als neuen Freund angenommen und Vertrauen in ihn gefasst. Als er ihr erklärte, er müsse sie jetzt hier zurücklassen, schob sie schmollend die Unterlippe vor.

„Ich will aber bei dir bleiben.", sagte sie trotzig und klammerte sich noch fester an ihn.

„Hier bist du vorerst besser aufgehoben! Ich verspreche dir, dass ich wiederkommen werde und dann suchen wir gemeinsam deine Mama, ja?" Rosalie nickte glücklich und nachdem er ihr noch einmal versprochen hatte, sie ganz sicher zu besuchen, ließ sie ihn endlich gehen und blieb bei der rundlichen, alten Heilerin, die sie sofort mit ihrer Fürsorglichkeit überhäufte.

Aiglos strebte den ersten Wachmann an, den er erblickte und zu seiner Verwunderung, erkannte dieser ihn gleich als den Neffen des Königs.

„Ich habe seine Hoheit seit heute morgen nicht mehr gesehen, mein Herr. Nach seiner Ankunft hat er sich in seine Gemächer zurückgezogen."

„Danke.", entgegnete Aiglos knapp und stürmte los.

Dienstboten wichen ihm hastig aus, als er an ihnen vorbei rannte. Einige Mägde stießen einen überraschten Laut aus, als er fast mit ihnen zusammen stieß und einmal stolperte er über einen Teppich und wäre fast der Länge nach hingefallen, wenn er sich nicht gerade noch an einem Boten festgeklammert hätte.

Außer Atem gelangte er an die Gemächer seines Onkels. Der diensthabende Wachposten fuhr ihn harsch an.

„Was willst du hier? Und wer bist du?"

„Mein Name ist Aiglos, Sohn des Boromir.", keuchte er abgekämpft. „Ich muss sofort zu meinem Onkel. Es ist wichtig… ich… muss ihn sehen. Ist er hier?"

„Er steht genau hinter dir.", erklang die wohlvertraute Stimme in seinem Rücken und der Junge wirbelte herum.

„Onkel Aragorn!" Er vergaß, dass er ja eigentlich kein Kind mehr, sondern ein Mann sein wollte und warf sich seinem Onkel entgegen.

Aragorn fand sich in einer stürmischen Umarmung wieder und nach der ersten Verwunderung seinen Neffen plötzlich vor sich zu haben und dieser Begrüßung, schloss er seine Arme um Aiglos und erwiderte die herzliche Geste.

Einige Momente verstrichen, in denen sich der Junge sammelte, der zweimal kurz aufgeschluchzt hatte, sich dann aber räusperte und von ihm löste.

„Was, im Namen der Valar, tust du hier, Aiglos? Und wo sind deine Eltern?"

Aragorns Blick ließ ihn erstarren. Er schluckte, ließ den Kopf hängen und betrachtete die Bodendielen. Dies reichte Aragorn als Antwort und entlockte ihm ein Schnauben. Das hatte ihm gerade noch gefehlt!

„Sie wissen nicht, dass du hier bist, nicht wahr?" Aiglos schüttelte den Kopf. „Und was hast du als Erklärung für dein Verhalten vorzubringen?"

„Ach, nun…ich…" Er hielt inne, bevor er erneut ansetzte. „Eigentlich nichts…das heißt…du…ich…"

„Heraus damit. Wenn deine Mutter dir und mir den Kopf abreißt, möchte ich wenigstens etwas zu unserer Verteidigung vorbringen können!"

Diese Worte weckten ein zuversichtliches Lächeln in Aiglos' Gesicht und er wusste, dass sein Onkel ihm nicht böse war. Hastig gab er seinen Bericht und auch, warum er sich einfach davongeschlichen hatte.

Als er geendet hatte, sah Aragorn ihn lange und eindringlich an.

„Du weißt, was du deiner Mutter damit angetan hast, nicht? Du bist einfach weggegangen und sie weiß nicht, ob es dir gut geht, du verwundet bist, oder gar tot! Du bist verschwunden, ohne ein Sterbenswörtchen zu sagen und inzwischen sind über sechs Tage vergangen, in denen sie keine Nachricht von dir erhalten hat. Kannst du dir vorstellen, was das für sie bedeutet? Sie wird vor Sorge fast vergehen…"

„Aber ich habe ihr einen Brief hinterlassen! Sie weiß, dass ich hierher wollte um Knappe zu werden!"

Aragorn nickte.

„Aber dieses Verhalten war alles andere als verantwortungsbewusst, Aiglos! Aber genau das erwarten wir hier von einem Knappen. Das und noch mehr! Ich glaube nicht, dass du…"

Aiglos stockte beinahe der Atem. Wenn Aragorn ihn jetzt nach Hause zurückschickte, war alles umsonst gewesen! Der lange, mühevolle Ritt, der Hunger, die Angst und all die anderen Strapazen auf seiner Reise. Und was noch schlimmer war, er würde zu der Zurückweisung auch noch die Strafe ertragen müssen!

Aragorn verschränkte die Arme vor der Brust. „…dass du noch länger warten solltest, die Lehre hier anzutreten! Es wird Zeit, dass du die Tugenden und Pflichten eines Knappen, Kriegers und Edelmannes lernst!" Er lächelte seinen Neffen an und es machte sein Gesicht unerwartet spitzbübisch und gutaussehend.

„Ich nehme an, du bist hungrig." Er wandte sich an den Wachmann.

„Bring den Jungen irgendwo unter, wo er sich ausschlafen kann und sorgt dafür, dass er etwas Vernünftiges zu essen bekommt! Unterrichtet Bergil von seiner Ankunft, er wird sich seiner annehmen, damit er seinen Dienst auch rechtzeitig morgen früh aufnehmen kann!"

„Danke, Onkel Aragorn!" Und zum zweiten Mal fiel sein Neffe ihm um den Hals.

Bereits, als Aragorn das Vorzimmer betrat, wusste er, dass etwas nicht stimmte. Ein starker Windzug blies ihm einige Haarsträhnen in die Augen und zerrte an seinem Mantel. Durch den geschwungenen Türbogen fiel das fahle Mondlicht und die leichten Vorhänge blähten sich im Luftzug. Die hohen Fensterflügel standen auf, obwohl Aragorn sich sicher war, dass er sie fest geschlossen hatte, als er das Zimmer verlassen hatte.

All dies hätte ihn noch nicht weiter verwundert, denn in einer milden Nacht wie dieser, hätte auch einer der Diener das Fenster geöffnet haben können, um die laue Frühlingsluft herein zu lassen.

Doch diese Vermutungen wurden durch das Chaos zunichte gemacht, dass in seinen Räumen herrschte. Kissen, Laken und Decken waren von seinem Bett gezerrt worden.

Einzelne Blätter, gefüllt mit seiner eigenen, klaren Handschrift, flatterten über den Boden und um seine Knöchel und die Karaffe mit Wasser lag zerschlagen mitten im Zimmer.

Seine Kleidungsstücke waren aus seinem Bündel gezerrt und achtlos zur Seite geschmissen worden.

Aragorns absolute Fassungslosigkeit angesichts dieser Verwüstung innerhalb des königlichen Palastes, machte ihn offen für den plötzlichen Angriff. Noch im Begriff, die Hand zu seinem Dolch zu führen und einen Schritt weiter ins Zimmer zu tun, wurde er grob von hinten gepackt.

Ein grobes, feuchtes Tuch wurde ihm über Mund und Nase gepresst und machte es unmöglich, auch nur einen Ton hervorzubringen, geschweige denn, nach den Wachen zu rufen. Doch so leicht wollte er nicht aufgeben.

Sein erster Impuls, sich mit seinem ganzen Gewicht nach hinten zu werfen, um seinen Angreifer so zu überrumpeln, wurde allerdings zunichte gemacht, als sein Arm schmerzhaft nach hinten gezogen und dann nach oben gedrückt wurde. Er versuchte den Schmerz zu ignorieren und wand sich im Griff seines Gegners.

Allmählich jedoch, wurden seine Bemühungen langsamer, fast träge. Sein Kopf schien sich mit Sirup zu füllen, der jede Überlegung und Handlung nur zähflüssig zuließ. Seine Umgebung erschien ihm, wie durch einen Schleier.

„_Hilfe…"_ wollte er schreien, doch es blieb bei dem schwachen Gedanken. Am Rande seines Sichtfeldes löste sich eine zweite Person aus den Schatten. In dessen Hand blitzte eine Klinge auf, als der Mondschein kurz darauf fiel. Angesichts der Waffe sammelte Aragorn ein letztes Mal seine Kräfte und missachtete die Schmerzen in seinem Arm. Er warf sich zur Seite und nutzte den Schwung, um seinen Gegner von sich zu stoßen.

Frische Luft füllte seine Lungen, doch die Kraft kehrte nicht in seine Glieder zurück. Benommen taumelte er auf die Türe zu. Hinter ihm ertönte ein unterdrückter Fluch und noch bevor er den Ausgang erreichte, traf ihn ein schwerer Tritt in der Seite und riss ihn von den Beinen.

Er versuchte wieder auf die Füße zu kommen, aber ein weiterer Tritt in die andere Seite schickte ihn vollends zu Boden. Er wurde an den Schultern niedergedrückt, während er sich bemühte seinen keuchenden Atem zu beruhigen.

Einer der Angreifer beugte sich zu ihm hinab. „Ihr macht es nur schlimmer, wenn Ihr Euch wehrt, König Elessar.", flüsterte dieser mit rauer Stimme.

„Wer… Was wollt Ihr?"

Anstatt einer Antwort wandte sich der Mann an seinen Komplizen. „Fessel ihn und sorge dafür, dass er still hält."

Aragorn wurde rüde herumgerollt und fühlte, wie seine Handgelenke hinter seinem Rücken mit einem Lederband umwickelt wurden. Danach wurde er empor gewuchtet und gegen die Brust des Mannes gelehnt, weil er strauchelte. Eine Hand schloss sich über seinen Mund, während die scharfe Klinge sich an die empfindliche Haut seiner Kehle drückte.

„Wo ist es?", verlangte sein Gegenüber zu wissen, doch Aragorn konnte nur leicht mit dem Kopf schütteln. Er ahnte nicht einmal, worum es den Männern ging. Ein Schlag in die Rippen war die Belohnung für seine Unwissenheit. Aragorn krümmte sich zusammen und ein gedämpftes Stöhnen kam über seine Lippen.

„Wo habt Ihr es, Elessar? Ich habe keine Geduld für Eure Spielchen!"

Aragorn schüttelte nur den Kopf und wappnete sich innerlich für den nächsten Schlag. Als er aufsah, trafen sich das erste Mal ihre Blicke und in den Augen des Mannes war nichts als Berechnung und Kälte zu lesen.

Der Rest des Gesichtes wurde hinter einem Tuch verborgen. Die dunklen Augen musterten Aragorn aufmerksam, doch als dieser sich nicht regte, nickte er wissend. Bedächtig zog er ein Messer aus seinem Gürtel und ließ seinen Daumen über die scharfe Kante gleiten.

„Wie Ihr wünscht…"

Er machte einen Schritt auf Aragorn zu, dessen Gegenwehr durch den eisernen Griff in dem er sich befand, schon im Keim erstickt wurde.

Plötzlich jedoch blieb der Mann abrupt stehen, die Hand schon zum Stoß erhoben und starrte erstaunt an sich hinab – auf die gut dreißig Zentimeter Stahl , die aus seiner Brust herausragten. Blut sprudelte aus dessen Mund, dann brach er auf dem Boden zusammen.

Aragorn starrte auf den Mann, der zu seinen Füßen verblutete – ein Schwertgriff ragte aus dessen Rücken. Langsam hob er den Blick zu der offen stehenden Tür.

Ein Stoß warf Aragorn dem Mann entgegen, der nun auf sie zusprang, doch noch bevor dieser ihn erreichte, schlug Aragorn hart auf die steinernen Fliesen auf. Schmerz durchfuhr seinen gesamten Körper und machte ihn einige Momente blind und taub für seine Umgebung. Als sich seine Sinne klärten, sah er den anderen Angreifer mit dem Mann ringen, der ihm wohl gerade das Leben gerettet hatte.

Die Kämpfenden wälzten sich stöhnend am Boden, versuchten, denselben Dolch zu erreichen. Der Möchtegern – Attentäter bemühte sich mit der freien Hand, die Faust seines Gegners zu lösen, die sich um seinen Hals gekrallt hatte.

Aragorn erblickte das weiße Banner Gondors an der Brust seines Retters und er erkannte, dass dieser einer seiner Gardisten sein musste. Eine Welle von Übelkeit spülte über ihn hinweg, als er sich auf die Knie kämpfte und ließ ihn zu dem Schluss kommen, dass der Lappen mit einem Betäubungsmittel getränkt gewesen sein musste.

Dennoch zwang er sich dazu, näher auf die kämpfenden Männer zu zu kriechen und nach einiger Anstrengung gelangte er in die Reichweite des Dolches. Ein unbeholfener Tritt reichte aus und die Waffe schlitterte über den Boden. Der Gardist schaute auf, ergriff blitzschnell die Klinge und stieß sie seinem Gegner ohne zu zögern in die Brust.

Schwer atmend ließ der Krieger von dem Toten ab und eilte an Aragorns Seite.

„Seid Ihr verletzt, mein Herr?" Er zog ein kleines Stiefelmesser und zerschnitt die Fesseln, noch ehe der König dessen Frage verneinen konnte.

Aragorn rieb seine brennenden Handgelenke und spürte, wie das Gefühl kribbelnd in sie zurückkehrte. Dabei betrachtete er den Mann genauer. Er war groß und schlank, aber trotzdem malten sich deutlich seine Muskeln unter der Tunika ab. Er hatte dunkles, gelocktes Haar und einen gepflegten Bart, der seine grauen Augen noch betonte.

„Ihr seid genau im richtigen Augenblick gekommen! Mir ist nichts geschehen – Dank Eures schnellen Handelns. Wie ist Euer Name, Krieger Gondors? Ich möchte wissen, wem ich mein Leben zu verdanken habe!"

„Mein Name ist Ruchon, mein Herr. Aber danken müsst Ihr mir nicht. Es ist meine Pflicht, das Leben meines Königs zu schützen – jeder andere in meiner Situation hätte das Gleiche getan!"

„Mutig und gleichzeitig bescheiden! Aber Ihr solltet Eure Tat nicht geringer machen, als sie es war. Sich alleine zwei bewaffneten Gegnern zu stellen, ist nicht gerade ungefährlich." Aragorn erhob sich unsicher und sofort war Ruchon an seiner Seite und bot ihm seinen Arm als Stütze.


	10. Kapitel 8: Große Ereignisse

8. Kapitel: „Große Ereignisse…." 

Ein kalter Wind peitschte ihnen entgegen und wirbelte den Staub des trockenen Weges in ihre Augen. Die Kapuzen ihrer Mäntel tief ins Gesicht gezogen, ritten sie nebeneinander her. Das schöne Wetter an diesem Morgen war bald nach ihrem Aufbruch umgeschlagen. Laietha tat ihr Möglichstes, um es nicht als schlechtes Omen zu werten.

Sie waren schmutzig und Laietha sehnte sich nach einem Bad, fürchtete aber darauf wohl auch verzichten zu müssen, wenn sie den vereinbarten Treffpunkt erreichten. Je weiter sie nach Osten gekommen waren, desto trockener war das Land gewesen. Auch bei ihr zu Hause hatte es sehr wenig geregnet und Aragorn hatte von einer beginnenden Dürre erzählt, aber so schlimm hatte sie es sich nicht ausgemalt.

Sie hatten sich in einem kleinen See, der auf ihrem Weg lag, waschen wollen, so wie sie es immer taten, wenn sie nach Minas Tirith ritten, aber er war nur noch eine Schlickpfütze gewesen.

Elrohir ritt schweigsam neben ihr her. Auch ihn bedrückte das trockene Land, das nicht zum Leben erwachen wollte, wie sonst im Frühling. Sie hätte gerne gewusst, was in ihm vorging – schließlich schien er neben Boromir der Einzige zu sein, der ihr Vorhaben nicht tadelte. Laietha konnte nicht leugnen, dass sie mehr als froh war, ihn an ihrer Seite zu wissen.

Im Dämmerlicht zeichneten sich die Umrisse des Dorfes ab, in dem sie Eban treffen sollte.

Eban – allein der Gedanke an ihn brachte ihr Herz zum Rasen. _Was ist, wenn er ein Betrüger ist?_ Aragorns Stimme hallte unaufhörlich durch ihren Kopf. Auch Boromir hatte ihr eingeschärft, auf der Hut zu sein. Ihr Vater hatte sie nur mit seinen unergründlichen Blicken gemustert und ihr zum Abschied die Stirn geküsst. Sie wusste, dass er es nicht gut hieß.

Wenn sie an die Verabschiedung durch ihre Familie dachte, hätte sie meinen können zu einem Begräbnis zu reiten. Dabei sollte alles in ihr jubilieren! Sie würde ihren leiblichen Bruder treffen!

Vielleicht, meldete sich ihr Verstand zu Wort. Es ist nicht sicher, dass er dein Bruder ist, er selbst ist sich nicht sicher! Lies dir den Brief noch einmal durch. Laietha gab ihrem Verstand im Stillen Recht.

Sie hatte den Brief Hunderte von Malen gelesen, kannte ihn auswendig, hatte in einem unbeobachteten Augenblick sogar daran gerochen, nur um sich ein Bild von jenem Mann machen zu können, dem sie bald gegenüberstehen sollte. Sie hatte versucht, ihn sich vorzustellen, hatte in ihrem Geist nach tief vergrabenen Erinnerungen an ihre Familie, ihren Bruder gesucht, aber vergebens.

Es gab keine Bilder von Eban. Vielleicht, weil sie nie einen Bruder gehabt hatte, aber sie sagte sich immer wieder, dass sie auch keine Bilder ihrer Eltern fand und sie hatte Eltern gehabt!

Der Wind wurde stärker und rechtzeitig, bevor er sich in einen Sturm gewandelt hatte, erreichten sie den „Lustigen Eber". Laietha blieb unsicher neben ihrer Stute stehen. Sie hatte das Treffen gar nicht abwarten können, hatte den Neumond so herbeigesehnt, aber jetzt, da sie so kurz vor ihrem Ziel war, wusste sie nicht, ob sie die Kraft hatte, die Gaststube zu betreten.

Wenn er nun nicht dort wäre, wenn sie nicht die Frau war, nach der er suchte... _Was, wenn er ein Betrüger ist?_ Laietha biss sich auf die Lippe und streichelte Ithils weiche Nüstern.

Elrohir musterte sie aus seinen braunen Augen. Laiethas Herz schlug bis zum Hals. Ihr Bruder gab ihr die Zügel seines Hengstes in die Hand. „Ich werde um einen Platz für die Pferde im Stall bitten. Sicher bleiben wir über Nacht."

In Laiethas Kopf fand sich kein klarer Gedanke. Sie blickte an sich herunter, ihre braune Tunika und die ledernen Beinlinge waren so schmutzig, wie ihr Gesicht. Sie würden so wenigstens nicht viel Aufmerksamkeit erregen. Der Wind pfiff durch ihre Kleidung und sie fror entsetzlich. Alles in ihr sehnte sich nach einem Platz an einem warmen Feuer.

„Ein Zimmer wäre gut." Sie stockte und stützte sich auf den Arm ihres Bruders, als sie fürchtete, das Gleichgewicht zu verlieren. Ihr war schwindelig vor Aufregung. Elrohir presste sie gegen seine Brust. Sie hatte die Bitte nicht laut geäußert, aber er wusste, was seine Schwester dachte. „Ich werde mich umsehen."

Es kam ihr wie eine Ewigkeit vor, bis Elrohir gefolgt von dem Stallknecht aus dem Haus kam und sie die Pferde im Stall unterbrachten. Laietha starrte auf den Hinterkopf ihres Bruders als könne sie hineinblicken und dadurch erfahren, was er Gasthaus gesehen hatte. Der Elb gab dem Stallknecht eine Münze und wartete, bis er zurück ins Haus gegangen war.

Der Geruch von Heu und Pferden umgaben sie. Elrohir zuckte mit den Schultern. „Es ist sehr voll da drin, ich hatte wirklich Mühe, ein Zimmer für uns zu finden. Im Schankraum sitzen einige einzelne Männer, aber ich schätze letztendlich wirst du hineingehen und es selbst herausfinden müssen." Laietha nickte langsam.

Falls du es wissen willst, hatten die Augen ihres Bruders hinzugesetzt.

Sie wollte es wissen und so betrat sie mit zitternden Knien das Gasthaus. Es roch nach Essen, frisch gebrautem Bier, Pfeifenkraut, dem verbrannten Holz des Feuers, um das sich viele der Gäste gescharrt hatten, um ihre klammen Glieder zu wärmen und letztendlich roch es nach vielen Menschen in einem Raum. Laiethas Augen überflogen die Gäste.

Die meisten von ihnen waren Bauern aus der Umgebung – einige hatte sie schon auf Märkten ihre Waren feilbieten sehen, Reisende waren anwesend, ein blonder Hüne – seiner Kleidung nach aus Rohan – und einige Männer saßen so tief in den Schatten, dass sie nicht erkennen konnte, woher sie kamen.

Sie zogen die ersten Blicke auf sich, weil sie zu lange an einem Ort standen und sich nicht an einen der Tische setzten. Die Kriegerin begann sich unbehaglich zu fühlen und sie fror. Sie schlug die Kapuze zurück und einige der roten Locken, die sich aus den Kämmen gelöst hatten, die ihre Kinder ihr zum Geburtstag geschenkt hatten, fielen ihr ins Gesicht.

Die Blicke einiger Männer richteten sich auf sie, was nicht ungewöhnlich war, denn sowohl unter den schwarzhaarigen Frauen Gondors, unter den Elben Bruchtals als auch unter den Elben Loriens war sie ein Exot.

Sie bemerkte, wie ein Mann, der in einer Ecke des Zimmers saß sich verspannte, als sie ihr Haar freilegte. Ein heißer Pfeil aus Adrenalin schoss durch ihren Körper und die Härchen in ihrem Nacken stellten sich auf.

Auch Elrohir war der aufmerksame Beobachter nicht entgangen. Unauffällig zog er die Kapuze ein wenig tiefer ins Gesicht. Der Mann in der Ecke sah die Kriegerin unverwandt an. Er hatte sich nach vorne gelehnt und Elrohir konnte hören, wie sich seine Muskeln spannten. „Das muss er sein." flüsterte Laietha heiser und wie um ihre Worte zu bestätigen, erhob sich der Mann von seinem Stuhl.

Wie sie die Distanz zwischen dem Eingang der Schankstube zu dem Tisch überwunden hatte, konnte sie im Nachhinein nicht sagen. Ihr nächster klarer Gedanke setzte ein, als sie auf dem Stuhl platz genommen hatte und ihr Gegenüber genau betrachtete. Die Zeit dehnte sich, während sich seine Züge in ihr Herz brannten.

Er hatte ein freundliches Gesicht, war von kräftiger Statur, hatte die Haare kurz geschnitten – Laietha konnte erkennen, dass sie sich im Ansatz kräuselten – sie schimmerten rostrot im Schein des Kaminfeuers. Seine graugrünen Augen beobachteten sie aufmerksam.

Sämtliche Geräusche um sie herum schienen zu verblassen. Schließlich verzog sich sein schmaler Mund zu einem Lächeln. „Ich bin froh, dass du gekommen bist. Ich habe so sehr gehofft..."

Schweigen legte sich über den Tisch. Ein rotbackiger Mann von beachtlichem Leibesumfang trat zu ihnen. „Kann ich euch etwas bringen? Ihr müsst hungrig und durstig von der Reise sein." Er deutete auf Laiethas Umhang, den sie über die Stuhllehne gehängt hatte und auf Elrohirs Mantel, den er nicht abgelegt hatte. „Ich kann sie aufhängen lassen.", bot er freundlich an. Laietha reichte ihm den Umhang, aber Elrohir schüttelte den Kopf. Sie bestellten Wein und der Wirt verschwand, um noch andere Bestellungen entgegen zu nehmen.

Die Stille, die über ihnen schwebte war fast greifbar. Was sollte Laietha diesem Mann sagen? Wie beginnen? Verlegen wischte sich Laietha den Wegstaub aus dem Gesicht. Ein Lächeln stahl sich auf das Gesicht des Mannes und er ergriff ihre Hand. „Du siehst Mutter so ähnlich."

Wenn es noch Bedenken und Vorsicht gegeben hatte, schmolzen sie bei diesen Worten wie Butter in einer heißen Pfanne. Ohne, dass sie sich dagegen wehren konnte, rollten Tränen über ihre Wangen und hinterließen helle Spuren, wo sie sich ihren Weg bahnten.

Elrohir war geistesgegenwärtig genug, um sie mit seinem Körper zu verdecken, als der Wirt zurück kam und den Wein brachte. Weinende Frauen an einem Tisch mit Männern erregten meist Aufmerksamkeit.

Laietha erwiderte den Druck von Ebans Hand. Sie hatte so viele Fragen, die sich überschlugen und in ihrem Kopf zu einem wirren Knäuel verknoteten. Sie schluckte trocken, wischte sich die Tränen fort und nahm einen Schluck Wein.

Eban nickte zu Elrohir hinüber. „Willst du mich nicht vorstellen, Laietha?" Ihr Name aus seinem Mund jagte ihr einen Schauer über den Rücken. Es war ihr Name, der Name, den ihr ihre Eltern gegeben hatten, das einzige Stück ihrer Vergangenheit, das man ihr nicht geraubt hatte.

„Mein Ziehbruder, Elrohir, Elronds Sohn." Der Elb lichtete kurz seine Kapuze, so dass der Mann sein Gesicht sehen konnte. Er sah das Erstaunen in seinem Gegenüber, eine Überraschung wie bei jemandem, der noch nie zuvor einen Elben erblickt hatte und auch das leichte Bedauern, als er die Kapuze wieder tief ins Gesicht zog. Ebenso wenig wie die Reaktionen des Mannes entgingen ihm die Blicke der anderen Gäste, die immer wieder zu der seltsamen Gemeinschaft hinüberschweiften.

„Vielleicht sollten wir das Gespräch auf unserem Zimmer fortsetzen.", schlug Elrohir vor. Er bevorzugte es, unbemerkt zu bleiben. Laietha stimmte ihm zu. Sie leerte ihren Kelch und dann ließen sie die überfüllte Gaststube mit ihren Gerüchen und Geräuschen hinter sich zurück.

Eban hatte vor wenigen Minuten das Zimmer verlassen. Es war still in dem rustikal eingerichteten Raum, nur das Knistern und Krachen des Feuers unterbrach die Stille. Elrohir saß schweigend auf dem großen Bett und beobachtete seine Schwester, die mit wild glänzenden Augen neben dem Kamin stand und in die Nacht hinausblickte. Er hörte das Hämmern ihres Herzens, ihren schnellen Atem, der ihre Aufregung verriet und fast konnte er auch ihre Gedanken hören.

Laietha lachte leise und glücklich.

_Wie habe ich dein Lachen vermisst! So lange Jahre habe ich gedacht, ich würde es nie wieder hören. Wie sehr hat Vater es geliebt! Wenn er Sorgen hatte, konntest nur du ihn aufheitern._

Sie würde heute Nacht kein Auge zu tun. Am liebsten hätte sie die ganze Zeit mit Eban geredet, doch er war müde von der Reise gewesen und es würde schließlich noch viele Tage geben, an denen sie seinen Geschichten lauschen konnte.

Das erste Mal seit Langem fühlte sie sich nicht krank und kraftlos. Sie fühlte sich stark und war so aufgekratzt, wie vor ihrem ersten Schwertkampf, wie vor ihrer Hochzeit.

_Du warst schon immer ein Wildfang, bist auf Bäume geklettert und hast es geliebt im Wald zu spielen. Mutter hat sich immer Sorgen um dich gemacht und sich gefragt, ob jemals eine wirkliche Frau aus dir werden würde. Sie wäre sehr glücklich, wenn sie dich jetzt sehen könnte._

Laietha drehte sich um und ihr Blick fiel auf Elrohir, der sie nicht aus den Augen gelassen hatte. Fast hätte sie vergessen, dass er im Raum war. Seine Miene war unlesbar und das verunsicherte sie. Sie ging zu ihm und setzte sich mit angezogenen Beinen neben ihm aufs Bett. „Was denkst du, Elrohir?", fragte sie und wünschte im selben Augenblick, nichts gesagt zu haben.

„Glaub ja nicht, ich hätte nicht bemerkt, dass du ihn keine Sekunde aus den Augen gelassen hast." Ihre Worte klangen nicht halb so gelassen und scherzhaft, wie sie es hätten tun sollen.

Elrohir legte ihr sanft eine Hand auf die Schulter und sah ihr lange in die Augen. In diesem Augenblick wusste Laietha, dass sie nicht hören wollte, was er zu sagen hatte. „Er sieht dir recht ähnlich, Laietha, und er weiß Dinge über dich, die nur enge Vertraute wissen..."

Die Kriegerin sprang mit einem Satz vom Bett. „Aber was?" Elrohir konnte nicht sagen, ob die Verzweiflung oder der Ärger in ihren Augen überwogen. „Was macht dich so sicher, dass er nicht mein Bruder ist, Elrohir?"

Sie wich einen Schritt zurück, als könne sie dadurch abschwächen, was er gleich sagen würde. Laietha verschränkte die Arme vor der Brust und sah ihn trotzig an, wie sie es immer getan hatte, wenn er ihr etwas zu sagen hatte, das ihr nicht gefiel.

Der Elb schwieg. Was machte ihn so sicher, dass Eban nicht echt war? Vielleicht seine verhaltene Freude über das Wiedersehen, während seine Schwester schier außer sich war. Sah so ein Mann aus, der etwas Langvermisstes wiedergefunden hatte? Ebans Selbstkontrolle hatte ihn stutzig gemacht, die Tatsache, dass er gleich hatte wissen wollen, wer der Elb war und die Blicke, die er ihm den ganzen Abend zugeworfen hatte – fast als wolle er, dass Elrohir verschwinden möge und ihn mit Laietha allein ließe. Er hatte das Gefühl gehabt, er würde den Mann verunsichern, aber letztendlich war es eben nur ein Gefühl.

„Es ist ein Gefühl, Laietha, nur ein Gefühl, dass er vorgibt zu sein, was er nicht ist. Ich habe viel Schmerz in seinen Augen gesehen, einen großen Verlust, aber ich kann nicht sagen, ob du es warst, die er beweint hat."

Er streckte ihr eine Hand in versöhnender Geste entgegen, aber sie drehte sich von ihm weg. Einen Augenblick lang stand sie mit verschränkten Armen am Fenster und drehte ihm den Rücken zu. Ihre Schultern hoben und senkten sich schnell und verrieten, wie hastig sie atmete, aber als sie sich beruhigt hatte, drehte sie sich wieder zu ihm um und ihr Gesicht war weich geworden.

Sie kehrte zurück zu ihm aufs Bett, schlang ihm die Arme um den Hals und schmiegte sich an ihn, wie sie es zuletzt vor vielen Jahren getan hatte. Laietha schenkte ihm ein Lächeln, das ihm einen Schauer über den Rücken sandte. Vor langer Zeit hatte sie mit diesem Lächeln alles von ihm bekommen, was sie wollte und er spürte, wie auch jetzt sein Herz zu erweichen begann.

„Wenn es nur ein Gefühl ist, das gegen ihn spricht, so steht dein Gefühl gegen meins. Ich kann auch nicht mehr vorweisen, Bruder, also lass uns Eban eine Chance geben." Er liebte den Klang ihrer Stimme, wenn sie seine Sprache benutzte und nach seinem Herz schmolz schließlich auch seine Maske dahin und er schenkte ihr ein trauriges Lächeln. Zärtlich nahm sie sein Gesicht in ihre Hände. „Was hast du, lieber Elrohir?"

Er senkte kurz die Augen. Fast konnte er sich nun denken, was zwischen ihr und Aragorn geschehen war. Jetzt, wo sie alleine waren, war sie liebevoller zu ihm als seit Jahren, aber als Eban anwesend gewesen war, hatte er das Gefühl gehabt, sie wolle, dass er ginge.

Als er die Augen wieder aufschlug, schoss die Frage über seine Lippen, die schon die ganze Zeit in seinem Inneren gebrannt hatte. „Bin ich wirklich nur ein Ziehbruder für dich?"

Ihre Worte, die sie bei seiner Vorstellung gewählt hatte, hatten ihn tief getroffen. Sie hatte ihm an diesem Abend das Gefühl vermittelt, als solle er gegen einen neuen Bruder ausgetauscht werden. Vielleicht war es Aragorn ähnlich gegangen.

Sie öffnete und schloss den Mund ein paar Mal, die Wangen rot vor Scham, die Augen weit aufgerissen. Das Entsetzen auf ihrem Gesicht erfüllte ihn gleichzeitig mit Genugtuung und Mitleid. Das Mitleid überwog.

Tröstend schloss er sie in die Arme und hauchte ihr einen Kuss auf den Scheitel. „Bleib wachsam, Schwester. Ich wünsche mir für dich, dass du den verloren geglaubten Bruder gefunden hast, aber tu uns beiden einen Gefallen und sei in nächster Zeit bedachter mit der Wahl deiner Worte. Stoße nicht alle von dir, die dich lieben – nicht für ein Phantom."

Heiße Tränen durchnässten sein Hemd. Die Erkenntnis, wie sehr sie Aragorn verletzt haben musste, traf sie hart. Elrohir hatte sie mit nur einem einzigen, unbedachten Wort von sich getrieben. Wie mochte Aragorn sich da nach all den Dingen fühlen, die sie ihm an den Kopf geworfen hatte?

Dabei hatte sie es doch gar nicht so gemeint! Die Vorwürfe die sie ihm gemacht hatte, die Abweisung, die sie ihm entgegen gebracht hatte; jedes Wort hallte in ihrem Kopf wider und sie fühlte seinen Schmerz, als wäre es der ihre. So hatte sie es nicht gewollt.

Sie würde mit ihm sprechen, wenn sie ihn das nächste Mal sah. Sie musste ihm erklären, warum sie all das gesagt hatte. Der Brief hatte all ihre Gefühle durcheinander gebracht und sie war an jenem Tag zu keinem klaren Gedanken mehr fähig gewesen. Das würde er verstehen müssen.

Elrohir löste sich sanft von ihr, legte sie ins Bett und breitete die Decke über sie. Er nahm auf der Bettkante neben ihr Platz und wischte ihr die Tränen von den Wangen. „Sprich mit ihm, wenn du ihn das nächste Mal siehst. Sag ihm, wie sehr du ihn liebst. Er weiß es, aber manchmal tut es gut, es zu hören."

Laietha nickte leicht. „Schlaf, Schwester. Morgen wird ein anstrengender Tag." Er setzte sich neben den Kamin und bald erkannte Laietha, dass er in den meditationsähnlichen Schlaf der Elben hinübergeglitten war. Sie selbst war zu Tode erschöpft, aber Schlaf wollte sich nicht einstellen. Die süße Freude über das Treffen hatte einen bitteren Nachgeschmack erhalten. Eban hatte sie gefragt, ob sie Kinder hatte und nun dachte sie daran, wie Luthawen und Aiglos wohl reagieren würden, wenn sie Eban kennen lernten. Was würde ihr Vater sagen und vor allem, wie würde Aragorn Eban begegnen?

Die Gedanken wirbelten wild durcheinander, aber als das Feuer im Kamin sich in rote Glut verwandelt hatte, überkam sie schließlich doch noch der Schlaf.


	11. Kapitel 9: werfen ihre Schatten voraus

9. Kapitel: „…werfen ihre Schatten voraus."

Trotz der späten Stunde eilten viele Menschen über die Flure und Gänge des Palastes. Es war ein stetiges Kommen und Gehen von Männern und Frauen im Schwarz und Silber der Diener. Diese Hektik bewies mehr als alles andere, dass Aragorn wieder in der Stadt war, denn seine Ankunft löste immer diese Art von Betriebsamkeit innerhalb der Mauern der Stadt aus.

Jeder wollte dem König zeigen, dass in seiner Feste alles seine Ordnung hatte und die Arbeit fleißig und gewissenhaft erledigt wurde – vor allem in seiner Abwesenheit!

Von Zeit zu Zeit begegnete man aber auch noch einem der Verteidiger, die noch nicht erfahren hatten, dass der König wieder in der Stadt war. Mit bloßem Kopf und unbewaffnet – manche sogar mit aufgeknöpfter Tunika – schlenderten sie über den Korridor, jedenfalls solange, bis sie Legolas und seine Begleitung erblickten.

Sie alle kannten den Freund ihres Herrschers. Einige zuckten sogar zusammen, wenn sie ihn und Linnyd bemerkten, verbeugten sich hastig und suchten ihr Heil in der Flucht. Sie beschleunigten ihre Schritte, als seien sie froh, von den Elben wegzukommen.

„Ich wünschte, sie würden uns nicht so anstarren.", murmelte Linnyd an seiner Seite. Sie hatte sich bei ihm untergehakt und blickte zu ihm auf. Für sie war es der erste Aufenthalt unter den Menschen und Legolas konnte deutlich in ihren Augen erkennen, dass sie sich nicht sonderlich wohl fühlte. Sie war es nicht gewohnt unter so vielen Leuten zu sein, nicht einmal, wenn sie alle Elben gewesen wären. Selbst unter jenen ihres Volkes galt sie als Einzelgängerin und manchmal auch als ein wenig sonderlich.

Sie zog ein gutes Buch einer jeden Gesellschaft vor und legte es nur für ihre besten Freunde aus der Hand. Zu denen sich Legolas nicht ohne Stolz zählen durfte! Wer sie so gut kannte wie er, der wusste um ihre Stärken, ihr immenses Wissen und ihre freundliche, ehrliche Art. Nie würde sie einen ihrer Freunde im Stich lassen und so war sie sofort bereit gewesen, ihn zu begleiten und ihm bei dem Problem zu helfen, dem sie sich nun gegenüber sahen.

Zugegeben, ihre Wege, ein Problem zu lösen, waren nicht immer nachvollziehbar und gewiss nicht von der Art, die Legolas selbst wählen würde, aber sie waren bisher immer erfolgreich gewesen.

„Sie meinen es nicht böse, Linnyd. Sie haben nur noch nie eine so schöne Frau gesehen, wie du es bist!"

„Alter Schmeichler.", spottete sie und knuffte ihn in die Rippen, aber ihre Wangen wurden von einem Hauch Rot überzogen und sie senkte verlegen die Augen.

Zufrieden mit seinem kleinen Erfolg führte er sie weiter durch das Labyrinth von Fluren und Gängen, wobei er sich wiederum die Fragte stellte, warum die Stadt und auch Ithilien von den Drachen angegriffen worden war.

Einen Tag hatten sie in der Kolonie gewütet und einen beträchtlichen Schaden angerichtet, waren aber dann rasch nach Minas Tirith weiter gezogen. Hier waren sie nun schon zweimal über die Bevölkerung hergefallen und immer wieder entdeckte man eine der Kreaturen im Rundflug über den Mauern, so, als kundschafteten sie etwas aus.

Es bestand für Legolas nicht der geringste Zweifel daran, dass die Weiße Stadt ihr Ziel war und es auch bleiben würde! Das waren wahrlich keine guten Neuigkeiten für Aragorn gewesen und anscheinend auch nicht die einzigen. Sein Freund wirkte angespannt und in seinen Augen hatte der sonst übliche Glanz gefehlt. Er sah müde aus, niedergeschlagen und - ja, verlassen. Das war Legolas selbst aus der Entfernung heraus aufgefallen!

Weit hinten im Flur kam der Durchgang in Sicht, der hinauf in den Turm führte und Linnyd löste sich von ihm.

„Gehe nur alleine weiter. Ich denke, ich werde versuchen, einen geeigneten Platz für meine Beobachtungen zu finden."

„Wenn du willst", sagte er verwundert. „Aber ich dachte, du wolltest Aragorn erst noch kennen lernen?"

„Ach, jetzt nicht mehr. Ich will nicht so tun, als freue ich mich darauf… Außerdem möchte ich nicht mit leeren Händen dastehen, wenn ich ihm begegne." Mit einem Lächeln fügte sie hinzu. „Zweifellos werdet ihr euch auch ohne mich prächtig unterhalten. Vor allem, wenn noch Wein bereitsteht."

„Du redest ziemlichen Unsinn!", wandte er lächelnd ein, konnte sie jedoch auch ein wenig verstehen.

Sie sah einen langen Augenblick zu ihm auf und betrachtete sein Gesicht, biss sich plötzlich auf die Unterlippe, wohl, um ein Lachen zu verkneifen. „Geh nur weiter zu deinem Freund und erzähle mir am Morgen davon, was er zu berichten hatte." Dann ging sie in Richtung Treppe davon.

Legolas schüttelte den Kopf und blickte ihr hinterher, bis sie aus seinem Sichtfeld verschwand. Manchmal war es ihm, als lese sie seine Gedanken und hatte gespürt, dass er sich um Aragorn sorgte und sich zurückgezogen, um ihm eine Gelegenheit zu geben, ungestört mit ihm zu sein.

Legolas schritt weiter den Flur entlang, zielsicher auf Aragorns Gemächer zu. Als er nach dem Türknauf griff, fiel ihm auf, dass die Türe nur angelehnt war, was ihn nicht weiter verwunderte. Sicher war gerade einer der Diener bei Aragorn, um ihm nach dem langen Ritt noch eine Erfrischung zu bringen. Sicher war er nicht der Einzige gewesen, dem aufgefallen war, wie erschöpft sein Freund ausgesehen hatte. Vielleicht war es ganz richtig von Linnyd gewesen, bis zum nächsten Tag zu warten, um Aragorn zu begegnen.

Linnyd war aus seinen Gedanken verschwunden, als er einen Blick in den Raum warf. Umgestürzte Stühle und zerbrochenes Porzellan bedeckten den Boden. Dazwischen lagen Federn aus dem aufgeschlitzten Bett und überall wirbelten Blätter im Luftzug. Zwei tote Männer mit vermummten Gesichtern lagen in ihrem eigenen Blut. Aragorn saß mit geschlossenen Augen auf einer umgeworfenen Truhe und ein weiterer Mann, den Legolas nicht kannte, beugte sich zu ihm herunter.

„Aragorn!" Legolas überwand die Distanz zwischen ihnen, ohne auf das Knirschen der Scherben unter seinen Stiefeln zu achten und hatte gleichzeitig seine Schwerter gezogen. Bei seinem Ruf fuhr Aragorns Kopf in die Höhe und der Mann an seiner Seite wich ein Stück von ihm zurück. Die matt erhobene Hand des Königs stoppte den Elben, als er schon zum Schlag ausgeholt hatte.

„Es ist vorbei, Legolas. Ruchon kam gerade noch rechtzeitig!" Eine weitere, ausholende Geste umfasste die Zerstörung und die Toten um ihn herum.

„Was bei den Valar ist geschehen, Aragorn? Ich werde einen Heiler kommen lassen – du blutest!"

Aragorns Hand fuhr zu seinem Hals, wo die Klinge des Angreifers eine feine, rote Linie hinterlassen hatte.

„Das ist nichts, Legolas. Nur ein Kratzer. Ich bin nur ein wenig benommen von dem Betäubungsmittel und mir ist übel. Das ist alles!"

Legolas' Wangenmuskeln spannten sich an. „Das ist alles? Hättest du jetzt endlich die Güte, mir mitzuteilen, was genau hier geschehen ist?"

Ruchon war derjenige, der auf seine Aufforderung die Ereignisse schilderte – jedenfalls von dem Moment an, als er seinem König zu Hilfe gekommen war. Als er seinen Bericht beendet hatte, trat der Elb neben einen der Männer und legte seine Finger an dessen Hals. Er wandte sich von dem leblosen Körper ab und fixierte den Wachmann.

„Warum habt Ihr sie beide getötet?" Seine Stimme klang kühl. „Einer hätte uns womöglich etwas sagen können. Vielleicht sogar, wer sie geschickt hat!"

„Mit Verlaub, aber hätte ich gezögert, dann wäre der König jetzt vielleicht nicht mehr am Leben. Ich habe nur das getan, was ich für das Beste hielt – und das war, den König zu retten."

„Und Ihr kamt natürlich ganz zufällig hier vorbei…"

„Legolas!" Aragorns Stimme war kaum lauter, als ein Flüstern, aber dennoch hielt der Elb inne und richtete seine Aufmerksamkeit wieder auf seinem Freund.

„Bist du sicher, dass ich nicht doch einen Heiler rufen sollte? Du siehst furchtbar aus!"

Aragorn lachte freudlos auf und erhob sich schwerfällig. Seine Hand verkrampfte sich einen Moment lang vor Schmerz um den Rand der Truhe, doch dann hielt er sich so gut er es vermochte aufrecht.

„Ruchon, ich danke Euch für Eure Hilfe. Ich werde einen angemessenen Weg finden mich dafür erkenntlich zu zeigen. Doch nun bitte ich Euch, mich und meinen Gast alleine zu lassen. Wir haben einiges zu besprechen."

Ruchon nickte nur kurz und entfernte sich nach einer würdevollen Verbeugung. Aragorns Stimme ließ ihn an der Türe noch einmal kurz stoppen.

„Und Ruchon… ich bitte Euch vorerst, über diesen Vorfall Stillschweigen zu bewahren. Noch ein Problem können wir augenblicklich nun wirklich nicht gebrauchen."

Wäre Legolas kein Elb gewesen, so hätte er jetzt wahrscheinlich entrüstet geschnaubt, aber so beherrschte er sich und lehnte sich stattdessen mit vor der Brust verschränkten Armen an den Pfosten des Bettes.

Der Gardist nickte seinem König nur noch einmal kurz zu, als Zeichen seiner Zustimmung, dann ließ er die Freunde alleine.

Die Türe hatte sich noch nicht ganz wieder hinter dem Gardisten geschlossen, als Legolas sich sofort wieder an Aragorn wandte.

„Und jetzt will ich hören, was wirklich hier geschehen ist!"

Aragorn seufzte und sah sich in dem verwüsteten Raum um. „Ich brauche etwas zu trinken", murmelte er mit belegter Stimme und entdeckte einen hochhalsigen Silberkrug auf dem langen Beistelltisch an der Wand.

Er ging auf unsicheren Beinen darauf zu, wobei er jeden Blick mit Legolas mied, um darin nicht dem tadelnden Vorwurf begegnen zu müssen und goss einen Silberbecher voll Wein. Mit großen Schlucken leerte er ihn bis zur Hälfte.

„Geht es dir wirklich gut, Aragorn?" Legolas konnte die ehrliche Sorge nicht aus seiner Stimme heraushalten.

„Mir geht es so gut, wie es eben in so einer Lage geht", erwiderte er tonlos, noch immer mit dem Rücken zu dem Elben. Er leerte den Becher und füllte ihn nach – erst dann drehte er sich um und sah Legolas in die Augen.

„Was ist geschehen, mellon nin? Und mach mir nichts vor!" Etwas in der Stimme von Legolas machte dem König klar, das dieser nicht nur den Angriff auf ihn meinte, sondern ganz genau wusste, dass in den letzten Tagen noch mehr geschehen war, was ihn belastete.

Aragorn blickte in das Gesicht des Elben, der ihn entschlossen ansah und fand darin soviel Zuversicht, Ruhe und Vertrauen, dass ihn einen Augenblick lang das Gefühl von Wärme erfüllte. Doch die Wunde in seinem Inneren war noch zu frisch und eine flüsternde Stimme verschaffte sich drängend Gehör!

„_Niemals wieder! Niemals!", _schimpfte die Stimme. _„Zu vertrauen, bedeutet, verraten zu werden. Vertrauen bedeutet Schmerz!"_

Er bemühte sich, diese Stimme zu vertreiben. Sie klang zu verbittert – hoffnungslos. Niemand konnte Leben, ohne irgendwem zu vertrauen. Legolas. Elladan, Elrohir, Herr Elrond. Wenn er ihnen nicht vertrauen konnte, wem dann?

Legolas riss ihn aus seinen trüben Gedanken.

„Zieh dich nicht so in dich selbst zurück, Aragorn. Du kämpfst doch nicht alleine. Auch andere kämpfen auf deiner Seite!"

„Und warum fühle ich mich dann so?", brach es aus ihm heraus und sofort bereute er seine Äußerung. Es war nicht fair gegenüber Legolas, ihn seinen Zorn spüren zu lassen, den er angesichts all dieser Probleme empfand. Aber es schien ihm, als habe sich ganz Mittelerde gegen ihn verschworen und wolle ihn mit allen Mitteln in die Knie zwingen. Jede seiner Sorgen alleine, hätte dies schon vermocht – zusammengenommen stampften sie ihn regelrecht in den Erdboden! Er war stark in Versuchung, einfach die Flucht zu ergreifen.

„_Feigling!"_, spottete Laiethas Stimme in seinem Kopf und er stimmte ihr dieses Mal zu. Davon zu laufen, war keine Lösung.

Legolas Hand ruhte plötzlich auf seiner Schulter und diese Geste reichte aus, ihm ein schwaches Lächeln zu entlocken, das die Erschöpfung in seinem Gesicht milderte.

„Immerhin ein Anfang.", stellte Legolas nüchtern fest. „Komm, wir gehen ein Stück. An der frischen Luft wirst du dich sicher gleich besser fühlen."

Legolas hoffte, dass er dann auch mehr aus seinem Freund herausbringen würde. Seine Geduld hatte ihn schon mehr als einmal belohnt, er durfte Aragorn nur nicht zu sehr drängen.

Als Bergil das Gemach des Königs betrat, schüttelte er fassungslos den Kopf über die Verwüstung, die dort herrschte. Jemand hatte etwas gesucht, aber sie schienen nicht fündig geworden zu sein. Weiter hinten in einem der Gänge war er auf einen toten Wächter gestoßen. Der Mann war seit Jahren für Aragorns Sicherheit verantwortlich gewesen. Bergil hatte ihn als einen guten Mann kennen gelernt. Er ballte die Hand zur Faust. Es war ihm unbegreiflich, wie jemand an ihm vorbeigekommen sein sollte.

Auf dem Boden lag ein Stück Stoff, das unmöglich zu Aragorns Kleidung gehören konnte. Bergil hob es vom Boden auf und roch vorsichtig daran – schnell riss er den Kopf zur Seite. Betäubungsmittel – selbst der kurze Kontakt mit dem Stoff hatte gereicht, damit sich alles in seinem Kopf drehte. Vielleicht hatten die Eindringlinge auch den Wächter betäubt, sie mussten ihn auf jeden Fall überrascht haben. An einem alarmierten Wächter der Garde – betäubt oder nicht – kam niemand vorbei.

Bergil untersuchte die Unordnung im Gemach genau, bevor er sich daran machte, die Toten zu betrachten. Sie waren ihm nicht bekannt und weder an ihren Gesichtern noch an ihrer Kleidung ließ sich feststellen, woher sie stammten.

Jedenfalls würde er die Wachen für König Aragorn verdoppeln lassen. Wahrscheinlich würde es dem König nicht gefallen, aber dies sah nach einem weiteren Versuch aus, den König zu entmachten. Jemand hatte schnell gehandelt und sich die allgemeine Verwirrung in der Stadt zu Nutzen gemacht – es konnte also auch leicht einen Nachahmer geben.

Seufzend erhob sich Bergil. Er konnte nicht viel erkennen, nur eines war sicher – die Attentäter waren mit dem Bauplan des Palastes und mit der Tatsache vertraut gewesen, dass die meisten Wachen zum Schutz des Volkes abkommandiert waren. Es hätte ihn brennend interessiert, woher sie dieses Wissen hatten. Es war ein Jammer, dass Ruchon sie beide getötet hatte, aber er war eben noch unerfahren. Das Wichtigste aber war, dass der König sicher war.

Mit einem tiefen Seufzer und einem pochenden Gefühl hinter seinen Schläfen trat er vor die Tür und schickte einen der Diener nach einer Karre. Dann machte er sich daran, das Chaos zu beseitigen.


	12. Kapitel 10: Der Ruf der Drachen

10 Kapitel: „Der Ruf der Drachen" 

Auf direktem Weg schlugen Aragorn und Legolas den Weg hinunter in die Halle ein, auch wenn dies bedeutete, dass sie den Bediensteten und Flüchtlingen begegneten, die sich aus den umliegenden Dörfern zu ihnen begeben hatten, nachdem ihre Heimstätten von den Drachen zerstört worden waren. Doch die Anwesenden waren zu sehr mit sich selbst und ihren Aufgaben beschäftigt, als dass sie den König und seinen Gefährten bemerkt hätten. Dennoch schafften es die beiden Freunde nicht, ihr Vorhaben in die Tat umzusetzen.

Das Rauschen von Flügeln erfüllte plötzlich die Halle, abgelöst von dem ersten markerschütternden Schrei der Aragorns schlimmste Befürchtungen bestätigte. Sie waren zurückgekehrt, um das zu beenden, womit sie unlängst begonnen hatten und alle Maßnahmen, um besser vorbereitet zu sein und die Stadt zu schützen, kamen zu spät.

Erneut erbebte die Luft unter einem weiteren Furcht erregenden Schrei, in den diesmal weitere Drachen einstimmten. Die lähmende Starre, die Menschen und Elb einen Wimpernschlag lang erfasst hatte, löste sich und einen verblüffenden Augenblick später rannten alle Anwesenden in Angst und Schrecken durcheinander.

Die Rufe der aufgebrachten Menge, die sich in Sicherheit zu bringen versuchte, übertönte fast alles andere, doch Aragorn vernahm trotzdem die Aufforderung seines Freundes ihm zu folgen. Legolas bahnte sich mit den Ellenbogen einen Weg durch die Menschen und steuerte auf die gewundene Treppe zu, die in den weißen Turm hinauf führte.

Seine eigene Anordnung kam dem König in den Sinn, dass sich niemand in den oberen Stockwerken aufhalten solle, solange die Drachen Minas Tirith bedrohten, dennoch folgte er dem Elben ohne zu zögern. Legolas musste gute Gründe haben auf den Turm zu wollen.

‚_Oder aber völlig den Verstand verloren haben!_', schoss es ihm durch den Kopf.

Endlich gelangte auch er an den Fuß der Treppe und immer zwei Stufen auf einmal nehmend hastete er Legolas nach. Sein Freund schenkte ihm einen anerkennenden Blick, als der Mensch zu ihm aufschloss und fast gleichzeitig erreichten sie die robuste Holztüre, die in die obere Kammer führte.

Einen Moment hielten sie davor inne, aber nur Aragorn benötigte diesen, um wieder zu Atem zu kommen und sein hämmerndes Herz zu beruhigen.

Auf Legolas' Gesicht lag ein amüsiertes Lächeln, als sich ihre Blicke erneut begegneten.

„Etwas aus der Puste gekommen, _**Mensch**_?! Du wirst doch nicht langsam alt und tatterig?"

„Alt und tatterig? Ich bin weder das eine noch das andere - merke dir das, _**Elb**_! Ich glaube, eher sollten wir über deinen geistigen Gesundheitszustand sprechen. Hast du den Verstand verloren während eines Drachenangriffes auf den Turm zu rennen? Jede Sekunde könnte ein Felsbrocken die Mauern treffen oder sonst etwas geschehen! Was denkst du dir dabei eigentlich?"

Wie zur Bestätigung seiner Worte drang das Krachen und Bersten von Gestein zu ihnen hinauf und die Turmmauern erzitterten unter Aragorns Handfläche.

Legolas nickte leicht, immer noch die Ruhe selbst.

„Nun, ich denke es wird dich interessieren was Linnyd genau in diesem Augenblick über ‚deine' Drachen herausfindet, während wir hier unsere Zeit vergeuden." Und ohne eine weitere Erklärung wie oder was er damit meinte, stieß er die Türe auf und bedeutete Aragorn in das Zimmer zu treten.

Was Aragorn erblickte ließ ihn umgehend handeln, ohne sich dessen auch nur einen Herzschlag lang bewusst zu sein. „Gebt Acht!", entfuhr es ihm fast gleichzeitig mit einem weiteren Schrei der Drachen und er durchquerte das Gemach mit wenigen Schritten und packte die Gestalt, die sich gefährlich weit aus dem Fenster gelehnt hatte.

Ein überraschter Aufschrei hallte von den Wänden wider, als er mit seiner Last auf den Steinboden fiel und ein Ellenbogen stieß ihm dabei schmerzhaft in die Seite. Mit einem Keuchen entwich ihm dabei die gerade eben erst zurück gewonnene Luft und machte ihn sprachlos zu dem Ereignis, das nun folgte.

Das zappelnde Bündel in seinen Armen kämpfte sich mit unvermuteter Kraft frei, kam geschwind auf die Füße und wirbelte zu ihm herum. Aragorn blickte einige Sekunden lang in die unglaublichsten Augen, die er je gesehen hatte und verlor sich darin – alles andere um sich herum völlig vergessend.

Die Iris schimmerte in einem Braun, wie der herbstliche Wald in der Mittagssonne und genauso farbenfroh, denn um die Pupillen tanzten winzige Flecken in Kupfer, Bronze und Gold. Jetzt lag ein entrüsteter Ausdruck in diesen Augen – und ebenso auf dem Gesicht der Elbin die über ihm stand.

Ihre dunkelblonden Haare hatten sich an einigen Stellen aus ihrem Band gelöst und fielen ihr nun zerzaust über Gesicht und Schultern, was ihr eine wilde, ungebändigte Erscheinung verlieh.

Er hätte sie ewig so ansehen können, aber diese Zeit wurde ihm nicht vergönnt, denn ihre Worte drangen nun an sein Ohr und holten ihn in die Wirklichkeit zurück.

„Seht Euch das an! Ihr habt es ruiniert! Was fällt Euch ein, mich derart ungehobelt zu packen?"

Ungläubig starrte er zu ihr auf, erfasste einige dunkle Tintenflecken auf ihrem waldgrünen Reitmantel, der sie als Bewohnerin von Legolas' Kolonie auszeichnete, und eine Welle des Zorns erfasste den König. Umgehend war er auf den Beinen, ohne sich gewahr zu werden, dass er sie fast um einen ganzen Kopf überragte.

„Seid Ihr von Sinnen?", stieß er hervor. „Ich habe Euch vor einem Sturz in den sicheren Tod bewahrt und Ihr macht Euch nur Sorgen um Euer Kleid?!"

„Ich habe – soweit ich mich erinnere – nicht darum gebeten ‚gerettet' zu werden! Vor allem deshalb nicht, weil ich nicht ‚gerettet' werden musste! Und ich spreche auch nicht von meinem Gewand, das Ihr ruiniert habt, sondern von meinem Schriftstück! Nichts ist mehr von meinen Aufzeichnungen zu entziffern. Seht Euch das an!"

Dabei streckte sie ihm eine Schriftrolle entgegen, von dem einzelne Tropfen Tinte auf die Steinfliesen fielen. „Jetzt kann ich von vorne anfangen, wenn ich König Elessar nicht mit leeren Händen gegenüber treten möchte. Und warum? Wegen einem Tölpel, der nicht nachdenkt bevor er handelt und nicht weiß, dass Elben nicht so ungeschickt sind, wie seine eigene Rasse und nicht so einfach aus dem Fenster stürzen!"

Dies war der Punkt, an dem Legolas einen Schritt nach vorne trat, den Mund schon geöffnet, um eine weitere Verschlimmerung der Dinge zu vermeiden, aber ein Blick von Aragorn ließ ihn verstummen, denn er kannte das dunkle Funkeln in den nun eisgrauen Augen nur zu gut.

So ließ er seinen Atem ungenutzt entweichen und verschränkte die Arme vor der Brust, um sich das Schauspiel, das sich ihm nun bieten würde, in Ruhe zu betrachten. Doch dann konnte er wieder nur den Mund öffnen – diesmal in völliger Verblüffung, als der erwartete Ausbruch seines besten Freundes ausblieb.

„Verzeiht, meine Herrin.", erklang die beinahe honigsüße Stimme von Aragorn. „Aber ich konnte ja nicht ahnen, dass Ihr eine Elbe seid. Ich muss wohl einem Irrtum erlegen sein, denn ich glaubte, dass dieses edle Volk ein so feines Gehör besitzt, dass es einen Ankömmling bereits am Fuße der Treppe vernommen hätte.

Da Ihr jedoch weder darauf, noch auf das laute Krachen der aufgestoßenen Türe, ganz zu schweigen auf meinen Ruf reagiert habt, dachte ich, eine Dame _**meines Volkes **_vor mir zu haben. Aber ich bin wohl wiederum einem Irrtum erlegen." Jetzt hob sich seine Stimmlage und nahm den Ton an, den jeder Gesetzesbrecher in Gondor sehr fürchtete, auch wenn er nicht einmal laut sprach.

„Eine Dame meines Volkes würde nicht derart undankbar auf ihre Rettung reagieren…" Hier ließ er eine kleine Pause entstehen, eine Falle, in die Linnyd auch gleich hineintappte. Sie holte gerade Luft für eine aufgebrachte Entgegnung, als Aragorn ihr über den Mund fuhr.

„… und schon gar nicht, wenn ihr eigener _**König **_ihr Retter ist!"

Linnyds Mund öffnete und schloss sich einige Male, aber kein Wort verließ ihre wunderschön geschwungenen Lippen. Ein Umstand, der veranlasste, dass Legolas sich seine ganze Kolonie herbeiwünschte, denn noch nie in all den Jahrtausenden seiner Lebensjahre war es vorgekommen, dass seine Freundin derart sprachlos war! Jedenfalls nicht in seiner Anwesenheit.

Aragorn nutzte seinen Triumph zu einem weiteren Seitenhieb. „Jetzt, da Ihr mir endlich mit Eurer Schweigsamkeit die Gelegenheit bietet dem Anstand zu entsprechen, erlaubt mir, dass ich mich vorstelle und Euch in meinem Land willkommen heiße! Aragorn, Arathorns Sohn und König von Gondor. _In suila le, Linnyd_."

Dabei neigte er wahrlich königlich sein Haupt und warf Legolas ein siegessicheres Lächeln zu, der daraufhin nur eine Augenbraue hob. Dieser Punkt ging eindeutig an seinen Freund, aber er kannte Linnyd gut genug, um zu wissen, dass zwar die Schlacht, aber keinesfalls der Krieg in ihren Augen verloren war. Und keinen Herzschlag nach dieser Erkenntnis, bestätigte die Elbe seinen Gedanken.

„Nun, Aragorn, Arathorns Sohn, König von Gondor, ich verzeihe Euch Euer Versäumnis, Euch nicht gleich vorgestellt zu haben. Gerne hätte ich Euch bei unserer ersten Begegnung einen Bericht überreicht, der Euch in Eurer prekären Lage von Nutzen gewesen wäre, aber leider…" Sie schenkte Aragorn ein geradezu umwerfendes Lächeln.

„… aber leider wurde meine bisher gefasste Meinung über die Menschen selbst von ihrem König bestätigt, der sich wie ein Olifant in einer Töpferwerkstatt aufführt, wenn Ruhe und ein klarer Verstand am Dringendsten gebraucht werden. Handelt Ihr immer derart impulsiv ohne Euren Kopf zu gebrauchen? Selbst der Tölpel für den ich Euch gehalten habe, wüsste, dass selbst das schärfste Elbenohr keine Geräusche vernehmen kann, wenn ein Drache - in diesem Fall sogar drei – die Luft mit seinem Schrei erfüllt. Jedenfalls nicht, wenn der Elb sich in unmittelbarer Nähe zu diesem Geschöpf befindet, so wie es bei mir der Umstand gewesen ist."

Diesmal war es an Legolas seinem Freund ein Lächeln zu schenken und dabei bestätigend zu nicken.

Aragorn fühlte sich von ihm regelrecht im Stich gelassen und fand, dass sein Freund es sogar sichtlich genoss, ihn in dieser Situation zu sehen. Darüber war noch nicht das letzte Wort gesprochen, beschloss er, bevor er sich wieder seinem Problem zuwandte.

Er blickte verwirrt zu Linnyd, unsicher, was er ihr auf ihre Worte erwidern sollte. In ihren Augen stand deutlich die Herausforderung, aber auch eine Spur von Überheblichkeit und Trotz.

Dennoch musste er sich kurz eingestehen, dass es ihn verärgerte, nicht wie sonst mit dieser gespielten Demut und Unterwürfigkeit konfrontiert zu werden und dass seine Eitelkeit ein wenig verletzt war. Immerhin wusste diese Elbe nun, wem sie gegenüber stand und dass er unter Elben aufgewachsen war. Doch sie behandelte ihn, als wisse er nichts über die Erstgeborenen und mit einer Spur Arroganz, die in ihm die Wut schürte.

„Was wollt Ihr hier eigentlich? Wenn Ihr mich und mein Volk so gering schätzt, warum seid Ihr dann gekommen? Um aus nächster Nähe mit ansehen zu können, wie diese Ungeheuer unsere Stadt und unser Heim zerstören? Habt Ihr Spaß daran, Männern, Frauen und Kinder leiden zu sehen – zuzusehen, wie sie sogar ihr Leben verlieren?

Nun gut, ich denke nicht, dass ich noch länger meine Zeit hier verschwenden möchte, um das Gleiche zu tun. Dort draußen kämpfen meine Männer, um das zu schützen, was sie lieben! Ihre Stadt, ihr Heim und ihre Familien. Wenn Ihr mir nicht helfen wollt, dann verlasst Minas Tirith. Ich werde jedenfalls alles tun, um zu verhindern, dass Drachen dieser Stadt den Untergang bescheren." Er hatte die Hand bereits am Schwertknauf und sich zur Türe umgewandt, als ihre Stimme ihn inne halten ließ. Diesmal klang sie ruhig, wenn auch nicht freundlich.

„Ein übermüdeter Mann begeht Fehler! Und heute könnt Ihr Euch keine Fehler erlauben, wenn Ihr Eure Stadt erfolgreich verteidigen wollt. Ihr gedenkt, dies mit der Klinge zu tun, nicht wahr? Ich war immer der Meinung, Herr Elrond habe seinen Söhnen das Größtmöglichste an Wissen angedeihen lassen. Und wenn nicht er, dann doch wenigstens Euer bester Freund, der in so unmittelbarer Nähe zu einen Drachen gelebt hat! Mit Euren Waffen werdet Ihr nichts erreichen! Eure Klingen werden an den Schuppenpanzern zerbrechen, wie morsches Holz!"

Aragorn vernahm ihre Schritte, als sie auf ihn zu kam und sich dann vor ihn stellte, damit sie ihm in die Augen sehen konnte.

„Aber ich bin gekommen, um Euch zu helfen! Ich verabscheue nichts mehr, als ein sinnlos verlorenes Leben. Egal ob das eines Menschen, noch das einer anderen Kreatur in ganz Mittelerde! Diese Geschöpfe des Windes greifen Eure Stadt nicht ohne guten Grund an, König Elessar! Und ich werde herausfinden, warum sie es tun. Aber ich gedenke noch mehr zu tun! Ich werde jedes Leben schützen, das ich kann – das der Drachen eingeschlossen!"

Jetzt reckte sie deutlich die Schultern, bevor sie weiter sprach. „Wasser! Es gibt nichts, was ein Drache mehr fürchtet. Als Geschöpfe des Feuers könnt Ihr Eure Stadt damit besser schützen, als mit tausenden von stählernen Klingen! Ihr könnt sie vertreiben – vorerst jedenfalls. Wenn wir erst den Grund ihrer Angriffe kennen, können wir einen Weg finden, sie für immer von hier zu verbannen…"

Sie funkelte ihn herausfordernd an, doch ihm stand nicht der Sinn danach, diese ‚Unterhaltung' noch länger fortzusetzen. An diesem Abend war einfach alles schief gelaufen, aber jetzt wollte er nicht mehr länger tatenlos daneben stehen. Er wollte handeln und Linnyd hatte ihm eine Möglichkeit geboten, dies zu tun.

Seine Gedanken wirbelten durcheinander, als er versuchte, die neuen Erkenntnisse und Erlebnisse der letzten Stunden zu ordnen, damit er seine Stadt schützen konnte.

Verschiedene Lösungen formten sich in seinem Kopf, die er dann jedoch wieder verwarf. So sehr er sich auch bemühte, in der Gegenwart dieser Elbin wollte ihm einfach keine plausible Möglichkeit einfallen, zu sehr entfachte sie seinen Zorn, sodass er sich einfach auf nichts konzentrieren konnte.

Sein Schweigen schien sie noch mehr aufzuregen, als seine harschen Worte zuvor, wenn dies überhaupt möglich war. Sie sah ihn kurz von der Seite her an und wandte sich dann Legolas zu.

„Ich werde wohl heute nicht mehr benötigt, mein Prinz." Und damit verließ sie das Turmzimmer, ohne den König noch eines Blickes zu würdigen.

Aragorn sah ihr nach und schüttelte den Kopf. Frauen! Man wurde einfach nicht schlau aus ihnen. Er bemühte sich abermals, an das zu denken, was vor ihm lag, aber er fühlte sich mit einem Mal so unglaublich kraftlos und müde, dass er sich am liebsten gleich hier und jetzt niedergelegt und geschlafen hätte. Woher sollte er nur die Stärke nehmen, all dem die Stirn zu bieten, dem er sich gegenüber sah?

Er wünschte sich einen kurzen Moment lang, die Zeit zurückdrehen zu können, aber dann durchfuhr ihn die Erkenntnis, welchen Preis Laietha beinahe beim letzten Mal hätte zahlen müssen als er seiner Schwäche nachgegeben hatte und sein Herz verhärtete sich. Nie wieder! Nie wieder würde er schwach sein. Er musste an sein Volk denken, an seine Stadt, an die Menschen, die er liebte, seine Familie. Er selbst und sein eigenes Glück waren nicht wichtig.

„Komm, Legolas. Es gibt einiges zu tun." Er schob sein Schwert zurück in die Scheide und stürmte die Treppe hinunter, ohne sich noch einmal umzusehen. Er wusste, Legolas folgte ihm – wie er es von jeher getan hatte.


	13. Kapitel 11 Schmerzhafte Erinnerungen

**Kapitel 11: „Schmerzhafte Erinnerungen"**

So hatte sich Linnyd ihre erste Begegnung mit König Elessar nun wirklich nicht vorgestellt! Den ganzen Weg von der Kolonie bis nach Minas Tirith hatte sie sich versucht auszumalen, wie der König wohl sein würde. Legolas hatte ihr soviel von ihm erzählt, dass sie geglaubt hatte, ihn zu kennen. Sie hatte sich ein ganz genaues Bild von ihm gemacht und hatte feststellen müssen, dass es falsch war!

Wer hätte schon hinter der einfachen Kleidung, dem wirren, schulterlangen Haar und dem freundlichen, wenn auch erschöpft wirkendem Gesicht einen Herrscher erwartet? In ihrer Vorstellung war er in edle Gewänder gekleidet gewesen, hatte würdevoll auf seinem Thron gesessen und ihr mit ernstem Gesicht entgegen geblickt.

Sie hatte zwar gewusst, dass er unter Elben aufgewachsen war, aber nicht damit gerechnet, wie stark es ihn geprägt hatte. Er bewegte sich mit der gleichen Geschmeidigkeit, hatte diesen unergründlichen, wissenden Blick und besaß auch deren Sarkasmus.

Und genau das waren die Gründe, warum bei ihrem ersten Treffen alles schief gelaufen war, was nur schief laufen konnte.

Sie schimpfte stumm vor sich hin, doch selbst noch so tief in Gedanken, vernahm sie das Gebrüll der Drachen über der Stadt und wenn sie sich ganz auf ihre Sinne konzentrierte, hörte sie auch das Donnern und Bersten von Gestein und spürte die Erschütterung unter ihren Füßen.

Atemlos kam sie am Ende der Treppe an, trat in das Labyrinth der Gänge und schlug die Richtung zu ihrem Gemach ein. Von dort aus hatte sie die beste Sicht über die Stadt – abgesehen natürlich vom Turm.

Sie wusste genau, auf welche Einzelheiten sie achten musste, um mehr über die Drachen heraus zu finden, aber all diese Regeln wurden von dem puren Entzücken in den Hintergrund gedrängt, diese Geschöpfe am Himmel leibhaftig fliegen zu sehen. Selbst nach all diesen Jahrhunderten, hatten diese Kreaturen nichts von ihrer Faszination auf sie verloren.

Für die Liebe zu diesen Geschöpfen, hatte sie mehr als nur Missbilligung und Unverständnis von ihrem Volk erhalten, aber Linnyd hatte sich geschworen, dass nie wieder ein Drache sinnlos sterben sollte, seit…

Nein! Sie wollte nicht an Tanhil denken! Nicht jetzt. Nicht hier. Aber es war bereits zu spät, denn die Bilder des Tages, an dem sich ihr Leben auf so schmerzhafte Weise geändert hatte, drängten an die Oberfläche.

_Der Drache starb. Er lag auf dem Bauch, die Schwingen an riesige Bäume genagelt, die extra zu diesem Zweck gefällt worden waren, ausgebreitet wie eine Haut, die in der Sonne zum Trocknen ausgelegt worden war. Eisenhaken waren durch die Knochen in seinen Flügeln getrieben worden und rund um die Stellen, an denen ihm die Krallen ausgerissen worden waren, hatte sich bereits eine Kruste gebildet. Sein blauer Panzer war bedeckt mit tiefen Rissen, die eindeutig von Schwertern stammten, aber sie waren dennoch nicht tief genug, um das Geschöpf schnell sterben zu lassen. Es war klar zu erkennen, dass die Orks für das Tier einen langsamen, qualvollen Tod geplant hatten._

_Linnyd schluckte die aufsteigende Übelkeit hinunter und warf einen Blick in Tanhils entsetztes Gesicht. Vor kurzem hatten sich ihre Pferde geweigert, weiter zu gehen, hatten gescheut, sich aufgebäumt, als ihre Reiter versucht hatten, sie anzutreiben. Selbst Elladan war es nicht gelungen, die Pferde zu beruhigen und so hatten sie die Tiere an einer kleinen Lichtung zurück gelassen und waren mit gezogenen Waffen weiter geschlichen, um den Grund für die Unruhe ihrer Reittiere herauszufinden. _

_Und dieses Schreckensszenarium hatten sie gefunden! Die Gruppe Orks, die hierfür verantwortlich war, umkreiste den Drachen immer noch grölend und lachend, wobei sie nicht davon abließen, mit den Spitzen ihrer Pfeile dem wehrlosen Opfer weitere Qualen zu zu fügen._

_Die großen, bernsteinfarbenen Augen des Drachen waren matt vom langen, quälenden Schmerz. _

„_Bei den Valar!", hauchte Tanhil, zumindest versuchte er es, denn sein Mund war trocken und schmeckte nach Fäulnis, seine Kehle war wie zugeschnürt. Elladan schien es nicht anders zu ergehen, denn auch er musste erst schlucken, bevor er sprechen konnte. Seitdem seine Mutter von Orks so grausam verstümmelt worden war, dass sie Mittelerde verlassen hatte, richtete sein Zorn sich heißer als der eines jeden seiner Freunde gegen die Kreaturen aus Mordor._

„_Wir müssen etwas tun! Ich will diesen Mördern einen ebenso grausamen Tod bescheren, wie ihrem Opfer! Vorher werde ich nicht einen Augenblick Ruhe finden."_

_Tanhil nickte, aber Linnyd wusste, wie hilflos sie waren. Noch nie hatte sich jemand einen Drachen so weit genähert. Außerdem hatte sie noch eine Beobachtung gemacht, die das ganze Unterfangen um ein vielfaches erschweren würde und die sie ihren Gefährten auch gleich mitteilte. _

_Es handelte sich um ein Drachenweibchen! Schon unter normalen Umständen war es gefährlich, doch jetzt war es vor Schmerz, Entsetzen und dem verzweifelten Bewusstsein, dass Eier in ihrem Körper heranreiften, beinahe irrsinnig. Für sie zählte nur der Instinkt, die Eier zu beschützen – und im Augenblick bedeutete dies, dass sie keinen großen Unterschied zwischen den Elben und ihren Feinden machen würde, wenn es erst einmal befreit war._

_Wenn sie dieses Unterfangen erst einmal bewältigten, denn vorher mussten sie sich einer Gruppe von fünfzehn, grobschlächtigen Orks entgegen stellen. _

„_Elladan?" Tanhils Stimme klang fest und entschlossen._

„_Bereit", nickte dieser nur und sah zusammen mit seinem Freund zu Linnyd hinüber. _

_Linnyd wusste, dass sie nur auf ihre Bestätigung warteten, damit sie sich in den Kampf stürzen konnten. Normalerweise hätte sie keinen Moment gezögert. Sie war eine erfahrene Kriegerin, wenn nicht gar eine der besten ihres Volkes, denn sie hatte angesehene Lehrmeister gehabt. _

_Ihr Vater selbst, Waffenbruder des Gil-galad, Elbenkönig von Lindon, hatte sie im Kampf mit dem Speer unterwiesen, und Glorfindel, Elbenherrscher von Bruchtal, hatte sie im Unterricht mit dem Schwert und Langspeer betreut. Fünf Gegner waren daher keine erschreckende Vorstellung für sie, aber ein unbeschreibliches Gefühl hatte sich in ihrem Magen breit gemacht, dass sie am liebsten dazu veranlasst hätte, die Flucht zu ergreifen. _

_Sie wandte ihren Blick noch einmal dem Drachenweibchen zu, das inzwischen halb betäubt vor Schmerz die Augen geschlossen hatte und ein klagendes Brummen ausstieß. Dies allein reichte aus, um ihre ganzen Zweifel in den Hintergrund zu verbannen und sie flüsterte: „Bereit."_

_Tanhil legte ihr eine Hand auf den Arm, beugte sich mit einem Lächeln zu ihr hinüber und hauchte ihr einen zärtlichen Kuss auf die Lippen. „Gib auf dich Acht! Lass diese Widerlinge merken, wessen Tochter sie gegenüberstehen." Dann stürmten sie aus ihrer Deckung._

_Umgehend war der Kampf entfacht. So rasch, dass Linnyd weder Elladan, noch Tanhil im Auge behalten konnte. Ihre Gegner nahmen sie viel zu sehr in Anspruch, als dass sie die Zeit gehabt hätte, sich zu ihnen umzudrehen. Jede Ablenkung hätte tödlich sein können! Sie hörte raue Schreie neben sich und hoffte, dass es sich um Orks handelte._

_Zu ihrer Linken bäumte sich das Drachenweibchen in ihren grauenhaften Fesseln auf und schlug mit dem Schwanz um sich, sodass Linnyd immer wieder den gefährlichen Hieben entgehen musste. Sie wusste, dass sie eigentlich Angst vor diesem Geschöpf haben sollte, aber fast schien es ihr, als spüre das Weibchen, dass sie ihm helfen wollten, denn nicht nur ein Schlag traf tödlich einen von Linnyds Gegnern._

_Und plötzlich, als sie den letzten Ork besiegt hatte, prallte mit voller Wucht eine Welle der Empfindungen über ihr zusammen, die sie unmissverständlich als die der Drachendame erkannte._

_Sie konnte nicht beschreiben, was sie so sicher machte, oder was genau sich zwischen dem Lebewesen und ihr zutrug, doch sie spürte vor allem, die tiefe Dankbarkeit – aber auch Trauer. Ein leises Brummen drang an ihr Ohr und als sie in ihren Gedanken verstand, was das Weibchen ihr übermittelte, traten ihr Tränen in die Augen._

_Das Bild des leblosen Körpers des Drachen. Sie würde niemals wieder fliegen können, nicht einmal, wenn sie sich pflegen ließe. Und ein Drache, der nicht fliegen konnte, würde qualvoll zugrunde gehen. Sie hatte schon genug gelitten und sehnte ihren Tod herbei._

„_Linnyd! Linnyd, bitte. Komm zu dir!"_

_Sie wurde sich bewusst, dass jemand sie an den Schultern gepackt hielt und schüttelte. Sie kniete am Boden und starrte auf eine blutgetränkte Tunika. Erst als sie mehrmals blinzelte erkannte sie Elladans Kleidung und fand auch sein Gesicht, als sie endlich den Kopf hob. An seinen Händen klebte Blut, an dem er zu reiben anfing, als er sich ihrer Aufmerksamkeit sicher war. Mit einem verzweifelten Ausdruck in den Augen begann er: „Tanhil – ", brach ab und schluckte._

„_Nein!" Mit Elladans Hilfe kam sie auf die Beine und stolperte zu der Stelle, an der ihr Liebster lag. Das Blut an Elladans Händen stammte aus einer klaffenden Wunde an Tanhils Schenkel. Sein Puls wurde schon schwächer, der verzweifelt angelegte Verband war sinnlos; die Hauptschlagader war durchtrennt worden. Linnyd sank auf die Knie und strich Tanhil das braune, leicht gelockte Haar aus den Augen. Sie versuchte, ihre Furcht hinunter zu schlucken._

_Tanhil erwiderte ihren Blick._

„_Mein Sonnenschein.", sagte er leise. „Ich habe verloren…tut mir leid."_

„_Nein, Tanhil –"_

„_Lass mich sprechen, Linnyd!" Seine Mundwinkel verzogen sich zu einem leichten Lächeln. „Ich weiß, dass sie mit dir gesprochen hat… Erfülle ihr ihren letzten Wunsch…Tu das für mich!"_

_Linnyd nickte hilflos und warf dann Elladan einen verzweifelten Blick zu. Die Tränen in dessen Augen erschreckten sie, aber ihr Freund schämte sich ihrer nicht._

„_Es tut wirklich nicht weh.", flüsterte Tanhil. Ein plötzliches Stöhnen strafte seine Worte Lügen._

„_Ruhig, ruhig.", tröstete Linnyd ihn. „Wir bringen dich nach Lorien zurück – "_

„_Nein, mein Herz. Ich weiß, es ist schwerer… schwerer für dich, als für mich… denn du musst weiterleben… allein. Versuche – nein, versprich mir, nicht zu verzweifeln…Um meinetwillen, Linnyd. Bitte… Und um deiner selbst Willen auch…"_

„_Tanhil…"_

„_Versprich es mir. Ich habe dich nie um etwas gebeten… aber darum bitte ich dich jetzt."_

_Linnyd nickte und wischte sich mit einer raschen Geste über die Wangen. „Ja, ich verspreche dir alles, Tanhil. Bitte – ich brauche dich!"_

_Tanhil lächelte ein wenig und seine Augen schlossen sich._

„_Tanhil!"_

_Sie klammerte sich an ihn, spürte, wie die Wärme aus seinem Körper entwich und wollte doch nicht der Wahrheit ins Auge sehen._

_Dann legte sich ein Arm um ihre bebenden Schultern und sie und Elladan weinten._

Sie wusste nicht, wie lange sie damals neben ihm gesessen hatte, doch irgendwann war sie aufgestanden, und hatte dem letzten Wunsch des Drachenweibchens entsprochen. Als sie ihre Klinge in dessen Herz gesenkt hatte, hatte sie sich geschworen, dass sie nie wieder zulassen würde, dass einem Drachen ein Leid angetan würde, denn sie fürchtete das Unglück, dass der Tod dieser stolzen Wesen mit sich bringen würde – und gleichzeitig schwor sie sich, dass sie selbst nie wieder eine Waffe zur Hand nehmen würde.

Sie hatte den wichtigsten Kampf in ihrem Leben verloren und das würde sie sich niemals verzeihen.

Selbst nach drei Jahrhunderten hielt sie an jenen Versprechen fest – in Gedenken an Tanhil.

Sie hastete weiter und flehte darum, dass niemand sie in ihrer jetzigen Verfassung sah. Es hatte bisher nur eine Person gegeben, die sie hatte weinen sehen, und so sollte es auch bleiben. Sie wusste nicht, dass jene Person sie genau in diesem Augenblick beobachtete. Erst, als sie ihre Gemächer erreicht hatte und die Türe sich hinter ihr geschlossen hatte, trat Elladan aus der dunklen Nische hervor und seufzte. Er hatte geahnt, dass sie auch nach jener langen Zeit noch nicht über diesen Verlust hinweggekommen war!

Als Aragorn aus der Feste herausstürmte, nagelte ihn das Entsetzen regelrecht vor den Toren fest. Der Platz wirkte, als sei alles von einer wahnsinnigen Horde Balrogs durcheinander geworfen worden. Einige der angrenzenden Bauwerke waren nur noch Schutthaufen, andere waren von so vielen Rissen durchzogen, dass er sich fragte, warum sie überhaupt noch standen.

Überall standen Dächer oder Fenster und Türen in Flammen, selbst einige Karren oder Fässer, die in den Straßen einfach stehen gelassen worden waren, brannten und tauchten die nächtliche Stadt in ein unheimliches Licht. Löcher klafften, wo vorher Fenster aus buntem Glas gewesen waren. Die ganze obere Stadt – der Teil, der bisher immer von allen Angriffen verschont geblieben war, glich einem einzigen Trümmerhaufen!

Doch wie zum Hohn ragte der weiße Turm noch völlig unbeschadet in den Himmel hinauf und drei Drachen umkreisten ihn und schrieen ihren Zorn in die sternenklare Nacht.

Bei all dem, was sich dem König bot, registrierte er vorerst gar nicht, dass es noch etwas gab, dass innerhalb dieses Chaos Hoffnung bringend an seinem angestammten Platz thronte.

Der weiße Baum Gondors stand in voller Blühte neben dem Brunnen. Dafür war er so dankbar, dass die Erleichterung ihn beinahe in die Knie gezwungen hätte. Solange das Sinnbild des Königs noch blühte, würde er diese Stadt nicht kampflos aufgeben. Zu lange hatte sein Volk darauf gewartet, das der Baum wieder zum Leben erwachte und die Rückkehr ihres Königs verkündete, als dass er dies hätte tun können.

Auf zitternden Beinen überwand er den breiten Platz, wobei er sich einen Weg über und durch den Schutt bahnen musste, aber sobald er die gepflasterte Straße erreicht hatte, die ihn in den Ring der Stadt führte, begann er zu rennen. Dabei ließ er sich von den Schreien lenken, die überall durch die Gassen hallten, um dort zu Hilfe zu eilen, wo sie am Lautesten und Verzweifelten klangen.

Aragorn wusste nicht, wie lange er sich schon abmühte, etwas gegen diese unendliche Zerstörungswut der Drachen auszurichten. Tatsächlich fühlte er sich, als dauerte dieser Kampf bereits Tage und doch konnte er nichts ausrichten, außer den Menschen beizustehen und dort mit anzupacken, wo kräftige Hände benötigt wurden.

Einem kleinen Jungen hatte er Dank Linnyds Rat das Leben retten können, bevor ein Drache ihn mit seinem Feuer hatte versengen können. Gerade noch rechtzeitig hatte er einen Pfeil abschießen können und das Fass hatte einen wahren Sprühregen an Wein um sich verspritzt und die Kreatur vertrieben.

Irgendwann war er von Legolas getrennt worden, aber dies beruhigte ihn, denn er wusste, dass somit den Menschen von Minas Tirith mehr Hilfe zuteil werden konnte. Er konnte schließlich nicht an zwei Orten gleichzeitig sein, und der Elb wusste, was im Notfall zu tun war!

Große Brocken weißer Steine explodierten unvermittelt, als er gerade darüber hinwegklettern wollte. Das heiße, flackernde Licht von Flammen und herumfliegenden Steinen umgaben ihn und instinktiv sprang er zur Seite, um dem Angriff des Drachen zu entgehen. Sein Stiefel blieb an etwas hängen, doch dann überschlug er sich bereits auf dem harten Boden und blieb schließlich atemlos liegen. Er rang erst einmal nach Luft und richtete sich dann mühsam auf, denn er wagte es nicht, auch nur einen Moment länger liegen zu bleiben.

Unter großer Anstrengung – es kostete ihn wirklich einige Kraft – kämpfte er sich wieder auf die Beine.

Aragorn nahm deutlich eine große, halb begrabene Statue an jener Stelle wahr, an der er gerade noch gestanden hatte. Staub schwebte durch die Luft und fiel bei jedem seiner Schritte von ihm ab, bevor er sich wie eine graue Decke über alles legte.

Schwach drang ein allumfassendes Grollen an sein Ohr, ein tausendfaches Summen, so schien es ihm, dass die Mauern und den Boden um ihn herum beben und vibrieren ließ.

Er konnte sich jetzt um diesen Umstand keine Gedanken machen, aber er wusste, dass es die Stimmen der Drachen waren.

All die schlaflosen Nächte rächten sich jetzt und nun auch noch dieser lange, aussichtslose Kampf. Er war müde, und wenn er sich das sogar schon selbst eingestand, würde Legolas der Meinung sein, er sei einem Zusammenbruch nahe! Diese Erkenntnis ließ Aragorn kurz und freudlos auflachen, doch dann wurde er augenblicklich gezwungen, seine Aufmerksamkeit wieder auf das Hier und Jetzt zu richten.

Einer der Drachen flog dicht über die halb umgestürzte Mauer hinweg, hinter der Aragorn sich in Sicherheit gebracht hatte und im letzten Moment wurde ihm der dicke Felsbrocken gewahr, der von den Klauen des Geschöpfes fallen gelassen wurde.

Als er von der sich aufbäumenden Erde durchgeschüttelt wurde, wurde ihm bewusst, dass er sich selbst in eine Falle gebracht hatte. Der Einschlag ließ die Mauern um ihn herum erzittern und unter dem aufzuckenden Boden zusammenbrechen. Von allen Seiten regneten bereits Stein- und Mauerbrocken auf ihn nieder und so verzweifelt er sich auch bemühte einen Fluchtweg zu entdecken, konnte er keinen finden.

„Aragorn!"

Legolas' verzweifelter Ruf ließ ihn herumfahren und er konnte seinen Freund gerade noch in eigener Entfernung ausmachen, wie dieser sich flink und geschickt in seine Richtung bewegte. Ihm schien der sich hebende und senkende Boden nicht die geringsten Schwierigkeiten zu bereiten.

Er hatte schon den ersten Schritt auf den Elben zu gemacht, als ihn etwas mit voller Wucht in den Rücken traf. Er wurde von den Füßen gerissen und kippte nach hinten. Die Zeit schien eine geraume Weile still zu stehen und mit unwirklicher Klarheit sah er hoch in den sternenklaren Himmel, dann wurden die funkelnden Lichter von Finsternis verschluckt.

Nur langsam kam er wieder zu sich. Es war diese vertraute Stimme, die ihn allmählich wieder in die Welt und seine Stadt zurückholte.

„…Aragorn? …zu dir!" Legolas' Worte drangen zähflüssig wie Sirup zu ihm durch. „Wozu…dieser Dickschädel sonst gut sein." Sorge schwang mit jeder Silbe mit und bewirkte mehr als alles andere, dass er die gnädige Dunkelheit aufgab.

Nur gemächlich schaffte er es die Augen zu öffnen und blickte in den Himmel hinauf.

Die Abwesenheit jeden Schmerzes überraschte ihn, doch er fühlte sich dennoch schwächer, als in seiner Erinnerung an die letzten Ereignisse. Schreiende Menschen, der Angriff der Drachen, honigfarbene Augen, überall Trümmer und verletzte Männer, Frauen und Kinder…

Er runzelte die Stirn und griff mit einer Hand an seinen Kopf. Diese Gedanken waren aus verschiedenen Quellen unabhängig voneinander gekommen und bewirkten, dass sich der Himmel über ihm zu drehen begann.

„Eru sei Dank – du bist wieder bei uns!" Legolas' Gesicht schloss die wirbelnden Sterne gnädig aus seinem Blickfeld aus.

„Wo sollte ich sonst sein?", entgegnete er matt und versuchte sich auf die Ellenbogen zu stützen. Augenblicklich erwachte der vorher vermisste Schmerz in ihm zu Leben und er sank mit einem Stöhnen zurück.

Den fragenden, besorgten Blicken seines Freundes wich er jedoch aus und versuchte die Aufmerksamkeit des Elben von sich abzulenken.

„Wie steht es um die Stadt? Welchen Schaden haben die Drachen angerichtet… Wie viele wurden verletzt … oder getötet?"

Legolas ließ ihn nicht aus den Augen. „Darüber kannst du dir auch noch später den Kopf zerbrechen..."

„Das haben die Drachen schon besorgt", unterbrach Aragorn ihn und machte Anstalten, sich ein zweites Mal in eine sitzende Position zu begeben.

Legolas' Blick sprach mehr als tausend Worte was er von dem schwachen Versuch dessen Humors hielt – und natürlich davon, dass sein Freund gleich wieder mehr von sich selbst verlangte, als das zu dem er in der Lage war.

„Du benötigst jetzt Ruhe, Aragorn. Du warst von der halben Mauer verschüttet und ich habe eine Ewigkeit gebraucht, dich da wieder heraus zu holen! Du musst in die Häuser der Heilung!"

Wieder fuhr die von Laietha verbundene Hand des Königs an dessen Kopf, aber diesmal zuckte er zusammen. Als er seine Fingerspitzen betrachtete, fand er sein eigenes Blut daran.

„Du hast Recht. Ich muss in die Häuser der Heilung."

Legolas umfasste stützend Aragorns Schultern, als dieser sich erneut versuchte aufzusetzen.

„Hätte ich gewusst, dass ein Schlag auf deinen Kopf bewirkt, dass du vernünftig wirst, hätte ich selbst schon viel früher…"

Aragorns Blick ließ den Elben mit einem Grinsen im Gesicht verstummen.

„Du irrst, mellon nin. Meine Hilfe wird dort sicherlich gebraucht werden…" Mit diesen Worten kämpfte er sich taumelnd wieder auf die Beine, sackte jedoch mit einem Aufschrei wieder zusammen, als er seinen linken Fuß belastete.

Legolas fing den Fall geschickt auf und ließ ihn dann vorsichtig auf den Boden sinken. Aragorn, der mit zusammengebissenen Zähnen gegen den Schmerz ankämpfte, fuhr herum, als der Elb gegen einen Haufen Steine trat. Noch nie hatte sein Freund derartiges getan oder die Beherrschung verloren. Er funkelte ihn geradezu wütend an.

„Also wird der König wieder einmal seine heilenden Hände benutzen, um seinem Volk zu helfen, obwohl er selbst kaum aufrecht sitzen kann. Ich wusste gar nicht, dass du übermenschliche Kräfte hast!"

„Hilf mir aufzustehen, Legolas."

„Du bist nur aus Fleisch und Blut!"

„Hilfst du mir, oder soll ich es selbst tun?" Dabei streckte er Legolas die Hand entgegen. Als dieser immer noch mit verschränkten Armen stehen blieb, wurde seine Stimme weicher.

„Legolas. Ich weiß deine Sorge um mich zu schätzen, aber… ich bin eben der König und vor meinem eigenen Wohl muss ich an mein Volk denken. Das ist meine Pflicht. Ich verspreche dir…"

„Verspreche mir nichts, was du nicht halten kannst, Aragorn!" Eine Weile lang blickte er ihm in die Augen und dann beugte er sich plötzlich zu ihm hinunter und umfasste dessen Hand mit seiner. „Aber ich werde dich begleiten und sollte ich zu der Ansicht kommen, dass du zu schwach zum Stehen bist, wirst du dich schneller in einem Bett wieder finden, als du _Athelas _sagen kannst – und wenn ich dich dorthin tragen muss!"

Einen Augenblick sah Aragorn entgeistert zu seinem Freund empor, doch dann nickte er zustimmend. Legolas' Züge entspannten sich etwas.

„Lass mich zuerst nach deinem Knöchel sehen." Ohne auf dessen Zustimmung zu warten, ergriff er den Stiefel seines Freundes und dieser musste einen weiteren Schmerzlaut niederkämpfen, als der Elb seinen Fuß vorsichtig daraus befreite. Das Gelenk sah nicht gut aus. Es war geschwollen, an einigen Stellen sogar trotz der Lederstiefel aufgeschürft und begann sich bereits in allen Farben des Regenbogens zu verfärben.

„Er war zwischen einigen Mauersteinen eingeklemmt.", begann Legolas leise zu erklären, während seine Hände tastend die Knochen entlang wanderten. Jede Berührung sandte eine Welle des Schmerzes durch Aragorns Bein, aber er hätte sich lieber erneut dem Drachen gegenüber gestellt, als den Freund merken zu lassen, wie viel Qual ihm dessen Untersuchung bereitete. Es schien unendlich zu dauern, bis der Elb seinen Fuß vorsichtig auf seinem Oberschenkel ablegte.

„Es scheint nichts gebrochen zu sein, aber du wirst wohl längere Zeit nicht ohne Schmerzen laufen können. Besser du belastest den Fuß so wenig wie möglich. Ich werde ihn später mit einem Verband stützen. Hier habe ich nicht die nötigen Dinge zur Hand."

Diesmal benötigte es nicht Aragorns Aufforderung, damit Legolas ihm auf die Beine half. Tatsächlich trug der Elb beinahe sein ganzes Gewicht, während sie sich auf den Weg zu den Häusern der Heilung begaben…

Als Laietha erwachte, sah Elrohir sie schon aus seinen dunklen Augen an. Lächelnd schwang sie ihre Beine aus dem Bett und streckte sich. Wieder blieben die Krämpfe aus. Draußen schien die Sonne und es gab keine Spur mehr von dem heftigen Sturm am Vorabend. Sie schritt geschwind zu der Waschschüssel, die sie zum Glück nicht entbehren mussten, und wusch den Staub aus ihrem Gesicht. In der Gaststube unter ihnen schien viel Betrieb zu sein.

Elrohir sah aus, als würde er konzentriert lauschen. Er wirkte beunruhigt, sagte aber nichts. Entweder, es war nicht wichtig, oder zu wichtig, um sie direkt nach dem Aufwachen damit zu belasten.

Laietha beschloss, dass ein gutes Frühstück vielleicht die beste Möglichkeit war, Elrohirs Laune zu heben und herauszufinden, was im unteren Stockwerk vor sich ging. Rasch nahm sie ihre Tunika und die Beinlinge vom Stuhl neben der Feuerstelle und schlüpfte hinein.

Einen Augenblick lang überlegte sie, ihr Haar zu einem Knoten im Nacken zurückzubinden, aber sie fühlte sich viel zu jung und ausgelassen dafür. Um ein Haar hätte sie vergessen, dass Aiglos von zu Hause ausgerissen war.

Sie biss sich auf die Unterlippe. Bestimmt hat Boromir ihn gefunden und ist längst auf dem Heimweg mit ihm. Vielleicht treffen wir ihn hier, vielleicht treffen wir sie unterwegs? Eban würde gleich ihren Mann und ihren Sohn kennen lernen. Es wäre ein großes Glück für Aiglos, denn vielleicht würde Laietha ihn dann nicht bestrafen – vorerst.

Es klopfte leise an der Tür. Laietha wollte öffnen, aber bevor sie sich in Bewegung setzen konnte, war Elrohir aufgesprungen und hatte sich an ihr vorbei geschoben. Die Kriegerin zog die Augenbrauen hoch und musterte ihren Bruder schief von unten, sagte aber kein Wort. Elrohir ignorierte ihre offensichtliche Missbilligung und öffnete die Tür einen Spalt weit.

Der Mann wäre ihm fast entgegen gefallen. Schnell straffte sich Eban, als er den Elben erblickte und senkte den Kopf. Er vermied es, Elrohir in die Augen zu sehen, fast als glaube er, der Elb könne in sein Herz blicken – und als hätte er etwas zu verbergen.

Der Sohn Elronds war weit gereist und wusste, dass es Gegenden in Mittelerde gab, in denen man glaubte, die Elben könnten ins Herz der Menschen sehen, auch wenn das natürlich Unsinn war. Sie nutzten ihre scharfen Sinne nur, um genau zu beobachten, aber, dachte er mit dem Anflug eines grimmigen Lächelns, er würde Eban nicht von seinem Aberglauben befreien.

„Es ist Eban", teilte er seiner Schwester mit.

Laietha lächelte freudig. „Nun, und worauf wartest du, Elrohir? Bitte ihn herein!" Der Mann betrat langsam den Raum, aber als sein Blick auf die Kriegerin fiel, trat ein warmes Lächeln auf sein Gesicht. „Ich hoffe, du hast besser geschlafen als ich, liebe Schwester. Gestern Abend lag ich in meinem Bett und obwohl mir die Augen fast vor Müdigkeit zugefallen wären, konnte ich doch keinen Schlaf finden." Laietha drückte ihn herzlich an sich. „Mir ging es genauso, mein Bruder", flüsterte sie.

Es war seltsam, ihn Bruder zu nennen, aber sie war eben kein Kind mehr, das sich so leicht daran gewöhnte, sagte sie sich. Eban lachte, als ihr Magen knurrte. „Komm, wir sollten etwas essen gehen. Auch wenn du schon als Kind so dürr warst, dass Vater sich immer Sorgen gemacht hat, ich finde, du solltest nicht hungern."

Elrohir ging einen Schritt hinter ihnen die Treppe hinunter. Laietha drehte sich zu ihm um, ihr Blick verriet, dass sie das mahnende Gespräch des Abends zuvor nicht vergessen hatte, aber er schenkte ihr ein schmales Lächeln und bedeutete ihr, sich keine Sorgen zu machen.

Die Gaststube war so voll, wie am Abend zuvor, aber die Gäste waren von anderer Art. Elrohir bemerkte, dass seine Schwester zusammenzuckte und gleich darauf erkannte er den Grund dafür. Die Menschen in der Schankstube waren keine Gäste, sondern Flüchtlinge.

Sie hatten ihre Habe in Bündel gepackt, die sie dicht an ihrem Körper hielten, es waren vorwiegend Frauen und Kinder, alte Männer und sie alle sahen aus, als hätten sie viel zu wenig Schlaf und Essen bekommen.

Eine der Frauen sah Laietha lange an, erhob sich dann aber und ging gebeugt auf sie zu. „Frau Annaluva..." Ihre Hand berührte vorsichtig Laiethas Arm und die Kriegerin sah sie einen Moment lang an, bis Erkenntnis über ihr Gesicht huschte. „Rojnwe, nicht wahr? Du hast bei König Elessar im Palast gedient." Die Frau nickte und schickte sich an, auf die Knie zu sinken und ihr die Hand zu küssen, aber Laietha zog sie schnell auf die Beine und möglichst unauffällig in eine relativ leere Ecke.

Elrohir und Eban nahmen neben den Frauen Platz, der Elb darauf bedacht, seine Kapuze nicht zu sehr zu heben und die Blicke der Neugierigen abzuschirmen. Er würde sehr froh sein, wenn sie sich im Freien bewegten, aber ihn überkam die plötzliche Ahnung, dass sie sich nicht zurück zum Haus seiner Schwester begeben würden und er fand seinen Verdacht bestätigt – etwas war in Minas Tirith ganz und gar nicht in Ordnung.

Der Wirt brachte ihnen zu Essen und zu Trinken, aber Laiethas Appetit war wie weggeblasen. Rojnwe allerdings nahm die angebotenen Speisen dankend an. Als sie sich gestärkt hatte, begann sie zu berichten, von den Angriffen der Drachen, dem Hunger in der Stadt.

Eine eisige Klaue schloss sich um Laiethas Herz und gleichzeitig begann grimmige Wut in ihr zu glühen. Das musste der Grund für Aragorns überstürzte Abreise gewesen sein. Und sie hatte sich die ganze Zeit über Vorwürfe gemacht, weil sie dachte, sie hätte ihn so sehr verletzt, dass er sofort aufgebrochen wäre. Sonst hatte er mit ihr über alles geredet.

Aber die Wut verlor gegen die Sorge. Was war, wenn Aragorn verletzt worden war? Die Frau hatte von Zerstörungen berichtet, die hohen Gebäude der Stadt waren besonders gefährdet. Und Aiglos hatte nach Minas Tirith gewollt. Wenn er in der Stadt angekommen war, genau als der Angriff der Drachen losbrach? Sie konnte gar nicht daran denken, ohne dass sie ein Schauer überlief.

Sei ruhig, Aragorn hat ihn gewiss heim geschickt, falls Aiglos schneller als sein Vater gewesen ist. Er würde meinen Sohn niemals so einer Gefahr aussetzen, um nichts in der Welt! Laietha zwang sich zur Ruhe. Sie wechselte einen Blick mit Elrohir, aber sie hätte ihn nicht einmal ansehen müssen, um zu wissen, dass er es kaum erwarten konnte, aufzubrechen. Sie erhob sich, dankte Rojnwe für ihren Bericht, legte ein paar Kupfermünzen auf den Tisch und sah Eban mit einem entschuldigenden Lächeln an.

„Ich wollte dir eigentlich meine Kinder vorstellen, aber ich fürchte, das werden wir auf einen anderen Tag verschieben müssen. Es sieht ganz so aus, als würdest du bald den König von Gondor treffen."


	14. Kapitel 12 Der Morgen danach

**12. Kapitel: „Der Morgen danach"**

Die aufgehende Sonne offenbarte schonungslos das ganze Ausmaß der Zerstörung durch die Drachen. Der Gestank von verbranntem Holz hing noch immer in der Luft und das Stöhnen der Menschen, die Verbrennungen erlitten hatten hallte durch die Häuser der Heilung und wollte nicht nachlassen.

Linnyd blickte von ihrem Zimmer aus auf die Trümmer der Häuser hinunter, die an den Platz grenzten, auf dem der weiße Baum Gondors stand. Dessen Äste, Blätter und Blühten wiegten sich sachte im Wind und schienen ihr freundlich zu zuwinken. Ein freudloses Lächeln umspielte kurz ihre Lippen, bevor sie sich von dem trostlosen Anblick abwandte.

Sie empfand tiefe Trauer seit dem Augenblick, da sie die Stadt betreten hatte. Fels, Stein und Glas schlossen sie ein, hielten sie gefangen, wie einen Vogel in seinem Käfig und sie hatte das Gefühl, dass sie bereits seit Monaten hier sei, dabei waren gerade erst zwei Tage vergangen, seitdem sie mit Prinz Legolas hier eingetroffen war. Die einzige Pflanze, die sie seither gesehen hatte, war jener Baum, den sie nun von hier aus betrachtete, doch er reichte bei weitem nicht aus, um ihr die Kraft zu schenken, die sie so dringend benötigte.

Sie würde diese Menschen nie verstehen. Wie konnten sie in diesen kalten Mauern nur freiwillig leben?

Sie verharrte reglos, als sie Schritte auf dem Gang vernahm und hätte am Liebsten geflucht, als sich ihre Befürchtung bestätigte und diese vor ihrer Türe inne hielten. Das leise Klopfen räumte auch die letzte Hoffnung aus und sie erteilte widerwillig die Erlaubnis zum Eintreten.

Ein Diener in der Livree der Stadt verbeugte sich steif vor ihr und erinnerte sie in ironischer Art und Weise an einen Fischreiher mit langem Schnabel und dürren Beinen. Fast hätte sie gelacht.

„Der König verlangt nach Euch, edle Herrin. Er wünscht, Euch in seinen privaten Gemächern zu treffen, um mit Euch zu sprechen."

Das stumme Lachen blieb Linnyd im Halse stecken und sie merkte, wie Hitze bei diesen Worten ihre Wangen empor stieg. Dem Boten schien diese Veränderung nicht zu entgehen, denn er trat hastig einen Schritt zurück, so als fürchtete er, sie würde ihm jeden Augenblick an die Kehle gehen.

„So, er _verlangt_ also, mich zu sehen? Um mit mir zu reden? Nun, _dieses_ Gespräch wird er nicht so rasch vergessen!", entfuhr es ihr. Der Diener machte noch einen weiteren Schritt rückwärts auf die Türe zu. Linnyd war an ihm vorbei, noch bevor er sich entschuldigen konnte und seinem Abgang das Aussehen der Flucht zu nehmen.

Linnyds Schritte waren gerade so gemäßigt, dass sie nicht rannte, doch sie schritt weit ausschweifend aus, sodass nur ein Elb mit ihr hätte mithalten können. Dabei murmelte sie die übelsten Verwünschungen in Elbisch, die ihr einfielen.

In kürzester Zeit gelangte sie zu den Gemächern des Königs und vergaß bewusst das höfliche Klopfen. Sie stürmte regelrecht in das Zimmer, fand es zu ihrer Verwunderung jedoch verlassen vor. Immer noch zornig, aber auch neugierig sah sie sich in dem hellen Raum um und entdeckte einen Durchgang ins Freie.

Die Türflügel standen offen und gaben den Blick auf einen Garten frei, der Linnyd den Atem stocken ließ. Gleichzeitig vollführte ihr Herz einen Satz der Freude. Pflanzen, Bäume, leuchtende Blüten. Endlich hatte sie das Gefühl, wieder frei atmen zu können.

Bei genauerer Betrachtung erkannte man jedoch, wie trügerisch die Schönheit dieser Oase war. Die Illusion der Farben, die sie eben noch wahrgenommen hatte, verblasste und zurück blieb der Schatten der Pracht, in der dieser garten sonst erstrahlen mochte.

Die Rosensträucher und Weißdornhecken wirkten verwelkt, Schatten spendende Bäume standen überall, aber nur wenige Blätter hingen an den Zweigen. Im Herzen des Gartens befand sich ein Zierbrunnen, in dessen Mitte sonst sicherlich das Wasser sprudelte und fröhlich vor sich hin plätscherte. Nun herrschte völlige Stille – keine Bienen summten, kein Vogel zwitscherte. Die Stille war fast bedrückend.

Selbst der König, der auf einer niedrigen Mauer saß, wirkte versteinert. Reglos wie eine Statue.

Ihre Wut auf ihn, weil er sie zu sich befohlen hatte – befohlen! – war beim Anblick des unerwarteten Gartens aus ihrem Bewusstsein gewichen, doch sobald sie ihn erblickt hatte, war ihr Zorn erneut aufgeflammt.

Was war in ihn gefahren, dass er glaubte, er könne sie zu sich bestellen, wie einen seiner Diener! Sie war eine Erstgeborene und musste sich von keinem Menschen – auch wenn er ein König war – derartiges Benehmen bieten lassen!

Zu einem anderen Zeitpunkt hätte sie vielleicht abgewartet, worüber er mit ihr sprechen wollte, aber es waren in den letzten Stunden zu viele Dinge geschehen, die ihre Seele in Aufruhr versetzt hatten. Mit großen Schritten überwand sie die Distanz zwischen ihnen und baute sich mit in die Hüften gestemmten Händen vor ihm auf.

Er schaute beinahe überrascht auf, so, als wäre er bis zu ihrem Erscheinen in tiefste Gedanken versunken gewesen, und sie nutzte die Gelegenheit der Verwirrung in seinem Gesicht, um ihm mit ihren Worten zuvor zu kommen.

„Ich kann nicht glauben, dass Ihr es gewagt habt, mich wie eine Leibeigene zu Euch zu zitieren. Ich dachte, selbst Euch sei nun inzwischen klar, wem meine Loyalität gilt! Es war Prinz Legolas' Wunsch, dass ich ihn begleite und nur ihm gegenüber bin ich verpflichtet. Wenn er Euch in Zukunft mitteilen möchte, was ich in Erfahrung gebracht habe, dann bin ich damit einverstanden. Wie ich schon einmal gesagt habe, möchte ich jedes Leben schützen und dies werde ich mit aller mir in der Macht stehenden Kraft tun.

Aber erwartet nicht von mir, dass ich Euch helfe, diese Geschöpfe des Feuers und der Luft zu zerstören! Das ist es doch, was Ihr von mir zu erfahren erhofft. Eine Waffe, die diese Kreaturen töten kann, um Eure Stadt zu schützen. Die Menschen, die nicht einmal dazu in der Lage sind zu erkennen, dass die Drachen …"

„Das genügt!", donnerte Aragorn.

Augenblicklich verfiel Linnyd in Schweigen, zeigte jedoch einen entschlossenen Gesichtsausdruck. Sie wusste, was sie wollte und würde keinen Millimeter von ihren Standpunkten zurückweichen. Ganz gleich, was der König ihr auch sagen mochte, oder wie sehr er sie bedrängen würde. Sie war nicht hier, um ihm auf diese Weise zu helfen. Prinz Legolas wusste das.

Er kannte ihre Einstellung zum Kampf und dem damit verbundenen Tod und es gab nichts, was sie mehr verachtete – mehr hasste. Sie würde eine Lösung finden! Eine andere Lösung, die alles Leben schützen würde und sei es nur, um den Menschen zu beweisen, dass sie dazu in der Lage war.

Trotzig reckte sie das Kinn vor, um sich dem gegenüber zu wappnen, was Elronds Ziehsohn nun von ihr fordern würde und dabei registrierte sie zum ersten Mal, seit sie den Garten betreten hatte, seine äußere Erscheinung.

Er trug noch immer die gleiche Kleidung, in die er am Vorabend gekleidet gewesen war – jedenfalls konnte sie sie unter dem Schmutz und Blut erahnen. An etlichen Stellen war der Stoff zerrissen und entblößte darunter nicht weniger verschmutzte Haut. Eine Hand, die mit den Resten eines Verbandes umwickelt war, ruhte auf dem weißen Stein der Mauer, die andere rieb seine Schläfe, so als habe er Kopfschmerzen. Unter den Haarsträhnen, die ihm ins Gesicht fielen, glaubte sie ebenfalls Blut schimmern zu sehen, doch bevor sie auch nur etwas zu diesen Feststellungen sagen konnte, oder gar handeln, erstickte seine erhobene Hand ihre Bemühungen.

Seine Stimme klang müde und hatte jegliche Schärfe verloren, als er sprach.

„Es tut mir leid, wenn meine Aufforderung mich hier aufzusuchen, in Euren Augen einem Befehl gleich kam. Glaubt mir – nichts lag mir ferner, als diesen Eindruck bei Euch zu erwecken." Er atmete tief durch, bevor er fortfuhr.

„Ich wollte mich lediglich für meine harschen Worte gestern entschuldigen und darum bitten, dass Ihr meine Entschuldigung annehmt. Ich… Es gibt eigentlich kein Argument, mit dem ich mein Verhalten rechtfertigen kann, aber bitte - nehmt die Umstände unseres ersten Zusammentreffen als mildernden Maßstab. Ich war nicht ich selbst.

Solltet ihr mir trotz allem weiterhin mit Eurem Rat zu Seite stehen, so wäre ich Euch dafür unendlich dankbar."

Sein Blick traf den ihren und es trat eine beklemmende Stille ein, als er auf ihre Antwort wartete. Kurz darauf nickte sie, wenn auch sehr widerwillig wie es schien. Dann, ganz zart, so das man es eigentlich nur erahnen konnte, stahl sich ein verlegenes Lächeln in ihre Mundwinkel, aber er nutzte diese kleine Geste.

Er erwiderte ihr Lächeln herzlich und stieß sich von der Mauer ab, um nicht länger zu ihr hoch blicken zu müssen, doch plötzlich streckte er seine Hand hilfesuchend aus. Linnyd ergriff sie ohne nachzudenken und im nächsten Augenblick klammerte er sich an sie, um sich aufrecht zu halten und zog sie fast mit sich zu Boden.

‚_Schwerer Brocken'_, schimpfte sie in Gedanken, doch sie stützte ihn, so gut sie es vermochte. Schwankend und taumelnd gelangten sie in das Gemach und sie ließ ihn auf die Bank in einer der Fensternischen sinken.

Erschöpft lehnte sich der König zurück und bedeckte seine Augen mit seiner Hand. Als er diese wieder sinken ließ, ging sein Atem wieder leichter, aber sein Blick zeigte deutlich, dass er den Rest seiner Kraft verbraucht hatte.

Unsicher, was sie nun tun sollte, trat sie näher zu ihm und beugte sich etwas herunter.

„Soll ich jemanden holen? Einen Heiler oder einen Eurer Bediensteten? Ich könnte auch…"

„Ihr könntet mir sagen, ob ihr meine Entschuldigung annehmt. Obwohl ich mich nun wohl erneut entschuldigen muss, weil ich Euch nun bereits ein zweites Mal derart respektlos gepackt habe." Seine Worte waren leise gesprochen und klangen schleppend.

Fast empfand sie Mitgefühl für ihn. Sie hatte gehört, dass er in dieser Nacht alles getan hatte, um sein Volk zu schützen und dabei nicht im Mindesten auf sich selbst Rücksicht genommen, wie es schien. Zusätzlich hatte sie erfahren, dass er sich dabei sehr bemüht hatte, ihren Ratschlag zu beherzigen und die Drachen nicht mit Waffengewalt zu verletzten.

Warum er dies getan hatte blieb ihr ein Rätsel. Nachdem sie das Turmzimmer verlassen hatte, war sie der festen Überzeugung gewesen, dass er aus purer Sturheit ihr Wissen nicht beherzigen würde!

Doch sie schien sich getäuscht zu haben. Jedenfalls schien er doch ein wenig Verstand zu besitzen und konnte seine persönlichen Gefühle zurückstellen, wenn es galt, wichtige Entscheidungen zu treffen.

Sie ließ ihren Blick noch einmal über seine Erscheinung wandern und verharrte dann in seinem Antlitz. Seine Augen waren nun geschlossen und die Züge wirkten entspannter, als noch vor wenigen Momenten. Doch er schlief nicht. Seine Hand massierte den Knöchel seines linken Beines, das er über sein rechtes Knie geschlagen hatte.

„Nun…, wenn ich nichts mehr für Euch tun kann…" Sie wandte sich schon um, als sie seine Stimme aufhielt.

„Ihr habt mir noch immer nicht geantwortet." Es war eine stumme Bitte in dieser Feststellung und sie wusste, dass er sie so einfach nicht entkommen lassen würde.

Linnyd schwieg und überlegte, wie sie aus dieser Situation wohl am Besten hinaus gelangen konnte und suchte dabei den Raum nach einer Fluchtmöglichkeit ab. Welchen Weg sollte sie nehmen, wenn sie so rasch wie es eben ging des Königs Gemächer verlassen wollte?

Doch dann blieben ihre Augen durch die geöffneten Flügeltüren an dem Garten hängen. Auch wenn seine Farben eher die des Herbstes waren und nicht, wie es eigentlich hätte sein sollen, die des Frühlings, so beschwichtigte er dennoch ihr Gemüt.

Das Feuer ihrer Wut brannte herab auf ein wärmendes Glühen und der Sturm ihres Zorns ließ nach. Sie konnte diesen Mann nicht in sein Schicksal rennen lassen, konnte ihr Wissen nicht zurückhalten und damit viele Menschenleben gefährden. Aber daraus ergab sich zweifelsohne, dass sie auch ihm vergeben musste, denn sie mussten einen Weg finden, miteinander auszukommen. Wenigstens so lange, bis sie den Grund für die Angriffe der Drachen herausgefunden hatte. Dann könnte ihr Prinz seinem Freund weiterhin zur Seite stehen und sie diese steinerne Gruft verlassen. Je eher, desto besser.

„Ich nehme Eure Entschuldigung an – und ich werde Euch helfen." Damit verließ sie eiligen Schrittes das Zimmer, bevor der König noch etwas darauf erwidern konnte.

Hätte sie sich noch einmal umgedreht, so hätte sie sehen können, wie Aragorn erleichtert aufatmete und dann lächelnd den Kopf schüttelte. Er wurde einfach nicht schlau aus dieser Elbin. Wie auch. Gerade hatte er sich eine Meinung über sie gebildet, da tat oder sagte sie etwas derart unerwartetes, dass er diese wieder revidieren musste.

Bergil hatte Aiglos am Abend herzlich willkommen geheißen und ihn dann in eine geräumige Kammer geführt, mit schmalen Fenstern, die einen Blick auf das Tal boten. Entlang der Wände lagen mehrere Strohlager, und in der Raummitte stand ein Tisch mit Bänken. Niemand war dort.

Aiglos war müde auf eine der Bänke niedergesunken und es hatte nicht lange gedauert, da war eine Magd gekommen und hatte ihm eine Schale mit heißem Eintopf und Brot gebracht. Als er wieder alleine gewesen war, war er über das Essen hergefallen – es hatte göttlich geschmeckt– und dann zu einem der Strohbetten getorkelt, wo er augenblicklich eingeschlafen war.

Ein nicht gerade sanfter Griff an der Schulter holte ihn aus schweren Träumen. „He. Was hast du in meinem Bett verloren?", fragte eine junge Stimme entrüstet.

„Lass ihn schlafen, Etienne. Er hat sechs Tage und auch fast auch die ganzen Nächte im Sattel gesessen."

Aiglos rührte sich nicht und hielt auch die Augen geschlossen. Er fühlte sich immer noch furchtbar erschöpft und müde und hoffte, dass die zweite Stimme Gehör fand.

„Woher weißt du das schon wieder, Albion? Wer ist der Kerl?", fragte der erste, der offensichtlich Etienne hieß.

„Wer er ist? Hast du es denn noch nicht gehört? Er ist der Neffe des Königs und erst vor einigen Stunden hier eingetroffen. Ich habe gehört, wie sich die Stallburschen darüber unterhielten. Sein Pferd ist wertvoller, als alles, was ihr in eurem Leben je besitzen werdet! Und wisst ihr, wer sein Vater ist?"

Albion schien die gespannte Pause auszunutzen, um seiner Antwort mehr Spannung zu geben. Aiglos konnte sich ausmalen, dass die Personen im Raum sicherlich verneinend die Köpfe schüttelten, während sie sich erwartungsvoll vorbeugten, um die Antwort ja nicht zu versäumen.

„Er ist der Sohn von Boromir, Denethors Sohn! Der letzte Truchsess von Gondor war sein Großvater!"

Aiglos hätte am liebsten laut aufgestöhnt. Er hatte nicht gewollt, dass seine zukünftigen Kumpane so rasch von seiner Herkunft erfuhren. Er wollte einer unter ihresgleichen sein – ein ganz gewöhnlicher Knappe.

„Neffe des Königs oder nicht. Er liegt in meinem Bett! Und wo soll ich jetzt schlafen?"

„Auf dem Fußboden?", schlug Albion vor und man hörte das Grinsen in seiner Stimme. „Du weißt doch. Was uns nicht umbringt, macht uns härter."

„Danke, dass du mich dran erinnert hast.", murmelte Etienne ergeben und in der kurzen Stille, die nun folgte, schlief Aiglos wieder ein.

Stimmen, Gepolter und ein Durcheinander von Gelächter weckten ihn. Er wusste sofort, wo er sich befand und als er sich aufsetzte, fand er, dass die Zahl seiner Zimmergenossen auf sieben angewachsen war.

Es waren ausnahmslos junge Burschen, einige ein wenig jünger, andere ein wenig älter als er selbst. Durch die hohen Fenster fiel das Sonnenlicht und sie stand bereits höher, als Aiglos es erwartet hätte. Es musste beinahe Mittag sein! Die Jungen starrten ihn neugierig an und schienen ihre Unterhaltungen vergessen zu haben.

Aiglos wünschte, die Erde würde sich auftun und ihn verschlingen und er rieb sich verlegen den Nacken.

„Guten Tag. Mein Name ist…"

„Aiglos, Sohn des Boromir – das haben wir schon gehört.", sagte einer, den er anhand der Stimme als Etienne erkannte. „Am Ende des Korridors findest du die Wäschekammer und neben der Türe steht ein Eimer mit Wasser. Du solltest auch deine langen Zotteln kämmen und dich dann zu uns setzten. Wir sind schon ganz gespannt auf die Geschichte, die du uns über dein plötzliches Erscheinen berichten kannst! Im übrigen, sei willkommen in dieser ruhmreichen Runde und fühle dich herzlich eingeladen, einen Becher verdünnten Wein mit uns zu trinken. Aber bitte – suche dir von heute an ein anderes Bett! Meins würde ich gerne wiederhaben."

Alle lachten und die Nervosität fiel von Aiglos ab, angesichts dieser ehrlichen Begrüßung.

Als er sich schließlich gewaschen, neu eingekleidet in die Tracht der Knappen und mit frisch gekämmten Haaren zu ihnen gesellte, hatte er das Gefühl, als fiele eine ungeheure Last von seinen Schultern.

„Erzähl.", forderte Etienne ihn noch einmal auf und schob ihm einen Becher Wein zu. Alle Blicke ruhten auf Aiglos und nach einem Schluck räusperte er sich und begann.

„…und schließlich habe ich Onkel Aragorn gefunden, der mich sofort zu Bergil geschickt hat – und hier bin ich.", schloss er seinen Bericht, dem eine ungewöhnliche Stille folgte.

Wieder war es Etienne, der Aiglos aus der Verlegenheit befreite.

„Und der König ist tatsächlich dein Onkel? Himmel!", doch er lachte, als er Aiglos Gesicht sah. „Keine Bange. Hier wird kein Unterschied gemacht, egal wer oder was du bist! Auch nicht von Hauptmann Bergil. Du solltest dir also schleunigst angewöhnen, ihn mit seinem Titel anzusprechen."

„Ich werde es mir merken."

Etiennes ernste Miene und die versonnenen, dunklen Augen in dem schmalen, blassen Gesicht ließen ihn älter wirken, als er tatsächlich war. Er war groß und schlaksig wie Aiglos, aber er hatte eine beherrschte, selbstsichere Art sich zu bewegen. Sein Gesicht war ebenmäßig, mit einer hohen Stirn und einer edlen, geraden Nase. Jetzt zog sich seine Stirn jedoch in Falten und er blickte Aiglos ernst an.

„Du hast einen verdammt festen Schlaf, Aiglos, sonst hättest du in der letzten Nacht persönlich herausfinden können, warum die halbe Stadt in Schutt und Asche liegt. Die Drachen sind wieder über Minas Tirith hergefallen." Etienne sprach das so selbstverständlich aus, dass Aiglos ihm fast auf den Leim gegangen wäre.

„Jetzt mal im Ernst, Etienne. Was genau ist hier geschehen?" Doch auf der Mine seines neuen Kameraden zeigte sich kein Anzeichen eines Lächelns.

„Ich wünschte, es wäre ein Scherz, Aiglos! Du hast doch sicher die Zerstörung in der Stadt gesehen, oder? Und es wird nicht sehr lange dauern, bis du die Ursache dafür selber sehen wirst. Diese geflügelten Biester werden wiederkommen, daran zweifele ich nicht. Aber…"

Wenn Etiennes Miene vorher schon ernst gewesen war, so nahm sie nun einen noch unheilvolleren Ausdruck an, der Aiglos' Herz schneller schlagen ließ. Er wusste, dass er gleich eine schlechte Nachricht erhalten würde und sein Gefühl trog ihn nicht.

„… du solltest jetzt lieber zu Hauptmann Bergil gehen. Er bat uns, dich zu ihm zu schicken, wenn du aufgewacht bist. Der Angriff war dieses Mal noch schlimmer, als zuvor und der König… Mir wurde erzählt, dass er verletzt worden ist."

Aiglos sprang so abrupt von seinem Stuhl, dass dieser umkippte und zu Boden schlug. Noch bevor Etienne ihm sagen konnte, wo er Hauptmann Bergil finden konnte, war dieser schon aus dem Zimmer gestürmt.


	15. Kapitel 13: Unerwarteter Besuch

Kapitel 13: „Unerwarteter Besuch" 

Er wusste nicht, wann ihn der Schlaf überkommen hatte, aber er saß noch immer auf der Bank am Fenster. Jemand rüttelte unsanft an seiner Schulter und schien keine Ruhe geben zu wollen, bis er endlich die Augen aufschlagen würde und so tat Aragorn ihm den Gefallen.

Boromirs Gesicht füllte sein Blickfeld aus und er machte sich erst gar nicht die Mühe, seine Überraschung über dessen Anwesenheit vor ihm zu verbergen.

„Was machst du hier?", fragte er mit vom Schlaf rauer Stimme und fuhr sich mit der Hand über das Gesicht.

„Was ich hier mache?! Soll das etwa heißen, dass Aiglos noch nicht bei dir aufgetaucht ist?" Zu seinem offenkundigen Ärger gesellte sich Sorge und er packte seinen Schwager nun an beiden Schultern und zwang ihn, ihm in die Augen zu blicken. „Er ist in der Nacht nach deiner plötzlichen Abreise von zu Hause ausgerissen – dieser Flegel! In einem Brief schrieb er, dass er zu dir wolle! Ich muss ihn finden!" Boromir sprang schon auf und wollte davon stürmen, als Aragorn ihn am Ärmel packte.

„Beruhige dich wieder, Boromir. Er ist hier und in Sicherheit! Er kam…"

„Mich beruhigen?!". Tatsächlich kochte seine Stimme vor Wut. „Wenn ich mich hier so umsehe, dann denke ich an alles andere als an Sicherheit! Hast du einmal einen Blick aus dem Fenster geworfen – oder in den Spiegel? Was ist hier eigentlich los?"

„Lass ihm einen Moment, Boromir. Siehst du denn nicht, in was für einer Verfassung Estel sich befindet?" Erst als er zu sprechen begann bemerkte Aragorn seinen Ziehvater, der die ganze Zeit über an der Türe gestanden hatte.

„Ada!" Aragorn wusste nicht warum, aber er war erleichtert, dass der Elbenfürst hier war. Seine Ruhe und Zuversicht war etwas, dass er nun dringend brauchen konnte und alleine seine Anwesenheit reichte aus, um neue Hoffnung zu schöpfen. „Du hast ihm nichts gesagt?"

„Wenn ich mich richtig erinnere, war das dein ausdrücklicher Wunsch."

Aragorn nickte nur kurz und tauschte einen langen, unergründlichen Blick mit seinem Vater. Boromir beobachtete ganz genau, was sich zwischen ihnen abspielte und unterbrach schließlich das stumme Zwiegespräch.

„Wo ist Aiglos?"

Aragorns Wangenmuskeln strafften sich, als er sich zur Verteidigung seines Neffen bereit machte. „Sei nicht zu streng mit ihm, Boromir. Der Junge ist in Ordnung."

„So, ist er das? Man mag es kaum glauben, wenn man bedenkt, was er zu Hause so für einen Unfug anstellt. Aber vielleicht ist er bei dir ja anders, Aragorn." Seine Stimme klang anklagend und Aragorn versteifte sich. „Nett von dir, ihn in Schutz zu nehmen, aber ich will die Geschichte von ihm selber hören", milderte Boromir seine harsche Äußerung. Es tat ihm fast leid, dass Aragorn seinen ersten Zorn zu spüren bekam, aber er musste seinem Ärger einfach Luft machen.

„Boromir", sprach Aragorn ihn freundlich an. „Ich weiß, es geht mich nichts an, wie ihr euren Sohn erzieht – du kannst mit ihm tun, was du willst, aber vielleicht lässt du mich sein Verhalten dennoch erklären?"

„Sein Verhalten?", erwachte Boromirs Zorn erneut zum Leben. „Sich des Nachts davonschleichen, meinst du das? Oder sich von einer Gefahr in die nächste begeben und sein Leben zu riskieren? Nur, um seinem Onkel nachzueifern und ihn zu beeindrucken?"

„Ich stifte ihn also dazu an, ja? Meinst du das?", fragte Aragorn seinen Schwager gereizt. Wenn seine Nerven eben noch bloß gelegen hatten, so waren sie jetzt zum Zerreißen gespannt. Irgendwann waren auch seine Grenzen der Belastbarkeit erreicht. „Machst du mich jetzt für das verantwortlich, was er tut – was er sein möchte? Bin ich Schuld, dass er sich lieber heimlich davonschleicht, anstatt offen mit euch zu reden? Mir wäre auch wohler, wenn ich ihn jetzt sicher in eurem Heim wüsste. Hier gibt es genug Leben, um die ich mich sorgen muss!"

Boromir schwieg und sah den Bruder seiner Frau lange an, bevor er schließlich seufzte und einen versöhnlichen Ton anschlug.

„Nein. Ich mache dich für gar nichts verantwortlich! Ich weiß schließlich, wer seine Eltern sind. Nur vergesse ich manchmal, von wem er seine Eigenarten hat – oder besser gesagt, würde ich diese Tatsache lieber vergessen!" Er besaß den Anstand, beschämt zu wirken. „Es tut mir leid."

„Schon gut. Wir scheinen beide nicht in der rechten Verfassung, über solche Dinge zu reden. Abgesehen davon, schulde ich dir wohl auch noch eine Erklärung, warum ich ohne ein Wort abgereist bin und warum deine Heimatstadt halb in Trümmern liegt…" Er hinkte zum Tisch hinüber, aber bevor er sich auf einem der Stühle niederlassen konnte, stand Elrond an seiner Seite und legte ihm sanft die Hand auf die Schulter.

„Das hat noch etwas Zeit, Estel. Wir werden warten, bis du ein Bad genommen und etwas gegessen hast. Danach möchte ich mir ein Bild deiner Verletzungen machen und dann – dann kannst du Boromir und mir alles erzählen, was wir wissen müssen."

Etwa eine Stunde später saß die kleine Runde Männer zusammen im Verhandlungsraum des Palastes und lauschte den Ereignissen der vergangenen Tage. Linnyd hatte sich in den Kellern der Festung hinter den Büchern vergraben und suchte dort nach brauchbarem Wissen. Bergil, Elladan und Legolas hatten sich ihnen angeschlossen und ergänzten hier und dort Aragorns Bericht, der ihnen allen den Ernst der Lage offenbarte.

„Kaum zu glauben, dass diese Männer es gewagt haben, dich hier in der Feste anzugreifen! Sie konnten doch nicht damit rechnen, dass sie dich alleine antreffen! Es sind immer Wachen in deiner Nähe…"

„Und dennoch haben sie es geschafft, ihr Vorhaben in die Tat umzusetzen.", unterbrach Aragorn seinen Schwager. „Wenn Ruchon nicht zufällig hier vorbei gekommen wäre, dann hätte die ganze Angelegenheit auch anders ausgehen können."

„Er ist ein fähiger Mann", bestätigte Bergil. „Ehrgeizig, aber er weiß, wo sein Platz ist. Weißt du schon, wie du dich bei ihm erkenntlich zeigen möchtest?"

Aragorn nickte bedächtig und streckte vorsichtig sein Bein unter dem Tisch aus. Sein Ziehvater hatte den Knöchel neu bandagiert und mit einer seiner Salben eingerieben, seitdem schmerzte er nicht mehr ganz so stark.

„Er wird ab heute meiner Leibwache zugeteilt werden. Könntest du alles dafür veranlassen, Bergil? Er braucht neue Kleidung, sein Quartier muss hergerichtet und alle Formalitäten erledigt werden. Es wäre eine Erleichterung für mich, wenn ich mich nicht auch noch darum kümmern müsste."

„Sieh alles als erledigt an, mein König. Noch heute abend wird Ruchon sein neues Amt bekleiden – mit allem, was dazugehört."

„Gut, ich danke dir Bergil. Aber nun sollten wir uns dem größeren Problem widmen. Hat irgendjemand einen Vorschlag, was wir wegen der Drachen unternehmen können? Ich bin für jede Idee dankbar."

Das Herz hämmerte Aiglos in der Brust, aber nicht nur, weil er so schnell rannte. Diesmal war seine Furcht berechtigt! Aragorn war verletzt worden. Wenn Etienne das gehört hatte, dann stimmte es auch, da war er sich sicher. Warum sollte jemand ein solches Gerücht auch in die Welt setzen? Und dann auch noch die Tatsache, dass es leibhaftige Drachen gab, die über die Stadt herfielen!

Er würde Etienne diese Behauptung immer noch nicht glauben, wenn er nicht mit eigenen Augen die Zerstörung in der Stadt gesehen hätte. Jetzt fielen ihm auch die kleinen Einzelheiten ein, die er vorher zwar bemerkt, jedoch nicht als wichtig erachtet hatte. Rußflecken an einigen Mauern, tiefe Furchen, die sich über das Gestein zogen, die er nun ganz eindeutig als Krallenspuren erkannte und die Menschen, die immer wieder in den Himmel empor geblickt hatten. Sie hatten nach den geflügelten Kreaturen Ausschau gehalten!

Wie viele schlechte Nachrichten und Ereignisse mochte dieser Tag wohl noch für ihn bereithalten? Für seinen Geschmack reichten diese beiden vollkommen!

Er hastete weiter und wurde auch von niemandem aufgehalten. Er glaubte sogar, einigen mitleidigen Blicken zu begegnen, wenn er an einem Diener oder Wachmann vorbeikam. Was war seinem Onkel nur zugestoßen?

Endlich erreichte er die Gemächer von Aragorn und riss stürmisch die Klinke herunter.

Aiglos verharrte so abrupt auf der Schwelle, das ihn die Türe schmerzhaft in den Rücken fiel und ihn weiter ins Zimmer stieß. Doch der Schmerz würde durch andere Empfindungen verdrängt, als er sich so völlig unverhofft seinem Vater und Großvater gegenüber sah!

Dennoch blieb ihm Zeit für die Erleichterung, dass Aragorn, wenn auch in offensichtlich erschöpfter Verfassung, mit an dem großen Verhandlungstisch saß!

Er zwinkerte Aiglos aufmunternd zu, doch diese Geste reichte nicht aus um den Eisklumpen in seinem Magen zum Schmelzen zu bringen.

Boromir atmete geräuschvoll ein und sein freundliches Gesicht verhärtete sich, als er den Blickwechsel zwischen seinem Schwager und seinem Sohn bemerkte. Bei all seinem Verständnis für die Wünsche seines Sohnes, er sollte doch nicht glauben, dass er ein leichtes Spiel mit ihm haben würde. Das schien ihm nur als ausreichende Gerechtigkeit für die Sorgen, die er sich um Aiglos gemacht hatte.

„Großvater.", begrüßte der Herrn Elrond und nickte ihm verlegen zu.

„Aiglos", entgegnete Elrond auf seine ruhige, besinnliche Art und sein Mund verzog sich sogar zu einem Lächeln.

Die Miene von Aiglos erhellte sich augenblicklich, als hätte man ihm seine Begnadigung verkündet. Wenigstens von dieser Seite schien ihn keine Strafpredigt zu erwarten. Fragte sich nur, ob es zu seinem Vor- oder Nachteil war, dass sein Großvater sich aus dieser Angelegenheit heraushielt. Also legte er seine ganze Hoffnung in die Hände von Aragorn.

„Onkel Aragorn, geht es dir gut? Etienne erzählte mir, dass du verletzt wurdest."

„Es ist halb so schlimm, Aiglos. Nichts, worüber du dir Sorgen machen musst."

„Mmmpf." Boromir stieß ein Schnauben aus. Er hatte plötzlich mehr Ähnlichkeit mit seinem Vater, als mit dem gelassenen Mann, den Aragorn sonst kannte. Aiglos Augen wanderten unruhig umher, als hätte er Angst, allzu lange in das strenge Gesicht blicken zu müssen.

„Sieh mich an!", sagte Boromir scharf. Widerstrebend hob sein Sohn den Kopf und blickte ihm ins Gesicht. „Du bist verschwunden, ohne ein Sterbenswörtchen zu sagen. Und das ausgerechnet zu einem Zeitpunkt, an dem deine Mutter dich gerne an ihrer Seite gehabt hätte. Und dann die Sorgen die wir uns gemacht haben – die sie sich wahrscheinlich immer noch macht! Was alles hätte passieren können, Aiglos, möchte ich hier gar nicht aufführen…"

Es waren wohl Boromirs Gesichtsausdruck und dessen Worte, die Aiglos dazu veranlassten, wieder den Kopf zu senken.

„Ich habe euch doch einen Brief dagelassen."

„Ach ja, der Brief!" Das Gesicht seines Vaters wurde rot, während er sprach. „Bin zu Onkel Aragorn nach Minas Tirith gegangen – war alles, was darin stand." Er schlug mit der Hand auf den Tisch, so dass alle zusammenzuckten.

Der Kopf des Jungen schnellte hoch, seine Augen waren entrüstet aufgerissen.

„Das stimmt nicht! Da stand auch, dass ihr euch keine Sorgen machen sollt – und dass ich euch lieb habe!"

Zum ersten Mal sah er seinen Vater flehentlich an. Bisher hatte er dessen Worte wie ein Mann entgegen genommen. Jetzt blickten Boromirs Augen sanfter und er ließ sich fast zu einem Lächeln hinreißen.

„Ja, das stimmt. Das war wirklich nett von dir. Aber wir haben uns dennoch Sorgen gemacht – verstehst du?"

Der Junge antwortete nicht, sondern senkte die Lider und schluckte. Boromir erhob sich und trat auf seinen Sohn zu. Obwohl sie beinahe gleich groß waren, unterschieden sie sich doch gewaltig voneinander. Boromir war ein breiter, muskulöser Mann mit einer gewaltigen, selbstsicheren Ausstrahlung. Im Gegensatz zu ihm, wirkte sein schmaler, schlaksiger Sohn fast zerbrechlich und unbeholfen.

„Nein, es ist nicht so, als hättest du nicht gewusst, was du tust, als hätten wir dich nicht über die Gefahren aufgeklärt, als hätten wir dir nicht verboten, über eine bestimmte Grenze hinaus zu reiten – und als hättest du nicht gewusst, dass wir uns Sorgen machen! Du hast das alles ganz genau gewusst – und trotzdem hast du es getan!"

Bei dieser gnadenlosen Aufzählung seiner Vergehen überlief Aiglos ein leiser Schauer, aber er hüllte sich hartnäckig in Schweigen.

„Sieh mich an, Bursche, wenn ich mit dir rede!" Langsam hob der Junge den Kopf. Sein Blick war mürrisch, aber auch resigniert. Offenbar waren ihm Auftritte wie dieser nicht fremd und er wusste, womit sie endeten. Er spannte die Schultern und löste sie wieder, als könne er sich nicht entscheiden, ob er nun lieber ganz klein oder viel größer wäre.

„Ich bin wirklich sehr zornig mit dir, Aiglos! Und das ist die Wahrheit!"

Boromir schwieg einen Moment, wobei er seinen Sohn eingehend musterte. „Was habe ich dir gesagt, als du das letzte Mal derartigen Unfug gemacht hast? Sag es mir, Junge!"

„Du hast gesagt… du ziehst mir das Fell ab, wenn so etwas noch einmal passiert." Beim letzten Wort machte sich wieder der Stimmbruch bemerkbar und er presste verlegen die Lippen aufeinander.

Hinter Boromir holte Aragorn geräuschvoll Luft und nahm eine etwas aufrechtere Haltung an.

„Boromir.", sprach er seinen Schwager an. „Ich wünschte, du würdest es nicht tun."

„Was?" Boromirs Stirn war immer noch vor Zorn gerunzelt, als er sich umwandte. „Den Jungen verprügeln? Und was geht das dich an?"

Aragorn kniff die Lippen zusammen, aber seine Stimme blieb ruhig. „Es geht mich nichts an – er ist dein Sohn. Du kannst mit ihm tun, was du magst."

Die Hoffnung, die in Aiglos' Gesicht aufgekeimt war, als sein Onkel zu sprechen begonnen hatte, schwand wieder, doch Aragorn schien noch nicht fertig zu sein. „Das ist aber jetzt einerlei. Was geschehen ist, lässt sich nicht rückgängig machen – und schon gar nicht ungeschehen. Aber ich rate dir, erst einmal eine Nacht über diese Sache zu schlafen und dir dann zu überlegen, was eine angemessene Strafe für ihn wäre."

Boromir schwieg einen Moment, dann reckte er herausfordernd das Kinn in Aragorns Richtung. Nur Elrond schien das listige Blitzen in seinen Augen zu bemerken, denn nur seine Mundwinkel zuckten amüsiert, als er sich das weitere Schauspiel ansah.

„Tja.", erklärte Boromir. „Jetzt habe ich dem Jungen schon gesagt, das er mit Prügeln rechnen muss und er weiß genau, dass er sie auch verdient…"

„Boromir…" Im Licht der Mittagssonne sah man, wie schmal und hohlwangig Aragorn wirkte. Fast tat es Boromir leid, was er mit seinen nächsten Worten einfordern würde, aber nun hatte er einmal diese Richtung eingeschlagen. Nicht nur Aiglos hatte noch einige Lektionen zu lernen.

„Ich kann mein Wort nicht zurücknehmen, aber… wenn du der Meinung bist, dass dir eine gerechtere Strafe einfällt, dann nur zu! Du hast oft genug erklärt, du liebst ihn wie deinen eigenen Sohn. Ich sage dir, Aragorn… es ist nicht so einfach, sein Vater zu sein. Am besten, du überzeugst dich selbst davon!"

Boromir verschränkte die Arme vor der Brust und sah seinen Schwager abwartend an. Dessen Gesicht war im ersten Augenblick vor Schreck erstarrt, jetzt zuckten seine Wangenmuskeln, als er zwischen seinem Schwager und Aiglos hin und her blickte.

„Du verdienst es genauso wie er, Aragorn! Wenn du dich schon für ihn einsetzen musst und dich in diese Sache einmischst, dann bringe sie auch zu einem Ende! Du stehst in dem Ruf ein gerechter König zu sein, also bin ich zuversichtlich, dass deine Strafe dem Vergehen angemessen ausfallen wird." Aus Boromirs Augen blitzte der Schalk.

Aragorn nickte langsam, als er Boromir zustimmte. In seinem Blick lag ehrliche Anerkennung für dessen geschickten Schachzug. Dennoch sah man ihm auch an, dass er sich nicht wohl in der Rolle fühlte, die Boromir ihm zugedacht hatte.

Schweigen herrschte im Raum, bis Aragorn sich schließlich räusperte. „Aiglos. Du weißt, dass dein Vater Recht hat. Und ich weiß das auch. Diesmal bist du wirklich zu leichtfertig gewesen und ich hätte gleich dafür sorgen müssen, dass ein Bote deinen Eltern Nachricht bringt, dass du wohlauf bist. So gesehen haben wir beide uns eine Strafe wohl redlich verdient. Deshalb werden wir beide drei Wochen lang den Dienst der Waffen- und Sattelpflege übernehmen, wenn das Knappentraining bei Hauptmann Bergil beendet ist. Zusätzlich zum Versorgen der Pferde - vor den Übungen."

Nicht nur Aiglos' Mund öffnete sich in sprachlosem Protest. Auch Boromir öffnete und schloss ihn einige Male, um zu widersprechen, aber Aragorn hob im Einspruch die Hand.

„Wie du schon sagtest, lieber Schwager, habe ich es mehr als verdient. Nur, wenn du deinem Sohn die Konsequenzen erlassen würdest, würde auch mir diese Mühe erspart bleiben. Da das nicht möglich ist, bleibt mir wohl auch nichts anderes übrig. Das ist nur gerecht. Der Junge soll schließlich lernen, dass jeder Mann gleichberechtigt ist – egal welche Position er bekleidet. Wenn das nun alles ist…"

Boromir erwiderte nichts mehr. „…dann bitte ich Hauptmann Bergil, Aiglos jetzt mitzunehmen. Sein erster Waffenunterricht beginnt gleich. Aiglos, wir sehen uns dann heute abend in der Waffenkammer."


	16. Kapitel 14: Ein Bruder zu viel

14. Kapitel: „Ein Bruder zu viel" 

Als Laietha den Weißen Turm Ecthelions in den Himmel ragen sah, beschleunigte sich ihr Herzschlag und unwillkürlich schoss ihr die Frage in den Sinn, ob es eine wirklich gute Idee war, Aragorn und Eban jetzt einander vorzustellen. Auf der anderen Seite bezweifelte sie, dass ihr Bruder jetzt zu Kindereien aufgelegt sein würde. Wenn die Stadt unter Feindangriffen stand, hatte er sicher andere Sorgen.

Drachen – ihr Herz blieb einen Augenblick lang stehen. Bilbo hatte ihr von seinem Abenteuer mit Smaug erzählt – wie er ihn um den Arkenstein betrogen hatte und sie gegen ihn zu Felde gezogen waren. Wochenlang hatten ihre Brüder sie fauchend durch Bruchtals Gärten jagen müssen und am Ende ihrer Spiele war der Drache jedes Mal besiegt worden, aber das waren Kinderspiele aus vergangenen Tagen! Diesmal nicht. Diesmal war es kein Spiel, diesmal starben Menschen.

„Ich habe nicht einmal gewusst, dass es noch Drachen in Mittelerde gibt." Ebans Versuch, ein Gespräch zu beginnen, scheiterte kläglich und je näher sie der Weißen Stadt kamen, desto stiller und angespannter wurden sie alle.

Von außen verriet nur der leichte Geruch von verbranntem Holz und Schwefel, dass etwas in der Stadt geschehen war, aber sobald sie das Tor durchritten, traf sie das Ausmaß der Zerstörung wie ein Hammerschlag.

Menschen räumten die Trümmer zerstörter Häuser aus dem Weg, Soldaten löschten Feuer und allgegenwärtig waren das Stöhnen der Verletzten, das Weinen der Kinder und die Klagen der Frauen. Es war noch nicht lange genug her, dass sie das letzte Mal so viel Elend gesehen hatte. Laietha zuckte zusammen.

Wie der Wind ritten sie durch die Ringe der Stadt, beseelt von dem Wunsch, diesem Anblick zu entfliehen, getrieben von der Sorge, dass Aragorn etwas geschehen sein könnte. Und was war mit Aiglos?

Was, wenn er vor seinem Vater, vor dem Angriff die Stadt erreicht hatte? Nein, das konnte nicht geschehen sein, ihrem Sohn ging es gut, er würde jetzt irgendwo bei seinem Vater sein und sich vielleicht den Hosenboden reiben.

Es juckte ihr selbst in den Fingern. Sie schlugen ihre Kinder nicht oft. Laietha nicht, weil Elrond es nicht und Boromir nicht, weil Denethor es getan hatte. Ein Mal hatte Aiglos eine tüchtige Abreibung bekommen, als er ohne ihre Erlaubnis zum Angeln auf den See gefahren und fast ertrunken war.

Sie versuchten ihre Strafen so zu wählen, dass die Kinder etwas dabei lernten. Mit teilweisem Erfolg - Aiglos beging dieselbe Dummheit nie zweimal, er ließ sich immer etwas Neues einfallen.

Aber diesmal war er zu weit gegangen. Vielleicht hätten sie früher härter durchgreifen sollen, schoss es ihr durch den Kopf. Sicher, Boromir hatte seinen Vater für die Züchtigungen gehasst und hatte sich ihm nie bei Schwierigkeiten anvertraut, aber auf der anderen Seite waren er und Faramir zu sehr vernünftigen Männern herangewachsen!

Elrohir überflog bang jeden Verletzten, jeden Toten – erleichtert, weder Elessar noch Elladan unter ihnen zu sehen. Dann aber blieb sein Blick an einer Figur in einem der Fenster der Feste hängen und ein Lächeln strich über sein Gesicht, als er mit seinen scharfen Augen die Gestalt erkannte. Es war Thranduils Sohn Legolas. Von dem Augenblick an, als ihn diese Erkenntnis kam, wusste er, dass Elessar nichts zugestoßen war.

Nachdem Bergil mit Aiglos das Zimmer verlassen hatte, brauchten alle Anwesenden erst einige Zeit, bis sie sich wieder den eigentlichen Problemen zuwenden konnten. Doch schließlich stand zu viel auf dem Spiel, um sinnlos Zeit zu vergeuden. Irgendwann kam Linnyd mit einigen verstaubten Pergamentrollen in den Verhandlungsraum, doch sie schüttelte nur bedauernd den Kopf, als Legolas sie fragend ansah.

Bisher war auch ihre Suche nach Ergebnissen erfolglos geblieben. Dennoch war sie eine Bereicherung in ihrer Runde, denn bei vielen kleineren Schwierigkeiten, fand sie eine einfache Lösung, die für alle Beteiligten gleichermaßen hilfreich war.

Aragorn sah auf, als die Türe ohne anzuklopfen geöffnet wurde und erstarrte auf der Stelle. Das Licht der Nachmittagssonne fiel auf ihr Haar und ließ es wie flüssiges Gold leuchten und in ihren Augen stand eine ungebändigte Freude und Erleichterung, deren Ursprung für ihn nur eine Ursache haben konnte. In diesem Moment vergaß er all die Worte, die zwischen ihnen gefallen waren. Jede Erinnerung verblasste angesichts der Tatsache, dass sie hier war und all seine Ängste unbegründet gewesen waren.

Sie war hier, leibhaftig in diesem Zimmer und nicht bei diesem Eban. Er wusste nicht warum, aber er wusste, dass damit alle Worte ausgelöscht waren, die sie ihm an den Kopf geworfen hatte, alle Vorwürfe zurückgenommen waren. Es tat ihr leid – deshalb war sie gekommen. Und fast schämte er sich, dass er ohne ein Wort abgereist war und ihr ein schlechtes Gewissen verursacht hatte. Die Frage, warum sie erst jetzt eintraf – einen halben Tag später als Boromir – stellte sich Aragorn erst gar nicht.

Er wollte schon einen Schritt auf sie zu machen, als hinter ihr noch eine Gestalt ins Zimmer trat.

Sie war den ganzen Weg zu seinem Arbeitszimmer hinauf gerannt, ohne auf die Wachen zu achten, die sie mit keinem Blick beachtet hatte, hinter sich die sanfte Stimme Elrohirs hörend, der den Soldaten versicherte, alles hätte seine Richtigkeit. Als sie schließlich die Tür ohne zu Klopfen aufgestoßen und ihn dort hatte stehen sehen – auf den Beinen und gesund – war ihr ein Stein vom Herzen gefallen.

Den ganzen Weg über hatte sie sich gefragt, wie ihr Aufeinandertreffen wohl sein mochte, hatte gebangt, er würde sie nicht sehen wollen, aber plötzlich schien der Streit vergessen und sie konnte nicht anders, als erleichtert zu lächeln.

Einen Augenblick lang konnte sie sich nicht rühren. Er lächelte sie an und ihr Herz machte einen freudigen Sprung. Nein, er war ihr nicht böse, er gab sich keinen Kindereien hin, das hätte sie auch nicht von ihm erwartet.

Sie wollte zu ihm laufen, sich in seine Arme werfen, noch bevor sie ihren Mann begrüßte, der sich bei ihrem Eintreten auch erhoben hatte, aber dann wurde Aragorns Blick finster und sie blieb wie angewurzelt an ihrem Platz.

Es war, als wäre die Sonne von einem Augenblick auf den nächsten von Sturmwolken verdeckt worden. Jegliche Wärme verließ seinen Körper und ein Schauer rann seinen Rücken hinab, so, als wäre er bis auf die Haut vom Regen durchnässt worden. Eine Hülle aus weichem, betäubendem Grau hüllte ihn ein und ihn packte eiskalte Wut auf sich selbst, dass er tatsächlich angenommen hatte, sie würde nicht auf den Brief eingehen.

Er fixierte den Mann mit undurchdringlicher Miene und ließ sein Gesicht zu einer Maske erstarren, hinter der er seine wahren Gefühle zu verbergen versuchte. Ihn packte geradezu eisige Angst, dass Laietha, oder gar Eban diese Schutzhülle von ihm reißen könnte, weil er nicht wusste, was dann geschehen würde.

Er zögerte einen Moment, wandte sich dann ab und strebte wieder auf die Fensternische zu, zwischen der er bisher immer wieder auf und ab gegangen war, um besser denken zu können.

Eine unangenehme Stille breitete sich im Verhandlungsraum aus, in der Aragorns humpelnde Schritte unnatürlich laut auf dem Steinboden wiederzuhallen schienen, obwohl er seine weichen Lederstiefel trug.

Er wandte sich ab von ihr und ging! Laietha war wie gelähmt. Sie hatte schon die Lippen geöffnet, um ihn zu grüßen, aber jetzt war ihr Mund trocken und ihre Zunge fühlte sich wie ein Stück Blei an. Sie konnte nicht fassen, dass er sich wegdrehte, sie nicht grüßte, nicht in den Arm nahm.

Er muss mich hassen, schoss es ihr durch den Kopf. Wie sehr muss ich ihn verletzt haben, dass er sich von mir abwendet? Aber er hatte doch zuerst gelächelt...

Elrohir, schoss es ihr durch den Kopf. Er war nicht froh mich, sondern seinen Ziehbruder zu sehen. Ich bin nicht erwünscht, im Gegensatz zu ihm.

Wut kroch langsam in ihr hoch. Wie konnte er nur so kindisch sein! Wie konnte er ihr diesen Ausrutscher so nachtragen! Laietha war sprachlos. Sie hätte ihn am liebsten angeschrieen, aber ihre Stimme versagte.

Selbst mit dem Rücken zu ihm, sah Aragorn den Mann noch deutlich vor sich. Der kurze Anblick hatte ausgereicht, um jede Kleinigkeit seines Äußeren zu registrieren und zu einer eindeutigen Erkenntnis zu gelangen. Er sah Laietha sehr ähnlich.

Sein Haar - rostrot und gelockt, seine Augen – graugrün, und auch die Art wie er sich bewegte, war der ihren sehr nahe. Eine sengende Klinge schnitt durch sein Herz und er unterdrückte den Schmerzlaut, der sich seine Kehle hinauf zwang.

Die Stille lastete schwer auf den Anwesenden. Eban sah zu Boden. Elrond blickte mit unlesbarer Miene von einem seiner Ziehkinder zum anderen und die Zwillinge sahen sich hilflos an.

Linnyd schenkte Legolas einen fragenden Blick, aber auch er zuckte mit den Schultern schließlich wusste er soviel wie jeder andere auch, was in die beiden gefahren war. Vielleicht war das der Schlüssel zu der seltsamen Melancholie, in der er seinen Freund gestern angetroffen hatte, aber augenscheinlich wollte der König nicht mit ihm darüber sprechen.

Boromir gewann als erster die Fassung zurück. Mit festen Schritten trat er auf seine Frau zu und schloss sie liebevoll in den Arm. „Ich hatte dich hier nicht erwartet, Liebes, aber ich bin froh, dich zu sehen." Sein Blick glitt zu dem fremden Mann, der zusammen mit seinem Schwager und Laietha den Raum betreten hatte. Er trat an ihn heran, den Arm um die Hüfte seiner Frau geschlungen und streckte ihm die Hand entgegen.

„Eban, nicht wahr?" Der Mann nickte und Boromir lächelte ihm freundlich zu. „Das dachte ich mir. Ihr habt tatsächlich Ähnlichkeit mit meiner Frau. Mein Name ist Boromir. Willkommen in Minas Tirith."

Eban schlug ein und erwiderte das Lächeln.

Nachdem Laietha Eban mit allen bekannt gemacht hatte, drohte sich das tödliche Schweigen wieder über den Raum zu legen, aber Boromir kam dem zuvor. „Du musst dir übrigens keine Sorgen um Aiglos machen. Er ist hier und er ist in Sicherheit. Aragorn und ich haben uns zu einem gewissen Teil über seine Bestrafung geeinigt..."

Der Name ihres Sohnes riss ihre Aufmerksamkeit von Aragorn fort und als wäre sie aus einem Traum erwacht, kehrte nun wieder Leben in sie zurück. „Was soll das heißen, er ist hier? Wo ist er?"

Sie sah sich suchend in dem Raum um, aber von ihrem Jüngsten fand sie keine Spur. Fragend blickte sie ihren Mann an. Boromir legte ihr besänftigend die Hand auf die Schulter. Ihr Körper spannte sich, denn wenn er das tat, sagte er gleich etwas, was sie aufregen würde.

„Er ist bei den anderen Knappen. Bis wir uns überlegt haben, was wir mit ihm machen werden, kann er genauso gut dort bleiben und..." Aber sofort wusste er, dass seine Frau anderer Meinung war. Ihre Augen blitzten böse.

„Du willst mir erzählen, dass du ihm nicht gesagt hast, er wird auf seinem Zimmer bleiben, bis wir wieder heimgehen, sondern du belohnst ihn damit, dass er sich bei den Knappen rumtreiben kann?" Boromir zuckte mit den Schultern. Warum auch nicht?

Seufzend erklärte er: „Ich habe ihm den Kopf bereits gehörig gewaschen, Laietha. Es ist noch gar nicht lange her, da hat er genau hier gestanden und seine Strafpredigt über sich ergehen lassen! Außerdem wurde er ganz und gar nicht belohnt! Er weiß, dass er nur bis auf Weiteres an den Übungsstunden teilnehmen darf und zur Strafe für sein Verhalten hat er von Aragorn gleich drei Wochen Arbeitsdienst aufgebrummt bekommen. Jeden Abend und jeden Morgen. So hat er wenigstens keine Zeit weiteren Unfug anzustellen, solange wir hier sind."

Bei der Erwähnung von Aragorns Namen war Laietha leicht zusammengezuckt, doch jetzt fixierte sie ihren Mann.

Boromir runzelte die Stirn, während sie ihn mit ihrem undurchdringlichen Blick gefangen hielt. Dies war einer jener Momente, wo er sich wünschte, ihre Gedanken lesen zu können, damit er sich gegen das wappnen konnte, was ihn erwartete, wenn sie ihre Stimme wieder gefunden hatte.

Und tatsächlich brauchte er nicht lange zu warten, bis dies geschah. „Wenn ich wollte, dass jemand von den Drachen gefressen wird, dann wäre mein Sohn sicherlich nicht meine erste Wahl gewesen!"

Laietha schüttelte den Kopf und marschierte zur Tür. Boromir schnappte nach Luft und sah ihr verdattert nach. „Wo gehst du hin?", rief er, die Antwort fast erahnend. „Aiglos auf sein Zimmer schicken.", donnerte ihre Antwort aus dem Flur zurück, aber sie war schon zu weit fort, als dass er sie hätte aufhalten können.

**„Ich schlage vor, wir unterbrechen die Sitzung für einen Moment, damit du Zimmer für die Gäste finden kannst. Und eine Pause würde uns allen gut tun", schlug Legolas mit einem Blick auf Eban und Elrohir vor. Im Stillen hoffte er darauf, dass Aragorn einsichtig sein würde und die Beratung für diesen Tag ruhen ließ, denn er hatte im Gefühl, dass sie auch mit Geld und gutem Willen zu keiner Lösung finden würden. **

**Und die Blicke, die sein Freund dem Neuankömmling zugeworfen hatte, ließen den Düsterwaldelben daran zweifeln, dass Aragorn die Konzentration aufbringen würde, die jetzt nötig war, um den Drachen wirksam entgegenzutreten. Eine Mütze voll Schlaf wäre wohl das Beste für ihn, denn so würde auch sein verletzter Knöchel schneller heilen.**

**Aragorn war nicht begeistert, als Legolas ihm dies in einem stillen Augenblick zuflüsterte, aber er ließ sich zumindest darauf ein, eine Pause zu machen, in der sie sich alle ausruhen und etwas essen konnten. Ein kleiner Erfolg war besser als keiner, sagte sich Legolas. Sie zerstreuten sich in alle Richtungen des Palastes.**

**Eban hatte Laietha hinterher gesehen, aber sie war viel zu schnell fort gewesen, als dass er ihr hätte folgen können. Boromir nahm sich seiner an, schließlich brauchte der Mann ein Zimmer in dem er schlafen konnte. Aragorn schluckte schwer. So war es ihm zwar lieber, als wenn er sich selbst darum hätte kümmern müssen, aber er fühlte sich einen Augenblick lang von seinem Freund verraten.**

**Wie gut tat die warme Umarmung, mit der ihn nun endlich Elrohir begrüßte und einen Moment lang glaubte Aragorn auf der Stelle einschlafen zu können. Vielleicht sollte er sich doch einen Augenblick lang hinlegen oder sich zumindest auf sein Zimmer zurückziehen. Er hatte das Gefühl, von allen angestarrt zu werden.**

**Aragorn raffte die Schriftrollen, die auf dem Tisch ausgebreitet waren, zusammen und begab sich in sein Gemach. Zwei Stunden Ruhe sollten genügen, um neue Kraft zu schöpfen.**

**Boromir führte Eban durch die vertrauten Gänge des Palastes. Sie redeten nicht viel miteinander, aber Boromir sagte sich, dass er zwei Fliegen mit einer Klappe geschlagen hatte – er hatte die Situation mit Aragorn entspannt und so konnte er vielleicht etwas über diesen Mann herausfinden. **

**Er sah Laietha verblüffend ähnlich. Mehr als das – er hatte ein angenehmes Gesicht, wirkte Vertrauen erweckend. Kein Wunder, dass Laietha ihn mit hierher gebracht hatte. Es war kaum zu fassen, aber alles deutete darauf hin, dass sie tatsächlich einen lebenden Verwandten gefunden hatte.**

**Boromir wies Eban das alte Zimmer Faramirs zu. Es war nicht weit von dem Raum entfernt, den er und Laietha selbst nutzen, wann immer sie Aragorn einen Besuch abstatteten. Der Krieger lächelte dem Mann aufmunternd zu, der ein wenig skeptisch das geräumige Gemach betrachtete. **

**Offensichtlich kam er aus weniger wohlhabenden Verhältnissen. Seine Kleidung sprach dafür und auch, wie er das riesige Gebäude betrachtete. Fast hatte er denselben Gesichtsausdruck wie Laietha, als sie das erste Mal durch die riesigen Hallen aus Stein geschritten war. Die einzigen Gebäude in dieser Größe, die sie gekannte hatte, waren die luftigen Paläste der Elbenherrscher gewesen.**

**„Hier könnt Ihr Eure Sachen ablegen und Euch zur Ruhe begeben, Eban. Es ist das ehemalige Zimmer meines Bruders. Fühlt euch also für die Dauer Eures Aufenthaltes wie zu Hause." Dankbar nickte der Mann Boromir zu. Der Sohn des Truchsessen deutete auf eine nicht weit entfernte Tür.**

**„Dort werden meine Frau und ich mich aufhalten. Zögert also nicht zu klopfen, wenn Ihr etwas benötigt. Ich werde mich einen Augenblick lang erholen. Lasst mich wissen, wenn Ihr fertig seid, dann werden wir Laietha suchen gehen." **

**Prüfend musterte er Ebans Kleidung. Sie war ein wenig abgetragen, gepflegt, aber alt. Das trug sicherlich nicht dazu bei, dass sich der Mann hier wohl fühlte. Boromir dachte kurz nach, dann lächelte er und bat Eban mit einer Geste, zu warten. **

**Boromir verschwand in seinem Gemach, aber nach einigen Augenblicken kam er mit zwei Hemden und einem Paar Beinlingen zurück. Er reichte sie Eban, der inzwischen auf dem Bett platz genommen hatte. „Mein Bruder ist schmaler als ich, seine Sachen passen Euch gewiss nicht, aber vielleicht könnt Ihr mit diesen hier etwas anfangen." **

**Abwehrend hob er seine Hand. Als er Protest in Ebans Augen aufkommen sah. „Ihr habt eine lange Reise hinter Euch und gewiss wart Ihr nicht darauf vorbereitet in die Hauptstadt verschleppt zu werden. Ich will Euch nicht beleidigen oder in Verlegenheit bringen. Ich stelle es Euch natürlich frei die Sachen zu tragen oder nicht, aber ich wäre froh, wenn sie Euch von Nutzen wären." **

**Der Mann lächelte freundlich und beugte den Kopf leicht. „Vielen Dank, Boromir, für das herzliche Willkommen und Eure Freundlichkeit. Ich hatte mit einem weniger liebenswürdigen Empfang gerechnet. Jetzt werde ich mich einen Moment ausruhen und dann freue ich mich darauf, die Familie meiner Schwester kennen zulernen. Vielleicht habe ich ja auch das Glück, bald meinem Neffen vorgestellt zu werden. Fassen kann ich es immer noch nicht..." **

**Lachend schlug Boromir ihm auf die Schulter. „Lasst mich wissen, wenn Ihr soweit seid." Damit begab sich der Krieger zurück in sein Zimmer und streckte sich einen Augenblick auf dem Bett aus. Auch sein Tag war lang und anstrengend gewesen und so wie er Aragorn kannte, würde die Beratung bis in die Abendstunden dauern. Er sollte also die kurze Ruhepause nutzen und so schloss er die Augen und fiel in einen leichten Schlaf.**


	17. Kapitel 15: Der Zorn einer Mutter

**15. Kapitel: „Der Zorn einer Mutter"**

Laietha war wütend aus dem Palast gestürmt. Natürlich hatte sich ihr Mann mit seinem Sohn und ihrem Bruder zusammengeschlossen. Sie waren Männer, sie hielten immer zusammen. Zuerst war sie in die Quartiere der Knappen gegangen, aber natürlich waren die Jungen nicht in den Zimmern. Sie fragte sich sowieso, wie lange Aiglos dieses Abenteuer wohl Spaß machen würde, denn die Strohlager der Knappen waren gewiss weit weniger bequem als das heimatliche Bett. Vielleicht würde er schon bald von selbst die Nase voll haben.

Niemand hatte ihr sagen können, wo Hauptmann Bergil und die Jungen waren. Sie hatte die ganze Stadt nach ihnen abgesucht, aber fündig war sie nicht geworden. Stattdessen hatte sie mehr von dem Elend gesehen, das die Drachen angerichtet hatten. Es war deprimierend. Sie hatte schon ein schlechtes Gefühl gehabt, als sie auf die Flüchtlinge gestoßen waren.

Die Menschen Gondors waren stark und standhaft. Vielleicht waren sie weniger kriegerisch als ihre Nachbarn aus Rohan. Sie hatten den Ruf, eher Handwerker und Gelehrte als Krieger hervorzubringen, aber dennoch hatten diese Menschen so viele Jahre unter dem Schatten Saurons ausgeharrt, dass Laietha wusste, sie würden ihre Heimat nicht wegen einer Nichtigkeit zurücklassen.

Ihre Füße begannen zu schmerzen und die Knie wurden weich. Langsam schlich sich die vertraute Übelkeit ein und ihr Magen schmerzte. Sie lehnte sich gegen die Mauer und die sonnengewärmten Steine taten ihr wohl.

Auf dem Truppenübungsplatz maßen sich die Rekruten der Stadtwache im Kampf. Wie gern hätte sie sich ihnen angeschlossen, aber sie war zu schwach. Seit mehr als einem halben Jahr hatte sie ihr Schwert nicht mehr in der Hand gehalten. Im Stillen verfluchte sie Mornuan, die sie zwar nicht getötet, aber dennoch zur Wehrlosigkeit verdammt hatte.

Ihr Blick schweifte über den zerstörten Teil der Stadt. Sie ballte die Hand zur Faust. Ihr grauste vor dem nächsten Angriff der Drachen. Die ganze Stadt rechnete damit, dass die Ungeheuer zurückkehren würden, denn die ängstlichen Blicke in den Himmel und die verstärkte Bewachung der Türme war ihr nicht entgangen.

Ihr Körper mochte ihr vielleicht den Dienst versagen, aber ihre Sinne und ihr Geist waren die einer geschulten Kriegerin. Wahrscheinlich war das am Schlimmsten. Sie hasste es, anderen die Arbeit zu überlassen.

Nachdem sie die Kämpfenden eine Weile lang beobachtet hatte, beschloss sie, zurück zum Palast zu gehen und den Abend abzuwarten. Vielleicht war es Aiglos' Glück, dass sie ihn jetzt nicht erwischt hatte. Am Abend würde sich ihre Stimmung wahrscheinlich schon beruhigt haben.

Aber plötzlich sah sie eine Bewegung aus dem Augenwinkel heraus. Bergil betrat den Übungsplatz mit einer Gruppe Knaben und Laietha erblickte einen blonden Jungen in der Tracht der Knappen, den sie selbst halbblind in einem Schneesturm erkannt hätte. Sie stürmte los.

Aiglos Blick wanderte bewundernd zu den jungen Männern, die in der Gardeuniform des Königs ihre Ausbildung absolvierten. Es war einfach nicht zu fassen, dass sein Vater ihn verschont hatte und er nun mit seinen neuen Kameraden die Ausbildung beginnen durfte. Zwar hatte er gesagt, es wäre nur vorläufig, aber er war sich ganz sicher, dass sein Onkel und sein Vater auf seiner Seite waren und seine Mutter gewiss auch überzeugen würden.

Er beneidete die Rekruten. Wie gerne wäre auch er schon einer von ihnen, aber er wusste, dass er sich zunächst als Knappe verdingen musste – auch wenn er der Neffe des Königs war. In Gedanken war er jetzt schon einer von ihnen und kämpfte in der Sonne, beobachtet von...

Sein Blick fiel auf einen roten Haarschopf, der sich in beunruhigender Geschwindigkeit direkt auf ihn zu bewegte. Aiglos zuckte zusammen.

„Oh - oh..." stieß er hervor und versuchte erfolglos, sich unsichtbar zu machen. Neben ihm drehte auch Etienne seinen Kopf, dann Albion und schließlich sah niemand von ihnen mehr zu Bergil, sondern alle musterten die wütende Frau, die sich ihren Weg zu ihnen hinab bahnte.

Ein fester Griff packte Aiglos am Arm. „Zu deinem Vater. Sofort", befahl eine barsche Stimme. Einen Herzschlag lang beschloss Aiglos, ein Mann zu sein, seiner Mutter fest in die Augen zu sehen und ihr ruhig, aber bestimmt seine Argumente vorzutragen. Ein Blick in ihre Augen genügte, um seinen Entschluss zu ändern. Ein Mann konnte er später noch oft genug sein.

„Du!" Laietha zielte mit ihrem Zeigefinger auf Bergil. „Wir reden, sofort!" Ihre Stimme bebte vor Zorn und keiner der angehenden Knappen wagte es zu kichern. Bergil räusperte sich unsicher. Laietha hatte es in weniger als einer Sekunde geschafft, dass er sich wie ein Schüler fühlte, den der Lehrer dabei erwischt hatte, als er eine Dummheit begehen wollte. Die Jungen sahen ihn erwartungsvoll an.

„Ruchon! Zeig den Knappen, wie man die Pferde ordentlich striegelt. Ich habe etwas Wichtiges zu besprechen." Der Schweiß brach ihm aus allen Poren und er war mehr als erleichtert, als Ruchon die Gruppe übernahm, der Laietha mit neugierigen Blicken musterte.

Laiethas Finger flog wie ein Pfeil durch die Luft und deutete auf den Palast. Sie entließ Aiglos aus ihrem Griff, der sich den schmerzenden Oberarm rieb. „In das Arbeitszimmer deines Onkels", befahl die Kriegerin. „Wir sprechen uns, wenn ich hier fertig bin. In der Zwischenzeit kannst du dir ein paar verdammt gute Argumente zurechtlegen, die mich davon abhalten, dir für den Rest deines Lebens Hausarrest zu erteilen."

Aiglos eilte mit hastigen Schritten aus der Gefahrenzone. Die Begegnung mit seinem Vater war im Vergleich zu dieser geradezu glimpflich verlaufen. Er bezweifelte, dass die Abmachung zwischen seinem Vater und seinem Onkel noch gelten würde, wenn seine Mutter ihr Veto einlegte. Normalerweise war sie es, die für ihre Kinder eine Lanze brach und Boromir in seinem Zorn besänftigte, aber so wütend wie eben hatte er sie sehr lange nicht mehr gesehen.

Im Stillen wettete Aiglos, dass selbst die Drachen mit eingezogenem Schwanz abdrehen würden, wenn sie seiner Mutter in dieser Laune begegneten.

Bergil wusste nicht, wie er dieses Kunststück zustande gebracht hatte, aber Laietha war ihm tatsächlich wortlos in eine ruhige Ecke der Kaserne gefolgt, bevor ihre Wut ihn wie ein Lavastrom überrollte. „Was zum...was macht mein Sohn hier?"

Natürlich musste Bergil ihr diese Frage nicht beantworten. „Du weißt, dass es sein Wunsch ist, Knappe zu werden und er ist wirklich talentiert!" Laietha schnaubte. Sie schrie ihn nicht an, aber ihre Stimme hätte jetzt selbst im Flüsterton Eisen schneiden können. „Er ist ein _Kind_, Bergil. Er ist erst 13." Bergil wählte seine Worte vorsichtig. Er wusste nicht, ob seine Freundin momentan für vernünftige Argumente zugänglich war.

„Du weißt, dass die Jungen in Gondor ihre Ausbildung zum Knappen bereits mit 12 Jahren oder in Ausnahmefällen auch eher beginnen können. Aiglos ist nicht der Jüngste unter ihnen und es gefällt ihm, hier zu lernen." Laietha schloss die Augen kurz, öffnete sie dann wieder und lächelte boshaft. „Gut", knurrte sie. „Lass es mich anders ausdrücken. Er ist _mein_ Kind, Bergil. Es interessiert mich nicht, wann die Jungen in Gondor in den Knappenstand eintreten." Bergil seufzte.

Für Laietha war das ein schlagendes Argument, dem er nicht mit Vernunft beizukommen hoffen durfte. Sie packte ihn am Arm und zog ihn zu einem der Fenster von denen aus man die Zerstörung in einem der unteren Ringe der Stadt überblicken konnte. „Diese Stadt befindet sich im Krieg, Bergil. Ich habe kein Interesse daran, dass Aiglos als Drachenfutter endet."

Der Soldat rieb sich den Oberarm, wo ihre Finger sich tief in sein Fleisch gebohrt hatten. „Du bist kräftig für eine kranke Frau, Laietha." Sie funkelte ihn böse an. „Ich bin eine wütende, besorgte, kranke Mutter!"

Bergil schwieg. Sie wusste, dass sie ihm Unrecht tat, aber er hatte selbst Kinder. Er hatte seine Familie zu Verwandten aufs Land geschickt, als die Angriffe begonnen hatten. Er wagte es, ihr eine Hand auf die Schulter zu legen. Bergil spürte, wie ihr Herz raste. „Ich werde auf ihn aufpassen. Ich lasse nicht zu, dass ihm etwas passiert, das schwöre ich bei meinem Leben."

Die Kriegerin drehte sich langsam zu ihm um und hielt seinen Blick eine quälende Ewigkeit lang gefangen. „Ich nehme dich beim Wort, Bergil. Wenn Aiglos etwas zustößt, werde ich nicht eher ruhen, bis ich dich eigenhändig ausgeweidet und deine Gedärme an die wilden Tiere verfüttert habe."

Sie machte auf dem Absatz kehrt und marschierte aus dem Gebäude. Bergil seufzte erleichtert auf. Er hoffte nur, dass Laietha sich abreagiert hatte, wenn sie den Palast erreichte, denn Aiglos hätte nicht einmal mit den Fähigkeiten eines Diplomaten die Chance, seine Mutter von der Richtigkeit seines Vorhabens zu überzeugen. Der Junge hatte sein aufrichtiges Mitgefühl.

Mit hängendem Kopf begab sich Aiglos in den Palast. Die Sonne brannte in seinem Nacken und bald würde sein Genick so rot sein, wie sein Kopf vor einigen Minuten. Er wäre am liebsten im Erdboden versunken, als seine Mutter ihn vor all seinen neuen Kameraden so angefahren hatte. Bestimmt würden sie sich über ihn lustig machen! Aber so wie es nun aussah, war es mit der Knappenausbildung wohl vorbei, noch bevor er damit begonnen hatte. Er hätte heulen können!

Eigentlich hatte er nach dem Gespräch mit seinem Vater gedacht, es könne nicht mehr schlimmer kommen, aber er musste die Valar erzürnt haben, denn sie schienen ihn quälen zu wollen, auch wenn seine Schwester auf solch klagende Ausrufe nur zu erwidern pflegte, dass die Valar mit Sicherheit Besseres zu tun hatten, als einen unscheinbaren Wurm wie ihn mit ihrem Zorn zu belegen!

Aiglos hoffte inständig., dass Bergil seine Mutter etwas beruhigen konnte, aber selbst sein neuer Hauptmann hatte etwas überfordert ausgesehen, als Laietha ihn wie einen ungehorsamen Schüler zum Gespräch gefordert hatte.

Eine Stimme, die seinen Namen rief, riss ihn aus den Gedanken. Er sah sich um und plötzlich fiel sein Blick auf Rosalie, die mit tränenüberströmten Wangen auf ihn zu lief und sich gegen seine Brust warf um dort ihr Gesicht versteckte.

Ein wenig zögerlich strich er dem Mädchen beruhigend über den Kopf. Vergessen waren seine eigenen Sorgen. Was mochte nur geschehen sein? Hatte sie Nachricht bekommen, dass ihre Eltern tot waren? Ein kalter Klumpen bildete sich in seinem Magen.

Vorsichtig löste er ihre Hände von seiner Hüfte und kniete nieder, damit er ihr in die Augen sehen konnte. „Was hast du denn, Rosalie? Warum bist du nicht in den Häusern der Heilung? Ist etwas passiert?" Schniefend wischte sie sich die Tränen von den Wangen und begann stockend zu erzählen.

„Sie haben gesagt, ich wäre schon wieder ganz gesund. Und dann haben sie gesagt, sie hätten meine Familie gefunden. Ich habe mich sehr gefreut und ich bin mit ihnen gegangen. Sie haben mich zu einem Haus geführt. Dort waren freundliche Leute, aber es waren gar nicht meine Eltern. Ich habe ihnen ja gesagt, dass es nicht meine Eltern sind, aber sie haben mir gar nicht zugehört und gesagt, ich solle erst mal bei ihnen bleiben. Das wollte ich aber nicht und dann bin ich weggelaufen! Aiglos, du musst mir helfen meine richtige Familie zu finden! Ich will nicht wieder dorthin!"

Wieder traten Tränen in ihre Augen und sie legte ihren Kopf auf seine Schulter und weinte leise, während Aiglos sich sehr hilflos fühlte. Was sollte er jetzt tun? Er musste ins Arbeitszimmer seines Onkels und dort auf seine Mutter warten, oder er würde ganz gewaltigen Ärger bekommen. Auf der anderen Seite musste er Rosalie helfen – nur wie?

Er überlegte eine Weile. Rosalies Tränen waren versiegt und sie sah ihn erwartungsvoll mit großen Augen kann. Aiglos fasste einen Entschluss. Er erhob sich und nahm das Mädchen bei der Hand.

„Komm, wir gehen jetzt erst mal in den Palast. Vielleicht wissen mein Onkel oder meine Eltern, was zu tun ist. Auf jeden Fall werden wir dich nicht weggeben, bis wir wissen, wo deine Eltern sind." Rosalie strahlte über das ganze Gesicht und drückte ihn fest an sich. „Danke, Aiglos!" jauchzte sie. „Du bist ein echter Held!"

Ein Held – nun, das würde sich ja herausstellen, wie heldenhaft er sich halten würde, wenn seine Mutter ihm bald gehörig den Kopf wusch...

Gemeinsam mit Rosalie machte er sich auf den Weg zum Arbeitszimmer seines Onkels. Ob er ihm wohl beistehen würde, wenn seine Mutter zu ihnen stieß? Er hoffte es zumindest, aber als er endlich das Arbeitszimmer erreichte, fand er es verlassen.

Die Wachen hatten ihm zwar seltsame Blicke wegen Rosalie zugeworfen, aber man hatte sie ungehindert durchgelassen. Aiglos schloss die schwere Tür hinter sich und stand verloren in dem großen Raum.

Rosalie blieb erst dicht an seiner Seite, aber dann löste sie ihre Hand aus seiner und begann langsam den Saal zu erkunden. „Oh, ist das schön hier", murmelte sie leise. Sie bewunderte die Statuen der Statthalter, sah sich den Thron staunend an und stellte sich auf die Zehenspitzen, um aus den hohen Fenstern sehen zu können.

Aiglos schlich ebenfalls zu den Fenstern und starrte hinaus. Was sollte er seiner Mutter nur entgegenhalten? Sie hatte einmal nein gesagt und machte nicht den Eindruck, dass sie umzustimmen war. So wütend hatte er sie das letzte Mal nach seinem verunglückten Angelausflug gesehen.

Er wollte aber nicht wieder fort. Sicher, es würde ein hartes Stück Arbeit werden, aber genau das war es, was er wollte! Er konnte bei seinem Onkel sein, der sogar wegen ihm die Ställe säubern würde, aber Aiglos war es egal, ob er den schweren Karren ziehen musste, der bis oben hin mit Mist beladen war. Wichtig war, dass Onkel Aragorn dabei war.

Er wusste, dass Etienne ihm bestimmt mit der Zeit ein guter Freund geworden wäre. Hier hatte man ihn wie einen Mann behandelt zu Hause würde er wieder Luthas kleiner Bruder sein. Er legte den Kopf auf seine Arme und schloss die Augen, gegen die Tränen der Enttäuschung ankämpfend.

Die Tür wurde geöffnet und Aiglos straffte sich. Er bemühte sich, seiner Mutter in die Augen zu sehen, was ihm nicht leicht fiel. Sie war immer noch wütend und er konnte sehen, wie sehr sie darum kämpfte, die Beherrschung nicht zu verlieren. Aiglos schluckte.

Laietha atmete tief durch und baute sich ihm gegenüber ein Stück weit entfernt auf. Sie sah kurz zur Seite, fast, als hätte sie etwas gehört, schüttelte dann aber den Kopf und schenkte ihrem Sohn wieder alle Aufmerksamkeit. Als er endlich den Mut gefunden hatte, etwas zu sagen, winkte sie ab und fixierte ihn mit ihrem Blick.

„Ich will keine Entschuldigung, Aiglos, ich weiß, dass es dir leid tut, oder zumindest bald leid tun wird, ich will nur eins wissen, wieso hast du das getan? Wie kannst du so egoistisch, dumm und unverantwortlich sein? Wie kannst du uns solche Sorgen bereiten? Ist es das, was dein Vater und ich dir beigebracht haben?" Der Junge senkte den Blick. Seine Mutter rang immer noch mit ihrer Wut.

„Kannst du mir verraten, warum du jetzt schweigst?" Sie kam ein paar Schritte näher an ihn heran und obwohl Aiglos sie um einen guten Kopf überragte, fühlte er sich ganz klein.

„Ich sollte dir den Hintern versohlen, dass du drei Tage lang nicht sitzen kannst," zischte sie, schon im Begriff, die Hand zu erheben, als ein Geräusch am Thron sie herumfahren ließ und ein kleines Mädchen durch den Thronsaal gelaufen kam, um sich vor Aiglos aufzubauen.

„Bitte, tut ihm nichts!", bat sie und ihre Augen füllten sich mit Tränen. Laietha blieb der Mund offen stehen. Wo kam das Kind her? Aiglos erwachte aus seiner Starre und kniete neben dem Mädchen nieder. „Still Rosalie, hab keine Angst." Das Mädchen aber konnte sich nun nicht mehr beruhigen. Vielleicht wusste sie selbst nicht einmal, warum sie weinte, aber dicke Tränen rannen in Sturzbächen über ihre Wangen und Aiglos konnte sie nicht trösten.

Die Wut in ihr war wie weggeblasen. Laiethas Züge wurden weich. Sie kniete neben dem Kind nieder, nahm ihr Gesicht in ihre Hände und brachte sie sanft, aber bestimmt dazu, sie anzusehen. Mit ihrem Ärmel wischte sie die Tränen von den Wangen und lächelte das Mädchen an. Sie strich ihr über das Haar und das Kind wurde etwas ruhiger.

„Dein Name ist also Rosalie, ja?", fragte sie leise. Das Kind nickte schüchtern und schielte zu Aiglos hinüber. Der Junge lächelte ihr aufmunternd zu. „Du musst nicht schüchtern sein, Rosalie. Das ist meine Mutter. Sie kann dir bestimmt helfen, deine Eltern zu finden."

Aiglos begann zu berichten, die Stimme plötzlich fest und selbstsicher, von dem Drachenangriff, bei dem Rosalies Eltern verschwunden waren und dass er sie in die Häuser der Heilung gebracht hatte, dass sie das Mädchen von dort aus in eine fremde Familie hatten stecken wollen und wie sie fortgelaufen war.

Mitten in seinem Bericht, traten sein Vater und ein fremder Mann durch die Tür. Der Fremde lächelte froh, als sein Blick auf Laietha fiel und Aiglos dachte sich, dass der Mann dann wohl dieser Eban sein würde. Boromir nahm auf einem der Stühle Platz und beobachtete die Situation wachsam und auch Laietha hörte sich die Geschichte schweigend an.

Während ihr Sohn erzählte, benetzte sie ihren Ärmel mit Wasser und wusch dem Kind die Wangen. Als sie damit fertig war, reichte sie Rosalie etwas von den Früchten, die Aragorns Diener für die Beratung in silbernen Schalen auf den Tisch gestellt hatten.

Als ihr Sohn seinen Bericht beendet hatte, nickte sie leicht. Sie sah Aiglos lange an und wechselte einen Blick mit ihrem Mann, aber schließlich ging sie zu Aiglos und legte sie ihm die Hand auf die Schulter. Sie lächelte sogar, wenn sie auch traurig wirkte, wie er fand. Jedenfalls war sie nicht mehr wütend.

„Das hast du sehr gut gemacht, Aiglos." Ihre Stimme war nun leise und sanft, wie immer, wenn sie ihn lobte.

Seine Mutter ging hinüber zu Boromir und wechselte leise ein paar Worte mit ihm. Rosalie klammerte sich an Aiglos Bein und er ging neben ihr in die Hocke. Seine Eltern sahen zu ihm hinüber, nickten und schließlich wandten sie sich ihm zu. Seine Mutter kam zu ihm heran und forderte ihn auf, sich zu erheben. Er sah, dass sein Vater ihm zuzwinkerte.

„Dein Handeln vor ein paar Tagen war verantwortungslos und eigentlich möchte ich dich sofort auf dein Zimmer schicken, damit du dort über dein Benehmen nachdenken kannst." Laietha pausierte kurz. Sie atmete tief ein und fuhr dann fort.

„Aber was du hier getan hast, war sehr erwachsen und ich denke, dass diese Tat mit in unser Strafmaß einfließen sollte. Dein Vater und ich haben also beschlossen, dass du bis wir abreisen, bei den Knappen bleiben darfst."

Aiglos atmete tief ein, aber sein Vater brachte ihn zum Schweigen. „Versteh uns richtig, Aiglos, es ist deine Bewährungsprobe. Es liegt allein in deiner Hand, ob du die Knappenausbildung antreten wirst oder nicht. Wenn du dir einen einzigen Fehltritt leistest, geht es für dich sofort nach Hause. Haben wir uns deutlich ausgedrückt?"

Der Junge nickte, aber die Freude auf seinem Gesicht war nicht zu verbergen. Rosalie stand etwas verwirrt daneben und sah Aiglos fragend an. „Ich werde ein Ritter", flüsterte er ihr zu und das Mädchen lächelte leicht.

Laietha wandte sich dem Kind wieder zu. „Aiglos muss jetzt zurück zu den anderen Knappen, aber wenn du willst, werden wir dir ein Zimmer suchen. Dort kannst du dann bleiben, bis wir deine Eltern gefunden haben. Ist dir das recht, Rosalie?"

Das Kind lächelte schüchtern, aber Aiglos blinzelte ihr im Hinausgehen freundlich zu. „Ich komme dich heute Abend besuchen!", rief er und dann war er schon zur Tür hinaus. Im Hinausgehen stieß er fast seine Onkel und seinen Großvater um, die sich gerade einfanden, um zurück zur Beratung zu kommen.

Aragorn blickte an Laietha und Eban vorbei und setzte sich schnell an den Tisch. Das Mädchen sah den König mit großen Augen an und Laietha nahm sie schnell auf den Arm. Sie schenkte Eban einen auffordernden Blick. „Jetzt suchen wir dir ein schönes Zimmer für heute Nacht und bald bist du wieder bei deiner Familie, einverstanden?" Das Mädchen nickte und legte seine Arme um ihren Hals. Bewundernd sah sie zu Aragorn hinüber, während Laietha, gefolgt von Eban, das Kind aus dem Raum trug.

Dunkelheit breitete sich wie eine Decke über das Land, als Aragorn endlich ihre Versammlung auflöste. Sie waren in diesen Stunden kein einziges Stück weiter gekommen – zumindest nicht, was die Drachen betraf. Nicht einmal das Wissen der Elben hatte ihnen neue Erkenntnisse gebracht und so legte Aragorn all seine Hoffnungen in Linnyds Hände. Wenn es ihr nicht gelang, etwas Brauchbares in den Niederschriften der Bibliothek zu finden, dann wohl niemandem, hatte Legolas ihm im Hinausgehen gesagt, doch so recht wollte er sich nicht auf diese Worte verlassen.

Nachdem sie mit dem Problem der Drachen nicht weiter gekommen waren, hatten sie sich der Dürre und damit verbundenen Knappheit der Nahrungsmittel zugewandt. Der ausbleibende Regen war ebenso unlösbar, wie die Angriffe der Drachen zu erklären. Doch zumindest hatten sie einige Regelungen getroffen, die eine Verteilung der noch vorhandenen Lebensmittel erleichterte und zu einer erhöhten Sparsamkeit des Trinkwassers aufgerufen. Zusätzlich würde sich eine Garnison zu den Flüssen aufmachen, um dort weiteres Wasser zu schöpfen und in die Stadt zu bringen.

Tatsächlich hatte Aragorn sich nicht wirklich auf all das konzentrieren können, nachdem Laietha so plötzlich und unerwartet vor ihm gestanden hatte. Über ihm war eine Welle von unterschiedlichen Empfindungen zusammengeschlagen und noch immer spülten ihr Ausläufe über ihn hinweg – selbst jetzt noch.

Zuerst war da nur die unermessliche Freude gewesen, dass sie nach Minas Tirith gekommen war. Zu ihm. Einen aberwitzigen Augenblick hatte er sogar geglaubt, sie habe das Treffen mit diesem Eban wegen ihm nicht eingehalten, doch dann war ihm die Wahrheit schonungslos offenbart worden.

Sie hatte ihn getroffen, und als ob das nicht schon genügte, ihn auch noch mit hierher gebracht! Ihn all ihren Freunden und Familienmitgliedern vorgestellt und Eban dabei umschwärmt, wie die Motte das Licht!

Natürlich war sie nicht wegen ihm gekommen. Wie hatte er das nur einen Moment lang annehmen können? Aiglos war der wahre Grund gewesen – und die Drachen natürlich! Ihr Sohn befand sich in Gefahr und ihr Mann ebenso. Dies waren ihre Beweggründe gewesen – nicht mehr und nicht weniger. Eine unterschwellige Spannung hatte zwischen ihnen in der Luft gelegen, die nicht alleine von ihrer unerwarteten Ankunft herrührte.

Die ganze Zeit über hatte er versucht, seine Enttäuschung darüber zu verbergen, dass sie ihn nicht wie sonst zur Begrüßung umarmt hatte.

Aragorn rieb sich mit einer Hand über das Gesicht, als könne er so die Müdigkeit und düsteren Gedanken abstreifen. Nicht mehr lange und er musste sich in die Waffenkammer begeben, aber die Zeit bis dahin wollte er einfach nur alleine verbringen, seine Fassung zurückgewinnen und an nichts anderes mehr denken müssen.

Die Vorfreude auf einige Minuten für sich alleine verflog, als er seine Gemächer betrat und Ruchon dort antraf. Sein neuer Leibwächter stellte gerade ein Tablett auf dem groben Schreibtisch ab, auf dem ein dampfender Teller und ein Krug bereit standen.

„Mein Herr." Ruchon verneigte sich knapp. „Euer Vater trug mir auf, Euch eine Stärkung bringen zu lassen. Außerdem lässt er Euch ausrichten, dass Ihr nicht eher zu Eurem Neffen gehen sollt, bis Ihr nicht endlich gespeist habt. Ansonsten wärt Ihr es, dem _‚das Fell über die Ohren gezogen'_ würde."

Aragorn konnte nicht anders, als über die Nachricht seines Vaters zu lachen. „Väter", murmelte er, ließ sich aber gehorsam am Tisch nieder und nahm den ersten Löffel des herzhaften Eintopfes.

Sofort breitete sich eine angenehme Wärme in seinem Magen aus. Ihm war gar nicht bewusst gewesen, wie hungrig er war, bis er den letzten Löffel genommen hatte und sich das letzte Stück Brot in den Mund schob. Mit einem Schluck Wein spülte er es hinunter und verdrängte den Gedanken an die Menschen in der Stadt, die heute abend nicht ein so reichliches Mahl gehabt hatten.

Ruchon hatte die ganze Zeit über unbeweglich an der Türe Posten bezogen, um ihn in Ruhe speisen zu lassen. Aragorn musterte ihn kurz, während er langsam den Kelch leerte und stellte zufrieden fest, das Bergil den Mann bereits mit allem versorgt hatte, was er für sein neues Amt benötigte. Freundlich richtete er das Wort an ihn.

„Ich freue mich, dass Ihr das Amt einer meiner Leibwächter zu sein, angenommen habt. Ihr habt Euch diese Stellung redlich verdient."

Ruchon nahm eine etwas entspanntere Haltung ein, aber sein Gesicht blieb ernst.

„Ich konnte Euch diesen Wunsch wohl kaum abschlagen, mein Herr. Aber ich sage Euch noch einmal. Für mich war es selbstverständlich einzugreifen und Euer Leben zu schützen."

Aragorn nickte als Zeichen seiner Kenntnisnahme. „Wie dem auch sei. Ich hoffe Ihr findet rasch Anschluss in der Truppe, zu der Ihr nun gehört. Aber jetzt genug getrödelt. Ich habe noch einen Dienst zu versehen."

Ruchon zog fragend die Augenbrauen hoch. „Mein Herr?"

Aragorn erklärte ihm mit wenigen Worten, was er damit meinte und als er sich auf den Weg machte, wunderte es ihn nicht, das Ruchon sich ihm anschloss.


	18. Kapitel 16: Mit dem herzen einer Mutter

Liebe Leser!

Wir wünschen Euch von ganzem Herzen frohe Weihnachten und einen guten Rutsch ins neue Jahr! Vielen Dank für die Reviews, die wir bis jetzt erhalten haben und wir würden uns freuen, wenn ihr uns weiter treu bleibt und bei den Reviews auch in Zukunft noch einige dazu kämen 

Auf ein Wiedersehen im neuen Jahr!

Alles Liebe,

Tardolien und Naurdolien aka Mithfalas

P.S. Und weil Weihnachten ist, gibt's heut vier statt wie üblich zwei Kapitel. Viel Spaß beim Lesen!

**16. Kapitel: „Mit dem Herzen einer Mutter"**

Wenn Aiglos etwas versprochen hatte, hielt er es auch. Nachdem er seine abendlichen Pflichten mit seinem Onkel erfüllt hatte, besuchte er Rosalie noch einmal. Seine Mutter hatte ihr das Zimmer zugeteilt, in dem sonst Aiglos und Luthawen zu übernachten pflegten, wenn sie und ihre Familie sich in Minas Tirith aufhielten. Eine rotwangige Bedienstete, die auch schon öfter auf Boromirs Kinder Acht gegeben hatte, öffnete ihm die Tür.

„Aiglos!", strahlte sie und drückte ihn fest gegen ihren Körper. „Was bist du gewachsen! Mindestens zwei Köpfe im letzten Jahr!" Der Junge schmunzelte und ließ sich ins Zimmer führen. Am Tisch saß bereits Rosalie, vor ihr ein Teller dampfender Suppe. Sie strahlte, als sie ihn entdeckte. Schnell stellte die Kinderfrau noch einen weiteren Teller auf den Tisch und Aiglos Magen knurrte laut. Vor lauter Aufregung hatte er das Essen vergessen!

Auf dem Schoß des Mädchens saß eine Stoffpuppe, die Aiglos genauso gut kannte, wie das Kleid, das Rosalie jetzt trug. Beides hatte Luthawen gehört. Die Puppe hatte sie von Frau Gamdschie geschenkt bekommen.

Der Duft des Essens stieg ihm in die Nase und ihm lief das Wasser im Munde zusammen. Hastig schlang er seine Portion hinunter und Rosalie sah ihm staunend dabei zu. Kichernd schob sie ihm den Rest ihres Tellers hinüber. „Hier, ich schaffe es sowieso nicht mehr. Du siehst viel hungriger aus als ich." Dankbar nahm er die Suppe an und als sein Bauch zum Platzen gefüllt war, ließ er sich nach hinten in den gemütlichen Stuhl sinken.

Nun berichtete ihm Rosalie, was sie in den Stunden getan hatte, als Aiglos mit den anderen Knappen unterrichtet worden war. Sie hielt ihm die Puppe vor die Nase. „Sieh mal, die habe ich geschenkt bekommen!" Aiglos lächelte und nahm die Puppe an sich.

„Das ist Lilly Straffgürtel, eine Hobbitdame. Sie hat früher meiner Schwester gehört." Er wollte Rosalie das Spielzeug zurückgeben, aber sie zögerte und biss sich auf die Unterlippe. Hatte er etwas Falsches gesagt?

Aber dann begriff Aiglos. Er stand auf und drückte dem Mädchen die Puppe in den Arm. „Sie gehört jetzt dir. Meine Schwester spielt schon lange nicht mehr mit Puppen. Ich denke, sie hat nichts dagegen, wenn Lilly jetzt bei Jemandem ist, der sie richtig lieb hat."

Ihm wurde ganz warm ums Herz, als er sah, wie sehr sie sich freute. Mit einem Ächzen ließ er sich zurück in den Sessel fallen. Rosalie begann, ihm eine Geschichte zu erzählen und er schloss nur für einen Augenblick die Augen. Jeder Knochen in seinem Körper schmerzte und es tat gut, einen Augenblick lang nichts zu tun.

Er musste eingeschlafen sein, denn Rosalie schwieg, als er wieder etwas wahrnahm und eine kühle Hand wischte ihm sanft die Strähnen aus der Stirn. Als er die Augen aufschlug, war es bereits dunkel in dem gemütlichen Zimmer und nur die Kerze, die seine Mutter in der Hand hielt, spendete noch Licht. „Willst du heute Nacht nicht in deinem neuen Heim verbringen, Herr Knappe?"

War das ein wenig Spott in ihrer Stimme? Sanft zog sie ihn aus dem Sessel. „Du solltest dich beeilen. Es ist schon lange dunkel und wenn du nicht bald dort bist, wirst du großen Ärger mit Hauptmann Bergil bekommen."

Mit einem unterdrückten Ächzen erhob er sich und torkelte schlaftrunken auf den Flur hinaus. Der weite Weg zu den Knappenquartieren war nicht gerade verlockend, aber er wusste, dass er sich jetzt nicht beschweren durfte. Seine Mutter hauchte ihm einen Kuss auf die Wange.

„Mach, dass du ins Bett kommst, Aiglos. Es war ein langer Tag für dich und die Nacht wird kurz. Schließlich hast du mit deinem Onkel zusammen Dienst zu tun." Auch er drückte ihr einen verlegenen Kuss auf die Wange und machte sich dann langsam auf den Weg zu seinem neuen Quartier. Hoffentlich würde er diesmal im richtigen Bett schlafen.

Laietha sah ihrem Sohn nach, der schleppend den Flur hinab trottete. Der arme Kerl war völlig erschlagen. Boromir schüttelte den Kopf, als sie lächelnd den Raum betrat. Er und Eban hatten bereits auf Laietha gewartet. Nach all den Aufregungen hatte Boromir vorgeschlagen, dass sie sich zu einem guten Becher Wein im Zimmer der Eheleute treffen könnten. Schließlich war auch der Krieger gespannt auf dieses neue Familienmitglied.

„Und, ist er müde?", fragte er beiläufig, als er ihr ein Glas Wein einschenkte. „Er schläft fast im Stehen ein", erwiderte seine Frau unangebracht fröhlich. Boromir verdrehte die Augen. Laietha konnte wirklich gehässig sein, wenn sie sich im Recht glaubte. Eban betrachtete die beiden aufmerksam und ein Lächeln umspielte seine Lippen.

Boromir hingegen bezweifelte, dass ihre Rechnung diesmal aufgehen würde, auch wenn sie sich genüsslich lächelnd in ihrem Sessel niederließ, einen Schluck Wein trinkend und dabei verkündete, dass Aiglos in spätestens einer Woche die Nase von den anstrengenden Pflichten voll haben würde. Boromir war ganz und gar nicht ihrer Meinung.

„Und was meinst du, Eban?", fragte sie ihn schließlich.

Der Mann zuckte mit den Schultern. „Das ist schwer zu sagen, Schwester, ich habe ihn nur kurz gesehen." Er nahm einen kleinen Schluck Wein und dachte nach, dann lächelte er und lachte schließlich. „Aber wenn er nur etwas nach dir schlägt, wird er seinen Willen bekommen. Wenn du etwas wirklich wolltest, konntest du zur Landplage werden. Du hast Vater und Mutter so lang gebeten, bis sie dich schließlich gewähren ließen. Ich schließe mich deinem Mann an – er wird durchhalten."

Boromir schlug ihm freundschaftlich auf die Schulter. "Gut gesprochen, Eban," griente er. Laietha schüttelte den Kopf. „Männer", murmelte sie leise.

Ihr war aufgefallen, dass Eban andere Sachen trug, die den seinen so gar nicht ähnlich sahen. Bei genauerer Betrachtung erkannte sie die Kleidung als Boromirs Eigentum. Sie lächelte erleichtert. Ihr Mann schien ihn nicht gleich abzulehnen. Sie war froh, dass er sich bemühte ihn kennen zu lernen – nicht wie andere Mitglieder meiner Familie, dachte sie bitter.

Eban saß einen langen Augenblick schweigend zwischen den Eheleuten. Er sah sich in dem geräumigen Zimmer um, betrachtete die weichen Teppiche, die den steinernen Fußboden so gemütlich machten, dass man barfuss darüber gehen konnte. Die Sessel, in denen sie saßen, waren weich und bequem, der Tisch aus dunklem Holz, das unmöglich aus dieser Gegend stammen konnte – auch das Zimmer, das Boromir ihm zugewiesen hatte, war ähnlich ausgestattet.

„Was hast du?" Laietha hatte sich zu ihm gebeugt und lächelte ihn an. „Du siehst aus, als würdest du träumen!" Eban schüttelte den Kopf. „Das glaube ich auch – seit zwei Tagen glaube ich mich in einem Traum. Zuerst sehe ich meine liebe Schwester wieder und dann..." Er beschrieb mit einer Handbewegung eine ausholende Geste, die das ganze Zimmer umfasste. „Ich habe nicht glauben wollen, dass es solche Zimmer gibt, solche Möbel."

Die Erkenntnis, dass ihr Bruder nicht in den wohlhabenden Verhältnissen wie sie aufgewachsen war, beschämte sie. Für sie war es selbstverständlich, genug zu Essen, Kleidung und ein schönes Heim zu haben. Fast fühlte sie sich ein wenig schuldig, als ihr bewusst wurde, dass Eban um seinen Lebensunterhalt wohl hatte kämpfen müssen.

„Es tut mir leid.", flüsterte sie, seine Hand ergreifend. „Ich wollte dich nicht beschämen, als ich dich hierher gebracht habe..." Aber Eban unterbrach sie und drückte ihre Hand fest. „Es muss dir nicht leid tun. Ich bin froh, dass du bist, wer du bist." Er zwinkerte ihr verschmitzt zu. „Ich muss mich eben nur daran gewöhnen, in einem Bett zu schlafen, in dem eine ganze Familie Platz hätte."

Fröhlich schwatzend leerten sie den Krug Wein. Eban erzählte von dem Dorf, aus dem er stammte und Boromir lächelte verwundert, als er seine Frau betrachtete. Sie hatte ihre Schuhe abgestreift, die Beine auf den Sessel gezogen, hielt ihre Knie mit ihren Armen umschlungen und lauschte ihm mit einem Gesichtsausdruck, der Luthawens ähnelte, wenn Boromir ihr Geschichten erzählt hatte. Und als Eban verkündete, er wäre so müde, dass er im Stehen einschlafen könnte, erwartete Boromir fast, Laietha würde die Unterlippe vorschieben und trotzig fordern, er möge weitersprechen.

Sie erhoben sich, um ihren Gast zu verabschieden. Boromir streckte ihm die Hand entgegen und Eban schlug ein. Laietha schenkte ihm eine warme Umarmung. „Gute Nacht, Eban," flüsterte sie. Sie hielt ihn lange fest, bis Eban sich schließlich sanft von ihr losmachte. Einen winzigen Augenblick lang sahen sie sich an. Dann lachte Eban heiter. „Ich hatte solche Angst vor unserem Treffen, Laietha, ich war so aufgeregt – aber es ist umsonst gewesen. Ich hätte nie erwartet, so freundlich empfangen zu werden."

Laietha nickte. Auch sie hätte nicht im Traum daran zu denken gewagt, dass es so schnell so vertraut zwischen ihnen werden würde – nur weil sie das Blut miteinander verband, hieß es noch nicht, dass sie sich verstehen würden. Eban drehte sich noch einmal kurz um, bevor er den Raum verließ. „Gute Nacht", wünschte auch er. Dann fiel die Tür ins Schloss und die Eheleute waren allein.

Boromir legte noch ein paar Scheite Holz aufs Feuer. Sicher, die Nächte waren wärmer als für diese Jahreszeit üblich, aber er kannte diese Mauern lange genug um zu wissen, dass der Stein die Wärme fern hielt und es selbst in lauen Sommernächten empfindlich kühl im Palast sein konnte.

Laietha schlüpfte aus ihren Kleidern. Sie legte Tunika und Beinlinge sorgfältig über die Sessellehne und warf ein dünnes Nachtgewand über. Boromir lehnte sich in seinem Sessel zurück und genoss den Anblick. Sie löste den Knoten in ihrem Nacken, zu dem sie die Haare im Laufe des Abends gesteckt hatte – wie sie es immer tat, wenn sie sich unbeobachtet fühlte. Hätte sie ihn gefragt, was er über Eban dachte, er hätte nicht sagen können, ob er der Bruder seiner Frau war oder nicht. Er wirkte freundlich und was viel wichtiger war, sie fühlte sich wohl in seiner Gegenwart.

Ihre Finger glitten durch die rote Lockenpracht, die seit dem letzten Sommer von weißen Strähnen durchzogen war. Boromirs Meinung nach tat das der Schönheit seiner Frau keinen Abbruch. Ihre Haare waren wieder ein gutes Stück gewachsen und fielen ihr in dichten Locken über Schultern und Rücken.

Nachdem Boromir sie eine Weile beobachtet hatte, entledigte auch er sich seiner Kleidung, wusch sich und ließ sich ins Bett fallen. Nach dem langen Ritt und der anstrengenden Beratung tat es gut, sich auszustrecken. Nur darauf, dass sich seine Frau zu ihm legte, wartete er vergebens. Sie saß noch immer vor dem kleinen Frisiertisch und blickte scheinbar in den Spiegel.

Erst, nachdem er mehrmals ihren Namen gerufen hatte, erhob sie sich und schlüpfte unter ihre Decke. Boromir sah sie genauer an. Ihre Augen waren ein wenig gerötet – hatte sie geweint? Schnell drehte sie sich auf die Seite, aber nicht schnell genug, um den traurigen Ausdruck auf ihrem Gesicht zu verbergen.

Boromir drehte sich zu ihr und umschlang sie mit seinen Armen, seine Brust gegen ihren Rücken pressend. „Was hast du, Liebes?" fragte er besorgt. Sollte sie nicht glücklich sein, ihren Bruder wiedergefunden zu haben? Aber dann schlichen sich die Bilder ihrer Ankunft in sein Gedächtnis zurück – die Begrüßung zwischen ihr und Aragorn war anders ausgefallen als sonst und auch vor seinem Aufbruch aus dem Landhaus musste etwas vorgefallen sein.

Laietha allerdings hatte anscheinend beschlossen, nicht darüber sprechen zu wollen – zumindest nicht jetzt.

„Ich bin...überwältigt, von all den Eindrücken...Erinnerungen...es ist nichts, Boromir." Er schüttelte den Kopf. Sie konnte stur wie ein Maulesel sein. Zumindest setzte sie sich nicht zur Wehr, als er sie in seine Arme zog und sie ihren Kopf an seiner Brust vergrub.

Boromir gab nicht so schnell auf. „Deine Erinnerungen haben nicht zufällig etwas damit zu tun, dass du alles daran zu setzen scheinst, nicht mit Aragorn zu sprechen, Laietha? Was ist zwischen euch geschehen?"

Sie wand sich aus seinem Griff und drehte ihm den Rücken zu. „Nichts ist geschehen, ich weiß nicht, was du meinst. Aragorn hat eben viel zu tun und ich..." Sie machte eine kleine Pause bevor sie in dem trotzigen Ton fortfuhr, der Boromir für gewöhnlich sagte, er solle sich aus dieser Angelegenheit heraushalten. „Ich auch. Ich bin müde, gute Nacht."

Damit war das Gespräch beendet, auch wenn Boromir hörte, dass sie noch lange wach lag – wie er auch. Nun, er würde sie für den Moment gewähren lassen, aber irgendwann würde sie ihm Rede und Antwort stehen müssen – ob sie wollte oder nicht. Mit einem Seufzer drehte er sich auf die Seite und einige Atemzüge später war er eingeschlafen.


	19. Kapitel 17: Freundschaft

**17. Kapitel: „Freundschaft"**

„Ist er eingeschlafen? Aiglos, hey..." Wie von einer Wespe gestochen sprang Aiglos auf und riss dabei fast den Tisch um. Rings um ihn herum begannen die Jungen zu lachen. „Für gewöhnlich legen wir uns zum Schlafen in unser Bett und nicht auf den Mittagstisch", schmunzelte Etienne. Aiglos konnte förmlich spüren, wie ihm die Röte ins Gesicht stieg. Er rieb sich die Augen und wischte rasch ein paar Brotkrumen von seiner Wange. Er schien Peinlichkeiten aller Art anzuziehen. Erst seine Mutter, die ihn vor ein paar Tagen bis auf die Knochen blamiert hatte und jetzt das.

Erstaunlicherweise hatte sich bis jetzt noch niemand über ihn lustig gemacht, auch nicht, als er den anderen erzählt hatte, dass er als Strafarbeit jeden Morgen und Abend Extradienste versehen musste. Still aß Aiglos seine inzwischen kalte Suppe weiter. Langsam hing es ihm zum Hals heraus, immer nur Suppe zu essen, die jeden Tag dünner zu werden schien. Was hätte er jetzt für den köstlichen gebackenen Fisch gegeben, den Lutha immer mit Kartoffeln aus dem Ofen machte!

Aiglos unterdrückte ein Gähnen. Er musste sich mehr zusammenreißen. Wenn Bergil – Hauptmann Bergil, verbesserte er sich in Gedanken - ihn beim Schlafen am Tage erwischte, würde es Ärger geben. Er wollte keinen Ärger. Er fühlte sich sehr wohl bei den Knappen, auch wenn er sich erst noch an die harte Arbeit gewöhnen musste. Sie waren alle sehr nett zu ihm und Etienne schien ihr Anführer zu sein.

Ihm fiel auf, dass sich die Jungen in einer Ecke versammelt hatten und leise miteinander sprachen. Vielleicht beratschlagten sie, ob sie Bergil – Hauptmann Bergil – von seinem Einschlafen erzählen sollten. Ihm war nicht ganz wohl dabei. Vielleicht ging es aber auch um etwas ganz anderes.

Aiglos musste nicht lange darauf warten, es herauszufinden. Die Jungen traten zu ihm und versammelten sich um Etienne. Der Junge sah ihn ernst an, wie immer, wenn es um etwas Wichtiges ging. Aiglos schluckte. Hatte er sich zu früh gefreut, was die freundliche Atmosphäre anging? Aber dann lächelte Etienne leicht, was ihn gleich viel jünger wirken ließ.

„Wir haben alle mitbekommen, dass du zusätzliche Arbeiten verrichten musst und es dir sehr schwer fällt. Das geht so nicht weiter, Aiglos. Hauptmann Bergil wird dir sonst böse, wenn du dich nicht auf seinen Unterricht konzentrieren kannst, deshalb haben wir beschlossen, wenn du es annehmen willst, dass wir dir bei deinen Aufgaben helfen."

Aiglos riss die Augen auf. Er hätte mit allem, nur nicht damit gerechnet. Dann senkte er verlegen den Blick. „Das müsst ihr nicht. Wie ihr wisst, ist das die Strafe dafür, dass ich meinen Eltern viele Sorgen bereitet habe und es wäre unfair, wenn ihr deshalb darunter leiden müsstet. Ihr habt ja nichts verbrochen!"

Jetzt lachten die anderen laut und Aiglos sah sie fragend an. Aber schnell begriff er, dass sie nicht über ihn lachten. Albion schlug ihm freundschaftlich auf die Schulter. „Na und? Wir sind doch jetzt Kameraden, oder?" Die anderen Knappen nickten und Etienne nahm neben Aiglos Platz. „Und Kameraden helfen sich schließlich. Außerdem wollte Albion schon immer den König persönlich treffen."

Aiglos grinste nun breit. „Unter diesen Umständen werde ich euer Angebot natürlich gerne annehmen. Aber nur, wenn auch mein Onkel damit einverstanden ist." Albion sprang auf und jubelte laut. „Ich werde mit dem König die Ställe ausmisten!" Wie man sich so über Stallarbeit freuen konnte, war Aiglos ein Rätsel.

„Jetzt beeil dich aber", ermunterte ihn Etienne. „Wir müssen gleich auf dem Übungsplatz sein. Heute werden wir im Schwertkampf unterwiesen." Die Erwähnung von Kampfunterricht zauberte ein Lächeln auf die Gesichter der meisten Jungen.

Auch Aiglos war gespannt. Bis jetzt hatte Bergil ihm selten eine Kampfstunde gewährt. Er hatte immer zu viel zu tun gehabt. Jetzt war er gespannt, wie viel seine Eltern ihm in den letzten Jahren wirklich beigebracht hatten.

Der Kampfplatz lag in Schatten der Festungsmauern, die angenehm vor der brennenden Sonne schützten. Außerdem wurde er von einer sanften Brise gekühlt, die jedoch nicht verhinderte, dass Aiglos sein Hemd schweißnass am Körper klebte und das, obwohl sie erst vor geraumer Zeit mit den Übungen begonnen hatten.

Was ihm sonst viel Freude bereitete und als angenehme Abwechslung neben seinen übrigen Pflichten auf dem kleinen Gut galt, war heute außerordentlich schwierig und kraftraubend. Nicht zum ersten Mal fing Etienne seine schwach geführten Schläge ab, oder durchbrach seine sonst so hervorragende Deckung.

Nach jedem Fehler, der von Hauptmann Bergil tadelnd belehrt wurde, wurde er selbst schweigsamer und verbissener, was jedoch nur dazu führte, dass er sich nicht mehr ausreichend konzentrierte und weitere Fehler beging.

Sein Gegner schenkte seiner Anspannung keinerlei Beachtung, sondern führte seine Angriffe mit der gleichen Härte und Disziplin aus wie immer. Ein wirklicher Feind würde auch keine Rücksicht auf Aiglos nehmen, wenn dieser so fahrlässige Fehler beging. Diesen – und ähnliche Sätze hatte Hauptmann Bergil ihm entgegnet, wenn er sich vorher beklagt hatte. Deshalb biss er weiterhin die Zähne zusammen, um sich nicht anmerken zu lassen, wie erschöpft er sich fühlte.

Er holte zu einem weiten Schlag gegen Etiennes Schwertarm aus, den dieser ihm viel zu offen präsentierte, doch darauf hatte es sein Kamerad nur angelegt. Mit erstaunlicher Schnelligkeit wirbelte er herum, fing den Schlag mit der eigenen Klinge ab und trat gleichzeitig nach Aiglos Bein.

Dieser wurde von den Füßen gerissen, doch noch im Fall verdrängte er den Schrecken, rollte sich über die Schulter ab und kam wieder auf die Füße. Er hob das Schwert abwehrbereit, blockte den ersten Schlag von Etienne ab und übte genug Druck aus, um diesen zurück zu drängen. Genau wie er beabsichtigt hatte, steuerte der auf den Rand des Platzes zu, stolperte schließlich, als er unter der raschen Schlagfolge von Aiglos zurückwich und fand sich auf dem Rücken wieder.

Ohne seinen Triumph lange auszukosten, drehte Aiglos sich so schnell wie er vermochte um die eigene Achse, ging auf ein Knie nieder und riss sein Schwert in die Höhe. Wie er vermutet hatte, war auch Etienne mit der Übung eines erfahrenen Kämpfers schon wieder auf den Beinen.

Klirrend trafen über seinem Kopf die Klingen aufeinander, doch seine mühsam aufgebrachte Kraft reichte nicht länger. Für Etienne war es ein Leichtes, seine eigene Waffe blitzschnell um Aiglos' Schwertklinge kreisen zu lassen und sie ihm so aus den Händen zu winden. Mit einem melodischen Klingen flog sie durch die Luft und blieb dann zitternd im trockenen Erdreich stecken.

Um Atem ringend verfolgte Aiglos die Flugbahn seines Schwertes und schätzte die Entfernung zu der Waffe ein, aber zu mehr kam er nicht mehr. Die kalte Klingenspitze von Etienne drückte sich gegen seine Kehle und hinderte ihn an jeder Bewegung.

Einen Moment sahen sie sich nur ernst in die Augen, während sich ihrer beiden Brustkörbe unter hastigen Atemzügen hoben und senkten, doch dann fiel die Spannung von den Zügen des jungen Mannes und er lächelte.

„Die Idee war nicht schlecht, Aiglos! Nur an der Durchführung solltest du noch arbeiten!"

„Aber heute nicht mehr!", ließ Hauptmann Bergil vernehmen, der über den Platz auf sie zugeschritten kam. „Für heute ist es genug." Im Vorbeigehen schlug er Aiglos vertraulich auf die Schulter, was einem Lob gleichkam. Auf dem verschwitzten Gesicht des entwaffneten Kämpfers breitete sich ein Lächeln aus.

„Wirklich nicht schlecht!" Etienne hielt ihm sein Schwert hin, das er für ihn aus dem Erdreich gezogen hatte. „Ich will nicht dein Gegner sein, wenn du völlig ausgeruht bist. Wer hat dir beigebracht, so zu kämpfen?"

Aiglos' Lächeln wurde zu einem breiten Grinsen. „Oh, ich hatte viele Lehrer. Meinen Vater, meine Mutter, Onkel Aragorn, hin und wieder sogar mein Großvater. Aber am Meisten habe ich es geliebt, wenn Elrohir oder Elladan Zeit hatten, mit mir zu üben. Sie kennen so viele Finten, dass sie es in meinem ganzen Leben nicht schaffen würden, sie mir beizubringen. Wenn du magst, zeige ich dir ein paar davon, wenn wir einmal alleine üben."

Gemeinsam schlenderten die beiden in die Feste zurück, während Aiglos Etiennes Bitte nachkam und ihm mehr über seine elbische Familie erzählte.

Dank der Hilfe der anderen Knappen waren Aragorn und Aiglos eine gute halbe Stunde eher fertig als in den letzten Tagen und Aiglos fühlte sich nur halb so erschöpft wie sonst. Albion war ganz aufgeregt und konnte von nichts anderem als König Elessar erzählen, der sich ihm gegenüber sehr freundlich verhalten hatte.

Selig nippte Aiglos an seinem verdünnten Wein. Etienne neben ihm lächelte auch vor sich hin, was selten ohne Grund geschah. Als Aiglos nachfragte, schmunzelte der Junge. „Morgen ist unser freier Tag. Einmal im Monat haben wir einen ganzen Tag für uns. Wir können tun und lassen, was wir wollen, müssen allerdings auch selbst für unser Essen sorgen. Ach, das wird herrlich!"

Die Erwähnung des freien Tages brachte auch die anderen Jungen zum Lächeln. „Was macht ihr denn morgen?", wollte Aiglos wissen.

Die zwei Jüngsten würden zu ihren Familien gehen, aber die anderen hatten noch keine Pläne. Da hatte Aiglos eine Idee. Er konnte Rosalie auch mitnehmen, dann war sie nicht so allein und außerdem würde es mit ein wenig Glück etwas anderes als Suppe geben. „Was haltet ihr davon, wenn wir morgen zum Anduin gehen und angeln?" Der laute Beifall bedeutete, dass sein Vorschlag angenommen war.

Aragorn atmete erleichtert auf, als er die Stiefel abstreifte und seine Beine auf dem Bett ausstreckte. Mit dem Arm bedeckte er seine Augen, um den Schein des Feuers auszusperren und sank tiefer in die Kissen. Endlich Ruhe.

Nur das Knistern und Knacken der Flammen, das Zirpen der Grillen, das aus dem Garten zu ihm ins Zimmer drang und huschende Schritte eines Bediensteten auf dem Flur. Er hätte augenblicklich einschlafen können, doch lächelnd musste er an Aiglos denken.

Am Mittag hatte sein Neffe plötzlich vor ihm gestanden – aber nicht alleine! Fünf junge Männer, unter ihnen Etienne, der Aragorn aus seiner Anfangszeit hier am Hofe bekannt war, waren bei ihm gewesen. Was sie ihm für eine Bitte vorgetragen hatten, hatte den König anfangs überrascht, doch dann hatte er nichts als Freude für Aiglos empfunden, weil dieser so rasch Anschluss – und scheinbar auch Freunde unter den Knappen gefunden hatte.

Was, wenn nicht Freundschaft, war der Grund dafür, das man freiwillig zusätzliche Arbeit auf sich nahm? Deshalb hatte er auch keine Einwände gegen die zusätzlichen Hände gehabt, die ihnen bei ihren Aufgaben helfen wollten. Hilfsbereitschaft war eine Gabe, die es zu würdigen galt.

Natürlich hatte er gemerkt, dass seine Gegenwart einige der Knappen beeindruckt hatte. Dieser Albion, ein schmächtiger Junge, der fast einen ganzen Kopf kleiner war als seine Altersgenossen, hatte ihn mit Fragen beinahe gelöchert und war ihm nicht von der Seite gewichen. Für ihn war es wohl eine ganz besondere Ehre gewesen, mit dem König zusammen zu sein. Dass sie dabei die Boxen vom Pferdemist hatten befreien müssen, schien ihm nichts ausgemacht zu haben.

Aragorn hoffte, dass Aiglos unter den Jungen bald ebenso gute Freunde finden würde, wie er sie besaß. Er musste an Legolas denken, dem er ohne zu zögern sein Leben anvertrauen würde, aber auch an Gimli, Faramir, Eowyn oder Eomer, die ihm immer zur Seite standen, wenn er sie benötigte.

Auch in seiner Familie gab es wahre Freunde. Boromir zählte er ebenso dazu, wie Elladan und Elrohir! Wenn man gute Freunde hatte, konnte man sich jedem Feind, jeder unlösbaren Aufgabe stellen…

‚_Aber manchmal'_, dachte er bitter, _‚würde man auch auf deren Beistand verzichten, wenn man so deren Leben schützen könnte!'_

Er verscheuchte diesen deprimierenden Gedanken und rollte sich auf die Seite. Er sollte sich wenigstens umziehen, bevor er noch in seiner Kleidung einschlief. Als er schon aufstehen wollte, wurde er sich der Blutflecke auf seinem Ärmel gewahr.

Ein weiterer Fleck tauchte wie aus dem Nichts in seinem Schoß auf. Er war sich der Quelle sofort bewusst und zog aus der Tasche seiner Beinlinge ein einfaches Leinentuch, das er sich gegen die Nase presste. Sicher würde das helfen - wie schon vor wenigen Stunden in seinem Arbeitszimmer…


	20. Kapitel 18: Petri Heil!

**18. Kapitel: „Petri heil"**

„Es kann nicht mehr lange dauern, glaub mir!" Etienne holte aus und warf seinen Dolch auf ihr ausgewähltes Ziel. Zitternd blieb die Klinge im Holz stecken. „Bald wird es sicher Regen geben – das sagt jedenfalls mein Großvater. Und bisher hat ihn sein Gespür noch nie getrogen."

Etiennes Großvater war bei der Schlacht auf den Pelennor Feldern dabei gewesen und schwer verwundet worden. Seither machte sich jeder Wetterumschwung mit Schmerzen in seinem Bein bemerkbar, die so zuverlässig waren, dass sich die Nachbarschaft immer seinen Rat einholte, wenn sie ein Fest oder einen Ausflug planten.

Aiglos seufzte hoffnungsvoll und warf ebenfalls sein Stiefelmesser. Es traf mitten in die markierte Stelle im Holz.

„Das würde ich mir wünschen! Für Onkel Aragorn würde der Regen eine Sorge weniger bedeuten und ihm etwas mehr Zeit verschaffen. Etwas Erleichterung könnte er gut gebrauchen. Er sieht furchtbar erschöpft aus."

Etienne ging vor dem Holzstumpf in die Hocke und betrachtete die Position der Messer genauer.

„Wieso bist du immer besser als ich? Zeig mir noch mal, wie du es machst… Ja du hast Recht. Heute Morgen im Stall habe ich gesehen, wie er sich mit geschlossenen Augen an die Boxenwand gelehnt hat, als er glaubte, er sei alleine. Er sah aus, als hätte er starke Kopfschmerzen."

Aiglos starrte Etienne mit offenem Mund an. „Warum sagst du mir das erst jetzt?! Ich muss das Großvater erzählen, wenn ich zurück in der Stadt bin!"

Etienne sah ihn mitfühlend an und entgegnete: „Siehst du! Genau das wollte ich vermeiden. Du solltest deinen freien Tag genießen und dir nicht die ganze Zeit Sorgen machen. Außerdem habe ich es schlicht und ergreifend vergessen, nachdem der blöde Gaul in seiner Box ein solches Theater veranstaltet hat", fügte er in Gedanken versunken hinzu. „Möchte nur wissen, was das Pferd in solche Raserei versetzt hat!"

Aiglos wollte darauf etwas erwidern, aber eine helle Stimme ließ ihn verstummen und zum Flussufer schauen. Rosalie hüpfte freudig und aufgeregt um Albion herum, der sichtlich damit kämpfte, seine Angelschnur einzuholen, an der es zog und ruckte.

„Aiglos! Aiglos! Es hat einer angebissen!", rief Rosalie ihm zu. Ihr Gesicht strahlte.

Aiglos winkte ihr zu und sie wandte ihre Aufmerksamkeit wieder ihrem Gefährten zu, um ja nicht zu versäumen, wie dieser den Fisch an Land brachte.

Aiglos schüttelte den Kopf. „Pferde sind manchmal richtige Hasenfüße", nahm er das Gespräch von vorher wieder auf. „Manche erschrecken sich schon vor einer frechen Maus, die in ihrem Hafertrog sitzt. Hier, paß auf." Er nahm seitlich hinter seinem Freund Aufstellung, der mit den Messern zu ihm zurückgekehrt war und ihm seines gereicht hatte.

„Du musst es mehr aus dem Handgelenk werfen und darauf achten, dass es sich nicht dreht. Den Punkt den du treffen willst, immer im Auge." Er vollführte mehrmals eine langsame Bewegung des Wurfes, um Etienne deutlich zu machen, was er meinte, ehe er warf. Mitten ins Schwarze.

„Das glaub ich einfach nicht…", murmelte Etienne.

„Na ja", brummte Aiglos, als er mit seinem Dolch zu dem Freund zurückkehrte. „Mit verbundenen Augen ist das wirklich gut."

Etienne verschränkte die Arme vor der Brust und betrachtete ihn kopfschüttelnd. „Oh Aiglos, was für ein Aufschneider du bist. Das kannst du mir nicht weismachen. Das ist unmöglich."

Aiglos strich sich die wirren Haare aus dem Gesicht und durchsuchte sein Bündel nach einem geeigneten Tuch oder Lappen. „Wollen wir wetten?"

Etienne grinste. „Einverstanden. Wenn du es schaffst, übernehme ich heute abend deinen

Stalldienst und du kannst mit deinem Onkel dabei zusehen."

„Wie großmutig du bist, Etienne!", spöttelte Aiglos und sah zu seinem Freund auf. Beide begannen zu lachen. „Wenn ich es nicht schaffe, dann werde ich das gleiche für dich tun."

Etienne nickte langsam. „In Ordnung. Du hast drei Versuche."

Aiglos schüttelte den Kopf. „Ein Versuch reicht." Er trat an die richtige Stelle und betrachtete mit leicht zusammengekniffenen Augen den Baumstumpf, so, als präge er sich das Ziel genau ein. Dann umwickelte er seine Augen mit dem Leinenverband, den er gefunden hatte. Er atmete einige Male tief durch, wog den Dolch in seiner Hand und legte den Kopf leicht schief. Konzentriert verharrte er so wenige Sekunden und ließ dann die Hand so rasch vorschnellen, das Etienne den Dolch nur noch als silbernen Lichtstreifen in der Sonne funkeln sah. Bei seinem Aufschlag gab dieser ein stählernes Klingen von sich.

„Oh, ich glaube das einfach nicht, Aiglos!" Etienne ließ sich ins Gras fallen.

Aiglos streifte sich das Tuch von den Augen und schaute zum Baumstumpf hinüber. Die Klinge war im äußersten Rand der Markierung eingedrungen.

„Seliger Müßiggang!", flötete Aiglos und ließ sich lachend neben Etienne fallen. „Ich hätte um eine ganze Woche wetten sollen!" Etienne stimmte in sein Lachen ein.

Albion hatte ganze Arbeit geleistet und drei herrliche Forellen aus dem Fluss gefangen. Ihre geschuppten, silbernen Körper steckten ausgenommen auf geschälten Stöcken, die Etienne und Aiglos geschnitzt hatten, über dem Feuer. Rosalie lehnte sich vertraut gegen Aiglos und zog genießerisch den Geruch der bratenden Fische ein, die ein verführerisches Aroma von Gebratenem und frischen Kräutern verströmten.

Albion und Etienne hatten ihren Freund erst verwundert angesehen, als dieser die Kräuter im groben Gebüsch am Ufer gesucht hatte, doch jetzt mussten sie zugeben, das auch ihnen bei diesem Duft das Wasser im Munde zusammenlief.

„Woher weißt du das alles?", fragte Albion ihn schließlich, denn Aiglos hatte ihnen genau erklären können, um welche Art der Kräuter es sich handelte und woran er sie erkennen konnte.

„Meine Mutter hat einen kleinen Kräutergarten neben dem Haus. Aber meine Onkel, Elladan und Elrohir, haben mir gezeigt, wo und wie ich sie auch in der Wildnis finden kann. Einige davon können sogar bei Verletzungen nützlich sein, oder sind lindernd bei bestimmten Krankheiten."

Beeindruckt wechselten seine Kameraden einen Blick.

„Ich glaube, der Fisch ist jetzt fertig.", murmelte Rosalie hoffnungsvoll und Aiglos fuhr ihr lächelnd mit der Hand über den Kopf.

„Du hast wohl Hunger, was? Aber du hast Recht. Der Fisch ist jetzt fertig."

Das war das Zeichen, auf das alle nur gewartet hatten. Ihre Beute wurde von den Flammen geholt und gerecht untereinander aufgeteilt. Zufriedene Stille breitete sich unter ihnen aus, nur unterbrochen von einem gelegentlichen Zischen, wenn sich jemand an dem heißen Fisch die Fingerspitzen verbrannte oder einem genüsslichen Schmatzen.


	21. Kapitel 19: Unsterblich?

**19. Kapitel: „Unsterblich?"**

Elladan und Elrohir schlenderten durch die Stallgasse. Sie brauchten es nicht auszusprechen – sie wussten auch so, dass sie das Gleiche dachten. So war es schon immer zwischen gewesen, bei vielen Dingen, Geschehnissen und Gefühlen spürten sie ihre Verbundenheit und Elrohir hätte sogar darauf geschworen, dass ihre Herzen im gleichen Takt schlugen. Ihr Vater hatte diese Behauptung allerdings nur mit einem geheimnisvollen Blick belächelt. Elrohir vermutete, dass er genau wusste, was die Zwillinge verband – er selbst hatte schließlich einen Zwillingsbruder gehabt.

Aber auch zu Laietha und Aragorn - und gleichfalls zwischen den beiden – gab es etwas, das dem sehr nahe kam. Umso mehr betrübte es Elronds Söhne nun, wie sich ihre Ziehgeschwister nun voneinander entfernt zu haben schienen. Seit Laietha in Minas Tirith eingetroffen war, hatten die beiden noch kein Wort miteinander gewechselt und dass Eban ihre Schwester in die Stadt begleitet hatte, war nicht gerade hilfreich gewesen.

Was auch immer vorgefallen war, dieser Mann schien damit im Zusammenhang zu stehen. Elrohir hatte Elladan alles über ihn erzählt, was er wusste und sein Bruder hatte versucht, sich ein eigenes Bild zu machen, was bisher nicht möglich gewesen war.

Seine Zeit hatte dies einfach nicht zugelassen, denn es war Elladan wichtig gewesen, an Aragorns Seite zu sein und ihm zu helfen, wo er nur konnte. Dass die beiden Brüder nun endlich einmal miteinander alleine waren, war eigentlich ein Zufall gewesen. Oder eben doch auf ihre Verbundenheit zurück zu führen. Sie beide hatten sich gewünscht, miteinander zu sprechen.

Vielleicht war es ihre Verbundenheit, die sie nun beide gleichzeitig inne halten ließ. Sie lauschten gemeinsam in die gedämpfte Stille des Stalls. Vorherrschend waren das Schnauben der Pferde, Scharren der Hufe und Schlagen der Schweife. Wer sich bemühte hörte vielleicht auch das Summen der Fliegen, doch aus der hintersten Box drang eindeutig ein panisches Wiehern.

Elladan setzte sich nur einen Herzschlag später als sein jüngerer Bruder in Bewegung. Elrohir öffnete die Boxentüre und wich dem steigenden Pferd darin geschickt aus. Sein Herz donnerte, wie die Hufe einer ganzen Pferdeherde, während er versuchte, den Hengst zu beruhigen.

Das Tier hatte die Augen so weit verdreht, dass man fast nur das Weiße darin sah. Mit erhobenen Händen trat er langsam immer näher an ihn heran, unablässig elbische Worte murmelnd und langsam zeigten seine Bemühungen Wirkung. Das schrille Wiehern verebbte zu einem aufgeregten Schnauben und es stieg nicht mehr auf die Hinterhufe, sondern tänzelte von einer Ecke der Box in die andere. Elrohir konnte hinter sich Elladan eine ruhige Weise summen hören, die sich auch auf ihn auswirkte.

Ein Ausruf in einem veränderten Tonfall veranlasste Elrohir, sich zu seinem Bruder umzusehen. Elladan stand unbeweglich da, sein Gesicht vor Schreck erstarrt. Bevor Elrohir ihn fragen konnte, verwandelte sich der Schreck in einen Ausdruck der Wut.

Mit unglaublicher Schnelligkeit packte er seinen Gürteldolch, zog blank und ließ ihn mit aller Kraft niedersausen. Fast ohne inne zu halten, hieb er immer und immer wieder auf den Boden vor seinen Füßen ein.

„Was zum…?" dann sah Elrohir, was geschehen war und spürte, wie ihm am ganzen Körper vor Abscheu die Haare zu Berge standen. Zwischen Stroh und Sägespänen ringelte sich etwas Dickes, braun Geschupptes. Das eine Ende der Schlange war ausgefranster Brei und ihr Blut befleckte die Klinge von Elladans Dolch, doch der kopflose Körper wand sich weiter, wie ein Wurm.

„Elladan! Hör auf! Sie ist tot – hörst du?" Er packte seinen Bruder am Arm. Heftig zitternd hielt dieser inne und stützte sich an der offenen Boxentüre auf.

„Himmel! Wie kommt die Schlange hierher? Hat sie dich erwischt?"

„_Mae_. Am Bein." Elladans Lippen waren genauso weiß wie sein Gesicht. Er warf einen weiteren Blick auf den sich immer noch bewegenden Schlangenkörper und erschauderte erneut.

Elrohir unterdrückte die aufsteigende Angst und umfasste Elladans Schultern. „Komm, setz dich, damit ich es mir ansehen kann!"

Halb stolpernd folgte Elladan ihm in die Stallgasse und ließ sich auf den Boden sinken. Mit zitternden Fingern kämpfte er mit seinen weichen Lederstiefeln. Elrohir schob seine Hand beiseite, schnürte Stiefel und Beinlinge auf und entblößte sein rechtes Bein.

Der Biss war deutlich zu sehen, zwei dunkelrote Punkte gleich unterhalb des Knies. Rund um die Bisslöcher hatte sich Elladans Haut bereits bläulich verfärbt. Sein Blick flog zu seinem Bruder und der Ausdruck in seinem Gesicht sagte ihm alles.

„Die Wunde ist vergiftet. Ich muss sie ausschneiden." Elrohirs Mund war trocken, doch er wurde von einer seltsamen Ruhe erfasst. Aus irgendeinem Winkel seines Geistes, floss das Wissen in sein Bewusstsein, das er nun brauchte.

Er zog sein Stiefelmesser, nahm die kleine Zinnflasche von seinem Gürtel und träufelte die Flüssigkeit erst auf die Klinge und goss dann ein paar Tropfen auf die kleine Wunde. Noch einmal musterte er das Gesicht seines Bruders. Er war immer noch bleich, hatte aber aufgehört zu zittern und lehnte mit halb geschlossenen Augen an der Holzwand.

Elrohir biss sich konzentriert auf die Lippen und presste die Messerspitze direkt oberhalb der Bisswunde in die Haut. Er musste tief schneiden; tief genug, um unter das Gift zu gelangen. Er zwang sich zu der notwendigen Kraft und plötzlich sank die Klinge gut drei Zentimeter tief in die unnachgiebige Haut. An der Klinge quoll Blut hervor und rote Ströme rannen hinab bis zum Boden. Das war gut. Er ließ das Messer fallen, bückte sich und legte den Mund an die Wunden. Er spürte keine Panik, doch seine Eile wuchs.

Elladan hatte kaum mehr als ein Stöhnen von sich gegeben und seine Hand fest um seine Schulter geschlossen, aber kalter Schweiß glänzte auf seiner Stirn.

Wie schnell breitete sich das Gift wohl aus? Ihm blieben nur Minuten, vielleicht sogar weniger.

Er saugte, so fest er konnte, spuckte aus und wiederholte diesen Vorgang so lange, bis Elladan zusammenzuckte und aufstöhnte. Er spürte plötzlich einen Stich der Beklommenheit. Er hatte alles getan was er konnte, um so viel Gift wie möglich aus Elladans Körper zu entfernen, doch es war eindeutig noch genug davon zurückgeblieben, wie ihm ein Blick auf seinen Bruder verriet.

Er schwitzte stark und sein Atem ging schwer und unregelmäßig. Das Gift breitete sich langsam in seinem Körper aus – es war zu spät gewesen, um alles zu erwischen, wenn es ihm überhaupt gelungen war, etwas davon zu entfernen!

Elrohir ließ sich auf die Knie zurücksinken und berührte sacht Elladans Stirn. Sie fühlte sich heiß an.

„Wie fühlst du dich? Hast du irgendwo starke Schmerzen?"

Aus halb geschlossenen Augen sah Elladan ihn an. „Mir… ist seltsam…und das Bein kann ich…kaum bewegen." Er versuchte es dennoch und stöhnte dabei auf.

„Bleibe ruhig liegen. Du darfst dich jetzt so wenig wie möglich bewegen, damit sich das Gift nicht so rasch verteilt. Ich geh und hole Hilfe."

Nur widerstrebend löste er den Körperkontakt zu Elladan. Es missfiel ihm, ihn hier alleine seinem Schicksal zu überlassen, doch alleine konnte er ihn nicht in die Feste tragen!

Plötzlich fiel ein Schatten in die Stallgasse und sperrte die Sonne aus. Elrohir dankte den Valar für die Fügung dieses Schicksals und kniete sich sofort wieder neben seinen Bruder. Über die Schulter sah er zur Stalltüre und erblickte Ruchon, der mit einem Sattel in den Armen in den Stall getreten war.

„Ruchon! Euch schicken die Valar. Holt meinen Vater – rasch! Mein Bruder wurde von einer Schlange gebissen!"

Der dumpfe Knall verriet dem Elben, dass der Mensch den Sattel einfach fallen gelassen hatte und seine Schritte entfernten sich schnell.

Elrohir kämpfte darum, seine innere Ruhe zurück zu erlangen. Bis weitere Hilfe kam, lag alles in seinen Händen und er wollte nicht derjenige sein, seinem Vater sagen zu müssen, dass er zu spät kam. Und was war mit Aragorn und Laietha? Wie sollte er ihnen so etwas sagen?

_Nein! Bitte nicht!_

Elrohir rückte näher an Elladan heran und bettete dessen Kopf in seinen Schoß. Fürsorglich strich er ihm die feuchten Haarsträhnen aus der Stirn und ergriff seine Hand.

„Ganz ruhig. Es wird alles wieder gut werden. Du wirst sehen!"

Kaum merklich drückte Elladan seine Hand. „_Mae_." Seine Stimme klang müde.

Dann kehrte eine seltsame Stille ein, die wohl nur Elrohir so wahrnahm. Jedes Geräusch wurde aus seinem Bewusstsein ausgesperrt, bis auf das mühsame Rasseln von Elladans Atem. Auch die Zeit verschob sich, zog sich unheilvoll in die Länge, bis er glaubte, dass die Abstände zwischen dem Heben und Senken von Elladans Brust immer länger wurden. Er lag völlig unbeweglich da, seine Hand schlaff in Elrohirs und nur hin und wieder durchlief ihn ein Schaudern.

Wie viel Zeit letztendlich vergangen war, bis sein Vater neben ihm kniete und aufgeregte Betriebsamkeit um ihn herum losbrach, konnte er nicht sagen. Stimmen schwirrten um ihn herum und irgendwann registrierte er, dass jemand seinen Namen rief. Es war die Stimme seines Vaters.

„Was war das für eine Schlange?"

Elrohir sah ihn an. „Sie war einfach plötzlich da, Ada! Keiner von uns hat sie gesehen – wir waren viel zu sehr mit dem Pferd beschäftigt. Es gibt hier doch gar keine Giftschlangen. Woher…"

„Die Schlange, Elrohir!", herrschte sein Vater ihn an. „Wie sah sie aus?!"

Elrohir warf ihm einen verständnislosen Blick zu, doch dann löste sich mit einem Mal seine Starre und er verstand, dass er nicht länger alleine war und Hilfe gekommen war.

„Sie liegt in der Box." Mit einer vagen Geste deutete er die Richtung an. „Sie war braun, mit einem seltsamen Muster."

„Ich hole sie." Aragorn hatte auf der anderen Seite neben Elladan im Stroh gehockt, doch Elrohir hatte ihn bis jetzt nicht einmal bemerkt. Mit schnellen Schritten entfernte er sich und wurde vom Zwielicht der Box verschluckt.

Aragorn fand die Schlange ohne besondere Anstrengung. Sie lag in ihrem eigenen Blut und der Hengst hielt sich so weit wie eben möglich von ihr entfernt. Sie war ganz offensichtlich tot, dennoch kostete es ihn einige Überwindung sie anzufassen, um sie genauer zu betrachten. Sie war so dick wie sein Handgelenk und etwa einen Meter lang.

Er konnte sich gut vorstellen, warum seine Brüder das gefährliche Tier nicht sofort gesehen hatten. Die Braun- und Grautöne ihrer Musterung ließen sie fast vollständig mit dem Untergrund verschmelzen.

Er erkannte sofort, um welche Gattung es sich handelte und eine Welle der Furcht ergriff ihn. Seine Wangenmuskeln mahlten, als er sich zwang, Ruhe zu bewahren. Diese Schlangenart gab es nur an zwei Orten in ganz Mittelerde. Im Düsterwald und im südlichsten Gondor an den Grenzen zu Haradwaith. Wie das Tier hierher gelangt war – noch dazu in den Stall – war ihm ein unbegreifliches Rätsel.

Dennoch kannte er nicht nur ihre Art, sondern auch ihr ganz spezielles Gift, das seine Opfer langsam lähmte, bis selbst Lungen und Herz ihre Arbeit einstellten – und dies innerhalb weniger Minuten. Dass Elladan noch lebte, verdankte er ausschließlich Elrohirs raschem Handeln und der Tatsache, dass er ein Elb war. Aber noch war er nicht außer Gefahr.

Mit der Schlange in der Hand erhob sich Aragorn, um sie zu seinem Vater zu bringen und musste jäh gegen Übelkeit ankämpfen, die ihn beinahe wieder in die Knie zwang. Er zog einige Male tief die Luft in seine Lungen und sagte sich immer wieder, dass er schon schlimmere Anblicke als eine tote Schlange gesehen hatte. Auch schlimmere Wunden, als die, die Elladan nun trug, doch seinen eigenen Bruder in einer solchen Lage zu wissen, war etwas anderes.

Als er sich wieder so weit gefangen hatte, eilte er an die Seite seiner Familie zurück. Elrond flößte Elladan gerade eine klare Flüssigkeit ein und murmelte einige eindringliche Worte und tatsächlich hob sein Sohn schwach die Lider. Doch sie fielen ihm augenblicklich wieder zu und sein Kopf sank in den Nacken zurück.

Als Elrond ihn kommen hörte, sah er ihm erwartungsvoll entgegen, fixierte den toten Körper mit einem verächtlichen Blick und zog sein Bündel näher zu sich heran. Es dauerte nicht lange, bis er eine kleine Phiole hervorholte und ohne länger zu zögern, zwischen Elladans Lippen schob.

Was auch immer sich darin befand, zeigte rasch seine Wirkung. Elladans Körper bäumte sich in Elrohirs Griff kurz aber heftig auf und sackte dann in sich zusammen, doch als ihr erster Schrecken ob dieser Reaktion vergangen war, stellten sie fest, dass sich die Atmung des Elben langsam stabilisierte.

„Nur meine Söhne vermögen es, dass ich an nur einem einzigen Tag um Jahrhunderte altere", brummte der Herr von Imladris, aber die Erleichterung in seiner Stimme schwächte den Vorwurf. Dennoch legte Aragorn ihm kurz die Hand auf die Schulter. Auch er fühlte sich völlig erschlagen, nachdem seine Anspannung nachließ und das Adrenalin seinen Körper verließ.

„Wir bringen ihn in seine Gemächer", ordnete er den Männern an, die bereits mit einer Bahre bereitstanden und nachdem sie Elladan vorsichtig darauf gebettet hatten, verließ die kleine Prozession den Stall.

Nur widerstrebend verließ Aragorn das Krankenzimmer seines Bruders. Er hätte viel darum gegeben, an dessen Seite bleiben zu können und noch mehr, um ihn auf der Stelle vollständig heilen zu können. Doch es war wie so oft. Der König musste seinen Pflichten nachkommen, auch wenn der Bruder, Sohn oder Freund in ihm nach etwas anderem verlangte.

Fast wie von selbst schlugen seine Füße den Weg zu den Stallungen ein, denn er hatte diesen Tag eigentlich damit verbringen wollen, die Brunnen in Minas Tirith abzureiten und den Wasserstand zu prüfen. Doch die Gruppe Männer, die er zu diesem Zweck zusammengerufen hatte, hatte er entlassen.

Dennoch schien ihm ein Ritt durch die Stadt als notwendig und sei es nur, um seinem Volk zu zeigen, dass er Anteil an ihrer schwierigen Lage nahm, hier und da ein tröstendes Wort sprechen, oder vielleicht sogar bei Arbeiten helfen konnte, bei der eine weitere, helfende Hand von Nöten war!

Als er den Stall betrat, hielt er unvermittelt auf der Schwelle inne. In der Boxengasse vor ihm hockte Linnyd, den Rücken ihm zugewandt und beugte sich über den toten Schlangenkörper, der vergessen am Boden liegen geblieben war. Selbst aus dieser Entfernung jagte ihm beim Anblick des braunen Kadavers ein Schauer das Rückgrat hinab, doch Linnyd schien sich nicht im Mindesten davon beeindrucken zu lassen.

Sie hob den Kopf, als sie seine leichten Schritte hinter sich vernahm. Ihre Augen, die ihn jedes Mal an verfärbtes Herbstlaub erinnerten, streiften ihn kurz und wendeten sich dann wieder der Schlange zu.

„Ein beeindruckendes Exemplar seiner Gattung. Und perfekt noch dazu. Diese Vollkommenheit, mit der diese Tiere sich ihrer Umgebung angepasst haben, um sich verbergen zu können und ihrer Beute aufzulauern. Einfach beachtlich."

„Verzeiht, wenn ich über diese Kreatur nicht solche Begeisterung empfinde wie Ihr. Immerhin hat sie meinem Bruder - der Euer Freund ist, wenn ich nicht irre – fast das Leben genommen!"

Mit verschränkten Armen blieb er ein gutes Stück abseits stehen und vermied jeden Blick auf den leblosen Körper.

Fast amüsiert sah sie zu ihm auf. „Ihr seht etwas blass um die Nase aus. Macht Euch der Anblick dieses reglosen Geschöpfes derart zu schaffen? Außerdem ist Elladan bereits auf dem Weg der Besserung und hat zudem der Schlange ihren Biss mehr als vergolten. Sie hat mit dem Leben dafür bezahlt."

„Ich vergaß, dass für Euch ein Tierleben sicher genauso viel zählt, wie das Leben eines Elben. Mir ist das meines Bruders wichtiger, deshalb empfinde ich kein Mitleid. Lieber ihr Leben, als das seine!" Er machte sich schon auf eine hitzige Diskussion ihrerseits gefasst, doch diesmal blieb sie aus. Ihre Gesichtszüge wirkten sanft, als sie aufstand und ihn offen ansah.

„_Mae._ Mir geht es ebenso. Er ist mir als Freund sehr teuer."

Aragorn versuchte, sich seine Verblüffung nicht anmerken zu lassen. Bisher waren sie bei jedem ihrer Zusammentreffen aneinander geraten. Sie schienen immer anderer Meinung zu sein, egal, um welches Thema es sich bei ihren Gesprächen handelte. Nach der ersten Verwunderung freute er sich jedoch darüber. Endlich bot sich ihm hier die Gelegenheit, sie näher kennen zu lernen und ihr zu danken, dass sie sich so intensiv darum bemühte, ihm und der Stadt zu helfen.

Doch bevor er etwas auf ihre Äußerung erwidern konnte, trat sie plötzlich ganz nahe an ihn heran. „König Elessar! Eure Nase. Sie blutet!"

Seine Hand fuhr empor, aber sie hielt ihn zurück und zog ein Leinentuch aus ihrem Bündel. Sanfte Hände legten das Tuch in seine und drückten ihn auf einen Strohballen nieder. Ein weiteres Stück Stoff wurde in einen Wassertrog getaucht und landete ohne Vorwarnung in seinem Nacken und ihm entfuhr ein Schreckenslaut angesichts der feuchten Kühle.

„Seid nicht so zimperlich. Es wird helfen, Ihr werdet sehen."

Gehorsam ließ er ihre Behandlung über sich ergehen, auch wenn ihm dabei das Wasser den Nacken hinunterlief und den Rücken seines Hemdes tränkte. Durch die geöffnete Stalltüre wehte ein feiner Lufthauch und brachte zusätzliche Frische mit sich.

Die ruhige Atmosphäre im Stall, die angenehme Gegenwart von Linnyd, sorgte dafür, dass er sich das erste Mal seit Tagen nicht so einsam und verlassen vorkam. Hinzu kam, dass er das Gefühl ihr gegenüber hatte, sich nicht verstellen zu müssen. Vor seinen engen Freunden und seiner Familie musste er ständig Beherrschtheit und Haltung annehmen, weil ihn sonst seine Verzweiflung und Enttäuschung übermannten, doch Linnyd stellte keinerlei Erwartungen an ihn.

„Was wolltet Ihr eigentlich hier im Stall?" Sie war seinem Gesicht so nah, dass er ihren Atem auf seiner Wange spürte.

„Mein Pferd holen. Es gibt in der Stadt Einiges, das meine Anwesenheit erfordert. Ich…"

„Ihr solltet Euren Männern die Arbeit überlassen! Dazu habt Ihr sie doch auch ausgesandt. Oder wollt Ihr Euch jetzt auch noch zusätzlich zu den Aufgaben, die Ihr ohnehin schon habt, weitere aufbürden? Ihr könnt dort nichts ausrichten, was Eure Truppen nicht schon tun. Legolas ist auch jede freie Minute bei ihnen und er wird Euch sagen, wenn Ihr gebraucht werdet."

Aragorn lächelte, doch sie konnte es ohnehin nicht sehen, weil das Tuch die Hälfte seines Gesichts verdeckte.

„So. Es hat aufgehört zu bluten." Sie trat beiseite, hob ihr Bündel vom Boden auf und wurde sich wieder der toten Schlange gewahr, die immer noch an Ort und Stelle lag. „Und was machen wir jetzt mit ihr?"

„Hier kann sie jedenfalls nicht bleiben", stellte Aragorn fest. „Der Stallbursche soll sie holen und verbrennen lassen. Ich kann auf ihren weiteren Anblick gerne verzichten – und Elladan gewiss auch."

Gemeinsam verließen sie den Stall und Linnyd entschuldigte sich bei ihm, um sich wieder in die Gewölbe der Bibliothek zurückziehen zu können. Etwas unschlüssig stand er eine Weile auf dem freien Platz und überlegte, was er nun tun könnte, doch diese Entscheidung wurde ihm rasch abgenommen. Aus den Häusern der Heilung trat eine kleine, rundliche Kräuterfrau.

„Eure Majestät! Gut Euch hier zu treffen! Wir brauchen dringend Eure Hilfe."

Mit raschen Schritten folgte er ihr und schon im Gehen forderte er einen genauen Bericht der Art der Verletzungen, die es zu behandeln galt.

Die restlichen Stunden des Tages brachte er damit zu, seine ganze Kraft einzusetzen, um den Menschen zu helfen, die durch die Angriffe der Drachen verletzt worden waren. Ohne Unterlass ging er zwischen den Lagern umher, wechselte Verbände, kühlte fiebrige Haut oder verweilte einfach nur, um tröstende, mitfühlende Worte zu sprechen. Erst als es längst dunkel geworden war, kehrte er in die Feste zurück, aufgewühlt von all dem Elend und Schmerz, dem er sich gegenüber gesehen hatte.

„Scht, er schläft." Laietha zuckte erschreckt zusammen, als sie Elrohirs Stimme vernahm. Sie hatte ihn in den Schatten des Zimmers gar nicht wahrgenommen, obwohl es ihr hätte klar sein müssen, dass Elladans Zwilling nicht von seiner Seite weichen würde. So war es schon immer zwischen den Brüdern gewesen und sie hoffte, dass es sich nie ändern würde.

Sie hatte vor wenigen Momenten erst erfahren, dass Elladan sich hier befand – bis dahin hatte sie sich um die Kinder gekümmert, die ihre Eltern bei den Drachenangriffen verloren hatten. Ihr Herz pochte so laut, dass sie meinte, man müsse es im ganzen Raum hören. Allein Elrohirs Anwesenheit war ihr ein Trost.

Der Elb schloss die Frau fest in seinen Arm und gemeinsam schwiegen sie einen Moment lang. Keiner von beiden ertrug den Anblick der schlafenden Gestalt, deren Gesicht so bleich wie das Mondlicht war.

Endlich löste sich Laietha aus seinen Armen und sah Elrohir in die Augen, während sie stumm fragte, was geschehen war. Elrohir vergewisserte sich, dass Elladans Atem regelmäßig ging, dann zog er sie zum Fenster und berichtete von dem Schlangenbiss im Stall.

Ein kalter Schauer überlief die Kriegerin und in Elrohirs Blick fand sie Verständnis für die Frage, die sie verwirrte – woher war die Schlange gekommen? Jeder wusste genau, dass es in Minas Tirith keine Schlangen gab, die so giftig waren, dass sie einen Menschen gefährden konnten.

Behutsam zog Laietha die Wolldecke wieder über die Brust des Elben, dessen Brust sich regelmäßig hob und senkte. Elladan schlief tief und fest. Trotzdem entsetzte sie der Anblick, denn im Gegensatz zu Aragorn waren ihre elbischen Brüder solange sie denken konnte noch nie krank gewesen.

„Er wird doch bald wieder gesund sein, nicht wahr?" Ihre Stimme klang mehr nach dem jungen Mädchen, das Elrohir so sehr geliebt hatte, als nach der Frau, zu der seine Schwester in nur einem Wimpernschlag herangewachsen war. „Vater hat ihn gleich versorgt und du weißt, dass er stark ist, nicht wahr?" Sie nickte leicht. Elrohir schenkte ihr ein mattes Lächeln.

Eigentlich gab es nichts für sie zu tun, aber ihr Blick flehte ihn an, sie nicht fort zu schicken. Behutsam zog er einen Stuhl ans Bett ihres Bruders und drückte sie sanft darauf nieder. „Bleib ruhig hier, Schwester", flüsterte er und die Dankbarkeit in ihren Augen zeigte ihm, dass er das richtige getan hatte. Außerdem tat es gut, sie einmal wieder ganz für sich zu haben, auch wenn sie nicht sprachen.

Gelegentlich erneuerte Elrohir den feuchten Lappen auf Elladans Stirn, aber mehr tun konnten sie nicht. Die Anstrengungen des Tages machten sich bemerkbar und Laietha unterdrückte ein Gähnen. Auch Elrohir sah müde und mitgenommen aus, aber er versicherte ihr, er würde bei Elladan bleiben und Wache halten. „Geh, Schwester, du solltest schlafen, schließlich bist du ein Mensch", flüsterte er und obwohl er versuchte zu lächeln, blieb die Sorge in seinen Zügen offensichtlich.


	22. Kapitel 20: Waffenbrüder

**20 Kapitel: „Waffenbrüder"**

Aragorn fand keinen Schlaf und wanderte ziellos durch die Korridore im Palast. Um endlich in eine erlösende Traumwelt flüchten zu können, fehlte ihm einfach die nötige Ruhe. Der Zwischenfall mit Elladan hatte ihn zutiefst betroffen und die Angst um ihn, brannte immer noch auf seiner Seele. Sein Vater war sich sicher, dass er bald wieder auf den Beinen sein würde, aber alleine die Erinnerung an die Schlange, den Anblick von Elladans bleichem Gesicht und der Wunde an seinem Bein bewirkte, dass sich ihm der Magen hob.

Obwohl er unendlich müde war, konnten seine Gedanken nicht rasten. Sie drehten sich pausenlos immer im Kreis, beschäftigten sich mit seiner Schwester und Eban; den Drachen und ihren Angriffen, nur, um dann zu der Dürre und dem Nahrungsmangel zurück zu kehren. Ihm wurde beinahe schwindelig bei der Schnelligkeit, mit der die Bilder sich vor seinem inneren Auge abwechselten. Er kämpfte darum, diesen Teufelskreis zu durchbrechen und völlig unerwartet gelang es ihm und zeigte ihm eine Person, die auch seine Gedanken in eine andere Richtung lenkten.

Linnyd. Eine außergewöhnliche Elbin. Impulsiv und aufbrausend, aber ehrlich, zuverlässig und offen. Goldene Augen, starre Herausforderung zum Trotz. Sie behandelte ihn wie einen ebenbürtigen Gegner, focht mit ihm jedes Mal ein Duell der Worte, wenn sie der Meinung war, in einer Sache im Recht zu sein. So trat sie ihm auch entgegen und nicht – ja, wie eben einem König.

Er hätte nur zu gerne all diese Verbeugungen und Knickse der Höflinge, all die Fragen und Belastungen, all die Menschen, deren Bedürfnisse er zu befriedigen hatte, gegen einen jener Tage eingetauscht, als er noch Schwierigkeiten gehabt hatte, sich überhaupt einen Mantel zu besorgen.

Natürlich hätte man ihm damals gar nicht erlaubt, in diesen Gängen herumzulaufen. Jedenfalls nicht ohne Bewachung, eine, die darauf achtete, dass er keine silbernen Schalen aus einer der Wandnischen stehlen würde, oder einen Mordanschlag auf den Truchsess von Gondor verübte…

Diese Gedanken entlockten ihm ein Lächeln. Wie hätte Linnyd sich ihm gegenüber wohl verhalten, wenn sie sich das erste Mal in seinen Tagen als Waldläufer begegnet wären? Er schüttelte dabei den Kopf, ohne sich dessen bewusst zu sein. Es war müßig, sich darüber Gedanken zu machen. Dieser Teil seines Lebens lag unwiederbringlich hinter ihm.

Boromir hatte bereits am Vorabend versucht mit Aragorn zu sprechen, ihn aber nicht in seinen Gemächern angetroffen. Selbst, als er zu einer späteren Stunde noch einmal einen Versuch unternommen hatte, war sein Schwager nicht anzutreffen gewesen, aber so rasch wollte er nicht aufgeben.

Er würde nicht länger mit ansehen, wie Laietha ihren Kummer mit sich herumtrug. Jeden Versuch, etwas über den Grund ihres offenkundigen Streits mit ihrem Bruder herauszufinden, hatte sie abgeblockt und hartnäckig geschwiegen. Ein Verhalten, das sie ihm gegenüber sehr selten gezeigt hatte.

Dass ihr Zerwürfnis mit Laiethas leiblichen Bruder Eban im Zusammenhang stand, bezweifelte Boromir nicht, denn die angespannte Stimmung zwischen den beiden war erst aufgetreten, nachdem dessen Brief auf dem Gut eingetroffen war.

Aber so leicht gab Boromir nicht auf! Wenn Laietha nicht gewillt war, mit ihm zu reden, würde Aragorn es eben tun müssen.

Er gelangte an sein Ziel und klopfte energisch an die robuste Eichentüre. Kein Laut drang aus dem Zimmer zu ihm auf den Flur hinaus und als auch nach erneutem Klopfen niemand antwortete, betrat er einfach Aragorns Gemächer.

Wie schon vermutet war er nicht anwesend, aber so leicht würde er sich diesmal nicht geschlagen geben. Irgendwann musste Aragorn ja wiederkommen und dann würde er ihm Rede und Antwort stehen!

Die Müdigkeit gewann letztendlich doch über seinen Körper und Geist. Inzwischen standen alle Sterne am Firmament und zeigten, um welch späte Stunde es sich bereits handelte. Nach dem ereignisreichen Tag, dem Dienst im Stall und in der Waffenkammer spürte Aragorn jeden Muskel in seinen Schultern und im Nacken, die sich derart verspannt hatten, dass sein Kopf schmerzte.

Sein weiches Bett schien ihm plötzlich eine unwiderstehliche Verlockung und so machte er sich auf kürzestem Wege auf zu seinen Gemächern. Zu seiner Überraschung prasselte ein Feuer im Kamin und in einem der beiden Sessel saß, oder besser gesagt kauerte, sein Schwager in einer unbequemen Lage.

Er musste eingeschlafen sein, während er ganz offenkundig auf ihn gewartet hatte und sich die Zeit damit vertrieben, es sich so gemütlich wie eben möglich zu machen. Eine halbvolle Karaffe mit Wein stand auf dem Beistelltisch neben dem Sessel und der leere Becher hing in Boromirs rechter Hand, die entspannt über der Stuhllehne baumelte.

Fast so lautlos wie seine elbische Familie trat Aragorn an die Seite seines Schwagers, goss sich ebenfalls einen Krug mit der dunkelroten Flüssigkeit ein und setzte sich in den freien Sessel. Bedächtig nahm er den ersten Schluck und beobachtete die tanzenden Flammen, die seine Müdigkeit noch steigerten. Die Wärme ließ ihn entspannen und der schwere Wein tat sein übriges. Bald kämpfte er darum, die Augen geöffnet zu halten und so nahm er den letzten Schluck, stellte den Becher auf dem Tisch ab und lehnte sich schwer in die weichen Polster zurück.

Boromirs regelmäßiger Atem verlangsamte auch seinen in einen stetigen Rhythmus und er schloss die Augen. Er lauschte auf die Geräusche der Nacht, die durch das geöffnete Fenster hereindrangen und wäre sicherlich bald eingeschlafen, wenn nicht der Becher von Boromir just diesen Moment gewählt hätte, um dessen schlaffen Fingerspitzen zu entgleiten. Er fiel scheppernd zu Boden und bewirkte, dass sein Eigentümer mit einem gedämpften Laut aus dem Sessel hochfuhr. Aragorn lächelte kurz, hielt seine Augen aber geschlossen.

Boromir entdeckte Aragorn erst, als er sich nach seinem Weinkelch bückte und dessen Stiefelspitzen in sein Blickfeld gerieten. Er hob den Kopf und betrachtete seinen König einige Augenblicke lang, hin- und hergerissen zwischen dem Wunsch nach Klarheit und dem Missfallen, ihm den Schlaf zu rauben.

Aragorns Wimpern ruhten auf seinen Wangen, so dass er fast kindlich aussah. Sie standen in merkwürdigem Kontrast zu den Ringen unter seinen Augen und den tiefen Falten in den Augenwinkeln.

Er war müde. Seit dem Aufbruch an Laiethas Geburtstag hatte er sicher nicht mehr richtig geschlafen. Ein Blick aus dem Fenster verriet Boromir, dass es bis zur Morgendämmerung nicht mehr fern war und sehr lange konnte Aragorn noch nicht hier neben ihm sitzen. Ihn um die wenigen Stunden Erholung zu bringen, verursachte ihm alleine bei der Vorstellung ein schlechtes Gewissen.

Umso mehr schreckte er zusammen, als der vermeintlich Schlafende plötzlich das Wort an ihn richtete.

„Nun sag schon, warum du anstatt bei deiner Frau, hier in diesen unbequemen Sesseln schläfst und auf mich wartest! Zürnt sie dir immer noch, weil du mir Aiglos' Strafmaß überlassen hast und hat sie dich aus ihrem Bett verbannt, oder war es nur der gute Wein, der dich hergetrieben hat?"

Boromir konnte nicht anders, als über Aragorns ironischen Tonfall zu lachen. „Weder noch! Ich bin gekommen, weil nicht nur ich nicht länger mit ansehen will, wie ihr beiden euch …"

„Dann hast du dir umsonst die Mühe gemacht."

Jetzt war jeder scherzhafte Unterton aus seiner Stimme verschwunden. Die Härte, mit der er die Worte aussprach, ließ keinen Einspruch zu. Dennoch wagte Boromir einen Vorstoß.

„Aber was auch immer zwischen euch vorgefallen ist, lässt sich doch sicher aus der Welt schaffen. Wenn du nur einmal über deinen Schatten springen würdest und wenigstens versuchen würdest, Laietha zu verstehen!"

Aragorns Schläfen begannen sichtbar zu pochen. „Glaubst du etwa, du kannst mir Befehle erteilen? Ich kann selber ganz gut entscheiden, wann ich etwas zu tun habe! Den Teufel werde ich!" Seine grauen Augen, die Schmerz, Wut und ein Boromir unbekanntes Gefühl zum Ausdruck brachten, leuchteten im Schein der Flammen auf und hielten seinem Blick stand.

Boromir hingegen fühlte sich, als sei er geschlagen worden. Egal wie lange er auf die Freundschaft mit Aragorn zurückblickte, hatte dieser ihm gegenüber seine Autorität als König nie zum Ausdruck gebracht oder diese eingesetzt, um ihn zu demütigen. Zwischen ihm und seiner Frau musste etwas Schrecklicheres vorgefallen sein, als er bisher angenommen hatte.

Nach kurzem Schweigen sagte er ruhig: „Nein. Ich will dir keine Befehle erteilen. Aber darf ich dich wenigstens bitten, darüber nachzudenken?"

Die beiden wechselten einen langen Blick, bis Aragorn den seinen beinahe verlegen senkte. Er ließ mit einem gequälten Lächeln die Schultern hängen. „Du darfst." Er seufzte und rieb sich die Stirn. „Ja, Boromir. Ich werde darüber nachdenken. Wie ich über alles nachdenken werde."

Boromir musterte Aragorn eindringlich und nickte dann, als sei er zu einem Entschluss gekommen. „Aber heute nicht mehr. Du solltest zusehen, dass du dir endlich etwas Ruhe gönnst."

„Jetzt tust du es schon wieder!"

„Was?"

„Mich herumkommandieren." Aber diesmal lag keine Feindseligkeit in seiner Stimme. Er klang nur müde.

„Ich bitte dich nur, auf dich Acht zu geben. Halblebendig nutzt du niemandem!" Boromir stemmte sich aus dem Sessel hoch und schwankte leicht. Mit einer Hand stützte er sich an der hohen Rückenlehne ab und sah zu seinem Schwager hinab. „Geh ins Bett. Und lass die Finger von diesem Wein. Ein einziges Glas reicht schon aus und er steigt einem zu Kopf."

Aragorn lachte auf. „Du bist der beste Krieger den ich kenne. Egal wie groß oder mächtig dein Feind ist oder war, hast du dich immer in seinen Weg gestellt und bist keinen Schritt gewichen! Aber ein Kelch Wein vermag, dich ins Straucheln zu bringen!"

Boromir spürte Aragorns Blick, sah ihm in die Augen…..und plötzlich brachen die beiden in schallendes Gelächter aus. Aragorn wurde als erster wieder ernst und streckte seinem Schwager wortlos die Hand entgegen. Ohne zu zögern umfasste Boromir - wie es dem Ritual entsprach – im Kriegsgruß dessen Handgelenk. Ihre Hände verharrten noch einen Augenblick in der Umklammerung, dann lösten sie sich. Boromirs Stimme klang dunkel, aber vertraulich.

„Schlaf gut, Waffenbruder."

„Du auch."

Elladan öffnete langsam die Augen und blickte zu der weiß getünchten Decke auf, die sich mit verziertem Stuck über ihm wölbte. Er brauchte einen Augenblick lang, bis ihm klar wurde, dass er in einem Bett lag, auf einer weichen Matratze, eine Decke über seinen Körper gebreitet und ein Daunenkissen unter seinem Kopf. Unzählige Gerüche kämpften um die Vorherrschaft in seiner Nase: die Federn, die Wolle der Decken und Laken, eine durchdringende Kräutersalbe und dampfender Tee. Durch die zugezogenen Vorhänge an den Fenstern drang der Schein einer milden Nacht, an der abertausende Sterne klar am Himmel standen.

Nacht.

Er tastete nach seinem Bein, fühlte grobes Leinen und glatte Haut unter den Fingerspitzen, aber nur einen sachten Hauch der Berührung an seinem Knie. Er fühlte sich schwächer als zuvor, schwächer, als nach dem Moment, da die Schlange ihn gebissen hatte, doch dieser Preis war ja wohl gering, wenn man ihn mit den Folgen verglich, die eintreten hätten können. Seine Kehle war wie ausgetrocknet.

Als er sich rührte, sprang Elrohir von einem Stuhl neben den hohen Fensterflügeln auf, der im Schatten der Dunkelheit gestanden hatte. Seine zerknitterte Kleidung, die einfache Decke, die von seinen Knien auf den Boden rutschte und die gelösten Haarsträhnen deuteten darauf hin, dass er dort geschlafen hatte. Er langte nach der Kanne auf dem kleinen Nachttischchen und goss ihm einen Becher voll klarer Flüssigkeit, ohne dass er danach fragen musste.

Vorsichtig zog Elladan sich höher aus den Kissen, lehnte sich gegen das Kopfende des Bettes und nahm mit einem dankbaren Nicken das Gereichte an. Mit tiefen Zügen leerte er den Becher und spürte die belebende Frische. Elrohir ließ ihn nicht aus den Augen.

Er nahm das Gefäß von Elladan entgegen, als dieser es ihm reichte und stellte es auf seinen Platz zurück.

„Vater sagt, du musst noch ein oder zwei Tage liegen bleiben, aber dann wärst du wieder ganz der Alte. Du sollst viel schlafen und ausreichend trinken, um das Gift aus deinem Körper zu spülen." Seine Stimme klang beinahe normal. Nur ein leichter Unterstrom lag darin, der sich höchstens noch zusätzlich dadurch zeigte, dass sich zwischen seinen Augen, die er zusammengezogen hatte, kleine Fältchen gebildet hatten. Elrohir konnte ihn nicht täuschen.

„Was ist los?"

Als Elrohir antwortete, wurde die Anspannung in seiner Stimme noch deutlicher. „Nichts ist los!"

„Elrohir, lüg mich nicht an." Er sprach ganz ruhig, beinahe sachlich. Es war eine Feststellung.

„Ich lüge nicht", schoss Elrohir zurück und Elladan hob ob dieser Reaktion nur fragend die Augenbrauen und stieß ein Schnauben aus.

„Sicher nicht", äußerte er dann ironisch. „Es ist wie immer alles in bester Ordnung. Elrohir." Er sprach seinen Namen so ernst wie möglich aus und das half. Dessen Blick mit hocherhobenem Kinn wandelte sich zu einem Stirnrunzeln. Er sah seinem Bruder geradewegs in die Augen und wusste, dass dieser ihn nicht davonkommen lassen würde. Schließlich seufzte er resignierend.

„In Ordnung. Du hast gewonnen. Früher oder später wirst du es ja doch erfahren. Aber du wirst in diesem Bett liegen bleiben, bis Ada und ich dir erlauben, aufzustehen."

Elladan bestätigte diese Forderung mit einem weiteren Nicken. Widerstrebend fuhr Elrohir fort.

„Linnyd war eben hier. Sie wollte nur wissen, wie es dir geht, aber dann ist sie doch noch eine kleine Weile geblieben. Wir haben über ihre Nachforschungen gesprochen und darüber, wie ergebnislos sie bisher waren. Und da… Na ja, sie hat da so eine Andeutung gemacht. Nichts konkretes, aber… Sie weiß ja nicht, dass du mir damals alles erzählt hast und ich bin mir nicht sicher…"

„Spuck es endlich aus Elrohir! Was hat sie gesagt?!" Elladan konnte seine Neugier und Sorge kaum noch im Zaum halten.

„Na ja, sie meinte, das sie eben einen anderen Weg einschlagen müsste, um zum Ziel zu kommen. Wenn sie eben in den Schriften nichts über die Drachen finden würde, dann müsste sie eben die Drachen finden! Sie hat dabei gelacht, aber ehrlich gesagt, hatte ich nicht den Eindruck, sie würde scherzen."

Elladan sah seinen Bruder erst verwirrt an und versuchte, sich einen Reim auf Linnyds Worte zu machen, doch dann riss er in tiefer Bestürzung die Augen auf.

„Diese Närrin", grollte Elladan. „Eines Tages wird sie sich mit ihrem Leichtsinn noch umbringen! Manchmal glaube ich, sie sucht tatsächlich immer wieder eine Möglichkeit das zu erreichen."

Er warf die Decke zur Seite, schwang seine Beine über die Bettkante und stand wackelig auf. Er sah, dass seine Kleider sauber zusammengefaltet auf einem Stuhl lagen. Daneben standen sein zweites Paar Stiefel. Er stolperte hinüber und begann, sich so schnell wie möglich anzuziehen.

„Was machst du da?", wollte Elrohir wissen. „Du gehst sofort zurück ins Bett, oder ich hole Ada! Reicht es nicht, dass ich heute schon einmal um dein Leben fürchten musste? Willst du mich schon wieder in Angst und Schrecken versetzen, wenn du zusammenbrichst?"

Elladan steckte gerade noch in seinem Hemd, doch bei den Worten seines Bruders beeilte er sich, es vollends über seinen Kopf zu ziehen, ließ es lose über seiner Hose hängen und sah ihn bestürzt an. Er setzte sich erst mal, oder besser gesagt, er plumpste auf den Stuhl, weil sich seine Knie plötzlich ganz schwach anfühlten.

„Elrohir… Es…Es tut mir leid. Ich habe nicht daran gedacht…", begann er, doch Elrohir ließ ihn nicht ausreden.

„Nein. Wenn es um Linnyd geht, denkst du nie an irgendetwas. Deshalb wollte ich es dir ja eigentlich auch nicht sagen. Ich weiß, dass du immer noch glaubst, Tanhils Tod sei auch deine Schuld und du bei ihr etwas gut zu machen hast, aber… vergiss nicht, dass ich es nicht ertragen könnte, wenn dir etwas zustoßen würde. Abgesehen von dem Rest deiner Familie! Begib dich nicht ihretwegen in Gefahr, Elladan."

Elladan sah seinen Zwillingsbruder eine Zeit lang schweigend an. Als er endlich sprach, war seine Stimme ruhig und klar.

„Nein, Elrohir, das werde ich nicht. Aber gerade weil du weißt, wie es ist, sich um einen Bruder zu sorgen, solltest du mich verstehen. Diesmal tue ich das nicht nur um Linnyds Willen. Diesmal betrifft es auch Estel. Ich will ihm ebenso helfen, wie ich sie beschützen will und umgekehrt. Du weißt, wie Estel ist! Wenn Linnyd ihm erzählt, was sie beabsichtigt, dann wird er sie nicht alleine gehen lassen! Er fühlt sich für jeden verantwortlich - das weißt du genauso gut wie ich – und deshalb wird er sich ihr anschließen! Wenn du an meiner Stelle wärst, dann würdest du auch nicht in aller Seelenruhe im Bett liegen bleiben und abwarten. Und glaube mir, Elrohir. Ich kenne Linnyd lange genug um zu wissen, dass sie die Drachen tatsächlich suchen gehen wird! Die Vorstellung, dass sie und Estel sich diesen Biestern gegenüber wieder finden, ist nicht gerade beruhigend."

Elrohir hatte ihm geduldig zugehört und sein Zorn war mit jedem von Elladans Worten aus seinem Gesicht gewichen. Er schien zu überlegen, jedes der Worte, die er soeben gehört hatte und jede Möglichkeit und Wahrscheinlichkeit abzuwägen. Schließlich nickte er zustimmend.

„_Mae_. Du hast Recht. Aber trotzdem wirst du dich jetzt wieder in dein Bett legen. Es ist mitten in der Nacht. Selbst Linnyd ist nicht so verrückt, dass sie nicht den Morgen abwarten wird. Außerdem kann sie nicht gehen, ohne Aragorn, oder zumindest Legolas davon in Kenntnis zu setzen. Und zumindest bei Aragorn bin ich mir sicher, dass er jetzt in tiefem Schlaf in seinen Gemächern liegt. Kein Grund also, so überstürzt zu handeln. Lege dich hin und ruhe dich wenigstens den Rest der Nacht über aus. Ich werde mich gleich bei Dämmerung um alles kümmern. Verlass dich darauf. Niemand – auch du nicht – wird sich unvorbereitet irgendwohin begeben."

Elladan sah seinen Bruder an und wusste, dass sie mindestens zu Viert sein würden, wenn sie tatsächlich aufbrechen würden. Es war ein tröstlicher Gedanke…


	23. Kapitel 21: Dickschädel

**21. Kapitel: „Dickschädel"**

Er hätte sich ein angenehmeres Erwachen vorstellen können. Boromir legte mit geschlossenen Augen die Hand auf seine heiße Stirn. Sein Mund und seine Schleimhäute waren gereizt und trocken und Boromir war beruhigt, dass er kein Blut an seiner Nase ertastete. Seine Stirnhöhle brannte, als würde er eine Erkältung bekommen.

Laietha war längst auf und damit beschäftigt, sich mit der spärlichen Wassermenge in der Waschschüssel zu reinigen. Draußen auf dem Flur waren die Bediensteten schon eifrig unterwegs und jeder Schritt, der auf den Steinfußboden knallte, ließ einen sengenden Schmerz durch Boromirs Kopf dröhnen.

Die Sonnenstrahlen, die gleißend durchs Fenster fielen, hatten sich wie ein Dolch in seinen Schädel gebohrt und sein Magen revoltierte bei dem Gedanken an ein Frühstück, selbst wenn es noch so spärlich ausfallen mochte. Was ein Glas Wein anrichten konnte, dachte er verstimmt.

Dankbar seufzte er, als er kühler, feuchter Lappen seine Augen bedeckte. „Ich sollte eigentlich kein Mitleid mit dir haben, Boromir. Die ganze Nacht lang fort zu bleiben, ohne mir zu sagen, wo es dich hin verschlagen hat und dann wie ein Stein ins Bett zu fallen, so dass es mich fast auf der anderen Seite heraus katapultiert hätte..." In ihren Worten lag mehr Amüsiertheit denn Schelte. Am Rascheln des Stoffes erkannte er, dass sie sich ankleidete und in ihre leichten Schuhe schlüpfte. Ihre warmen Lippen berührten zärtlich sein Kinn.

„Du solltest dich rasieren, bevor du zu den Männern gehst. Du siehst", sie zögerte einen Moment, lachte dann aber silbern, „du siehst wild aus mit diesem Vollbart. Nicht, dass es mich stören würde, aber der Sohn des ehemaligen Statthalters sollte auch in Krisenzeiten vorzeigbar sein. Ich habe dir etwas Wasser in der Schüssel gelassen."

Bemüht leise begab sie sich zur Tür und schloss diese so rücksichtsvoll wie möglich. Boromir wusste, dass er ihr dafür eine vorwurfsfreie Heimkehr schuldete, wenn sie sich wieder einmal spontan mit Bergil treffen sollte.

Er blieb noch einen Augenblick lang liegen, bis sich der bohrende Schmerz in seinen Schläfen zumindest etwas gelegt hatte. Dann setzte er sich tapfer auf, rasierte sich und kleidete sich behäbig an, aber jetzt war keine Zeit zum Faulenzen, erst recht nicht, wenn man am Abend zuvor einen über den Durst getrunken hatte. Sein Vater hatte zu sagen gepflegt: „Wer trinken kann, kann auch arbeiten", und war in diesen Fällen gnadenlos gewesen.

Von einem Glas Wein betrunken, dachte Boromir verstimmt – das hätte es in seiner Jugend nicht gegeben!

„Darf ich das noch einmal richtig zusammenfassen?" Aragorn versuchte seine Stimme ruhig klingen zu lassen, aber er musste gegen den Drang ankämpfen die Elbe, die ihm gegenüber am Schreibtisch saß, an den Schultern zu packen und zu schütteln, bis sie Vernunft annahm.

„Ihr wollt alleine in das Weiße Gebirge klettern, ein Gelände, das Ihr nicht einmal kennt, dort einige Tage kampieren und nach Höhlen suchen, in denen sich drei ausgewachsene Drachen verbergen? Noch dazu unbewaffnet und ohne jegliche Verstärkung, die Euch im Notfall verteidigen könnte? Entschuldigt, wenn ich so direkt bin – aber habt Ihr nun völlig den Verstand verloren?"

Linnyd holte sichtbar tief Luft. „Nicht im Mindesten, König Elessar! Es ist sogar überaus vernünftig! Was sollte ich auch mit einer Horde lärmender, bewaffneter Männer dort oben anfangen? Sie würden mich nur aufhalten, die Drachen mit Sicherheit anlocken und dann mit ihren Schwertern ohnehin nichts ausrichten können! Hier ist Besonnenheit gefragt – und meine elbischen Sinne werden meinem Vorhaben natürlich dienlich sein. Ich kann es vermeiden, entdeckt zu werden, wenn ich es will!"

„Aber das ist Wahnsinn!" Wie konnte man nur so halsstarrig sein? Man könnte meinen, einem Zwerg gegenüber zu sitzen und nicht einer Elbe! „Meine Antwort ist ‚Nein'!"

„Macht Euch nicht lächerlich. Ich bin schon durch Gebirge geklettert, da habt Ihr noch…"

Aber sie war klug genug, die Äußerung, die ihr auf den Lippen gelegen hatte, zurück zu halten, als sie Aragorns Gesichtsausdruck bemerkte.

„Also schön", lenkte sie nach einiger Zeit ein. „Ich werde nicht alleine gehen. Vielleicht könnte Legolas sich mir anschließen? Würdet Ihr es mir dann erlauben?"

Noch bevor Aragorn darauf etwas erwidern konnte, erklang eine andere Stimme von der Türe her, die sich ohne sein Bemerken geöffnet hatte. Elladan und Elrohir standen darin und für einen Augenblick vergaß Aragorn alles andere, einfach nur froh, seinen Bruder wieder auf eigenen Beinen vor sich zu sehen. Aber als er registrierte, was dieser sagte, wurde er rasch wieder darauf aufmerksam.

„Er vielleicht, Linnyd. Aber ich nicht. Jedenfalls nicht, wenn ich dich nicht ebenfalls begleite."

Die Freude verflog angesichts dieser unvernünftigen Äußerung von Elladan völlig. Aragorn konnte nicht glauben, was sein Bruder da sagte und wechselte einen Blick mit Elrohir, weil er sich dort Unterstützung erhoffte. Doch der Elb sah ihn bewusst nicht an.

„Ich dachte eigentlich, es hier mit vernünftigen, weisen Erstgeborenen zu tun zu haben", begann er schließlich gereizt. „Aber wie es scheint, habt ihr alle den Verstand verloren! Ihr Linnyd, scheint Euch nicht im Klaren darüber zu sein, wie gefährlich Euer kleiner Ausflug werden könnte! Sich einem Drachen gegenüber zu finden, wäre schon Wahnsinn – aber es könnten auch gleich alle drei sein, denen Ihr begegnet! Und du Elladan?! Du warst erst vor wenigen Stunden dem Tod näher, als dem Leben und willst dich gleich wieder einer so anstrengenden Kletterpartie anschließen? Ich kann es einfach nicht glauben, dass du so leichtsinnig bist! Und was ist mit dir, Elrohir? Ich hatte gedacht, du wärst wenigstens so vernünftig, ihm die Sache auszureden! Was ist nur in euch alle gefahren?!"

Aragorn konnte es nicht fassen! Er hatte inzwischen eingesehen, dass Linnyd ihren eigenen, nicht immer verständlichen Weg wählte, um ein Problem anzugehen und eine Lösung zu finden. Und einmal in Angriff genommen, würde sie nicht eher Ruhe geben, bis sie diese gefunden hatte – egal, welche Maßnahmen diese erforderte. Legolas hatte ihn diesbezüglich schon gewarnt und mittlerweile hatte sie ihm in einigen Situationen von der Richtigkeit seiner Worte überzeugt.

Elladan und Elrohir waren ebenso wenig noch von ihrem Entschluss abzubringen. Er war klug genug zu sehen, dass sie nicht einen Schritt von ihrer Entscheidung abweichen würden. Wie ein Fels in der Brandung würden sie jeder Welle standhalten.

Betretenes Schweigen breitete sich aus, in dem man fast hören konnte, wie Aragorns Gedanken sich in seinem Kopf überschlugen. Er warf den Dreien einen durchdringenden Blick zu, musterte jeden so lange, dass sie sich unter seinem Blick unruhig zu regen begannen. Die Zwillinge kannten ihn lange genug, um zu wissen, dass es kein gutes Zeichen war, wenn Aragorn so lange schwieg. Es entsprach eher der Tatsache, dass ein Plan in seinem Kopf Gestalt annahm, der ihnen nicht gefallen würde und den Elladan schon erahnt hatte. Wenige Minuten später bestätigte er dessen Vermutung.

„ Wie es scheint, kann ich meine Brüder nicht davon abhalten, Euch zu begleiten. Wenn sie sich erst einmal etwas in den Kopf gesetzt haben, kann man sie nicht davon abbringen – egal, wie überzeugend und richtig die Argumente auch sind. Aber nicht nur sie und Legolas werden sich Euch anschließen. Ich werde ebenfalls mitkommen. Ihr braucht erst gar nicht zu protestieren! Dies ist meine Stadt, mein Volk. Wenn Ihr Euch schon für mich zu diesem Schritt entschließen wollt, ist es nur Recht, das ich mitkomme. Ich bin für diese Stadt verantwortlich – und jeden, der sich in ihr befindet. Einschließlich Euch!" Er machte eine kleine Pause, um seinen Worten mehr Bedeutung zu geben. Als er keine Widerworte erhielt, fuhr er unbeirrt fort.

„Daraus wird sich zweifellos ergeben, dass sich auch der ein oder andere Mann Gondors uns anschließen wird. Ruchon wird sicher nicht hier bleiben, wenn er erfährt, dass ich mit Euch gehe. Aber entweder Ihr akzeptiert es, oder wir brechen erst gar nicht auf!"

Linnyd war klug genug, um dazu zu schweigen. Elladan und Elrohir wechselten nur einen Blick, mit dem der ältere stumm ausdrückte, dass er es ja gewusst hatte. Fast gleichzeitig nickten sie schließlich.

„Gut. Nachdem dies nun geklärt ist, können wir mit den Vorbereitungen beginnen. Ich werde gleich alles in die Wege leiten."

Und tatsächlich! Nicht nur die Elben und Aragorn waren nicht davon abzubringen, Linnyd zu begleiten. Boromir bestand ebenfalls darauf, an dieser ‚kleinen' Expedition teilzunehmen.

„In meiner Jugend bin ich oft zusammen mit Faramir in diesen Bergen unterwegs gewesen. Ich kenne mich dort besser aus, als jeder andere von euch. Auf einem Führer wie mich könnt ihr nicht verzichten." Sein zuversichtlich lächelnder Schwager und sein gutes Argument hatten Aragorn davon überzeugt, dass es eine gute Entscheidung sein würde, den Krieger mitzunehmen.

Zu seinem Missfallen schlossen sich in Folge dessen aber auch Laietha und Eban an. Ruchon sagte nicht viel, aber sein Entschluss ließ sich auch nicht ändern und so wuchs die Zahl ihrer Gemeinschaft von fünf auf neun Personen an.

Dies führte jedoch auch dazu, dass die Vorbereitungen entsprechend zunahmen und so brach im Palast unter den Bediensteten wiederum Hektik aus. Bis zum nächsten Morgen mussten Proviant, Schlafgelegenheiten und die üblichen Notwendigkeiten einer Kletterpartie zusammengetragen und gepackt sein. Und das ausgerechnet jetzt, da es in der Stadt ohnehin genug zu tun gab.

Es war Elladan gewesen, der Boromir von der Expedition Aragorns erzählt hatte. Nicht, dass der Elb es nicht hätte ertragen können, ein paar Tage von seinem Schwager getrennt zu sein. Er hatte ein Ziel im Auge gehabt, als er dem Mann Gondors am Vormittag bei den Soldaten aufgesucht und um Unterstützung bei dem Unternehmen gebeten hatte.

Tatsächlich war sein Plan aufgegangen. Glücklicherweise kannte sich Boromir in den Bergen gut aus und einige Stunden später erfuhr er, dass auch Laietha sie begleiten würde. Das war zweifach gut, denn zum Ersten hoffte Elladan, dass Estel und Laietha auf der Reise einen Augenblick finden würden, um miteinander zu reden und ihren dummen Zwist zu beenden. Nicht nur ihn schmerzte die Spannung zwischen den beiden, auch Elrond ging es nahe.

Zum Zweiten hatte er mit Elrohir seinen Zopf verwettet, dass sich Laietha noch vor dem Abendessen entscheiden würde, sie zu begleiten. Er war ausgesprochen froh, sich nicht von seiner Haarpracht trennen zu müssen.

Ein wenig niedergeschlagen beschloss Laietha sich zurück zum Palast zu begeben. Wieder war die Suche nach den Eltern vieler Kinder erfolglos geblieben. Zwei Jungen hatten ihren Onkel wieder gefunden, der ihnen sagen musste, dass ihr Vater bei dem letzten Drachenangriff ums Leben gekommen war. Ein Mädchen konnten sie bei ihren Großeltern unterbringen, aber es waren immer noch so viele Kinder, die darauf warteten, Nachricht vom Verbleib ihrer Eltern zu erhalten!

Eban hatte sie vor einer Stunde allein gelassen. Zwar hatte er ihr nahe gelegt, die Suche für diesen Tag abzubrechen, aber sie hatte noch in dem Viertel nahe den Knappenquartieren suchen wollen.

So hatte sie ihn zurück geschickt, mit der Bitte Boromir zu sagen, dass es später werden würde. Sie würde bald kommen, denn schließlich wollten sie am nächsten Tag aufbrechen und sich in den Bergen auf Spurensuche machen. Ungern hatte er nachgegeben, aber sie wollte jetzt einen Augenblick allein sein.

Die Sonne versank bereits am Himmel und in den Häusern wurde das spärliche Abendessen bereitet. Es war wie ein Wunder, dass es überhaupt noch Essbares in der Stadt gab. Zu diesen schwermütigen Gedanken gesellte sich die Tatsache, dass sie immer noch nicht mit Aragorn hatte sprechen können. Es hatte sich nicht die Gelegenheit geboten. Entweder war er von Beratern umzingelt oder Eban verlangte in den ungünstigsten Momenten nach ihrer Aufmerksamkeit.

Vielleicht morgen, dachte sie. Vielleicht finde ich Gelegenheit, wenn wir in den Bergen sind. Sie musste einfach mit ihm sprechen. Jeder Tag der ohne Aussprache verstrich, drückte auf ihr Gemüt. Und Aragorn war nicht der Einzige, mit dem sie sprechen wollte. Sie lenkte ihre Schritte auf die Knappenquartiere zu.

Bergil saß in der Hauptkammer und aß eine Schüssel Suppe. Seine Frau und die Kinder waren außerhalb der Stadt und so konnte er auch getrost dort speisen. Daheim erwarteten ihn ohnehin nur ein leeres Bett und ein kalter Herd, aber all das war ihm lieber, denn so wusste er seine Familie in Sicherheit. Außerdem hatte sein Onkel ein Stück Land, auf dem sie selbst etwas anbauten. Die Erträge waren zwar schlecht gewesen, aber alles in allem ging es ihnen besser als den meisten Leuten in der Stadt.

Es klopfte leise an der Tür und er fragte sich, wer das wohl sein mochte. Die Knappen verrichteten schließlich gemeinsam mit Aiglos dessen Strafdienst. Er erhob sich und als er sich zur Tür drehte, verharrte er einen Augenblick. Dann hob er eine Augenbraue und ging langsam auf den Besucher zu. „Kommst du, um mir noch einmal den Kopf zu waschen, Laietha?"

Sie winkte müde ab und senkte beschämt die Augen. „Eigentlich komme ich, um mich für mein dummes Verhalten bei dir zu entschuldigen. Ich habe mich wirklich wie eine aufgescheuchte Henne benommen und dich vor deinen Männern und den Knappen..." Bergils Lachen unterbrach sie.

„Ist schon vergessen. Ich habe mich den ganzen Tag über gefragt, wie ich mich verhalten hätte, wenn es um meine Kinder gegangen wäre." Erleichtert schlossen sich die Freunde in die Arme. Das war immerhin schon eine Last weniger, die auf ihren Schultern lag. Bergil löste sich aus ihren Armen und zwinkerte ihr schelmisch zu. „Meine Frau ist nicht zu Hause, es wird also niemand auf mich warten. Wir haben lange nicht mehr zusammengesessen und gesprochen, also wenn du nichts weiter vorhast?"

Laietha schüttelte den Kopf und lachte. Boromir würde es ihr gewiss nicht allzu übel nehmen, wenn sie später kam. „Auf ein Bier, Bergil, auf zwei, wenn du meinen Mann verärgern willst." Der Soldat schüttelte mit ernster Miene den Kopf. „Nein, liebe Freundin, du bist lange nicht hier gewesen. Dank der Dürre haben die Wirte das Bierbrauen eingestellt."

Ja, die Dürre. Sie schüttelte den Kopf. Dass sie daran nicht gedacht hatte, zeigte ihr, wie behütet ihr Leben noch heute war – viel zu behütet vielleicht. Aber Bergils warme Hand auf ihrer Schulter riss sie aus den Gedanken. „Ein gutes Glas Wein ist jedoch überall zu bekommen. Dank der Dürre ist er sogar besser als sonst, denn das Wasser um ihn zu verdünnen ist kostbarer als der Wein selbst."

Bergil hatte nicht zu viel versprochen. Der Wein war köstlich. Ihr Freund hielt sich auch erstaunlich zurück mit dem Trinken, obwohl seine Frau nicht in der Stadt war. Ein Trinkgelage im Herbst war daran schuld, beichtete er ihr. „Ich kann in meiner Position darauf verzichten, morgens in einer Gasse aufzuwachen. Stell dir vor, die Knappen würden mich so finden!"

Die Knappen... Bergil schmunzelte, als könne er Laiethas Gedanken lesen, aber er war nicht gewillt, ihr die Frage abzunehmen, die ihr sichtlich auf den Lippen brannte. Schließlich seufzte sie und rückte dicht an ihn heran. „Wie macht sich Aiglos?" Bergil nickte anerkennend.

„Er ist geschickt, klug und lernwillig. Die anderen Jungen mögen ihn. Er arbeitet hart an sich. Manchmal ist er etwas unkonzentriert, aber das waren alle Jungen, als sie ihre Ausbildung angetreten haben. Vor allem aber ist er stolz und wird langsam noch selbstbewusster, als er es vorher war." Er wartete die Reaktion der Frau ab und Laietha nahm einen großen Schluck Wein, ihr Gesicht in dem Kelch verbergend. Als sie das Gefäß sinken ließ, lächelte sie froh.

„Ich werde es nicht noch einmal sagen, aber es erfüllt mich mit Stolz. Es fällt mir nicht leicht, ihn gehen zu lassen. Ich liebe ihn so sehr, Bergil, aber vielleicht sollte ich ihn gerade deshalb sein Glück machen lassen. Auf jeden Fall bin ich froh, dich an seiner Seite zu wissen."

Dieses Geständnis hatte sie eine Menge Überwindung gekostet, das wusste er und deshalb vertiefte Bergil das Thema nicht weiter. Es dauerte nicht lange und ihre Gedanken waren bei weniger angenehmen Angelegenheiten gelandet. Die Spuren des Nahrungsmangels waren überall in der Stadt zu sehen und selbst an diesem Abend im späten April war es heiß und stickig im Schankraum.

Bergil musste seine Freundin nicht fragen, wie es mit der Suche nach den vermissten Eltern voranging, denn Laietha sah traurig und mitgenommen aus. Es schien noch mehr dahinter zu stecken, als die frustrierende Arbeit, aber ein Becher Wein war anscheinend nicht genug, um ihre Zunge zu lösen.

Auch Bergil schweifte mit seinen Gedanken zu einem anderen Problem ab, das ihm seit Tagen im Kopf herumging. Und es brauchte nicht lange, bis Laietha ihn beim Grübeln ertappte. Nach kurzem Zögern weihte er sie in seine Vermutungen ein.

„Weißt du, es geschehen viele Zufälle in letzter Zeit. Zuerst das Attentat auf Aragorn, als er gerade erst in der Stadt angekommen war. Der Wächter, der zu seinem Schutz abgestellt war, wurde einfach ermordet. Dann die Schlange im Pferdestall... Halte mich für übervorsichtig, aber für mich sieht das nach zu vielen Zufällen aus. Ich für meinen Teil werde ein Auge auf zwei meiner neuen Rekruten haben. Sie haben früher als Söldner gedient und zufällig stammte die Schlange bei den Pferden aus dem Gebiet..."

Laietha folgte seinen Worten nicht mehr. Ein Attentat auf Aragorn? Kurz nach seinem Eintreffen? Niemand hatte ihr davon berichtet! Das Blut wich aus ihrem Gesicht und sie fühlte sich schwindelig.

Was, wenn die Attentäter mehr Erfolg gehabt hätten? Was, wenn er jetzt tot wäre, ohne, dass sie miteinander gesprochen hätten! Bergils Stimme, die ihren Namen rief und eine Hand, die ihre Schulter rüttelten, rissen sie aus ihren Gedanken.

„Ist alles in Ordnung mit dir?" Sie schüttelte den Kopf, die Augen niederschlagend, um nicht zu verraten, wie aufgebracht und verwirrt sie war. „Es ist nur...ich habe nichts von dem Überfall auf meinen Bruder gewusst."

Bergil überlegte einen Moment lang, ob er das Gespräch in diese Richtung lenken sollte, aber schließlich war er sich sicher, ohnehin zu ahnen, was die Wurzel des Übels war. „Ihr habt in letzter Zeit nicht viel miteinander gesprochen, habe ich Recht?" Laietha schüttelte den Kopf. „Nein."

„Ist es wegen Aiglos?" bohrte Bergil weiter und seine Freundin schüttelte den Kopf. Sie war ihm schon lange nicht mehr böse, denn im Stillen wusste sie, dass Aragorn zwar den Wunsch des Jungen bestärkt hatte, aber ihr Sohn hatte schon seit er sieben Jahre alt war davon geträumt, Knappe am Hofe des Königs zu werden. Und schließlich traf Bergil ins Schwarze. „Es ist wegen diesem Mann, der dich begleitet hat, nicht wahr?"

Ja, es war wegen Eban. Bergil hörte sich geduldig die Geschichte an, angefangen bei dem Brief, über den Streit bis zu ihrer Ankunft in der Weißen Stadt. „Ich weiß nicht, was ich tun soll, Bergil. Ich wünsche mir, dass die beiden miteinander auskommen. Ich hatte gehofft, dass Aragorn sich freuen würde, stattdessen spielt er den Eifersüchtigen. Ich mag Eban sehr gerne, ich genieße jede Stunde mit ihm. Endlich erfahre ich etwas darüber, wer ich bin und wo ich herkomme. Und selbst wenn er nicht mein Bruder wäre, habe ich das Gefühl, er könnte mir ein guter Freund sein."

Die Nachtwächter riefen die Zeit aus und Laietha zuckte zusammen. Es war spät geworden, sie würde am nächsten Tag nicht sehr ausgeruht sein und Boromir würde sie zumindest vorwurfsvoll mustern. Bergil legte ihr den Arm um die Schulter und führte sie mit sich aus dem Lokal.

„Er liebt dich sehr, das weißt du. Vielleicht ist er momentan nicht stark genug, um eine Bedrohung auszuhalten, die für dich keine ist. Er leidet unter eurem Zerwürfnis, das kann jeder Blinde erkennen und dir geht es auch nahe. Rede mit ihm. Nicht mehr heute, aber so bald ihr einen Augenblick für euch habt." Sie nickte und nach einem Augenblick des Schweigens, wendeten sie sich alltäglicheren Dingen zu, denn was gesagt werden musste, war gesagt worden.

Kurz bevor sie Laiethas Quartier erreichten, hielt Bergil sie am Ärmel zurück. Gespannt, was sie zu erwarten hatte, sah sie ihn an. Der Soldat lächelte. „Ich würde Eban gerne kennen lernen. Schließlich sagst du immer, ich wäre ein Freund deiner Familie und du willst mir doch ein neues Mitglied nicht vorenthalten?"

Nein, das wollte sie gewiss nicht. Er streckte ihr den Arm entgegen und sie umschlang sein Handgelenk zum Waffengruß, wie sie es immer taten, wenn sie einander etwas von besonderer Bedeutung anvertraut hatten. Lachend zog Bergil seine Freundin in den Arm. „Um einen Gefallen muss ich dich noch bitten. Ich könnte Hilfe bei der Ausbildung der Rekruten gebrauchen und du kannst ihnen sicher ein paar Techniken zeigen, die ich noch nicht kenne. Wenn du also von deiner Exkursion zurück bist, würde es mich freuen, dich auf den Übungsplätzen zu sehen."

Laietha sah ihn einen Augenblick lang mit einem Gemisch aus Frustration und bitteren Spott an. Er wusste, dass sie noch immer krank war. „Ich bin überzeigt, dass du selbst einbeinig diesen Männern noch gehörig das Fell über die Ohren ziehen kannst. An meinem Oberarm habe ich immer noch einen blauen Fleck von dem Tag, als du mich wegen Aiglos zur an die wilden Tiere verfüttern wolltest."

Wie um seine Aussage zu bekräftigen, rollte er den Ärmel seines Hemdes hoch und entblößte die Abdrücke ihrer Finger an seinem Arm. Er ließ ihr keine Möglichkeit zur Antwort. „Du bist stärker, als du glaubst. Allemal stark genug, um ein vernünftiges Wort mit deinem Bruder zu reden", flüsterte er ihr ins Ohr.

Gerade, als er sich abwenden und gehen wollte, öffnete sich die Tür zu Laiethas Gemach und ein wenig verschlafen streckte Boromir seinen Kopf durch die Tür. Er zog eine Augenbraue hoch, als er seine Frau und ihren Vertrauten musterte. „Bergil – das hätte ich mir denken können", knurrte er und schüttelte den Kopf. „Wenn meine Frau morgen übermüdet vom Pferd fällt, geht das auf deine Rechnung."


	24. Kapitel 22: In den Bergen

22. Kapitel: „In den Bergen"

Kurz nach Sonnenaufgang versammelte sich die kleine Gruppe bei den Ställen. Sie würden bis in das kleine Dorf reiten, das am östlichen Fuß des Weißen Gebirges lag. Dort würden sie ihre Pferde beim Tavernenwirt unterbringen, den Boromir gut kannte.

Aragorn war zuerst gegen einen Ritt gewesen, aber schließlich hatte ihn sein Schwager damit überzeugen können, dass sie einen guten Tag Zeit und jede Menge Kraft gewinnen würden, wenn sie nicht schon von Minas Tirith aus zu Fuß aufbrachen. Ruchon hatte aus Gründen der Sicherheit zugestimmt.

In das steinige Terrain würden sie die Tiere nicht mitnehmen können, aber zumindest konnten die Pferde das schwere Gepäck bis zum Gebirge tragen. Aragorn fragte sich im Stillen, was um alles in der Welt seine Schwester dazu bewogen hatte, sich auf die anstrengende Wanderung einzulassen. Nicht nur, dass die Suche im Gebirge kräftezehrend sein würde, jeder musste Proviant und Wasser für mehrere Tage tragen, außerdem eine Decke für die Nacht, etwas trockenes Feuerholz und ein Horn.

Zuerst hatte Aragorn gedacht, Boromir wolle sich einen Scherz mit ihnen erlauben, aber es war sein voller Ernst gewesen. „Das Gelände ist zerklüftet, reich an Felsen und Geröll. Man kann sich dort sehr leicht aus den Augen verlieren oder verlaufen. Schließlich wollen wir doch nicht, dass jemand von uns auf Nimmerwiedersehen in diesen Bergen verschwindet."

Vielleicht hatte sich Aragorn getäuscht, aber er hatte gefühlt, wie Boromirs Blick ein wenig länger auf ihm ruhte, als auf den anderen. Der König hatte ärgerlich darüber den Kopf geschüttelt.

Gegen Mittag erreichten sie die Ausläufer des Weißen Gebirges. Sie gaben die Pferde bei dem Wirt in Pflege, verzehrten eine Kleinigkeit und beschlossen zu rasten, bis die Mittagshitze vorüber war.

Aragorn ließ sich im Schatten eines Baumes nieder und schloss die Augen. Legolas und die Zwillinge prüften noch einmal Ausrüstung und Waffen. Linnyd saß neben Boromir und besprach mit ihm den günstigsten Aufstieg in die Gegenden, in denen sie die Drachen vermutete. Boromir hatte ihre Mutmaßungen über die möglichen Aufenthaltsorte bestätigt.

Nachdem die Frage nach der Beschaffenheit des Geländes geklärt war, machte sich Schweigen breit.

Boromir zog sein Hemd aus und streckte sich ins trockene Gras. Linnyd sah leicht beschämt weg. Menschliche Körper waren ausgesprochen seltsam. Aus dem Augenwinkel erblickte sie die feinen goldenen Haare, die über den Oberkörper des Mannes verteilt waren und unter ihnen die zahlreichen Narben, die von Verletzungen im Krieg zu stammen schienen.

Neben dem Menschen lang sein Schwert im Gras. Die Klinge funkelte in der Sonne. Es war kleiner als ein Zweihandschwert – schwarze Lederbänder waren um den Griff gewickelt. Es war klobiger als die Schwerter der Elben, die Klinge massiv, gerade und die kräftigen Muskeln an den Oberarmen des Mannes ließen erahnen, wie viel Kraft es brauchte, die Waffe zu schwingen.

Linnyd erschauderte. Wie vielen Lebewesen hatten der Mann und sein Schwert schon den Tod gebracht? Er war freundlich ihr gegenüber erschienen, wenn auch stolzer als der König selbst. In seinen Augen erschien ein grimmiges Funkeln, wenn sie von den Drachen sprachen. Aber Boromir war nicht der Einzige, der eine Waffe trug.

Auch an der Seite des Königs hing ein Schwert, der Mann, den sie Eban nannten, hatte ein Jagdmesser an seinem Gürtel befestigt und die Söhne Elronds, ja sogar ihr Prinz waren bewaffnet.

Natürlich hatte sich Linnyd mehr als ein Mal gefragt, warum die Drachen die Stadt angriffen. Ihr war kein schlüssiger Grund eingefallen, aber sie konnte sich durchaus vorstellen, dass es sich vielleicht um einen Vergeltungsschlag der Drachen handelte. Hatten Menschen aus der Stadt einen von ihnen verletzt? Ein Jungtier vielleicht, oder hatten sie es gar getötet? Wenn es um ihre Jungen ging, wurden Drachen zu mordgierigen Bestien – allerdings waren ihnen die Menschen in dieser Hinsicht sehr ähnlich, dachte sie mit einem Seitenblick auf die rothaarige Frau.

Dennoch gab es ein Argument, das gegen ihre Vermutung sprach – die Drachen griffen die Stadt zwar an, aber es stand noch ein Stein auf dem anderen. Drachen in blinder Wut hätten die Stadt bereits dem Erdboden gleich gemacht. Nein, vielmehr gingen die Drachen vorsichtig vor, sie wirkten fast wie Kundschafter – aber des Rätsels Lösung war Linnyd noch unendlich fern.

Fest stand nur, dass die Menschen in Linnyds Überzeugung ihr Leid auf die eine oder andere Art und Weise selbst heraufbeschworen haben mussten.

Das Lachen der Frau riss sie aus ihren Gedanken. Irgendwie schien es seltsam, dass ihre Suche von Fröhlichkeit begleitet sein sollte. Die Elbin sah hinüber zu den zwei etwas abseits sitzenden Menschen, um den Grund der Heiterkeit auszumachen.

Eban versuchte in das Horn zu blasen, aber alles was er hervorbrachte, war ein prustender Laut, den man im Ernstfall nicht einmal gehört hätte, wenn man neben der Schlucht stand, in die er gefallen war. Die Frau nahm ihm das Horn ab und der laute Hornstoß ließ den Krieger neben Linnyd zusammenzucken. Wieder wurde gelacht.

Boromir winkte seine Frau und deren Begleiter zu sich. Linnyd stellte fest, dass Laietha ebenfalls keine Waffen trug. Sie war angenehm überrascht und nahm die Menschenfrau näher in Augenschein.

Die Art, wie sie sich bewegte, war der ihres Ziehbruders sehr ähnlich. Sie lief anmutiger und leichtfüßiger als die meisten Frauen der Menschen. Die weichen Lederstiefel, ihre Beinlinge und auch das sandfarbene Hemd waren von Elben gefertigt worden und sie trug ihr Haar zu einem kunstvollen Zopf geflochten, wie es Linnyds Mutter schon getan hatte.

Es beruhigte Linnyd ein wenig, dass sie nicht ganz allein unter all diesen kriegerischen Männern sein sollte und sie lächelte der Frau freundlich zu, als sie sich zu ihnen setzte. Vielleicht konnte sie die Schwester des Königs für ihr Vorhaben gewinnen, vielleicht würde sie ihr helfen, den König umzustimmen, so dass es möglich wurde, die Drachen aus der Stadt zu vertreiben, ohne sie zu töten.

Linnyd würde ihre Zeit nicht ungenutzt verstreichen lassen. Vielleicht konnte sie auf dieser Expedition mehrere Fliegen mit einer Klappe schlagen...

Inzwischen stand die Sonne nicht mehr ganz senkrecht über ihnen und Aragorn blies zum Aufbruch. Boromir hatte sein Hemd wieder angezogen und schulterte einen Teil des Gepäcks seiner Frau. Auch wenn Laietha nach außen hin protestiert hatte, war sie doch erleichtert darüber.

Schon der Ritt hatte sie erschöpft und sie war froh über die Rast gewesen. Im Stillen fragte sie sich, ob es vernünftig gewesen war, sich der Gruppe anzuschließen. Noch hatte sie die Gelegenheit in dem Gasthaus die Rückkehr der Gemeinschaft zu erwarten, aber dann dachte sie an Bergils Rat und auch daran, dass sie es satt hatte, krank und schwach zu sein. Die Bewegung und die Luft würden ihr gut tun. Vielleicht würde ihr der eigene Körper dann bald nicht mehr so fremd sein.

Aragorn und die Zwillinge gingen voran. Linnyd studierte aufmerksam das Gelände. Ihr machte weder die brennende Sonne noch der steile Pfad etwas aus, im Gegensatz zu den Menschen, wie es schien. Hinter sich konnte sie hören, wie Boromir und Eban sich über die Steigung unterhielten.

Von hinten näherten sich ihr leichte Schritte. Linnyd musste sich nicht umdrehen, um zu wissen, dass die Menschin zu ihr aufschloss. „Ich bin froh, diesmal nicht die einzige Frau zu sein."

Die Elbin zog anerkennend eine wohlgeformte Braue hoch. Wie auch beim König von Gondor verriet nicht ein winziger Akzent die menschliche Abstammung des Sprechers. Vielmehr hatte die Frau den leichten Akzent der Elben, wenn sie die gemeinsame Sprache benutzte. _„Mae."_, lächelte Linnyd und beschloss, die günstige Gelegenheit zu nutzen.

Die Menschin schien ihr eigenes Ziel verfolgt zu haben, als sie zu der Elbin aufschloss. „Mich interessiert, was Ihr mit dieser Suche bezweckt, Linnyd", begann Laietha das Gespräch. Die Elbin war ein wenig verwundert, überlegte kurz, um ihre Gelegenheit einen Verbündeten zu finden, nicht zu verspielen.

„Die Bibliothek von Minas Tirith ist tatsächlich eine der besten, in denen ich je arbeiten durfte. Selbst bei Eurem Ziehvater in Bruchtal habe ich nicht eine solche Fülle von Dokumenten gefunden." Ein Seitenblick auf die Frau verriet ihr, dass sie gespannt darauf wartete, dass Linnyd zum Punkt käme. „Allerdings habe ich nichts über die Drachen herausgefunden, was uns von Nutzen sein könnte. Ich hoffe, hier mehr Einsichten zu finden, wie man die Drachen loswerden kann, ohne sie zu töten."

Der Ausdruck auf dem Gesicht der Menschenfrau war schwer einzuschätzen, nach einer kurzen Weile wandte sie sich fragend an Linnyd, die mit ihren Gedanken schon fast wieder bei den Drachen gewesen war.

„Ich frage mich, wie Ihr hier zu diesen Einsichten kommen wollt, Linnyd, ganz zu schweigen davon, dass ich kaum eine Möglichkeit sehe, sich der Drachen zu entledigen ohne sie zu töten. Und selbst das Töten eines Drachens soll eine schwere Aufgabe sein, soweit mir die Mythen und Sagen über diese Kreaturen im Gedächtnis geblieben sind, die ich im Hause meines Vaters gelesen habe."

Allein bei dem Gedanken daran, dass jemand versuchen würde, die Drachen zu töten, überlief Linnyd ein kalter Schauer. Nie wieder – nie wieder würde sie zulassen, dass ein Drache starb, wenn sie es nicht verhindern konnte – und sie würde alles daran setzen, was in ihrer Macht stand.

„Ich versichere Euch, dass ich eine Möglichkeit finden werde, die Drachen ohne Blutvergießen aus der Stadt zu bringen. Ich erhoffe mir in diesen Bergen etwas über die Lebensumstände der Geschöpfe herauszufinden. Vielleicht, wenn wir wissen, was die Drachen antreibt, können wir zu einer befriedigenden Einigung für beide Seiten kommen."

Das kurze, aber verächtliche Lachen der Menschin ließ Linnyd unsicher werden. Vielleicht war die Frau doch nicht die Verbündete, nach der sie suchte. „Ihr redet von diesen Monstern, als hätten sie Verstand! Meint Ihr nicht, dass diplomatische Bemühungen bei Bestien wie diesen etwas unangemessen sind? Wollt Ihr Ihnen Geld und Gold bieten, um Minas Tirith zu verschonen?"

Die Frau funkelte sie aus ihren grünen Augen an. „Falls es Euch entgangen ist, Linnyd, es sind bereits viele Menschen gestorben und wenn das alles kein Ende findet, werden es bald noch mehr sein. Das Blutvergießen, das Ihr zu verhindern hofft, hat schon lange begonnen und ich werde nicht dabei zusehen, wie vielleicht Menschen sterben, die mir lieb und teuer sind."

Linnyd schüttelte fassungslos den Kopf. Die Frau hatte ihre Schritte beschleunigt und machte sich an ein steiles Stück, das selbst die Elben vor ihr mit Bedacht genommen hatten. Eine Hand ruhte auf ihrem Bauch, wie Linnyd von hinten erkennen konnte. Aber die Elbin war nicht gewillt, das Gespräch hier enden zu lassen.

Mit Leichtigkeit schloss sie zu der Menschenfrau auf. „Wenn Ihr nicht unbewaffnet wäret, könnte man meinen, eine Kriegerin sprechen zu hören." Laietha antwortete nicht bevor sie das höher gelegene Plateau erreicht hatte, wo sie einen Moment lang nach Luft rang. Sie musterte die Elbin und schenkte ihr einen bitteren Blick. An ihrem Stiefel fiel Linnyd das erste Mal eine seltsame Beule auf, wo das Leder verrutscht war. Als die Frau den Stiefel zurechtzog, fiel ihr Blick auf den Griff eines Messers.

Mit zusammengekniffenen Augen musterte Laietha die Elbin. Ihr war nicht entgangen, dass die Elbin ihre Waffe bemerkt haben musste. „Nur weil ich keine offensichtlichen Waffen bei mir trage, bin ich nicht wehrlos. Ich bin eine Kriegerin, Linnyd, auch wenn Euch das enttäuschen mag und ich versichere Euch, wenn ich eine andere Waffe als diese halten könnte, so würde ich mich Seite an Seite mit den Männern Gondors diesen Monstern stellen, die Familie zerreißen, die Menschen töten und eine stolze Stadt zerstören, die in den letzten Monaten mehr Übel ertragen musste, als es ihre Bewohner verdient haben. Es ist der Wille meines Bruders, dass Ihr hier Eure Forschungen über diese Kreaturen anstellen könnt, vielleicht, um sie in einem Buch festzuhalten, aber es würde mich brennend interessieren, welches Wissen Ihr hier finden wollt, das uns hilft die Menschen in Minas Tirith zu retten. Ich bin gespannt darauf zu sehen, wie Ihr den Drachen ein Friedensangebot unterbreitet."

Damit schien die Diskussion für die Frau zunächst beendet zu sein. Sie hielt sich die Seite, warf einen Blick zurück auf ihren Mann und Eban, die ein Stück weiter hinten die Nachhut bildeten. Laietha schien auf die anderen Menschen warten zu wollen.

Linnyd schüttelte beleidigt den Kopf. Ob unter Elben aufgewachsen oder nicht – die zerstörerische menschliche Natur setzte sich in jedem Falle durch. Sie wusste nicht, warum sie sich überhaupt der Hoffnung hingegeben hatte, Vernunft unter den Menschen zu finden. Mehr noch, wenn die Ziehschwester des Königs ihre Forschungsreise für so unsinnig hielt, warum hatte sie sich der Gemeinschaft dann angeschlossen? Im Augenblick verspürte Linnyd jedenfalls nicht das geringste Interesse, sich mit dieser Person auseinander zusetzen.

Die Elbin machte sich daran, den Aufstieg fortzusetzen, als sie eine Hand am Ärmel ihres Gewandes packte. „Lasst mich nur vor Euren Verhandlungsversuchen wissen, ob Ihr wünscht von einem Krieger aus dem Maul eines Drachen gerettet oder von Euren geliebten Bestien verspeist zu werden."

Sie hatten ihren Aufstieg im Südosten des Mindolluin begonnen. Zunächst gestaltete sich der Aufstieg noch recht einfach, sah man von ein paar unwegsamen Stellen ab. Gegen späten Nachmittag wurden die Bäume spärlicher und die Sonne brannte auf sie herab.

Laietha hielt einen Moment inne, um zu Atem zu kommen. Auch Boromir und Eban unterbrachen ihren Aufstieg. Vor ihnen ragte der Kamm des Gebirges steil in die Höhe. Eban schnappte beeindruckt nach Luft. Der Stein schimmerte an vielen Stellen perlmuttfarben in der Sonne, auf den hohen Wipfeln konnte man Schnee erkennen und das zerklüftete Gelände, das sie in ein paar Tagen zu erreichen hofften.

„Es ist wunderschön", hauchte Laietha und schüttelte ungläubig den Kopf. Boromir legte ihr zärtlich den Arm um die Schulter und setzte sich wieder in Bewegung, denn Elladan war an der Spitze der Gruppe stehen geblieben und hatte ihnen bedeutet, aufzuschließen.

„Ich frage mich, was sich an den weißen Stellen befindet", dachte Eban laut, der dem Paar folgte. Zu Laiethas Überraschung setzte Boromir zu einer Erklärung an. „Das Gebirge besteht zu großen Teilen aus Sandstein, wenig Schiefer, deshalb sind die Berge nicht so grau wie in den Bergen, die Minas Tirith umschließen. Und das Weiße hier ist Marmor." Er deute auf einen der schimmernden Flecken.

Elrohir, der zu ihnen getreten war, nickte anerkennend, Eban schwieg beeindruckt und Laietha hob interessiert eine Braue. „Ich wusste gar nicht, dass du dich so gut mit Gestein auskennst", bemerkte sie, als er die Hand ausstreckte, um ihr beim Erklimmen eines steileren Pfades zu helfen.

Boromir lachte so laut, dass sich Aragorn, Elladan und Linnyd umdrehten, die an der Spitze der Gruppe liefen. „Oh, im Grunde kenne ich mich gar nicht aus. Mein Großvater ließ Gestein aus diesen Bergen schlagen und in die Stadt bringen, um den Westflügel des Palastes damit auszukleiden." Laietha nickte zustimmend, als sie an die weißen Wände in der Nähe des Thronsaales dachte.

Boromir fuhr fort. „Als Gimli vor etlichen Jahren in der Stadt war, hat er diese Wände bewundert und mir einen Vortrag über ihre Beschaffenheit, die Zusammensetzung dieser Berge und ihre Entstehung gehalten. Es war ein längerer Vortrag, als mir lieb gewesen wäre und das sind die einzigen Dinge, die mir im Gedächtnis geblieben sind."

Er und seine Frau tauschten einen Blick, denn auch Laietha wusste, wie schnell der Zwerg in Fahrt geriet, wenn es um Steine jeglicher Art ging. Elrohir spähte in die Ferne, auf der Suche nach einem geeigneten Lagerplatz für die Nacht.

„Vielleicht hätte euch der Zwerg lieber verraten sollen, wo sich Versteckmöglichkeiten für Drachen befinden, Boromir", schmunzelte er. Er schien etwas entdeckt zu haben und schloss mit langen Schritten zu Aragorn und seinem Bruder auf.

Der erste Tag ihrer Suche war erfolglos verlaufen. Eigentlich hatte Laietha spätestens am Abend mit Aragorn sprechen wollen, aber zuerst hatte sich Linnyd in seiner Nähe aufgehalten – und nach ihrem Zusammenstoß am Nachmittag hatte sie sich nicht unbedingt dazugesellen wollen.

Außerdem musste sie den ungewohnten Anstrengungen Tribut zollen. Ihre Muskeln schmerzten und ihr Magen krampfte sich zusammen. Boromir hatte ihr ein Lager bereitet und Eban reichte ihr etwas zu Essen. Sie hatten ein Feuer entzündet, um sich zu wärmen und wilde Tiere fern zu halten.

Als die Sterne am Himmel standen, hatte sich Laietha bereits auf ihrer Decke zusammengerollt und schlief. Eban saß etwas abseits und unterhielt sich mit Ruchon. Aragorn trat zu seinem Schwager und setzte sich klopfenden Herzens neben den Mann.

Er wusste nicht, ob er sich wünschen sollte, dass seine Schwester weiterschlief, oder dass sie erwachte. Boromir sah genauso müde aus, wie auch er sich fühlte. Ich könnte mehr Bewegung vertragen, dachte der König, als er das zitterige Gefühl in seinen Knien bemerkte.

Sanft streichelte Boromir seiner Frau über das Haar, aber sie erwachte nicht; ja, sie drehte sich nicht einmal im Schlaf.

„Wie kommt sie voran?" erkundigte sich Aragorn. Boromir zuckte mit den Schultern. „Sie hat sich wacker geschlagen. Es sind noch gute zwei Tagesmärsche zu der Stelle, an der Linnyd die Drachenhöhlen vermutet. Das Gelände dort ist zerklüftet und der Aufstieg anstrengend, aber ich denke, sie wird uns nicht aufhalten, falls du das befürchtest." Außerdem, was sollte Aragorn auch tun? Sie zurückschicken? Nein, das würde er nicht wagen.

Der König nickte, Boromir konnte nur nicht sagen, ob er zufrieden war, oder nicht. Einen Moment lang saßen sie noch nebeneinander. Boromir hoffte zwar, dass sein Schwager ihn fortschicken und mit Laietha reden würde, aber nichts dergleichen geschah. Stattdessen erhob sich der Mann, warf noch einen Blick auf die schlafende Gestalt und machte sich zum Gehen bereit. „Sorg dafür, dass sie nicht zurückfällt, Boromir. Wir haben keine Zeit zu verschenken."

Am liebsten hätte der Krieger seinen Schwager geschüttelt für diese dumme Aussage, aber ihm entging das leichte Schwanken des Mannes nicht, als sich Aragorn zu seinem Lager begab. Wahrscheinlich war auch er müde und hatte nicht darüber nachgedacht, was er sagte. Boromir hoffte es für ihn, denn noch so eine unbedachte Äußerung würde er nicht dulden. Als sein Schwager fort war, machte er sich daran, ihren Unterschlupf für die Nacht aufzubauen.

Mitten in der Nacht schreckte Eban von einem Geheul geweckt hoch, das ihm durch Mark und Bein ging. Rasch packte er das Jagdmesser an seinem Gürtel und verharrte still. An seinem Zelt bewegte sich die Stoffplane und fast lautlos zog er das Messer aus der Scheide. Er streifte die Decke ab und spannte sich.

Dicht am Eingang bewegte sich der Stoff. Eban machte sich bereit anzugreifen. Die Plane wurde zurückgeschlagen und als er vorspringen wollte, ertönte ein leiser Schrei und er wurde zu Boden gepresst. Über seinem Gesicht erschien das von Laietha und sofort wich alle Spannung aus seinem Körper. „Ruhig, Eban, ich bin es", flüsterte sie und stieg von seiner Brust.

Er schüttelte verschlafen den Kopf und wollte sie gerade fragen, warum sie sich wie ein Dieb mitten in der Nacht an ihn heran schlich, als das Geheul erneut die Nacht zerriss. „Komm", flüsterte sie und bedeutete ihm, ihr zu folgen. Mit zitternden Fingern strich er sich über das Haar. „Ich hätte dich fast umgebracht", stotterte er, aber sie lachte leise. „Du bist zu laut, um mich zu töten."

Als sie zum Lagerfeuer gelangten, fand Eban die meisten Mitglieder der Gruppe versammelt. Boromir legte mehr Holz aufs Feuer und die Elbin schien angestrengt zu lauschen. Der König und die anderen Elben fehlten, ebenso Ruchon. Wieder erklang das Geheul, wieder war es näher gekommen. Boromir erhob sich und legte seiner Frau schützend einen Arm um die Schulter. „Sind es Warge?" fragte er in Richtung der Elbin. Sie lauschte und schüttelte nach einem Augenblick den Kopf. „Nein, es sind Wölfe, ein kleines Rudel."

Laietha nickte zustimmend. „Sechs oder sieben – sie werden wahrscheinlich unsere Vorräte gewittert haben. Es war keine gute Idee, Dörrfleisch mitzunehmen – wir hätten es bei Mehl belassen sollen." Boromir schüttelte den Kopf. „Es ist egal, was wir dabei haben. Die Menschen hungern – den Wölfen wird es nicht anders gehen."

Einen Augenblick lang war es still im Lager, nur das Rascheln der Planen im Wind und das Knistern des Feuers durchbrachen die Stille. Dann hörten sie plötzlich ein lautes Jaulen, wütendes Gebell und ein Stück vom Lager entfernt einen gewaltigen Lärm.

„Das sind Elladan und Elrohir", brachte Laietha hervor und lief bis an den äußersten Rand der Zelte. Schon ertönten die Klänge von mehreren Hörnern und es dauerte nicht lange, bis sich erst zwei, dann drei und schließlich fünf Gestalten aus den Schatten ins Licht bewegten.

Erleichtert begab sich die Menschin zurück an die Seite ihres Mannes. Elrohir betrat zuerst den Kreis, der vom Feuerschein erhellt war. Schmunzelnd folgte sein Bruder, dann Aragorn, sein Leibwächter und Legolas.

„Die sollten wir verjagt haben", verkündete Elrohir und nahm einen großen Schluck Wasser aus einem der Schläuche. „Ich habe das Leittier an der Flanke getroffen – nicht gefährlich", setzte er mit einem Blick auf Linnyd hinzu. Aus dem Augenwinkel bemerkte die Elbin, wie die Menschenfrau resigniert den Kopf schüttelte. Sie beschloss, es zu ignorieren.

„Auf jeden Fall werden wir Nachtwachen halten", legte Aragorn fest. „Wir sind vielleicht ein wenig nachlässig gewesen – zum Glück ist niemand verletzt worden." Bis jetzt zumindest, dachte er erleichtert. Er musste dringend mehr schlafen – wer müde war, beging Fehler.

Legolas meldete sich für die erste Nachtwache, die Söhne Elronds für die darauf. „Schließlich brauchen wir nicht annährend so viel Ruhe wie ihr Menschen", scherzte Elladan mit einem Seitenblick auf seinen Ziehbruder, der eine Grimasse schnitt und sich in sein Zelt begab.

Auch Boromir zog seine Frau mit sich in Richtung ihres Nachtlagers, Ruchon folgte seinem König und Eban beschloss, dass auch er eine Mütze voll Schlaf nach dieser kurzen Aufregung gut gebrauchen könnte.

Als sie höher stiegen und die vereinzelten Bäume nur noch Sträuchern und dann Gestrüpp wichen, stellten sie die Nachtwachen wieder ein. Raubtiere wie Wölfe und Bären gab es in diesen Höhen nicht mehr. Nur von den Drachen drohte ihnen Gefahr, aber Linnyd hatte ihnen versichert, dass sie es gewiss merken würden, wenn die Feuerrachen sie angriffen und das eine Wache in diesem Falle auch nichts ausrichten konnte. Boromir war alles andere als begeistert ob dieser Aussichten gewesen.

Das Auf- und Abbauen der Zelte wurde zur Routine, auch kamen sie immer schneller voran und bald schon begannen die Söhne Elronds diesen Ausflug zu genießen. Sie lachten und scherzten, als wären sie nicht unterwegs, um Drachen zu suchen. Nur Aragorn wurde von Tag zu Tag schweigsamer, was nicht nur seine Ziehbrüder mit Unbehagen wahrnahmen.

Dennoch verstrichen die nächsten zwei Tage ohne besondere Vorkommnisse. Aber die kleine Gemeinschaft war ja auch völlig damit beschäftigt, sich auf den steinigen Weg zu konzentrieren. Überall lagen Geröll und lose Steine und diese konnten gut zu einer tödlichen Gefahr werden, wenn sie sich unter einem unbedachten Schritt lösten. Doch trotz allem kamen sie zügig voran. Den vier Elben bereiteten derartige Hindernisse ohnehin keine Schwierigkeiten und die fünf Menschen wurden aus den unterschiedlichsten Gründen zu dem Ehrgeiz angetrieben, mit ihnen Schritt zu halten.

Laietha erwachte vom leisen Rascheln der Stoffplane. Es war schon hell, aber Boromir neben ihr schlief noch tief und fest und auch von draußen konnte sie keine Geräusche hören. Laietha erhob sich leise und schlich aus dem Zelt, ihre getrocknete Kleidung über den Arm hängend.

Am Abend zuvor hatte Legolas die kleine Quelle unweit ihrer Lagerstatt entdeckt. Sie hatten ihre Trinkschläuche aufgefüllt, ihre Sachen gereinigt und ausgebessert.

Sie musste tatsächlich die erste sein die wach war, denn die Glut im Lagerfeuer glimmte nur schwach. Laietha legte schnell ein paar Zweige nach und wartete, bis die Flammen zu neuem Leben erwachten. Neben dem Feuer stand ein kleiner, blank geschrubbter Topf. Sie nahm ihn an sich und ging zu der kleinen Quelle, um Wasser für einen Brei zu holen und sich zu waschen.

Die Sonne lugte über die Wipfel der Berge und tauchte die kleine Quelle in goldenes Licht. Kostbares Wasser sprudelte aus ihr hervor, nur um wenige Meter weiter auf Nimmerwiedersehen im Fels zu verschwinden. Die Kriegerin legte ihre trockenen Sachen zur Seite, zog ihre Hose und die Stiefel aus und kniete sich neben den Quell.

Das Wasser war eiskalt und sie sog hastig den Atem ein, als sie es über ihre Arme, den Nacken und ihr Haar rinnen ließ. Dennoch erfrischte sie das kühle Nass. Es tat gut, sich einmal wieder gründlich waschen zu können. Besonders, da ihnen an diesem Tag ein harter Aufstieg bevorstand und Linnyd hoffte, endlich auf die Lagerstatt der Drachen zu treffen – falls es eine Lagerstatt in diesen Bergen gab.

Der frische Bergwind und die Morgensonne trockneten ihren Körper. Mit einem Lächeln bemerkte sie die leichte Farbe und die winzigen Sommersprossen, die sich auf ihren Armen gebildet hatten. Als sie den Kessel mit Wasser aus dem Quell zog, spannten sich die Muskeln an ihren Oberarmen.

Schnell streifte sie ihre Tunika über, als sie zu frösteln begann. Diese Reise tat ihr gut. Sie fühlte sich besser als seit Monaten – was das Körperliche betraf.

Auch in den letzten zwei Tagen hatte sich keine Gelegenheit ergeben, mit Aragorn zu sprechen – und vielleicht hatte sie auch zu viel Angst vor dem, was er ihr sagen würde. Die Blicke, die er ihr zugeworfen hatte, waren alles andere als herzlich gewesen.

Den Kessel in der einen, ihre Stiefel in der anderen Hand, schlenderte sie zu ihrem Lager zurück. Sie stellte den Topf aufs Feuer, nahm etwas von dem Hafermehl aus ihrem Rucksack, gab ein wenig Salz hinzu und rührte es im Wasser, bis es eine dicke Masse wurde.

Im Stillen hoffte sie, ihr Bruder würde endlich aufstehen und sich zu ihr gesellen. Normalerweise war er einer der Ersten, die wach wurden und er pflegte Tee für die Gruppe zu kochen. Ihr Herz schlug schneller, als sich Schritte von hinten näherten und sich Hände auf ihre Schultern legten.

„Guten Morgen, meine Schöne." Boromir hauchte ihr einen sanften Kuss auf die Stirn und setzte sich neben sie ans Feuer. Sie schenkte ihm ein Lächeln, hoffend, dass es ihr gelingen würde, ihre Enttäuschung zu verbergen. Er strich ihr das feuchte Haar aus der Stirn und sie konnte nicht sagen, ob ihr die Täuschung gelungen war. „Heute wird ein anstrengender Tag. Dein Brei wird uns stärken."

Nach und nach gesellten sich auch die Anderen zu ihnen ans Feuer. Elladan bereitete ihnen Tee, Legolas und Linnyd gingen zur Quelle, um die Wasserschläuche aufzufüllen. Die Elbin bedauerte, dass sie nicht mehr von ihnen mitgenommen hatten, doch schließlich hatten sie nicht sicher sein können, ob sie in diesen Höhen Wasser finden würden.

Aragorn erhob sich erst spät. Er fühlte sich seltsam schwindelig – wahrscheinlich war es die Höhenluft, sagte er sich. Er aß lustlos etwas von dem Brei, während Boromir, Laietha und Eban schon die Zelte abbrachen und das Gepäck zu Bündeln schnürten, die sie auf ihren Rücken transportieren würden.

Laietha hatte einen langen Holzstab gefunden, auf den sie sich seit gestern stützte. Gestern abend hatte Aragorn beobachtet, wie sie damit am Rande des Lagers ein paar Schlagübungen vollführt hatte, Eban an ihrer Seite, wie jeden Abend in der letzten Zeit. Zwar hatte sie ein paar Mal zu ihm hinübergesehen, aber immer wieder schnell weggeschaut, fast als würde sie sich schuldig fühlen.

Rasch ging er die leere Schüssel in der kleinen Quelle ausspülen. Er würde froh sein, wenn sie wieder zurück in der Stadt waren, dort musste er wenigstens nicht den ganzen Tag über mit ansehen, wie Eban einen Keil zwischen ihn und seine Schwester trieb.

„Wir brechen auf", verkündete er laut, als er sich dem Lager näherte. Elrohir beseitigte gerade die letzten Spuren des Feuers und die anderen schienen nur noch auf ihn gewartet zu haben. Aragorn griff nach seinem Gepäck und dann machten sie sich an den steilsten Aufstieg bisher.


	25. Kapitel 23: Auge in Auge

23. Kapitel: „Auge in Auge"

Die Schatten wurden kürzer und es ging auf Mittag zu, als sie ihr Ziel endlich erreichten und sich dann erschöpft dort niederließen, wo sie gerade standen.

Aragorn blinzelte in die Schlucht, wo sich das gnadenlose Sonnenlicht brach und versuchte dann die gegenüberliegende Steilwand empor zu blicken. Doch das gleißende Licht der Sonne stach im schmerzhaft in die Augen und er konnte im Schatten des Felsen nur Dunkelheit ausmachen.

Linnyd hatte behauptet dieses Gebiet sei für die Drachen der beste Zufluchtsort, nachdem sie tagelang die Karten und Schriftrollen in der Bibliothek studiert hatte. Es mussten Höhlen hier zu finden sein, in die sich die Kreaturen zurück zogen und wenn sie diese entdeckten, konnte die Elbe vielleicht mehr über sie herausfinden.

Aragorn gefiel die Idee immer noch nicht, aber ihm war auch keine bessere eingefallen, oder ein schlagendes Argument, das Linnyd umgestimmt hätte. Wenn sie sich etwas in den Kopf gesetzt hatte, war es scheinbar unmöglich, sie wieder davon abzubringen.

Ihm behagte es nicht, sich in ein Gebiet zu begeben, dass er selbst kaum kannte und in dem auch noch Drachen vermutet wurden.

Boromir gesellte sich an seine Seite und beobachtete seine Frau, die zusammen mit Eban auf einem Findling saß. Sie unterhielten sich, während der Wasserschlauch von einem zum anderen wanderte. Auch Aragorn sah kurz zu ihnen hinüber, aber jedes Lachen seiner Schwester, wenn Eban wohl etwas Lustiges gesagt hatte, war wie ein Dolchstoß in sein Herz.

„…_Du bist krank Aragorn. Krank vor Eifersucht…"_

Stimmte das? War er deshalb so misstrauisch und abweisend gegenüber dem Mann, weil ihn anscheinend auch das Blut mit seiner Schwester verband? Weil sie etwas teilten, das er niemals mit Laietha teilen würde? Fürchtete er etwa, sie könnte Eban mehr in ihr Herz schließen, als ihn? Hatte sie es vielleicht schon getan?

Ein Schatten fiel auf sein Gesicht und veranlasste ihn, sich von dem Geschwisterpaar abzuwenden. Elladan stand vor ihm und blickte ruhig auf ihn hinab.

„Linnyd und Legolas werden in die Schlucht hinabsteigen und dort nach Spuren der Drachen suchen. Elrohir und ich werden die Steilwand in Angriff nehmen."

Aragorn nickte nur knapp, als Zeichen seiner Zustimmung. „Wir werden das umliegende Gelände in Augenschein nehmen. Wer etwas findet, bläst in sein Horn. Wir kommen dann hier wieder zusammen."

Mit gemischten Gefühlen sah er den Elben nach, die noch kurz zusammen standen, berieten und sich dann rasch von ihnen entfernten. Er wusste, dass sie alle weitaus besser auf sich aufpassen konnten, als er selbst. Und doch wüsste er sie jetzt alle lieber in der Feste von Minas Tirith. Ebenso wie den Rest seiner Gefährten.

„Na, dann wollen wir mal…", brummte Boromir und setzte sich in Bewegung.

Legolas und Linnyd hatten keine großen Schwierigkeiten mit dem Abstieg in die breite Schlucht, denn unzählige Vorsprünge und Risse im Gestein boten ihnen ausreichend Halt. Sie kletterten schweigend, auch wenn sie dies nicht hätten tun müssen, denn sie kamen nicht einen Augenblick aus der Puste, auch wenn sie ein beachtliches Tempo anschlugen. Sie wurden regelrecht von dem Wunsch angetrieben, endlich etwas Brauchbares über die Drachen herauszufinden und Aragorn damit zu helfen, denn nicht nur den König bedrückte die Stimmung der Angst und Hoffnungslosigkeit, die über der Stadt lag.

Dennoch sehnte sich Linnyd nicht danach, bald wieder in die kerkerähnlichen Mauern von Minas Tirith zurückzukehren. Sicher, auch hier in den Bergen war sie von Gestein umgeben, aber hier war alles lebendig! Und es war befreiend, eine Zeit lang nur in der Gesellschaft von Legolas zu sein. Es tat gut wenigstens für ein paar Stunden keinen Menschen sehen zu müssen. Sie war in Minas Tirith ohnehin schon viel zu lang unter ihnen. Wie sehnte sie sich nach der Kolonie der Elben in Ithilien!

Es war hier in den Bergen zwar besser als in der Stadt selbst, wo sie von allen angestarrt wurde, aber nicht einmal hier war sie vor den neugierigen Blicken der Menschen sicher. Sie kam sich vor wie ein Tier, dass man zum Spaß gefangen und in einen Käfig gesteckt hatte, damit alle es betrachten könnten.

Aragorns Leibwächter ließ sie nicht aus den Augen, aber das galt auch für die Frau und ihren Bruder Eban. Wahrscheinlich gehörte die Wachsamkeit zu seinem Beruf. Boromir hatte sie anfangs eingehend betrachtet – wie ein Mann eine schöne Frau bewunderte. Er hatte immerhin dezent den Kopf zur Seite gedreht, wenn sie auf ihn aufmerksam wurde, aber seine Blicke waren voller Anerkennung gewesen. Inzwischen hatte sich sein Interesse aber gelegt und er behandelte sie wie er jedes andere Mitglied der Gemeinschaft behandelte.

Etwas ganz anderes war es mit Eban. Er sorgte dafür, dass Linnyd eine Gänsehaut bekam. Seine Blicke sogen jede Einzelheit an ihr in dessen Herz. Er schien wie in einem Traum gefangen zu sein, wenn er sie betrachtete und erst, wenn sie ihn direkt ansah, senkte er den Blick, als fürchte er sich vor ihr. Sie sehnte sich einfach danach, nicht wie ein Exot behandelt zu werden!

Aragorn und seine Ziehschwester starrten sie nicht an. Sie behandelten Linnyd wie jedes andere Mitglied der Gemeinschaft – was nicht gerade vorteilhaft für sie gewesen war. Linnyd zog verärgert die Brauen zusammen, als sie an ihr erstes Gespräch mit der Menschenfrau dachte. Es war genauso fruchtlos verlaufen, wie ihr erstes Gespräch mit dem König, dabei hatte die Elbin große Hoffnungen in die Unterhaltung mit Laietha gesetzt.

Sie konnte es nicht in Worte fassen, aber etwas hatte sie vom ersten Augenblick an in den Bann gezogen, als sie die Menschin gesehen hatte. Von Legolas hatte sie erfahren, dass sie Aragorns Ziehschwester war, die er als kleines Mädchen im Wald gefunden und vor dem sicheren Tod bewahrt hatte.

Sie war wie er in Bruchtal aufgewachsen und stand ihm angeblich näher, als sonst eine Person, doch davon hatte sie seit deren Ankunft nichts bemerkt. Im Gegenteil. Es herrschte ein eisiges Schweigen zwischen dem König und seiner Schwester und über der ganzen Gruppe lag die Anspannung, wie eine undurchlässige Decke. Was, im Namen der Valar, war zwischen den beiden vorgefallen, dass sie einander so behandelten?

Auch Aragorn war in Elronds Haus aufgewachsen und tatsächlich fanden sich bei den Ziehgeschwistern so viele Merkmale, die ihre elbische Erziehung erahnen ließen – ihre Art, sich zu kleiden, die Perfektion, mit der sie die Sprache der Elben beherrschten, die Namen von Laiethas Kindern.

In gewisser Weise beneidete Linnyd die beiden Menschen um ihre Anpassungsfähigkeit. Sie waren beide Menschen, die unter Unsterblichen gelebt hatten. Bei einem anderen Volk, das ihnen in unzähligen Dingen überlegen war. Wie hätte Linnyd sich wohl an ihrer Stelle gefühlt?

Immer den Blicken anderer ausgesetzt, die sie wegen ihrer Andersartigkeit anstarrten, so wie es ihr jetzt unter den Menschen erging. Nein, sie war nicht dafür geschaffen, unter diesem Volk zu verweilen, erst recht nicht, unter ihnen zu leben!

Würde sie sich treu bleiben, wenn man sie unter Menschen leben ließe? Würde sie weiter aufrecht gehen können, ohne ihr Gesicht und Haar hinter einem Umhang zu verbergen? Ohne schweigsam durch die Straßen zu gehen, aus Angst, man könne ihre Abstammung an ihrer Stimme erkennen? Sie wusste keine Antwort auf diese Frage, aber sie würde glücklicherweise auch keine finden müssen. Sobald die Drachen die Stadt in Ruhe ließen, würde Linnyd zurück in die Kolonie ihres Königs.

Für Linnyd stand fest, dass die beiden Menschen zwar unter Elben aufgewachsen waren und so viel von ihnen gelernt hatten, aber nicht verleugneten, dass sie Menschen waren. Linnyd musste zugeben, dass sie die beiden dafür bewunderte und ihnen Respekt zollte, dass sie dieses ihnen vorbestimmte Schicksal akzeptiert und es bewältigt hatten.

Sie glaubte nicht, dass sie es so leicht geschafft hätte. Die beiden Menschen jedoch schienen diesen Balanceakt gemeistert zu haben, auch wenn dies bedeutete, dass sie ihre impulsive Unbeherrschtheit behalten hatten.

Die Elbin dachte an den Ausbruch der Frau zu Beginn ihrer Reise. Linnyd war mehr als erzürnt über ihr Verhalten und die Äußerungen gewesen, die Laietha ihr an den Kopf geworfen hatte. Am Liebsten hätte sie ihr mit der gleichen Heftigkeit die Argumente entgegengeschleudert, mit der die Frau gesprochen hatte, aber eine kleine, innere Stimme hatte sie davon abgehalten.

Sie verabscheute den Tod jedes Lebewesens, und natürlich bedauerte sie auch jeden Verlust eines Menschenlebens, der durch die Drachen starb, aber sah denn niemand ein, dass der Verlust noch größer währe, wenn sich die Gondorianer auf einen offenen Kampf mit diesen Kreaturen einließen? Würden sie die Feuerrachen angreifen, sich ihnen entgegenstellen, dann würden diese sich ihrer wehrlosen Opfer nur zu gerne bedienen. Dann wären Hunderte zu beklagen und nicht nur vereinzelte Leben.

Es war Linnyd einfach unbegreiflich, dass Laietha, die doch selbst behauptete, sie wäre eine Kriegerin, das nicht verstehen konnte oder wollte.

Eine Kriegerin! Zuerst hatte Linnyd gedacht, sie wolle sich einen Scherz erlauben, denn sie wirkte eher wie eine gebildete, Hofdame – aber während ihrer Reise durch die Berge hatte sie ihre Meinung ändern müssen. Sie hatte die Frau oft heimlich beobachtet.

Laietha schien tatsächlich eine Kriegerin zu sein, auch wenn sie außer ihrem Stiefelmesser keine weitere Waffe mit sich führte. Ihr war aufgefallen, dass Laietha trotz ihres schmalen Körperbaus keinesfalls schwach war.

Unter ihrer Kleidung zeichneten sich bei jeder Bewegung geschmeidige Muskeln ab und sowohl ihr Gang, als auch ihre Haltung zeigten deutlich, dass in ihr eine verborgene Kraft wohnte, die mit jedem Tag an Intensität zunahm. Doch aus welchem Grund diese Kraft verloren gegangen war, konnte Linnyd nur vermuten.

Eine Verletzung? Eine lange Krankheit? Laietha wirkte noch immer zu blass, trotz der vielen Tage unter freiem Himmel.

„Woran denkst du?" Legolas' Stimme riss sie aus ihren Grübeleien, aber sie trat erst zu ihm auf den Vorsprung, bevor sie antwortete.

„Mir geht viel durch den Kopf, gerade habe ich versucht, mir ein genaues Bild von Frau Annaluva zu machen, aber es will mir einfach nicht gelingen. Sie scheint voller Fragen und Rätsel zu sein, auf die ich keine Antwort zu finden vermag."

Fast wirkte Legolas bei dieser Äußerung amüsiert und sie zog fragend eine Augenbraue hoch. Ihr Prinz hob die Schultern, als Zeichen seiner eigenen Verwirrung.

„Ich glaube, nicht einmal Boromir kennt alle Antworten. Aber er kennt sie, wie kein anderer – außer vielleicht Aragorn. Die beiden scheinen so verschieden zu sein, aber wenn man sie beobachtet, entdeckt man, wie ähnlich sie sich sind. Beide stecken voller Geheimnisse und Rätsel."

Linnyd zog nun ihre fein geschwungenen Brauen zusammen. „Jedenfalls war das erste Gespräch mit ihr genauso unbefriedigend, wie das mit ihm! Beide sind sie stur und verschlossen, sprechen in Rätseln und geben nur wenig von sich preis. Gerade eben genug, dass man nicht ins offene Messer läuft! Wie, zum Kuckuck, soll man daraus schlau werden!"

Ihr Ausbruch brachte Legolas nun wirklich dazu, herzlich zu lachen. Linnyd schien es ihm nicht zu verübeln, wartete, bis er sich wieder gefasst hatte und sah ihn fragend an.

„Im Ernst, Legolas. Ich möchte sie gerne verstehen. Sie sieht sich als Kriegerin, benimmt sich auch so, aber trägt keine Waffe. Sie ist die Schwester des Königs, mit seinem Waffenbruder verheiratet, aber redet nicht eine Silbe mit ihm. Sie sehen sich nicht einmal in die Augen! Und doch ist sie mit in die Berge gekommen.

Dieser Aufstieg ist schwer und anstrengend und schon für einen Menschen in voller Gesundheit überaus beschwerlich und sie sieht mir nicht so aus, als sei sie das blühende Leben. Das sind doch nur Widersprüche!"

Je mehr sie über die Frau zu erfahren versuchte, desto mehr Rätsel schienen sich aufzutun. Wenn sie diese Rätsel lösen könnte, würde sie vielleicht auch verstehen, was sie an dieser Frau so reizte, dass es ihre Gedanken nun schon so lange gefangen hielt, denn eigentlich sollte sie doch jetzt nur die Suche nach den Drachen kümmern!

Legolas musterte sie ernst. „Du bist auch eine Kriegerin, Linnyd. Warum trägst du keine Waffe?", begann er mit ruhiger Stimme. „Du bist eine wunderschöne Frau, begehrenswert und herzlich, offen und ehrlich, aber die einsamste Elbe die ich kenne. Bist du nicht auch voller Widersprüche? Ihr habt viel gemeinsam…"

„Haben wir das?" Linnyd wich seinem Blick aus. „Wir sollten weiter suchen. Wir haben ein Ziel…"

Legolas ließ sich aber nicht so leicht beirren. „Und auch du bist voller Rätsel und nicht gewillt, diese zu lösen!"

Er wartete nicht auf ihre Entgegnung, sondern begann, sich dem nächsten Abschnitt ihrer Etappe zuzuwenden. Linnyd stand wie versteinert da und sah ihm nach.

_Was wusste Legolas?_

Unzählige Klippen und Felsen machten es den Menschen unmöglich, im Blickkontakt zueinander zu bleiben und so kam es, dass Aragorn die anderen oft minutenlang aus seinem Sichtfeld verlor. Ruchon hatte sich ihm angeschlossen und folgte ihm, hielt mit Leichtigkeit mit ihm Schritt.

Er hatte sie alle zur Vorsicht gemahnt und jeder trug einen zusätzlichen Schlauch mit Wasser bei sich, aber dennoch war ihm alles andere als wohl zumute. In diesem Labyrinth aus Stein und Fels konnte sich vom Drachen bis zum Warg alles verbergen. Einmal eine Beute gewittert, würde sich keine dieser Kreaturen eine gute, leichte Beute entgehen lassen, vor allem, wenn sie so im Vorteil waren. Er hegte den Verdacht, das Ruchon deshalb nicht von seiner Seite wich. Der Mann nahm seinen Dienst als sein Leibwächter sehr ernst.

Fast zwei Stunden verstrichen, ohne dass auch nur der kleinste Hinweis auf die Drachen zu finden war, als ein Schrei seine schlimmsten Befürchtungen zu bestätigen schien.

_Laietha!_

Es war zweifellos ihre Stimme gewesen. Irgendwo zu seiner Rechten, ganz in der Nähe musste sie sein und ohne auf scharfe Kanten oder das Geröll Rücksicht zu nehmen, hastete er los.

Es dauerte nicht lange, bis er sie fand und seine Erleichterung, sie unversehrt vorzufinden, wich bei dem Entsetzen auf ihrem Gesicht.

Sie deutete auf eine Felswand und rief ihm etwas zu, das er wegen dem Rauschen seines eigenen Blutes in seinen Ohren nicht verstand. Er folgte ihrem Blick und erstarrte.

Hoch über ihnen befand sich eine Höhle, der Sims davor war schmaler, als die meisten anderen. Schatten fielen von den überhängenden Felsen, aber er sah ganz deutlich die Gestalt von Eban, die am Rande der Kante stand.

Er hielt sich so weit wie möglich vom Eingang der Höhle entfernt, wie es möglich war, ohne in den Abgrund zu stürzen. Er stand reglos auf dem steinernen Vorsprung und starrte den Drachen an, der sich ihm langsam näherte.

Ohne an die Konsequenzen zu denken, oder auf Ruchons Protest zu achten, fing Aragorn an zu klettern, suchte Halt in dem lockeren Gestein. Den Blick auf den Rand der Höhle geheftet stöhnte er laut auf, als ein Lichtblitz aus dem Schatten zuckte. Eban bewegte sich, suchte nach einer Möglichkeit, Schutz zu suchen, aber der Sims war weder breit noch lang genug und es gab auch keine großen Felsbrocken, um sich dahinter zu verstecken.

Aragorn fand Halt auf dem Sims und zog sich nach oben. Obwohl er nur unsicher stehen konnte, zog er sein Schwert und hieb dem Drachen die flache Seite der Klinge auf den Panzer. Sein Plan ging auf.

Der Drache hatte ihn als neues Ziel entdeckt und wandte sich ihm zu.

„Euer Wasserschlauch!", rief er über das Brüllen des Drachen hinweg Eban zu, doch dieser regte sich nicht. Er schien im Schock erstarrt zu sein, angesichts des mächtigen Wesens vor ihm.

Es war so dunkelgolden wie der Fels in der untergehenden Sonne, mit einer Flügelspanne, die die Höhe dreier Männer sicherlich überragte. Den Valar sei Dank konnte er diese in der Enge der Höhle nicht ausbreiten oder einsetzen. Ein Schlag mit diesen riesigen Schwingen hätte ausgereicht, die beiden Männer von der Klippe zu fegen wie lästigen Schmutz.

Der Drache schien jede von Aragorns Bewegungen unheilvoll und mit böse funkelnden Augen zu verfolgen. Mit zitternder Hand versuchte dieser, den Lederband von seinem Gürtel zu lösen, der seinen Wasserschlauch hielt. Mit der anderen hielt er immer noch sein Schwert, auch wenn er wusste, dass Anduril nichts würde ausrichten können, wenn der Teufelsrachen vor ihm ernsthaft angriff.

Endlich löste sich der Knoten, genau in dem Moment, als der Drache seine Lungen mit Luft füllte. Seine Zähne blitzten wie feine, weiße Dornen, als er den Kiefer öffnete, um die Flammen auszustoßen, die ihren sicheren Tod bedeuteten.

Dann geschah alles sehr schnell. Mit den Zähnen entkorkte er den Wasserschlauch und warf ihn nach dem riesigen Geschöpf. Er vernahm ein Fauchen, spürte sengende Hitze über sich, während er sich nach vorne warf und Eban mit sich riss.

Das Fauchen ging in einen gequälten Schrei des Drachen über und Knirschen und Schaben kündete von scharfen Krallen, die sich auf steinigem Grund zurückzogen.

„Alles in Ordnung?", fragte Aragorn mit unsicherer Stimme und stemmte sich von Eban hoch. Nur ein knappes Nicken war die Antwort, doch das genügte dem König für diesen Augenblick. Er traute seiner eigenen Stimme auch noch nicht ganz.

Sie rutschten die lockeren Steine viel schneller wieder herab, als sie für den Aufstieg benötigt hatten und als sie unten ankamen, wurden sie bereits erwartet. Boromir musste wohl während seinem Kampf mit dem Drachen sein Horn geblasen haben, denn auch die Elben waren dort.

Plötzlich war da keine Wärme mehr. Die Luft verwandelte sich in eisiges Wasser, durch das Aragorn mit schmerzhafter Langsamkeit wandelte. Der Wind ließ den Schweiß an seinem Körper gefrieren und verwandelte die unzähligen Schürfwunden an Händen, Armen und Beinen in Eis. Ihm wurde übel. Schwankend taumelte er zurück, fiel auf die Knie und übergab sich.

Die Schlucht und der Himmel drehten sich noch immer über ihm, als ihm kaltes Wasser ins Gesicht geschüttet wurde.

„Trink das", befahl Elladans Stimme und Aragorn würgte eine bittere, salzige Flüssigkeit hinunter, die in ihm das Verlangen erweckte, sich noch einmal zu erbrechen. Der Sud aus Kräutern traf seinen Magen wie ein Becher Wein vor dem Frühstück.

Legolas hockte vor ihm auf den Fersen. „Eine Weile dachte ich, dass du es nicht schaffen würdest. Ich bin froh, dass ich mich geirrt habe", sagte er schlicht.

Aragorn akzeptierte es, dass sein Freund ihm auf die Füße half. Langsam gingen sie zu der kleinen Gruppe zurück, die sich um Eban versammelt hatte. Unsicher glitt Aragorn auf den losen Steinen aus. Seine Knie arbeiteten kaum noch.

Laietha beugte sich gerade über Eban und presste ihm ein Tuch auf den Hinterkopf, das sich mit Blut voll sog. Die Lippen des Mannes waren blass, sein Gesicht aschfahl.

„Ich habe dir doch gesagt, dass es keine gute Idee ist – und gefährlich noch dazu! Du hättest mehr davontragen können, als nur diese Verletzung. Tu mir das nie wieder an, hörst du?"

Aragorns Magen zog sich zusammen, aber dieses Mal lag es nicht an der Übelkeit.

Ja, – er war eifersüchtig!

Langsam begann ihr Herz wieder zu schlagen. Boromir war an ihre Seite geeilt und hatte sich vergewissert, dass ihr nichts geschehen war und sie dichter zu den anderen heran gezogen. Die ganze Zeit über hatte Laietha zu der Höhle gestarrt, aus der die Echse nach ihren Brüdern geschnappt hatte. Ein heftiger Schauder schüttelte sie beim Gedanken an den Anblick und sie musste einräumen, dass Linnyd Recht hatte – Schwerter würden gegen die Bestien nichts nutzen.

Aus dem Augenwinkel heraus hatte sie gesehen, dass Aragorn zu Boden gegangen war. Der Schreck, den sie beim Anblick der Drachen bekommen hatte, hatte ihre Muskeln gelähmt, sie hätte nicht einmal schreien können.

Ihre Brüder und Legolas waren sofort an seiner Seite gewesen und auch sie hatte zu ihm eilen wollen, als sie das Blut auf Ebans Kleidung entdeckt hatte. Er brauchte sie jetzt hier, entschied sie und hatte sich an die Versorgung der Wunde gemacht.

Eban stöhnte gepeinigt auf, als sie das nasse Tuch gegen seinen Hinterkopf presste, um die Wunde auszuwaschen. „Halt still, es muss sein!", befahl sie sanft und presste das Tuch noch einmal gegen die Wunde. Eban biss die Zähne zusammen.

Es war eine Platzwunde, nicht tief, aber sie blutete stark. In der Stadt würde Laietha sie nähen, aber hier fehlten ihr die nötigen Instrumente, es würde also so gehen müssen. Schmerzgepeinigt stöhnte Eban auf, als sie ein trockenes Stück Stoff fest an seinen Hinterkopf presste. „Tut mir leid", murmelte sie, „aber wir müssen die Blutung stillen und zwar schnell." Eban nickte kurz und ließ dann die Behandlung über sich ergehen.

Nicht nur Laietha warf beunruhigte Blicke zu der Höhle hinüber. Die Elbin kam leichtfüßig zu ihnen gelaufen und warf einen Blick auf den verletzten Mann. „Wir müssen so bald wie möglich fort – das Blut könnte die Drachen anlocken", sprach sie an Boromir gewandt. Laietha, die ihre Worte gehört hatte, warf ihr einen nicht zu deutenden Blick zu, aber der Krieger nickte. Er wusste, dass Linnyd Recht hatte.

Aragorn hatte sich wieder erhoben und es schien fast, als würde Ebans Wunde nicht mehr bluten – zumindest im Augenblick. „Kannst du gehen?" fragte Laietha besorgt, als er versuchte, sich mit ihrer Hilfe zu erheben. Er fühlte sich etwas wackelig auf den Beinen, aber er versuchte, ihr ein Lächeln zu schenken. „Nein, aber ich lege keinen Wert auf eine weitere Begegnung mit den Drachen."

So schnell es ging, eilten sie über das steinige Terrain, abwärts, in Richtung der Quelle, wo sie in der Nacht zuvor ihr Lager aufgeschlagen hatten. Linnyd und die Elben behielten mit ihren scharfen Sinnen das Gelände im Auge, nicht nur, damit sie die Drachen frühzeitig ausmachen konnten, sondern auch, weil sie hofften, geschützteres Gebiet zu finden, Steine, Höhlen, alles, was sie vor unfreundlichen Augen schützen konnte.

Sie waren selbst erstaunt, wie schnell ihre Beine sie trugen, selbst die Menschen hatten keine große Mühe, Schritt zu halten, obwohl Eban aussah, als würde er jeden Augenblick zusammenbrechen.

Der Weg, für den sie einen halben Tag benötigt hatten, lag in weniger als einer Stunde hinter ihnen und ein Stück unterhalb der Quelle fanden sie ein paar steil aufragende Felsbrocken, die ihnen Schutz vor Wind und Entdeckung boten.

Ein Lager war schnell errichtet. Schon bald waren große Planen zwischen den Felsen gespannt, die einzelne Schlafstätten voneinander abtrennten, so ausgerichtet, dass sie den Wind abhielten, der hier oben in den Bergen um einiges kühler und schneidender war. Ein Feuer prasselte in Schutz dieser Wände und Felsen, um das sich Menschen und Elben niedergelassen hatten. Nur einer saß etwas abseits.

Aragorn saß auf dem Boden, gerade außerhalb des Lichtkreises der brennenden Flammen und lehnte sich mit dem Rücken gegen den rauen Fels. Er blickte ins Leere und hatte die Arme um seinen Oberkörper geschlungen und die Hände unter den Mantel gesteckt, so als spüre er den Biss der Kälte. Er schien Elladans Näherkommen nicht zu bemerken. Der Elb setzte sich neben ihn, aber sein Bruder rührte sich nicht, selbst als dieser ihm eine Hand auf den Arm legte.

„Estel?", begann Elladan an, aber Aragorn ließ ihn nicht zu Wort kommen.

„Es ist nichts, Elladan. Geh nur zu den anderen ans Feuer." Er blickte noch immer ins Leere und richtete seine Worte in die Nacht.

„Mach mir nichts vor, Estel. Warum sitzt du nicht bei uns am Feuer? Du ziehst dich bewusst von uns zurück. Und gegessen hast du auch kaum etwas…" Elladan endete abrupt, weil er Aragorn nicht zu sehr bedrängen wollte. Er wusste nur zu gut, dass der Mensch sich dann nur noch mehr vor ihm verschließen würde. So schwieg er abwartend.

Nach einer Weile hob Aragorn endlich den Blick und sah ihn an.

„In letzter Zeit", stellte er leise fest, „wünsche ich mir immer mehr, einfach wieder nur ein Waldläufer zu sein. Euer Bruder; Elronds Ziehsohn.

Ich komme mir vor, als könne ich nicht mehr richtig Luft holen, als würden mich all diese Pflichten erdrücken."

„Pflichten", murmelte Elladan. „Sie erscheinen einem manchmal schwer wie ein Berg. Aber du kannst sie nicht hinter dir lassen, Aragorn. Niemand kann das."

Aragorn schüttelte sich in lautlosem Lachen und beruhigte sich dann wieder mit schmerzvoll verzogenem Gesicht. Doch der Ausdruck verging so schnell, dass Elladan daran zweifelte, ihn wirklich wahrgenommen zu haben.

„Ich werde tun, was getan werden muss und mein Bestes geben", sagte er bitter. „Weil niemand anders da ist, der mir diese Pflicht abnehmen kann und ich in der Pflicht stehe. Ich werde kämpfen, ich werde versuchen, es allen Recht zu machen. Aber das nimmt mir noch lange nicht das Recht, mir zu wünschen, diese Bürde einmal nicht tragen zu müssen." Im Licht der Flammen wirkte er unendlich müde.

„So habe ich das nicht gemeint, Estel", beschwichtigte Elladan ihn, dann wurde seine Stimme noch sanfter. „Lass uns nicht streiten. Wir werden morgen weiterreden, wenn du dich ausgeruht hast. Der Tag war lang und anstrengend – besonders für dich. Du solltest schlafen."

Aragorn sah ihn an und alle Bitterkeit war aus seinen Augen gewichen. Er nickte kaum merklich und erhob sich dann. Einen Augenblick sah er auf die kleine Gruppe hinab, drehte sich dann um und verschwand in den Schatten der Nacht zwischen den Zeltplanen.

Elladan seufzte. Eigentlich hatte er vorgehabt, in Ruhe mit Aragorn zu reden. Vielleicht sogar eine Gelegenheit zu schaffen, ihn auf Laietha anzusprechen, aber dieser Versuch war gründlich fehlgeschlagen.

Er machte Aragorn deswegen keinen Vorwurf. Er konnte verstehen, dass dessen Nerven nicht die besten waren, nach all dem, dem er sich gegenüber sah. Wen wunderte es da, dass er sich ein Leben ohne all diese Pflichten und Aufgaben herbeisehnte? Wie gerne würde Elladan ihm diesen Wunsch erfüllen, wenn er seinen Bruder dafür nur endlich wieder von Herzen lachen sah…

Aragorn ließ sich schwer auf das einfache Nachtlager am Boden nieder und fuhr sich mir beiden Händen über das Gesicht. Elladan hatte Recht - er war müde. So müde, dass er sogar im Sitzen schlafen könnte! Zusammengekauert saß er da und kämpfte gegen die Schwere seiner Augenlider an, weil er sich eigentlich noch darüber klar werden musste, was sie am Morgen tun sollten.

Sie hatten die Drachen gefunden, aber was nun? Noch einen Gefährten in eine solche Gefahr zu bringen, wollte Aragorn nicht riskieren. Ein Wunder, dass der Zwischenfall so glimpflich geendet war. Aber Linnyd war dadurch nicht wirklich weiter gekommen. Sie würde sicherlich noch einige Tage bleiben wollen, um das Verhalten der geflügelten Wesen zu beobachten. Was würde sie sagen, wenn er anordnete, in die Stadt zurückzukehren?

Aber Eban war verletzt. Nicht schwer, aber doch so sehr, dass es sicherlich besser für ihn war, wenn er nach Minas Tirith umkehrte. Sollte er die Gruppe vielleicht doch spalten und nur jene nach Hause schicken, die sich den Strapazen nicht weiterhin stellen konnten?

Egal welche Möglichkeit er auch in Betracht zog, keine war sehr befriedigend und jede würde den Widerspruch einer anderen Person heraufbeschwören.

Sein Kopf schmerzte, aber er versuchte das so gut wie möglich zu ignorieren. Er griff nach dem Schlauch mit Wein, den Ruchon für ihn bereit gelegt hatte und trank. Sofort breitete sich Wärme in seinem Magen aus und er nahm noch einen kräftigen Zug. Es fiel ihm schwerer, sich auf seine Gedanken zu konzentrieren, denn mit der Schwere des Weins, ergriff auch die Müdigkeit immer mehr Besitz von ihm. Nur einen Moment wollte er sich hinlegen, einen Moment die Augen schließen und Kraft schöpfen, bevor er sich weitere Gedanken machte. Er ließ sich einfach zurück auf das Lager sinken und war schon eingeschlafen, als sein Kopf gerade erst das grobe Kissen berührt hatte.

Elladan atmete tief durch und ging zum Lagerfeuer zurück. Laietha stand neben einem großen Findling, den Rücken zu den Flammen gerichtet und betrachtete die gezackte Bergkette, die sich dunkel gegen den Nachthimmel abhob. Schweigend gesellte er sich an ihre Seite.

„Wieder ein Abend an dem er nichts isst", stellte sie schließlich fest und es war ganz offensichtlich, wen sie damit meinte.

Elladan brummte eine Zustimmung, erwiderte aber ansonsten nichts auf ihre Äußerung. Was auch? Außerdem wollte er sie jetzt nicht unterbrechen. Vielleicht würde sie ihm ja endlich erzählen, was zwischen ihr und Aragorn vorgefallen war. Doch stattdessen schwieg nun auch sie und vermied es, ihn anzusehen.

Dafür betrachtete er sie umso eingehender. Er sah noch immer die eindeutigen Spuren, die Mornuans Gift hinterlassen hatten, aber seit sie aus Minas Tirith aufgebrochen waren, schienen sie etwas verblasst zu sein.

Die körperliche Bewegung schien ihr gut zu tun. Sie wirkte kräftiger, ihr Gesicht rosiger und nicht mehr so blass. In den Nächten hatte sie ruhig und tief geschlafen, was die dunklen Ringe unter ihren Augen etwas gemildert hatte. Aber dafür wirkte sie zunehmend bedrückter und niedergeschlagen, was auch nicht viel besser war.

„Wie geht es deinem Bein?" fragte sie leise, den halben Mond am Himmel betrachtend. Fast, als wolle sie sich dadurch von einer anderen Frage ablenken, die ihr auf der Seele brannte. „Ich spüre nichts mehr von dem Schlangebiss", erwiderte er ein wenig enttäuscht von der Aussicht, bei seinen beiden Geschwistern gleichwenig Erfolg zu haben. Sie glichen sich einfach zu sehr, auch in ihrer Sturheit.

Wieder verfielen beide für eine Weile dem Schweigen. Die Wärme des Lagerfeuers in ihren Rücken wurde bald zu intensiv, um angenehm zu sein. Fast wollte Elladan schon aufgeben, als er hörte, wie seine Schwester zögerlich erneut zum Reden ansetzte.

„Wie geht es ihm… Ich meine… hat er sich heute verletzt? Der Drache…" Ihre Stimme war nicht mehr als ein Flüstern, aber seine feinen Sinne hörten die Sorge darin. Am liebsten hätte er ihr gesagt, sie solle sich selbst vergewissern gehen, wie es Estel ging, fasste sich dann aber doch ein Herz.

„Es geht ihm soweit ganz gut. Ein paar Kratzer und Schürfwunden hier und da, aber nichts Ernstes."

Jetzt sah sie ihn das erste Mal ganz offen ins Gesicht. „Aber er war fast besinnungslos und…"

„Der Schock, mehr nicht. Man blickt immerhin nicht jeden Tag in den Rachen eines Drachen." Er sagte es scherzhaft, aber Laietha lachte nicht. Elladan wurde wieder ernst.

„Geh zu ihm Laietha. Die Gelegenheit ist günstig. Er ist alleine und alle anderen sind beschäftigt. Lass diese Chance nicht ungenutzt verstreichen."

Laietha lächelte schwach. „Ich sollte wohl wirklich besser zu ihm gehen. Nach allem, was geschehen ist, braucht er jemanden, mit dem er sprechen kann. Das war schon immer so."

Elladan blickte eine Weile auf sie hinab und gab dann seinem Drang nach, sie in die Arme zu schließen. Sie erwiderte seine Umarmung und seufzte, als er sie endlich wieder frei gab. Sie straffte die Schultern und nahm den gleichen Weg, den Aragorn zuvor genommen hatte.

An der Zeltklappe zögerte sie nur einen winzigen Moment und schob sie dann entschlossen zur Seite.

Ein kleines, aus Steinen geschaffenes Kohlebecken warf einen matten Schein an das Innere der Plane und zeichnete nur verschwommene Umrisse der Gegenstände, die sich dahinter befanden. Dennoch erblickte sie Aragorn sofort. Sein Gesicht ein blasser Fleck zwischen den Decken und sein regelmäßiger Atem das einzige Geräusch. Er schlief tief und fest.

Nein, so sehr sie jetzt mit ihm sprechen wollte – sie durfte ihn nicht wecken, nicht nach einem Tag wie diesem, der ihn so viel Kraft gekostet hatte.

_Vielleicht bringst du den Mut mit ihm zu sprechen so schnell nicht wieder auf,_ mahnte sie ihr Herz.

Unsinn! Sie würde am nächsten Morgen die Gelegenheit nutzen und gemeinsam mit ihm voraus gehen. Sie würden ein Stück weit laufen, sich auf einem Felsen niederlassen, ihr Wegbrot teilen und reden – so wie sie es schon so oft in ihrem Leben getan hatten. Aber jetzt musste er schlafen. „Gute Nacht, Dunai", flüsterte sie mit einem Lächeln und ließ die Plane zurücksinken.

Als sie zurück zum Lagerfeuer kam, erneuerte sie den Verband an Ebans Kopf. Sie säuberte die Wunde mit einem duftenden Kräutersud. „Sie wird bald wieder verheilt sein, Eban, mach dir keine Sorgen. Alles was du brauchst, ist eine gute Mütze voll Schlaf."

Eban nickte und ließ den Kopf auf seine Schulter sinken. Übelkeit und Schwindel plagten ihn, seit er gestürzt war. Laietha schien es bemerkt zu haben. Sie reichte ihm einen Becher voll duftendem, heißem Tee. „Trink das, es wird die Übelkeit lindern und dann solltest du schlafen."

Er fühlte sich geborgen, fast wie in seiner Kindheit, als alles noch gut und schön gewesen war, als sie ihn zu seinem Lager brachte und die Decke über ihn breitete. Die Plane des Zeltes fiel hinter ihr zu und neben ihm raschelte der Stoff ihres Hemdes, als sie neben ihm Platz nahm. Er schloss die Augen, als die wohltuende Wirkung des Tees einsetzte.

Eine leise Stimme erklang, in einer fremden Sprache und es dauerte einen Augenblick, bis Eban Laietha erkannte, die leise sang, während ihre Hände beruhigend über seine Stirn strichen und mit sanften Griffen den Schmerz wegmassierten. Ihre Stimme und die leise Melodie ließen sein Herz ruhiger schlagen und er seufzte zufrieden.

„Du erinnerst mich an meine Mutter", murmelte er, schon fast im Land der Träume und ein leises Lachen unterbrach das Lied. Bestimmt ist das die Sprache der Elben, dachte Eban. Er wollte sie noch fragen, aber dann glitt er hinüber in die Welt des Schlafes.

Zärtlich strich sie mit der Hand durch die kurzen, rötlichen Locken, zufrieden lächelnd, als der Schlaf ihn in sein Reich sog. Sie blieb noch einen Augenblick an seiner Seite sitzen, hörte nicht auf zu singen, das Lied, das Aragorn so gern hörte. Es tat gut, wenigstens einen Menschen umsorgen zu können, dachte sie.

Die Plane glitt zur Seite und erschreckt fuhr sie herum, befürchtend, dass die Drachen einen nächtlichen Angriff starteten und sie Eban aus dem heilenden Schlaf reißen musste, aber es war Boromir, der fragend seinen Kopf hinein streckte. Laietha bedeutete ihn, zu schweigen und schlich hinaus aus dem Zelt ihres Bruders.

„Wie geht es ihm?", fragte Boromir mit aufrichtiger Besorgnis. Laietha seufzte schwer. „Ihm ist übel – er wird sich vielleicht schwach fühlen in den nächsten Tagen. Die Verletzung selbst ist nicht tief und wird schnell heilen, aber vielleicht hat er sich innerlich verletzt."

Der Krieger nickte. Es kam oft vor, dass Menschen nach Stürzen auf den Kopf mit Übelkeit und Schmerzen zu kämpfen hatten, aber sie wussten alle, dass sie nicht so lange in der bergen verweilen konnten, bis es Eban besser ging.

Behutsam schlang er einen Arm um sie und führte sie zu ihrem eigenen Zelt. Er zog ihr die Stiefel aus, bettete sie auf ihre Decke und legte sich zu ihr, seine Brust zu ihrem Kissen werden lassend. Es war ein langer Tag für sie alle gewesen. „Es wird Zeit, dass wir in die Stadt zurückkehren", murmelte er leise, aber mehr als ein zustimmendes Brummen kam von ihr nicht zurück.

Boromir hätte gern etwas von dem Drachen gesehen, auch wenn er nicht hätte mit Aragorn oder Eban tauschen wollen. Tief in seinem Inneren fühlte sich Boromir deshalb schuldig, denn die Tiere hatten viel Leid über sein Volk gebracht, aber er hatte Geschichten von den Feuerrachen gehört, seine Mutter hatte ihm und Faramir von ihnen erzählt., Mären aus vergangenen Tagen, Geschichten der Alten – und die Kinder hatten ihr mit großen Augen gelauscht, hatten heimlich abends in ihren Betten gelegen und sich ausgemalt, wie es wohl sein würde, gegen einen Drachen zu kämpfen.

Aus der Sicht eines Kriegers wusste er, dass er einen Kampf verlieren würde, aber wie sahen sie aus? Allein bei dem Gedanken lief ihm ein wohliger Schauer über den Rücken. Als er die anderen erreicht hatte, hatte sich das Tier schon zurück in seine Höhle verzogen.

Bilder aus den Phantasien seiner Kindheit schlichen sich zurück in sein Gedächtnis und er lächelte wehmütig, als er an die Mären und Geschichten seiner Mutter dachte.

Ach Mutter, wäre es doch so einfach, wie in diesen Geschichten, in denen immer zur rechten Zeit ein Helfer in der Not kam. Was würde er jetzt dafür geben, wenn Gandalf ihnen noch einmal zur Seite stehen könnte – der weiße Zauberer wüsste gewiss Rat, auch wenn er ihn wahrscheinlich für sich behalten würde, bis sie von selbst darauf gekommen waren, wie man den Drachen beikommen konnte. Aber es wäre ein tröstlicher Gedanke, dass er bei uns ist, dachte Boromir und drückte seine schlafende Frau fest an sich.

Draußen war es still, nur der Wind ließ die Zeltplanen flattern und die Elbenbrüder redeten leise miteinander. Sie wollten in der Nacht Wache halten, falls die Drachen zurückkamen, aber Boromir glaubte nicht daran. Nein, heute werden wir in Frieden schlafen, die Helden in Mären haben immer eine Nacht, um sich auszuruhen, dachte er und schloss beruhigt die Augen.


	26. Kapitel 24: Herrscher des Himmels

24. Kapitel: „Herrscher des Himmels"

Aragorn erwachte noch vor der Dämmerung des Morgens, die nur langsam hinter den Bergen hervor kroch und den Himmel an dieser Seite schwach glühen ließ. Dies war die Stunde des Tages, die er als Waldläufer immer am meisten geliebt hatte. Die Welt schien in jenem Moment den Atem anzuhalten, den Wechsel der Nacht zum Tag abzuwarten. Erst langsam erwachte sie dann zum Leben. Erst der einzelne Ruf eines Vogels, dann das Zirpen der Grillen, der Wind in den Bäumen, Rascheln im Unterholz…

Hier in den Bergen blieb es länger schweigsam. Hier lebten nur wenige Tiere zwischen den Felsen und Steinen, lautlose, vorsichtige Geschöpfe, die sich in den Schatten versteckten.

Aragorn verließ sein Lager, ohne Ruchon zu wecken, der sich irgendwann in der Nacht auf seine Decken neben ihn gelegt hatte. Ihm stand nicht der Sinn nach Gesellschaft, lieber wollte er alleine sein und seine Gedanken ordnen, wozu er am Abend nicht mehr gekommen war.

Die Luft war angenehm kühl auf seinem Gesicht, versprach aber jetzt schon die Wärme, die mit jeder Stunde des Tages zunehmen würde. Ideales Wetter für ihre Rückkehr in die Stadt, die bei Regen sicherlich beschwerlicher gewesen wäre. Doch der Regen wäre ihm jetzt willkommen gewesen. Bedeutete er doch die Lösung einiger Probleme für ihn.

Aragorn seufzte. Es machte keinen Sinn sich Dinge zu wünschen, die man doch nicht erhalten konnte. Elladan hatte das schon richtig erkannt. Warum sich also mit diesen sinnlosen Wünschen abgeben?

Fast wie selbstverständlich begann er mit den Vorbereitungen für ein Frühstück, weil er doch nicht einfach nur still auf einem Stein sitzen konnte. Er legte trockene Scheite auf die ausgekühlte Asche vom Vorabend, entzündete diese und hängte den Kessel mit Wasser über das Feuer. Die Kräuter brauchte er nicht lange zu suchen und schon bald strömte der klare Geruch des Minzetees über das Lager. Die letzten Sterne verblassten, als er Brot und Käse bereitlegte und mit dem Stiefelmesser in gleichmäßige Stücke schnitt.

Linnyd war die erste, die hinter ihrer Zeltplane hervor kroch und sich zu ihm gesellte. Sie nickte ihm mit einem Lächeln zu, setzte sich aber wortlos neben ihn, so als spürte sie, dass er noch nicht zum Reden bereit war. Sie sah ihm zu wie er in seiner Tätigkeit fortfuhr, während sie versuchte, ihr vom Schlaf in Unordnung geratenes Haar zu bändigen.

Erst, als er den Tee vom Feuer nahm und ihr einen dampfenden Becher reichte, richtete sie das Wort an ihn.

„_Hannon le, Elessar_. Das ist genau, was ich jetzt brauche. Könnt Ihr Gedanken lesen?"

Er lachte leise auf. „Ihr wärt die erste, die mir diese Kunst bestätigen würde. Obwohl ich sie sehr nützlich fände. In vielen Situationen wäre mir und den Völkern Mittelerdes dadurch viel Leid erspart geblieben."

Linnyd nahm vorsichtig einen Schluck, die Hände um den Becher geschlungen. „Ihr habt andere Kunstfertigkeiten. Eine davon ist zum Beispiel, dass Ihr ein Talent darin besitzt, ein Gespür für Gefahren zu haben. Jedenfalls begebt Ihr Euch immer in selbige."

Am liebsten hätte er darauf erwidert, dass sie daran in letzter Zeit nicht immer unschuldig war, doch er vermied es, weil er sich nicht schon wieder mit ihr streiten wollte.

„Fühlt Ihr Euch denn heute Morgen besser? Elladan sagte gestern, Ihr habt Euch zurückgezogen, weil Euch nicht wohl sei."

„Danke. Ich war nur müde", entgegnete er und wandte sich seinerseits seinem Tee zu, den er mit vorsichtigen, kleinen Schlucken trank.

Ihre Unterhaltung verstummte - wenn es je eine Unterhaltung gewesen war. Sie saßen einfach nebeneinander und einer nach dem anderen gesellten sich schließlich auch die übrigen Gefährten um das Feuer und verzehrten ihr karges Frühstück. Danach wusste jeder um seine Aufgaben und begann mit seinem Teil der Arbeit, ihr Lager abzubrechen.

Linnyd war gerade dabei, eine der großen Planen zu einem praktischen Bündel zusammen zu schnüren, als plötzlich ein Schatten über das Lager schoss. Der Wind von großen Schwingen wirbelte den Sand auf und ein Schrei hallte von den Wänden der Schlucht wider. Verzückt sah sie zum Himmel hinauf und beobachtete die kraftvollen, geschmeidigen Schläge des Drachen, mit denen er sich in der Luft hielt. Einen winzigen Moment hegte sie den Wunsch, auf dessen Rücken steigen zu können und sich die Welt von dort aus zu betrachten. Sie war so versunken in diese Vorstellung, dass sie ihre Umgebung erst wieder wahrnahm, als Elladan sie heftig an den Schultern rüttelte.

„Linnyd!"

„_Linnyd! Linnyd, bitte. Komm zu dir!"_

_Sie wurde sich bewusst, dass jemand sie an den Schultern gepackt hielt und schüttelte. Sie kniete am Boden und starrte vor eine blutgetränkte Tunika. Erst als sie mehrmals blinzelte erkannte sie Elladans Kleidung und fand auch sein Gesicht, als sie endlich den Kopf hob. An seinen Händen klebte Blut, an dem er zu reiben anfing, als er sich ihrer Aufmerksamkeit sicher war. Mit einem verzweifelten Ausdruck in den Augen begann er: „Tanhil –„, brach ab und schluckte._

„_Nein!" Mit Elladans Hilfe kam sie auf die Beine und stolperte zu der Stelle, an der ihr Liebster lag. Das Blut an Elladans Händen stammte aus einer klaffenden Wunde an Tanhils Schenkel. Sein Puls wurde schon schwächer, der verzweifelt angelegte Verband war sinnlos; die Hauptschlagader war durchtrennt worden. Linnyd sank auf die Knie und strich Tanhil das braune, leicht gelockte Haar aus den Augen. Sie versuchte, ihre Furcht hinunter zu schlucken._

_Tanhil erwiderte ihren Blick._

„_Mein Sonnenschein.", sagte er leise. „Ich habe verloren…tut mir leid."_

„Nein!"

Sie hörte den Schrei, als sei er nicht von ihr gekommen, doch dann wurde sie sich dessen bewusst und spürte, wie ihr die Tränen in die Augen stiegen. Sie blinzelte sie entschieden fort, doch es konnte sie ohnehin nur Elladan sehen, denn alle anderen hatten hinter Felsen und Steinen bereits Schutz gesucht.

Elladan drückte sie kurz an sich, zog sie dann jedoch mit sich unter einen kleinen Vorsprung, von dem aus sie den Himmel und auch den Lagerplatz gut überblicken konnten.

Linnyd blickte zu Elladan empor und sah in seinem Blick Sorge, doch sie zwang sich zu einem zuversichtlichen Lächeln. „Es ist in Ordnung, Elladan", murmelte sie. „Es tut nicht mehr so weh, wie damals. Ich…"

„Schon gut. Du musst mir nichts erklären. Ich weiß, woran du dich eben erinnert hast! Ich habe an das gleiche gedacht…." Er brach ab. Keiner von ihnen wollte jetzt weiter darüber sprechen. Er sah sie an, doch sie richtete ihren Blick wieder auf das Geschöpf am Himmel, oder besser gesagt, auf die drei Drachen, die über ihnen kreisten.

Linnyd verzog den Mund und kaute an ihrer Unterlippe, während sich ihre Augen verengten und sie den Blick auf die Drachen heftete. Er wusste so sicher was sie dachte, was sie tun würde, als hätte sie es ihm gesagt – und versuchte mit keinem Wort, sie aufzuhalten.

Die Drachen stiegen in schwindelerregende Höhen, legten dann die Flügel an und schossen im Sturzflug in die Schlucht hinunter. Einige Male glaubte Linnyd, sie würden sich nach Osten wenden und erneut nach Minas Tirith fliegen, aber dann drehten sie wieder ab und zogen erneut Kreise über ihnen.

„Sie werden mir nichts tun", äußerte sie schließlich bestimmt, so, als wüsste sie um Elladans Sorge. „Außerdem", fügte sie gewitzt hinzu, „bin ich keine Prinzessin. Jeder weiß, dass Drachen am liebsten Prinzessinnen fressen."

Elladan zog nur die Augenbrauen hoch, was bei dem ernsten Elb fast einem Lachen gleich kam. Linnyd fasste das als Zustimmung auf, und beobachtete die Geschöpfe erneut voller Faszination.

Sie bewunderte die vielen Farbschattierungen ihrer glänzenden Häute, jeder Drache in einer anderen Farbe. Der größte unter ihnen war jener, auf den gestern Eban gestoßen war und er leuchtete mit seinem goldenen Schuppenkleid so intensiv, dass es fast in den Augen schmerzte. Die beiden kleineren waren da farbenfroher. Einer wies alle nur denkbaren Grüntöne auf, die fast schon ins Blaue übergingen und der dritte war Rot. Einige seiner Körperstellen glänzten wie Rubine, andere erinnerten Linnyd an einen Sonnenuntergang, der das Land in sein Oranges Licht tauchte.

Als sie das nächste Mal in die Schlucht flogen, sah Linnyd ihre Gelegenheit gekommen und nickte Elladan kurz zu. „Ich werde nicht lange brauchen. Halte den König davon ab mir zu folgen, wenn er mein Fehlen bemerkt", und noch bevor Elladan darauf etwas erwidern konnte, war sie auch schon von seiner Seite verschwunden.

Laietha fühlte sich wie erschlagen, als sie Ebans Zelt abbaute, die Zeltbahn zusammenrollte und in ihrem Gepäck verstaute. Am frühen Morgen war sie wie gerädert aufgewacht, schweißgebadet und nach Atem ringend.

Vor ihrem inneren Auge hatte sie noch einmal gesehen, wie sich der Drache Aragorn und Eban genähert hatte und ihr Herz wollte beinahe zerbersten. Auch jetzt noch überlief sie ein Schauer, als sie an den Anblick der Bestie dachte und die Frage nagte an ihr, wie sie diesen Kreaturen beikommen sollten.

Ein heiserer Ausruf und ein seltsames Rauschen in der Luft rissen sie aus ihren Gedanken. Über ihnen kreisten drei ausgewachsene Drachen! Ein heißer Stoß aus Adrenalin schoss durch ihren Körper und sie hastete von ihrem Instinkt getrieben hinter einen hoch aufragenden Stein.

Neben ihr drückte sich ein warmer Körper an ihre Schulter – Boromir – und sie klammerte sich an ihn, erleichtert darüber, dass er bei ihr war. Drei Drachen – Laietha senkte den Kopf und biss die Zähne zusammen, ihren Körper fester gegen den Felsen pressend, um ihren Blicken verborgen zu bleiben. Noch wusste sie nicht wie, aber sie mussten eine Möglichkeit finden, die Drachen von der Stadt fernzuhalten.

Einer der Drachen flog dicht über ihr Versteck hinweg und Boromirs Körper presste sie schützend gegen den Stein. Diese Kreaturen waren mächtig – und sie machten ihr Angst. Laietha schloss die Augen fest und versuchte, sich nur auf den Herzschlag ihres Mannes zu konzentrieren, der an ihrem Ohr pulsierte und ihr ein winziges Stück Sicherheit versprach.

Als der Drache über ihnen kreiste, konnte Boromir der Versuchung aufzusehen nicht widerstehen. Laietha mit seinem Körper schützend, hob er den Kopf und lugte erst vorsichtig, dann neugierig hinter dem Stein hervor.

Zuerst fiel sein Blick auf Ruchon und Eban, die in ein Gebüsch geflohen waren, Aragorn und Elrohir kauerten hinter einigen Steinen und nicht weit von ihnen entfernt erhaschte er einen Blick auf ein Stück goldenes Haar, das Legolas gehören musste. Von Linnyd und Elladan war nichts zu sehen, aber er hatte das Gefühl, dass beide in Sicherheit waren.

Sein Blick wanderte wieder gen Himmel und plötzlich fühlte er sich wie ein kleiner Junge, der zum ersten Mal einen Ritter sah. Die gepanzerten Riesen schwebten ohne jede Mühe durch den Himmel, ihre Schwingen wirbelten Sand vom Boden auf und ihre Panzer schimmerten farbenfroh in der Sonne. Selten hatte er so viel Schönheit gesehen.

Schuldbewusst dachte er daran, wie viel Leid die Tiere den Menschen in Minas Tirith zugefügt hatten und ein Schauer des Entsetzens packte ihn, wenn er an die blinde Zerstörungswut dachte, die über der Stadt wie ein Feuerball explodiert war. Sie waren gefährlich, sie mussten aufgehalten werden, aber tief in seinem Inneren hoffte Boromir, dass sie einen Weg finden würden, den Tieren das Leben zu lassen. Vielleicht hatte die Elbin etwas herausgefunden, das ihnen nützlich sein würde.

Linnyd lief den gleichen Weg wieder zurück, den sie am Abend gekommen waren und ohne Rücksicht auf das Tempo der Menschen nehmen zu müssen kam sie rasch voran. Sie fand die Stelle mit Leichtigkeit wieder, an der sich der Vorsprung in der Felswand erhob und begann unverzüglich mit dem Aufstieg. Als sie den Sims erreichte, reckte sie vorsichtig den Kopf und hielt nach verräterischen Anzeichen Ausschau. Sie hatten bisher zwar nur drei Drachen zu Gesicht bekommen, aber das hieß nicht, dass sich keiner hier in der Höhle verbergen konnte.

Sie zog sich nach oben und sah sich prüfend um. _‚Ein Wunder, das keiner der beiden hier heruntergefallen ist'_, dachte sie kopfschüttelnd, als sie den schmalen Vorsprung genauer betrachtete.

Das Verlangen, die Höhle weiter zu untersuchen, ließ sie die fantastische Aussicht vergessen und sie spähte erneut in die Dunkelheit. Sie glaubte zwar nicht, dass sich hier ein weiterer Drache verbarg, doch trotzdem rief sie sich zur Vorsicht auf und suchte nach verräterischen Hinweisen dafür. Nach einigen Schritten stand sie in der Mitte der Höhle.

Neben ihr ragten die Wände auf und trafen sich weit über ihrem Kopf zu einem groben Gewölbe. Sie schluckte, als ihr Blick auf einen Haufen aus Knochen und Flecken getrocknetes Blut fiel, wo sie die Beute ihrer Jagd verschlungen hatten. Hastig wandte sie den Blick von dieser Entdeckung ab und stocherte mit den Stiefelspitzen mal hier und mal dort in dem feinen Sand herum, der den Boden bedeckte.

Als sie weiter nichts fand, betrachtete sie die Wände eingehender. Sie fuhr mit den Fingern über den Stein, zog die gleichmäßigen Krallenspuren nach und bemerkte, dass der Stein vom Wasser ausgehöhlt worden sein musste. Seine Rundungen waren weich, fließend und ohne scharfe Kanten oder Bruchstücke. Nur weiter hinten konnte sie sehen, wo die Drachen ganze Arbeit geleistet und die Höhle vergrößert hatten.

Ruß beschmutzte hier außerdem die Wände, wo ihr Feuer den Stein getroffen hatte und die Hitze war wohl im Stein hängen geblieben. Hier war es wärmer als am Eingang der Höhle.

Sie seufzte, weil sich auch hier keine Neuigkeit oder etwas Aufschlussreiches entdecken ließ und wollte schon umkehren, als ihr ein fast verflogener Hauch in die Nase wehte. Es war nur ein Fetzen, aber doch so intensiv, dass sie jetzt wusste, wonach sie suchen musste. Wie ein Reh, das einen Jäger gewittert hatte, zog sie die Nase kraus und schnüffelte prüfend.

Tatsächlich. Über dem Moschusgeruch eines Männchens lag deutlich der schwache Duft zweier Weibchen. Kaum zu unterscheiden voneinander, aber doch so eigentümlich anders, wenn man erst einmal die Einzigartigkeit der Persönlichkeiten kannte.

Zwei Weibchen! Warum war das Männchen mit ihnen hierher gekommen? Stand bald die Paarungszeit an und es wollte sicher gehen, dass ihm kein Nebenbuhler seine Liebsten streitig machte? Diese und andere Vermutungen formten sich in ihrem Kopf, doch sie verwarf eine nach der anderen, weil sie ihr zu fadenscheinig erschienen.

Ihre Finger spielten mit dem feinen Sand, nahmen ihn auf und ließen ihn wieder durch ihre Handfläche zu Boden rieseln. Die Körner glänzten wie Goldstaub. Sie wusste nicht, wie lange sie so dagesessen hatte, als sie der Schrei eines Drachen aus ihrer Versunkenheit riss.

Sofort kam ihr die mögliche Gefahr ins Bewusstsein, was ihr geschehen könnte, wenn die Bewohner der Höhle sie hier überraschten und mit flinken Füßen lief sie zum Ausgang und kletterte die Steilwand hinunter. Gerade noch rechtzeitig erreichte sie den schmalen geschützten Pfad, der sie zum Lager führen würde, als der erste Drache hinter einer Felskette auftauchte.

Es war das rote Weibchen, das sich zielsicher auf dem Sims niederließ, die Schwingen anlegte und in der Höhle verschwand, dicht gefolgt von ihrem Gefährten und dem zweiten Weibchen. Jetzt wurde ihr auch klar, warum der eine Drache so viel größer und kräftiger war, als seine Partnerinnen.

Befriedigt überließ sie die Drachen sich selbst und eilte zum Lager zurück. König Elessar würde zufrieden mit ihrer Entdeckung sein!

„Tut das nie wieder! Hört Ihr?" Aragorns Augen blitzten die Elbe an, die ungerührt da saß und ihren Tee trank, als wäre sie gerade von einem morgendlichen Spaziergang durch die Stadt zurück.

„Hört auf zu schimpfen. Es ist doch nichts geschehen und etwas herausgefunden habe ich außerdem!" Sie sah ihm mit einer Ruhe entgegen, die ihn beinahe aus der Haut fahren ließ.

„Als ich Euch um Eure Hilfe bat, habe ich damit nicht gemeint, Euer Leben dafür aufs Spiel zu setzen! Als wir den Schrei der Drachen vernahmen, dachte ich schon…"

„Das nächste Mal…", setzte Linnyd an, doch weiter kam sie nicht.

„Es wird kein nächstes Mal geben! Ihr werdet es nicht mehr wagen, irgendetwas zu tun, ohne mich vorher davon in Kenntnis zu setzen? Habt Ihr das verstanden?"

Sie hätte gerne widersprochen, aber etwas in seiner Stimme warnte sie davor. Sorge? Er wandte sich der Schlucht zu und betrachtete die zerklüfteten Felsen unter sich.

„Aber es ist doch nichts passiert", versuchte sie es zaghaft noch einmal ihn zu beschwichtigen. Aragorn wirbelte zu ihr herum.

„Linnyd. Es gibt schon jetzt viel zu viele Gefahren, vor denen ich die Personen beschützen muss. Ich will nicht noch an eine weitere denken müssen, bloß weil ich Euch um Hilfe gebeten habe. Wenn ich Euer Leben nur dadurch bewahren kann, Euch ein Versprechen geben zu lassen, dann werde ich dies von Euch verlangen! Versprecht mir, nicht wieder so leichsinnig zu sein!"

Sie setzte die Tasse ab und faltete die Hände in ihrem Schoß. Der Blick, mit dem sie dem seinen begegnete war ernst und aufrichtig. „Ich verspreche es Euch. Wenn es Euch so wichtig ist, dann schwöre ich es sogar. Zufrieden?"

Er verschränkte die Arme vor der Brust, aber sein Zorn schien verraucht zu sein. „Muss ich ja wohl", knurrte er und fügte hinzu: „Ihr seid eine starrsinnige Frau, Linnyd."

„Nicht starrsinniger als Ihr, Elessar." Ein Lächeln umspielte ihre Lippen. Aragorn schnaubte nur.


	27. Kapitel 25: Sturm

25. Kapitel: „Sturm"

Boromir sah zu seiner Frau hinüber, die seine Hand fest mit ihrer umschloss, als sie sich bei einer kurzen Rast umsahen. Über den Bergen türmten sich schwarze Wolken auf und ihr beunruhigter Blick bestärkte seine Vermutung – ein Gewitter zog heran. Er fluchte im Stillen, erwiderte den Druck ihrer Hand und schenkte ihr ein aufmunterndes Lächeln. „Vielleicht zieht es vorbei", flüsterte er ihr zu und sie schenkte ihm ein tapferes Lächeln.

Auch er hatte keine Lust, einem Gewitter mitten in den Bergen zu begegnen. Seine Frau hatte sich nun über Ebans Kopf gebeugt und untersuchte mit geübten Blicken seine Kopfverletzung. Der Verband war die letzten Stunden über trocken geblieben, aber den Mann plagten Übelkeit und Kopfweh. Boromir biss die Zähne zusammen. Das konnte ein fantastischer Abstieg werden!

Sie hatten noch mehr als eine Tagesreise vor sich und auch sein Schwager sah nicht gerade wie das blühende Leben aus, auch wenn er gehen konnte, ohne sich stützen zu lassen, aber Boromir war kein Narr. Aragorn ging es schlecht und er wäre lieber heut als morgen zurück in der Stadt gewesen, wo ein Schwächeanfall nicht gleichbedeutend mit dem sicheren Tod in einer klaftertiefen Spalte war.

Wäre es nach ihm gegangen, hätte Aragorn lieber in der Stadt bleiben sollen – irgendwas schien er auszubrüten und Boromir hoffte inständig, dass Herr Elrond seinem Ziehsohn ins Gewissen reden würde, sich mehr auszuruhen, wenn sie wieder in Minas Tirith waren. Das steinige Terrain trug jedenfalls nicht gerade dazu bei, dass sich irgendjemand von ihnen erholte!

Eine kräftige Windböe riss an seinem Gepäck und aus dem Augenwinkel heraus sah er, wie das Haar der Elbin wie ein Banner aus Gold im Wind flatterte, selbst Elladan und Elrohir stemmten sich fest mit beiden Füßen auf dem Boden ab, um nicht das Gleichgewicht zu verlieren und Laietha sah hastig zum Himmel hinauf, als der Windstoß vorbei war.

Nein, sie würden dem Gewitter wohl nicht entgehen können, dachte er finster und eilte an Ebans Seite, damit dieser sich auf ihn stützen konnte. Besser sie fanden schnell einen Platz, an dem sie geschützter waren als hier.

Aragorn richtete zum wiederholten Male seine Aufmerksamkeit auf den Himmel, aber diesmal nicht, um nach den Drachen Ausschau zu halten. In der Ferne schoben sich dunkle Wolken über den Horizont, fast schwarz, und wenn sich die wandernden Massen berührten, hörte man ein düsteres Grollen.

Obwohl es erst früher Nachmittag war, lagen das Gebirge und die Felsen um sie herum in der Finsternis der Nacht. Der Wind schlug ihm ungeschützt Staub, Sand und kleinere Steinchen ins Gesicht und er musste dagegen anblinzeln. Ein Sturm zog auf. Dazu benötigte er nichts erst die Bestätigung der Elben, aber obwohl ihn der lang erhoffte Regen eigentlich freuen sollte, fragte er sich, ob er die Valar vielleicht gegen sich erzürnt hatte. Oder warum würde er sich ausgerechnet in den ungeschützten Bergen dieser Naturgewalt stellen müssen?

Einen winzigen Moment lang, dachte er an Laietha – sie würde vergehen vor Furcht, wenn sie sich in der offenen Natur einem Gewitter stellen müsste. Seit sie ein kleines Kind war, fürchtete sie das Wetter...

Schnell verscheuchte er den Gedanken, denn die Erinnerungen, die augenblicklich seinen Geist überschwemmten, trieben seinen Herzschlag in die Höhe und verursachten dieses bittere Gefühl der Trauer und Wut in seinem Magen, das ihm Schweißausbrüche und weiche Knie bescherte.

Er hielt in seinem Abstieg inne und ließ seinen Herzschlag auf ein erträgliches Maß absinken, als Legolas neben ihn trat und ebenfalls zum Horizont blickte.

„Wolken des Sturms, _mellon nin_. Dunkel von Schmutz und Staub, aber nicht schwer von Wasser. Es wird keinen Regen geben." Seine Stimme war emotionslos, wurde aber von einem fragenden Unterton begleitet, der auch in dem Blick lag, mit dem er Aragorn begegnete.

Aragorn unterdrückte ein Seufzen. Kein Regen, aber ein Trockengewitter, das um vieles gefährlicher werden konnte, wenn man hinein geriet. Die Suche in den Bergen war anstrengend gewesen, hatte nicht nur an seinen Kräften gezehrt und der Sturm tat sein übriges.

In ihrem jetzigen Tempo würden sie frühestens in drei Tagen die Siedlung erreichen und den Rest dieses Tages wahrscheinlich von dem Unwetter begleitet werden. Und eine weitere Aussicht wäre eine weitere Nacht in den Bergen, die sicherlich mehr als unbequem werden würde, wenn sie keine geeignete Höhle finden würden, in der sie Schutz suchen konnten.

Legolas wartete immer noch auf seine Entscheidung, drängte ihn aber mit keinem Wort. Mit einem letzten Blick auf die kleine Gemeinschaft, die inzwischen zu ihnen aufschloss, fiel sein Entschluss.

„Wir gehen nur so lange weiter, bis wir einen geeigneten Unterschlupf für die Nacht gefunden haben. Achtet darauf, dass niemand zurückfällt und die Gruppe zusammen bleibt. Mit etwas Glück erreichen wir eine Höhle oder eine Felsmulde, bevor der Sturm über uns ist."

Er hob den Kopf und betrachtete erneut den Himmel. Der Wind wurde zunehmend stärker und die dichten Wolken zogen drohend näher. Er wischte sich eine wehende Haarsträhne aus dem Gesicht, was jedoch zur Folge hatte, dass der Wind ihm den Mantel entriss. Eine Bö donnerte zwischen den Felsen hindurch und peitschte den Umhang um ihn. Der Wind war so stark, dass er fast den Halt verloren hätte und er zog zitternd die Arme um sich selbst.

„Komm, je eher wir einen Lagerplatz finden, desto besser." Legolas nickte zustimmend, wandte sich jedoch den anderen Elben zu, die das Schlusslicht der Gruppe bildeten. Sie würden darauf achten, dass niemand zurückblieb.

Angesichts des zerklüfteten Bodens und des Windes, der sie mit Kies, Sand und vereinzelten Laubblättern attackierte, war dies eine vernünftige Maßnahme. Hinter dem Bergrücken hatten sich Wolken aufgetürmt, finster und schmutzig und sie breiteten sich rapide am ganzen Himmel aus.

Das Gehen wurde leichter, als sie nach einigen Stunden einen schmalen Fußweg erreichten, der nicht von dem Steinmassiv eingegrenzt wurde. Doch nun schlug ihnen der Wind ungehindert entgegen, der zuvor von den Felsen etwas abgemildert worden war.

Sich gegen den kalten Wind stemmen zu müssen war beinahe beschwerlicher als der Aufstieg und ein ums andere Mal glitt einer von ihnen auf den losen Steinen aus und rutschte mehr bergab. Dass man kaum die Hand vor Augen sehen konnte, war nicht gerade hilfreich dabei.

Auch die gelegentlichen Blitze, die das Dunkel erhellten, waren lediglich ein Ansporn, den Schritt noch zu beschleunigen, anstatt Vorsicht walten zu lassen. Keiner von ihnen wollte in der Nähe sein, wenn der Sturm seine Energie über ihren Köpfen entlud.

Ihre Gruppe hatte sich inzwischen weit auseinander gezogen. Elladan und Elrohir führten sie an, dicht gefolgt von Laietha und Boromir, die Eban in ihre Mitte genommen hatten. Hin und wieder hatte der Krieger seinen vermeintlichen Schwager hilfreich gestützt und nach der Körperhaltung des Mannes schloss Aragorn, dass diesem seine Verletzung zu schaffen machte. Linnyd folgte zusammen mit Legolas, der jedoch immer wieder zu ihm und Ruchon zurückblickte.

Aragorn kämpfte sich verbissen vorwärts. Sein Herz hämmerte schmerzhaft schnell in seiner Brust und der Schweiß lief ihm den Rücken hinunter und klebte sein Hemd daran. Doch er wollte sich seinen Zustand nicht anmerken lassen, schon gar nicht Legolas gegenüber. Sein Freund würde sofort die ganze Gruppe anhalten lassen und wahrscheinlich gleich hier ein Lager errichten lassen.

Aber das würde bedeuten, dass sie fast schutzlos dem Sturm ausgeliefert wären. Der Wind peitschte genau auf die einzige Felswand zu, die sich zu ihrer Linken erhob und ihre Zeltplanen würden dem wohl kaum standhalten können. Wenn es ihnen überhaupt gelang, diese zu befestigen! Wahrscheinlicher war, dass sie ihnen aus der Hand gerissen wurden, sobald man sie entfaltete.

Nein. Er musste durchhalten – zumindest solange, bis sie endlich eine geschützte Stelle finden würden, an der sie auch ein Feuer entzünden konnten.

Aragorn spürte regelrecht den Blick von Ruchon, mit dem dieser ihn musterte, aber als er sich seinem Leibwächter zuwandte, blieb dessen Gesicht unbeweglich. Er brauchte Aragorn nicht erst zu sagen, dass er um dessen Befinden wusste, aber er schien zu verstehen, warum sein König sich nicht die erforderliche Rast gönnte. Ohne einen Vorwurf in der Stimme reichte er ihm seinen Wasserschlauch.

„Hier. Trinkt, mein Herr." Mit einem leichten Nicken des Dankes nahm Aragorn einen Schluck und reichte den Schlauch dann an seinen Eigentümer zurück. Er setzte seinen Weg unbeirrt fort, doch schon nach ein paar Metern wurde er erneut zum Halten gezwungen.

Legolas und Linnyd waren stehen geblieben und auch die anderen Gefährten standen bei ihnen, doch von den Zwillingen war keine Spur mehr zu sehen. Über das Tosen des Windes hinweg konnte Aragorn auch nicht verstehen, was Legolas ihm zurief und so schlossen er und Ruchon zu der kleinen Gruppe auf.

Legolas trat dicht zu ihm, um sich besser verständlich zu machen.

„Elladan glaubt eine Höhle ausgemacht zu haben. Gleich hinter der nächsten Wegbiegung." Er deutete auf einen riesigen Findling, der von dem schmalen Pfad umrundet wurde und genau in diesem Moment erschien Elrohir neben den riesigen Stein und bedeutete ihnen, ihm zu folgen. Nicht nur in Legolas' Gesicht zeichnete sich die Erleichterung ab, die die Aussicht auf eine geschützte Höhle und ein wärmendes Feuer erweckte. Es benötigte auch keinerlei Aufforderung, und die Gemeinschaft setzte sich in Bewegung, jetzt wieder von Aragorn, Ruchon und Legolas angeführt.

Sie waren kaum vier Schritte vorangekommen, als Aragorn von einem plötzlichen Ruck zurückgehalten wurde, der von einem hellen Reißen begleitet wurde. Schon wurde sein Bündel, das er über die Schulter geschlungen hatte, einer beachtlichen Last beraubt, als sich seine Habseligkeiten zu seinen Füßen verteilten. Sein Trageriemen war an einer Felskante hängen geblieben und das trockene Leder, mit den Jahren spröde geworden, hatte dem nicht Stand halten können.

Er stieß einen lästerlichen Fluch aus, den Legolas mit hochgezogenen Augenbrauen zur Kenntnis nahm, sich jedoch jeden weiteren Kommentar darüber verkniff. Trotzdem sah man in seinen Augen ein amüsiertes Funkeln. Aragorn schnaubte, doch dann fügte er sich in das Unvermeidliche.

„Folgt Elrohir, Legolas", schrie er über den Wind hinweg. „Ich komme sofort nach, wenn ich alles wieder beisammen habe." Er brauchte erst gar nicht hinzu zu fügen, dass Ruchon ihm helfen würde, denn der Mann hatte schon damit begonnen, einen Teil der unzähligen Kräutersäckchen und dem nützlichen Sammelsurium von Aragorn in seinem eigenen Bündel zu verstauen. Ohne eine Erwiderung abzuwarten, begann Aragorn damit, sich Ruchons Bemühen anzuschließen. Die Köpfe geneigt, sahen sie nur die Stiefelpaare, die sie passierten, aber nahmen davon nicht weiter Notiz.

Sie hatten bereits den Grossteil aller Gegenstände geborgen, als Aragorn ein kleines Bündel mit Kräutern erblickte, das der Wind ein Stück weiter geweht hatte. Es enthielt eine wahre Kostbarkeit eines Krautes, das äußerst selten zu finden war und so beeilte er sich, es zu ergreifen, bevor es unwiederbringlich davon geweht wurde.

Er hatte das kleine Bündel eben gepackt, als er neben dem heulenden Wind, dem Rauschen und Donnern des Unwetters, völlig unerwartet noch ein anderes Geräusch vernahm, das ihm augenblicklich eine Gänsehaut den Rücken hinaufjagte. Die Luft um ihn herum schien energiegeladen zu knistern und zu summen und im nächsten Augenblick wurden all seine Befürchtungen bestätigt.

Schlagartig wurde es taghell, der Blitz ließ die Umrisse des Gebirges klar und deutlich vor dem dunklen Himmel erkennen. Ein Knall, der jeden anderen Laut überdeckte, wurde abgelöst vom Krachen und Bersten des uralten Gesteins und dem Knirschen der Felsen. Aragorn stand nur Sekunden wie gelähmt, doch dies war genau die Zeit, die ihm nun zum Verhängnis werden würde, als der Findling sich ihm entgegen neigte.

Ein gewaltiger Schlag traf ihn, riss ihn von den Beinen und er fiel hart auf den Rücken. Sein Brustkorb wurde unter einem großen Gewicht begraben und die Luft aus seinen Lungen gepresst. Die Welt um ihn herum versank mal in Dunkelheit und dann in gleißendes Licht, als eine weitere Reihe von Blitzen das Firmament durchzuckte.

Aragorn fühlte sich, als sei sein Innerstes nach außen gekehrt, in seinen Ohren rauschte es und eine Zeit lang blieb er regungslos liegen, tat einen mühsamen Atemzug nach dem anderen. Blitze tanzten vor seinen Augen und versperrten ihm die Sicht auf die wogenden Massen der Wolken, die über ihm hinweg zogen.

Aber ganz plötzlich verminderte sich der Druck auf seinen Brustkorb und die schwere Last hinderte ihn nicht länger am Luft holen. Ein Gesicht tauchte über ihm auf, selbst von leichtem Schmerz verzerrt, aber vertraut und geschätzt. „Geht es Euch gut, mein Herr? Seid Ihr verletzt?"

Ruchon.

Erst jetzt realisierte Aragorn, dass es nicht die todbringende Last des Findlings war, die auf seinem Brustkorb gelastet hatte, sondern das Gewicht eines Menschen. Benommen richtete er sich in eine sitzende Position auf, was ihm erst gelang, als sein Leibwächter ihn vorsichtig stützte.

„Ja. Nein. Ich meine… Ja, es geht mir gut. Nein, ich bin nicht verletzt." Er hörte selbst, dass er noch etwas atemlos klang, aber der Schmerz des Brustkorbes verblasste allmählich und zeugte von einer Prellung und nicht von gebrochenen Rippen. Ruchon hatte sich ungelenk erhoben und reichte ihm seine Hand, die er ohne zu zögern ergriff und sich auf die Füße ziehen ließ. Einen Moment lang drehte sich die Landschaft um ihn, aber dann kam die Welt zum Stillstand und er registrierte zum ersten Mal wieder den peitschenden Wind, der seine eisigen Klauen unter das feuchte Hemd fahren ließ.

„Aber Ihr blutet, mein Herr! Seit Ihr sicher, dass es Euch gut geht?", versicherte Ruchon sich mit gegen den Wind erhobener Stimme.

Aragorns Hand hob sich, wie die eines Schlafwandlers und wischte zielsicher das kleine Rinnsal Blut fort, das aus der Nase seine Oberlippe herab lief und in seinen Bartstoppeln verrann.

„Das ist nichts von Belang! Kümmert Euch nicht weiter darum… Lasst uns lieber zusehen, dass wir in die Höhle gelangen." Seine Stimme klang noch brüchig, aber er versuchte, sie so zuversichtlich wie möglich klingen zu lassen. „Und Ruchon…"

Sein Leibwächter beendete den Satz, bevor er es selbst tun konnte. „…kein Wort hiervon zu den anderen." Und dann schritt er seinem Herrn voran den Weg entlang.

Der Wind und der aufgewirbelte Staub hatten ihnen den Atem geraubt und Eban schnappte nach Luft, als sie in den Windschatten der Höhle traten, die Elladan ausgemacht hatte. Kein feuriger Drachenatem schlug ihnen entgegen, nur draußen heulte und tobte der Sturm und wirbelte trockenes Laub und kleine Steine in den Unterschlupf.

Laietha wischte sich über die Stirn und Blut tropfte aus einer kleinen Wunde, an der sie ein Stein getroffen hatte. Eban ließ sich an der Wand hinunter gleiten und lehnte den Kopf gegen den Stein in seinem Rücken. Um ihn herum begann geschäftiges Treiben.

Boromir und die Elbenmänner errichteten aus den Zeltplanen Abtrennungen, die ein wenig Privatsphäre und gleichzeitig zusätzlichen Schutz vor dem Wind boten. Eban schüttelte es vor Kälte, denn obwohl die Luft drückend und stickig gewesen war, hatte der Sturm die Eiseskälte von den schneebedeckten Berggipfeln mit sich gebracht.

Schnell zog er eine Decke aus seinem Gepäck und wickelte sich darin ein. In seinem Kopf tobte ein pochender Schmerz und er atmete flach, um die Übelkeit zurückzudrängen, die ihn immer wieder zu überkommen drohte.

Linnyd hatte im Schutz der Trennwände ein Feuer entfachen können. Draußen zuckten Blitze durch den Himmel und es donnerte laut. Sie zählte die Zeit zwischen Donner und Blitz und kam zu dem Schluss, dass sich das Unwetter direkt über ihnen befinden musste. Sie hatten die Höhle keinen Augenblick zu spät gefunden.

Immer wieder sah Legolas zum Höhleneingang hinaus und dann fiel auch ihr auf, dass Aragorn nicht bei ihnen war. Sie zog die Brauen zusammen. Wo mochte er wohl sein? Bei diesem Wetter sollte sich niemand draußen herumtreiben. Aber da Legolas ihn nicht suchen ging, schien kein Grund zur Sorge zu bestehen.

Wieder donnerte es, diesmal ohrenbetäubend laut und sehr nahe. Vielleicht hatte ein Blitz eingeschlagen. Ein spitzer Schrei ließ sie aufspringen und in Alarmbereitschaft gehen. Hastig sah sie sich um und suchte nach der Quelle des Geräuschs, bis ihr auffiel, dass nur eine Frau geschrieen haben konnte und die einzige Frau außer ihr war die Schwester des Königs...

Ungläubig betrachtete sie die Frau noch einmal genauer und zog erstaunt die Augenbrauen hoch – sie hatte Angst! Linnyd hätte sich fast die Augen gerieben, aber es bestand kein Zweifel daran – mit jedem Blitz, mit jedem Donnerschlag zuckte die Kriegerin zusammen, sie hatte die Schultern hochgezogen und ging gebeugt, versuchte sich krampfhaft mit dem Errichten der Lagerstellen abzulenken, aber in ihren Augen stand blanke Furcht – und Laietha machte sicht nicht die Mühe, diese zu verbergen.

Linnyd war so überrascht, dass ihr das Wasser zischend entgegenspritzte, als sie es endlich in den Kessel schüttete, der schon eine Weile über dem Feuer hing. Nicht, dass sie der Frau nicht zugestanden hätte, sich zu fürchten, aber nach all dem, was sie auf dieser Reise von sich preisgegeben hatte – ihr bissiger Sarkasmus, ihre Besonnenheit im unwegsamen Gelände und als sie Ebans Wunde versorgt hatte – hätten Linnyd vermuten lassen, dass sie ein ausgesprochen beherrschter Mensch wäre, der sich nicht von einem Wetter wie diesem ins Bockshorn jagen ließe.

Ein leichtes Schmunzeln schlich sich auf ihr Gesicht – nicht aus Häme oder Genugtuung, sondern weil sie ihren winzigen Hoffnungsfunken wieder aufflammen sah, dass sie von Elessars Schwester doch Vernunft und vielleicht Verständnis für ihre Sache erhoffen durfte. Aber dann wurde ihre Aufmerksamkeit auf die Gestalten gelenkt, die vom Wind gebeutelt in die Höhle stolperten.

Nicht nur Legolas sah auf, als sie die kleine Höhle betraten, in der bereits zwei kleine Feuer flackerten und ein tanzendes Licht auf die Wände warfen. In der Decke, nicht weit über ihnen, zog, durch den Sturm begünstigt, der Rauch durch einen schmalen Felsspalt ab und verhinderte, dass er sich in der Höhle fing. Dafür breitete sich eine wohlige Wärme darin aus, die alle wie eine weiche Decke umgab und die Kälte vertrieb.

Dennoch glaubte Aragorn, dass ihm nie wieder richtig warm werden würde, bis nicht alle wieder sicher in Minas Tirith wären. Er zitterte nicht nur vor Kälte, sondern auch von dem jüngsten Ereignis, dass ihm erst jetzt in seiner vollen Tragweite bewusst wurde und der Schock ließ seine Knie weich werden. Ungeachtet des Gerölls am Boden ließ er sich einfach niedersinken und lehnte sich an den rauen Fels, seinen Umhang fest um sich geschlungen. Er schloss erschöpft die Augen, darum bemüht, wieder die Fassung zu gewinnen, als sich eine Hand warm auf seine Schulter legte.

Legolas sah auf und war sofort alarmiert, als er in Aragorns Gesicht blickte, das ihm erschreckend blass erschien. Als sein Freund dann auch noch so kraftlos in sich zusammensank, sah er seine Vermutungen bestätigt und beeilte sich, an dessen Seite zu gelangen. Wenn Aragorn sich keine Mühe machte, seine Erschöpfung vor den übrigen Anwesenden zu verbergen, dann hieß das schon einiges!

Dass er nun unbemerkt neben ihn treten konnte, ohne dass er den Elben gleich bemerkte, räumten auch den letzten Zweifel in ihm aus, dass mit Aragorn etwas nicht stimmte. Als er ihm sacht die Hand auf die Schulter legte, regte sich sein Freund nicht, doch seine schweren Lider öffneten sich eben weit genug, um dem Blick des Elben zu begegnen.

„_Van mathach, mellon nin", _fragte Legolas leise. („Wie geht es dir, mein Freund?")

_"Im ring...!"_ (Mir ist kalt!)

Legolas nickte verstehend, entfernte sich kurz und kam mit einer Decke wieder, die er Aragorn um die Schultern legte.

„Ich hole dir etwas von dem heißen Gewürzwein. Und essen solltest du auch etwas. Seit Tagen hast du…"

Aragorns kalte Hand auf seinem Arm ließ ihn inne halten. „Schon gut, Legolas. Keine Vorwürfe, bitte… Der Tag war zu anstrengend, um ihn nun auch noch mit Vorwürfen zu beenden."

Sein Atem ging nach diesen Worten etwas schneller und Legolas nickte nur verstehend. Was sein Freund jetzt benötigte, waren wirklich keine tadelnden Worte sondern Nahrung, Wärme und Ruhe.

Elladan hatte das leise Gespräch seines Bruders mit dem Freund von seinem Platz aus vernommen. Er beobachtete, wie Legolas sich zu Aragorn hinunter neigte, diesen prüfend musterte und eindringlich zu ihm sprach. Die gemurmelte Antwort seines Bruders wurde vom Sturm übertönt, aber Elladan brauchte sie nicht zu hören, um zu wissen, dass er Legolas' Worte schwach aber erfolgreich von sich wies. Doch er und Legolas hatten zuvor eine Vereinbarung getroffen, diesmal nicht so rasch nachzugeben und so ergriff er entschlossen den Becher heißen, gewürzten Wein und das Stück Brot und begab sich zu den beiden.

Wortlos, aber mit einem alles sagenden Blick reichte er Aragorn die spärliche Mahlzeit und baute sich dann mit vor der Brust verschränkten Armen vor ihm auf. Er würde nicht eher gehen, bis Aragorn auch den letzten Krümel verspeist hatte!

Obwohl Aragorn alles andere als Appetit hatte, fügte er sich in das Schicksal, wohl nicht eher die ersehnte Ruhe zu bekommen, bis er wenigstens einen Teil des Brotes gegessen hatte. Doch bereits nach dem ersten Bissen musste er gegen die Übelkeit ankämpfen, die sich gegen das trockene Brot stemmte und das Schlucken zu einer Qual werden ließ. Er spülte das Stück mit dem Wein hinunter und spürte, wie sein Magen dagegen protestierte, doch Elladan und Legolas ließen ihn nicht aus den Augen und so nahm er tapfer einen weiteren Bissen. Diesmal weichte er die harte Kruste jedoch vorher in dem heißen Getränk auf und schluckte ohne lange zu kauen.

Als er schließlich das letzte Stück hinuntergespült hatte, lag das Brot wie ein großer Stein in seinem Magen und seine Stirn wurde von einem leichten Schweißfilm überzogen. Mit einem vielsagenden Blick reichte er Legolas den Becher. „Zufrieden?"

„Für das Erste ja", knurrte Elladan und entfernte sich mit geschmeidigen Schritten, ohne ihn noch eines einzigen Blickes zu würdigen. Legolas dagegen machte nicht die geringsten Anstalten, ihn endlich alleine zu lassen, doch Aragorn kümmerte das nicht länger. Ohne ein weiteres Wort zog er sich die Decke um seinen Körper zurecht und bettete den Kopf auf die Arme.

Seine Augen schlossen sich von selbst, doch der ersehnte Schlaf wollte nicht über ihn kommen. Dennoch bemühte er sich um gleichmäßige, ruhige Atemzüge, um den Anschein zu erwecken, dass er schlief und tatsächlich entfernte sich Legolas, nachdem er einige Minuten abgewartet hatte.

Aragorn lauschte auf die Stimmen, die wie das Summen eines Bienenstocks in der Luft der Höhle hingen. Wenn er sich bemühte, konnte er deutlich die Stimme seiner Schwester vernehmen, gelegentlich sogar ihr Lächeln erahnen, das ihre Tonlage begleitete. Der Stein in seinem Magen wurde dadurch von einer eisernen Faust umschlossen, denn er konnte auch jedes Mal Ebans Erwiderung hören, leise, aber freundlich.

So lenkte Aragorn sein Gehör schon bald in eine andere Richtung und wie von selbst richtete sich seine Aufmerksamkeit auf die helle, klare Stimme von Linnyd, die er leicht zwischen denen der anderen Elben ausmachen konnte. Sie sprach in der Sprache ihres Volkes, ihre singende Tonlage wie eine feine Melodie, die ihn mit einem Gefühl der Wärme erfüllte. Sie alleine vermochte es, die Kälte schließlich zu vertreiben und mit ihr jedes Hindernis, das zwischen ihm und der Welt der Träume stand. Endlich glitt er in einen tiefen Schlaf, der ihn vorübergehend von allen Sorgen erlöste.

Eban sah erstaunt zu, wie Laietha den vierten Becher Wein in einem Zug hinunterstürzte. Der Gewürzwein, den Elladan – oder war es Elrohir? – ihm gereicht hatte, tat seinem Kopf gut und machte ihm schläfrig, wie augenscheinlich auch Aragorn, der widerwillig ein Stück Brot in das Getränk tunkte. Laietha hatte sich in die hinterste Ecke der Höhle gekauert und war ungewohnt schweigsam. Die Anspannung stand ihr ins Gesicht geschrieben.

Schließlich fasste sich Eban ein Herz und rutschte dicht an sie heran. „Ist alles in Ordnung?" Sie zuckte zusammen, als es draußen donnerte und die Elbin sprang auf, um die sich aufblähende Plane davon abzuhalten, ins Feuer zu geraten. Der Sturm tobte noch heftiger als zuvor.

Die Frau lachte leise und nervös. „Oh, kümmere dich nicht darum, Eban." Ihre Wangen färbten sich tief rot und er konnte nicht sagen, ob vom Wein oder vor Scham. „Es ist nur...", sie nahm einen weiteren Becher Wein und schüttelte sich, nachdem sie ihn hastig geleert hatte, „ich weiß, dass es töricht ist, aber ich habe Todesangst vor Gewitter." Beschämt schlug sie die Augen nieder, aber er lachte sie nicht aus, stattdessen legte er ihr die Hand auf den Arm und lächelte sie freundlich an.

„Und ich dachte, du würdest dich vor nichts fürchten – sonst hätten dich die Männer wohl kaum mitgenommen." Sie lachte, diesmal ohne Furcht und bis zum nächsten Donnerschlag wich sogar die Angst ein wenig aus ihren Zügen.

„Es ist dumm von mir, aber ich kann nicht anders", begann sie zu erklären. „Ich war noch klein – es kann nicht lange nach dem Tod unserer Eltern gewesen sein, als ich mich im Garten meines Vaters – Herrn Elronds – verlaufen habe. Ein Unwetter kam näher, ich wusste nicht, wie ich wieder ins Haus kommen sollte, es begann zu regnen, es stürmte und dann schlug ein Blitz in den Baum direkt vor mir ein. Er fing sofort Feuer und ich habe wohl geschrieen, bis ich blau im Gesicht war – so hat es Dunai jedenfalls erzählt."

Sie schlang die Arme fest um ihre Knie und zog sich ein Stück weiter in die Schatten zurück, als ein greller Blitz den Himmel durchzuckte. Furchtsam lächelte sie. „Mir ist nichts geschehen. Da ich gebrüllt habe, wie am Spieß, hat Aragorn mich gefunden und ins Haus zurück gebracht."

Sie starrte eine Weile lang gedankenverloren in das kleine Feuer. „Ist es nicht seltsam", nuschelte sie leise und Eban wurde klar, dass der Wein seine Wirkung tun musste. „Ich kann mich nicht mal daran erinnern, wie ich Jahre später meine Lehrer gequält habe, aber ich erinnere mich an diesen Blitz und er macht mir heute noch Angst, obwohl mir nichts geschehen ist."

Auch Eban spürte, wie seine Lider schwer wurden. Der König schien schon eingeschlafen zu sein. Die blonde Elbin deckte ihn zumindest zu, ohne dass er sich rührte. „Ich wünschte nur, ich hätte mich ein wenig an dich, an Mutter und Vater erinnern können – warum muss es dieser Blitz sein, Eban?", murmelte sie leise, aber er gab keine Antwort mehr und seine tiefen, regelmäßigen Atemzüge verrieten ihr, dass er eingeschlafen war.

Noch einmal knallte es ohrenbetäubend laut und Laietha vergrub ihren Kopf unter ihrer Decke, den kühlen Fels im Rücken spürend. Dir kann nichts geschehen, sagte sie sich immer wieder, du bist sicher hier in dieser Höhle, aber dieses Wissen beruhigte sie nicht sonderlich. Zum Glück tat der starke Wein und die Kräuter, die sie darin gelöst hatte, seine Wirkung. Ihr Körper wurde wohlig warm, die Geräusche um sie herum wurden zu einer Geräuschwelle, die sie mit sanften Schaukeln in den Schlaf lullte.

„So einen Sturm hab ich mein Lebtag noch nicht erlebt", knurrte Boromir und ließ sich neben seinem Schwager nieder. Elrohir schüttelte den Kopf. „Es ist ausgesprochen selten, dass so ein Sturm über das Land fegt. Wir haben großes Glück, dass wir rechtzeitig die Höhle erreicht haben."

Der Krieger nickte. Die Menschen hatte es fast von den Füßen gefegt und auf den letzten Metern hatte er gedacht, Eban würde es nicht mehr schaffen. Das schwere Gepäck hatte ihn zu Boden gedrückt und der Mantel hatte den Wind so gefangen, dass sie von einer Seite zur anderen geschwankt waren.

Sie hatten kaum atmen können und der Staub in der Luft hatte die Sicht gefährlich getrübt. Ein Mal wären sie fast in eine Felsspalte getaumelt. Noch dazu war die Sorge um seine Frau gekommen, die sich diesmal erstaunlich tapfer geschlagen hatte...

Als hätte Elrohir seine Gedanken gelesen, sah er zu der Ecke hinüber, in der sich Laietha zusammengerollt hatte, wie ein Kind im Mutterleib. „Wie geht es ihr?", fragte er leise. Boromir schüttelte den Kopf. „Sie hat vier Becher Wein getrunken – ich denke, sie sollte schon seit zwei Bechern im Land der Träume sein, aber alles in allem schlägt sie sich nicht schlecht." Elrohir nickte zustimmend.

Gewiss würde seine Schwester es am nächsten Tag bereuen. Er wusste zwar nicht genau, welche Pflanze sie zu sich genommen hatte, aber mit dem Schlaftrunk, den sie Aragorn gegeben hatten, hatten sie bei ihr noch nie Erfolg gehabt, wenn ein Gewitter in der Luft lag.

Boromir gähnte herzhaft. Es war ein anstrengender Tag für sie alle gewesen, aber wenigstens würden die Drachen sie in dieser Höhle nicht heimsuchen können – sie war für die geflügelten Echsen viel zu klein.

Aragorn stöhnte, reckte sich vorsichtig und lehnte sich gegen die Höhlenwand, streckte aber dankbar die Hand nach der Schale mit dampfendem Hafermehlbrei aus, die Linnyd ihm entgegenhielt. Sie warf ihm einen seltsamen Blick zu, sagte jedoch nichts, doch ihr Gesichtsausdruck entlockte ihm dennoch ein Lächeln. Dieses schien wiederum sie dazu zu bewegen, ihr Schweigen doch noch zu brechen und sich eine Bemerkung nicht zu verkneifen.

„Warum legt Ihr Euch nicht noch etwas hin? Ihr braucht noch nicht aufzustehen. Ihr solltet Euch ausruhen."

Er schüttelte den Kopf, während er sein Frühstück verspeiste. Zwischen zwei Bissen versuchte er, sich zu erklären.

„Ich möchte so rasch wie möglich nach Minas Tirith zurück. Ich bin sowieso schon viel zu lange fort. Und seht Euch unsere Gefährten an. Sie alle haben inzwischen genug von dieser Suche und wollen zurück. Wir sollten wirklich bald aufbrechen."

Trotzdem blieb er sitzen, stellte lediglich die leere Schale beiseite und legte die Hände untätig auf die angezogenen Knie.

Obwohl er gerade erst aufgewacht war, fand Linnyd, dass er todmüde aussah. Dies wunderte sie allerdings nicht wirklich. Vermutlich hatte er tagelang gar nicht geschlafen und wenn, nur wenige Stunden. Erst die Angriffe der Drachen auf die Stadt, dann der Unfall von Elladan und schließlich diese Suche hier, die ihn den Drachen näher gebracht hatte, als ihm lieb gewesen war und ihn fast das Leben gekostet hatte. Bei diesem Gedanken legte sich ein Schatten auf ihre Seele, doch sie schob ihn energisch beiseite und richtete ihre Konzentration auf den Mann vor ihr.

„Legt Euch noch etwas hin", wiederholte sie mit etwas mehr Nachdruck in der Stimme. „Es dämmert doch gerade erst. Wartet wenigstens, bis Eure Brüder von ihrem Erkundungsgang zurück sind und die übrigen erwacht sind. Oder wollt Ihr ihnen die Erholung des Schlafes ebenfalls rauben?"

Er blinzelte zum Höhleneingang, durch den er über die Gipfel der Bergkette gerade noch den Himmel erkennen konnte, der sich eben erst zu erhellen begann. Eine schier endlose Zeit blickte er in das heller werdende Firmament und sie wollte schon zu einer gereizten Rüge über seine Unvernunft ansetzen, als er plötzlich kapitulierte. Er schenkte ihr ein kurzes Nicken, ließ sich einfach zur Seite sinken und konnte einen Seufzer nicht unterdrücken, als sich sein Kopf wieder auf die zusammengerollte Decke legte. Er protestierte weder, als sie ihre Decke über ihn warf, noch als sie leise zu singen begann und ihn damit in die Tiefen des Schlafs zu locken versuchte.

Sie konnte spüren, wie müde er war und es dauerte auch nicht lange, da verriet sein gleichmäßiger Atem, dass er noch einmal eingeschlafen war.

‚_Gut so', _dachte sie befriedigt. Wenn es nach ihr ging, konnten Elladan und Elrohir sich ruhig noch etwas Zeit lassen, bis sie zurückkehrten.


	28. Kapitel 26: Wenn man am wenigsten

26. Kapitel: „Wenn man am Wenigsten damit rechnet…"

Tatsächlich dauerte es nur knapp eine Stunde, bis die Zwillinge in die Höhle zurück kamen, aber die Elben schafften es, alle Habseligkeiten wegzupacken, das Feuer noch einmal anzufachen und alles für den Aufbruch vorzubereiten, ohne die Menschen zu wecken. Es wurde ein schweigsames Frühstück, weil selbst nach dieser gewonnen Stunde Schlaf niemand wirklich erholt war, doch sie alle schienen von dem Wunsch erfüllt zu sein, endlich in die Stadt zurück zu kehren und in ihre trügerische Sicherheit zu gelangen.

Die Stimmung schien sich auch über den Tag nicht bessern zu wollen. In der Nacht war der Sturm abgeklungen und jetzt strahlte der Himmel erneut in einem klaren Blau und keine Wolke zeigte sich, aber dafür waren einige Abschnitte des Weges durch Geröll und Steine verschüttet worden. Eine Folge von Blitzeinschlägen und des heftigen Windes. Einige Male mussten sie sogar einen kleinen Umweg in Kauf nehmen, weil eine Stelle absolut unpassierbar geworden war.

Je weiter sie ins Tal hinab stiegen, desto drückender wurde die Luft. Die Sonne brannte erbarmungslos auf sie hernieder und nun verschaffte ihnen der Höhenwind keine Kühlung mehr. Beunruhigt bemerkte Linnyd, wie sehr die Menschen unter der Hitze litten.

Eban schien seine Verletzung von Tag zu Tag mehr zuzusetzen. Er humpelte und stolperte auf Boromir und seine Frau gestützt und immer wieder zwangen ihn die Schmerzen zu pausieren. Er benötigte Ruhe und Erholung – so lange sie in den Bergen unterwegs waren, würde er keines von beidem finden.

Ebans Gepäck hatten sich Elrohir und Boromir geteilt. Laietha trug nun ihr ganzes Gepäck und auch an ihr ging die Reise nicht mehr spurlos vorüber. Sie war blass und hatte Kopfweh – das mussten die Folgen des Gewürzweines sein, den sie benutzt hatte, um ihre Angst vor dem Gewitter zu zügeln, schoss es der Elbin durch den Kopf.

Aragorn schien von Tag zu Tag mehr von seiner Kraft einzubüßen, aber bis zu diesem Tage hatte er es recht geschickt vor den anderen zu verbergen geschafft. Aber das war jetzt vorbei.

Wenn er sich unbeobachtet glaubte, ließ er die Schultern unter der Last seines Gepäcks hängen, sein Gang wurde unsicher und langsamer. Sah Linnyd jedoch direkt in seine Richtung, straffte er sich wieder. Fast hätte die Elbin über seinen Stursinn gelacht, denn er war nicht der Einzige, der sich so verhielt – seine Schwester tat es ihm gleich.

Auch Ruchon, der Leibwächter des Königs kam weniger schnell voran und war dankbar über jede kurze Rast, die sie hauptsächlich wegen Eban einlegten. Boromir, der für einen Menschen in seinem Alter ein starker Mann war, zeigte ebenfalls zum ersten Mal auf dieser Reise Schwäche. Bei der nächsten Rast, würde Linnyd zu ihm gehen und ihm einen Vorschlag unterbreiten, den sie für vernünftig hielt. Sie wollte wissen für wie realistisch der Mann es hielt, die Wirtschaft an der sie ihre Pferde gelassen hatten in einem letzten anstrengenden Marsch zu erreichen.

Nicht lange danach erreichten sie die ersten Bäume und machten Rast. Linnyd begab sich an die Seite des Kriegers, der sich auf einem umgefallenen Baumstamm niedergelassen hatte. Unweit von seinem Rastplatz saßen seine Frau und Eban – Schulter an Schulter mit geschlossenen Augen. Dieser Anblick bestärkte Linnyd in ihrem Vorhaben.

Boromir reichte der Elbin einen Schluck Wasser, den sie dankbar akzeptierte, um ihre staubige Kehle zu befeuchten. Der Schlauch des Mannes enthielt nicht mehr viel Flüssigkeit, denn er teilte ihn mit Eban und seiner Frau. Ein weiterer Grund, den Gasthof so schnell wie möglich zu erreichen.

„Ihr kennt diese Berge gut, Boromir", begann die Elbin und als sie in seine Augen blickte, glaubte sie voller Erstaunen zu erkennen, dass er ihre Gedanken teilte. „Wir haben Umwege machen müssen – das Terrain ist steinig und durch das Unwetter unsicher geworden. Der Abstieg dauert länger, als ich vorgesehen hätte." Linnyd nickte und er beantwortete von selbst die Frage, die sie ihm hatte stellen wollen. „Wir könnten das Dorf noch heute Nacht erreichen, aber wir müssten schnell gehen und nicht rasten."

Beide warfen einen Blick auf Eban, der bleich und mit geschlossenen Augen auf dem Boden lag und zu schlafen schien. „Der Mann braucht Ruhe. Glaubt ihr, er wird solch einen Gewaltmarsch verkraften?" Der Krieger lachte bitter. „Ich denke, es spielt keine Rolle, ob wir nun schnell oder langsam gehen. Eban ist verletzt, aber es besteht keine Gefahr für sein Leben. Ich denke, wenn die Elben und ich uns abwechseln und ihn tragen, könnten wir es schaffen. Wir werden jeden Knochen in unserem Leibe spüren, aber wir werden ein weiches Bett und ein Dach über dem Kopf haben."

Linnyd lächelte, froh, dass der Mann einer Meinung mit ihr war. „Ich werde mit Aragorn sprechen." Boromir erhob sich und machte sich auf den Weg zu seinem Freund. Die Elbin beobachtete beide aus der Ferne, bis sie neben sich das Rascheln von Stoff hörte. „Manchmal findet man unerwartete Verbündete", verkündete die Stimme ihres Prinzen und sie konnte sein Lächeln hören, ohne ihn anzusehen.

Es war schon seit Stunden finster, als sie endlich das warme Licht des Gasthauses durch die Bäume schimmern sahen. Ein leises Seufzen ging durch die Reihen der Gemeinschaft, als die Elben den Menschen ihre Beobachtung mitteilten. Fast hatten sie aufgeben und doch noch einmal im Freien ihr Lager aufschlagen wollen, aber nun schienen neue Kräfte sie zu durchfluten und mit zusammengebissenen Zähnen marschierten sie auf ihr Ziel zu.

Der Wirt war mehr als erstaunt, als er den späten Besuch erblickte. Die Gaststube war leer und die Glut im Kamin drohte bereits zu erlöschen. Schnell wurden ihnen zwei Zimmer zugewiesen und aus der Küche hörten sie die Köchin rumpeln, die ihnen rasch noch etwas zu Essen machen wollte.

Linnyd war nicht wohl bei dem Gedanken daran, mit Eban, Laietha und ihrem Mann ein Zimmer teilen zu müssen, aber das Gasthaus war klein und das andere Zimmer bereits belegt. Sie beeilte sich, so schnell wie möglich zurück in den Schankraum zu gehen, als die Menschen sich noch kurz in der Waschschüssel erfrischten.

Sie war nicht lange allein, denn schon bald gesellte sich erst Legolas, dann auch die Zwillinge zu ihr und schließlich kamen auch die Menschen – bis auf Aragorn und Eban. Letzterer war eingeschlafen, wie Laietha berichtete, aber Aragorn hatte darum gebeten, dass man auf ihn wartete

Der Wirt und seine Frau brachten ihren Gästen ein wenig Brot, Milch und Käse, was die müden Wanderer gerne annahmen, gerecht teilten und hungrig verspeisten. Auch Eban und Aragorn wurden nicht vergessen, aber der König ließ noch immer auf sich warten.

Elladan und Elrohir hatten neben der Feuerstelle Platz genommen, Legolas und Linnyd nahe der Tür, im Schatten eines Pfeilers stützte Ruchon seinen Kopf auf den Arm und dicht bei der Treppe saßen Laietha und ihr Mann, der seinen Arm um sie gelegt hatte.

Als ihre Bäuche gefüllt waren, wurden ihre Lider schwer und fast schon dachte Linnyd daran, die Versammlung aufzulösen und daran zu erinnern, dass sie am besten am nächsten Tag früh aufbrachen, als überraschend die Kriegerin die Augen aufschlug und sie mit wachem Blick musterte.

„Nun sind wir also in den Bergen gewesen und haben Eure Bestien gefunden, Linnyd. Habt Ihr gefunden, wonach Ihr gesucht habt?" Es lag keine direkte Feindseeligkeit in der Stimme der Menschin, aber die Elbin richtete sich auf und machte sich innerlich dafür bereit, sich zu verteidigen.

„Ich habe Wissen erlangt – wenn ich auch zugeben muss, dass ich noch keine Ahnung habe, wie ich es mir zu Nutzen machen kann, um heraus zu finden, was die Drachen von uns wollen – falls es das ist, was Ihr meint, Laietha." Die Blicke beider Frauen trafen sich und einen Augenblick lang schienen sie die Augen des Gegenübers so lange gefangen halten zu wollen, bis eine von beiden nachgab. Sie brachen beide den Kontakt ab, als sich Boromir zu Wort meldete.

„Wir wissen nun zumindest, wo die Drachen ihren Unterschlupf haben. Vielleicht kann uns das nützlich sein." Stille legte sich über den Raum, während jeder für sich nach einer Möglichkeit zu suchen schien, wie man den winzigen Vorteil nutzen konnte, den man gewonnen hatte. Wieder war es die Kriegerin, die zuerst ihr Wort erhob.

„Wir könnten unsere Männer in diese Berge schicken. Vielleicht haben wir dort eine Chance gegen die Biester. Vielleicht können wir sie vertreiben oder die Höhlen zum Einsturz bringen. So würden wir zumindest keine Unschuldigen gefährden."

Allein die Erwähnung der Möglichkeit, dass den Drachen ein Leid zugefügt werden könnte, ließ Linnyd in die Höhe fahren. „Nein!", sagte sie mit fester Stimme und musterte die Kriegerin kühl. „Außerdem scheint Ihr vergessen zu haben, wie hart der Panzer eines Drachen ist. Eure Waffen wären nutzlos. Es muss eine andere Möglichkeit geben."

Die Luft im Raum schien sich zu verdichten. Zwar behielten die Elben ihre entspannte Haltung bei, aber ihre Augen blitzten wachsam, bereit, jeden Streit im Keim zu ersticken. Auch Boromir und sogar Ruchon schienen wacher zu werden. Laietha erhob sich nun ebenfalls von ihrem Stuhl. Zornesröte war auf ihre Wangen getreten und ihre Augen blitzten wild.

„Es muss eine Möglichkeit geben, diesen Ungeheuern beizukommen! Ich kenne die Geschichten von Herrn Bilbo auswendig! Wenn es die Bewohner von Seestadt geschafft haben, Smaug zu besiegen, so können wir das auch. Ich werde nicht zusehen, wie noch mehr Menschen sterben!"

Sie schüttelte den Kopf, um die Bilder zu verdrängen, die sich vor ihrem Auge aufbauten – Aragorn und Eban vor dem Maul des Drachens. Seit diesem Tag sah sie diese Szene jede Nacht in ihren Träumen, in ihren Träumen, in denen jedes Mal die Fänge des Untiers zuschnappten – Knochen barsten und Blut spritzte. Es musste eine Möglichkeit geben, den Drachen beizukommen!

Beschwichtigend legte Boromir ihr eine Hand auf den Arm und zog sie zurück auf den Stuhl. „Auch ich kenne die Geschichte auswendig – du hast sie oft genug den Kindern erzählt – und ich weiß auch, dass Smaug eine verwundbare Stelle hatte. Wir sollten Linnyd die Möglichkeit geben, mehr über die Drachen zu erfahren, bevor wir die Leben unserer Soldaten in einem Angriff aufs Spiel setzen. Außerdem haben wir es mit drei Drachen zu tun – nicht nur mit einem, wie die Bürger von Seestadt."

Auch ihn hatte der Anblick der Drachen entsetzt, aber tief in seinem Inneren verspürte er Bewunderung für diese schrecklich schönen Geschöpfe und allein der Gedanke daran, einen von ihnen zu töten, brach ihm schier das Herz. Sicher, wenn es keine andere Möglichkeit gab, würden sie versuchen müssen, die Drachen zu töten, aber er setzte große Hoffnungen in die bezaubernde Elbin.

Auf wessen Seite stehst du eigentlich, schienen Laiethas Augen zu sagen, aber Boromir duldete keinen Widerspruch. Er schien nicht oft seine Autorität gegenüber seiner Frau zu gebrauchen, aber dies war solch ein seltener Augenblick und Linnyd war klug genug, ihren Mund zu halten. Eine andere Stimme mischte sich in das plötzliche Schweigen, eine Stimme, voll Müdigkeit, aber doch mit genug Kraft, um jedes Aufbegehren im Keim zu ersticken.

„Boromir hat Recht. Linnyd bekommt noch einen Monat Zeit, um die Drachen friedlich aus der Stadt zu vertreiben. Dann fürchte ich allerdings, werden wir militärische Schritte einleiten müssen."

Aragorn stützte sich müde auf das hölzerne Geländer der Treppe und nahm dankbar seinen Teil des Abendessens entgegen, den ihm sein Leibwächter reichte. „Und nun befehle ich euch, ins Bett zu gehen. Wir haben morgen einen anstrengenden Ritt vor uns."

Er schlich zurück in sein Gemach und nicht lange danach folgten auch Laietha und Boromir. Linnyd fragte sich, ob es wohl noch eine Diskussion zwischen beiden geben würde und beschloss, sich in dieser Nacht lieber im Heu bei den Pferden zur Ruhe zu begeben.

Als sie ihren Kopf im duftenden Heu vergrub, stahl sich ein Lächeln auf ihre Lippen und Legolas Worte hallten durch ihren Geist - _Manchmal findet man unerwartete Verbündete._


	29. Kapitel 27: Zurück

27. Kapitel: „Zurück"

Gegen Mittag erreichten sie die Stadt. Linnyd hatte sich sofort in die Bibliothek begeben, auf Aragorn hatte ein gutes Dutzend Kundschafter gewartet, die alle seine Anwesenheit forderten, Elrond hatte die Anwesenheit seiner Söhne in den Häusern der Heilung erbeten, diese hatten Eban gleich mitgenommen, damit seine Verletzung neu versorgt werden konnte und Boromir war von einem der Soldaten in die Kaserne gerufen worden.

Zunächst hatte Laietha sich ein wenig verloren gefühlt, aber dann war sie zu Rosalie gegangen, hatte sich vergewissert, dass es dem Mädchen an nichts fehlte, hatte sich zu den Häusern begeben, wo die anderen Kinder untergebracht waren und zufrieden festgestellt, dass fünf Kinder ihre Eltern oder Verwandte wieder gefunden hatten. Bei zehn Kindern hatte man die Eltern nur noch tot bergen können – sie waren inzwischen bei Pflegeeltern und die Freude, die sie noch kurz zuvor verspürt hatte, wandelte sich in Bitterkeit.

Von Rosalies Verwandten gab es immer noch keine Spur. Sie konnte den Blick des kleinen Mädchens fast nicht ertragen. Eine der Frauen hatte ihr geraten, die Suche aufzugeben und das Kind zu Pflegeeltern zu schicken, aber Laietha hatte sich geweigert. Sie hatten schon in den Bergen kurz mit Boromir gesprochen – sie würde heute abend noch einmal mit ihm reden, aber jetzt schickte sie ein stummes Gebet zu den Valar, sie mögen die Eltern des Kindes am Leben sein lassen.

Der Mittag verstrich wie im Flug und ehe sie sich versehen konnte, war die Sonne fast hinter den Bergen verschwunden und die staubige Luft kühlte ein wenig ab. Eban war zu ihr gestoßen, mit einem neuen Verband um den Kopf. „Sie sagen, die Wunde wird bald verheilt sein und dass ich mich ein paar Tage schonen soll. Ich hatte wohl Glück und du hast fantastische Arbeit geleistet." Laietha lachte verlegen. „Ich habe schon mehr als einen Verband angelegt – schließlich habe ich zwei lebhafte Kinder", schmunzelte sie.

Rosalie sah sie aus ihren braunen Augen an. „Gehen wir Aiglos besuchen, Laietha? Als ihr nicht da wart habe ich ihn nur ganz selten bei den Knappen besuchen dürfen." Laietha lächelte leicht. Sie konnte sich schon vorstellen, dass Bergil nicht begeistert sein würde, wenn sie den Knappenunterricht störten, aber auf der anderen Seite hatte sie selbst auch nichts dagegen, ihren Sohn zu begrüßen und so stimmte sie zu.

Sie hatten Glück – die Knappen waren auf den Truppenübungsplätzen und an diesem Tag sollten sie den Rekruten assistieren und sich selbst im Kampf mit dem Schwert üben. Rosalie wollte gleich zu Aiglos stürmen und ihn freudig begrüßen, aber Laietha hielt sie sanft zurück. „Noch einen Moment Geduld, Rosalie", bat sie und beugte sich etwas weiter über die Mauer, um besser sehen zu können.

Aiglos führte seine Paraden diesmal geschickter aus, als beim letzten Mal. Sein Gegner schonte ihn nicht im Mindesten. „Duck dich jetzt", flüsterte Laietha und ein breites Lächeln stahl sich auf ihr Gesicht, als ihr Sohn sich duckte und dem Schlag seines Übungspartners auswich. „Jetzt block auf links", zischte sie sichtlich angespannt, aber der Junge zog nach der anderen Seite herum und der andere Junge traf ihn mit dem Übungsschwert in die Seite. Laietha schüttelte den Kopf und hörte, wie Bergil die Kämpfe abbrach. Jetzt waren die Knappen an der Reihe, den Rekruten zu helfen.

„Kommt mit", forderte Laietha Eban und Rosalie auf und sie folgten ihr hinunter zum Übungsplatz. Aiglos kämpfte sichtlich um Beherrschung, als er seine Mutter und Rosalie sah, er grinste übers ganze Gesicht, blieb aber auf seinem Posten und versuchte Bergils Anweisungen zu folgen, so gut es ging.

Als der Hauptmann seine Freundin sah, lachte er froh. „Das muss Vorhersehung sein, Laietha! Dich kann ich jetzt gut gebrauchen!" Ein wenig überrascht blinzelte sie ihn an. Sie wusste nicht, ob die Überraschung, die er nun für sie bereithielt, ihr gefallen sollte. Mit einem leichten Nicken begrüßte Bergil Eban und lud ihn und Rosalie dazu ein, auf der Bank im Schatten des Kasernengebäudes Platz zu nehmen.

„Ich muss euch Laietha einen Augenblick entführen, es wird Zeit, dass die Rekruten sich gegen einen unbekannten Gegner versuchen." Ihren Protest erstickte er im Keim. „Ich weiß nicht, was Eban im Gebirge widerfahren ist, aber du siehst fantastisch aus. Glaub mir, du wirst sie grün und blau schlagen." Er legte ihr den Arm um die Schultern und führte sie zu den Rekruten, die augenblicklich ihre Übungen einstellten und zu ihrem Ausbilder hinüber sahen.

„Das ist Frau Annaluva, eine gute Freundin und ausgezeichnete Kämpferin. Ich denke es kann nicht schaden, wenn ihr jetzt aufmerksam zuseht und lernt." Bergil zwinkerte ihr zu, als er sich an den Rand des Platzes begab. „Du wählst die Waffen", lachte er.

Laietha hätte ihn gern zum Balrog gejagt, aber nun war es zu spät – die jungen Männer sahen sie erwartungsvoll an und warteten darauf, was sie nun sagen würde. Ein Schwert konnte sie unmöglich führen – ihr eigenes war zwar sehr leicht, aber sie hatte es daheim gelassen, weil es ihr ohnehin nichts nutzen würde. Eine gondorianische Waffe würde ihr nicht helfen. Dann fiel ihr Blick auf ein paar lange Stäbe, der an der Kasernenmauer lehnten und wahrscheinlich dazu benutzt wurden, mehrere Wasserkübel auf einmal aus der Zisterne zu holen. Ein Lächeln stahl sich auf ihr Gesicht.

Sie baute sich vor den Rekruten auf und plötzlich war nichts mehr von Scheu oder Unsicherheit zu bemerken. Rosalie war zu Aiglos gelaufen, der das Mädchen auf den Arm nahm, damit sie besser sehen konnte. Etienne verpasste ihm einen freundschaftlichen Stoß in die Rippen. „Ist das nicht deine Mutter?" Aiglos griente und nickte ihm zu. „Jetzt kannst du was lernen, Etienne."

Laietha holte zwei der Holzstäbe. Sie prüfte ihre Länge und ihr Gewicht – sie waren perfekt für ihr Vorhaben. Dann wählte sie einen der Männer, der nicht zu kräftig, aber auch nicht klein war. Sie warf ihm einen Stab zu, den er geschickt auffing, wenn er auch verwundert zu ihr hinüber sah. Wahrscheinlich hatten sie mit einem Schwertkampf gerechnet.

„Den Umgang mit einem Schwert kann euch Hauptmann Bergil ebenso gut beibringen wie ich", begann sie ihre Rede, „aber manchmal hat man nicht die Waffen zur Hand, die wünschenswert wären. Ihr gehört bald zur Stadtwache und müsst in der Lage sein, diese Stadt und ihre Bewohner in allen Lagen und mit allen Mitteln zu verteidigen, die ihr zur Hand habt." Sie ließ den Stab geschickt in einer Hand kreisen und vollführte einen kräftigen Stoß gegen einen unsichtbaren Gegner mit ihm.

„In den richtigen Händen, kann so ein einfacher Stab zwei bewaffnete Schwertkrieger entwaffnen und besiegen – ich werde euch zeigen, wie." Damit winkte sie den jungen Mann zu sich heran. Eban vergaß für einen Augenblick den pochenden Schmerz in seinem Kopf und beugte sich gespannt vor. Neben ihm baute sich Bergil auf, der ebenfalls gespannt war, was seine Freundin von ihrer Kunst zeigen würde.

Ebans Blick fiel auf eine Gestalt an der anderen Seite des Übungsplatzes und als er ein zweites Mal hingesehen hatte, erkannte er die schöne Elbin, die sie begleitet hatte. Ein wohliger Schauer lief ihm bei dem Gedanken an die Frau über den Rücken. Er hatte Geschichten von Elben gehört, aber bis zu dem Tag in dem Gasthaus, wo er Laietha getroffen hatte, hatte er noch nie einen zu Gesicht bekommen.

Der Mann – ihr Ziehbruder – war ausgesprochen schön gewesen, mit seinem ebenmäßigen Gesicht, seinen tiefen braunen Augen, der feingeschwungene Mund. Noch nie war Eban einem solchen Wesen begegnet, auch wenn er sich vor Elrohirs Blicken fürchtete. Ihm war, als sähe der Elb direkt in sein Herz.

Aber diese Frau war nicht mit dem Elben zu vergleichen. Fast hätte Eban geweint, als er sie das erste Mal erblickte, denn in seinem ganzen Leben hatte er noch nie so eine Schönheit gesehen. Scheu hatte er sie während ihrer Reise beobachtet und dabei herausgefunden, dass sie dem Kampf gänzlich abgeneigt war, was ihm die Frage aufdrängte, was sie dort an der Mauer tat.

Sie hatte nur etwas frische Luft schnappen wollen. Wenn sie in der Bibliothek saß, vergaß Linnyd die Zeit so schnell. Ihre Beine hatten sie dabei zur Mauer des Übungsplatzes getrieben und als sie die Ziehschwester des Königs dort erblickte, mit einem langen Stab in der Hand, war sie stehen geblieben, neugierig zu sehen, was geschehen würde.

Der Wind trieb ihr das blonde Haar in die Stirn und ungeduldig schob sie es hinter ihren Ohren zurück. Jetzt stellten sich die Gegner gegenüber auf, sie verneigten sich und der Mann stürmte vor. Er war ein ausgesprochen unerfahrener Kämpfer – seine ganze Körpersprache verriet seinen nächsten Schritt, man musste kein Krieger sein, um seinem Angriff auszuweichen – so wie die Frau es tat.

Geschmeidig beugte sie ihren Körper zur Seite, streckte ihren Stab so, dass er den Mann in den Magen traf und nutzte seine Geschwindigkeit, um das andere Ende des Stabes in seinen Rücken krachen zu lassen. Der Mann rieb sich die schmerzenden Stellen, die Frau streckte ihm die Hand entgegen und sie lachten.

Der nächste Gegner war ein kräftiger Mann – ihr vielfach an Stärke überlegen. Sein erster Schlag war hart und presste ihre Waffe in Richtung Boden, sie griff die Bewegung auf, drehte sich geschwind um ihre eigene Achse und fing seinen nächsten Schlag ab, ohne ihn anzusehen. Linnyd nickte anerkennend. Sie kannte ihre Stärken und Schwächen, das verschaffte ihr einen Vorteil gegenüber den unerfahrenen Männern. Es dauerte nicht lange, bis sie auch diesen Gegner besiegt hatte.

Linnyd sah noch eine Weile lang zu. Es folgten Übungen mit zwei bewaffneten Gegnern, weitere Einzelkämpfe, die ausgewertet und kommentiert wurden. Sie kämpfte nicht schlecht, aber ihre Gegner waren keine Herausforderung und es wurde Linnyd langweilig. Dann aber trat ein junger Mann aus der Gruppe hervor, der Linnyds Aufmerksamkeit erweckte. Es war die Art, wie er den Stab fasste – er kannte diese Waffe und im Gesicht der Frau fand sie die gleiche Erkenntnis. Nun war ihre Neugier erwacht.

Die Kontrahenten verbeugten sich voreinander und dann griff die Frau unerwartet an. Linnyd zog die Augenbraue hoch. Bei den anderen Männern hatte sie sich immer zurück gehalten – sie will ihn testen, sie will sehen, wo seine Schwächen in der Verteidigung liegen, schoss es Linnyd durch den Kopf.

Der Mann wich aus, ging seinerseits zum Angriff über, sie sprang, rollte sich geschickt ab und kam hinter ihm wieder auf die Beine, aber er hatte sich bereits umgedreht und ließ sie nicht zuschlagen. Auf seinem Gesicht war ein siegessicheres Grinsen.

Sie stieß den Stab auf den Boden und Linnyd zuckte zusammen – selbst mit geschlossenen Augen hätte sie sagen können, was jetzt geschehen würde.

Laietha musste erkannt haben, dass er einen Schlag gegen ihre Knie führen wollte und würde den Stab als Stütze benützen, um ihm einen Tritt gegen die Brust zu verpassen und selbst seinem Schlag zu entgehen. Der Mann taumelte einen Schritt rückwärts. Rechts, links, rechts folgte sie ihm, den Stab waagerecht vor sich herführend, um ihn in die Richtung zu drehen, in der ihr Gegner nicht blockte.

Linnyd schloss die Augen. So hatte Glorfindel es ihr im Kampf mit dem Langspeer beigebracht, vor so vielen Jahren, als sie und Tanhil glücklich gewesen waren. Linnyd blinzelte und verfolgte den Kampf weiter.

Laietha dominierte, aber es war nicht ihr erster Kampf an diesem Tag und aus heiterem Himmel knickten ihre Knie ein. Erst hatte Linnyd gedacht, sie wollte ausweichen, aber dann sah sie, dass die Frau eigentlich zum Sprung angesetzt hatte.

Ihr Gegner nutzte die Gelegenheit und brachte sie mit einem gezielten Stoß gegen die Schulter zu Fall. Linnyd schüttelte den Kopf und drehte sich zum Gehen um. Wieder fragte sie sich, was mit Laietha geschehen war. Vielleicht würde Legolas ihr die Frage eines Tages beantworten.

Laietha nahm die ausgestreckte Hand des Mannes an und zog sich daran hoch. „Gut gemacht", nickte sie und er verbeugte sich. Ein Mann in der Uniform der Stadtwache wandte sich enttäuscht ab, als er merkte, dass die Übung vorbei war. Laietha hörte ihn etwas von „Ich hätte ein paar Monate später anfangen sollen" murmeln, aber dann waren auch schon Aiglos und die Knappen an ihrer Seite, die sie mit Fragen löcherten, bis Bergil ihr zur Hilfe eilte und die Jungen an ihre Pflichten erinnerte, die auf sie warteten.

Laietha wischte sich den Schweiß von der Stirn. „Das nächste Mal fragst du mich gefälligst vorher, ja?" Sie verpasste Bergil einen Stoß in die Rippen, aber das Leuchten in ihren Augen verriet ihm, dass sie nicht böse war.

Lachend betrachtete sie ihre Kleidung und gähnte plötzlich herzhaft. „Ich glaube, ich könnte ein Nickerchen vertragen – und ein sauberes Hemd." Sie winkte Rosalie an ihre Seite. Das Mädchen verabschiedete sich von Aiglos, der mit den anderen Jungen wieder an die Arbeit ging.

Bergil hielt sie am Ärmel ihres Hemdes fest. „Willst du mir nicht noch einen Augenblick Gesellschaft leisten? Schließlich bin ich neugierig, was ihr in den Bergen gefunden habt." Zustimmend nickte die Kriegerin und wandte sich an ihren Bruder, der mit geschlossenen Augen auf einer Bank im Schatten saß. „Kommst du mit uns, Eban?", fragte sie, aber der Mann schüttelte den Kopf. „Nein, ich werde mich an den Rat der Heiler halten und mich ausruhen. Wenn du willst, nehme ich Rosalie mit zu ihrem Zimmer. Vielleicht gehe ich heute nachmittag noch etwas spazieren."

Auch Rosalie gähnte und so nahm die Kriegerin Ebans Angebot gerne an. Sie verabschiedeten sich lachend.

Nachdem Eban und das Mädchen außer Sicht waren, ließen sich Laietha und Bergil an einem Brunnen nieder. Die Kriegerin schöpfte mit der hohlen Hand Wasser und trank hastig. Sie gönnte sich sogar den Luxus, zwei Hände voll mit dem kostbaren Nass über ihren Nacken laufen zu lassen und sich das staubige Gesicht damit zu säubern.

Die Erfrischung tat mehr als gut und als Bergil auch noch einen kleinen Apfel, der zwar schon ziemlich verschrumpelt aussah, aber köstlich und süß schmeckte, hervorzog, musste sie schmunzeln. „Du kannst wohl Gedanken lesen, mein Freund. Ich war am Verhungern!"

Wohlwollend lächelte der junge Mann. „Du hast es dir mehr als verdient. Das eben mit den Rekruten war fantastisch! Ich habe nicht gewusst, dass du mit einem Kampfstab umgehen kannst, aber ich hätte es wissen sollen."

Sich geschmeichelt fühlend, winkte die Kriegerin ab. Sie spazierten ein Stück weit durch die Straßen. In einer der Gassen stand eine Gruppe von mehreren Männern, die sich umsahen, als hätten sie Heimlichkeiten zu besprechen. Als sie Laietha erblickten, senkten sie den Blick.

Die Haare in ihrem Nacken richteten sich auf und plötzlich erinnerte sie sich daran, was sie ihren Freund schon lange hatte fragen wollen. „Gibt es etwas Neues von deinen Söldnern?"

Bergil verharrte in seinem Schritt und zog erstaunt die Augenbraue hoch. „Es ist komisch, dass du mich das fragst, aber ja – ich wollte es dir sowieso noch erzählen." Er legte seinen Arm um ihre Schulter und führte sie zum Hauptgebäude der Kaserne, wo man ihm ein kleines Zimmer eingerichtet hatte, in dem er arbeiten konnte.

Laietha nahm sich einen Augenblick, um sich umzusehen. Es war ein kleiner Raum, mit fast winzigen Fenstern, die direkt zum Übungsplatz zeigten. In der Mitte stand ein massiver Schreibtisch aus dunklem Holz, auf dem sich Papiere stapelten. Auch ein Krug mit Wein stand bereit, aus dem Bergil ihnen einen Becher voll einschenkte.

Mit einer Handbewegung bot er ihr einen der drei Holzstühle an und sie nahm dankbar an. Hier drinnen war es kühler als in der Mittagssonne und Laietha war froh sich ausruhen zu können. Sie war eben doch noch lange nicht wieder in Form.

„Rejin und Fajin sind ausgesprochen ehrgeizig, musst du wissen. Sie haben sich sehr um einen Posten in der Nähe Aragorns bemüht, aber selbstverständlich stand das für mich außer Frage. Dennoch habe ich sie im Umfeld des Palastes einsetzen lassen – mir blieb einfach keine andere Wahl", begann Bergil seinen Bericht und seine Freundin lauschte aufmerksam.

Die beiden Brüder redeten nicht sehr viel. Sie erledigten ihre Arbeit gewissenhaft, verloren aber kein Wort zu viel und wenn die anderen Männer nach getaner Arbeit in die Wirtschaften gingen, blieben die beiden außen vor. Doch nicht nur das machte sie Bergil verdächtig.

„Erinnerst du dich an den Vorfall mit Elladan und der Schlange?" Laietha nickte und ein Frösteln überkam sie. Fast wäre ihr Bruder an dem Biss gestorben...

„Nun, die Schlange stammte aus der Gegend, aus der die beiden kommen. Ich kann nichts beweisen, vielleicht ist es ein Zufall, aber es ist verdächtig. Außerdem sind sie in eurer Abwesenheit viel im Palast unterwegs gewesen. Sie haben sich in der Nähe von Aragorns und euren Gemächern herumgedrückt. Einmal hat man sie sogar direkt vor Ebans Tür erwischt. Ich denke nicht, dass sie etwas entwendet haben, aber es gefällt mir nicht. Außerdem sprechen sie viel mit den Leuten – und das in so einer Zeit..."

Gelegentlich nickte Laietha zustimmend, manchmal stützte sie ihr Kinn auf ihre Faust und schloss nachdenklich die Augen. Am Ende des Berichtes schwieg sie kurz, bevor sie zu sprechen anhub.

„Momentan können wir es uns nicht leisten, auch nur einen Mann aus der Wache zu entlassen, aber wir alle sollten ein Auge auf die beiden haben." Bergil widersprach ihr nicht. Seine Freundin bat ihn schließlich, ihr von allen Geschehnissen zu berichten, die sich zugetragen hatten, als sie in den Bergen waren. Was sie zu hören bekam gefiel ihr nicht sonderlich.

Die Dürre zehrte an den Nerven der Menschen und immer wieder waren vereinzelte Stimmen laut geworden, die Aragorn für das Unglück der Stadt verantwortlich machten. Noch war es nur ein Murren und Unzufriedenheit, aber wenn sich ihre Lage nicht bald verbesserte, fürchtete Bergil, es könnte zu Aufständen kommen. Schließlich war es nicht das erste Mal seit Aragorns Verlobung mit Mornuan, dass Einzelne einen neuen Herrscher forderten.

„Es sind meist Leute in meinem Alter. Sie wollen einen starken Herrscher, jemanden, der sie aus der Not führt und immer wieder habe ich gehört, wie sie nach Faramir und noch viel häufiger nach Boromir verlangten."

Laietha versteifte und wand sich unbehaglich auf ihrem Stuhl. Sie tauschte einen Blick mit Bergil und niemand musste es aussprechen, aber sie beide wussten, dass dies Hochverrat war.

„Sie verherrlichen Denethor, der in schweren Zeiten immer ein straffes Regime geführt hat, aber bei dem es dem Volk nie in den Sinn gekommen wäre, sich zu erheben."

„Weil er jeden Aufstand mit Gewalt niedergeschlagen hätte."

Bergil und Laietha fuhren leicht zusammen, als Boromir den Raum betrat. Sie waren so vertieft in ihr Gespräch gewesen, dass sie den Mann nicht hatten kommen hören. Der Krieger nahm sich einen Stuhl und Bergil schenkte auch ihm Wein ein.

„Auch mir ist davon gerade zu Ohren gekommen", berichtete Boromir mit unglücklicher Miene. „Dabei sind es junge Spunte, die noch Kinder waren, als mein Vater regierte! Sie wissen nichts davon, wie es war, unter seiner Herrschaft zu leben. Außerdem, was erwarten sie von meinem Bruder und mir? Dass wir es regnen lassen?" Er schüttelte verärgert den Kopf.

„Denkt ihr, dass es eine ernstzunehmende Gefahr ist?", wollte Laietha wissen. Es dauerte eine Weile, bis Boromir ihr antwortete. „Ich denke, bis jetzt noch nicht, aber es sind Zeiten der Not – und in solchen Zeiten sollte man mehr Vorsicht walten lassen als sonst." Darin stimmten seine Frau und Bergil ihm zu.

Bergil sah den Krieger fragend an. „Dabei fällt mir ein – hast du uns zufällig aufgespürt oder hast du mich direkt gesucht, Boromir?" Der Ältere erhob sich und deutete aus dem Fenster. „Eigentlich bin ich nur gekommen um dir zu sagen, dass die Knappen auf neue Aufträge warten. Dann wollte ich direkt zu den Männern der Fußtruppen gehen. Ich muss schließlich prüfen, ob die Aufräumarbeiten gut vorankommen."

Ja, es gab viel zu tun.

Mit einem Seufzer erhob sich Laietha und verabschiedete sich mit einem Kuss von ihrem Mann. Für einen Mittagsschlaf war es jetzt ohnehin zu spät und sie wollte wenigstens noch eine Stunde lang versuchen, ob sich Verwandte der Kinder finden ließen. Hinlegen konnte sie sich auch vor dem Abendessen noch. So löste sich die kleine Gruppe auf, damit jeder seinen Aufgaben nachgehen konnte, jedoch nicht ohne sich vorzunehmen, in den nächsten Tagen Augen und Ohren offen zu halten.


	30. Kapitel 28: Dunkle Schatten

28. Kapitel: „Dunkle Schatten"

Jeder Aufprall setzte sich mit einem Zittern in seinen Armen fort, doch mit dem Rhythmusgefühl langjähriger Erfahrung ließ Aragorn den Hammer erneut gegen die Boxentüre krachen. Mit einem _‚Tschunk'_ trafen Hammer und Nagel aufeinander und der Metallkörper drang tiefer in das Holz.

Aiglos musste seine ganze Kraft aufbringen, um von der Wucht des Treffers nicht zurückgedrängt zu werden und die Türe wegschwingen zu lassen. Damit wären Aragorns nächste Schläge in Leere gegangen.

Mit dem nächsten Schlag war der Nagel allerdings vollständig im Holz versenkt.

Aragorn trat einen Schritt zurück und wischte sich mit dem Ärmel seines Hemdes über das Gesicht. Die Arbeit hatte den Schweiß auf seine Stirn getrieben und klebte ihm das Hemd am Rücken fest. Zufrieden fuhr er mit der Hand über das glatte, abgegriffene Holz und legte den Hammer beiseite. Dies war für Aiglos das Zeichen, dass diese Arbeit beendet war und er stellte sich neben seinen Onkel.

„Danke für deine Hilfe, Aiglos." Er legte dem Jungen die Hand auf die Schulter. „Jetzt kann die Box wieder benutzt werden."

Die zersplitterten Holzplanken waren das Letzte Anzeichen dafür gewesen, dass an den Zwischenfall mit der Schlange erinnert hatte. Das Pferd hatte diese mit seinen schweren Hufen zertrümmert, als es wild ausgeschlagen hatte, doch nun waren die einzelnen Bretter durch neue ersetzt. Sie hoben sich etwas heller von den übrigen ab und man sah die frischen Spuren des Werkzeugs an ihnen, doch diese würden mit der Zeit auch noch verblassen.

Aragorn wandte den Blick von ihrem gemeinsamen Werk und wies mit einer Geste auf die offene Stalltüre.

„Wenn du das Pferd von der Weide holst, lege ich das frische Stroh aus."

„In Ordnung, Onkel Aragorn." Aiglos nickte. „Auf welcher Weide steht es?"

Aragorn beschrieb ihm ganz genau den Weg und sofort rannte der Junge los. _‚Sicherlich möchte der Junge auch endlich fertig werden'_, dachte Aragorn schmunzelnd und sah ihm nach, bis er aus seinem Blickfeld verschwunden war.

Seufzend ließ er die Schultern kreisen, um sie etwas zu lockern und ergriff dann den ersten Strohballen, trug ihn in die Box und durchschnitt die Hanfschnur mit seinem Messer. Drei weitere Ballen folgten dem ersten, bis er befand, dass die Strohmenge ausreichen würde. Die Heugabel lehnte in der Stallgasse an der Wand und er holte sie, um das Stroh zu einer gleichmäßigen Schicht zu verteilen. Dabei kehrten seine Gedanken zu Aiglos zurück.

Der Junge hatte sich bereits nach kurzer Zeit sehr gut eingelebt. In Etienne schien er einen guten Freund gefunden zu haben, denn meistens sah man die beiden zusammen. Gemeinsam absolvierten sie die Waffenübungen, kamen den übrigen Pflichten nach und schienen es sogar geschafft zu haben, dass sie zusammen an der Tafel auftragen konnten. Tatsächlich glaubte Aragorn, dass sie dies nur geschafft hatten, weil die beiden Jungen die Küchenmägde mit ihrem Charme um die Finger gewickelt hatten. Aragorn musste bei dieser Vorstellung lachen.

Inzwischen war das Stroh gleichmäßig verteilt und es blieb ihm nur noch, den Trog mit Hafer zu füllen. Er nahm den Holzeimer, trat in die Stallgasse und erstarrte. Trotz der Wärme rann ihm ein kalter Schauer über den Rücken, ein untrügliches Zeichen dafür, dass ein fremder Blick auf ihm ruhte. Langsam drehte er sich um.

Vertieft in seine Arbeit war Aragorn gar nicht aufgefallen, dass die Dämmerung bereits alles in Dunkelheit tauchte – durch die Stalltüre fiel nur noch schwaches Licht. Es brannte nur eine einzelne Öllampe gleich neben der Box in der er gearbeitet hatte und so war der Stall in tiefe Schatten gekleidet.

Aragorns Blick versuchte diese zu durchdringen, aber es gelang ihm nicht vollends. Beklommenheit machte sich in seinem Inneren breit, die er jedoch entschieden niederkämpfte. Er war schließlich kein kleines Kind mehr, das sich im Dunkeln fürchtete.

Er umfasste den Griff des Eimers fester und zwang sich zu einem langsamen Schritt, als er zur Vorratskammer ging. Auch diese lag im Dunkeln, doch durch ein Fenster fiel ungehindert das Licht der ersten Sterne. Aragorn füllte seinen Eimer und trat wieder in den Stall.

Da sah er ihn und spürte einen Stoß wie einen Blitzschlag. Er hatte Eban am Rande des Lichtkreises nicht gesehen, obwohl er die ganze Zeit reglos dagestanden haben musste. Er trug einen dunklen Umhang, eine ebensolche Hose und ein Hemd. Er sah aus, als sei er aus den Schatten hervorgewachsen. Neben der Plötzlichkeit seines Auftauchens war es vor allem sein Blick, der Aragorn frösteln ließ, trotz der Wärme des Stalls.

Er konnte es sich nur knapp verkneifen, einen Schritt zurückzutreten. Das Augenpaar seines Gegenübers ruhte wie eine Berührung auf ihm.

„Was tut Ihr hier? Sucht Ihr meine… Laietha?" Er versuchte seine Stimme ruhig klingen zu lassen und seine Gefühle daraus zu verbannen. Diese Begegnung war, als erhöbe man seine Hand vom Pelz einer hübschen, schnurrenden Katze und sähe sich stattdessen Auge in Auge mit dem reglosen Blick eines Wargs. Eban bewegte sich zum ersten Mal und trat aus den Schatten heraus, sagte aber immer noch kein Wort.

Aragorn spürte, wie ihn ein Stich der Besorgnis durchfuhr, als sich in Ebans Augen etwas veränderten. Er wusste nicht was es war, aber es veranlasste ihn, den Eimer fester zu packen und seine Hand in die Nähe des Dolches zu heben. Bildete er sich das ein, oder huschte bei seiner Bewegung ein verächtliches Lächeln über Ebans Gesicht?

Dieser tat noch einen Schritt, jetzt keinen halben Meter mehr von ihm entfernt. Seine Züge waren völlig ausdruckslos, nur tief in seinen Augen brannte etwas Undefinierbares. Aragorn wagte nicht, sich zu rühren, weil er fürchtete, den Bann zu brechen und Eban zu etwas zu provozieren. Er richtete jedoch erneut das Wort an ihn.

„Wenn Ihr Laietha sucht – die ist nicht hier. Sie…" Bevor er den Satz noch beenden konnte, klang Hufschlag die Stallgasse hinein und ein fröhliches Pfeifen. Keinen Herzschlag später tauchte Aiglos' Umriss im Türrahmen auf, gefolgt von dem friedlichen Pferd, das er am Zügel führte.

Als sein Blick auf die beiden Männer fiel, stoppte er abrupt und sah von einem zum anderen.

„Oh, ich wollte nicht stören. Aber ich konnte ja nicht wissen… Ich bringe nur rasch das Pferd in die Box, dann…"

Aragorn versuchte zu lächeln, doch er merkte selbst, dass es ihm gründlich misslang. „Schon gut Aiglos. Herr Eban hat deine Mutter gesucht – aber ich konnte ihm leider nicht weiterhelfen. Er wollte gerade wieder gehen."

Wenn Aiglos etwas an dem Verhalten Aragorns seltsam vorkam, so ließ er es sich jedenfalls nicht anmerken. Im Gegenteil. Er verhielt sich so wie immer.

„Ich weiß wo sie ist… Eban. Wenn Ihr wartet, dann bringe ich Euch zu ihr. Wir sind doch fertig Onk… mein König?"

Aragorn zuckte fast bei dieser formellen Anrede wie unter einem Peitschenhieb zusammen. Aber er wusste, dass Bergil den Knappen immer wieder einschärfte, dass sie sich in der Öffentlichkeit an die üblichen Anstandsregeln zu halten hatten. So gesehen zählte Aiglos den „Bruder" seiner Mutter noch nicht zum engen Kreis derer, unter denen er diese nicht beachten musste. Aragorns Herz begann bei dieser Erkenntnis wieder zu schlagen.

„Ja." Er musste sich räuspern. „Ja, wir sind fertig. Du kannst gehen. Ich bringe das Tier in seine Box und gebe ihm sein Futter. Für heute hast du genug getan."

Aiglos drückte ihm stürmisch die Zügel in die freie Hand, verneigte sich knapp und forderte Eban mit einer Handbewegung auf ihm zu folgen. Dieser zögerte nur einen kurzen Moment, in dem er Aragorn jedoch mit seinem Blick gefangen hielt. Als er sich endlich abwandte war es diesem, als befreie man ihn von einer unsäglichen Last.

Als Laietha erwachte, war es bereits dunkel, aber von Boromir war noch keine Spur zu sehen. Vielleicht war er auch schon in ihren Gemächern gewesen und hatte sie weiterschlafen lassen, vielleicht aber gab es bei den Soldaten so viel zu besprechen, dass er erst spät in der Nacht todmüde in sein Bett fallen würde – wahrscheinlich ohne sich die Stiefel auszuziehen.

Sie rieb sich die Augen, schwang sich aus dem Bett und schenkte sich einen Kelch Wein ein. Sie würde warten, bis er zurück war, denn Laietha wollte dringend mit ihrem Mann über Rosalie sprechen. Es waren nun schon einige Wochen seit dem Drachenangriff vergangen und langsam verlor auch sie die Hoffnung, noch eine Spur von den Eltern des Mädchens zu finden. Die Kinder waren aus dem Haus und nun hatten sie mehr als genug Platz auf ihrem kleinen Gut.

Sie warf sich Boromirs Hemd über, das über der Lehne seines Sessels hing und vergrub ihren Kopf in dem Stoff. Der Gedanke an Rosalie machte sie traurig, aber noch trauriger stimmte sie das Gefühl, es würde sich zwischen ihr und Aragorn eine Kluft auftun, so tief und breit, dass sie den Mut nicht aufbringen konnte, hinüber zu springen.

Sie ging zum Fenster, setzte sich auf den breiten steinernen Fenstersims und blickte hinaus in die Nacht. Das Zimmer wurde nur vom Schein zweier Kerzen erhellt und die Nachtluft war angenehm kühl. Als es leise an der Tür klopfte, zuckte sie ein wenig zusammen. Sie drehte den Kopf nach der Tür, neugierig, wer sie zu so später Stunde besuchen wollte.

Ein Lächeln stahl sich auf ihr Gesicht, als Aiglos den Kopf zur Tür hineinstreckte. Er lächelte zurück, öffnete die Tür ganz und sah noch einmal hinaus. „Ich habe doch gewusst, dass sie hier ist!", schmunzelte er. Aiglos öffnete die Tür ganz und Eban betrat den Raum. Einen Augenblick lang glaubte Laietha, einen Hauch von Ärger auf seinem Gesicht zu sehen, aber er war so schnell verschwunden, wie er gekommen war.

Die beiden betraten den Raum und Aiglos holte sich einen Kuss auf die Wange von seiner Mutter. „Hast du mich heute kämpfen sehen, Mama?", fragte er mit leuchtenden Augen. Sie nickte, schwieg einen Moment, aber dann schlug sie ihm anerkennend auf die Schulter. „Du hast dich sehr verbessert." Ein schöneres Kompliment hätte sie ihm wohl nicht machen können, denn nun griente ihr Sohn von einem Ohr zum anderen.

„Etienne hat mir ein paar gute Tricks gezeigt, aber er ist wirklich gut. Ber...Hauptmann Bergil sagt, dass wir zwei die Vielversprechnsten im Umgang mit dem Schwert sind." Laietha zog skeptisch eine Braue hoch.

Er ist ganz schön überzeugt von sich, dachte sie im Stillen, aber dann platze Aiglos vor Lachen los. „Na ja, Etienne hatte genauso gute Lehrer wie ich – wie man ja heute gesehen hat. Mama, du bist spitze gewesen! Etienne hat Stielaugen bekommen!"

Sie lachte, ein wenig verlegen, als sie bemerkte, dass Eban sie schmunzelnd beobachtete. Laietha erhob sich von ihrem Sitzplatz und geleitete Aiglos sanft, aber bestimmt zur Tür. „Ist es nicht schon längst Zeit für dich im Bett zu liegen und von großartigen Schlachten zu träumen, mein Sohn?", schmunzelte sie.

Aiglos wollte zuerst protestieren, aber dann erkannte er, dass sie scherzte und gab ihr einen Kuss auf die Wange. „Gute Nacht, Mama, ich glaube, ich werde heute gut schlafen. Onkel Aragorn und ich haben die kaputte Tür im Stall repariert – zusätzlich zu unseren sonstigen Pflichten und Etienne hat mich ganz schön vermöbelt."

Lächelnd strich sie ihm über die Wange. Spürte sie harte Stoppeln unter ihren Fingern? Sie beschloss, den Jungen nicht darauf anzusprechen. Vielleicht gewöhnte sie sich langsam an den Gedanken, dass er erwachsen wurde.

Als Aiglos den Raum verlassen hatte, erinnerte sie sich wieder an Eban, der die ganze Zeit über ruhig neben dem erloschenen Kamin gestanden hatte. Sie trat zu ihm, schenkte ihm Wein ein und strich gedankenverloren über das schwarze Hemd, das er trug. „Es steht dir viel besser als Boromir", lächelte sie.

Laietha ließ sich in einen der Sessel sinken und lud Eban ein, sich zu ihr zu gesellen. Er entzündete das Feuer im Kamin und ließ sich nieder. Eine Weile lang sprach niemand, aber dann schüttelte Eban verwundert den Kopf und musterte Laietha eine Weile. „Wo hast du gelernt, so zu kämpfen? Ich habe gar nicht gewusst, dass du so etwas kannst." Sie lachte kurz und nahm einen Schluck aus ihrem Kelch. „Meine Brüder haben es mir gezeigt, schon als ich ein kleines Mädchen war."

Sie schien einen Moment lang in Erinnerungen zu versinken, dann sah sie Eban an und schüttelte den Kopf. „Aber sicher bist du nicht an meinen Kinderstreichen interessiert, Eban." Er griff nach ihrer Hand und sah ihr tief in die Augen, dann lehnte er sich zurück und schmunzelte. „Warum nicht? Ich habe dir so viel von mir erzählt, ich würde gerne wissen, wie du aufgewachsen bist."

Und Laietha begann zu erzählen, alles, woran sie sich erinnerte, obwohl sie vieles auch nur aus Erzählungen von ihren Brüdern wusste. „Sie haben mir so viel Liebe geschenkt, dass ich gar nicht mehr daran dachte, dass ich vielleicht noch lebende Verwandte habe, die nach mir suchen oder um mich weinen..." Sie blinzelte ein paar Tränen fort.

„Elladan und Elrohir hatten auch einmal eine Schwester, sie segelte vor vielen Jahren in den Westen, verließ diese Welt, meine Brüder und Dunai – sie vermissen sie noch heute schrecklich und auch ich konnte und kann ihnen nie ein wirklicher Trost dafür sein, dass Arwen nicht mehr hier ist. Trotzdem haben sie mir nie das Gefühl gegeben, ich wäre nur ein Ersatz für sie."

Ebans Hände hatten sich zu Fäusten geballt, während sie gesprochen hatte und in seinen Augen schimmerten Tränen. „Niemand kann einem den Bruder oder die Schwester ersetzen. An dem Tag, als mein Bruder starb..."

Er beendete den Satz nicht, sondern sprang auf die Füße und wollte sich zu Gehen umdrehen. Laietha eilte an seine Seite und hielt ihn zurück. Ihre Augen waren weit aufgerissen und er sah, wie sie feucht wurden. „Wir hatten noch einen Bruder?", fragte sie mit heiserer Stimme und drückte ihn sanft zurück in die Polster des Sessels. Eban schluckte hart und es brauchte einen Augenblick, bevor er fortfuhr.

„Er starb vor langer Zeit, Laietha. Sein Name war Aban, er war sehr krank. Eine Krankheit befiel viele Menschen in unserem Dorf und es kam ein Heiler von weit her, der vielen Menschen half."

Er erinnerte sich an diesen Tag, als wäre es gestern gewesen. Aban hatte mit hohem Fieber in seinem Bett gelegen, Eban hatte ihm Wasser gereicht, aber er hatte das Gefühl, als verdunste es, noch bevor es die Lippen des Jüngeren erreichte. Er war hinaus gestürmt, hatte den Heiler angefleht, sich um seinen Bruder zu kümmern, aber es waren so viele Leute krank, der Mann hatte müde ausgesehen und hatte ihn fortgeschickt.

„Er sagte, er würde kommen, wenn er mit den anderen fertig wäre, aber als er endlich in unsere Hütte trat, war Aban tot." Er kniff die Augen zusammen, aber es nützte nichts, die Tränen strömten ihm über die Wangen.

Plötzlich streifte ein Hauch von Lavendel sein Gesicht und sein Kopf wurde gegen einen warmen, weichen Körper gepresst, der unter leisen Schluchzern erbebte. Er hatte sie wegstoßen wollen, aber es tat so gut, Wärme zu spüren und so schlang er seine Arme um sie und vergrub sein Gesicht an ihrer Brust, bis sein Herz nicht mehr raste und auch sie sich beruhigt zu haben schien.

Als er aufblickte, wischte auch sie sich die Tränen von den Wangen. Sie biss sich auf die Lippe und senkte beschämt den Blick. „Ich kann mich nicht einmal mehr an Aban erinnern – und doch ist es mir, als hätte ich ihn heute zum zweiten Mal verloren. Wenn es dir nicht zu sehr Schmerzen bereitet, erzähl mir von ihm."

Er zögerte ein wenig, aber dann rutschte er dichter an Laiethas Sessel heran und begann von Aban zu erzählen und Laietha hörte ihm zu. Bald lachten sie gemeinsam über die Späße, die die Brüder in ihrer Kindheit ausgeheckt hatten und später erzählte Laietha von ihrer Kindheit in Bruchtal, ihren Reisen mit Aragorn, wie sie Boromir kennen gelernt hatte und von ihren Kindern.

Ein seltsamer Ausdruck trat auf Ebans Gesicht, er veränderte sich, hatte fast nichts mehr mit dem Mann gemein, den sie vor ein paar Wochen zum ersten Mal getroffen hatte, aber seine Veränderung ängstigte sie nicht, sondern ließ zum ersten Mal das Gefühl von Liebe für ihn aufkommen. Es war, als hätte sie ein Stück in seine Seele blicken können.

Sie seufzte schwer, als sie den letzten Schluck Wein trank und Eban ihr einen weiteren Kelch einschenkte. „Ich wünschte, Aragorn und du würdet euch besser kennen lernen." Die Erwähnung seines Namens ließ Eban versteifen und Laietha schlug die Augen nieder. „Ich weiß, dass er dich nicht gerade herzlich begrüßt hat, aber du darfst deshalb nicht schlecht von ihm denken."

Sie schüttelte den Kopf und er sah, wie sich ihre Augen erneut mit Tränen füllten. Sie versuchte sie zurückzudrängen, aber es gelang ihr nicht und schließlich schlug sie die Hände vors Gesicht und begann leise zu schluchzen.

Einen Augenblick lang, wusste er nicht, was er tun sollte, aber dann legte er ihr die Hand auf die Schulter und streichelte sie beruhigend. „Oh, ich wünschte ihr hättet euch unter anderen Umständen getroffen", schniefte sie, noch immer um Kontrolle bemüht, die sie schon längst verloren hatte.

Er ließ ihr Zeit, bis sie nicht mehr weinen musste und ignorierte, dass sie sich mit dem Hemd die Tränen aus den Augen wischte, als er sah, wie unangenehm es ihr war, sich so vor ihm gezeigt zu haben. „Aragorn ist ein guter Mensch und ein guter König", versicherte sie ihm, „und er arbeitet hart, aber auch er hat Grenzen! Die Drachenangriffe, die Dürre, der beginnende Hunger – und er weiß nicht, wie er es allen recht machen soll." Und dann unser dummer Streit, setzte sie in Gedanken hinzu und senkte beschämt den Blick. Als ob er nicht schon genug Sorgen hätte.

„Er steht vor Sonnenaufgang auf, empfängt die Boten aus vielen Ländern, er hilft beim Beseitigen der Trümmer und als ob das noch nicht genug wäre, tut er jetzt jeden Morgen und jeden Abend Dienst mit Aiglos, nur weil der Junge ohne nachzudenken von zu Hause ausgerissen ist. Aber auch er ist nur ein Mensch und er sieht furchtbar aus!"

Ebans Blick hatte sich bei der Erwähnung von Aragorns Namen verfinstert und jetzt biss er sich unsicher auf die Lippe. „Er ist ein starker Mann, Laietha, er wird es schon schaffen. Und schließlich hilfst du ihm so gut du eben kannst."

Sie nickte leicht, erhob sich und ging zum Fenster. Eban konnte fast sehen, wie ihre Gedanken zu einem anderen Thema schweiften, das ihr durch den Kopf zu gehen schien.

„Manchmal ist es frustrierend, Eban – gewiss auch für Aragorn." Sie winkte ihn zu sich und zeigte auf ein Haus, das er schon von außen oft gesehen hatte. „Aragorn hat dieses Haus errichten lassen, nach der Schlacht auf den Pelennor-Feldern vor zwanzig Jahren." War es wirklich schon so lange her? Sie schüttelte den Kopf – wie doch die Zeit verging!

„In diesem Haus haben die Kinder ein Heim gefunden, die ihre Eltern bei den Angriffen von Saurons Armeen verloren haben. Sie blieben hier, bis sie eine Pflegefamilie gefunden hatten, oder für sich selbst sorgen konnten."

Lange war das Haus leer gewesen – von ein paar kurzfristigen Bewohnern abgesehen, deren Eltern durch Unfälle oder an Krankheiten verstorben waren. „Aber jetzt ist kaum noch ein Schlafplatz frei, Eban. Jetzt sind 119 Kinder in diesem Haus und wenn die Drachen noch einmal angreifen, was sie sicher tun werden, dann werden es noch mehr Kinder sein, noch mehr Kinder, die aus ihren Familien gerissen werden – und wir können nur zusehen. Ich kann ihre Eltern nicht zum Leben erwecken und Aragorn kann diese verfluchten Bestien nicht von hier verjagen und ich weiß, dass er sein Leben geben würde, wenn er es könnte!"

Eban schüttelte den Kopf und brachte sie dazu, ihn anzusehen. „Du wirst ihre Eltern finden, Laietha, ich weiß es. Verlier nur nicht die Hoffnung. Ich habe im Gefühl, dass auch Rosalies Eltern noch am Leben sind." Sie zwang sich zu lächeln und nickte.

„Ja, ich glaube auch, dass ihre Eltern noch leben, aber wenn nicht - ", sie schluckte kurz, sah ihn dann aber voller Zuversicht an, „Boromir und ich haben bereits in den Bergen darüber geredet. Sollten Rosalies Eltern nicht auffindbar sein, werden wir die Kleine zu uns nehmen. Unsere Tochter wird bald heiraten und in den Düsterwald gehen, Aiglos ist aus dem Haus und bei uns ist sie gut versorgt. Wichtiger noch, man kennt uns und wenn ihre Eltern sie finden wollen, haben sie es vielleicht einfacher als wir es hatten – auch wenn uns die Valar am Ende doch noch zur Seite gestanden haben."

Sie lächelte froh und nach einem winzigen Moment erwiderte auch er ihr Lächeln. Das Geräusch der sich öffnenden Tür ließ Laietha herumfahren und als Boromir den Raum betrat, ging sie mit schnellen Schritten zu ihm, um ihn mit einem langen Kuss zu begrüßen. Boromir nickte Eban freundlich zu und der Mann erwiderte die Geste.

„Ich werde euch besser alleine lassen, es ist schon spät und ich will euch nicht stören." Boromir wollte zwar etwas einwenden, aber dann sah er, wie seine Frau ein Gähnen zu unterdrücken versuchte. Auch er fühlte sich nach dem langen Tag erschöpft und so nickte er zustimmend. „Ganz wie Ihr wollt, Eban, ich werde Euch gewiss nicht hinauswerfen."

Eban verabschiedete sich mit einer kurzen Umarmung von Laietha und Boromir zog erstaunt die Braue hoch. Bis jetzt hatte sich der Bruder seiner Frau immer ein wenig auf Distanz gehalten, aber was auch immer die Beiden an diesem Abend besprochen hatten, musste die letzte Barriere zum Schmelzen gebracht haben.

„Kommt, ich begleite Euch zu Eurem Zimmer", bot Boromir an und Eban akzeptierte dankbar.

Der lange Tag machte sich bemerkbar und Aiglos war ausgesprochen froh, als er endlich die Knappenquartiere erreichte. Jetzt wollte er sich nur noch auf sein Lager fallen lassen und schlafen, aber schon als er den Raum betrat wurde ihm klar, dass daraus nichts werden würde.

Die meisten Jungen hatten sich schon schlafen gelegt, nur Etienne und Albion waren noch wach, aber so wie sie ihn ansahen, hatten sie auf ihn gewartet. Etienne winkte mit einem Becher Wein und Albion hatte ihm nicht nur ein Stück Brot und einen Apfel, sondern noch ein Stück Trockenfleisch aufgehoben.

Hungrig verschlang Aiglos sein Abendessen und spülte es mit dem verdünnten Wein herunter. Das Getränk ließ eine wohlige Wärme seinen Magen durchfluten. „Sie verdünnen den Wein weniger seit das Wasser so knapp ist", stellte Aiglos fest und die anderen lachten.

Als Aiglos alles verspeist hatte, schlichen die Jungen sich aus dem Gebäude, sorgfältig darauf achtend, dass sie niemand sah, denn Hauptmann Bergil hatte streng angeordnet, dass die Knaben an diesem Abend früh zu Bett gehen sollten, denn am nächsten Tag sollten sie ein Ausdauertraining machen.

Hinter dem Haus gab es einen kleinen Schuppen, in dem sie sich schon öfter heimlich getroffen hatten, wenn sie etwas besprechen wollten. Manchmal waren auch welche von den anderen Knappen dabei, aber die meiste Zeit über waren es Etienne, Albion und jetzt auch Aiglos.

Etienne zündete vorsichtig eine kleine Kerze auf einem umgedrehten Fass an, das ihnen als Tisch diente und sie nahmen auf ein paar Holzkisten Platz. Albion hatte den Wein mit hinaus gebracht und schenkte ihnen ein. Dann platze er los – Aiglos hatte gesehen, dass er schon die ganze Zeit darauf gewartet hatte zu sprechen.

„Deine Mutter ist fantastisch, Aiglos! Wie sie heute gekämpft hat! Ich habe meinen Augen nicht getraut! Hat sie dir das alles auch beigebracht?" Seine Augen leuchteten im Kerzenschein und er hatte sich gespannt vorgebeugt, um kein Wort von Aiglos zu verpassen.

Aiglos schüttelte ungläubig den Kopf. „Ja, sie kann schon toll kämpfen, aber manchmal könnte ich sie einfach nur anschreien, ich meine, ihr habt ja gesehen, wie sie sich aufgeführt hat, als sie entdeckte, dass ich auf dem Übungsplatz bin." Aber Albion war nicht überzeugt.

„Ich wäre froh, wenn meine Mutter so wäre! Sie steht den ganzen Tag über nur in der Küche, putzt meinen Schwestern die Nase und flickt unsere Kleidung. Wenn meine Mutter so kämpfen könnte, wäre ich vielleicht auch nicht immer der Schwächste."

Etienne legte ihm die Hand auf die Schulter. „Das liegt daran, dass du erst 11 Jahre alt bist, Albion, wenn du zwei Jahre älter bist, vermöbelst du Aiglos und mich nach Strich und Faden!" Etienne nahm einen genüsslichen Schluck Wein und grinste Aiglos an. „Aber wo Albion Recht hat, hat er Recht – deine Mutter versteht ihr Handwerk. Ich würde sie nicht zum Feind haben wollen."

Aiglos verzog das Gesicht. „Na ja, aber sie ist auch nicht immer so. Manchmal liest sie den ganzen Tag, meine Schwester kann viel besser kochen als sie und Unterricht im Kampf gibt sie mir auch nicht oft – das machen meist mein Vater oder meine Onkel. Und wäre es nach ihr gegangen, dann dürfte ich noch gar nicht Knappe werden, weil sie mich für zu jung hält." Sein Blick ruhte auf Albion, der auf einem Strohhalm kaute.

„Ich bin jetzt seit fast einem Jahr bei den Knappen. Hauptmann Bergil meinte zwar, ich wäre etwas jung, aber wir sind eben acht Kinder und meine Eltern wussten nicht, wie sie alle von uns satt kriegen sollten. Meine zwei älteren Schwestern haben letztes Jahr geheiratet, mein großer Bruder ist Soldat in Ithilien. Ich habe eine Schwester, die zwei Jahre älter ist als ich – sie will sich nächstes Jahr als Magd verdingen und dann sind da noch mein kleiner Bruder und die kleinen Zwillinge."

Aiglos hatte mit Staunen gelauscht und fühlte sich fast ein wenig schuldig, dass er solche Probleme gar nicht kannte. „Hast du Geschwister?", fragte Etienne und Aiglos nickte. „Ja, eine große Schwester. Sie wird bald als Heilerin in den Düsterwald gehen und dort heiraten." Albion lachte. „Und ich habe gedacht, Rosalie wäre deine Schwester!" Aiglos schüttelte den Kopf.

Albion erzählte noch eine Menge von seiner Familie. Sein Vater war Kriegsinvalide und im Grunde hielt seine Mutter die Familie zusammen. Albion träumte davon, eines Tages bei einem wohlhabenden Ritter zu dienen und vielleicht wie sein Bruder Soldat zu werden – „Aber nicht in Ithilien, sondern hier bei König Aragorn, versteht sich!", strahlte er und die anderen schmunzelten.

Etienne hatte eine Pfeife aus seinem Beutel gezogen und stopfte sie nun mit ein wenig Tabak. Er zündete sie an, nahm ein paar Züge und reichte sie dann an die anderen Jungen weiter. „Ich will nicht mein ganzes Leben lang Soldat sein", murmelte er. Etienne lachte, als er Aiglos ungläubigen Blick bemerkte.

„Wirklich", beteuerte er, „am liebsten würde ich Gelehrter der Geschichte werden, aber die Ausbildung ist teuer und man muss gut lesen und schreiben können. In meiner Familie kann das niemand."

Etienne hatte keine Geschwister. Sein Vater war Baumeister gewesen und vor einigen Jahren tödlich verunglückt. Seine Mutter hatte nicht wieder geheiratet. Sie wohnten bei seinem Onkel, zusammen mit Etiennes Cousinen. „Dort sind alle sehr nett zu mir, aber es ist nun mal an der Zeit, dass ich selbst auch etwas aus mir mache", sinnierte er und nahm noch einen Zug aus der Pfeife, die Aiglos ihm hastig reichte, ein Husten unterdrückend.

„Wenn du Gelehrter werden willst, kann ich dir Lesen und Schreiben beibringen!", bot Aiglos seinem Freund an und trank den letzten Schluck Wein. „Meine Mutter und mein Vater haben darauf bestanden, dass ich die Sprache der Elben und die gemeinsame Sprache beherrsche – ich kann es dir bestimmt beibringen."

Etienne schlug ihm lachend auf die Schulter. „Das wäre prima! Mein Herr bringt es mir zwar bei, aber ich habe so selten Zeit zum Üben bei ihm – oft ist so viel zu tun, dass unsere Stunden ausfallen müssen." Aiglos grinste und streckte ihm die Hand entgegen. „Dann ist es also abgemacht?" Etienne schlug grinsend ein. „Und wie!" Albion beeilte sich, seine Hand auf die der beiden Freunde zu legen. „Kann ich auch mitmachen?", fragte er leise und als Aiglos ihm zustimmend zunickte, sprang er vor Freude auf.

Etienne sah in den Weinkrug und runzelte verstimmt die Stirn. „Schade, schon fast leer – es reicht nur noch für einen", murmelte er bedauernd. „Wir müssen wohl in einem kleinen Wettkampf feststellen, wer den letzten Becher bekommt."

Aiglos war sofort einverstanden, aber Albion lehnte sich mit dem Rücken gegen die Wand. „Da brauch ich gar nicht mitzumachen – gegen Etienne hab ich keine Chance."

Der Junge rollte seinen Ärmel hoch und entblößte seinen sehnigen Arm, auf dem sich kleine, aber feste Muskeln spannten. „Du bist aber dabei, nicht wahr, Aiglos?" Der Junge nickte und schlug den Ärmel seines Hemdes zurück. Er hatte schon ein paar Mal gesehen, dass die Knappen, wenn es um das Fällen einer Entscheidung ging, Armdrücken machten.

Die Jungen umfassten ihre Hände und Albion gab das Zeichen zum Beginnen. Es dauerte nicht lange und Aiglos Arm donnerte auf den improvisierten Tisch. Etienne schmunzelte zufrieden. „Wie immer", bemerkte Albion beiläufig und der Ältere lachte.

Er nahm den Krug und schenkte jedem von ihnen die gleiche Menge Wein ein. „Alleine trinken macht sowieso keinen Spaß, aber ich wollte schon die ganze Zeit über gegen Aiglos antreten. Es kann ja nicht angehen, dass du mich selbst mit verbundenen Augen im Messerwerfen schlägst."

Sie lachten laut und schlugen erschreckt die Hand vor den Mund. Hoffentlich hatte sie niemand gehört! Albion gähnte und rieb sich die Augen. „Wir sollten sowieso bald ins Bett gehen, sonst nimmt uns Hauptmann Bergil morgen auseinander." Etienne nickte zustimmend und auch Aiglos hatte nichts dagegen, denn langsam begann er sich wirklich nach seinem Bett zu sehnen.


	31. Kapitel 29: Nachts sind alle Katzen grau

29. Kapitel: „Nachts sind alle Katzen grau"

Als Boromir sein Gemach wieder betrat, fand er seine Frau schlafend in einem der Sessel kauernd. Er lächelte schmal, hob sie mit Leichtigkeit in seine Arme und trug sie vorsichtig zu ihrem Bett hinüber. Es war für sie alle ein langer und harter Tag gewesen und Laietha war so erschöpft, dass sie nicht erwachte. Behutsam zog er ihr die Schuhe aus und breitete eine Decke über ihren Körper.

Zu seinem Erstaunen war er nicht müde. Seine Gedanken hielten die Müdigkeit fern – besonders die Nachrichten die Bergil ihnen überbracht hatte, beschäftigten ihn sehr. Nachdem er sich von seiner Kompanie zurückgezogen hatte, war er noch einmal zu dem jungen Mann gegangen und hatte sich ausführlicher über die Lage im Volk informieren lassen. Ihm hatte nicht sonderlich gefallen, was Bergil zu sagen hatte.

Boromir erhob sich vorsichtig von seinem Bett, schenkte sich einen Becher Wein ein, schickte ein kurzes Stoßgebet an die Valar, dass er den Wein besser vertragen würde als bei seinem Gespräch mit Aragorn und trat auf den Balkon hinaus in das fahle Mondlicht. Er lehnte sich gegen die Balustrade und starrte in den Hof.

Als seine Gedanken wieder um die Jugendlichen, die sich Boromir oder seinen Bruder zum Herrscher wünschten, kreisten, schüttelte er den Kopf. Er wollte um nichts in der Welt das beschauliche Leben das er jetzt führte aufgeben. Früher hatte das anders ausgesehen – aber das war in einem anderen Leben gewesen, in einem Leben, in dem Boromir nie daran gedacht hätte, sich eine Frau zu nehmen, Kinder zu haben – es war ein Leben für den Krieg gewesen und wenn er sich ansah, welche Entbehrungen Aragorn auf sich nahm, um es seinem Volk recht zu machen...

Sein Blick fiel durch das Fenster auf die schlafende Gestalt seiner Frau und er dachte an Aiglos, der jetzt gewiss auf seinem Lager schlief und von großen Taten träumte, an Luthawen und das Glück, das seine Familie ihm Tag für Tag schenkte. Nein, all das wäre nie möglich gewesen, wenn Aragorn nicht König geworden wäre.

Wäre Aragorn ein schwacher König gewesen – vielleicht hätte Boromir die Stelle eingenommen, auf die er seit Kindesbeinen vorbereitet worden war, aber Aragorn war nicht schwach. Er war ein besserer Herrscher, als Boromir es jemals hätte sein können.

Was wussten die jungen Männer, die jetzt nach Denethors Söhnen verlangten schon von der Zeit der Truchsesse? Bergil hatte Boromir versichert, dass die Gefahr eines Aufstandes nicht bestand, dass es nur einzelne, unzufriedene Bürger waren, die es immer geben würde – egal, ob die Zeiten fett oder mager waren. Dennoch war Boromir Staatsmann genug, um zu wissen, dass die Zeiten diesmal sehr schlecht waren und in Zeiten wie dieser genügte ein einzelner Funke, um ein Feuer zu entzünden, das sie alle verbrennen könnte.

Ärgerlich schüttelte er den Kopf. Er wollte sich jetzt nicht mit Dingen beschäftigen, die er nicht lösen konnte. Vielleicht sollte er sich einfach zu seiner Frau ins Bett legen und auf den Schlaf warten. In einem Zug leerte er den Becher Wein und wollte sich auch gerade zum Gehen umdrehen, als eine Bewegung in seinem Augenwinkel seine Aufmerksamkeit erregte.

Jemand schlich durch den Gang – er konnte es durch die steinernen Säulen sehen, als er sich ein Stück weit über die Balustrade beugte. Dass sich jemand durch den Palast bewegte, war nichts ungewöhnliches, aber es war die Art wie derjenige ging, die Boromirs Instinkte in Aufruhr versetzten – diese Person ging wie jemand, der etwas zu verbergen hatte. Bei fast jedem Schritt zuckte die Gestalt zusammen, sah sich immer wieder prüfend um und hatte den Kopf eingezogen, wie ein geprügelter Hund. Schon war er aus dem Gang heraus und trat auf den Hof, als der Mann – soviel konnte Boromir im Mondlicht ausmachen – sich sicher war, dass er nicht beobachtet wurde.

Boromir zögerte nicht lange, sondern verließ sich nur auf sein Gefühl und das sagte ihm, dass er der schemenhaften Gestalt folgen musste! Er gürtete das Schwert über dem Mantel und warf sich dann nach kurzem Zögern auch seinen Umhang über die Schultern. Vielleicht musste er sich rasch verbergen können und sein alter Umhang, das Geschenk der Herrin Galadriel, würde ihm dabei mehr als dienlich sein. Fast ehrfurchtsvoll strich er über das feine Gewebe, einen Moment in Erinnerungen versunken, doch dann schwang er sich einfach über die Balustrade des Balkons und verschmolz mit der Nacht.

In den Strassen waren zu jener Stunde kaum noch Menschen unterwegs. Jene, denen Boromir begegnete, nahmen kaum Notiz von ihm und hasteten mit gesenkten Köpfen weiter. Boromir musterte jedoch jeden, der ihm entgegen kam, aus den Tiefen seiner Kapuze heraus, doch er kannte keinen der Menschen. Die Gestalt, der er immer noch folgte, drehte sich des Öfteren um, sodass Boromir gezwungen war, immer wieder schnell in den Schatten der Häuser Schutz zu suchen, um deren Blicke zu entgehen.

Die Gasse, in der er sich jetzt befand, war schmal und gewunden, sodass nicht mal ein Ochsenkarren hindurch gepasst hätte. Rechts und links erhoben sich mit Schieferdächern gedeckte Läden und Häuser aus Stein, die größtenteils zwei Stockwerke hoch waren. Manchmal grenzten sie direkt aneinander, aber manchmal verliefen auch kleinere Durchgänge dazwischen. Der kalte Wind wollte Boromir den Umhang stehlen, doch er hielt ihn mit beiden Händen zusammen, nicht nur zum Schutz der Blicke, sondern auch, um die Wärme darunter zu halten. Kaum zu glauben, dass es tagsüber oft unerträglich warm war, nachts aber noch so deutlich abkühlte.

Boromir unterdrückte ein Schaudern, hielt sich näher an die Häuserwände, um so dem Wind etwas mehr zu entgehen und versuchte, sein Ziel nicht aus den Augen zu verlieren. Er sah die Hand nicht kommen, die sich so plötzlich auf seiner Schulter befand, dass er zusammenfuhr.

Der Stoff seines Umhangs wurde gepackt und mit einem Ruck fand er sich in einem engen Durchlass zwischen zwei Gebäuden wieder. Blind wirbelte er zu seinem Angreifer herum, holte zu einem heftigen Schlag aus und wurde fast von den Füßen geholt, als sein Schlag ins Leere ging. Sein Gegner hatte mit seinem Hieb gerechnet! Doch Boromir kämpfte nicht das erste Mal mit bloßen Händen.

Seine Faust streifte Stoff und Knochen, als er abermals zuschlug und dann landete er einen vollen Treffer, der sein Opfer ein Grunzen ausstoßen ließ. Der Griff an seiner Schulter löste sich augenblicklich und der Mann klappte zusammen, wie der Fächer seiner Schwägerin, den sie von Faramir geschenkt bekommen hatte.

Er nahm beide Fäuste über dem nun ungeschützten Rücken zusammen und wollte diese gerade niedersausen lassen, als ihn eine atemlose, wohlbekannte Stimme mitten in der Bewegung verharren ließ.

„Himmel, Boromir! Ich bin es…"

„Bergil?" Völlige Verblüffung schwang in seiner Tonlage mit und stand wohl auch deutlich auf seinen Zügen, denn als der Hauptmann sich aufrichtete, zuckten dessen Mundwinkel. „Was machst du denn zu dieser Stunde hier? Und warum hast du dich nicht bemerkbar gemacht? Fast hätte ich dich ins Land der Träume geschickt…"

Bergil schnaubte kurz und rieb über die Stelle unterhalb seines Rippenbogens, wo Boromirs Fausthieb ihn empfindlich getroffen hatte. „Wie es scheint, haben wir beide die gleichen Absichten. Nämlich herauszufinden, wohin Eban zu dieser Stunde noch unterwegs ist. Ich habe gesehen, wie er…"

Boromir unterbrach ihn. „Eban?! Das ist Eban? Das kann nicht sein. Er liegt längst in seinem Bett und schläft. Ich habe ihn selbst zu seinen Gemächern begleitet!"

„Hast du ihn auch in selbiges verfrachtet und zugedeckt?", fragte sein Gegenüber mit einem Hauch Sarkasmus. „Ich bin mir nämlich absolut sicher. Und wenn du mir nicht glaubst, dann komm mit und überzeug dich selbst davon. Rasch, sonst verlieren wir ihn noch."

Bergil wartete nicht einmal auf seine Antwort, sondern trat auf die Gasse hinaus und schritt zielstrebig aus. Boromir folgte ihm dicht auf. Sie sahen gerade noch, wie die Gestalt – Eban – in einem Haus auf der anderen Seite der Gasse verschwand. Es besaß drei Stockwerke, wenn man den Dachboden nicht mitrechnete und in seinem Erdgeschoss befand sich ein verlassener Kaufladen.

Bergil und Boromir drehten sich schnell um und sahen in das kleine Schaufenster an der gegenüberliegenden Straßenseite, als zwei Männer in die Gasse einbogen und in ihre Richtung kamen. Sie betrachteten die Auslage mit wenig wirklichem Interesse, warteten aber so lange, bis die beiden Männer sie passiert hatten und spähten ihnen nach. Sie verschwanden um die nächste Biegung und schon bald waren auch ihre Stiefelschritte auf dem Pflaster verklungen.

„Und was nun?", fragte Boromir flüsternd. Bergil antwortete nicht, aber als der Krieger seinem Blick folgte, erkannte er dessen Absicht. „Aufs Dach?", entfuhr es ihm ungläubig.

Bergils Mundwinkel zuckten. „Aber ja. Das Gebäude steht leer, siehst du? Wir können über das Nachbarhaus hinauf und durch die Dachluke einsteigen. Danach ist alles ganz einfach. Wir suchen Eban und beobachten, was er hier will. Er wird nicht damit rechnen, dass sich jemand von dieser Richtung Zugang in das Haus verschafft."

Boromir gefiel diese Idee zwar nicht sonderlich, tatsächlich rümpfte er bei der Aussicht auf eine Kletterpartie die Nase, aber ihm blieb wohl keine andere Wahl.

Da beide Häuser an vielen Stellen eingefallen und beschädigt waren, gelangten sie rasch bis zum Dachfirst, sie hangelten sich auf das schräge Dach, gingen in die Hocke und krochen auf allen Vieren weiter.

Bergil drehte sich halb zu Boromir herum und streckte einen Arm aus. „Dort ist unser Eingang." Es handelte sich um eine Falltüre, die ganz in der Nähe des Dachfirstes in die Wand eingelassen hatte. Als sie mit einem leisen Quietschen aufschwang, gab sie den Blick auf den Dachboden frei. Boromir ließ sich in den staubigen Raum hinab, der durch das einfallende Licht der Sterne etwas erhellt wurde.

Einen Augenblick hing er dort an den Händen, dann ließ er los und fiel die letzten paar Fuß. Außer einigen alten Möbelstücken, einer Truhe und einem umgekippten Stuhl, war der Raum völlig leer.

Hinter ihm verriet ein dumpfer Knall, dass auch Bergil den Sprung gewagt hatte, doch nun folgte ein Moment gespannter Stille, als sie in die Finsternis lauschten. Doch die erwarteten Schritte auf der Treppe blieben aus. Niemand hatte sie gehört.

Die beiden Männer bewegten sich vorsichtig und suchten den Boden ab, bis sie eine weitere, diesmal größere Falltüre fanden. Boromir war sich nicht sicher, was sie vorfinden würden, aber er konnte nur mit Mühe seine Enttäuschung darüber verbergen, das auch dieser Raum leer war.

„Und was nun?", flüsterte er Bergil zu. Er deutete herüber zur Treppe, die keinen stabilen Eindruck erweckte und zudem von Schwärze verschluckt wurde. Bergil zuckte unsicher die Schultern, doch dann spannten sich dessen Muskeln so abrupt an, dass auch Boromir alarmiert verharrte.

Gespannt lauschten sie in die Stille des Hauses hinein. Auch wenn Boromir nicht die feinen Sinne der Elben besaß, so hörte er doch ganz eindeutig das Gemurmel einer Stimme in den Stockwerken unter sich. Eban war also nicht alleine, er würde sich wohl kaum mit sich selbst unterhalten. Aber mit wem?

Von Neugier gepackt machte er noch einen Schritt auf die oberste Stufe zu. Es ruhte noch nicht einmal sein ganzes Gewicht auf seinem Bein, als mit einem fürchterlichen Bersten und Krachen die alten Dielen unter seinem Stiefel nachgaben und polternd in das Zimmer darunter krachten.

Boromir verlor das Gleichgewicht, ruderte verzweifelt mit den Armen, um es zurück zu gelangen, als Bergils Arm sich um seinen Brustkorb schlang und ihn nach hinten riss. Sie landeten wenig vorteilhaft auf ihren Allerwertesten und fast gleichzeitig erklangen dröhnende Schritte aus dem Erdgeschoss des Hauses. Boromir musste erst gar nicht auf Bergils Aufforderung warten.

Mit einem Satz, den er keinem Mann in seinem Alter noch zugetraut hätte, vor allem nicht sich selbst, war er wieder auf den Füßen. Unterhalb der Falltüre formte er die Hände zu einem Trichter und schon befand sich Bergils Stiefel darin, den er mit ganzer Kraft nach oben stieß. Der Hauptmann bekam den Rand des Durchlasses zu fassen und zog sich mit der Geschmeidigkeit der besten Jahre auf den Dachboden zurück. Seine Hand streckte sich zu dem Krieger herunter, umfasste die seine mit hartem Griff und schon nach wenigen Herzschlägen befanden sie sich bereits wieder auf dem Dach des Nebengebäudes.

Um Atem ringend lauschten sie auf etwaige Verfolger, doch es war Ruhe eingekehrt und auch von der Strasse drang kein Laut zu ihnen hinauf. Dennoch trauten sie sich nicht, sich zu regen, bis weitere Minuten verstrichen waren. Erst als alles ruhig blieb, trafen sich ihre erleichterten Blicke.

„Wir haben ihn aufgeschreckt", stellte Boromir überflüssiger Weise fest. Bergil nickte.

„Und wer auch immer bei ihm war, hat längst das Weite gesucht. So ein Mist!"

Boromir konnte ihm den Ausbruch nicht verdenken. Auch er hätte gerne gewusst, mit wem sich der Bruder seiner Frau hier getroffen hatte. Die Gegend war nicht gerade einladend.

„Komm, hier ist jede weitere Mühe zwecklos."

Bergil griff nach dem Dachfirst und hinter ihm rutschte Boromirs Stiefel mit einem Quietschen auf dem glatten Schiefer aus. Bergil drehte sich um, packte das Handgelenk des anderen Mannes, aber Boromirs Gewicht zog ihn die graue Schräge hinunter. Vergeblich griffen sie mit ihren freien Händen nach einem Haltepunkt, der Kante einer Schieferpfanne, irgendetwas. Keiner sagte auch nur ein Wort.

Boromirs Beine verschwanden über die Dachkante, dann folgte der Rest von ihm. Bergils behandschuhte Finger fanden an etwas Halt – er wusste nicht, was es war und es war ihm auch egal. Sein Kopf und seine Schultern ragten über die Dachkante und Boromir baumelte über der gut zehn Fuß tiefer gelegenen Gasse in seinem Griff.

„Lass los", sagte Boromir leise. Er schaute zu Bergil hinauf, seine Augen blickten kalt und hart, sein Gesicht war ausdruckslos. „Lass los."

„Wenn sich das Weiße Gebirge grün verfärbt", erwiderte Bergil durch zusammengepresste Zähne und versuchte, den Mann ein kleines Stückchen höher zu ziehen. Wenn es ihm gelänge, ihn nur bis zum Rand der Regenrinne zu heben…

Was auch immer Bergils Finger erwischt hatten, brach mit einem hellen Schnappen und die Gasse raste ihnen entgegen.


	32. Kapitel 30: Von Helden und Drachen

30. Kapitel: „Von Helden und Drachen"

Es dauerte einen Augenblick, bis Boromir einen klaren Gedanken fassen konnte. Keuchend lag er auf dem Rücken. Als er sich bewegen wollte, schoss eine sengende Woge aus Schmerz durch seinen Arm. Gebrochen, dachte er und fluchte im Stillen. Neben sich hörte er Bergil stöhnend auf die Beine kommen. Der Soldat rief seinen Namen.

„Schon gut, ich lebe", ächzte der Krieger und versuchte sich zu erheben. Mit schmerzverzerrtem Gesicht lehnte er an einer Wand, Bergil beugte sich über ihn. Aus dem Haar des jungen Mannes lugten Strohhalme und außer einer Beule an seinem Kopf schien ihm nichts zu fehlen. „Hatte Glück, bin auf einem Strohhaufen gelandet", bemerkte er knapp, während er den Mann seiner Freundin untersuchte.

Boromir hatte weniger Glück gehabt – er hatte versucht, seinen Fall mit dem Arm abzufangen und war ungebremst aufs Pflaster der Straße geschlagen. Zumindest hatte sein Kopf nichts abbekommen, aber er fühlte sich, als könne er jeden Knochen in seinem Leib zählen.

Vorsichtig bewegte er seine Beine, den Hals und den rechten Arm – außer Hautabschürfungen und dem gebrochenen Linken schien nicht viel geschehen zu sein.

„Wir haben beide mehr Glück als Verstand", knurrte der ältere Krieger und erhob sich, auf Bergil gestützt. Natürlich war keine Spur mehr von Eban zu sehen, auch nicht von demjenigen, mit dem er geredet hatte – gewiss hatten sie genug Lärm gemacht, um Tote zu erwecken. Dennoch kümmerte man sich nicht um sie und die Straßen waren seltsam leer. Boromir wollte sich gerade fragen, was geschehen sei, als auch er das mächtige Rauschen hörte, das über der Stadt schwebte. Und dann sah er sie.

Im Tiefflug glitten die Drachen über die Stadt, streiften die Häuser mit ihren Schwingen, rissen Steine mit ihren Klauen herab. Ein gleißender Feuerstrahl sengte sich durch eine Straße nicht weit von dem Ort entfernt, an dem Boromir und Bergil standen und um sie herum wurde das Geschrei der Menschen laut.

Bergil riss den Mann seiner Freundin mit sich in Richtung des Palastes. „Komm schon, wir sind nicht sicher hier!" brüllte er, bemüht den Lärm der Drachen und der Stadt zu übertönen. Boromir ließ sich mitzerren, stöhnte auf, als er sich in Bewegung setzte und sein wunder Körper protestierte.

Aus der Ferne tönten die Alarmglocken der Stadt, Menschen rannten in Panik hin und her, der Gestank brennender Häuser und verkohlten Fleisches hing in der Luft und es roch nach Schwefel, wo die Drachen vor kurzem erst ihre Kreise gezogen hatten. Gerade noch rechtzeitig, bevor eine einstürzende Wand ihn erschlug, riss Bergil Boromir zur Seite.

Einen Augenblick lang blieben sie an einer Wand kauernd liegen, dann stolperten sie wieder auf die Beine und setzten ihren Weg fort.

Die Alarmglocken durchdrangen jeden Muskel, jeden Knochen in Aiglos' Körper und einen Moment lang war er unfähig sich zu rühren. Dann jedoch ließ der Schreck nach, der mit der Gewissheit gekommen war, dass es nur eine Ursache geben konnte, die dieser Alarm zu jener Stunde bedeuten mochte! Die Drachen!

Er schlug die Decke zur Seite, sprang von seinem Strohlager auf und schlüpfte so hastig in Hose und Stiefel, dass er fast das Gleichgewicht verloren hätte und der Länge nach auf den Holzboden geschlagen wäre. Etienne hastete schon an ihm vorbei, als er noch damit beschäftigt war, den Hosenbund zu schließen und nach seinem Wams zu greifen. Er streifte es sich über, fuhr mit den Händen durch sein Haar, um es zu glätten und dann im Nacken mit einem Lederband zu einem Zopf zusammen zu binden, damit es ihm nicht in die Augen geriet. Dann rannte er in den Korridor, wo er fast mit Albion zusammenstieß, der schon in eine ihm zugewiesene Richtung davonrannte. Etienne sah ihn kommen und legte ihm kurz und freundschaftlich die Hand auf die Schulter.

„Unser Dienst ist im sechsten Ring. Hauptmann Bergil will dich jedoch in den Häusern der Heilung haben, solange du noch keinen Dienstherrn hast." In der Stimme des Freundes lag aufrichtiges Mitgefühl.

„Aber den habe ich doch! Mein…"

„Tut mir leid, Aiglos, aber Anweisung ist Anweisung und du solltest dich daran halten, wenn du dir nicht Ärger einhandeln möchtest! Wir sehen uns später." Und schon war Etienne auf und davon.

Wut stieg in Aiglos auf. Von wegen, es wurde kein Unterschied gemacht! Aiglos war sich sicher, dass er nur nicht mit den anderen Knappen eingeteilt war, weil er der Neffe des Königs war. Selbst die jüngeren Burschen eilten auf die Tore zu, die in den nächsten Ring der Stadt führten und er steckte in den Häusern der Heilung fest. Was sollte er dort schon ausrichten?

Schon bald stellte er sich diese Fragen nicht mehr und zum ersten Mal dankte er seiner Mutter und seinem Großvater dafür, dass sie darauf bestanden hatten, ihn in der Kunst des Heilens zu unterrichten.

Überall in der Stadt schienen Feuer ausgebrochen zu sein, denn die meisten Verletzungen waren Verbrennungen und oft genügte es schon, sie ausreichend zu kühlen und anschließend mit einer Salbe zu bestreichen, doch es kam auch vor, dass mehr als dies von Nöten war. Elladan war in solchen Fällen immer an seiner Seite und nicht nur ihm spendete die Ruhe und Zuversicht des Elben Kraft.

Nun konnte er spüren, was auch Aragorn auf der Koppel gemeint hatte. Sein Onkel hatte gewusst, dass die Zwillinge und Herr Elrond kamen, alleine dadurch, wie sie ihre Umwelt beeinflusst hatten. Was er dort noch nicht verstanden hatte, erklärte sich ihm nun. Wo immer Elladan sich neben einen Verwundeten setzte und mit ihm sprach, beruhigte sich dieser. Die Schmerzen schienen abzuklingen, dessen Angst zu weichen. Aiglos selbst merkte, wie sein Herzschlag sich beruhigte, seine Hände aufhörten zu zittern und das Wissen in seinen Geist zurückkehrte, das er längst verloren geglaubt hatte.

Nun wusste er, dass er hier genau richtig eingeteilt worden war und nirgendwo anders wollte er jetzt sein.

Die Alarmglocken rissen Aragorn augenblicklich aus dem leichten Schlaf, in den er vor kaum einer Stunde gesunken war. Noch als er die Decke zurückschlug, erklang der erste Schrei eines Drachen und so rasch er es vermochte streifte er Kettenhemd, Wams und Stiefel über und hastete nach draußen.

Die Nacht kam ihm kalt vor und der Mond schien hell. Der Lärm von herumhastenden Kriegern, deren Schritte durch ihre Rüstungen schepperten, mischte sich unter Klagelaute und Angstrufe der Menschen, was einzig davon überlagert wurde, wenn Stein knirschend zerbarst oder irgendwo einschlug. Jedes Mal zuckte er zusammen und stellte sich vor, wie Menschen unter den einstürzenden Trümmern begraben wurden.

Elrohir und Legolas kamen in den Mondschein gerannt und flankierten ihn ohne ein Wort von beiden Seiten, als er in den nächsten Ring der Stadt hinunter rannte. Dort umkreisten die riesigen Kreaturen die höheren Gebäude und stießen immer wieder hinab, um ihre Zerstörung fortzusetzen. Alle Gondorianer blickten in Richtung der Gefahr, die aus dem Himmel über sie herfiel und versuchte vor ihr zu flüchten, obwohl sie ihr noch sehr fern waren. Sie hasteten den drei Freunden entgegen und versperrten ihnen ein ums andere Mal ihren Weg zum Stadttor, sodass sie einige kleine Umwege in Kauf nehmen mussten.

Doch endlich gelangten sie zur Stadtmauer und dem großen Tor, das in den fünften Ring führte. Hier war keine Seele mehr. Die Wachposten waren schon den Bewohnern der Stadt zu Hilfe geeilt, wie der König wohlwollend erkannte. Er hoffte, dass sie diesmal mehr ausrichten und schlimmeres verhindern konnten, wenn er auch nicht wusste, wie.

Aber alleine die Anwesenheit der Truppen in den Strassen würde den Bewohnern der Stadt vielleicht Zuversicht spenden. Diese Gedanken waren angesichts der Hilferufe, des Bersten und Brechen von Gestein und den Schreien der Drachen lediglich ein Wunsch, der sich nicht zu verwirklichen schien. Aragorn überquerte den kleinen Vorplatz, als ein Ruf von Elrohir den Lärm des Drachenangriffs übertönte.

„Vorsicht!" Dann wurde er auch schon von ihm gepackt und von den Füßen gerissen. Jedoch keinen Augenblick zu spät. Bevor Aragorn mehr empfinden konnte als Schrecken, Verwirrung und Schmerz, wurde er sich des Grundes für Elrohirs Handeln bewusst. Aus der Dunkelheit des Torbogens brach ein riesiges Zugpferd, den beladenen Karren mit Fässern hinter sich her zerrend. Seine Augen waren schreckgeweitet, sodass man das Weiße darin sehen konnte. Die riesigen Hufe donnerten über den Asphalt und das Knirschen der eisenbeschlagenen Räder des Karrens mischte sich furchterregend darunter.

Nur um Haaresbreite rumpelte das Gefährt an Elrohir und Aragorn vorbei, das sie beinahe überrollt hätte, wenn der Elb nicht rechtzeitig reagiert hätte. Aragorns Herz raste, als sei er eine lange Strecke gerannt und der Schock lähmte ihn einen Moment lang, bevor er wieder klar denken konnte. Er legte den Kopf einen Augenblick auf das selbst in der Nacht noch sonnenwarme Straßenpflaster und schloss die Lider, bis er sich sicher war, seine Gesichtszüge wieder unter Kontrolle zu haben und einen gefassten Eindruck zu machen.

„Ist euch etwas geschehen?" Legolas hastete auf sie zu und ihm war anzusehen, was der Anblick von Elrohir, der sich über Aragons liegende Gestalt beugte, in ihm hervorrief. Deshalb bemühte sich Aragorn auch rasch wieder darum, auf die Füße zu kommen.

„Nein. Es ist alles in Ordnung. _Hannon le_, Bruderherz. Ohne dich…" Er ließ den Rest des Satzes unbeendet, weil alleine der Gedanke bei ihm eine Gänsehaut hervorrief.

Elrohir und Legolas halfen ihm auf und schienen mit jedem ihrer Blicke seine Erscheinung zu untersuchen, ob nicht doch irgendwo eine Verletzung zu finden war.

„Bist du sicher? Hast du Schmerzen?", fragte Legolas. Elrohir begegnete Aragorns Blick. „Das war knapp, Estel. Genauso gut hätten wir…"

„Es ist aber nichts geschehen", beschwichtigte Aragorn ihn sacht aber bestimmt und ohne weiter auf die schrecklichen Möglichkeiten einzugehen, wandte er sich wieder dem Tor zu.

„Kommt. Unsere Hilfe wird gebraucht."

Die Drachen waren verschwunden. Vielleicht eine Viertelstunde hatte ihr Angriff gedauert, aber die Spuren, die er hinterlassen hatte, verfolgten sie auf ihrem Weg durch die Stadt.

Häuser brannten und die Menschen versuchten verzweifelt sie zu löschen, aber sie hatten zu wenig Wasser – so brachten viele die Wände zum Einsturz um zu verhindern, dass sich das Feuer ausbreitete.

Einige Straßen weiter stand ein Mann auf der Straße und rief verzweifelt um Hilfe. Er sah Boromir mit weit aufgerissenen Augen an, streckte bittend seine Hand aus. „Helft mir doch! Meine Frau, mein Kind! Will mir denn niemand helfen?" Seine Schreie echoten in Boromirs Geist. Der Weg durch die Stadt war wie ein böser Traum.

Die Alarmglocken waren verstummt, das Krankenzimmer war erfüllt vom Stöhnen der Verletzten, etwas weiter hinten saß Bergil mit einem Verband um den Kopf und an Boromirs Seite stand Laietha und presste seine Hand.

Sie hatten seinen Arm gerichtet und geschient, dann hatte man ihn verbunden und nun wollte er nur noch eins – fort von diesem Ort, weg vom Gestank der verbrannten Haut und des Blutes, der sich ausbreitete.

Er war schweigsam, wollte Laietha nicht sagen, was er um alles in der Welt in der Stadt verloren hatte, beruhigte sie nur damit, dass ihm außer dem gebrochenen Arm und ein paar Kratzern nichts fehlte – womit sie sich wohl oder übel zufrieden geben musste. Er war froh, als er die Tür ihres Gemaches hinter sich schließen und in sein Bett sinken konnte.

Laietha zog ihm die Stiefel aus, entkleidete ihn und deckte ihn mit einer sauberen Wolldecke zu.

Es half nichts, weder der Geruch der sauberen Tücher, noch der Duft ihrer Haut und ihres Haares konnten ihn aus seinen Gedanken reißen, nicht das kühle Wasser, das sie ihm reichte und nicht ihre süßen Lippen vermochten den bitteren Geschmack des Rauches aus seinem Mund zu vertreiben.

Laiethas Kopf ruhte an seiner Schulter und ihre Hand hielt seinen gesunden Arm furchtsam umklammert. Er würde ihr nicht erzählen, wem er gefolgt war – vielleicht gab es auch keinen Anlass zur Besorgnis – es wäre ihm lieber, wenn es keinen gäbe. Diese und andere Gedanken schwirrten durch seinen Kopf und es brauchte lange, bis er Schlaf fand.

Kaum, dass er die Augen geschlossen hatte, schoss er mit einem Aufschrei in die Höhe. Der Schweiß rann ihm über den bloßen Oberkörper, das Haar fiel ihm wirr ins Gesicht und seine Augen blickten gehetzt durch den Raum. Es brauchte eine Weile, bis er die Stimme seiner Frau wahrnahm, die besorgt seinen Namen rief.

Laietha schüttelte ihn und ließ erst von ihm ab, als ihr bewusst wurde, dass sie ihm wehtun musste, weil sie auch seinen gebrochenen Arm umklammerte. Boromir sprach kein Wort. Er sprang hastig aus dem Bett, lief einen Augenblick lang ziellos im Raum herum, bevor er zum Fenster ging und den Kopf gegen den kühlen Stein presste.

„Was ist los, Boromir?" fragte sie sanft und eilte an seine Seite. Er starrte aus dem Fenster auf die Stadt und schien sie nicht einmal zu bemerken. Vorsichtig strich sie ihm das nasse Haar aus der Stirn. Er musste einen schlimmen Traum gehabt haben, denn ihr Mann sah aus, als wäre er nicht in dieser Welt.

„Hast du Schmerzen? Soll ich einen Heiler holen?", fragte sie noch einmal, diesmal eindringlicher, aber er schüttelte nur kurz den Kopf und winkte ab. Laietha nahm auf dem Bett platz und wickelte die Decke schützend um ihren Körper. Er machte ihr Angst, aber wenn er nicht mit ihr sprechen wollte, hatte es keinen Sinn, ihn zu zwingen, das wusste sie genau. Ihr blieb nichts anderes übrig, als zu warten.

Er konnte es ihr nicht sagen – nicht um alles in der Welt! Noch immer waren die Bilder aus seinem Traum ganz dicht vor seinen Augen, so wahrhaftig, dass er meinte, das Blut und den Rauch und den Staub riechen zu können.

Er war durch die Straßen der Stadt gehastet – auf der Suche nach Laietha, während die Bestien aus der Luft Feuer und Tod auf sie herab spieen. Und dann hatte er ihn gesehen – diesen Mann, der auf der Straße stand und nach Hilfe schrie. Sein Haus war über seinem Kopf eingestürzt und er grub mit bloßen Händen in den Trümmern, um nach seiner Frau und seiner Tochter zu suchen, die irgendwo unter den Steinen liegen mussten.

Er hatte versucht, zu helfen, aber sein gebrochener Arm hatte ihn behindert und so konnte er nur mit einer Hand graben, bis er blutige Blasen an den Händen hatte, bis seine Nägel rissen, seine Haut unter den scharfen Steinen zerschnitten war.

Und dann sah er sie. Die kleine Hand lugte zwischen zwei Holzbalken empor. Er grub, wie von Sinnen, bis er endlich ihr Gesicht sehen konnte. Sie lag auf dem Rücken. Die Augen weit aufgerissen und zum Himmel gewandt. Der kleine Brustkorb war seltsam eingedrückt und unter dem Staub und Dreck breitete sich ein immer größerer Fleck aus. Sie war ein Kind! Ein kleines Mädchen…

Boromir hatte nicht anders gekonnt, als sie anzusehen, die Augen aufgerissen, bis ihm die Tränen über das Gesicht liefen. Die toten Augen des Kindes starrten ihn unverwandt an und plötzlich verwandelte sich das Mädchen.

Ihr schwarzes Haar wurde heller, die grauen Augen blau, ihre schmalen Züge kräftiger, bis er schließlich Aiglos unter dem Schutt liegen sah.

Boromir hatte sich abgewandt, hatte davonlaufen wollen, aber es war, als würden die Augen ihm folgen. Vor ihm stand seine Frau, den Arm seltsam verdreht, das Kleid voller Staub und dunkler Flecken und einen Splitter aus Holz aus dem Herzen ragend.

„Warum hast du uns hierher geführt, Boromir? Warum hast du mich und unser Kind getötet? Wo warst du, als die Drachen kamen? Warum hast du nichts für uns getan?" Blutige Tränen waren über ihre Wangen geströmt, sie hatte sich neben den toten Aiglos gekniet, der ihn anstarrte und anstarrte und anstarrte, bis Boromir von seinem eigenen Schrei erwacht war.

Boromir fuhr sich mit einer zitternden Hand über die Augen und wischte die Tränen fort, die sich ihren Weg hinaus ans Tageslicht bahnen wollten. Hinter ihm hörte er die Schritte seiner Frau und er kämpfte mühsam um Beherrschung. Sie durfte ihn nicht so sehen, nicht so aufgewühlt, wie er jetzt war. Trotzdem wollte sein Herz nicht ruhiger schlagen, als er an die Schrecken der vergangenen Nacht dachte.

Der Mann auf der Straße hatte um Hilfe geschrieen, aber Boromir und Bergil hatten nicht helfen können. Sie hatten es versucht, aber Boromirs Arm hatte die Arbeiten mehr behindert, als vorangetrieben. Er hatte sich so hilflos gefühlt und die ganze Zeit über, als er kleine Steine forttrug oder Holzsplitter beiseite räumte, hatte er nur an eines denken können – was, wenn Aiglos, Lutha oder Laietha unter diesen Trümmern lägen? Was wenn seine Familie bei einem dieser Angriffe verletzt würde!

Und dann hatten sie das Mädchen gefunden. Der Klagelaut des Mannes war nicht menschlich gewesen. Boromir hatte ihm Trost spenden wollen, aber er war nicht ansprechbar gewesen. Wie ein Rasender hatte er sich über den Leichnam seiner kleinen Tochter geworfen und mit erhobener Faust den Drachen Rache geschworen.

Boromirs Gedanken waren bei seiner Frau und seinem Sohn gewesen. Er hatte Bergil nicht eher in Ruhe gelassen, bis sie Aiglos in den Häusern der Heilung gefunden hatten, wo er Elladan bei den Verwundeten zur Hand ging. Und erst, als Laietha mit wirrem Haar und tiefen Augenringen neben seinem Bett gestanden hatte, wollte sein Herz aufhören zu rasen.

Er fühlte, wie sie eine warme Wolldecke um seine Schultern legte und ihn sanft vom Fenster wegzog. „Ist alles in Ordnung, Boromir?" Ihre Stimme klang unsicher und er nickte nur leicht, denn ein Lächeln brachte er nicht hervor. Die Bilder der letzten Nacht hatten sich in seinen Geist gebrannt und auch die aufgehende Morgensonne konnte sie nicht vertreiben.

Sie sagte nichts, vielleicht konnte sie sich denken, was er gesehen hatte, sie zog ihn dicht an sich heran. Boromir sank auf die Knie und vergrub seinen Kopf an ihrem Bauch. Sein heißer Atem durchdrang ihr Nachthemd und sie strich beruhigend über sein Haar. Keiner von ihnen sprach.

Nach einer schier endlosen Weile löste er sich von ihr und erhob sich langsam. Er hinkte, als er sich zu seinem Kleiderschrank begab und plötzlich wurde ihr klar, dass er hinaus wollte. Schnell war sie an seiner Seite und legte ihm bittend eine Hand auf den gesunden Arm. „Geh noch nicht hinaus, Boromir. Sie werden auch ohne uns zu Recht kommen. Ruh dich aus."

Widerwillig ließ er sich zurück ins Bett geleiten. Sie reichte ihm eine Tasse mit Kräutertee und er trank, wohlwissend, dass er bald schlafen würde. „Hab keine Angst, du wirst nicht träumen.", versprach eine leise Stimme, von der Boromir nicht einmal sagen konnte, von wem sie stammte und dann umfing ihn der Schlaf mit tröstender Dunkelheit.


	33. Kapitel 31: Was nun?

**31. Kapitel: „Was nun?"**

Obwohl der Angriff der Drachen dieses Mal nicht lange gedauert hatte, war der entstandene Schaden dafür umso schlimmer. Eines der Vorratshäuser hatte Feuer gefangen und nichts hatte die Flammen daran hindern können, Mehl, Getreide, Kartoffeln und das andere Gemüse zu verschlingen wie ein hungriges Wesen. Das geräucherte Fleisch, das in den Dachbalken gehangen hatte, um es vor Mäusen und Ratten zu schützen, war ebenfalls völlig vernichtet und nur mit Mühe konnte man den ein oder anderen verkohlten Klumpen erkennen, der einmal ein Schinken gewesen war.

Aragorn stand mit Bergil im Zentrum all dieser Verwüstung und wischte sich mit einer fahrigen Handbewegung den Schweiß von der Stirn und hinterließ an dessen Stelle einen Rußstreifen. Die Überbleibsel des Gebäudes schwelten noch, Rauchfahnen kringelten sich in den Morgenhimmel und der Qualm raubte ihnen gelegentlich den Atem oder ließ sie husten.

„Wie steht es mit den anderen Gebäuden?", fragte Aragorn seinen Hauptmann und Freund. Er brauchte ihm nicht zu sagen, welche Gebäude er meinte.

„Sie haben den Angriff heil überstanden, aber das macht nicht wirklich einen Unterschied. Die Kammern dort sind nicht im Mindesten so weit gefüllt, wie es diese hier gewesen sind. Die Drachen haben Lebensmittel für mehrere Wochen in nur einer Nacht zerstört…"

„Verflucht!", entfuhr es Aragorn und er bemühte sich, nicht an die ausgemergelten Gesichter der Männer, Frauen und Kinder zu denken, die er an diesem Morgen bereits gesehen hatte. Seine Hände ballten sich zu Fäusten und noch bevor er den Drang unterdrücken konnte, schlug er gegen die Überreste des Stützbalkens, der neben ihm aus dem Boden ragte. Seine Fingerknöchel schürften auf, aber er beachtete weder das, noch Bergils entsetztes Gesicht, sondern wandte sich einfach um und verließ die zerstörten Mauern.

Bergil folgte ihm und musste sich bemühen, mit seinen weit ausholenden Schritten mitzukommen. Fast schien es ihm, als wollte Aragorn vor diesem Ort flüchten, der ihm nun ein weiteres Problem beschert hatte. Ruchon wartete bei den Pferden auf sie und hielt Aragorn den Steigbügel, wobei er seinem Herrn einen abschätzenden, dann ihm einen fragenden Blick zuwarf.

Der Hauptmann zuckte nur mit den Schultern und schwang sich selbst in den Sattel. Aragorn trieb sein Tier bereits an und die beiden Männer mussten sich beeilen, um zu ihm aufzuschließen.

Sie ritten schweigsam, während Aragorn sich in jede Richtung wandte, aus der er Rauchschwaden oder Arbeitlärm vernahm. Bereits zu dieser frühen Stunde waren die Truppen wieder in der Stadt ausgeschwärmt, um dort zu helfen, wo sie benötigt wurden, denn der König wollte auch diesmal ein genaues Bild über das Ausmaß der Zerstörung haben.

Hitze hing wie ein undurchlässiges Tuch über den Zinnen der Stadt und staute sich in den Gassen und Straßen. Aragorn, der noch immer sein Kettenhemd unter dem Lederwams trug, lief der Schweiß den Rücken hinunter und klebte ihm die Haarsträhnen an Schläfen und Stirn. Nur zu gerne hätte er sich der Rüstung entledigt, doch sie war ein unverzichtbarer Schutz.

Es gab keine Garantie, dass die Drachen nicht auch am Tag angreifen konnten und Bergil und Ruchon hatten außerdem darauf bestanden, dass er außerhalb seiner Gemächer nicht ohne diese Schutzkleidung in der Stadt zugegen war. Er sollte sich ständig schützen, hatten sie gesagt, gerade nachdem bereits Attentäter einen Versuch unternommen hatten, ihn zu töten. Doch das Gewicht lastete heute noch schwerer auf seinen Schultern, schien ihn von Minute zu Minute vehementer aus dem Sattel ziehen zu wollen.

Seit sie das zerstörte Vorratshaus betreten hatten, kämpfte er gegen Übelkeit an. Der Geruch des verbrannten Fleisches, die stickige Luft und der Schwefeldampf des Drachenfeuers hatten ihm den Magen umgedreht und fast dafür gesorgt, dass er sein spärliches Frühstück nicht bei sich behalten hätte.

Er nahm einen tiefen Atemzug und lenkte sich von seinem Befinden ab, indem er über das neue Problem nachdachte, dem er sich nun gegenüber sah. Eigentlich wusste er nur zu gut, dass es nur einen Weg gab, es zu lösen, aber in der momentanen Lage bedeutete eine Jagd den Verzicht auf etliche Männer, die hier in der Stadt dringend benötigt wurden. Doch hatte er wirklich eine Wahl?

„Hauptmann Bergil?" Sofort war Bergil an seiner Seite. „Seid so gut und sucht meinen Schwager. Bittet ihn, sich in einer Stunde in meinen Gemächern einzufinden. Es gibt etwas, das er für mich tun kann."

Bergil nickte nur knapp und machte sich umgehend auf die Suche. Schon bald war er nicht nur aus ihrem Sichtfeld verschwunden, sondern auch der Hufschlag seines Pferdes verklungen. Ohne es erklären zu müssen, ritten er und sein Leibwächter zurück zur Feste, übergaben den wartenden Stallburschen ihre Pferde und betraten den Palast.

Die steinernen, hohen Räume waren angenehm kühl und ließen die Wärme unter ihren Rüstungen hinweg schmelzen, wie Schnee in der Frühlingssonne. Sie wurden zu Aragorns Erleichterung nicht aufgehalten und gelangten rasch in seine Gemächer, doch wenn er auf ein wenig Ruhe gehofft hatte, so wurde diese Hoffnung nur zu schnell zunichte gemacht. Er wurde bereits von seinem Vater und den Zwillingen erwartet.

Elrond blickte ihm ernst entgegen und Aragorn entging nicht, wie sein Vater versuchte, in seinem Gesicht zu lesen, wie in einem seiner Bücher. Fast herausfordernd zog er die Augenbrauen hoch und hielt dessen Blick stand, wobei er versuchte, sich seine Erschöpfung nicht anmerken zu lassen.

Elrond musterte Aragorn einen Augenblick, kam jedoch nicht wirklich zu einem zufriedenstellenden Urteil. Sein Sohn wirkte angespannt und erschöpft, doch das war nicht alles. Es schien ihm, als steckte noch mehr hinter der Fassade, die Estel so sorgfältig aufgebaut hatte. Es war lange her, dass er seinen Ziehsohn so verschlossen erlebt hatte, aber nicht nur das bereitete ihm Sorgen.

Elrond versuchte, unter dem Schmutz und der Rüstung den Grund seines Gefühls zu entdecken und bemühte sich, jede Kleinigkeit zu registrieren. Ihm fielen gleich mehrere ins Auge, doch nichts, das er sich nicht auch erklären konnte.

Aragorn hatte in den Wochen seit Laiethas Geburtstag deutlich an Gewicht verloren, denn er hätte nie zugelassen, dass ihm – nur weil er König war – eine größere Ration an Nahrung zugeteilt worden wäre. In Gegenteil! Elrond hegte sogar den Verdacht, dass er selbst von seinem Anteil noch abgab. Er verzichtete lieber selbst, als zuzusehen, wie ein Kind

oder jeder andere seines Volkes hungern musste – auch wenn dies nur ein Tropfen auf einem heißen Stein bedeutete.

Die dunklen Ringe unter seinen Augen zeugten davon, dass er mehrere Nächte nicht mehr richtig geschlafen haben musste und aus dem gleichen Grund war auch der Glanz aus seinen Augen verschwunden. Sonst umfing ihn eine starke Aura, der sich niemand entziehen konnte, doch seine Kraft hatte den Strapazen schließlich doch weichen müssen und einen Teil eingebüßt.

Seine Verschlossenheit fand sicher seinen Ursprung in dem Zwiespalt zwischen ihm und Laietha, doch weder er, noch seine Tochter hatte sich bisher dazu geäußert. Sie teilten neben unzähligen anderen Eigenarten eben auch ihre Sturheit und die Dickschädel! Elrond hatte es aufgegeben, daran etwas ändern zu wollen!

Wenigstens wirkte Estel nicht ganz so blass wie sonst. Seine Wangen waren gerötet und seine Stirn glänzte – er hatte in dieser Hitze, angetan mit Kettenhemd und Wams, gearbeitet, ebenso wie Ruchon. Beide waren mit Ruß verschmutzt und rochen nach Schwefel und Schweiß. Und doch war etwas nicht in Ordnung, das spürte Elrond so sicher, wie die Tatsache, dass der Abendstern in einigen Stunden am Nachthimmel stehen würde.

Elrond heftete seine Aufmerksamkeit auf Aragorns Augen, versuchte durch sie in die Seele seines Menschensohnes zu blicken – und traf auf eine undurchdringliche Mauer. Fragend begegnete Estel seinem Blick – wenn nicht sogar fordernd, aber hier und jetzt war nicht der geeignete Zeitpunkt, um eine Konfrontation zwischen ihnen hervorzurufen. Aber darauf würde es hinauslaufen, wenn er zu tief in ihn drang. Elrond seufzte innerlich und zwang sich zu einem schwachen Lächeln, auch wenn ihm danach alles andere als zumute war. Diese kleine Geste bewirkte allerdings, dass Aragorn sich entspannte, den Raum durchquerte und in einem der Lehnstühle Platz nahm.

„Wir müssen mit dir reden, Aragorn", unternahm Elrond der Vorstoß zu einer mehr als unerfreulichen Unterhaltung.

„Noch eine Katastrophe? Eigentlich habe ich geglaubt, für heute schon genug schlechte Nachrichten erhalten zu haben." Müde stützte Aragorn seinen Kopf in die Handfläche und rieb seine Stirn.

„Ich fürchte, dass diese Sache zu ernst ist, um noch länger damit zu warten. Nicht nur ich empfinde das so", und er warf seinen elbischen Söhnen einen Blick zu, woraufhin beide nickten. Bevor er fortfuhr, wandte er sich jedoch an Ruchon.

„Ihr seht beinahe ebenso erschöpft aus wie der König, Ruchon. Ihr werdet hier vorerst nicht gebraucht und dürft Euch zurückziehen."

Trotz dieser mehr als eindeutigen Aufforderung zu gehen, wartete der Leibwächter doch erst auf Aragorns entlassende Handbewegung, bevor er sich entfernte. Im Zimmer trat Stille ein.

Noch immer sah Aragorn nicht auf, aber das hielt den Fürsten von Imladris nicht davon ab, den Faden wieder aufzunehmen.

„Wir glauben, dass du in Gefahr schwebst, Estel. In größerer, als wir alle bisher angenommen haben." Endlich regte sich Aragorn und begegnete den Augen seines Vaters mit seinen nebelgrauen. Elrond holte tief Luft.

„Eigentlich habe ich selbst schon daran gedacht, es aber nicht wahr haben wollen. Dabei sind die Zeichen dafür offensichtlich. Aber nachdem Hauptmann Bergil, neben Legolas und deinen Brüdern, die gleiche Meinung geäußert hat, kann ich nicht länger meine Hände in den Schoß legen."

Elladan wechselte einen Blick mit Elrohir und setzte für seinen Vater das Gespräch fort.

„Es ist zu viel geschehen in letzter Zeit. Das Attentat, dem du nur knapp entkommen bist, ist nur eine Sache. Aber hinzu kommt auch der Vorfall mit der Schlange im Stall. Es war reiner Zufall, dass es nicht du selbst gewesen bist, der von ihr gebissen wurde. Schließlich ist es niemandem verborgen geblieben, dass du jeden Morgen und jeden Abend mit Aiglos dort Dienst tust."

Aragorn schüttelte beschwichtigend den Kopf. „Das ist eine reine Vermutung! Die Schlange könnte auf vielerlei Wegen in den Stall und die Box gelangt sein. Mit einer Wagenladung Futtersäcke, einem Händler oder Reisenden. Dahinter muss keine Absicht gesteckt haben."

Elrohir schnaubte, aber Elladan gab sich nicht so rasch geschlagen. „Und was ist mit dem schweren Fuhrwerk, unter dessen Räder du gestern Nacht um ein Haar gelandet wärst? War das auch nur ein Zufall?"

„Jedenfalls ließe es sich ebenso leicht erklären!", räumte Aragorn ein. „Kein Pferd würde seelenruhig stehen bleiben, wenn ein Drache über ihm kreist! Es hat sein Heil in der Flucht gesucht, um nicht als Hauptspeise zu enden", versuchte Aragorn die Situation mit einem schwachen Scherz zu entspannen.

„Hör auf zu Spaßen. Dazu ist diese Sache viel zu ernst!", brauste Elrohir auf. „Du solltest…"

„Ich sollte was?", fuhr Aragorn grob auf. „Mich hinter den Mauern der Feste verkriechen, während das Volk diesen Bestien hilflos ausgeliefert ist? Meine Gemächer nicht mehr verlassen – oder nur noch mit einer Horde Leibwächter um mich herum? Vielleicht sogar in einer Rüstung schlafen, hinter jeder Ecke einen Mörder vermuten? Jedem nur Misstrauen entgegen bringen? Ist es das was ihr wollt?"

„Aragorn…", versuchte Elrond seinen Sohn zu beschwichtigen, aber dieser ließ ihn erst gar nicht zu Wort kommen.

„Als gäbe es nicht noch genug andere – wichtigere Ereignisse, die es erforderlich machen, darüber nachzudenken! Der Großteil der Menschen in der Stadt hat kein Dach mehr über dem Kopf, sie sind verletzt oder leiden Hunger. Die Kinder und Greise werden krank und ihr macht euch Sorgen wegen Tieren, die an Orten auftauchen, wo sie eurer Meinung nach nichts verloren hätten! Das waren Zufälle, wie schrecklich sie auch gewesen sind. Aber immer noch Zufälle!"

Abrupt erhob Aragorn sich aus seinem Sessel, ging mit raschen Schritten zum Waschtisch hinüber und fand zu seiner Erleichterung den Luxus einer Schale mit einer geringen Menge Wasser. Während er auf die gespannte Stimmung in seinem Rücken lauschte, die sein Ausbruch hervorgerufen hatte, schöpfte er eine Hand voll Wasser und kühlte sich Gesicht

und Nacken. Schon längst hatte sich die Hitze wieder unter Wams und Kettenhemd gestaut und er hatte das Gefühl, in einem Zuber mit kochendem Wasser zu stecken.

Mit zitternden Fingern machte er sich an den Schnallen des Lederwamses zu schaffen. Wenn er sich dessen nicht bald entledigte, bekam er einen Hitzschlag!

Plötzlich schoben hilfreiche Hände seine eigenen zur Seite und Elrohir stand neben ihm. Geschickt und schnell hatte er alle Verschlüsse geöffnet und endlich konnte Aragorn sich der ersten schweren Schicht seiner Rüstung entledigen. Als er sich auch das Kettenhemd über den Kopf zog, schwankte er leicht und Elrohir musste ihm auch dabei zu Hilfe kommen, damit er nicht völlig das Gleichgewicht verlor. Nur noch in sein klammes Hemd gehüllt, den eigenen Schweiß noch auf der Haut, dauerte es nicht lange, bis die leichte Brise ihn nun frösteln ließ.

Elrohir Berührung war warm und versöhnlich.

„Verzeih, Estel. Wir haben nicht gerade den günstigsten Zeitpunkt für dieses Gespräch ausgewählt. Du solltest … Ruh dich erst einmal aus. Wir können später darüber reden. Versprich uns nur, wenigstens darüber nachzudenken!"

Aragorn nickte leicht und legte seinerseits eine Hand auf die Schulter seines Bruders – nicht nur, um dessen Geste zu erwidern.

„Es gibt nichts zu verzeihen, Elrohir. Ich hätte meine Worte auch bedachter wählen sollen. Es ist nur, dass ich nicht weiß, wo ich anfangen soll, diesen Berg an Schwierigkeiten zu bewältigen! Jetzt ist auch noch unser größter Vorrat an Nahrungsmitteln ein Raub der Flammen geworden. Ich werde nicht umhin kommen, eine Jagdgruppe zusammenstellen zu müssen und so rasch wie möglich aufzubrechen."

Ein kurzer Blickkontakt mit Elladan und seinem Vater zeigte ihm, dass sie sofort bereit waren, sich dieser Gruppe anzuschließen. Dennoch runzelte der Mann, der all die Jahre Vaterstelle an ihm vertreten hatte, die Stirn.

„Dieses Unterfangen stellt angesichts der Lage ein ganz eigenes Risiko dar. Darüber bist du dir hoffentlich im klaren, Estel? Wir werden mit Pferden und Karren ein freies Gelände durchqueren müssen, auf dem wir ein leichtes Ziel für die Drachen abgeben werden. Und wir werden noch langsamer sein, wenn wir uns schwer beladen auf dem Rückweg befinden. Ich gehe davon aus, dass du selbst ebenfalls an dieser Jagd teilnehmen wirst?"

Sofort spannten sich die ohnehin schon gereizten Nerven von Aragorn, als Elrond ihm diese Frage stellte. „Das bin ich meinem Volk schuldig! Und wie ich schon sagte, werde ich mich nicht hinter diese Mauern zurückziehen, während andere sich der Gefahr stellen. Ich bin ihr König! Wer, wenn nicht ich, ist dafür verantwortlich für ihr Wohl alles zu riskieren?"

Beschwichtigend hob Elrond die Hände.

„So war das doch gar nicht gemeint, Estel! Das sind nur Umstände, die es zu bedenken gilt. Aber wer wird sich um die Belange deines Volkes kümmern, wenn du nicht hier bist?"

Ein Klopfen an der Türe hinderte Aragorn an einer Entgegnung auf diese Frage. Ohne erst seine Aufforderung zum Eintreten abgeben zu können, öffnete sich die Türe und Boromir und Bergil traten ein. Nicht nur Aragorn schnappte nach Luft, als die beiden Männer den Raum betraten und sie ihrer ansichtig wurden.

„Was, im Namen der Valar, ist denn mit euch geschehen.", entfuhr es Aragorn und für einige Zeit vergaß er alles andere.

Beide Freunde trugen ihren linken Arm in einer Schlinge, wenn auch nur Boromirs geschient und verbunden war. Ihre Kleidung war mit Schmutz und Staub bedeckt, ebenso wie Gesicht und Haare und verdeckte nicht die Falten von Schmerz, die sich in ihre Züge gegraben hatten. Beunruhigt fiel Aragorn das Blut ins Auge, das den Ärmel des zerrissenen Hemdes seines Hauptmannes durchtränkte, doch das Leinen der Schlinge war zu seiner Erleichterung blütenrein. Beide Männer wechselten einen unergründlichen Blick, bevor Bergil sich räusperte.

„Das ist eine längere Geschichte, die…"

„Oh, wir haben Zeit!", unterbrach ihn Aragorn, der nicht bereit war, auf eine Erklärung zu verzichten. Was auch immer geschehen war, seit Bergil ihn verlassen hatte, wollte er wissen. Er hatte sich ohnehin schon gewundert, warum sein Hauptmann nicht innerhalb der von ihm gestellten Frist erschienen war.

„Also schön.", fügte sich Bergil in sein Schicksal, wartete jedoch, bis sich alle Anwesenden gesetzt hatten und nahm dann dankbar auf einem Stuhl platz, den Elrohir in seine Richtung schob.

‚_Bergil ritt rasch in den tiefer gelegenen Ring der Stadt, weil er wusste, dass er Boromir dort mit Sicherheit finden würde. Am Morgen hatte er an dessen Türe geklopft, um sich nach seinem Befinden zu erkundigen und Laietha hatte ihn beruhigen können auch wenn sie nicht sonderlich erbaut darüber gewesen war, dass Boromir durch ihren Besucher aus seinem viel zu kurzem Schlaf gerissen worden war. _

_Natürlich hatte Boromir ihr nicht alles erzählt, was zu seiner Verletzung geführt hatte. Darüber waren sie sich ohne große Worte einig gewesen. Laietha sollte nicht erfahren, dass sie Eban gefolgt waren. Deshalb war der Angriff der Drachen in ihren Augen eine Fügung des Schicksals gewesen. Sie hatten ihr einfach berichtet, dass Boromir sich während des Drachenangriffs verletzt hatte._

_Sie hatte es akzeptiert und war zu sehr in Sorge um Boromir gewesen, um diese Geschichte anzuzweifeln. Trotzdem hatte in dem Blick, den Bergil und Boromir getauscht hatten, deutlich das schlechte Gewissen gestanden. Es gefiel ihnen beiden nicht, Laietha anzulügen…_

_Jetzt vermutete Bergil das Ehepaar im dritten Ring der Stadt, wo Laietha und er ihre Suche nach Rosalies Eltern fortsetzten wollten. Jedenfalls hatte seine Freundin es ihm erzählt, weil sie wollte, dass Boromir nicht zu sehr über das nachgrübelte, was er gesehen – und geträumt hatte – denn schlafen wollte er nicht mehr, nachdem er aufgewacht war und Bergil konnte ihn gut verstehen._

_Er brauchte auch nicht lange zu suchen, denn bereits als er das Tor passiert hatte, sah er den roten Haarschopf von Laietha in der Sonne funkeln. Sie stand bei einer kleinen Gruppe Menschen, die sich um sie geschart hatten und ein Pergament betrachteten, auf das sie ein Bild von Rosalie gezeichnet hatte. Boromir stand ein Stück hinter seiner Frau, wohl um auf sie zu warten, doch als er den Hufschlag vernahm, sah er auf._

_Bergil zügelte sein Pferd, ließ sich aus dem Sattel gleiten und schlang die Zügel um einen Holzbalken, bevor er zu ihm trat. Laietha lächelte ihn freundlich an, aber in ihren Augen stand die Enttäuschung geschrieben. Auch diese Gondorianer kannten Rosalie nicht, oder hatten von einer Familie gehört, die das kleine Mädchen vermissten._ _Es gab einfach zu viele elternlose Kinder in der Stadt, doch nicht einmal Eltern anderer Kinder schienen sich an diesem Morgen gefunden zu haben. Vielmehr fürchtete Bergil, dass sich noch mehr Kinder in dem Haus einfinden würden, über das seine Freundin die Schutzherrschaft übernommen hatte._

„_Was gibt es zu berichten?", fragte Boromir ihn. „Ich habe gesehen, wie Ihr und Aragorn in die Stadt geritten seid. Ist der Schaden groß?"_

_Bergil erstattete Bericht und nicht nur Boromirs Gesicht verdunkelte sich, als er von dem niedergebrannten Vorratshaus erfuhr. _

„_Das sind schlimme Neuigkeiten", murmelte Laietha, hakte sich bei ihrem Gemahl unter und sie gingen gemeinsam die Strasse weiter entlang. Es waren nicht die einzigen wie sich bald herausstellte, denn im Tageslicht wurde das Ausmaß der Verwüstungen noch deutlicher._

„_Am liebsten würde ich diesen Viechern persönlich das Fell über die Ohren ziehen.", knurrte Laietha wütend und ballte die Hand zur Faust, als sie in eine Gasse kamen, in denen die Menschen ihre übrig gebliebenen Habseligkeiten aus den Häusern trugen. Die Männer an ihrer Seite schwiegen._

_Nach einer Weile räusperte sich Boromir geräuschvoll und brach das Schweigen. „Was führt dich eigentlich zu mir? Sicher hast du mehr als genug zu tun – im Gegensatz zu mir." Boromirs Blick fiel auf seinen geschienten Arm, der ihn daran hinderte, seinen Dienst bei den Soldaten aufzunehmen. Bergil nickte knapp. „Aragorn schickt nach dir. Er erwartet dich in seinem Arbeitszimmer." Boromir schenkte ihm einen fragenden Blick, aber Bergil zuckte mit den Achseln._

_Laietha war einige Meter weiter in ein Gespräch mit einigen jungen Männern verwickelt, die heftig gestikulierten und ihr etwas oder jemanden zu beschreiben schienen. Boromir nutze den Moment, in dem ihnen niemand Aufmerksamkeit schenkte und beugte sich dicht an Bergils Ohr. „Wir müssen Eban ein wenig genauer unter die Lupe nehmen, aber zu niemandem ein Wort, bevor wir nicht wissen, was vor sich geht." _

_Der junge Mann nickte. „Ich bin mir ganz sicher, dass er es war, Boromir und ich denke, mit wem auch immer er sich gestern treffen wollte, er wird es wieder tun und ich werde dabei sein." Ihre Blicke trafen sich und jeder sah in den Augen des anderen Spiegelbilder der eigenen Zweifel. _

_Eban war ein freier Mann, er konnte den Palast verlassen wann er es wollte. Vielleicht gab es auch eine banale Erklärung für seinen nächtlichen Spaziergang – vielleicht hatte er ein Geschenk für Laietha besorgen wollen – alles war möglich._

_Dennoch würden sie ein Auge auf ihn haben. Fast schuldbewusst zuckten sie zusammen, als Laietha wieder an ihre Seite trat. Sie hatte ihre Reaktion bemerkt und quittierte sie mit einem Blick, der den Männern versprach, dass sie ihre Geheimnisse lüften würde – früher oder später, aber dann trat ein anderer Ausdruck auf ihr Gesicht – ein Hauch von Aufregung und Hoffnung._

„_Kommt mit mir! Ich habe eben einen Hinweis von einem jungen Mann erhalten. Er meinte, er wisse, wo Rosalies Eltern wären. Dort drüben, in diesem Haus sollen sie Zuflucht gefunden haben! Wir müssen zu ihnen und ihnen sagen, dass ihre Tochter am Leben ist!"_

_Boromir war bereit, sich von der Begeisterung seiner Frau anstecken zu lassen und folgte ihr zu dem großen Haus, auf das sie zielstrebig zusteuerte. Es wäre so schön, wenn das kleine Mädchen seine Eltern wieder finden würde!_

_Auch Bergil ging dem Ehepaar nach, aber in seinem Nacken begann etwas zu prickeln – ein Gefühl, das er aus Schlachten kannte, breitete sich in seinem Körper aus und er sah sich vorsichtig um. Kurz schien es ihm, als sähe er zwei in schwarze Mäntel gehüllte Gestalten hinter einer Häuserecke hervorlugen, aber als er genauer hinsah, war dort nichts._

_Nach einem kurzen Weg erreichten sie das Haus und Laietha klopfte an die Tür. Ohne eine Antwort abzuwarten, betrat sie das Gebäude und Boromir folgte ihr. Auch Bergil schloss dicht zu ihnen auf – mit wachsender Nervosität._

_Als sie die Tür hinter sich schlossen, standen sie in einem kleinen Raum. Auf der gegenüberliegenden Seite befand sich eine Holztür. Laietha ging zielstrebig darauf zu. „Hallo? Ist hier jemand?", rief sie fragend in die Stille des Hauses hinein._

_Hinter ihnen drehte sich ein Schlüssel im Schloss und noch bevor sie begriffen hatten, was geschehen war, ertönte ein ohrenbetäubender Knall und die Wände des Gebäudes begannen zu wackeln. Der Raum würde in sich zusammenfallen, wie ein Kartenhaus. _

_Niemand von ihnen dachte in diesem Moment nach. Wie aus einem Reflex heraus, riss Boromir die Tür auf der gegenüberliegenden Seite auf und stieß seine Frau hindurch – zu mehr fehlte ihnen die Zeit. Einen Herzschlag später, stürzte der Raum in sich zusammen._

_Laietha wusste nicht wie ihr geschah. Boromir hatte sie mit all seiner Kraft gestoßen und sie flog fast in den anderen Raum, prallte gegen die instabile Wand in ihrem Rücken, die nachgab und sie zusammen mit losen Steinen und einer Unmenge Staub auf die Straße prallen ließen, wo sie einen Augenblick lang benommen liegen blieb._

_Mit schreckensweiten Augen und quälend langsam, wie in einem bösen Traum, sah sie das Haus zusammenfallen – wie ein Kartenhaus, von einem ungezogenen Buben angestoßen und zum Einsturz gebracht. Die Mauern sackten ab, die Dachbalken brachen mit einem lauten Knirschen und die Schindeln barsten, als sie auf die darunter liegenden Steine krachten._

_Sie wollte schreien, aber ein Hustenkrampf schüttelte sie, als sie in einer Wolke aus Staub eingehüllt wurde. Der Staub verflog. Aufgeregte Rufe vieler Menschen wurden um sie herum laut und Gesichter drängten sich an sie heran – blickten mit entsetztem Gesicht zwischen ihr und dem Trümmerhaufen hin und her, der eben noch ein zweistöckiges Haus gewesen war und unter dessen Schutt jetzt Bergil und ihr Mann begraben lagen!_

_Rücksichtslos stieß sie die Menschen zur Seite, die sich um sie versammelt hatten und sich nach ihrem Befinden erkundigten und wie eine Verrückte begann sie in dem Trümmerhaufen zu graben. Stein um Stein riss sie zurück, stieß ihre Hände in Staub und Holzsplitter und schlug die Hände fort, die sie zurückziehen wollten, um sie einem Heiler vorzustellen._

_Plötzlich verharrte sie in ihrer Bewegung. Sie hatte etwas gehört – von weit unten aus den Trümmern, ein Stöhnen, gedämpft und voller Schmerz, und sie wusste genau, wer dort gestöhnt hatte – Bergil._

„_Halte aus, Bergil, ich komme!", rief sie und stürzte sich wieder in die Arbeit. Die Menschen um sie herum schienen nun zu begreifen, dass jemand in diesem Haus überlebt hatte und endlich, endlich packten sie mit an, holten Schaufeln und schafften Geröll fort, aber je weiter sie gruben, desto weniger konnten sie glauben, dass jemand in diesen Trümmern überlebt haben sollte – wäre nicht ab und zu das leise Stöhnen zu hören gewesen._

_Sie bemerkte nicht, wie die Steine ihre Haut zerrissen, nur einmal, als sich ein scharfer Holzsplitter unter ihren Nagel bohrte, hielt sie kurz inne, um ihn mit den Zähnen hinaus zu ziehen und dann weiter in den Überbleibseln des Hauses zu wühlen. Jedes Stöhnen gab ihr Kraft und schickte ihr dennoch einen eisigen Schauer über den Rücken – warum hörte sie ihren Mann nicht?_

_Sie hatte keine Zeit, sich deswegen schuldig zu fühlen, aber mit jedem Laut, den Bergil von sich gab, wünschte sie sich umso mehr ein Lebenszeichen von Boromir zu bekommen. Ungläubige Ausrufe von der Seite drangen an ihr Ohr, als die Helfer auf den Fußboden des einstigen Zimmers stießen. „Das hat kein Mann überlebt!", murmelte ein Helfer an ihrer Seite, aber Laietha war nicht bereit aufzugeben. „Haltet aus! Wir kommen!", schrie sie verzweifelt und griff nach einer Schaufel, die der Mann neben ihr hatte liegen lassen, als er sich hoffnungslos von dem Haus entfernte._

_Nach zwei Schaufelhieben stieß sie auf etwas Hölzernes, unter dem es hohl klang. „Hier! Hier!", tönte die matte Stimme Bergils und sofort kehrte neues Feuer in die Helfer zurück. Bevor Laietha sich versehen konnte, hatte man sie zur Seite geschoben und legte eine stabile Eichentür frei – just jene Tür, durch die Boromir sie ins Freie gestoßen hatte. _

_Vier starke Männer traten nach vorne und als die Tür von Geröll befreit war, riss man sie in die Höhe und unter ihr fiel Licht in ein schmales Loch, in dem ein schmerzgepeinigter Bergil lag – und unter ihm kämpfte sich auch Boromir hervor. „Es ist ein Wunder! Sie sind in den Keller gefallen und die Tür über ihnen hat sie vor dem Schutt bewahrt!", riefen die Menschen. _

_Schnell wurde Bergil aus dem Keller befreit und danach hob man auch Boromir ans Tageslicht zurück. Die Menschen jubelten vor Freude und riefen nach einem Heiler und in all dem Tumult stand Laietha und konnte keinen Muskel rühren._

_Da standen die beiden Männer – die Kleidung an einigen Stellen zerrissen, staubig und noch ein wenig blass vom Schreck, aber lebendig und weitestgehend unverletzt. Nur Bergils linker Arm war in einem ungesunden Winkel verdreht und schien ihm große Schmerzen zu bereiten._

_Als sie ihren Mann dort stehen sah – inmitten des Schutts, bedeckt mit Staub, aber sonst unverletzt, setzte sie wie in Trance einen Fuß vor den anderen und ihr war schwindelig vor Glück. Die Welt um sie herum schien sich zu drehen und verschwamm kurz vor ihren Augen und Boromir war der Anker, der verhinderte, dass sie mit dem Weltenstrudel fortgerissen wurde._

_Auch Boromir gewann schnell die Fassung wieder und eilte mit langen Schritten auf sie zu. Erleichtert schloss er sie in die Arme und drückte sie fest gegen seine breite Brust. „Ich dachte, ich hätte dich in den sicheren Tod gestoßen", presste er zwischen seinen zusammengebissenen Zähnen hindurch und schloss die Augen._

_Ihre Wärme ließ jede bange Sekunde, die er unter Bergils Oberkörper eingeklemmt gelegen hatte zu Staub werden, den ein heftiger Wind fortwehte. Sie war in Sicherheit und obwohl es wie ein Wunder erschien, waren er und Bergil heil aus den Trümmern herausgekommen._

_Eine Bewegung in seinem Augenwinkel und ein gepeinigtes Aufstöhnen von seinem jungen Freund riefen ihn sofort zurück in die Realität. _

_Gerade bevor sie verschwanden, sah er zwei Männer in der Uniform der Stadtwachen um eine Ecke huschen, mit einer Hast, die ihm verdächtig erschien, aber ein erneuter Schmerzenslaut von Bergil hielt ihn davon ab, ihnen zu folgen. Andere Dinge als Nachforschungen hatten jetzt Vorrang._

_Sanft löste er sich von seiner Frau, die seine Umarmung nicht erwidert, sondern nur kraftlos an ihm gelehnt hatte. Wahrscheinlich stand sie unter einem Schock, aber darum mussten sie sich später kümmern. Zunächst musste Bergil versorgt werden._

_Boromir hatte in seinem Leben bereits viele Verletzungen gesehen und so genügte ein Blick um festzustellen, was dem jungen Mann fehlte – er hatte sich offensichtlich bei seinem Sturz die Schulter ausgekugelt. Das war eine schmerzhafte Angelegenheit, aber die Verletzung konnte leicht und schnell behoben werden und dann würde der Soldat schon wieder so gut wie neu sein._

„_Halt dich an meiner Schulter fest", befahl Boromir in einem ruhigen Ton und Bergil folgte mit zusammengebissenen Zähnen seiner Anweisung. Der ältere Soldat gab ein ärgerliches Knurren von sich, als ihm bewusst wurde, dass er es unmöglich allein schaffen würde, die Schulter wieder einzurenken, denn er benötigte für diese Aufgabe zwei Arme. Sein linker Arm hing jedoch geschient und deshalb völlig nutzlos in einer Schlinge und schmerzte, als Boromir dennoch einen Versuch wagen wollte, es allein zu schaffen. _

_Hilfesuchend sah er sich in der Gegend um, aber sein Blick fiel nur auf Schaulustige, die mit erstaunten Gesichtern die Trümmer des Hauses untersuchten, denen sie so knapp entronnen waren, die aber keine Anstalten machten, den Verletzten zu versorgen. Schließlich blieb sein Blick an Laietha hängen, die ein wenig verloren in der Nähe des Kellerlochs stand und sehr blass war. Es schien ihr nicht gut zu gehen, aber sie war die Einzige, die ihm bei seiner Aufgabe zur Hand gehen konnte und vielleicht würde ihr die Ablenkung gut tun._

„_Laietha, komm her, ich brauche dich." Er musste noch einmal, diesmal lauter, ihren Namen rufen, bis sie zu ihm geeilt kam. Boromir drückte sie gegen Bergils Brust und legte ihren Arm um seine Schulter. „Halt ihn gut fest", befahl er und sie folgte seiner Weisung. Auch Bergil legte seinen gesunden Arm an ihre Schulter und biss die Zähne zusammen. Er hatte sich noch nie etwas verrenkt, aber er erinnerte sich genau an den Schmerzensschrei seines Vaters, als man Beregond den Arm wieder eingerenkt hatte und das war immerhin gut zwanzig Jahre her..._

_Ohne Vorwarnung begann Boromir mit seiner Arbeit. Langsam hob er Bergils verletzten linken Arm nach oben und drückte ihn gleichzeitig nach hinten. Der Soldat krallte seine Hände fest in die Schulter seiner Freundin. „Kannst du dich nicht beeilen, Boromir?", stieß er gequält hervor. Tapfer unterdrückte er einen Schmerzensschrei und verbarg seinen Kopf an Laiethas Schulter, die ihn unnachgiebig wie eine Stahlklammer festhielt._

„_Es wird gleich wehtun", raunte Boromir und schob den Arm soweit nach hinten, dass der Arm mit einem lauten Krachen zurück ins Gelenk fuhr. Bergil stieß einen lauten Fluch aus und ließ sich zu Boden fallen und auch Laietha sank rücklings aus Pflaster._

_Erschöpft wischte sich Boromir die Schweißperlen von der Stirn. „Geht es jetzt besser?", fragte er mit einem besorgten Blick auf Bergil und erstarrte. „Ich habe das Gefühl, du hast das genossen", scherzte der junge Mann, aber er verstummte, als er Boromirs Blick bemerkte und auch Laietha fixierte ihn mit weit aufgerissenen Augen. „Was?", entfuhr es ihm und er drehte sich um, konnte aber nichts Auffälliges entdecken._

_Die Kriegerin schien als erste die Fassung wiederzugewinnen. „Dein rechter Arm, Bergil – du blutest!", rief sie entsetzt, rappelte sich auf und eilte an seine Seite. Sie öffnete mit zitternden Fingern sein Hemd und schob es beiseite, um ihn zu untersuchen, aber obwohl der Stoff blutgetränkt war, konnte sie keine Wunde entdecken. Ihr schwindelte vor Angst und dieselbe Furcht fand sie plötzlich in Bergils Blick gespiegelt._

_Eine kalte Klaue packte ihre Stirn und drückte ihr für einen Moment die Luft zum Atmen ab. Wie aus weiter Ferne drang der Lärm der Stadt hallend an ihr Ohr und unter den Lärm mischte sich Boromirs besorgte Stimme._

„_Das ist dein Blut!"_

_Nur noch ganz am Rande nahm sie wahr, wie sie dem Boden entgegenraste und ihr Sturz gedämpft wurde. Wie Gestalten in einem wirren Traum beugten sich Boromir und Bergil über sie, dann ein Mann in der Tracht der Heiler. _

_Du kannst jetzt nicht einfach ohnmächtig werden, schoss es ihr durch den Kopf, aber da war es bereits zu spät._

_Die zwei Heiler, die an ihre Seite eilten kamen wie ein Geschenk der Valar. Einer von ihnen legte Bergils verletzten Arm in eine Schlinge, der andere beugte sich über Laietha, die schwer atmend am Boden lag. An ihrem rechten Unterarm hatte sie eine klaffende Schnittwunde und Boromir tat sein Möglichstes, um die Blutung zu stoppen. Er hatte ein Stück von seinem Hemd abgerissen und damit den Arm über der Blutung abgebunden und nun versuchte er, einen Druckverband anzulegen. Der Heiler reichte ihm geschwind ein sauberes Tuch._

„_Sie muss sich beim Graben an einer Scherbe geschnitten haben und hat es nicht gemerkt." Boromir schüttelte den Kopf. Vor allem hatte er es nicht gemerkt – er hätte es merken müssen, so blutrot, wie ihr Ärmel war! „Ich denke, sie hat einen Schock", stellte der Heiler fest, nachdem die Wunde versorgt war und er die Frau gründlich in Augenschein genommen hatte. „Sie wird sich ein paar Stunden ausruhen müssen und sollte den Arm in den nächsten Tagen schonen, aber sonst scheint ihr nichts zu fehlen."_

_Boromir und Bergil zeigten sich beruhigt. „Wir können sie noch bis zu den Häusern der Heilung begleiten, aber dann sollten wir uns auf den Weg zu König Elessar machen, oder willst du ihn warten lassen?", richtete sich Bergil an Boromir. _

_Der Ältere schien zwar nicht sonderlich begeistert davon, seine Frau allein zu lassen, geschweige denn sich in diesem Aufzug bei Aragorn blicken zu lassen, aber schließlich nickte er einwilligend. „Uns bleibt wohl nichts anderes übrig, es wird gewiss wichtig sein. Hoffen wir nur, dass er es kurz macht."'_

Das Geschehene war noch sehr frisch in seiner Erinnerung, und es wäre ihm ein leichtes gewesen, Aragorn all dies zu erzählen, aber er befürchtete, dass mehr hinter dem Einsturz des Hauses steckte, als es den Anschein machte. Es war schon ein seltsamer Zufalle, dass das Haus ausgerechnet dann eingestürzt war, nachdem die drei Freunde es betreten hatten und dass Boromir zwei Männer in der Uniform der Stadtwache gesehen hatte, ließ Bergil Schreckliches vermuten…

Deshalb fasste er sich ziemlich kurz, schilderte nur die unumgänglichen Ereignisse und ließ diese auch eher harmlos erscheinen. Er verschwieg, unter welchen Umständen sich Boromir den Arm gebrochen hatte; ließ es so klingen, als sei es in der Nacht bei dem Drachenangriff geschehen. Den Einsturz des Hauses führte er ebenfalls darauf zurück, dass es nach einem Felsbrockeneinschlag einfach instabil gewesen war und es nur ein Zufall gewesen war, dass sie ausgerechnet zu dieser Zeit dort gewesen waren. Er ließ auch aus, dass Laietha bei ihnen gewesen war, obwohl er nicht sagen konnte, warum er dies tat.

Boromir widersprach mit keinem Wort, hielt seine Züge in einer ausdruckslosen Maske, die wohl seine Zustimmung ausdrückte, aber Aragorn kniff nach Beendigung seines Berichtes die Augen zu Schlitzen zusammen und fixierte seinen Hauptmann durchdringend. Bevor der König jedoch weiter in ihn dringen konnte, lenkte Boromir diesen ab.

„Bergil sagte, du wolltest mich sprechen? Was gibt es denn so Wichtiges, dass es nicht warten konnte…"

Aragorn stieß in einem Schwall die Luft aus, als ihm Boromirs Frage wieder sein drängendstes Problem vor Augen führte und er vergaß jede Frage, die ihm auf der Zunge gelegen hatte. Dennoch blieb sein Blick erst einige Zeit auf Boromirs geschientem Arm hängen, bevor er zu sprechen ansetzte.

„Angesichts deiner Verletzung dürfte sich die Frage, mich in der Stadt für einige Tage zu vertreten, von selbst beantwortet haben! An einer Jagd kannst du dich jedenfalls nicht beteiligen – ebenso wenig wie Ihr, Hauptmann Bergil."

Boromir überlegte nach dieser Äußerung fieberhaft, welches Argument ihm einfallen mochte, um dieser Aufgabe zu entgehen. Nicht, dass er seinem Schwager nicht helfen wollte, doch er hatte nicht ohne Grund freiwillig auf ein Amt am Hofe verzichtet – damals, nachdem er Laietha geheiratet hatte. Er war schließlich nie ein Mann großer Worte gewesen und vor jemand anderem als einer Horde Krieger zu sprechen, vielleicht sogar vor Gelehrten, Abgesandten anderer Orte und Städte, war nicht einer seiner bevorzugten Vorstellungen. So etwas hatte er schon immer lieber Faramir überlassen und für einen Augenblick wünschte er sich, sein kleiner Bruder wäre hier!

„Weißt du…es ist ja nicht, dass ich dir nicht helfen will, aber…", setzte er an, endete aber, als ein plötzliches, ehrliches Lachen Aragorns Züge erhellte und die Erschöpfung daraus vertrieb.

„Du tust gerade so, als würde ich dich in die Tiefen Morias schicken! Du sollst mich nur zwei oder drei Tage vertreten – nicht die Herrschaft übernehmen! Ich erwarte auch keinerlei große Gesellschaften, die in dieser Zeit stattfinden…" Abwartend und auch amüsiert hob er fragend eine Augenbraue, bis Boromir ergeben seufzte.

„Schon gut! Ich werde es tun. Aber wenn ihr in drei Tagen nicht zurück seid, werde ich mir meine Frau schnappen und das Weite suchen."

Die Hand von Aragorn legte sich in einer Geste der Dankbarkeit und Freundschaft auf die Schulter seines verletzten Armes. „Danke, Boromir. Und nun geh und ruhe dich aus. Ich sehe, dass du Schmerzen hast. Vor dem morgigen Tag brauche ich dich nicht mehr."


	34. Kapitel 32: Jagdfieber

**32. Kapitel: „Jagdfieber"**

Aragorn nahm hinter den geschlossenen Lidern die fahlen Strahlen des Mondscheins wahr, der durch das Fenster direkt auf sein Gesicht fiel und mit seiner Helligkeit den Rest des Schlafes aus seinem Kopf vertrieb. Erst Sekunden später begriff er, dass noch etwas anderes da war, das ihn aus dem Schlaf getrieben hatte: eine unangenehme Wärme, die nicht nur auf seiner Stirn zu spüren war, Schwere und dumpfer Schmerz in den Gliedern, sowie eine ausgetrocknete Kehle.

Er zog sich höher in die Kissen, rieb sich die schmerzenden Schläfen um das dumpfe Klopfen in seinem Kopf zum Abklingen zu bringen, ließ nach dem gescheiterten Versuch die Arme wieder sinken, um seine Muskeln langsam wieder zu entspannen. Doch so sehr er sich auch darum bemühte, es stellte sich keine Linderung ein.

Ihm war klar, dass er in dieser Verfassung wohl kaum an der Jagd am nächsten Morgen teilnehmen könnte, aber er wollte diese Aufgabe nicht alleine seinen Brüdern und seinem Vater aufbürden. Immerhin ging es um sein Volk, seine Stadt, da fühlte er sich verpflichtet, sich selbst in die Wälder zu begeben.

Aragorn versuchte, sich von seinem Befinden abzulenken, indem er über seine Möglichkeiten nachdachte, die ihm nun blieben. Eines war ihm klar. Nach dem Gespräch mit seinen Brüdern und Elrond, konnte sich nicht in die heilkundigen Hände seines Vaters begeben. Wenn dieser seinen Zustand erst erfasst hatte, würde er ihn solange ins Bett verfrachten, bis er vollständig genesen war und das konnte er in der derzeitigen Lage nun wirklich nicht. Außerdem würden seine Brüder ihn dann nur noch mehr bemuttern und am Ende noch wirklich darauf bestehen, dass er an der Jagd nicht teilnahm.

Er musste sich also selbst helfen! Und als erstes wandte er sich dem am schnellsten zu lösenden Problem zu. Aragorn schlug die Decke zur Seite und schwang die Füße über den Bettrand.

Seufzend warf er sich die einfache Robe über die Schultern und musste plötzlich gegen eine aufkommende Welle Übelkeit ankämpfen. Seine Knie wurden ihm weich und er klammerte sich in kalten Schweiß gehüllt an den Pfosten seines Bettes. Er zwang sich zu tiefen Atemzügen die gegen das flaue Gefühl in seinem Magen halfen, aber nicht gegen den Schwindel, der ihn gefangen hielt. Er befand, dass Bewegung das beste Mittel dagegen war und machte vorsichtig einen Schritt nach dem anderen, den Blick geradewegs auf die Anrichte gerichtet, auf der nicht nur die Waschschüssel stand, sondern auch eine Karaffe mit Wasser. Sein Ziel klar vor Augen, wurde der Rest seines Gemachs allerdings in absolute Schwärze getaucht und es war ihm, als ginge er durch einen finsteren Tunnel.

Er erreichte die Anrichte gerade mit letzter Kraft, umklammerte das raue Holz mit beiden Händen, um sich auf den Beinen zu halten und zog hastig die warme, stickige Luft in die Lungen. Sie schien zähflüssig wie Sirup und nicht genug Sauerstoff zu enthalten, um sein Bedürfnis danach zu stillen. Seine Kehle schien zusätzlich wie zugeschnürt zu sein und mit zitternden Fingern griff er nach der Wasserkanne, um sie zu befeuchten.

Schon als er die Kanne mit unsicheren Händen ergriff, merkte er, dass sie viel zu leicht war, um noch Wasser zu enthalten. Also nahm er die Weinkaraffe, dessen Inhalt zwar nicht mehr kalt war, ihm aber sicherlich Linderung verschaffen würde.

Der Alkohol brannte in seinem Hals, als bestünde dieser aus einer einzigen, klaffenden Wunde, doch nachdem der erste Schmerz vorbei war, betäubte er diesen auch. Keuchend setzte er die Karaffe ab und erleichtert spürte er, wie ihm das Atmen nun leichter fiel. Es dauerte noch eine Weile, bis sich sein rasendes Herz beruhigte, sich sein Atmen senkte und er sich sicherer auf den Beinen fühlte. Sogar der Kopfschmerz nahm ab, doch das reichte nicht, um ihn diesen vergessen zu lassen.

Natürlich kannte er die Kräuter, die man bei dieser Art von Beschwerden anwandte und er wusste auch, wo er sie finden würde. Zu dieser Stunde der Nacht allerdings bis zu den Häusern der Heilung zu gehen, erfüllte ihn nicht gerade mit großer Freude. Vor allem dann nicht, wenn er daran dachte, welche Mühe es ihm bereitet hatte, die kurze Distanz bis zur Anrichte zu überwinden. Doch er wusste auch, dass er mit diesem klopfenden Schmerz hinter Stirn und Schläfen keinen Schlaf finden würde. Dies würde ihm dann am Morgen sicherlich deutlich anzusehen sein und die Strapazen der Jagd nur noch vergrößern.

Egal wie er es drehte und wendete – wenn er nicht wollte, dass seine Familie und Freunde von seinen Schmerzen erfuhren, dann kam er nicht umhin, sich die benötigten Kräuter zu holen!

Seine Zimmertüre schwang geräuschlos auf und mit nackten Füßen machte er sich auf den Weg, die verlassenen Gänge entlang, bis er an seinem Ziel angelangt war. Selbst zu dieser Zeit brauchte er keine Fackel zu entzünden. Sie flackerten in den Häusern der Heilung ununterbrochen, gerade jetzt, wo so viele Verwunderte dort lagen und im Notfall nicht wertvolle Zeit vergeudet werden sollte.

Nach unzähligen Unterrichtsstunden bei seinem Vater wusste er, welche Kräuter für seine Beschwerden dienlich waren und wo sich das Gesuchte befand. Er steckte sich alles in die Taschen seines Mantels, was er benötigte und bereits nach kurzer Zeit fand er sich erleichtert in seinem Gemach wieder.

Sein kleiner Ausflug hatte ihm den Schweiß auf die Stirn getrieben und sein Herz raste. Unnatürliche Hitze erfüllte ihn und so zerrieb er die mitgebrachten Kräuter in einem Krug Wasser und trank sie mit langen Zügen, nachdem sie genügend durchgezogen waren.

Erleichtert atmete er auf und lehnte sich an das Kopfteil seines Bettes. Jetzt musste er nur noch abwarten, bis die schmerzstillenden Kräuter zu wirken begannen.

Aragorn klappte das Buch in seinen Händen zu und genoss einen Moment noch die Strahlen der aufgehenden Sonne, die sein Gesicht wärmte. Seine Beine ruhten ausgestreckt auf dem Hocker, den er an den Sessel heran geschoben hatte, die Muskeln seines Körpers waren entspannt und der pochende Schmerz hinter seiner Stirn war abgeklungen - die Kräuter schienen endlich gewirkt zu haben. Er hatte sogar noch etwas Schlaf gefunden, nachdem die Wirkung der Kräuter eingesetzt hatte und er hatte das Gefühl, schon lange nicht mehr so tief und friedvoll geschlafen zu haben. Selbst sein frühes Erwachen schien ihm nicht das Geringste auszumachen, denn er fühlte sich ausgeruht und voller Tatendrang.

Er hätte noch ewig hier sitzen können, den Frieden und die Ruhe genießen können, doch er wusste, dass sein Vater, seine Brüder und Legolas sicher schon auf ihn warteten. Schließlich hatten sie am Vortag beschlossen, dass sie beim ersten Tageslicht aufbrechen wollten, damit sie den Tag auch ausreichend für die Jagd nutzen konnten.

Aragorn warf das Buch, das Linnyd ihm gegeben hatte, achtlos auf das Bett und ergriff den bereitgelegten Bogen, samt Köcher und Pfeilen. Das Bündel mit seinen Dingen, die er immer bei einer Jagd mit sich trug, folgte, doch er fügte dem Inhalt nach kurzem Zögern noch das kleine Säckchen mit Kräutern hinzu, ebenso wie den Trinkschlauch mit sauberem Wasser.

Auf dem Vorplatz hatten sich bereits alle eingefunden, die sich ihrer Jagdgesellschaft anschließen wollten. Neben den beiden Fuhrwerken, die zum Transport der hoffentlich reichhaltigen Beute dienen sollte, standen Elrond und die Zwillinge beisammen. Linnyd und Legolas saßen bereits auf ihren Pferden. Die Elbe sah auf und blickte ihn an. Er bewunderte beiläufig, wie mühelos sie die missgelaunte Stute beherrschte, während er ihr grüßend zunickte. Eine Gruppe Gardisten stand bereit, die die übrigen Pferde hielten und am Fuß der Treppe wartete Aiglos, der Aragorns Hengst am Zügel hielt.

Er sah seinem Onkel erwartungsvoll entgegen und diesem entging nicht, dass sein Neffe seine eigenen Waffen und das Bündel bereits auf einen der Karren geladen hatte.

Aragorns Blick suchte Elronds und dieser verstand die Frage auch ohne Worte. Ein leichtes Nicken war die einzige Antwort.

Innerlich seufzte Aragorn auf. Dass sie Aiglos erlaubten mitzukommen, würde seine Schwester bestimmt nicht erfreuen, aber vielleicht erfuhr sie mit etwas Glück ja erst gar nichts davon.

„Onkel Aragorn?", begann Aiglos, als dieser neben ihn trat.

„Schon gut. Du darfst mitkommen. Bedanke dich dafür bei deinem Großvater." Es war Aiglos anzusehen wie sehr er sich bemühte, seinen Freudenjubel zurückzuhalten. Beherrscht kam er seinem Dienst als Knappen nach, verstaute Aragorns Waffen in den Satteltaschen und hielt ihm den Steigbügel.

Aragorn schwang sich in den Sattel. Als sei dies das Zeichen zum Aufbruch gewesen, setzte sich die kleine Gemeinschaft in Bewegung. Ruchon lenkte seine gescheckte Stute an die Seite des Königs und schon bald verklang der Hufschlag in den Mauern der Stadt, als sie auf die weite Ebene hinaus ritten.

Die kleine Lichtung im Druadanwald, nur einen halben Tagesritt von Minas Tirith entfernt, war ein ausgezeichneter Ausgangspunkt für die Jagd. Es roch würzig nach Kräutern und trockenem Laub und am Wegrand raschelte und knisterte es, wenn die kleinen Bewohner des Waldes durch das trockene Unterholz huschten.

Die Jagdgesellschaft verteilte sich. Drei Gruppen, Legolas und Elladan, sowie Elrond und Aiglos, bezogen bereits Stellung. Immer weit genug voneinander entfernt, dass sie sich nicht gegenseitig die Beute streitig machten, aber doch so nah, dass man sich durch die spärlich belaubten Bäume noch ausmachen konnte. Erwartungsvoll sahen sie zu Elrohir und Aragorn hinüber, die noch damit beschäftigt waren, ihre Bögen zu spannen und sich die Köcher über die Schulter zu schnallen. Elrohir zog gerade die letzte Schlaufe des Lederriemens fest, als ein überraschter Ausruf die Männer aufsehen ließ.

Er war von den Karren herübergeschallt und als sie nun ihre Aufmerksamkeit dorthin lenkten, erblickten sie Ruchon, der mit erhobener Plane dastand und mit erstauntem Ausdruck auf dem Gesicht auf die Ladefläche starrte.

Unter der Bespannung regte sich etwas und dann tauchte der Weizenblonde Haarschopf von Rosalie auf. Sie hatte den Anstand beschämt dreinzublicken, aber erwartungsvoll sah sie zu Aiglos und lächelte ihn verlegen an.

„Es war so langweilig in meinem Zimmer. Niemand hatte Zeit, um mit mir zu spielen und da dachte ich mir… ich wollte …"

Aiglos seufzte, aber richtig böse konnte er Rosalie nicht sein. Das änderte sich jedoch, als Elrohir an seine Seite trat.

„Tja, wie es aussieht, kannst du nun doch nicht an der Jagd teilnehmen. Du wirst auf deine kleine Freundin acht geben, damit sie dir nicht auch noch in den Wald folgt und wir sie für ein junges Kaninchen halten!" Sein Grinsen zeigte deutlich, dass er sich über die offenkundige Bewunderung der kleinen Dame seinem Neffen gegenüber amüsierte.

„Aber…", setzte Aiglos an, ließ den Satz aber dann doch unbeendet und zuckte die Schultern. „Das wird sicher nicht die letzte Gelegenheit für eine Jagd sein. Dann eben das nächste Mal."

Aragorn nickte zustimmend. Auch er musste darum kämpfen, seine Gesichtsmuskeln zu entspannen, um nicht laut zu lachen. Aiglos hätte es ihm gewiss übel genommen, vor allem in Gegenwart der Wachen und Linnyd.

Nach dieser Verzögerung schloss sich Elrond seinem Ältesten und Legolas an und die beiden Gruppen brachen gut gelaunt auf.

Einige Stunden später war Aragorns gute Laune wieder verflogen. Es schien ihm beinahe unmöglich, sich geräuschlos auf den raschelnden Blättern und dem trockenen Unterholz zu bewegen, doch er trat nicht nur deswegen so behutsam wie möglich auf. Die Schmerzen in seinem Kopf waren langsam wieder zum Leben erwacht und pochten bei jedem Schritt, den er auf dem unebenen Waldboden tat. Gerne hätte er sich mit der Kräutermischung beholfen, aber er hatte bisher keinen unbeobachteten Moment gehabt.

Jetzt versuchte er, mit den langen, kraftvollen Schritten Elrohirs mitzuhalten, als sie der Fährte der Rehe folgten, die sie vor einiger Zeit entdeckt hatten. Irgendwo weiter südlich im Wald erahnte er Elrond, Legolas und Elladan, die sich der Herde von hinten nähern wollten, um sie geschickt einzukreisen.

Unerwartet blieb Elrohir plötzlich stehen und wandte den Kopf etwas zur Seite, um zu lauschen. Aragorn tat es ihm gleich, aber sein unterdrücktes Keuchen hallte ihm so laut in den Ohren, dass es sogar beinahe das schwache Rauschen der Bäume im Wind und das Murmeln des kleinen Baches zu ihrer rechten übertönte. Unmöglich, dabei noch das verräterische Knacken oder Schnauben ihrer Opfer auszumachen.

Es blieb ihm nichts weiter übrig, als sich auf das feine Gehör des Elben zu verlassen und sich möglichst still zu verhalten. Die Rehe mussten ganz in der Nähe sein, sonst hätte Elrohir sich nicht so vorsichtig bewegt. Dieser schob vorsichtig das Gestrüpp vor ihnen auseinander und jetzt konnte auch er sehen, dass sich dahinter eine kleine Lichtung befand, auf der eine Hand voll Rehe an den grünen Zweigen ästen.

Elrohir nickte ihm kurz zu und forderte ihn somit auf, sich an seine Seite zu begeben und langsam den Bogen zu spannen. Aragorn ergriff Sehne und Pfeil und nahm eines der Tiere ins Visier. Beide Jäger standen jetzt mit leicht gespreizten Beinen und schussbereitem Bogen nebeneinander, jederzeit bereit, im richtigen Moment zu schießen. Sekunden verstrichen und gerade, als Aragorn erfasste, dass Elrohir das vereinbarte Zeichen geben wollte, trübte sich plötzlich sein Blick. Schwindel erfasste ihn, den er mit einem Ausfallschritt abzufangen versuchte. Holz zerbrach unter seinen Stiefeln, die Sehne entglitt seinen unsicheren Fingern und der Pfeil verließ zitternd den Bogen.

Er vernahm viele Dinge gleichzeitig. Elrohir, der leise fluchte, den dumpfen Schlag, als sein Pfeil in den Stamm eines Baumes eindrang und das Trampeln von Hufen auf dem Waldboden.

Elrohir flog mit Riesensätzen wie eine geschmeidige Bergkatze durch das Gebüsch und entschwand seinem Blick. Die Stille des Waldes war längst durch das Krachen und Splittern der fliehenden Herde abgelöst worden, unter das sich die Rufe von Elrond und seinen leiblichen Söhnen mischte.

Aragorn war zu einer Verfolgung nicht fähig. Kaum war sein Ziehbruder durch das Gestrüpp verschwunden, ließ er sich nach Atem ringend nieder. Noch immer drehte sich der Boden vor ihm mit beängstigender Schnelligkeit und der Schweiß rann seine Schläfen hinab. Übelkeit stieg ihm die Kehle hinauf und er bedeckte sich rasch die Augen mit den Händen. Er zwang sich zu einigen tiefen Luftzügen und stellte erleichtert fest, dass sie erneut halfen. Mit geschlossenen Lidern ließ er sich gegen einen Stamm in seinem Rücken sinken und wischte sich mit dem Handrücken den Schweiß von der Stirn. Eine Weile verharrte er so, dann ergriff ihn Unruhe.

Wenn er nicht von einem seiner Brüder oder Legolas in diesem Zustand gefunden werden wollte, musste er schnell handeln.

Er zog sein Bündel von seinem Rücken, zerwühlte es hastig nach dem Kräutersäckchen und fand es schließlich. Er machte sich nicht erst die Mühe, die Kräuter im Wasser quellen zu lassen, sondern schob sie sich einfach in den Mund. In dieser Form schmeckten sie zwar umso intensiver, aber das war noch das geringere Übel. Bitterer Geschmack erfüllte seinen Mund, den er mit einigen Zügen aus seinem Wasserschlauch hinunterspülte.

Dann verstaute er alles wieder an seinem Platz, kam auf die Füße und folgte den Anderen. Zuerst noch langsam und vorsichtig, dann aber mit eisernem Willen gegen die Unsicherheit seiner Beine ankämpfend.

Aiglos war widerwillig mit den wenigen Männern, die für das Verstauen und den Abtransport ihrer Jagdbeute verantwortlich waren, auf der kleinen Lichtung geblieben. Erst hatte er seinem Onkel und Elrond widersprechen wollen, sich dann aber selbst eines besseren belehrt und sich Linnyd und Rosalie angeschlossen.

Ihre anfängliche, rege Unterhaltung war inzwischen verklungen und die Elbe ließ ihren Blick immer wieder über den Waldrand und die Gipfel der Bäume schweifen, scheinbar tief in Gedanken versunken.

Rosalie hatte damit begonnen, über die Wiese zu laufen und einen bunten Strauß Wildblumen zu pflücken. Im Schatten der Bäume waren sie der Sonne nicht ganz so gnadenlos ausgeliefert gewesen, aber Aiglos sah, das die Blüten in den kleinen Kinderhänden bereits die Köpfe hängen ließen.

Ein plötzliches Knacken zu seiner Linken veranlasste Aiglos, seine Aufmerksamkeit von Rosalie zu nehmen. Zwei der Pferde, die sie nachlässig an nahen Bäumen angebunden hatten, wieherten angstvoll. Drei rissen sich los und flohen schnaubend in den Wald. Ehe jemand sie aufhalten konnte, waren sie zwischen den Bäumen verschwunden und aus entgegengesetzter Richtung brachen sechs Rehe aus dem Unterholz. Im selben Moment hörte er einen entsetzten Schrei und er wusste, es war Linnyds Stimme. Aiglos brüllte: „Rosalie!", und rannte los.

Das kleine Mädchen hopste über die Wiese und lachte vor sich hin. Man konnte nur ahnen, was sich in ihrer Phantasiewelt abspielte, das sie so erheiterte, jedenfalls nahm es sie vollkommen in Anspruch. Sie hörte weder sein Rufen, noch das Schnauben und Wiehern der Pferde oder den donnernden Hufschlag der Wildtiere, die genau auf sie zuhielten.

Aiglos sah, dass sie weder rechtzeitig anhalten, geschweige denn ausweichen konnte, selbst wenn sie noch auf die drohende Gefahr aufmerksam geworden wäre. Linnyd war viel zu weit weg, sodass selbst ihre elbische Schnelligkeit diesmal nichts ausrichten konnte.

Aiglos machte einen Satz, packte die kleine Abenteurerin von hinten, warf sich mit ihr zu Boden und schützte sie mit seinem Körper. Dann legte er die Arme um den Kopf und wartete auf Huftritte.

Sie kamen. Schwer und schmerzhaft trafen sie seinen Rücken, streiften seine Schultern und Beine, doch zu seinem Glück wurde sein Kopf wie durch ein Wunder verschont. Stimmergewirr, dumpfe Schritte um ihn herum, aber trotz dem Wissen, dass die Gefahr vorüber war, konnte er sich nicht erheben. Der Schock und die Schmerzen in seinem Rücken nagelten ihn am Boden fest und seine Lungen brannten bei jedem Atemzug. Rosalie regte sich unter ihm und schob ihn leicht in die Höhe, sodass er es schaffte, sich auf Hände und Knie zu erheben und als ihr Körper nicht mehr gegen seine Brust drückte, fiel ihm das Atmen leichter.

Und dann sah er sie! Nie würde er diesen Anblick je wieder vergessen, das wusste er so sicher, wie noch nie etwas in seinem bisherigen Leben. Sie erschienen wie aus dem Nichts über den Spitzen der Baumkronen und setzten zum Sturzflug an. Die riesigen Schwingen legten sich dazu eng an ihre geschuppten Körper.

Sein Instinkt schrie Aiglos schrill zu, er solle zurückweichen, aber der Instinkt wurde durch die kühlen Überlegungen seines Verstandes behindert, was geschehen würde, wenn er dies tat. Ein Teil von ihm war wirklich entsetzt angesichts der grässlichen Kreatur und die Schreie hinter ihm verrieten ihm, dass er nicht alleine damit war. Aber ein anderer Teil von ihm, wand sich in verzweifelter Berechnung. Was konnte er tun, um sich und Rosalie aus dieser Lage zu befreien? Wo fand sich ein Fluchtweg?

Diese Überlegungen dauerten nur einen Bruchteil, kosteten ihn aber fast sein Leben. Er warf sich auf eine Seite, aber er war nicht schnell genug. Das Feuer schoss noch über ihn hinweg, aber der Speichel des Drachen traf sein Gesicht. Er wollte ihn schon mit der Hand fortwischen, als seine Wange unter plötzlicher Hitze brannte. Innerhalb von wenigen Augenblicken war der Schmerz unerträglich, wenn er ihn mit den Fingern berührte, würde er sich ausbreiten. Und wenn der Schleim sein Auge getroffen hätte…

Aiglos war verzweifelt bemüht, den klaffenden Kiefern zu entgehen, und nicht noch einmal mit der heißen Flüssigkeit in Berührung zu kommen. Er zog ein Messer aus seinem Stiefel, um die klebrige Masse abzukratzen. Er setzte den Stahl wie eine Rasierklinge an seine Wange und reinigte die Haut. Er stöhnte, als sein Blut mit Resten des Schleims in Berührung kam und neues Feuer brannte. Es fühlte sich an, als schälte sich sein Fleisch bis auf die Knochen ab. Der Schmerz machte ihn halb blind und er machte sich Luft in einem Schrei reinster Wut und Verzweiflung.

Doch seine Instinkte gewannen die Oberhand zurück, verdrängten jede andere Empfindung. Er wich weiter zurück, wobei er darauf achtete, Rosalie stets im Rücken zu haben. Die Kleine war starr vor Schreck und hielt den nunmehr kümmerlichen Strauß zerdrückter Stängel fest an die Brust gedrückt.

Aiglos versuchte wieder zu Atem zu kommen. Seine Wange brannte noch immer, aber es war jetzt keine glühende Wunde mehr.

Das Messer ruhte mit Vertrautheit in seiner Hand, aber die kurze Überlegung, es dem Drachen entgegen zu schleudern, wurde durchs Linnyds Stimme in seinem Kopf vertrieben. Der Stahl konnte dem harten Drachenpanzer nichts anhaben.

Dann breitete der Drache vor ihm seine Flügel aus und stieß sich kraftvoll mit den hinteren Klauen vom Waldboden ab. Mit einer Geschmeidigkeit, die er dem riesigen, schwerfällig wirkenden Geschöpf gar nicht zugetraut hätte, erhob es sich wieder in die Luft. Aiglos verlor bei der aufwirbelnden Luft das Gleichgewicht und stürzte. Er spürte, dass seine Knie unter dem unglücklichen Fall fast brachen. Rosalie lag neben ihm im Gras.

Eine lange Flamme züngelte neben ihnen hoch, nah genug, um sie beide zu versengen und Aiglos fühlte, wie ihm Angst, Schmerz und Sorge kostbaren Atem raubten. Ihm wurde schwarz vor Augen. Mit der Kraft der Verzweiflung stemmte er sich gegen die drohende Ohnmacht, ging ein schreckliches Risiko ein, als er Rosalie packte und sich mit ihr unter den scharfen Klauen des Feuerrachens hinweg rollte.

Und dann waren plötzlich sein Großvater, Legolas, die Zwillinge und Aragorn da. Jedenfalls erblickte er sie jetzt erst. Wie lange sie schon hier waren, oder ob sie gerade erst auf die Lichtung getreten waren, wusste er nicht, aber er war sich sicher, dass nun alles gut werden würde. Er spürte Rosalies tröstliche Nähe, die sich an ihn schmiegte und das Gesicht an seiner Brust barg und gab seinen inneren Kampf auf. Die gnädige Dunkelheit befreite ihn von seinen Schmerzen.

Aragorn wusste nicht, wie sie es vermocht hatten, aber die Drachen waren fort. Sie hatten sie tatsächlich vertrieben. Und natürlich war es erneut zum größten Teil Linnyd zu verdanken. Sie hatte zwar keine Sekunde in den Kampf eingegriffen, aber den Männern der Garde besonnen Befehle erteilt. Jeder hatte einen Teil seines Trinkwassers geopfert und es in einem günstigen Augenblick gegen die Drachen geschleudert, sodass sie schließlich brüllend und schreiend die Flucht ergriffen hatten. Die Elbe hatte dabei die ganze Zeit aufrecht inmitten der Lichtung gestanden, in tiefe Trance versetzt, wie es schien und tatsächlich hatten die Drachen sich nicht einmal gegen sie gewandt, obwohl sie ein leichtes Ziel abgegeben hatte.

Später würde er sie fragen, was sie genau getan hatte, warum die Drachen sie verschont hatten, aber jetzt galt seine ganze Aufmerksamkeit seinem Neffen, der vor ihm im Gras lag.

Er war wieder bei Bewusstsein, was Aragorn sehr erleichterte, aber in einem fürchterlichen Zustand. Nicht lebensbedrohlich, aber doch besorgniserregend. Seine erste Untersuchung hatte zwei gebrochene Rippen, etliche Prellungen und Schürfwunden am Oberkörper ergeben, die sicherlich mit der Zeit heilen würden, aber auch schmerzhaft waren. Dann hatte er das geschwollene Knie entdeckt. Es sah übel aus und er betete, dass es nicht so schwer verletzt war, dass der Junge dauerhafte Schäden zurückbehielt. Wenn es steif blieb, wäre sein künftiges Leben stark eingeschränkt.

Aragorn umwickelte es mit geschickten Händen mit einem Leinenverband und hoffte, dass dies als Stütze ausreichen würde. Linnyd kniete auf Aiglos' anderer Seite und redete leise mit ihm. Es freute Aragorn, dass sie sich so gut mit Aiglos verstand und er merkte, dass seinem Neffen ihre Gegenwart gut tat.

Linnyds Blick ruhte auf der Wunde an Aiglos' Wange. „Du wirst wohl eine dauerhafte Erinnerung von deiner Heldentat zurückbehalten. Selbst wenn die Wunde verheilt ist, wird sie eine Narbe hinterlassen."

Aiglos hob seine Hand, um die Stelle zu befühlen, aber die Elbe hielt ihn mit einem zärtlichen Lächeln zurück. „Keine Angst. So schlimm ist es nicht. Nicht mehr als ein verblasster Halbmond auf deinem Wangenknochen, wenn einige Zeit vergangen ist. Außerdem gibt sie dir etwas Verwegenes – Männliches. Du solltest sie mit Stolz tragen. Nicht jeder junge Mann in deinem Alter nimmt es so mutig mit einem Drachen auf, um seine kleine Freundin zu retten – noch dazu mit gebrochenen Rippen."

Aiglos lächelte matt. Die Schmerzen hatten seine Augen getrübt und sein Haar war schweißnass, aber die Angst war von seinen Zügen verschwunden, als er Linnyds Stimme gelauscht hatte. „Danke", murmelte er.

„Ich meine jedes Wort ernst", beteuerte Linnyd und Aragorn wusste, dass sie dies wirklich tat. Dafür hätte er ihr gerne gedankt.

„Kannst du aufstehen?", fragte er seinen Neffen stattdessen. „Komm, versuche es. Stütze dich auf mich."

Aragorn half Aiglos auf die Beine. Er bewegte sich ungeschickt, aber sein unverletztes Knie trug ihn. Humpelnd schafften sie es zu einem der Karren, aber als Aiglos sich auf die rauen Balken niederließ, keuchte er flach, weil jedes tiefe Luftholen eine feurige Qual war. Er schwankte leicht, als Aragorn ihn losließ, doch Rosalie war neben ihm auf den Wagen geklettert und hielt ihn mit ihrem zierlichen Körper aufrecht, als sie sich an ihn kuschelte.

„Lasst uns aufbrechen", ordnete Aragorn an. „Für heute haben wir genug Beute gemacht und ich habe keine Lust, mit dem Geruch ihres Blutes erneut die Drachen anzulocken."

Nach der anstrengenden Jagd war Aragorn froh, sich nach ihrer Ankunft in sein Zimmer zurückziehen zu können. Irgendwann hatte der Kopfschmerz erneut eingesetzt und es ihm erschwert, die widrigen Umstände ihrer Rückkehr in den Palast zu ertragen. Die Sorge um Aiglos war vorherrschend gewesen und so war er immer in der Nähe des Wagens geblieben, auf dem der Junge ruhte.

Jede Bodensenke, jeder Stein der den Wagen schwanken ließ, hatte seinem Neffen ein Stöhnen entlockt. Auch jetzt noch, nachdem sie Aiglos in die Häuser der Heilung gebracht hatten, kreisten etliche Fragen in Aragorns Kopf herum. Warum musste es ausgerechnet den Jungen treffen? Warum nicht ihn selbst? Was, wenn die Verletzungen tatsächlich so schlimm waren, dass…

Nein! Das würde nicht geschehen. Schon bald würde Aiglos wieder laufen können – ohne dass er durch ein steifes Knie behindert wurde!

Aragorn schüttelte die Schreckensbilder ab. Er wollte nur noch schlafen. Der Gedanke an sein weiches, gemütliches Bett schien ihm jetzt, nach den Ereignissen des Tages sehr verlockend. Es vielleicht mehrere Tage nicht verlassen zu müssen, war längst nicht ein so schrecklicher Gedanke, wie noch in der letzten Nacht, aber sein schlechtes Gewissen Aiglos gegenüber meldete sich umgehend. Er sollte noch einmal nach den Jungen sehen.

Er stemmte sich aus dem Sessel und sofort begann sich sein Zimmer in beängstigender Geschwindigkeit um ihn zu drehen. Stöhnend sank er zurück in den Lehnstuhl und wartete, bis die Wände wieder zum Stillstand kamen, dann wagte er einen erneuten Versuch. Diesmal jedoch langsam und abwartend und als ein neuerlicher Schwindel ausblieb, seufzte er erleichtert.

Der wenige Schlaf, die Jagd und das wenige Essen, das er seit dem Morgen zu sich genommen hatte, forderten nun wohl doch ihren Tribut von ihm und zeigten ihm wieder einmal auf, dass er seinen elbischen Brüdern wirklich in Vielem unterlegen war.

Er ließ sich auf dem Bett nieder, streifte Stiefel, Socken und Tunika ab und sank erleichtert in sein Kissen. Er fand gerade noch die Kraft, sich sein Buch aus dem Rücken zu ziehen, das er am Morgen so achtlos auf seine Schlafstatt geworfen hatte, dann war er auch schon in tiefen Schlaf gesunken.


	35. Kapitel 33: Ungünstige Zeitpunkte

**33. Kapitel: „Ungünstige Zeitpunkte"**

Es war mitten in der Nacht und der Palast lag in tiefem Schlaf. Elrohir rannte durch die dunklen Flure. Seine Schritte hallten auf dem steinernen Boden wieder. Es konnte ihm gar nicht schnell genug gehen, bis er endlich vor der Tür zu dem Gemach seiner Schwester stand. Ungeachtet der nächtlichen Stunde hämmerte er mit der Faust gegen das schwere Holz.

Von drinnen hörte er das Stöhnen Boromirs, als er aus dem Schlaf erwachte, die leise Stimme seiner Schwester und das Zurückgeschlagenwerden der Bettdecke. Die Menschen ließen sich Zeit. Ungeduldig klopfte er noch einmal. „Ich will hoffen, die Stadt steht in Flammen", knurrte sein Schwager. Dann endlich öffnete der Mann die Tür und blickte ihm verschlafen entgegen. „Elrohir – ihr seid wieder zurück..."

Die elbische Familie seiner Frau hatte Aragorn auf die Jagd begleitet. Später am Tag war ihnen aufgefallen, dass auch Aiglos und seine kleine Freundin nicht auffindbar waren. Sie konnten eins und eins zusammenzählen. Aiglos hatte Aragorn also begleitet. Gerade Laietha war nicht begeistert gewesen, aber Boromir hatte sie schließlich doch davon überzeugen können, dass daran nichts auszusetzen sei. Und nun war es mitten in der Nacht und sein aufgeregter Schwager hätte fast die Tür zu seinem Schlafzimmer eingeschlagen. Gutes konnte das sicher nicht verheißen. Boromir versteifte.

Elrohir konnte sehen, wie in dem Gatten seiner Schwester die Ahnung keimte, dass etwas geschehen war. Hinter Boromirs Rücken tauchte der wirre Schopf seiner Schwester auf. Sie hatte sich ein dünnes Nachtgewand übergeworfen. Verwirrt und gleichzeitig besorgt sah sie ihn an. Elrohir packte sie am Arm. „Du musst kommen, schnell. Dein Sohn ist verletzt."

Ohne ihre Antwort abzuwarten, zog er sie mit sich über den Gang. Sie war offensichtlich zu verdattert von dem, was sie eben gehört hatte, um Fragen zu stellen.

Boromir griff fluchend nahm einem Hemd, seiner Hose und schlüpfte in seine Stiefel. Er hastete hinter seiner Frau und dem Elben her. Um Himmels Willen, lass ihm nichts lebensgefährliches geschehen sein, dachte er, während er versuchte, seine Frau einzuholen. Was konnte auf einer Jagd geschehen? Die Möglichkeiten, die sich ihm erschlossen veranlassten ihn, sein Tempo zu beschleunigen.

In einigem Abstand zu ihnen hörte Elrohir die schweren Stiefeltritte Boromirs durch die Gänge hallen. Während er Laietha zu den Häusern der Heilung zerrte, erzählte er ihr kurz, was geschehen war. Sie sprach nicht, bemühte sich nur, nicht zu stolpern, während ihr weißes Nachthemd ihre Beine umflatterte und sie beim Laufen behinderte.

Wie eine Faust aus Eis hielt die Furcht ihr Herz umklammert. Aiglos war verletzt! Wenn ihr Bruder sie mit solcher Eile aus dem Schlaf riss – was würde sie erwarten? Im Stillen verfluchte sie Aragorn bereits. Es war gewiss seine Idee gewesen, ihren Sohn mit auf die Jagd zu nehmen. Fast hatte Boromir die Kriegerin in ihr überzeugt, dass es eine gute Sache gewesen sei, den Jungen mitzunehmen, aber die Mutter in ihr hatte schließlich doch recht behalten.

Sie ließen die steinernen Böden des Gebäudes hinter sich und rannten über den Hof. Der Atem brannte in ihren Lungen und die Kieselsteine bohrten sich in ihre bloßen Füße.

Sie achtete nicht auf den Weg, riss sich schließlich von ihrem Bruder los und eilte in das Gebäude hinein, in dem ihr Sohn lag. Abrupt hielt sie inne, atmete einen Augenblick lang durch, um nicht allzu gehetzt zu erscheinen, wenn Aiglos sie sah. Dann betrat sie, mit bebendem Herzen, den Raum.

Neben dem Bett stand bereits ihr Vater, über den Jungen gebeugt. Er war bei Bewusstsein. Aragorn war nirgends zu sehen. Laietha eilte an die Seite ihres Vaters und schenkte ihrem Sohn ein Lächeln, auch wenn ihr eher nach Weinen zu Mute gewesen wäre, als sie ihn sah.

Auf seiner Wange hatte er eine tiefe Wunde – fast erinnerte es sie an eine Verbrennung. Sein Hemd war offen und der Oberkörper war mit Blutergüssen übersäht. Hautabschürfungen, Kratzer, kleine Schnitte, blaue Flecken – sie fragte sich, ob es einen Fleck am Körper ihres Sohnes gab, der nicht verletzt war.

Sanft legte sie Aiglos die Hand auf die Stirn. Der Junge blickte ihr ins Gesicht und sie hätte auch ohne medizinische Kenntnisse erkannt, dass er fieberte. „Ich bin hier, Aiglos," flüsterte sie und küsste eine unverwundete Stelle an seiner Stirn. In seinen Augen sah sie seinen Schmerz, den er entweder tapfer unterdrückte oder den sein Großvater mit einem Trank gelindert hatte.

Auch Boromir hatte den Raum betreten und positionierte sich wachsam auf der anderen Seite des Bettes. Schnell erstatte ihm Elrond Bericht, was vorgefallen war. Boromirs Miene verfinsterte sich, während seine Frau mit dem Auftragen von Tinkturen begann.

Aiglos gab sich Mühe, seine Schmerzen wie ein Mann zu tragen, aber die anstrengende Reise und die vielen Verletzungen brachen letztendlich seinen Willen und erstickte Schluchzer erkämpften sich den Weg zwischen den zusammengekniffenen Zähnen hindurch.

Boromir kam sich etwas hilflos vor. Er wusste, wie man einen Verband anlegte, um eine Wunde zu schließen, bis ein Heiler sie versorgte, aber Aiglos war bei seiner Frau und seinem Schwiegervater in weitaus besseren Händen. Hier konnte er nichts tun. Statt also den beiden im Weg zu stehen, ging er leise zu dem Mädchen hinüber, das zusammengerollt auf einem der Betten schlief. Vorsichtig nahm er das Kind in den Arm und trug es in sein Zimmer.

Besorgt betrachtete Elrond das geschwollene Knie des Jungen. Aiglos stöhnte auf, als der Elb es vorsichtig berührte, um einen kühlenden Umschlag darum zu wickeln. Noch ließ sich nicht genau sagen, ob das Gelenk beschädigt oder das Knie nur geprellt war. Angstvoll klammerte sich der Junge an die Hand seiner Mutter. „Ich werde doch gesund, Mama, ich werde doch bald schon wieder mit den anderen Knappen lernen dürfen?" Flehentlich blickte er ihr in die Augen.

Sie kniff die Lippen zusammen und schenkte ihm ein schmales Lächeln. „Natürlich, Aiglos. Natürlich wirst du gesund und du wirst deinen Freunden auch bald Gesellschaft leisten können." Diese Zusage schien dem Jungen mehr Linderung seiner Qual zu verschaffen, als alle kühlenden Umschläge und Tränke der Welt. Müde lächelte er. „Das ist gut," murmelte Aiglos und schloss die Augen.

Elrond prüfte noch einmal den Verband, der um den Oberkörper des Jungen gewickelt war und bereitete noch einen Becher schmerzstillenden Trank vor. Auch Boromir trat wieder zu ihnen. „Das Mädchen schläft tief und fest. Ich habe allerdings die Tür offen gelassen. Dann hören wir, wenn etwas nicht stimmt." Laietha nickte zustimmend.

Draußen dämmerte es bereits und Elrond verabschiedete sich von den Eltern des Jungen. Boromir schien sichtlich erleichtert, dass langsam Ruhe in dem Krankenzimmer einkehrte. „Es war sehr tapfer, wenn auch verdammt dumm von dir, die junge Dame zu retten. Das nächste Mal lässt du deinen Onkeln den Vortritt, abgemacht?" Boromir schüttelte den Kopf und Aiglos nickte nur schwach.

Er hatte die Augen geschlossen und bemühte sich, so flach wie möglich zu atmen, damit seine Rippen nicht so sehr schmerzten. „Erzähl mir etwas, Mama", bat er leise. Laietha erneuerte den kühlenden Lappen auf seiner Stirn und begann mit sanfter Stimme zu sprechen. Boromir musterte seine Frau und sein Kind mit prüfenden Blicken. Sie sahen beide so müde aus, wie er sich fühlte.

Auch er sorgte sich besonders um das verletzte Knie seines Sohnes. Erst wenn die Schwellung abgeklungen war, konnte man Genaueres sagen. Laiethas beruhigende Stimme ließ nicht nur seine Augenlider schwer werden. Aiglos Atemzüge wurden ruhiger. Der Junge hatte die Augen geschlossen und langsam glättete sich die Furche auf seiner Stirn.

Er schien zur Ruhe zu kommen. Laietha fühlte sich müde und erschöpft, aber tief in ihr begann Wut auf ihren Bruder aufzuwallen. Ihre Augen brannten und in ihrem Kopf tanzte eine Horde Trolle. Trotz alledem, sie würde ihrem Herzen Luft machen, sobald ihr Sohn eingeschlafen war. So einfach würde ihr Aragorn nicht davonkommen!

Die Türe des Gemaches flog mit so viel Schwung auf, dass sie krachend gegen die Wand schlug. Ruchon, der gleich daneben stand, zuckte zusammen und seine Hand fuhr zu seinem Schwertknauf. Dann erkannte er jedoch, wer da so früh am Morgen in das Zimmer stürmte und hielt mitten in der Bewegung inne. Seine Wachsamkeit und Anspannung ließ jedoch nicht nach.

Bergil und Legolas sahen ebenso erstaunt auf, wie Aragorn selbst. Noch bevor Laietha die Männer erricht hatte, begann sie auch schon, ihrem Ärger Luft zu machen.

„Wie konntest du Aiglos nur mit auf die Jagd nehmen, Aragorn? Ihn in so eine Gefahr bringen?"

Aragorn saß in Hemdsärmeln auf einem Stuhl, vor sich ein aufgeschlagenes Buch, das er nun zuklappte und Laietha durchdringend ansah.

Die Kriegerin trat näher zu den Männern heran und ihr Gesicht sprach Bände, welche Überwindung sie diese wenigen Schritte kostete.

„Es war Aiglos' Wunsch uns zu begleiten. Er wollte helfen und er ist ein ausgezeichneter Jäger. Ich wüsste nicht, warum ich ihm seinen Wunsch hätte abschlagen sollen."

Legolas fiel auf, dass sein Freund um einen ruhigen Tonfall bemüht war. Er wollte die Situation anscheinend in Ruhe klären. Doch Laiethas Gesichtsausdruck hellte sich nicht auf, sondern schien sich stattdessen noch zu verdüstern.

„Oh, mir fallen da gleich mehrere Gründe ein! Er ist noch jung, er kann noch nicht jede Situation richtig einschätzen. Aber du hättest es tun sollen. Du hättest ihn hier in der Feste lassen sollen – wo er sicher war!"

„Wäre er hier wirklich sicherer?", entgegnete Aragorn, doch er ließ Laietha keine Gelegenheit für eine Erwiderung. „Darüber zu spekulieren wäre müßig. Niemand kann darauf eine Antwort geben. Er ist mitgekommen und daran kann ich nun nichts mehr ändern. Ich kann ihn auch nicht vor allem Unheil in dieser Welt bewahren – wie sehr ich mir dies auch wünschen würde!" Die Kriegerin schnaubte verächtlich. Sie trat noch einen Schritt näher an ihn heran, die Arme in die Hüften stemmend.

„Du machst es dir ja sehr einfach! Aber so leicht kommst du mir nicht aus. Hättest du ihn hier gelassen, hätte er erst gar nicht vor Unheil bewahrt werden müssen!", beharrte Laietha. Sie stand nun vor ihm, blickte auf ihn hinab und sah, wie sein Gesichtsausdruck sich wandelte. Zum ersten Mal, seit sie sich in Minas Tirith aufhielt, war sie ihm so nah. Ihr Herz schlug wie eine Kriegstrommel. Sie erblickte die Veränderungen in seinen Zügen sofort.

Wie viele Wochen war es her, seit sie ihn zum letzten Mal vor den Erlebnissen ihres Geburtstages gesehen hatte? Lange genug jedenfalls, um sein Gesicht härter erscheinen zu lassen. Die Offenheit, die einst in seinen Zügen gelegen hatte, war verblasst. Unter ihren Zorn mischte sich der Wunsch, endlich mit Aragorn zu sprechen, aber der Zorn brannte die Sehnsucht fort, wie ein Stoß aus Drachenfeuer, als Aragorn wieder das Wort ergriff.

„Was willst du von mir, Laietha? Was wünschst du dir? Dass es mich getroffen hätte, anstatt Aiglos? Glaubst du nicht, dass ich mir das selbst schon tausend Mal gewünscht habe, seit es geschehen ist? Er ist mir teurer, als mein eigenes Leben!"

Laietha wich hastig einen Schritt zurück. Schnell blinzelte sie die ersten Tränen fort, die sich in ihre Augen geschlichen hatten. Nein, wenn er ihr solche Dinge unterstellen konnte, sollte er sie nicht weinen sehen! Sie wollte jetzt nicht schwach werden

„All deine schönen Worte! Du hast mir vor nicht allzu langer Zeit versichert, du würdest Aiglos niemals in Gefahr bringen. Und jetzt? Er könnte tot sein!"

Jedes Wort war wie ein Schlag in Aragorns Magengrube und fast hätte er sich tatsächlich vor Schmerz zusammengekrümmt. Es kostete ihn Mühe, die nächsten Worte auszusprechen.

„Das waren nicht nur schöne Worte, Laietha. Selbst wenn er nicht mein Neffe wäre, würde ich für jeden meiner Knappen…"

Mit unsicherer Stimme fiel sie ihm ins Wort. „Noch ist er nicht offiziell einer deiner Knappen! Noch ist es die Entscheidung seiner Familie, wann und wohin er geht!" Laietha biss sich auf die Unterlippe, aber die Worte waren heraus gewesen, bevor sie sich selbst davon abhalten konnte.

‚_Und zu der gehöre ich wohl nicht mehr?'_, hätte Aragorn sie am Liebsten gefragt, aber dann hätte er zu viel von seinen inneren Ängsten preisgegeben. Er verwandelte sein Gesicht in eine steinerne Maske und sein Tonfall verschärfte sich.

„Er ist alt genug seine eigenen Entscheidungen zu treffen. Er ist kein kleines Kind mehr, dem du sagen kannst, was er tun soll. Und du kannst ihn auch nicht weiterhin einsperren und dir selbst vormachen, dass er noch dein kleiner Junge ist. Hast du dich einmal gefragt, warum er fortgelaufen ist?"

Es tat gut, ihr diese Dinge an den Kopf zu werfen, auch wenn sie vielleicht unberechtigt waren. Schlimmer werden konnte es ja nicht, verstoßen hatte sie ihn schon, dann musste er auch keine Rücksicht darauf nehmen, ob er ihr wehtat oder nicht. Warum sollte er der Einzige sein, der litt? Aragorn war aufgesprungen, als stände er einem kampfbereiten Gegner gegenüber. Seine Lautstärke hatte mit jedem Wort zugenommen und Laiethas Wangen ein intensiveres Rot angenommen. Die beiden schienen sich der drei anderen Personen im Raum nicht mehr gewahr zu sein.

„Willst du mir damit sagen, es sei meine Schuld? Er wäre vor mir davongelaufen? Aus diesem Traum kann ich dir helfen! Bevor du ihm diese Flausen in den Kopf gesetzt hast, bin ich hervorragend mit ihm zurechtgekommen! Außerdem bist du wohl kaum dazu berechtigt, mir zu sagen, was ich falsch mache. Zuerst solltest du eine eigene Familie gründen und es mit deinen Kindern besser machen!"

‚…_eine eigene Familie…' _Deutlicher hätte Laietha nicht werden können. Sie zählte ihn wohl wirklich nicht mehr zu der ihren dazu. Sie brauchte ihn nicht mehr, jetzt, da sie ihren leiblichen Bruder gefunden hatte. Selbst das Luftholen wurde zur Qual, so, als hätten seine Lungen vergessen, was sie zu tun hatten. Er stand nur da – wie betäubt und unfähig darauf etwas zu erwidern.

Laiethas Brustkorb hob und senkte sich so heftig, als sei sie Meilen gerannt. Ihre Wangen glühten und sie war sich nicht sicher, wie lange ihre zitternden Knie sie noch tragen würden. Sie war müde, fühlte sich schwach und ausgebrannt. Der wenige Schlaf, die Anspannung und Sorge um Aiglos. Ihre mühsam beherrschte Ruhe gegenüber ihrem Sohn, während sie ihn versorgt hatte, damit er nicht merkte, wie groß ihre Sorge tatsächlich um ihn war, hatten sie viel Kraft gekostet.

Das alles zusammengenommen, hatte sie so sehr aufgewühlt, dass sie ihre Gefühle nicht mehr im Griff hatte. Das alles reichte eigentlich schon aus, um eine Mutter fast wahnsinnig werden zu lassen. Eigentlich galt ihre Wut nicht wirklich Aragorn, aber die letzten Wochen, ihr angespanntes Verhältnis zu einander und die Enttäuschung darüber, ließen sie nun Dinge sagen, die sie selbst erschreckten.

_Es läuft alles falsch, so sollte es nicht sein_...aber Laietha war es, als stünde sie neben sich und hätte keinen Einfluss auf die Worte, die ihren Mund verließen, aber das Bild ihres verletzten Sohnes hatte sich in ihren Geist gebrannt und egal ob sie die Augen öffnete oder schloss, es blieb im Vordergrund und ließ sie nicht vergessen, warum sie so unendlich wütend auf ihren Bruder war.

„Aiglos ist nicht wegen mir weggelaufen! Du hast ihn mit deinen Geschichten geködert, ihm eine Illusion geschaffen von Heldentum, Ruhm und Ehre und nicht mit einem Wort die Gefahren erwähnt, die damit einhergehen können! Wenn sein Knie steif bleibt, Aragorn, dann ist das deine Schuld! Dann hast du ihn zum Krüppel gemacht!"

„Laietha!" Bergils Stimme war von Entsetzen erfüllt. Er konnte nicht glauben, dass seine Freundin das gesagt hatte.

Aragorns Gesicht war mit jedem Wort bleicher geworden, seine Lippen fast blutleer. Seine Stimme klang gepresst. „Schon gut, Bergil. Wahrscheinlich hat sie sogar recht." Er wandte sich seiner Schwester zu. „War das alles, Laietha?"

Sie schien zu zögern. Bergil glaubte sogar, in ihren Augen Reue wegen ihrer Worte entdecken zu können, aber was immer sie jetzt sagen oder tun würde, ihre Worte konnte sie nicht mehr zurück nehmen.

„Ja. Das war alles." Sie drehte sich herum und verließ mit gemessenen Schritten den Raum. Aragorn sah ihr nicht nach, sondern drehte ihnen allen den Rücken zu. In die Verlegenheit hinein, räusperte Bergil sich.

„Wenn ihr erlaubt, Herr, dann würde ich ihr gerne nachgehen…"

„Tut das, Hauptmann Bergil. Wir waren ohnehin fertig", sagte Aragorn so leise, dass sogar Legolas Schwierigkeiten hatte, ihn zu verstehen.

Auch wenn Aragorn es nicht sehen konnte, verbeugte Bergil sich förmlich, bevor er das Zimmer verließ.

„Lass mich allein, Legolas."

„Aber…"

„Bitte. Auch Ihr, Ruchon!"

Aragorn spürte Legolas' Blick zwischen seinen Schulterblättern. Er wandte sich zu ihm um, aber nicht, ohne sich vorher verstohlen das Blut mit dem Handrücken von der Nase zu wischen.

„Legolas, bitte. Ich möchte jetzt alleine sein."

Der Elb nickte und verließ mit dem Leibwächter den Verhandlungsraum. Die Türe schloss sich unendlich langsam hinter den beiden Männern, doch Aragorn schaffte es, solange eine aufrechte Haltung zu wahren. Erst als sich die Schritte auf dem Flur entfernten, schwankte er und er musste sich am Rand des Tisches abstützen.

Der Streit zwischen Laietha und Aragorn beschäftigte Legolas' Gedanken für den Rest des Vormittages. Was auch immer er versuchte, um sich davon abzulenken, so kehrten die furchtbaren Worte, mit denen seine beiden Freunde einander verletzt hatten, doch wieder in seine Erinnerung zurück.

Bergil war immer noch bei Laietha, jedenfalls vermutete er das, denn er hatte weder ihn noch sie seither gesehen und Aragorn war noch immer in seinen Gemächern. Er ließ niemanden zu sich, so, als wolle er die Welt aussperren, doch noch einmal würde Legolas sich nicht von ihm fortschicken lassen!

Der Elb durchschritt den langen Korridor, als sein feines Gehör einen dumpfen Schlag vernahm, dem ein weiterer folgte. Ohne, dass er hätte sagen können, welchen Ursprung diese Geräusche entstammten, wusste er doch, dass sie vom Ende der Treppe gekommen sein mussten, die hinter der nächsten Biegung in das obere Stockwerk führte. Ein weiterer Laut hallte von den Wänden wider, der ihm augenblicklich das Blut in den Adern gefrieren ließ. Er beschleunigte seinen Schritt und hastete an den Fuß der Treppe, als er seine schlimmsten Befürchtungen bestätigt fand.

„Aragorn!" Mit einem angstvollen Ausruf hastete er zu dem reglosen Menschen, fiel auf die Knie nieder und zögerte nur kurz, bevor er ihn dann doch langsam auf dessen Rücken rollte. Sein Freund stöhnte gedämpft auf, doch seine Augen blieben geschlossen. Dort, wo er mit dem Kopf auf die Stufen geschlagen war, lief ein schmales Rinnsal Blut seine Schläfe hinab.

„Aragorn!" Verzweiflung packte ihn, als er keine Reaktion auf sein Flehen erhielt und er bemühte sich, die aufsteigende Panik in seinem Inneren zu unterdrücken.

„Aragorn, _mellon nin._ Komm zu dir! Ich bin es, Legolas!"

Vorsichtig ließ er ihn auf den kalten Boden sinken und berührte die Stirn des Menschen.

„Komm zu dir! Aragorn!" Die Augenlider des Königs flatterten, öffneten sich schließlich in dem Versuch, den Elb über ihm zu erfassen, doch ermattet fielen sie wieder zu.

Legolas umfasste stützend seinen Nacken und fluchte dabei so lästerlich, dass er froh war, dass niemand ihm Gehör schenkte.

„Komm zu dir, du Dickschädel! Du hast erreicht was du wolltest. Keinen größeren Schrecken hättest du mir einjagen können!"

Wieder hoben sich die Augenlider des Königs und diesmal trafen sich ihre Blicke, auch wenn Legolas sich nicht sicher war, dass Aragorn ihn wirklich erkannte.

„Wie fühlst du dich? Ist alles in Ordnung?"

Vorsichtig half er Aragorn dabei, sich aufzusetzen und lehnte ihn stützend gegen den Pfeiler des Geländers.

Aragorn lehnte seinen Kopf an den kühlen Stein und schloss abermals die Augen. Er wusste nicht, was genau ihm widerfahren war, aber er fühlte sich so zittrig und schwach, wie noch nie in seinem Leben und um ihn herum drehte sich alles. Es war ihm unmöglich, seine Umgebung in einem klaren Blick zu erfassen und er war froh, die vertraute Stimme von Legolas zu vernehmen und dessen tröstliche Nähe.

„Was ist geschehen?", drang dessen Frage zu ihm, aber seine Stimme klang seltsam fern.

„Ich… ich bin mir nicht sicher…"

„Geht es dir gut?"

Fast hätte Aragorn gelacht, aber satt dessen verließ ein weiteres Stöhnen seine Lippen. Wenn es ihm gut gehen würde, läge er wohl kaum am Fuß dieser Treppe.

„Komm. Versuche aufzustehen. Keine Sorge, ich halte dich."

Aragorn nickte langsam und erfasste die Hand, die sich in seine schob. Wäre diese Stütze nicht gewesen, wäre er vermutlich nicht einmal auf die Füße gelangt, doch so schaffte er es, sich schwer auf den Freund zu stützen und einige unsichrere Schritte zu tun. Schließlich fühlte er sich sicher genug, wieder ohne dessen Hilfe stehen zu können und löste sich von ihm.

„Geht es wieder?" In Legolas Stimme klang ehrliche Sorge mit.

„Ja, ich denke schon!" Doch in Wahrheit tanzten grelle Lichter vor seinen Augen und er musste einige Male blinzeln, bis sich seine Sicht klärte.

Legolas musterte ihn immer noch, aber Aragorn straffte die Schultern und versuchte ein zuversichtliches Lächeln.

Doch Legolas nahm ihm die vorgetäuschte Stärke nicht ab. Etwas stimmte mit seinem Freund ganz und gar nicht. Die Chancen standen schlecht, ihn jetzt in die Häuser der Heilung zu schaffen, das wusste der Elb, aber zumindest eine Stunde Ruhe sollte sich sein Freund gönnen. Mit einem Blick, der an die Vernunft des Königs appellierte, nahm er ihn am Arm. „Komm, tu mir den Gefallen und ruhe dich wenigstens einen Moment aus."

Aragorn seufzte und nickte. Vorsichtig löste er den Griff seines Freundes und schenkte ihm ein müdes Lächeln. „Gut, aber unter einer Bedingung." Der Elb hob neugierig die Augenbraue, gespannt, was Elessar ihm nun vortragen würde. „_Pedo, mellon._", forderte er ihn auf. Aragorn straffte sich.

„Ich will - kann auf eigenen Beinen stehen. Stütze mich nicht, als wäre ich ein Greis."

Der Elb lächelte. _„Mae"_, erwiderte er und ließ den Freund los. Aragorn folgte ihm einige Schritte, blieb dann aber abrupt stehen. Er fixierte Legolas' Rücken, so, als könne dieser konstante Punkt die Welt um ihn herum zum Stillstand bringen. Der nächste Schritt den er tat, war unsicher und brachte ihn aus dem Gleichgewicht. Die Wände um ihn herum verschwammen und aus den Augenwinkeln sickerte Schwärze, wie verschüttete Tinte.

„Legolas..." Seine Stimme war nicht mehr als ein Flüstern, doch der Elb wandte sich trotzdem um, genau in dem Augenblick, als Aragons Knie nachgaben und die Dunkelheit alles verschluckte.

Legolas war mit einem Schritt bei ihm und fing seinen Freund auf, bevor dieser abermals fallen konnte, dann ließ er den Bewusstlosen vorsichtig zu Boden gleiten.

„Aragorn! _Lasto beth nin, tolo dan._ Aragorn!"

Legolas Stimme drang langsam in sein Bewusstsein und er zwang sich, die Augen aufzuschlagen. Zu seiner Überraschung beugte sich sein Freund erneut über ihn, seine Augen spiegelten Sorge und Furcht, was Aragorn mehr erschreckte, als die Tatsache, dass er sich nicht daran erinnern konnte, warum er wieder am Boden lag.

„Was…was ist geschehen?" In seinen Ohren rauschte das Blut und sein Kopf schmerzte.

„Du bist die Treppe heruntergestürzt und hast dir den Kopf angeschlagen. Es scheint ernster zu sein, als ich dachte! Bleib liegen, ich hole Hilfe und dann bringen wir dich in die Häuser der Heilung…und ich werde keinen Widerspruch zulassen!"

Aragorns Kopf sank auf die Steinfliesen zurück und er schluckte den Einwand hinunter, zu dem er bereits angesetzt hatte.

Er wusste nicht, wie lange er mit geschlossenen Augen dagelegen hatte, als er spürte, wie ihm auf die Füße geholfen wurde und seine Arme um kräftige Schultern gelegt wurden.

„Stützt ihn gut, Ruchon." Legolas Stimme. „Greift ihn hier, dann kann er nicht wegrutschen."

Aragorn versuchte mit der Kraft seines Willens seinen Gliedern Stärke zu verleihen und sich von Legolas Griff zu befreien, um sich selbst und ihm zu beweisen, dass es ihm besser ging, doch sofort spülte eine Welle der Übelkeit über ihn hinweg.

„Sei ein Mal vernünftig, _mellon nin_. Diesmal kommst du mir nicht mit einer Ausrede davon. Ich gebe mich nicht eher zufrieden, bis Herr Elrond nach dir gesehen hat!"

Sie erreichten Aragorns Gemächer und ließen ihn auf das breite Bett sinken. Ein Gefäß wurde ihm an die Lippen gehalten und er trank bereitwillig das klare Wasser, bevor er in die Kissen zurücksank.

Er musste eingeschlafen sein, denn als er das nächste Mal die Augen öffnete, sah er geradewegs in das Gesicht seines Vaters.

„Willkommen zurück, Estel. Wie fühlst du dich?" Dessen Lächeln sollte wohl zuversichtlich wirken, aber es missglückte völlig, denn seine Augen sprachen eine andere Sprache.

Aragorn wollte mit einer Hand seine Augen bedecken, doch diese zitterte so stark, dass er sie ermattet zurück auf das Laken sinken ließ.

„Wann hast du das letzte Mal etwas gegessen und mehr als drei Stunden geschlafen?" Elrond sah ihn tadelnd an – ein Blick, der Aragorn an seine Jugend erinnerte.

Ehrlich schüttelte er den Kopf. „Ich weiß nicht genau…Die Drachen… der Wassermangel…ich…"

„Du bist zutiefst erschöpft, Aragorn. Ein Wunder, dass du so lange durchgehalten hast und nicht schon viel früher zusammengebrochen bist. Du hast großes Glück gehabt, dass du dir beim Sturz von der Treppe nicht sämtliche Knochen gebrochen hast. Du wirst die nächsten Tage dieses Bett nicht verlassen, bis dein Kopf aufhört zu schmerzen, ausreichend schlafen und regelmäßig etwas essen! Hast du verstanden?"

Jetzt fühlte sich Aragorn tatsächlich wieder wie der siebzehnjährige Junge, der von seinem Vater eine Strafpredigt erhielt, doch seltsamerweise erfüllte ihn dieses Gefühl mit Wärme und ein Lächeln stahl sich auf sein Gesicht.

„Ja, _Ada._ Aber die Drachen… wer…?"

„Kein ‚Aber'! Deine Brüder und ich werden alles tun, was von Nöten ist. Außerdem ist Bergil ein fähiger Mann, der seine Truppen fest im Griff hat. Alles andere wird die Zeit bringen. Legolas und Ruchon werden sich damit abwechseln, bei dir zu bleiben und darauf achten, dass du dich an meine Anweisungen hältst. Und nun – trink."

Er befand sich wirklich in der Vergangenheit. Die Medizin schmeckte genauso bitter, wie vor langen Jahren und sein Vater gab sich nicht eher zufrieden, bis auch der letzte Tropfen geleert war. Und wie auch schon damals, setzte die Wirkung der Kräuter fast unmittelbar ein und seine Augenlider wurden schwer. Das Letzte, was er sah war Linnyd, die etwas abseits im Zimmer stand und ihn ansah.

Wann war sie gekommen? War sie die ganze Zeit hier im Raum gewesen? Und warum glänzten ihre Augen so seltsam?

All diese Fragen blieben unbeantwortet, die Kräuter gewannen den Kampf und er schlief ein.

Als Boromir die schlechte Nachricht von Bergil erfuhr, machte er sich sofort auf die Suche nach seiner Frau. Im Stillen wünschte er sich, ihr nicht auch noch die Botschaft vom Schwächeanfall ihres Bruders überbringen zu müssen, aber bestimmt würde sie ihm nie verzeihen, wenn sie es nicht so schnell wie möglich erfuhr.

Die Suche nach Laietha war nicht schwer - zwar hatte er sie nicht in ihren Gemächern ausfindig machen können, aber am Krankenbett ihres Sohnes erkannte er schon von weitem ihre Gestalt. Sie benetzte einen Lappen mit kühlem Wasser und die Kräuter, die in dem Umschlag lagen, erfüllten den Raum mit einem erquickenden Duft. Aiglos blieb jedoch ungerührt von der Fürsorge seiner Mutter - sein Brustkorb hob und senkte sich regelmäßig und verriet, dass der Junge schlief.

Vorsichtig legte Boromir ihr eine Hand auf die Schulter und Laietha lehnte sich dankbar gegen ihn. Behutsam strich er ihr über die Stirn. Er war müde - sie alle waren müde, aber er musste ihr sagen, was mit Aragorn geschehen war. Er zog sie sanft vom Stuhl hoch und bedeutete Laietha, ihm zu folgen. Sie bewegte sich langsam aber begleitete Boromir hinaus vor die Tür und schließlich in den Garten.

Im Stillen erwartete sie, dass Boromir sie mahnen würde, ins Bett zu gehen und sich einen Augenblick lang auszuruhen. Auch wenn sie bei der Wache am Bett ihres Kindes nicht einen Gedanken daran verschwendet hatte, machte sich nun die Müdigkeit bemerkbar und ein dumpfer Schmerz breitete sich in ihrem Kopf aus. Das Gesicht ihres Mannes war ernst.

„Ich habe es eben von Bergil erfahren - Aragorn..." Die Trägheit, die eben noch ihren Körper durchflutet hatte, war wie weggeblasen, als Aragorns Name fiel. Mehr noch - sie war wütend auf Bergil, der Boromir augenscheinlich brühwarm von ihrem Zusammenstoß an diesem Morgen berichtet hatte, auch wenn sie ihren Freund nicht um dessen Stillschweigen gebeten hatte. „So ein verfluchtes Plappermaul! Kann er denn gar nichts für sich behalten?", entfuhr es ihr voller Wut. Boromir hob eine Augenbraue. Wovon sprach seine Frau?

„Was?" Die Verwunderung auf Boromirs Gesicht war nicht zu übersehen. Laietha schüttelte den Kopf.

„Ich will nichts davon hören, Boromir! Das ist eine Sache zwischen Aragorn und mir - ich lege keinen Wert darauf, dass du dich einmischst."

Wütend drehte sie sich um, aber eine starke Hand packte sie am Arm. ,Bist du toll?', sagte sein Blick und Boromir schüttelte verwirrt den Kopf. Seine Frau hatte mehr verraten, als ihr wahrscheinlich lieb war und er fragte sich, wann sie und Aragorn wohl endlich zu Verstand kommen würden, aber ihre lächerlichen Streitigkeiten waren jetzt nicht wichtig. Sie musste erfahren, dass es ihrem Bruder nicht gut ging. „Du scheinst nicht zu verstehen...", setzte er an, aber wieder unterbrach ihn seine Frau. „Ich verstehe sehr wohl, dass du mit ihm unter einer Decke steckst, Boromir, aber dieses Mal geht es nicht um eine Kleinigkeit - es geht um Aiglos' Gesundheit!"

Er hatte es ihr schonender beibringen wollen, aber anscheinend war sie dafür in ihrem Starrsinn nicht zugänglich. Boromir stieß einen verärgerten Fluch aus. „Würdest du mir wohl zuhören?", knurrte er. „Deinem Bruder geht es nicht gut!" Er zuckte zusammen, als sie ein verächtliches Schnauben ausstieß. „Meinst du, mir geht es besser? Es geht mir auch nicht gut, wenn ich sehe, wie unser Sohn zugerichtet wurde! Von mir aus kann Aragorn ruhig..."

„Hör mir zu, Frau!", donnerte er, aber Laietha drehte sich zum Gehen um. „Ich will absolut nichts von Aragorn hören, nicht jetzt, Boromir!"

Mit seiner gesunden Hand packte er sie am Oberarm und zwang sie, ihn anzusehen. In ihren Augen blitzte dunkle Wut, die Boromir mit Groll erfüllte. Er hatte keine Ahnung, was an diesem Morgen vorgefallen war, als er nach Rosalie gesehen hatte, die weinend in ihrem Bett saß, aber er würde dafür sorgen, dass Laietha ihn aussprechen ließ.

„Aragorn liegt in seinen Gemächern. Er ist zusammengebrochen. Du solltest endlich zu ihm gehen und nach ihm sehen. Aragorn braucht dich jetzt." Wie um seiner Rede Nachdruck zu verleihen, verstärkte er den Griff um ihren Arm, damit sie ihm nicht entkommen konnte.

Für einen winzigen Augenblick legte sich Stille über den Garten. Laietha schnappte nach Luft und Boromir dachte, sie würde endlich zur Vernunft kommen, aber dann kniff sie die Lippen fest zusammen und öffnete den Mund zu einer trotzigen Antwort.

„Wenn Aragorn besser auf Aiglos acht gegeben hätte, so wie er es geschworen hat, dann könnte ich jetzt zu ihm gehen, aber ich habe jetzt keine Zeit, mich um Aragorn zu kümmern. Unser Sohn ist schwer verletzt, vielleicht wird er nie wieder richtig gehen können. Er ist zu seinem Onkel gekommen, um seinen Traum wahr zu machen - ein großer Soldat zu werden! Wenn sein Knie steif bleibt, platzt dieser Traum und Aragorn ist schuld daran! Unser _Sohn_ braucht mich jetzt, Boromir!" Laietha riss sich von ihm los und funkelte ihn wütend an. „Du als sein Vater solltest ähnlich denken, aber es ist an dir zu entscheiden, was dir richtig scheint."

Er war noch nie so kurz davor gewesen, sie zu schlagen wie jetzt. Was ging nur in ihr vor? Natürlich machte er sich Sorgen um Aiglos, aber Aragorn war sein Freund und er konnte nicht verstehen, was in Laietha gefahren war. Er wollte auf der Stelle wissen, was zwischen ihr und Aragorn geschehen war, aber sie machte keine Anstalten, ihn einzuweihen. Boromir spielte seinen letzten Trumpf aus, um ihre Maske zu durchbrechen. „Dein Vater macht sich große Sorgen um Aragorns Zustand!", schnappte er aufgebracht und trat dicht an sie heran. Sie erwiderte seinen Blick mit einer Kühle, die nicht zu der Frau passte, die er zu kennen glaubte.

„Ich werde jetzt gehen und nach Aiglos sehen. Der Verband an seinem Knie muss erneuert werden. Du kannst mir ja gerne berichten, wie es Aragorn geht, wenn du ihn siehst." Boromirs Augen verengten sich zu Schlitzen. Sie spielte ein Spiel, aber er war nicht gewillt, mitzuspielen. Er zwang sich, seine Stimme ruhig und fest klingen zu lassen.

„Ich bin nicht dein Botenjunge, Laietha. Du selbst solltest nach ihm sehen." Er schnitt ihr das Wort ab, noch bevor sie ihm etwas entgegnen konnte. „Vielleicht solltest du dir jedoch überlegen, deinen dummen Stursinn abzulegen. Es gibt nichts Schlimmeres, als wichtige Dinge so lange ungesagt zu lassen, bis es zu spät ist. Wir leben in gefährlichen Zeiten." Damit drehte er sich um und ließ seine Frau im Garten stehen. Er warf keinen Blick zurück und in ihm brodelte es vor Zorn.

Er wusste, dass sie starrsinniger als Gimli sein konnte - deswegen liebte er sie, aber für gewöhnlich kam sie irgendwann zur Vernunft - wobei er sich diesmal nicht sicher war. Wenn es geholfen hätte, hätte er sie wie ein ungezogenes Kind übers Knie gelegt und ihr den Hintern verbläut. Sicher hatte es Streit an diesem Morgen gegeben. Boromir schlug den direkten Weg zu Aragorns Quartieren ein. Er würde erst Ruhe finden, wenn er wusste, wie es um seinen Freund stand, aber er nahm sich fest vor, seiner Frau kein Sterbenswort darüber zu berichten. Es wurde Zeit, dass sie vernünftig wurde, denn er konnte nicht garantieren, dass er sein Temperament noch länger zügeln - oder ihr dauerhaft die Auskunft über Aragorns Befinden verweigern konnte.

_Poch, poch, poch, poch._ _Er ist zusammengebrochen._ _Poch, poch, poch, poch._ _Aragorn braucht dich jetzt! __Poch, poch, poch, poch_. Der Schmerz in ihrem Kopf wütete stärker, pulsierte im schnellen Schlag ihres Herzens. _Poch, poch, poch, poch_.

Laietha konnte jetzt nicht zu ihm gehen. Sie wollte nichts weiter als wissen, dass es ihm gut ging, aber im Moment war sie zu aufgebracht. Wenn sie ihn jetzt sah, würde sie ihn anschreien, all ihre Frustration an ihm auslassen, obwohl sie wusste, dass er nichts dafür konnte, dass Aiglos verletzt war. Doch wen wenn nicht ihn sollte sie zur Verantwortung ziehen? Aragorn hatte versprochen, ihren Jungen zu beschützen, niemand sonst. Wenn man sagen konnte, dass Aiglos wieder ganz gesund werden würde, dann würde sie zu ihm gehen, wenn sie ihm nichts mehr vorwerfen konnte.

Im Moment wollte sie nur noch schlafen, aber ihre rastlosen Beine trieben sie zurück an das Bett ihres Kindes. Aiglos lag noch immer in tiefen Schlaf. _Poch, poch, poch, poch_. Laietha wechselte vorsichtig den Verband um sein Knie und legte einen kühlenden Umschlag auf seine Stirn. _Poch, poch, poch, poch._ Sie schlang sich ein Tuch um die Schultern und zog einen Sessel dicht an das Bett ihres Sohnes heran. Ihre Augen begannen zu brennen und Laietha begann zu reiben, unauffällig die Tränen mit fortwischend. _Poch, poch, poch, poch. __Es gibt nichts Schlimmeres, als wichtige Dinge so lange ungesagt zu lassen, bis es zu spät ist._ _Poch, poch, poch, poch. _Sie würde nach ihm sehen und mit ihm sprechen - sobald es Aiglos besser ging. Ihr Sohn brauchte sie jetzt dringender. Laietha lehnte sich in den bequemen Sessel und schloss nur einen Augenblick die Augen. _Poch, poch, poch, poch. __Wir leben in gefährlichen Zeiten._


	36. Kapitel 34: Post von Faramir

**34. Kapitel: „Post von Faramir"**

Aragorn erwachte mit schweren Gliedern und Kopfschmerzen, aber Elronds Kräutermischung betäubte noch immer seine Empfindungen, sodass jede weit entfernt schien und somit erträglich. Es war dämmrig im Zimmer, aber das Licht leuchtete nicht silbern und blau wie die sternenklare Nacht, sondern golden und strahlend wie der anbrechende Tag hinter seinen geschlossenen Lidern. Er wusste nicht, wie lange er geschlafen hatte – ob nur den Rest des Tages und die Nacht, oder etwa zwei Nächte und einen ganzen Tag, aber es war ihm in seiner augenblicklichen Verfassung auch egal. Wichtiger war es ihm nun, langsam die letzten Spinnweben des Schlafs wegzuwischen und seine Sinne und seinen Körper dazu zu bewegen, ihre Tätigkeiten wieder aufzunehmen. Er konzentrierte sich auf sein Gehör und lauschte in die vermeintliche Stille in seinem Gemach und tatsächlich vernahm er in seiner Nähe den regelmäßigen Atem einer Person und deren gelegentliche Geräusche, wenn sie sich bewegte.

Das Öffnen der Augen fiel ihm schon beträchtlich schwerer, doch nach mehreren Versuchen gelang es ihm schließlich und er war dankbar für das gedämpfte Licht, gegen das er trotzdem anblinzeln musste. Als er sich an die Helligkeit gewöhnt hatte, wandte er langsam den Kopf in die Richtung, in der er den Anwesenden vermutete und tatsächlich erblickte er Legolas, der an einem der geöffneten Fenster stand und mit geschlossenen Augen die ersten Strahlen der Sonne genoss.

Es dauerte eine kleine Weile, bis sich sein Blickfeld nicht mehr trübte und schärfte, mit der Gleichmäßigkeit der Wellen des Meeres, aber dann konnte Aragorn die klaren und festen Konturen des Gesichtes seines Freundes mustern. Ernst, voller Sorge und in nachdenklicher Konzentration verzogen.

Langsam erwachten auch Aragorns Gliedmaßen wieder zum Leben und er rollte sich mit einem gedämpften Seufzen auf die Seite und jene Bewegung und der schwache Laut weckten Legolas' Aufmerksamkeit. Das Gesicht des Elben verzog sich zu einem Lächeln.

„Schön, dich wieder bei Bewusstsein zu sehen, _mellon nin_. Wie fühlst du dich?"

Aragorn erwiderte das Lächeln so gut er es vermochte und schluckte erst einige Male, um seine Kehle zu befeuchten, doch seine Stimme klang trotz dieser Bemühung rau und leise.

„Noch etwas benommen und schlaftrunken, aber soweit ganz gut…"

Ohne eine Aufforderung abzuwarten, trat Legolas an einen kleinen Beistelltisch, füllte aus einer Karaffe Wasser in einen Becher und reichte ihn Aragorn. Dieser versuchte, sich auf den Ellenbogen abzustützen und höher zu ziehen, doch seine Arme knickten unter ihm weg und er fiel kraftlos in die Kissen zurück.

„Warte. Ich helfe dir." Legolas' Arm schob sich unter seine Schultern und zog ihn mühelos hoch, polsterte seinen Rücken mit einigen Kissen aus und lehnte den Freund gegen den Kopfteil des großen Bettes. Dann hielt er ihm abermals den Becher hin, den Aragorn mit unsicheren Fingern entgegen nahm und einige, kleine Schlucke trank. Das kühle Nass war für seine trockene Kehle wie Balsam und belebte auch seinen Geist und Körper etwas, sodass er sich gleich viel besser fühlte.

„_Hannon le,_ Legolas. Sag mir, mein Freund, wie lange habe ich dank Elronds Gebräu geschlafen?"

In Legolas' Augen trat ein belustigtes Funkeln. „Fast fünfzehn Stunden. Aber Elrond beteuert, dass sein Trunk nur für acht Stunden verantwortlich war. Du musst anscheinend einiges an Schlaf nachzuholen gehabt haben. Du hast so fest geschlafen, wie ein Stein. Nicht einmal Elladan und Elrohir vermochten es, dich zu wecken." Er musterte Aragorn prüfend. „Aber es scheint dir gut getan zu haben. Du hast wieder etwas Farbe bekommen. Hast du Hunger? Ich werde sogleich nach etwas schicken lassen."

Ohne eine Entgegnung abzuwarten, war der Elb auch schon an der Türe, wo anscheinend schon jemand gewartet hatte, denn Aragorn konnte die Stimme des Freundes hören. Bereits nach wenigen Augenblicken war er wieder an Aragorns Seite und setzte sich zu ihm auf den Bettrand, diesmal mit zusammengezogenen Augenbrauen.

Aragorn wappnete sich gegen die nächsten Worte seines Freundes, denn er kannte diesen Blick nur zu gut. Und tatsächlich begann Legolas mit einer Reihe von Vorwürfen.

„Was hast du dir nur dabei gedacht, Aragorn? Ich dachte eigentlich, dass du ein vernünftiger Mensch bist, der seine eigenen Grenzen kennt und sie einzuhalten weiß. Aber da habe ich mich wohl gründlich getäuscht! Elrond hatte vollkommen Recht! Du hast in den letzten Tagen und Wochen kaum geschlafen und nur gegessen, wenn dich jemand dazu gedrängt hat oder es unausweichlich war, weil einer von uns daneben stand. Du bist so dünn, dass du dich hinter einer Schwertklinge verstecken könntest! Und trotz alle dem hast du dich nicht im Mindesten geschont. Hast sogar Aufgaben auf dich geladen, für die du nicht zuständig warst. Die Arbeit mit Aiglos im Stall und der Waffenkammer, die Häuser der Heilung, die Suche in den Bergen, die Jagd… Alles willst du selbst tun, an allen Orten gleichzeitig sein, obwohl du Freunde an deiner Seite hast, die dich unterstützen und dir Arbeiten abnehmen wollen."

Seine Stimme schwankte, vor unterdrückter Wut. „Haben wir dir nicht schon oft genug bewiesen, dass wir in der Lage sind, dir zu helfen? Haben wir in der Vergangenheit nicht alle Aufgaben zu deiner Zufriedenheit erledigt? Warum lässt du dir diesmal nicht helfen, Aragorn?"

‚_Um mich abzulenken… Nicht an Laietha denken zu müssen…'_, hätte er am liebsten geantwortet, aber er fühlte sich nicht dazu in der Lage, seinem Freund jetzt alles zu erklären, sich dem Sturm der Gefühle zu stellen. Dem fühlte er sich jetzt nicht gewachsen. Stattdessen schwieg er. Doch er hatte die Rechnung ohne die Hartnäckigkeit seines Freundes gemacht.

„Aragorn. Mir kannst du nichts vormachen! Ich will jetzt wissen, was zwischen dir und Laietha vorgefallen ist. Euer Streit gestern – das hätte ich nie für möglich gehalten und wenn ich es nicht mit meinen eigenen Augen gesehen, mit meinen eigenen Ohren gehört hätte, dann würde ich es immer noch nicht glauben können. Was ist nur in euch gefahren?"

Bis zu Legolas' Worten, hatte sich Aragorn nicht bewusst an diesen Zwischenfall erinnert – oder diese Gedanken ganz bewusst vermieden, doch nun war jedes Wort wieder da, jedes Bild in seinem Kopf präsent! Und schon fühlte er, wie sich die eisigen Klauen um sein Herz legten, das Luft holen immer mühsamer wurde.

„Legolas, bitte… ich will nicht…"

„Sag jetzt nicht, dass du nicht darüber sprechen willst!", unterbrach Legolas ihn. Der Elb war aufgestanden und schritt vor Aragorns Bett auf und ab, ohne ihn wirklich anzusehen. „Ich habe mir dieses Schauspiel lange genug angesehen und geschwiegen. Wem wollt ihr noch etwas vormachen? Jeder - von euren engsten Freunden und Familienmitgliedern - weiß, dass zwischen euch etwas geschehen ist. Und wir alle vermuten, dass es mit diesem Eban zusammenhängt. Also warum die Dinge nicht endlich beim Namen nennen?"

Jedes Wort von Legolas traf Aragorn wie ein Schlag gegen die Brust und das Blut rauschte ihm so laut in den Ohren, dass die Worte seines Freundes nur noch gedämpft zu ihm durchdrangen. In ihm brannte ein Feuer, sobald er die Augen schloss spürte er die Flammen. Sein Ellenbogen gab unter ihm nach, der Becher entglitt seiner kraftlosen Hand und fiel scheppernd zu Boden. Plötzlich lag er wieder auf dem Rücken und sah die hell getünchte Decke über sich.

Kurz darauf spürte er eine Hand auf seiner Stirn, aber dann war sie wieder fort, ohne dass ein Wort gefallen wäre und wurde von einem kühlen Tuch ersetzt. Ermattet schloss er die Augen, fühlte, wie die Hitze langsam wich und der Griff um seinen Brustkorb gelockert wurde. Legolas war dicht an seiner Seite. Er nahm den Freund ganz deutlich wahr und legte diesem zielsicher die Hand auf den Arm. Ohne die Augen zu öffnen murmelte er:

„Du hast recht, _mellon nin_. Wir haben uns gestritten… an ihrem Geburtstag… Nachdem der Brief von Eban eingetroffen war…"

„Schon gut, Aragorn." Legolas drückte seine Hand und zeigte so seine Bereitschaft, noch warten zu können, doch einmal begonnen, konnte Aragorn die Worte nicht zurück halten. Stockend erzählte er dem Elben, worüber er und Laietha sich gestritten hatten, welche Worte und Vorwürfe zwischen ihnen gefallen waren und wie sich seither die Situation mit jeder Kleinigkeit zwischen ihnen noch verschlechtert hatte.

Legolas lauschte schweigend, nickte lediglich hin und wieder verstehend, auch wenn Aragorn ihn nicht ansah. Er bemerkte, dass sich dessen Spannung allmählich löste, der Fieberschub abnahm und die Worte immer schleppender kamen, bis sie schließlich ganz verstummten und Aragorn endlich die Augen aufschlug und seinem Blick begegnete.

„Es tut mir leid, Aragorn. Hätte ich geahnt…, aber lassen wir das. Jetzt ist nicht der richtige Zeitpunkt um darüber zu sprechen. Du brauchst Ruhe. Nach dem Essen solltest du noch etwas schlafen."

Als hätten seine Worte es heraufbeschworen, klopfte es an die Türe und auf Legolas' zögerliche Aufforderung betrat Ruchon, beladen mit einem Tablett, das Zimmer. Der Mann grüßte den Elben freundlich mit einer knappen Geste, bevor er es gleich neben dem Bett des Königs abstellte.

Legolas bedurfte keiner weiteren Worte, um sich sicher zu sein, dass Aragorn ihm nicht vorwarf, dass er ihn derart bedrängt hatte. In dessen Blick lag jetzt sogar eine Spur Erleichterung und ein schwaches Lächeln kräuselten dessen Mundwinkel. Ihr stummes Zwiegespräch wurde jedoch von Ruchon unterbrochen, der sich nach Aragorns Gesundheitszustand erkundigte und ihm dann eine Schale mit würziger Brühe reichte.

Aragorn trank gehorsam die dampfende Suppe und musste zugeben, das er sich danach gleich etwas besser fühlte. Das Zittern seiner Hände ließ nach, der pochende Schmerz in den Schläfen rückte in den Hintergrund und neue Kraft kehrte in seine Glieder zurück. Dennoch war er froh, als sein Leibwächter sich mit der geleerten Schale wieder aus den Gemächern zurückzog, Legolas ihn zurück in die Kissen drückte und er die Augen schließen konnte. Binnen Sekunden war er eingeschlafen.

Die Stimmen von Elladan und Elrohir weckten ihn, die anscheinend vor den Türen seines Gemachs standen und auf eine weitere Person einredeten, die ihnen den Einlass verwährte. Doch allem Anschein nach gewannen sie die mündliche Auseinandersetzung, denn nach wenigen Augenblicken verstummten die Stimmen und die Türe wurde schwungvoll geöffnet und Elrohir, gefolgt von Elladan betrat das Zimmer.

„Du bist wach", stellte er überflüssiger Weise fest, aber seine Stimme klang erleichtert und sein Blick wanderte prüfend über seinen Ziehbruder. „Geht es dir gut? Hast du Kopfschmerzen? Ist dir übel? Nach einem Schlag auf den Kopf kommt das gelegentlich vor. Ich weiß, wovon ich spreche. Hast du…"

Elladan beendete seine Flut aus Fragen unwirsch. „Genug jetzt, Elrohir. Du kennst Estel schließlich lange genug, um zu wissen, dass er ohnehin nicht zugeben würde, wenn es ihm schlecht ginge. Oder habe ich damit nicht etwa recht, Estel?", fragte er nun den Patienten selbst.

„Wozu auch? Damit ihr mich noch mehr bemuttern könnt, als ihr es ohnehin schon mein Leben lang tut?", erwiderte Aragorn sarkastisch, aber mit einem neckenden Unterton. Elrohir verdrehte übertrieben die Augen.

„Nicht schon wieder diese alte Leier. Wann haben wir dich je bemuttert?! Nein! Sag jetzt nichts. Ich will es gar nicht so genau wissen."

Aragorn lachte und schob eine Reihe von Beispielen beiseite, die er schon aus seinem Gedächtnis hervorgeholt hatte.

Es folgte kurzes Schweigen, was Aragorn dazu nutzte, sich aufrecht in das Bett zu setzen. Es gelang ihm diesmal ohne große Schwierigkeiten und erleichtert, dass Schmerz und Schwindel ausblieben, atmete er geräuschvoll aus. Nicht mehr durch irgendwelche Beschwerden geplagt, begann auch sein Verstand wieder zu arbeiten und ihm kam augenblicklich der Gedanke an Aiglos. Über Elladans Miene huschte ein kleiner Schatten, als Aragorn nach seinem Neffen fragte, dann hatte er seine Züge jedoch wieder unter Kontrolle.

„Es geht ihm den Umständen entsprechend. Sein Knie schwillt langsam ab, das Fieber ist gefallen und er macht schon wieder seine Späße – jedenfalls versucht er es. Er bekommt viel Besuch von seinen Kameraden und ist beinahe genauso unvernünftig wie du, wenn es darum geht, freiwillig im Bett zu bleiben. Laietha hat ständig damit zu tun…" er verstummte abrupt, als er sah, wie Aragorn sich bei dem Namen ihrer Schwester verspannte. Ansonsten ließ er sich nichts weiter anmerken, seine Züge zeigten nur die Sorgen um seinen Neffen. Elrohir schien das ebenso nicht zu entgehen.

„Er ist ein zäher junger Mann geworden, Estel. Du wirst sehen, dass er bald wieder auf den Beinen sein wird – so als habe es diesen Zwischenfall nie gegeben."

Aragorn hätte den Worten seiner Brüder gerne Glauben geschenkt und noch lieber, sich persönlich von dessen Worten überzeugt. Aber er ahnte, dass er es nicht einmal schaffen würde, einen Fuß aus dem Bett zu stecken, ohne dass die Elben ihn aufhalten würden.

So lenkte er schließlich das Gespräch in eine andere Richtung und erkundigte sich nach den Fortschritten in der Stadt, was die Umsetzung der Beschlüsse am Vortag machten und ob es irgendwelche Neuigkeiten zu berichten gab. Und tatsächlich wechselten Elladan und Elrohir einen kurzen Blick, bevor der Ältere ein versiegeltes Schriftstück aus dem Ausschnitt seiner Tunika zog und es ihm reichte. Er erkannte die geschwungene, gleichmäßige Handschrift sofort.

„Nachrichten aus Ithilien", bemerkte Elrohir überflüssiger Weise. Aragorn erbrach das Siegel und faltete das Pergament voller Neugierde auseinander.

_Mein verehrter König Elessar!_

_Geschätzter Freund! Endlich finde ich die Zeit und Muße, diese Zeilen an dich zu richten. Wie du sicherlich durch unseren Elbenprinzen erfahren hast, sind die Drachen auch über diesen Teil des Landes hergefallen – auf dem Weg nach Minas Tirith, wie wir rasch feststellen mussten. Der Drang, mich unserem gemeinsamen Freund Legolas anzuschließen und an deine Seite zu eilen, um dich in dieser schwierigen Lage zu unterstützen, musste ich leider widerstehen, da ich hier ebenso sehr gebraucht wurde und werde. Sowohl in meinem Fürstentum, als auch in der Kolonie der Elben sind wir noch immer mit den Aufräumarbeiten beschäftigt, die deshalb so schleppend voran gehen, weil viele der kräftigen Männer und Elben inzwischen so erschöpft sind, dass sie sich kaum noch auf den Beinen halten können. _

_Wenn die Drachen schon eine solche Zerstörung in einer einzigen Nacht bei uns anrichten konnten, um wie vieles schlimmer muss das Ausmaß dann bei euch sein? Diese Frage stellen Eowyn und ich uns jeden Tag dutzendfach und ich kann dir versichern, dass wir mit den Gedanken in dieser schweren Zeit bei euch sind._

_Dem Himmel sei Dank gab es hier keine Todesopfer. Es gibt zwar einige Verletzte bei Menschen und Elben zu beklagen, aber diese befinden sich inzwischen wieder auf dem Weg der Besserung. Wir können nur zu den Valar flehen, dass es auch bei euch keine weiteren Toten geben wird und dass du und unsere Freunde bei bester Gesundheit seid._

_Wie ich hörte – mein Bruder selbst greift ja selten selber zu Papier und Feder – ist Boromir ebenfalls in Minas Tirith, sodass mir gewiss ist, dass du zumindest von dieser Seite der Familie die nötige Unterstützung erhältst. Grüße ihn herzlich von mir und lege ihm zu Herzen, dass er Acht auf sich geben soll und sich nicht mehr wie ein junger Rekrut aufführen soll. Aber wie ich meine geschätzte Schwägerin kenne, wird sie ihn schon davon abhalten, ein zu großes Risiko einzugehen. Ehrlich gesagt ist es mir immer noch ein Rätsel, wie sie es geschafft hat, sein ungezügeltes Temperament zu bändigen. Das musst du ihm aber nicht unbedingt mitteilen! _

_Ich hoffe, dass Legolas' Gefährtin Linnyd dir in bezug auf das Problem der Drachen dienlich sein kann. Ich habe sie zwar leider noch nicht persönlich kennen gelernt, aber ihr Wissen war mir bereits in einigen Dingen sehr hilfreich. Und wenn sie nur einen Bruchteil ihres Wissens auf die geflügelten Geschöpfe bezieht, dann bin ich diesbezüglich voller Zuversicht und etwas beruhigter. _

_Ein weiteres, unausweichliches Thema, das ich hier erwähnen muss, ist die Dürre, die wohl unseren Teil des Landes ebenso bedrückt, wie den deinen. Auch bei uns bleibt der langersehnte Regen aus und die Vorräte werden knapp. Aber die Elben unterstützen uns mit ihrer Jagdkunst, was die Situation sehr erleichtert. Ich habe mich schon mehr als einmal gefragt, was ich ohne ihre Unterstützung getan hätte. Sie kennen beinahe jede Pflanze des Waldes, vor allem jene, die unseren Speiseplan zusätzlich bereichern. Ich danke immer wieder deiner weisen Voraussicht, Legolas in so unmittelbarer Nachbarschaft zu meinem Fürstentum seine Kolonie gründen zu lassen. Vielleicht gibt Elladan ja irgendwann doch meinem Drängen nach und richtet sich hier bei uns eine zweite Heimstadt ein, damit wir öfter in den Genuss seiner Gesellschaft kommen. _

_Eowyn lässt dir die herzlichsten Grüße ausrichten und ich soll dich außerdem daran erinnern, dass du ihr noch einen Tanz schuldest! Sie wird dir diese Schuld in keinem Fall erlassen und freut sich schon darauf, diese bei der nächstbesten Gelegenheit einzulösen. Ich brauche dir wohl nicht zu sagen, dass sie darauf hofft, dass diese Gelegenheit die Hochzeit des Königs von Gondor ist! _

_Auch wenn ich nicht völlig anderer Meinung diesbezüglich bin, so hoffe ich dennoch, dass wir uns bald gesund und munter wieder sehen werden. Sei steht's wachsam und vorsichtig, denn wir möchten in keinem Fall die schlechte Nachricht erhalten, dass dir etwas zugestoßen ist. Eowyn scheint diese Meinung wohl ebenfalls zu teilen, auch wenn sie nur geheimnisvoll gelächelt hat, als ich ihr von meinen Sorgen bezüglich der vermehrten Gefahren denen du dich gegenüber siehst, berichtet habe. Auch sie ist mir manchmal ein Rätsel…aber ein wunderschönes!_

_In Gedanken bei dir, dein treuer Diener und Freund,_

_Faramir_

Mit einem Lächeln ließ Aragorn das Schriftstück sinken und reichte es dem erwartungsvollen Elladan, der eine besonders enge Freundschaft zu dem Fürsten Ithiliens pflegte und fast keine Gelegenheit ausließ, um mit ihm seine Zeit zu verbringen, wenn es die Zeit und Gegebenheit zuließ. Als er diesbezüglich an den Absatz kam, der ihn dazu aufforderte, in Legolas' Kolonie heimisch zu werden, trat ein schelmisches Grinsen auf sein Gesicht. Elrohir zog vielsagend die Augenbrauen hoch, als er seinerseits an diese Stelle gelangte, wechselte dann jedoch rasch zu einem vorwurfsvollen Blick in Aragorns Richtung.

„Faramir hätte dir wohl besser eher schreiben sollen! Vielleicht bewirkt seine Bitte ja endlich, dass du etwas mehr auf dich achtest."

„Dafür werde ich schon sorgen!" Elronds ernste, beherrschte Stimme ließ die Brüder verstummen. Ihr Vater trat zu Aragorn, setzte sich neben ihn auf die Bettkante und begegnete den silbernen Augen seines jüngsten Sohnes. Er hob seine Hand an Aragorns Stirn, ließ sie dort eine Zeitlang verweilen und runzelte dabei konzentriert die eigene. Als er die Hand sinken ließ, musterte er das Gesicht seines Sohnes.

„_Van mathach, Estel?_ (Wie fühlst du dich?) Hast du irgendwelche Beschwerden?"

„_Law, Ada_. (Nein, Vater.) Nur ein leichter Kopfschmerz." Er verzog seine Mundwinkel zu einem schwachen Lächeln, das Elrond schließlich erwiderte. Doch er wirkte dennoch bedrückt und sorgevoll.

„Was ist, _Ada_?", fragte Aragorn nun seinerseits beunruhigt. So hatte er seinen Vater selten gesehen.

„Du bist", entgegnete dieser mit Wehmut in der Stimme. „Ich kann einfach nicht damit umgehen, wenn du krank oder verletzt bist. Es erinnert mich daran, wie wenig wir unser Leben kontrollieren können. Wie schnell und einfach man in Gefahr gerät und noch Schlimmeres." Ein unsicheres Lächeln überflog sein Gesicht. „Aber lass dich nicht von meinen Grübeleien betrüben. Ruh dich aus und genese." Er beugte sich vor und küsste Aragorns Stirn, dann warf er den Zwillingen einen durchdringenden Blick zu.

„Und ihr solltet ihn nicht länger davon abhalten. Legolas wird gleich mit einer weiteren Mahlzeit kommen und danach möchte ich, dass du noch etwas schläfst. Es scheint dir gut zu tun", wandte er sich wieder an Aragorn.

„_Mae, Ada." _(Ja, Vater) Um ehrlich zu sein, fügte sich Aragorn sehr bereitwillig dieser Anweisung. Der Besuch seiner Brüder hatte ihm gut getan und Faramirs Brief hatte sein übriges getan, um sein Herz mit Wärme zu erfüllen. Es war schön zu wissen, dass seine Freunde und Brüder sich so um ihn sorgten und auf die eine oder andere Art bei ihm waren.

„Ich bin froh, dass ihr hier seid", murmelte er, nachdem er sich gemütlich auf die Seite gerollt und die Augen geschlossen hatte.

Aiglos schlief tief und fest - ein gutes Zeichen, wie Laietha fand - und ihr Sohn schien sich rasch zu erholen, auch wenn er noch immer große Schmerzen hatte. Die Schwellung an seinem Knie war etwas zurückgegangen, aber nun bildete sich ein großer Bluterguss, der jede Untersuchung umso schmerzhafter machte. Noch konnte man jedoch nicht sagen, ob Aiglos das Knie jemals wieder normal beugen können würde.

Die Stunden, in denen Laietha nun am Bett ihres Jüngsten nichts ausrichten konnte, nutzte sie, um sich von Wranja - einer der schriftkundigen Frauen, die sie bei ihrer Suche nach den Familien ihrer Schützlinge unterstützte - Berichte über die Fortschritte und Suchergebnisse der letzten Tage geben zu lassen.

Laietha hatte die Schriftrollen an sich genommen, hatte Rosalie geholt und war mit dem Mädchen in den Garten gegangen. Sie hatte sich unter einen Baum gesetzt, um nicht der Mittagssonne ausgesetzt zu sein. Rosalie saß an ihrer Seite und spielte mit Luthawens alter Hobbitpuppe und einem kleinen Holzpferd, dem sie ein paar Halme trockenen Grases vorsetzte. „Friss ruhig, es ist nicht viel, aber mehr haben wir nicht", erklärte sie dem Pferd.

Laietha rieb sich die Augen. Selbst das Mädchen wusste, wie knapp die Lebensmittel waren - und das Holzpferd hatte Aragorn einst für Aiglos geschnitzt.

Aragorn - allein der Gedanke an ihn ließ ihren Magen zusammenkrampfen und rasch zog sie eine Flasche aus ihrer Gürteltasche und nahm einen Schluck von der bitteren Medizin. Um keinen Preis der Welt wollte sie sich an diesem Tag ein zweites Mal übergeben.

Laietha hatte diese Nacht in Rosalies Zimmer verbracht. Sie war vor Boromir geflohen, mit dem es zuvor einen heftigen Streit gegeben hatte und fast war es ihr gelegen gekommen, dass Rosalie weinend in der Tür gestanden hatte und nach einem bösen Traum nicht mehr schlafen konnte.

Ihr Mann hatte sie zuvor wegen ihres Verhaltens gegenüber Aragorn zur Rede gestellt. Laietha hatte nichts davon wissen wollen, aber in den langen Jahren ihrer Ehe war das für Boromir noch nie ein Grund gewesen, den Mund zu halten.

_Es geht ihm sehr schlecht und was auch immer zwischen euch vorgefallen sein mag, du solltest es vergessen, dich wie eine erwachsene Frau benehmen und zu ihm gehen. Wenn du mich fragst, denke ich, dass dieser dumme Streit zwischen euch seinen Anteil an Aragorns Zustand hat. Aragorn hat im Augenblick genug Sorgen - sei kein Feigling! Geh zu ihm und nimm ihm eine Last ab!_

Boromirs Worte hatten sie wie ein wohlgezielter Pfeil direkt ins Herz getroffen. Sie gab ihm im Stillen recht, aber das trug nichts dazu bei, dass sie sich besser fühlte. Selbst wenn sie jetzt zu ihm gewollt hätte - Laietha versank bis über beide Ohren in Arbeit. Dass sie am Vorabend in Rosalies Zimmer eingeschlafen war, verdankte sie dem wenigen Schlaf der letzten Tage.

Laietha zog heftig den Atem ein, als Rosalie sich an ihren bandagierten Unterarm klammerte und versuchte, einen Blick auf die Papiere zu erhaschen. „Was machst du da, Laietha?" Schnell verbannte sie die Gedanken an ihren Bruder aus ihrem Kopf. „Ich lese, Rosalie." Das Kind zog sich an ihrer Schulter hoch und erklomm ihren Schoß. „Eine Geschichte? Die von dem Mann und der schönen Elbin vielleicht?" Neugierig spähte Rosalie auf die Schriftrollen, aber Laietha schüttelte den Kopf. „Nein, das ist keine Geschichte. Hier stehen Hinweise zu den vermissten Eltern vieler Kinder - oder ob wir Verwandte gefunden haben."

Rosalie beugte sich aufgeregt über die Papiere und betrachtete sie eingehend. „Steht da auch etwas von meinen Eltern, Laietha?", fragte sie und das Zittern in ihrer Stimme schickte der Kriegerin einen Schauer über den Rücken. Hoffnungsvoll sah das Mädchen sie an, aber Laietha schüttelte nur traurig den Kopf. Natürlich hatte sie zuerst nach Rosalies Eltern gefragt, aber niemand wusste, wohin das Mädchen gehörte. „Bitte, sieh noch einmal nach!", flehte das Kind und die ersten Tränen traten in ihre Augen.

Entgegen aller Hoffnungen, sah sich Laietha noch einmal alle Hinweise genau an, aber es blieb dabei - es gab keine Spur von Rosalies Eltern.

„Keine Sorge, ich bin mir sicher, dass Laietha deine Eltern finden wird." Ebans Stimme ließ beide hochschrecken und Laietha konnte nicht sagen, wie froh sie war, ihn zu sehen. Sie begrüßte ihn mit einer warmen Umarmung. „Wirklich?", fragte Rosalie und noch immer zitterte ihre Unterlippe leicht, aber nun kam Laietha eine Eingebung, die ein zuversichtliches Lächeln auf ihr Gesicht zauberte.

Sie kniete neben dem Mädchen nieder und nahm ihr Gesicht in ihre Hände. „Bestimmt", versicherte sie dem Kind. „Sieh mal, deine Eltern haben dich schrecklich lieb und werden nicht aufhören, nach dir zu suchen. Eban hat auch nicht eher aufgegeben, bis er mich gefunden hat!" Laietha ergriff seine Hand und drückte sie fest.

„Ja, ich habe dich gefunden." Für einen Augenblick war Laietha verunsichert, denn Ebans Blick hing in der Ferne und er schien nicht bei der Sache zu sein, aber dann schüttelte er den Kopf und lächelte sie an. „Auch jetzt bin ich froh, dich gefunden zu haben. Boromir schickt mich." Laietha erhob sich und zog fragend eine Augenbraue hoch. Ihre Hand ruhte auf Rosalies Haar, die sich müde gegen sie lehnte. „Hat er gesagt, was er will?"

Eban nickte zögernd, fast als wäre er aus Boromirs Worten nicht schlau geworden. „Er lässt dir ausrichten, dass er dich in einer halben Stunde in deinem Gemach zum Essen erwartet und wenn du nicht bald etwas zu dir nimmst, wird er dich persönlich auf die Zinnen der Stadt schleifen und dich übers Knie legen, dass ganz Minas Tirith etwas davon hat." Er bemerkte ihre weit aufgerissenen Augen und hob abwehrend die Hand. „Das waren seine Worte, nicht meine, also sieh mich bitte nicht so an." Laietha lächelte schmal.

„Schon gut." Ihr Magen gab ein Knurren von sich. Wie lange hatte sie nichts mehr gegessen? Es war lange genug her, um es vergessen zu haben. „Ich sehe nur noch diese Schriftstücke in Ruhe durch, dann leiste ich euch Gesellschaft."

Eban schüttelte den Kopf. „Danke, aber ich habe bereits gegessen. Ich wollte noch einmal in die Stadt. Ihr werdet also auf mich verzichten müssen." Rosalie gähnte herzhaft und rieb sich die Augen. Laietha warf Eban einen fragenden Blick zu und er nahm das Mädchen lächelnd bei der Hand. „Ich denke, ich werde die reizende Dame erst einmal auf ihr Zimmer bringen - was hältst du davon?" Rosalie nickte und schmiegte sich an Eban, als er sie auf den Arm hob und im kühlen Palastgebäude verschwand.

Laietha widmete sich noch einmal den Papieren, aber sie konnte sich nicht konzentrieren. Sie las einen Abschnitt und als sie sich zu erinnern versuchte, was sie gelesen hatte, war es wie ausgelöscht. Seufzend ließ sie die Schriftrolle in ihren Schoß sinken und reckte sich. Ihr Blick fiel auf das Fenster zu Aragorns Schlafgemach und sie zuckte zusammen, als sie eine Gestalt in der Öffnung stehen sah.

Elrohir.

Erleichterung durchflutete sie und gleichzeitig Schuld, als sie sein trauriges Gesicht bemerkte. Sie lächelte scheu und winkte ihm zu, aber er drehte sich um und ging ins Zimmer zurück. Das Lächeln auf ihrem Gesicht erstarb. Nein, nicht auch du, Elrohir!

Laietha schüttelte den Kopf. Wie lange war es her, seit sie zuletzt mit den Zwillingen oder ihrem Vater gesprochen hatte? Sie erinnerte sich an das traurige Gesicht ihres Vaters, als er sich von ihr verabschiedet hatte - bevor sie und Elrohir zum Treffen mit Eban aufgebrochen waren. Elrohir war so verletzt gewesen, als sie ihn Eban als ihren Ziehbruder vorgestellt hatte.

_Ich will ihnen doch nicht wehtun_, schoss es ihr durch den Kopf. _Ich will niemandem wehtun_, aber irgendwie schien sie all die Menschen zu verletzen, die ihr nahe standen. Vielleicht würde es ein Anfang sein, sich bei Boromir zu entschuldigen. Wie es aussah, würden sie beim Essen unter sich sein und eine bessere Gelegenheit würde sich ihr wohl kaum bieten.

Sie sammelte ihre Schriftrollen ein, warf einen letzten Blick in das leere Fenster und machte sich dann schweren Herzens auf den Weg in ihre Gemächer.

Aragorn war in der Mittagshitze eingedöst. Zwar hatte er sich standhaft dagegen geweigert zuzugeben wie erschöpft er sich fühlte, aber wenn auch vielleicht seine Brüder oder Legolas es ihm gestattet hätten, einen Moment lang aufzustehen, so war sein Vater doch eisern in seinem Entschluss. Selbst der tapferste Mann konnte in einem weichen Bett nicht lange die Augen offen halten, wenn man ihm das Aufstehen verweigerte. Trotz allem schien er auch im Schlaf keine Ruhe zu finden.

Beunruhigt sahen sein Vater und seine Brüder zu, wie er sich von einer Seite auf die andere warf, mit verzogenem Gesicht, und leise aufstöhnte. Elrohir wandte sich ab und trat ans Fenster. Draußen im Hof erblickte er das leuchtende Haar seiner Schwester, die im Schatten eines Baumes saß und las - an ihrer Seite „Aiglos' Schützling", wie sie das Mädchen liebevoll nannten.

„Ist sie eigentlich inzwischen bei ihm gewesen?" Er musste mit keiner Silbe erwähnen, wen er meinte. „Nein." Elronds Stimme ließ keinen Schluss auf seine Gedanken oder Gefühle zu. Elladan knurrte leise. „Sie hätte längst hier nach ihm sehen sollen! Dass sie nicht miteinander reden, wenn er auf den Beinen ist, ist schlimm genug aber jetzt..." „Vielleicht weiß sie es noch nicht", räumte Elrohir nachdenklich ein, aber sein Zwilling schnaubte nur verächtlich.

„Natürlich weiß sie es. Ich bin mir sicher, dass Boromir oder Bergil es ihr gesagt haben - die beiden waren schließlich hier, genau wie viele andere auch, die sehen wollten, wie es Estel geht." Elrohir blieb stumm, den Blick weiter auf den Garten gerichtet. Elladans Wangen färbten sich rot vor Aufregung und Elrond warf seinem Sohn einen missbilligenden Blick zu, aber er sagte nichts. „Ich weiß nicht, was in sie gefahren ist, aber ich will, dass die zwei wieder miteinander sprechen!", entfuhr es ihm lauter, als er gewollt hätte.

Aragorn stöhnte im Schlaf und murmelte etwas Unverständliches, aber zwischen all den Silben und Lauten machten die Elben ein Wort deutlich aus - den Namen seiner Ziehschwester.

Elladans Muskeln waren zum Zerreißen gespannt, als er ans Fenster getreten war und sah, was die Aufmerksamkeit seines Bruders erweckt hatte. Als Aragorn Laiethas Namen murmelte, umarmte diese gerade lächelnd Eban. Elladan hieb wütend mit der Faust gegen die Mauer, dann machte er kehrt und ging schnellen Schrittes in Richtung Tür.

„Wo willst du hin?", fragte Elrond und obwohl seine Stimme leise und ruhig war, veranlasste sie seinen Sohn in der Bewegung inne zu halten. Elladans Finger zuckte in Richtung des Fensters. „Sie ist dort draußen, _ada,_ zusammen mit Rosalie und Eban." Elrond nickte und forderte seinen Sohn stumm auf, sich zu erklären. Die Augen des jungen Elben blitzten vor Zorn. „Verstehst du nicht, _ada_? Sie sollte nicht dort bei Eban sein, sondern hier, bei Estel! Ihr Platz ist hier! Sie sollte mit uns an seinem Bett wachen. Wir sind ihre Familie!"

Wieder wälzte sich Aragorn herum und Elrond bedachte seinen Sohn mit einem langen Blick. Er schloss kurz die Augen und öffnete sie wieder. „Das weiß sie, Elladan..."

Aber sein Sohn fiel ihm ins Wort. „Anscheinend nicht, _ada!_", platzte es aus ihm heraus. Aragorn wiederholte ihren Namen.

„Es reicht, ich gehe jetzt zu ihr - und wenn ich sie an den Haaren hereinschleifen muss!" Elladan sah seinen Vater verzweifelt an, als dieser ihn mit einer Geste zum Schweigen brachte. Auch von Elrohir bekam er keine Unterstützung. „Das ist ein Krankenlager, Elladan, also sprich bitte nicht so laut. Estel braucht Ruhe." Elladan schüttelte den Kopf wie ein trotziger Junge.

„Im Grunde ist es doch ihre Schuld, dass es Estel so schlecht geht", grollte er, aber ehe er sich versehen konnte, hatte Elrohir ihn an der Schulter gepackt und sah ihm fest in die Augen. „Bitte, Elladan, so etwas darfst du nicht sagen! Du weißt, dass die Drachen und der Hunger Schuld an Estels Zustand sind." Zornig wand sich Elladan aus seinem Griff und funkelte seinen Bruder an.

„Du nimmst sie immer in Schutz - schon seit sie klein ist, egal, was sie angestellt hat! Aber wann hat sie das letzte Mal mit dir gesprochen?" Elrohir schluckte hart und trat zurück ans Fenster, getroffen von den Worten seines Bruders. Aber Elladan ließ noch nicht locker. „Aragorn ruft ihren Namen, nicht wahr? Ich habe nicht gehört, dass er in seinen Träumen von den Drachen spricht!"

„Schluss jetzt!"

Elladan sah wie erstarrt zu seinem Vater hinüber, der sich erhoben hatte und seinen Sohn strafend musterte. „Ich will nichts mehr von alledem hören. Ob Laietha hierher kommt oder nicht, obliegt ihrer Entscheidung. Ich erwarte von euch, dass ihr diese respektiert - wie auch immer sie ausfallen wird." Trotzig nickte Elladan und auch Elrohir beugte leicht den Kopf.

Laietha war jetzt allein, vertieft in die Papiere auf ihrem Schoß. Nach einem Augenblick hob sie den Kopf, lächelte zu ihm hinauf und winkte ihm zu. Elrohir kniff die Lippen zusammen, bemüht, sie nicht merken zu lassen, wie aufgewühlt er war.

Wenn sie nur endlich käme! Wenn sie und Estel nur wieder miteinander sprachen. Wenn sie ihn nur nicht vergaß... Wie gern wollte er ihr die Entscheidung überlassen, aber er wusste nicht, wie lange er den Unfrieden in seiner Familie noch ertragen konnte. Selbst zwischen ihm und Elladan gab es Streit - etwas, dass es seit Jahrhunderten nicht mehr gegeben hatte.

„Was ist geschehen?" Aragorns raue Stimme ließ sie zusammenfahren. Elladan wandte sich vom Fenster ab. „Du sprichst im Schlaf, Estel", sagte er ruhig und zwang sich zu lächeln. Aragorn fuhr sich mit der Hand über die Augen, um den Schlaf fortzuwischen. „Ich weiß, deshalb hasse ich es auch, dass ihr mich keine Sekunde aus den Augen lasst."

Boromir sah von dem Truppenbericht auf, in den er sich vertieft hatte, als seine Frau den Raum betrat. Vor ihm standen bereits ein Krug mit Wasser, ein Korb mit etwas Brot, zwei Äpfel und ein Kanten Käse. Wahrscheinlich hatte er lange benötigt, um dieses relative Festmahl aufzutreiben. Er legte seine Arbeit zur Seite und deutete auf den freien Stuhl, der seinem gegenüber stand. Auch Laietha legte ihre Schriftrollen auf das Bett und nahm Platz.

Ihre Blicke trafen sich und schließlich fand Laietha ihre Sprache wieder. „Es tut mir leid, Boromir, ich..." Er hob die Augenbrauen und schenkte ihr einen neugierigen Blick.

„Was tut dir leid? Gab es Streit zwischen uns?" Seine Frau senkte den Blick. „Unser Gespräch gestern im Garten – es tut mir leid, wie ich dich behandelt habe." Ihr Mann winkte ab.

„Du verstehst nicht, Laietha – bei mir musst du dich nicht entschuldigen – vielleicht, weil du in der Nacht fortgeblieben bist, obwohl ich denke, dass Rosalie dich gestern Nacht dringender gebraucht hat als ich. Du solltest deine Brüder um Verzeihung bitten, weil du dich so rar machst."

Elrohirs Bild trat vor ihr Auge – wie er an Aragorns Fenster gestanden und sich von ihr abgewandt hatte. Eine warme Hand legte sich auf ihre und Laiethas Blick traf auf Boromirs wache Augen. Er schenkte ihr ein schmales Lächeln.

„Es liegt in deiner Hand, wann du zu ihnen gehen willst – ich kann dich nicht zwingen, aber du solltest es nicht aufschieben. Ich habe gesehen, dass ihr wenig miteinander gesprochen habt und Elrohir hat nach dir gefragt."

Schuldbewusst schlug sie die Augen nieder. Sie war dankbar dafür, dass Boromir leicht ihre Hand drückte. „Aragorn geht es besser. Ich habe heute Morgen nach ihm gesehen – er ist erschöpft, aber das ist alles. Du musst dir keine Sorgen um ihn machen, er erholt sich rasch."

Ich werde über deine Worte nachdenken, versprach ihr Blick und Boromir nickte zufrieden. Mehr hatte er sich nicht zu erhoffen gewagt.

Seine Hand löste sich von ihrer und Boromir schob seiner Frau Brot, Wasser und Käse zu. „Sieh zu, dass du etwas isst", knurrte er mit einem Lächeln, „sonst muss ich meine Drohung wahr machen und dich vor der ganzen Stadt züchtigen. Ich kann gut darauf verzichten, dich auch noch am Krankenlager zu besuchen."

Erst jetzt bemerkte Laietha, wie hungrig sie gewesen war und Boromir schien es nicht anders zu gehen. Erst, als der größte Hunger gestillt war, begannen sie, wieder miteinander zu sprechen. Boromir berichtete über den Stand bei den Truppen.

„Eine gute Nachricht gibt es – die Drachen haben für so viel Unmut im Volk gesorgt, dass sich Bergil kaum noch vor Rekruten retten kann. Die Menschen melden sich mit feurigem Eifer und wie es aussieht, werden wir deine Hilfe benötigen – wenn es in deinen Möglichkeiten steht." Laietha blickte kurz auf den Verband an ihrem Unterarm, nickte dann aber. „Ihr könnt auf mich zählen, aber meine Hauptsorge gilt nach wie vor den Eltern der Kinder."

Auch sie berichtete vom Fortgang ihrer Aufgaben und bald war auch der letzte Krümel auf den Tellern vertilgt und sie fühlten sich gestärkt für den Nachmittag. Boromir erhob sich und hauchte ihr einen Kuss auf den Scheitel. „Ich erwarte dich in zwei Stunden bei den Rekruten. Bergil wird Luftsprünge machen, wenn er dich sieht."

Laietha lehnte ihren Kopf gegen seinen Bauch und er strich ihr sanft durch die Lockenpracht. „_Im cen mellin_, Boromir", flüsterte sie und er kniete nieder, um sie lange und innig zu küssen. „Und ich liebe dich, du störrisches Maultier." Damit erhob er sich, warf ihr eine Kusshand zu und machte sich auf den Weg in die Stadt.


	37. Kapitel 35: Zeit der Heilung

**35. Kapitel: „Zeit der Heilung" **

Aiglos wich zum wiederholten Male der Hand seiner Mutter aus, die nun schon zum hundertsten Mal an diesem Morgen seine Temperatur überprüfen wollte. Anfangs hatte ihn ihre Fürsorge eingehüllt, wie eine weiche Decke, die den Schmerz linderte, die schrecklichen Bilder verblassen ließ und ihn zur Ruhe brachte. Aber jetzt fühlte er sich schon wesentlich besser – jedenfalls wenn er sich nicht bewegte – und außerdem wollte er vor seinen Freunden nicht wie ein Muttersöhnchen wirken.

Etienne und Albion waren gerade erst eingetroffen, aber in dieser kurzen Zeit, hatte seine Mutter scheinbar keine Gelegenheit ausgelassen, um ihn in eine peinliche Situation nach der anderen zu bringen.

Er verzog das Gesicht. Die kleinste Bewegung seiner Gesichtsmuskeln brachte wieder Schmerzen in üblen Wellen, aber er weigerte sich, sie zu fühlen.

„Mama! Ich habe wirklich kein Fieber mehr", wehrte er entschieden jeden weiteren Versuch ab. „Es geht mir gut."

Laiethas Augenbrauen berührten fast ihren Haaransatz, aber sie verbiss sich jede Bemerkung, dass das vor ein paar Stunden noch ganz anders gewesen war, doch ein Seitenblick auf seine Freunde zeigte ihr, woher der plötzliche Sinneswandel ihres Sohnes kam.

„In Ordnung", fügte sie sich dem Wunsch ihres Patienten. „Ich gebe für den Moment Ruhe. Brauchst du noch etwas aus deinem Quartier? Ich wollte sowieso zu Bergil, dann kann ich es dir mitbringen."

Die Aussicht mit seinen Freunden endlich alleine sein zu können, belebte Aiglos umgehend.

„Nein – warte, doch ja! Kannst du mir meine Bücher mitbringen?" Schnell beeilte er sich, den erstaunten Blick seiner Mutter zu ignorieren. „Und meine Tafel. Du sagst doch selbst immer, Bildung wäre wichtig."

Laietha nickte und beeilte sich, aus dem Zimmer zu gehen. Sie wusste nicht, ob das ein Zeichen war, dass es Aiglos langsam besser ging, oder ob er im Fieberwahn gesprochen hatte. Jedenfalls würde sie ein Auge auf ihn haben.

Aiglos wartete, bis die Tür hinter seiner Mutter ins Schloss gefallen war, dann winkte er seine Freunde zu sich heran, die bis eben noch in respektvollem Abstand zu seinem Bett geblieben waren. Albion setzte sich auf den Rand seines Krankenbettes und Etienne nahm sich einen Stuhl für die Besucher.

Bewundernd befühlte Albion die weiche Decke und das Laken. „Du kannst es gut haben", murmelte er in Gedanken versunken. Etienne schüttelte schmunzelnd den Kopf, aber Aiglos war nicht zum Lachen zu Mute. „Wir können ja gern tauschen", brummte er ein wenig verstimmt.

„Nein, um nichts in der Welt! Morgen werden wir in die Rüstungskammer gehen und unsere ersten Rüstungen zugeteilt bekommen! Stell dir das nur vor, Aiglos! Das heißt, dass wir bald das Training mit scharfen Schwertern in voller Montur beginnen!!" Albions Augen leuchteten vor Freude und Aiglos merkte, wie sich ein kalter Klumpen in seinem Magen bildete.

Er würde viel verpassen, vielleicht musste er noch einmal von vorne beginnen – wenn seine Eltern sich nicht doch noch dafür entschieden, dass er wieder mit ihnen nach Hause gehen musste. Etienne knuffte Albion ärgerlich in die Seite.

„Manchmal bist du ein wirklich dummes Schaf, Albion", seufzte er und legte Aiglos die Hand auf die Schulter, fast, als hätte er die Gedanken des Freundes gelesen. „Hauptmann Bergil lässt dich grüßen, er sagte, du sollst schnell wieder gesund werden. Dein Vater ist gestern bei ihm gewesen und ganz zufällig haben wir etwas von der Unterhaltung mitbekommen."

Wenn er bis eben noch in tiefes Selbstmitleid versunken in seinen Kissen gelegen hatte, raffte sich Aiglos nun gespannt auf, auch wenn das eine neue Welle aus Schmerzen durch seinen Körper schickte. Um keinen Preis wollte er verpassen, was seine Freunde gehört hatten.

„Dein Vater sprach mit dem Hauptmann darüber, was mit deiner Ausbildung geschehen soll, weil du nun für einige Zeit ausfallen wirst. Dein Vater bat den Hauptmann, dich nicht aus unserer Gruppe zu nehmen." Aiglos wäre vor Freude fast aus dem Bett gesprungen, aber Albion winkte ab und deutete an, dass er noch längst nicht die ganze Geschichte gehört hatte.

„Der Hauptmann hat sehr gut von dir gesprochen. Er glaubt nicht, dass du den Anschluss verlieren wirst, sondern will dafür sorgen, dass er dir persönlich die Dinge beibringen wird, die du verpasst hast!"

Die Jungen brachen in freudiges Gelächter aus, als sie das breite Grinsen auf Aiglos' Gesicht sahen. „Ihr seid wirklich die besten Besucher, die man sich vorstellen kann!", lachte er. „Und du bist wirklich ein Freund, der zu seinem Wort steht", schmunzelte Etienne und nickte anerkennend. „Du willst uns also wirklich Unterricht geben, ja?"

Aiglos nickte. „Warum nicht? Ich langweile mich jetzt schon – gar nicht daran zu denken wie schlimm es wird, wenn es mir richtig gut geht. Meine Mutter wird mich bestimmt so schnell nicht hier rauslassen." Er seufzte tief. „Bringt beim nächsten Mal einfach Schiefertafeln und Griffel mit, ich sorge dafür, dass wir die Zeit für uns haben."

Als hätte sie auf ein Stichwort gewartet, öffnete sich die Tür und Rosalie betrat in Boromirs Gesellschaft den Raum. Albion sprang wie von einer Biene gestochen vom Bett herunter, aber den Krieger schien es nicht zu interessieren, ob sich die Besucher seines Sohnes an die Etikette hielten oder nicht. Aiglos musste sich zusammenreißen, um ihm nicht vor Freude um den Hals zu fallen, aber das hätte ihm nicht nur Schmerzen zugefügt, sondern auch verraten, dass seine Freunde gelauscht hatten.

Der Mann trug seinen Arm in einer Schlinge und sah ein wenig müde aus. Freundlich unterhielt er sich kurz mit den Jungen und verließ den Raum dann wieder, um sich seinen Aufgaben zuzuwenden. Rosalie kletterte zu Aiglos aufs Bett und betrachtete die Verbrennung auf seiner Wange.

Auch seine Freunde widmeten sich jetzt seinen Verletzungen. „An deiner Wange bleibt bestimmt ne Narbe!", verkündete Albion mit fachkundigem Blick. „Guck mal, die hier hab ich von einem Unfall beim Fischen!" Der Junge zog sein Hemd hoch und entblößte einen hellen Streifen, der sich gut fünf Zentimeter weit über seinen Bauch erstreckte. „Da bin ich mit dem Angelhaken hängen geblieben – nur hab ich es zu spät gemerkt."

Rosalie brachte ihm bewundernde Blicke entgegen. Etienne zeigte eine Narbe knapp über seinem Knie, wo ein Pferd ihn erwischt hatte und er fast geglaubt hatte, nicht mehr richtig gehen zu können.

Unweigerlich musste Aiglos an Linnyds Worte denken. Sie hatte wohl Recht – Narben verliehen jedem von ihnen etwas Männliches, Verwegenes. Sie zeugten von ihrer Tapferkeit und allein der Gedanke daran, ließ das Brennen der Wunde erträglicher werden.

Es herrschte ausgelassene Stimmung zwischen ihnen, aber nach dem Mittagessen wurde Aiglos zunehmend stiller und bald unterhielten nur noch die Besucher den Jungen, der fast erleichtert war, als seine Mutter den Raum betrat und die Jungen freundlich bat, Aiglos für den Tag zu verlassen.

Der Nachmittag hatte Aiglos angestrengt, auch wenn er das vor seiner Mutter niemals zugegeben hätte. Er war froh, dass in seinem Zimmer nun wieder Ruhe einkehrte, genoss die zärtliche Fürsorge, mit der seine Mutter den Verband am Knie wechselte und die Salbe auf der Verbrennung auf seiner Wange auftrug. Ihre Finger wanderten zu seinen Schläfen, wo sie sanft begann, ihn zu massieren und wie von selbst fielen ihm die Augen zu. Es wäre so leicht, sich nun einfach vom Schlaf davontragen zu lassen, aber er wehrte sich dagegen, weil er noch eine Frage loswerden musste, die ihn nun schon seit zwei Tagen beschäftigte.

„Mama?"

Laiethas Finger strichen seine Augenbrauen entlang. „Mmmhhh?" Streichelten über die Falte, die sich genau über der Nasenwurzel befand.

„Warum war Onkel Aragorn noch nicht bei mir?" Und verharrten einen Herzschlag lang, bevor sie den Schatten unter seinen Augen folgten und wieder zu seinen Schläfen wanderten.

„Weißt du, er hat viel zu tun. Er…", ‚_muss dafür sorgen, dass er wieder auf die Beine kommt_.' Aber das konnte sie Aiglos natürlich nicht sagen. Sie suchte nach den richtigen Worten, aber Aiglos nahm ihr die Gelegenheit den Satz zu beenden.

„Du warst schon immer eine schlechte Lügnerin, Mama", stellte er fest, öffnete aber nicht die Augen, sondern seufzte nur genießerisch, als ihre Finger eine Stelle massierten, die ihn besonders zu plagen schien.

„Ich lüge nicht, Aiglos. Er ist wirklich verhindert. Und dein Großvater ist daran nicht ganz unschuldig. Du kennst ihn gut genug, um zu wissen, das er nicht mal den Widerspruch des Königs von Gondor gelten lässt."

Dieses Argument schien ihren Jüngsten zu beschwichtigen, auch wenn sie förmlich spüren konnte, dass sie seine Zweifel nicht ganz zerstreuen konnte. Außerdem wusste sie, dass es Aiglos schmerzte, dass Aragorn noch nicht bei ihm gewesen war, seitdem sie von der Jagd zurückgekehrt waren. Sie konnte nur ahnen, was in dem Kopf ihres Sohnes vorging, doch er bestätigte ihren Verdacht fast im gleichen Moment.

„Er ist doch nicht böse auf mich? Weil ich nicht nachgedacht und falsch gehandelt habe? Aber ich musste Rosalie doch beschützen. Ich war der Einzige, der etwas tun konnte…"

Ihr Herz zog sich zusammen, als Laietha die Angst in den Worten ihres Sohnes hörte.

„Nein. Nein, er ist dir nicht böse. Er ist sogar sehr stolz auf dich. Du warst sehr mutig und hast genau richtig gehandelt. Du hattest gar keine andere Wahl. Schließlich hast du Rosalie ja dein Wort gegeben, auf sie aufzupassen, bis wir ihre Eltern gefunden haben, oder nicht?"

Ihr Plan ging auf, denn Aiglos ließ sich tatsächlich von seiner eigentlichen Frage ablenken.

„Ja, das habe ich. Und ich werde mich auch daran halten. Bei meinem Ehrenwort als Knappe."

Laietha musste bei seinen Worten schmunzeln, aber dennoch regte sich ihr schlechtes Gewissen, dass sie ihrem Sohn etwas vormachte. Zu ihrer Erleichterung musste sie aber keine weiteren Ausflüchte erfinden. Aiglos gleichmäßiger Atem zeigte ihr, dass der Schlaf doch stärker gewesen war, als dessen Wille.

Am frühen Abend hatten die Zwillinge und sein Vater Aragorn wieder alleine gelassen. Doch schon bald hatte er neben einem abgedeckten Tablett auch Ruchon in seinem Gemach vorgefunden. Sein Leibwächter hatte peinlich genau darauf geachtet, dass sein Herr auch diesmal seinen Teller leerte, das Geschirr dann beiseite geräumt und ihm ein wenig die Zeit vertrieben.

Er hatte Aragorn von den Sicherheitsmaßnahmen in der Stadt erzählt, die Herr Elrond angeordnet hatte, die Zwillinge in den höchsten Tönen gelobt und auch von den Sorgen seiner Familie berichtet, die sein Zusammenbruch ausgelöst hatte.

Lange hatte Aragorn es jedoch nicht vermocht, Ruchons Worten zu folgen und irgendwann war er einfach mitten in dem Gespräch wieder eingeschlafen.

Inzwischen war es fast Mittag des nächsten Tages, wie ein Blick aus dem Fenster erkennen ließ, und Aragorn senkte das Pergament in seiner Hand, um sich kurz die brennenden Augen zu reiben. Dieses Schriftstück ähnelte viel zu sehr denen, die sich auf einem beachtlichen Stapel auf seinen Laken erhoben.

Es waren allesamt Berichte aus den umliegenden Fürstentümern, Dörfern und Siedlungen und in allen, stand mehr oder minder das Gleiche. Die Dürre ließ die angebauten Pflanzen vertrocknen, die Vorräte wurden knapp, überall hungerten die Menschen. Jeder bat die Hauptstadt – oder besser gesagt den König – um Hilfe, doch was sollte Aragorn denn tun? Er kämpfte hier schließlich die gleiche Schlacht gegen Hunger und Krankheit und zusätzlich gegen drei feuerspeiende Bestien.

Ein Wutschrei kitzelte ihn in der Kehle und nur mit Mühe widerstand er dem Drang, aufzuspringen und gegen das erstbeste Möbelstück zu treten. Derart in seinen Zorn vertieft, überhörte er das leichte Klopfen an der Türe und wurde auf die eintretende Person nur dadurch aufmerksam, dass der entstehende Luftzug die Papiere auf seinem Bett aufwirbeln ließ.

Sofort war Linnyd neben seinem Lager, versuchte die zu Boden sinkenden Blätter einzufangen, während sie ununterbrochen Entschuldigungen hervorstieß.

„Oh, wie ungeschickt! Es tut mir leid, König Elessar…! Das wollte ich nicht! Wartet, ich helfe Euch…!

Dabei bemerkte sie gar nicht, dass sich auf Aragorns Zügen ein Lächeln ausgebreitet hatte. Immerhin hatte ihn ihr Erscheinen von den unerfreulichen Mitteilungen erlöst und ihre Anwesenheit war eine weitere, willkommene Abwechslung.

„Schon gut. Ich hatte ohnehin vor…" Doch die Elbe war so mit dem Einsammeln der Papiere beschäftigt, dass sie gar nicht auf seine Worte reagierte.

„Nur noch ein paar - dann müssten sie wieder vollständig sein…!" Sie reckte sich zu einem Bogen, der sich in den Vorhängen verfangen hatte.

„Linnyd."

„Wartet. Es können nicht mehr viele fehlen… Nur noch diesen hier…" Ihr Haarschopf verschwand neben ihm am Boden, um ein Blatt unter seinem Bett hervorzuholen.

„Linnyd!", unternahm er einen weiteren Versuch. Doch auch diesmal erfolglos. Sie tauchte zwar wieder unter seinem Lager hervor, begann aber damit, die vereinzelten Pergamente von seinen Laken zusammen zu raffen. Erst seine Hand auf ihrer eigenen ließ sie abrupt innehalten und aufsehen. Ihre Blicke trafen sich.

Wenn vorher schon eine leichte Röte auf ihren Wangen gelegen hatte, dann nahmen sie jetzt einen noch tieferen Farbton an, der Aragorns Lächeln noch verbreiterte.

„Ich denke, Ihr habt meine Schriftstücke nun genug durcheinander gebracht", neckte er sie. „Den Rest werde ich selbst schaffen. Immerhin brauche ich sie jetzt nur noch zusätzlich danach zu kontrollieren, welche ich bereits gelesen habe und welche nicht."

Wie er erwartet hatte, nahmen ihre Augen bei seinen Worten sofort ihr angriffslustiges Funkeln wieder auf.

„Oh, Ihr…seid manchmal unmöglich!", entfuhr es ihr. „Soll ich mich noch einmal dafür entschuldigen? Außerdem – was sind das alles für Schriftstücke? Solltet Ihr Euch nicht erholen? Das sieht mir nicht danach aus, als haltet Ihr Euch an die Anweisungen Eures Vaters! Ihr könnt wohl wirklich nicht anders, oder?"

Aragorn lachte nur auf. „Das sieht Euch ähnlich. Wenn Ihr nicht weiter wisst, lenkt Ihr von Euch selbst ab! Aber gut, lassen wir das. Vergessen wir Euer kleines Missgeschick." Er rückte das Kissen in seinem Rücken zurecht, um bequemer zu sitzen. „Ich freue mich ehrlich über Euren Besuch. Endlich einmal niemand, der mir grässlich schmeckende Heiltränke einflößen möchte, überreichliche Speisen auftischt, oder mich vorwurfsvoll anblickt, während er meine Stirn befühlt und mir Fragen über meine Gesundheit stellt. Von der Tatsache einmal ganz zu schweigen, dass sich keiner traut, normal mit mir zu sprechen, sondern so, als hätten sie einen todkranken Menschen vor sich. Alleine deswegen fühle ich mich gleich noch besser! Aber sagt mir doch, was ich für Euch tun kann?"

Ihre Verwirrung, angesichts seiner Offenheit und Schlagfertigkeit, machte ihrer Erleichterung darüber platzt, dass es ihm wirklich schon viel besser zu gehen schien. Die dunklen Ringe unter seinen Augen lagen zwar immer noch wie Schatten um die grauen, freundlichen Augen, aber er war nicht mehr so erschreckend blass.

Er wirkte ausgeruht und entspannt, auch wenn ihr bewusst wurde, dass sein Hemd viel zu weit von seinen Schultern herab hing. Aber sein Lächeln wirkte belebend auf seinen Zügen und zeugte davon, dass er wohl nicht von Schmerzen geplagt wurde. Sie erwiderte es zögerlich aber gerne.

„Ihr braucht nichts für mich zu tun, Elessar", entgegnete sie freundlich. „Vielmehr wollte ich etwas für Euch tun."

„Noch mehr, als Ihr heute schon getan habt?", fragte er amüsiert und reckte schmunzelnd sein Kinn etwas vor.

Linnyd überging seine Äußerung absichtlich und ließ sich nicht noch einmal aus der Reserve locken. „Ich hatte bisher noch keine Gelegenheit dazu, aber ich muss es Euch unbedingt mitteilen. Es betrifft die Drachen."

Augenblicklich verschwand das Lächeln und der Schalk aus den silbernen Augen des Königs und er wurde ernst.

„Was habt Ihr herausgefunden? Wo sie her kommen? Warum sie die Stadt immer wieder angreifen? Sagt mir was zu tun ist und ich werde unverzüglich…"

Der Ausdruck auf ihrem Gesicht ließ ihn verstummen und seine neu erweckte Hoffnung begann zu verlöschen. Linnyd erwiderte fast traurig seinen Blick.

„Es hat mit den Ereignissen bei der Jagd zu tun – nicht wahr?", fragte Aragorn unvermittelt und überraschte Linnyd mit seiner Scharfsinnigkeit.

„Wie kommt Ihr darauf?" In ihrer Stimme schwang deutlich ihre Neugierde mit.

„Euer Verhalten auf der Lichtung", begann Aragorn. „Ihr habt so furchtlos auf der Wiese gestanden – so zuversichtlich, dass Euch nichts passieren kann. Es ist etwas geschehen dort im Wald…" Sein Blick schien um Tage zurück zu gehen, so, als sehe er sie wieder dort stehen.

„Ja", flüsterte Linnyd. „Ja, es ist etwas geschehen. Ich habe… nun, ich finde nicht wirklich die richtigen Worte, um es zu erklären. Aber am ehesten trifft es wohl den Punkt, wenn ich sage, ich habe die Drachen gespürt und sie mich. Fast war es so, als hätten wir über diese Verbindung miteinander gesprochen. Sie sind verzweifelt, fast wahnsinnig vor Angst und Sorge um etwas… Die beiden Weibchen noch mehr, als das Männchen."

Aragorn nickte, obwohl er nicht wirklich verstand, was genau sie meinte. Aber er merkte, dass Linnyd selbst die Erinnerung an diese „Berührung" sehr nahe zu gehen schien. Sie wirkte verstört und aufgewühlt und er widerstand nur schwer dem Drang sich vorzubeugen und sie tröstend in die Arme zu schließen. In diesem Augenblick wirkte sie zerbrechlich und schutzbedürftig und nichts war von der Stärke und Kraft zu sehen, die ihr sonst Anheim war.

„Sie suchen etwas, König Elessar. Etwas, das ihnen sehr wichtig ist. Mehr als ihr eigenes Leben."

Aber was das sein sollte, konnte Linnyd auch nicht sagen. Sie hatte seit diesem Zwischenfall jede freie Minute damit verbracht, weitere Bücher in der Bibliothek zu durchstöbern, war aber nicht für ihre Mühe belohnt worden. Diese Neuigkeiten ließen die Zuversicht ihres Gegenübers aus seinen Augen weichen und sie empfand darüber ein tiefes Mitgefühl.

„Ich werde nicht so rasch aufgeben, Elessar! Seit Euch sicher, dass ich weiter suchen werde, bis ich auf einen Hinweis stoße, der uns von Nutzen sein wird." Ein schwaches Lächeln kehrte auf seine Lippen zurück.

„_Hannon le_, Linnyd. Es bedeutet mir viel, Euch an unserer Seite zu haben. Ihr gebt nicht nur mir neuen Mut und Kraft. Was Ihr für Aiglos getan habt, verdient eigentlich mehr, als nur meinen ausgesprochenen Dank."

Sie erwiderte ehrlich und offen seinen Blick. „Aber dieser genügt mir vollkommen. Ich hätte gerne mehr für Euren Neffen getan, als ihm nur Trost zu spenden. Er besitzt ein tapferes Herz, doch es musste bereits vielem Schmerz standhalten."

Wenn es überhaupt möglich gewesen war, so trübte sich Aragorns Blick angesichts dieser Feststellung noch mehr. Noch vor wenigen Minuten hatte Linnyd den Eindruck gehabt, dass seine Stärke allmählich wieder zu ihm zurückkehren würde, doch jetzt wirkte er plötzlich leer und ausgelaugt.

„Ihr solltet Euch jetzt ausruhen", versuchte Linnyd das unbehagliche Schweigen, das plötzlich entstanden war, zu beenden. „Lest nicht zu viel, sonst bekommt Ihr wieder Kopfschmerzen."

Aragorn nickte leicht, entgegnete jedoch nichts und so stand sie auf und wandte sich zum Gehen. Sie war bereits bis zur Türe, als seine Stimme sie kurz zurückhielt.

„Nicht nur sein Herz, Linnyd. Aber selbst das stärkste Herz bricht irgendwann."

Sie traute sich nicht, einen Blick zurück zu werfen, sondern floh regelrecht aus seinen Gemächern, ohne darauf etwas zu erwidern.

Es klopfte an der Tür und Aiglos richtete sich rasch etwas auf. Boromir warf seinem Sohn einen neugierigen Blick zu, aber als er die beiden Jungen eintreten sah, wusste er, was zu tun war.

_Scheint so, als würde ich hier nicht mehr gebraucht_, dachte er. Er erhob sich von dem Sessel, auf dem er gesessen hatte und legte seinem Sohn die Hand auf die Schulter. „Tja, die Pflicht ruft, Aiglos", lächelte er und fand heimliche Dankbarkeit im Gesicht des Jungen. Etienne beugte seinen Kopf vor dem Hauptmann und der andere Junge - Albion, wenn ihn sein Gedächtnis nicht trog - versteifte ruckartig, um sich dann zu verbeugen. Boromir unterdrückte ein Schmunzeln und neigte ebenfalls sein Haupt, als Zeichen des Respekts.

Er konnte gar nicht sagen, wie froh er war, dass Aiglos so treue Freunde gefunden hatte, die in jeder freien Minute an seiner Seite waren - gerade in schweren Zeiten wie dieser. Im Hinausgehen konnte er sich ein Lächeln nicht verkneifen, denn ihm waren die Ausbeulungen an den Hemden der Besucher nicht entgangen, aber Boromir war sich sicher, dass es gewiss nichts war, das seinem Sohn schaden würde.

Aiglos und seine Freunde warteten, bis Boromir die Tür hinter sich geschlossen hatte. dann eroberte sich Albion einen Platz auf der Bettkante und Etienne zog den Sessel dichter ans Bett heran. „Wie geht's dem Knie?", fragte Albion und nickte anerkennend, als Aiglos die Bettdecke zurückschlug. „Du bist bestimmt bald wieder auf den Beinen", stellte er mit sachkundiger Miene fest. Aiglos sah ihn skeptisch an. Das Knie schmerzte noch immer stark und wenn er aufstehen wollte, musste er auf seine Mutter gestützt auf einem Bein durchs Zimmer hopsen.

Etienne griff in seine Tunika und zog einen kleinen Lederbeutel hervor, den er Aiglos zuwarf. Der Junge schnupperte daran und verzog das Gesicht. Etienne winkte ab. „Das ist Janiskraut - meine Mutter hat es für dich mitgeschickt. Stinkt erbärmlich, aber dein Knie wird im Handumdrehen wieder gesund sein." Es kam auf einen Versuch an, dachte Aiglos, der seiner Mutter mit seinen Fragen, wann er wieder aufstehen durfte, den letzten Nerv raubte. Er legte den Beutel auf seinen Nachttisch zu den Büchern.

„Jetzt lass uns aber anfangen, ja?", drängte Albion und Aiglos schmunzelte über seinen Eifer. Er war noch nie so versessen auf Unterricht gewesen. Mit einem Seufzer holte er seine Tafel hervor und wischte die schweißnassen Hände an seiner Decke ab.

Bis jetzt hatte er noch nie jemandem etwas beigebracht und Aiglos war rechtschaffen nervös. Nun wünschte er sich, im Unterricht etwas aufmerksamer gewesen zu sein. Zwar hatte er am Abend zuvor noch einmal gründlich in seine Bücher geschaut, um nichts falsch zu machen - was zur Folge gehabt hatte, dass seine Mutter drei Mal seine Stirn befühlte, um festzustellen, ob er fieberte - aber sicherer fühlte er sich trotzdem nicht. Nun war es zu spät. Er hatte es den beiden versprochen und würde zu seinem Wort stehen.

„Also gut, ich hoffe, ihr habt die Tafeln dabei." Etienne zog seine alte Schiefertafel aus dem Hemd, aber als Aiglos zu Albion sah, weiteten sich seine Augen. Sein Freund hielt eine Schindel, die wohl von einem zusammengefallenen Haus stammte, in den Händen und sah ihn erwartungsvoll an. Als er Aiglos fragenden Blick bemerkte, lachte er laut. „Ich kann mir keine Tafel leisten - meine Eltern haben auch keine, aber Etienne meinte, das hier ginge auch." Aiglos zuckte mit den Schultern und plötzlich war seine Nervosität wie weggeblasen, denn er erinnerte sich wieder, wer vor ihm saß - seine besten Freunde, die wussten, dass er sein Bestes geben würde und die damit vollauf zufrieden waren.

„Also los dann", sagte Aiglos bestimmt, „fangen wir an. Ich bringe euch Schreiben und Lesen bei und dafür berichtet ihr mir ausführlich, was Hauptmann Bergil euch heute beigebracht hat!"

Aragorn schlich sich durch die leeren Gänge des Palastes und lauschte auf jedes Geräusch, das ihn vor anderen Personen gewarnt hätte. Doch alles blieb ruhig. Zu dieser Stunde hatten sich längst alle Bewohner der Feste zurückgezogen und nur noch die diensthabenden Wachen standen auf ihren Posten, die Aragorn jedoch weitläufig umging.

Als er sein Ziel erreichte, verharrte er vor der geschlossenen Türe, sein Gehör auf Stimmengewirr gerichtet, das ihm die Anwesenheit von Besuchern in Aiglos' Zimmer verraten hätte, doch auch hier blieb seine Suche erfolglos. Durch den Türspalt drang nur spärliches Licht, aber es wanderte kein Schatten hindurch. Ganz vorsichtig und leise drückte er die Klinke herunter, öffnete die Türe erst nur einen Spalt breit und warf einen Blick in das Gemach.

Aiglos war alleine. Er lag schlafend auf einem weichen, bequemen Lager, das Knie durch Kissen gestützt. Die halbmondförmige Wunde auf seiner Wange zeichnete sich deutlich auf der hellen Haut ab, war jedoch mit heilendem Schorf überzogen.

Auf einem Sessel neben seinem Bett lag ein Schultertuch über der Armlehne. Dort hatte Laietha wohl so lange gesessen, bis ihr Sohn endlich eingeschlafen war, vermutete er.

Er betrat den Raum, der nur durch eine Stundenkerze und die Glut des Feuers erhellt wurde und verschloss sorgfältig die Türe hinter sich. Gerne hätte er ein paar Worte mit Aiglos gewechselt, aber er sah keine Veranlassung darin, dem Jungen den wichtigen Schlaf zu rauben und so beschloss er, einfach ein wenig Zeit neben dessen Bett sitzen zu bleiben. Es tat zur Abwechslung einmal gut, sich auf der anderen Seite des Krankenlagers zu befinden.

Vorsichtig, um seinen Neffen nicht zu wecken, strich er ihm eine einzelne Haarsträhne von der Stirn und versuchte, nur mit der sachten Berührung seiner Fingerspitzen dessen Temperatur zu überprüfen. Warm, aber nicht fieberheiß, stellte er zufrieden fest.

Aragorns Hände wanderten zu der Decke, die Aiglos bis auf die Taille hinab gerutscht war und er zog sie wieder bis über die Schultern, auch wenn es nicht sonderlich kalt im Zimmer war. Danach wollte er gerade den Pulsschlag am Handgelenk überprüfen, als ihm die Erkenntnis kam, dass seine übertriebene Fürsorge eigentlich nur den Grund hatte, dass er darauf hoffte, Aiglos könne von einer seiner Bemühungen erwachen. Beschämt lehnte er sich in seinem Sessel zurück und ließ den Blick über den Nachttisch wandern, auf dem sich ein Chaos an Büchern, Blättern, Griffeln und einer Schiefertafel stapelte.

Nur, um seine Hände zu beschäftigen, zog Aragorn eines der Bücher unter dem Stapel hervor und löste damit eine Lawine an Schreibunterlagen aus! Tafel und Bücher fielen krachend zu Boden und Aiglos fuhr von seinen Kissen hoch und stieß ob dieser plötzlichen, unbedachten Bewegung ein Keuchen aus. Einen Arm um seine Mitte geschlungen versuchte er den Schmerz einzudämmen, fuhr jedoch erneut zusammen, als er seinen Onkel so unerwartet neben sich fand.

„Onkel Aragorn… was…tust du hier…" Atemlos sank er auf sein Lager zurück, wobei Aragorn ihn sanft stützte. Beschämt, weil er sich die Schuld an Aiglos' Erwachen und dessen Schmerzen gab, senkte er den Blick. Aiglos missverstand diese Geste.

„Bist du sehr zornig auf mich? Ich habe die ganze Jagd verdorben. Jetzt gibt es sicher immer noch zu wenig Nahrung für die Menschen in Minas Tirith und ich bin daran schuld. Ich…"

Seine Verzweiflung und seine Selbstvorwürfe bestürzten Aragorn und er unterbrach seinen Neffen barscher, als er beabsichtigt hatte.

„Wer hat dir gesagt, ich sei zornig auf dich, Aiglos? Wenn ich auf jemanden zornig bin, dann nur auf mich selbst, weil ich dich nicht vor dem bewahren konnte, was dir zugestoßen ist! Lass dir von niemandem einreden, dass ich etwas Geringeres für dich empfinde, als Liebe und Stolz. Hörst du?!"

Verwirrt und auch ein wenig eingeschüchtert durch diesen Ausbruch, klang Aiglos' Stimme beinahe kleinlaut.

„Niemand hat mir das gesagt. Ich bin von selbst darauf gekommen… Du… du bist nicht zu mir gekommen… Sonst hast du dir immer Zeit für mich genommen, wenn ich krank war. Ich habe auf dich gewartet. Zwei Tage lang!"

Aragorns Herz zog sich zusammen, als er die Verzweiflung und Angst in den Augen seines Neffen sah, die nur zu deutlich darin geschrieben stand. Und die aufrichtige Liebe, die der Junge ihm entgegen brachte.

„Ich bin aufgehalten worden, Aiglos", murmelte Aragorn ergriffen. „So sehr ich es auch gewollt habe, ich konnte nicht eher zu dir kommen – aber ich war immer in Gedanken bei dir, daran darfst du nicht zweifeln. Ich habe wirklich versucht, eher zu dir zu kommen."

Bereits in der letzten Nacht hatte er sich heimlich aus seinen Gemächern stehlen wollen. Es hatte nicht lange - ganze zwei Versuche aufzustehen, einen, die Hose anzuziehen und drei, die Türe zu erreichen - gedauert, bis er freiwillig aufgegeben hatte. Auch jetzt war er froh, dass er in dem bequemen Sessel saß, denn der Weg bis in Aiglos' Zimmer hatte sein Hemd mit Schweiß getränkt. Er fühlte sich schwach und unsagbar müde. Der Junge riss ihn aus seinen Gedanken.

„Du hast gedacht, Mama hätte mir gesagt, dass du zornig auf mich bist, nicht wahr?" Aragorns Kopf fuhr hoch und sein Blick suchte den seines Neffen. „Wie kommst du denn darauf?"

Aiglos zuckte mit den Schultern. „Sie ist mir immer ausgewichen, wenn ich sie nach dir gefragt habe. Aber eigentlich haben das auch Großvater und Elladan und Elrohir getan. Selbst Papa wollte diesmal nicht mit der Sprache heraus. Sie haben alle immer nur gesagt, dass du verhindert wärst. Aber Mama hat mir dabei nicht in die Augen sehen können. Man kann in ihrem Gesicht lesen, wie in einem offenen Buch – ich weiß, wann sie lügt oder vor mir etwas verbergen will! Irgendetwas stimmt nicht mit euch – du tust nämlich gerade genau das gleiche!"

Ertappt fuhr nun Aragorn zusammen und Aiglos nahm seinen Blick mit dem seinen gefangen. Eine kleine Unendlichkeit hielten sie so ein stummes Zwiegespräch, aber dann gab der Junge ihn frei.

„Ich bin froh, dass du da bist, Onkel Aragorn." Erschöpft von dem Gespräch, sank Aiglos tiefer in die Kissen. „Ich habe schon angefangen, mir Sorgen um dich zu machen. Du siehst unendlich müde aus in letzter Zeit."

Aragorn brachte ein schwaches Lächeln für seinen Knappen zustande. „Das sagt mir ausgerechnet derjenige, der hier auf dem Krankenlager ruht."

Aiglos stimmte in das verhaltene Lachen seines Onkels ein. „Der Treffer geht an dich", gab er sich geschlagen, aber obwohl er todmüde war, musste er Aragorn noch etwas fragen.

„Was denkst du eigentlich über Mamas Bruder?"

Diese Frage hatte Aragorn die ganze Zeit über gefürchtet und zu vermeiden versucht. Vor allem deshalb, weil er selbst keine wirkliche Antwort darauf wusste. Seit er den Mann das erste Mal gesehen hatte, hatte er versucht, sich ein Bild von ihm zu machen, das nicht durch seine Gefühle beeinflusst wurde. Aber immer wieder war sein Zorn auf Eban hervor gebrochen, weil er diesem die Schuld an dem Zerwürfnis mit Laietha gab. Dabei hatte er noch nie auch nur ein Wort mit dem Mann gewechselt, geschweige denn versucht, ihn besser kennen zu lernen.

Er musste an die Begegnung mit ihm im Stall denken und sogleich überkam ihn ein kalter Schauer. Aber all das waren noch keine Beweise dafür, ob er nun Laiethas Bruder war oder nicht. In Gedanken war Aragorn sowohl die eine, als auch die andere Möglichkeit durchgegangen, aber beide weckten nicht gerade Zuversicht in ihm.

Es würde ihm überhaupt nicht gefallen, wenn Eban wirklich Laiethas Bruder wäre, aber im umgekehrten Fall würde er sich Laiethas Trauer darüber auch nicht wünschen. Außerdem würden beide Möglichkeiten wohl nichts an der Kluft zwischen ihnen ändern. Jedenfalls befürchtete er das. Aber was sollte er Aiglos auf seine Frage antworten?

Er wollte den Jungen nicht in die eine oder andere Richtung beeinflussen, denn in dieser Sache konnte er einfach nicht klar denken und auf einen weiteren Streit mit Laietha konnte er gut und gerne verzichten. Deshalb versuchte er sich in Ausflüchten.

„Ich hatte bisher noch keine Gelegenheit mir ein Bild über den Mann zu machen, Aiglos. Deshalb kann ich dir darauf keine befriedigende Antwort geben. Ich habe ja kaum Zeit, mich um dich zu kümmern, oder um sonst ein Familienmitglied. Ich kann dir nur raten, zu versuchen, ihn selbst besser kennen zu lernen und dir dein eigenes Urteil zu bilden. Lass dich von niemandem beeinflussen, sondern versuche dir ein eigenes Bild von ihm zu machen. Ich bin sicher, du wirst herausfinden, ob du ihn magst oder nicht."

Aiglos seufzte tief. Nicht nur, wegen dieser ausweichenden Antwort, sondern auch, weil er spürte, wie seine Glieder schwerer wurden, seine Augen zufielen und der Schlaf ihn lockte. Im Halbschlaf murmelte er: „Das war nicht ganz die Antwort, die ich mir erhofft hatte, aber sie muss wohl reichen. Bleibst du noch ein Weilchen?" Die Hand, die seine Schulter berührte war warm und tröstlich.

„Solange, bis du eingeschla..." Den Rest vernahm er schon nicht mehr.


	38. Kapitel 36: So lange her

**36. Kapitel: „So lange her…"**

Nicht nur Aiglos schlief an diesem Morgen sehr lange. Auch Aragorn erwachte erst spät, doch der Schlaf hatte ihm gut getan, denn er fühlte sich gestärkt und ausgeruht genug, um das Bett endlich wieder zu verlassen. Elrond bewachte dennoch jeden seiner Schritte, als er aufstand und sich in Hemd und Hose kleidete.

„Gut", brachte Elrond schließlich eher widerwillig als begeistert hervor. „Aber du bleibst in der Feste. Keine Ausflüge in die Stadt und schon gar keine anstrengenden Arbeiten. Übernimm dich nicht gleich wieder!"

Aragorn konnte ein Seufzen nicht unterdrücken und war froh, dass dieser nichts von seinem nächtlichen Ausflug zu Aiglos wusste. Sicherlich hätte er ihm gleich wieder eine Strafpredigt gehalten, ohne sich im Mindesten darum zu scheren, wer gerade noch im Zimmer zugegen war.

„Ich werde deinen Rat beherzigen, _Ada._ Versprochen!", lenkte er ein. Tatsächlich hätte er wahrscheinlich alles versprochen, nur um dieses Zimmer endlich wieder verlassen zu können. In den letzten zwei Tagen hatten sich alle Besucher an den Befehl Elronds gehalten und ihm nichts – aber auch gar nichts – von dem erzählt, was sich außerhalb seiner Gemächer ereignete. Wenn er danach gefragt hatte, hatte ihn nur jeder mit ausweichenden Floskeln abgespeist und gesagt, dass alles in bester Ordnung sei. Natürlich vertraute er darauf, dass seine Familie und Freunde ihn gewissenhaft vertreten hatten, aber dennoch machte es ihn unruhig, nicht über die Ereignisse in seiner Stadt im Bilde zu sein.

Als er schließlich sein Arbeitszimmer betrat und es so vorfand, wie er es verlassen hatte, konnte er gar nicht sagen, wie erleichtert er war. Die Vertrautheit dieses Zimmers war wie das beste Heilmittel und er fühlte sich hier mehr zu Hause, als in jedem anderen Raum innerhalb des Palastes.

Elladan und Elrohir hatten die eingegangenen Schriftstücke, Berichte und Gesuche ordentlich sortiert und gestapelt. Ein weiterer Stapel beinhaltete verschiedene Listen, doch als sein Blick auf das oberste Blatt fiel, verging ihm die Lust dazu, diese genauer zu studieren. Wesentlich interessierter wandte er sich da schon Wranjas Schriftstück zu, doch die Ergebnisse der Suche nach vermissten Eltern oder Angehörigen der Kinder aus der Stadt, war auch nicht erfolgreich gewesen. Schon bald legte er auch diesen Bericht wieder zur Seite, der ihn nur zu bedrücken begann. Seine Brüder hatte ganze Arbeit geleistet – im Augenblick gab es nichts, was er tun konnte, ohne gegen Elronds Anweisungen zu verstoßen.

So lehnte er sich in dem bequemen Sessel zurück und lauschte auf die Geräusche, die durch die Türe und das hohe Fenster zu ihm drangen. Schritte auf dem Flur, Vogelgezwitscher aus dem Hof, das Plätschern des Brunnens – und das Lachen seines Neffen.

Interessiert stand er auf und trat an das Fenster. Aiglos saß auf dem Rand des Brunnens, einen Holzstock neben sich an dessen niedrige Mauer gelehnt und ein Buch auf den ausgestreckten Beinen. Zu seinen Füßen hockten unverkennbar seine beiden Freunde, Etienne und Albion, die sich mit irgendetwas abmühten, jedenfalls waren ihre Köpfe gesenkt und sie beugten sich über etwas, das sie auf ihren Schößen hielten. Aragorn brauchte nicht lange darüber zu rätseln, was die drei da unten trieben. Er zählte eins und eins zusammen und wusste, dass Aiglos sich gerade damit abmühte, seinen Kameraden das Lesen und Schreiben beizubringen.

Hätte Aiglos in diesem Augenblick aufgesehen und seine Aufmerksamkeit nicht auf seine Freunde gerichtet, so hätte er seinen Onkel sehen können – und auch seine Mutter, die ein Stockwerk tiefer ebenfalls am Fenster stand und zu ihnen hinab sah. Und hätte er die Fähigkeit gehabt, in den Gedanken der beiden Menschen zu lesen, die ihm mehr bedeuteten, als er es hätte in Worte fassen können, dann hätte er festgestellt, dass diese sich gerade in der Vergangenheit befanden. An genau diesem Ort, etliche Jahre zuvor und sich an das gleiche erinnerten.

_Laietha liebte ihre Kinder, aber dennoch war sie jedes Mal auch froh, wenn sie in Minas Tirith weilten, wo es Bedienstete gab, die sich glücklich schätzten, sich um die jungen Verwandten ihres Königs kümmern zu dürfen. Sowohl Luthawen, als auch Aiglos besaßen eben jenen Charme, der ihrem Vater und Faramir zu Eigen war und so wickelten sie jeden leicht um den Finger und wurden von allen ausgiebig verwöhnt._

_Als sie also Gelächter vom Haupthof vor ihrem Fenster hörte, vermutete sie, dass ihre Kinder von einem Diener unterhalten würden, oder gar Bergil sich ihrer angenommen hatte, der jeden Schabernack nur zu gerne mit ihnen umsetzte. Sie warf einen Blick hinaus und entdeckte Lutha und Aiglos, die mit ihren Holzschwertern bewaffnet waren und nach einem Mann schlugen, der seinen Umhang wie Drachenflügel schwenkte. Doch der Spielkamerad der Geschwister war nicht Bergil und ganz entschieden auch keiner der Knechte._

„_Aragorn!", rief sie in den Hof hinunter. „Was zum Himmel treibst du da?"_

„_Ein Drache, Mama!", kreischte Aiglos und schwenkte sein Schwert. „Guck mal!"_

_Als die Geschwister sich bemühten, den König von Gondor gemeinsam nieder zu strecken, schüttelte Laietha in liebevoller Verzweiflung den Kopf. Sie hastete die Treppe hinab, wobei sie vor sich hinmurmelte: „Also ehrlich! Den haben sie vollkommen im Griff! Ein Mann in seiner Position, der für ein paar Halbwüchsige den Drachen spielt!" Aber aus ihrer Stimme klang Zuneigung und als sie aus der Halle in den Hof eilte, lachte sie, weil Aragorn von Lutha einen herben Schlag auf die „Flügel" versetzt bekam. Daraufhin wedelte dieser theatralisch mit seinem Umhang, um dann wie ein sterbender Drache zu Boden zu sinken._

_Seufzend betrachtete Laietha ihre triumphierenden Sprösslinge, ehe sie sich ihrem Bruder zuwandte. „Jetzt steh auf und mach dich nicht länger zum Narren!", schalt sie. _

_Mit leuchtenden, grauen Augen blinzelte er unter seinem Umhang hervor._

„_Ich habe den Drachen getötet, Mama, hast du gesehen?", schwärmte Aiglos._

„_Ja, Liebling, ich habe es gesehen, du bist wirklich ein richtiger Held! Aber jetzt müsst ihr den Drachen entschuldigen. Ich muss mich mit ihm einmal ernsthaft unterhalten…."_

_Der Drache erhob sich und wischte sich den Staub von den Kleidern. „Ich habe gehört, Drachen hätten eine Vorliebe für schöne Prinzessinnen – je hübscher, desto besser!"_

„_Ich bin aber keine Prinzessin.", erklärte Laietha mit fester Stimme, lachte aber gleich wieder, als Aragorn stapfend und mit drohend erhobenen „Flügeln" auf sie zukam. _

„_Wag es ja nicht!"_

_Die Kinder kreischten vor vergnügen, als er vorwärts stürzte und sie in seinen Umhang hüllte. Ohne auf ihr Protestgeschrei zu achten, tauchte er sie ganz unzeremoniell in den Brunnen._

_Laietha hustete, spie Wasser aus und funkelte ihren Bruder wütend zwischen den nassen Haarsträhnen hindurch an, als sie wieder auftauchte._

„_Heiß hier wie in den Feuern des Schicksalsberges", bemerkte er beiläufig und kletterte zu ihr ins Wasser. Mit einem wohlgezielten Tritt riss sie ihm die Füße fort und er brach im kniehohen Wasser zusammen. Er „brüllte" seine Empörung hinaus, als er wieder durch die Oberfläche brach. „Hast du schon mal einen ertrunkenen Drachen gesehen?", erkundigte sie sich dann honigsüß und wich dann hastig zurück, als seine Hände sich nach ihr ausstreckten._

„_Du hättest fast deinen König ertränkt!", grinste er und strich sich das nasse Haar zurück._

_Laietha raffte ihre triefenden Röcke und machte Anstalten, aus dem Brunnen zu klettern. Aiglos und Luthawen standen erwartungsvoll am Rand, die Holzschwerter noch immer gefasst und hofften, dass der Spaß nicht so rasch zu Ende war, wie es den Anschein machte. Laietha deutete den Blick ihrer Kinder richtig und beeilte sich zu sagen: „Wenn ihr nicht das gleiche Schicksal erleiden wollt, dann…", warnte sie._

_Mehr brauchte sie nicht zu sagen. Dies war genau die Einladung, auf die ihre Sprösslinge gewartet hatten. Die Kinder hechteten über den Brunnenrand zum Wasserkampf. Schnell erkannte Aragorn seinen Fehler, als seine Schwester sich daran machte, die beiden zu unterstützen, Aragorn immer wieder kräftig unterzutauchen._

_Schließlich machten sich die beiden Krieger siegreich, atemlos und klatschnass auf den Weg, um in der Palastküche eine Stärkung zu erbetteln und ließen den Drachen mit der Prinzessin zurück. _

_Laietha grinste ihren Bruder an. „Ha! Nun siehst du nicht mehr so ernst und königlich aus! Jetzt bist du wieder menschlich." Sie hieb nach dem dunklen Haarschopf, reichte ihm dann jedoch hilfreich die Hand und sie kletterten aus dem Brunnen. Als sie den Weg in die Feste einschlugen, legte Aragorn freundschaftlich den Arm um ihre Schultern.'_

Laietha schüttelte den Kopf – nicht nur um die Erinnerung zu vertreiben, sondern auch die Tränen, die ihr in die Augen getreten waren. Aiglos war schon immer temperamentvoll und ungestüm gewesen, doch es war eben doch ein Unterschied, ob man gegen einen gespielten oder einen echten Drachen antrat!

Die Angst, dass sein Knie nie wieder richtig verheilen könnte, hatte inzwischen abgenommen. Die Schwellung war zurückgegangen und Aiglos konnte das Bein wieder leicht anwinkeln, auch wenn es sein Gewicht noch nicht tragen wollte. Ihn dort unten mit seinen Freunden sitzen zu sehen, steigerte ihre Zuversicht, dass alles sich bald wieder zum Besseren wenden würde. Zumindest fast alles.

Ihre Gedanken kehrten abermals in die Vergangenheit zurück – diesmal in die nicht ganz so weit zurückliegende – und ihr Magen krampfte sich zusammen.

Aragorn.

Wenn sie daran dachte, was sie sich gegenseitig an den Kopf geworfen hatten, öffnete sich ein meilenweiter Abgrund zu ihren Füßen. Wie sollte sich diese Kluft nur jemals wieder zwischen ihnen schließen?

Sie zwang sich, nicht länger daran zu denken, doch Aragorns graue Augen, in denen die Qual und Sehnsucht so deutlich geschrieben gestanden hatte, wollten nicht aus ihrem Inneren weichen.

„Sehr schön!" Aiglos grinste Albion zufrieden an. „Und nun gib Etienne das Buch. Das nächste Stück soll er lesen! Zeige ihm, bis wo du gelesen hast."

Folgsam gab Albion das Buch weiter und sofort beugte sich Etienne über die Seiten und las mit fließender, angenehmer Stimme vor.

_Und unter ihrem Schattenhaar_

_Sah Beren hell der Sterne Licht._

_Gespiegelt in dem Augenpaar_

_Der Elbin, der unsterblichen._

_Verfallen war sie dem Gericht._

_Sie schlang die Arme wunderbar_

_Um ihn: Er sah ins Angesicht_

_Der elbisch unverderblichen._

_Lang trieb sie dann das Schicksal um_

_Durch Felsgeklüft und kalte Nacht,_

_Durch finstre Wälder, fremd und stumm,_

_Dann trennte sie das weite Meer._

_Und dennoch war zuletzt die Nacht,_

_Gericht und Zeit der Prüfung um,_

_Vereinte sie des Schicksals Macht – _

_Und lange, lange ist es her._

Aiglos sah mit großen Augen ins Leere, während Etienne geduldig auf das Urteil seines ‚Lehrers' wartete, doch dieser befand sich an einem völlig anderen Ort. Er erinnerte sich noch gut daran, wie Aragorn ihm diese Zeilen das erste Mal vorgetragen hatte. Er hatte nicht das Buch zu Hilfe nehmen müssen. Die lange Weise war in dessen Gedächtnis verankert gewesen und niemand konnte sie so vortragen, wie er, denn er sprach sie nicht, sondern sang sie.

In Aragorns Stimme hatten all jene Gefühle gelegen, die sicher auch einst Beren und Tinúviel empfunden haben mussten. Und damals hatte Aiglos sich nichts sehnlicher gewünscht, sie selber vortragen zu können. Dies war der Beginn langer und mühsamer Unterrichtsstunden bei seinem Onkel gewesen, die er jedoch mit viel Eifer absolviert hatte. Zuerst musste ihm Aragorn nämlich erst das Lesen und Schreiben beibringen, damit er anschließend die Zeilen auswendig lernen konnte.

Und kein Lehrer hatte es seitdem so vermocht, ihn so zu motivieren und zu bestärken, wie Aragorn es getan hatte. Wie viel Geduld sein Onkel doch mit ihm gehabt hatte! Mit wie viel Gefühl er ihm die Verse vermittelt hatte! Diese Stunden hatten beiden unendlich viel bedeutet und es hatte das Band der Freundschaft und Anerkennung zwischen ihnen geschaffen.

Fast glaubte Aiglos, die Stimme von Aragorn noch hören zu können.

„_Aiglos, diese Geschichte ist eine lange Geschichte, deren Ende noch unbekannt ist; und außer Elrond gibt es heute niemanden, der sich ihrer noch so erinnert, wie sie früher erzählt wurde. Es ist eine schöne Geschichte, obwohl sie traurig ist, wie alle Geschichten von Mittelerde, und doch vermag sie meinem Herzen Mut zu machen."_

„Aiglos?" Etiennes Stimme löste jene seines Onkels ab und holte ihn in die Wirklichkeit zurück. Er bemerkte, dass Etienne ihn wohl schon des Öfteren gerufen hatte und ihn nun zusätzlich an der Schulter schüttelte. Benommen rieb sich Aiglos über die Augen und lächelte seine Freunde verlegen an.

„Ich bin wohl mit meinen Gedanken woanders gewesen, was?" Sein Grinsen wurde breiter.

„Ihr seit für heute in Gnaden entlassen! Ich bin sehr zufrieden mit euch!"

Seine beiden Schüler lächelten stolz und erhoben sich.

Aragorn wusste nicht, wie viel Zeit genau vergangen war, seitdem er sein Arbeitszimmer aufgesucht hatte, doch als er aus dem Fenster blickte, stellte er zu seiner Überraschung fest, dass die Sonne sich bereits zur Dämmerung neigte.

Irgendwann hatte er sich eines seiner Lieblingsbücher aus dem Regal geholt und darin gelesen, jedoch rasch festgestellt, dass ihm die eigentliche Lust dazu fehlte. Immer wieder schweiften seine Gedanken ab und trieben ihn zu den Problemen zurück, denen er sich gegenüber sah. Und nach und nach hatte sich der klopfende Schmerz hinter seinen Schläfen wieder eingestellt, sodass er die Augen geschlossen hatte, was ihm immerhin etwas Linderung verschafft hatte. Nicht nur Linderung, denn er war tatsächlich tief und fest eingeschlafen.

Beschämt rieb er sich die brennenden Augen und barg das Gesicht kurz in seinen Händen. Dass er so leicht mitten am Tag einschlief, zeigte ihm, wie es wirklich um seine Gesundheit bestellt war und er dankte den Valar, dass sein Vater oder seine Brüder ihn nicht aufgesucht hatten. Sicherlich hätte er sich dann binnen kürzester Zeit wieder in seinem Gemach und in seinem Bett wieder gefunden und mit der Order, es für etliche weitere Tage nicht wieder zu verlassen.

Aragorn seufzte, stand auf und machte sich auf den Weg ins Kaminzimmer, wo zu dieser Stunde des Tages sicherlich ein Teil seiner Familie oder einer der Freunde anwesend sein würde. Und tatsächlich. Vor dem erkalteten Kamin saßen sein Vater und seine Brüder, sowie Boromir und Legolas beisammen, vor sich einen der besten Weine, die die Winzerei der Stadt zu bieten hatte.

Aragorn blieb stehen, verborgen in den Schatten des Korridors und betrachtete die kleine Gesellschaft mit einem tiefen Gefühl der Zuneigung. Jedem dieser Männer hatte er bereits mehr als einmal das Leben gerettet und mindestens ebenso oft hatte er einem von ihnen das seine zu verdanken. Durch so viele Gefahren waren sie schon gemeinsam gegangen und nun waren diese Männer schon wieder miteinander versammelt, um sich einer Bedrohung zu stellen, die eigentlich nicht sie betraf.

Er seufzte, verharrte weiter im Verborgenen und kämpfte gegen die schreckliche Vorstellung an, dass einem von ihnen etwas zustoßen könnte. Dass er einen von ihnen verlieren könnte in diesem Kampf, der nicht der ihre war. Was dann? Wie sollte er mit so einer Schuld weiter leben? Am liebsten wäre er hier und jetzt zu ihnen gegangen und hätte sie aus Minas Tirith fortgeschickt, doch ein Teil von ihm war auch froh, sie an seiner Seite zu wissen.

Er wollte gerade in das Zimmer treten, als ein Wortfetzen zu ihm drang, der ihn mitten in der Bewegung inne halten ließ.

„… und sieh auch in seinem Arbeitszimmer nach. Ich würde mich nicht wundern, wenn er noch immer dort über den Schriftstücken hockt oder jeden Brief persönlich beantwortet! Lass dich nicht mit fadenscheinigen Ausreden abspeisen, Boromir. Komme nicht ohne ihn wieder, egal was er dir versichert. _Ich komme jetzt gleich…_, oder _Ich mache nur noch…_ Wir wissen wie er ist!"

Dies war die Stelle, an der Aragorn hinter seinen Vater trat und ihn in seinem Wortschwall unterbrach.

„Ja! Wir wissen alle wie _ER_ ist! Danke, _Ada._ Aber du kannst ganz beruhigt sein. Ich habe zu meiner eigenen Schande nicht ein einziges Schriftstück ganz gelesen, den ganzen Nachmittag verschlafen und noch nicht einmal mit Bergil gesprochen. So etwas ist mir das letzte Mal geschehen, als ich gerade bei den Waldläufern war und drei Tage und Nächte lang gegen Orks gekämpft habe."

Elrond lächelte und auch in den Augen der anderen blitzte die Belustigung auf, doch der Herr von Imladris seufzte innerlich, als er das Gesicht seines Sohnes genauer betrachtete. Er bemühte sich jedoch seine Sorge zu verbergen und wies auf einen der freien Sessel.

„Komm, setze dich zu uns. Ich habe einen der Diener eben gebeten, uns eine kleine Stärkung zu bringen und da du das Mittagsmahl ja bereits versäumt hast, musst du doch sicherlich Hunger haben."

Aragorn nickte leicht und ließ sich dann in dem bequemen Lehnstuhl nieder. Um ehrlich zu sein fühlte er sich immer noch schwach und müde, obwohl er so viel geschlafen hatte und selbst die Aussicht auf eine wässrige, karge Suppe schien ihm geradezu verlockend, solange sie nur heiß genug war, um die Kälte aus seinem Körper zu vertreiben. Obwohl die Hitze des Tages das Zimmer noch immer erfüllte wünschte er, das Feuer würde im Kamin brennen, damit es das Zittern seiner Hände vertrieb.

Um sich selbst und auch die prüfenden Blicke seiner Freunde davon abzulenken, lenkte er das Gespräch in eine andere Richtung.

„Gibt es etwas, das ich wissen sollte? Es ist doch sicherlich viel geschehen, während ich… nicht abkömmlich war. Was machen die Verteidigungsmaßnahmen, Boromir? Und hat Linnyd doch noch etwas herausgefunden, was uns bei den Drachen helfen könnte, Legolas?"

„Oh nein, mein Lieber", brummte Boromir, der zu Aragorns Rechten saß. „Heute wird nicht über dergleichen gesprochen! Das hat alle Zeit bis morgen. Diesen Abend verbringst du nicht als der König, der sich um ein ganzes Volk sorgen muss, sondern als Aragorn, dessen Freunde und Familie sich um ihn sorgen. Genieße es, dass wir alle so einträchtig beieinander sitzen und lass uns in alten Erinnerungen schwelgen. Das haben wir schon lange nicht mehr getan!"

Ein kleiner Stich durchfuhr Aragorn bei Boromirs Worten, weil nicht nur die Erinnerung des Nachmittags durch seinen Geist wirbelte, sondern auch der gemütliche Abend vor Laiethas Geburtstag. Fast glaubte er, den Kopf von Laietha schwer auf seinem Bein ruhen zu fühlen und die Melodie von Elladans Instrument zu vernehmen. Er senkte rasch den Blick, um seine Gefühle vor seinem Schwager zu verbergen und als er wieder aufsah, lächelte er.

„Du hast Recht, Boromir. Solche Gelegenheiten sind viel zu selten und kostbar, als dass wir sie verstreichen lassen sollten."

Der Mann erwiderte das Lächeln zufrieden und begann sogleich von sich und Faramir zu erzählen und wie sie mit ihren Streichen ihre Lehrer zur Verzweiflung gebracht hatten. Vor allem ihr gemeinsamer Schwertmeister hatte sich vor den beiden Brüdern in Acht nehmen müssen. Einmal hatten sie sogar einen erheblichen Teil der Lanzen angesägt, sodass sie während der Kampfübungen abgebrochen waren. Der Unterricht hatte nicht fortgesetzt werden können und so hatten sie es geschafft, doch noch zum Fluss herunter reiten zu können, um dort schwimmen zu gehen.

Als er geendet hatte stieg Elrohir auch gleich ein und berichtete mit einem gespielt entrüsteten Blick auf seinen Ziehbruder, was dieser alles angestellt hatte, um den waffenlosen Kampfübungen seiner Brüder zu entkommen.

Aragorn verdrehte seinerseits die Augen, konnte aber das Lachen nicht unterdrücken. Und so wurde eine Schandtat nach der anderen aus ihren Erinnerungen hervorgeholt und jede übertraf die vorangegangene. Sie hielten nur damit inne, um die Suppe zu verspeisen, die ihnen gebracht wurde.

Doch je später der Abend wurde, desto schweigsamer wurde Aragorn, nickte nur hin und wieder zustimmend und hatte Mühe, die Augen geöffnet zu halten. Wie eine Spinne über das Netzt kroch der Schmerz über seinen Körper und die Erschöpfung ließ ihn immer tiefer in den Sessel sinken, bis er schließlich die Augen nicht länger geöffnet halten konnte. Von einem Herzschlag auf den nächsten war er eingeschlafen und wurde nicht einmal wach, als Elladan ihn schließlich in sein Gemach trug und ihn auf sein Lager bettete.


	39. Kapitel 37: Aufstand

**37. Kapitel: „Aufstand"**

Während des Vormittages lag dieser Teil des Hofes noch im Schatten und Aragorn lehnte sich zufrieden an einen der steinernen Stützpfeiler, die das Dach eines kleinen Pavillons hielten. Seine Pfeife hielt er qualmend in seinen Händen, ohne sie jedoch zu beachten – überhaupt hatte er sie nur entzündet, um seine Hände zu beschäftigen, denn der Rauch brannte ihm nur in Kehle und Lungen und schien jedes Aroma verloren zu haben. Die Zwillinge, sein Vater und Legolas hatten sich auf einer Steinbank ihm gegenüber nieder gelassen und sahen zu ihm hinab, während Boromir und Bergil es ihm gleich getan hatten und auf dem Boden saßen.

„Bist du sicher, dass du nicht noch einmal über ein Hilfegesuch nachdenken willst? Eomer würde doch sicher…"

„Eomer und seine Männer haben nicht weniger unter der Dürre zu leiden, als wir, Elrohir. Und wie sollten sie uns auch helfen können? Mit Lebensmitteln, die auch in Rohan sicherlich knapp sind? Mit Truppen, die nichts gegen Drachen ausrichten können, weil sie so gut wie unverwundbar sind? Wieso sollte ich ihn also in die Verlegenheit bringen, mir seine Hilfe verweigern zu müssen?", unterbrach Aragorn ihn, der daraufhin zustimmend nickte. Er wusste, dass Aragorn in diesem Punkt Recht hatte.

Schweigen trat ein, als jeder der Anwesenden versuchte, eine andere Lösung für eines der Probleme zu finden, denen Gondor sich gegenüber sah. So verstrich eine geraume Zeit, bis sich Legolas plötzlich leicht nach vorn beugte und stirnrunzelnd und einem der breiteren Eingänge des Hofes zu ihrer Linken sah. Etwas später hörte auch Aragorn, was dem Elben aufgefallen war.

Stimmengewirr drang zu ihnen herüber, das eindeutig vom Haupttor aus zu ihnen herüber schallte. Er kam auf die Füße und schritt entschlossen in diese Richtung, gefolgt von den anderen, die nun ebenfalls wissen wollten, was dort vor sich ging.

Am geöffneten Tor hatte sich eine größere Gruppe Männer versammelt, augenscheinlich Bewohner der Stadt und vorwiegend einfache Bauern, Knechte und Handwerker. Es war nicht schwer die Stimmung der Männer zu deuten, denn sie forderten ohne Unterlass die Wachposten dazu auf, sie durchzulassen und drängten gegen deren Abwehr.

Rufe wie: ‚Wir werden die Sache selbst in die Hand nehmen', oder ‚Genug der langen Warterei…' waren zu vernehmen und dabei schüttelte der ein oder andere seine erhobenen Fäuste. Inzwischen bereitete es den Wächtern zusehends Mühe, dem Pöbel länger Stand zu halten, doch sie lehnten sich tapfer weiter gegen das Eisentor. Einer von ihnen erblickte Aragorn, der sich nun rasch näherte, als er der Situation ansichtig wurde und rief den Männern entgegen:

„Da habt ihr es! Jetzt wird der König euch zeigen, was er mit denen tun wird, die sich gegen ihn auflehnen…" Beschwichtigend legte Aragorn ihm die Hand auf die Schulter und versuchte, nach außen hin den Anschein der Ruhe zu bewahren.

„Schon gut, ich will hören, was diese Männer so aufgebracht hat." Sofort breitete sich Schweigen aus, als die Menge bemerkte, wer da erschienen war. Doch diese Ruhe währte nicht lange, denn einer der Männer, vermutlich der Redeführer richtete nun mit dunkler Stimme das Wort an den König.

„Was uns so aufgebracht hat? Müssen wir Euch das wirklich erst sagen, König Elessar? Reicht es nicht, wenn wir mit Dürre und Hungersnot zu kämpfen haben? Müssen wir auch noch tatenlos dabei zusehen, wie Drachen unsere Stadt zerstören und das Leben unserer Familien gefährden? Warum tut Ihr nicht endlich etwas gegen diese Monster, die uns Heim und liebe Menschen rauben? Warum zögert Ihr noch länger, gegen diese Bestien vorzugehen?"

Aragorn schluckte schwer, als er diese Vorwürfe vernahm, zwang sich aber zu einer besonnenen Entgegnung. „Ich versichere Euch, dass wir alles tun, um diese Wesen zu vertreiben, aber diese Angelegenheit ist nicht so einfach, wie es vielleicht scheint. Mit unseren Waffen können wir nichts gegen diese Kreaturen ausrichten. Aber eine Gelehrte der Elben beschäftigt sich Tag und Nacht mit nichts anderem, um eine Lösung zu finden, das kann ich Euch versichern."

Wütend schnaubte der Mann. „Und während diese „Gelehrte" über ihren Büchern hockt, zerfleischen diese Drachen unser eigen Fleisch und Blut! Wir werden nicht länger dabei zusehen! Diese Elben können gerne noch länger warten, bis sie etwas zu tun beabsichtigen. Ihr Volk wird ja auch nicht bedroht…"

„Zügelt Eure Worte." Aragorns Stimme hatte sich leicht erhoben. „Es vergeht kein Tag, an dem nicht auch die Erstgeborenen eine Gefahr eingehen. Sie helfen in der Stadt, suchen unter Trümmern nach Überlebenden, versorgen die Verletzten und Kranken. Sie waren es, die mich in die Berge begleitet haben, die bei den Drachenangriffen auf unserer Seite kämpfen."

Inzwischen versammelten sich immer mehr Menschen am Tor. Jene, die nur zufällig vorbeigingen, hielten bei den Worten des Königs inne, um zu lauschen. Einige Jungen waren losgerannt, um ihre Väter zu holen, damit auch sie von dieser Zusammenkunft erfuhren. Hin und wieder erklang zustimmendes Gemurmel, wenn einer der Redner des Volkes einen Vorwurf vorbrachte, aber es ging auch ein Raunen durch die Menge, als Aragorn dieses widerlegte. Dennoch konnte auch er nicht jeden Zweifel in den Köpfen der Menschen ausräumen.

Viele hatten in den letzten Monaten zu viel entbehren müssen und sie verstanden vieles, was das Volk der Elben betraf, noch immer nicht. Immer wieder traf Aragorn auf Vorurteile, selbst wenn die Zeiten besser waren und es nutzte auch nichts, dass er selbst bei diesem Volk aufgewachsen war. Im Gegenteil. Manchmal entfernte es ihn auch von den Menschen, weil er zu sehr wie ein Elb dachte und nicht in der einfachen Art und Weise, wie die Bewohner der Stadt.

„Wenn diese Elben so hervorragende Kämpfer sind, wie ihr immer behauptet und so außergewöhnliche Waffen besitzen, warum können sie die Drachen dann nicht töten?", ereiferte sich nun einer der Männer. „Sie scheinen doch nicht so mutig zu sein, wie ihnen immer nachgesagt wird. Oder aber, sie wollen nicht wirklich für uns kämpfen…"

Nun konnte Aragorn nur mit Mühe seine Beherrschung wahren. Immerhin griffen sie damit ganz offen seine Familie und Freunde an, die mehr als einmal fast mit dem Leben dafür bezahlt hatten, dass sie ihm und der Stadt beigestanden hatten.

„Ihr vergesst Euch! Wie könnt Ihr es wagen, die Loyalität derer anzuzweifeln, die uns schon so oft in der Not beigestanden haben. Ich versichere Euch, dass sie alles tun, was in ihrer Macht steht, aber Ihr kennt nicht alle Umstände, die uns die Hände binden. Ich bin unter ihnen aufgewachsen. Ich weiß, dass ihr Handeln richtig ist, weil ich sie verstehe."

„Ihr scheint sie sogar besser zu verstehen, als Euer eigenes Volk! Anstatt diese Elben zu verteidigen, solltet Ihr lieber so für die Menschen dieser Stadt eintreten. Ergreift endlich Euer Schwert und stellt Euch der Bedrohung durch die Drachen. Nur mit Stahl sind sie zu besiegen – nicht mit Euren schönen Worten!"

Zustimmende Rufe erklangen und plötzlich wandelte sich die Stimmung. Die wütenden Worte gegen die Elben kehrten sich in Zorn gegen den König. All die Belastungen, denen sich die Menschen in Minas Tirith gegenüber sahen und der damit verbundene Zorn auf die eigene Ohnmacht richteten sich unvorhergesehen gegen den König. Bergils Worte schienen sich zu bestätigen, denn einige riefen den Namen des ehemaligen Truchsess Denethor und die seiner Söhne.

Boromir, der die ganze Zeit über etwas abseits gestanden und die Situation nur beobachtet hatte, trat nun hinter Aragorn. Einen Augenblick schien er zu zögern, doch dann legte er dem Freund eine Hand auf die Schulter, um so seine Loyalität zum Ausdruck zu bringen. Er brauchte Aragorn nicht erst zu sagen, dass er die Meinung des Volkes nicht teilte, diese Geste reichte völlig aus und auch die Menschen schienen sie richtig zu verstehen.

Boromir mochte auch nicht jede von Aragorns Verhaltensweisen verstehen oder billigen, aber er sah und erlebte täglich, wie sehr sich sein Schwager für die Menschen der Stadt aufopferte. Er wünschte sich, sie hätten gehört und gesehen, welchen Schwierigkeiten er in den letzten Wochen gegenübergestanden hatte und dass er sich trotzdem keine Ruhepausen gegönnt hatte – egal wie erschöpft er auch gewesen war. Sein Vater hatte solche Opfer nie gebracht, hatte vielmehr seine Männer eisern vorangetrieben, während er sich in der Feste in Sicherheit befand.

Boromir überlief eine Gänsehaut, als er an die Zeit vor dem Ringkrieg dachte. Selbst Faramir und ihn hatte er ohne zu zögern in die Schlacht geschickt und sogar das Leben seines Bruders aufs Spiel gesetzt. Aragorn hingegen hätte sich lieber selbst mit Freude in eine Schwertklinge gestürzt, um jeden von ihnen vor dem Tod zu bewahren. Das alles hätte er jetzt am Liebsten der Menge entgegen gerufen, aber dazu bekam er keine Gelegenheit.

Aragorn überlegte fieberhaft, wie er die aufgebrachten Männer wieder beruhigen konnte, die keinem vernünftigen Argument gegenüber aufgeschlossen zu sein schienen. Er konnte diese Männer ja auch verstehen, aber dennoch mussten sie einsehen, dass es nur einen Weg gab, um zu einer Lösung zu gelangen.

Aragorn spürte, wie sich hinter ihm sein Vater, die Zwillinge und Legolas regten, bereit, bei einem Verschlimmern der Lage sofort einzugreifen. Er wurde sich Boromirs Gegenwart in seinem Rücken gewahr, den Druck von dessen Hand auf seiner Schulter und tiefe Dankbarkeit erfüllte ihn.

Vielleicht brachte es die Gemüter der Männer etwas zur Ruhe, wenn sie sahen, dass sein Schwager auf seiner Seite war. Aragorn hoffte noch immer, dass er mit überlegten Worten die erhitzten Gemüter beruhigen konnte. Doch diese gerieten immer mehr in Rage, vor allem, nachdem der Anführer Aragorn noch weitere Beschuldigungen entgegen rief.

„Ihr seit ein Feigling, König Elessar! Und im gewissen Sinne auch ein Mörder! Mit jedem Tag, den ihr zögert endlich die Drachen zu vernichten, ladet ihr Euch die Schuld eines jeden Bewohners der Stadt auf die Schultern, die bei einem Angriff getötet werden." Der Mann ging vor dem Tor einige Schritte auf und ab, blieb hin und wieder stehen, um zur Betonung seiner Worte mit dem Finger auf Aragorn zu zeigen, oder der Menge vor Verzweiflung geschüttelt die Hände entgegen zu strecken. Er war durch und durch von Zorn, Hass und Verzweiflung besessen, die wie Gift in seinem Blut brodelten.

„Und wie viele Krieger würden sterben, wenn ich sie gegen die Drachen ausschicken würde? Wie viele soll ich ihnen zum Fraß vorwerfen, bevor Ihr einseht, dass sie nichts gegen diese Wesen ausrichten können? Wie viele Leben gäbe es dann zu betrauern? Frauen und Kinder würden ihre Männer, Söhne und Väter verlieren…"

Doch der Mann ließ sich nicht beirren und hielt beständig an seiner Meinung fest. „Das behauptet Ihr, Elessar! Ich hingegen sage, dass alles besser ist, als einfach nur abzuwarten. Unsere Männer sind starke und gute Krieger, die diese Bestien sicher bezwingen könnten!"

Es war, als berührten diese Worte die Zweifel mitten im Zentrum von Aragorns Herz. Er hatte das Gefühl, in einen bodenlosen Abgrund zu stürzen. Dass sich sein Volk so offen gegen ihn stellte, brachte ihn beinahe dazu, vollends zu verzweifeln. Welchen Sinn hatte es noch für ihn weiter zu kämpfen, wenn ihm die Menschen nicht mehr vertrauten? Dass nicht alle Personen in der Menge die Meinung des Mannes teilten, machte es für Aragorn auch nicht leichter.

„So hört doch", setzte er dennoch zu einem weiteren Versuch an, doch weiter kam er nicht. Selbst die Elben konnten nicht schnell genug reagieren, als sich die Verzweiflung und Angespanntheit der Männer plötzlich in offene Aggression wandelte. Aus den Augenwinkeln nahm Aragorn eine Bewegung war, als die Menschen erneut, aber nun mit vereinten Kräften gegen die Wachleute anstürmten. Deren Abwehr geriet ins Wanken, als einige Faustschläge auf sie nieder gingen. Etwas Schweres traf Aragorn mitten auf die Brust, sodass er zurücktaumelte und aufstöhnte. Starke Arme packten ihn, während Legolas über den Lärm der aufgebrachten Rufe schrie. „Sie werfen mit Steinen! Gebt Acht!"

Seine Brüder und Bergil rannten trotzdem vorwärts, um den Wachen beizustehen, während Boromir und Elrond Aragorn mit sich zogen, um ihn hinter einem Mauervorsprung in Sicherheit zu bringen. Legolas rannte umgehend in die Feste, um dort Verstärkung zu holen.

Die Wucht des Steins hatte Aragorn den Atem geraubt, doch allmählich wurde das Luftholen wieder leichter, wenn auch ein dumpfer Schmerz bei jedem Zug seinen Brustkorb umklammert hielt.

„Wo hat er dich getroffen?", forderte Elrond zu wissen und machte bereits Anstalten, die Tunika aufzuschnüren, doch Aragorn schob seine Hände beiseite.

„Mir ist nichts geschehen", beruhigte er seinen Vater, aber seine Worte klangen etwas atemlos. Dennoch schaffte er es, sich gegen den tadelnden Blick von Elrond durchzusetzen. Als er jedoch wieder zum Tor zurückgehen wollte, hielt Boromir ihn entschlossen davon ab.

„Du bist wohl von allen guten Geistern verlassen, was? Glaubst du wirklich, dass du bei dieser Meute noch etwas ausrichten kannst?"

„Ich will ihnen doch nur Gelegenheit geben…"

„…das nächste Mal besser zu zielen?", fuhr der Freund ihm über den Mund und funkelte ihn dabei wütend an. Der Sarkasmus in dessen Stimme half, um Aragorn endlich bewusst zu machen, dass er wirklich nichts tun konnte. Boromir sah ihm an, dass er nach diesen barschen Worten endlich verstanden hatte, doch er las noch mehr in dessen Antlitz. Aragorns Gesicht war das eines Mannes, der schreien, oder vielleicht weinen wollte, diesen Drang aber mit jeder Faser seines Seins bekämpfte. Er konnte nur ahnen, was dieser offene Angriff für ihn bedeuten mochte und hätte ihm gerne geholfen, doch er wusste nicht wie.

Aragorn hielt noch einen Moment den Blickkontakt zu ihm, doch dann kämpfte er darum, seiner Stimme einen festen Klang zu verleihen.

„Geh bitte, und sieh nach, ob du den Zwillingen irgendwie helfen kannst. Ich will nicht, dass ihnen etwas geschieht und du bist wahrscheinlich jetzt der Einzige, der noch etwas ausrichten kann. Ich werde sehen, ob Legolas schon etwas erreicht hat." Er warf noch einen letzten Blick in Richtung des Tores, bevor er sich zur Feste wandte.

Zu ihrem eigenen Erstaunen war Linnyd froh, als sie Boromirs Frau in der Stadt erblickte. Sie hatte Laietha schon von weitem erspäht. Die Menschenfrau stand mit einem Kind auf dem Arm bei ein paar Erwachsenen und alle lächelten froh, als der kleine Junge seine Arme nach einer der Frauen ausstreckte, die das Kind lachend und weinend zugleich in den Arm nahm.

Anscheinend hatte die Arbeit der Frau an diesem Tag Früchte getragen, dachte Linnyd und auch ihr war ein winziges bisschen leichter ums Herz. Sie hatte ein paar Augenblicke Luft schnappen wollen, nachdem sie stundenlang in der Bibliothek nach Antworten gesucht hatte, zu denen ihr die Fragen fehlten.

Wohl fühlte sie sich in der Stadt an diesem Tag nicht – die Menschen warfen ihr seltsame Blicke zu – fast feindselig – und so zog sie, trotz der Wärme, die Kapuze ihres Umhangs tief ins Gesicht, um nicht gleich als Elbin erkannt zu werden.

Die Fremden verschwanden mit dem Kind um eine der Ecken und die Elbin sah, wie die Kriegerin sich zu dem kleinen Mädchen an ihrer Seite herabbeugte, das sich die Augen rieb. Zuerst hatte sie gedacht, das Kind wäre müde, aber dann erkannte sie, dass die Kleine weinte. Die Stimme der Frau drang an ihr Ohr, für andere wahrscheinlich unhörbar über den Lärm der Stadt, aber Linnyd vernahm jedes der beruhigend geflüsterten Worte.

„Hab keine Angst, Rosalie, wir werden sie finden. Bestimmt suchen sie dich, es ist nur eine Frage der Zeit." Zärtlich glätteten die Hände der Frau das Haar des Kindes und die Elbin wusste, was das Mädchen zum Weinen gebracht hatte – sie vermisste ihre Familie.

Nervös spielten ihre Hände mit dem Saum ihrer leichten Tunika und ein Hauch von Verzweiflung ergriff von der Elbin Besitz. Szenen wie diese schürten den Hass der Menschen auf die Drachen. Sie sahen nur das Elend in ihrer Stadt und die Opfer, die sie zu beklagen hatten und auch Linnyd schmerzte es um jeden Einzelnen von ihnen. Es war ein Grund mehr, um endlich mit ihrer Suche Erfolg zu haben, aber noch immer fehlte ihr das Wissen, was die Drachen angreifen ließ.

Die Zeit, die Aragorn für sie erwirkt hatte, um die Drachen zu verschonen, lief ihr davon und sie befürchtete, dass die Berater des Königs und sein Volk vielleicht nicht so gewillt wie er sein würden, um Linnyd mehr Zeit für ihre Forschungen zu geben. Es war eine Ahnung – aber sie spürte, dass sie nicht mehr lange willkommen in der Stadt sein würde. Noch einen Angriff der Drachen würden viele Gebäude vielleicht nicht überstehen und wenn der Druck auf Elessar zu groß wurde...

Jemand rief ihren Namen und sie zuckte leicht zusammen. Die Kriegerin kam auf sie zu und musterte sie aus ihren wachsamen Augen. Die Elbin beugte leicht den Kopf und die Kriegerin erwiderte ihren Gruß mit einem knappen Nicken. „War Eure Suche in den Büchern erfolgreich?", erkundigte sich die Frau. Linnyd schüttelte leicht den Kopf und Laietha seufzte bedauernd.

Das Kind musterte die Elbin mit großen Augen und versuchte scheu, einen Blick auf ihr verdecktes Gesicht zu erhaschen. Linnyd konnte nicht anders, als zu schmunzeln. In den Augen der Kleinen lag nur freundliche Neugier. „Eure eigene Suche scheint etwas erfolgreicher gewesen zu sein", mutmaßte die Elbin und war froh, ein leichtes Lächeln zu erhalten.

Sie plauderten einen Augenblick lang, aber Linnyds Gedanken schweiften ab – zurück zu ihren eigenen Problemen und die Frage, wie sie etwas mehr über die Drachen erfahren könnte, das ihr nützlich war, gewann die Oberhand über ihren Geist. „Vielleicht könnt Ihr mir sagen, wo die Drachen zuerst angegriffen haben", fragte sie in Gedanken verloren.

Das Gesicht der Kriegerin verfinsterte sich einen Augenblick lang, bis sie wieder Kontrolle über ihre Mimik gewann. Sie dachte einen Augenblick lang nach, das Kind auf ihrem Arm fest an die Brust drückend.

„Nach allem, was mir die Wachen sagen konnten, kamen sie zuerst aus dieser Richtung", antwortete sie und deutete mit dem Finger auf ein Viertel, das im Osten des Palastes lag. Die Verwüstung dort war nicht zu übersehen. Dankbar nickte die Elbin und wollte sich schon auf den Weg dorthin machen, als sie eine schmale Hand am Saum ihres Ärmels ergriff.

„Wollt Ihr nicht mit uns zurück in den Palast kommen?" Ein Hauch von Besorgnis lag in der Frage, aber Linnyd schüttelte den Kopf. Was sie eben gesehen hatte, bestärkte ihren Wunsch, Ergebnisse vorweisen zu können und vielleicht fand sie einen Hinweis, ein Muster, nach dem die Drachen angriffen. Sie schienen niemals dieselben Gegenden zu attackieren.

Der Griff um ihren Ärmel lockerte sich ein wenig, aber die Kriegerin ließ sie noch nicht gehen. „Bleibt nicht zu lange fort, Linnyd. Die Menschen sind heute unruhig." Linnyd rang sich ein knappes Lächeln ab, versprach aber, nicht lange fort zu bleiben und auf sich acht zu geben.

Als Laietha den Vorhof des Palastes erreichte, kamen ihr einige aufgebracht aussehende Männer entgegen, die ihr wütende Blicke zuwarfen – allerdings näherten sie sich ihr nicht und nur leise hörte sie unwillige gebrummte Worte, die sie nicht genau verstehen konnte. Aus dem Augenwinkel erkannte sie die zwei Söldner, auf die Bergil ein Auge haben wollte. Sie trugen zivile Kleidung und redeten mit einigen der Männer, die mit verkniffenen Gesichtern und geballten Fäusten zum Palast sahen.

Einer der Wächter, der zurzeit unter Boromirs Kommando stand, eilte auf sie zu und führte sie schnell und ohne Erklärung durch einen Seiteneingang in den Hof der Festung. Aus dem Augenwinkel hatte sie einen Blick auf eine Menschentraube, die sich vor den Toren versammelt hatte, erhaschen können und Rufe voller Unmut drangen gedämpft an ihr Ohr.

Alle Wächter waren in Aufruhr und ihr Sinn für Gefahr kribbelte wie ein Haufen Ameisen, der ihr unters Kleid gekrochen war. Aus dem Palast kam ihr Boromir entgegengestürzt und als er sie sah, rannte er auf sie zu und schloss sie so fest in den Arm, dass ihr fast die Luft wegblieb.

„Ich wollte dich gerade suchen gehen", raunte er, die Stimme vor Erleichterung belegt. „Es gab einen kurzen Aufruhr vor dem Tor – aber es ist niemand zu Schaden gekommen", beruhigte er sie sofort, als er den Schrecken in ihren Augen gesehen hatte.

Laietha nickte, immer noch nicht ganz begreifend, was vorgefallen war, geschweige denn, was die Leute so plötzlich erzürnt hatte.

„Irgendetwas lag schon den ganzen Tag über in der Luft", murmelte sie, mehr zu sich selbst, als an Boromir gewandt. „Ich wünschte, Linnyd wäre doch mit mir gekommen."

Boromir schob sie fast ruckartig von sich und sah ihr erschrocken in die Augen. „Ich dachte, sie wäre in der Bibliothek! Wo hast du sie gesehen?" Ein ungutes Gefühl breitete sich in ihrem Magen aus, aber Boromirs Blick verriet, dass für Fragen später Zeit sein würde. Sie beschrieb ihm schnell, wo sie sich getrennt hatten und wohin die Elbin hatte gehen wollen. Boromir gab einen leisen Fluch von sich, den er für besondere Augenblicke reserviert hatte und Laietha lief ein Schauer über den Rücken. Die Gefahr musste drohender sein, als sie vermutet hatte. Stand ein Bürgerkrieg bevor?

„Geh in den Palast, dort bist du sicher", murmelte Boromir und küsste sie sanft auf die Stirn. Er versuchte, ihre Bedenken mit einem Lächeln zu zerstreuen. „Mach dir keine Sorgen, ich bin zurück, bevor du ‚der weiße Turm von Ecthelion' sagen kannst." Dann wechselte er schnell ein paar Worte mit einem der Wächter, griff nach einem schlichten Umhang und verschwand so unauffällig wie möglich durch den Nebeneingang in die Stadt.


	40. Kapitel 38: Noch nicht genug

**38. Kapitel: „Noch nicht genug…"**

Aragorns Hemd klebte an seinem Oberkörper, so sehr schwitzte er. Die Sonne würde mindestens noch eine Stunde brauchen, um den mittäglichen Zenit zu erreichen, doch er fühlte sich bereits jetzt, als sei er den ganzen Morgen über gerannt und zum Schluss mit einem Knüppel verprügelt worden. Er war sich seiner Erschöpfung nur ganz entfernt bewusst, denn die Erinnerung an den Vorfall beim Tor hüllte ihn ein, wie eine Luftblase und schien ihn von der übrigen Welt abzutrennen. Dass er die Schmerzen auf der Brust, in Kopf, Rücken und Beinen überhaupt spürte, zeigte, wie stark sie wirklich waren.

Und das er auf das Klopfen an seiner Türe überhaupt reagierte, war nur eine Art Reflex, den er nicht unterdrücken konnte. Dennoch sah er auf, als seine Brüder und Legolas eintraten und versuchte, seine Gefühle hinter einer unbeweglichen Maske zu verbergen. Selbst das schien ihm unerträgliche Mühe zu bereiten, doch er schaffte es wenigstens so lange, um kurz jedem mit einem Blick zu begegnen, bevor er sich wieder dem Fenster zuwandte und hinaus sah.

„Aragorn", setzte Elladan an, doch dann verfiel er in Schweigen, so als wüsste er nicht, was er als nächstes sagen sollte.

Aragorn holte tief Luft und beschloss, es ihnen nicht leicht zu machen. „Ja?"

Weder Legolas noch einer der Zwillinge regte sich, doch der Mensch konnte trotzdem spüren, wie die drei Freunde einen Blick wechselten.

„Verdammt, Estel", entfuhr es nun Elrohir, der die bedrückende Stimmung wohl nicht länger aushalten konnte. „Du glaubst doch nicht wirklich, was die Bürger da eben gesagt haben, oder?! Sie sind nicht bei klarem Verstand. Zieh dich nicht noch weiter von uns zurück – rede mit uns!"

Nur flüchtig wagte Aragorn einen Blick über seine Schulter, wischte sich anschließend den Schweiß von der Stirn und umfasste den Fenstersims unter seinen Händen fester. Er hatte das Flehen in der Stimme seines Bruders sehr wohl vernommen und es rührte einen Teil in ihm an, der ihn fast dazu in Versuchung führte, endlich sein Schweigen zu brechen. Wenn er schon dem Aufgeben nahe war, dann zeugte das davon, wie sehr ihn diese Qualen zermürbten. Er räusperte sich, bevor er darauf etwas erwiderte.

„Ob ich es glaube? Himmel, Elrohir. Es vergeht nicht ein Tag oder eine Nacht in denen ich mir nicht selbst diese Vorwürfe mache…"

Aragorn lehnte seinen Kopf an den kühlen Stein und schloss abermals die Augen. Er wusste nicht, was genau es war, aber er fühlte sich zittrig und um ihn herum drehte sich alles. Es war ihm unmöglich, seine Umgebung in einem klaren Blick zu erfassen und er war froh, dass Legolas und seine Brüder in seinem Rücken standen.

„Was gedenkst du nun zu tun?", drang Elladans Frage zu ihm, aber seine Stimme klang seltsam fern.

„Ich… weiß es nicht…"

„Geht es dir nicht gut?"

Fast hätte Aragorn gelacht, doch er fürchtete, dass statt dessen ein Stöhnen seine Lippen verlassen könnte. Er runzelte die Stirn und griff mit einer Hand nach seinem Kopf. Er war so müde, dass er kaum noch denken konnte und die Antwort auf diese Frage, schien sich weit außerhalb seiner Reichweite zu befinden.

„Aragorn?"

Das Nichts, das ihn von allen Empfindungen abgeschirmt hatte, schien nun auch noch seinen Verstand zu verdunkeln. Er kämpfte dagegen an und verkrampfte sich, als ihn der Schmerz in diesem Augenblick des Rückzugs aus der Leere, in die er sich selbst gehüllt hatte, überwältigte. Er hatte kaum Zeit, seinen Fehler zu begreifen. Ohne diese Leere, seine eiserne Beherrschung, brachen Erschöpfung und Übelkeit gnadenlos über ihn herein. Er nahm wahr, wie sich die Gesichter ihm zuwandten, wie sich die Münder bewegten, wie ihn Hände ergriffen und ihn stützten.

„Estel!", rief Elrohir. Seine Stimme klang ganz hohl in Aragorns Ohren. „Was ist? Sollen wir nicht doch Ada holen?"

„Nein!", entgegnete er entschieden und ließ sich bereitwillig in den Lehnstuhl drücken, den Elladan herangezogen hatte. Ebenso nahm er dankbar den Kelch mit Wein entgegen, den Legolas ihm einschenkte und spürte, wie dessen Kühle seine Kehle hinab rann.

Die Augen seiner Brüder musterten ihn durchdringend und auch tadelnd und er kannte sie lange genug, um zu wissen, welche Gedanken sie hegten.

„Was?", brummte er herausfordernd und brauchte auch nicht lange auf eine Reaktion zu warten.

„Wie viele Stunden hast du geschlafen? Hast du heute schon etwas gegessen? Du weißt, was _Ada_ gesagt hat und was er tun wird, wenn du es nicht einhältst?" Diese und andere Fragen stellten ihm die drei Freunde fast gleichzeitig und entlockten ihm nun doch ein leichtes Lachen.

„Ihr werdet es nie aufgeben. Eine Glucke könnte nicht schlimmer sein!"

Legolas, Elladan und Elrohir schnaubten nur, doch er konnte sehen, dass sie erleichtert waren. Zu Scherzen hatte schon immer geholfen, sie von allem anderen abzulenken. Doch dieses Mal gab Elladan nicht so schnell nach.

„Lass mich wenigstens sehen, wo der Stein dich getroffen hat", forderte der ältere Zwilling und diesmal wehrte Aragorn sich nicht. Mit der Hilfe seines Bruders entledigte er sich des Wamses und des Kettenhemdes und schnürte dann das Hemd ein Stück auf. Elladan stieß schnaubend die Luft aus.

Selbst durch den Stoff seines Hemdes hatten sich die einzelnen Glieder des Kettenhemdes in die Haut gedrückt und eine Handgroße Quetschung auf seiner Brust verursacht. Die Stelle begann sich bereits in Grün- und Blautönen zu verfärben. Mit sanftem Druck tastete Elladan das Brustbein darunter ab, doch diese schmerzhafte Prellung schien der einzige Schaden zu sein, den der Stein verursacht hatte.

„Zufrieden?", presste Aragorn zwischen zusammengebissenen Zähnen hervor. Er konnte nicht leugnen, dass diese Untersuchung ihm Schmerzen verursachte.

„Vorerst", kam es sachlich von seinem Bruder, der ihn nun noch einmal genau musterte, dann aber zustimmend nickte.

„Schön, dann kann ich vielleicht endlich von euch erfahren, ob ihr den Aufstand friedlich lösen konntet und wie."

Wieder wechselten die drei Elben einen Blick, mit dem sie wohl ein kurzes, stummes Zwiegespräch führten. Schließlich seufzte Legolas, der damit wohl verloren hatte und Aragorn kleinlaut gestand.

„Wir haben keine Ahnung, Aragorn. Um ehrlich zu sein, hat Boromir uns regelrecht des Platzes verwiesen. Er meinte, solange wir anwesend seien, würden sich die Bürger nie beruhigen lassen, weil sie ja uns die Schuld geben, dass du nicht endlich handelst."

Stürmisches Klopfen bewahrte Legolas davor, weiter über ihren mündlichen Schlagabtausch mit Boromir zu berichten, bei dem sie sich eine Niederlage eingehandelt hatten und darüber war er mehr als erleichtert. Aragorn hatte noch nicht einmal Zeit, den Verursacher aufzufordern, einzutreten, als einer der Wachmänner vom Tor auch schon ins Zimmer gestürmt kam.

„Herr! Ich weiß, dass es mir eigentlich nicht zusteht… aber auch wenn Herr Boromir mir deshalb eine Mahnung erteilen wird… ich kann doch nicht tatenlos dabei zusehen…", stammelte der Mann, doch für weitere Äußerungen dieser Art fehlte Aragorn die Geduld.

„Nun sagt schon, was geschehen ist. Ich werde dafür sorgen, dass Herr Boromir nicht erfährt, was Ihr hier sagt."

Der Wachmann ließ dennoch einen unsicheren Blick über die Elben schweifen, bevor er sich besann und endlich berichtete.

„Eure Schwester kam aus der Stadt und erzählte uns, dass sich die Elbin noch in Minas Tirith befindet. Sie wollte sich den Ort des ersten Drachenangriffs noch einmal genauer ansehen. Angesichts der aufgebrachten Bürger war Herr Boromir deswegen sehr in Sorge und da ist er … nun ja. Ehe auch nur einer von uns reagieren konnte, hatte er sich schon einen alten Umhang geschnappt und hat sich alleine auf die Suche gemacht…"

Aragorn war umgehend auf den Beinen und eilte auf die Türe zu. Über die Schulter fragte er: „Wie lange ist er schon fort?"

„Etwa zwei Stunden, mein Herr", stotterte der Krieger, doch wenn er sich vor einer zornigen Zurechtweisung seines Königs gefürchtet hatte, so blieb diese aus. Die drei Elben schlossen sich Aragorn ohne Aufforderung an und er fand sich alleine in den Gemächern wieder.

Der Außenhof befand sich in geordneter Aufruhr, als Aragorn und die Elben ihn erreichten. Anscheinend hatten bereits einige Männer aus Boromirs Truppen beschlossen, selbst nach dem Sohn des ehemaligen Statthalters zu suchen. Die Sonne kletterte der Mittagshöhe entgegen. Jeder schien genau zu wissen, was er tat und wohin er zu gehen hatte. Aragorn bemerkte, dass jemand veranlasst hatte, auf den Wehrgängen vereinzelte Wachposten aufzustellen, die die umliegenden Strassen und Gassen des Palastes im Auge behielten.

Ein leichter Wind zerrte an den Bannern, die auf den Türmen gehisst waren. Einige von ihnen wiesen verbrannte Risse und Löcher auf. Ein paar Wachposten sahen Aragorn neugierig an, als er gefolgt von seinen Freunden über den Hof schritt, aber niemand sprach ihn an – jedenfalls fast keiner.

Plötzlich befand sich Elrond neben ihm. Er trug seine elbische Rüstung, in der er im Wald oder bei Dunkelheit fast nicht zu sehen war. Aragorn hatte ihn seit Jahren nicht mehr darin gesehen.

„Ich muss mit dir sprechen, Estel." Der Blick seiner Augen war durchdringend. „Ich hoffe du hast nicht das vor, wonach es den Anschein macht."

„Und welchen macht es deiner Meinung nach?", entgegnete Aragorn leicht gereizt.

„Den, sich leichtfertig in Gefahr zu begeben", konterte Elrond.

„Eine deiner Lektionen in meiner Jugend war, niemals einen Freund im Stich zu lassen – egal unter welchen Umständen! Du hast mich zu dem Mensch gemacht, der ich heute bin, also beklage dich nicht oder versuche, mich jetzt noch ändern zu wollen."

„Ich will dich ja gar nicht ändern, Estel. Ich will mir nur nicht auch noch Sorgen um dich machen müssen. Es reicht, dass ich sie mir schon um meinen Schwiegersohn und Linnyd machen muss", grollte der Fürst, aber Aragorn ließ sich nicht von seinem Entschluss abbringen.

„Komm mit", meinte Elrond energisch und zog ihn unbeeindruckt von den Anwesenden einfach mit sich. Elrohir und Elladan folgten ihnen unaufgefordert und konnten nicht verbergen, wie sehr sie dieses Schauspiel amüsierte. Als sie außer Reich- und Sichtweite der Wachen und aller anderer Menschen waren, blieb Elrond stehen und seufzte ergeben.

„Nun gut. Wenn du wirklich nicht davon abzubringen bist… Aber es muss dich ja nicht gleich jeder erkennen, oder? Und euch auch nicht!", wandte er sich an seine leiblichen Söhne. „Nicht nur Aragorn ist vor den Bürgern im Augenblick nicht sicher, sondern ihr auch nicht."

Das Lachen erstarb auf den Gesichtern der Zwillinge. „Was hast du vor?", fragte Elrohir misstrauisch.

Nur geraume Zeit später fragten sich weder die Zwillinge, noch Legolas, was der Fürst damit gemeint haben könnte. Binnen kürzester Zeit hatte er es geschafft, dass Bergil ihnen vier einfache Gewandungen besorgt hatte, zusätzlich zu groben Umhängen aus Leinen. Darunter ließen sich leicht die Schwerter und Dolche verbergen, aber auch ihre Gesichter und im Falle der Elben natürlich die fein geschnittenen Züge sowie die spitzen Ohren. Jeder hielt einen Bogen mit schussbereitem Pfeil in den Händen, die ebenfalls von der Schicht aus Stoff verdeckt waren. Bergil, der erst seit kurzem wieder seinen Dienst angetreten hatte, fand sich in einem von Aragorns Kleidungsstücken wieder.

„Mir gefällt dein Plan nicht, _Ada_", brachte Aragorn leise aber beschwörend hervor, als er mit seinem Vater etwas abseits der Anderen stand. „Ich möchte nicht, dass Bergil zu Schaden kommt, nur weil er für mich gehalten wird. Das kann ich nicht zulassen."

Elrond hielt Aragorns Blick mit seinem gefangen. „Ihm wird nichts geschehen, Estel. Er wird den Palast nicht verlassen und von deiner Leibgarde gut beschützt werden. Das dient doch nur als Ablenkung, damit ihr euch frei in der Stadt bewegen könnt."

Aragorn zog tief die Luft ein. „Wenn es so ungefährlich ist, wie du behauptest, warum hast du dann nicht zugelassen, dass Elrohir seinen Platz einnimmt, wie er es selbst vorgeschlagen hat?", forderte er zu wissen.

Elrond schmunzelte. „Weil ich ein Vater bin, der sicher sein möchte, dass sein Sohn - wenn auch ‚nur' sein Ziehsohn – von den besten Kriegern beschützt wird, die in der Stadt sind. Ich will Bergil nicht kränken, aber deine Brüder und Legolas können dich besser verteidigen, wenn es sein muss. Glaube mir, ich schicke euch in eine größere Gefahr als deinen Hauptmann." Und damit wandte er sich von ihm ab und führte Bergil in die Feste, ohne sich noch einmal zu seinen Söhnen umzusehen.

**Boromir vermied belebte Plätze und Straßen, als er durch die Stadt eilte, hoffend, dass Linnyd nichts geschehen war. Zwar hielten sich die Unruhen weitestgehend in Grenzen, aber die Gemüter der Menschen waren erhitzt und hin und wieder drangen Rufe nach Gerechtigkeit und dem Tod der Drachen an sein Ohr. Er wusste nicht, wie die Menschen auf Linnyd reagieren würden, wenn sie auf die Elbin trafen und auch für die Ruhe der Elbin konnte er nicht garantieren, wenn sie von den Plänen, die das Volk für die Drachen hatte, erfuhr.**

**Der Ärger der Menschen auf die Elben hatte ihn tief betroffen und auch verwundert. Sicher, es lagen schwere Wochen hinter den Bewohnern der Stadt, aber das letzte Mal, als Fremde in Minas Tirith nicht willkommen waren, lag lange zurück und die Zeiten damals waren nicht weniger arg gewesen. Wie dem auch sei, er würde keine Ruhe haben, bis die Elbin nicht sicher und unversehrt wieder ihre Nase in die Bücher der Archive stecken konnte.**

**Um seine Tarnung zu bewahren und weil große Teile der Stadt durch immer noch herumliegendes Geröll unpassierbar waren, musste er Umwege in Kauf nehmen. **

**Es dauerte länger, als er gedacht hätte, aber schließlich erreichte er die Gegend, in der er Linnyd zu finden hoffte. Er musste nicht lange suchen, bis er sie fand - in den Trümmern eines Hauses hockend und etwas mit großem Interesse betrachtend. Leise, um sie nicht zu erschrecken, rief er ihren Namen.**

**Zuerst schien sie ihn nicht zu bemerken, denn sie rührte sich nicht - auch nicht, als er näher trat. Boromir folgte ihren Blicken und er zog die Augenbrauen hoch, als er das Objekt ihres Interesses wahrnahm - einen riesigen, bräunlichen Haufen. „Ist es das, wofür ich es halte?" Boromir entdeckte ein leichtes Schmunzeln unter ihrer Kapuze. Ihre Stimme jedoch klang ernst. „Das hier ist ausgesprochen interessant, Boromir. Ich habe es auch gerade erst entdeckt."**

**Der Krieger konnte diesem riesigen Haufen nichts Interessantes abgewinnen. Halb hoffte und halb fürchtete er, dass Linnyd ihm ihre Faszination erläutern würde. Ohne auf seine Aufforderung zu warten, begann sie zu erklären. **

**„Drachen sind keine Tiere, wie die Menschen sie begreifen, Boromir. Es sind edle Geschöpfe, voller Stolz und Würde. Sie sind von altem Blut - den Menschen an Verstand weit überlegen und auch wenn sie für die Menschen nicht erkennbar ist, haben Drachen eine alte Kultur. Sie würden niemals außerhalb ihres Gebietes ihren Kot abladen, Boromir, so wenig wie Menschen und Elben dies tun würden und auch ihr würdet sicherlich nicht..." **

**„Sicherlich nicht.", beeilte er sich, ihre Ausführungen zu beenden. In seinem Nacken begann es zu prickeln und in einer Gasse, die nicht weit von ihnen sein mochte, vernahm er Stimmen. Es wurde Zeit, dass sie zurück in den Palast kamen.**

**Linnyd nickte, zufrieden mit sich. „Die Drachen greifen die Stadt nicht zum Vergnügen an, das kann ich jetzt mit Bestimmtheit sagen. Etwas stimmt nicht mit ihnen. Vielleicht sind sie krank, vielleicht stehen sie unter einem großen Druck oder es steckt noch etwas anderes dahinter, das uns bis jetzt nicht aufgefallen ist - nur was? Wenn ich nur wüsste, was es ist." **

**Sie schien bereits wieder vergessen zu haben, dass Boromir an ihrer Seite war und starrte gedankenverloren zu Boden. **

**Boromir hingegen hatte kaum noch Augen für Linnyds Fund. Die Stimmen aus der Seitengasse kamen näher und auch wenn er die Männer noch nicht sah, klangen ihre Stimmen verärgert. Er wollte nicht hier sein, wenn sie diese Straße erreichten. **

**Sanft fasste er Linnyd auf die Schulter und bedeutete ihr, aufzustehen. „Kommt, Linnyd. Wir sind nicht sicher hier. Je eher wir wieder im Palast sind, desto besser." Wie zur Bestätigung drangen Schritte an ihr Ohr und ohne lange zu überlegen, packte Boromir die Elbin und zog sie mit sich in ein leerstehendes Haus. **

Linnyd schenkte ihm einen fragenden Blick. „Warum verstecken wir uns?", wollte sie wissen. Draußen kamen verärgerte Stimmen näher.

Es waren mindestens zehn Menschen und Linnyd mit ihren feinen Sinnen nahm vereinzelte Worte wahr, die sie dazu veranlassten, still zu bleiben. „Verdammte Elben - verfluchte Drachen!" Innerlich zuckte sie zusammen, als ihr die Worte der Kriegerin wieder in den Sinn kamen. Die Menschen waren in der Tat unruhig, nur das Warum blieb ihr schleierhaft.

Die Haare in ihrem Nacken stellten sich auf, als Boromirs heißer Atmen ihr Ohr streifte. „Es hat einen Aufstand vor dem Palast gegeben. Niemand wurde ernsthaft verletzt, aber die Bewohner der Stadt geben den Elben die Schuld daran, dass die Drachen noch immer die Stadt angreifen." Linnyd wollte etwas erwidern, aber in diesem Augenblick erreichte die Menge das Haus, in dem sie sich verbargen und so verkniff die Elbin sich eine Antwort.

**Wortlos kauerten sie sich unter das Fenster und warteten ab, bis sich die Männer wieder entfernten. „Es ist sicherer, wenn wir noch etwas abwarten", raunte Boromir ihr leise ins Ohr und Linnyd legte keinen Widerspruch ein. **

**Draußen kehrte Stille ein.**Sie hätte nicht gedacht, dass die Stimmung in der Stadt so schnell umschlagen würde und in diesem Augenblick sehnte sich Linnyd mehr denn je zurück nach der Kolonie in Ithilien, wo sie sich endlich nicht mehr verbergen musste und wieder unter Ihresgleichen war.

Sie betrachtete den Menschen an ihrer Seite, der mit einem Ohr hinaus lauschte während er einen Staubfleck von seinem Stiefel entfernte. Dass er wegen ihr die Stadt abgesucht hatte, gab der Elbin schließlich doch noch das Gefühl, nicht gänzlich unwillkommen zu sein.

**„Ich wollte mich bei Euch bedanken, Boromir", flüsterte Linnyd und musste lächeln, als sie das Erstaunen auf dem Gesicht des Mannes sah. ‚Wofür?', sagte sein Blick. „Ich wollte Euch danken, dass Ihr Euch für mich eingesetzt habt - in dem Gasthaus, als es darum ging, mehr über die Drachen herauszufinden, bevor wir Soldaten gegen sie schicken." Boromir zuckte mit den Schultern. **

**„Ich teile Eure Meinung, Linnyd. Minas Tirith verfügt über die fähigsten Männer des ganzen Landes, aber mir ist keine Waffe bekannt, die einem Drachen schaden könnte - warum also Menschenleben gefährden?" Es lag noch etwas anderes in seinem Blick, aber Linnyd vermochte es nicht zu deuten. War es vielleicht Bewunderung für die Drachen? Boromirs Flüstern riss sie aus ihren Gedanken.**

**„Auch ich bin Euch zu Dank verpflichtet, Linnyd. Ich habe gehört, wie Ihr zu meinem Sohn gesprochen habt - wegen der Verbrennung auf seiner Wange." Linnyd wollte etwas erwidern, aber er bat sie mit seinen Blicken zu schweigen. „Für meine Frau und mich ist es nicht leicht zu sehen, dass unser Kind zu einem Mann wird. Manchmal vergessen wir, dass er eigene Wege gehen wird und er nicht mehr der Knabe ist, den wir Tag und Nacht beschützen müssen. Als ich Euch mit ihm sprechen hörte, wurde mir bewusst, wie Aiglos auf andere wirkt, dass er kein Kind mehr ist. Ich glaube, Eure Worte haben ihm viel bedeutet."**

**Die Elbin lächelte schmal. Es war kaum zu glauben, wie sie sich in diesem Mann getäuscht hatte, als sie ihm zum ersten Mal begegnet war. Er war einer der wenigen Menschen, in dessen Gegenwart sie sich wohl zu fühlen begann. Vielleicht würde sie ihn eines Tages einen Freund nennen. **

**Vorsichtig erhob sie sich und spähte durch das Fenster hinaus auf die Straße. „Ich glaube, es ist niemand mehr in der Nähe. Von mir aus können wir zurück in den Palast. Ich habe nicht vor, weiter nach Spuren zu suchen." **

**Der Mann schmunzelte und kam ebenfalls wieder auf die Beine. „Dann sollten wir gehen. Ich bin mir sicher, dass sich etliche Personen große Sorgen um Euch machen - bereitet Euch also schon mal auf eine Standpauke vor."**

Da war er wieder. Der oder die Beobachter, die Aragorn schon die ganze Zeit über gespürt hatte. Seine Nackenhaare stellten sich auf und er spähte hinauf zu den zertrümmerten Hausdächern, Nischen und leeren Fensterhöhlen, die das Feld der Gesteinbrocken umgaben. Irgendwo dort befand sich das Augenpaar, das ihnen ungesehen gefolgt war, das an ihm haftete, wie zähflüssiger Honig, der die Bären anlockte.

Aragorn lauschte auf seine Brüder und Legolas, die dicht hinter ihm gingen, doch sie bewegten sich absolut lautlos. Dieses durchdringende Gefühl, dass etwas nicht stimmte, wurde stärker. Vielleicht waren aber auch nur seine Nerven völlig überspannt und er sah bereits Dinge oder fühlte Spannungen, die gar nicht existierten?

Er versuchte sich zu entspannen, doch gerade, als es ihm zu gelingen begann, spannten sich die Elben an und blieben abrupt stehen. Ohne sich in irgendeiner Weise verständigen zu müssen, hoben sie ihre Bögen und bildeten einen Kreis, um sich gegenseitig den Rücken zu schützen, während sie darauf warteten, dass sich der Feind zeigen würde.

Und dann kam er hinter einer der umgestürzten Mauern zum Vorschein - und nicht nur Aragorn ließ erleichtert seine Waffe sinken. Sie lösten ihre Kampfformation und wandten sich ihrem ‚Gegner' zu.

Boromir wies zwar einige neue Kratzer und Schrammen auf, aber sie stammten ganz offensichtlich nicht von irgendwelchen Waffen, sondern vielmehr von rauen, groben Steinen, über die er wohl geklettert war. Hinter ihm erschien Linnyd, geschmeidig und leichtfüßig selbst auf diesem unebenen Gelände.

Aragorns Wangenmuskeln mahlten, als er ihrer ansichtig wurde, so sehr musste er sich beherrschen, sie nicht zu packen und zu schütteln. Hatte er ihr in den Bergen nicht eindeutig gesagt, was er von ihren Alleingängen hielt? Und sie hatte ihm versichert – _geschworen _– dass sie dergleichen nie wieder tun würde!

In diesem Augenblick trafen sich ihre Blicke und jeder Zorn verflog, angesichts des tiefgründigen Lebens darin. Er war einfach nur froh, sie und Boromir gefunden zu haben, unversehrt und in Sicherheit. Sein Zorn verrauchte und die Erleichterung ließ ihn beinahe taumeln, weil die Last der Angst von seinen Schultern genommen wurde. Und plötzlich war da eine Gewissheit, die nicht zu den eben gespürten Empfindungen passte und ihn deshalb wieder zur Vorsicht mahnte.

Stärker als je zuvor vernahm er die Bedrohung, das nagende Gefühl, das an ihm zerrte und zog, als wolle es ihn von diesem Ort fern halten. Er spürte, wie sich der Tod in das Fleisch zwischen seinen Schulterblättern fraß und instinktiv bewegte er sich, um diesem schrecklichen Gefühl zu entgehen.

Nicht nur Aragorn bewegte sich. Auch die Elben und Boromir reagierten, so, als hätten sie das Gleiche wahrgenommen wie er. Die Zwillinge und Legolas spannten ihre Bögen und Aragorn zog seine Sehne ebenfalls. In dem Augenblick, als er die Sehne noch stärker spannte, erfasste er einen Schatten zwischen den Trümmern, der auch den Elben nicht entging.

Pfeile zischten, schnellten singend von den Sehnen und surrten durch die Luft. Legolas Pfeil verschwand in der Dunkelheit der Trümmer, noch während Aragorn einen plötzlichen Schmerz in seiner Seite spürte. Sein Pfeil verfehlte sein Ziel und grub sich in den trocknen Boden. Ein anderer Pfeil hätte Boromir beinahe getötet. Er verfehlte nur knapp dessen Rücken, als Elrohir sich nach vorne warf und den Freund zur Seite riss. Der vierte Pfeil jedoch traf genauer. Er schlug auf Legolas' einfaches Lederwams, wurde davon abgelenkt und bohrte sich in seinen Oberarm. Blut drang durch das grobe Leinen und der Bogen entglitt seinem gefühllos gewordenen Händen.

„Aragorn, duck dich!", schrie Elladan und wirbelte herum. Der Angriff kam ganz eindeutig von zwei Seiten. Der Elb spähte in die Öffnungen im Mauerwerk und dort, mehr als einhundert Schritt entfernt, rannte eine dunkle, vermummte Gestalt zwischen den Ruinen hindurch davon.

Elrohir war ebenso geschwind auf den Beinen, wie sein Zwillingsbruder, der schon über größere Gesteinsbrocken sprang und die Verfolgung aufnahm. Noch im Laufen, zog er einen weiteren Pfeil aus seinem Stiefelschaft und legte auf. Er brachte einen guten Schuss zustande, doch derjenige, der Legolas beinahe umgebracht hatte, fand Deckung hinter einer Mauer. Und dann rannte er weiter, gefolgt von Elladan, der so rasch nicht zum Aufgeben bereit war!

Elrohir lief in die entgegengesetzte Richtung davon, wohl, um nach dem zweiten Schützen zu suchen. Er warf noch einen raschen Blick zurück, zögerte kurz, bevor er sich dann dazu entschloss seinem ersten Impuls zu folgen. Keinen Herzschlag später war er hinter einer Ecke verschwunden.

Auf dem Platz regten sich die Zurückgelassenen. Boromir fluchte und hastete auf Aragorn zu, der auf die Knie gesunken war. Linnyd hingegen war bereits damit beschäftigt, sich Legolas' anzunehmen, der mit schmerzverzerrtem Gesicht seinen Arm umklammerte.

Es gehörte zu Boromirs Prinzipien, eine Wunde sofort zu versorgen und so schob er entschieden Aragorns Arm von dessen Seite, den er an die Stelle gepresst hielt, wo der Pfeil ihn getroffen hatte. Schon war er dabei, ihm vorsichtig die Tunika abzustreifen.

„Du hast Glück gehabt. Es ist nicht mehr als ein Kratzer." Erleichterung stand in seinem Gesicht.

Aragorn betrachtete die pochende Stelle. Diese Wunde einen Kratzer zu nennen, war fast noch übertrieben. Tatsächlich handelte es sich um einen einzelnen, blutroten Strich, der nur die ersten Hautschichten aufgerissen hatte. Doch mit all den anderen Empfindungen zusammen genommen, fühlte sich Aragorn so schwach, als strömte sein Leben aus dieser Verletzung. Boromir befeuchtete ein Tuch mit etwas Wein aus seinem Trinkschlauch und betupfte die Haut damit, dann begegnete er Aragorns Blick.

„Mehr kann ich hier nicht tun, aber ich denke, das sollte genügen. Wenn du keine ruckartigen Bewegungen machst, wird sich die Wunde rasch schließen."

„Danke!" Die Hand, die er Boromir entgegenstreckte wurde fest umschlossen und er fand sich schneller wieder auf seinen Beinen wieder, als er denken konnte. Gemeinsam traten sie an Linnyds Seite.

Diese fluchte gerade nicht sehr elbenhaft und gab es auf, den Pfeil aus Legolas' Arm ziehen zu wollen. Dem Prinzen stand der Schweiß auf der Stirn, doch er beklagte sich nicht. Wie auch? Er presste die Lippen zu einem schmalen Strich zusammen, um gegen die Schmerzen anzukämpfen.

Aragorn umfasste sacht dessen Arm und betrachtete den Pfeil genauer. Schließlich seufzte er bedauernd.

„Ich fürchte, wir müssen ihn durch den Arm hindurch stoßen. Diese Art von Pfeilen besitzt einen kleinen Widerhaken, um ein Herausziehen zu verhindern."

Legolas konnte nicht mehr tun, als zu seiner Zustimmung knapp zu nicken, doch Aragorn entging nicht, wie blass er um die Mundwinkel geworden war, als er von der Behandlung gesprochen hatte, die dem Elb nun bevorstand. Er brach den Schaft knapp unterhalb der Federn ab, wechselte einen stummen Blick mit Linnyd und Boromir, die daraufhin die Schultern und den Arm von Legolas stärker umfassten. Ohne noch einen Moment lang zu zögern, stieß Aragorn zu. Ohne Widerstand durchdrang die Spitze Muskeln und Sehnen, trat am Unterarm wieder aus und konnte ganz aus der Wunde entfernt werden. Warmes Blut strömte über Aragorns Hände und er beeilte sich, aus seiner ohnehin zerstörten Tunika breite Streifen zu reißen. So stramm wie möglich umwickelte er damit Legolas' Arm, um die Blutung zu stoppen. Als er endlich seine Arbeit beendet hatte, stand nicht nur seinem Freund der Schweiß auf der Stirn.

„Wie fühlst du dich?", fragte er Legolas und erhielt ein schwaches Lächeln.

„Durchlöchert – und in meiner Ehre gekränkt! Ich habe nicht einen Treffer gelandet, ganz im Gegensatz zu unseren Schützen…" Aragorn lachte, auch wenn ihm eigentlich nicht danach zumute war und er wechselte einen Blick mit Boromir, der ihm gegenüber kniete.

„Und nun?", fragte dieser, während er wieder die Umgebung im Auge behielt. Auch er schien diesen Ort so rasch wie möglich verlassen zu wollen, was Aragorn ihm nicht verdenken konnte. Doch ohne die Zwillinge würde er nirgendwo hingehen.

„Wir haben zwei Möglichkeiten. Entweder einer von uns sieht zu, dass Legolas zurück in die Feste kommt, während die anderen Elladan und Elrohir folgen, oder wir bleiben hier und warten."

„Worauf? Auf die Nachhut?" Legolas presste schützend den Arm gegen seine Mitte, schien jedoch gespannt auf Aragorns Erklärung zu warten. Doch diese wurde ihm erspart, denn genau in diesem Moment erschien Elrohir zwischen den Trümmern und war umgehend an ihrer Seite. Anscheinend war er zurück gerannt, denn er keuchte selbst für einen Elben heftig, als er an ihre Seite kam.

„Er ist mir entkommen", erklärte er trocken, blickte auf Aragorn hinab und lächelte grimmig. „Wenn ich herausfinde wer so einen feigen Anschlag verübt, der wird sich wünschen, nie einen Elben zu Gesicht bekommen zu haben. Wie schlimm ist es?" Er nickte in Legolas Richtung, doch er ließ Aragorn nicht aus den Augen.

„Nur ein Kratzer." Diese Äußerung vertrieb binnen eines Herzschlages die Ernsthaftigkeit aus dem Gesicht seines Bruders und ein Lächeln erhellte dieses.

„Das hast du schon als Junge immer gesagt – selbst als du…" Die Erinnerung ließ ihn verstummen, denn sie weckte die Angst in seinem Herzen sofort wieder zum Leben, die er damals auch empfunden hatte. Aragorn sah das Wechselspiel der Gefühle auf dem Gesicht seines Bruders und fuhr etwas ernster fort, um ihn abzulenken.

„Legolas wird einige Zeit seinen Bogen nicht spannen können, aber es wird rasch verheilt sein. Bei seinem elbischen Blut nicht länger als binnen einer Woche."

„Gut." Elrohir bückte sich und umfasste Legolas gesunden Arm. „Denkst du, du wirst es schon bis in den Palast schaffen? Ich möchte nicht erst in der Dämmerung dort eintreffen."

Legolas nickte nur kurz und kam dann mit Elrohirs und Linnyds Hilfe auf die Füße.

„Ich wurde am Arm getroffen! Meine Beine funktionieren einwandfrei!", entgegnete er sarkastisch, aber er verzog dennoch sein Antlitz vor Schmerz, als er eine unbedachte Bewegung machte.

Die Sonne wanderte eine beachtliche Strecke über das Firmament, bis die kleine Truppe endlich das letzte Stadttor passiert hatte und sich zu der kleinen Ausfallpforte begab.

Aragorn hatte ab und an einen Seitenblick auf Linnyd geworfen, aber sie schien ihre Aufmerksamkeit voll und ganz auf Legolas zu konzentrieren, oder wich ihm absichtlich aus. Sie schien zu ahnen, dass er diesen Zwischenfall nicht auf sich beruhen lassen würde und am Liebsten hätte er ihr gleich hier und jetzt gesagt, was er von ihrem neuerlichen ‚Ausflug' hinter seinem Rücken hielt!

Doch die Sorge um Elladan, der immer noch nicht zu ihnen gestoßen war, hielt ihn davon ab. Nicht nur er drehte sich immer wieder um, oder ließ seinen Blick in die schmalen Seitengassen wandern und nicht nur, um nach Verfolgern Ausschau zu halten. Er hoffte ständig darauf, Elladans Gestalt zu erblicken.

Elladan hastete durch die verwinkelten Gassen, seiner Beute dicht auf der Spur. Wer auch immer auf sie geschossen hatte, musste eingesehen haben, dass sein Heil nun in der Flucht lag. Ein Mensch hätte die Verfolgung lange schon aufgeben müssen, aber für den Elb mit seinen scharfen Sinnen, stellte es auch kein Problem dar, dass er den Mann nicht immer im Blick hatte. Mit seinem guten Gehör folgte er den Schritten des Mannes, wie ein Hund einer Duftspur.

Ein zufriedenes Lächeln schlich sich auf sein Gesicht, als er erkannte, dass die Schritte langsamer wurden. Menschen konnten eben nicht Tag und Nacht durchlaufen - der Attentäter würde seiner gerechten Strafe nicht entgehen.

Elladan bog um eine Ecke und dann geschah alles sehr schnell.

Fast war er ein wenig überrascht, als er gegen den Mann prallte und im letzten Augenblick konnte er dem gezückten Dolch ausweichen, der jedem seiner menschlichen Geschwister nun den sicheren Tod gebracht hätte.

Auch Elladan griff blitzschnell nach seinem Dolch und bereitete sich auf einen Gegenangriff vor. Er packte den Menschen an der Kapuze seines Umhangs und riss ihn zu Boden. Der Mann gab ein ersticktes Keuchen von sich. „Ergib dich, dann lass ich dich leben", zischte der wütende Elb und machte sich bereit, dem Mann das Tuch wegzureißen, das dessen Gesicht verbarg.

Ein sengender Stoß aus Adrenalin durchfuhr ihn und ließ ihn zusammenschrecken. Zu spät bemerkte er, dass die Gefahr nicht von dem Mann ausging, den er verfolgt hatte. Seine eigene Kapuze war ihm bei der Verfolgung vom Kopf geglitten und die Haare fielen ihm wie ein Schleier aus schwarzer Seide ins Gesicht.

Zwei kräftige Hände packten seine Schultern und rissen ihn von seinem Opfer fort. Mit einem Ruck war der Mann frei - nur ein Stück Stoff blieb in Elladans Händen zurück, aber er hatte keine Zeit, sich über den Verlust seiner Beute zu ärgern.

Elladan fand sich umgeben von zehn Männern, die ihn wütend anstarrten. „Verfluchter Elb", knurrte einer von ihnen und trat rasch auf Elronds Sohn zu. Elladan wich zurück, prallte aber gegen einen Körper in seinem Rücken und er fluchte innerlich. Er war so sehr auf seine Jagd konzentriert gewesen, dass er die anderen Menschen gar nicht wahrgenommen hatte.

Aus dem Augenwinkel sah er das Blitzen einer Waffe und er benötigte weniger als einen Herzschlag, um eine Entscheidung zu treffen - Elladan nahm kurz Anlauf, sprang auf einen Trümmerhaufen inmitten des Kreises aus Menschenleibern, stieß sich ab und landete auf einem Dachvorsprung.

Er ließ den Männern keine Gelegenheit, mit einem Bogen auf ihn zu zielen - wie eine Katze sprang er von Dach zu Dach und entfernte sich rasch in Richtung Palast. Er war nicht so alt geworden, weil er nicht wusste, wann ein Kampf verloren war.

Die Wachen am Tor öffneten sofort, als sie Elronds Sohn erkannten und Elladan sprintete in den Hof. Hinter ihm schlossen sich die dicken Tore, auch wenn er nicht das Gefühl gehabt hatte, verfolgt zu werden. Dennoch schüttelte er sich leicht. Das war knapp gewesen - zu knapp für seinen Geschmack und die Feindsinnigkeit der Menschen erfüllte ihn mit Unbehagen.

Sein Eintreffen blieb nicht unbemerkt. Am Fuß der Treppe zum Palast standen bereits Elrohir, sein Schwager und Bergil - sein Bruder schien heftig mit beiden Menschen zu diskutieren und deutete gerade in Richtung der Stadt, als er seinen Zwilling erkannte. Mit einem Keuchen, das selbst an Elladans Ohren drang, stürzte Elrohir auf ihn zu und schloss ihn fest in den Arm. Elladan erwiderte die Umarmung. „Fürchte nichts, Bruder, mir ist nichts geschehen."

„Wir wollten gerade nach dir suchen", mischte sich Boromirs Stimme ein. „Heute sollte sich keiner von euch in der Stadt blicken lassen!" In der Stimme des Mannes lagen Ärger und Sorge. Elladan lachte leise. „Keine Sorge, ich gehe heute nirgendwo mehr hin." Mit einem bedauernden Blick auf seinen Zwilling fügte er hinzu: „Ich habe leider nicht viel von ihm erwischt - nur das hier."

Elladan zog das Stück Stoff hervor, das aus dem Umhang des Mannes gerissen war. Elrohir winkte ab. „Da hattest du mehr Glück als ich - ich habe ihn schon nach ein paar Minuten verloren."

Elladan war klug genug, nichts von seinem Zusammenstoß mit der wütenden Meute zu erwähnen, aber zu seiner Überraschung, schien sein Schwager sich für das Stück Stoff zu interessieren. Er ließ sich den Fetzen reichen, besah ihn sich kurz und dann trat ein unbehaglicher Ausdruck in seine Miene. „Was hältst du davon, Bergil?", fragte er leise, aber Elladan wusste in diesem Augenblick, dass Boromir die Antwort bereits kannte.

„Das ist der Stoff aus dem die Umhänge der Stadtwache hergestellt werden", stellte Bergil mit leiser Stimme fest. Die vier wechselten einen langen Blick und unbehagliches Schweigen lag über der Gruppe. „Kein Wort davon zu Aragorn", meldete sich Boromir schließlich zu Wort. „Nicht, bevor wir etwas Genaues wissen." Aber haltet die Augen offen, schickte er eine stumme Botschaft hinterher. Die Elben und Bergil nickte zustimmend.


	41. Kapitel 39: Erkenntnisse

**39. Kapitel: „Erkenntnisse"**

Die Kühle des Abends drang bereits in Aragorns Zimmer, aber sie wirkte wohltuend wie Balsam auf seinen Körper und Geist. Erleichtert über dieses belebende Gefühl lehnte er sich gegen den steinernen Fensterrahmen und schloss dankbar die Augen. Die Anspannung des Tages fiel von ihm ab und er dankte stumm den Valar, dass seine Freunde und Brüder alle wieder mehr oder weniger unversehrt in der Feste waren. Legolas' Arm würde rasch wieder verheilen und die Schrammen und Kratzer von Boromir und Linnyd, die sie sich bei ihrer Kletterpartie durch die Ruinen zugezogen hatten, sogar noch schneller.

Er war dafür unendlich dankbar und deshalb verdrängte er auch entschieden jeden weiteren Gedanken an all die Probleme und Sorgen, die außerhalb dieses Gemachs auf ihn warteten.

Das leise Geräusch von Schritten im Flur ließ ihn hochfahren. _‚Ich habe ihnen doch gesagt, dass ich nicht gestört werden will'_, grollte er in Gedanken. Er hatte nicht im Mindesten Lust, sich jetzt mit seinem Vater oder einem seiner Brüder über die Vorfälle des Tages zu diskutieren_. ‚Wenn sie nicht…'_

Die Person, die nun die Türe aufdrückte war keine, die er hier erwartet hätte und er starrte sie einen Moment lang entgeistert an, bis ihm bewusst wurde, was er wohl für ein Bild abgeben mochte. Er schloss rasch den Mund und versuchte ein Lächeln. _‚Sehr gut!'_, schoss es ihm durch den Kopf. _‚Eigentlich wolltest du sie doch gehörig zurecht weisen, doch stattdessen benimmst du dich nun wie ein…' _Er dachte diesen Gedanken lieber nicht zu Ende.

Linnyd blieb gleich an der Türe stehen und betrachtete ihn mit warmen, goldbraunen Augen. Sie erwiderte sein Lächeln nicht, sondern sah ihn einfach nur an. Sie war eine sehr hübsche Frau und Aragorn fragte sich, wann ihm das eigentlich das erste Mal aufgefallen war. Er schien sie erst jetzt wirklich wahrzunehmen, wie sie dort vor ihm stand und ihn mit ihrem unergründlichen Blick fixierte.

Sie hatte wohl Zeit gehabt, sich den gröbsten Schmutz von Haaren und Gewand zu entfernen und dabei hatten sich natürlich noch mehr der einzelnen Strähnen gelöst und umspielten ihr Gesicht.

Sie zog sich ein breites Tuch um ihre Schulten zurecht, eine Geste, als wolle sie sich vor irgendetwas schützen. Vor ihm? Der Gedanke versetzte ihm einen Stich und sein Gesicht wurde ernst. Dann fiel sein Blick auf die Halskette die sie trug und ein völlig fremdes Gefühl erfasste ihn, als er das Schmückstück genauer betrachtete. Kunstvoll aneinandergereihte, gestaltete Silberblättchen, von denen jedes einzelne in einem Braunton verziert war – genau in den Farben der wirbelnden Flecken in ihren Augen.

‚_Wer hat Ihr das geschenkt'?_ Sie hatte es bestimmt nicht selbst ausgewählt, denn sie trug sonst nie irgendeinen Schmuck, außer ihrer silbernen Haarspange, die ihre seidige Pracht an Ort und Stelle zu halten versuchte. Jedenfalls hatte er dieses Kleinod zuvor nie an ihr bemerkt. Aragorn schluckte in dem Bedürfnis, den kalten Knoten der Eifersucht in seinem Magen zu ignorieren.

„Ich hatte nicht damit gerechnet, Euch heute noch zu sehen", brachte er kühler hervor, als es eigentlich seine Absicht gewesen war.

Sie schien seine unausgesprochene Anspielung in dieser Äußerung zu verstehen, denn sie reckte daraufhin das Kinn vor und straffte die Schultern.

„Ich konnte doch nicht ahnen, dass sich die Lage in der Stadt in so rascher Zeit dermaßen zuspitzen würde! Es gab keinerlei Anzeichen dafür! Ich wollte außerdem nur…", setzte sie an, um sich ihm zu erklären.

„Habt Ihr auch nur eine Sekunde daran gedacht, was Ihr mir in den Bergen versprochen habt?", unterbrach er sie. „Habt Ihr nicht daran gedacht, dass auch hier jederzeit die Gefahr besteht, sich einem Drachen gegenüber wieder zu finden? Warum küsst Ihr sie das nächste Mal nicht auch noch, wenn Ihr ihnen begegnet? Was habt Ihr Euch überhaupt gedacht? Einfach so alleine in die Stadt zu gehen! Noch dazu, ohne überhaupt irgendjemanden davon in Kenntnis zu setzen?!"

Sie richtete sich noch weiter auf und ihre großen Augen hätten beinahe die Kühle der Nacht verfrüht herbeigezaubert. „Für wen haltet Ihr Euch eigentlich?", fragte sie mit einem gefährlichen Unterton in der Stimme. „Ich war bisher mein Leben lang selbst dazu in der Lage zu entscheiden, was ich wie und wann tue! Außerdem war alles in bester Ordnung, bevor Ihr aufgetaucht seit!" Die Worte klangen genauso kalt, wie ihre Augen dreinblickten.

‚_Törichte Frau! Sie wird sich noch umbringen, weil sie so unvernünftig ist und unvorsichtig, wenn Vorsicht geboten wäre'_ Aragorn schüttelte den Kopf. „Die Männer geben den Elben die Schuld für jeden weitern Drachenangriff, Linnyd. Und dafür, dass sie nicht längst getötet wurden. Ihr seid eher das Ziel ihrer Pfeile gewesen, als ich und es war nur eine Frage der Zeit, bis sie Euch entdeckt hätten. Auch ohne, dass wir Euch und Boromir gesucht hätten!"

Einen Augenblick lang sah sie ihn zweifelnd an, dann fand sie ihre Stimme wieder.

„Herr Boromir und ich hätten es ohne Schwierigkeiten zurück zur Feste geschafft! Warum musstet Ihr mir nur folgen und dieser Gefahr aussetzten?" Dann fügte sie mit leicht gerunzelter Stirn hinzu – allerdings mehr an sich selbst gerichtet als an ihn. „Ihr habt Euch um mich Sorgen gemacht…"

„Natürlich. Ich hätte mir um jeden anderen genauso Sorgen gemacht! Ich will nicht, dass irgendjemandem etwas Ernsthaftes zustößt." Linnyd schien enttäuscht und wütend, allerdings war es für ihn jedes Mal sehr schwierig, ihrer Miene abzulesen, was sie empfand. Er jedoch wusste, dass sein Gesicht sicherlich deutlich seinen Zorn widerspiegelte. Ihr Schweigen brachte ihn sogar noch mehr auf. „Was wollt Ihr Euch mit diesen Alleingängen beweisen? Ihr legt es geradezu darauf an, Euch in brenzlige Situationen zu begeben!"

„Und Ihr nicht?!", schoss sie zurück. „Wenn ich Elladan richtig verstanden habe, dann zürnt Euch dieser Pöbel nicht minder, als uns Elben. Und Ihr habt Euch Eurem Vater trotzdem widersetzt und den sicheren Palast verlassen! Ihr solltet mich daher besser verstehen können. Manchmal muss man eben tun, was notwendig ist."

Aragorn hätte Elladan für seine Geschwätzigkeit am liebsten ebenfalls einige Worte an den Kopf geworfen, aber da er nicht anwesend war, blieb diesem dieses Schicksal erspart – vorerst jedenfalls. Linnyd kam jedoch nicht so leicht davon.

„Ihr habt Recht", erklärte er mit einem selbstsicheren Lächeln. „Manchmal muss man tun, was man muss. Und ich werde wohl nicht darum herum kommen, Maßnahmen wegen Eurem Verhalten zu ergreifen."

„Was habt Ihr vor?", fragte sie alarmiert, doch sein Lächeln wurde lediglich breiter.

„Das werdet Ihr sehen, wenn es soweit ist", entgegnete er nur. Etwas versöhnlicher und hoch zufrieden mit sich selbst fragte er dann. „Gibt es sonst noch etwas?" Er war müde, jeder Muskel in seinem Körper sandte einen dumpfen Schmerz aus und er wollte sich endlich die dringend benötigte Ruhe verschaffen.

„Nein!", kam es kurz und trotzig von ihr und sie wandte sich abrupt um, um das Zimmer zu verlassen.

„Linnyd?" Er hatte ihren Namen ausgesprochen und sie aufgehalten, ohne sich überhaupt bewusst gewesen zu sein, dass er das gewollt hatte. „Von wem habt Ihr diese Halskette?"

Ihr Kopf fuhr zu ihm herum, die Augen weit geöffnet vor Erstaunen über diese Frage, aber auch ein offenes Fenster in ihre Seele. Dort war Liebe, Schmerz und Trauer zu finden. Ihre Hand umschloss die zierliche Blätterranke aus Silber. „Das war ein Freundschaftsgeschenk", brachte sie leise hervor. Dann war sie auch schon aus Aragorns Gemächern gestürzt.

Linnyd hastete vorwärts, ihre Kette immer noch mit einer Hand umschlossen und kämpfte gegen die Tränen an, die sich hartnäckig einen Weg zu bahnen versuchten. Sie wusste selbst nicht, warum sie so aufgewühlt war, doch es war einfach zu viel geschehen, zu viel gesagt worden, dass ihre Gefühle in ihrem Inneren völlig durcheinander wirbelten. Der erneute Angriff, die Gefahr, in der sie sich alle befunden hatten, die Sorge um Legolas, Elladan und Elrohir und nun die Erinnerung, die König Elessar in ihrem Herzen wieder zum Leben erweckt hatte.

Wie konnte etwas so kleines wie eine Kette nur ihre Welt derart beeinflussen? Schon damals, als Tanhil sie ihr geschenkt hatte, hatte sie gewusst, was dieses Geschenk bedeutete. Tanhil hatte zu viel Wert darauf gelegt, sie so perfekt wie möglich anfertigen zu lassen. Jedes Blättchen fing das Spiegelbild der wirbelnden Herbstblätter im Wind ein. Jeder Braunton war in ihren Augen zu finden, jeder goldene Schimmer in der Pracht ihrer Haare.

Die Magie, die dieses Schmuckstück erfüllte, war Tanhils reine, aufrichtige Liebe, sein Versprechen, immer bei ihr zu sein und sie vor allem zu bewahren. Sie mit dem eigenen Leben zu schützen, wenn nötig und selbst darüber hinaus. Er hatte nicht viel Macht besessen Magie zu lenken, doch dieses Kleinod barg alles, was ihm möglich gewesen war. Sie hatte es seit dem ersten Tag nie wieder abgenommen, selbst dann nicht, als sie Tanhil verloren hatte. Oder gerade deswegen.

Die Kette war ihr zu einem Quell des Trostes geworden, spendete ihr Kraft und das winzige Gefühl, einen Teil von ihm immer bei sich zu haben. Sie trug die Kette bei sich, stets gut verborgen unter ihrer Kleidung, immer in Berührung mit warmer Haut. Für sie war sie schon zu einem natürlichen Körperteil ihrer selbst geworden, dessen sie sich schon nicht mehr bewusst war, doch Aragorn hatte sie entdeckt und sie als das erkannt, was sie war. Als ob er ihre Magie, ihren wirklichen Wert erkannt hätte.

Und in seinen Augen hatte einen Moment lang etwas aufgeblitzt, das ihr mehr Angst eingejagt hatte, als alles andere an diesem unseligen Tag. Doch sie wagte es nicht auszusprechen, noch überhaupt zu denken. Sie wollte nur so rasch wie möglich fort von ihm, fort von diesem Chaos, das sie seinetwegen empfand.

Sie rannte weiter, blind gegenüber ihrer Umgebung und den Menschen, die ihr verwundert hinterher sahen. Sie erreichte den Gang, der ihre Räumlichkeiten beherbergte, drückte mit unsicherer Hand die Klinke und stieß geradewegs gegen Elladan, der in ihrem Zimmer auf sie wartete.

„Hoppla. So stürmisch? Oder bist du auf vor jemandem auf der Flucht?", scherzte er, verstummte jedoch, als er in ihr Gesicht blickte. Sofort wurde er ernst. „Was ist geschehen? Stimmt etwas nicht mit Legolas?"

„_Law_. (Nein)", kam es kurz angebunden von ihr zurück und sie sah ihn das erste Mal direkt in die Augen, seit sie das Zimmer betreten hatte. Er kannte sie schon zu lange, um nicht sofort zu erkennen, was in ihr vorging und er hätte am liebsten gelächelt. Doch er wusste, dass sie dies nur vor ihm verschließen würde, auch wenn er ganz genau wusste, was sie immer noch leugnete. Er überlegte, wie er das Gespräch am geschicktesten beginnen konnte und wählte einen relativ direkten Weg.

„Lass mich raten. Du warst bei meinem Bruder und er war nicht gerade erfreut über deinen kleinen Abstecher in die Stadt…"

Sie atmete einige Male tief durch, schien sich zu beruhigen und antwortete schließlich mit gefasster Stimme.

„So in etwa trifft es genau den Punkt. Er hat sich aufgeführt, als hätte ich mich den Drachen freiwillig zum Fraß vorgeworfen. Und mich noch nicht einmal ausreden lassen! Ich konnte ihm gar nicht erklären, warum ich gegangen bin, was ich entdeckt habe. Er ist so stur wie ein Esel – und das ist eine Beleidigung für das Tier!

Glaubt er ernsthaft, ich wäre nicht in der Lage, auf mich selbst aufzupassen?"

Sie sah Elladan fragend an und dieser beschloss, dass dieser Zeitpunkt ebenso gut war, wie jeder andere, um sie auf das anzusprechen, was jeder Blinde erkennen musste.

„Er sorgt sich um dich, Linnyd. Auf eine besondere Art und Weise sogar mehr, als um jeden anderen in der Stadt." _Auch wenn er es vielleicht selbst noch nicht weiß._

Sie sah ihn verwirrt und fragend an und er seufzte ergeben. Nun war es zu spät, um umzukehren.

„Linnyd. Du bist ihm gegenüber ungerecht. Als was hat er dich denn kennen gelernt? Als Kriegerin? Als Tochter eines Speermeisters, aufgewachsen mit der Waffe in der Hand? Unterrichtet von unzähligen Schwertmeistern, eingeschlossen seinem eigenen? Oder als Gelehrte? Die nur ein einfaches Messer bei sich trägt, um ihre Schreibfedern zu spitzen? Er weiß nichts über dich, doch das wenige das er weiß reicht aus, um dich in sein Herz zu schließen…" Nun war es heraus und genau wie er es erwartet hatte, wurde ihr Haltung kühl.

Er warf Linnyd einen verzweifelten Blick zu, weil er sich unfähig fühlte, mit ihrer ruhigen, aufgesetzten Art umzugehen. Doch in ihren Augen stand die Wahrheit und ganz egal, wie sehr sie es auch abstreiten oder leugnen würde, er kannte sie besser.

Seit jenem schrecklichen Augenblick, als sie auf der Suche in den Bergen gemeinsam seinen Bruder hoch über ihnen auf dem Vorsprung erblickt hatten, war dieser Ausdruck nicht mehr aus ihren Augen gewichen. Und seit dessen Zusammenbruch stand dieser noch deutlicher dort geschrieben! Er musste sich erneut beherrschen, um nicht zu lächeln.

Vielleicht war sie sich ja ihrer Gefühle für Aragorn doch noch nicht wirklich bewusst? Oder aber sie verdrängte diese, weil sie glaubte, Tanhils Andenken zu beschmutzen, oder sonst irgendetwas völlig irrsinniges. Soviel hatte Elladan über Frauen gelernt. Ihre Gedanken und Gefühle waren etwas, das wohl nie ein Mann verstehen würde – egal wie viel Zeit diesem zur Verfügung stand, um sich damit vertraut zu machen.

Aber als Aragorn heute von dem Pfeil getroffen worden war, hatte Elladan die gleiche Furcht in ihrem Gesicht gesehen, die damals auch darauf gestanden hatte, als Tanhil verwundet worden war. Ihr Herz wusste schon, was sie für seinen Bruder empfand, aber ihr Verstand weigerte sich, es sich einzugestehen.

Ein Gedanke kam ihm, der ihm selbst einen kalten Schauer über den Rücken jagte, aber er ahnte, dass sie nicht eher einen Weg zu Aragorn finden würde, bis sie mit der Vergangenheit abgeschlossen hatte. Aber dafür musste sie alles wissen.

Er trat auf sie zu, berührte sie sacht an der Schulter und zog sie aus dem Raum – hinaus auf den breiten Balkon mit Blick auf die weite Ebene. Die Hügel dehnten sich wie aufgehäuftes Gold vor ihnen aus. Elladan starrte auf die endlose Weite, auf der sich wegen der immer noch anhaltenden Dürre kein Grashalm zeigte. Wo sollte er bloß anfangen?

Ihr Gesicht war versteinert. „Was willst du mir sagen, _mellon nin_? Mach es für uns beide nicht noch schwerer, als es das ohnehin schon ist."

Zum ersten Mal hörte er ihren Schmerz wie fernes Donnergrollen in der Ferne. Er sah sie an, ergriff ihre Hände und zwang sich, in ihre honigfarbenen Augen zu blicken.

„Ich habe dir nie erzählt, was damals auf der Lichtung geschah – aber ich habe dir die Wahrheit viel zu lange verschwiegen…" Er erzählte langsam und vollständig und ließ nichts aus.

Als sich Linnyd in der Berührung mit dem Drachen verloren hatte, war einer der Orks wieder auf die Füße gekommen. Die Klinge zum Schlag schon erhoben, um ihr das Leben zu nehmen. Tanhil hatte sich verzweifelt eingemischt. Er hatte den Ork schon erfolgreich zurückgedrängt, als ein weiterer ihn unerwartet von der Seite her angegriffen und ihm das Schwert ins Bein gebohrt hatte.

„…es ist meine Schuld! Er hat mir das Leben gerettet, und ich… wenn ich nicht so mit dem Drachen beschäftigt gewesen wäre…"

„Pst."

„Aber es ist wahr!" Linnyd zwang sich, seinem Blick zu begegnen. Wenn ich fähig gewesen wäre zu helfen – zu kämpfen – dann würde Tanhil noch…"

Elladan entzog ihr seine Hände und sie zuckte zusammen, aber sofort umfasste er mit großen, zarten Fingern ihr Gesicht.

„Nein, Linnyd. Niemand ist Schuld. Er hat dich mehr geliebt, als sein eigenes Leben und er hat nicht eine Sekunde gezögert…" Er brach ab, berührte vorsichtig die silberne Kette um ihren Hals und schüttelte den Kopf. Er war dabei gewesen, als sein Freund dieses Schmuckstück angefertigt hatte und sah heute noch das Strahlen in seinen Augen, als er ihm erzählt hatte, dass er Linnyd endlich bitten wollte, mit ihm den Bund einzugehen.

„Er hat dich so gut gekannt, wie niemand sonst. Er sagte mir, dass du dir die Schuld geben würdest und nahm mir das Versprechen ab, zu schweigen. Aber ich sehe, wie du dich quälst, Linnyd. All die unbeantworteten Fragen, die Unwissenheit – das und noch mehr hält dich in der Vergangenheit.

Es ist Zeit loszulassen und auf die zuzugehen, die dich heute lieben – und die du liebst!"

Erschrocken fuhr sie zusammen. „Wie meinst du das? Und überhaupt! Was gibt dir das Recht…"

„Oh, ich habe jedes Recht! Immerhin handelt es sich hier um Personen, die ich über alle Maße schätze und liebe. Um meine engsten Freunde, meine Familie – meinen Bruder!"

„Was redest du da!", unternahm sie einen schwachen Protest.

„Sag mir jetzt nicht, dass ich Unrecht habe." Seine Stimme war sanft und sie schwieg.

Elladan sah, wie ihr Kopf herabsank und wie sich ihre Schultern beugten, als würde der Kummer selbst ihren unbezwingbaren Geist besiegen. Er wandte sich wieder der Ebene zu.

„Etwas Erstaunliches wird bald geschehen", stellte er fest. „Etwas, dass nur selten passiert. Mein Vater hat von diesen Regenfällen erzählt, die er nur einmal in seiner Jugend erlebt hat. Ich kann es bereits fühlen, Linnyd. Das Land befindet sich noch im Schock, glaube ich. All das Wasser nach einer so langen Dürre! Aber ich fühle die Rastlosigkeit. Es wird bald geschehen – und dann wird das Land erblühen. Schöner, prachtvoller, und üppiger, als es seit Jahrhunderten der Fall war!"

Er sah zu Linnyd hinab und sie lächelte schwach. „Dir könnte es ebenso ergehen, mellyn nin! Nimm das Geschenk der Valar an. Liebe – wahre Liebe – ist ebenso selten, wie diese Regenfälle und sie kann das gleiche bewirken. Bei dir – und auch bei Aragorn!"

Sie schwieg, was ihn mehr verunsicherte, als einer ihrer Gefühlsausbrüche. Plötzlich legte sie die Arme um ihn, und er war wie immer überrascht über die Kraft in diesem zierlichen Körper. Als sie ihn losließ, quollen die Tränen über und er war klug genug, sie sofort zu verlassen.

Er sah sich nicht mehr um, aber mehr noch, um seine eigenen Tränen zu verbergen, als die ihren zu sehen. Auch er vermisste Tanhil, heute genauso sehr, wie damals, unmittelbar nach seinem Tod. Doch er wusste ganz sicher, dass sich sein Freund für Linnyd freuen würde, wenn sie wieder jemanden fand, den sie liebte. Das hatte er sich vor seinem Tod von ihr gewünscht und sie hatte es ihm versprochen. Es war nun an der Zeit, dieses Versprechen einzulösen!

Noch ein unerwarteter Gast betrat Aragorns Raum, keine halbe Stunde, nachdem Linnyd ihn verlassen hatte. Im Gegensatz zu Aragorn selbst, der noch in die Kleider gewandet war, die Elrond ihnen vor ihrer Suche in der Stadt gegeben hatte, trug Boromir seine eigene schlichte Gewandung. Sie wechselten nur stumm einen Blick, mit dem Boromir bat, bleiben zu dürfen und Aragorn dies bejahte.

Dennoch ergriff Aragorn den Saum seines Hemdes und beugte sich hinab, um es sich über den Kopf zu ziehen. Dessen Kopf und Arme steckten noch zwischen den Falten des groben Leinens, als Boromir das Wort an ihn richtete. Wohl nicht sicher, wie dieser sein Anliegen beginnen sollte, sagte er das Erstbeste, was ihm in den Sinn kam.

„Du hast Glück gehabt. Der Streifschuss wird nicht einmal eine Narbe hinterlassen."

Aragorn befreite sich aus den letzten Stofffalten und warf das Hemd achtlos auf einen der Stühle. Seine Hand fuhr automatisch zu der Wunde und er verzog das Gesicht.

„Jedenfalls keine sichtbaren Narben, mein Freund", murmelte er mehr zu sich selbst, als an Boromir gewandt, doch er hatte die scharfen Ohren seines Freundes unterschätzt.

„Du wirst dir die Sache doch nicht etwa derart zu Herzen nehmen?!", brauste Boromir mehr auf, als es seine Absicht gewesen war. „Die Worte der Männer waren in Zorn und Verzweiflung gesprochen, doch wenn sie erst einmal in Ruhe über alles nachdenken, dann werden sie rasch feststellen, dass sie Unrecht haben."

„Oh nein, Boromir", entgegnete Aragorn ruhig. „Jedes ihrer Worte war wohl überlegt. Und sie tun gut daran, an ihrer Überzeugung festzuhalten."

„Was redest du da!?" Boromir starrte Aragorn an, als habe dieser ihm erklärt, die Drachen seinen harmlose Schoßtiere.

„Ich spreche nur aus, was ich selbst lange Zeit geleugnet, und doch immer gewusst habe. Der Grund, warum ich so lange gezögert habe, mein Erbe anzuerkennen und den Thron als meinen zu beanspruchen. Ich bin schwach, Boromir. Ich bin nicht dazu geschaffen, ein König zu sein und ein Volk zu führen. Ich bin ein einfacher Waldläufer, der besser nicht mehr Verantwortung trägt, als die für sich selbst."

Boromir starrte ihn immer noch ungläubig an, nicht fähig, etwas auf Aragorns Worte zu erwidern.

„Du hast es viel schneller erkannt als ich. Gondor braucht keinen König. Es hatte einen Mann, der - mehr als ich es jemals sein werde - dazu bestimmt war, das Königreich und das Volk zu führen. Er war einer von ihnen. Ist es immer noch. Heute habe ich seinen Namen von den Männern vernommen und gefühlt, dass diese Recht haben. Es war dein Name, Boromir!"

Boromir schluckte schwer, begegnete Aragorns Blick jedoch, ohne ihm auszuweichen. Er ahnte nur entfernt, was in seinem Schwager vorging, doch dies reichte aus, um ihn erkennen zu lassen, wie sehr dieser an sich zweifelte.

Doch was sollte er sagen – was tun, um diese Zweifel als so unsinnig zu offenbaren, wie sie tatsächlich waren? Fieberhaft suchte er nach den passenden Argumenten und fand doch keine. Im letzten Jahr war einfach so viel geschehen, dass den Unmut der Bewohner der Stadt nur zu verständlich machte.

Boromir – und natürlich all ihre Freunde – wusste, dass Aragorn nicht wirklich dafür verantwortlich gemacht werden konnte, doch die genauen Umstände waren noch lange nicht jedem Gondorianer bekannt. Außerdem glaubte er nicht, dass Aragorn selbst diese Umstände alle als Entschuldigung für sich selbst akzeptierte. Wenn jemand Aragorn das Leben in dieser Richtung erschwerte, dann vor allem er selbst! Die Ansprüche, die er selbst an sich stellte, waren in Boromirs Augen viel zu hoch!

Und doch konnte Boromir nicht leugnen, dass er selbst schon an Aragorn gezweifelt hatte. Sei es in der weit zurückliegenden, als auch in der noch nicht weit entfernten Vergangenheit. Und er hatte diese Zweifel nicht immer vor Aragorn verbergen können. Aber heute, als der Mann, der nun vor seinem König stand, war er felsenfest davon überzeugt, dass Aragorn der beste Herrscher war, den dieses Volk sich wünschen konnte!

„Aragorn", begann er deshalb. Er ließ sich Zeit, um sich die Worte auch genau zurecht legen zu können. „Wenn ich dich so reden höre, glaube ich langsam selbst, dass du mir doch die Herrschaft übergeben möchtest, wie du es noch vor wenigen Wochen so amüsiert abgestritten hast! Und sei dir versichert, ich würde mir meine Frau tatsächlich packen und die Stadt verlassen, wenn ich auch nur befürchtete, dass ich dich länger als nur einige Tage vertreten müsste! Und das zeigt mir, dass ich ganz sicher nicht dieser Mann bin, den die Bevölkerung einfordert. Vielleicht war ich das einmal, aber jetzt bin ich es nicht mehr. Ich habe meinen mir zustehenden Platz in dieser Welt gefunden und werde ihn nie wieder aufgeben – jedenfalls nicht, ohne zu kämpfen.

Und sei dir versichert. Jeder, der dich öffentlich anzweifelt, ist nicht Herr seiner Sinne und wird seinen Irrtum auch früher oder später bemerken! Du eingeschlossen", endete er schließlich mit einem Lächeln in der Stimme, in der Hoffnung, Aragorns Trübseeligkeit zu vertreiben. Aragorn lächelte nicht.

„Aragorn", begann Boromir eindringlicher und ernster. „Mag sein, dass ich in der Vergangenheit nicht immer mit dir einer Meinung war. Das ich dich vielleicht nicht gleich als denjenigen anerkannt habe, der du vom ersten Tag unseres Kennenlernens an warst. Aber ich bin in all den Jahren immer wieder eines Besseren belehrt worden! Sei es durch andere oder durch dich selbst. Und heute, mehr denn je, weiß ich, dass du hierher gehörst. Dass du an keinem Ort der Welt besser aufgehoben wärst, als hier. Du bist dazu geboren, diesen Platz einzunehmen. Du wurdest geboren, um die Hoffnung der Menschen zu erfüllen. Estel! Muss ich wirklich noch mehr sagen? Selbst dein Ziehvater wusste, welche Stärke in dir steckt. In dem Knaben, der verängstigt vor ihm stand. Jeder deiner Freunde weiß es.

Heute am Tor habe ich genau da gestanden, wo ich hingehöre – nämlich hinter dir! Gemäß meiner Stellung und meiner Überzeugung! Und egal was geschieht, diesen Platz werde ich nie wieder verlassen."

Aragorn hatte Boromir während dessen langer Rede nicht aus den Augen gelassen und weilte selbst in der Vergangenheit. Er erinnerte sich noch genau daran, wie er Boromir das erste Mal in Bruchtal gesehen, das erste Mal mit ihm gesprochen hatte. Und auch an die Zeit, wie sie gemeinsam mit der Ringgemeinschaft auf dem Weg nach Mordor gewesen waren. Damals hatte er sich bald eingestanden, dass er den Sohn des Truchsess' für die feste Überzeugung und den unumstößlichen Glauben an sein Geschlecht der Menschheit, bewunderte.

Es gab keinen Zweifel in dessen Stimme, dessen Worten, wenn er davon sprach, dass Gondor sich Sauron entgegenstellen und ihn besiegen würde. Keine Zweifel, dass sie dieser Macht nicht standhalten würden und jeder Versuchung widerstehen würden. Wie schwach war er sich damals im Vergleich zu dessen Stärke vorgekommen. Einem kampferprobten, an seine Überzeugungen glaubenden Krieger, der sein Ziel so geradlinig verfolgte. Diesen Vergleich hatte er damals nicht gewinnen können. Konnte er sich diesem nun wirklich stellen? Er glaubte es nicht.

Boromir hatte ihm damals, an den Ufern des Anduin einmal vorgeworfen, dass er den Elben mehr vertraute, als seinem eigenen Volk und tat er dies heute nicht noch immer? War er nicht viel zu sehr ein Elb in Denkweise und Lebenseinstellung, um das Volk der Menschheit zu führen und dessen Interessen zu vertreten?

Um ehrlich zu sein, gab es diese und andere Fragen, die ihm seit Wochen den Schlaf raubten, auf die er aber dennoch keine Antworten gefunden hatte. Doch immer mehr Ereignisse drängten zu der Antwort, dass er nicht hierher gehörte.

„Nun sprich schon endlich mit mir, Aragorn! Zu schweigen hilft niemandem weiter. Grübeleien verursachen nur Kopfschmerzen und führen zu nichts."

„Du hast wohl Recht. Das hier führt zu nichts und deshalb sollten wir beide jetzt die Zeit nutzen, um uns endlich auszuruhen."

Boromir merkte sehr wohl, dass er nicht erreicht hatte, was er eigentlich gewollt hatte, aber er verstand Aragorns Worte als die Aufforderung, die sie gewesen war. Sie wechselten noch einen Blick, bevor Boromir ihm eine gute Nachtruhe wünschte und sich dann zurückzog.


	42. Kapitel 40: Tollkühne Pläne

40

**40. Kapitel: „Tollkühne Pläne"**

„Das sind ja großartige Fortschritte, die du machst!"

Aiglos drehte sich abrupt um. Ein paar Tage zuvor hätte er diese unüberlegte Handlung vielleicht noch mit großen Schmerzen in seinem Knie bezahlen müssen, aber an diesem Tag fühlte er sich blendend.

Etienne und Albion hatten ihren freien Nachmittag für eine weitere Schreibstunde genutzt, aber die Sonne brannte an diesem Tag so heiß, dass die Jungen schon nach kurzer Zeit die Lust verließ und sie sich in der Nähe eines kleinen Brunnen niedergelassen hatten.

Auch Rosalie war vor Kurzem zu ihnen gestoßen und hatte sich ins Gras gesetzt, um aus den wenigen Butterblumen die dort wuchsen, einen dicken gelben Kranz zu flechten.

Als sie keine Heiler in der Nähe vermuteten, hatte Albion Aiglos sein Schwert gereicht und der führte nun einen spaßhaften Probekampf gegen Etienne. Von Kämpfen konnte zwar kaum die Rede sein, weil Aiglos nur zaghaft humpelte, aber er genoss das Gefühl, endlich nicht mehr sinnlos in seinem Zimmer zu liegen und den besten Teil seiner Ausbildung zu versäumen.

Genau in dem Augenblick, als er zu einer überraschenden Standparade gegen Etienne ansetzte, hatte Bergil den Garten betreten. Als Heiler oder Familiemitglied des Jungen, hätte er ihn für seine Unvernunft schelten müssen, aber er war keins von beiden – er war sein Hauptmann und freute sich, dass der Sohn seiner Freundin schnell gesund wurde.

„Hauptmann Bergil!", riefen die drei Jungen wie aus einem Munde und allein Rosalie sah nur kurz auf und widmete sich dann wieder ihren Blumen. Die Furcht, der Soldat könne jemandem von ihren unerlaubten Übungen berichten, verschwand, als sie sein Lächeln erblickten. Er hieß die Jungen, sich zu setzen und dann nahm auch er auf dem Brunnenrand platz.

„Es ist gut zu sehen, wie schnell du wieder zu Kräften kommst, Aiglos", schmunzelte er. „Ich habe eben mit den Heilern gesprochen und ich glaube, ich habe gute Nachrichten für dich." Gespannt lauschten alle drei Freunde andächtig, was nun folgen würde und im Stillen war Bergil froh, dass Laiethas Sohn so gute Freunde gefunden hatte, die mit ihm litten und sich für ihn freuten.

„Die Heiler sind der Meinung, dass du in einer Woche schon wieder mit leichten Übungen beginnen kannst und in spätestens einem Monat solltest du nichts mehr von deiner kleinen Heldentat bemerken." Bergil lachte, als alle Jungen einen Seufzer der Erleichterung ausstießen. Es folgte eine winzige Stille, aber dann nahm Aiglos all seinen Mut zusammen und sah seinen Hauptmann mit ernster Miene an.

Bergil kannte ihn seit seiner Geburt. Er war dem Jüngsten seiner Freundin immer ein Spielkamerad und Freund gewesen, aber Aiglos war in seinen Augen bis zu diesem Moment das Kind seiner Vertrauten. Für einen Moment schien das Gesicht des Jungen sich zu verändern, er wurde ernster, reifer und älter und sah seinem Vater sehr ähnlich. „Was gibt es?", ermutigte Bergil ihn zu sprechen.

Mit einem vorsichtigen Seitenblick auf seine Freunde begann der junge Mann. „Ich habe erfahren, dass es gestern Unruhen in der Stadt gab, Hauptmann. Ich habe auch gehört, dass Steine geflogen sind – gegen meinen Onkel." Bergils Mund wurde trocken und so nickte er nur knapp. Eigentlich wäre es ihm lieber gewesen, den Jungen mit diesen Einzelheiten nicht zu belasten, aber auf der anderen Seite hatte er ein Recht, es zu erfahren.

„Ist meine Familie in Gefahr, Bergil? Lasst ihr mich deshalb bewachen?" Der Hauptmann ignorierte den Formverstoß des Jungen und wollte schon fragen, welche Wachen Aiglos meinte, als er einen Blick auf Rejin und Fajin erhaschte, die in einem Säulengang ganz in der Nähe auf und ab gingen, sich aber auch seinen Blicken zu entziehen versuchten. Die Haare in seinem Nacken stellten sich auf, aber er würde den Jungen nicht spüren lassen, wie sehr ihn diese Entdeckung in Aufruhr versetzte.

„Deine Familie ist nicht in besonderer Gefahr, Aiglos. Ihr werdet alle gut bewacht, auch deine Freunde." Albion warf Etienne einen erwartungsvollen Blick zu und auch Aiglos richtete plötzlich seine Augen auf Etienne, der sich nun langsam erhob. Bergil war verdutzt.

„Hauptmann Bergil, wir haben darüber nachgedacht, dass vielleicht jemand hier ein falsches Spiel spielen könnte. Vielleicht versucht auch jemand, das Volk gegen den König aufzubringen und wir dachten uns, dass wir ein offenes Auge haben könnten." Bergil hatte sich erhoben und den Mund zum Protest bereit geöffnet, als ihm klar wurde, worauf die Jungen hinaus wollten, aber anscheinend hatte Etienne nun alle Scheu überwunden und war gewillt, seinen ganzen Plan zu offenbaren, bevor sein Ausbilder sich dazu äußern würde.

„Bei allem Respekt, Hauptmann, aber uns kennt hier niemand und Aiglos wird in der richtigen Kleidung auch niemand erkennen. In den Augen Vieler sind wir nur Kinder – euch kennt man überall in der Stadt. Wir können uns ungesehen umschauen." „Und so vielleicht König Aragorn helfen!", entfuhr es nun auch Albion.

Bergil hob abwehrend eine Hand – überrumpelt von dem, was ihm eben zu Ohren gekommen war. „Ich werde jetzt keine Entscheidung treffen. Ich werde mich mit jemandem zu Rate setzen und dann sehen wir weiter. Und jetzt ist es Zeit für euch, wieder an eure Aufgaben zu gehen."

Enttäuscht, aber folgsam verabschiedeten sich Etienne und Albion und als sie den Garten verlassen hatten, ging auch Bergil. Er würde Laietha suchen, er musste mit ihr sprechen – über den tollkühnen Plan ihres Sohnes und darüber, dass Aiglos zwei Schatten zu haben schien...

Die Arbeit an diesem Tag schien kein Ende nehmen zu wollen. Auf dem Tisch vor Laietha lag ein Stapel zusammengefalteter Kinderkleidung, Nadeln, Stoffstücke und Zwirn. Auf ihrem Schoß lag ein noch immer beachtlicher Haufen Kleider, die sie vor dem Abendessen ausbessern wollte. Boromir hatte sie darum gebeten, sich in den nächsten Tagen nicht ohne Wachen in die Stadt zu begeben, aber sie wusste auch, dass die Stadtwache zu wenig Leute hatte, um sie bei ihrer Suche nach den Eltern ihrer Schützlinge zu eskortieren. Außerdem gab es auch hier Arbeit genug für sie. Sie nahm ein grobes Leinenkleid zur Hand und begann damit, eine ausgerissene Naht an der Seite auszubessern.

Eban saß mit gefalteten Händen in einem Lehnstuhl am Fenster und leistete ihr Gesellschaft. Er erzählte von ihrer Heimat und ihren Eltern, aber an diesem Nachmittag lauschte Laietha ihm nur mit einem halben Ohr – zu viele Dinge gingen ihr durch den Kopf.

Die Unruhen des Vortages hatten sie betroffen gemacht und sie konnte sich einfach nicht vorstellen, was die Menschen hier gegen die Elben aufgewiegelt hatte. Auch die Nahrungsmittelknappheit hatten sie an diesem Tag deutlich zu spüren bekommen – die Suppe hatte gerade so für die Kinder gereicht und noch immer sah es nicht so aus, als wolle es bald regnen. Und nicht zuletzt war da noch Aragorn, mit dem sie noch immer nicht gesprochen hatte und der sich mit jedem Tag weiter von ihr zu entfernte.

Ein scharfer Schmerz durchzuckte sie und riss Laietha aus ihren Gedanken. Sie starrte einen Augenblick lang gebannt auf den Blutstropfen, der aus ihrer Fingerkuppe quoll. Dann bemerkte sie Eban, der inzwischen schwieg und sie nachdenklich ansah. „Was hast du?", fragte er besorgt. Laietha schenkte ihm ein schmales Lächeln. „Entschuldige bitte, ich bin unaufmerksam." Sie steckte den Finger in den Mund und sog an der Wunde, um das Kleid nicht zu ruinieren. „Vielleicht sollte ich besser aufpassen, was ich tue."

Ein leises Klopfen an der Tür unterbrach Eban, bevor er etwas erwidern konnte und einen kurzen Augenblick später trat Bergil ein. Er verneigte sich knapp vor dem älteren Mann und dankbar über die Ablenkung, erhob sich Laietha, um ihn mit einer warmen Umarmung zu grüßen.

Als sie sich erhob, spürte sie die Schmerzen in ihrem Rücken. Sie war das lange Sitzen anscheinend nicht gewohnt und seufzte laut. Eine kleine Pause würde ihr gut tun und die Kleider liefen ihr gewiss nicht davon.

„Du kommst genau im rechten Augenblick, mein Freund", schmunzelte sie und streckte sich. „Meine Finger fühlen sich an wie ein Nadelkissen." Beunruhigt stellte sie fest, dass seine Miene ernst blieb. Etwas musste geschehen sein, aber Bergil ließ sie nicht danach fragen. „Ich muss dich sprechen, Laietha", raunte er und mit einem Blick auf Eban setzte er hinzu: „Allein."

Eban nickte Laietha aufmunternd zu und so ließ sie es geschehen, dass sie Bergil aus dem Raum hinaus in den Garten führte. Auf einer Bank im Schatten ließen sie sich nieder. Bergil tat ihr den Gefallen und spannte sie nicht lange auf die Folter. „Ich habe heute eine seltsame Entdeckung gemacht – nichts gefährliches, will ich hoffen, aber beunruhigend."

Die Kriegerin forderte ihn mit einem Nicken auf, fortzufahren. Sie spürte, wie sich die Härchen in ihrem Nacken aufstellten. Hatte Bergil etwa herausgefunden, was es mit den Unruhen auf sich hatte? Als er seine Beobachtungen erwähnte, die er vor kurzem im Garten gemacht hatte, versteifte sie sich.

„Er wird beobachtet?", entfuhr es ihr fassungslos. Bergil nickte nur knapp. „Ich werde veranlassen, dass man ein Auge auf ihn hat. Ich habe es ihm nicht gesagt, Laietha, aber du hast einen aufgeweckten Sohn und er wird es bald selbst bemerken." Laietha fuhr sich mit einer Hand über die Stirn. Ihr schwindelte bei dem Gedanken, dass es jemand auf ihren Sohn abgesehen haben könnte. Insgeheim schwor sie sich, in der Nacht nicht von seiner Seite zu weichen.

„Ich will, dass du sie einsperren lässt, Bergil. Von mir aus entlasse sie aus der Wache – ich will sie nicht in der Nähe meines Sohnes wissen." Ihre Stimme hatte einen unsicheren Tonfall angenommen, wie immer, wenn es um eines ihrer Kinder ging. Bergil legte ihr beruhigend die Hand auf die Schulter. „Vielleicht hat sie jemand angesetzt, Laietha – jemand, der auch mit den anderen Vorfällen in der Stadt zu tun hat. Dann sollten wir sie in dem Glauben lassen, dass sie unentdeckt sind. Vielleicht können sie uns so zu demjenigen führen, der auch die Menschen in der Stadt aufgestachelt hat."

Er konnte geradezu hören, wie ihre Zähne mahlten. Die Idee gefiel ihr nicht, weil es bedeuten könnte, dass ihrem Sohn etwas geschah, aber sie wusste auch, dass man eine solche Gelegenheit nicht ungenutzt lassen durfte. Nun kämpften die Mutter und die Taktikerin in ihr und Bergil fragte sich, wer wohl gewinnen würde.

Nach einer schieren Ewigkeit nickte sie schließlich leicht. „Lass ihn so unauffällig wie möglich beobachten. Ich selbst werde auch ein Auge auf ihn haben. Sollte jedoch das geringste Anzeichen dafür sein, dass Aiglos in Gefahr ist, lässt du die beiden verhaften."

Er umschloss ihr Handgelenk mit seiner Hand und sie tat es ihm gleich. „Ich schwöre es dir, Laietha, ihm wird nichts geschehen. Aber es gibt noch etwas anderes, über das ich mit dir sprechen will." Sie zog eine Augenbraue hoch und fixierte ihn lange. Was mochte wohl noch folgen?

Laietha war nicht wenig überrascht, als Bergil ihr von den tollkühnen Plänen ihres Sohnes berichtete. Ihr erster Impuls war gewesen, es zu verbieten – es war gefährlich, seine Nase in Angelegenheiten zu stecken, die einen nichts angingen, besonders, wenn die Stadt sowieso in Aufruhr war. Aber das alles hatte noch einen angenehmen Nebeneffekt – Aiglos würde die ganze Zeit über in Begleitung seiner Kameraden sein und besonders der junge Etienne war ein geschickter Kämpfer, der sich zu wehren wusste.

Bergil war nicht wenig überrascht, als sie nach langem Nachdenken zustimmte. Er griente breit. „Dein Sohn wird mich fragen, wie viel Wein ich dir für die Zustimmung habe geben müssen!", lachte der Soldat laut und auch Laietha musste bei der Vorstellung von Aiglos' überraschtem Gesicht schmunzeln. Ihr Freund erhob sich und schenkte ihr ein Lächeln. „Ich werde sofort alles Nötige veranlassen." Laietha drückte ihn fest an sich. Es tat gut, jemanden zu haben, dem man vertrauen konnte.

Wieder schlich sich Aragorn zurück in ihren Kopf und sie hätte um ein Haar schwer geseufzt. Bergil entfernte sich aus dem Garten, aber etwas in Laietha sträubte sich dagegen, jetzt zurück an ihre Arbeit zu gehen.

Ihr Herz wurde von einer tiefen Beklommenheit erfasst und sie ließ sich auf eine kleine Bank neben einem Brunnen sinken, dessen steinernes Bett trocken in der Sonne lag. Natürlich war das Wasser jetzt zu kostbar, um damit die Lustgärten zu verschönern, auch wenn Laietha jetzt gern ihre heiße Stirn darin gebadet hätte.

Etwas an ihrer Seite drückte gegen ihren Schenkel. Sie griff in ihre Gürteltasche, hätte sich fast an einer achtlos hineingeworfenen Nadel gestochen und ertastete schließlich einen ledernen Beutel. Ohne nachzudenken zog sie ihn hervor und lächelte, als sie ihre Pfeife in den Händen hielt. Ja, ein Pfeifchen war jetzt genau das richtige, sagte sie sich und danach würde sie zurück an ihre Handarbeiten gehen.

Sorgsam stopfte sie das kostbare Pfeifenkraut hinein und legte die Apfelscheibe zurück, damit das gute Kraut nicht zu trocken wurde. Behänd zündete sie die Pfeife an und nahm den ersten genüsslichen Zug, als sich ihr plötzlich die Kehle zuschnürte und heiße Tränen über ihre Wangen rannen, die sie nicht aufzuhalten vermochte. Zuerst wusste sie nicht, was sie um ihre Fassung gebracht hatte und es dauerte eine Weile, bis sie die Erkenntnis wie ein Faustschlag traf.

Aragorn hat mir diese Pfeife zum Geburtstag geschenkt, dachte sie und die Tränenflut bahnte sich einen Weg über ihr Gesicht und tropfte auf ihr Kleid. Die Pfeife entglitt ihrer Hand und die Glut glimmte auf dem trockenen Gras, aber Laietha konnte sich nicht rühren.

Das letzte Mal hatte sie gemeinsam mit Aragorn ein Pfeifchen geraucht, zusammen vor ihrem Haus, als die Welt für sie beide noch in Ordnung gewesen war, vor diesem Streit, der sie zu entzweien drohte – von ihm hatte sie das Pfeiferauchen überhaupt erst gelernt, auch wenn die Geschwister Herrn Elrond in dem Glauben ließen, dass Bilbo Beutlin Schuld an der schlechten Angewohnheit seiner Ziehtochter sei.

Sie konnte nicht sagen, wie viele Erinnerungen an gute und schöne Tage mit ihrem Bruder sie in diesem Augenblick überrollten – Laietha schlug die Hände vor die Augen und schluchzte bitterlich. Sie vermisste ihn schrecklich!


	43. Kapitel 41: Feuer

41

**41. Kapitel: „Feuer"**

Aragorn wusste nicht, wie viel Zeit verstrichen war, bis sich die Türe seines Arbeitszimmers öffnete und sein Vater mit gerunzelter Stirn und vorwurfsvollem Gesicht eintrat. Den ganzen Vormittag und – wie ihm ein Blick aus dem Fenster verriet – auch einen beträchtlichen Teil des Nachmittags, hatte Aragorn damit zugebracht, die Schriftstücke zu durchforsten, die Linnyd wohl auf seinem Schreibtisch hatte liegen lassen. Es waren ausnahmslos alte Schriften und Überlieferungen über die Drachen. Auch einige, in abgegriffenes Leder gebundene Bücher befanden sich darunter und deren Inhalte hatten ihn so gefesselt, dass er nicht darauf geachtet hatte, wie die Zeit verstrichen war.

Wortlos setzte sich Elrond seinem Sohn gegenüber, nahm ihm langsam aber bestimmt das Buch aus den Händen, in dem dieser gerade gelesen hatte, und legte es beiseite. Immer noch sprach er nicht, aber sein steifer, durchgedrückter Rücken verriet, dass er angespannt war, wohl, weil er das Verhalten seines Sohnes nicht billigte.

Aragorn seufzte ergeben. Entschlossen, sich nicht wieder auf eine unliebsame Diskussion mit seinem Vater einzulassen, eröffnete er das Gespräch und versuchte bewusst, ein harmloses Thema anzuschlagen.

„Kaum zu glauben, was für Schätze sich in der Bibliothek befinden. Ich habe Aufzeichnungen unter diesem Stapel entdeckt, die schon Jahrhunderte…"

„Versuche es erst gar nicht, Aragorn!" Die Tatsache, dass Elrond ihn nicht mit seinem Elbennamen ansprach, sagte Aragorn mehr, als er wissen wollte.

„Es war immerhin einen Versuch wert", murmelte Aragorn, wich dem Blick seines Vaters jedoch nicht aus. „Ich weiß. Ich habe bereits das Mittagessen und die Teezeit versäumt und wenn ich mich nicht spute, verpasse ich auch noch das Abendbrot. Also sollten wir uns beeilen." Er stand auf und schob seinen Stuhl zurück, doch der scharfe Ton von Elrond ließ ihn abrupt auf der Stelle verharren.

„Das ist keine Sache, mit der du scherzen solltest, Estel! Du verstehst selbst genug vom Heilen, um zu wissen, dass du dir mit deinem Verhalten nur selbst schadest. In deinem Zustand nutzt du niemandem etwas."

„Schon gut", beschwichtigte Aragorn seinen Vater und ließ sich wieder auf seinem Stuhl nieder. Dabei achtete er darauf, dass er das leichte Zittern seiner Hände verbarg. Als er sich so rasch erhoben hatte, hatte sich einen Augenblick lang die Welt um ihn verdunkelt. „Aber diesmal war es wirklich keine Absicht. Ich habe einfach die Zeit vergessen. Diese Schriftstücke…"

„Ich habe dir nie irgendeine Absicht unterstellt, Estel. Aber dennoch solltest du versuchen, nicht ganz so nachlässig diesbezüglich zu sein. Nicht nur ich mache mir Sorgen um dich. Elladan, Elrohir und Laietha…"

„Es ist wirklich schon spät, _Ada_. Ich sollte zusehen, dass ich Linnyd diese Schriftstücke zurückbringe und dann wirklich endlich etwas essen und mich zur Ruhe begeben." Diesmal wich er Elronds Blick aus, spürte dessen jedoch wie Dolche auf seiner Haut.

Fast empfand er so etwas wie ein schlechtes Gewissen. Sein Vater konnte schließlich nichts für das, was zwischen Laietha und ihm vorgefallen war, wusste noch nicht einmal genau was. Aber er fürchtete, dass dieser genau das nun herausfinden wollte und wollte ihm keine Gelegenheit dazu verschaffen.

Zu frisch war die Enttäuschung darüber, dass sie noch nicht einmal bei ihm gewesen war, nachdem er zusammengebrochen war. Egal was sie ihm an den Kopf geworfen hatte – an ihrem Geburtstag oder nach der missglückten Jagd – er wäre zu ihr gegangen, wenn ihre Plätze vertauscht gewesen wären.

‚_Aber warum muss es erst zum Schlimmsten kommen, bevor du über deinen Schatten springst, Aragorn?', _fragte eine kleine, hartnäckige Stimme in seinem Kopf, die er entschieden verdrängte. Machte er sich nur selbst etwas vor? Wäre er tatsächlich gegangen? Zerrten die Worte nicht noch zu sehr an seiner Seele? Oder trafen sie zu sehr die Wahrheit? Schmerzten sie deshalb so sehr, weil sie stimmten?

„Wie du meinst", unterbrach Elrond seine Gedanken und erhob sich ebenfalls. „Aber so leicht kommst du mir nicht davon. Ich werde veranlassen, dass eine Mahlzeit in deine Gemächer gebracht wird und dort auf dich warten. Während dem Essen kannst du mir einige meiner Fragen beantworten."

Aragorn nickte widerstrebend, doch er wusste, dass er seinem Vater nicht länger ausweichen konnte. Jedenfalls nicht, solange er nicht einen triftigen Grund hatte…

Aragorn ergriff den Stapel mit Büchern und Pergamenten und versuchte seinen Aufbruch nicht wie eine Flucht aussehen zu lassen. Dennoch atmete er erleichtert auf, als sich die Türe hinter ihm schloss und er sich in dem kühlen Korridor wieder fand. Ohne zu zögern, mit weit ausschweifenden Schritten, wandte er sich zu den Treppen, die ihn in die Gewölbe führten, immer noch in seinen Gedanken bei den vielen Fragen, die ihm durch den Kopf wirbelten.

Ihm kam dabei der Gedanke, dass Laietha vielleicht sogar versucht hatte, ihn zu besuchen, er jedoch gerade geschlafen hatte. Und wenn nicht, so war sie sicherlich einfach nicht dazu gekommen, weil sie sich schließlich um Aiglos hatte kümmern müssen. Es war nur zu verständlich, dass sie nicht von der Seite ihres Sohnes weichen konnte, solange es diesem schlecht ging. Er wusste doch, wie groß ihre Sorge um ihre Kinder gewesen war, wenn Aiglos oder Luthawen in der Vergangenheit einmal krank gewesen waren! Oder aber…

Mitten in der Bewegung hielt Aragorn inne und vergaß alles, an das er eben noch gedacht hatte. Ein unverkennbarer Geruch stieg ihm in die Nase, der ihn sofort in das Hier und Jetzt zurückholte. Er wusste umgehend, woher dieser kam, was er zu bedeuten hatte und er ließ die kostbaren Aufzeichnungen achtlos auf die Stufen der Treppe fallen, ohne weiter auf sie zu achten. Er rannte die letzte Biegung der Treppe so schnell hinab, dass er beinahe gestolpert und erneut die schmerzhafte Bekanntschaft der steinernen Stufen gemacht hätte.

Als er den Gang zur Bibliothek erreichte, fand er sich in wabernden Rauchschwaden wieder, die unter dem schmalen Türspalt des Gewölbes hindurch quollen. _‚Linnyd!', _war sein letzter Gedanke, bevor er instinktiv handelte.

Die Nase tief in Büchern und Schriftrollen vergraben, hatte Linnyd sich in den hintersten Winkel der Gewölbe zurückgezogen. Hier unten, in angenehmer Kühle, umgeben von Wissen, das in Jahrhunderten angesammelt worden war, vom Duft des Pergaments, Tinte Leder und Staub eingehüllt, fand sie die Ruhe, die sie seit Jahrhunderten getröstet hatte. Hier fand man Antworten auf unzählige Fragen. Gedanken, Legenden und Ereignisse der Vergangenheit waren hier unsterblich, lebten in diesen Dokumenten weiter.

Auf ihrer Suche nach jedem Hinweis, der ihr bei den Drachen hilfreich sein konnte, war sie auf zahlreiche fesselnde Mythen und Berichte gestoßen, die sie gerne gelesen hätte, doch sie durfte sich dieser Leidenschaft jetzt nicht hingeben. Zu dringend brauchten sie eine Lösung, die sowohl für die Menschen aus Minas Tirith, als auch für die Drachen akzeptabel war.

Aber heute trieben ihre Gedanken immer wieder ab, kehrten immer wieder zu dem Gespräch zurück, das sie mit Elladan geführt hatte. Und jedes Mal beschleunigte sich ihr Herzschlag, erwachte der Schmetterling in ihrem Bauch zum Leben, wenn sie der Wahrheit ins Gesicht sah – nämlich, dass Elladan Recht hatte und sie Aragorn tatsächlich liebte.

Wenn sie dies noch nach den Geschehnissen in den Bergen abgestritten hatte, so konnte sie es nach seinem Zusammenbruch und dem jüngsten Ereignis in der zerstörten Stadt nicht länger verleugnen.

Als Elladan zu ihr gekommen war und ihr von seinem Sturz und seinen Folgen berichtet hatte, hatte eine eiserne Faust ihr Herz umklammert, bis sie seine Gemächer erreicht hatte. Legolas hatte ihr alles ausführlich erzählt, doch nichts hatte sie auf den Anblick vorbereitet, den Aragorn ihr geboten hatte, als sie alle gemeinsam sein Zimmer betreten hatten.

Herr Elrond hatte an seinem Bett gesessen und die Zeit genutzt, ihn während seiner Ohnmacht zu untersuchen. Nicht nur das angespannte Gesicht des Elbenfürsten hatte ihr gezeigt, wie ernst es um Aragorns Verfassung gestanden hatte. Die Spuren konnte jeder im Antlitz des Menschen sehen – selbst heute noch.

Dass er kurz zu sich gekommen war, hatte Linnyd etwas von der Angst genommen und sie war froh gewesen zu sehen, dass sich seine Züge nach der Einnahme des Schlaftrunks merklich geglättet hatten. Einen Tag und die darauf folgende Nacht hatte der König fast ununterbrochen geschlafen und die darauf folgenden zwei Tage hatte er die Bettruhe, die Herr Elrond ihm verordnet hatte, gewissenhaft eingehalten. Auch wenn es ihn nicht davon abgehalten hatte, dennoch für sein Volk da zu sein – und sei es auch nur, indem er sich mit den Schriftstücken gequält hatte, um nach Lösungen zu suchen.

Dass ein Teil dieser Menschen, für die Aragorn sich so leidenschaftlich aufopferte, ihn jetzt so offen angriffen – ob mit Vorwürfen oder Taten – weckten den Wunsch in ihr, ihn tröstend in die Arme zu schließen. Aber mehr noch als alles andere, hatte ihr die ungebändigte Angst gezeigt, was sie für ihn empfand, als sie den ersten Pfeil der Attentäter wahrgenommen hatte.

Vor Furcht wie gelähmt hatte sie mit ansehen müssen, wie er getroffen und auf die Knie gesunken war und einen Moment hatte sie geglaubt, dass ihr Herz aufhören würde zu schlagen. Selbst jetzt dankte sie den Valar für die schützende Hand, die ihn vor einer schlimmeren Verletzung, oder gar dem Tod bewahrt hatten. Doch selbst der Anblick des ungefährlichen Streifschuss' hatte ausgereicht, um ihr die Tränen in die Augen zu treiben. Sie war nur froh, dass niemand diese bemerkt hatte! Jedenfalls niemand außer Elladan!

Linnyd ärgerte sich über sich selbst, als ihr bewusst wurde, wie leicht sie sich wieder hatte ablenken lassen. Sie zwang sich dazu, sich wieder gewissenhaft in den Text des Buches zu vertiefen und eine Weile gelang es ihr sogar. Was sie erneut aus ihrer Konzentration riss, war diesmal nicht der Gedanke an Aragorn, sondern ein Geruchsfetzen, der überhaupt nicht an diesen Ort gehörte. Sie zog prüfend die Luft ein und die Erkenntnis verdrängte erst einmal alles andere aus ihrem Kopf.

Rauch! Sie roch eindeutig Rauch! Linnyd hustete und hätte um ein Haar angefangen zu würgen, als sie versuchte, den Drang zu unterdrücken. Was war hier nur los?

Der Qualmgeruch nahm eindeutig zu und zeigte ihr deutlich, dass hier etwas ganz und gar nicht stimmte.

Ein Hauch von Wärme traf ihr Gesicht. Trockene, heiße Wärme, die ihr paradoxerweise einen kalten Schauer über den Rücken jagte. Feuer!

Sie holte tief Luft und zwang sich zur Ruhe. Der Rauch kroch ihr in die Brust, griff nach ihren Lungen und der Husten begleitete ihre stolpernden Schritte. Sie strebte in Richtung des Ausgangs und der Rauch wurde dichter, bis sie vor lauter Husten anhalten musste. Dabei beugte sie sich weit vor und umklammerte ihren Hals.

Mit tränenden Augen richtete sie sich auf und stellte fest, dass sie die Orientierung verloren hatte. Panik durchfuhr sie und sie ballte so fest die Fäuste, dass sich ihre Nägel in ihre Handflächen bohrten. Sie benutzte den Schmerz, um sich zu konzentrieren und schloss die Augen. Sie begann zu lauschen, drehte das Gesicht nach allen Seiten, um vielleicht einen frischen Luftzug zu erhaschen, eine knarrende Türe – irgendetwas, das ihr verriet, in welche Richtung sie sich wenden musste.

Nichts. Oder vielmehr alles. Alles war jetzt voller Rauch, der in dicht schwebenden Wolken flach über den Boden kroch und ihr den Atem raubte. Jetzt konnte sie das Feuer hören, ein knisterndes Geräusch, als lache jemand sie aus.

Wo entlang? Wo entlang? Aus einem Reflex heraus zog sie die Luft in so tiefen Zügen ein, dass sie erneut hustete, wobei sich ihr ganzer Körper schmerzhaft schüttelte. Und plötzlich wusste sie, dass sie in der Falle saß!

Wenn sie weiter zum Ausgang strebte, führte sie das geradewegs in das Herz des Feuers.

Sie presste die Arme dicht an den Körper, um den Husten zu unterdrücken. Die Luft um sie herum war heiß und versengte ihr die Lungen und sie hielt keuchend inne. Das Feuer war nah!

Sie stolperte vorwärts, solange sie ihre zitternden Beine trugen, bis sie der Rauch an der Kehle packte, ihr Kopf, Nase und Brust füllte. Luft und Leben presste er aus ihr hinaus und hinterließ nichts als Schwärze, beleuchtet von der flackernden Röte des Feuers.

Ohne zu zögern warf Aragorn sich gegen die robuste Eichentüre und versuchte immer wieder, mit der Wucht seines Gewichtes diese aus den Angeln zu reißen. Dichte, graue Rauchwolken drangen durch jede Ritze und jeden Spalt und er konnte ein knisterndes, wisperndes Geräusch hören, so, als führte das Feuer Selbstgespräche.

In Gedanken tat er dies selbst – oder besser gesagt, flehte er zu den Valar, dass er es noch rechtzeitig schaffen möge, Linnyd aus dieser Hölle zu befreien. Das Feuer fraß sich derweil durch die wertvollen Bücher und Pergamentrollen, die sich im Laufe der Jahrhunderte angesammelt hatten, aber wen interessierten schon Bücher, wenn es um ein Leben ging?

‚_Haltet durch'_, betete er stumm. _‚Haltet durch, bis wir Euch befreit haben, Linnyd!'_

Mit jedem Mal, das er gegen die Türe krachte, formte sich ein neues Flehen in ihm. Aufgescheuchte Bedienstete huschten hin und her. Die Schreie nach Wasser gellten durch den Palast. Aragorn warf sich erneut mit aller Kraft gegen die Tür, aber sie wollte nicht nachgeben. Aus dem Inneren meinte er ein ersticktes Husten zu hören. Eine sengende Woge aus Adrenalin schoss durch seinen Körper. Ein lautes Krachen zerriss die Stille. Die Balken gaben bereits nach!

‚_Halte durch. Nicht mehr lange, und ich bin bei dir.' _

Er sah ihr Gesicht vor sich, ihre leuchtenden Augen, die ihn nun stumm und flehend anblickten. Er musste es schaffen. Er musste einfach!

‚_Halte durch. Ich will dich nicht verlieren…_

_Ich liebe dich._

_Ich liebe dich!'_

Seine Schulter schmerzte, doch es war nur eine vage Empfindung am Rande seiner Wahrnehmung. Vorherrschend waren die Angst um Linnyd und die Erkenntnis, dass es an der Zeit war, sich seiner Gefühle für sie endlich einzugestehen. Wenn es dafür nur nicht bereits zu spät war!

Die Hitze wurde heftiger und er spürte, wie sich seine Lungen bei jedem Atemzug schwerer taten. Er hatte schreckliche Angst um Linnyd. Wie lange würde sie in diesem teuflischen Nebel aus Rauch und Hitze atmen können, ganz abgesehen von der Gefahr, die von den Flammen ausging?

Völlig unerwartet gab die Türe so plötzlich nach, dass er seinen Schwung nicht abfangen konnte. Eine Rauchwolke wälzte sich aus dem offenen Eingang und verschlang ihn, wie ein hungriges Tier. Er geriet ins Taumeln, ließ sich auf die Knie fallen und kroch auf allen Vieren weiter. Die Hitze war so übermächtig, dass er sich fragte, wie Linnyd sie nur die ganze Zeit über ertragen konnte.

Neubelebt durch den Luftzug, der durch die offene Türe drang, schwoll das Flüstern des Feuers zu einem selbstzufriedenen lachenden Gebrüll an. Was sollte man gegen dieses lichterloh brennende Feuer noch ausrichten können?

Fieberhaft versuchte er den rotglühenden Dunst zu durchdringen und Linnyd zu finden, aber der beißende Qualm stach ihm in die Augen und machte es unmöglich, etwas zu erkennen. Seine Furcht um sie steigerte sich ins Unermessliche und mit jedem Herzschlag, da er sie nicht fand, erlosch seine Hoffnung und machte der Verzweiflung Platz.

„Linnyd!", schrie er so laut er konnte, doch diese Anstrengung kostete ihn wertvolle Luft und er rang um Atem. Dennoch ignorierte er den quälenden Rauch und rief immer wieder nach ihr, nur unterbrochen, von reizendem Husten.

Und dann, als er schon nicht mehr zu hoffen wagte und ihn die eigene Schwäche zu überwältigen drohte, wurde seine Hand von ihren zierlichen, schlanken Fingern umschlossen. Jetzt sah er auch, warum er sie nicht sofort gefunden hatte!

Sie lag unter dem großen Wandbehang, den sie wohl heruntergerissen und zum Schutz gegen Flammen und Qualm über sich gebreitet hatte. Darunter war es zwar heiß und stickig, hatte sie jedoch vor dem Tod durch Ersticken bewahrt.

Neben ihnen ertönte ein Krachen und eine noch größere Hitzewelle ließ sie zum Ausgang zurückweichen. Sie umklammerten einander wie ein rettendes Stück Holz auf hoher See und stolperten taumelnd durch den Türsturz in den sicheren Flur. Sie hielten sich noch einen Augenblick aufrecht, doch dann verließ sie die Kraft und sie sanken zu Boden.

Aragorn lehnte sich gegen die Wand und zog Linnyd mit sich. Ihr Gesicht war rußgeschwärzt, das Haar zerzaust und wirr und ihre Kleidung an mehreren Stellen angesengt.

Sie hustete ohne Unterlass, aber das Wichtigste war, dass sie lebte.

Aragorn überkam eine Welle des Glücks und er achtete weder auf seinen, noch auf ihren Zustand.

„Himmel", flüsterte er, begann ihr das Haar aus dem Gesicht zu streichen und hätte sie am liebsten überall gleichzeitig mit Küssen bedeckt. Und warum nicht!

Linnyd schien sein Verhalten erst gar nicht wahr zu nehmen, doch dann hob sie plötzlich den Blick und sah ihn mit großen, goldenen Augen an. In diesem Moment verwandelten sich seine Gedanken in Nebel und bevor sie etwas sagen konnte, umfasste er zärtlich ihr Gesicht, um seine Lippen auf ihre zu pressen. Er konnte später nicht mehr sagen, ob sie gezögert hatte, aber ihre Münder verschmolzen zu einem, er trank ihre Küsse, wie süßen Wein, sein Herz raste, nun nicht mehr vor Sorge und als sie sich nach einer schieren Ewigkeit voneinander lösten, sah er, dass sie nach Atem rang.

„Ich hatte es vergessen", murmelte er schließlich, als er sie wieder freigab.

„Was vergessen?" Ihre Stimme zitterte und jeder Atemzug schmerzte in ihrer Kehle und ihren Lungen.

„Alles", sagte er leise in ihr Haar. „Freude. Angst. Vor allem die Angst." Er glättete die Strähnen, die ihn an der Nase kitzelten. „Ich habe schon lange nicht mehr solche Angst gehabt, Linnyd", flüsterte er. „Aber jetzt habe ich diese Angst. Jetzt habe ich wieder etwas zu verlieren."

Sie sah zu ihm auf. Er hielt ihre Taille fest umschlungen und seine Augen waren klar wie Eis. Dann veränderte sich sein Gesichtsausdruck und er presste die Augenlider zusammen. Sie hob die Hand und legte sie ihm leicht wie eine Feder an die Wange, ihr Daumen wanderte seine Augenbraue entlang in dem Versuch, die Schmerzfalten auf seiner Stirn zu glätten. Er seufzte auf, legte seine Hand über ihre und zog diese an die Lippen.

„Die Valar müssen dich geschickt haben...", murmelte er. „…um mich zu retten. Und du bist genau zur rechten Zeit gekommen."

Linnyd lachte auf, obwohl Tränen in ihren Augen standen. „Der wahre Retter bist du, Aragorn. Ich hatte die Hoffnung schon aufgegeben und mich in mein Schicksal ergeben, bis ich deine Stimme hörte."

Einer der Diener hastete an ihnen vorbei, in Händen einen hölzernen Trog, über dessen Rand bei jedem Schritt das Wasser schwappte. Aragorn erkannte dessen Absicht und kam so rasch er es vermochte auf die Beine, auch wenn er Linnyd nur widerstrebend freigab.

„Nein! Nicht!"

Der Diener hielt bei der Stimme seines Herrn augenblicklich inne, sah ihn jedoch verständnislos an. In seinen Zügen stand deutlich die unausgesprochene Frage, doch er würde die Entscheidung des Königs niemals offen anzweifeln.

Linnyd hingegen tat es und es entlockte Aragorn ein schwaches Lächeln. Nichts anderes hatte er von ihr erwartet.

„Aber Aragorn! Die Bücher! Du kannst all das Wissen doch nicht dem Feuer überlassen. Wir müssen versuchen…"

„Keine Sorge, mein Herz. Das habe ich nicht vor!" Mit langen Schritten eilte er auf die Fensternische zu. Dort stand eine einfache, grobe Statue – nicht mehr als ein hölzerner Korpus – die nur den Zweck erfüllte, als Ständer für eine lederne Rüstung zu dienen. Das außergewöhnliche war, dass es sich dabei um den Harnisch eines Zwergs handelte. Ein Kettenhemd aus Mithril glänzte darunter, aber Aragorn griff nach der viel zu groß wirkenden Streitaxt, die aus der Halterung am Rücken ragte. Er wog sie prüfend in Händen, machte sich mit ihrem Gewicht und der Balance vertraut.

„Was hast du vor?" Linnyds Gesicht zeigte, das sie eine vage Ahnung hatte und sie diese nicht gerade erfreute.

„Das Feuer löschen – aber ohne wertvolles Wasser zu verschwenden." Er trat entschlossen auf den Schlund zu, der immer noch die rußgraue Qualmwolke ausstieß.

„Warte!" Linnyd hielt ihn zurück, doch nicht, um ihn wie vermutet von seinem Vorhaben abzubringen. Sie riss einen breiten Streifen Leinen aus ihrem ohnehin beschädigten Gewand und tauchte ihn in den Trog, den der Diener immer noch in Händen hielt. Ohne ihn auszuwringen legte sie Aragorn das triefende Leinen über Mund und Nase und verknotete die Enden hinter seinem Kopf. Als sie wieder vor ihn trat, sah er die Furcht um ihn in ihren Augen, aber sie versuchte ein zuversichtliches Lächeln.

„Das wird den Qualm abhalten. Eine Weile jedenfalls." Sie stellte sich auf die Zehnspitzen, drückte ihm einen raschen Kuss auf die Stirn und gab den Weg frei.

Das zweite Mal war die Hitze noch unerträglicher und das Feuer um einiges bedrohlicher. Es fraß und leckte inzwischen mannshoch an den hölzernen Regalen, verschlang das trockene Pergament mit rasender Schnelligkeit.

Augenblicklich war er in Schweiß gebadet, doch ebenso rasch verdunstete dieser in der trockenen, sengenden Luft.

Aragorn bahnte sich halbblind, alleine auf seine Erinnerung verlassend, einen Weg auf den Durchgang zu, der in das zweite Gewölbe der Bibliothek führte. Ein gemauerter Pfeiler stützte den steinernen Torbogen und genau diesen wollte er erreichen. Wenn es ihm gelang, diesen zum Einsturz zu bringen, konnte er die weiteren Räume von den Flammen abschneiden und eine Ausbreitung verhindern. Dann blieb ihnen nur noch, das erste Gewölbe so abzuschotten, dass das Feuer die Luft verschlang und sich selbst erstickte. Das Element benötigte diese ebenso zum Überleben, wie das Holz und Papier als Nahrung.

Endlich sah er vor sich den Stützpfeiler, der im flackernden Schein aussah, als schwanke er unter dem Gewicht der Decke. Ohne kostbare Zeit zu vergeuden, nahm Aragorn eine sichere Haltung ein, holte aus und ließ das Streitblatt der Axt auf den Stein niedersausen. Das Leinen vor seinem Mund war beinahe trocken und hielt den beißenden Rauch nur noch gering von seinen Lungen ab, während sich die Erschütterung des Aufpralls durch seine Handflächen auf seine Arme und Schultern fortsetzte. Doch er hielt nicht inne. Drei, vier rasche Schläge folgten dem ersten und Steinsplitter stoben unter jedem Hieb zur Seite. Sie waren scharf wie die Klinge eines Schwertes.

Der Torbogen gab ein Ächzen von sich, als sich ein großer Brocken unter Aragorns nächstem Schlag löste. Staub und Steinchen rieselten auf ihn hinab. Der nächste Treffer brachte die Stütze zum Einsturz und augenblicklich gab die unmittelbar betroffene Decke nach. Nur ein rascher Sprung bewahrte Aragorn davor, von den Gesteinbrocken getroffen zu werden, aber er stolperte über die Stange des Wandbehanges, den Linnyd heruntergerissen hatte, um sich darunter zu retten. Die eiserne Stange glühte und brannte sich schmerzhaft durch die Beinlinge in seine Wade. Eine gerade, rote Linie die eine feurige Qual bei jeder Bewegung aussandte. Strauchelnd kam er wieder hoch, die Axt immer noch umklammernd und erhaschte noch einen kurzen Blick auf den Durchgang, oder besser gesagt, auf den Haufen Schutt und Steine, der diesen nun versperrte.

Linnyd fixierte den Eingang der Bibliothek mit ihrem Blick, als könne sie durch die alleinige Kraft ihres Willens dafür sorgen, dass Aragorns Gestalt das wogende Meer des Qualms teilte und zu ihr in Sicherheit gelangte. Sie konnte sich nicht vorstellen, dass seine tapferen Bemühungen viel gegen das bereits lichterlohe Inferno ausrichten konnten.

Plötzlich schien ihr Flehen erhört worden zu sein. Unerwartet geriet am Eingang etwas in Bewegung, man sah unter der Rauchwolke an der Türe nur das Blatt der Axt, doch dann erschienen auch Beine und schließlich löste sich Aragorn wankend aus der undurchdringlichen Wand und fiel ihr beinahe entgegen.

„Aragorn!" Sie packte ihn und zog ihn rücksichtslos durch die kleine Menge der Helfer, die sich nun alle damit abmühten, Steine und Balken herbeizuschaffen. Sie brach beinahe unter seinem Gewicht zusammen, schaffte es jedoch, ihn soweit von den Menschen wegzuführen, dass er sich gegen die Wand lehnen konnte. Er hustete sich die Lunge aus dem Leib, wobei sein ganzer Körper geschüttelt wurde. Jeder Atemzug ging mühsam, mehr ein würgendes Keuchen und ganz unvorhergesehen gaben seine Knie nach und er sackte aus ihrem Griff.

Starke Hände packten ihn über ihre Schultern hinweg und sie sah geradewegs in das Gesicht von Legolas, der aus dem Nichts heraus neben ihr aufgetaucht war. Sie griff nach seinem Arm, um das Gleichgewicht zu wahren.

„Zu seinen Gemächern", rief sie ihm über den Lärm hinweg zu und er nickte bestätigend. Linnyd bahnte ihnen einen Weg durch den engen Korridor, der nun fast von den Helfern verstopft war, aber dann endlich waren sie aus der Menge heraus.

Als sie die oberen Stockwerke erreicht hatten, kam ihnen Elrond entgegengelaufen. Er half Legolas, seinen Menschensohn zu stützen, während er sich suchend umblickte.

„Laietha!" Seine Tochter war von den aufgeregten Dienern verdeckt worden, die beim Anblick ihres Königs in Hektik ausgebrochen waren, doch jetzt war sie augenblicklich an der Seite ihres Vaters.

„Ich kann deine Hilfe gebrauchen", sagte er knapp und sie schloss sich ihnen an, ohne lange zu zögern.

Gemeinsam brachten sie Aragorn in sein Schlafgemach und legten ihn vorsichtig auf das weiche Bett. Legolas schloss die Tür, während Elrond und seine Ziehtochter vorsichtig den bewusstlosen Mann entkleideten, um ihn zu untersuchen.

Linnyd stand ein wenig unsicher im Raum. Legolas legte ihr sanft eine Hand auf die Schulter und schob sie mit sich in Richtung Tür. „Lassen wir sie arbeiten"

Er wusste, dass Linnyd über fantastische Kenntnisse verfügte, aber Aragorn war nicht lebensbedrohlich verletzt, wie es aussah und vielleicht ging es hier um mehr als nur das Bandagieren von Kratzern und Schnitten. Gemeinsam ließen sie sich auf einer Bank im Flur nieder und warteten.

„Er hat viel Rauch eingeatmet, hörst du, wie seine Lungen rasseln?" Elrond nickte und strich seinem Sohn über die Stirn, ein paar beruhigende Worte flüsternd. Im Oberkörper des Königs, an Armen und Händen waren steinerne Splitter eingedrungen. Sie mussten entfernt und die Wunden gesäubert werden. Diese Verletzungen waren unangenehm, aber nicht weiter schlimm, nur am Bein hatte er eine schwere Verbrennung erlitten. Sie hatten den Beinling zerschneiden müssen, damit die verbrannte Haut und der Stoff nicht verklebten.

„Wir brauchen etwas gegen die Verbrennung, Ada, Stoff zum Verbinden und etwas für die Reinigung der Wunde." Lass mich allein mit ihm, sagte ihr Blick und Elrond nickte. „Ich werde dir holen, was du brauchst, Tochter."

Nachdem ihr Vater den Raum verlassen hatte, machte sie sich sorgsam daran, die Steinsplitter aus seiner Haut zu entfernen. Sie konnte nicht jeden erfassen, die kleinsten würden stecken bleiben müssen und vielleicht Narben ergeben. Jedes Mal, wenn ihre Finger seine Haut berührten, war ihr, als müsse sie weinen.

„Warum sind wir beide nur so dumm, Dunai? Warum bist du so stur und ich so stolz? Kannst du nicht nachgeben? Kannst du nicht versuchen, Eban für mich ein winziges Bisschen gern zu haben?" Sie verstummte, als Elrond den Raum betrat und ihr Verbandsmaterial, eine Schüssel mit Wasser und reinigenden Zusätzen und eine Salbe für die Verbrennung brachte. „Hab Dank, Ada", murmelte sie, in ihre Arbeit vertieft. „Ich bitte dich, mich allein zu lassen, wenn es nicht zu vermessen ist."

Der Elb küsste sanft ihre Stirn und lächelte ihr zu. Er schien zufrieden zu sein, dass die Spannung zwischen seinen Kindern sich zu legen schien. „Ich werde später noch einmal nach ihm sehen", sagte er leise und verließ den Raum.

Zuerst breitete sie ein Tuch über die Verbrennung an seinem Bein, um die Wunde zu kühlen. Dann trug sie vorsichtig die schmerzlindernde Salbe auf und schließlich legte sie sich das Leinen zurecht, um die Wunde zu verbinden. Obwohl sie innerlich vor Sorge verging, obwohl sie bei jedem Husten zusammenzuckte, fühlte sie sich geborgen. Am liebsten hätte sie sich an seine Seite gelegt und seinen Schlaf bewacht, wie sie es als Kind oft getan hatte, aber sie war kein Kind mehr.

Sie befestigte den Verband mit einem geschickten Knoten, wusch die Wunden der Splitter aus und wusch ihrem Bruder das rußbeschmutzte Gesicht. Seine Ohnmacht hatte sich in Schlaf verwandelt.

Als sie ihn so gut es ging gereinigt und von seinen verschmutzten Kleidern befreit hatte, holte sie eine warme Wolldecke und breitete sie über Aragorn. Sie goss den Wein, der in einem silbernen Becher bereit stand fort und füllte ihn mit klarem Wasser. Das konnte ihr Bruder besser gebrauchen, wenn er zu sich kam.

Nun wurde es still im Gemach. Aragorns Atem ging ruhiger als zuvor. Laietha strich ihm leicht über den Kopf. „Ich bin es leid, dass wir uns aus dem Weg gehen, Dunai, auch wenn ich mehr als wütend auf dich war." Sie würde warten, bis er erwachte, sie würde endlich mit ihm sprechen, ihm sagen, wie unbegründet seine Eifersucht war und wie sehr sie ihn liebte...

Es klopfte an der Tür und einen Moment später erschien Legolas Kopf im Raum. „Es ist Wranja sie sagt, es sei dringend. Soll ich sie fortschicken?" Laietha erhob sich mit einem Seufzen. „Ich komme." Sie küsste ihren Bruder flüchtig auf die Stirn und verließ auf leisen Sohlen das Zimmer.

Draußen warteten bereits Elrond und Linnyd. Die Elbin sah sie fragend an und in diesem Moment kam ihr der Gedanke, dass sie und Aragorn vielleicht etwas füreinander empfanden. Sie lächelte ermutigend. „Es geht ihm besser. Er schläft jetzt, seine Wunden sind versorgt, dennoch glaube ich, dass jemand bei ihm sein sollte, falls er etwas benötigt." Legolas legte ihr den Arm um die Schulter. „Ich denke, er ist in guten Händen." Aus dem Augenwinkel bemerkte die Kriegerin, wie Linnyd bereits in dem Gemach ihres Bruders verschwand und sie war sich sicher, dass sie sich keine Sorgen machen musste.


	44. Kapitel 42: Erwachen

42

**42. Kapitel: „Erwachen"**

Als Aragorn die Augen öffnete blickte er in Linnyds Gesicht. Sie sah ihn nicht an, umfasste aber seinen Kopf mit beiden Armen und sah jemanden an, der ein Stück vom Bett entfernt stand. Ihre Augen waren leicht gerötet – hatte sie geweint? – auf ihren Wangen waren die Rußflecken von hellen Streifen durchbrochen und ihre Kleidung sandte noch immer den unverkennbaren Geruch nach Feuer aus.

Er befand sich in seinem Bett, in seinen eigenen Räumen in der Feste, doch er konnte sich nicht mehr daran erinnern, wie er hierher gekommen war. Er konnte einen wuchtigen, kantigen Bettpfosten sehen und die hohen Flügeltüren, die in den Garten hinaus führten. Jetzt versperrten allerdings die schweren Vorhänge die Sicht hinaus. Jemand musste sie zugezogen haben.

„Ich glaube, er ist wach, Linnyd", sagte Legolas leise.

Linnyd sah hinab und ihr von wirren Haarsträhnen umrahmtes Gesicht erstrahlte in einem jähen Lächeln. Er wollte ihr sagen, wie schön sie genau in diesem Augenblick aussah, aber als er die Luft tief in seine Lungen zog, um es zu tun, stachen plötzlich tausend Pfeilspitzen in seine Brust. Husten packte ihn, schüttelte ihn am ganzen Körper und wollte nicht enden. Er krümmte sich zusammen, versuchte den Reiz zu unterdrücken, weil er glaubte, ersticken zu müssen, wenn er nicht bald wieder frei atmen konnte.

„Kämpfe nicht dagegen an, Aragorn! Der Husten reinigt deine Lungen vom Qualm. Es wird gleich vorbei sein. Ruhig, ruhig" Ihre Stimme ließ ihn entspannen und gerade, als er glaubte, es nicht länger aushalten zu können, verebbte der quälende Zwang und süße, köstliche Luft strömte durch seine geschundene Kehle. Ermattet sank er einen Moment in die Kissen zurück, schloss kurz die Augen und sammelte seine Kraft.

Vorsichtig, weil er die Schwäche noch in einem Winkel seines Bewusstseins lauern fühlte, nahm er Linnyds Arme fort und setzte sich auf. In seinem Kopf drehte sich einen Augenblick lang alles, aber er zwang sich dazu, sich nicht wieder hinzulegen. Sein Bett war umringt.

Auf einer Seite stand Elrond, flankiert von Elladan und Elrohir. Die Züge seines Vaters waren völlig ausdruckslos – jedenfalls für jeden, der ihn nicht so gut kannte. Seine Brüder wirkten gelassen, aber das war ihre Art, mit der Schwäche von ihm umzugehen. Sicherlich würden sie bald wieder ihre unvergleichliche Art von Humor einsetzen, um ihre Sorge zu überspielen. Auf der anderen Seite des Bettes standen Legolas, Bergil und Boromir. Sein Schwager trug den Arm noch immer in der Schlinge, aber bis auf einige verschorfte Kratzer, hatte er keine weiteren Spuren mehr, die an den Zwischenfall in der Stadt erinnerten.

Am Fußende des Bettes stand Ruchon in seiner Uniform des Leibwächters, die Hand am Schwertknauf und presste die Kiefer fest zusammen.

Aragorn versuchte ein zuversichtliches Lächeln und richtete sich an niemand bestimmten, als er fragte: „Wie lange habe ich geschlafen? Ist der Brand gelöscht?" Elrond war derjenige, der antwortete.

„Du hast fast sechs Stunden geschlafen, Estel. Es dämmert bereits. Und ja, der Brand ist gelöscht, aber das ist nichts, worüber du dir jetzt Gedanken machen solltest. Du sollst dich ausruhen und nicht anstrengen." Sein Tonfall war so bestimmend, wie vor wenigen Tagen, aber diesmal würde Aragorn sich nicht wieder in seinem eigenen Gemach einsperren lassen. Das Feuer in der Bücherei hatte ihm nur zu deutlich gemacht, dass seine Familie und Freunde mit ihrem Verdacht richtig lagen, dass es eine, oder mehrere Personen gab, die an den vielen Zwischenfällen die Schuld trugen. Und er würde sie finden – koste es, was es wolle.

„Ich stehe auf", sagte er deshalb so fest, wie er es vermochte.

„Ich werde nicht zulassen, dass du dieses Bett verlässt", sagte Linnyd mit einem eigensinnigen Funkeln in den Augen. „Und ich werde auch nicht zulassen, dass du dich selbst umbringst!" Sie legte ihre Arme um seine Schultern, als wolle sie ihn am Fleck festhalten.

„Wenn der König aufstehen will", sagte Legolas tonlos, „werden wir ihn nicht aufhalten. Aber ich werde ihm gerade eben jene Hilfe zuteil werden lassen, die er benötigt, um sich wieder in sein Bett hieven zu lassen. Zwei Schritte und er liegt wieder am Boden." Die Zwillinge grinsten und warfen dem Düsterwaldprinzen einen anerkennenden Blick über das Lager hinweg zu.

„Aragorn", kam es trocken von Boromir. „Ich habe deine Hinterbacken jetzt schön öfter in meinem Leben gesehen als mir lieb ist, aber wenn du sie vor uns allen zur Schau stellen willst, wird vielleicht sogar jemand Gefallen daran finden! Wenn du jedoch aufs Gesicht fällst, werde ich in den Genuss kommen, dir und nicht meinem Sohn den Hintern zu versohlen, bevor ich dem Elb helfe, dich ins Bett zu stecken." Elronds Gesichtsausdruck nach zu schließen, würde er seinem Schwiegersohn nur zu gerne dabei helfen.

Aragorn hatte bei Boromirs Worten jedoch festgestellt, das er tatsächlich unter der Decke, die ihm bis auf die Hüften hinabgerutscht war, nichts weiter trug, als einige Verbände. Wenn die Anwesenden jedoch glaubten, seine Blöße würde ihn davon abhalten aufzustehen, sollten sie sich auf eine Überraschung gefasst machen. Mit einem Lächeln für Linnyd entwand er sich ihren Armen, warf die Decke zurück und kletterte auf Elronds Seite aus dem Bett.

Elrohir schnappte nach Luft, während Elladan über die Unvernunft seines Bruders die Augen verdrehte. Ruchon hingegen fixierte eisern einen unbestimmten Punkt auf dem Laken.

Sein Vater presste den Mund zusammen. Aragorn konnte fast sehen, wie er überlegte, ihn von seinem eigenen Leibwächter packen zu lassen und ihn wieder ins Bett zu verfrachten.

Aragorn schritt langsam zum Schrank. Langsam, weil er erwartete, das er Elrond vielleicht wirklich eine Gelegenheit zum Eingreifen verschaffte, wenn er sich zu schnell bewegte.

„Pah", murrte Boromir hinter ihm. „Ich schwöre, ich sollte ihm wirklich den Hintern versohlen." Jemand brummte, was Zustimmung oder auch Missbilligung für sein Handeln bedeuten mochte.

Linnyd war froh, dass alle Anwesenden ihre Aufmerksamkeit Aragorn schenkten. Vielleicht hatte sie in ihrem langen Leben schon viele unbekleidete Männer gesehen, aber hier, vor all den Versammelten, war es doch etwas anderes. Himmel! Ihr Gesicht fühlte sich so heiß an, wie die Feuer des Schicksalsberges! Dennoch kräuselten sich ihre Mundwinkel, als sie Aragorn betrachtete. Es war wirklich ein solch hübscher Hintern…

In der Hoffnung, dass seine Bewegungen jegliches Schwanken verbergen würden, zog er sich eilig an. Er wandte sich barfuss um, während er noch sein Hemd schloss. Linnyd saß noch immer auf seinem Bett und konnte sich, ihrer Miene nach zu urteilen, nicht zwischen Anerkennung und Enttäuschung entscheiden.

„Ich möchte mit Linnyd sprechen", sagte er zu den anwesenden Männern. „Allein."

Linnyd stand auf und lief zu ihm, um ihn zu umarmen, Nicht fest; sie behandelte ihn sehr vorsichtig. Vielleicht war sie auch nur an seine Seite gekommen, um ihm zu helfen, auf den Beinen zu bleiben. Ihr Arm schien ihn zu stützen. Wie auch immer. Er war nicht sehr standfest und froh, über ihre unerwartete Unterstützung. Er legte eine Hand auf ihre Schulter und erkannte jäh, dass seine Familie genauso wenig wie Legolas oder Ruchon wissen sollten, wie schwach er sich noch fühlte.

„Danach treffen wir uns im Verhandlungsraum. Es gibt einiges zu besprechen."

Seine Brüder, Legolas und Boromir setzten sich ebenso widerwillig in Bewegung wie Ruchon, doch Elrond rührte sich nicht.

„Du wirst nirgendwo anders hingehen, als zum Verhandlungsraum! Keinen Abstecher oder sonstige Ausflüge in einen Teil deiner Feste. Zehn Minuten, dann sende ich einen Suchtrupp los!", sagte er in einem Tonfall, der nicht im Mindesten darauf schließen ließ, dass er einen König vor sich hatte.

Aragorn hob einen Fuß hoch. „Sehe ich so aus, als wolle ich sonst irgendwo hingehen?" Elrond schnaubte, aber mit einem Blick auf Linnyd schloss er sich den anderen an. Aragorn wartete, bis sie alleine waren, trat von Linnyd fort und setzte sich mit einem Gefühl der Erleichterung in einen Sessel. Seine Beine fühlten sich bereits stärker an, nur weil er aufgestanden war und sich bewegt hatte. Stärker, aber sie wollten ihn noch immer nicht sehr lange tragen.

Linnyd kniete sich neben seinen Sessel. „Bist du sicher, dass dies klug ist? Du wirkst nicht gerade so, als könntest du gleich wieder da weiter machen, wo du geendet hast."

Er berührte zärtlich ihre Wange und fing ihren Blick. „Ich muss. Auch wenn ich die Zeit jetzt lieber dazu nutzen würde, mit dir alleine zu sein. Aber sei versichert – Elrond und Laietha haben gute Arbeit geleistet. Sie haben mich gut versorgt und alles getan, um mich wieder auf die Beine zu bringen."

Überrascht hob Linnyd die Augenbrauen. „Woher weißt du, dass deine Schwester Herrn Elrond geholfen hat? Du warst doch bewusstlos!"

Auf Aragorns Gesicht breitete sich ein Lächeln aus, das zärtlich und bitter zugleich wirkte. „Schon viele Personen hatten Gelegenheit, meine Wunden zu versorgen. Vielleicht schon zu oft und zu viele. Aber ich kenne niemanden, der einen Verband so verknotet, wie meine Schwester es tut."

Er starrte dabei ins Leere, so als sehe er in die Vergangenheit, in der Laietha sich um eine seiner Wunden kümmerte. Dabei schloss er einige Male seine Hand zur Faust, so als prüfe er irgendetwas. Sie wagte es nicht, ihn anzusprechen, sondern wartete geduldig neben ihm, bis er schließlich ihrem Blick begegnete. Er hob die Hand, wohl, um sie ihr an die Wange zu legen, hielt dann jedoch zögerlich inne.

Jetzt, da sie das erste Mal wirklich alleine waren, sich der Gefühle des anderen sicher sein konnten, schien es, als wüsste Aragorn nicht, wie er sich ihr gegenüber verhalten sollte. Diese Erkenntnis ließ sie lächeln, denn sie hatte ihn noch nie derart verlegen gesehen. Dabei war er es doch gewesen, der mit ihr alleine hatte sein wollen.

Doch dann bemerkte sie seinen prüfenden Blick, der nicht nur ihr Gesicht, sondern auch ihren übrigen Körper entlang wanderte. Er blieb hier und da einen Augenblick hängen und sie verstand seine Zurückhaltung. Ihre Wange war von einer Schürfwunde gezeichnet, kleinere Schnitte und Verbrennungen waren von Elladan versorgt und mit Verbänden versehen worden. Jede dieser Verletzungen, die Aragorn nun erblickte, registrierte er mit den Augen eines Heilers und schließlich seufzte er, bevor er sie unendlich behutsam in seine Arme nahm.

„Ich bin so froh, dass du am Leben bist, Linnyd. Ich hätte mir nie verziehen, wenn …" Er schluckte und sprach nicht weiter.

Doch sie ahnte, welche Gefühle ihn gequält hatten – und es immer noch taten. Sie entgegnete jedoch nichts, schmiegte sich nur enger an ihn, damit er fühlte, wie lebendig sie war. Ihre Wärme, ihr Herzschlag, ihr Atem an seiner Halsbeuge und der Blick ihrer goldenen Augen, der ihre Liebe zu ihm offenbarte.

Sie wusste nicht, wie lange sie so dasaßen, einander umklammerten und es einfach genossen, sich des anderen sicher zu sein.

Schließlich schob Aragorn sie ein Stück von sich und seufzte bedauernd. „Wir sollten gehen. Ada schickt sonst tatsächlich noch einen Suchtrupp los…" Sie nickte zustimmend, küsste ihn sacht auf die Wange und erhob sich geschmeidig, während er etwas ungelenk auf die Füße kam. Gemeinsam machten sie sich auf den Weg zum Verhandlungsraum.


	45. Kapitel 43: Möglichkeiten

43

**43. Kapitel: „Möglichkeiten"**

Alle hatten sich dort bereits eingefunden und sahen Aragorn erwartungsvoll entgegen, als er und Linnyd eintraten. In Elronds Gesicht stand immer noch die Missbilligung über die Unvernunft seines Jüngsten, aber er äußerte sich nicht. Er ließ ihn aber auch nicht aus den Augen, sondern verfolgte, wie er Linnyd zu einem der Sessel führte, ihr diesen zurecht schob und ihr sacht einen Kuss auf den Scheitel drückte. Dann erst ließ auch er sich nieder, nickte Ruchon zu, der fragend einen Krug hochhob und nahm dankbar den gefüllten Kelch entgegen. Sein Leibwächter bediente auch alle anderen Anwesenden, ohne erst dazu aufgefordert werden zu müssen. Als alle versorgt waren, nahm er seinen Platz hinter Aragorn ein.

Dieser ließ den Wein in seinem Kelch in einem geheimnisvollen Rhythmus vor jedem Schluck kreisen. Es schien ihm zu helfen, seine Gedanken zu ordnen. Als er schließlich sprach, hörte man noch immer den Rauch in seiner Stimme.

„Ich habe nachgedacht. Über das, was ihr mir nach der Zerstörung des Vorratshauses gesagt habt. Ich glaube inzwischen, dass ihr Recht habt mit eurer Vermutung. Jedenfalls zum Teil…"

Hatten die Elben zu Beginn seiner Worte noch erleichtert aufgeatmet, so stockten sie nun und erwarteten gespannt, was Aragorn wohl damit meinen könnte.

„Ich glaube, es gibt tatsächlich jemanden, der diese „Unfälle" bewusst verursacht." Er machte eine kleine Pause, in deren Stille alle gespannt lauschten. „Aber… aber ich glaube, dass nicht ich das Ziel all dieser Anschläge bin – sondern ihr Elben!"

Elrond erstarrte mitten in der Bewegung, seinen Weinkelch auf halben Weg zum Mund erhoben. Boromir verschluckte sich, musste husten und spie einen Teil seines Weins quer über den Tisch. Legolas und die Zwillinge wechselten nicht zu deutenden Blicke. Linnyd hingegen zeigte keine erkennbare Regung, schien aber zu überlegen, ob Aragorns Vermutung begründet war, wobei ihre Fingerknöchel weiß wurden, weil sie die Hände so fest auf die Tischplatte drückte. Aragorns Hand legte sich sanft auf ihre und umschloss diese. Seine Wärme ließ sie aufatmen und ihr wurde erst jetzt bewusst, dass sie die Luft angehalten hatte.

Die Stille dehnte sich aus, wurde schwer und belastend, während jeder der Anwesenden die Möglichkeit überdachte. Wieder war es Aragorn der als erster sprach.

„Und deshalb möchte ich, dass ihr die Stadt noch heute verlasst." Abrupt hoben alle ihren Blick und fixierten Aragorn, Elrond und Legolas schon bereit, umgehend zu protestieren, doch Aragorn unterband dies mit einer raschen Geste. „Das ist nicht euer Kampf – sondern meiner!", erklärte er entschieden und nachdrücklich. „Es ist meine Stadt, mein Volk, das durch die Drachen bedroht wird und somit meine Pflicht, mich dieser Gefahr anzunehmen."

„Aragorn. Glaubst du wirklich, wir würden jetzt so einfach gehen? Du kannst jede Unterstützung brauchen, die du kriegen kannst!", Legolas konnte nicht glauben, was sein Freund ihm da unterbreitete. „Ob du es möchtest oder nicht – ich bleibe hier."

Aragorn hielt dem herausfordernden Blick seines besten Freundes stand. „Dann befehle ich dir eben zu gehen!"

„Und es wird der erste Befehl sein, den ich in meinem Leben verweigere!", stieß Legolas hervor, der sich jetzt nicht länger die Mühe machte, seinen Ärger über Aragorns Starrsinn zu verbergen.

„Wenn du das tust, lasse ich dich von meinen Truppen mit Gewalt aus der Stadt bringen! Ihr seid hier nicht länger sicher, Legolas! Was muss noch geschehen, damit du das endlich einsiehst. Eure Anwesenheit macht alles nur noch schlimmer. Du hast die Vorwürfe des Volkes gehört!", entgegnete Aragorn mit erhobener Stimme.

„Und diese Vorwürfe sind ebenso dumm wie dein Befehl! Und wenn du darüber mit Verstand nachdenken würdest, würdest du zu dem gleichen Entschluss kommen. Und was deine Männer betrifft – nun, ich würde es bedauern, wenn einer bei dem Versuch zu Schaden käme, mich aus der Stadt zu schaffen, aber wenn mir keine andere Wahl bliebe…"

Aragorn fuhr sich mit der Hand über das Gesicht und schien dem Verzweifeln nahe. Als er den Blick wieder hob und dem von Legolas erneut begegnete, lag Sorge darin. „Dann bitte ich dich eben zu gehen. Als mein Freund – tue es. Die Vorstellung, dass dir etwas zustoßen könnte – oder einem von euch – schnürt mir die Kehle zu. In den letzten Wochen war ich schon zu oft zu nahe daran, einen von euch zu verlieren!"

„Und das Gleiche gilt auch für uns", ergriff nun Elladan das Wort. „Es ist zu viel geschehen, um Klarheit zu haben und genauso gut könnten wir im Recht sein und du bist das Ziel all dieser Anschläge. Ich werde diese Möglichkeit jedenfalls nicht außer Acht lassen und dich diesem Risiko alleine gegenüber lassen."

Elrond beugte sich in seinem Sessel vor und zwang seinen Jüngsten, seinem Blick zu begegnen. „Elladan hat Recht, Estel. Es gibt einfach zu viele Möglichkeiten. Zu viele Anhaltspunkte und Motive, um mit Sicherheit die Wahrheit zu bestimmen. Solange nichts erwiesen ist, werde ich dich nicht ungeschützt dieser Gefahr überlassen."

„Würdest du an unserer Stelle gehen?", konterte Elrohir und beantwortete sich seine Frage selbst, als er Aragorns Worte wiederholte, die er vor einem Tag noch selbst gesprochen hatte. „Unter keinen Umständen lasse ich einen Freund – meinen Bruder in Gefahr alleine."

Legolas sah, wie der Widerstand seines Freundes zu bröckeln begann, wie der Putz eines Hauses, dass zu lange den Witterungen ausgesetzt gewesen war. Darunter kam sein wahres Ich zum Vorschein, das in diesem Augenblick zwischen Erleichterung und Sorge nicht zu wählen vermochte.

Legolas zwang ihn, sich für die Erleichterung zu entscheiden. „Ich habe dich nie im Stich gelassen, _mellon nin_. Und ich werde es auch diesmal nicht tun. Da müssen schon andere Geschöpfe kommen, als einfache Drachen."

Aragorn lachte auf, auch wenn er nicht wusste, was es noch Schrecklicheres geben sollte, als diese feuerspeienden Ungeheuer.

„_Hannon le_, Legolas. Und auch euch. Aber ich möchte, dass ihr kein unnötiges Risiko mehr eingehen werdet. Ihr verlasst den Palast nur noch, wenn ihr von einer Gruppe von meinen Kriegern begleitet werdet. Es mag in euren Augen unsinnig erscheinen, aber ich würde mich dadurch besser fühlen."

„Und was wirst du in Zukunft tun? Immerhin bist du derjenige, an dem es im Augenblick keinen Flecken Haut gibt, der nicht von Prellungen, Schnitten oder Verbrennungen gezeichnet ist", entgegnete Elrohir herausfordernd.

„Der Punkt geht an dich, kleiner Bruder", lachte Elladan, wartete aber gespannt auf Aragorns Entgegnung. Doch zur Überraschung von allen, war es Linnyd, die antwortete. Bisher hatte sie schweigend den Wortwechsel verfolgt, doch jetzt lächelte sie beinahe schelmisch.

„Keine Angst. Ich werde schon dafür sorgen, dass niemand so rasch eine Gelegenheit bekommt, ihn alleine anzutreffen."

Die Türe fiel mit einen leisen Klacken hinter dem Letzten ins Schloss und Aragorn lehnte sich erleichtert mit der Stirn dagegen. Nachdem sich die Elben einig gewesen waren, dass sie nicht auf seine Bitte eingehen wollten, hatte er nicht mehr viel tun können, um sie vom Gegenteil zu überzeugen. Deshalb hatte er sie schließlich alle entlassen, einschließlich Linnyd, die ohnehin ebenso erschöpft war, wie er selbst. Er hatte sie sanft aber entschieden aus der Türe geschoben und sie aufgefordert etwas zu ruhen. Schließlich war auch sie nur knapp dem Flammentod entgangen. Die Erinnerung daran, ließ ihn erschaudern.

Doch nun wünschte er sich einen Moment der Ruhe, an diesem unseligen Tag. Nur einen Augenblick, in dem niemand etwas von ihm wollte, wo er sich keiner Gefahr stellen, oder einer Pflicht nachkommen musste! Nur einen kleinen Moment!

Müde ging er hinüber zum Tisch, wo wie immer ein Krug mit Wein für ihn bereit stand und er goss ihn in den goldenen Kelch, den er einmal von Aiglos und Luthawen geschenkt bekommen hatte. Der Wein war zwar nicht mehr so kalt, aber er rann dennoch wie Balsam durch seine Kehle, spülte den faden Geschmack hinunter und füllte seinen leeren Magen.

Er musste jäh gegen eine heftige Woge Schwäche ankämpfen und einen stechenden Schmerz, der seinen Schädel zu durchbohren drohte. Seine Beherrschung, die er den ganzen Tag aufrecht gehalten hatte, schwand und schmolz unter dem Ansturm dahin. Übelkeit vereinnahmte ihn.

Er sah den Kelch über den blanken Stein vor seinem Gesicht rollen. Er lag auf dem Boden!

Er konnte nicht richtig atmen und rang mühsam nach Luft. Er versuchte, sich hochzuziehen, brach jedoch stöhnend wieder zusammen. Aragorns Magen wollte sich nicht beruhigen, kalter Schweiß stand auf seiner Stirn. Tief atmete er ein, immer und immer wieder und als er sich aufrichten konnte, taumelte er auf den Waschtisch zu. Mit zitternden Händen wrang er das Tuch aus und presste es gegen sein Gesicht. Die feuchte Kühle half augenblicklich, doch als er sein Spiegelbild betrachtete, sah er, wie blass er war.

Was war nur los mit ihm? Hatte er sich nach dem Feuer tatsächlich zu viel zugemutet? Oder quälte ihn eine Krankheit? Warum ausgerechnet jetzt? Er hatte es schon immer gehasst, wenn eine Krankheit ihn geschwächt hatte – vor allem, als er noch als junger Mann in Bruchtal gelebt hatte. Auch wenn er gesund gewesen war, waren seine Brüder und die übrigen Elben ihm überlegen gewesen und er hatte lange gebraucht, um zu akzeptieren, dass er aufgrund seiner Abstammung in vielen Dingen ihnen gegenüber im Nachteil war. Doch auch noch durch Krankheit verwundbar zu sein, bedeutete eine Schwäche, gegen die er nichts ausrichten konnte. Es war, als müsste man gegen einen unsichtbaren Gegner kämpfen.

Sich dieser Schwäche ausgerechnet nun gegenüber zu sehen, da er doch all seine Kraft benötigte, um für sein Volk da zu sein, brachte ihn schier zum Verzweifeln.

Noch einmal drückte er das Tuch gegen seine Stirn und verharrte so lange, bis die Hitze in seinem Körper dessen Kühle verdrängt hatte.

„Alles in Ordnung?"

Aragorn fuhr erschreckt zusammen, als Legolas so unerwartet die Frage an ihn richtete. Der König hatte nicht einmal gehört, wie der Elb in das Zimmer getreten war!

Rasch warf er noch einen flüchtigen Blick in den Spiegel, bevor er sich zu ihm umdrehte. Das Wasser hatte ihn etwas belebt und der Fieberschub hatte Farbe auf seine Wangen getrieben. Der Anfall von Übelkeit und Schwindel war vergangen. Er sah erschöpft aus, aber das tat er schon seit Tagen und vielleicht würde diese Tatsache ihm nun helfen, seine wahre Verfassung vor Legolas zu verbergen.

Ein Lächeln war alles, was er augenblicklich zustande brachte, denn er traute der Sicherheit seiner Stimme noch nicht wirklich. Doch zu seiner Erleichterung reichte diese Geste, um Legolas zu ermutigen, das auszusprechen, was ihm anscheinend auf dem Herzen lag.

„Aragorn, ich habe eben nicht so aufbrausend sein wollen… Es tut mir leid. Nie hast du eine falsche Entscheidung getroffen. Du hattest immer deine Gründe um so zu handeln, wie du es in der Vergangenheit getan hast. Ich wollte dich nicht anzweifeln…"

„Aber…?"

Legolas lachte auf. „Aber du musst doch zugeben, dass du auf keine Hilfe verzichten kannst! Schon gar nicht, auf die deiner Freunde. Und du hast doch nicht wirklich geglaubt, dass auch nur einer von uns deiner Aufforderung nachkommen würde?!"

„Geglaubt nicht – aber gehofft", entgegnete Aragorn und straffte die Schultern in dem Versuch, die verspannten Muskeln zu lockern.

„Du hast eine Übermacht gegen dich Aragorn! Du brauchst mehr Männer! Und du solltest die Sturheit der Elben inzwischen kennen. Jedenfalls die von deinen Brüdern und mir!"

Aragorn seufzte.

„Du warst zu lange mit Gimli unterwegs", stellte Aragorn fest, wobei ihm noch ein anderer Gedanke kam. „Lass uns einige Schritte gehen, Gimli würde es mir nie verzeihen, wenn ich seine Axt den Flammen überlassen habe. Ich muss sie wieder an den Ort schaffen, wo er sie hinterlassen hat."

Legolas konnte sich ein Grinsen angesichts dieser Vorstellung nicht verkneifen und Aragorn erwiderte es. Sie kannten den Zwerg beide lange genug um zu wissen, dass er einen Tobsuchtsanfall bekommen würde. Außerdem fand Aragorn, dass er schon viel zu wenige Gründe hatte, um wieder befreit zu lachen und er diese Gelegenheit nicht ungenutzt verstreichen lassen sollte. Es tat gut, einmal mit den Gedanken nicht bei den Problemen, sondern bei erfreulicheren Gegebenheiten zu sein und Erinnerungen die mit Gimli zu tun hatten, waren immer sehr amüsant!

Sie tauschten während ihrem langen Weg durch die Gänge bis in die untersten Gewölbe einige Erinnerungen an Ereignisse aus, die sie gemeinsam mit dem Zwerg erlebt hatten. Manche waren so frisch in ihren Köpfen, als wären sie gestern gewesen und ihr Lachen hallte von den Wänden der leeren Gänge wieder. Ein lang vermisstes Geräusch in diesen Tagen.

Aragorns Lachen verklang allerdings abrupt, als er dem Eingang der Bibliothek ansichtig wurde. Selbst in dem breiten Gang lagen verkohlte Bruchstücke aus Holz und Stein auf dem Boden. Die Wände waren rußgeschwärzt und der Geruch des Feuers lag immer noch in der Luft. Selbst einige angesengte Buchseiten wirbelten durch den leichten Luftzug und trieben um ihre Füße. Neben ihm bückte sich Legolas, schob Trümmer und Balken beiseite und zog an einem langen, reichlich verziertem Gegenstand, den Aragorn nur noch schwer als den Griff der Streitaxt identifizieren konnte. Der Elb zerrte und ruckte mit all seiner Kraft an dem Heft der Waffe und bekam diese schließlich frei, allerdings nicht ohne einen kleinen Steinregen in dem Schuttberg auszulösen, unter dem sie festgeklemmt gewesen war. Das einst strahlende, polierte Schneideblatt war nun verschmutzt und verkratzt.

Die beiden Freunde wechselten einen Blick, der mehr sagte als tausend Worte und Aragorn begann im Stillen schon einmal damit, sich seine Erklärung für Gimli zurecht zu legen, wenn dieser der Waffe ansichtig werden würde.

Legolas wischte mit spitzen Fingern den gröbsten Schmutz von dem Stoßdorn am Ende des Blattes.

„Nur ein bisschen polieren und er wird den Unterschied sicher gar nicht bemerken…", äußerte Legolas todernst.

Aragorn konnte nicht anders, als bei dieser Äußerung, gepaart mit Legolas ausdruckslosen Zügen, herzlich zu lachen, doch in der Luft des Ganges, in der noch immer Rauch-, Qualm- und Brandgeruch hingen, erinnerten sich seine gereizten Lungen nur zu gut an die Qual, die ihm jeder Atemzug bereitete. Das Lachen erstarb abrupt, wurde von einem Hustenanfall abgelöst, der ihn daran hinderte zu atmen. Augenblicklich begann sein Herz in Furcht zu rasen, seine Lunge zu brennen, weil der dringend benötigte Sauerstoff ausblieb. Ohne sein Zutun krümmte sich Aragorn zusammen und wäre sicherlich auf die Knie gesunken, wenn Legolas' Arme ihn nicht aufgefangen hätten. Der Elb hielt ihn aufrecht, redete beruhigend auf ihn ein.

„Kämpfe nicht dagegen an. Ruhig und gleichmäßig… Ein… Aus… Ja, so ist es richtig. Gut so! Langsam und gleichmäßig."

Aragorn konzentrierte sich auf die Stimme seines Freundes und merkte, wie sich die eiserne Faust um seinen Brustkorb langsam löste. Immer leichter fiel ihm das Luftholen und er schaffte es, sich dem Rhythmus anzupassen, den Legolas ihm vorgab. Sein Atem wurde ruhiger, sein rasendes Herz beruhigte sich und drohte nicht länger zu zerspringen.

„Komm. Stütz dich auf mich. Es ist an der Zeit, dass du in deine Gemächer kommst und dich hinlegst. Hier gibt es nichts mehr zu tun."

Aragorn nahm das Angebot dankbar an und nachdem sie die mehr als gezeichnete Axt wieder an ihrem angestammten Platz verstaut hatten, schlugen sie den Weg in das obere Stockwerk ein.

„All das Wissen, dass das Feuer zerstört hat. Gandalf wird ebenso mürrisch sein, wie Gimli über das Aussehen seiner Axt, wenn er den Schaden zu Gesicht bekommt", brummte Aragorn, als er neben Legolas die Treppe hinauf ging. Sie kamen nur langsam voran, doch der Elb ließ ihm jede Zeit, die er für den Aufstieg benötigte.

In Legolas' Stimme lag Ernst, als er darauf erwiderte: „Wenn er erfährt, dass die Flammen auch genauso gut dich und Linnyd verschlingen hätten können, wird er mit diesem Opfer leben können. Hast du nicht einmal daran gedacht, ihn um Hilfe zu bitten? Er würde sicher sofort kommen, wenn er von all dem erführe."

Aragorn schüttelte den Kopf. „Ich will nicht um noch einen Freund fürchten müssen. Bereits einmal habe ich geglaubt, ihn verloren zu haben. Nein. Er würde alles riskieren, um mir zu helfen und ob er es wahrhaben will oder nicht – er ist nicht mehr der Jüngste. Er hat bereits so viele Strapazen in seinem langen Leben ertragen müssen. Nun verdient er sich Ruhe und Frieden."

Legolas zog zweifelnd eine Augenbraue hoch und leistete sich einen Blickkontakt mit Aragorn, als sie den Flur zum Thronsaal erreichten. „Und du glaubst, er wird hiervon nichts erfahren? Er hat seine Späher überall in Mittelerde. Es ist nur eine Frage der Zeit. Was glaubst du wird er denken, wenn er es von jemand anderem erfährt und nicht von dir?"

Aragorns Blick verdunkelte sich alleine bei der Vorstellung. „Ich kann nur hoffen, dass er es erst erfährt, wenn die ganze Sache ausgestanden ist. Er würde mir sonst…"

Sein Satz endete abrupt und erstarb auf seinen Lippen, als er etwas hörte und aufsah, um zu sehen, wer den Gang hinter Legolas betreten hatte. Dieser brauchte sich nicht umzudrehen, um zu wissen, wer hinter ihm stand. Selbst auf seine elbischen Sinne hätte er in diesem Augenblick verzichten können, denn in Aragorns Gesicht stand die Antwort so deutlich geschrieben, dass sie selbst Aiglos erkannt hätte. Keiner anderen Person hatte sein menschlicher Freund jemals soviel Abneigung und Missbilligung entgegen gebracht, wie dem leiblichen Bruder von Laietha.

Auf dem Korridor herrschte vollkommene Stille.

Legolas lauschte mit gesenktem Kopf darauf, wie Eban sich verhielt, behielt aber die ganze Zeit Aragorn im Blick. Als sich dessen Körper versteifte und er den Kopf fast herausfordernd hob, wusste der Elb, dass Eban dessen Blick sicherlich genauso herausfordernd oder trotzig begegnen musste.

In Legolas' Kopf spielten sich verschiedene Möglichkeiten zum Ausgang dieses unvorhergesehenen Treffens ab und keine wirkte sonderlich beruhigend auf ihn. Seine Augen wanderten an Aragorns linke Seite und er unterdrückte ein erleichtertes Aufatmen, als er sie leer vorfand. Sein Schwert führte er nicht mit sich. Aber er hatte natürlich noch seinen Dolch bei sich und sicherlich auch sein Stiefelmesser. Außerdem war er sich vollkommen sicher, dass Aragorn notfalls auch mit bloßen Händen angreifen würde. Eban brauchte nur eine falsche Äußerung machen, oder ihn in einer anderen Art und Weise provozieren und Legolas würde nicht mehr für Aragorns Beherrschung garantieren! In dessen momentaner Verfassung konnte der Freund ihn sogar nur zu gut verstehen. Es lastete derart viel Druck auf dessen Schultern, dass er jedes Recht hatte, einmal den Kopf zu verlieren.

Vielleicht wäre das Verhältnis zwischen den beiden Männern nicht so gespannt gewesen, wenn sie sich zu einem anderen Zeitpunkt begegnet wären – jetzt jedoch, war Eban das Zünglein an der Waage.

Aragorn ließ den Mann nicht mehr aus den Augen. Er stand reglos da, kaum zwei Meter vor ihm. Neben Eban stand ein Fensterflügel offen und warf das matte Mondlicht in den Gang. Wolken zogen an der Himmelsscheibe vorüber und spielten wie Wellen auf einem Felsen. Auch er selbst zeigte nicht mehr Regung als ein Fels. Was in ihm vorging, vermochte er nicht in Worte zu fassen.

Er legte Legolas die Hand auf die Schulter und schob ihn langsam aber bestimmt zur Seite. Er wusste, dass seine Berührung nichts mit der sonst so freundschaftlichen Geste gemein hatte, denn jetzt war sie kalt und hart, aber er klammerte sich einen Herzschlag lang daran, als hinge sein Leben davon ab. Schließlich löste er den Kontakt zu Legolas. Seine Stimme brach das Schweigen und hallte unheilvoll durch den Gang.

„So spät noch auf den Beinen, mein Herr? Und nicht in Begleitung meiner Schwester, wie ich sehe! Ihr weicht doch sonst nicht von ihrer Seite? Fast könnte man meinen, Ihr wollt nicht, dass sie alleine auf jemanden ihrer Familie trifft…"

Eban zuckte unbeeindruckt mit den Schultern. „Vielmehr ist es so, Herr Aragorn, dass sie nicht von meiner Seite weicht. Sie kann gar nicht genug davon bekommen, Geschichten von unseren Eltern zu hören oder den Spielen, die sie mit mir gespielt hat."

Aragorns Wangenknochen mahlten, doch als er zu sprechen begann, klang seine Stimme gefasst, beinahe ausdruckslos. „Was wollt Ihr wirklich von ihr? Was erhofft Ihr, durch sie zu erhalten? Ansehen? Reichtum? Eine hochrangige Stellung innerhalb dieses Palastes? Sagt mir was es ist und ich werde sehen, was ich tun kann, damit Ihr es erhaltet. Als Gegenleistung verlange ich aber, dass Ihr meine Schwester in Frieden lasst."

„Ihr überschätzt Euch!" Ebans Stimme war ruhig, fast herablassend. „Ihr glaubt doch nicht etwa, ich würde _meine Schwester_ für solche Dinge aufgeben, nachdem ich sie nach so langer Zeit gerade erst gefunden habe? Nein, Herr Aragorn. Findet Euch mit dem Gedanken ab, dass Ihr diesen Kampf verlieren werdet." Damit drehte er sich einfach um und verschwand in den angrenzenden Flur.

Sofort wollte Aragorn ihm nacheilen, doch Legolas' Arm schnellte vor und packte mit unbezwingbarem Griff seinen Ellenbogen.

„Lass mich los. Ich werde diesem… diesem dreckigen Mistkerl zeigen, was es heißt, mich zum Kampf zu fordern."

Legolas blieb ganz ruhig, ließ aber seinen Freund nicht los. „Aragorn. Du kannst Eban nicht töten."

Dessen Mundwinkel zuckten kaum wahrnehmbar. „Ich weiß nicht, ob ich wegen deiner Sorge gerührt oder über dein geringes Vertrauen in mich gekränkt sein soll. Aber so oder so kannst du unbesorgt sein. Ich kann ihn töten. Mit Leichtigkeit." Die letzten Worte sprach er mit einem Unterton, in den sich Hass und Befriedigung mischten.

„Daran zweifele ich nicht", entgegnete Legolas. „Aber glaubst du, so würde es zwischen dir und Laietha wieder so werden, wie es einmal war? Wenn du ihren vermeintlich leiblichen Bruder umbringst? Du kennst sie lange genug um zu wissen, was dann geschehen würde! Sie würde dich für den Rest deines Lebens hassen, dich völlig aus ihrem Leben verbannen. Ist es das, was du willst?"

Aragorns Gesicht, von der Frühlingssonne gebräunt, wurde fahl und fleckig. Ein Zeichen für Legolas, dass seine Worte ihre Wirkung nicht verfehlten.

„Laietha wäre diejenige, die erneut die Folgen tragen müsste. Trauer, Einsamkeit, Unwissenheit. Das hat sie nicht verdient. Verstehe mich richtig, Aragorn. Eban ist mir egal…"

„Aber mir nicht!" Mit einem Ruck befreite er seinen Arm und schritt auf den Quergang zu.

„Aragorn. Bitte!" Gegen Legolas' Erwartungen blieb er tatsächlich stehen. „Warte – um meinetwillen. Ich werde versuchen, mehr über ihn in Erfahrung zu bringen. Gib mir Zeit, um herauszufinden, ob er wirklich der ist, für den er sich ausgibt, oder der Lügner, für den du ihn hältst."

Der Kandelaber in einer der Fensternischen warf Aragorns Schatten riesenhaft und schwankend an die gegenüberliegende Wand. Er starrte ihn an, als hätte er ein Ungeheuer vor sich, das ihn bedrohlich überragte. Wie im Selbstgespräch flüsterte er: „Ich bin ein großer Mann. Groß und stark. Ich kann viel aushalten. Ja – ich halte viel aus." Völlig unerwartet wirbelte er herum und schrie Legolas an. „Ich halte viel aus! Aber heißt das, dass ich das auch muss? Muss ich die Schwächen aller anderen ertragen? Kann ich nicht ein Mal selbst schwach sein?"

„Reiß dich zusammen!", herrschte Legolas ihn völlig unerwartet an, stieß die Türe zum Thronsaal auf und zog Aragorn mit sich. Nicht jeder im Palast musste Zeuge werden, wie der König die Fassung verlor. Auch hier brannten Kerzen, hüllten den steinernen Raum in rotes Licht.

Aragorn begann im Saal auf und ab zu gehen und sein Schatten folgte ihm lautlos.

„Wie kannst du das von mir verlangen, Legolas? Ausgerechnet du? Du weißt… weißt wie…. Verdammt, du weißt, was sie mir bedeutet! Wie sehr ich sie brauche! Jetzt mehr denn je!"

Er schlug im Gehen immer wieder mit der Faust auf die Wand, die jeden Hieb ohne einen Laut schluckte. Schwer atmend blieb er schließlich vor dem Freund stehen, begegnete dessen Blick, bis er ein – zweimal nickte, als beantworte er sich selbst eine Frage. Dann zog er seinen Dolch aus dem Gürtel und hielt ihn dem Elb auffordernd hin. Das Kerzenlicht tanzte auf der glänzenden Klinge.

„Ich kann nicht leben, solange sie mir so fern ist. Wenn du nicht willst, dass ich ihn töte, dann schneide mir jetzt und hier das Herz heraus, Legolas. Nicht anders fühlt es sich ohnehin schon an!"

Er packte die Hand des Elben und zwang dessen Finger um den Griff, dann riss er sein Hemd auf, entblößte seine Brust und führte die Klinge nach oben.

Legolas benötigte nicht viel Kraft, um sich gegen Aragorns Absicht zu stemmen. Er packte mit der anderen Hand die seines Freundes und lockerte mit eisernem Griff den seinen so weit, dass der Dolch scheppernd zu Boden fiel. Er sprang über die Bodenfliesen und landete schließlich geräuschlos auf einem kleinen Teppich.

Aragorn stand wie erstarrt, sein Blick klar wie der Winterhimmel an einem sonnigen Tag und genauso glühend.

„Du schuldest nicht nur mir, Elladan, Elrohir oder deinem Vater mehr, als das hier. Was ist mit deinem Volk, deinen Freunden? Was würden sie sagen? Du bist mehr als nur Laiethas Bruder. Du bist Sohn, Freund, Herr und König. Du bist ein Teil dieser Welt, Aragorn. Und du bist für einen erheblichen Teil dieser Welt nun einmal verantwortlich. Du schuldest all diesen Menschen, den verbliebenen Elben und allen anderen Völkern dein Leben!"

Aragorn starrte ihn lange an, bevor er antwortete. Seine Stimme klang wieder ruhig und ein wenig bitter.

„Verstehe. Und diese Schuld willst du jetzt einfordern?" Seine Augen glühten nicht länger. Sie wirkten plötzlich matt und glanzlos.

„Ich muss. Anders bringe ich dich nicht zur Vernunft!"

„Vernunft. Ah, Vernunft. Ich kann nicht behaupten, dass ich Vernunftgründen gegenüber gerade besonders zugänglich wäre. Nein." Langsam entfernte er sich von Legolas und schritt mit gesenktem Kopf den Saal entlang. Er nahm sein stetiges auf und ab wieder auf, bis er endlich wieder vor dem Prinz stehen blieb. Seine Miene blieb undurchdringlich, kein Zucken verriet seine Erregung, aber die tiefen Furchen um seine Augen zeigten seine innere Anspannung.

„Wie lange?"

„Das ist schwer zu sagen", entgegnete Legolas. „Wir wissen nicht viel von ihm. Ich müsste versuchen, mehr von Laietha zu erfahren, ohne dass sie Verdacht schöpft."

Aragorn nickte, entfernte sich erst langsam und hastete schließlich wortlos davon. Die Flügeltüren fielen hinter ihm mit einem leisen Klacken ins Schloss und Legolas war allein.

Laietha lenkte ihre Schritte mit einer lang vergessenen Energie den Gang hinunter zum Arbeitszimmer ihres Bruders. Sie wollte endlich diesen Ballast loswerden, endlich mit ihm sprechen, ihn umarmen, herzen und küssen, wie sie es noch nicht einmal getan hatten in der langen Zeit, in der sie nun hier war. Sie hatte die Gefühle, die sie an Aragorns Krankenbett durchflutet hatten, nicht vergessen.

„_Wir leben in gefährlichen Zeiten." _

Boromirs Worte verfolgten sie seit Tagen und das Feuer in der Bibliothek war ihr wie ein Warnschuss erschienen. Wie lange wollte sie noch warten? Was musste noch geschehen, damit sie endlich zu ihm ging und Aragorn sagte, dass sie ihn liebte?

Den ganzen Tag über hatte sie an nichts anderes denken können, nur daran, dass sie zu Dunai gehen würde, wenn er wach war und endlich ihr Herz erleichtern konnte. Nachdem sie dafür gesorgt hatte, dass alle Kinder, die unter ihrem Schutz standen etwas zu Essen bekommen hatten und Rosalie ins Bett gebracht hatte, konnte sie sich endlich auf die Suche nach ihrem Bruder machen, der schon wieder auf den Beinen zu sein schien.

Ein nervöses Lachen entrang sich ihrer Brust bei dem Gedanken daran, ihm bald wieder nahe zu sein. Sie war so lange nicht zu ihm gegangen, weil sie seine Worte und Blicke fürchtete, mit denen er sie vielleicht zurückweisen könnte. Sie war nicht zu ihm gegangen, aus Angst, dass ihr die Worte fehlen könnten, um mit ihm zu sprechen, aber nun war sie sich sicher, dass ihr Herz wissen würde, was zu tun war. Vielleicht würde sie ihn fragen, was sich zwischen ihm und Linnyd anbahnte!

All die Zweifel, ob sie jemals wieder zusammenfinden würden, waren plötzlich Schatten der Nacht, die dem hellen Tageslicht wichen. Sie war schon fast auf dem Korridor vor dem Thronsaal angelangt, als sie Stimmen vernahm – die Stimmen von Aragorn und Eban, die miteinander zu streiten schienen.

Der Mut und die Zuversicht, die sie eben noch durchflutet hatte, waren wie fortgeschwemmt. Laietha hielt in der Bewegung inne und konnte kaum fassen, was an ihr Ohr drang.

„_Was wollt Ihr wirklich von ihr? Was erhofft Ihr, durch sie zu erhalten? Ansehen? Reichtum? Eine hochrangige Stellung innerhalb dieses Palastes? Sagt mir was es ist und ich werde sehen, was ich tun kann, damit Ihr es erhaltet. Als Gegenleistung verlange ich aber, dass Ihr meine Schwester in Frieden lasst."_

Die Kriegerin schluckte. Sie wünschte sich, nicht zu wissen, wer diese Worte ausgesprochen hatte, aber sie kannte diese Stimme besser als irgendjemand sonst. Das war Aragorn – ihr geliebter Bruder – der sie jetzt wie eine Ware anpries, der versuchte, Eban ihre Liebe abzukaufen, als wäre sie ein Sklavenmädchen, das nicht bestimmen konnte, wem seine Zuneigung gehörte.

Glaubte er tatsächlich, Eban so beeinflussen zu können? Ihr Herz raste, als sie in die Stille lauschte, um Ebans Antwort zu vernehmen. Was, wenn er zustimmte? Der Gedanke war ihr unerträglich.

„_Ihr glaubt doch nicht etwa, ich würde meine Schwester für solche Dinge aufgeben, nachdem ich sie nach so langer Zeit gerade erst gefunden habe?"_

Schwer atmend lehnte sie sich gegen die kühle Mauer in ihrem Rücken. Ihre Hände zitterten, Tränen stiegen in ihre Augen und am liebsten wäre sie davon gelaufen, um nicht noch mehr dieses Gespräches mit anhören zu müssen, aber ihre weichen Knie hinderten sie daran. Die Hoffnung, mit der sie aufgebrochen war, der Vorsatz, sich mit Aragorn zu versöhnen, lag wie die Scherben eines geborstenen Kruges zu ihren Füßen.

Schritte wurden laut und sie drückte sich in eine Nische in der Wand. Jetzt sollte sie niemand sehen – nicht in diesem Zustand! Laietha hielt den Atem an, als jemand an ihr vorbei lief, den sie als Eban erkannte – Eban, ihr guter treuer Bruder, der Aragorns Angebot abgelehnt hatte.

„_Ich kann ihn töten. Mit Leichtigkeit.",_ dröhnte Aragorns Stimme voller Wut und Hass durch den Flur und Laietha bekam es mit der Angst zu tun. Sie hätte sich nie träumen lassen zu glauben, ihr Bruder könne zum Mörder werden, aber jetzt in diesem Moment, fürchtete sie um Ebans Sicherheit.

Vielleicht kannte sie Dunai doch nicht so gut, wie sie es vermutet hatte. Vielleicht waren sie sich zu fremd geworden in den Wochen seit ihrem Streit. Die Geräusche des Palastes um sie herum verschwammen zu einem Rauschen, die Wände schienen immer enger um sie zu werden und die aufkommende Verzweiflung schnürte ihr die Kehle zu. Sie musste raus aus diesem Gebäude – fort von Aragorn und seinem Hass auf ihren Bruder.

Vorsichtig, um keine Aufmerksamkeit zu erregen, schlich sie sich fort, erst gehend, dann rannte sie durch die Flure und es kümmerte sie nicht mehr, wem sie begegnete. Ein Bediensteter schimpfte, als sie ihn anrempelte und sein Tablett mit Gläsern auf dem Boden zerschmetterte, fast hätte sie Ruchon umgerannt, der sie entgeistert ansah und endlich gelangte sie ins Freie!

Die Nachtluft kühlte ihre heiße Stirn und vorbei an Rejin und Fajin, die am Palasttor ihren Dienst antraten, stürmte sie in die nächtliche Stadt.


	46. Kapitel 44: Trost

44

44. Kapitel: „Trost"

Es war weit nach Anbruch der Dunkelheit, als Aragorn endlich in seine Gemächer kam, wo Linnyd ihn bereits seit Stunden erwartete. Sie konnte nicht sagen, warum sie so erleichtert war, als er endlich das Zimmer betrat, aber sie hatte stirnrunzelnd beobachtet, wie die Stundenkerze immer weiter abbrannte und er immer noch ausblieb. Was hatte er in all den Stunden noch so Wichtiges tun müssen? Hätte das nicht bis zum nächsten Tag Zeit gehabt? Er trieb sich viel zu hart an, ohne auf sich Rücksicht zu nehmen und das, obwohl er doch inzwischen wissen müsste, wohin dies führen konnte.

Als sie seine Schritte auf dem Gang endlich vernahm, wusste sie nicht, ob sie froh sein sollte, oder erzürnt.

Er hatte sich wohl irgendwo gewaschen. Sein Haar war an den Schläfen feucht und den feuchten Stellen an seinem Hemdschoß zu urteilen, hatte er sich das Gesicht damit abgetrocknet.

„Du bist ziemlich spät. Wo bist du gewesen?", fragte sie, während sie mit einem leichten Lächeln auf ihn zutrat, sich auf die Zehnspitzen stellte und ihn sanft küsste. Er küsste sie abwesend auf den Scheitel, als er sie kurz an sich drückte und strich ihr dabei über den Rücken. Er hatte schwer gearbeitet, dass erkannte sie sofort. Er fühlte sich warm an und roch nach Staub, Ruß und Schweiß, aber die Haut in seinem Gesicht war kühl und frisch vom Wasser. Sie betrachtete ihn im sanften Licht. Irgendetwas war anders an ihm, aber sie konnte nicht sagen, was es war – es nicht wirklich benennen.

Als sie sich von ihm löste und sich ihre Blicke trafen, zog ein Lächeln seine Mundwinkel hoch. Sein Blick war sanft, trotz der Falten, mit denen die Müdigkeit seine Augen umgab. Er hatte einen langen Tag gehabt, dachte Linnyd. Sein Aussehen weckte in ihr den Wunsch, ihn augenblicklich in sein Bett zu verfrachten, aber sie wusste, dass er ohnehin nicht sofort einschlafen konnte. Erst musste sein Geist ebenfalls zur Ruhe kommen.

Ihr wurde bewusst, dass er ihr noch immer nicht geantwortet hatte, beließ es aber dabei. Sie wusste, dass er reden würde, wenn ihm der Sinn danach stand.

Er ging zu einem der Sessel und ließ sich darauf nieder, das Gesicht in die Hände gestützt. Plötzlich kam ihr die Erkenntnis, was so anders an ihm war. Er wurde von einer Art Energie durchströmt, als wäre er aufgeregt oder durcheinander gebracht, wobei er sich bemühte, sich äußerlich nichts anmerken zu lassen. Und er war verdammt gut darin, Dinge geheim zu halten, wenn er es wollte, das hatte Legolas ihr bereits mehr als einmal berichtet. Was war bloß vorgefallen?

Aber wenn ein Mann beschloss, eigensinnig zu sein, dann würde er sich nackt in Brennnesseln setzten und behaupten, sie berührten seine Haut nicht! Ihn zu drängen, würde nichts nutzen.

Aragorn verharrte reglos in dieser Stellung und das Geräusch des prasselnden, knisternden Feuers war alles, was den Raum erfüllte, doch plötzlich nahm Linnyd noch etwas anderes wahr. Sein Atem war stockender geworden und als sie ihn genauer betrachtete, sah sie, dass seine Schultern unter lautlosen Tränen bebten. Dieser Anblick zerriss ihr beinahe das Herz. Sie war binnen weniger Herzschläge an seiner Seite, hockte jedoch einen Augenblick vor ihm, ohne zu wissen, was sie tun sollte, doch dann streckte sie die Hand aus und legte sie auf seinen Arm.

Sie konnte spüren, wie dicht unter seiner Haut die Gefühle brodelten, doch sie hatte die Furcht, dass sie mit einem falschen Wort deren Ausbruch hervorrufen könnte.

Doch sie brauchte nicht länger mit sich zu ringen, wie sie sich entscheiden sollte, denn plötzlich packte er sie und zog sie in einer festen Umarmung an sich. Sein Atem war heiß an ihrem Ohr, als er sich an sie presste, sie umklammerte, dass ihr fast die Luft wegblieb, aber endlich begann er zu erzählen. Erst leise und stockend, dann aber endlich im befreienden Fluss der Worte, die Erleichterung mit sich brachten.

„Ich kann einfach nicht mehr, Linnyd!" Selbst seine Stimme war zittrig und schwach. „In mir ist keine Kraft mehr, um sich all diesen Problemen zu stellen… Mit jeder Sekunde Zeit die verrinnt… ist mir, als verlöre ich ein Stück meiner selbst. Die Drachen, die Hungersnot, all die Zwischenfälle, die fast das Leben der Menschen ausgelöscht hätten, die mir am Wichtigsten sind…"

Er holte tief Luft und unterdrückte den Husten, der seine Kehle hinaufstieg. Als er weiter sprach, klang er atemlos. „Es ist fast so, als umgäbe uns eine feindliche Macht, die nur ein Ziel hätte, mich zu vernichten - mir ist, als wollte die Welt mich erdrücken. Bisher habe ich immer die Kraft gefunden, mich allen Problemen zu stellen, weil ich meine Familie und Freunde an meiner Seite hatte… Aber nun geraten sie durch meine Verbundenheit zu ihnen immer wieder in Gefahr. Elladan, Boromir, Aiglos… du! Ihr könntet nun tot sein. Und warum? Wegen mir!"

Linnyd hätte ihm gerne widersprochen, aber er ließ sie nicht zu Wort kommen.

„Und Laietha… Sie habe ich bereits verloren! Sie könnte mir nicht ferner sein, als jetzt. Und wenn ich… wenn ich es recht bedenke, kann ich sie sogar verstehen!"

Er sah ihren zweifelnden Blick, weil sie nicht wusste, worauf er hinaus wollte. Aragorn zögerte kurz, aber er konnte nun nicht mehr aufhören, da er einmal begonnen hatte. Er musste ihr alles erzählen, auch die Wahrheit über sich selbst. Sie hatte ein Recht darauf, es zu erfahren, auch wenn er sie damit von sich stieß. Und so berichtete er ihr, was sich zwischen ihm und Eban ereignet hatte, was er zu tun beabsichtigt hatte.

„Ich hätte es getan, Linnyd! Ich hätte Eban in diesem Augenblick getötet, wenn Legolas mich nicht zurückgehalten hätte!" Seine Stimme stockte. „Fast glaube ich, dass ich nicht mehr der Mensch bin, der ich früher war. Ich verabscheue mich selbst…! Wie kann ich Laietha da verübeln, dass sie mehr für Eban empfindet, als für mich? Dass sie mehr mit ihm verbindet? In ihren Adern fließt das gleiche Blut." Linnyd wich seinem Blick nicht aus, obwohl sie fürchtete, dass er in ihren Augen das Entsetzen sehen könnte, das sie bei seinem Geständnis empfand.

Er erwiderte ihren Blick, versuchte ein schwaches Lächeln, doch mit solcher Qual in den Augen, dass sie ins Herz getroffen den Atem anhielt.

„Es…", begann er und brach dann ab. Aragorn zog eine Grimasse, unzufrieden mit sich selbst. Er zuckte die Schultern und rieb sich fest mit der Hand über das Kinn. „Es gibt den Körper und es gibt die Seele. Wenn sie mir die Knochen gebrochen, oder mein Blut vergossen hätte, dann würde das wieder heilen… Der Körper heilt – und das ist auch gut so. Aber die Seele… ist empfindlicher." Seine Stimme klang gedankenverloren.

„Das Meiste von dem, was mir in letzter Zeit widerfahren ist, kann ich aushalten… die Schmerzen… danach kann ich weiterleben. Laietha… sie zu verlieren ist etwas, das mir Angst macht… Sie… sie kann mich in Stücke reißen, Linnyd, ohne mich zu berühren. Weil sie mich kennt. Sie vermag meine Seele zu verletzen…"

Er schloss die Augen, aber auch so konnte er die neu aufsteigenden Tränen nicht zurückhalten.

Linnyd verharrte beinahe regungslos und wartete, bis er fortfuhr. „Ich kann das nicht entschuldigen, Linnyd. Ich kann nur versuchen, dir mein Verhalten zu erklären… Ich bin nicht nur stark… auch ich habe Schwächen mit denen ich leben muss. Aber du, du hast die Wahl…" Aragorn bemühte sich um ein ausdrucksloses Gesicht, aber die sorgenvolle Gründlichkeit in seinem Blick geriet plötzlich ins Schlingern wie ein Glas, das auf die Tischkante zurollte, in dem Bruchteil einer Sekunde vor dem Zerspringen und er schloss die Augen. Er schluckte und öffnete sie wieder.

„Linnyd", sagte er leise und die Splitter der Bruchstücke waren deutlich in seinen Augen zu sehen, scharf und kantig. „Ich bin der, den du vor dir siehst. Mit allen Stärken und Schwächen… Kannst du mich so akzeptieren? So lieben? Ohne mir daraus einen Vorwurf zu machen?"

Eine unangenehme Stille trat ein, die endlos schien, obwohl sie kaum länger als drei Herzschläge anhielt. „Hör mir zu", forderte Linnyd ihn schließlich auf. „Ich will nicht behaupten, dass mich diese Schwächen an dir nicht erschrecken… aber ich will auch nicht, dass du dich änderst, weil…weil ich dich liebe! So wie du bist. Und weil ich weiß, was Liebe ist und was es bedeutet zu lieben, weiß ich auch, dass sie uns manchmal dazu treibt Dinge zu tun, oder zu sagen, die man nie für möglich gehalten hätte…Du glaubst jetzt, dass du Eban wirklich getötet hättest, wenn Legolas es nicht verhindert hätte, aber … nun ja, ich glaube das nicht. Ich weiß nicht warum, aber ich weiß es eben. Denk nicht darüber nach, Aragorn. Zerbrich dir darüber nicht den Kopf. Es ist nicht geschehen – und es wird nicht geschehen!"

Sie hatte sich um eine feste Stimme bemüht, die überzeugend klingen sollte. Dabei fragte sie sich im Stillen, wen sie mehr überzeugen wollte. Ihn oder sich selbst.

Doch sie erkannte die Wahrheit in jenem Moment, als sie ihm in die Augen sah und durch diese, bis in seine Seele hinein. „Nein", flüsterte sie. Sie berührte ganz sanft sein Gesicht. Er schluckte sichtlich angestrengt, Offenbar musste er sich sehr beherrschen und hielt starke Gefühle unter Kontrolle, doch dann fiel die Maske und er riss sie regelrecht an sich.

Sein ganzer Körper zitterte vor Erleichterung derart, dass sie anfing, ihn sanft hin und her zu wiegen. Sie wusste nicht, was sie zu ihm sagte, aber sie murmelte beruhigende Worte in sein Ohr, dessen Singsang ihn langsam zu tragen schien und sein Atem wurde ruhig und gleichmäßig. Sein Gewicht lehnte an ihrer Schulter, das Gewand inzwischen feucht von seinen Tränen, aber das kümmerte sie nicht. Nach einer Weile, zog sie ihn stumm auf die Füße, führte ihn zu der breiten Lagerstatt und widerstandslos ließ er sich von ihr in die Kissen drücken.

Sie drückte sich gegen seinen Körper, schmiegte sich in die Biegung seines Körpers, so als sei sie genau für sie gemacht und spendete ihm Trost mit ihrer eigenen Wärme.

„Zweifel nicht an dir, Elessar", murmelte sie schließlich. „Ich kenne niemanden, der sich so aufopfert für andere, wie du es tust. Du treibst dich bis an den Rand der absoluten Erschöpfung, ohne zu zögern setzt du dein Leben aufs Spiel…"

Sie nahm sein Gesicht in beide Hände, blickte ihm lange in die grauen Augen, die jetzt vom Nebel der Zweifel, Trauer und Müdigkeit verhangen waren. „Ich weiß nicht, ob du mir glaubst, ob ich dir jeden Zweifel nehmen kann, aber Laietha liebt dich… mindestens ebenso sehr wie ich es tue. Und nichts wird daran jemals etwas ändern, das fühle ich." Sie küsste ihn zärtlich, aber er erwiderte den Kuss mit einer hungernden Leidenschaft, als müsse er die Leere in seinem Inneren mit ihrer Liebe füllen. Dabei rannen ihm abermals unbeachtet die Tränen über die Wangen…

Aragorn hatte geglaubt, dass die Stunde, die er ziellos durch die Feste gestreift war, ausgereicht hätte, um sein Gleichgewicht wieder zu finden, doch er war eines besseren belehrt worden. Der Ausdruck auf Linnyds Gesicht hatte ausgereicht, um ihn wieder aus der Fassung zu bringen. Ein Ausdruck aus Erleichterung, Sorge und Unsicherheit. Ihre Frage hatte die verdrängten Bilder in seinem Geist wieder aufflammen lassen.

Als Waldläufer war er zu lange nur für sein eigenes Überleben verantwortlich gewesen, doch nun war das Überleben einer ganzen Stadt zu seiner Pflicht geworden – und er fühlte die Bürde jetzt umso schwerer auf seinen Schultern lasten.

Es war eine Erleichterung gewesen, sich alles von der Seele zu reden, in Linnyds Armen Trost zu finden, denn er wusste aus einem unbestimmten Grund, dass sie ihn wirklich verstand. Er sah sie durch einen Schleier aus Tränen an und glaubte, den Blick nicht von ihr losreißen zu können.

Himmel, er war völlig vernarrt in diese schöne Elbin mit dem fein geschnittenen Gesicht, der wilden, dunkelblonden Mähne. Völlig vernarrt in ihre goldenen, braunumrandeten Augen, ihren verführerischen Mund und in das tapfere Herz, das in ihrer Brust schlug.

„Aragorn?"

Er brachte sie mit einem Kuss zum Schweigen und zog sie noch fester an sich. Es war lange her, dass er eine Frau in den Armen gehalten hatte, die ihn so ehrlich und aufrichtig um seiner selbst willen geliebt hatte. Er wusste plötzlich, dass er mit ihr an seiner Seite die Kraft finden würde, all das zu ertragen, was es an Prüfungen noch für ihn geben würde.

Jetzt jedoch brauchte er eine Verbindung, die stark genug war, um ihm seinen inneren Frieden zurück zu geben. Und sie gewährte sie ihm.

Irgendwann lagen sie eng aneinander geschmiegt zwischen Laken und Decken. Das Feuer war zu einem rötlichen Glühen herunter gebrannt und der ganze Palast war in die Ruhe der Nacht versunken. Nichts regte sich draußen auf den Fluren und vor den Fenstern nur die warme Brise des Windes, die leichte Kühle mit sich brachte.

Schließlich streckte Linnyd langsam die Hand aus und berührte die Stelle auf Aragorns Brust, an der sich eine schmale, zartrosa Linie auf seiner Haut abzeichnete.

„Woher stammt sie?", fragte sie leise und folgte ihrem Verlauf. Er versuchte ein Lächeln und fasste etwas befangen an die Stelle über seinem Herzen. Sie spürte regelrecht, wie seine Gedanken und Gefühle das Zimmer verließen und zu jenem Punkt in seiner Vergangenheit zurückkehrten. Nur sein Körper war noch anwesend, eine Hülle neben ihr, der man den Schmerz ansah, die die Erinnerung in ihm weckte.

„Es tut mir leid", flüsterte Linnyd schwach. „Daran denkst du wahrscheinlich nicht gern, oder? Vor allem jetzt nicht…"

Er ergriff ihre freie Hand und sah zu ihr hinunter. „Du kannst es haben", sagte er nur. Seine Stimme ganz leise, aber er sah ihr direkt in die Augen, wich ihr nicht aus. „Alles. Alles was mir jemals angetan worden ist. Wenn du es wissen willst, durchlebe ich es noch einmal…"

„Oh, bei den Valar, Aragorn!", hauchte sie ergriffen. „Nein. Ich brauche es nicht zu wissen. Alles was ich wissen muss ist, dass du es überlebt hast. Dass du bei mir bist, mit mir lebst – mich liebst."

Aragorn wandte den Blick ab, hielt aber ihre Hand umfasst, wobei er sacht mit dem Daumen über ihre Fingerknöchel strich. Als er schließlich sprach, war seine Stimme rau.

„_Mae._ Ich werde es dir erzählen. Auch wenn es mir nicht leicht fällt…"

Linnyd entzog ihm ihre Hand und stemmte sich neben ihm auf die Ellenbogen. „Oh, bitte nicht", flüsterte sie. „Ich will nicht, dass du wieder daran denken musst. Ich will es nicht. Die Gegenwart ist schrecklich genug, lass die Vergangenheit ruhen. Ich will dich nicht dazu bringen, dass du an Dinge denkst, die besser vergessen bleiben."

Bei diesen Worten zuckten doch tatsächlich seine Mundwinkel. „Bei den Valar", sagte er und klang beinahe verwundert. „Du glaubst, ich hätte irgendetwas davon vergessen?"

„Vielleicht nicht", murmelte sie und gab auf. „Aber – ich wünsche mir so, du könntest es vergessen!"

Diesmal lachte er kurz auf und Wärme lag in seiner Stimme. „Oh, Linnyd. Dafür danke ich dir. Aber ich könnte es nicht einmal vergessen, selbst wenn mich die Narben an meinem Körper nicht daran erinnern würden. Jede erzählt eine andere Geschichte über einen Abschnitt meines Lebens und sie alle sind ein Teil von mir. Mach dir deswegen keine Sorgen und denke nicht darüber nach. Es spielt jetzt keine Rolle."

„Du sagst, ich soll mir keine Sorgen um dich machen? Nach all dem, was du mir eben selbst erzählt hast?" Sie versuchte ihn mit ihrem Blick zu beschwören, funkelte ihn beinahe herausfordernd an, doch er war zu müde, um sich einer Auseinandersetzung mit ihr zu stellen.

„Streite dich nicht mit mir, Linnyd. Nicht heute, nicht jetzt. Jetzt will ich diese Nacht genießen. Dich genießen. In meinen Armen halten, deinen Duft in mich aufnehmen, deine Haut an meiner spüren. Dich in meinem Herzen tragen." Er begegnete wieder ihren glänzenden Augen, dunkel im Schein der Glut und klar wie Bernstein. „Ich will diese Erinnerung in mein Gedächtnis einbrennen, damit sie nie wieder verloren geht. Damit sie mir Kraft geben kann…"

„Ich wollte mich nicht mit dir streiten", entgegnete sie eine Spur gereizt. „Aber darf ich mir bei deinem Anblick nicht dir Frage stellen, wie du dich überhaupt noch auf den Beinen halten kannst? Was noch geschehen muss, damit du etwas mehr Rücksicht auf dich selbst nimmst? Wenn man liebt, dann sorgt man sich eben auch."

„Du streitest dich _wohl_ mit mir, Linnyd. Tu's nicht." Er drückte sacht ihren Arm. Es lag eine Spur Humor in seiner Stimme, doch eigentlich war er ernst. „Ich werde dir sagen, woher diese Narbe stammt, aber danach werden wir endlich schlafen, _mae_? Ich bin furchtbar müde."

Sie schnaubte, widersprach aber nicht länger sondern schmiegte sich enger an ihn.

‚_Mornuan hielt den Dolch an Aragorns Brust und führte einen tiefen Schnitt aus. Selbst im blassen Licht des Mondes konnte man das Blut erkennen, das über die Brust des Königs strömte. Die Frau presste ihre Lippen auf den Schnitt und trank sein Blut. _

_Aragorn stöhnte, aber Mornuan riss den Kopf zurück in der Geste eines Raubtieres, das seinen Triumph über seine Beute feierte. Blitzschnell griff sie nach einer kleinen Phiole und fing etwas von dem Blut auf. Sie leckte sich die Lippen und murmelte über das Blut ein paar Worte. Dann sang sie leise ein paar Verse und Aragorns Blut begann zu glühen. Nun wurde Mornuans Stimme wieder laut. Aragorn war auf die Knie gesunken und Mornuan stand mit einem breiten Grinsen über ihn gebeugt. In der Hand hielt sie noch immer die Phiole mit Aragorns Blut. Sie setzte das Gefäß an seine Lippen und zwang ihn, zu trinken. Der König stieß einen gequälten Schrei aus und sackte in sich zusammen. Mornuan lachte. _

„_Du wirst dich nur meinem Willen unterwerfen, Aragorn, Arathorns Sohn. Bald schon wirst du mein Mann sein und ich werde über Gondor herrschen." Sie beugte sich zu ihm hinunter und küsste ihn auf den Mund.' _

Er hatte langsam gesprochen, so, als legte er sich seine Gedanken mit seinen Worten zurecht. Er erinnerte sich nur vage an diese Nacht, aber Laietha und Elladan hatten ihm alles erzählt, was sie damals beobachtet hatten. Jetzt, da er es noch einmal aussprach, kehrten die wenigen Bilder in seine Erinnerung zurück und er erschauderte.

„Wie fühlst du dich?", fragte Linnyd leise und strich ihm zärtlich eine Strähne aus den Augen.

„Grauenvoll", erwiderte er wahrheitsgemäß. Er war heiser, als hätte er geschrieen – und vielleicht hatte er das auch? Gefangen von den Erinnerungen?

Linnyd sah ihn an, hielt den Blick fest auf seine Augen gerichtet und doch hatte er das Gefühl, als blickte sie weit über ihn hinaus – doch dann schärfte sich ihr Blick wieder und sie sah ihn direkt an.

„Und sicher…", murmelte er, als sie ihn sacht zu sich zog. Er schloss die Augen, holte ein einziges Mal tief Luft und sein ganzer Körper entspannte sich, wurde schlaff und schwer. Sie hielt ihn fest, beide Arme um ihn geschlungen. Sie wünschte sich Heilung für ihn und vergrub ihr Gesicht in seinem Haar und seinem Duft, damit er selbst im Schlaf ihre Anwesenheit spüren konnte.

Dann weinte sie lautlos, die Muskeln angespannt, damit sie nicht zitterte und ihn weckte. Sie weinte um den Mann, der er gewesen war und der er jetzt war, weil sie mit ihm fühlte und seinen Schmerz teilte und wünschte sich, dass er und seine Schwester einen Weg finden würden, um wieder zueinander zu finden.


	47. Kapitel 45: Dreh dich nicht um

45

**45. Kapitel: „Dreh dich nicht um" **

Es dauerte eine Weile, bis sie ihre Fassung zurück gewonnen hatte und als sie sich umsah, fand sie sich in einem Teil der Stadt wieder, der ihr unbekannt war. Vielleicht war sie hier schon einmal gewesen, aber die Drachenangriffe hatten das Stadtbild sehr verändert. Sie schien in einem der ärmeren Viertel zu sein, soviel stand fest.

Die Härchen in ihrem Nacken richteten sich auf und sie hatte das unbestimmte Gefühl, beobachtet zu werden. Unauffällig sah sie sich um. Einen Beobachter konnte sie nicht entdecken – nur einen herrenlosen Hund, der auf sie zulief und an ihrer Hand schnüffelte. Sie lachte kurz über ihre Einbildung, entschied jedoch, dass es besser wäre, weiterzulaufen.

Früher oder später würde sie schon in einen Stadtteil gelangen, in dem sie sich auskannte. Es war niemand auf der Straße, den sie hätte fragen können. So orientierte sie sich am weißen Turm Ecthelions – was sich bald als sinnlos herausstellte. Das Viertel war von den Angriffen der Drachen stark zerstört worden und überall lagen Trümmer im Weg herum, so dass einige der Gassen unpassierbar waren.

Das Gefühl, verfolgt zu werden, blieb. Nur die Straßen wurden stiller und die Lichter in den Häusern spärlicher, bis sie schließlich ganz verloschen waren. Der Hund, der ihr ein Stück gefolgt war, war verschwunden. Laietha beschleunigte ihre Schritte.

Die Gebäude um sie herum waren verfallen. Ein Ziegel fiel scheppernd zu Boden und zerschellte auf der Straße. Laietha zuckte erschreckt zusammen. Hastig sah sie sich um. Sie war allein. Plötzlich wusste sie, wo sie war – im Westviertel der Armen. In ihrem Nacken prickelte es.

_Gefahr, Gefahr_, schrie alles in ihr.

Dieses Viertel war verlassen. Sie hatten es räumen lassen, weil die Häuser einzustürzen drohten. Niemand hatte hier etwas verloren – außer, er hatte etwas Unrechtes im Sinn.

Jedes Haar an ihrem Körper sträubte sich. _Sei nicht dumm. Niemand ist hier außer dir. Du bist müde, dein Geist ist wirr. Du solltest heimgehen und schlafen._ Aber ihre Glieder wollten ihr nicht gehorchen.

Wie angewurzelt stand sie da, überlegte fieberhaft nach dem schnellsten Weg zurück. Das Gefühl, nicht allein zu sein, wuchs. Plötzlich zischte etwas dicht an ihrem Ohr vorbei und fiel mit einem hölzernen Klappern zu Boden.

Laietha begann zu rennen.

Jemand hatte auf sie geschossen!

Ihr Gefühl hatte sie nicht getäuscht. Mit einem Satz sprang sie über einen Schutthaufen, der ihr den Weg versperrte. Hinter ihr knallten schwere Stiefel auf der Straße. Das Versteckspiel war vorbei.

Laietha bog in die nächste Gasse, schlug einen Haken, wechselte die Richtung und widerstand dem Drang, sich umzusehen. Die Schritte blieben ihr dicht auf den Fersen und es dauerte nicht lange bis sie eins sicher wusste – der Verfolger war schneller als sie.

Als sie in die nächste Gasse bog, prallte sie fast frontal gegen einen schulterhohen Geröllhaufen. Sie zögerte nicht, sondern machte sich daran, den Haufen zu erklimmen. Hinter ihr verstummten die Tritte. Aus einem Reflex warf sich Laietha auf den Boden. Der Pfeil streifte ihre Wange und Blut lief ihr über das Gesicht.

Ohne nachzudenken sprang sie und ließ sich den Geröllhaufen runterrollen. Schnell rappelte sie sich auf, rannte weiter, die Grenzen ihrer Kraft erreichend.

_Nicht jetzt_!

Er war so nah, dass sie das Keuchen ihres Verfolgers hören konnte. Er war kein Räuber – sie war sich sicher, es ging auf Leben und Tod. Ein Mauerstein löste sich aus einem der zerstörten Gebäude. Laietha wich aus, stolperte und wurde an ihren Haaren zu Boden gerissen.

Der Aufprall ließ jeden Knochen in ihrem Leib krachen und raubte ihr den Atem.Die Sekunde, in der sie keine Luft bekam war genug für ihren Verfolger, um sich mit seinem ganzen Gewicht auf sie zu werfen. Seine Gliedmaßen pressten ihre gegen den Boden. Er machte es ihr unmöglich, an ihr Stiefelmesser zu kommen.

_Er weiß es!_

Eine vermummte Gestalt kniete über ihr. Dunkle Augen funkelten triumphierend. In einem Akt der Verzweiflung schrie sie, so laut sie konnte.

Der Angreifer presste ihr die Hand auf den Mund. Sie biss zu und wand sich wie ein Aal, als er ein wenig Gewicht von ihr nahm und die schmerzende Hand wegriss. Dann sah sie die blitzende Klinge im Mondlicht.

Laietha schlug nach ihm, er wich ihr aus. Ihre Fingernägel gruben sich in seinen Unterarm, hinterließen blutende Furchen, entlockten dem Angreifer einen Schmerzenslaut. Sie gewann eine Sekunde – die reichte nicht.

Er stieß das Messer in Richtung ihrer Kehle. Mit aller Kraft riss sie den Oberkörper zur Seite. Die Waffe verfehlte ihr Ziel und der Stahl bohrte sich in ihre Schulter.

Der Vermummte zischte etwas in einer ihr unbekannten Sprache, warf sich mit seinem ganzen Gewicht auf sie und riss das Messer aus ihrer Schulter. Ein dumpfer Knall mischte sich in ihren Schmerzensschrei und plötzlich konnte sie wieder atmen.

„Mach, dass du wegkommst, Dreckskerl!" Boromirs feste Schritte hallten auf dem steinernen Boden der Straße wieder. Das Letzte, was Laietha von ihrem Peiniger sah, war sein wehender schwarzer Mantel.

Boromir hastete ihm noch ein Stück nach, aber der Attentäter war zu schnell für ihn. Boromir gab die Verfolgung auf. Einen Herzschlag später kniete er neben seiner Frau und untersuchte die Stichverletzung an ihrer Schulter. Mit einem Ächzen richtete sie sich auf.

Ihr Oberkörper schmerzte von dem Gewicht, das auf ihm gelastet hatte und Boromir presste seine Faust gegen die stark blutende Wunde. Hinter ihm kam Eban an seine Seite geeilt. In seinen Augen glühte Wut und Sorge, als sein Blick auf die Verletzung fiel. Laietha sah, wie er die Hand zur Faust ballte. „Was ist geschehen?" fragte er mit zorniger Stimme.

Es war mitten in der Nacht, als Aragorn schweißgebadet aus dem Schlaf hochschreckte, sein Herzschlag rasend und in Schweiß gebadet. Er hatte es geahnt, ja fast schon erwartet, als er Linnyd alles erzählt hatte, dass die Geister der Vergangenheit dadurch wieder lebendig wurden. Wenn er geglaubt hatte, er wäre bereits völlig geheilt und hätte die alten Verletzungen bereits hinter sich gelassen, so war er eines Besseren belehrt worden. Es hatte ihn beunruhigt festzustellen, wie dicht die begrabenen Erinnerungen unter der Oberfläche lauerten und er wusste, er würde nun so leicht keine Ruhe mehr in dieser Nacht finden.

Linnyd lag an seinen Rücken geschmiegt neben ihm, aber er war erleichtert, dass sie durch sein abruptes Erwachen nicht auch aus ihrem tranceähnlichen Zustand der Erholung geschreckt war. Wenn er wieder Frieden erhalten wollte, musste er sich den Geistern alleine stellen, sie wecken und wieder zur Ruhe zwingen – auch, wenn es Kraft kostete.

Vorsichtig, um Linnyd nicht doch noch zu wecken, erhob er sich aus dem Bett, hüllte sich in einen einfachen Morgenrock und trat in den Garten hinaus. Er stand völlig still, das Gesicht den Sternen zugewandt, kämpfte gegen den Sog der Wut an, die in seinem Magen rumorte und den Puls der Erinnerung in seinem Blut.

Dann ergab er sich und ließ sie kommen, all jene Erinnerungen, die ihn ob der Hilflosigkeit seiner selbst zittern ließen und presste vor Zorn darüber die Zähne zusammen. Dennoch starrte er reglos zum leuchtenden Himmel empor, gab sich der Leere über ihm hin, während er versuchte, sich hier am Boden zu verlieren.

‚_Aragorn winkte müde mit seiner Hand und die Dienstboten verließen den Raum. Vor der Tür begannen die jungen Mädchen zu kichern, aber Aragorn scherte sich nicht daran. Bald würde er verheiratet sein und sein Verstand rief ihm zu, dass er überglücklich sein sollte, aber als er seinem Herzen lauschte, fühlte er sich von einer entsetzlichen Leere erfüllt. Etwas fehlte, aber er konnte nicht sagen was. _

_Ziellos wanderte er im Raum umher und suchte etwas – ohne zu wissen, was es war. Auf Mornuans Nachttisch stand ein kleines Kästchen. Ohne nachzudenken, öffnete er es und sein Blick fiel auf ein Schmuckstück – eine silberne Kette mit einem grünen Juwel daran. Er kannte dieses Stück, aber ihm wollte nicht einfallen, woher. Wem gehörte es? _

_Das Gefühl des Verlustes wurde beinahe übermächtig groß und es schmerzte ihn. Aragorn streckte langsam die Hand aus und berührte den Stein. Er begann in einem grünen Licht zu glühen und wohlige Wärme umfing ihn. Das Bild einer jungen Frau mit roten Locken und blitzenden grünen Augen tauchte vor seinem inneren Auge auf. Die Leere wurde größer und Aragorn erkannte seine Schwester. _

_Ihr hatte dieses Schmuckstück gehört._

_Sein Verstand begann zu schreien. Sie war eine Verräterin, hatte versucht, seinen Thron zu stehlen, hatte ihm Übles gewollt! Die Stimme war laut und verbreitete Schmähungen. Sie war überzeugend. Aragorn musste sie doch hassen! Sein Urteil war gerecht gewesen. Wie eine Schlange hatte sie seinen Geist vergiftet._

_Eine andere Stimme mischte sich ein. Sie war leise, kaum mehr als ein Flüstern und sie sprach nicht von Fakten und Verrat – nur von Liebe. Aragorn griff nach dem Stein und das Flüstern seines Herzens bahnte sich seinen Weg zu seinen Augen, aus denen nun Tränen über seine Wangen rannen. Sein Verstand verstummte – nur der Schmerz über den Verlust seiner Schwester blieb. _

_Er selbst hatte das Urteil gesprochen. Tot. Verloren. Für immer fort, ohne dass er ihr ein letztes Wort der Liebe zum Abschied hätte schenken können. Seine eigenen Worte echoten in seinem Kopf und jedes von ihnen traf ihn wie ein Pfeil ins Herz._

_Ein Bild kam ihm in den Sinn – er und Laietha in Bruchtal, in ihrem Zimmer, im Schneidersitz auf ihrem Bett sitzend und sie erzählte ihm, dass sie sich zum ersten Mal verliebt hatte. Er hatte sie in den Arm genommen und sie hatten gelacht. Aragorn presste die Hand zusammen und der Stein fügte ihm fast Schmerzen zu. Es war das einzige, was ihm von seiner Schwester nun noch geblieben war. _

_Aragorn öffnete den Verschluss und legte die Kette um den Hals. Ja, vielleicht hatte sie versucht, ihm seinen Thron zu stehlen, aber er liebte sie und es schmerzte ihn jetzt, dass er es ihr bei ihrem letzten Treffen nicht gesagt hatte. _

„_Mein Herr, es ist Zeit. Eure Braut wartet." Aragorn nickte und wandte sich zum Gehen. Plötzlich fühlte er sich unglaublich alt und müde.'_

Das Rascheln der Nachtgeräusche trat langsam in den Hintergrund seines Bewusstseins, während er auf die Stimme lauschte. Er hatte sie seit Monaten nicht mehr gehört, hatte nicht damit gerechnet, sie jemals wieder zu hören – doch er hatte ihr Echo heute Nacht bereits einmal gehört. Besser, es herauszufordern und ihm offen gegenüber zu treten, als es auf der Lauer liegen zu lassen, bis es ihn unerwartet von hinten ansprang. Wenn er sich diesem alten Dämon nicht stellen konnte, dann konnte er auch den neuen nicht gegenüber treten.

‚_Sie traten hinaus auf den Balkon und das Volk jubelte ihnen laut zu. Das Gejohle war ohrenbetäubend. Das Volk von Gondor war froh, dass ihr König endlich eine Königin hatte._

_Aragorn bekam kaum etwas davon mit, denn in seinem Kopf wirbelte alles durcheinander. An seinem Herzen glühte eine merkwürdige Hitze und als er die Hand an diese Stelle legte, bemerkte er, dass die Wärme von der Kette seiner Schwester ausging. _

_Etwas stimmte hier ganz und gar nicht. Während er versuchte, Ordnung in seine Gedanken zu bringen, hörte er seine eigene Stimme, die Mornuan offiziell zur neuen Königin Gondors erklärte. Er spürte ihren sanften Griff an seiner Hüfte und drehte sich um. Es war Zeit, sie zu küssen. Die Menge forderte mit einer Stimme diesen Kuss. _

_Aragorn betrachtete sie genau. _

_Sie war wunderschön – die weiße Seide ihres Hochzeitskleides bildete einen wundervollen Kontrast zu ihrem schwarzen Haar und ihren brennenden Augen, die Lippen waren voll und rot und doch – als sie sich gegen ihn drückte und er daran dachte, sie zu küssen, überkam ihn eine so große Abscheu, dass er sie beinahe von sich gestoßen hätte. Sein Herz schrie ihm zu, er möge sich von ihr fernhalten, aber sein Verstand schaltete sich ein und brüllte ihn an, dass sie doch seine geliebte Frau wäre. Aragorn spürte, wie er erblasste. _

_Mornuan sah ihn besorgt an. „Ist alles in Ordnung, mein Liebster?" fragte sie mit ihrer melodischen, aber eisigen Stimme, die sein Herz zum Schweigen brachte. Ein Nebel drohte sich über Aragorns Geist auszubreiten. Er kämpfte darum, seinen Verstand zu behalten. Mühsam nickte er und drückte ihr einen halbherzigen Kuss auf, der vom Volk mit donnerndem Applaus bedacht wurde. Dann stürzte er in sein Gemach und ließ sich keuchend aufs Bett sinken._

_Seine Knie waren weich geworden und er fühlte sich elend. In seinem Kopf drehte sich alles und sein Magen krampfte sich zusammen. Mornuan trat auf ihn zu – ein wölfisches Lächeln im Gesicht. Aragorn sprang auf und wich einen Schritt vor ihr zurück. Die Hitze an seinem Herzen war nun fast unerträglich. _

_Merkst du nicht, wie diese Hexe dich verwunschen hat?_

_Laiethas Worte echoten in seinen Ohren. „Nein", keuchte er und wich zurück. _

_Also hat sie dich nicht ganz in ihrer Gewalt. Kämpf dagegen an, Aragorn!_

_Kühle Hände legten sich auf seine Brust und er spürte, wie die Schwäche ihn zu übermannen drohte. Fast verzweifelt stieß er sie von sich. „Lass mich!" rief er voller Panik. „Ich fühle mich nicht wohl", setzte er nach einem winzigen Augenblick hinzu. Sie lachte leise. Draußen an der Tür klopfte es und einer der fremden Soldaten trat ein. _

„_Alles ist zu eurer Zufriedenheit eingerichtet worden, Herrin. Die Vorbereitungen für die Hinrichtung sind abgeschlossen und die Wachen Gondors sind aus euren Diensten entlassen worden." Der Soldat knallte die Hacken zusammen und nahm Haltung an. Mornuan lächelte zufrieden. „Gut." _

_Aragorn fühlte Wut in sich aufsteigen. „Was soll das alles? Warum weiß ich davon nichts? Ich bin schließlich der König!" Er machte einen schnellen Schritt auf Mornuan zu, aber sofort stellte sich die Wache vor sie. Die Frau lachte leise. „Schon in Ordnung. Du kannst gehen." Der Soldat verbeugte sich und verließ den Raum. _

_Aragorn kam erbost auf sie zu, nun vollends verwirrt. Was ging hier vor sich? Mornuan lachte und presste sich fest gegen ihn. Etwas in seinem Kopf fühlte sich plötzlich an, als würde jemand mit kalten Fingern darin herumtasten. Er wehrte sich dagegen und als Mornuans Hände in sein Hemd glitten und sich Laiethas Kette näherten, schlug er ihre Hand weg und umklammerte den Elbenstein, wie um ihn vor ihrer Berührung zu schützen. _

_Mornuan stieß ein schnaubendes Lachen aus. „Also bist du schließlich doch noch dahinter gekommen, ja? Ist es nicht bedauerlich, dass es nun zu spät ist?" In ihren Augen brannte ein grimmiges Feuer der Befriedigung._

„_Laietha hatte die ganze Zeit über Recht. Ich wünschte, ich hätte auf sie gehört." Mornuan lächelte ihn hämisch an. „Zu schade, dass sie es nie erfahren wird, nicht wahr? Ich glaube, es hätte ihr den Tod ein wenig erleichtert." _

_Mit grausamer Klarheit erinnerte er sich nun an jedes einzelne Wort ihrer letzten Begegnung – ein Schauer überkam ihn. Ihr Todesurteil war aus seinem Mund ergangen, es war seine Schuld, dass sie tot war. Aber vielleicht war das nur ein Trick von Mornuan! _

_Der winzige Funken Hoffnung entflammte ein Feuer in seinem Herzen, das auch den letzten Rest ihres Bannes wie Schnee in der Sonne schmelzen ließ. _

„_Das ist nicht wahr", lächelte er. „Du bist die Königin aller Lügen! Sie ist nicht tot, also sag mir, wo du sie hingeschafft hast!" Mornuan lachte leise. _

„_Nicht? Brauchst du noch mehr Beweise? Dass du ihre Kette gefunden hast, habe ich gesehen – oder wo glaubst du, hätte ich sie sonst her?" Sie ging zu ihrem Nachttisch und zog den dunkelroten Zopf hervor. Mit einem breiten Grinsen im Gesicht warf sie ihm die Haare zu. „Oh, ich weiß nicht, ob es dich interessiert, aber es steht eine Hinrichtung für heute an – vier Halblinge und Frau Eowyn. Willst du wissen, wer das Urteil unterzeichnet hat?" _

_Aragorn starrte sie einen Moment lang fassungslos an. Dann warf er den Zopf zur Seite und stürzte auf sie zu. Er presste sie gegen die Wand und legte ihr die Hände an die Kehle. Er begriff, dass sie die Wahrheit gesagt hatte. Sie hatte ihn dazu gebracht, seine eigene Schwester töten zu lassen und nun sollten fünf seiner besten Freunde auf sein Wort hin sterben! _

_Aragorns Hände begannen zu brennen, als hätte er ins Feuer gefasst, als er ihren Hals berührte. Plötzlich konnte er keinen Muskel mehr bewegen und er spürte, wie seine Knie nachgaben. Er fand sich auf dem Boden zusammengekrümmt liegend wieder und jede Faser seines Körpers schmerzte. Mornuan beugte sich mit einem süffisanten Lächeln über ihn. _

„_Hast du im Ernst geglaubt, du könntest mich so einfach erdrosseln? Ich bin viel zu mächtig für dich oder jeden deiner einfältigen Freunde. Nun, ich habe was ich wollte. Ich bin Königin von Gondor und du bist nun mehr als unnütz für meine weiteren Pläne. Ich will gnädig sein und dir erlauben, dass du deinen Freunden beim Sterben zusehen kannst, aber danach wird der altersschwache König von Gondor einen tragischen Unfall noch vor der Hochzeitsnacht haben."_

_Damit verschwand sie aus der Tür. Aragorn konnte noch immer keinen Muskel bewegen, aber der Stein an seiner Brust begann mit aller Kraft zu leuchten und langsam ließen Kälte und Schmerz nach und das Gefühl kehrte in seine tauben Glieder zurück. Schleppend kam er wieder auf die Beine und bewegte sich vorsichtig durch den Raum. Als er aus dem Fenster sah, fiel sein Blick auf die fertigen Galgen und er wurde schmerzlich daran erinnert, wer dort durch sein Wort sterben sollte. _

_Das konnte er nicht zulassen. Vielleicht hatte er nichts tun können, um seine Schwester zu retten, aber diesmal würde er nicht so einfach zusehen. Alles was er brauchte, war ein Plan – wenn auch einen verdammt guten!'_

Aragorn ließ sich von der Erinnerung durchfluten, ließ die Stimme über ihn hinweggleiten, auf seiner Haut wie die Berührung eines Geistes erzittern – in der Dunkelheit des Himmels verschwinden.

‚_Der Himmel ist weit – und du bist sehr klein'_, erinnerte er sich selbst in Gedanken. Mornuan ist tot. Tot, aber deshalb nicht weniger stark! Ihre Anwesenheit konnte er noch heute in der Stadt spüren, wenn er wusste, wonach er Ausschau halten musste.

Er spreizte die Hände und löste seinen Blick vom Himmel, um sie eingehend zu betrachten. Sie waren stark – stark genug um einen Mann totzuschlagen, ihn zu erwürgen. Doch selbst der Tod reichte nicht aus, um das Geschehene zu vergessen.

Mit großer Anstrengung löste er die zur Faust geballte Hand, drehte sie mit der Innenfläche himmelwärts, als Zeichen der Unterwerfung. Er atmete langsam und tief. Suchte, rang, kämpfte darum, loslassen zu können und dann kam die Gnade. Gerade, als er in der Leere wartete mit völliger Zuversicht erfüllt, dass sie ihm gewährt werden würde. Er schloss die Augen und spürte, wie sich seine blutenden Wunden wieder reinigten und sich der Griff um sein Herz löste.

Er stand noch einen Augenblick still und blickte empor, doch die Sterne sprachen nicht länger zu ihm. Er nickte einmal, wie zum Dank und ging dann in sein Gemach zurück, den Wind kühl in seinem Rücken.


	48. Kapitel 46: Morgendämmerung

46

**46. Kapitel: „Morgendämmerung"**

**Auf ihren Mann und ihren Bruder gestützt, humpelte Laietha durch die schlafende Stadt, betäubt vom Schmerz, der in ihrer verletzten Schulter wütete. Immer wieder bewegte sie probeweise die Finger, neue Schmerzen durch ihren Körper schickend, aber froh, dass keine Sehnen verletzt zu sein schienen.**

**Boromir sah sich wieder und wieder hastig um, in Sorge, der Angreifer könnte mit Verstärkung wiederkommen, aber sie blieben allein. Eban ging mit gesenktem Kopf, fast, als fühlte er sich schuldig für das, was geschehen war.**

**Als Laietha stundenlang verschwunden geblieben war, hatten er und Boromir sie überall in der Stadt gesucht und sie dort verletzt auf dem Boden liegen zu sehen, hatte eine Welle der Wut in ihm entfacht. Boromir hatte ihm den Angreifer beschrieben und den ganzen Weg über zu den Häusern der Heilung überlegten er und Laietha fieberhaft, wer ihren Tod wünschen könnte.**

**Nach einer Weile, die ihnen wie eine Ewigkeit vorgekommen war, erreichten sie endlich den Vorplatz zu den Häusern der Heilung und unruhigen Herzens ließ sich Eban auf einer Holzbank nieder, als eine Heilerin Laietha in einen der Räume brachte.**

**„Die Familie ist wirklich vom Pech verfolgt", hörte er eine andere Frau murmeln und er senkte den Kopf, um seine schmerzenden Schläfen zu reiben.**

**Es dauerte nicht lange und Boromir verließ mit seiner Frau den Raum. Sie sah erschöpft und blass aus, schenkte Eban aber ein schwaches Lächeln. „Es ist nichts gebrochen, nichts durchtrennt, nur ein paar blaue Flecken und Kratzer. Ich brauche jetzt einfach ein wenig Ruhe."**

**Sie hatte den Satz noch nicht ganz beendet, als sie zitternd ihre Hand ausstreckte, um das Gleichgewicht nicht zu verlieren. Boromir wollte sie packen und aufrecht halten, aber sein gebrochener Arm war ihm hinderlich und seine Frau entglitt seinem Griff. Eban reagierte blitzschnell. Er fing sie auf, bevor sie auf den Boden aufschlagen konnte und hielt ihren reglosen Körper in den Armen. Ohne zu zögern, hob er sie in seinen Arm und machte sich daran, sie in ihr Gemach zu tragen, Boromir dicht an seiner Seite.**

**Vorsichtig betteten die Männer sie auf die weichen Kissen und deckten sie zu. Boromir prüfte ihren Puls und seufzte erleichtert auf. „Sie schläft jetzt. Du musst dir also keine Sorgen machen", stellte er fest und Eban nickte mehr oder weniger beruhigt. **

**Eine Weile lang saßen sie still am Bett der Frau und wachten tapfer, aber ihr gleichmäßiger Atem machte auch sie schläfrig und als Eban ein Gähnen unterdrückte, legte Boromir ihm die Hand auf die Schulter und bedeutete ihm, aufzustehen. „Du solltest auch schlafen gehen, Eban. Ich werde schon acht geben, dass ihr nichts geschieht."**

**Eban lächelte kurz. „Vielleicht hast du recht", murmelte er und wandte sich zum Gehen. „Gute Nacht, Boromir." **

**„Gute Nacht, Eban", erwiderte der Krieger, der sich bereits daran machte, seine Stiefel auszuziehen – obwohl ihm dies schwer fiel – und sich wahrscheinlich auch schon nach seinem Bett sehnte.**

**Leise schloss Eban die Tür. Mit geschlossenen Augen lehnte er an der kühlen Wand und hielt einen Moment inne. **

**_Ich werde noch nicht schlafen gehen_****, dachte er grimmig. Es war an der Zeit, eine wichtige Entscheidung zu fällen. Er lenkte seine Schritte in Richtung seines Gemaches, holte dort sein Jagdmesser und befestigte es unsichtbar an seinem Gürtel. Dann schickte er einen Bediensteten mit einer Nachricht fort. Er hatte erst noch ein ernsthaftes Gespräch zu führen, bevor er sich zur Ruhe legen würde.**

**Es war ihm fast egal, ob man ihn bemerken oder ihm folgen würde. Eban kochte vor Wut. Der Nachtwächter verkündete die Zeit – es waren nur noch wenige Stunden bis zum Sonnenaufgang, aber es war ihm gleich, ob er ihn aus dem Schlaf gerissen hatte. Er musste mit ihm reden.**

**Fast wie von selbst fand er den Weg durch die dunklen und verlassenen Gassen der Stadt, hinein in die Quartiere, die man hatte räumen lassen, zu dem vereinbarten Treffpunkt. Eban war gespannt, ob er auftauchen würde. Er musste wissen, dass es keine Lobeshymnen auf ihn regnen würde.**

**An dem zerstörten Pferdestall, den sie als Treffpunkt ausgemacht hatten, wartete er. Mit jeder Minute, die verstrich, wuchs sein Zorn. Er ballte die Hand zur Faust. **

**Als er Laietha blutend am Boden hatte liegen sehen, war ihm klar geworden, dass er eine Entscheidung fällen musste und sein Entschluss stand nun fest. **

**Die letzten Wochen, die er in dieser Stadt verbracht hatte, waren mehr als lehrreich gewesen. Er hatte viele Dinge erfahren, die seinen ursprünglichen Plan nicht mehr so richtig erschienen ließen, wie noch Monate zuvor.**

**Endlich hörte er Schritte. Er musste sich nicht anstrengen, um zu wissen, wer sich ihm näherte – niemand kam in dieses Viertel und schon gar nicht nachts. „Ich bin gespannt, was wir zu besprechen hätten, ich dachte, alles wäre klar wie der Sonnenschein..."**

**Eban schnitt der vermummten Gestalt das Wort ab. „Schluss! Das war gegen die Abmachung! Es war nie die Rede davon, dass Laietha etwas geschehen würde!", bellte er wütend, die Faust drohend erhoben. Einen winzigen Augenblick lang war es totenstill, dann wurde ein leises Lachen laut. Eban konnte das Grinsen seines Gegenübers durch den Schal, der das Gesicht des anderen verbarg, erahnen.**

**„Und was habe ich damit zu tun? Kann ich dafür, wenn die Frau sich nachts so unvorsichtig in der Stadt herumtreibt und dann von Räubern überfallen wird? Die Zeiten sind unsicher, besonders für Angehörige der königlichen Familie. Das weiß doch jeder hier in der Stadt. Was habe ich also mit all dem zu tun?" Eban packte seinen Arm, riss ihm den Handschuh fort und entblößte seinen Unterarm, auf dem sich frische Kratzer abzeichneten. An seiner Hand sah man die Abdrücke eines menschlichen Gebisses. Angewidert gab Eban seinen Gefangenen wieder frei. „Erzähl mir keine Märchen! Willst du mir weismachen, eine Katze hätte dich gekratzt?" Eban spie auf den Boden. Wütend rollte sein Gegenüber den Ärmel wieder zurück und bedeckte die Hand wieder mit dem Handschuh, damit die Wunden nicht zu sehen waren.**

**„Werden wir sentimental, Eban?", fragte er spöttisch. „Falls du es vergessen haben solltest, sie ist nicht deine Schwester, sie ist die Schwester des Königs und ich dachte, du hasst ihn und alle, die ihn lieben? Wolltest du dich nicht an ihm rächen, weil er deinen Bruder sterben ließ? Willst du ihn nicht mehr töten, weil es seine Schuld ist, dass deine Frau sterben musste? Eigentlich habe ich geglaubt, du wolltest ihm Schmerz zufügen, so wie er es getan hat – täusche ich mich?" Seine Stimme nahm einen gefährlichen Klang an. Eban verschränkte die Arme vor der Brust. Der Vermummte lachte. **

**„Du willst doch nicht etwa von deinem Plan abweichen, jetzt, wo du so kurz davor stehst. Ihr Tod sollte sein Herz zum Bersten bringen – das willst du doch, Eban, nicht wahr? Ich will dir einen Gefallen tun und so dankst du es mir – außerdem glaube ich, die Nähe zu ihr ist nicht gut für dich."**

**Eban trat auf den Vermummten zu und packte ihn am Kragen. „Das Spiel ist aus. Ich will ihn nicht mehr tot sehen." Er ließ sein Gegenüber los und trat einen Schritt zurück. **

**So lange Jahre hatte er auf diesen Augenblick gewartet. Er hatte sich glücklich geschätzt, als Laietha wirklich zu ihrem Treffen erschienen war – ganz wie sein Partner es vorhergesehen hatte. ****_„Ich weiß es, aus sicherer Quelle – sie wird kommen."_**

**Es war so einfach gewesen! Ein Mal hätte Eban es sogar fast geschafft, sich diesen verhassten Menschen vom Hals zu schaffen – wäre nicht sein Neffe gekommen. Aber es war viel Zeit seit diesem Tag vergangen und Eban war nicht nur die Schwester des Königs ans Herz gewachsen, der er kein Leid wollte – sondern er hatte eine Seite an dem Mann kennen gelernt, die ihn beeindruckt hatte.**

**Aragorn brachte seinem Volk Liebe entgegen. Es gab nichts, das er unversucht ließ, um den Bürgern der Stadt zu helfen. Er hatte den König beobachtet, der sich so lange bei den Verwundeten aufhielt, der wenig schlief, nur um nach Lösungen zu suchen. Aragorn hatte keine Rücksicht auf sich selbst genommen, wenn es darum ging, den Menschen der Stadt zu helfen. Er hatte alles getan, was in seiner Macht stand – und das war dem König von Gondor noch nicht genug gewesen.**

**Eban war bereit gewesen, die Ereignisse der Vergangenheit in einem anderen Licht zu betrachten. Vor vielen Jahren war eine Seuche in seiner Heimat ausgebrochen und der viel gelobte Waldläufer hatte den Menschen geholfen – nur für seinen Bruder war jede Hilfe zu spät gekommen. Aragorn hatte zu Eban gesagt, er würde sich später um den Jungen kümmern, aber als er zurückkam, war Aban tot gewesen. Nach seinen Eltern, die einem Warg - Angriff zum Opfer gefallen waren, musste Eban in diesem Frühjahr vor mehr als 20 Jahren seinen kleinen Bruder begraben.**

**Er hatte eine Frau gefunden – eine wundervolle Frau, die er zum Weib genommen hatte. In ihren Armen war sein Groll geschmolzen und er hatte fast gedacht, nach all den Jahren, in denen er seinen Bruder so schmerzlich vermisst hatte, in Frieden alt werden zu können. Ihre Ehe blieb kinderlos, aber dennoch waren sie glücklich.**

**Bis zum letzten Winter. Die Hungersnot hatte auch vor ihrem Dorf nicht Halt gemacht. Eban war angesehen und hatte ein Hilfegesuch an Aragorn geschickt, aber zum zweiten Mal hatte der Mann ihm die Hilfe verweigert und seine Frau, krank und schwach durch die fehlende Nahrung, war in seinen Armen gestorben und als sie ihr Leben aushauchte, war sein Hass neu erwacht. **

**Doch vielleicht tat er dem König Unrecht und das Unrecht, das ihm widerfahren war, wollte er nicht mehr mit gleicher Münze heimzahlen. Welche Befriedigung konnte es ihm bringen, wenn er diesem Mann das Leben nahm, der so viel für sein Volk tat? Sein Bruder und seine Frau würden dadurch nicht wieder lebendig. Und dann war da noch Laietha. **

**Auf seltsame Art fühlte er sich mit ihr verbunden. Nein, sie war nicht seine Schwester, aber er wünschte, sie könnte es sein. Sie hatte ihre Familie verloren und in den Elben und Aragorn eine neue gefunden, die sie liebten und an der ihr Herz hing. Sie hatte ihn herzlich aufgenommen, genau wie ihr Mann und vielleicht, wenn alles unter einem anderen Stern gestanden hätte, hätte Eban dort eine neue Familie finden können. **

**Aber nicht so. Jetzt lag Laietha in ihrem Zimmer und war verletzt. Sie war die letzte gewesen, der er Schmerz zufügen wollte.**

**Der Vermummte schüttelte den Kopf. „Es ist wegen der Frau, nicht wahr? Nun, was schlägst du also vor? Willst du ihr sagen, du hättest dich geirrt und fortgehen? Ich bin wirklich gespannt auf deinen Plan. Sieh es ein, du kannst nicht mehr zurück." Der Spott in seiner Stimme verärgerte Eban, aber er beschloss, es nicht zu zeigen. **

**„Ich werde ihr alles sagen, alles was mich betrifft. Ich werde kein Wort über dich verlieren, aber ich rate dir eins – verschwinde aus dieser Stadt und versuch dein Glück woanders." Er drehte sich um und hinter ihm ertönte ein verächtliches Schnauben. **

**„Und was erwartest du, Eban? Dass sie dir verzeiht, was du ihr angetan hast? Dass sie dir vergibt, trotzdem du ihre Beziehung zu ihrem Ziehbruder zerstört hast, ihn sogar töten wolltest? Dass sie dich trotzdem in ihrem Herzen behalten wird, auch wenn du ein Betrüger bist?" Eban hatte nicht die Gelegenheit zu antworten. Der Mann fuhr fort. „Ich will es dir sagen – sie wird dich am nächsten Baum aufknüpfen lassen, noch bevor die Sonne untergeht."**

**„Nein", antwortete Eban mit fester Stimme. ****_Wahrscheinlich hat er sogar Recht_****, dachte sich Eban, aber alles war besser, als mit dieser Lüge noch mehr zu zerstören, als er es ohnehin getan hatte. Wohl war ihm nicht bei dem Gedanken, seinen Plan offenbart zu haben und ein beängstigender Verdacht beschlich ihn. Was, wenn sein Partner versuchen würde, sie aus dem Weg zu räumen? Schließlich hatte er seine eigenen Pläne, die mit Ebans eng verknüpft waren. Eban legte die Hand auf das Jagdmesser an seinem Gürtel und fühlte sich ein winziges bisschen sicherer. **

**„Sollte ihr etwas zustoßen, werde ich dich entlarven – dann baumelst ****_du_**** noch vor Sonnenuntergang am Galgen, wenn sich der König nichts Besseres für dich überlegt. Vergiss nicht, sie hat Spuren hinterlassen, die eindeutig verraten, wer hinter diesem kleinen Attentat steckt."**

**Fast rechnete Eban damit, dass sich ein Dolch in seinen Rücken bohren würde. „Ist das dein letztes Wort?", ertönte die Stimme seines Partners gedämpft hinter dem Tuch vor seinem Gesicht.**

**„Ja", erwiderte Eban entschlossen. Dann machte er auf dem Absatz kehrt und ging zurück in Richtung des Palastes. Er war erleichtert, als er unversehrt außer Reichweite gelangt war. Sicher würde er den Rest der Nacht über wach liegen und nach den Worten suchen, mit denen er Laietha am besten sagen konnte, dass er sie belogen und betrogen hatte – aber letztendlich war es wahrscheinlich egal, was er sagte. Er wünschte sich in diesem Augenblick, ihr nie begegnet zu sein.**

Lange hatte Aragorn auf den erholsamen Schlaf warten müssen und währenddessen einfach das Gefühl genossen, Linnyd in seinen Armen zu halten. Ihr gleichmäßiger Atem an seinem Hals, ihr kitzelndes Haar auf seiner Brust und an seiner Wange und ihre wärmende Nähe. Der in den Hintergrund rückende Teil seines Bewusstseins nahm jene Empfindungen mit, verbarg diese wie einen Schatz in seinem Herzen, bevor er endlich einschlief und zur Ruhe kam. Tatsächlich hatte er das Phantom der Vergangenheit für diese Nacht vertrieben und kein Traum quälte ihn, doch es war etwas anderes, das ihn schließlich weckte.

Noch bevor er die Augen aufschlug wusste er, dass Linnyd nicht länger neben ihm lag und sofort durchflutete ihn das Gefühl des Verlustes. Dieses war so stark, dass es seine anderen Empfindungen vorerst überdeckte, doch je weiter er aus der Traumwelt in diese zurückkehrte, desto intensiver nahm er die Veränderungen in sich selbst wahr.

Seine Muskeln sandten einen dumpfen Schmerz aus und wollten sich nicht lockern, so als wäre er tagelang zusammengekauert in einer Kiste eingepfercht gewesen. Seine Kehle war trocken und selbst sein Atem rieb schmerzhaft daran entlang. Als er die Augen aufschlug, stach das erste Sonnenlicht wie ein Speerstoß in seine Augen und der Druck hinter seiner Stirn verstärkte sich. Dennoch stemmte er sich auf die Ellenbogen hoch, schaffte es dann, sich aufrecht hin zu setzen und die Augen geöffnet zu halten.

Himmel! Für welche Sünden wurde er derart gequält? Was hatte er getan, dass die Valar ihm zusätzlich zu den Bedrohungen durch die Drachen auch noch mit einer derartigen Schwäche schlugen?

Jetzt war er froh, dass Linnyd nicht bei ihm war, denn er hätte es diesmal sicher nicht geschafft, seinen Zustand vor ihr zu verbergen. Die mit dieser Erkenntnis verbundene Erleichterung half ihm, aufzustehen, sich mit Hemd und Hosen zu bekleiden und dann den Waschtisch zu erreichen. Auf einem Stuhl gleich daneben befand sich sein Gürtel und in einer der Taschen daran hatte er noch einen kleinen Vorrat an Kräutern, die seine schlimmsten Schmerzen lindern würden.

Während er sie in ein wenig Wein ziehen ließ – das Trinkwasser war wohl völlig ausgegangen – schnallte er sich seinen Gürtel um, zog Strümpfe und Stiefel an und fuhr sich mit den Händen durch das Haar. Nur ein kleiner Rest Wasser war in der Waschschüssel verblieben, aber es reichte, um sich zu waschen und ihn ein wenig zu beleben. Als er zu dem Leinenhandtuch griff, fiel ein roter Tropfen in die Schüssel vor ihm.

Fasziniert beobachtete er, wie sich die roten Schlieren durch die klare Flüssigkeit zogen und die nächsten Bluttropfen es dem ersten gleich taten. Fast hypnotisiert starrte er auf die Oberfläche des Wasserspiegels, der seine Klarheit inzwischen völlig verloren hatte.

Mit der Kraft seines Willens riss er sich schließlich von diesem Anblick los, ergriff das Leinen und presste es gegen seine Nase, doch es dauerte lange, bis er die Blutung stoppen konnte. Er hatte gerade das blutverschmierte Tuch und das verdorbene Wasser beseitigt, als es an der Türe klopfte und Legolas ohne weitere Aufforderung eintrat. Der Elb sah Aragorn an, während dieser rasch den Inhalt des Bechers leerte. Erst dann wandte er sich seinem Freund zu und bemerkte den prüfenden Blick, der dieser ihm entgegen brachte.

„Du siehst furchtbar aus!", sagte Legolas dann, ohne diese Tatsache zu beschönigen.

„Und so fühle ich mich auch, _mellon nin_. Ich weiß einfach nicht, wie ich all das noch länger durchstehen soll! Egal was ich an einem Tag auch alles tun mag, am Abend bin ich kein Stück vorangekommen. Und der nächste Tag bringt wieder neue Schwierigkeiten mit sich. Wie soll ein einzelner Mensch dagegen etwas ausrichten können?"

Er schloss die Augen und versuchte sich in Erinnerung zu rufen, warum er damals, vor unendlich langer Zeit, die Entscheidung getroffen hatte, sich zu seinem Erbe zu bekennen. Tatsächlich fiel ihm jedoch nur ein, wie sehr er sich immer dagegen gesträubt hatte. All die Zweifel, die Ängste, die er gehabt hatte, schienen sich nun als wahr zu erweisen.

Legolas trat näher an ihn heran und streckte die Hand nach seinem Freund aus, wohl, um sie ihm forschend auf die Stirn zu legen, aber Aragorn ließ dies nicht geschehen. Er wich ihm geschickt aus, bewegte sich so, dass der Schmerz seines gesamten Körpers erträglich war. Dennoch fühlte er mit jedem Herzschlag jedes seiner Glieder pochen. Legolas entgegnete nichts hinsichtlich dieses Verhaltens, doch sein Gesicht sprach Bände. Ein unangenehmes Schweigen trat ein, das Aragorn schließlich brach.

„Was führt dich so früh am Morgen zu mir, Legolas? Gibt es etwas Wichtiges, das keinen Aufschub duldet?"

Während er auf die Antwort des Elben wartete, hob er das Kettenhemd hoch und hielt es eine zeitlang unschlüssig in Händen. Bereits zu dieser frühen Stunde war es schon sehr warm. Die Vorstellung, die schweren Eisenglieder den ganzen Tag auf den Schultern zu tragen, war alles andere als erfreulich. Ihm tat ohnehin alles weh und die Hitze machte ihn benommen.

„_Law, mellon nin_. Ich wollte einfach sehen, wie es dir geht…nach gestern Nacht."

Aragorn nickte verstehend und legte das Kettenhemd zurück an seinen Platz. Die Glieder klirrten leise. Seine Gedanken kehrten zu dem Zusammentreffen mit Eban zurück und damit auch zu einer Vielzahl an Empfindungen, die er damit verband. Bevor er jedoch Zeit hatte, sich die Worte für eine Erwiderung zu Recht zu legen, wurde geradezu stürmisch an die Eichentüre gehämmert.

Legolas und Aragorn wechselten einen Blick, doch dann forderte der König den Verursacher dazu auf, hineinzukommen. Ruchon trat ein und nicht nur sein rascher Atem deutete darauf hin, dass er gerannt sein musste. Sein Gesicht war gerötet und die Schläfen glänzten von Schweiß.

„Herr!", stieß er zwischen zwei Luftzügen hervor und streckte Aragorn die Hand entgegen, in der er ein abgegriffenes Stück Pergament hielt. „Ich dachte… dass Euch das hier sehr interessieren wird… Ich habe es zufällig entdeckt, als ich…"

Aragorn, der das Schriftstück an sich genommen und überflogen hatte, erbleichte und schnitt seinem Leibwächter abrupt das Wort ab. „Wisst Ihr, wo Eban jetzt ist? Oder meine Schwester?"

Legolas war sofort an Aragorns Seite und las die wenigen Zeilen, die auf dem Pergament geschrieben standen.

Es war ein Hilfegesuch eines abgelegenen Dorfes in dem die Folgen des Krieges im letzten Jahr für schwerwiegende Probleme gesorgt hatten. Es waren Einzelheiten, wie Nahrungsmangel, plündernde Truppen und Krankheitsfälle darin aufgeführt, doch was Legolas wie ein Blitzschlag traf, war nicht der Inhalt des Schreibens, sondern die Unterschrift darunter. Es war Ebans Name.

Jeder Zweifel, ob er tatsächlich Laiethas Bruder war, wurde damit verstärkt, denn laut dessen eigener Worte, war er in den letzten Jahren ziellos durch die Lande gezogen. Doch wenn dies der Wahrheit entspräche, hätte er wohl kaum der Sprecher dieses Dorfes sein können! Er musste schon eine verdammt gute Erklärung dafür haben damit sie ihm glaubten!

Aragorns Hände zitterten, als er mühsam versuchte, seine Gefühle unter Kontrolle zu halten. Ruchon schüttelte auf dessen Frage hin bedauernd den Kopf.

„Es tut mir leid, Herr. Aber ich habe weder ihn noch Frau Laietha heute gesehen. Wir sollten sie jedoch rasch finden. Wer weiß, was er gedenkt ihr anzutun, jetzt, da sie verwundet und wehrlos ist…"

Bei diesen Worten trat Entsetzen auf Aragorns Gesicht und er musste sich gegen den schweren Tisch lehnen, um sein Gleichgewicht halten zu können. „Verletzt? Wann? Und wie?"

Ruchon berichtete knapp, was Laietha in der Nacht widerfahren war und fügte sein Bedauern hinzu, dass Aragorn es auf diese Weise erfuhr. „Ich habe es auch nur durch Zufall mitbekommen. Ich war in der Eingangshalle der Feste, als Euer Schwager sie nach diesem Angriff in ihre Gemächer brachte."

Mehr musste Aragorn nicht wissen. Er ergriff sein Schwert und erteilte mit befehlsgewohnter Stimme knappe Anweisungen.

„Legolas. Geh zu Laiethas Gemächern und sieh nach, ob dort alles in Ordnung ist. Ruchon. Ihr kommt mit mir." Er wartete erst gar nicht ab, ob seine Aufforderungen befolgt wurden, sondern rannte bereits aus dem Zimmer.

Ein leises Klopfen an der Tür ließ Laietha aus ihrem Schlaf hochfahren. Ihre bandagierte Schulter schmerzte, als sie sich bewegte und die Morgensonne schickte einen Stich durch ihre Augen. Jeder Knochen in ihrem Leib schmerzte. Sie fühlte sich alles andere als erholt. Neben ihr drangen die regelmäßigen Atemzüge ihres Mannes an ihr Ohr.

Boromir lag zusammengerollt auf dem Bett, bis auf seine Stiefel noch vollends bekleidet. Er musste Wache gehalten und sich kurz vor dem Einnicken gerade noch die Stiefel abgestreift haben, bevor er müde aufs Bett gefallen war. Sie selbst trug noch die selbe Kleidung wie in der Nacht zuvor.

Wieder klopfte es an der Tür – zaghaft und beinahe nicht hörbar. Vielleicht war es Rosalie, die sich nicht traute, sie zu wecken. Mit einem Stöhnen erhob sich die Kriegerin, deckte geschwind ihren Mann mit ihrer leichten Wolldecke zu und schlich zur Tür.

Erschreckt fuhr Eban herum, als Laietha öffnete. Er hatte sich schon zum Gehen aufgemacht. „Ich hoffe, ich habe dich nicht geweckt", murmelte er schuldbewusst. Laietha winkte beschwichtigend ab. „Nein, ich wollte sowieso gerade aufstehen – es gibt viel Arbeit."

Entweder durchschaute er ihre Lüge oder ihn quälte noch etwas anderes, denn er sah nicht erleichtert aus, sondern blickte sich unruhig im Gang um, fast als fürchte er, von jemandem entdeckt zu werden.

„Ich muss dringend mit dir sprechen", flüsterte er mit belegter Stimme und warf einen Blick in das Zimmer der Eheleute. Laietha folgte seinen Augen und nickte, als sie den schlafenden Boromir betrachtete. „Gib mir eine Sekunde, damit ich mir meine Schuhe anziehen kann."

Einen Wimpernschlag später huschte sie leise aus dem Zimmer hinaus und schloss vorsichtig die Tür hinter sich. Erwartungsvoll sah sie Eban an, aber er begann nicht zu sprechen, sondern legte nur einen Finger auf die Lippen und zog sie mit sich fort durch die schier endlosen Gänge des Palastes.

Laietha hatte verstanden – nicht hier und jetzt. Große Unruhe erfasste sie und unwillkürlich schossen ihr die Worte Aragorns durch den Kopf, die sie am Abend zuvor ungewollt belauscht hatte: _Ich kann ihn töten. Mit Leichtigkeit_. Hatte er es wirklich versucht?

Sie zwang ihren Bruder, stehen zu bleiben. Hastig untersuchte sie Eban, aber sie konnte keine Spuren eines Angriffs an ihm ausmachen.

Er bewegte sich sehr vorsichtig, spähte um alle Ecken und sah sich um wie ein gehetztes Reh. Sie fragte sich, wo er mit ihr hinwollte, als er plötzlich in der Bewegung erstarrte und einen Punkt am Ende des Korridors fixierte.

Laietha sah eine Wache dort stehen, die sie ebenfalls bemerkt hatte, aber bevor sie den Mann genauer ansehen konnte, riss Eban sie mit sich in einen Raum und schlug die Tür fest hinter sich zu.

Schwer atmend lehnte er an dem warmen Holz, die Augen geschlossen und sein Herzschlag so laut wie das Donnern der Hufe einer durchgegangenen Pferdeherde. Niemand kam, um die Tür aufzustoßen, nur das leise Geräusch von Laiethas Schritten auf dem Steinboden erfüllte den Raum und sein eigener, heftiger Atem.

Als er die Augen öffnete, bemerkte er, dass sie sich im Thronsaal befanden. Dieser Ort sollte so gut wie jeder andere sein, sagte er sich. Schweren Herzens sah er die Kriegerin an, die stumm vor ihm stand, ihn aus ihren dunkelgrünen Augen musterte und geduldig abwartete, was er ihr zu sagen hätte, auch wenn es sie innerlich vor Anspannung zerreißen musste.

Jeden Herzschlag, den er seinen Blick auf dem lieb gewonnenen Gesicht ruhen ließ, nahm ihm ein Stück Kraft und Entschlossenheit. Er wollte ansetzen, es endlich hinter sich bringen, aber seine Zunge war schwer wie Blei und sein Mund eine ausgedörrte Wüste.

Eine weiche Hand legte sich auf seine Wange, eine tröstende, kraftspendende Geste, die ihm wie ein Dolchstoß ins Herz fuhr. „Was ist mit dir, Eban, was hast du zu sagen?" Du machst mir Angst, fügte sie im Stillen hinzu und er zuckte zusammen, als hätte er ihre Gedanken gelesen.

Sie sorgte sich um ihn! Eban wandte sich von ihr ab, um nicht die Fürsorge und Liebe in ihren Augen sehen zu müssen. Er konnte es ihr nicht sagen! Sein Partner hatte Recht gehabt, er war zu weich. Er hatte sie viel zu sehr in sein Herz geschlossen, um ihr wehtun zu können und was er sagen wollte, würde sie zutiefst verletzen.

„Geht es dir nicht gut, Eban? Soll ich einen Heiler holen?"

Er seufzte schwer. All die Worte, die er sich in den schlaflosen Stunden dieser Nacht zurechtgelegt hatte, waren wie weggeblasen, aber schöne Worte machten eine hässliche Sache auch nicht besser. Er musste es ihr sagen – weil er sie schützen wollte und eben weil sie ihm so lieb geworden war. Er hatte lange genug an sich gedacht.

Sanft legte er ihr den Arm um die Schulter und führte sie zu dem Beratertisch nahe den Fenstern. Er bedeutete ihr, auf einem der Stühle Platz zu nehmen. Laietha folgte ihm ohne Widerspruch, aber in ihren Augen lag Schmerz, Furcht und Sorge und sie flehten ihn an, sie zu erlösen.

„Ich bin gekommen, weil ich dir etwas gestehen muss, Laietha. Es fällt mir nicht leicht und ich bin nicht so geübt wie andere im Umgang mit Worten, aber ich bitte dich, mir zuzuhören, bis ich fertig bin, wenn du es vermagst."

Warum nur hatte er angenommen, es würde ihm leichter fallen zu sprechen, wenn er erst einmal damit begonnen hatte? Furcht schnürte ihm die Kehle zu, auch als Laietha seine Hand nahm und ihm zunickte. „Was könnte so schrecklich sein, dass ich dir nicht zuhören sollte, bis du fertig bist, Eban?", flüsterte sie, aber er erkannte eine winzige Ahnung, die in ihrem Herzen zu reifen schien.

Eban trat einen Schritt zurück und schenkte ihr ein sanftes Lächeln, obwohl ihm eher nach Weinen zu Mute war. „Du bist mir so ans Herz gewachsen, Laietha. Du und Boromir, ihr habt mich mit offenen Armen empfangen, mich in eure Familie aufgenommen und mich daran erinnert, dass es Dinge wie Vertrauen und Geborgenheit gibt."

Er konnte ihr ansehen, dass sie bis in die Haarspitzen gespannt war. Ihre sonst so kontrollierte Miene war verkniffen, die gesunde Hand um eine der Stuhllehnen gekrampft. Ihre Augen flehten ihn an, nicht weiter zu sprechen und dennoch lag hinter dieser Bitte die feste Entschlossenheit, ihn gänzlich anzuhören.

Niemals hätte er sich auf dieses Spiel einlassen sollen! Aber damals war er gefangen in seinem eigenen Schmerz gewesen und hatte nicht daran gedacht, dass er anderen Menschen Leid zufügen würde. Allein der Gedanke an seinen Egoismus färbte seine Wangen mit Schamesröte.

Verkürze wenigstens jetzt ihr Leid. Mach es kurz und schmerzlos, schoss es ihm durch den Kopf.

„Ich habe dich belogen, Laietha. Es wird für dich keinen Unterschied machen, dass es mir jetzt leid tut. Ich kann nicht wieder gutmachen, was ich angerichtet habe und ich kann nicht erwarten, dass du mir vergibst – ich verlange es auch nicht von dir. Wenigstens jetzt will ich ehrlich zu dir sein und dir die Wahrheit sagen. Danach steht es dir frei mit mir zu tun, was du für richtig hältst."

„Belogen?" Ihre Stimme war kaum mehr als ein Hauch und es lag mehr Flehen als Frage darin, aber Eban konnte und wollte jetzt nicht mehr zurück. Er straffte sich und zwang sich, ihr fest in die Augen zu sehen.

„Ich bin nicht dein Bruder, Laietha, ich hatte niemals eine Schwester. Mir sind Geschichten zu Ohren gekommen, über die Schwester des Königs – dein Name ist weithin bekannt, ich sehe dir ähnlich, wusste, dass du auf der Suche nach lebenden Verwandten bist. Man erzählt sich überall, wie deine Eltern gestorben sind, dass Aragorn dich gerettet hat – es war ein Leichtes, all diese Dinge zu erfahren, die nötig waren, um dich zu täuschen." Beschämt senkte er den Kopf.

_Was ist, wenn er ein Betrüger ist? Du bist nicht unbekannt, du bist nicht unvermögend, du hast Einfluss auf den König von Gondor, wie auch dein Mann und deine Familie. Nun frage ich dich also, Laietha, was ist, wenn dieser Eban all das weiß? Oder weißt du ganz sicher, dass es nicht ein alter Feind Boromirs ist, der sich so Zutritt zu deinem Haus verschaffen will und dir den Mann im Schlaf ermordet?_

Laietha schloss die Augen. Ihr Herz pochte, als wolle es zerspringen, aber es war nicht laut genug, um Aragorns Stimme aus ihrem Kopf zu vertreiben. Sie dachte an Elladan und den Schlangenbiss, an Boromir, das Feuer in der Bibliothek, dem Aragorn und Linnyd fast zum Opfer gefallen wären und an die Drachen. Hatte Eban mit all diesen Dingen zu tun? Hatte er ihrer Familie etwas anhaben wollen und sie ausgewählt, weil sie am einfachsten einzulullen war, um ihnen allen zu schaden?

Grimme Wut gesellte sich zu der Furcht in ihrem Herzen. Wut auf Eban, der sie so schändlich belogen hatte, wegen dem sie mit Dunai gebrochen hatte; Wut auf sich selbst, weil sie die Warnungen von Freunden und Familie in den Wind geschlagen hatte, obwohl jeder außer ihr die Gefahr erkannt zu haben schien.

„Was willst du von mir?", zischte sie leise, mühsam ihre Verzweiflung kontrollierend. Sie hatte den Kopf in die Hände gestützt und Eban verspürte das Bedürfnis, zu ihr zu gehen und ihr eine tröstende Hand zu reichen, aber die Zeiten dieser Vertraulichkeiten waren vorbei. Sie würde ihm schon jetzt nicht mehr vergeben, obwohl sie noch nicht die ganze Wahrheit kannte. Die Erkenntnis, dass er nun auch sie für immer verloren hatte, presste sein Herz mit eiserner Faust zusammen.

Laietha ließ ihm keine Möglichkeit zu antworten. „Vielleicht ist mein Name in aller Munde und auch meine Kindheit ein offenes Geheimnis, aber du wusstest auch Dinge, die ich niemandem gesagt habe. Ich weiß nicht, woher du sie kennst, aber ich hoffe, dir ist bewusst, dass ich dich den Wachen übergeben werde, wenn deine Beichte beendet ist." Sie hob den Blick und er sah den Schmerz und die Wut, die deutlich darin geschrieben waren.

„Du hast dich heimtückisch in mein Leben geschlichen, um mir meine Familie zu nehmen, meine Familie, die mir alles bedeutet, die alles ist, was ich habe! Und um dem Ganzen die Krone aufzusetzen, hast du mir einen Bruder geraubt, den ich nie hatte! Du weißt nicht, was du mir angetan hast."

Wütend schlug sie mit der Faust auf den Tisch und Eban zuckte zusammen. Kopfschüttelnd musterte sie ihn. „Ich habe dir vertraut, ich habe dich fest in mein Herz geschlossen und dich wie einen Bruder geliebt, aber alles was ich geliebt habe, war eine einzige Lüge! Du warst eine Lüge und auch Aban!"

Abwehrend hob Eban die Hand. „Nein, ich habe Aban nicht erfunden!", beteuerte er, aber sie schnaubte verächtlich. „Warum sollte ich dir das glauben?", schnappte sie bissig, aber als sie in seine Augen blickte, wusste sie, dass er die Wahrheit sprach.

„Aban war mein Bruder. Er starb, als er ein Junge war. Er wäre jetzt in deinem Alter. Alles, was ich dir damals über ihn erzählt habe, war die Wahrheit, das musst du mir glauben."

Schweigen legte sich über den Raum. Kein Vogelgesang drang zu ihnen hinauf, die Geräusche der sonst immer lebendigen Stadt waren scheinbar noch verstummt und nicht einmal der Atem des anderen hallte in dem hohen Raum wieder. Die Zeit schien sich bis ins Unendliche zu dehnen, aber schließlich durchbrach Laietha die Stille.

„Ich will wissen, warum du das alles getan hast." Eban wich ihrem Blick aus, aber Laiethas entschlossene Haltung verriet ihm, dass sie nicht eher ruhen würde, bis sie alles erfahren hatte, egal wie schmerzvoll es sich für sie gestaltete.

„Wolltest du meine Familie ermorden? Warst du es, der die Schlange in den Stall gesetzt hat, die Elladan gebissen hat? Hast du das Haus zum Einsturz gebracht, unter dessen Trümmern mein Mann und mein Vertrauter begraben wurden? Hast du das Feuer in der Bibliothek gelegt, in dem Linnyd und mein Bruder fast erstickt wären? Und hast du vielleicht auch die Drachen über diese Stadt kommen lassen, die Männer zu Witwern und Kinder zu Waisen gemacht haben?"

Zu Beginn war ihre Stimme ein schwaches Flüstern gewesen, aber je mehr Anklagen sie ihm entgegenschleuderte, desto lauter und grimmiger wurde sie. Laietha hatte sich von ihrem Sitz erhoben, hatte sich gestrafft und ihre Augen funkelten dunkel vor Zorn. Furchtsam wich Eban einen Schritt von ihr zurück.

„Nein!"

Es war fast ein Hilfeschrei, um zu verhindern, dass sie ihm an die Kehle sprang. „Nein.", wiederholte er noch einmal leiser.

„Mit diesen Dingen habe ich nichts zu tun, ich wollte nicht, dass deinem Mann oder den Elben ein Leid geschieht und schon gar nicht den Menschen in dieser Stadt. Ich will dir erzählen, warum ich dich belogen habe und dann", Eban seufzte schwer, „dann hol von mir aus die Wachen – ich werde mich meiner Strafe nicht entziehen."

Mühsam kontrolliert nickte die Frau. Sie hatte die Arme vor der Brust verschränkt und blickte verächtlich an ihm auf und ab. Nichts von der Freundlichkeit in ihrem Gesicht war geblieben. Eban stand nicht mehr der liebenden Schwester, sondern einer hartgesottenen Soldatin gegenüber.

Und Eban begann zu berichten – von dem Tag, als die Seuche in seinem Dorf ausbrach und sein Bruder erkrankte, als Aragorn zu ihnen kam und viele Menschen heilte, aber bei seinem Bruder zu spät kam, von dem Hass, der in ihm gewachsen war, dem Wunsch, Aragorn zu töten, aus Verzweiflung, weil ihm niemand mehr geblieben war, seit Aban tot war.

„Ich habe mich gefangen – es hat lange gedauert, aber ich habe mich gefangen, wenn ich ihm auch nie vergeben habe. Aber das Leben geht weiter. Ich hatte eine Frau, die schönste Frau des Dorfes und wir waren glücklich. Aber dann kam der Krieg über Gondor und in unserem Dorf wurden die Lebensmittel knapp. Ich schickte ein Gesuch an deinen Bruder – aber ich erhielt keine Antwort.

Meine Frau wurde krank. Sie brauchte Medizin und Nahrung, aber wieder ließ mich dein Bruder im Stich und ich konnte nichts weiter tun, als Tira beim Sterben zuzusehen. Als sie zum letzten Mal ihre Augen schloss und mir nichts geblieben war, schwor ich mir, nicht eher zu ruhen, als dass ich Aragorn getötet hätte – mit meinen eigenen Händen, um Genugtuung für die Schmerzen zu bekommen, die er mir zugefügt hatte."

Laietha starrte ihn fassungslos an und schüttelte den Kopf. „Um ein Haar hätte ich meinem eigenen Bruder den Mörder ins Haus geführt. Du bist dir im Klaren, dass auf dein Verbrechen der Tod steht, nicht wahr?"

Eban nickte leicht, aber in seinen Augen sah sie keine Furcht, nur Bedauern. „Ich kann mit Worten nicht sagen, wie leid mir das alles tut, Laietha. Ich bin nur froh, dass ich all die Gelegenheiten ungenutzt habe verstreichen lassen, dass dein Sohn dazu kam, bevor ich Aragorn allein im Stall begegnen konnte, dass ich ihm im Gebirge nichts anhaben konnte. Ich habe nicht viel mit ihm zu tun gehabt, aber der Mann, den ich durch dich und seine Familie kennen gelernt habe, ist ein anderer, als der, den ich lange Jahre gehasst habe."

Ihr Gesichtsausdruck hatte sich während seiner Beichte verändert. Tränen brachen nun aus ihren Augen und sie öffnete und schloss den Mund einige Male, brachte aber keinen Ton hervor. Eban stand verloren in der Mitte des Raumes, nicht sicher, wie er sich nun verhalten sollte. Wahrscheinlich würde sie die Wachen rufen, wenn sie sich gesammelt hatte. „Ist das alles?", fragte sie mit bebender Stimme und sah ihn herausfordernd an.

Eban dachte einen Herzschlag lang nach, dann schüttelte er den Kopf. „Du und deine Familie müsst die Stadt verlassen. Ihr seid hier nicht sicher." Er deutete auf ihre Schulter. „Das war kein Zufall, Laietha, jemand will dich töten."

Zu seiner Überraschung lachte sie ungläubig. „Da hast du mir ja ein schönes Märchen aufgetischt! Du steckst also hinter dem Überfall auf mich und mir spielst du den besorgten Bruder vor!" Verzweifelt schüttelte er den Kopf.

„Nein, du verstehst nicht! Ich will dir nichts Böses, nicht dir und niemand sonst! Aber ich kann dir nicht mehr dazu sagen – ich habe mein Wort gegeben!" Schnell biss er sich auf die Zunge, aber sie lachte bitter, während ihr die Tränen über die Wangen liefen.

„Was gilt dein Wort!" Sie spie vor seine Stiefel und wandte sich ab.

„Du solltest so schnell wie möglich aus der Stadt verschwinden. Lass dich nie wieder hier blicken, lass dich nie wieder in der Nähe meiner Familie sehen und wage es nicht, mich jemals wieder zu belästigen. Du hast genug Unheil angerichtet. In einer Stunde verständige ich die Wachen, dann bist du vogelfrei in Minas Tirith. Wenn sie dich erwischen, wird man dich hinrichten lassen, also solltest du dich beeilen."

_Sie hasst mich_.

Sein Herz verkrampfte bei diesem Gedanken und er konnte sich nicht rühren, nur auf die zitternde Gestalt vor ihm starren, die ihm den Rücken zuwandte und darum kämpfte, nicht zusammenzubrechen.

_Ich liebe ihn, als wäre er mein Bruder_ – daran konnten all seine Lügen nichts ändern.

Sie wollte nicht glauben, dass alles gelogen gewesen war, selbst, dass er Aragorn hatte töten wollen, änderte nichts an ihren Gefühlen für ihn und diese Erkenntnis schockierte sie zutiefst.

Sie musste die Wachen rufen lassen, aber sie würde es nicht eher tun, bis er in Sicherheit war. Vielleicht würde Aragorn ihr nie verzeihen, was sie ihm angetan hatte, aber Eban konnte sie so wenig sterben lassen wie Elladan oder Elrohir.

„Geh endlich!", schrie sie verzweifelt, aber er konnte nicht. Statt zur Tür, trat er an ihre Seite und legte ihr eine Hand auf die Schulter. „Es tut mir unendlich leid, Laietha", murmelte er, aber sie stieß seine Hand mit Gewalt von sich.

„Lass mich in Ruhe!"

Noch bevor die Sonne ganz aufgegangen war, machte sich Bergil auf den Weg zu Boromirs Gemach. Leise und vorsichtig klopfte er an die Tür und schon kurz darauf öffnete Boromir, der bereits vollständig bekleidet war. Suchend blickte er den Vertrauten seiner Frau an, aber er schien nicht fündig zu werden.

„Ich muss dich sprechen, Boromir, es geht um Eban." Der Krieger horchte auf, öffnete die Tür zu seinem Gemach vollständig und bat Bergil hinein. Zu seiner Überraschung konnte der junge Mann keine Spur von Laietha entdecken und aus einem nicht erkennbaren Grund beunruhigte es ihn. Auch Boromir hatte ihr Fehlen bereits bemerkt und hatte sich gerade auf die Suche nach ihr machen wollen. „Aber jetzt erzähl schon, was du zu sagen hast, Bergil", forderte Boromir ihn auf und wies ihm einen Platz in einem der Sessel zu.

„Ich bin Eban gestern Nacht gefolgt – nachdem ihr mit Laietha zurück im Palast wart." Boromir spannte sich bei den letzten Worten des Hauptmanns. „Es kam mir seltsam vor, dass er sich zu so später Stunde noch einmal in die Stadt begeben wollte und so bin ich ihm hinterher gegangen. Dabei habe ich etwas sehr Interessantes beobachten können."

Boromirs Blick forderte ihn auf, den Mann nicht länger auf die Folter zu spannen und Bergil hatte es auch nicht vor. Etwas an Eban musste faul sein und vielleicht befand seine Freundin sich jetzt in Gefahr.

„Er hat sich in einer ziemlich verlassenen Gegend mit einem Vermummten getroffen. Sie haben eine ganze Weile gesprochen, es sah fast aus, als hätten sie Streit – vielleicht war es derselbe Mann, wie vor dem Drachenangriff!" Boromir nickte – seine Nerven waren gespannt wie Kletterseile und drohten jeden Augenblick zu reißen. Das alles konnte gar nichts bedeuten, aber vielleicht hieß es auch, dass Eban nicht war, wer er zu sein vorgab und vielleicht hatte er unlautere Absichten.

„Haben sie dich gesehen?" Bergil schüttelte den Kopf. „Nein, sie waren aber auch nicht sehr vorsichtig. Ich konnte nicht erkennen, mit wem sich Eban getroffen hat, aber der Mann hatte eine Verletzung am Arm..."

Boromir sprang so heftig von seinem Sitz auf, dass er den schweren Sessel fast umgeworfen hätte. Laietha hatte gesagt, dass sie ihren Angreifer gekratzt hatte – war der geheimnisvolle Vermummte ihr Attentäter? Und wenn ja – steckte Eban mit ihm unter einer Decke?

„Wo ist deine Frau jetzt?" Besorgnis schwang in Bergils Stimme mit und ein Schauer überlief ihn, als er die Antwort in Boromirs Blick erahnte.

„Ich wollte sie gerade suchen gehen, als du gekommen bist. Wir sollten keine Zeit verlieren." Es war nicht nötig, dass Bergil ihm zustimmte. Beide Männer hasteten hinaus auf den Gang, fest entschlossen, Laietha zu finden und ein klärendes Gespräch mit Eban zu führen.

Aragorns Gedanken sickerten zähflüssig und aus völlig verschiedenen Richtungen durch seinen Kopf und erschwerten es ihm, sich zu entschließen, welche Vorgehensweise nun wohl die Beste sein würde. Doch Ruchon nahm ihm diese Mühsal von den Schultern und behielt einen klaren Kopf.

„Mit Verlaub, mein König, aber sollten wir nicht Euren Vater und Eure Brüder benachrichtigen? Ihre Hilfe wird dazu dienlich sein, Eban schneller zu finden. Ich könnte sie holen, während Ihr schon einmal in den unteren Stockwerken – also im Thronsaal mit der Suche beginnt."

Aragorn erteilte ihm mit einem Nicken seine Zustimmung. Er hatte nicht genug Atem, um mehr zu sagen und hastete den Gang entlang. Er schoss die Treppe hinunter wie ein Stein, den man plötzlich losgelassen hatte. Es war ein Wunder, dass er die abgetretenen Granitstufen überwand, ohne zu stolpern und sich den Hals zu brechen. Binnen kurzer Zeit hatte er den Torbogen zum Gang im Erdgeschoss der Feste erreicht. Er lief den verlassenen Korridor entlang, so schnell er konnte. Als er in die Vorhalle zum Thronsaal gelangte, hämmerte sein Herz so heftig, dass kurze, heiße Wogen durch seine Adern peitschten.

Er musste sich einen Augenblick gegen den glatten Stein der Mauer lehnen, weil Schwindel ihn quälte. Der ganze Raum schien ein Eigenleben zu führen, bewegte sich bedrohlich auf ihn zu, nur um nächsten Moment wieder in weite Ferne zu rücken. Trotzdem zwang er sich dazu, weiter zu gehen.

In der großen Halle des Thronsaales mit den glatten Steinwänden gab es nur wenige Möglichkeiten, sich zu verbergen. Hinter den Säulen, die die Decke trugen, oder in den Nischen, wo die Ebenbilder der vergangenen, großen Herrscher standen. Doch Aragorn brauchte nicht zu suchen, denn als er die hohe Flügeltüre öffnete und den Saal betrat, hörte er gleich, dass Eban und Laietha sich in ihm befanden. Ihre Worte hallten laut durch das hohe Deckengewölbe.

„Lass mich in Ruhe!"

„Nehmt Eure Hände von ihr!"

Aragorns Ausruf ließ beide im Schreck erstarren und dieser hatte nicht vor, diesen Vorteil ungenutzt verstreichen zu lassen. Er umklammerte seinen Schwertknauf mit zitternden, schwachen Händen. Noch im Lauf nahm er Anduril zurück um seinen eigenen Schwung zu nutzen. Eban reagierte mit einer Schnelligkeit, die der König ihm gar nicht zugetraut hatte.

Er stieß Laietha zur Seite, die mit einem Schmerzlaut zu Boden stürzte und dort benommen liegen blieb. Fast gleichzeitig zog er einen langen Dolch aus seinem Gürtel, der normalerweise kein Problem für Andurils lange, geschliffene Klinge darstellen sollte.

Aber gerade, als Aragorn die Schneide seines Schwertes auf Eban niederfahren ließ, verspannten sich seine Muskeln gegen einen heftigen Schmerz, der seinen Körper wie ein Hammerschlag traf. Nur mit Mühe schaffte er es, sein Schwert zu halten, als es gegen Ebans Abwehr prallte.

Laietha schrie auf – ob aus Furcht um Eban oder ihn, konnte Aragorn nicht sagen, doch er benötigte auch all seine Konzentration, um sich diesem Kampf zu stellen. Er schaffte es, durch eine rasche Drehung seine Klinge von Ebans zu lösen, doch diese Bewegung erwies sich als Fehler. Seine Hände waren zu schwach, um das Gewicht des Schwertes zu halten und so spürte Aragorn mit Entsetzen und Unglauben, wie das Heft seinen Fingern entglitt.

In unerträglicher Langsamkeit schien es durch die Luft zu fliegen, bis es klirrend auf den Boden traf und ein gutes Stück über die Steinfliesen schlitterte. Aragorns Knie drohten unter ihm nachzugeben, doch er zwang sich, seine Kräfte ein letztes Mal zu sammeln. Doch was auch immer er als nächstes vorgehabt hatte zu tun, wurde bereits im Keim erstickt, als kalter Stahl seinen Hals berührte.

„Nein!" Laiethas Stimme drückte ihre ganze Qual aus, der sie sich nun gegenüber sah und ihr Ruf schwebte noch wie ein eigenständiges Wesen im Raum, als sich viele Dinge gleichzeitig ereigneten.

Laietha kämpfte sich auf die Füße, wohl, um Eban davon abzuhalten, Aragorn die Kehle durchzuschneiden. Eban begegnete Aragorns Blick, doch er verstärkte den Druck seiner Klinge nicht. „Hört mir zu, ich…", begann er, doch dann durchfuhr dessen Körper ein seltsamer Ruck.

Wie aus dem Nichts tauchte Ruchon hinter dem Mann auf, holte erneut mit seiner Waffe aus und stieß sie ein zweites Mal in Ebans Rücken. Noch während dieser in den Armen von Aragorns Leibwächter zusammensackte, warf dieser ihn Laietha entgegen.

Aiglos konnte sein Glück noch immer kaum fassen und so sehr er auch versuchte sich vorzustellen, was Hauptmann Bergil hatte tun müssen, um seine Mutter davon zu überzeugen, dass es richtig wäre, wenn Aiglos und seine Freunde sich etwas in der Stadt umhörten um herauszufinden, ob es jemanden gab, der seinem Onkel Böses wollte, es wollte ihm nichts einfallen.

Im Grunde genommen war es ihm auch egal. Er hatte nun endlich wieder die Möglichkeit, nicht nur sein Bett, sondern auch die Palastmauern eine Weile lang hinter sich zu lassen, er stand nicht mehr unter der ständigen Fürsorge seiner Mutter und hatte das Gefühl, nicht mehr nur nutzlos zu sein. Er, Aiglos, war Knappe am Hofe König Elessars und stand nun endlich wieder in dessen Diensten.

Es war nicht schwer, sich in der Stadt unbemerkt umzusehen. Niemand beachtete die drei Jungen, die Fragen stellten und Aiglos war nicht der Einzige, der von Zeit zu Zeit gestützt wurde. Die Drachenangriffe hatten dafür gesorgt, dass nur die Wenigsten in der Stadt unverletzt waren.

Etienne hatte seinem Freund ein paar alte Sachen geliehen. Die Knappenuniform wollten sie auf ihren Erkundungen nicht tragen und Aiglos' Kleidung hätte ihn sofort als Sohn eines Adligen ausgezeichnet. Um ganz sicher zu gehen, dass ihn niemand erkannte, hatte er sich einen Bart stehen lassen. Er war zwar noch weit davon entfernt, so dicht und gepflegt auszusehen wie der seines Vaters oder seiner Onkel und seine Mutter hatte ihn mit einem mitleidigen Kopfschütteln bedacht, aber Aiglos fühlte sich so sicher.

Er ertappte sich immer wieder dabei, wie er beim Nachdenken über die dünnen Haare strich und fast hoffte, so deren Wachstum zu beschleunigen. Kurz musste er daran denken, was seine Schwester wohl sagen würde, wenn sie ihn so sah, aber mit einem Lächeln stellte er sich ihre erstaunten Blicke vor, wenn sie herausfand, dass aus ihrem kleinen Bruder inzwischen ein Mann geworden war.

Aiglos genoss seine neu gewonnenen Freiheiten, wenn er auch nicht zufrieden damit war, dass sie in ihren Erkundungen nicht viel weiter gekommen waren.

Die zwei Männer, die ihm folgten wie ein Schatten, hatte seine Verkleidung auch nicht abschütteln können. Er winkte den Männern zu und seine Freunde lachten, als die zwei Gestalten sich bemühten, mit den Schatten zu verschmelzen.

„Deine Mutter hätte zwei geübtere Leibwächter auf dich ansetzen sollen", grinste Albion und auch Etienne musste sich das Lachen verbeißen. Aiglos zuckte nur mit den Schultern. „Nun ja, ich habe mich an sie gewöhnt und um ehrlich zu sein – auffällige Beobachter oder nicht – sollten wir in Schwierigkeiten geraten, sind vier Fäuste mehr mir äußerst willkommen."

Sie gerieten nicht in Schwierigkeiten an diesem Morgen aber leider konnte ihnen auch niemand sagen, wie der Aufruhr begonnen hatte. Sie stießen zwar über den einen oder anderen, der unzufrieden mit Aragorns Arbeit war und sich Boromir oder Denethor zurück wünschte – was Aiglos jedes Mal das Blut ins Gesicht schießen ließ – aber weder Albion noch Etienne hatte das Gefühl, dass diese Männer einen Aufstand gegen Aragorn hätten anzetteln wollen.

„Ich glaube nicht, dass wir heute noch etwas herausfinden werden", murmelte Albion enttäuscht und Etienne nickte zustimmend. Der Jüngste in ihrem Bund, strich sich mit der Hand über den Bauch. „Ich wünschte, es wäre schon Zeit zum Mittagessen. Heute gibt es Suppe – endlich mal eine Abwechslung!"

Aiglos und Etienne brachen in freudloses Lachen aus. Es gab eigentlich jeden Tag Suppe – Kohlsuppe, Suppe mit Kartoffeln oder hartem Brot vom Vortag... und mit jedem Tag schien sie dünner zu werden. Ein Ausflug an den Fluss wäre gut – Aiglos lief bei dem Gedanken an frischen Fisch mit Kräutern das Wasser im Mund zusammen, aber ihr nächster freier Tag lag noch in weiter Ferne und seine Eltern würden ihn erst mit den anderen gehen lassen, wenn er wieder ganz gesund war.

„Du und dein ewig hungriger Bauch", neckte ihn Aiglos und zog einen verschrumpelten Apfel aus seiner Tasche, der von seinem Frühstück übriggeblieben war. „Es ist erst kurz nach dem Frühstück! Lass uns in den Garten gehen, dann gebe ich euch noch etwas Unterricht. Das Lesen wird dich von deinem Magen ablenken."

Albion machte ein einigermaßen unglückliches Gesicht, aber nachdem er den Apfel verschlungen hatte, nickt er schließlich. „Abgemacht – gehen wir auf eine Stunde in den Garten und wer weiß – vielleicht überlässt uns das Küchenmädchen ja schon etwas vor dem Mittagessen eine kleine Kostprobe. Ich glaube", sagte er mit einem Seitenblick auf den humpelnden Aiglos, „dass sie ein Auge auf dich geworfen hat."


	49. Kapitel 47: Rettung in letzter Minute

47

**47. Kapitel: „Rettung in letzter Minute?"**

Linnyd war an diesem Morgen früh erwacht, obwohl sie kaum genug Schlaf bekommen hatte. Nur wenige Stunden war sie in eine erholsame Trance gesunken und dann rastlos erwacht. Viel zu viel hatte sich in den letzten Tagen ereignet und ihre ganze Welt war vollends aus den Fugen geraten. Noch vor einigen Wochen hatte sie völlig in sich selbst zurückgezogen gelebt, nur wenige Freunde zu sich hindurch gelassen. Und selbst jenen hatte sie den schmerzlichsten Ort in ihrem Herzen nicht preisgegeben. Den schmerzlichsten, aber auch gleichzeitig den süßesten. Jede Erinnerung an Tanhil befand sich dort, gehütet wie ihr größter Schatz.

Jetzt, da sie endlich wieder in den sicheren Armen eines Mannes gelegen hatte, endlich wieder dieses unbändige Leben in ihrem Inneren gespürt hatte, war sie bereit, diesen Schatz nicht länger zu verstecken. Es war Zeit, ihn hervorzuholen, ihn zum Leben zu erwecken um sich endlich von ihm zu verabschieden.

Doch dazu musste sie alleine sein – ein letztes Mal. Auf leisen Sohlen hatte sie sich aus Aragorns Gemächern geschlichen um ihre eigenen aufzusuchen und sich dort in den hohen Lehnstuhl gesetzt. Von seinem Standpunkt am Fenster konnte sie das Aufgehen der Sonne beobachten und mit ihr das Erwachen des neuen Tages. Ein Tag frei von Fehlern und voller neuer Hoffnung.

Sie saß da, die warmen Strahlen auf ihrem Gesicht, während sie deutlich Tanhils Züge vor sich sah. Wind wehte ihm das dunkle Haar in die braunen Augen, die so verwegen funkelten, den Mund zu einem zärtlichen Lächeln verzogen. Jeden Augenblick würde er die Hand ausstrecken und sie an sich ziehen, um ihr einen Kuss auf die Stirn zu drücken, oder wer weiß etwas tun, um sie zum Lachen zu bringen.

Er war so stark gewesen, in Körper und Geist und so voller Lebensfreude, als würde er nicht schon all die Jahrtausende auf dieser Welt weilen, sondern erst Jahrzehnte. Die sonst so übliche Melancholie für Elben hatte ihm gänzlich gefehlt, doch er war niemals leichtfertig gewesen. Hinter all dem Feuer hatte sich auch ein ernster, weltgewandter Mann befunden, der sie auf Händen trug. Gemeinsam hatte sie noch so vieles tun, so viel erreichen wollen.

'_Ich werde dich immer in meinem Herzen tragen. Jeden Tag an dich denken, das verspreche ich dir. Und ich werde dir deinen letzten Wunsch erfüllen, Tanhil. Erst spät, aber ich habe diese Zeit gebraucht, um zu heilen. Doch nun habe ich jemanden gefunden, der alleine mit seiner Anwesenheit diese Wunde verschließen kann. Du würdest ihn mögen, ihn einen Freund, vielleicht sogar einen Bruder nennen. So wie Elladan es ebenfalls tut. Ich liebe ihn, Tanhil. So wie ich dich liebe und immer lieben werde. Eines Tages werden wir uns wieder sehen, das weiß ich nun. Und dann werde ich dir alles über ihn erzählen. Über die Zeit, die ich an seiner Seite verbracht habe. Und auch über die Zeit, die ich ohne dich war – und ohne Liebe. _

_Ruhe in Frieden, Tanhil. Jetzt gebe ich jenen Teil von dir frei, den ich bisher zurückgehalten habe. Nun bist du nicht länger in dieser Welt verankert, um zwischen den Welten zu wandeln. Nicht länger entzwei gerissen. Ruhe, bis wir uns wieder in die Arme schließen…'_

Tränen rannen ihr über die Wangen. Doch dieses Mal nicht aus Schmerz und Trauer geboren, sondern aus Liebe und Dankbarkeit. Es war ein Abschied, doch gleichzeitig auch ein Neubeginn und Linnyd spürte Erleichterung und Freude. Sie schmiegte sich tiefer in die Polster, schloss genießerisch die Augen, während sie sich an Erinnerungen der letzten Nacht verlor. Sie glaubte fast, noch immer Aragorns Hände auf ihrer Haut fühlen zu können, seine zärtlichen Liebkosungen, seine Wärme. Nicht nur er war in jener Stunde gerettet worden, und sie war sich sicher, dass er es ebenso empfunden hatte wie sie.

Linnyd nahm sich Zeit, weitere Begegnungen zwischen ihnen wieder aufleben zu lassen und lachte, als sie sich an ihr erstes Zusammentreffen erinnerte. Himmel, sie hatte sich selten in einer Meinung über jemanden so sehr getäuscht, wie über ihn!

Lächelnd saß sie da, während die Sonne langsam ihren Weg am Horizont nahm und vielleicht wäre sie eingeschlafen, wenn nicht plötzlich die Türe zu ihrem Zimmer stürmisch geöffnet worden wäre. Sie fuhr regelrecht aus ihren Gedanken hoch und beugte sich über die Lehne des Sessels, um den Verursacher dieser Störung zu rügen.

Jeder Protest erstarb ihr jedoch auf den Lippen, als sie Legolas' ansichtig wurde. Es war etwas geschehen und sie musste noch nicht einmal fragen, was es war. Der Prinz hatte sie kaum erblickt, da begann er auch schon auf sie einzureden.

„Hier steckst du! Komm rasch, wir müssen die Zwillinge und Herrn Elrond finden. Ebenso wie Bergil und Boromir. Vielleicht haben wir auch Glück und finden Laietha noch vor ihnen. Sie wird sicher am Boden zerstört sein, wenn sie es erfährt! Nun komm schon…"

Linnyd hätte über seine zusammenhanglosen Sätze geschmunzelt, wenn er nicht ein so ernstes Gesicht gemacht hätte. Legolas war aufgewühlt und bemerkte nicht einmal, dass sie nur die Hälfte von dem verstand, was er ihr zu sagen versuchte.

„Langsam, _mellon nin_. Ich verstehe überhaupt nichts. Warum müssen wir die anderen finden und warum wird Frau Laietha am Boden zerstört sein?"

Legolas sah sie einem Moment verwirrt an, doch dann fuhr er ruhiger zu sprechen fort und erzählte ihr in allen Einzelheiten von Ruchons Auftauchen und dem Brief, den er Aragorn gebracht hatte. Mehr bedurfte es nicht, damit sie verstand, in welcher Gefahr die Menschin sich möglicherweise befinden konnte.

Linnyd hielt sich nicht lange mit Erklärungen auf, sondern ließ Legolas einfach in ihrem Wohngemach zurück und eilte in das Schlafgemach. Sie spürte den Blick ihres Prinzen in ihrem Rücken, als sie sich dem Fußende des Bettes näherte. Die Holztruhe davor passte nicht wirklich in das pompös eingerichtete Zimmer, auch wenn sie ebenso reichhaltig mit Schnitzereien verziert war, wie die Pfosten des Bettes. Doch dieses Schnitzwerk war lange nicht so filigran wie das der Truhe, das Holz nicht so ebenmäßig und trotz alledem immer noch auf eine gewisse Art lebendig.

Das Schloss hingegen war alt und rostig und gab problemlos unter der Wucht eines raschen Trittes nach. Im Inneren der Truhe ruhte ihre Vergangenheit, die sie hatte für immer hinter sich lassen wollen, doch sie zögerte nicht, den Deckel zurückzuklappen, um ihren Inhalt zu enthüllen.

Und dennoch – trotz ihrer Seelenstärke, die Aragorn ihr wiedergegeben hatte, gab ihr der Anblick der scharlachroten Seide zu denken, auf die ihr erster Blick fiel. Blutrot war sie, wie tiefe Kratzer, in dunkelblauen Drachenflügeln; wie eine siegreiche Schwertklinge am Ende der Schlacht; wie der blutgetränkte Stoff von zerrissenen Beinlingen – Tanhils Beinlingen…

„Komm Linnyd. Es ist höchste Zeit dass wir mit der Suche beginnen!"

„_Mae."_ Sie ballte ihre Hand zu einer festen Faust, um ihr Zittern zu unterdrücken, dann griff sie zwischen die Stofffalten und zog den einen Gegenstand heraus, durch den sie in unzähligen Schlachten zu Ruhm gekommen war. Das Schwert mit dem elfenbeinernen Griff und den goldenen Einlegearbeiten war von ihrem Vater benannt worden: _Dûrlotiel –_ Flamme des Herzens.

Sie erinnerte sich noch genau daran, wie sie das Schwert aus seinen Händen entgegen genommen hatte und mit wie viel Stolz er sie dabei angesehen hatte. Und dieser Stolz, verbunden mit seiner Liebe, seiner Achtung vor ihr, gab ihr nun die nötige Kraft und Willensstärke, die Vergangenheit hinter sich zu lassen.

Runenverse verzierten nicht nur den Knauf, sondern auch die lange, leicht gebogene Klinge. Sie ließ ihren Blick noch einen Herzschlag lang über die Schönheit der Waffe gleiten, dann drehte sie sich zu Legolas um.

„Ich bin bereit…"

„Ruchon. Ihr seid immer im richtigen Moment zur Stelle…" Ein rauchiges, leises Lachen unterbrach Aragorn, das so gar nicht zu seinem Leibwächter zu passen schien.

Aragorn spürte, wie sich die Haare in seinem Nacken aufrichteten und eine Gänsehaut seine Arme bedeckte. Er sah Ruchon an, doch dessen Gestalt wurde in gleißendes Licht getaucht, sodass er nur dessen Silhouette ausmachen konnte. Er musste gegen die Helligkeit anblinzeln, die einen pulsierenden Schmerz in seinem Kopf weckte. Dunkle Schatten tanzten in dem Licht und ließen ihn verschwommen sehen.

„Ist Euch nicht wohl – _**mein König**_?" Ruchons Stimme klang rau und leise, fast bedrohlich. Er trat noch einen Schritt näher, hatte die Sonne nun nicht mehr im Rücken und Aragorn konnte ihn deutlich erkennen.

Der Mann packte ihn am Ellenbogen und erst jetzt nahm Aragorn wieder wahr, dass er sich kaum noch auf den Beinen halten konnte.

Ebans Worte, Laiethas Reaktion darauf und Ruchons plötzliches Handeln hatten ihn von sich selbst abgelenkt. Die inzwischen vertraute Hitze pulsierte durch seinen Körper und die Übelkeit schnürte ihm die Kehle zu. Aber irgendetwas sagte ihm mit warnender Stimme, dass er dies vor Ruchon nicht preisgeben durfte.

„Nein. Ich… mir geht es gut. Nur…"

„Nur etwas unsicher auf den Beinen? Kopfschmerzen? Übelkeit? Oder habt Ihr bereits Sehstörungen?" Ruchon grinste breit, während seine Augen den König abschätzend musterten. Aragorn erkannte, dass ihn dabei das Grauen packte, als er sich einer plötzlichen Wahrheit gegenüber sah. Ihm gegenüber stand kein Freund – sondern ein Feind.

„Was meint Ihr?" Vielleicht konnte er sich durch eine Ablenkung etwas Zeit verschaffen, um an sein Schwert zu gelangen?

„Oh, tut nicht so, als wüsstet Ihr nicht was ich meine, oder wovon ich spreche. Das Gift fließt bereits seit Wochen durch Eure Adern. Immer etwas mehr - mit jedem Schluck Wein, jeder Mahlzeit. Und mit jedem Mal macht Euch dieses Rauschmittel abhängiger und schwächt Euch gleichzeitig mehr. Jetzt ist es bereits Bestandteil Eures Blutes und nicht mehr aufzuhalten…"

Er ließ Aragorn los und trat einen Schritt zurück, ein berechnendes Funkeln in den Augen. „Entweder Ihr sterbt, weil Ihr es nicht mehr zu Euch nehmt, oder weil Ihr es nehmt. Aber das braucht Euch nicht mehr lange zu kümmern. Ich habe ein anderes Ende für Euch im Sinn." In seiner Hand funkelte seine lange Klinge im Sonnenschein.

Seines Haltes beraubt, drohten Aragorns Knie zu versagen und er taumelte zurück. „Ihr seid schwach", bemerkte Ruchon und folgte ihm ohne große Mühe. Aragorn stieß mit dem Rücken gegen einen Pfeiler des Thronsaals und stützte sich dankbar daran ab.

‚_Gift.'_ Es war ein nüchternes Echo in seinen Gedanken. _‚…nicht mehr aufzuhalten…'_

Warum war er nicht selbst darauf gekommen? Warum hatte er die offensichtlichen Anzeichen nicht sofort erkannt?

Doch das war nun nicht mehr wichtig. Für ihn war es zu spät. Er riskierte einen flüchtigen Blick auf Laietha, die noch immer über Ebans Körper kauerte, ihm das Haar zurückstrich und leise Worte vor sich hin murmelte. Sie nahm nichts anderes um sich herum wahr und genau das würde ihr wahrscheinlich zum Verhängnis werden. Wenn Ruchon erst ihn umgebracht hatte, würde er auch sie nicht am Leben lassen!

Dieser Gedanke verlieh ihm neue Kraft. Das würde er nicht zulassen! Um ihr Leben zu retten würde er mit Freude sein eigenes geben – aber nicht kampflos!

Ruchon war seinem Blick gefolgt und ein wahnsinniges Funkeln war in seine Augen getreten. „Es wird so einfach sein. Beinahe zu einfach! Ich werde Eurer Familie erzählen, dass ich alles versucht habe, um Euch und Eure Schwester vor Eban zu retten… _‚…aber ich kam zu spät! Der König war bereits tot…die Kriegerin lebensbedrohlich verletzt. Als es mir endlich gelang ihren „Bruder" zu überwältigen und zu töten, tat sie den letzten Atemzug…' _

Wer sollte an meinen Worten zweifeln? War ich nicht immer Euer treuer Diener? Habe ich nicht oft genug mein eigenes Leben riskiert, um das Eure zu retten?"

Aragorn sparte sich seinen Atem, anstatt zu antworten. Im letzten Moment tauchte er unter Ruchons plötzlichen Schwertschlag hinweg, nur durch einen Schatten gewarnt, der auf ihn gefallen war. Die Klinge traf wie ein Axthieb auf den glatten Stein des Pfeilers und gab ein melodisches Klirren von sich.

Fast war es ihr, als habe Ruchons Klinge ihren eigenen Körper durchstoßen, als sie das kalte Metall in Ebans Rücken fahren sah. Sie fühlte sich wie in einem dieser Träume, in denen man lief und lief und sich doch keinen Millimeter bewegte.

Ein zweites Mal tauchte die blutgefärbte Klinge in Ebans Leib, dann schleuderte der Soldat ihr den leblosen Körper des Mannes entgegen, als hätte er kein Gewicht. Eban traf sie mit der Wucht eines Katapultgeschosses und fegte sie von den Beinen. Einen Augenblick lang blieb sie benommen liegen, doch dann rappelte sie sich auf und beugte sich über ihn. Er atmete noch.

Leise flüsterte Laietha seinen Namen, während sie seinen Körper befühlte und die Wunden untersuchte. Auf seiner Brust fraß sich ein dunkelroter Fleck durch das helle Leinenhemd, das sie Boromir vor einigen Jahren zum Geburtstag geschenkt hatte und ihre rechte Hand, mit der sie Ebans Rücken stützte, war heiß und klebrig von seinem Blut.

Sie erschrak, als er mit einem Keuchen die Augen aufriss. „Laietha! Hör mir gut zu..."

Sanft legte sie ihm den Finger auf die Lippen. „Sprich jetzt nicht, Eban. Du bist verletzt, aber..." In einer kraftlosen Geste ergriff er ihre Hand. Seine Stimme war leise, kaum mehr als ein Hauch und sie wussten beide, dass Ebans Leben nicht mehr zu retten war. Sein Blut durchweichte ihre Kleidung.

„Kannst du mir vergeben, Laietha? Ich würde so viel leichter von dieser Welt scheiden können..." Ein Hustenanfall schüttelte ihn und ein rotes Rinnsal sickerte über seine Lippen. Seine Augen füllten sich mit Tränen und Furcht.

Laiethas Stimme versagte. Sie wollte nicht, dass er starb – um nichts in der Welt! Auch wenn Fleisch und Blut sie nicht verbanden, hatte sie ihn lieb gewonnen und es war ihr jetzt egal, ob er gelogen hatte – sie wollte ihn nicht verlieren.

„Bitte, vergib mir", stammelte er noch einmal – das Flehen in seiner Stimme diesmal eindringlicher. Laietha nickte. „Ich vergebe dir, aber du darfst nicht sterben. Ich will alles über den wirklichen Eban erfahren – keine Lügen mehr, du musst mir alles über dich erzählen."

Erneut schüttelte ihn ein krampfhafter Husten und noch mehr Blut floss über sein Kinn. Sein Atem kam rasselnd und stoßweise und das Sprechen fiel ihm zusehends schwerer. „In einem anderen Leben." Er unterbrach sich, um einen neuen Husten zu unterdrücken und Kraft zu sammeln. Seine Augen schweiften von ihrem Gesicht fort und er schien nach etwas zu suchen. Als er sie wieder ansah, war sein Blick noch einmal klar. „Lauf weg", raunte er und schluckte schwer. „Ruchon will dich und Aragorn töten."

Ungläubig sah Laietha ihn an. Der treue Leibwächter ihres Bruders? Nein, das war unmöglich, aber wie zur Bestätigung seiner Worte, hallte ein melodisches Klirren durch den Raum. Laietha fuhr herum und sah Ruchon, der in einen Kampf mit ihrem Bruder verwickelt war – und gewann.

„Nein!" Ihr Schrei gellte durch den hohen Raum, hallte von den Wänden wieder und lenkte Ruchon kurz von seinem bisherigen Ziel ab. Er stieß einen Fluch aus in einer ihr unbekannten Sprache und doch hatte sie diese Worte schon einmal gehört – er war es gewesen, der sie in der Nacht zuvor überfallen hatte.

Er kann sich nicht um uns beide kümmern, schoss es ihr durch den Kopf. Vorsichtig ließ sie Ebans Kopf zu Boden gleiten. Dann sammelte sie all ihre Kraft und lief in Richtung Tür.

Aragorn nutze den kurzen Augenblick, in dem Ruchons Aufmerksamkeit abgelenkt war. „Hol Hilfe!", brüllte er seiner Schwester zu und stolperte mehr auf sein Schwert zu, als dass er lief. Er warf sich den letzten Meter in dessen Reichweite, bekam mit unsicheren Fingern den Griff zu fassen und riss die Klinge im letzten Augenblick hoch. Ruchons Waffe wurde mit soviel Kraft geführt, dass er die Wucht des Aufpralls in seinem ganzen Körper spürte. Der Schmerz war so überwältigend, als habe sein Leibwächter ihn tatsächlich getroffen und Schwäche lähmte jeden seiner Muskeln. Es war Zeit seinem Tod ins Auge zu blicken…

Doch der tödliche Hieb blieb aus. Sein Körper wurde von einem heftigen Krampf geschüttelt, seine Augen versagten ihm den Dienst und der Thronsaal um ihn herum verschwand im undurchdringlichen Nebel. Von Ferne hörte er Laiethas angstvollen Schrei, aber so sehr er es auch wollte, er konnte keinen Muskel rühren.

Ihre Finger berührten die Klinke der schweren Tür, aber sie hatte keine Gelegenheit, sie herunterzudrücken. Eine grobe Hand packte ihre verletzte Schulter und schleuderte Laietha in den Saal zurück. Obwohl eine Welle aus Schmerz sie überrollte, rappelte sie sich wieder auf. Sie musste es schaffen, hier heraus zu kommen, sonst waren sie, Aragorn und Eban tot.

Aber Ruchon war nicht dumm. Geschwind griff er nach einem der massiven Kandelaber und verkeilte ihn mit dem Griffen der Tür. Niemand würde hinein oder hinaus kommen. Triumphierend grinste er zu ihr hinüber. „Diesmal wird Euer Mann Euch nicht retten, Laietha."

Tausend Gedanken wirbelten durch ihren Kopf, aber im Vordergrund hielt sich eine Erkenntnis – sie konnte unmöglich gegen ihn kämpfen und gewinnen. Draußen war es schon hell, bald würde es im Palast von Bediensteten nur so wimmeln, die ihren Aufgaben nachgingen und jemand würde sie suchen – Boromir, Bergil, ihre Familie... früher oder später würde jemand kommen und wenn er die Tür zum Thronsaal verschlossen fand... Zeit, sie musste Zeit gewinnen.

Vorsichtig, Ruchon nicht aus den Augen lassend, bewegte sie sich durch den Saal. „Aber warum das alles, Ruchon? Warum dieses Versteckspiel? Ihr hättet uns schon in den Bergen töten können."

Er lächelte hämisch. „Macht, Laietha, es geht doch immer nur um Macht. Das Volk ist unzufrieden – der ideale Zeitpunkt für einen Machtwechsel und nachdem ich so viel für den König getan habe, wird man sich sicherlich erkenntlich zeigen – die Krone ist mein gutes Recht." Ein finsteres Lächeln umspielte seine Mundwinkel.

Laietha lachte kurz und schrill. „Zu dumm, dass man Euch niemals zum König machen wird. Für den Fall, dass mein Bruder stirbt, fiele die Herrschaft an Faramir oder meinen Mann." Ruchon lächelte, wie ein Lehrer, der von seinem Schüler die falsche Antwort erhalten hatte, mit der er rechnete und nun ansetzte, um ihn zu belehren.

„Ah –unter anderen Umständen würde ich Euch Recht geben, aber weder Euer Mann noch Euer Schwager wissen, wie man die Stadt von den Drachen befreien kann – im Gegensatz zu mir!"

Er hatte die Drachen in die Stadt gelockt? Ein eisiger Schauer überlief Laietha und sie wusste, dass ihr Tod gewiss war, wenn sie den Raum nicht verließ. Dieser Mann hatte kein Herz – er hatte viele Menschen auf dem Gewissen und nahm es in Kauf, um die Herrschaft über Gondor zu erlangen. Vielleicht konnte sie ihm sein Geheimnis noch entlocken. Sie setze zum Sprechen an, aber Ruchon verharrte in seinem Schritt und legte die Hand auf sein Schwert. „Genug geschwatzt – jetzt ist es Zeit für Euch zu sterben."

Linnyd und Legolas hatten nicht lange suchen müssen, bis sie auf die Zwillinge und Herrn Elrond getroffen waren. Sie hatten sich auf dem Weg zu Aragorns Gemächern befunden, wohl, um mit ihm gemeinsam die weitere Vorgehensweise zu besprechen. Elladan erblickte sofort Linnyds Schwert, dass diese entschlossen in der Hand hielt und zog fragend eine Augenbraue in die Höhe, doch er kam nicht dazu, sie danach zu fragen. Legolas begann ohne Umschweife zu berichten. Jeder Gedanke an die Drachen war vergessen, als Legolas ihnen von dem Brief erzählte und alle zogen die gleichen Schlüsse.

„Wo ist Laietha jetzt?", fragte Elrond mit bemüht ruhiger Stimme.

Legolas zuckte mit den Schultern. „Wir wissen es nicht. Wir waren gerade auf dem Weg, um sie zu suchen."

„Und Aragorn?"

„Ist mit Ruchon ebenfalls aufgebrochen, um sie vor Eban zu warnen. Er bat mich, nach Euch zu schicken."

Elrond nickte und wechselte einen Blick mit seinen Söhnen. „Holt Boromir. Wenn Laietha bei ihm ist, dann bringt sie gemeinsam zu uns. Und beeilt euch."

Ohne noch länger zu warten, stürmten Elladan und Elrohir davon. Der Herr von Imladris wandte sich Linnyd und Legolas zu. „Und wir werden in den unteren Etagen mit der Suche beginnen." Ohne sich umzusehen und darauf zu achten, ob die beiden ihm folgten, schlug er den Weg zur Treppe ein.

Ruchon zog sein Schwert und machte sich bereit, nach ihr zu schlagen, als ihrer beider Aufmerksamkeit auf ein Geräusch gelenkt wurde – Schritte vor der Tür. „Hilfe! Hilfe!" Laietha schrie aus Leibeskräften und die Schritte verstummten. Das siegessichere Lächeln auf Ruchons Gesicht erstarb. Schon wurden Stimmen laut. Laietha wiederholte den verzweifelten Schrei.

Ruchon sprang wie ein Raubtier auf sie zu, stolperte aber und wäre fast der Länge nach hingeschlagen, als Ebans Hände seinen Knöchel wie eine Stahlklammer umfassten. „Du Feigling!", schnarrte Ruchon und riss sich los. „Ich habe von Anfang an gewusst, dass du am Ende kneifen würdest!" Mit einem mächtigen Hieb trennte er dem Mann den Kopf von den Schultern.

Laietha blieb keine Zeit zum Schreien. Draußen hämmerten jetzt Fäuste gegen die Tür, Stimmen wurden laut und Schritten hallten auf dem steinernen Boden. Ein kaltes Funkeln erfüllte Ruchons Blick und wie auf ein unausgesprochenes Zeichen hin, begannen beide zu laufen.

Laietha suchte Deckung hinter den Statuen der ehemaligen Statthalter, um seinen Schlägen zu entgehen und einen Vorsprung zu ergattern. Metall knallte auf Stein und Ornamente an der Rüstung Ecthelions flogen durch den Saal. Sie brauchte eine Waffe!

Aragorns Schwert konnte sie mit einer Hand nicht führen, Ebans Dolch war zu weit entfernt und ihr Stiefelmesser lag neben ihrem Bett. Hastig sprang sie die Stufen zum Thron hinauf, in der Hoffnung, so etwas Zeit zu gewinnen, als ihr etwas ins Gesicht fuhr – das Banner Rohans, befestigt an einem langen Speer, das neben den anderen Bannern der Verbündeten Gondors neben dem Thron stand.

Fast zeitgleich trafen die Elben, Boromir und Bergil an dem Gang zum Thronsaal ein. Ein Kopfschütteln von beiden Seiten war eigentlich unnötig, dass Laietha oder Aragorn nicht unter ihnen waren, konnte jeder sehen, dennoch tauschten Herr Elrond und sein Schwiegersohn es aus. Inzwischen spiegelte sich Sorge auf allen Gesichtern, aber keiner wollte ihre größte Angst in Worte fassen. Elladan sprach kurz und leise mit Legolas, während Elrond und Elrohir sich mit Boromir berieten.

Linnyd jedoch glaubte, die Zeit würde viel zu langsam verrinnen, bis sie endlich tätig wurden. Ein seltsames Gefühl hatte von ihr Besitz ergriffen. Die nagende Gewissheit, dass etwas Schlimmes geschehen war, oder in unmittelbarer Zukunft geschah. Sie spürte es ebenso deutlich, wie die Gegenwart der Männer um sie herum und sie drohte wahnsinnig zu werden, wenn sie nicht endlich etwas tun konnte.

„Wir sehen im Thronsaal nach.", beschloss Boromir entschieden. „Wenn wir sie dort nicht finden, weiten wir die Suche auf die Gärten, dann auf die ganze Stadt aus. Und wenn ich jeden Stein umdrehen muss! Ich werde die beiden finden." Er schritt mit so großen Sätzen aus, dass die übrigen kaum mithalten konnten.

Sie hatten die hohen Flügeltüren noch nicht ganz erreicht, als ein unverkennbarer Schrei dahinter von den Wänden widerhallte. „Hilfe! Hilfe!"

„Laietha! Estel!" Elrohir stürmte vorwärts und hämmerte mit den Fäusten gegen das dicke Holz, nachdem er die Türen verschlossen vorfand. Doch nur die Geräusche eines Kampfes drangen zu ihm hindurch.

Ohne lange zu überlegen, griff Laietha nach einem der Stäbe und stieß damit nach ihrem Angreifer. Ruchon wich dem Schlag aus, aber die Speerspitze streifte sein Gesicht und warmes Blut rann über seine Wange. Fassungslos betastete er die Wunde. In seinem Blick stand Überraschung, da er nicht mit Gegenwehr gerechnet hatte, aber dann loderte in seinen Augen grimme Wut und mit einem Aufschrei stürzte er hinter Laietha her.

Sie sprang die Stufen hinab. Drehte sich um und schlug nach ihm. Der Stab traf ihn am Oberarm, aber ihre Schläge waren ungenau und kraftlos, weil sie ihren linken Arm nicht benutzen konnte. So würde sie ihn nicht außer Gefecht setzen können.

„Laietha! Estel!"

Die besorgte Stimme ihres Bruders drang gedämpft durch die Tür. „Elrohir!" Ruchon nutze ihre kurze Unaufmerksamkeit und ließ sein Schwert auf sie hernieder sausen. Im letzten Augenblick riss sie den Stab hoch, um ihren Kopf zu schützen und fing den Schlag ab. Das Holz brach mit einem Ächzen an der Stelle, an der Ruchons Schwert es traf und das Banner Loriens flatterte wie ein verletzter Vogel zu Boden.

Er hatte den Schlag mit genug Kraft geführt, um ihr den Kopf vom Hals zu trennen und Laietha strauchelte unter der Wucht des Hiebes. Sie verlor das Gleichgewicht, taumelte ein paar Schritte rückwärts, stolperte über Ebans reglosen Körper, fiel und schlug mit dem Hinterkopf auf die steinernen Stufen des Thronpodests. Ruchons triumphierendes Gelächter begleitete sie, als alles um sie herum schwarz wurde.


	50. Kapitel 48: Verloren?

48

Liebe Leser,

endlich geht es weiter bei uns. Wir entschuldigen die lange Pause, aber bei uns herrscht momentan fast so viel Action, wie in unserer Geschichte. Deshalb kommen heute auch drei statt der gewohnten zwei Kapitel online.

Wir wünschen viel Spaß beim Lesen und freuen uns über feedback!

Alles Liebe,

Tardolien und Naurdolien aka Mithfalas :)

**48. Kapitel: „Verloren?"**

Langsam ließ der Krampf nach und hastige Schritte bahnten sich den Weg in sein Bewusstsein. Jemand kämpft, meldete sich sein Verstand zu Wort. Von irgendwo her schallte Lärm, aber er war noch zu benommen um einzuordnen, was um ihn herum geschah. Aragorn sehnte sich nach Ruhe. Nach Ruhe und danach, keine Schmerzen zu haben. Aber etwas in ihm drängte ihn dazu, die Augen zu öffnen und sich zu erinnern, was vor kurzem geschehen war.

„_Elrohir!"_

Die vertraute Stimme rief alle Erinnerungen auf ein Mal zurück und er riss mit Gewalt seine Augen auf. Zunächst nahm er alles wie durch einen dichten Nebel wahr, aber dann klärte seine Sicht Stück für Stück auf und langsam wurde ihm klar, dass seine Schwester gegen seinen Leibwächter kämpfte – und verlor.

Ruchon versetzte der reglosen Gestalt einen Tritt in die Seite, aber Laietha rührte sich nicht. An ihrem Hinterkopf färbte ein Rinnsal aus Blut den weißen Marmor des Thronpodests. Hinter sich hörte er, wie Aragorn mühsam wieder zu Bewusstsein kam. Es würde ihm nichts nützen. Ruchon war nur noch zwei Schwertstreiche von seinem Ziel entfernt.

Lange hatte er darauf gewartet, endlich König zu werden und nach zwei gescheiterten Versuchen in anderen Ländern, nach denen man ihn mit Schimpf und Schande davon gejagt hatte, war nun die Erfüllung seiner Träume zum Greifen nah.

Die letzten Monate über hatte er sich wie vom Glück geküsst gefühlt. Schon als ihm die Geschichte vom König und seiner Findelkindschwester das erste Mal zu Ohren gekommen war, hatte er Gelegenheit für einen Staatsstreich gewittert. Leicht war es nicht gewesen, die richtige Quelle für das vertrauliche Wissen aufzutreiben, die er benötigte, denn Laietha und ihr Mann lebten nicht in der Stadt und behielten ihr Privatleben weitestgehend für sich, aber der Abend im Wirtshaus mit Bergil hatte sich als lohnende Investition erwiesen. Eigentlich sollte er sich bei Bergil erkenntlich zeigen...

Ein paar Humpen Bier, ein guter Schuss Aroljanektar und der treue Freund von Laietha hatte gesungen wie ein Vögelchen und Ruchon alles offenbart, was er wissen musste, um Eban glaubhaft zu gestalten.

Eban – auch er war ihm zu Beginn wie ein Geschenk des Himmels erschienen. Kurz nach Mornuans Machtübernahme – Ruchon hatte schon im Stillen geflucht, weil ihm jemand zuvor gekommen war – war er auf einen schlecht vorbereiteten Attentäter voller Hass auf den König gestoßen, der seiner Schwester verblüffend ähnelte, und es hatte nur weniger Worte benötigt, um Eban dafür zu gewinnen, sich als Laiethas Bruder auszugeben. Ruchon lachte leise. Eban hatte ihm sogar ein kleines Vermögen dafür bezahlt.

Am schwierigsten war es gewesen, die Drachen in die Stadt zu locken und Ruchon war verdammt stolz, dass ihm dieser Schachzug gelungen war. Natürlich hatte er Eban diesen Teil des Planes verschwiegen – was sich als richtige Entscheidung herausstellte, denn Ebans Skrupel hätten auch ohne dieses Wissen letzten Endes fast noch alles verdorben.

Zu Beginn hätte ihnen Ebans Hilfegesuch an den König fast das Genick gebrochen, aber Ruchons Glücksstern hatte ihn sogar zwei Fliegen mit einer Klappe schlagen lassen – die Attentäter, die das Schriftstück besorgen sollten, hatten ihn in der Vergangenheit ein Mal zu oft enttäuscht und ihr Tod hatte ihm schließlich den Posten als Leibwächter des Königs verschafft – nebst dem gesuchten Schriftstück.

Aber Ruchon hatte die Sentimentalität seines Partners unterschätzt. Eban war weich geworden und hatte sich dazu hinreißen lassen, seine Rachepläne aufzugeben. Oh, Ruchon hatte für einen Augenblick befürchtet, Eban würde ihn bei seiner Beichte verraten, aber sein Herz war einfach zu gut für diese Welt gewesen.

Armer Eban, selbst wenn er nicht dem Charme Laiethas erlegen wäre, hatte Ruchon ihm doch nie eine andere Rolle in seinem Plan zugedacht, als die jetzige – der Attentäter des Königs, von Wut und Hass getrieben, den Ruchon heldenhaft zur Strecke gebracht hatte.

Sicher, es würde Leute geben, die Schwierigkeiten machen könnten nach seiner Machtübernahme – die elbische Familie des Königs, Boromir... Aber wer hörte schon auf einen alten Mann, der den tragischen Tod seiner heißgeliebten Frau nicht mit gesundem Verstand verwunden hatte? Und dank seiner kleinen Intrigen in der Stadt würde das Volk die Elben ganz von sich aus verjagen, die den toten König von den Belangen seines leidenden Volkes ferngehalten hatte.

Ein triumphierendes Lachen entrang sich seiner Kehle.

Noch zwei Schwertstreiche – einen für den König und einen für seine Schwester. Dann würde Ruchon wutentbrannt den Namen ihres Mörders rufen und schon bald von diesem Raum aus herrschen.

Noch einmal blickte er zu der reglosen Frau hinab. Zuerst würde er sich um den König kümmern. Er wollte schließlich nicht, dass seine Glückssträhne endete, indem Aragorn seinen Namen durch den Raum brüllte. So kurz vor dem Ende war er nicht gewillt, einen so dummen Fehler zu begehen.

Linnyd stand hinter den Männern und beobachtete deren verzweifelte Versuche, die schwere Türe aufzubrechen. Nicht einen Millimeter wichen die Flügel unter dem Druck ihrer vereinten Kräfte zurück, noch gaben sie ein Knarren von sich.

_Zu lange…,_ schoss es ihr durch den Kopf. _Diese Zeit haben die Beiden nicht mehr! _

Sie fühlte, dass Aragorn bei seiner Schwester war und dass es nun schon eine geraume Zeit lang so still war, ließen sie das Schrecklichste annehmen. Äußerlich blieb sie ganz ruhig, doch innerlich zersprang sie fast vor Anspannung. Sie musste etwas tun, sonst würde sie den Verstand verlieren.

Sie sah den langen Gang hinauf und hinunter, ließ ihren Blick durch die Vorhalle schweifen und konnte hinter den hohen Fenstern dieselbe Sonne erblicken, die sie vor kurzem noch gewärmt hatte. Und ohne bewusst eine Entscheidung zu treffen, setzte sie einen Fuß vor den anderen. Erst langsam, dann immer schneller und schneller. Elladan rief ihren Namen, aber sie hielt nicht an. Kraftvoll stieß sie sich ab, sprang für einen Menschen unerreichbar hoch und bekam das Sims des Flügelfensters zu fassen, das es der Sonne ermöglichte, die Vorhalle in helles Licht zu tauchen. Behände zog sie sich hoch, öffnete den Riegel und fand sich in schwindelerregender Höhe über der Stadt wieder, die sich vor ihr ausbreitete. Sie wandte den Blick von dieser atemberaubenden Aussicht ab, sah nach links, erblickte an der Außenfassade die Nische des ersten Fensters des Thronsaals und schätzte seinen Abstand ab. Vorsichtig, um nicht das Gleichgewicht zu verlieren, trat sie auf den schmalen, gemauerten Vorsprung und verlagerte ihr Gewicht. Dann sprang sie erneut.

Aragorn sah nur verschwommen wie Laietha fiel. Er erfasste den Schatten des Throns, der dunkel und bedrohlich über ihrer reglosen Gestalt aufragte und hörte Ruchons triumphierendes Lachen. Er kam auf Aragorn zu, nicht mehr als ein schemenhafter Umriss. Aragorn konnte nicht erkennen, ob Laietha noch lebte und die Angst, dass es nicht so war, raubte ihm beinahe seine letzte Kraft. Doch er drängte die Angst zurück, machte für eine grimmige Entschlossenheit platz. Er würde Ruchon töten – oder zumindest solange kämpfen, wie er noch konnte.

Unsicher kam er auf die Füße und versuchte, die Übelkeit zu verdrängen, die ihn fast wieder auf die Steinfliesen schickte. Sein Hemd war nass von Schweiß und sein Haar klebte ihm an den Schläfen, so heiß brannte das Fieber in ihm.

Er ahnte Ruchons Bewegung mehr, als das er sie kommen sah und warf sich herum, was ihn eine ungeheuere Kraft zu kosten schien. Mit einem Ruck blieb sein Hemd an etwas hängen und seine Seite flammte auf, als wäre sie mit etwas ätzendem in Berührung gekommen. Etwas in ihm schien zu brechen. Er spürte die Spannung mit jeder Welle des Schmerzes, die sein Rückgrat hinunterfuhr. Ein zerstörerischer Schlag zwang ihn beinahe in die Knie und er klammerte sich an etwas Hartes und Kaltes, um sich auf den Beinen zu halten. Seine Finger fanden jedoch keinen Halt, gleichzeitig brandete eine neue Schmerzwelle über ihn hinweg und schickte ihn schließlich vollends zu Boden. Dem hatte er nichts mehr entgegen zu setzen. Mit seinem Körper schien auch sein Verstand zu brechen. Er sah nichts, wusste aber nicht, ob er die Augen geöffnet oder geschlossen hatte. Ein Regen aus Farben explodierte in seinen Sinnen und übertraf einen Herzschlag lang jede andere Wahrnehmung. Alles löste sich in einem schwarzen Wirbel auf, in dem hie und da ein Lichtstrahl aufblitzte – und Linnyds Gestalt enthüllte, wie sie mit erhobenem Schwert über ihm stand. Wo war sie so plötzlich hergekommen? Doch die Frage blieb unbeantwortet und wurde von der Dunkelheit abgelöst.

Laietha schaffte es nur mit Mühe, ihre Augen zu öffnen und sich nicht wieder in die willkommene Dunkelheit zu flüchten, in der sie ihren hämmernden Schädel und die pochende Wunde in ihrer Schulter nicht mehr spüren würde.

Es fühlte sich an, als würden Höhlentrolle in ihrem Kopf ihren Hammer schwingen und Zwerge in ihrer Schulter ihre Axtpickel in den Fels schlagen. Doch wenn sie blinzelte, klärte sich ihre Sicht immer mehr, ließen den Raum wieder in all seiner Klarheit vor ihren Augen erscheinen. Das Rauschen in ihren Ohren verebbte und machte den Geräuschen im Thronsaal platz, die sie jedoch nicht weiter beachtete.

Sie war zu sehr damit beschäftigt, gegen die Übelkeit anzukämpfen, die sich noch verstärkte, als sie sich auf die Ellenbogen stemmte. Doch sie ließ sich auch davon nicht aufhalten. Als sie es schließlich schaffte, erblickte sie eine Szene, die sie jeden weiteren Protest ihres Körpers vergessen ließ.

Aragorn drehte sich, aber Ruchons Dolch traf seine linke Seite. Er schien fast nur den Stoff seines Hemdes zu zerschneiden und doch schrie Aragorn auf. Er schrie auf – ein Laut, bei dem sich Laietha das Herz zusammenzog – umklammerte seine Seite und taumelte rückwärts. Er versuchte sich am Sockel einer kleinen Statue aufrecht zu halten und zog diese fast mit sich zu Boden. Die Büste schwankte eine Weile bedenklich hin und her, bevor sie wieder zum Stillstand kam. Dann zerbarst eines der hohen Kristallfenster in einen Sprühregen aus farbigen Mosaiken und Laietha musste zum Schutz ihre Augen schließen, barg ihren Kopf in ihren Armen und kauerte sich zusammen, um so den scharfen Splittern zu entgehen.


	51. Kapitel 49: Unerwartet

49

**49. Kapitel: „Unerwartet"**

Linnyd wandte das Gesicht ab, als sie den Knauf ihres Schwertes fester umschloss und ihn mit all ihrer Kraft gegen das gläserne Mosaik aus den Farben des Regenbogens stieß. Ohne auch nur einen Herzschlag länger zu zögern verlagerte sie ihr Gewicht auf dem schmalen Fenstersims und sprang.

Einen Moment war sie gefangen zwischen Luft und bunten, glitzernden Funken, dann landete sie auf dem polierten Bodenfliesen, federte in den Knien, um den Aufprall abzufangen und stand schon im nächsten Augenblick wieder aufrecht. Ohne ihren Geist oder Körper daran erinnern zu müssen, nahm sie die erste Abwehrstellung ein, die sie Glorfindel vor tausenden von Jahren gelehrt hatte. Die Beine leicht gespreizt, die elbische Klinge mit beiden Händen umfasst und über dem Kopf haltend. Erst jetzt wagte sie einen raschen Blick durch den Thronsaal, der sich beinahe als fataler Fehler erwies. Drei Gestalten lagen auf dem Boden.

Eban, in einer riesigen Lache aus Blut und sie musste sich abwenden, weil der Anblick seines abgetrennten Kopfes eine Welle der Übelkeit in ihr hervorrief. Laietha lag zusammengekrümmt am Fuße des Throns, doch sie sah das Heben und Senken ihres Brustkorbs und Erleichterung überkam sie, als sie sah, wie die Frau sich langsam auf die Ellenbogen hoch rappelte und sich benommen im Saal umblickte. Die dritte Gestalt war Aragorn und ihr Herz zog sich zusammen, als sie ihn sah. Sie brauchte ihn nicht erst zu berühren, um zu erfassen, dass er dem Tod näher war als dem Leben. Er war so blass, wie der Marmor unter ihm, seine Lippen eine schmale, blutleere Linie und bläulich verfärbt. Der mühsame Atem reichte nicht aus, um genug Luft in seine Lungen zu ziehen. Auf seiner Stirn stand kalter Schweiß und dennoch hätte sie jetzt und hier geschworen, dass er von Fieber glühte. An seiner Seite tränkte rotes Blut sein Hemd.

Es hatte nur Sekunden gedauert, doch ihr Gegner nutzte ihre Unachtsamkeit, um sein eigenes Schwert gegen sie zu erheben, doch sie begegnete wie von selbst dem Angriff und parierte den Schlag. Der Schock, dass es sich dabei um Ruchon handelte, ließ sie beinahe zurückweichen, als ihre Klingen aufeinander trafen. Fassungslosigkeit ergriff sie und sie sah den Mann mit weit aufgerissenen Augen an, dem Aragorn so sehr vertraut hatte. Den er schon fast einen Freund genannt hatte.

„Glaubt Ihr wirklich, Ihr könntet Euch mir in den Weg stellen?", zischte Ruchon verächtlich und ließ seinen Blick über ihre Klinge wandern. „Vielleicht hättet Ihr Euch ein Buch nehmen sollen, um Euch zu verteidigen – das hätte viel besser zu Euch gepasst." Er löste sich von ihr, tat einen Ausfallschritt und stieß erneut zu, doch Linnyd drehte sich geschwind um die gegnerische Waffe, bevor sie ihre darauf nieder sausen ließ. Ehrliche Verwunderung huschte über die Züge des Leibwächters, als er bemerkte, dass sie sehr wohl mit dem Schwert in ihren Händen umgehen konnte, doch er verhärtete sein Gesicht augenblicklich wieder. Jetzt beherrschte wieder eitle Überheblichkeit seine Miene.

„Nun gut – kämpft. Doch seid Euch gewiss, dass mit jeder Sekunde das Lebenslicht Eures geliebten Königs mehr erlischt…Ihr könnt ihn nicht mehr retten. Solltet Ihr jetzt nicht bei ihm sein? Seine Hand halten?"

Wut ergriff Linnyd, strömte mit Hitze durch ihr Herz und breitete sich in rasender Geschwindigkeit in ihrem Körper aus, die ihr Kraft schenkte und alle anderen Gedanken vertrieb. Sie musste stark sein, musste kämpfen, um den Mann zu retten, den sie liebte. Doch die Stimme ihres Lehrmeisters warnte sie, sich von ihrer Wut nicht blind leiten zu lassen, klar zu denken und alle anderen Emotionen auszusperren. Dafür war später noch genug Zeit.

Sie hielt auch dem nächsten Schlag stand, löste ihr Schwert von Ruchons, nur um es geschwind zu drehen und seine Klinge erneut abzublocken. Der Stahl beschrieb funkelnde Bögen in der Luft, dem das Auge kaum folgen konnte und zu einem silbernen Strich in der Luft verschmolzen, mit derartiger Schnelligkeit wurden sie geführt.

Ruchons Schläge hingegen wurden langsamer, aber nicht weniger gefährlich. Er schien berechnender zuzuschlagen und sie genau zu beobachten.

„Ich werde Euch ebenso besiegen, wie ihn. Oder wie diese rothaarige Hexe, die glaubte, eine Kriegerin zu sein. Zu schwach, um selbst einen Holzstab zu führen", knurrte Ruchon verächtlich.

Linnyd erwiderte nichts. Sie glaubte zu bemerken, dass ihn ihre Schweigsamkeit mehr zusetzte, als ihre Angriffe und glaubte, seine Taktik damit zu umgehen. Er wollte sie ablenken, mit seinen Worten so zornig machen, dass sie blind und unüberlegt handelte und dazu wollte sie es nicht kommen lassen.

Dann wich er das erste Mal zurück und sie folgte ihm. Sie hegte nur den einen Wunsch, ihm das hämische Lächeln aus dem Gesicht zu wischen und ihn für das zahlen zu lassen, was er Aragorn angetan hatte.

Nun war es an ihr, ihn mit weiteren Schlägen zurückweichen zu lassen. Sie bewegte sich geschmeidig, vollführte mit _Dûrlotiel_ eine Kampfstellung nach der anderen in Form von eingeprägten Bewegungsabläufen, die so selbstverständlich für sie waren, wie das Atmen. Sie hatte schon geglaubt, dass sie alles vergessen hatte, was ihre Lehrmeister ihr einst beigebracht hatten, doch es war alles da, eingebrannt in ihrem Herzen.

Sie passierten einen der hohen Spiegel, die verteilt an den Wänden des Thronsaals hingen und sie sah ihren eigenen Kampf als eine Bewegung zu ihrer Linken, erblickte sich selbst, wie sie entschlossen ihre Klinge umfasst hielt und herumwirbelte, um einen Stoß abzuwehren und schaffte es gerade noch rechtzeitig. Der Stoß ging an ihr vorbei, Ruchon stolperte vorwärts, weil er seinen eigenen Schwung nicht abfangen konnte und sein Schwert prallte auf den Spiegel. Das versilberte Glas zersplitterte und noch während die Scherben herunterfielen, schlug Linnyd erneut zu. Scherben knirschten unter ihren Stiefelsohlen, doch sie beeinträchtigten sie nicht im Geringsten. Ganz in Gegensatz zu ihrem Gegner. Immer wieder rutschte der Mann über den Scherben aus, die auf den glatten Steinfliesen keinen Halt boten, doch ein ums andere Mal rette ihn das vor den wohlplatzierten Schlägen der Elbe.

Linnyd glitt von einer Fechtfigur in die andere und versuchte Ruchon so zu lenken, dass dieser an eine der Wände gedrängt wurde. Wenn ihr dies gelänge, wäre Ruchon binnen einer Minute besiegt, denn es würde die Bewegungsfreiheit seiner Klinge zu stark beeinträchtigen und sie hätte freies Spiel mit ihm, doch der Leibwächter erkannte ihre Absicht und änderte seine Richtung. Doch auch so konnte er ihrer Klinge nicht ganz entgehen. Immer wieder fand _Dûrlotiel_ ein Ziel, schnitt durch Stoff und ritzte mit seiner scharfen Klinge in Haut und weiches Fleisch, doch keine dieser Wunden war todbringend. Blutspuren rannen über Wange, Brust und Arme ihres Gegners.

Ruchon änderte erneut die Richtung, lockte sie zwischen die steinernen Säulen, auf denen Skulpturen und Tonschalen standen, die er ihr als Hindernisse entgegen warf. Kostbares Porzellan, Geschenke der freien Völker Mittelerdes zerbarst auf dem Boden.

Einen Augenblick dachte Linnyd daran, ihrerseits die Richtung zu ändern und zu den hohen Flügeltüren zu laufen, um diese für ihre Freunde zu öffnen, doch was auch vollbracht werden musste, hing nun von ihr ab – sie alleine war dafür verantwortlich und sie verdrängte die Furcht, die wie die vom Wind gepeitschten Zweige über das Fenster, an ihrem Herzen schabte. Sie hatte keine Zeit, keine Gelegenheit. Wenn sie ihre Angriffe auf Ruchon beendete, um die Türen zu öffnen, blieb Ruchon vielleicht genug Zeit, um das zu Ende zu führen, was er begonnen hatte, nämlich Laietha und Aragorn zu töten, bevor er sich einer Übermacht gegenüber fand. Was nutzte Verstärkung, wenn sie zu spät kam? Nein. Sie musste diesen Kampf alleine zu einem Ende bringen!

Ruchon nutzte ihre Gedankenlosigkeit, griff sie an. Sie sprang von ihm weg, rollte sich über einen breiten Steinsockel und fühlte mehr, als dass sie sehen konnte, wie die Klinge sie verfehlte und klirrend auf den Stein niederfuhr. Taumelnd kam sie auf die Füße, fing ihr Gewicht jedoch geschickt ab und hob ihr Schwert, wieder bereit sich zu verteidigen. Ruchon kam um den Sockel herum auf sie zu, hatte nur Augen für sie und diese Augen funkelten vor Hass. Sie ahnte, was er für sie empfinden musste! Er hatte sie für eine schwache, einfältige Gelehrte gehalten. Eine unnütze Elbe, die sich gegensätzlich zu ihrem übrigen Volk nicht für die Kampfkunst interessierte, sondern sich hinter Büchern versteckte.

Kein Grund, sich über sie Gedanken zu machen. Keine Gefahr für seine Pläne.

Dass er sie unterschätzt hatte, war ihr Vorteil und sein Nachteil und es machte ihn wütend. Sie war der kleine Fehler, der seinen Plan zum Scheitern brachte und er würde nicht aufgeben, bevor er sie vernichtet hatte!

All dies stand in seinen Augen geschrieben und sie konnte es so deutlich lesen, als stünde es auf einer der Seiten ihrer heißgeliebten Bücher!

Sie zuckte zusammen, als Ruchons Klinge ihr Schüsselbein streifte, doch sofort bedrängte sie den Schmerz wieder. Doch er kämpfte nicht ehrenhaft und sie hätte dies auch nicht von ihm erwarten dürfen. Noch während er ihren Schwertstreich abblockte, löste er eine Hand um den Griff seiner Waffe und schlug ihr mit voller Wucht ins Gesicht. Sie taumelte zurück, konnte jedoch nicht verhindern, dass ihr vor Schmerz die Tränen in die Augen stiegen und heiß über seinen brennenden Handabdruck auf ihrer Wange rannen. Sie blinzelte sie aus ihrem Sichtfeld und sah Ruchon mit großen Schritten auf sie zukommen.

Laietha kroch auf allen vieren zu Aragorns regloser Gestalt, die inmitten der glitzernden, funkelnden Scherben lag. Sie hob seinen Kopf in ihren Schoß und zog an seinem Hemd, um seine Seite zu entblößen. Es war nur ein Schnitt gewesen. Ruchons Dolch konnte nicht mehr berührt haben als…

Erleichtert atmete sie auf. Blut sickerte aus einem handlangen, geraden Schnitt, aber er war nicht sehr tief.

Laietha barg seinen Kopf in ihren Armen. Seine Augen waren geschlossen, der Atem kam stoßweise und sein Gesicht fühlte sich heiß an. Diesen Umstand nahm sie erst nur vage zur Kenntnis, bis sie erkannte, dass dies nicht normal war. Die Verletzung konnte unmöglich der Grund für sein Fieber sein! So rasch reagierte der Körper nicht auf eine derart harmlose Wunde.

Es sei denn, es traten widrige Umstände ein, sodass sich ein Stich infizierte und Wundbrand entstand. Doch selbst dann verstrich erst einige Zeit, bis es dem betreffenden Menschen so schlecht ging, wie Aragorn jetzt.

Angst überkam sie. „Helft mir!" Ein Teil von ihr erkannte, dass es nicht viel Sinn ergab zu rufen, aber sein Gesicht schien ihre Hand zu verbrennen – und ihren Verstand.

Plötzlich verkrampfte sich Aragorn, keuchte und schlug so fest um sich, dass er sie mit einem Arm umwarf. Er bäumte sich auf und sank dann schlaff wieder in sich zusammen. Verzweifelt schrie sie noch einmal: „Hilfe!" Sie wusste, wenn diese nicht bald kam, starb Aragorn.

„_Helft mir!"_ Laiethas Ruf durchdrang jede Faser von Linnyds Körper und der Schmerz und die Verzweiflung darin entfachten eine eigene Qual in ihrem Inneren. Sie sah auf, blickte zu der Kriegerin und ihr Herz setzte einen Schlag aus. _Aragorn! _

Die Blicke der beiden Frauen trafen sich einen Bruchteil lang, doch diese kurze Zeitspanne reichte aus, um ihr die Wahrheit zu zeigen. _„Hilfe!"_

Ruchons Schlag kam wie aus heiterem Himmel und seine Kraft riss ihr fast die Klinge aus den Händen. Noch während sie diese wieder entschlossener packte, versetzte er ihr einen Stoß mit den Ellenbogen in die Seite, die sie von den Füßen riss. Linnyd ließ mit einer Hand ihr Schwert los, um den Sturz abzufangen, rollte sich über die Schulter ab, doch ein menschliches Gewicht war plötzlich über ihr und presste sie auf den Boden. Ruchons starke Hände ergriffen ihre Schultern und schleuderten sie auf den Rücken. Ihr Handgelenk umklammerte er mit eisigem Griff, donnerte es einige Male auf den Steinboden, bis sie vor Schmerz ihre Finger vom Schwertknauf lösen musste. Seine Beine drückten ihre Schenkel auf den kühlen Marmor, nagelten sie hilflos auf den Boden und dann umschlossen seine Hände ihre Kehle.

„Ihr werdet ihn nicht retten", flüsterte er. „Ihr werdet noch vor ihm sterben – ohne ihn noch ein einziges Mal gesehen zu haben!" Mit einer Hand wischte er sich kurz den Schweiß vom Gesicht, doch dann verstärkte er den Druck um ihren Hals wieder.

Weiße Lichtflecken blitzten vor Linnyds Augen auf, abgelöst von Schwarzen Wirbeln, während sie darum kämpfte, Luft in ihre Lungen zu ziehen. Doch Ruchon hielt sie unbarmherzig umklammert und gab sie nicht frei. Ihre Lungen brannten bereits, schrieen ihr zu, sie solle atmen, doch über ihre Lippen kam nicht ein einziger Luftzug.

Sie krallte ihre Finger in Ruchons Handrücken, versuchte zwischen seinen Griff und ihre eigene Haut zu gelangen, um die Hände lösen zu können, doch ihre Versuche scheiterten. Sie kratzte, schlug auf seinen Rücken ein, doch ihre Gegenwehr bewirkte nur, dass er noch entschlossener zudrückte.

Kälte sickerte in Linnyd hinein, ihre Gliedmaßen wurden taub, die Knochen ebenfalls. Sie spürte deutlich die Scherben der Spiegel und des Porzellans, die sich in ihre Haut im Rücken bohrten, doch verlor das Gefühl in Händen, Armen und Beinen. Etwas wie Panik flackerte durch die sie immer intensiver umgebende Schwärze. Sie hatte einen tödlichen Fehler begangen! Sie verlor immer mehr Wärme, spürte, wie der Tod mit seinen frostigen Fingern nach ihrem Lebenslicht griff und in dem Maße, wie ihr Körper erkaltete, nahmen Ruchons Augen Leben an.

Linnyds Arme sanken herab, tasteten in einer verzweifelten Suche über den Boden. Sie musste etwas finden, irgendetwas, mit dem sie nach Ruchon schlagen konnte. Vielleicht würde er seinen Griff dann endlich lockern. Aber ihre Bemühungen wurden bereits langsamer, ihr Herzschlag ebenfalls. In ihrem Kopf hämmerte ein stetiges Klopfen und ihr Brustkorb wurde von eisigen Klauen umschlossen.

Sie sah, wie sich ihre Welt zu verdunkeln begann und bäumte sich ein letztes Mal auf. Verzweifelt kämpfte sie weiter, je schwächer sie wurde, desto mehr strengte sie sich an. Dabei streiften ihre Hände die Fransen eines kleinen Teppichs, berührten weiche Wolle und… kalten Stahl.

Ein Dolch! Diese Wahrnehmung schrammte am Rande ihres Bewusstseins vorbei, noch zu unwirklich, um es wirklich zu erfassen, aber ihre Instinkte handelten auch ohne ihr Zutun.

Sie umschloss den Dolch mit unsicheren Fingern, hob den Arm, der so schwer schien, dass es ihr fast unmöglich war, doch mit einer letzten Kraftanstrengung stieß sie ihn empor – mitten in Ruchons Herz.

Seine Hände lösten sich abrupt von ihrer Kehle, lockerten ihren Griff, bevor sein Gewicht sie mit voller Wucht traf und den Dolch noch tiefer in sein Fleisch trieb. Der Dolchknauf streifte schmerzhaft ihre Rippen und ließ sie zusätzlich nach Luft schnappen. Die Luft schnitt wie Glassplitter in ihre Kehle, verwandelte ihre Lungen in Eis, doch linderte sie gleichzeitig die brennende Qual darin.

Gefühl kehrte prickelnd in ihre Gliedmaßen zurück und sie stemmte das leblose Gewicht von Ruchon von ihrem Körper und rollte sich auf die Seite. Zwischen Husten und Würgen konzentrierte sie sich darauf, ruhiger zu atmen und sich nicht der Schwäche ihres Körpers hinzugeben.

Langsam beruhigte sich ihr rasendes Herz, nahm den gleichen Rhythmus auf, in dem auch ihr Brustkorb sich hob und senkte und der Druck hinter ihren geschlossenen Augen abnahm. Schließlich fühlte sie sich stark genug, um die Augen zu öffnen und sich mühsam auf die Beine zu kämpfen.

Ihr erster Impuls war, zu Laietha zu laufen, die schluchzend den Körper ihres Bruders umschlungen hielt und ihn eindringlich anflehte, die Augen zu öffnen, aber sie wusste, dass sie dafür keine Zeit hatte.

Aragorn brauchte Hilfe und die konnte ihm niemand besser geben, als sein Vater. Herr Elrond war der beste Heiler, den Linnyd je kennen gelernt hatte und wenn jemand Aragorn retten konnte, dann er. Darauf vertraute Linnyd fest.

Sie stolperte auf die Flügeltüren zu, musste all ihre Kraft aufbringen, um den Kandelaber unter dem Griff zu lösen und ließ ihn mit einem lauten Scheppern einfach zu Boden fallen. Fast gleichzeitig schwang die Türe auf, stieß sie beinahe auf die Steinfliesen, doch starke Hände fingen sie auf. Elladan ließ seinen Blick nur kurz über ihre Gestalt schweifen, lächelte anerkennend aber kurz und stützte sie wortlos, während sie den anderen folgten.

Ganz plötzlich war Elrohir an Laiethas Seite, umschlang sie mit seinen Armen. „Komm, hör auf zu weinen. Elrond wird ihm helfen. Er wird alles tun, was in seiner Macht steht." Er zog sie sacht von Aragorn fort und tatsächlich wurde ihr Platz sofort von ihrem Vater eingenommen.

Elrond legte seine Fingerspitzen an Aragorns Stirn, tastete nach seinem Herzschlag und hob kurz seine Augenlider. Er ließ seine Hand über Aragorns Seite wandern, ignorierte das Blut daran und drückte vorsichtig auf die Haut entlang des Schnitts. Diese Untersuchung musste sicherlich schmerzhaft sein, denn frisches Blut lief aus der Wunde, aber Aragorn rührte sich nicht, ließ noch nicht einmal einen leisen Schmerzlaut vernehmen.

Elrond sah seine Kinder stirnrunzelnd an, als überlege er, was er zu ihnen sagen sollte. Er schwieg jedoch und wandte seine Aufmerksamkeit wieder Aragorn zu. Als er schließlich sprach, richtete er seine Worte an niemand bestimmten.

„Ich habe noch nie etwas Ähnliches gesehen. Niemals. Der Schnitt ist nichts, was sein Leben bedroht. Weder ist er tief, noch blutet er stark. Eine andere Verletzung kann ich nicht finden, aber auch keine andere Erklärung für seinen Zustand." Elrond schien mit einem Seufzen zusammen zu sacken.

„Eine Krankheit scheint ihn zu verschlingen…oder etwas noch Schlimmeres." Er legte eine Hand auf Aragorns Brustkorb. „Ich spüre seine Seele kaum noch. Wie es aussieht, glaube ich… dass er sterben wird."

Laietha schüttelte den Kopf, versuchte, die Möglichkeit abzuwehren, aber sie konnte ihre Zunge anscheinend nicht zum Sprechen bewegen. Sie hörte Linnyds verzweifeltes Flüstern, sah, wie sie neben Aragorn auf die Knie sank und ihr Gesicht an seiner Brust barg. Nur der bebende Körper der Elbe verriet ihre Tränen. Laietha konnte sich nicht rühren.

Fassungslos schweifte ihr Blick durch den Raum, blieb an Ebans kopflosen Leichnam hängen, riss sich los, ruhte auf Ruchons blutüberströmten Körper und wanderte langsam wieder zu Aragorns regloser Gestalt, ohne dass Laietha bewusst etwas sah.

Warum sollte sie auch sehen? Das schauerliche Szenario hatte sich in ihren Kopf gebrannt und egal, ob sie die Augen schloss oder den Blick abwandte, die Bilder ihrer Brüder blieben gestochen scharf. Aragorn sah so tot aus, wie die beiden anderen Männer.

_Wie es aussieht, glaube ich, dass er sterben wird._

Allein bei dem Gedanken daran, ihn zu verlieren, krampften ihre Eingeweide zusammen und es schnürte ihr die Kehle zu. Ein Albdruck legte sich auf ihre Brust und ihre Unterlippe begann zu zittern. In ihrem Inneren ballten sich Schmerz und Verzweiflung zu einem Schrei und obwohl sie glaubte, daran ersticken zu müssen, wollte kein Laut über ihre Lippen kommen.

Linnyds leise Schluchzer waren das einzige Geräusch, das an ihr Ohr drang und auch sie spürte heiße Tränen in sich aufsteigen, aber mit all ihrer Kraft hielt sie diese zurück.

_Du darfst nicht weinen_, sagte sie sich. _Aragorn ist noch nicht tot und er wird auch nicht sterben, auch wenn adar etwas anderes gesagt hat. Auch adar kann sich irren! Dunai wird nicht sterben – ich habe keinen Grund zu weinen! Wenn ich nicht weine, stirbt er nicht!_

Verzweifelt klammerte sie sich an diese Hoffnung, wollte auch Linnyd zurufen, sie solle nicht weinen, aber sie war wie gelähmt, fast, als gehöre ihr Körper einer anderen.

Vage und verschwommen nahm sie wahr, wie ihr Mann durch die geöffnete Tür an ihre Seite eilte, die Wunde an ihrem Hinterkopf untersuchte und sie schließlich sanft in seine Arme schloss.

Vergeblich versuchte Boromir sich ein Bild davon zu machen, was in diesem Raum geschehen war. Nichts klang nachvollziehbar und konnte ihm erklären, warum Eban und Ruchon tot am Boden lagen und sein Schwager im Sterben zu liegen schien.

Laietha war nicht lebensbedrohlich verletzt – nur eine Platzwunde am Hinterkopf, die aber schon aufgehört hatte zu bluten und dennoch erfüllte ihr Anblick ihn mit ebensoviel Sorge wie der von Aragorn oder Linnyd, die zusammengesunken über dem Körper des Königs kauerte und leise weinte.

Auch sein Schwiegervater stand mit gesenktem Kopf nahe der Fenster und Boromir schien das nicht richtig. Er sollte bei seinem Ziehsohn sein und dafür sorgen, dass Aragorn wieder auf die Beine kam, aber dass Elrond das nicht tat, erfüllte Boromir mit Furcht. Stand es so schlimm um seinen Freund?

Er musste herausfinden, was geschehen war. Vorsichtig löste er sich von Laietha und wollte sie zu den Geschehnissen befragen, aber sie nahm ihn nicht einmal wahr, stand steif und emotionslos an seiner Seite, dort, wo er sie bereits vorgefunden hatte, als er mit pochendem Herzen in den Saal gestürmt war. In ihren Augen lag ein Blick, der ihm einen kalten Schauer über den Rücken jagen ließ und einen bangen Moment lang fürchtete er, sie habe den Verstand verloren.

Linnyd stand da und umklammerte mit beiden Händen Elladans Ärmel. Sie blickte nicht zu ihm oder Elrond, hielt ihre Augen nur auf Aragorn gerichtet und befahl ihm im Stillen, weiter zu leben. Sie hatte schon einen Moment wie diesen erlebt. An der Seite eines Mannes, den sie liebte, dass ihr schwindelig wurde, wenn sie nur seinen Namen dachte, aber damals hatte sie ihn verloren. Unwiederbringlich aus ihrem Leben gerissen, weil sie nicht fähig gewesen war, ihn vor seinem Schicksal zu bewahren. Damals hatte sie sich geschworen, sich nie wieder auf solch eine Liebe einzulassen, weil sie Angst davor gehabt hatte, noch einmal diesen Schmerz ertragen zu müssen. Weil sie wusste, dass sie ein weiteres Mal diese Qual nicht überleben würde.

Nächtelang hatte sie wachgelegen, nachdem ihr ihre Gefühle für Aragorn gewiss geworden waren. Hatte um eine Entscheidung gerungen, zu unruhig, um schlafen zu können oder einen klaren Gedanken zu fassen. Dabei hatte sie längst gewusst, wie diese Entscheidung ausfallen würde.

Auf der einen Seite Aragorn und alles, was er mit sich brachte: Liebe und Gefahr, Zweifel und Angst, Sorge und Zuneigung, gute und schlechte Augenblicke, aber zusammen. Auf der anderen Seite Gewissheit. Die Gewissheit, den Rest eines endlos langen Lebens alleine zu sein. Einsam, verlassen und leer.

Sie hatte selbst gewählt. Verdammt, sie hatte gewählt und jetzt würde sie ihn so schnell nicht wieder aufgeben!

‚_Geh nicht fort',_ dachte sie und die unausgesprochenen Worte steckten ihr wie ein harter Stein in der Kehle. _‚Bleib bei mir. Bleib bei uns…'_

Ihr kam der absurde Gedanke, dass sie Aragorn so festhielt, ihn auf Erden verankert hielt. Wenn sie mit ihrem Flehen inne hielt, würde sich das Band lösen und ihn von ihr reißen – würde dies das Ende sein.

Voller Hoffnung war ihr Blick auf Elrond gerichtet, verfolgte sie jeder seiner Bewegungen und versuchte gleichzeitig, sich selbst ein Urteil über Aragorns Zustand zu verschaffen. Als er schließlich aufsah, hielt sie die Luft an. Sein Schweigen hüllte sie ein, wie eisiges Wasser und selbst wenn sie gewollt hätte, wäre sie nicht in der Lage gewesen, einen weiteren Atemzug zu tun. Sein Blick traf den ihren nur kurz, aber in ihm konnte sie nichts lesen, nichts finden, was ihr Aufschluss gab.

Deshalb trafen sie seine Worte auch wie ein Hieb – völlig unvorbereitet. ‚_Wie es aussieht, glaube ich… dass er sterben wird.'_

„Nein! Diesmal nicht. Diesmal bin ich rechtzeitig da gewesen! Diesmal habe ich gekämpft! Umsonst?", flüsterte sie. Sie fand sich ohne ihr Zutun auf den Knien wieder, umschlang Aragorns Brustkorb und ließ ihren Tränen freien Lauf.

Zwei Dutzend Hände versuchten gleichzeitig Aragorn zu greifen und hochzuheben und jene, denen es gelang ihn zu halten, behandelten ihn so sanft, wie ein zerbrechliches Schmuckstück. Vier Mann auf jeder Seite, unter ihnen Bergil, Elladan und Legolas, die Arme unter ihn geschoben. Elrond musste wohl tausendmal wiederholt haben, dass er nicht tot sei, aber ihre Gesichter drückten ihre Sorge aus.

Als die Helfer mit Aragorn den Saal verließen, blieb Laietha unschlüssig stehen. Ihre Augen hafteten an Ebans Leib, der unbeachtet liegen blieb und in ihrem Kopf tobte ein Kampf. Sollte sie bei ihm bleiben? Sollte sie Aragorn folgen? Wie konnte sie auch nur einen ihrer Brüder jetzt verlassen? Laietha war weder fähig, das eine noch das andere zu tun. Ihr Mann nahm ihr diese Entscheidung ab.

Sie bewegte sich wie in Trance, als Boromir sie sanft mit sich aus dem Thronsaal zog. Und plötzlich verschwand Eban aus ihren Gedanken und sie konnte nur noch an eins denken, während sie die Tränen zurückhielt, die wieder und wieder gegen ihren Liderdamm brandeten – Aragorn durfte nicht sterben! Wenn er jetzt starb, würde sie verrückt werden. Sie wollte nicht zwei Brüder an einem Tag verlieren!

Boromir war an ihrer Seite, stützte sie so gut er es vermochte, denn immer wieder drohten ihre Knie nachzugeben und sie stolperte. Während sie in den Palast und die Gänge entlang eilten – die Laietha länger erschienen, als sie sie in Erinnerung hatte – schlossen sich ihnen immer mehr Menschen an. Sie beachtete sie jedoch nicht. Ihren Blick stetig auf ihren Bruder gerichtet nahm sie noch nicht einmal wahr, dass Linnyd und Legolas ebenfalls neben ihr und ihrem Gemahl her schritten – das Gesicht der Elbin bleich und tränennass.

Aragorn war das Einzige, was sie kümmerte. Das Einzige auf der Welt.

Die Türen seines Gemaches sperrten den Strom der Palastbewohner aus und nur seine Familie und Freunde fanden sich in dem Raum versammelt. Aragorn wurde entkleidet und auf sein Lager gebettet ohne dass er erwachte oder sich überhaupt regte. Laietha beobachtete, wie sich seine Brust unter dem Laken unregelmäßig hob und senkte.

„Ada! Warum tust du nichts?" Elladans Stimme sprach aus, was ihre nicht über die Lippen brachte. Es wurde so still im Zimmer, dass man selbst eine Schreibfeder hätte fallen hören, so gespannt warteten alle Anwesenden darauf, was der Herr von Bruchtal wohl erwidern würde. Irgendetwas musste er schließlich tun! Er konnte doch nicht einfach kampflos aufgeben!

„Ada?" Elladans Stimme schwankte unter Sorge und Angst, als er seinen Vater dazu zwang, ihm in die Augen zu sehen. Und dann geschah etwas, das Laietha noch nie gesehen hatte. Ihr Vater senkte als erster den Blick! Wich den flehenden und angstvollen Augen seines Sohnes aus.

„Wenn ich nur wüsste was", flüsterte er kaum hörbar. „Wenn ich es nur wüsste…"

„Aber Aragorn wird sterben, wenn Ihr nichts tut!", entfuhr es Legolas. „Ihr müsst es wenigstens versuchen!" Er packte in seiner Verzweiflung den Arm von Elrond und zwang ihn, einen Schritt auf das Bett zuzugehen.

Tatsächlich bewirkte dies, dass Elrond Linnyd sanft von Aragorns Seite löste und selbst ihren Platz einnahm. Unter den erwartungsvollen Blicken von Aragorns Freunden und seinem Bruder prüfte er noch einmal dessen Puls und Temperatur, zog dann eine kleine Flasche aus seinem Bündel und entkorkte sie. Er schob seine freie Hand in Aragorns Nacken, hob seinen Kopf und flößte ihm die Flüssigkeit vorsichtig ein. Alle starrten gebannt auf jeden seiner Handgriffe und auf Aragorns reglose Gestalt, doch wenn das Heilmittel überhaupt eine Wirkung hatte, so blieb diese vor ihnen verborgen.

Auch nachdem sie mehrere Herzschläge lang abgewartet hatten, geschah nichts. Aragorn lag unter der Fieberhitze tödlich bleich und in tiefer Bewusstlosigkeit auf den Kissen und nichts schien ihn in diese Welt zurückbringen zu können.

Schließlich begann Elrond damit, den Schnitt an seiner Seite zu versorgen, verband ihn mit der Geschicklichkeit langer Erfahrung. Aus der Waschschüssel, die auf einem kleinen Tisch neben Aragorns Lager stand, entnahm er das Tuch, wrang es aus und legte es seinem Sohn auf die glühende Stirn. Und dann tat er etwas, das bei allen Entsetzen hervorrief und ihnen die endgültige Wahrheit offenbarte. Er ergriff Aragorns kraftlose Hände, drückte sie an seine eigene Stirn… und begann zu weinen.

„Nein!" Laiethas Schrei ließ alle zusammen fahren, als habe ein Peitschenhieb sie getroffen. Sie klammerte sich einen Moment an Boromir fest, so, als würde sie ohne ihn nicht länger die Kraft haben, sich auf den Beinen zu halten. In ihr tobte ein Sturm, der sie in der Tat beinahe mit sich riss! Ihr Herz und ihr Verstand quälten sie mit Gefühlen, Bildern und Worten, die sie in den letzten Tagen und Wochen mit Aragorn in Verbindung brachte und die Verzweiflung in ihr wachsen ließ.

Er durfte nicht sterben! Nicht jetzt! Nicht so! Sie musste ihm doch noch so viel sagen. Ihm zustimmen, dass er Recht gehabt hatte und sie nicht. Jetzt sah sie deutlich, dass er an ihrem Geburtstag nur um Sorge um sie gewesen war, als er versuchte hatte, mit ihr über Ebans Brief zu reden. Er hatte sie nur vor der Enttäuschung bewahren wollen – und was hatte sie getan? Ihn so sehr mit ihren Worten verletzt, dass er vor diesen und ihr geflohen war! Sich noch nicht einmal von ihr verabschiedet hatte, obwohl er zu diesem Zeitpunkt schon erfahren hatte, welche Gefahr ihn angesichts der Drachen in Minas Tirith erwartete.

Nun verstand sie seinen Schmerz, den er bei Ebans Anblick empfunden haben musste, als sie selbst in der Weißen Stadt eingetroffen war. Wenn sie sich daran zurückerinnerte, schalt sie sich selbst eine Blinde, denn schon damals hätte ihr auffallen müssen, dass nicht nur Erschöpfung sein Gesicht gezeichnet hatte.

Unzählige weitere Ereignisse fielen ihr ein, bei denen sie hätte erkennen müssen, dass eine Krankheit ihn quälte. Während der Suche in den Bergen, nach dem Jagdausflug und seinem anschließenden Zusammenbruch waren die Anzeichen dafür offensichtlich gewesen!

Doch sie hätte es spätestens dann erkennen müssen, als sie ihn nach dem Feuere in der Bibliothek versorgt hatte. Sein Gesicht war viel zu blass und die Wangen eingefallen, sein kräftiger, wohlgeformter Körper abgemagert und von unzähligen älteren und neueren Wunden und Prellungen entstellt gewesen.

‚_Warum habe ich das alles nicht zur Kenntnis genommen?'_, fragte sie sich selbst immer wieder. _‚Ich besitze immerhin genug Wissen im Heilen, um es erkennen zu müssen!'_ Doch was sie am meisten quälte war die Tatsache, dass sie ihm nicht mehr sagen konnte, wie sehr sie ihren ganzen Streit bedauerte. Wie leid ihr jedes Wort tat mit dem sie ihn verletzt hatte – dass sie ihn liebte!

Sie würde alles dafür geben ihm dies wenigstens noch sagen zu können. Sie würde selbst mit Freude noch einmal all die Qualen durchleiden, die Mornuan ihr zugefügt hatte, nur um sich mit ihm versöhnen zu können bevor … bevor er starb.

Der Gedanke an Mornuan weckte schlagartig etwas in ihrer Erinnerung, an das sie nun beinahe ein ganzes Jahr schon nicht mehr gedacht hatte. Und vielleicht schenkte ihr diese Erinnerung doch noch eine geringe Zeit, um Aragorn all das zu sagen!

Als Laietha sich aus Boromirs Armen löste, glaubte er, sie wolle zu ihrem Vater und mit ihm über Aragorn wachen, doch sie wandte sich von dem Lager ab. Zu seinem Erstaunen schritt sie auf die hohe Kommode zu, die gegenüber vom Bett an der Wand stand und begann die Schubladen aufzuziehen. Erst sorgfältig darauf bedacht, die Kleidungsstücke und Habseligkeiten ihres Bruders nicht durcheinander zu bringen, durchsuchte sie jede einzelne von ihnen nach etwas. Anscheinend erfolglos wandte sie sich dem Schrank zu, in dem sich die offiziellen Königsgewänder befanden und als sie auch dort ohne Ergebnis blieb, steuerte sie auf Aragorns Schreibtisch zu. Ihre Sorgfalt ließ dabei mehr und mehr nach, ihre Bemühungen wurden nach und nach hektischer und offenbarten ihre Verzweiflung. Letztendlich warf sie die Inhalte von Schubladen und Fächern einfach achtlos zu Boden. Dadurch aufmerksam geworden, beobachteten nun auch Legolas, Bergil, Linnyd und Elladan wie Laietha das Zimmer in ein Chaos aus Kleidungsstücken, Büchern, Blättern und Waffen verwandelte. Dabei murmelte sie inzwischen leise, aber eindringlich vor sich hin.

„Wo ist er? Wo nur? Oh, bitte. Lass ihn mich finden!"

Nicht nur Boromir fragte sich angesichts ihres eigenartigen Verhaltens, ob sie nun völlig vor Trauer und Sorge den Verstand verloren hatte. Bergil fasste sich als erster und versuchte sie sanft zu stoppen.

„Laietha. Laietha bitte! Komm zu dir! Was soll denn das?" Doch seine Freundin ignorierte ihn einfach und begann die Kommode ein weiteres Mal zu durchsuchen. Die darin befindlichen Gegenstände folgten den anderen auf den Boden.

„Laietha! Hör auf damit!" Boromir ergriff ihren Arm, aber mit einer Heftigkeit, die ihn nur noch mehr besorgte, riss sie sich los.

„Lass mich! Ich muss ihn finden, Boromir! Ich muss Aragorn noch so vieles sagen…"

Jetzt schien seine Frau wirklich verrückt geworden zu sein! Einen winzigen Augenblick lang fragte Boromir sich wirklich, ob sie Aragorn in einer der Schubladen zu finden hoffte!

Ihre Augen flogen über die verstreuten Gegenstände seines Schwagers, huschten auf ihrer Suche von einer Ecke in die nächste. Plötzlich hastete sie auf etwas zu, stieß Legolas grob aus ihrem Weg und begann Aragorns Gürteltasche zu durchwühlen, die Elrond seinem Sohn eben erst ausgezogen hatte. Kräutersäckchen, Feuerstein und Schnüre häuften sich zu ihren Füßen, bis Laietha völlig unerwartet und schmerzerfüllt aufschluchzte. Sie umklammerte etwas und presste es an ihre Brust, während sich endlich die Tränen ihren Weg über ihre Wangen bahnten und diese kühlten.

„Oh, Aragorn!", stammelte sie ergriffen und sank schließlich kraftlos auf die Knie. Sofort war Boromir bei ihr und als er sie in seine Arme zog, sah er, was sie so verzweifelt festhielt. In ihren Händen glühte in sanftem, grünem Licht ihr Elbenstein und in den letzten Strahlen der Abendsonne flammte der Zopf ihrer eigenen Haarpracht, den sie sich selbst abgeschnitten hatte, um Mornuan zu täuschen.

„Er hat ihn die ganze Zeit bei sich gehabt!", stammelte Laietha, während Boromir sie an sich drückte. „Siehst du, Boromir? Er wollte etwas von mir bei sich haben, selbst während ich ihn mit meinem blinden Zorn immer weiter von mir gestoßen habe! Wie konnte ich nur, Boromir?! Wie konnte ich das nur tun?"

Ihre Selbstvorwürfe ergriffen Boromirs Herz zutiefst und unablässig strich er ihr das wirre Haar aus dem Gesicht, doch er fand keine Worte, die nur im Mindesten ihren Schmerz gedämpft hätten. Und so hielt er sie einfach in seinen Armen geborgen bis ihre Tränen versiegten und ihr Atem ruhiger wurde. Eine neue Energie schien sie zu erfüllen, durch die sie neue Kraft zu erhalten schien. Sanft aber bestimmt schob sie Boromir von sich, warf ihm einen flehenden Blick um Verständnis zu und eilte zu Aragorn.

Elrond machte ihr bereitwillig Platz und Laietha ließ sich vorsichtig und mit laut schlagendem Herzen neben Aragorn nieder. Ihre Suche nach dem Elbenstein hatte in Wahrheit nicht länger als einige Minuten gedauert, doch diese kurze Zeit hatte ausgereicht, um Aragorns Seele noch weiter zu den Sternen zu treiben. Sie spürte regelrecht, wie sie ihn verlor – mit jedem Herzschlag ein Stück mehr.

Sie musste es versuchen, je eher desto besser. Mit zitternden Fingern streckte sie die Hand aus und legte den grünen Stein mitten auf Aragorns Brust.

In ihren Händen hatte der Stein, von ihrer Wärme erfüllt, geglüht und gestrahlt, doch jetzt begann er zu flackern und das Licht schien allmählich zu verlöschen. Obwohl sein Körper vor Hitze brannte, musste sein Herz vor Kälte fasst erstarrt sein, denn der Stein bezog daraus seine Kraft.

Laietha flehte zu den Valar, dass sie nicht zu lange für die Suche benötigt hatte und ihr Bemühen zu spät kam. Hilfesuchend sah sie sich im Zimmer um, begegnete jedem mit ihrem Blick und blieb schließlich an jenem hängen, von dem sie sich am Meisten erhoffte. Auffordernd streckte sie Linnyd die Hand entgegen, die diese erst zögerlich ergriff, dann aber entschlossen mit ihrer umfing. Ohne große Worte zu benötigen wusste sie, was zu tun war. Laietha öffnete ihr Herz und spürte, wie Linnyd neben ihr genau das Gleiche tat. Ihre tiefe Liebe und Zuneigung zu Aragorn vereinten sich, ihre Herzen schlugen im gleichen Takt und brachten das schwankende Licht des Kleinodes in den gleichen Rhythmus. Nach wenigen Schlägen nahm dessen Glühen wieder zu, bis es schließlich intensiv zu strahlen begann.

Laietha und Linnyd wussten nicht, wie lange sie so dasaßen, nicht nur mit den Händen, sondern auch mit den Herzen vereint, doch dann endlich spürten sie, wie ihre Hoffnung erfüllt wurde.

Linnyd hatte auch eine von Aragorns Händen gehalten und nun fühlte sie, wie sich seine Finger ganz schwach um ihre schlossen. Fast gleichzeitig wurde sein Atem schneller, seine Muskeln spannten sich an, so, als stemmten sie sich gegen heftigen Schmerz. Dann flatterten seine Augenlider.

„Aragorn…" Linnyd verstärkte den Druck, mit dem sie seine Hand umklammerte und bemühte sich, ihre Sorge aus ihrer Stimme zu verbannen. Hinter ihr verrieten ihr das Rascheln von Stoff und ein schwacher Windhauch, dass alle Anwesenden näher an das Bett traten. Sie spürte Legolas' und Elladans Hände auf ihren Schultern, während sie aus den Augenwinkeln sah, dass Boromir und Elrond es ihnen bei Laietha gleich taten.

Das Letzte, was Aragorn gesehen hatte, bevor sich neben ihm ein Schlund aus Dunkelheit geöffnet und ihn verschlungen hatte, war Linnyds Gestalt gewesen, obwohl er sehr daran zweifelte, dass dies auch der Wirklichkeit entsprochen hatte. Immerhin hatte sie in seiner Vision ein Schwert in Händen gehalten!

Die plötzliche Finsternis hatte ihn von der in Farbe schillernden Welt ausgeschlossen – nicht jedoch von dem Schmerz, der alles übertraf, was er bisher erlebt hatte. Es war, als führen Blitze durch seinen Kopf in sein Rückgrat, als prallte ein Streitkolben so groß wie ein Baum gegen seine Brust. Er rang um Atem und ein Feuer breitete sich in seinem gesamten Körper aus. Seltsamerweise fühlten sich seine Hände, Beine und Füße – sogar seine Lippen und Augen – kalt an. Er wusste, dass ein dünner Blutstrom aus der Wunde aus seiner Seite floss, doch es fühlte sich an, als ströme ein Ozean aus ihm hinaus und mit ihm seine Seele. Eine Ewigkeit war er an diesem Ort, der nur aus Dunkelheit, Kälte und Schmerz zu bestehen schien, gefangen und in ihm gab es nur einen einzigen Wunsch – nämlich diesem Ort der Qualen zu entkommen und endlich in Gnade erlöst zu werden. Noch nie hatte er kampflos aufgegeben, aber nun fehlten ihm der Wille und die Kraft dazu. Er war bereit seinen letzten Weg anzutreten und bedauerte nur, dass er sich vorher nicht mehr von seinen Freunden und seiner Familie verabschieden konnte.

Sein Herz – oder das, was davon noch übrig war – zog sich zusammen, als er an Linnyd und Laietha dachte. So viel wollte er Linnyd noch sagen, sie noch einmal in seine Arme schließen und ihre Wärme und Liebe spüren. Jetzt, da er sie endlich gefunden hatte, endlich wieder jemandem vertraute und ihr sein Herz zu Füßen gelegt hatte, wurde er von ihrer Seite gerissen.

Und Laietha. Er wünschte sich Gewissheit darüber, ob sie lebte, von ihrer Familie gerettet worden war. Allein die Möglichkeit, dass Boromir, Luthawen und Aiglos sie verloren hatten, bereitete ihm ungeheure Qualen. Das durfte einfach nicht sein. Sie wurde gebraucht, geliebt. Viel zu sehr, als dass auch nur einer auf sie verzichten konnte. Er würde alles geben, um sich davon überzeugen zu können, dass es ihr gut ging. Doch es würde bei diesem Wunsch bleiben. Ruchons Gift war zu stark, dessen Macht über seinen Körper zu groß.

Und doch zerrte auf ein Mal etwas an seinen Sinnen, das die Kraft besaß, ihn für eine Weile in das Leben zurück zu bringen. Am Rande seines Bewusstseins vermutete er, dass es ein Elbenstein war, dessen Licht ihn packte, ebenso wie die Liebe seiner Freunde und Familie, die ihn in die Welt zurückfinden ließ.

„Komm zu dir, Aragorn. Bitte! Ich flehe dich an…" Er konnte sich nicht bewegen und selbst, als er sich seines schmerzenden, geschundenen Körpers wieder bewusst wurde, schaffte er es kaum, die Augen zu öffnen. Als es ihm schließlich gelang, tauchte Laiethas Gesicht vor ihm auf. Es wirkte viel zu dünn und schien so körperlos zu werden wie Rauch.

Alle Farben waren verschwunden, wirkten dunkler und Laiethas sonst so flammendes Haar war eine Masse aus dumpfem Grau. Eine schreckliche Kälte, die ihr Zentrum in seinem Herzen hatte, breitete sich in seinem Körper aus. Es war schlimmer, als auf dem Gipfel des Caradhras von einem Schneesturm überrascht zu werden. Schlimmer, als durch das Eis eines Sees zu brechen und ins kalte Wasser zu stürzen. Es war eine grenzenlose Kälte: riesig, leer und gleichgültig. Es war die Kälte der Nacht die das Nichts des Todes mit sich brachte und er war ihr völlig ausgeliefert.

In diesem halblebendigen Zustand lag Aragorn da, als Laietha sich über ihn beugte. Er spürte ihre warme, zärtliche Hand sanft an seiner Kehle, wo sie den Puls fühlte.

„Aragorn." Sie blickte auf ihn hinab und lächelte schwach, aber ihre Tränen zeigten ihre wahren Gefühle. „Was ist mit dir? Warum kannst du dich nicht bewegen?" In ihrer Stimme war deutlich ihre Furcht zu hören.

„Es ist kalt", flüsterte er kaum hörbar. „So kalt."

Diese Aussage beunruhigte sie anscheinend noch mehr, als alles andere, denn sie warf einen Blick zur Seite, wo in den grauen Nebeln wohl noch eine Person stehen musste. Er wollte den Kopf drehen, um selbst nachzusehen, um wen es sich handelte, schaffte es jedoch nicht. Er blinzelte gegen die Kälte an, die seinen Schädel zu spalten drohte.

„Mir ist überall kalt…", flüsterte er noch einmal. Er fühlte, wie Laietha eine Decke über ihm ausbreitete und sie sorgfältig bis zu seinen Schultern zog.

„Besser so?" Ihre Stimme schien von sehr weit her zu kommen.

„Ja", log er sie an. Aber wie hätte er ihr auch diese Kälte erklären sollen? Wie die Kraft aufbringen, die Worte zu formen und über seine Lippen zu bringen? Es war das Gift, das ihn mit tausend Pfeilen aus Eis festnagelte. Wie sollte er ihr erklären, wie es sich anfühlte zu sterben? Wie hätte er ihr die Schrecken der Kälte nahe bringen können, die so riesig und schwarz war, wie die Leere zwischen den Sternen?

Anscheinend hatte er doch einen Teil seiner Gedanken ausgesprochen, denn plötzlich weiteten sich ihre wunderschönen, sonst so grünen Augen in Verstehen und Entsetzen gleichzeitig.

„Gift?! Wenn es ein Gift ist, werden wir ein Heilmittel finden! Oh, Aragorn. Bitte kämpfe dagegen an! Ada wird bestimmt etwas finden, das…"

Nur bei der bloßen Vorstellung, diese Qualen noch länger ertragen zu müssen, schmerzte seine Kehle, als habe er einen Kloß aus hartem Eisen verschluckt. Tief in seinem Inneren bäumten sich sein Magen und sein gesamtes Sein mit einer Übelkeit auf, die nicht vergehen wollte. Dort, das wusste er, würde die Kälte immer darauf warten, seinen Atem gefrieren zu lassen und seine Seele zu rauben.

„Was ist denn, Dunai?", fragte Laietha alarmiert und rüttelte ihn dabei sanft an der Schulter. Er sah deutlich ihr Flehen in ihren Augen und es erfüllte ihn mit Trauer, ihr die Wahrheit sagen zu müssen.

„Diesmal nicht…Laietha. Diesmal kannst du mich nicht mehr retten…", er schluckte hart, als er die Tränen sah, die bei diesen Worten über den Rand ihrer Lider rollten. „Lass mich gehen…"

Sie schluchzte laut auf, ließ den Kopf auf Aragorns Schulter sinken und weinte hemmungslos, als sie ihm diese letzte Bitte gewährte und er hätte sie gerne zum Dank in die Arme geschlossen. Doch noch während er die Augen vor Erleichterung schloss, weil sie ihn nicht länger darum bat, etwas zu tun, wozu ihm die Kraft fehlte, erklang eine andere Stimme neben ihm.

„Nein!" Widerspenstiger Trotz schwang darin mit, überdeckte aber nicht die Angst. Aragorn wurde sich plötzlich der Hand bewusst, die seine umfangen hielt. Er fühlte wie eine weitere seinen pochenden Kopf an der Wange berührte und vorsichtig zur Seite drehte, bis er Linnyds Gesicht vor sich sehen konnte. Ihr Anblick ließ ihn ein schwaches Lächeln versuchen.

„Ich dachte…. ich würde dich nie wieder sehen…"

Diese Äußerung schien sie zutiefst zu erschüttern, denn sofort schwammen ihre Augen in Tränen. Sie beugte sich zu ihm herunter und drückte ihm einen Kuss auf die Lippen, der dort ihre Wärme hinterließ. Als sie sich von ihm löste, sah sie ihm eindringlich in die fieberglänzenden Augen.

„**Ich **werde dich aber nicht gehen lassen, Elessar! Hörst du? Wo noch Leben ist, gibt es auch noch Hoffnung! Gib nicht auf… Noch einmal finde ich nicht den Mut, ohne Liebe weiter zu leben."

Aragorn sah nur ihre Augen, die plötzlich in ihrem hellen Gold erstrahlten, wie der Herbstwald in der Morgensonne. Er verlor sich in ihnen und dem tiefen Gefühl, das ihm daraus entgegenblickte und beinahe sofort, begann Wärme in ihn zu strömen.

Mehr brauchte sie nicht zu sagen. Es gab kein Drängen und auch kein Bitten. Sein schwächer werdender Puls berührte ihren bittersüß, wurde schneller, heftiger und unendlich zart. Der Schmerz erinnerte ihn daran, am Leben zu sein. Dieses Gefühl schien kein Ende zu haben, ließ sein Herz aufgehen, wie die Sonne. Er sah Linnyd an, Auge zu Auge; Herz zu Herz und er wusste, dass er um ihretwillen versuchen würde zu kämpfen. Nur um sie vor einem gebrochenen Herzen zu bewahren. Stumm gab er ihr dieses Versprechen und sie schien ihn zu verstehen, denn sie nickte leicht.

Plötzlich schoss ein heftiger Schmerz durch seinen Körper. Er schnappte nach Luft, krümmte sich zusammen und versuchte gegen die Dunkelheit anzugehen, die ihn mit sich reißen wollte – doch er schaffte es nicht.


	52. Kapitel 50: Fassungslos

50

**50. Kapitel: „Fassungslos…"**

Elrohir stand wie versteinert inmitten der funkelnden Glasscherben im Thronsaal und konnte sich noch immer nicht rühren. Es war, als wäre er nicht Herr über seinen eigenen Körper und könnte ihn nicht dazu bewegen, auch nur einen Schritt zu tun – jedenfalls seit dem Augenblick, da sein Vater ihnen gesagt hatte, dass Aragorn wohl sterben würde.

Er starrte noch immer auf die Stelle, wo sein Bruder gelegen hatte, bevor sie ihn vorsichtig in seine Gemächer getragen hatten. Sein Blut glänzte in den Strahlen der Sonne, die durch das zerbrochene Glasfenster fielen. Genauso zersplittert fühlte sich augenblicklich sein Herz an - der dumpfe Schmerz der Angst schien jeden Schlag zu lähmen.

Es war die Angst, nun doch noch einen Bruder zu verlieren und er wusste, dass dieser Verlust ihn nicht weniger schmerzen würde, wie der von Elladan. Vielleicht würde diese Trauer sogar noch intensiver sein, angesichts der im Vergleich zu einem Elben geringen Zeit, die sie gemeinsam mit Estel gehabt hatten. Und nicht wirklich zu wissen, was ihn aus ihrer Mitte zu reißen drohte, trieb Elrohir fast in den Wahnsinn!

‚_Eine Krankheit scheint ihn zu verschlingen…oder noch etwas viel Schlimmeres!'_

Elrohir ahnte, was sein Vater damit gemeint hatte. Irgendein Gift musste in Aragorn wüten und er vermutete, dass Ruchon die Klinge damit verseucht hatte. Doch welches Gift war so vernichtend, dass es sein Opfer in so kurzer Zeit in einen solch furchtbaren Zustand versetzte?

Diese Frage bewirkte schließlich, dass er sich zögernden Schrittes dem Leichnam des ehemaligen Leibwächter Aragorns näherte. Er blickte in dessen inzwischen vertrautes Gesicht und versuchte die Erinnerungen zu verdrängen, die diesen Mann mit ehrvollen Gefühlen in seinem Inneren verband.

Wie hatten sie sich alle nur derart in Ruchon täuschen können? Er hatte es nicht nur geschafft, sich Aragorns Vertrauen zu erschleichen, sondern auch das von ihm, Elladan und Legolas. Über die anderen konnte er nicht urteilen, aber zumindest hatte niemand offen an der Aufrichtigkeit des Leibwächters gezweifelt.

Aragorns Klinge ragte aus dessen Brust, der kunstvoll gestaltete Dolch, den er vor so langer Zeit einst von seiner Großmutter Galadriel geschenkt bekommen hatte. Elrohir runzelte verwundert die Stirn. Hatte nicht Linnyd Ruchon getötet? Wie war sie jedoch an Aragorns Klinge gelangt? Doch diese Fragen mussten warten. Wichtiger war es jetzt, einige andere zu klären.

Elrohir ließ seinen Blick noch einmal durch den großen Saal schweifen und fand ohne große Anstrengung Ruchons Stiefelmesser, dass an den Sockel einer der Säulen geschliddert war. Einfach und schlicht, mit einer handlangen Schneide. Er ging hinüber, hob die Waffe vorsichtig auf und betrachtete sie eingehend. Er roch sogar daran, aber außer den kupfernen Flecken von Aragorns Blut war nichts an der silbernen Klinge auszumachen.

Mit gerunzelter Stirn erhob Elrohir sich wieder und ließ seinen Blick zwischen dem Messer und seinem Eigentümer hin und her schweifen. Wenn nicht die Klinge vergiftet gewesen war, was dann?

Er ging zurück zu dem leblosen Körper und konzentrierte nun alle Sinne darauf, einen Hinweis zu finden, der seinem Vater zu helfen vermochte, doch noch etwas für Aragorn zu tun! Es musste einfach einen geben.

Mit Widerwillen berührte er Ruchons Leiche, tastete die Taschen seiner Tunika ab und schlug den Stoff ein wenig zur Seite. Nichts.

Mit Mühe löste er die Gürtelschnalle und befreite den Lederriemen unter dem zusammengesunkenen Brustkorb. Sofort fiel Elrohir etwas ins Auge, das eine Welle aus Hoffnung durch seine Venen jagen ließ. Aus der Gürteltasche des ehemaligen Leibwächters rieselte ein feines, weißes Pulver.

Doch als er mit der Fingerspitze den Staub berührte, zerrann all seine Hoffnung wie der Sand einer Stundenuhr.

_Kiranath! Oh ihr Valar! Nur das nicht…_

Doch auch der letzte Zweifel über die Richtigkeit seiner schlimmsten Befürchtung verflog, als er nur eine Prise vorsichtig an die Zungenspitze führte. Augenblicklich spie er aus und fluchte. Die Valar hatten ihm seine Bitte nicht gewährt!

Sowohl Linnyd, als auch Laietha fuhren erschrocken auf, als Aragorn sich so unerwartet zusammenkrümmte. Sie mussten hilflos mit ansehen, wie er wieder in die tiefe Bewusstlosigkeit versank, ebenso wie Elrond, Elladan, Boromir, Legolas und Bergil. Der Elbenstein auf seiner Brust verlosch bis auf ein schwaches, sanftes Glühen.

Es war, als täte sich zu Linnyds Füßen ein breiter Spalt auf, in den all ihre Hoffnungen stürzten, um dort für immer begraben zu werden. Sie packte Aragorn an den Schultern. „Aragorn?!" Panik schlich sich in ihre Stimme ein. „Ich flehe dich an, Aragorn. Bleib bei mir…" Er antwortete nicht. Schluchzend zog sie seinen glühenden Körper fester in ihre Arme, presste ihn an sich. Sie vergrub sein Gesicht in ihrer Halsbeuge, seinen Lebensatem als unregelmäßigen Hauch an ihrem Ohr. Ihr Haar fiel wie ein goldener Schleier über seine Schultern.

„Aragorn", murmelte sie, während sie versuchte, mit ihrer Umarmung und ihren Tränen seine innere Kälte zu vertreiben. Sie umschlang ihn noch fester und drückte einen Kuss auf seinen Nacken. Sie spürte eine federleichte, fast scheue Berührung auf ihrer Schulter, aber auch Laiethas stiller Trost linderte ihre Qual nicht. Der Schmerz in ihrem Herzen drohte sie zu zerbrechen. Tatsächlich wurde er jedes Mal, wenn sie nach dem verlöschenden Lebenslicht in seinem Körper spürte, noch stärker und unerträglicher.

Und noch schlimmer wurde er, wenn sie in die Gesichter und Augen der Anderen blickte, die sich um Aragorn versammelt hatten und in denen sie lesen konnte, wie es um ihn stand. Ihren vom Tode gezeichneten Retter. Ihre letzte Hoffnung, Aragorn doch noch retten zu können, war Elrond gewesen, aber dieser hatte ihre Hoffnung zerstört. In Wahrheit würde es ein Wunder sein, wenn Aragorn noch länger als diese eine Nacht überleben würde.

Ein anderer, scharfer Schmerz schnitt wie ein Messer durch ihre Brust. Sie hatte schon einmal einen Mann wie ihn verloren und es blieb wie damals keine Zeit um ihn zu retten. Keine Zeit.

In die vor Entsetzen erfüllte Stille brach das Knarren der Türe wie ein Donnerschlag und bis auf Linnyd reagierten alle gleich. Ihre Köpfe flogen in die Richtung des Geräuschs und ihre Augen ergriffen Elrohir, der mit bleichem Gesicht vor ihnen stand.

„Ich glaube…", begann er mit bebender Stimme „…ich kann ihm helfen."

Linnyds Kopf fuhr zu ihm herum.

Elrohir flößte Aragorn vorsichtig den mit _Kiranath _versetzten Wein ein, ohne auf das Entsetzen in den Gesichtern seiner Freunde und Familie zu reagieren oder länger zu beachten. Er hatte ihnen erklärt was er wusste – was nicht viel war – aber das musste für den Augenblick genügen. Jetzt war es Aragorn der ihn brauchte. Schluck um Schluck rann seinem Bruder die Flüssigkeit durch die Kehle und Elrohir flehte zu den Valar, dass er wirklich das Richtige tat. Zweifel keimten in ihm auf und umschlangen sein Herz wie Dornenranken, während er auch den letzten Tropfen des Weins zwischen Aragorns Lippen verrinnen ließ. Nun konnte er nur noch darauf warten, dass das Gift seine Wirkung tat, die Folgen des Entzugs milderte und Aragorn von der Schwelle der Finsternis zurückholte.

Einige Zeit verstrich, ohne dass jemand sich rührte oder gar atmete, doch dann hielt Elrohir es nicht mehr länger aus. Er nahm Aragorns Gesicht in seine Hände.

„Estel!! Estel, mein Bruder, wach auf. Bitte." Eine Hand wanderte empor zu Aragorns Stirn, die immer noch von Fieber glühte. Keine Besserung. „Öffne deine Augen für mich", flüsterte er eindringlich. „Bitte Estel, du musst aufwachen. Tu es für mich… du sturer, dickköpfiger Mensch!"

Schließlich versuchte er einzig mit der Kraft seines Willens, Aragorn dazu zu bewegen, endlich in diese Welt zurückzukehren. Und plötzlich, unerträglich langsam, begann Aragorn tatsächlich seine Augen zu öffnen und Tränen der Erleichterung flossen unter Elrohirs Lidern hervor, als er seine kurz schloss. Er begegnete grauen Augen; gefüllt mit Schmerz, Qual und Furcht.

„Elrohir… Wie… ist das möglich? ... Ich sollte…" Mit einer fahrigen Handbewegung fuhr sich der Elb über die feuchten Wangen, bevor er seiner Stimme möglichst viel Zuversicht und Entschlossenheit verlieh.

„Noch gibt es Hoffnung! Du musst kämpfen, Estel! Ich weiß was ich tue und ich werde dafür sorgen, dass du nicht aufgeben wirst!"

Aragorn zog zitternd die Luft ein, als die Worte seines Bruders in sein Bewusstsein drangen und ein Stöhnen verließ seine Lippen. Er versuchte, Elrohir in die Augen zu sehen, aber es fiel ihm schon schwer, die verschwommenen Schatten vor ihm als Gesicht zusammenzufügen. Nur die Stimme seines Bruders hatte ihn diesen erkennen lassen.

„… keine Hoffnung…", flüsterte er und spürte, wie seine Lider schwer wurden.

Elrohir schüttelte leicht Aragorns Schultern, als er sah, dass sich dessen Augen wieder zu schließen drohten. „Bleib wach, Estel! Hör mir zu!"

Wieder verließ ein zittriger Atemzug Aragorns Lippen. Er war plötzlich unendlich müde, ihm war kalt und jeder Muskel schmerzte so stark, dass er nicht einen klaren Gedanken fassen konnte. In seinem Kopf drehte sich alles und die Schatten verschmolzen zu einer undurchdringlichen Wand aus schwarzem Nebel. Er wusste, dass er nicht die Kraft hatte, noch länger dagegen anzukämpfen. Egal, wie sehr Elrohir ihn auch anflehte, es zu tun.

„Estel." Elrohir flehte nicht länger, sondern klang nun ruhig und ernst. Fast eindringlich.

„Vertraust du mir?"

Elronds Sohn versuchte, Aragorns Blick festzuhalten, doch dieser schien ihn nicht wirklich zu erfassen, doch die schwache, selbst für ihn kaum verständliche Antwort kam sofort.

„_Mae."_

Elrohir lächelte erleichtert. „Gut, denn ich weiß, dass du es schaffen wirst!" Ein kaum wahrnehmbares Lächeln verzog Aragorns Mundwinkel und seine Lider fielen zu. Elrohir wusste, dass sein Bruder nicht länger gegen die Dunkelheit hatte ankämpfen können, doch sein Brustkorb senkte und hob sich nun regelmäßiger und als er erneut die Hand an dessen Stirn legte, glaubte er, dass das Fieber nicht mehr so heiß in ihm brannte.

Rechts und links von Albion und Etienne flankiert schlenderte, oder besser hinkte Aiglos vorsichtig zurück in die Feste. Bis zu dieser Stunde des frühen Vormittags hatte er mit den beiden im Garten gesessen und die Kühle des schattigen Pavillons genossen, während er geduldig versucht hatte, seinen Freunden weitere Buchstaben beizubringen. Jetzt lockte sie die Aussicht auf ein frühes Mittagessen zurück in den Palast. Außerdem würden Etienne und Albion bald schon zur ersten Einheit auf dem Übungsgelände erscheinen müssen und Hauptmann Bergil nahm es mit der Pünktlichkeit sehr genau!

Wie gewohnt, schlugen Albion und Etienne den Dienstbotenweg zur Küche ein und Aiglos schloss sich ihnen ohne ein Anzeichen des Protests an. Er war inzwischen fest mit seiner Rolle des Knappen verbunden und auch unter dem Personal so anerkannt. Niemand behandelte ihn mehr nur wie den Neffen des Königs und nachdem seine Heldentat sich wie ein Lauffeuer unter den Bediensteten ausgebreitet hatte, begegnete ihm jeder mit Achtung und Anerkennung. Nicht ohne Stolz hatte er dies zur Kenntnis genommen.

Als sie jedoch die große, von Küchenpersonal wimmelnde Stube betraten, schlug ihnen gleich eine seltsame Stimmung entgegen. Niemand war hier mit Arbeit beschäftigt. In kleineren und größeren Gruppen standen die Männer und Frauen zusammen und bemerkten die Neuankömmlinge noch nicht einmal. Stimmengewirr brummte wie ein Bienenschwarm in der Luft, begleitet von händeringenden Gesten und der schluchzenden Oberköchin.

Aiglos erstarrte, als er die Worte eines Dieners vernahm, der bei einer Gruppe Frauen gleich neben dem Eingang stand.

„…gesehen, wie sie seine reglose Gestalt in die Gemächer trugen. Wie eine Trauergesellschaft folgten ihm seine Freunde und Familie. Glaubt mir, er sah aus, als sei er schon nicht mehr unter den Lebenden gewesen. Wenn ihr mich fragt, dann wird der König die Nacht schon nicht mehr erleben."

„Nein!"

Erst als alle zu ihm herumfuhren wurde sich Aiglos bewusst, dass er seinen Ausruf laut herausgeschrieen hatte. Schlagartig herrschte bleierne Stille in der Küche und etliche mitleiderfüllte Blicke waren auf ihn gerichtet.

Wie in einem Traum nahm Aiglos wahr, dass Etienne ihm die Hand auf die Schulter legte und das Wort an ihn richtete, doch er hörte nicht eine Silbe seines Freundes. Und dann löste sich plötzlich seine Versteinerung. Langsam, so, als bewege er sich durch tiefes Wasser, tat er den ersten Schritt, humpelte durch die Menschen, die ihm bereitwillig Platz machten. Als er die Hand hob, um die Türe aufzustoßen, fühlte sich diese bleischwer an, doch mit jedem Schritt den er tat, kam er besser voran. Schließlich rannte er, den Schmerz in seinem Knie ignorierend und nahm hüpfend immer zwei Stufen auf einmal.

Keuchend gelangte er in das Stockwerk, in dem sich die Gemächer seines Onkels befanden und schon von weitem vernahm er die Stimmen seines Vaters und von Elladan. Die Türe des Vorraums stand einen Spalt breit offen und er konnte auch seine Mutter, Linnyd, Legolas und Bergil ausmachen, wagte es jedoch einen Moment lang nicht, einzutreten. Er stand da, senkte seinen Herzschlag auf ein erträgliches Maß und las in den Gesichtern der Menschen, die er sein Leben lang kannte die Wahrheit. Es stimmte!

Nichts hätte die Trauer, Angst, Sorge und den Schmerz intensiver auf deren Züge zeichnen können, als der bevorstehende Tod eines Familienmitglieds und geliebten Freundes. Seine Kehle schnürte sich noch weiter zu und jeder Herzschlag verursachte ihm Schmerzen, aber er zwang sich dazu, gleichmäßig weiter zu atmen und die Tränen zurück zu halten. Dennoch dauerte es noch eine Weile, bis er den Mut fasste einzutreten.

Sein Vater begegnete seinem Blick als Erster, aber er sah ihn nur an, kam keinen Schritt auf ihn zu, um ihn wie sonst tröstend in die Arme zu schließen, wenn etwas Schreckliches geschehen war. Aber Laietha reagierte tröstlich vertraut.

„Aiglos!" Sie kam geradewegs auf ihn zu gerannt, zog ihn in ihre sichere, mütterliche Umarmung und versuchte, seinen Kopf an ihrer Schulter zu bergen. Am Rande seiner Empfindungen nahm er überrascht wahr, dass er sie inzwischen um einen halben Kopf überragte. Er musste in den letzten Wochen gewachsen sein. „Du musst jetzt stark sein, mein Junge", presste sie mit tränenerstickter Stimme hervor, während sie ihm über das Haar strich. Es kam ihm unrecht vor, dass sie versuchte ihn zu trösten, wo sie doch diejenige war, die vor Verzweiflung und Trauer fast verging. Er schluckte den Kloß in seinem Hals hinunter und schob sie sanft ein Stück von sich.

„Weine nicht, Mutter. Was auch immer geschehen ist, ich bin mir sicher, Großvater kann ihm helfen…"

Er hatte sie beruhigen wollen, doch seine Worte schienen genau das Gegenteil zu bewirken. Neue Tränen ließen ihre Augen verschwimmen und sie schluchzte auf. Über ihren Rücken hinweg begegnete Aiglos den dunklen Augen von Elladan und dieser schüttelte kaum merklich den Kopf.

„Er wird tatsächlich sterben?!" Es war mehr eine Feststellung, denn eine Frage. „Ich möchte ihn sehen!"

„Tu das nicht!", entfuhr es Laietha und sie klammerte sich noch fester an ihren Sohn. Sie konnte nicht sagen warum, aber die Vorstellung, dass Aiglos Aragorn in diesem Zustand sehen könnte, dem Tod so nahe kommen könnte, erschreckte sie mehr, als sie geglaubt hatte. Bisher hatte sie ihn immer vor diesem Anblick, einer solchen Konfrontation beschützen können und sie wollte es auch dieses Mal aus tiefstem Herzen verhindern.

Außerdem wusste sie, was Aiglos für seinen Onkel empfand und war sich nicht sicher, ob der Anblick sich nicht für immer in dessen Erinnerung einbrennen würde und alle anderen auslöschen würde. Er sollte Aragorn als den Mann in seinem Herzen bewahren, der er gewesen war, mit dem er gelacht, gespielt, gelebt hatte. Der ihm beigebracht hatte, auf Bäume zu klettern, zu reiten, ihm sein erstes Holzschwert geschnitzt hatte.

Diese und noch weitere Einzelheiten fielen ihr ein, die sie selbst schon fast vergessen hatte und bestärkten sie noch in ihrem Wunsch, ihren kleinen Sohn vor diesem Erlebnis zu bewahren. Doch sie hatte nicht damit gerechnet, wie sehr er sich in den vergangenen Wochen verändert hatte, wie erwachsen er wirklich geworden war.

„Mutter. Wenn ich jetzt nicht zu ihm gehe, dann werde ich das mein Leben lang bedauern. Wenn er… Wenn Onkel Aragorn wirklich stirbt, dann möchte ich ihn wenigstens noch einmal vor seinem Tod gesehen haben. Ich möchte mich von ihm verabschieden - ihn nicht alleine lassen. Er würde das Gleiche auch für mich tun…"

Alles in ihr sträubte sich dagegen, dem Wunsch ihres Sohnes nachzugeben, aber als Aiglos sie sanft von sich schob und ihr tief in die Augen sah, verschwamm für einen winzigen Augenblick das Bild ihres Sohnes und vor ihr stand nicht der schlaksige Junge, mit den verträumten Augen, den Grübchen im rundlichen Gesicht und dem wirren Pferdeschwanz. Plötzlich sah sie vor sich einen Aiglos, dessen Gesicht einen Hauch schmaler geworden war, in dessen Augen Ernst blitzte, dessen Arme stark genug waren, um die beginnende Schwäche in ihren Knien aufzufangen und dessen Schultern sich denen seines Vaters erstaunlich ähnlich anfühlten. Vor ihr stand ein junger Mann, der festen Willens und stark genug war, diese Bürde zu tragen

„Mama? Er wird doch merken, dass ich bei ihm bin?"

Das Trugbild verschwand mit seinen letzten Worten und Laiethas Herz konnte nicht sagen, wie sehr sie ihren Sohn in diesem Augenblick liebte. Sie liebte ihn dafür, dass er trotz seiner neu gewonnen Reife, doch noch einen Teil ihres kleinen Jungen bewahrt hatte und konnte ihm seinen Wunsch nicht länger verwehren.

„Ja", flüsterte sie. „Ja, er wird merken, dass du da bist. Da bin ich mir ganz sicher." Sie zog ihn in eine letzte, feste Umarmung, dann sah sie, wie ihr Jüngster tief durchatmete und in Aragorns Schlafgemach verschwand.

Und fast im gleichen Augenblick fühlte sie die stärkende Nähe von Boromir in ihrem Rücken und seine Arme umfingen sie.

Aiglos schloss die Türe so leise, dass selbst sein Großvater und Elrohir erst aufsahen, als er schon fast an Aragorns Lager angelangt war. Er sah die beiden jedoch nicht an, sondern richtete seine ganze Aufmerksamkeit auf die reglose Gestalt, die unter den Decken halb verborgen lag. Zögernd tat er noch einen Schritt in das Zimmer und wäre vielleicht doch wieder gegangen, wenn nicht plötzlich sein Großvater neben ihm gestanden und ihn zum Bett geschoben hätte.

Elrohir stand wortlos auf, legte ihm nur kurz die Hand auf die Schulter und überließ Aiglos seinen Platz. Zögerlich ließ Aiglos sich auf der Matratze nieder. In den letzten Tagen hatte er seinen Onkel meist nur aus der Ferne gesehen und jetzt war er schockiert, wie ausgezehrt sein Antlitz war.

Tiefe Falten zeichneten seine Züge und ließen ihn älter wirken, als er war – jedenfalls für einen Mann seiner Herkunft. Jegliche Stärke war verschwunden und er war so bleich, dass man deutlich sah, wie weit sich seine Seele schon von ihm entfernt hatte. Tatsächlich hätte Aiglos denken können, dass Aragorn bereits nicht mehr lebte, wenn sich nicht sein Brustkorb so langsam gehoben und gesenkt hätte.

Entschlossen ergriff er dessen kalte Hand und drückte sie sacht.

„Was ist überhaupt geschehen?", fragte Aiglos, ohne sich umzudrehen. Er konnte jedenfalls keine äußeren Anzeichen finden, die ihn etwas vermuten ließen. Elrohir berichtete ihm das Nötigste, während er weiterhin Aragorns Hand hielt und versuchte, sie mit seinen zu erwärmen.

„Gibt es denn wirklich keine Hoffnung, Großvater?", fragte er flüsternd, als Elrohir geendet hatte. „Man darf die Hoffnung nie aufgeben." Elrond sprach so leise, dass Aiglos ihn beinahe nicht gehört hätte.

Er wollte einfach nicht aufgeben! Aiglos ballte entschlossen eine Hand zur Faust. Aragorn durfte nicht so einfach von ihm gehen! Schon gar nicht, durch einen so feigen und hinterhältigen Verrat. Er selbst hatte zu Ruchon aufgesehen, ihn für seinen Mut, seine Fähigkeiten und seine Stellung bewundert und er schämte sich dafür, dass er auf diesen hereingefallen war. Wenn es ihm aufgefallen wäre, wenn er nur früher etwas bemerkt hätte… Vielleicht würde Aragorn dann nicht…

Es war töricht und dumm, so etwas überhaupt zu denken. Das wusste er selbst, aber dennoch

Fragte er sich immer und immer wieder, ob es nicht doch etwas gegeben hatte, das seinen Onkel vor diesem Schicksal hätte bewahren können. Ein Blick vielleicht, eine Äußerung oder ein anderer Hinweis. Aber so sehr er sich auch bemühte, immer wieder sah er nur den bemühten, aufmerksamen Leibwächter vor sich.

Er wusste nicht, wie lange er in Grübeleien versunken da saß, aber schließlich berührte Elrond ihn sanft am Arm, forderte ihn dazu auf, aufzustehen und führte ihn aus dem Zimmer. Bevor Aiglos den Raum verließ, sah er sich noch einmal um und flehte zu den Valar, dass er seinen Onkel nicht das letzte Mal gesehen hatte!


	53. Kapitel 51: Wissen ist Macht

51

**51. Kapitel: „Wissen ist Macht"**

Stille lag über dem Palast, wie auch über dem Rest der Stadt. Innerhalb der weißen, dicken Mauern bewegte sich jeder Bewohner wie auf bestrumpften Sohlen, so als könne der geringste Laut ein Unwetter auslösen. Niemand außer der Familie und den engsten Freunden wusste um die Wahrheit über die Verfassung des Königs, aber deren Anspannung reichte aus, um sich über alle Bediensteten des königlichen Haushaltes zu legen.

Als Aragorns Fieber endlich gesunken war, hatte Elrond alle bis auf Elrohir aus dem Zimmer geschickt und nur noch Aiglos kurz einen Besuch gewährt. Danach hatte er sich mit seinem Elbensohn an das Lager seines Jüngsten gesetzt und von diesem leise alle Einzelheiten gefordert, die er wissen musste. Von da an hatten sie über den Schlaf des Königs gewacht, voller Furcht, was sie tun mussten, wenn dieser erneut von Schmerz geplagt erwachte.

Laietha kauerte auf dem äußeren Rand einer der Sessel, die in Aragorns Vorzimmer standen, bereit, jeden Augenblick aufzuspringen falls ihr Vater oder Elrohir die Türe öffnen würden.

Linnyd saß auf der gepolsterten Bank ihr gegenüber, seitdem sie mit Elladan zurückgekehrt war, der die Wunden seiner Freundin versorgt hatte.

Beide Frauen brauchten sich nicht anzusehen, um zu wissen, dass es ihnen gleich erging. Das unsichtbare Band, das der Elbenstein zwischen ihnen geknüpft hatte, bestand noch immer und schien von Minute zu Minute stärker zu werden, statt sich aufzulösen.

Wenn trotzdem eine der Beiden den Blick hob, fanden sie diesen von der anderen erwidert und nachdem dies ungefähr das zehnte Mal geschehen war, verzogen sich die Lippen der Elbin zu einem flüchtigen Lächeln.

Laietha hatte das Gefühl, dass sie blind in die Richtung zeigen könnte, in der die Elbe sich innerhalb des Palastes befand, selbst wenn sie nicht in einem Zimmer wären. All ihre Sinne schienen auf Linnyd ausgerichtet zu sein. Aber selbst wenn diese Verbindung nicht bestehen würde, so sah sie die Frau doch mit völlig neuen Augen.

Erst jetzt drangen die Ereignisse aus dem Thronsaal in ihr Bewusstsein, die sie nur am Rande wahrgenommen hatte, nachdem sie zu sich gekommen war. Ihre flüchtige Verwunderung, dass es Linnyd gewesen war, die durch die Scheibe gesprungen und zu ihrer Rettung erschienen war, war verdrängt worden, während sie ihren Bruder gehalten hatte. Aber jetzt, da sie zur Ruhe kam, wurde Laietha gewahr, was Linnyd getan hatte.

Sie hatte gekämpft!

Sie, die sonst nie eine Waffe getragen hatte, die sich gegen jede Art von Gewalt einem anderen Lebewesen gegenüber aufgelehnt hatte, war mit einem Schwert bewaffnet Ruchon gegenüber getreten.

Und nicht unbeholfen oder aus dem puren Mut der Verzweiflung! Nein! Selten hatte Laietha jemanden so kämpfen gesehen. Ihre Klinge eine natürliche Verlängerung ihres Körpers, jede Bewegung so geschmeidig, fließend und kraftvoll, als habe sie nie etwas anderes in ihrem Leben getan. Eine Elbenkriegerin – keine einfache Gelehrte, die nur wusste, wie man mit Worten und Wissen eine Schlacht ausfocht.

Eine Kriegerin, so, wie sie selbst eine war!

Und sie hatte ihre Überzeugung nicht zu Kämpfen für nur eine Person aufgegeben, wie es schien. Für Aragorn!

Laietha hatte aus der Ferne sehr wohl bemerkt, was die beiden füreinander empfinden mussten, gerade nach dem Brand in der Bibliothek, aber mit keiner anderen Tat hätte Linnyd ihr beweisen können, wie sehr sie ihren Bruder liebte. Wie viel sie für ihn empfinden musste.

Laietha begegnete erneut ihrem Blick, sah das flüchtige, aber aufrichtige Lächeln in Linnyds Gesicht und empfand trotz dieser freundlichen Geste plötzlich ein Gefühl der Scham. Sie verdiente diese Freundlichkeit nicht. Von niemandem, der sich hier mit ihr in diesem Raum befand. Nicht deren Mitgefühl und Sorge, angesichts ihrer eigenen Verletzungen. Denn war sie nicht diejenige, die für all das hier verantwortlich war? Trug nicht sie alleine die Schuld daran, dass Eban und Ruchon es überhaupt geschafft hatten, so nah an Aragorn und ihre Familie heran zu kommen?

Sie war der Schlüssel gewesen, der den beiden die Türe geöffnet hatte. Und das, obwohl Aragorn sie gewarnt hatte. Er hatte sie zur Vorsicht gemahnt, hatte sie schützen wollen vor der Enttäuschung, die ihr nun widerfahren war und musste wahrscheinlich mit seinem Leben für ihre Dummheit bezahlen.

Eine zierliche Hand auf ihrem Arm ließ sie aus ihren Selbstvorwürfen hochschrecken und sie sah in die durchdringendsten Augen, in sie je geblickt hatte. Golden, tief und wissend, jetzt von Sorge erfüllt.

„Fühlt Ihr Euch nicht wohl, Laietha? Ihr seht sehr blass aus. Legt Euch hin. Ich verspreche, dass ich nach Euch schicken werde, wenn es etwas Neues über Aragorns Zustand zu berichten gibt." Linnyds Stimme sprach mit Wärme, aber ihre wahren Gefühle kamen darin ebenfalls zum Ausdruck. Verzweiflung, Sorge, Angst, Erschöpfung – all das konnte Laietha darin hören.

„Linnyd hat Recht", pflichtete Boromir der Elbe leise bei und trat vom Fenster zu ihr hinüber, um ihr einen Arm um die Schulter zu legen. „Du siehst furchtbar aus, Liebes."

Sein Blick glitt über die Wunden, die Ruchon ihr bei seinem ersten Angriff in der Stadt und dann vor wenigen Stunden im Thronsaal zugefügt hatte.

Jede einzelne brannte und schmerzte fürchterlich, doch alle zusammengenommen vereinten sich zu einer Qual, die Laietha kaum ertragen konnte. Als ihre Hand die Verletzung ihrer Schulter berührte, zuckte sie zusammen und für den Bruchteil einer Sekunde befand sie sich wieder alleine im Thronsaal und sah sich Ruchon gegenüber.

‚_Er lächelte hämisch. „Macht, Laietha, es geht doch immer nur um Macht. Das Volk ist unzufrieden – der ideale Zeitpunkt für einen Machtwechsel und nachdem ich so viel für den König getan habe, wird man sich sicherlich erkenntlich zeigen – die Krone ist mein gutes Recht." Ein finsteres Lächeln umspielte seine Mundwinkel._

_Laietha lachte kurz und schrill. „Zu dumm, dass man Euch niemals zum König machen wird. Für den Fall, dass mein Bruder stirbt, fiele die Herrschaft an Faramir oder meinen Mann." Ruchon lächelte, wie ein Lehrer, der von seinem Schüler die falsche Antwort erhalten hatte, mit der er rechnete und nun ansetzte, um ihn zu belehren. „Ah –unter anderen Umständen würde ich Euch Recht geben, aber weder Euer Mann noch Euer Schwager wissen, wie man die Stadt von den Drachen befreien kann – im Gegensatz zu mir!"_

_Er hatte die Drachen in die Stadt gelockt? Ein eisiger Schauer überlief Laietha und sie wusste, dass ihr Tod gewiss war, wenn sie den Raum nicht verließ. Dieser Mann hatte kein Herz – er hatte viele Menschen auf dem Gewissen und nahm es in Kauf, um die Herrschaft über Gondor zu erlangen. Vielleicht konnte sie ihm sein Geheimnis noch entlocken. Sie setze zum Sprechen an, aber Ruchon verharrte in seinem Schritt und legte die Hand auf sein Schwert. „Genug geschwatzt – jetzt ist es Zeit für Euch zu sterben."'_

Die Erinnerung traf sie mit der Wucht eines Keulenhiebs und sie klammerte sich mit einem Laut des Schreckens an Boromir fest. Alarmiert wurde seine Umarmung fester, weil er glaubte, sie stützen zu müssen, aber sein Gesicht wandelte sich von Sorge in Bestürzung, als er ihre Worte vernahm.

„Ruchon hat die Drachen in die Stadt gelockt! Er hat es mir gesagt, Boromir! Ich weiß nicht wie, aber ohne ihn werden wir ihrer niemals Herr werden. Sie werden alles zerstören, keinen Stein mehr auf dem anderen lassen. Oh, Boromir, Ruchon wird sein Ziel doch noch erreichen. Er wird Minas Tirith vernichten, ohne sein Wissen, was gegen diese Bestien zu tun ist. Und er wird Aragorn mit sich nehmen…" Sie schluchzte auf, kämpfte aber gegen die Tränen an und schluckte hart.

Boromir zog sie noch fester an sich, während er einen fassungslosen Blick mit Elladan und Bergil tauschte. Linnyd hingegen ließ Laietha nicht aus den Augen, doch in ihrem Kopf überschlugen sich die Gedanken nach dem eben gehörten. Wie konnte ein einzelner Mann dazu in der Lage sein, drei ausgewachsene Drachen dazu zu bringen, immer und immer wieder eine Stadt anzugreifen? Diese mystischen, willensstarken Wesen beugten sich niemandem! Nur ein sehr starker Magier wäre in der Lage, die Drachen zu beherrschen und dies war Ruchon nicht gewesen. Gab es vielleicht noch jemanden im Verborgenen, der gegen Aragorn und die Stadt vorging? Der bis jetzt nicht in Erscheinung getreten war und sich nun offenbaren würde? Jetzt, wo sein Handlanger entlarvt und der König geschwächt war? An diese Möglichkeit wagte Linnyd nicht einmal zu denken und behielt diese Vermutung auch erst einmal für sich.

Sie bemühte sich deshalb, jedes einzelne Teilchen ihres gesammelten Wissens zu einem Gesamtbild zusammenzufügen und nach einer anderen, weniger erschreckenden Erklärung zu suchen.

„Wo befinden sich die Schatzkammern in der Feste?", fragte sie niemand bestimmten in die Stille hinein.

Zögernd, weil er den Zusammenhang zwischen Laiethas Bericht und ihrer Frage nicht wirklich verstand, antwortete Boromir: „Es gibt im zweiten und fünften Ring der Stadt kleine Schatzhäuser, gleich neben den Vorratshäusern. Von dort aus werden die Güter und Löhne verteilt. Hier in der Feste befindet der Schatzraum sich im Gewölbe des Westflügels. Aber warum wollt Ihr das wissen?"

Linnyd rang sich trotz ihrer Sorge um Aragorn ein Lächeln ab, als sie in das verwirrte Gesicht des Kriegers blickte. „Ich glaube, ich habe gerade die Lücke in meinem Wissen geschlossen!", begann sie. „Jeder Drache umgibt sich im Laufe seines Lebens mit Schätzen. Sie sind ganz versessen auf alles was funkelt und glitzert. Fast wie Elstern. Sie häufen Edelsteine, Gold, Silber und wertvolle Waffen an und bewachen diese Schätze. Sie kennen jedes einzelne Stück und wehe, auch nur ein Goldtaler wird gestohlen! Ahnt Ihr, worauf ich hinaus will?"

Sie gab den Anwesenden Gelegenheit, darüber nachzudenken und wie sie es nicht anders erwartet hatte, war Laietha diejenige, die als erste sprach.

„Wenn es Ruchon gelungen ist, ein besonders wertvolles Stück ihres Schatzes an sich und hierher zu bringen! Aber glaubt Ihr wirklich, sie würden ihm deshalb so weit folgen? Deshalb immer wieder angreifen? Wegen eines wertvollen Teils ihres Schatzes?"

Linnyds Augen leuchteten auf. „Und ob! Es gibt ein ganz besonderes Stück in jeder Sammlung! Sozusagen das ‚Meisterstück'! Jeder Drache erhält es von seinem ‚Meister', dem Drachen, der ihn großgezogen und der Magie unterwiesen hat. Das erste Stück seiner Sammlung! Und auch das Wertvollste. Und überlegt, wo genau sie die Stadt angegriffen haben. Ich habe mir die Stellen, wo die Schäden am Größten waren, genau angesehen. Es war immer einer jener Orte, die Herr Boromir eben genannt hat!"

Während ihrer Rede war sie aufgestanden und ans Fenster getreten. Die Augen abwechselnd auf die Stadt und den Himmel gerichtet. Längst sprach sie nicht mehr zu den Anwesenden, sondern mehr mit sich selbst, so, als könne sie ihre Gedanken auf diese Weise besser ordnen.

„Wenn wir den Inhalt der Schatzkammern der Stadt mit der Liste der Buchführer vergleichen, dann können wir vielleicht feststellen, welches Teil die Drachen suchen. Es kann alles Mögliche sein. Vom Edelstein bis zum Kelch. Vielleicht sogar drei Teile! Von jedem der Drachen ein eigenes! Und auch an allen drei möglichen Orten der Stadt!"

Sie verstummte abrupt und fuhr zu den Menschen im Zimmer herum. „Und das hieße, dass sie wiederkommen könnten. Die Feste selbst haben sie noch nicht angegriffen – jedenfalls nicht direkt…"

Boromir schluckte und ergriff Laiethas Hand. Elladan und Bergil sahen sie mit einer Mischung aus Anerkennung und Bestürzung an. Nur Laiethas Augen waren unergründlich, doch sie wich dem Blick der Elbin nicht aus. Linnyd kam auf sie zu und ergriff ihre freie Hand.

Leise, aber eindringlich sprach sie zu der Menschin, in deren Herz sie geblickt hatte, als sie zusammen darum gekämpft hatten, Aragorn ins Leben zurückzuholen.

„Ich kann nur erahnen, was in Euch vorgeht, Laietha. Aber Ihr habt mir mit Eurem Wissen sehr geholfen – und Eurem Bruder auch. Endlich können wir etwas tun. Vielleicht war dies der entscheidende Hinweis. Ich weiß, wie schmerzlich die Erinnerungen an Euren Kampf mit Ruchon gewesen sein müssen, es immer noch sind. Er hat Aragorn an den Rand des Todes gebracht. Er hat Euch Eban genommen, den Ihr in Euer Herz geschlossen hattet. Egal wer er war, ob Euer Bruder oder nicht – er war eine verwandte Seele für Euch. So eine Person trifft man nur sehr selten im Leben."

Nicht nur über Laiethas Wangen rannen Tränen, aber Linnyd beachtete die eigenen nicht. Sie wollte Laietha so gerne trösten, ihr die Selbstvorwürfe und Schuldgefühle nehmen, auch wenn sie wusste, dass nur eine einzige Person dazu imstande war.

„Aragorn hat nie aufgehört, etwas anderes für Euch zu empfinden, als Liebe, Laietha. Das weiß ich. Egal, was auch zwischen ihm und Euch vorgefallen, oder gesagt worden ist, er hat Euch längst verziehen."

Laietha sah zu Linnyd hinunter, die zu ihren Füßen kauerte und verspürte tiefe Zuneigung zu der zierlichen Elbin. Dennoch empfand sie wegen dieser freundlich gesprochenen Worte einen ungeheuerlichen Schmerz, der sie aufschluchzen ließ. Doch Linnyd lächelte nur, forderte keine Reaktion, keine Erwiderung auf ihre Worte, sondern gab der Frau Gelegenheit, in Ruhe darüber nachzudenken. Kurz drückte sie noch einmal deren Hand, bevor sie aufstand und sie mit Boromir alleine ließ.

Alleine dafür hätte Laietha sie gerne in die Arme geschlossen. Linnyd erwartete von ihr keine großen Worte, benötigte keine Bestätigung ihrer Vermutungen, sondern gab ihr die Zeit, sich zu sammeln und ihre Gedanken zu ordnen. Später. Später würde sie zu Linnyd gehen und mit ihr sprechen - wenn sie bereit dazu war. Und die Elbin wusste das! Aber jetzt war jede Stunde kostbar.

Linnyd entnahm Boromirs Blick, dass er in Gedanken bereits dabei war zu überlegen, in welcher Schatzkammer sie am Besten begannen. Er stieß einen leisen Fluch aus. Gondor war bei Weitem wohlhabender als Rohan und er wusste, dass die Schatzkammern gut gefüllt waren. Und was, wenn Ruchon den Schatz in einer der Waffenkammern versteckt hatte? In einem Haus? Einem Brunnen? Ihm schwindelte bei dem Gedanken an die verschiedenen Möglichkeiten. Sie würden vielleicht Tage, Wochen, sogar Monate benötigen, die Stadt abzusuchen und sie wussten nicht einmal, wonach sie Ausschau hielten.

Ein Stoß in die Seite riss ihn aus seinen Gedanken und aus einem Reflex heraus packte er seine Frau an der Hüfte, um zu verhindern, dass sie fiel. Rasch nickte er Bergil zu und einen Wimpernschlag später war der Mann an seiner Seite.

Boromir schenkte seiner Frau einen sanften Blick. „Leg dich schlafen, Liebes. Du kannst im Augenblick nichts ausrichten. Dein Vater ist bei Aragorn - er ist in guten Händen." Er verdrängte den hilflosen Blick seines Schwiegervaters, der sich in seinen Geist schlich. Auch Elladan trat an seine Seite. „Ich werde dich wecken, wenn sich etwas tut. Ich schwöre es, Laietha."

In ihren Augen flackerte ein letztes Aufbegehren, aber die Schwäche war stärker und sie nickte matt. Bergil legte seinen Arm um sie. „Komm", flüsterte er ihr zu und ohne Widerworte ließ sie sich fortführen. Die Blicke der beiden Elben richteten sich erwartungsvoll auf Boromir, der sich plötzlich ein wenig unwohl in seiner Haut zu fühlen begann, aber dann trat der besorgte Ehemann und Freund in ihm zurück und die Elben sahen einen Anführer vor sich, der es gewohnt war, taktisch zu denken und Befehle zu erteilen.

Er wandte sich an Linnyd. „Ihr sagt, die Drachen haben die Feste noch nicht angegriffen. Das könnte bedeuten, dass ihr Schatz nicht in einer der anderen Kammern war. Die Stadtwache hat eigentlich keinen Zutritt zur Schatzkammer in der Feste, aber Ruchon war Aragorns Leibwächter - es hätte ihn einiges an Anstrengung gekostet, aber es ist nicht unmöglich, dass er dort etwas versteckt hat. Vielleicht sollten wir in dieser Kammer mit unserer Suche beginnen."

Die Elbin nickte leicht und Boromir vermutete, dass sie froh darüber schien, nicht tatenlos herumsitzen zu müssen und sich ein wenig von den Gedanken an Aragorn abzulenken. Er legte ihr eine ermutigende Hand auf die Schulter.

„Wir werden das Kleinod finden - egal, was es ist. Kommt - wir haben wenig Zeit."

Langsam und bedächtig, sich Laiethas Tempo anpassend, führte Bergil sie durch die Flure des Palastes. Von Zeit zu Zeit spürte er, wie ein Zittern ihren Körper durchlief, aber er konnte nicht sagen, ob es von ihrer Schwäche, Schmerz oder Schluchzern herrührte. Von ihren Lippen löste sich kein Laut.

Gern hätte er sie gefragt, was im Thronsaal vorgefallen war, schließlich war sie die einzige, die alles gesehen hatte und darüber sprechen konnte. Ruchon war tot, Eban war tot und Aragorn...

Der König war so gut wie tot, ging man von der Stimmung um sie herum aus. Die wenigen Menschen, die ihnen begegneten, verstummten und senkten bei ihrem Anblick die Köpfe. Laietha hatte einen Brief an ihre Tochter aufgegeben und hatte sie gebeten, so schnell wie möglich zu kommen. Der Bote war bereits unterwegs in den Düsterwald. Und auch Bergil hatte nur wenig Hoffnung, dass Aragorn wieder genesen würde.

Laiethas Blick war leer, ihr Gesicht ausdruckslos, aber in ihrem Kopf wirbelten die Gedanken durcheinander wie Blätter in einem Herbststurm. Lange hatte Aragorns bleiches Abbild wie eingebrannt vor ihrem Auge gehangen – eine Totenmaske, ein Denkmal für ihren Verrat an ihm.

Aber als sie sich weiter und weiter von seinem Gemach entfernten, traten andere Bilder in ihre Erinnerung zurück. Ihnen voran Ruchon, der mit einem hämischen Grinsen über ihre Niederlage triumphierte. Es half nicht, die Augen zu schließen – sein Grinsen verfolgte sie auch unter geschlossenen Lidern.

Eine warme Decke wurde über sie gebreitet und ihr schmerzender Kopf versank in einem weichen Kissen. Obwohl die Bilder vor ihren Augen sie nicht loslassen wollten, fühlte Laietha, wie sie von bleierner Müdigkeit umfangen wurde.

Es war noch nicht einmal Mittag und doch schien ihr eine Ewigkeit vergangen zu sein, seit Eban sie am Morgen mit seinem Klopfen geweckt hatte, um mit ihr zu sprechen, als ihre Welt noch nicht nur aus Schmerz zu bestehen schien.

Bergil war schon fast an der Tür angelangt, als ihn ein heiseres Keuchen herum fahren ließ. „Eban!"

Mit weit aufgerissenen Augen war Laietha in die Höhe gefahren und wollte sich daran machen, sich zu erheben. Blitzschnell war Bergil an ihrer Seite. Sanft, aber bestimmt drückte er sie zurück in die Kissen.

„Du kannst jetzt nichts mehr für ihn tun, Laietha. Sei vernünftig." Bergil bemühte sich, seine Stimme so bittend wie möglich klingen zu lassen. In ihren Augen stand Verzweiflung und Fassungslosigkeit darüber, dass ihr Körper ihr nicht gehorchen wollte. „Ich kann ihn nicht einfach dort liegen lassen, Bergil, ich will nicht, dass..."

Er unterbrach sie mit einem leichten Nicken, als er verstand. Eban sollte nicht als rastloser Geist umher irren müssen. Er würde dafür sorgen, dass Laietha ihn nach ihrer Sitte bestatten konnte, wenn sie sich etwas erholt hatte. Der Bruder seiner Freundin würde nicht in einem Grab mit Ruchon enden.

„Ich verspreche, mich darum zu kümmern", versicherte er ihr leise und drückte ihre Hand. Sie schenkte ihm ein schmales, aber dankbares Lächeln, bevor sie erleichtert und erschöpft die Augen schloss. Bergil hatte sich noch nicht einmal von ihrer Seite erhoben, als sie der heilende Schlaf überkam.

Den Weg zu seinem Quartier hätte Aiglos sicherlich auch im Tiefschlaf zu finden vermocht und unter normalen Umständen benötigte er für diesen auch nicht länger als wenige Minuten.

Doch nun war es anders. Sosehr er sich auch wünschte, den aufrichtigen Trost und die Anteilnahme seiner Freunde zu spüren, so sehr sträubte sich auch sein Innerstes gegen jede Gesellschaft. So viele Gedanken und Erinnerungen schossen durch seinen Kopf, dass er diese erst einmal ordnen musste bevor er sich den Fragen stellen konnte, die Etienne und Albion sicherlich haben würden.

Und so fand er sich in den Ställen wieder, in denen er noch vor einigen Tagen so einträglich Seite an Seite mit seinem Onkel gearbeitet hatte. Er blickte die dämmrige Stallgasse entlang, hörte das Scharren von Hufen im Stroh, vernahm das sanfte Schnauben der Pferde und fühlte sich im nächsten Augenblick schon nicht mehr so unsagbar alleine und niedergeschlagen.

Dennoch lehnte er sich an das Holz der Boxentüre und schloss kurz die Augen, atmete bewusst und tief ein und aus und versuchte das Bild zu verdrängen, das er sowohl mit geöffneten, als auch jetzt, mit geschlossenen Augen, vor sich sah.

Aragorn, seinen Onkel und König, der mehr tot als lebendig in dem breiten Bett vor ihm ruhte. Derjenige, der ihm Freund, Verbündeter, großer Bruder und Vertrauensperson war. Der ihn immer verstanden hatte, ihn nie kritisiert hatte, sondern ihm immer zur Seite gestanden hatte, wenn er wieder einmal über die Stränge geschlagen war.

Wie konnte ein Mensch im einen Moment noch so voller Leben sein und im nächsten dem Tod bereits so nahe?

Weder seine Mutter, noch sein Vater hatten etwas gesagt, doch er wusste, dass sie über seine besonnene, ruhige Reaktion auf die schreckliche Nachricht sehr verwundert waren. Und nicht nur sie – auch er selbst war verwundert darüber, wie gefasst er all diese Nachrichten aufgenommen hatte. Es stimmte. Er war in den letzten Wochen und Monaten zum Mann geworden. Nicht nur körperlich, sondern auch geistig. Das wurde ihm nun selbst nur zu bewusst. Doch tief in seinem Inneren hätte er jetzt gerne geweint und geschrieen und im kindlichen Aufbegehren über dieses Schicksal geklagt.

Stattdessen ballten sich seine Hände zu Fäusten und fanden mit der neu gewonnenen Kraft das raue Holz der Türe, während ihm lautlos die Tränen über die Wangen rannen. Immer und immer wieder, bis der Schmerz schließlich den in seinem Herzen vertrieb und ihn in das Hier und Jetzt zurückholte.

Er konnte seine Freunde nicht länger warten lassen. Sie sorgten sich um ihren König nicht minder als er um seinen Onkel und sicherlich auch um ihn. Wenn er nicht bald zu ihnen ging, würden sie sicherlich nach ihm suchen und er wollte ihnen möglichst gefasst gegenüber treten und nicht von ihnen überrascht werden, während er sich hier im halbdunklen Stall verkroch und weinte.

Fahrig wischte er die salzigen Spuren mit dem Saum seines Hemdärmels ab und begab sich auf den Weg zu seinem Quartier.

Aiglos benötigte länger als sonst, weil jeder Schritt so mühsam und schwerfällig kam, als würde er zu seiner eigenen Hinrichtung geführt und wolle die Zeit hinauszögern den Richtplatz zu erreichen. Doch selbst die langsamste Schnecke gelangt schließlich irgendwann an ihr Ziel und so fand sich Aiglos vor seiner Zimmertüre wieder.

Aus dem Inneren vernahm er gedämpfte Stimmen, die zwei tiefen laute von Etienne und Albion und einen glockenhellen Klang, der nur zu Rosalie gehören konnte!

Ihr nun in dieser Verfassung gegenüber treten zu müssen, behagte ihm gar nicht, denn er wollte ihr nicht noch weiteren Kummer bereiten, als sie ohnehin schon hatte. Seine Mutter hatte sich zwar nach besten Kräften darum bemüht, etwas über Rosalies Eltern herauszufinden, war jedoch noch keinen Schritt weiter gekommen. Niemand schien das kleine Mädchen zu kennen oder sie zu vermissen. Und mit jedem Tag der verstrich, sank die Hoffnung und wuchs der Gedanke, den niemand von ihnen laut auszusprechen wagte.

Noch einmal atmete Aiglos tief durch und drückte dann entschlossen die Klinke der Türe hinunter. Das Gespräch verstummte nur einen Herzschlag später, die Gesichter wandten sich ihm zu und die Gefühle die er darin finden konnte, hätten beinahe die Maske fortgerissen, hinter der er seine Trauer, Angst und Verzweiflung versteckte.

Stunden schienen zu vergehen, in denen sie ihn einfach nur ansahen und Etienne war der Erste, der die bedrückende Stille brach. Er erhob sich von seinem Lager und begegnete Aiglos' Blick aufrichtig und sanft.

„Du brauchst es uns nicht zu erzählen, wenn du nicht willst, Aiglos. Ich sehe genug um zu wissen, dass du jetzt lieber an jedem anderen Ort in Mittelerde wärst, als hier und jetzt. Aber ich… wir möchten dir sagen, dass wir jederzeit für dich da sind! Also, wenn wir irgendetwas für dich tun können… dann brauchst du es nur zu sagen."

Aiglos schluckte schwer, doch was auch immer er für mögliche Entgegnungen suchte, sie alle wurden überflüssig, als seine Füße wie von selbst die Distanz zwischen ihm und Etienne überwanden und er ihn an sich zog.

Etienne schien einen Bruchteil verwundert zu sein, doch dann erwiderte er die freundschaftliche Umarmung, die mehr Trost spendete, als jedes Wort es vermochte und die Einsamkeit aus Aiglos' Herzen vertrieb.

Schließlich lösten sie sich voneinander und in Etiennes Augen fand Aiglos die Wahrheit über ihre Freundschaft. In diesem Moment wusste er, dass Etienne für ihn durchs Feuer gehen würde, so wie er ebenso für ihn. Sie standen erst am Anfang dieser Freundschaft, aber schon jetzt war Aiglos sich sicher, dass sie ein Leben lang halten würde. Egal was die Zukunft noch für ihn bereithalten mochte, mit Etienne an seiner Seite würde er jede Herausforderung, jedes Hindernis meistern und das Schicksal selbst herausfordern.

Dennoch fühlte Aiglos' sich plötzlich unsagbar müde und ließ sich neben Albion, der dessen Hand auf seine Schulter legte, auf das breite Bett sinken. Rosalie rückte dichter an ihn heran und schob ihre kleine, zierliche Hand in die seine. Keiner der drei Freunde drängte ihn, doch das mussten sie auch nicht. Auf ein Mal fiel es ihm leicht die richtigen Worte zu finden und es tat unsagbar gut, seine Sorgen mit ihnen zu teilen.

„Sie wissen nicht, ob er es diesmal schaffen wird." Aiglos schluckte. „Und wenn ich ehrlich bin, ist auch meine Hoffnung gering, nachdem ich ihn gesehen habe. Himmel, er sieht schon jetzt mehr tot als lebendig aus!

Das Schlimmste ist, dass ich mich ständig frage, ob ich nicht irgendetwas hätte tun können, um das alles zu verhindern! Verdammt! Mehr als einmal bin ich diesem Ruchon begegnet, habe mit ihm an einem Tisch gesessen, geredet und gespeist. Er war ständig in Aragorns Nähe, war bei dem Jagdausflug dabei und hat oft genug auch bei der Stallarbeit geholfen. Ich dachte immer, ich besäße eine gute Menschenkenntnis, aber das wahre Wesen dieses Kerls ist mir verborgen geblieben! Und mein Onkel muss nun den Preis dafür zahlen…"

Etienne, der gegen den Tisch gelehnt hatte, während Aiglos seinem Kummer Luft gemacht hatte, schnaubte entrüstet.

„Nicht nur du bist auf ihn hereingefallen, mein Freund. Wir alle haben nicht gemerkt, welches Spiel Ruchon gespielt hat. Aber gib dir nicht die Schuld für etwas, das du nicht ändern kannst – und was auch anderen nicht aufgefallen ist!

Selbst König Elessar hat nicht gemerkt, was sein Leibwächter wirklich im Sinn hatte. Und er hatte ihn Tag für Tag, Stunde für Stunde um sich. Wenn er dessen Charakter nicht durchschauen konnte, wer dann?"

Aiglos nickte, ohne auszusehen. Tief in seinem Herzen wusste er, dass Etienne Recht hatte, doch es half nicht, das dumpfe Gefühl in seinem Inneren zu vertreiben. Überhaupt fühlte sich sein ganzer Körper wie betäubt an, seit er den Stall verlassen hatte.

Müde und ausgelaugt bettete er den Kopf in den Händen und bemerkte nicht einmal, wie sich die Stimmung im Raum veränderte. Albion und Etienne schnappten keuchend nach Luft und Rosalie riss den Mund weit auf und starrte mit schreckgeweiteten Augen auf Aiglos Hände.

Die Haut über den Knöcheln war aufgesprungen und blutig, das Fleisch darum gerötet und geschwollen. Jede Bewegung ließ die dünne Kruste über den Wunden aufspringen und Blut hervorsickern. Aiglos musste furchtbare Schmerzen haben! Doch ihr Freund schien nicht das Geringste davon zu spüren.

Etienne tauschte einen kurzen Blick mit Albion, wandte sich dann Rosalie zu und legte ihr eine Hand auf die zierlichen Schultern. Entschieden schob er sie zum Ausgang des Zimmers, flüsterte ihr etwas ins Ohr, woraufhin sie leicht nickte und dann den langen Korridor entlang davon rannte.

Albion reichte wiederum das kurze Nicken von Etienne, um zu wissen, dass dieser Rosalie zu den Häusern der Heilung geschickt hatte, wo sich die Heilerinnen und Heiler sicher ihrer annehmen würden.

Stille breitete sich im Raum aus, die weder Etienne noch Albion zu unterbrechen wagte. Sie fürchteten, dass das kleinste Geräusch Aiglos zusammenfahren lassen würde, aber auch jedes Wort seine Trauer, Sorge und Furcht um seinen Onkel noch steigern würde, anstatt sie zu lindern.

So verharrten sie an seiner Seite und hofften, dass ihre Anwesenheit dem Freund wenigstens etwas helfen würde. Wenn Aiglos zum Reden bereit war, dann würde er ihnen alles erzählen. Dessen waren sich die Freunde sicher.


	54. Kapitel 52: Wenn man es am Wenigsten

52

**52. Kapitel: „Wenn man es am Wenigsten gebrauchen kann…"**

Die Schreie zerrissen die Dunkelheit so plötzlich und unerwartet, dass Boromir, Elladan und Linnyd zusammenzuckten und der Mensch beinahe die Fackel hätte fallen lassen, die er in der Hand gehalten hatte. Die beiden Elben und er standen zusammen mit dem Schatzmeister der Feste in dem hohen Gewölbe der Schatzkammer und gingen dessen Liste durch.

Linnyd arbeitete verbissen, trieb sich eisern voran, obwohl beide Männer sehen konnten, dass sie erschöpft und müde war, ganz zu schweigen von dem emotionalen Aufruhr, der in ihr wütete. Immer öfter reagierte sie gereizt, wenn sie nach einer längeren Suche, doch noch das genannte Stück auf der Liste in den Kisten und Regalen fanden. Und diese Liste war ellenlang und sie hatten eben erst begonnen!

Als der erste Schrei der Drachen nun in den dunklen Gewölben widerhallte, verharrte sie nur einen Atemzug lang, bevor sie sich der Tür zuwandte und losstürmen wollte, doch Elladan packte sie am Arm und hielt sie zurück.

„Ich werde mir das nicht länger ansehen, Linnyd! Auch unsere Kräfte sind nur begrenzt und ich denke nicht, dass Aragorn es gutheißen würde, dass du dich bis an den Rand der Erschöpfung treibst. In deinem jetzigen Zustand werde ich es jedenfalls nicht zulassen, dass du dich auch noch drei wütenden Drachen gegenüber stellst!"

Ein lautes Krachen, gefolgt von der Erschütterung des Gemäuers um sie herum überdeckte ihre Antwort, aber Linnyd kam nicht dazu, diese zu wiederholen. Elladan, Boromir und der Schatzmeister warteten nicht erst darauf, welche Auswirkungen diese Erschütterung auf das Gewölbe haben könnten. Sie rannten so schnell sie konnten und Elladan ließ sie gar nicht erst los. Er zerrte sie mit und sie beeilte sich, sich seinem Tempo anzupassen, um nicht zu stürzen.

Als sie die Treppe hinter sich gelassen hatten und in den Korridor gelangten, schlossen sie sich dem Strom der Menschen an, der bereits ins Freie hinauseilte, doch Linnyd versuchte sich aus dem Griff ihres Freundes zu befreien.

„Lass mich los, Dan!" Er blieb abrupt stehen und wirbelte zu ihr herum, doch jede erneute Zurechtweisung erstarb auf seinen Lippen, als er ihrer ansichtig wurde. Sie war blass und ihr ganzes Gesicht wurde von ihren Augen dominiert, die von unbändiger Angst erfüllt waren.

„Ich muss zu ihm", erklärte sie gerade laut genug, dass er sie verstehen konnte und nur ein kurzes Nicken war seine Antwort. Er gab sie frei und blickte ihr nach, wie sie sich gegen die Flüchtenden kämpfte, in Richtung von Aragorns Gemächern. Er nahm sich einen Augenblick, um erleichtert aufzuatmen. Sein Vater würde schon dafür sorgen, dass Linnyd sich nicht noch weiter übernahm.

Boromir war bereits weiter gelaufen, aber Elladan hatte keine Mühe, den Menschen einzuholen. Gemeinsam gelangten sie in die Eingangshalle und von dort aus auf den Eingang zu, der sie auf den Vorplatz der Feste führte.

Als sie diese jedoch durchschritten hatten, blieben sie wie angewurzelt auf den oberen Stufen stehen. Was sie erblickten konnte – durfte einfach nicht wahr sein! Aber es schien, als habe Linnyd mit ihrer Vermutung Recht gehabt!

Die Drachen umkreisten einzig die Feste der Stadt, streiften mit ihren gigantischen Schwingen und Klauen das hohe Gemäuer des Turms und der Zinnen. Tiefe Furchen wurden durch das helle Gestein gezogen, Bruchstücke über den Platz geschleudert. An mehreren Stellen waren Brände ausgebrochen, die von den Wachen der Feste verzweifelt zu löschen versucht wurden.

Was Elladan und Boromir jedoch am Meisten entsetzte war, dass der Weiße Baum Gondors lichterloh in Flammen stand!

Elladan verharrte nur einen Herzschlag lang in der Starre, dann wollte er losstürmen, um dieses Wahrzeichen von Aragorns Herrschaft zu retten. Ihm war, als würde er den Baum unter der Qual schreien hören und er verspürte nur den einen Wunsch, diese grauenvolle Stimme zum Verstummen zu bringen.

Boromir folgte ihm dicht auf, ergriff im Laufen einen hölzernen Eimer, der achtlos fallen gelassen worden war und über den Hof rollte und rannte zum Brunnen. Er kam genau in jenem Moment dort an, als Elladan den Schöpfeimer an den Rand gezogen hatte und ließ sein Gefäß mit dem kostbaren Nass befüllen. Das Wasser traf zischend und spritzend auf den Stamm.

Eimer um Eimer folgte und bald wurden ihre Mühen von einigen Helfern unterstützt. Dennoch war abzusehen, dass die Flammen bereits einen beträchtlichen Schaden verursacht hatten. Dass die Männer immer wieder ihre Bemühungen unterbrechen mussten, um Schutz vor den Drachen und herunterfallenden Mauersteinen zu suchen, war für ihre Tätigkeit nicht gerade hilfreich. Als sie das Feuer schließlich gelöscht hatten, waren Boromir und Elladan erschöpft, müde, rußgeschwärzt und deprimiert.

Boromir ließ den Eimer fallen und lehnte sich schnaufend an den Rand des Brunnens, während Elladan verzweifelt den Weißen Baum musterte.

„Wenn Aragorn das sieht, wird der Schock ihn umbringen", entfuhr es Boromir, doch als ihm bewusst wurde, was er eben gesagt hatte, bereute er seine Äußerung augenblicklich.

Elladan begegnete dem betroffenen Blick seines Freundes, doch bevor er darauf etwas erwidern konnte, ließ ihn eine Vorahnung verstummen. Langsam, als würde er wissen, dass ihm jede rasche Bewegung zum Verhängnis werden könnte, drehte der Elb sich um. Gerade rechtzeitig, um das Drachenmännchen auf die äußere Mauer des Platzes zufliegen zu sehen, um darauf zu landen. Nur zu bald würden er und sein Schwager wissen, wie sich Aragorn und Eban gefühlt hatten, als sie dem Drachen gegenüber gestanden hatten…

Die riesigen Schwingen des Drachens ließen die Luft wie eine gigantische Welle gegen die beiden Männer prallen und ohne Elladans festen Griff wäre Boromir sicherlich zu Boden gegangen. Doch er wusste nicht wirklich, ob er sich darüber freuen sollte, auf den Beinen geblieben zu sein. Nun fand er sich geradewegs vor dem Angesicht des Drachen. Aber trotz allem konnte er nicht umhin, einen bewundernden Schauer zu unterdrücken.

Niemals zuvor hatte er in so wissende, unergründliche Augen geblickt. Wenn er schon Ehrfurcht vor dem Blick seines Schwiegervaters empfand, oder auch Bewunderung und Anerkennung für die Zwillinge, so wusste er doch, dass dieses Geschöpf noch Höheres verdient hatte.

Wie alt mochte es sein? Wie viele Jahrtausende auf dieser Erde wandeln? Was hatte es alles erlebt und erdulden müssen? Wie viele Kämpfe hatte es gefochten?

Boromir verspürte den zwingenden Drang, vor ihm auf die Knie zu sinken und sich in Demut zu verbeugen.

Elladan empfand sehr ähnlich und genau das schien der Drache wohl auch zu spüren. Dessen durchdringende Augen hielten den Elb vor sich in seinem Blick gefangen und fixierten diesen unausweichlich. Es schien, als wisse er genau, dass dieser Mann ebenfalls eine lange Zeitspanne in dieser Welt verweilt hatte und ihm hier ein beinahe ebenbürtiger Gegner gegenüber stand.

Elladan rührte sich nicht, aber eine wahnwitzige Idee nahm in seinem Kopf Gestalt an. Linnyd hatte ihm von dem Kontakt zu den Drachen auf dem Jagdausflug erzählt und mit unsicheren Worten zu erklären versucht, wie genau sich alles abgespielt hatte. Und so versuchte Elladan sich nun an all das zu erinnern und es ihr gleich zu tun.

Er vertrieb alle anderen Gedanken aus seinem Kopf und konzentrierte sich auf die Dinge, die nach Linnyds Bericht zufolge wichtig waren: seine Gefühle. Die Liebe zu seiner Familie, seinen Freunden, die Angst, dass einem von ihnen etwas zustoßen könnte, die Furcht, Aragorn zu verlieren, den Wunsch, seine Familie zu beschützen und auch die Menschen, die in Minas Tirith lebten. Er versuchte dem Drachen klar zu machen, dass sie den Drachen nichts Böses wollten, dass sie nur wünschten, in Frieden zu leben.

Elladan legte all sein Herz in diese Gedanken und spürte dann zu den Gedanken des Drachen hin. Erst schien es, als verstehe der Drache was Elladan ihm zu übermitteln versuchte und er hatte das Gefühl, als sende ihm dieser ähnliche zurück. Er glaubte, Liebe zu empfinden, Sorge und Verantwortung, doch als Elladan versuchte, ihn zum davonfliegen zu bewegen, durchfuhr ihn ein stechender Schmerz des Verlustes und der Wut.

Der Drache warf den Kopf zurück und stieß einen fürchterlichen Schrei in den Himmel. Abrupt riss der Kontakt zwischen Drachen und Elb ab und Elladan glaubte, seine Seele würde ihm gleich mit aus dem Körper gerissen.

Einen Augenblick war ihm, als stünde er am Rande des Platzes und würde auf die Szene vor ihm blicken: ein Mensch und ein Elb, die sich gegenüber einem Drachen wieder gefunden hatten. Dann prallte er in seinen Körper zurück, taumelte und fiel auf die Knie. Die Welt um ihn herum schien ein Eigenleben zu besitzen, drehte sich und vereinte sich in einem Strudel aus glühender Lava und undurchdringlicher Schwärze. Er glaubte am Rande seiner schwindenden Wahrnehmung seinen Namen zu hören. Der Ruf einer vertrauten Stimme, doch dann brach ein neuerlicher Schlag über ihn herein und seine Sinne versagten ihm vollends den Dienst.

„Elladan!" Boromir sah mit Entsetzen, wie Elladan neben ihm zusammenbrach und löste sich aus seiner Starre. Alle Vorsicht und die unwirklichen vergangenen Minuten vergessend, rannte er zu seinem Freund hinüber und beachtete den Drachen nicht länger, der sich mit kraftvollen Schlägen seiner riesigen Flügel in den Nachthimmel erhob, um seine Zerstörung fortzusetzen.

Er umschlang die Schultern des Elben, bettete dessen Kopf in seiner Armbeuge und fühlte mit der anderen Hand hektisch nach einem Puls. Er wusste nicht was mit Elladan geschehen war, aber er sah dennoch, dass es ihn all seine Kräfte geraubt zu haben schien. Elladans Atem ging flach, sein Herz raste und alles Flehen brachte ihn nicht dazu, die Augen zu öffnen.

„Verdammt!", entfuhr es Boromir und er sah sich hilfesuchend auf dem zerstörten Platz um, doch er musste feststellen, dass alle Männer damit beschäftigt waren, ein Feuer einzudämmen und zu verhindern, dass es auf den Palast übergriff.

Weiterhin fluchend fügte der Mensch sich in sein Schicksal, missachtete seinen schmerzenden Arm und hob den Elben hoch. Mit schwerfälligen Schritten überwand er die Entfernung zum Brunnen, legte Elladan dort ab und schöpfte mit der hohlen Hand etwas Wasser. Er ließ es ihm erst über Gesicht und Nacken rinnen und benetzte ihm dann die Lippen. Nichts geschah.

Wieder und wieder tat er dies und wollte die Hoffnung schon aufgeben, als Elladan sich zu regen begann.

„Eru sein Dank!", stieß Boromir hervor, dann wandte er seine Aufmerksamkeit wieder seinem Schwager zu. „Elladan? Bist du wieder bei mir? Komm schon, ich dachte deine Nerven wären besser und du würdest nicht gleich wie eine holde Jungfrau in Ohnmacht fallen, nur weil du einem Drachen gegenüber stehst!" Wieder schöpfte er etwas Wasser und strich es über Elladans Stirn.

„Warte bis ich Elrohir und Aragorn davon erzähle! Sie werden dich bis ans Ende deines Lebens damit aufziehen!", drohte er scherzend, aber die Sorge ließ sich nicht aus seiner Stimme verbannen.

Elladans Augenlider hoben sich langsam und die grauen Augen schienen den Menschen nicht wirklich zu erfassen, doch die leise gesprochenen Worte bewiesen, dass der Elb wieder bei ihm war.

„Untersteh dich, Boromir. Ein Wort und Laietha wird erfahren, was damals in Bruchtal wirklich mit ihrem Kleid geschehen ist…" Mit Genugtuung sah Elladan, wie Boromir seine Fassung einen Augenblick verlor, doch dann fing dieser sich wieder.

„Das würdest du nicht wagen! Immerhin warst du ebenso Schuld daran wie ich. Es war schließlich deine Idee, dass…"

„Genug", unterbrach ihn der Elb und versuchte, wieder auf die Beine zu kommen. Dankend nahm er die stützende Hand des Mannes an und verdrängte das Schwindelgefühl.

Die tanzenden Schatten vor seinen Augen waren kaum gewichen, da drangen gellende Schreie und panische Rufe zu den beiden Männern. Boromir warf Elladan einen fragenden Blick zu, den der Elb mit einem kurzen Nicken bestätigte und sie rannten los. Nie zuvor hatten sie Schreie gehört, die so von Furcht und Angst erfüllte waren und Boromir hatte gehofft, sie auch niemals in seinem Leben hören zu müssen, doch als er durch das Tor trat, dass den Vorplatz vom Hof der Feste trennte, konnte er nur mit Mühe die Fassung wahren.

Im nächsten Augenblick färbte sich der Himmel über dem Platz rot und ein zischendes Geräusch erklang. Eine ungeheure Hitze breitete sich aus und Boromir riss schützend die Arme vor sein Gesicht. Etwas packte ihn an der Schulter und riss ihn in den Schutz der Mauer zurück und Boromir wusste, dass es nur Elladan gewesen sein konnte.

Das Rauschen mächtiger Schwingen ertönte und ein gewaltiger dunkler Schatten glitt durch den wabernden Rauch, der in den Himmel empor stieg. Funken gingen wie feuriger Regen nieder und das Knistern von Flammen hing in der Luft.

Boromir rührte sich erst, als eine plötzliche, unheimliche Stille eintrat, die ihm trotz der Hitze einen eisigen Schauer über den Rücken jagte. Dass Elladan ihm in jenem Moment das Leben gerettet hatte, wurde ihm bewusst, als er den Hof erblickte.

Wenige Schritte vor ihnen erhoben sich Flammensäulen und zehrten an den Mauern und hölzernen Stutzpfeilern der Häuser. Nicht weit entfernt auf der verkohlten, dampfenden Erde, lag ein übel riechender, schwarzer Haufen und ein genauerer Blick zeigte weitere, die sich über den kleinen Platz verteilten. Ein einsamer, noch brennender Holzeimer rollte ein Stück dazwischen herum und blieb dann dicht neben einem liegen.

Boromir trat heran, um sich einen der Klumpen aus der Nähe zu betrachten und blickte erschüttert auf eine Reihe weißer, menschlicher Zähne, die aus dem unförmigen Gebilde hervor staken. Voll Entsetzen stieß er einen Laut aus und taumelte er zurück. Er spürte Übelkeit in sich aufsteigen, drehte sich herum und kämpfte gegen die Galle an, die ihm in die Kehle stieg. Durch die Nase zog er einige Male tief die Luft ein, was sich unmittelbar als fataler Fehler erwies, als ihm der unverkennbare Gestank von verkohltem Fleisch in die Nase stieg. Er verlor den Kampf und erbrach alles, was er an diesem Tag zu sich genommen hatte.

Er würgte noch immer, als er Elladans Hand mitfühlend auf seiner Schulter spürte und ein Tuch in seinem Blickfeld erschien, das der Elb ihm reichte. Dankend nahm er es entgegen, presste es sich vor Mund und Nase und glaubte sich einen Moment in Bruchtal wieder zu finden. Der Geruch nach Wald, Wasser und Kräutern umgab ihn und als er die Augen schloss, sah er das Tal vor sich und tiefer Frieden erfüllte ihn.

Der Frieden verging genauso rasch wie er gekommen war, als er die Augen wieder aufschlug und sich in der Hölle wieder fand. Wieder erklangen Rufe. Diesmal klare Anweisungen, die sich mit dem Klang von schweren Stiefeln auf Stein vermischten. Krieger rannten auf dem Platz umher, suchten nach Überlebenden und bekämpften die Brandherde, damit sich die Flammen nicht ausbreiteten. Elladan zog Boromir auf die Füße.

„Komm. Hier sind genug Männer. Lass und sehen, wo unsere Hilfe dringender gebraucht wird." Diesmal war es an Boromir zu nicken und er folgte dem Elben stumm und ohne sich noch einmal umzublicken.


	55. Kapitel 53: Entscheidungen

53

**53. Kapitel: „Entscheidungen"**

Dunkelheit hielt ihn gefangen. Dunkelheit war alles, was er sah und an was er sich erinnern konnte – ausgenommen der Schmerzen, die kommen würden, wenn sich die Schwärze um ihn in helles Grau auflösen würde. Nach Dunkelheit kam immer der Schmerz…

Aber jetzt zeigte die Finsternis keine Anzeichen dafür, dass sie vergehen würde wofür er dankbar war. Aragorn wusste, dass etwas geschehen war. Etwas Wichtiges, aber er konnte sich im Augenblick nicht daran erinnern und wollte es auch nicht. Hier gab es nichts, dem er sich stellen musste. Nur Stille, Ruhe und Frieden um Kraft zu schöpfen.

Aber dennoch besaß die Schwärze ein Eigenleben, wurde langsam dünner, grauer, wie Nebel, der von einer Morgenbrise fortgetrieben wurde. Er stöhnte, als genau das eintrat, was er befürchtet hatte. Je mehr die Dunkelheit sich löste, desto bewusster wurde er sich seines geschwächten Körpers und der Schmerz überkam ihn mit einer ernormen Schnelligkeit, die ihm den Atem raubte.

Mit dem Schmerz kam auch die Erinnerung. Zumindest Bruchstücke davon. Da war eine Stimme gewesen, die eindringlich zu ihm gesprochen hatte und ihn angefleht hatte, wieder zu Bewusstsein zu kommen. Jedes Mal wenn sein Geist versucht hatte, sich aus der Umklammerung der Finsternis zu befreien, war da eine Stimme gewesen. Jedes Mal wenn die Schwärze sich aufzulösen schien, aber dann doch wieder zunahm, um ihn in der Unendlichkeit gefangen zu halten. Gefangen zwischen der Welt der Bewusstlosigkeit und des Nebels war die Stimme gedämpft gewesen, war durch die Unendlichkeit geschwebt wie ein Geist. Aber er meinte sich erinnern zu können, dass es nicht immer die gleiche Stimme gewesen war. Nein. Da waren viele gewesen. Manchmal auch mehr als eine, aber alle hatten eine Gemeinsamkeit gehabt. Sie hatten alle nicht aufgegeben, hatten nicht eher Ruhe gegeben, bis sie ihn aus dem Frieden und Komfort der schmerzfreien Dunkelheit gelockt hatten.

Und dann wurde er sich plötzlich gewahr, dass dort erneut eine Stimme war, die zu ihm sprach und er zog zitternd die Luft ein, um den Schmerz zu bekämpfen.

„…glaube… kommt zu sich… _Ada_…"

Eine andere Stimme sprach, dieses Mal leichter und deutlicher zu verstehen, auch wenn sie wie im Traum noch aus weiter Ferne zu kommen schien.

„Estel. Wach auf, Estel. Öffne deine Augen und sieh mich an. Lass uns sehen, dass du wieder bei uns bist, bitte."

So sehr Aragorn sich auch darum bemühte, die Dunkelheit gefasst zu halten, um dem Schmerz zu entgehen, schaffte er es nicht länger. Der Versuch rief eine Explosion von Schlägen hinter seiner Stirn hervor, die ihn aufstöhnen ließ und in seinem Kopf hämmerte es unerträglich.

Verflucht seien diese Stimmen! Konnten sie ihn nicht einfach in Ruhe lassen? Wussten sie denn nicht, in welche Qualen sie ihn führten, wenn sie ihn aus dieser gnädigen Schwärze lockten? Er wollte nichts mehr, als endlich von all dem befreit zu werden: den Sorgen, Problemen, Verantwortungen und Schmerzen…

Und doch, Stück für Stück kehrte er aus der Bewusstlosigkeit zurück, bis er sich selbst durch die geschlossenen Lider seiner Umgebung gewahr wurde. Die Matratze unter sich, die Decken und das weiche Kissen, der Schimmer von Licht hinter seinen geschlossenen Lidern.

Mit einem Seufzen begann er, sich den Stimmen an seiner Seite zu stellen, aber als er es schaffte, die Augen einen Spalt weit zu öffnen, stach ein Blitz aus Helligkeit in sie hinein und er presste sie wieder zusammen. Er stöhnte auf und schaffte es sogar, seine Augen mit seinem Arm zu bedecken. Geräusche erwachten um ihn herum, Schritte, Stoffrascheln und gemurmelte Worte, das Klappern einer Türe. Dann folgte erneut Stille, jedenfalls für wenige Herzschläge.

„Nun ist es besser, mein Sohn. Du kannst die Augen öffnen."

Etwas sagte ihm, dass er der Stimme vertrauen konnte und so wagte er einen zweiten Versuch. Sein Arm rutschte schwer auf das Laken zurück, während er vorsichtig gegen das gedämpfte Licht anblinzelte.

„Gut so. Sieh mich an." Graue Augen sahen zu Elrond empor, blicklos und ohne erkennbares Ziel. Immer wieder drohten die Lider erneut zuzufallen, doch Elrond sah, dass Aragorn darum kämpfte, sie geöffnet zu halten. „Estel?"

Dieses Mal blieben die Augen einen Spalt breit geöffnet, wanderten durch die Luft zwischen ihnen, auf der Suche nach dem Ursprung der Quelle und endlich schienen sie eine vage Vermutung zu haben.

Aragorn versuchte in den Schatten etwas zu erkennen, sich zu erinnern, wem die verschwommenen Züge über ihm gehörten. Vor der Dunkelheit - war da irgendetwas gewesen? Nur langsam tauchten Fetzen der Erinnerung vor ihm auf. Ein hasserfülltes Gesicht, das unerträglichen Schmerz in ihm hervorrief. Dann ein ihm nur zu bekanntes Gesicht. Eingerahmt in rote Locken, mit Augen so grün, dass man den Wald darin finden konnte, wenn man sich nur wagte, in sie hineinzutauchen. Und schließlich das Gesicht eines Lichtwesens, das mit goldenen Augen, erfüllt von Sorge und Liebe, zu ihm flehte. Wie die Augen, die nun über ihm in dem Nebel eine Form annahmen und fast das Gleiche zum Ausdruck brachten. Ein leichtes Lächeln flog über seine Lippen. „_Ada_…"

Erleichterung spülte in einer Welle über Elrond hinweg und er musste einen Moment die Augen schließen, um die Tränen zurückzuhalten, die sich ihren Weg unter seinen Lidern hervorzubahnen versuchten. Einen Augenblick hatte er gefürchtet, dass Aragorn ihn nicht erkennen, oder sich nicht an ihn erinnern könnte. Er musste sich räuspern bevor er seiner Stimme traute. Er wollte nicht, dass Aragorn bemerkte, welche Gefühle in seinem Inneren tobten. „Ja. Ich bin es. Hier, trink das. Es wird dir helfen…"

Da war etwas Merkwürdiges in der Stimme seines Vaters. Aragorn konnte es ganz deutlich hören, aber nicht zuordnen. Trotzdem leerte er den Becher, der ihm an die Lippen gehalten wurde und erkannte, dass es kaltes, klares Wasser war. Es belebte ihn, rann mit einer Wohltat seine trockene, raue Kehle hinab, doch es hinterließ auch einen seltsamen Geschmack auf seiner Zunge. Welche fürchterlichen Kräuter hatte sein Vater diesmal für seine Heilung genommen?

Völlig erschöpft von dieser geringen Anstrengung sank er zurück in die Kissen und lag einfach nur da, sich gewiss, dass sein Vater neben ihm wachte. Aber da war noch jemand gewesen, fiel ihm ein. Eine ebenso vertraute Stimme. Als er leicht den Kopf drehte, tauchte ein wohlgeformter Schatten neben ihm auf. Er wusste, es war einer seiner Brüder. Wer genau konnte er augenblicklich nicht sagen, doch der Elb half ihm.

„Willkommen zurück, Estel. Ich bin es – Elrohir. Alles wird gut, du wirst sehen. Ruh dich aus. Du brauchst den Schlaf."

Es war so leicht, sich von den Worten seines Bruders wieder einlullen zu lassen. Er hatte in Elbisch gesprochen. Ein melodischer Singsang, der ihn forttragen wollte. Viel hätte nicht mehr gefehlt, um ihn in den Schlaf zu locken, als ein Gedanke durch seinen Geist driftete, der ihn abrupt aus seinem leichten Schlummer riss.

‚_Entweder Ihr sterbt, weil Ihr es nicht mehr zu Euch nehmt, oder weil Ihr es nehmt.' _Er fuhr aus den Kissen hoch, keuchte angesichts des Schmerzes, der ihn dabei durchfuhr und umklammerte Elronds Arme in purer Verzweiflung.

„Nein! Ich darf… jetzt nicht schlafen… Ich muss… noch so viel sagen… bevor… es zu Ende geht… Boromir. Er muss seinen Platz einnehmen… als Truchsess… Sagt Laietha, dass ich sie liebe… Und Linnyd… Ich…"

„Ruhig, Aragorn. Beruhige dich!" Elrond drückte ihn sanft aber bestimmt zurück auf das Kissen. Aragorns Atem ging stoßweise und Schweiß glänzte auf dessen Stirn. Ohne etwas gesagt zu haben, wurde Elrond von Elrohir ein kühles Tuch gereicht, das er seinem Ziehsohn gegen die Schläfen presste.

„Du musst nicht sterben, mein Sohn", sagte er zärtlich. Dabei griff er in seine Tasche, um einen kleinen Lederbeutel hervor zu holen. „Elrohir hat das hier bei Ruchon gefunden. _Kiranath._ Das Gift- oder besser gesagt das Rauschmittel– das er dir verabreicht hat. Du kannst damit weiter leben…"

„Nein! Ich will nicht!" Aragorn drückte sich tiefer in die Kissen, als wolle er so weit wie möglich vor dem _Kiranath _zurückweichen. „Begreift ihr denn nicht...? Wenn ich nun… zustimme und es weiterhin nehme… wird es mich sowieso töten. Ich bin an dieses Gift gekettet… davon abhängig. Dieses Leben würde… ich hassen! Das will ich nicht… mir fehlt die Kraft dazu…" Seine Augen huschten einer Panik nahe zwischen seinem Vater und Elrohir hin und her.

„Habe ich denn gesagt, dass du es immer weiter nehmen musst?"

„Nehme ich es nicht, werde ich sterben." Es war eine simple Feststellung. Eine Tatsache, mit der Aragorn sich bereits abgefunden zu haben schien.

„Ich sage nicht, dass es einfach für dich werden wird, Estel. Aber wenn du jeden Tag weniger nimmst, so wenig wie möglich, dann kannst du wahrscheinlich davon loskommen. Solange du das durchmachst, ist es mit Sicherheit die Hölle, das will ich nicht leugnen."

Aragorn merkte, wie sich seine Kehle bei dieser Vorstellung zusammenzog. Das Gefühl – die eisige Kälte im Inneren seines Herzens – schien selbst jetzt noch an seiner Kraft zu zehren. Zog ihn immer weiter von dieser Welt, von den Menschen die er liebte, fort.

„_Ada_… Ich…"

„Du kannst es so machen, oder du kannst hier sterben – im Kreise deiner Freunde und deiner Familie." Elrond schluckte schwer. „Wenn du dich für die zweite Möglichkeit entscheidest, wird dich niemand tadeln. Sie wissen alle, was du durchgemacht hast – was dir bevorstünde. Aber sie würden dir alle beistehen, wenn du dich für das Kämpfen entscheiden würdest."

Elronds Stimme klang rau von Furcht, wie Aragorn sich wohl entscheiden mochte.

„Weiß Linnyd davon?", flüsterte Aragorn. Elrond nickte.

„Elrohir und ich haben mit ihr darüber geredet. Sie liebt dich sehr, weißt du? Und sie hat sehr viel Liebe zu geben. Wirst du es riskieren, Estel? Es riskieren, dass sie dich genug lieben darf?"

Aragorn schloss die Augen und legte den Kopf zurück.

„Lass Ruchon nicht doch noch sein Ziel erreichen, Bruder. Lass nicht zu, dass er dich uns doch noch nimmt – trotz der Hoffnung, die noch besteht", flehte Elrohir an Aragorns Seite.

Aragorn rieb sich die Tränen aus den Augen, schlug sie auf – und sah Linnyd neben seinem Ziehvater stehen.

Sie war gezeichnet. Blutergüsse verdunkelten ihre Wangenknochen und eine Schnittwunde verlief über ihr Schlüsselbein. Er ahnte, dass noch weitere Wunden ihren Körper entstellten, doch sie wurden von dem Gewand verborgen, das sie trug. Ihr Anblick wurde einen Herzschlag lang von der Erinnerung abgelöst, wie sie mit erhobenem Schwert in einem Schauer aus bunten Scherben über ihm stand.

„Ich hasse es, kämpfen zu müssen und trotzdem zu verlieren…", flüsterte sie mit unsicherer, belegter Stimme.

„Und du wirst es diesmal… auch nicht tun…", entgegnete Aragorn leise. Er streckte die Arme nach ihr aus und Linnyd sank neben ihm auf das Bett und barg sich wortlos an seinem Herzen.

Elrond lächelte. „Ich glaube, wir sind hier nun überflüssig, Elrohir. Ich sorge dafür, dass ihr vorerst nicht gestört werdet." Er stellte den Beutel mit dem _Kiranath _neben den Kelch mit Wein und verließ mit Elrohir das Zimmer.

Aragorn zog Linnyd an sich, hielt sich an ihr fest und wünschte sich nichts mehr, als dass dieser Moment immer weiter währen würde. Es dauerte lange, bis er allmählich einen dumpfen, vagen Schmerz in seinen Knochen spürte, der ihn seltsam ruhelos machte. Angst durchfuhr ihn.

‚_Es geht also los, _dachte er und sein Blick glitt zum Tisch, wo sein Vater den Beutel zurückgelassen hatte. Er schloss die Augen und klammerte sich noch fester an Linnyds Stärke.

Was Aiglos schließlich aus seiner Lethargie riss, waren die aufgeregten Rufe von den Bewohnern der Stadt, die so plötzlich losbrachen und durch das geöffnete Fenster zu den Freunden ins Zimmer drangen. Wie ein Mann kamen die drei auf die Füße und ihre Blicke trafen sich für den Bruchteil eines Herzschlages. Keiner brauchte auszusprechen, was diese Schreckensrufe zu bedeuten hatten – sie waren sich der einzigen Ursache nur zu bewusst.

Und dennoch empfand Aiglos in diesem Augenblick weder Furcht noch Entsetzen. Diese beiden Empfindungen schlugen erst über ihn herein, als Albion einen Namen flüsterte. „Rosalie…"

Erst jetzt bemerkte Aiglos, dass sie sich nicht mehr mit ihnen im Zimmer befand und eine böse Vorahnung beschlich ihn. Mit einem Schritt war er vor Albion, packte ihn an den Schultern und schüttelte den Freund bei jedem seiner Worte.

„Was ist mit Rosalie? Nun sag schon, Albion! Wo ist sie…?"

Albions Zähne schlugen bei dieser groben Behandlung klappernd aufeinander. Er konnte, beim besten Willen keine Antworten auf Aiglos' Fragen geben. Es war Etienne, der ihn schließlich erlöste und für ihn antwortete.

„Sie ist auf dem Weg zu den Häusern der Heilung. Sie sollte dort…"

Doch Aiglos wartete keine weiteren Erklärungen ab. „Kommt!", rief er nur und stürmte bereits aus dem Zimmer ohne sich zu vergewissern, ob die beiden ihm folgten.

Die Jungen wussten, in welcher Gefahr Rosalie sich nun befand – sie würde den Drachen genau vor die gefährlichen Klauen laufen.

Aiglos' Herz hämmerte in seiner Brust und er rannte so schnell, dass das Luftholen schmerzte. Doch er hielt nicht inne, selbst dann nicht, als sich seine Seite unter Stichen zusammenzog. Er stieß achtlos Leute zur Seite, die seinen Weg kreuzten und nahm nur vage die hastigen Entschuldigungen wahr, die Etienne und Albion für sein Verhalten zurückriefen.

Immer häufiger schien das nötig, denn immer mehr Menschen drängten sich in den Korridoren, je näher sie den oberen Ringen kamen.

Inzwischen übertönten die Schreie der Drachen die aufgeregten Rufe der Menge, das Krachen und Bersten von Stein hallte durch die Stadt. Aiglos glaubte sogar zu spüren, wie der Boden unter seinen Füßen erzitterte.

Und dann taumelte er regelrecht ins Freie, als er völlig unerwartet aus der Menge stolperte. Abrupt blieb er stehen, angesichts dessen, was er sah und wäre es nicht wegen Rosalie gewesen, so hätte er sicherlich sofort wieder kehrt gemacht und schleunigst Schutz im Knappenquartier gesucht.

Etienne und Albion flankierten ihn und rangen ebenso um Atem wie er selbst, doch ein kurzer Blickkontakt mit beiden reichte aus, um sich ihrer Entschlossenheit zu versichern.

Etienne nickte grimmig und übernahm die Führung durch das Chaos aus Kriegern, Verwundeten, Brandherden und Trümmerhaufen. Immer wieder mussten sie einen Umweg in Kauf nehmen, weil mannshohe Steinbrocken oder brennende Balken ihren den Weg versperrten.

Ihre Augen flogen ruhelos über ihre Umgebung, suchten überall nach Rosalie, doch sie schien vom Erdboden verschluckt worden zu sein.

Es war Etienne, der sie schließlich entdeckte. Er glaubte erst, seine Augen hätten ihn getäuscht, als er glaubte, den blonden Lockenschopf in einem kaum schulterbreiten Spalt zwischen den Trümmern zu erkennen.

Keinen Herzschlag später verhüllten dichte Rauchschwaden den Riss im Gestein, doch Etienne konnte nicht anders. Er musste sich einfach vergewissern, ob seine Augen ihm einen Streich gespielt hatten, oder ob sie endlich gefunden hatten, was er suchte. Ohne die Gefahr der brennenden Balkens in seinem Weg zu beachten, rannte er los. Er sprang über ein kniehohes Hindernis, rutschte bei der Landung mit dem Fuß weg und fing seinen Sturz im letzten Moment unglücklich mit den Händen ab. Schmerz schoss sein rechtes Handgelenk hinauf, aber er kämpfte diesen verbissen nieder und hastete weiter. Dann war er am Ziel, der Qualm verzog sich und Erleichterung ließ ihn sein Handgelenk vergessen.

Er hatte sich nicht getäuscht! Dort, so weit wie es eben ging, hatte sich Rosalie in den Spalt gezwängt. Ihr Schluchzen war einen Augenblick lang alles, was Etienne an Geräuschen um sich herum wahrnahm und als er mit zitternden Fingern ihre Schulter umschloss, zuckte sie zusammen und ihr Kopf fuhr hoch.

Ihre braunen Augen waren weit aufgerissen und schienen ihr ganzes Gesicht zu vereinnahmen. Etiennes Herz zog sich zusammen, als er die Todesangst darin sah und er hob langsam die Hand an ihre tränennasse Wange.

„Scht, scht… Ganz ruhig, Rosalie. Ich bin es, Etienne! Komm nur… Ich bringe dich hier weg… In Sicherheit!"

Rosalie nickte kaum merklich, umfing mit ihrer kleinen Hand die seine, die in jenem Augenblick angesichts des Vergleiches mit ihrer Kinderhand, nicht mehr wie die eines Jungen wirkte, sondern eher so stark wie die eines Kriegers.

Nur ganz kurz sah Etienne sich um, um nach Aiglos und Albion Ausschau zu halten und entdeckte sie, als sie gerade über das Hindernis kletterten, das ihm selbst ein verstauchtes Handgelenk eingebracht hatte. Als er seine Aufmerksamkeit wieder auf Rosalie richtete, schien diese sich etwas gefangen zu haben.

„Komm", forderte er sie erneut eindringlich auf. „Hier sind wir nicht sicher."

Ihre Hand packte die seine noch fester und er half ihr, sich wieder ins Freie zu zwängen. Zitternd und verdreckt stand sie vor ihm und er wartete nicht länger ab, sondern schob sie auf die beiden Freunde zu. Sie sahen nicht wesentlich besser aus, als das Mädchen und Etienne bezweifelte, dass der Ruß und Schmutz seine Kleidung und Antlitz verschont hatte, doch das war im Augenblick ihr kleinstes Problem.

Etienne fragte sich, wo sie Schutz finden konnten, denn in irgendeiner Weise fühlte er sich als Ältester dazu verpflichtet, die kleine Gruppe in Sicherheit zu bringen.

Er sah sich hastig um, bevor sein Blick auf Aiglos haften blieb, der sich mit einer Hand auf Albions Schulter stützte, um sein Knie zu entlasten. Der schnelle Lauf, das Klettern und Voranstolpern durch die zerstörten Gemäuer hatten seinem Knie nicht gut getan und bis zum Palast war es ein weiter Weg! Rosalie zitterte noch immer vor Angst und Albion sah nicht weniger erschöpft aus, als er selbst sich fühlte. Außerdem erinnerte ihn die kleinste Bewegung seiner Hand daran, dass er diese Suche nicht schadlos überstanden hatte.

Ein Furcht einflößender Drachenschrei riss ihn aus seinen Überlegungen und ohne es bewusst zu entscheiden, wandte er sich dem Ort zu, der als Rettung für sie wie geschaffen war.

„Die Totenhallen!"

Etienne löste seine Hand von Rosalies. „Du gehst mit Aiglos voran. Die Langsamsten bestimmen das Tempo. Albion, du bleibst hinter Aiglos – falls er deine Hilfe brauchen sollte."

Widerstandslos fügten sich die Freunde und schon liefen sie so rasch sie es vermochten, auf die Zitadelle zu, die sich einen Steinwurf entfernt zwischen den Trümmern erhob.

Sie hatten ihr Ziel fast erreicht, waren fast in Sicherheit, als sich ihre Welt für immer veränderte.

Es geschah alles so irrsinnig schnell und doch so langsam, dass sich die Bilder in den Köpfen der Freunde für immer einbrannten.

Aiglos hatte die hohe, massive Flügeltüre gerade mit Rosalie erreicht, als die Drachen über jenen Teil der Stadt ein weiteres Mal hereinbrachen. Etienne kämpfte sich noch den letzten Schutthaufen hinauf und hatte den Gipfel gerade erreicht, als sich einer der Steine unter ihm löste. Instinktiv fing er den Sturz mit Armen und Händen auf, ein schauerliches Knacken drang an sein Ohr und sengende Qual vereinnahmte sein ganzes Sein! Rote Flecken tanzten vor seinen Augen und trübten seinen Blick, als er am Fuß des Geröllberges aufschlug und liegen blieb.

Die Schmerzen lähmten ihn und er benötigte seine ganze Willenskraft, um ruhig und gleichmäßig zu atmen und einen Schrei zu unterdrücken. Er blinzelte einige Male, um seine Sicht wieder zu klären und presste den rechten Arm an seine Brust.

Er lag keine vier Fuß vom Eingang der Totenhalle entfernt, wo Aiglos und Albion mit vereinten Kräften die Türen aufgeschoben hatten. Etienne zog tief die Luft ein und wappnete sich gegen den Schmerz, als er sich auf die Beine hoch kämpfte, doch eine Bewegung in seinen Augenwinkeln lenkte ihn ab und er erstarrte.

Der größte der drei Drachen kam mit weit ausgebreiteten Schwingen und vorgestreckten Klauen genau auf ihn zu geflogen und spie ihm seinen herausfordernden Schrei geradezu entgegen.

Etienne glaubte, Albions Stimme zu vernehmen, die seinen Namen rief, doch plötzlich war er von der übrigen Welt um ihn herum ausgeschlossen.

Eine tiefe, ruhige Gewissheit erfüllte ihn – nämlich die Gewissheit, dass er genau jetzt, in diesem Augenblick, sterben würde. In wenigen Herzschlägen würde der Drache ihn mit seinen messerscharfen Klauen durchbohren und er würde eines der unzähligen Opfer werden, die Minas Tirith nach diesem Angriff zu beklagen hatte!

In dieser letzten, verbleibenden Zeit, die er noch hatte, sandte er seinen aufrichtigen Dank für alles Gute, das ihm in seinem Leben widerfahren war, an die Valar.

_Gebt meiner Mutter die Kraft, den Schmerz über meinen Verlust zu ertragen, _flehte er stumm und sank auf die Knie nieder.

Ein Schrei riss ihn in das Hier und Jetzt zurück und er öffnete die Augen, die er ohne es zu merken geschlossen hatte – und sein Blut gefror ihm in den Adern!

Albion tauchte wie aus dem Nichts vor ihm auf, das Gesicht mit grimmiger Entschlossenheit und purer Verzweiflung erfüllt. Seine Lippen formten Worte, die Etienne nicht hören konnte, deren Bedeutung er aber dennoch verstand: _Es tut mir leid! _Dann traf ihn Albions Gewicht und er wurde zur Seite geschleudert.

Stille. Tödliche Stille herrschte, in der Etienne reglos verharrte, bevor um ihn herum wieder der Sturm losbrach. Er sah noch, wie Albions Körper an seiner Statt von den riesigen Krallen getroffen wurde und seinen Freund von den Beinen rissen.

„Albion!"

Seine eigene Stimme, von Angst und Hilflosigkeit erfüllt, vermischte sich mit dem Ruf von Rosalie und Aiglos, doch sie gingen unter im Rauschen der gigantischen Flügel.

Etienne stieß einen weiteren Ruf aus und rannte auf Albions Gestalt zu, die reglos zwischen ihm und dem Eingang zur Zitadelle liegen geblieben war. Er warf sich neben seinem besten Freund auf die Knie und begegnete einen Bruchteil lang dessen tränenerfüllten Augen.

Ohne sich jedoch weitere Zeit dafür zu nehmen, das Ausmaß von Albions Verletzungen zu betrachten, packte er mit seiner gesunden Hand dessen Tunika und fand zu seiner Überraschung Aiglos an seiner Seite. Gemeinsam retteten sie sich in den Schutz der Totenhalle.

Etienne sank bar jeden Gefühls neben Albion nieder, der immer noch bei Bewusstsein war und schwer atmend zu ihm aufsah. Blut quoll aus den tiefen Rissen an Hals und Oberkörper und durchtränkte die abgetragene, einfache Tunika und ein feines Rinnsal sickerte aus seinem Mundwinkel.

Und doch wollte Etienne nicht glauben, was sein Verstand so klar und sicher wusste. Er ignorierte die Wahrheit, oder versuchte es zumindest, denn trotz all seiner Bemühungen spürte er, wie ihm feuchte Tränen über die Wangen liefen.

Albion zitterte, dessen Hände krampften sich schmerzhaft fest um seine eigenen und dessen Atem wurde mehr und mehr zu einem abgehackten Röcheln.

„Nein…", flüsterte Etienne. „Warum hast du das getan? Warum, Albion?!" Wut und Verzweiflung ergriffen plötzlich Besitz von ihm. „Warum?!", stieß er hervor, während er Albions Blick flehend gefangen hielt. Doch dessen Lider schienen zunehmend schwerer zu werden. Ein Lächeln zuckte in Albions Mundwinkel und er wurde plötzlich ganz ruhig in Etiennes Armen. Friede lag auf seinem Gesicht.

„Weil du… für mich wie.. ein Bruder bist. Mehr, als… meine eigenen es je waren."

Etienne schluchzte auf, Albions Augenlider fielen zu und sein Kopf sackte gegen Etiennes Brust.

Aiglos und Rosalie saßen stumm neben Etienne, der den leblosen Körper von Albion fest an sich gepresst hielt, sich mit seiner Last vor und zurück wiegte und hemmungslos weinte. Keiner der beiden wagte es, ihn auch nur anzusprechen und in seiner Trauer zu stören. Sie selbst konnten ja kaum glauben, was vor ihren Augen geschehen war und so hielt Aiglos Rosalie einfach in seinen Armen, während auch sie den Freund beweinten, den sie an die Drachen verloren hatten.

Linnyd lehnte sich erschöpft an das Kopfende des Bettes und streichelte sacht über Aragorns Stirn. Sein Kopf lag in ihren Schoß gebettet, doch selbst im Schlaf konnte sie auf seinen Zügen den Schmerz erkennen, der ihn quälte. Hin und wieder verließ ein Stöhnen seine Lippen, fast übertönt von den Schreien der Drachen, den Rufen der Männer und Frauen und dem verhängnisvollen Grollen von berstendem Stein.

Linnyd wusste nicht, was stärker an ihren Nerven zehrte, doch sie hätte schwören können, dass Aragorn sich bei jedem neuerlichen Drachenruf unruhig regte. Es schien, als spüre er, dass seine Stadt unter einem neuen Angriff der geflügelten Wesen stand und selbst wenn er hier den schwersten Kampf seines Lebens focht, so schien er dennoch Anteil daran zu nehmen.

Ein fürchterlicher Schrei ließ Linnyds Kopf hochfahren und sie begegnete geradewegs dem Blick von Legolas, der sich ebenfalls abrupt in dem hohen Lehnstuhl aufgesetzt hatte. Ebenso wie sie, hatte auch er nicht von Aragorns Seite weichen wollen.

Sein Blick sagte mehr als tausend Worte es vermocht hätten. Ebenso wie sie war er hin und her gerissen zwischen dem Wunsch den Freunden beim Kampf gegen die Drachen beizustehen und bei Aragorn zu sein. Beide fürchteten sich davor, dass Aragorn nicht stark genug sein und doch noch zum Opfer von Ruchons hinterlistigem Anschlag werden könnte. Doch gleichzeitig war es schwer für sie so untätig in diesem Gemach zu sitzen, während sich in der Stadt ihre Freunde der Gefahr entgegen stellten.

Legolas nickte nur und seine Stimme war bedächtig, als er schließlich das Wort an Linnyd richtete.

„Geh, Linnyd. Ich sehe doch, wie dich dein Gewissen quält. Geh und hilf unseren Gefährten. Niemand kann ihnen gegen die Drachen so beistehen, wie du es mit deinem Wissen vermagst. Sie brauchen dich."

Linnyd hätte ihn in diesem Augenblick am liebsten fest in die Arme geschlossen, doch stattdessen wandte sie den Blick ab und sah auf Aragorn hinab.

Legolas schien zu ahnen, was sie dachte. „Er würde dir das gleiche sagen, wenn er könnte. Du hilfst ihm damit mehr, als du dir jetzt vielleicht vorstellen kannst."

Als sie immer noch zögerte, seufzte er und fuhr sich um Fassung ringend mit der Hand über das Gesicht. Er wusste, welche Ängste sie hier in diesem Gemach hielten und alles in ihm sträubte sich, diese in Worte zu fassen. Er tat es trotzdem.

„Lin." Seine Stimme klang rau und gedämpft. „Ich habe ebenso viel Angst davor ihn zu verlieren wie du. Aber ich versichere dir, er wird nicht alleine sein, sollte… Ich meine… Ich werde ihn nicht verlassen – das habe ich ihm einmal geschworen. Ich werde mit ihm gehen. Bis zum Ende, wenn es das Schicksal so will. Und er wird – egal was das Schicksal entscheidet – fühlen, dass dein Herz bei ihm ist." Er machte eine kleine Pause, um sich selbst wieder zu fangen und seiner Stimme mehr Stärke zu verleihen. „Aber dein Verstand wird jetzt in der Stadt gebraucht. DU wirst gebraucht – von unseren Freunden…"

Tränen waren bei Legolas Worten in Linnyds Augen getreten, doch nach kurzem Zögern erhob sie sich, stützte Aragorns Kopf sachte mit den Kissen ab und hauchte ihm einen Kuss auf die Lippen.

Sie spürte, wie Legolas hinter sie trat, fühlte im nächsten Augenblick seine warme Hand auf ihrer Schulter und fand plötzlich eine Ruhe in sich, die ihre Entscheidung bekräftigte. Sie glaubte, Aragorns Gesicht zu sehen und wie es ihr zuversichtlich zunickte. Ja, er würde wollen, dass sie für ihn um seine Stadt kämpfte.

„Hannon le, mein Prinz", flüsterte sie.

„Gern geschehen."

Mit entschlossenen Schritten verließ Linnyd das Zimmer, ohne sich noch einmal umzudrehen.

Sie wusste nicht, wo genau sie als erstes helfen sollte! Es schien, dass überall eine helfende Hand fehlte. Sei es beim Bergen und Versorgen der Verletzten, beim Löschen der Brände oder der Unterbringung der Heimatlosen und Flüchtlinge. Von den Angriffen der Drachen mochte sie gar nicht erst reden!

Das dringend benötigte Wasser für ihre Abwehr war zu wertvoll und knapp bei der immer noch anhaltenden Dürre und so griffen die Wachen und Krieger trotz Aragorns Anweisungen, immer häufiger doch zu Waffen und Steinen, um die Drachen zu vertreiben. Doch diese Versuche waren natürlich nicht von Erfolg gekrönt, sondern steigerten nur noch die Wut und Aggression der geflügelten Wesen.

Sie griffen immer vehementer an, stießen rücksichtslos in die Menge der Menschen und ließen Gesteinsbrocken in die Gebäude rund um den Weißen Turm krachen.

Dass dieser selbst bisher kaum Schaden genommen hatte, grenzte wirklich an ein Wunder. Vor allem, weil die Drachen - genau wie befürchtet – bei diesem Angriff gezielt den oberen Ring der Stadt attackierten.

Linnyd suchte Schutz hinter einem großen Trümmerhaufen und blickte zu den Drachen auf, die um den Turm kreisten. Sie versuchte die Sorgen um Aragorn zu verdrängen, um sich ganz auf die Feuer speienden Kreaturen konzentrieren zu können, aber trotz Legolas' Worten, gelang es ihr nicht gleich.

Sie schloss die Augen, um mehr innere Ruhe zu erlangen, doch das erwies sich als schwerer Fehler. Sofort sah sie Aragorns Gesicht vor sich und den Schmerz, den sie in seinen Zügen erblickte, ließ sie beinahe verzweifeln. Bei den Valar! Er musste dieses Kiranath einfach besiegen!

Ein Einschlag ganz in ihrer Nähe, brachte sie wieder in das Hier und Jetzt zurück. Inzwischen flogen die Drachen nicht mehr hoch über der Stadt, sondern dicht über den Häusern und Ruinen. Immer wieder rissen sie mit ihren Klauen Schindeln und Holzbalken von den Dächern, die auf die Menschen nieder fielen.

Mittlerweile kämpfte kaum noch jemand. Alle versuchten nur noch, sich in die vermeintliche Sicherheit der noch stehenden Gebäude zu retten. Linnyds Blick flog zwischen den vereinzelten Gruppen der Flüchtenden hin und her, weil sie sich dazu entschlossen hatte, denen zu helfen, die es aus eigener Kraft nicht mehr schaffen konnten. Später, wenn alle Schutz gefunden hatten, konnte sie immer noch versuchen, wieder einen Kontakt zu den Drachen aufzunehmen.

Dabei erfasste sie plötzlich die vierköpfige Gruppe, die mehr auf die Zitadelle zustolperte, anstatt zu laufen. Sie erkannte die drei Jungen augenblicklich und kalte Angst griff nach ihrem Herzen, als sie beinahe gleichzeitig das Drachenmännchen erfasste, das im Steilflug auf die Knappen und Rosalie nieder stieß.

„Aiglos!"

Ihr Schrei ging im allgemeinen Lärm unter, der über dem Ring der Stadt schwebte, wie ein eigenständiges Wesen. Ohne zu überlegen rannte sie los, um das Schlimmste zu verhindern, obwohl sie bereits wusste, dass sie niemals rechtzeitig die kleine Gruppe erreichen konnte. Ihr Blick wurde zudem immer wieder von Trümmern und Flüchtenden versperrt, doch das wenige, was sie sah, ließ die Angst durch ihren Körper pulsieren, wie flüssige Lava.

Sie sah Etienne stolpern, dann den gigantischen Körper des Drachen, der ihr Blickfeld völlig einnahm und schließlich nur noch zwei dunkle Silhouetten, die eine reglose Last durch die hohen Flügeltüren zogen.

‚_Bitte!',_ flehte sie stumm. ‚_Lass es nicht Aiglos sein! Bitte, oh ihr Valar! Lasst mich Laietha nicht diese Nachricht überbringen müssen!'_

Wie sie es schließlich schaffte, unbeschadet zur Totenhalle zu gelangen, wusste Linnyd später nicht mehr. Die Gefühle, die über ihr zusammenschlugen, als sie das schwere Holz aufschob und die Kühle des Gemäuers trat, löschten alles andere aus.

Erleichterung durchfuhr sie, als sie Aiglos und Rosalie eng umschlungen an der Wand kauern sah, doch die Verzweiflung, das Mitgefühl und die Trauer, die darauf folgten, ließen die Tränen, die sie die ganze Zeit über mit Mühe beherrscht hatte, über ihre Wangen rinnen.

Vor ihr auf dem spiegelblanken Steinboden saß Etienne auf den Knien, den leblosen Körper von Albion an seine Brust gepresst. Um ihn herum breitete sich eine immer größer werdende Blutpfütze aus, doch dass sich das Blut seine Beinlinge hinaufsog bemerkte der junge Knappe scheinbar gar nicht. Er hatte sein Gesicht an der Schulter des Freundes geborgen und seine Schultern bebten. Zwischen seinen mühsamen Schluchzern flüsterte er unablässig ein Wort:

Nein! Nein, Nein…

Doch alles Leugnen half nicht. Linnyd wusste, dass für Albion jede Hilfe zu spät kam!

Ganz langsam, um Etienne nicht zu erschrecken, kniete sie neben dem Jungen nieder, legte ihm sachte eine Hand auf die Schulter und ergriff mit der anderen sein Kinn, um ihn zu zwingen, sie anzusehen.

Als sie in die dunklen, schmerzerfüllten Augen blickte, fand sie dort all die Qual, die sie selbst gespürt hatte, als sie vor Jahrhunderten eine ebensolche Last in ihren Armen gehalten hatte und für einen flüchtigen Moment war es nicht Albions Blut, das ihre Beinlinge tränkte, nicht der kalte Stein der Totenhalle, auf dem sie kniete, sondern weiche Erde und Tanhils Blut.

„Oh, Etienne", murmelte sie mit tränenerstickter Stimme und zog den Jungen an sich. „Niemand sollte so einen Tag je erleben müssen. Schon gar nicht ein so junger Mensch, wie du."

Es kam ihr wie etliche Stunden vor, in denen sie dasaß und Etienne in ihren Armen hielt. Doch es konnten nur Minuten verstrichen sein, denn sie vernahm noch immer das Wüten der Drachen über und in der Stadt.

‚_Wir dürfen hier nicht länger verweilen.'_ Dies war der erste klare Gedanke, nachdem sie die Erinnerungen an Tanhil wieder erfolgreich in die hinterste Ecke ihres Herzens verbannt hatte.

Es schien ihr, als wären die Angriffe der Drachen inzwischen gezielt auf diesen Bereich der Stadt gerichtet und dass diese an Heftigkeit zunahmen. Wer wusste schon, wie lange dieser Gebäudekomplex noch sicher war?

Schweren Herzens schob sie Etienne ein Stück von sich und musterte ihn kurz und besorgt. Sein Gesicht war blass und wies einige Schrammen auf, seine Tunika war über und über mit Blut beschmiert. Das Blut seines Freundes, dessen Körper er noch immer an sich presste.

Vorsichtig aber bestimmt versuchte Linnyd, Albion aus Etiennes Griff zu lösen.

„Etienne? Komm mein Junge. Du musst Albion nun gehen lassen", sprach sie sanft. „Wir müssen fort von hier…"

Sie stockte, als ihre zierlichen Finger über das geschwollene Handgelenk fuhren und sie erfasste sofort das Ausmaß der Verletzung.

Abrupt fuhr ihr Blick zu Etiennes Gesicht hoch, doch obwohl dieser eigentlich vor Schmerzen hätte schreien müssen, starrte er mit unbewegter Miene in die Ferne, seine Augen riesige, dunkle Abgründe.

Sie schaffte es schließlich, Etiennes Arme von dem Leichnam zu lösen und bettete die kleine Gestalt langsam auf den Steinboden. Es zerriss ihr fast selbst das Herz, als sie den Knappen dort liegen sah. So sollte, so durfte die Welt nicht sein! Ein so junges Leben, das alles noch vor sich hatte, durfte nicht durch die Schuld eines einzigen Mannes vernichtet werden! Und doch hatte Ruchon dies mit seinen Taten bewirkt. Und nicht nur Albions Leben hatte er ihnen genommen. Sie erinnerte sich nur zu gut an die reglosen Körper, die sie zwischen den Bränden und Trümmern hatte ausmachen können, als sie sich zu den Totenhallen durchgekämpft hatte.

Linnyd schauderte und plötzlich konnte sie den Anblick von all dem vergossenen Blut und Albions reglosem Körper nicht länger ertragen.

Sie versicherte sich, dass Etienne sich einen Augenblick selbst aufrecht halten konnte und erhob sich. Zielsicher strebte sie auf eine der großen Banner zu, die an einer der Wände hingen und mit einem kräftigen Ruck riss sie es herab. Als sie sich umwandte, begegnete sie Aiglos' Blick, doch ihr fehlten die Worte, um die Trauer darin etwas zu erleichtern. Sie wusste selbst, dass es nichts gab, was sie hätte sagen können, das den Schmerz lindern konnte. Rosalie kauerte nicht mehr an seiner Seite. Sie war zu Etienne gekrochen und hatte ihm eine Hand auf die Schulter gelegt. Ihren Kopf hatte sie an seiner Schulter geborgen, doch noch immer zeigte Etienne keine Regung.

Linnyd seufzte und kniete sich dann neben Albion. Sie zögerte noch einen kleinen Moment, doch dann breitete sie das Banner über dessen Körper, glättete beinahe zärtlich den edlen Stoff, so, wie sie es bei einem Kind getan hätte, das sie für die Nacht in seinem Bett zudeckte und bedeckte erst zum Schluss das friedlich wirkende Gesicht.

„Ruhe in Frieden, Albion. Mögen die Valar dich auf dem Weg in die Hallen deiner Ahnen begleiten und diese dich mit offenen Armen empfangen", murmelte sie leise.

Sie fuhr erschrocken zusammen, als Aiglos bei diesen Worten plötzlich aufsprang und mit humpelnden Schritten so rasch er es vermochte an ihr vorbei hastete.

‚_Ruhe in Frieden, Albion…'_, dieser Satz hallte in Aiglos Kopf, wie ein Echo, das sich schmerzhaft an der Innenseite seines Schädels brach und Schwindel in ihm hervor rief. Es konnte einfach nicht wahr sein, was hier um ihn herum geschah! Er war sich sicher, jeden Augenblick aus diesem fürchterlichen Alptraum erwachen zu müssen und sich auf der strohgefüllten Matratze in seinem Knappenquartier wieder zu finden. Neben sich seine beiden schlafenden Freunde.

Doch gleichzeitig wusste er mit untrüglicher Sicherheit, dass dies nicht geschehen würde. Er würde nicht erwachen, er würde nicht das verschlafene, grinsende Gesicht Albions neben sich erblicken, in dessen Augen man lesen konnte, dass er sich schon wieder irgendeinen Schabernack ausgedacht hatte. Nie wieder würden sie gemeinsam durch die Ringe der Stadt streifen, nie wieder gemeinsam Dienst im Stall verrichten oder in ihrer Freizeit hinunter zum Anduin reiten um dort zu angeln. All das war Vergangenheit, die ihm klar geworden war, als Linnyd seinen Freund mit dem Banner bedeckt hatte.

Aiglos konnte nichts gegen die Tränen tun, die ihm in die Augen traten und er wollte sie auch nicht länger zurück halten. Zu viel war in den letzten Stunden um ihn herum geschehen, das Trauer und Angst in ihm hervorgerufen hatte. Erst Aragorn und nun auch noch Albion. Es war keine Schwäche zu weinen, keine kindliche Schwäche. Er hatte selbst seinen Vater und Onkel Aragorn bereits einige Male in seinem Leben weinen sehen, und sie hatten sich ihrer Tränen nie geschämt. Deswegen war er nicht weggerannt. Nein.

Er brauchte nur einen Augenblick für sich, um wieder die Kraft zu finden, weiter zu leben, zu atmen und sich damit abzufinden, dass sein Herz noch in seiner Brust schlug.

Ohne es zu merken, hatte er den Weg zum Steinsarg seines Großvaters eingeschlagen, hielt davor inne und stützte sich mit beiden Händen darauf ab, während er versuchte, wieder ruhig und gleichmäßig die Luft in seine Lungen zu ziehen.

Dabei blickte er in das Abbild Denethors und versuchte darin zu erkennen, wie dieser Mann wohl gewesen war. Er kannte die historische Geschichte von der Zeit der Herrschaft seines Großvaters. Er hatte auch einiges über den Menschen von seinem Onkel Faramir und seinem Vater erzählt bekommen und einmal hatte sogar Aragorn ihm von seiner Zeit als Hauptmann in der Weißen Stadt erzählt und wie er unmittelbar vor dessen Tod das letzte Mal auf ihn getroffen war.

Am liebsten erinnerte sich Aiglos an die Erzählungen von Aragorn, der lange Zeit unter Denethor gedient hatte. Das Bild, was er sich von diesen Berichten über seinen Großvater gemacht hatte, passte am besten zu dem steinernen Gesicht vor ihm. Darin hatte der Steinmetz all die harten verbitterten Züge ausgemeißelt, die sich in den letzten Jahren in dessen Gesicht gebrannt hatten und er wirkte nobel, freundlich und gerecht. Eben wie zu der Zeit, als er noch nicht durch die Pflichten, Sorgen und Bitterkeit seiner Herrschaft gezeichnet gewesen war.

Jetzt fand er Friede darin, seinen Großvater anzublicken und in dessen Gegenwart zu sein.

Er war so in seine Gedanken vertieft, dass er aufschreckte, als er plötzlich Linnyds Hand auf seiner Schulter spürte.

„Aiglos? Ist alles in Ordnung?"

Er traute seiner Stimme noch nicht ganz, deshalb nickte er nur knapp. Er fuhr sich mit dem Ärmel seiner Tunika über Augen und Nase, hielt den Blick jedoch auf den Sarg gerichtet.

„Ich weiß, wie du dich fühlen musst, Aiglos, aber ich brauche deine Hilfe. Alleine schaffe ich es nicht, Etienne und Rosalie von hier fort zu bringen."

Wieder nickte er nur und wollte sich schon zu ihr umwenden, als er plötzlich das aberwitzige Gefühl hatte, dass das Abbild seines Großvaters ihn anblickte. Fast war es, als wollte er ihm etwas mitteilen, jedenfalls spürte Aiglos ein seltsames Drängen in sich, dem er schließlich nachgab und sich ein wenig nach vorne beugte, so, als wolle er auf das lauschen, was sein Großvater ihm zu sagen hatte.

Doch anstatt etwas zu hören, erblickte er hinter dem Grabmahl zwei seltsame Gebilde. Ovale Steine, deren Oberflächen glatt und glänzend waren und matt schimmerten. Sie waren so groß, dass Aiglos Schwierigkeiten haben würde, sie mit einer Hand zu halten. Er wusste nicht, was für einen Fund er gemacht hatte, doch er ahnte es beinahe. Sein Großvater würde ihn nie auf etwas aufmerksam machen, das nicht enorm wichtig für die Weiße Stadt wäre.

„Aiglos? Was ist los?" Linnyd schien ehrlich besorgt zu sein und Aiglos zwang sich, sich endlich wieder zu fangen. Er schluckte, um den Brocken in seiner Kehle zu lösen und drehte sich zu der Elbe herum.

„Linnyd? Würdest du mich für verrückt halten, wenn ich dir sage, dass mein Großvater mit mir gesprochen hat?"

Eine, der fein geschwungenen Augenbrauen der Elbe hob sich fragend und Etienne räusperte sich erneut.

„Er hat mich darauf aufmerksam gemacht…" Aiglos deutete mit der Hand hinter die Grabstätte. Erst hob sich auch noch die zweite von Linnyds Augenbrauen und in ihrem Gesicht glaubte Aiglos zu erkennen, dass Linnyd sich ernsthafte Sorgen um seine geistige Gesundheit zu machen schien. Doch dann beugte auch sie sich vor und von einem Herzschlag auf den anderen wurden ihre Züge erhellt und alle Sorgen und Zweifel verschwanden von ihren Zügen. Sie blickte zu Aiglos und lächelte erleichtert.

„Ich weiß nicht welches Wunder dir gerade widerfahren ist, aber dein Großvater hat soeben die Weiße Stadt gerettet!"

Aiglos konnte es noch immer nicht glauben! Er hielt ein echtes Drachenei in den Armen und war gerade dabei, sich freiwillig dessen wutentbrannten Eltern gegenüber zu stellen.

Als Linnyd ihm erklärt hatte, was er da gefunden hatte, hatte er es nicht glauben wollen, aber Linnyd hatte ihn schnell überzeugt.

Deshalb griffen die Drachen die Stadt an! Sie suchten nach dem wertvollsten Schatz, den sie besaßen – ihren Nachkommen. Ruchon musste es irgendwie geschafft haben, die beiden Eier an sich zu bringen und musste sie schließlich hier versteckt haben.

Auf seinem Weg durch Ithilien bis nach Minas Tirith waren die Drachen ihm gefolgt, was auch den Angriff dort erklärte und in den letzten Wochen hatte er das Versteck wohl einige Male geändert. So hatten die geflügelten Kreaturen immer an verschiedenen Stellen die Stadt angegriffen und es erklärte, warum sie sich nun gegen die Feste und die Zitadelle richteten. Sie mussten irgendeine Verbindung zu den Eiern besitzen, die ihnen in etwa den Aufenthaltsort vermitteln konnte.

Neben ihm an der schweren Türe stand Linnyd, die ebenfalls eines der Eier in ihren Armen hielt. Sie schien auf die Geräusche außerhalb der Hallen zu lauschen, aber Aiglos hörte nur den eigenen Schlag seines Herzens, das so heftig schlug, als wolle es aus seiner Brust springen.

Linnyd hatte ihm mit nüchterner Stimme erklärt, was sie tun mussten, aber er wollte einfach nicht glauben, dass er wirklich gerade tat, was sie von ihm verlangte.

Wie sollte er den Mut aufbringen, sich diesen Bestien erneut zu stellen? Zweimal war er ihnen schon viel zu nahe gekommen und er konnte alleine vom Schicksal und dem Schutz der Valar sprechen, dass er noch lebte! Damals im Wald hatte der Drache ihn nur verletzt und sein Knie erinnerte ihn gerade in diesem Augenblick mit einem feinen Stechen an diese Begegnung. Aber was seine Angst ins Unermessliche steigerte, waren die Bilder, die sich noch lebhaft vor seinen Augen befanden.

Albion, dessen Körper regelrecht zerfetzt unter dem Banner Gondors auf dem Boden hinter ihm ruhte.

Kalter Schweiß brach ihm aus und er wusste nicht, was er tun sollte, um seine Furcht zu bekämpfen. Tausend Fragen wirbelten gleichzeitig in seinem Kopf.

Würde Linnyd es schaffen, Kontakt zu den Weibchen aufzunehmen? Konnte sie die Drachen überzeugen, dass sie nichts Böses mit ihren Eiern im Sinn hatten? Dass sie nicht Schuld waren, dass sie ihnen genommen worden waren? Das sie ihnen die Eier nun einfach zurückgeben wollten?

Himmel! Diese Bestien hatten Albion getötet, obwohl sein Freund nicht einmal von der Existenz der Eier gewusst hatte! Und sie hätten auch Etienne, Rosalie und ihn in Stücke gerissen, wenn sie die Gelegenheit dazu bekommen hätten! Was glaubte Linnyd eigentlich, was sie hier tat? Einem harmlosen Vogel, das aus dem Nest gefallene Junge zurückgeben?

Aiglos musste sich zusammenreißen, um nicht in hysterisches Gelächter auszubrechen bei dieser Vorstellung.

Doch Linnyd ließ ihn erst gar nicht dazu kommen, denn just in diesem Augenblick wandte sie sich zu ihm um, nickte entschlossen und zog die schweren Torflügel auf, gerade weit genug, dass sie hintereinander ins Freie schlüpfen konnten.

Aiglos folgte ihr wie ein Schlafwandler und blieb immer dicht hinter ihr, doch sein Blick ließ den Himmel nicht aus den Augen.

Und dann waren sie da! Kaum dass sie zwischen die Trümmer und Brandherde getreten waren, zeichnete sich in den dichten Qualmwolken die zu den Sternen empor stiegen die Umrisse eines Drachens ab. Unmittelbar gefolgt von einem seltsam klingenden Schrei.

Linnyd stemmte ihr Ei mit einem Arm in die Höhe und als Aiglos es ihr gleich tun wollte, fragte er sich, wo diese zierliche Person die Kraft dazu nahm. Seine Muskeln zitterten vor Anstrengung, kaum dass er es geschafft hatte. Linnyd hingegen stand völlig unbeweglich da, ein Fels in der Brandung. Aiglos konnte sehen, dass sie die Augen geschlossen hielt und ihre Lippen sich stumm bewegten. Oder vielleicht vernahm er ihre gesprochenen Worte nur nicht, wegen dem Lärm, der noch immer um sie herum tobte.

Als Aiglos wieder in den Himmel blickte, kreisten alle drei Feuerrachen über ihnen, so dicht, dass er die Windstöße ihrer Flügelschläge spüren konnte, die ihm Sand und Asche in die Augen trieben. Aber sie griffen nicht an!

Was dann geschah, glaubte ihm im Nachhinein niemand so recht, egal wie sehr er seine Worte auch immer wieder beteuerte. Eines der Drachenweibchen legte den Kopf zur Seite, als lausche es Linnyds Worten und dann, ganz langsam, ließ es sich direkt über der Elbe hinunter. Es schien auf der Stelle zu schweben, streckte eine der Vorderklauen aus und umfing das Ei mit einer solchen Zärtlichkeit, die Aiglos diesen Wesen niemals zugetraut hätte.

Ein Windstoß, der ihn beinahe in die Knie zwang, machte ihn auf den Drachen aufmerksam, der es dem ersten direkt über ihm selbst gleich tat. Beim Anblick der langen Krallen würde Aiglos übel, denn er glaubte am eigenen Leib zu spüren, wie es sich angefühlt haben musste, als diese Dolche in Albions Oberkörper gedrungen waren.

Dann umschloss auch dieser Drache das Ei und für einen Bruchteil berührte eine Kralle Aiglos' zitternde Hand. Es war, als würde ein Blitzschlag ihn treffen, als über diese flüchtige Berührung all die Empfindungen des Wesens in seinen Körper einschlugen. Freude, Erleichterung, Dankbarkeit und pures Glück schwemmten durch sein Sein. Aiglos fühlte nur noch vage, wie sich seine Hand von der glatten Schale löste, dann raubte ihm die Intensität der Gefühle die Sinne.

Es konnte nicht viel Zeit vergangen sein, als er wieder erwachte. Linnyds Gesicht war über ihm, rußverschmiert, die Haare zerzaust und wirr. Sie war wunderschön.

„Aiglos? Aiglos! Bist du wieder bei mir?" Als er nickte, lächelte sie erleichtert, reichte ihm die Hand und packte mit der anderen seine Schulter, um ihm beim Aufstehen zu helfen.

Auf unsicheren Beinen stand er schließlich neben ihr und er folgte mit dem Blick ihrer ausgestreckten Hand, mit der sie in den Himmel deutete.

Er sah die drei Drachen, die sich immer weiter entfernten und mit jedem Flügelschlag kleiner wurden, bis sie nur noch undeutlich zu erkennen waren.

„Es ist vorbei", flüsterte Linnyd neben ihm und es war, als hebe dieser eine Satz die schwere Decke der Verzweiflung von der Weißen Stadt.


	56. Kapitel 54: Teuer erkaufter Sieg

54

**54. Kapitel: „Teuer erkaufter Sieg"**

Müde und schweigsam saßen die vier Männer im Thronsaal beisammen. An den heftigen Kampf, der hier an diesem Morgen getobt hatte, erinnerte nur noch das zerborstene Fenster, durch das der Nachtwind in den Raum drang und das fehlende Banner Loriens am Thron.

Das Blut der Gefallenen war beseitigt worden, ebenso wie zerbrochene Möbel und die Glasscherben. Einige Öllampen erhellten den Versammlungstisch mit flackerndem Schein, der auf die Anwesenden nicht beruhigend wirkte – er erinnerte sie an die immer noch schwelenden Brandherde in der ganzen Stadt.

Der Brandgeruch hing noch immer in der Luft. Er hatte sich in ihren Hemden und Haaren festgesetzt und strömte mit dem Wind durch das Fenster hinein. Lange Zeit waren der Wind und der leichte Atem Rosalies, die sich auf einem der Sessel zusammengerollt hatte und eingeschlafen war, die einzigen Geräusche in diesem Raum.

Schweigend befüllte Boromir die tönernen Becher mit dem starken Honigschnaps, den Aragorn vor ein paar Jahren von Bereg bekommen hatte. Der heutige Tag schien die beste und zugleich schlechteste Gelegenheit zu sein, ihn zu trinken, aber er tat den Männern gut. Elladan, Bergil, Aiglos und Boromir hoben erneut die Gläser und stürzten den starken Likör hinunter.

Aiglos verzog keine Miene, auch wenn der Schnaps eine feurige Explosion in seinem Magen auslöste und es ihm die Tränen in die Augen trieb. Das Brennen in seiner Kehle löste bei jedem neuen Becher einen Würgereiz aus, aber es nahm ein winziges bisschen des quälenden Schmerzes, den er in jeder Sekunde empfand, wenn seine Gedanken bei Albion weilten.

Es war das erste Mal, dass er jemanden verloren hatte, der ihm so nahe stand. Aiglos fühlte sich unendlich leer. Er konnte und wollte sich noch nicht damit abfinden, dass er seinen Freund nie wieder sehen sollte. Seit er sich den Knappen angeschlossen hatte, war Albion immer mit ihm und Etienne zusammen gewesen. Es konnte doch nicht einfach so vorbei sein! Aiglos konnte schließlich noch immer die Stimme und das jungenhafte Lachen seines Freundes hören!

Etienne lag zu dieser Stunde in einem der Zimmer der Häuser der Heilung. Ihn hatte der Tod des Kleinen noch härter getroffen, als Aiglos, denn schließlich hatte der Drache es auf ihn abgesehen gehabt. Aiglos kniff die Augen zusammen. Er fühlte sich unendlich schlecht bei dem Gedanken daran, dass er auf eine Art froh war, dass Etienne am Leben war.

Wenn er nicht an Albion und Etienne dachte, tanzten die Bilder seines Onkels vor seinen Augen. Wie er bleich und still in den weißen Kissen gelegen hatte. Aiglos hatte Angst – so schreckliche Angst, dass auch Aragorn diese Nacht nicht überleben würde, dass es ihm die Luft abschnürte. Der Schnaps, den ihm sein Vater reichte, kam genau recht, damit niemand die Tränen bemerkte, die in seinen Augenwinkeln ans Licht drängten.

Der Likör betäubte seinen Geist und bald schon war Aiglos Kopf von der gleichen gähnenden Leere erfüllt, wie sein Herz.

Boromirs besorgter Blick ruhte auf seinem Jüngsten. Er wünschte sich in diesem Augenblick, dass Aiglos fünf Jahre jünger wäre und Boromir ihn trösten könnte, indem er ihn in den Arm nahm und ihm durch sein wildes Haar strich. Er wünschte sich, Aiglos könnte noch einmal der Knabe sein, der an einem Tag tief betrübt war, aber für den am Tag danach die Sonne wieder schien.

Aber sein Sohn war kein Kind mehr und so sehr er wünschte, dass es anders wäre, wusste er, dass der Tod zum Erwachsenendasein dazu gehörte. In Gedanken schlang er seine Arme um seinen Sohn und drückte ihn gegen seine Brust, all die Stärke und Zuversicht ausstrahlend, die dem Jungen wieder Kraft geben würde, aber Boromir tat nichts von dem. Stattdessen schob er seinem Sohn noch einen Becher Honiglikör zu und ermutigte ihn zum Trinken.

Auch die anderen Männer mussten Aiglos' Verfassung bemerkt haben, aber sie behandelten ihn ebenfalls als den Mann, zu dem er in den letzten Monaten herangewachsen war.

Es wurde nicht viel gesprochen, aber darum ging es auch nicht bei dieser stillen Zusammenkunft. Niemand von ihnen wollte in dieser Nacht alleine sein und die Unglaublichkeit der Ereignisse der letzten Stunden hatte ihnen die Sprache verschlagen.

Während sie in regelmäßigen Abständen die Becher befüllten und diese gleich wieder leerten, lauschten sie angespannt in die Stille des Palastes, halb hoffend, halb bangend, Nachricht von Elrond oder Linnyd zu erhalten.

Es war schließlich Bergil, der nach einer schieren Ewigkeit das Schweigen bracht und aussprach, was ihnen allen im Kopf herumging. „Ich kann einfach nicht glauben, dass nun alles vorbei sein soll."

Es war schwer daran zu glauben, dass die Drachen nun endgültig verschwunden sein sollten. Nach Monaten in Angst und Schrecken war es schwer daran zu glauben, dass man wieder ruhig schlafen können sollte.

Bergil beneidete Rosalie um diese Fähigkeit. Sie hatte nicht allein in ihrem Bett schlafen wollen, aber sie hatte keine fünf Minuten auf diesem Sessel gesessen, umgeben von Menschen, die sie kannte und denen sie vertraute und der Schlaf hatte sie ins Traumland geschickt.

Es war eine schweigsame Siegesfeier, falls man es einen echten Sieg nennen konnte, den sie errungen hatten. Das Ausmaß von Ruchons Verrat und die schweren Verluste des letzten Drachenangriffs machte sie sprachlos und füllte sie mit Entsetzen und Fassungslosigkeit.

„Ich hätte es merken müssen, dass an ihm etwas faul ist. Schließlich war er so lange einer meiner Rekruten. Ich kenne jeden meiner Männer und ich dachte immer, ich kenne sie gut..." Bergil schüttelte frustriert den Kopf. Er leerte den Tonbecher in einem Zug.

Boromir winkte ab. „Er hat uns alle hinters Licht geführt. Wir haben seine Taten beurteilt – nichts mehr lag in unserer Macht. Nicht einmal Aragorn hatte Zweifel an ihm." Bergil fühlte sich leidlich getröstet.

Elladan ergriff das Wort. „Wir hätten die Augen besser aufhalten müssen. Elessar musste sich um so viele Dinge kümmern – die Dürre, die Drachen,..." Und Eban. Jeder im Raum wusste, dass der Name von Laiethas toten Bruder den Satz hatte beenden sollen.

_Wage es nicht, ihr deshalb Vorwürfe zu machen_, sagte der Blick, den Boromir seinem Schwager zuwarf, aber der Elb legte ihm beschwichtigend die Hand auf die Schulter. Sie tranken gemeinsam noch einen Becher.

Die Ungewissheit über das Ausmaß der Intrigen und des Verrats schwebten wie ein bedrohliches Insekt im Raum. Sie hatten Vermutungen darüber angestellt, was an diesem Morgen hier geschehen war, aber letztendlich wollte sich kein klares Bild ergeben.

Linnyd hatte knapp berichtet, dass sie Eban bereits tot, Laietha ohnmächtig und Aragorn dem Tode nahe vorgefunden hatte. Das Einzige, was sie bestätigen konnte, war Ruchons Absicht, Aragorn zu töten gewesen.

Elladan war der Blick, den Legolas dem Toten zugeworfen hatte, nicht entgangen, aber welches seine Rolle an diesem Morgen gewesen war, konnten ihnen nur Aragorn und Laietha sagen.

Von Laietha hatten sie von Ruchons Verantwortlichkeit für die Drachenangriffe erfahren und sie alle waren fassungslos über dessen Kaltherzigkeit gewesen.

Legolas und Elrohir hielten Wache an Aragorns Tür, Linnyd und Elrond wichen nicht von seiner Seite. Die Hoffnung blieb ihnen, dass Ruchon Laietha noch mehr von seinen Plänen offenbart hatte, aber bis sie erwachte mussten sie damit rechnen, dass Ruchon nicht allein am Werk gewesen war und Aragorns Leben noch immer durch mehr als nur das Gift in höchster Gefahr war.

Bergil ließ bereits die Stadt nach den beiden Söldnern Rejin und Fajin absuchen, schließlich waren sie zur selben Zeit in der Stadt erschienen wie Ruchon, man hatte sie oft in seiner Nähe gesehen und sie waren Aiglos in den letzten Tagen sehr nahe gekommen. Seit dem Drachenangriff waren sie jedoch verschwunden.

In gewisser Weise wollten sie auch einfach nicht glauben, dass ein Mensch alleine zu solchen Gräueltaten fähig war.

„Er muss sich doch über uns tot gelacht haben", schnaubte Bergil. „Er konnte sich freier hier bewegen als irgendjemand sonst. Und während die Drachen die Stadt in Schutt und Asche gelegt haben, hat er Aragorn langsam vergiftet." Der Soldat verschränkte wütend die Arme vor der Brust und lehnte sich zurück.

Die Drachen... Elladan dachte an den Schmerz und die Trauer, die er bei seinem Kontakt mit dem Wesen empfunden hatte, und obwohl ihn der Anblick der zerstörten Stadt schmerzte, konnte er die Drachen nun verstehen. Ruchon hatte ihnen das Kostbarste geraubt, das sie besaßen – kein Juwel, selbst nicht das erste ihrer Sammlung konnte so kostbar sein, wie das eigene Kind.

Aiglos starrte die meiste Zeit über auf den Tisch und beteiligte sich nicht an den Gesprächen der älteren Männer, aber bei der Erwähnung der Drachen, blitzte Zorn in seinen Augen und Herzen auf. Auf den Gesichtern Bergils und Boromirs aber fand der Elb Verständnis.

Keiner der Männer hätte anders gehandelt, wenn es um eines ihrer Kinder gegangen wäre. Elladan dachte daran, was sein Schwager schon auf sich genommen hatte, um das Leben seiner Frau zu schützen und die Verzweiflung Boromirs, als er von der Entführung seiner kleinen Tochter vor vielen Jahren durch die Beorninger erfahren hatte, kam der der Drachen gleich. Hätten sie ein menschliches Gesicht, wie ähnlich hätten sie und Boromir sich dann wohl gesehen.

Sie alle wussten, dass die Drachen keinen Stein auf dem anderen gelassen hätten, wenn die Eier nicht gefunden worden wären. Nicht auszudenken was geschehen wäre, wenn die Eier zerbrochen wären...

Boromir schenkte ihnen noch etwas Schnaps nach und legte Aiglos seinen gesunden Arm um die Schultern.

„Wir alle wissen, wem wir letztendlich die Rettung der Stadt zu verdanken haben, denn Ruchon hat sein Geheimnis mit ins Grab genommen und ohne euch hätten wir die Eier nie rechtzeitig gefunden."

Aiglos senkte den Kopf. Wie sollte er sich darüber freuen? Einer seiner Freunde war tot – für Albion war der Fund der Eier zu spät gekommen.

Die Männer konnten sich denken, was in dem Jungen vorging, aber sie ließen es ihn nicht spüren. Sie spürten dass Aiglos stark genug war, mit seiner Trauer umzugehen. So pflichtete nun auch Bergil Boromir bei. „Kein Grund zur Bescheidenheit. Ihr habt zur rechten Zeit das Richtige getan. Ich bin mir sicher, dass man sich euch gegenüber erkenntlich zeigen wird."

„Aber nicht mehr heute", meldete sich Elladan zu Wort. „Es tagt schon fast und wir alle sollten uns zur Ruhe begeben. Morgen wird mehr Arbeit auf uns alle zukommen, als uns lieb sein wird."

Bergil nickte, aber Aiglos blieb schweigsam. „Du solltest Rosalie auf ihr Zimmer bringen und vielleicht bleibst du heute Nacht bei ihr, Aiglos", schlug Boromir seinem Sohn vor, der nur leicht nickte.

Mit Sicherheit würde es auch dem Jungen gut tun, wenn er die Nacht nicht allein verbrachte und Boromir hatte das Gefühl, dass das Mädchen ihn vielleicht rascher auf andere Gedanken bringen konnte, als irgendjemand sonst. Aiglos Bedürfnis, für sie stark zu sein, würde auch ihm Stärke verleihen.

Aiglos weckte Rosalie sanft und das Mädchen klammerte sich verschlafen an ihn, aber seine Gegenwart schien sie zu beruhigen. Kurz nach dem Jungen verließ auch Bergil den Raum, um sich schlafen zu legen.

Nach ihnen erhob auch Elladan sich bald, aber Boromir blieb sitzen. Ja, er war müde, aber er wollte noch einen Augenblick für sich sein, bevor er sich schlafen legte. Draußen begann es bereits zu dämmern, aber ein paar Stunden musste auch er ruhen. „Geh nur, ich komme schon zurecht", brummte er und versuchte zu ignorieren, dass seine Zunge langsam schwer wurde.

„Mae, hervenn o muinthel", nickte der Elb. „Ich werde dich wissen lassen, wenn es Neuigkeiten von Estel gibt."

Boromir war dankbar, als er allein war. Er goss sich den letzten Becher Schnaps ein, schwenkte ihn einen Augenblick lang hin und her und ließ ihn langsam durch seine Kehle rinnen. Dann stützte er den Kopf in die Hände und rieb sich die schmerzenden Schläfen.

Sobald er die Augen schloss, drängten sich die Bilder von toten Menschen, von Aragorn, der um sein Leben kämpfte, von seiner trauernden Frau und der zerstörten Stadt vor seinen Lidern. Ihm wurde bewusst, was ihn in den kommenden Wochen erwartete.

Bis Aragorn sich erholt hatte, würde er ihn vertreten müssen. Es würde an ihm sein, sich um den Wiederaufbau der Stadt zu kümmern, Hilfsgesuche an befreundete Völker auszusenden, sich um die Verwaltung zu kümmern.

Die ersten Wochen würden nicht die schlimmsten sein – Gondor brauchte jetzt einen starken Anführer, einen Mann der Taten, aber später...

Die ersten Wochen würde Boromir gut meistern, aber was, wenn Aragorn dann noch nicht wieder genesen war, was wenn... an diese Möglichkeit wollte er gar nicht erst denken.

Boromir kannte seine eigenen Stärken und er kannte seine Schwächen. Er war ein guter Krieger, er verstand es, zu den Soldaten zu sprechen, sie auf eine Schlacht vorzubereiten, das Volk in Zeiten der Not zum Zusammenhalt und zur Stärke aufzurufen, aber er war kein Diplomat.

Faramir war geschickt mit Worten. Er konnte mit Botschaftern und Hofgesellschaften umgehen – Boromir waren diese Dinge ein Graus.

Mit einem unwilligen Grollen, bemüht, nicht zu sehr zu schwanken, begab er sich zum Fenster und sah lange auf die rauchenden Trümmer der Stadt. So viel Arbeit – und er fühlte sich jetzt schon unendlich müde...

Er beschloss sich einige Stunden hinzulegen, auch wenn er vielleicht nicht schlafen konnte. Vorher würde er kurz nach seiner Frau sehen, nur kurz, um sie nicht zu wecken. Mit einem Seufzer machte er sich auf den Weg zur Tür. Er blieb noch einmal am Versammlungstisch stehen.

„Du wirst besser wieder gesund, Aragorn, und zwar schnell", knurrte er in Richtung des Throns hinter dem sich die Gemächer des Königs befanden. „Und wage es ja nicht zu sterben, denn sonst werde ich dafür sorgen, dass deine Seele in Mandos Hallen nie Frieden finden wird!"

Damit begab er sich zu dem Zimmer, in dem zuvor Eban geschlafen hatte und auch wenn er nicht damit gerechnet hatte, überkam ihn der Schlaf noch bevor er sich zudecken konnte.

Sie war nicht allein im Raum, als sie erwachte – Laietha spürte die Anwesenheit einer anderen Person und ohne die Augen zu öffnen konnte sie sagen, wer an ihrem Bett saß – Linnyd.

Auch die Elbin musste bemerkt haben, dass die Menschenfrau erwacht war, denn Laietha hörte, wie sie nach etwas auf ihrem Nachttisch griff. Die Kriegerin schlug die Augen auf und ihr Blick fiel auf das goldene Haar der Frau, die auf einem Sessel neben ihrem Bett saß. Linnyd reichte ihr einen Kelch mit Wasser und die Frau trank dankbar und gierig.

„Wie geht es Euch?" Die wohl tönende Stimme war wie Balsam auf ihrer Seele und der Schmerz in ihrem Kopf ließ augenblicklich etwas nach. „Besser", brachte Laietha mit rauer Stimme hervor und richtete sich ächzend auf. „Aragorn..." Linnyd stellte den leeren Kelch zurück auf den Tisch und füllte ihn erneut mit Wasser. „Er schläft. Euer Vater ist bei ihm. Wirkliche Neuigkeiten kann ich Euch leider nicht bringen."

Mühsam versuchte sich die Kriegerin weiter aufzurichten, aber die Schmerzen in ihrer Schulter und ihrem Kopf riefen eine Welle der Übelkeit hervor und zwangen sie zurück in die Kissen. Wie lange hatte sie wohl geschlafen? Sie konnte nicht sagen, ob es früh am Morgen oder schon Mittag war, aber sie fühlte sich noch immer erschöpft.

„Einen Tag – und einen halben. Es ist jetzt kurz vor der Mittagszeit." Laietha fuhr erschreckt hoch. Das konnte nicht sein! Aber der brennende Durst und ein Blick in Linnyds Augen genügten, um zu wissen, dass die Elbin die Wahrheit gesagt hatte. Mit zitternden Händen griff Laietha nach dem Kelch und befeuchtete erneut ihre trockene Kehle.

„Ich habe von Euch geträumt, Linnyd", flüsterte sie und versuchte dem Blick aus ihren golden schimmernden Augen stand zu halten. „Das Schwert, das ihr geführt habt, ihr habt gekämpft und ich habe mich gefragt..." Aber Linnyd schüttelte mit einem müden Lächeln den Kopf.

„Wir werden reden, Laietha, aber nicht jetzt. Ich werde Boromir sagen, dass Ihr wach seid. Kommt zu Kräften und dann werden wir reden." Die Elbin erhob sich und deckte Laiethas Schultertuch über die Frau – fast als habe sie geahnt, dass die Kriegerin fröstelte.

„Auch Ihr solltet Euch ausruhen, Linnyd. Ihr seid müde", flüsterte die Frau, deren Lider schon wieder bleischwer wurden. Die Elbin zog die Brauen zusammen. Natürlich war sie müde – sie hatte seit dem Angriff der Drachen keine Ruhe gehabt – davor die Nacht mit Aragorn, der Kampf gegen Ruchon, die bangen Stunden an Aragorns Seite und ihre Suche nach dem Drachenei... Nein, sie hatte seit Tagen keine Ruhe gefunden, aber sie war eine der Eldar und sie wusste, dass Laietha ihr die Erschöpfung unmöglich ansehen konnte auch wenn sie lange unter Elben gelebt hatte.

Linnyd starrte die Kriegerin an, die mit geschlossenen Augen auf dem Bett lag und deren Atem gleichmäßig ging, aber sie wusste, dass diese Ruhe nur äußerlich war.

„Ihr könnt es fühlen, nicht wahr?"

Der Versuch, ihre Stimme gelassen klingen zu lassen, scheiterte kläglich und die Elbin schlang die Arme schützend um ihren Körper, als sie eine Welle des Schmerzes und Verlustes traf, die nicht von ihr ausging. Vor ihren Augen tauchte das Bild Ebans auf.

Die Augen der Frau öffneten sich und einen langen Augenblick sahen sie sich an. „Bei den Valar", hauchte die Elbin und ließ sich auf die Bettkante sinken, den Blick nicht von der Kriegerin abwendend.

_Ich fühle deine Sorge um Aragorn_, hallte es in ihrem Geist und eine schmale Hand umschloss ihre, während Linnyd nur in die grünen Augen der Frau vor sich blicken konnte. „Und ich kann den Schmerz spüren, den du empfindest." Ihre Stimme war kaum mehr als ein Flüstern, aber insgeheim wusste sie, dass sie nicht hätte sprechen müssen.

_Aber wie? Wie geht das?_

Laietha befeuchtete ihre Lippen und Linnyd drückte ihre Hand, selbst eine Ahnung verspürend. „Es ist der Elbenstein – das Juwel, das ich auf Aragorns Brust gelegt habe, als wir uns bei den Händen hielten. Es war..." „...als verschmelze meine Seele mit deiner. Wir haben ihn gerufen und er ist gekommen, aber..." „...ich dachte, die Wirkung würde nachlassen." Stattdessen schien sie stärker zu werden.

Linnyd fuhr sich mit der freien Hand über die Augen. „Was ist das für ein Stein?", fragte sie heiser und reichte Laietha unaufgefordert den Kelch mit Wasser. Die Kriegerin nahm einen großen Schluck, bevor sie antwortete.

„Mein Vater gab ihn mir vor vielen Jahren – als Talisman, der mich in Schlachten schützen sollte. Ich wusste, dass er heilende Kraft besitzt und deshalb legte ich ihn auf Aragorns Brust." Aber sie hatte nicht geahnt, was für Kräfte noch in ihm schlummern könnten.

_Kannst du meine Gedanken lesen?_

Linnyd verengte die Augen zu Schlitzen. Die Menschenfrau schüttelte den Kopf. „Nur, wenn etwas für mich bestimmt zu sein scheint – ich kann es nicht beschreiben, aber es ist, als wüsste ich was du fühlst."

Ein langes Schweigen legte sich über den Raum und die Frauen sahen sich aus großen Augen an. „Ich bin mir sicher, die Wirkung wird nachlassen." „Gewiss." Ihre Finger fanden zueinander und verschränkten sich. Ihre Herzen schlugen im gleichen Rhythmus und wie auf ein unausgesprochenes Zeichen, lächelten sie sich an.

„Du bist müde, Linnyd. Du solltest dich ausruhen gehen – nur für ein paar Stunden." Die Elbin lächelte und nickte der Menschenfrau zu. „Ich werde Boromir Bescheid geben, dass du wach bist und dann gehe ich auf mein Zimmer, ich verspreche es."

Linnyd erhob sich von Laiethas Bett und ging zur Tür. Sie drehte sich noch einmal um und begegnete dem Blick der Frau. Beide schenkten sich ein Lächeln und dann war die Elbin aus dem Zimmer gehuscht und eilte die Gänge des Palastes hinunter. In ihrem Kopf drehte sich alles und sie sehnte sich nun zum ersten Mal seit langer Zeit nach der Ruhe ihrer Gemächer, in denen sie Kraft sammeln und lange nachdenken würde.

Die Flammen des Scheiterhaufens loderten höher und höher, fraßen sich satt an Holz, Stoff und Ebans sterblichen Überresten. Eine dünne Rauchwolke stieg in den Himmel und mischte sich mit denen, die aus den schwelenden Trümmern der zerstörten Palastmauern stiegen. Zumindest mussten sie nun nicht mehr befürchten, dass die Drachen auf sie hernieder stießen.

Bald begannen ihre Augen zu tränen und sie dankte im Stillen Boromir für die stützende Hand, die sich wie zufällig um ihre Hüfte legte und ihr den Halt bot, der sie am Fallen hinderte.

Boromir, was hätte sie nur ohne ihn gemacht? Während der langen Stunden, in denen sie Ebans Leichnam in den Katakomben der Stadt gewaschen, gekämmt und gekleidet hatte, in denen sie seine Haut mit duftenden Ölen bestrichen und die schlimmsten Wunden so geschickt genäht hatte, dass kaum noch etwas an seinen gewaltsamen Tod erinnerte, hatte Boromir den abgelegenen Garten zum Ort der Bestattung erwählt, hatte Holz zusammengetragen und den Scheiterhaufen errichtet, auf dem der Körper des Mannes nun langsam mit dem Himmel verschmolz.

Es war Boromir gewesen, der ihr die Entscheidung abgenommen hatte, wie Eban seine letzte Ehre empfangen sollte. Laietha hatte sich hilflos gefühlt, denn obwohl er ihr so nahe gestanden hatte, wusste sie doch nichts über seine Herkunft.

Wie beerdigte man in seinem Land die Toten? Und sie selbst stand dort, wo sie sich am Anfang ihrer Begegnung befunden hatte. Mit der Vergangenheit, die Eban ihr gegeben hatte, fühlte sie sich nicht mehr verbunden. Ihn nach der Sitte der Elben zu beerdigen, deren Kultur ihr ganzes Leben geprägt hatte, war ihr falsch vorgekommen und so hatte Boromir für sie entschieden – Eban würde seine letzte Ruhe wie ein Krieger finden, denn schließlich war er im Kampf gefallen.

Es war ihr Mann, der den Klagesang übernahm, als ihr die Stimme versagte, der nicht eine Miene verzog und der Eban so viel Ehrerbietung dar brachte, als wisse er nicht genau, dass dieser Mann nicht der lang vermisste Bruder seiner Frau gewesen war.

Boromir bat Mandos um Schutz für Ebans Seele, als hätte seine Frau ihm nicht vor Stunden berichtet, dass Eban mit dem Vorsatz in ihr Leben getreten wäre, den König Gondors zu ermorden, als wisse Boromir nicht, dass nur durch Eban Ruchon die Stadt hatte ins Unglück stürzen können, dass sie für einen Schwindler ihren Bruder vielleicht ins Grab treiben würde.

Boromir behandelte Eban im Tode mit demselben Respekt, den er ihm im Leben gezollt hatte.

Er wachte mit seiner Frau an dem glimmenden Scheiterhaufen, auch als die Nacht sich hernieder senkte und die Hitze des Tages sich in eisige Kälte zu verwandeln schien, auch wenn sein Gesicht müde war und offenbarte, dass er furchtbare Dinge während des letzten Drachenangriffs gesehen haben musste, als sie in ohnmächtigem Schlaf gelegen hatte.

Sie wusste, dass er nicht mit ihr darüber sprechen würde, um ihr noch mehr Pein zu ersparen, obwohl er jederzeit bereit sein würde, sie tröstend an sich zu pressen und zu versuchen, ihren Schmerz zu lindern.

Nicht ein schlechtes Wort war über seine Lippen gekommen, nicht der Hauch eines Vorwurfs ob ihrer Trauer um einen Mann, der Boromirs Land und König so viel Leid zugefügt hatte.

Stattdessen trug er mit ihr die erkaltete Asche des Mannes auf den höchsten Turm der Stadt und schickte sie mit trauriger Miene auf ihre letzte Reise, dem Morgenrot entgegen.

Müde und mit schmerzerfüllten Herzen schleppten sich Boromir und Laietha durch die Gänge des Palastes. Der Abschied von Eban war schwer gefallen. Und vielleicht würde es nicht der einzige Verlust sein, der sie in den folgenden Tagen erwartete.

Boromir hatte seiner Frau von der schlechten Verfassung Aragorns berichtet und obwohl sie beide das Gefühl hatten, im Stehen einschlafen zu können, verharrte die Kriegerin vor der Tür zum Gemach ihres Bruders. Boromir schenkte ihr einen fragenden Blick.

„Lass mich nur kurz nach ihm sehen, Boromir, bitte. Ich muss wissen, wie es ihm geht, sonst werde ich ohnehin kein Auge zu tun können." Es war unvernünftig, aber er konnte seine Frau verstehen. Boromir drückte ihr einen Kuss auf die Stirn.

„Bleib nicht zu lang. Denk daran, Aragorn benötigt Ruhe und auch dir könnte etwas Erholung nicht schaden." Sie hatte zwar lange geschlafen nach dem Kampf mit Ruchon, aber Laietha sah noch immer müde und krank aus. Sie nickte ihrem Mann zu. „Ich werde gleich bei dir sein. Ich will nur wissen, wie es um ihn steht."

Mit bebendem Herzen betrat sie den Raum. Es war schummerig in dem Zimmer. Die Vorhänge waren zugezogen und ließen die aufgehende Morgensonne nicht hinein. Der Geruch von verschiedenen Arzneikräutern hing in der Luft und auf dem Beistelltisch standen Flaschen und Krüge mit verschiedenen Mitteln.

Den schlimmsten Anblick aber bot Aragorn, der in den weißen Kissen zu versinken schien. Laietha hielt den Atem an. Vorsichtig, fast ängstlich ein Geräusch zu verursachen und ihren Bruder zu wecken, näherte sie sich dem Bett.

Atmete er? Mit zitternden Fingern tastete sie nach seinem Puls und spürte einen raschen, schwachen Herzschlag. Die Wangen ihres Bruders waren eingesunken, ebenso wie seine Augen. Überhaupt wirkte er entsetzlich blass und abgemagert. Die rote Schramme, die einer der Glassplitter in seinem Gesicht verursacht haben musste, bildete einen zu scharfen Kontrast zur Farbe seiner Haut.

„Ich bin erstaunt, dass du dich überhaupt hier blicken lässt." Die Feindseligkeit in Elladans Stimme ließ sie erschreckt herumfahren und aus den Schatten trat ihr Ziehbruder hervor und sah sie düster an.

„Elladan…"

„Wen hattest du sonst hier erwartet? Elrohir?" Er schnaubte und sie erwartete, dass er noch etwas sagen würde, aber er fixierte sie lediglich mit seinem durchdringenden Blick. Unsicher verlagerte sie ihr Gewicht etwas und nach einer Weile, die ihr wie eine Ewigkeit erschien, konnte sie diese vorwurfsvolle Stille nicht mehr ertragen.

„Ich…", setzte sie an, verstummte jedoch sogleich wieder, weil sie nicht die richtigen Worte finden konnte. Elladan hob wenig überrascht die Augenbrauen, als sie ihren Versuch abbrach.

„Ich?! Alles was dir einfällt ist ‚Ich'? Aber eigentlich sollte mich das nicht zu sehr wundern. Du hast in den letzten Wochen schon nur an dich gedacht. Wie konnte ich auch nur erwarten, dass sich das jetzt plötzlich geändert haben könnte?" Sein Blick löste sich von ihr und blieb an der reglosen Gestalt auf dem Lager neben ihr haften.

Verdammt! Sie wusste, dass Elladan allen Grund hatte, wütend und enttäuscht zu sein, aber musste er es ihr so schwer machen?

Er sprach sehr leise und sie hörte deutlich die Verbitterung in seiner Stimme. „Hast du auch nur im Entferntesten eine Ahnung, wie sehr ihn dein Verhalten verletzt hat? Keine andere Person in deinem Leben, hat soviel für dich getan wie er. Er hätte dich so dringend an seiner Seite gebraucht, aber du hattest zu viel zu tun! Weißt du, dass er deinen Namen gerufen hat?"

_Wenn du für ihn da gewesen wärst, wäre das alles nicht passiert_.

Der Vorwurf stand so deutlich in Elladans Gesicht, dass er ihn nicht einmal aussprechen musste.

Laietha ertrug diesen Gedanken nicht. Sie wandte sich ab, aber Elladan ließ nicht locker. Rasch war er an ihrer Seite und zwang sie, ihm in die Augen zu sehen.

„Was hat Aragorn gesagt oder getan, dass er es verdient hätte, derart von dir behandelt zu werden? Was, Laietha?"

Sie schluckte, doch der Kloß in ihrem Hals wollte nicht weichen. Er hatte Recht. Elladan kannte sie gut und jedes seiner Worte traf ins Schwarze. Was gab ihr das Recht jetzt hier an der Seite Aragorns zu stehen? Vielleicht kam sie wirklich zu spät. Und vielleicht erfasste Elladan nicht die ganze Tragweite ihres Handelns, aber ihr selbst wurde das Ausmaß ihrer Schuld in diesem Augenblick schmerzlich bewusst.

Nicht nur Aragorn hatte sie verletzt, sondern auch Elrond, Elrohir und Elladan. Doch im Gegensatz zu ihrem Vater und Elrohir, war Elladan nie jemand gewesen, der seine Gefühle verbarg, nur weil der Zeitpunkt vielleicht ungünstig dafür war. Das zeigte ihr nur, wie tief die Wunde reichte, die sie ihm zugefügt hatte.

„Ich habe wirklich versucht, dich zu verstehen, Lai. Dass du, nach all den Jahren, endlich auf die Antworten auf all deine Fragen gehofft hast. Dass du die Sehnsucht nach der Wahrheit über deine Herkunft stillen wolltest. Und Eban sie dir geben konnte – deine lang gesuchte Vergangenheit. All das kann ich dir verzeihen."

Wieder suchte er ihre Augen und hielt diese mit seinen grauen, die Aragorns so sehr ähnelten, gefangen.

„Aber ich weiß nicht, ob ich dir verzeihen kann, dass du darüber die Personen vergessen hast, die in all den Jahren deine Familie waren. Dass du Aragorn von dir gestoßen hast und noch nicht einmal zu ihm gekommen bist, als er zusammengebrochen ist. Du warst nicht da, als er dich mehr denn je gebraucht hat, Laietha. Selbst wenn ich es dir jemals verzeihen kann – vergessen werde ich es niemals…"

Ohne es verhindern zu können, schossen Laietha bei seinen Worten die Tränen in die Augen. Nur zu gerne hätte sie ihm Antworten geben können, doch was sollte sie ihm sagen? Dass sie selber sich nicht verzeihen konnte? Wie sie nur hatte so blind sein können? Sich in dem Gefühlschaos, das in ihr getobt hatte und immer noch tobte, selbst nicht zurechtgefunden hatte? Törichte Fehler begangen hatte, die von ihr vielleicht einen Preis forderten, der ihr das Herz brechen würde?"

Aber selbst wenn sie Worte gefunden hätte, die dem Schmerz in ihr Ausdruck verliehen hätten, es war, als hätte sie die Sprache verloren. Stattdessen wollte der Tränenfluss auf ihren Wangen nicht versiegen.

Elladan wartete auf eine Reaktion von ihr, aber es kam keine. Er verschränkte wütend die Arme vor dem Körper.

„Jetzt weinst du! Aber du hast nicht genug Tränen für all das Leid, das du über uns gebracht hast. Glaube ja nicht, dass ein paar Tränen genügen würden, um alles wieder gut zu machen! Ich bin nicht Elrohir, der dir um ein paar nassgeweinter Taschentücher wegen vergeben würde!"

Es kostete sie all ihre Willensstärke, um den Tränenfluss einzudämmen, aber Elladan schüttelte nur den Kopf. In seinem Blick lag maßlose Enttäuschung. Sein Gesicht blieb wie versteinert, selbst, als Laietha leise ihre Sprache wieder fand.

„Es tut mir leid, Elladan. Ich verlange nicht von dir, dass du mir verzeihst..." Aber ihr Bruder ließ sie den Satz nicht beenden.

„Du machst es dir verdammt leicht für jemanden, der behauptet stets und ständig und um alles zu kämpfen." Laietha schluckte hart und setzte zu einer Antwort an, aber Elladan fiel ihr harsch ins Wort.

„Ich will dich vorerst nicht mehr sehen, Laietha, nicht, bevor du mir mehr zu sagen hast, als ,ich' und ‚Ich' verlange nicht, dass du mir verzeihst'. Wenn du nicht willst, dass ich dir verzeihe, werde ich es nicht tun. Du hast uns in den letzten Monaten bewiesen, dass wir auch gut ohne dich zurechtkommen."

Einen Augenblick lang lag Schweigen über Aragorns Gemach und Laietha wurde von einer schrecklichen Angst erfüllt - dass Aragorn erwachen und seine Geschwister in diesem Zustand vorfinden könnte. Elladans Blick war hart wie Stahl und fuhr ihr direkt ins Herz. Sie musste fort aus diesem Raum, wollte Luft und Weite um sich herum und ihre Tränen nicht mehr zurückhalten müssen.

„Mae, be iest lîn, Elladan", flüsterte sie, machte auf dem Absatz kehrt und verließ fast fluchtartig den Raum.

Die Türe war noch nicht ganz ins Schloss gefallen, da schlug Elladan seine geballte Faust gegen das Mauerwerk, um nicht laut schreien zu müssen.

Einige Tage waren seit dem letzten Drachenangriff vergangen. Tage, an denen Aiglos und Rosalie schmerzlich ihren Freund Albion vermissten und mit ansehen mussten, wie Etienne sich mehr und mehr in sich selbst zurückzog.

Nachdem die Freunde nach der letzten Schlacht wieder in die Feste zurückgekehrt waren, hatte niemand anderer als Elladan selbst darauf bestanden, sich um Etienne zu kümmern. Aiglos war daran nicht völlig unbeteiligt gewesen, denn nach allem, was geschehen war, wollte er einfach sicher sein, dass Etiennes gebrochenes Handgelenk richtig versorgt wurde.

Etienne hatte die schmerzhafte Behandlung ohne die kleinste Regung über sich ergehen lassen, selbst als Elladan den Knochen gerichtet hatte, hatte er keine Miene verzogen. Er schien wie betäubt zu sein - gefangen in seiner eigenen Welt aus Erinnerungen, Verlust und Trauer.

Er zeigte nicht die kleinsten Anzeichen dafür, dass er etwas von all dem mitbekam, was um ihn herum geschah.

Aiglos war so oft es ging an seiner Seite, eilte gleich nach dem Frühstück in den Krankenflügel der Knappen und versuchte, Etienne aus diesem Zustand zu befreien, doch bis jetzt hatte er keinen Erfolg gehabt.

Aiglos konnte nur ahnen, was in seinem Freund vorging, denn er wusste, was Albion Etienne bedeutet hatte. Albion selbst hatte ihm an einem Abend im Stall erzählt, wie die beiden zu Freunden geworden waren und der Stolz in Albions Stimme war dabei nicht zu überhören gewesen.

Albion war von Beginn an ein Außenseiter in der Gruppe der Knappen gewesen – und das nicht nur, weil er so jung gewesen war. Nein, er war auch bedeutend ärmer als alle Kameraden gewesen und dadurch war seine Ausrüstung natürlich auch immer in weitaus schlechterem Zustand gewesen. Etienne, dessen Mutter auch aus den ärmeren Vierteln der Stadt stammte, hatte jedoch im Gegensatz zu Albions Familie nur einen Sohn, den sie in seiner Ausbildung unterstützen musste. Zwar waren auch seine Kleidung und seine Waffen meist schlicht und einfach, doch hatte er durch seine Leistungen früh geschafft, sich das Ansehen unter den übrigen Knappen zu erarbeiten.

Als Albion in seiner zweiten Woche wieder einmal mit einem üblen Streich von seinem ärgsten Widersacher bedacht worden war und dadurch Gefahr gelaufen war, eine beträchtliche Strafe von Hauptmann Bergil zu erhalten, um ihm Disziplin zu lehren, war Etienne vorgetreten und hatte die Schuld auf sich genommen. Und es war keine geringe Schuld gewesen, die der Ältere auf sich genommen hatte.

Eines der edlen Schlachtrösser des Königs war durch eine geöffnete Boxentüre ausgebrochen, hatte erst im Stall und auch auf dem Marktplatz einen gehörigen Schaden verursacht, und sich schließlich bei seinem Irrlauf auf den regennassen Pflastersteinen den Hinterlauf gebrochen. Nur ein Gnadenstoß hatte dem Tier weitere Qualen erspart.

Nie hatte Albion vergessen, wie Etienne damals vorgetreten war und beteuert hatte, dass er an diesem Tag Stalldienst gehabt hatte, obwohl das nicht der Wahrheit entsprochen hatte. Er wusste, dass Albion nur deshalb bei seiner Arbeit eingeschlafen war, weil er nach Dienstschluss immer noch bei seiner Familie mithelfen musste, damit diese es schafften, sich ohne fremde Hilfe über Wasser zu halten. Seine Mutter war zu diesem Zeitpunkt krank gewesen und Albion hatte in dieser Nacht keine einzige Stunde geschlafen.

Natürlich war es Pech gewesen, dass der Streich ein derart schreckliches Ende genommen hatte, doch Etienne hatte eine weitere große Tugend. Genauso wenig wie er einen Schwächeren im Stich ließ, würde er auch nie einen seiner Kameraden verraten! Und so stellte er sich nicht nur vor Albion, sondern auch vor den Übeltäter.

Dieser wurde wegen seiner Feigheit im Nachhinein von den übrigen Kameraden bestraft – wie unter ungestümen Jungen üblich mit Fäusten – weil er vor Hauptmann Bergil geschwiegen hatte, als Etienne die Schuld auf sich genommen hatte.

Und Etienne hatte die übrigen Wochen ohne zu murren die von Bergil aufgebrummten Zusatzarbeiten abgeleistet, die Ausgangssperre erduldet und harte, kraftzehrende, unbeliebte Zusatzstunden zur körperlichen Ertüchtigung hinter sich gebracht. In dieser Zeit war er nur ein Schatten seiner selbst gewesen, doch hatte auch unerwünscht einen hohen Rang unter den Knappen eingenommen.

Nach dieser Zeit hatte es niemand mehr gewagt, Albion auszugrenzen und Etienne und er waren unzertrennlich geworden.

Und trotz all seines Verständnisses für Etiennes Gefühle und dessen Trauer, empfand Aiglos inzwischen auch einen Teil Verzweiflung und Wut, wegen Etiennes Verhalten.

Er schien regelrecht aufzugeben. Nicht nur, dass Etienne noch nicht einmal aufsah, wenn jemand das Zimmer betrat. Viel schlimmer war, dass man nicht mehr als ein „Ja" oder „Nein" als Antwort auf die wenigsten Fragen erhielt. Mehr noch, er aß kaum noch etwas und immer wieder brachten die Heiler die unangetasteten Mahlzeiten wieder aus dessen Krankenzimmer.

Selbst seiner Mutter gegenüber, die so oft es ging ihren Sohn besuchte, verhielt er sich so und sie war inzwischen so verzweifelt, dass sie selbst immer blasser und kränklicher erschien, wenn Aiglos sie sah.

Anfangs hatte sie noch aufmunternd gelächelt, wenn Aiglos zu seinen täglichen Besuchen kam, oder zuversichtlich genickt, doch jetzt warf sie ihm sorgenvolle Blicke zu und hatte es aufgegeben, in ihm und sich falsche Hoffnungen zu wecken.

Aiglos seufzte, als er als er an diesem Morgen vor der Türe zum Krankenzimmer noch einen Augenblick inne hielt und vergeblich auf ein Geräusch oder ein Wort lauschte. Er musste unweigerlich an die langen Gespräche denken, die er in der Vergangenheit mit Etienne geführt hatte. In denen sie über Alles und Nichts gesprochen hatten, manchmal bis tief in die Nacht hinein. Gelegentlich hatte auch Albion sich daran beteiligt, doch meistens hatte der Jüngere es einfach genossen, bei ihnen zu sitzen, zuzuhören und irgendwann einzuschlafen.

Eigentlich hatte Aiglos nie Probleme gehabt, Etienne zum Sprechen zu bewegen, doch nun war es, als liefe er gegen eine massive Felswand.

Aiglos atmete noch einmal tief durch, raffte all seine verbliebene Zuversicht zusammen und öffnete die Türe. Diesmal hatte er beschlossen, nicht so leicht aufzugeben. Er würde sich und Etienne beweisen, dass er ebenso hartnäckig sein konnte, wie seine Eltern, wenn diese sich etwas in den Kopf gesetzt hatten. Und ebenso stur, wenn es darauf ankam!

Etienne lag auf dem Bett, starr und reglos wie die ehemaligen Abbilder der Könige und Truchsessen auf ihren Grabdeckeln. Er war noch blasser als vor dieser schrecklichen Nacht, in der Albion gestorben war. Die lang anhaltenden Entbehrungen der Bürger hatten alle gezeichnet, jeden an Gewicht verlieren lassen, doch Etienne war inzwischen regelrecht abgemagert, seine Wangen eingefallen. Durch den geöffneten Kragen seines zu weit gewordenen Hemdes konnte Aiglos die Knochen sehen, die sich unter der Haut abzeichneten.

Er starrte auf einen festen Punkt an der Decke, ohne auch nur zu blinzeln und reagierte nicht einmal auf Aiglos' Eintreten.

Aiglos ließ seinen Blick über die spärliche Möblierung des Zimmers schweifen und erfasste das Tablett mit der unangetasteten Schale Suppe, die dort stand. Inzwischen war diese längst abgekühlt und die Scheibe Brot daneben wirkte trocken.

Unsicher, wie er tun oder sagen sollte, begann er mit dem erstbesten, was ihm in den Sinn kam. „Du musst etwas essen."

Es schien weder der beste noch der schlechteste Anfang zu sein. Und genau wie erwartet, erhielt Aiglos keinerlei Reaktion auf seine Äußerung. „Es würde dir gut tun…"

Keine Antwort.

Aiglos trat näher an das Bett heran, um Etienne besser sehen zu können, um vielleicht sogar einen Blickkontakt herstellen zu können, doch Etienne ließ das nicht zu. Erst wandte er nur den Kopf zur Seite, dann drehte er ihm völlig den Rücken zu. Aiglos verharrte einen Schritt vom Bett entfernt, unsicher, wie er weiter machen sollte, nachdem Etienne ihm mit seinem Verhalten deutlich gezeigt hatte, dass er nicht bereit war, mit Aiglos zu reden.

Doch nun hatte Aiglos einmal begonnen und war nicht bereit, so rasch wieder aufzugeben und Etienne davon kommen zu lassen.

„Rede mit mir, Etienne." Er hörte selbst das Flehen in seiner Stimme. „Bitte!"

Erst glaubte Aiglos, dass er auch dieses Mal wieder nur Schweigen erhalten würde, doch dann vernahm er ein geflüstertes Wort.

„Geh."

Etiennes Stimme war so rau vom langen Ungebrauch, dass Aiglos sie fast nicht erkannte, doch da niemand anderer mit ihnen ihm Zimmer war, musste sie von seinem Freund stammen. Und sie war wie ein körperlicher Stoß gegen seine Brust, der Aiglos beinahe zurücktaumeln ließ. Voller Bestürzung wollte er sich schon abwenden, zutiefst getroffen von dieser direkten Abweisung, als eine Flamme aus Wut seinen Körper ergriff.

So nicht! So leicht würde er es Etienne nicht machen!

Trotz seiner Wut, versuchte Aiglos jedoch, ruhig zu bleiben.

„Etienne, ich kann nur ahnen was Albion dir bedeutet hat, aber dennoch… Er war auch mein Freund…" Aiglos konnte nicht anders. Mit einigen humpelnden Schritten umrundete er das Bett und sah Etienne entschlossen an. Für einen Bruchteil lang trafen sich ihre Blicke und Aiglos glaubte, darin etwas aufblitzen zu sehen. Schuld?

Der Augenblick verging so schnell, dass Aiglos schon glaubte sich getäuscht zu haben, doch dies war die erste Regung seit Tagen und er durfte nun nicht aufhören.

Diesmal konnte er jedoch seinen Zorn nicht zurück halten. „Was glaubst du eigentlich, gibt dir das Recht, Etienne? Du liegst hier und tust so, als hättest nur du einen Freund verloren! Als besäße niemand das Recht, gemeinsam mit dir zu trauern! Rosalie und ich haben Albion vielleicht nicht so lange gekannt wie du, aber er war uns bestimmt nicht weniger wert als dir!"

Diesmal erhielt Aiglos eine Reaktion.

Es brach regelrecht aus Etienne heraus. „Ihr wisst gar nichts! Wie kannst du glauben zu wissen, was ich fühle? Was es bedeutet, Schuld daran zu sein, dass Albion tot ist! Wegen mir ist er tot, Aiglos! Tot! Dabei hatte ich ihm geschworen, ihn zu beschützen! Ihr könnt das nicht verstehen. Ihr müsst nicht mit dieser Schuld leben!"

„Nein! Aber auch wir müssen mit diesen Erinnerungen leben, Etienne. Wir werden genau wie du jeden Tag diese Bilder vor unseren Augen haben. Und wie du, werden wir ihn jeden Tag vermissen, an ihn denken und uns fragen, ob wir nicht doch hätten etwas tun können. Vielleicht hätten Rosalie und ich ihn zurückhalten können, aber was dann? Dann müssten wir jetzt um dich trauern, Etienne! Und weißt du was? Ich glaube, wenn er dich jetzt so sehen könnte, würde er zutiefst verletzt sein! Du schätzt mit deinem Verhalten, seine Tat gering! Für so einen Jammerlappen hätte er sich niemals gegen den Drachen gestellt!"

Aiglos' Worte hatten genau die gewünschte Wirkung. Wut funkelte plötzlich in Etiennes Augen und er öffnete schon den Mund, um Aiglos eine Entgegnung an den Kopf zu werfen, aber dieser ließ ihn nicht dazu kommen.

„Halt den Mund! Ich bin noch nicht fertig! Du hast nun schon so lange geschwiegen, dass du jetzt auch abwarten kannst, bis ich gesagt habe, was ich denke." Aiglos holte tief Luft.

„Du trittst Albions Andenken mit Füßen, Etienne, wenn du dich derart aufgibst. Er hat sein Leben für dich geopfert – weil du es in seinen Augen wert warst. Und was tust du? Du wirfst dieses Geschenk von ihm weg, indem du dich zu Tode hungerst!

Er hat zu dir aufgesehen, dich bewundert! Du warst sein Vorbild! Und weißt du warum? Nicht für dein Geschick mit den Waffen, deine Kraft, deinen Mut oder dein Ansehen, das du unter den Knappen hast. Nein! Sondern dafür, dass du uns nie hast spüren lassen, dass du eigentlich über uns stehst. Dafür, dass du uns wie Gleichberechtigte behandelt hast. Wie Kameraden, Freunde… Brüder.

Aber das scheint wohl nur eine Fassade gewesen zu sein! Ich habe mich an deiner Seite immer sicher gefühlt, weil ich wusste, du würdest nie einen Freund im Stich lassen! Aber jetzt?! Du lässt mich im Stich, Etienne. Mich und Rosalie."

Plötzlich hatte Aiglos das Gefühl, alle Kraft habe ihn bei diesem Ausbruch verlassen. Er glaubte, jeden Augenblick in sich zusammen zu sacken, weil seine Beine ihn nicht mehr tragen konnten. Sein Atem ging so rasch, als wäre er eine lange Strecke gerannt. Den letzten Satz sprach er so leise, dass er nicht wusste, ob Etienne ihn überhaupt hören konnte.

„Ich habe in dieser Nacht nicht nur einen, sondern zwei Freunde verloren. Meine besten Freunde."

Stille.

Etienne hatte sich während Aiglos' hitzig gesprochener Worte auf die Ellenbogen hochgekämpft, hielt jedoch nun den Blick gesenkt. Verzweifelt wartete Aiglos einige Herzschläge lang auf eine Reaktion, begannen ungehindert, die Tränen über seine Wangen zu rinnen.

Verdammt! Wenn nicht mit diesen barschen, provozierenden Worten, womit dann ließ sich Etienne aus seiner selbst gewählten Isolation reißen?

Doch eigentlich wollte Aiglos darauf auch keine Antwort mehr erhalten. Er hatte alles versucht, sich wirklich bemüht. Er musste sich wohl eingestehen, dass er nichts mehr ausrichten konnte. Etienne hatte seine Entscheidung getroffen und ihm blieb nichts zu tun, als diese zu akzeptieren.

Enttäuscht und verletzt wollte Aiglos nur noch eines – so rasch wie möglich dieses Zimmer verlassen, das so leer zu sein schien, als es nicht einmal mehr Luft zum Atmen enthielt. Mit bleiernen Schritten durchquerte er den Raum und hatte die Hand bereits am Türknauf, als ein Wort ihn auf der Stelle erstarren ließ.

„Bleib!"

Die Erlösung, die dieses eine Wort ihm bereitete, ließ Aiglos in die Knie gehen. Er fühlte sich nach diesem emotionalen Kampf wie ausgebrannt und konnte ein Aufschluchzen nicht unterdrücken.

Er sah nicht, wie Etienne sich von vor Schwäche unsicheren Beinen aus dem Bett erhob und die Distanz zwischen ihnen überwand. Er spürte nur plötzlich dessen gesunden Arm um seinen bebenden Schultern und wie er an die schmale Brust seines Freundes gezogen wurde.

„Es tut mir so leid…", vernahm er die gedämpfte Stimme Etiennes an seinem Ohr, die schließlich vor Kummer brach. „Ich will dich nicht auch noch verlieren, Aiglos. Verzeih…"

Und so kauerten sie zusammen auf dem kalten Steinboden, fest umschlungen und weinten gemeinsam um den Bruder, den sie verloren hatten.


	57. Kapitel 55: Wahrheiten kommen ans Licht

55

**55. Kapitel: „Wahrheiten kommen ans Licht"**

Obwohl es noch nicht einmal Mittag war, fühlte sich Bergil wie erschlagen. Den ganzen Morgen über hatte er damit zugebracht, Trümmer fortzuschaffen, Leichen zu bergen und instabile Gebäude zum Einsturz zu bringen.

Er hatte kurz nach Tagesanbruch einen Boten zu seiner Familie geschickt, um sie wissen zu lassen, dass die Drachen abgezogen waren und er unversehrt war. Trotzdem er es kaum erwarten konnte, nach der monatelangen Trennung seine Lieben wieder in die Arme zu schließen, hatte er sie gebeten, noch nicht in die Stadt zurück zu kommen. Was erwartete sie auch in Minas Tirith? Hunger, Tod und Zerstörung. Nein, lieber würde Bergil noch ein paar Wochen auf ein Wiedersehen verzichten, wenn er dafür seine Lieben gut versorgt und in Sicherheit wusste.

Die Zeit bis zu ihrer Rückkehr würde ihm gewiss nicht lang werden, denn es gab mehr als genug Arbeit in der Stadt. Auch würde es etwas dauern, bis ihr Haus wieder bewohnbar war, denn der letzte Drachenangriff war nicht spurlos daran vorbei gegangen.

Die Hände in den Gürtel gehakt, mit einem beklommenen Gefühl in der Magengrube, schritt er durch die Gänge des Palastes, seiner nächsten Aufgabe entgegen. Er würde Ruchons Gemach nach Hinweisen auf einen Mittäter absuchen, obwohl ihm nicht wohl bei dem Gedanken war, die Gemächer von Aragorns ehemaligen Leibwächter zu betreten. Ruchon – dieser Name stand für sein Versagen.

Auch die beiden Söldner – Rejin und Fajin – waren seit dem Tag des letzten Drachenangriffs verschwunden. Auch sie standen mehr in Bergils Verdacht als je zuvor. Er verfluchte sich dafür nicht auf Laietha gehört und die beiden eingesperrt zu haben, als diese ihn darum gebeten hatte. Vielleicht wäre sonst Vieles anders gekommen...

Wenige Meter vor der schweren Eichentür erstarrte Bergil. Die Tür stand einen Spalt weit offen – und das war ganz und gar nicht so, wie es sein sollte. Niemand hatte die Befugnis, diesen Raum zu betreten.

Die Haare in seinem Nacken richteten sich auf und Bergil zog sein Schwert. Jemand befand sich in diesem Raum – er konnte deutlich das Rascheln von Stoff, das Klappern von Krügen und den Atem einer Person hören. Wer auch immer sich in diesem Zimmer befand, war nicht um Heimlichkeit bemüht.

Leise öffnete Bergil die Tür und lugte in den Raum hinein. Alles hätte er nun erwartet, aber nicht den Anblick, der sich ihm bot. Es war niemand anders als Laietha, die im Schneidersitz, mit dem Rücken zur Tür auf dem Bett saß, Ruchons Habseligkeiten vor sich ausgebreitet. Sie schien nach etwas zu suchen.

Bergil seufzte erleichtert und schob das Schwert zurück in seine Scheide. Seine Freundin war so sehr in ihre Suche vertieft, dass sie ihn nicht einmal zu bemerken schien.

Laietha griff nach der letzten Tasche des ehemaligen Leibwächters. Aber schon ein kurzer Blick verriet ihr, dass sie auch hier nicht fündig werden würde. Sie warf die Reisekleidung des Mannes achtlos hinter sich zu Boden. Verzweiflung stieg in ihr auf. Sie hatte so große Hoffnungen in die Suche gesetzt.

Nachdem Boromir ihr von einem Gespräch mit Legolas erzählt hatte, in dem es um einen Brief von Eban gegangen war, den Ruchon benutzt hatte, um ihren Bruder zu entlarven, hatte Laietha geglaubt noch mehr Hinweise auf Ebans Herkunft bei seinem Komplizen zu finden, aber das Schicksal hatte es nicht gut mit ihr gemeint.

Natürlich glaubte Legolas daran, dass das Hilfegesuch Ebans eine Fälschung Ruchons gewesen war – der Köder für Aragorn, der ihn noch weiter gegen den Mann hatte aufbringen sollen, der ihm vermeidlich seine Schwester nehmen wollte, aber Laietha wusste es besser.

Es war dieselbe Handschrift gewesen, in der jener schicksalsträchtige Brief verfasst worden war, der an ihrem Geburtstag alles verändert hatte. Es war Ebans Hand gewesen, die diesen Brief geschrieben hatte und es sollte der einzige Hinweis auf seine wirkliche Geschichte bleiben.

Er enthielt den Namen seines Dorfes, verriet, dass er ein angesehener Mann gewesen sein musste, aber mehr... Eban hatte sein Wissen mit sich ins Grab genommen.

In diesem Raum fand sie nur noch mehr Gründe dafür, Ruchon zu hassen und zu begreifen, in welcher Gefahr sie alle geschwebt hatten. In seinem Gepäck hatten sich Dutzende von Kräutersäckchen und Phiolen befunden, alle randvoll mit den verschiedensten Giften und Rauschmitteln, von denen Kiranath fast noch eines der Harmloseren zu sein schien.

Laietha hatte Wahrheitsseren gefunden, Nervengifte, die in Sekunden töteten, andere, die den Organismus langsam zerfraßen, Tränke, die einem Menschen den Verstand raubten und ihn als sabbernden Greis im Körper eines Jünglings zurückließen.

Er hätte die Bevölkerung zweier Städte von der Größe Minas Tiriths damit ausrotten können und wie sie ihn kennen gelernt hatte, hätte er es ohne mit der Wimper zu zucken getan, wenn es seinen Zwecken dienlich erschienen wäre.

Laietha warf ein beinernes Amulett auf den Boden hinter sich und zog den Korken aus einer Phiole, um an der durchsichtigen Flüssigkeit zu riechen. Sie kannte diesen Geruch und obwohl es lange her war, überlief sie noch immer ein Schauer, als sie an die Wirkung des Nektars dachte...

„Wie ich sehe, bist du mir zuvor gekommen."

Die Phiole entglitt ihren Händen und zersprang auf dem steinernen Boden, als sie erschrocken herumfuhr. Bergil hob beschwichtigend die Hände. „Ich wollte dich nicht erschrecken", murmelte er versöhnlich, als er sich bückte um die Scherben aufzusammeln.

Laietha fuhr sich mit der Hand über die Augen. „Wir können froh sein, dass ich keine andere Flasche in der Hand hatte. Wusstest du, dass unser Freund ein gut ausgestatteter Giftmischer war? Es gibt Gifte in seinem Gepäck, die schon bei einer Berührung mit der bloßen Haut tödlich sind."

Bergil hob den Kopf und sah sie lange an. Wahrscheinlich war Laietha eine der Personen in dieser Stadt, die am meisten über Ruchon wusste. Dies war die erste Gelegenheit mit ihr darüber zu sprechen, was im Thronsaal geschehen war und was Ruchon ihr anvertraut hatte, als er sich sicher fühlte.

„Hatte er einen Partner?"

Seine Freundin schlug die Augen nieder und er sah, wie sie schluckte. Dann nickte sie. „Ja, er war nicht allein, aber er hat seinen Helfer umgebracht, nachdem er seinen Plänen nicht mehr nützlich war."

Bergil dachte an die beiden toten Attentäter in Aragorns Gemach, die ihm letztendlich zu seiner Position in der Leibwache des Königs verholfen hatten. „Ich verstehe", nickte er und widmete sich weiter den Scherben auf dem Boden.

„Er hat vor dir geprahlt, nicht wahr?"

Laietha nickte stumm. „Ja, er war sich seiner Sache so sicher, er sah sich bis zuletzt als den Sieger, selbst als Linnyd kam, dachte er, er würde König werden. Er war sich seiner Sache so sicher..." Aus dem Augenwinkel heraus sah sie, wie bedrückt Bergil war. Er gab sich die Schuld an allem, nicht wissend, dass es ihre war – aber wie konnte sie ihm das sagen, ohne Eban zu verraten?

„Ruchon hat nichts dem Zufall überlassen, wenn es dich tröstet, Bergil." Ihre Stimme bat ihn darum, sich von seinen Selbstvorwürfen zu befreien, aber er schüttelte den Kopf. „Es ist meine Aufgabe, den Leuten, die Aragorns ans Leben wollen, immer einen Schritt voraus zu sein, nicht ihnen zu helfen, Laietha. Ich werde von meinem Posten zurücktreten, sobald Aragorn mich selbst entlassen kann."

Er spürte einen stechenden Schmerz und sah auf den Tropfen Blut, der aus seinem Zeigefinger quoll. Er musste sich an einer dieser verdammten Scherben geschnitten haben. Aus einem Reflex heraus, steckte er den Finger in den Mund und bereute es in dem Augenblick, als die Erinnerungen und die Wirkung wie eine Flutwelle über ihm zusammenschlugen.

„_Die Schwester des Königs? Laietha, war das schon immer ihr Name? Hatte sie Geschwister? Wie alt war sie, als Aragorn sie fand? Was weiß sie von ihren Eltern? Wo stammt sie her? _

_Welche Kinderspiele? Verhalten? Mutter? Vater? Wie sehr liebt sie Aragorn?_

_Die Festung des Königs? Patrouillenabschnitte? Wachwechsel? Aragorn? Wie viele Wachen? _

_Würde er für sie töten?_

Die Worte wirbelten in seinem Kopf wie ein durchgedrehtes Pferd und es war immer wieder Ruchons Stimme, die ihn in der Kneipe befragte, in der Kneipe, in dem sein letztes Bier so geschmeckt hatte, wie das Blut, das er von seinem Finger geleckt hatte und er spürte die selbe Übelkeit aufsteigen, wie an jenem Morgen, als er ohne Erinnerungen in der Straße hinter der Kneipe aufgewacht war.

„Was hast du, Bergil? Komm zu dir!"

Laiethas Stimme riss ihn aus seinen dumpfen Erinnerungen. Ihre Hände strichen fahrig über sein Gesicht und sie drückte ihm einen Becher mit Wasser in die Hand. „Trink", befahl sie sanft.

„Ich habe euch alle verraten", war das Einzige, was er von sich geben konnte. Seine Augen waren weit aufgerissen, wie die eines verängstigten Kindes.

Laietha schüttelte den Kopf. „Nein, Bergil, nein, du trägst nicht mehr und nicht weniger Schuld an alledem, als jeder andere Mann Gondors." Aber Bergil wollte ihr nicht zuhören. Er deutete auf die Scherben vor ihm auf der Erde.

„Du verstehst nicht, Laietha. Er muss mir dieses Gebräu eingeflößt haben und ich habe ihm alles erzählt, was ich über dich und Aragorn wusste. Durch mich wusste er genau, dass er euch auseinander bringen konnte, er wusste, wo die Wachen zu seinem Zimmer standen..." Bergils Stimme versagte und alles was er tun konnte, war Laietha anzustarren, die vor ihm auf dem Boden kauerte, eine der Scherben in ihrer Hand.

„Das ist der Nektar der Aroljapflanze. Er bringt selbst den willensstärksten Mann dazu, sich um Kopf und Kragen zu reden."

Bergil sah, wie ihre Unterlippe zu zittern begann. Zaghaft legte er ihr eine Hand auf die Schulter. „Es tut mir so unendlich leid", flüsterte er, aber seine Freundin erhob sich rasch und drehte ihm den Rücken zu.

„Du solltest deinen Posten nicht aufgeben. Sprich noch einmal mit Boromir. Er ist nun der Befehlshaber des Heeres. Du solltest dich an ihn wenden." Ihre Stimme zitterte leicht und auch Bergil erhob sich nun. Sie richtete das Wort an ihn, bevor er es tun konnte.

„Du kannst Boromir sagen, dass es keine weiteren Spuren in Ruchons Zimmer gab. Wir sollten uns wieder an die Arbeit machen, es gibt mehr als genug davon."

_Bitte geh._

Die Worte hingen unausgesprochen in der Luft. Bergil verbeugte sich knapp vor Laietha. „Wenn du mich sprechen möchtest, du findest mich bei den Knappen. Bis mein Haus wieder repariert ist, werde ich in meinem Arbeitszimmer schlafen." Laietha nickte leicht.

Als die Tür ins Schloss gefallen war, hielt sie die Tränen nicht mehr länger zurück. Sie stürmte ans Fenster und sog hastig die Luft ein, während sie versuchte, sich zu beruhigen. Es war also Bergil gewesen, der Ruchon all das Wissen hatte zukommen lassen, um Eban so glaubwürdig wie möglich zu gestalten. Ihr engster Freund, der wichtigste Mann außerhalb ihrer Familie!

Oh, wie sehr wünschte sie sich, ihm die Schuld, oder zumindest einen Teil der Schuld an dem geben zu können, was geschehen war, aber sie wusste, dass es nicht gerecht wäre. Er war nicht bei Sinnen gewesen, sie schon.

Es tat ihr leid, dass sie ihn aus dem Zimmer hatte gehen lassen, mit dem Gefühl, er wäre an allem Schuld, aber sie hatte nicht die Kraft gehabt, ihm diese Schuld zu erlassen. Zu tief saß der Schreck darüber, dass er es gewesen war, dem Ruchon sein Wissen verdankte.

Boromir würde vielleicht die richtigen Worte für Bergil finden, wo sie es nicht vermocht hatte. Laietha hoffte, dass ihr Mann ihn davon überzeugen würde, seinen Posten nicht aufzugeben. Und sie vertraute darauf, dass Boromir nichts von der Rolle preisgeben würde, die Eban bei alledem gespielt hatte...

Bergil hatte die Füße auf seinen Schreibtisch gelegt und starrte abwesend auf seine Fingernägel, die durch die Aufräumarbeiten der letzten Tage und Wochen eingerissen und schmutzig waren. Noch immer gab es überall Arbeit genug, aber er war im Augenblick nicht in der Lage, einen klaren Gedanken zu fassen. Immer wieder kehrten seine Erinnerungen zurück zu dem Augenblick, als er Laietha die Wahrheit darüber eröffnet hatte, wer Schuld an der Misere der Stadt war.

_Seine Freundin erhob sich rasch und drehte ihm den Rücken zu._

„_Du solltest deinen Posten nicht aufgeben. Sprich noch einmal mit Boromir. Er ist nun der Befehlshaber des Heeres. Du solltest dich an ihn wenden." Ihre Stimme zitterte leicht und auch Bergil erhob sich nun. Sie richtete das Wort an ihn, bevor er es tun konnte._

„_Du kannst Boromir sagen, dass es keine weiteren Spuren in Ruchons Zimmer gab. Wir sollten uns wieder an die Arbeit machen, es gibt mehr als genug davon." _

Sie hatte so leise und ruhig gesprochen, dass er ihre Worte kaum verstanden hatte. Mit allem hatte er gerechnet – dass sie ihn anschrie, schlüge, tobte, verfluchte oder weinte, aber nichts von alledem war geschehen.

Die Frau, die Bergil zu kennen glaubte, trug ihr Herz auf der Zunge, was ihr für gewöhnlich viele Scherereien eintrug. Nicht einmal vor ihrem Bruder machte sie Halt, wenn es darum ging, ihrem Unmut freien Lauf zu lassen – lebhaft war Bergil ihr Wutausbruch im Gedächtnis geblieben, als sie erfahren hatte, dass ihr Sohn verletzt war.

In dem Augenblick, als Bergil klar geworden war, wie schwer sein Fehler wog, hatte er sich vor dem Ausmaß ihrer Wut gefürchtet, aber ihre fast besonnene Reaktion ängstigte ihn noch mehr, denn es schien Ausdruck einer neuen Seite an Laietha zu sein, die er nicht einschätzen konnte.

Die Laietha, die ihm eine schallende Ohrfeige verpasst oder ihm ihre Wut ins Gesicht geschrieen hätte, hatte ein wildes, aufbrausendes, aber verzeihendes Herz. Bergil war sich sicher, dass sie ihm verziehen hätte, wenn die Wut verraucht war. Sie kannten sich nun lange Jahre und kein Zwist zwischen ihnen hatte lange gewährt, kein Streit zwischen ihr und Boromir wurde in den Schlaf mitgenommen.

Wie die Laietha, die ihm im ruhigen Ton geraten hatte, sich mit Boromir zu besprechen, reagieren würde, konnte er nicht sagen. War dieser Verrat zu schmerzlich, um verziehen zu werden? Schließlich hatte seine Dummheit sie schon einen Bruder gekostet und ob der zweite ihm nicht vielleicht folgen würde, stand noch in der Gnade der Valar.

Vielleicht aber, war sie auch weiser geworden. Vielleicht saß noch der Schreck zu tief, dass sie die harschen Worte, die sie im Zorn Aragorn gegenüber gesprochen hatte nicht zurücknehmen konnte, als er auf der Schwelle des Todes stand. Vielleicht hatte sie ihre Wut herunter geschluckt, um nicht etwas Unbedachtes zu sagen, das sie vielleicht nicht würde zurücknehmen können.

Bergils Herz klammerte sich an die letzte Erklärung. Er wollte jetzt nicht die Hoffnung aufgeben, dass seine Freundin ihm eines Tages verzeihen würde. Er musste sich nun in Geduld üben und darauf hoffen, dass sie zu ihm kommen und das Gespräch suchen würde, wenn die Zeit reif war. Bis dahin...

Das Klopfen an der Tür ließ ihn aus seinem Stuhl springen. Er war nicht wenig überrascht, als Boromir in der Tür erschien. Bergil bemühte sich, seinen Herzschlag zu beruhigen und bat den neuen alten Heermeister Gondors hinein.

Für einen Augenblick fragte er sich, ob Boromir schon mit seiner Frau gesprochen hatte, aber die skeptischen Blicke, mit denen ihn der Mann musterte, verrieten Bergil, dass der Mann noch nichts von seinem Fehltritt wusste.

Boromir bedeutete ihm, sich zu setzen. „Was gibt es? Hauptmann Tjellas ließ mich wissen, dass du mit mir sprechen willst", sagte Boromir in ruhigem Ton, als sie beide Platz genommen hatten. Bergil schluckte schwer. Er holte tief Luft, sah seinem Heerführer fest in die Augen und begann alles zu berichten, was an jenem Abend in der Kneipe vorgefallen war. Er war darum bemüht, keine Frage, die Ruchon ihm gestellt hatte, auszulassen, um das Ausmaß seiner Schuld nicht zu schmälern.

Boromir lauschte ihm aufmerksam, aber falls Bergil gehofft hatte, seiner Miene zu entnehmen, was der Mann dachte, so hatte er sich getäuscht. Diese Reaktion aber, war Bergil tröstlich vertraut.

„Ich trete von meinem Posten zurück, Boromir. Ich bitte dich, als meinen Heerführer, mich aus den Diensten Gondors zu entlassen. Selbstverständlich werde ich mich auch dem König gegenüber verantworten, wenn er wieder bei Kräften ist..."

„Blödsinn!"

Bergil sah den Mann seiner Freundin verdattert an. Boromir schüttelte den Kopf und bedachte ihn mit einem Blick, den er sonst wohl eher verwendete, wenn sein Sohn etwas Dummes von sich gegeben hatte. Einen Augenblick lang fragte sich Bergil, ob der Mann ihm überhaupt zugehört und die Tragweite seines Vergehens begriffen hatte. Aber er kam nicht dazu, diese Überlegungen auszusprechen.

„Jetzt hör mir mal zu", begann der Ältere. „Wir sind alles nur Menschen und Menschen machen Fehler. Du hast alles Mögliche getan, um Aragorn zu schützen, aber das Komplott, das Ruchon geschmiedet hat, war nun mal nicht das Werk eines Anfängers. Er war verdammt gut darin, die Menschen zu manipulieren und schließlich hast du, wenn ich mich nicht täusche, auch nicht mehr als zwei Augen."

Boromir wünschte sich, wenigstens einen Teil der Last von den Schultern des jungen Mannes nehmen zu können, aber das würde unweigerlich bedeuten, ihn in die Rolle Ebans einzuweihen. Dazu war er nicht bereit. Nicht nur, weil er Laietha versprochen hatte, vorerst nicht darüber zu sprechen, dass Eban und Ruchon zusammengearbeitet hatten.

Es war aber nicht nur sein Versprechen, das ihn schweigen ließ. Er selbst hatte Eban gemocht und es war für ihn kein weniger großer Schreck gewesen, als Laietha ihm erzählt hatte, was der ursprüngliche Plan des Mannes gewesen war. Und schließlich hatte Eban sich am Ende dazu entschlossen, Aragorn nicht zu töten.

Denethor hatte seine Söhne gelehrt, einen Mann nach seinen Taten zu beurteilen und Ebans Taten sprachen für ihn, wenn auch seine Pläne gegen ihn gesprochen hatten. Natürlich hatte er sich gefragt, ob sie das Unheil hätten abwenden können, wenn sie bei Ebans Verfolgung erfolgreicher gewesen wären, aber was geschehen war, ließ sich nicht rückgängig machen.

Boromir trat dicht zu Bergil heran und legte ihm freundschaftlich eine Hand auf die Schulter. Der junge Mann dauerte ihn. Boromir wusste, was ihm sein Posten als Hauptmann des Königs bedeutete. Der Junge hatte schon seit seinen Kindertagen Aragorn zur Seite gestanden. Er liebte seinen König aus vollstem Herzen und er hatte es nicht verdient, seinen Posten für einen Fehler aufgeben zu müssen, den er nicht allein begangen hatte.

Seine Stimme war der seines Vaters sehr ähnlich, als Boromir dessen Weisheit an Bergil weitergab.

„Wir haben Ruchon nach seinen Taten beurteilt, Bergil. Und so du nicht die Fähigkeit meines Vaters, meines Bruders oder die der Elben besitzt, Menschen ins Herz sehen zu können, spreche ich dich von aller Schuld frei, soweit ich selbst mich freisprechen kann."

Bergil war Taktiker genug um zu wissen, wann eine Schlacht verloren war und er wusste, dass Boromir sich in seiner Meinung nicht umstimmen lassen würde.

„Wenn es dich beruhigt, lass Aragorn die endgültige Entscheidung über dein Schicksal fällen, aber ich sage dir eins – er wäre ein Dummkopf, wenn er einen der besten Hauptmänner Gondors freiwillig ziehen lassen würde. Du bist der beste Mann seit den Tagen deines Vaters, den wir haben."

Bergil schwirrte der Kopf. Er hatte erwartet, am Ende dieses Gespräches sein Arbeitszimmer zu räumen und nun überschüttete Boromir ihn mit Lob. Noch überraschter war er, als der andere Mann ihn plötzlich kurz, aber heftig umarmte und ihm auf die Schulter schlug.

„Und nun hast du dich genug in Selbstvorwürfen gewälzt, Bergil. Es gibt genug Arbeit für zwanzig von deiner Sorte in dieser Stadt, also komm schon – wir sollten vor Sonnenuntergang noch eine Menge schaffen."


	58. Kapitel 56: Hölle

56

**56. Kapitel: „Hölle"**

Als Aragorn im silbrigen Licht der Nacht erwachte, spürte er sofort, dass er nicht alleine im Zimmer war und Erleichterung durchflutete ihn. Er konnte nicht sagen, was ihn geweckt hatte, ob nun die Hitze des Fiebers, sein unerträglicher Durst oder ein Geräusch, das seinen Träumen, aber auch genauso gut dem Hier und Jetzt entsprungen sein konnte.

Wankend setzte er sich auf, wobei er um ein Haar vornüber gekippt wäre und mit geschlossenen Augen versuchte er einen Moment lang das Gleichgewicht wieder zu finden. Er schluckte gegen die bittere Galle, die ihm hochgestiegen war und in seiner rauen Kehle brannte.

Als er die Augen öffnete, war er zuerst in undurchdringlicher Dunkelheit gefangen und nur allmählich löste sie sich in graue Schatten auf. Schemenhaft erfasste er die Gestalt in dem hohen Lehnstuhl neben seinem Bett, doch sie hatte das Mondlicht im Rücken, sodass es ihm unmöglich war, diese klar zu erkennen. Er wollte schon fragen, wer von seinen Freunden oder seiner Familie dort über ihn wachte, als sich die Person leicht nach vorn beugte und ein Lichtschein deren Gesicht traf.

_Ruchon!_

Als er den Mann erkannte lähmte die Panik seinen Atem, aber er kämpfte augenblicklich gegen jede Schwäche an, die seinen Körper gefangen hielt. Seine Gedanken überschlugen sich, aber der Krieger in ihn schrie ihm das einzig richtige zu. Ihm blieb nur eine Hoffnung, nämlich, an eine seiner Waffen zu gelangen!

Noch während Aragorn mehr aus dem Bett stürzte, als wirklich aufzustehen, sah er aus den Augenwinkeln, dass Ruchon sich geschwind aus dem Lehnstuhl erhob und sich in seine Richtung wandte. Von einer neuen Welle der Furcht erfasst, stolperte Aragorn weiter. Er brauchte unbedingt seine Waffe!

Steifbeinig schleppte er sich voran, versuchte zu rennen und schaffte es nicht. Seine Beine wurden mit jedem Schritt schwächer und fingen an, unter ihm nachzugeben. Er spürte Ruchons Nähe in seinem Rücken, der mit Leichtigkeit zu ihm aufzuschließen schien und seine Schwäche damit noch deutlicher machte.

Aragorn wankte auf den Tisch zu, tat einen letzten unsicheren Schritt und fiel auf die Knie. Er griff nach seinem Dolch, der dort bereitlag, der schwere Griff tröstlich vertraut in seinen zitternden Fingern. Sein eigener Herzschlag donnerte laut in seinen Ohren und sperrte jedes andere Geräusch im Zimmer aus seiner Wahrnehmung aus.

Aragorn drehte sich mühsam um, ließ sich einfach auf den Rücken fallen und sah Ruchons schemenhafte Gestalt über sich aufragen. Drohend beugte dieser sich zu Aragorn hinunter, bewegte seine Hand auf ihn zu, wohl, um den ersten Schlag auszuteilen. In schierer Verzweiflung befahl Aragorn seinen kraftlosen Armen sich aufwärts zu bewegen und führte den Dolch in Richtung seines Leibwächters.

Ein heftiger Schmerz durchfuhr nur eine Sekunde später sein Handgelenk, als Ruchon die Klinge abwehrte und sie ihm aus der Hand schlug. Gegen seinen Willen entrann sich seiner Kehle ein Schmerzschrei, sein Körper versagte ihm endgültig den Dienst und er sackte völlig entkräftet in sich zusammen.

Der Rest seines Verstandes rief ihm zu, dass nun der Zeitpunkt gekommen war, um zu sterben und fast wäre er dankbar dafür gewesen. Keine Schmerzen mehr, keine Qual. Er schloss den letzten Ruf des Widerstandes aus seinem Geist aus.

Aber der tödliche Hieb, den Aragorn fast sehnlich erwartet hatte, blieb aus. Stattdessen ergriffen ihn starke Hände an den Schultern, hoben vorsichtig seinen Oberkörper an und Arme stärkten seinen Rücken. Ruchons Gesicht verwandelte sich in eine verschwommene Masse, die sich nach und nach in vertraute Züge verwandelte.

Aragorn versuchte, sein rasendes Herz zu beruhigen und von einem Augenblick zum nächsten konnte er wieder hören. Legolas' vertraute Stimme drang wie durch kalten Nebel zu ihm durch, doch er vernahm die Sorge daraus.

„Aragorn! Ich bin es. Legolas. Beruhige dich. Es ist alles in Ordnung. Du bist in Sicherheit, _mellon nin_." Schweißnasse Haare wurden ihm aus der Stirn gestrichen und schwer atmend ließ Aragorn sich in den sicheren Griff seines Freundes sinken.

„Legolas… Ich dachte… Ruchon…"

Die kühle Hand des Elben legte sich kurz auf seine trockenen Lippen. „Nein Estel. Alles ist gut. Du hattest einen Fiebertraum – mehr nicht. Ruchon ist tot."

Von Erleichterung überwältigt schloss Aragorn kurz die Augen, doch dann riss er sie abrupt wieder auf. Legolas fand Entsetzen in den silbergrauen Augen.

„Ich hätte dich beinahe getötet! Legolas… beinahe hätte ich dich…"

„Scht. Es ist nichts geschehen, Aragorn." Legolas versuchte beruhigend zu lächeln. In Wirklichkeit hämmerte sein Herz ebenso schnell in seiner Brust wie Aragorns. Er spürte den Schnitt an seinem Handgelenk, wo Aragorn ihn getroffen hatte, als ein stetiges Brennen. Wäre sein Freund nicht so schwach, hätte der Dolch ihn ebenso gut mitten ins Herz treffen können. Das bestürzte ihn weniger als die Tatsache, dass Aragorn ihn nicht erkannt hatte. Ihn, seinen besten und längsten Freund.

Er sah in das fiebernde, schmerzerfüllte Gesicht hinunter und es zerriss schier Legolas' Herz, Aragorn in diesem Zustand zu sehen. Wäre Ruchon nicht schon tot, hätte er diesem mit Freuden gerne ein langsames, qualvolles Ende bereitet. Ebenso langsam und qualvoll wie die Hölle, die Aragorn gerade durchlitt. Und er schien nicht nur körperliche Schmerzen zu ertragen.

Welche Träume ihn folterten, welche Wahnvorstellungen ihn gefangen hielten konnte Legolas nur erahnen, doch es war nicht das erste Mal gewesen, dass er aus einem Traum hochgefahren war, ohne wirklich daraus zu erwachen. Bisher hatte er jedoch höchstens wirre Worte gesprochen, manchmal sogar elbische Sätze gemurmelt, bevor er wieder in den Schlaf zurück geglitten war.

Fieber hielt ihn nach wie vor gefangen und wich nur, um Schüttelfrost Platz zu machen, der dann wieder dem Fieber wich. Ein Kreislauf, der scheinbar nicht durchbrochen werden konnte, egal was Elrond oder die Zwillinge auch versuchten.

Aragorns Stimme war leise und schwach, beinahe flehend. „Ich schaffe das nicht, Legolas. Ich ertrage das nicht mehr länger…Meine Kraft reicht dazu nicht aus…"

Wie zur Bestätigung seiner Worte zogen sich Aragorns Muskeln plötzlich in einem erneuten Krampf zusammen. Ein Zittern durchlief sein Rückgrat, eins nach dem anderen und wurde abgelöst durch ein Beben, das seinen Brustkorb umschloss. In einer verzweifelten Anstrengung versuchte er Atem in seine Lungen zu ziehen.

Legolas versuchte ihn weiter aufzurichten, weil er hoffte, ihm so das Luftholen zu erleichtern, doch diese kleine Bewegung reichte aus, um Aragorn vor Schmerz aufstöhnen zu lassen. Und so konnte der Elb nichts weiter tun, als ihn zu halten und darauf zu hoffen, dass auch dieser Anfall vorüber ging und allmählich abflaute, ebenso, wie die vorangegangenen.

Nach einer Ewigkeit, so schien es ihm, erschlaffte Aragorn in seinen Armen, sein Atem unregelmäßig und keuchend. „Ich kann das nicht länger… ertragen, Legolas. Ich flehe dich an… Mach dem ein Ende… _Saes_… (Bitte)"

Legolas erstarrte, als er die Bitte seines Freundes in ihrer vollen Tragweite erfasste und er blickte voller Entsetzen auf ihn hinab. „Wie kannst du mich nur um so etwas bitten?", flüsterte er kaum hörbar und schluckte gegen die Angst an, die ihn umklammert hielt.

„Ich bin müde, Legolas. So schwach und müde…Ich bin nicht stark genug…"

„Nein!", fuhr Legolas auf. „Du bist nicht schwach. Du bist stärker als dieses verfluchte Rauschmittel. Stärker als dieses Gift…"

„Sieh mich an!", stieß Aragorn bitter hervor. „Sieh, was dieses _Kiranath_ mir antut… wozu es mich bringt… Ich erkenne selbst meinen besten Freund nicht – töte ihn beinahe! Wen werde ich das nächste Mal angreifen, während mir dieses Gift Trugbilder vorgaukelt? Oder gar töten... Laietha? Linnyd? Glaubst du, ich könnte damit leben…?"

„Das wird nicht geschehen!", brauste Legolas auf. „Ich werde es nicht zulassen!"

„Kannst du mich auch vor mir selbst beschützen?", fragte Aragorn flüsternd und schwach. „Zu welcher Tat wird mich dieses _Kiranath_ das nächste Mal verleiten…? Dass ich mir den Dolch selbst mitten ins Herz stoße…? Das ist nicht das Ende… das ich mir wünsche…" Erschöpft von diesem emotionalen Zweikampf, schloss er abermals die Augen.

„Und worin bestände der Unterschied, wenn ich das für dich tun würde?", forderte Legolas mit zitternder Stimme zu wissen.

Der Blick der ihn auf diese Frage traf, drückte die tiefe Freundschaft aus, die Aragorn für ihn empfand, aber auch die Hoffnung, die Aragorn in diese Bitte setzte. „Deine Hand würde den Dolch in Gnade führen, _mellon nin,_ um mich von der Qual zu erlösen. Nicht in Raserei. Jedem Gegner auf dem Schlachtfeld würdest du diese Gnade… diese Ehre erweisen, um ihm ein qualvolles Ende zu ersparen… Warum dann nicht auch mir?" Seine Stimme klang ganz ruhig.

Legolas' Hände schlossen sich wie eiserne Klauen um Aragorns Arme, als wolle er ihn mit Gewalt in dieser Welt halten. „Weil ich dich zu sehr liebe, um dich jetzt schon gehen zu lassen. Weil ich dich nicht verlieren will", flüsterte Legolas eindringlich.

Aragorn lachte kurz und schmerzerfüllt auf. „Ich bin nicht mehr der, den du als deinen Freund in Erinnerung hast, Legolas. Und ich werde es nie wieder sein. Sieh mich an und sage mir ehrlich, was du von dem Mann jetzt noch in mir findest, den du gekannt hast…"

Einen Herzschlag lang schwieg Legolas, doch dann wurden seine Züge zu Aragorns Verwunderung weich und ein Lächeln verzog seine Mundwinkel.

„Ich sehe Estel, Sohn des Elrond, Bruder von Elladan und Elrohir. Den jungen Mann, der Freude und Liebe nach Bruchtal zurück brachte, seit dessen Fürstin in die unsterblichen Lande gesegelt war und nichts zurückließ, als gebrochene Herzen. Liebe und Freude – vom ersten Tag an, selbst, als der kleine Junge, der du damals gewesen bist.

Ich sehe Aragorn, Sohn des Arathorn, den letzten seiner Blutlinie, der dazu bestimmt war, den Thron Gondors zu besteigen, Sauron zu fordern und zu besiegen und König der Menschen zu sein.

Ich sehe Streicher, Waldläufer des Nordens und Anführer der Dúnedain. Denjenigen, der ein kleines Mädchen vor seinem Tode gerettet hat und ihr mehr als nur ein einfaches Leben geschenkt hat, sondern ein erfülltes Leben.

Ich sehe den Mann, der mir in mehr Gefahren zur Seite gestanden hat, als ich mich erinnern kann. Der mich von Bruchtal aus bis nach Mordor geführt hat und sein Leben für mich gegeben hätte und es auch heute noch tun würde, um mich zu schützen.

Ich sehe meinen Freund, den ich liebe, wie einen Bruder. Ich sehe… dich!"

In Aragorns Augen fand Legolas einen Wimpernschlag lang all die Erinnerungen, die auch er mit ihrer langen Freundschaft verband und er beeilte sich, weiter zu sprechen.

„Ich sehe dich, mit all deinen Stärken und Schwächen. Du hast mich gefragt – vor wenigen Tagen erst – ob du nicht auch einmal schwach sein darfst. Und meine Antwort ist: Ja! Aber du musst es auch selbst zulassen. Sei schwach, Aragorn. Gib deinen Freunden die Gelegenheit, dass sie dir durch diese Schwäche helfen können – dir beistehen dürfen. Verlasse dich auf unsere Stärke, so, wie wir uns bisher immer auf deine verlassen konnten."

Eine lange Weile, so schien es, sprach keiner der beiden ein Wort; sahen sie sich einfach nur an. Und dann hob Aragorn schließlich matt eine Hand und bedeckte seine Augen. Die andere schloss sich um Legolas' Arm, klammerte sich an ihm fest, während er hilflos zu weinen begann. „Es tut mir leid… dass ich dich darum gebeten habe… Verzeih, _mellon nin_…"

Legolas zog ihn an sich, hielt ihn fest – so lange, bis das Schluchzen endlich verebbte und der Körper in seinen Armen nicht mehr geschüttelt wurde. Und länger noch.

Erst, als Aragorn vor Kälte zu zittern begann, half Legolas ihm auf die Beine und trug ihn mehr, als dass er ihn stützte, zu seinem Lager. Aragorn sank tief in die Kissen und sein Gesicht verriet, dass er immer noch Schmerzen litt. Dennoch versuchte er ein schwaches Lächeln.

„_Hannon le, muindor nin_ (mein Bruder). Ich verspreche dir, dass ich nicht aufgeben werde…"

Legolas nickte knapp. „Und ich verspreche dir, dass du niemanden verletzten wirst – auch nicht dich selbst. Und dass du wieder gesund wirst. Nie hast du aufgegeben. Stets daran geglaubt, dass das Gute am Ende siegt. Und es wird auch dieses Mal so sein."

Legolas versuchte, all seine Zuversicht in seine Stimme zu legen. In Wahrheit fürchtete er sich mehr, als er sich selbst eingestehen wollte, aber er hatte nicht vor, Aragorn davon etwas spüren zu lassen. Er hielt dessen Hand fest mit seiner umschlossen.

„Versuche zu schlafen. Du brauchst die Ruhe und Kraft." Legolas half ihm, den Wein zu trinken, den Elrond bereitgestellt hatte und der die Menge des Kiranath enthielt, um die Schmerzen gerade eben erträglich werden zu lassen. Wie von selbst schlossen sich darauf hin Aragorns Augen und es dauerte nicht lange, da war er tatsächlich tief und fest eingeschlafen.

Einige Stunden saß Legolas stumm an der Seite des Menschen und wachte über dessen Schlaf. Seine Gedanken wanderten dabei von der Gegenwart in die Vergangenheit und er sah noch nicht einmal auf, als sich die Türen des Gemachs öffneten und wieder schlossen.

Erst, als der Fürst von Imladris ihm die Hand auf die Schulter legte hob er den Blick. Mehr brauchte es auch nicht, um Elrond erkennen zu lassen, dass etwas vorgefallen war. Er kannte Legolas beinahe ebenso gut wie jeden seiner Söhne und in dessen Gesicht fand er ebenso deutliche Spuren eines Kampfes, wie den blutverschmierten Hemdärmel seiner Tunika, den er mit hochgezogener Augenbraue zur Kenntnis nahm. Diese Geste reichte auch schon aus, um Legolas zu reden zu bewegen, wenn auch leise und stockend.

Legolas begann unaufgefordert zu berichten, als er sah, wie Elrond ihn fordernd aber abwartend anblickte. Das Einzige, was er jedoch unerwähnt ließ, war Aragorns Bitte ihn zu töten, auch ohne dass der Freund ihn darum gebeten hatte. Und er schwor sich im Stillen, dass dies auch immer ihr Geheimnis bleiben würde.

„Es geht ihm sehr schlecht", beendete er daher nur seinen Bericht. „Er leidet unter furchtbaren Schmerzen. Gibt es denn nichts, was wir für ihn tun können?"

Bedauernd schüttelte Elrond den Kopf. „Wir können nicht riskieren ihn mit anderen Kräutern oder Essenzen zu betäuben. Selbst ich könnte nicht sagen, ob er dem zusätzlich standhalten könnte. Wir können jedoch etwas anderes für ihn tun."

Elrond trat näher an das Bett, blickte auf seinen Ziehsohn hinab, der sich unter den Laken unruhig von einer Seite auf die andere warf und berührte dessen Stirn. „Wir können dafür Sorge tragen, dass er nicht wirklich eine andere Person ernsthaft verletzt. Für die nächste Zeit werden nur Elladan, Elrohir und wir beide dieses Zimmer betreten – und auch nur zu zweit."

Legolas nickte zustimmend und erleichtert. Er ahnte zwar, dass Linnyd und Laietha alles andere als erfreut auf diese Tatsache reagieren würden, doch das war augenblicklich nicht wirklich von Belang.

Erst, nachdem Elrond seine eigene Schnittwunde versorgt und er sich selbst noch einmal davon überzeugt hatte, dass Aragorn schlief, verließ er das Gemach, um mit Linnyd zu reden.

„Später, Wranja, ich habe noch etwas zu erledigen." Mühsam schluckte Laietha die brodelnde Wut herunter und verließ mit eiligen Schritten das Haus. Ihre Helferin war klug genug, sie nicht besänftigen zu wollen.

_Und ich sage dir, es ist völlig unmöglich, dass du in der nächsten Zeit zu ihm gehst! Versteh doch, Estel ist nicht er selbst. Wenn er dir etwas antäte, weil er dich nicht erkennt, wäre das furchtbar für alle von uns! _

Am liebsten hätte sie Elrohir bei diesen Worten in die Feuer des Orudruin geschleudert, aber selbst wenn sie ihren Bruder hätte überzeugen können, sie zu Aragorn zu lassen, ihr Vater und Legolas hatten mit ernsten Mienen daneben gestanden und sie kannte beide gut genug, um zu wissen, dass jeder Atemzug vergeudet gewesen wäre.

Dunai und sie verletzen! Ha! Er war im Augenblick nicht einmal kräftig genug, um ein Kind zu schubsen! Aber der Beschluss war gefallen und sie konnte nichts daran ändern. Die Tatsache, dass auch Linnyd nicht zu ihm durfte, machte es nicht besser.

Nun, es war gewiss nicht so, dass sie die Stunden, in denen sie sonst an seiner Seite gewacht hätte, nicht für andere Dinge nutzen könnte – schlafen zum Beispiel, würde Boromir ihr nahe legen. Nein, sie wollte nicht auf diese Weise von der Seite ihres Bruders verbannt werden. Nicht nach allem, was zwischen ihnen geschehen war...

Sie schloss die Tür zu ihrem Gemach, streifte das helle Leinenkleid ab und warf es achtlos zu Boden. Geschwind hatte sie ihre leichten Beinlinge und die grobe Tunika übergeworfen, die Haare eilig zu einem Knoten in ihrem Nacken gebunden, aber erst, als ihre Finger sich um den lederumwundenen Schwertgriff schlossen, überkam sie so etwas wie Ruhe.

Sicher, es war nicht Dramthala – als sie zum Treffen mit Eban aufgebrochen war, hätte sie ihre Waffe nicht einmal schwingen können und deshalb in ihrem Haus gelassen – aber es war ein gut gearbeitetes Stück und das Einzige, das ihr bei ihrer langen Suche in den Waffenkammern zugesagt hatte. Und schließlich hatte sie eine Waffe gebraucht, als Bergil sie gebeten hatte, ihm beim Unterricht der Rekruten zu helfen.

Boromir hatte schon Stunden zuvor aufgegeben und Bergil hatte das Schwert sogar übersehen, aber Laiethas Augen hatten sich sofort darauf gerichtet.

Es musste speziell für seinen Besitzer gefertigt worden sein – die Klinge war leicht im Vergleich zu ihrer Länge, sie war breiter, als die der herkömmlichen gondorianischen Waffen und das Leder an seinem Knauf konnte Laietha keinem Tier zuordnen, das sie kannte. Fast war es ihr gewesen, als habe die Waffe nach ihr gerufen.

In diesem Augenblick jedoch spielte die Qualität des Schwertes keine Rolle und Laietha hätte auch jede andere Waffe genommen, um ihrem Ärger Luft zu machen. Es waren noch ein paar Stunden, bis ihre Unterweisung der Rekruten begann und die jungen Männer würden es ihr sicherlich danken, wenn sie ihren Zorn nicht an ihnen direkt ausließ.

Sie war nicht wirklich überrascht, Linnyd in diesem Teil des Gartens vorzufinden, vielleicht hatte sie auch im Stillen gehofft, die Elbin zu treffen, nur die blitzende Klinge in den Händen ihrer Freundin, mit der sie eine Übungsfigur malträtierte, die Boromir dort für Aiglos Privatunterricht aufgestellt hatte, erstaunte die Kriegerin.

Sicher, sie hatte verschwommen bemerkt, wie Linnyd in den Kampf gegen Ruchon eingegriffen hatte, wusste, dass die Elbin die Klinge so gut beherrschte, dass sie Aragorn und auch ihr selbst das Leben hatte retten können, aber seitdem hatte Linnyd die Waffe weder in ihrer Gegenwart erwähnt, geschweige denn getragen.

Eine Welle der Wut und Frustration gesellte sich zu ihrer eigenen und ebbte ein wenig ab, als die elbische Klinge Holz splittern ließ. „Es ist kaum zu fassen, dass wir ihn nicht sehen sollen", schnaubte Linnyd erbost und drehte sich, um ihrer Freundin zu zunicken.

Laietha wirbelte die Klinge in ihren Händen herum, holte aus und ließ den Stahl mit Wucht auf die Holzpuppe sausen. „Wer war mutig genug, es dir zu sagen?" Der zweite Hieb nahm etwas von ihrem Zorn und der dritte ließ die Muskeln in ihren Schultern vibrieren.

„Sie haben mir Legolas geschickt – vielleicht weil sie sich erhofft haben, dass ich meinem König gegenüber nicht ausfallend werde."

Die Klingen prallten auf das Holz und beide Frauen lächelten sich grimmig an.

„Elrohir", beantwortete Laietha die unausgesprochene Frage. „Sie schicken immer Elrohir, wenn es um etwas geht, das ich nicht hören will." Mit einem Pfeifen zerschnitten beide Klingen die Luft und trafen im selben Augenblick auf das Holz, das schon recht mitgenommen aussah.

Linnyd war schon eine Weile dort – auf dem Boden vor ihren Füßen lag bereits ein dünner Sägespanfilm über dem Gras. Es juckte Laietha in den Fingern, ein Mal gegen die Elbin anzutreten, auch wenn sie sich sicher war, dass sie lange nicht stark genug war, um zu gewinnen.

Als sie das nächste Mal zum Schlag ausholte, war etwas anders – es war mehr eine Ahnung, denn eine logische Entscheidung, aber sie riss die Waffe zur Seite und mit einem silbernen Klirren prallten die Klingen der Frauen aufeinander. Ihre Augen fanden sich und im selben Augenblick stahl sich ein Lächeln auf ihre Gesichter. Sie sprachen kein Wort. Ihre Klingen lösten sich voneinander und das Duell begann.

Mit jedem Schlag den sie austauschten, schien Linnyds Klinge zu jubeln und sie selbst spürte, wie der Kampf ihren Unmut schmelzen ließ, wie einen Eiszapfen in der Frühlingssonne. Die ersten Schläge hatte sie sachte geführt, prüfend, testend – aber sie musste die Menschin nicht schonen.

Auch Laiethas erste Schläge waren fast zart gewesen, doch als sie in der Elbin eine würdige Gegnerin erkannte, wurden die Streiche heftiger und ihre Paraden ausgefallener. Linnyd konnte sich ein schmales Lächeln nicht verkneifen, als sie eine Finte erkannte und ihre Klinge geschickt gegen die der Menschenfrau lenkte, nur um den Schwung ihrer Bewegung zu nutzen und einen Schlag gegen Laiethas ungedeckte Seite auszuführen.

In ihrer Ausbildung hatte sie mit diesem Schlag mehr als einen Gegner zu Fall gebracht, aber die Kriegerin war nicht einmal darauf eingestiegen. Vielleicht lag es an der Verbundenheit ihres Geistes, die entgegen von Elronds Vorhersagen, nicht schwächer werden wollte.

Die Elbin verschloss ihren Geist, konzentrierte sich nur auf das Blitzen ihrer Klinge in der Mittagssonne und versuchte nun mit aller Kraft, Laietha aus der Fassung zu bringen. Auf der Stirn der Menschenfrau bildeten sich winzige Schweißperlen, aber in ihren Augen blitzte Kampfeslust.

Kurz zog Laietha die Lippe kraus, als Linnyd einer ihrer besten Finten auswich und selbst zum Angriff überging. Aber so leicht ließ sie sich nicht übertölpeln. Hundert Mal hatte Glorfindel diesen Schlagabtausch mit ihr geübt und Linnyds Lehrer schien eine ähnliche Taktik beherrscht zu haben.

_Vielleicht liest sie meine Gedanken_, schoss es ihr durch den Kopf und sie sang im Stillen ein Kinderlied vor sich hin, das sie im Schlaf wusste.

Linnyds Technik war beachtlich. Anfangs hatte sie sich gar nicht getraut, kraftvoll zuzuschlagen. Sicher, die Elbin hatte im Thronsaal den Eindruck gemacht, eine geübte Kämpferin zu sein, aber Laietha wollte ihr um nichts in der Welt wehtun. Wie hatte sie sich von der zierlichen Statur, den federleichten, eleganten Schritten und den weißen Händen, frei von Schwielen, täuschen lassen!

Nach wenigen Schlägen wandelte sich Linnyds Art zu kämpfen. Sie verschmolz mit ihrer Waffe, die Bewegungen wie tausend Mal studiert und Laietha kam ins Schwitzen.

_Hoffentlich mute ich ihr nicht zu viel zu_, schoss es Linnyd in den Sinn, als sie den Schweiß bemerkte, der Laietha in die Augen lief und ihre Kleidung durchtränkte, aber schon der nächste Schlag ihrer Freundin machte diese Befürchtungen zunichte.

Sie selbst verspürte keine Erschöpfung und mit jedem Schlag, den sie ausführte, kam ein Stück ihres alten Wissens zurück, so als wäre es nicht dreihundert Jahre her, seit sie ihr Schwert fort gelegt hatte, seit sie sich geschworen hatte, niemals wieder eine Waffe anzurühren.

Und plötzlich durchzuckte sie der Wille, dieses Duell, das im Spaß begonnen hatte, für sich zu entscheiden. Mit einer schnellen Drehung, änderte sie die Angriffsrichtung ihrer Waffe – aber Laietha war an elbische Übungspartner gewohnt und mit der Schnelligkeit eines geübten Kriegers, duckte sie sich, rollte sich ab und kam hinter Linnyd zum Stehen, die Waffe bereit zum Schlag. Im letzten Augenblick riss die Elbin ihre Klinge hoch und parierte den Schlag mit Meisterhand.

Ihre Blicke trafen sich und plötzlich war der ernste Eifer aus ihren Gesichtern verschwunden. Ihre Mundwinkel zuckten, dann bebten ihre Schultern, ein kurzes Kichern entkam ihren Mündern und dann war das Gelächter nicht mehr aufzuhalten.

Lachend ließen sie sich ins trockene Gras fallen, glucksten, kicherten, prusteten und hielten sich schließlich mit Tränen in den Augen den Bauch.

„Ich ersticke!", jammerte Laietha und versuchte sich verzweifelt aufzurichten.

„Hi...Hi...Hilfe...", ächzte Linnyd. „Hör auf zu lachen!"

Es dauerte eine Weile, bis sie sich wieder beruhigt hatten und die Kriegerin bedeckte ihre Augen mit der flachen Hand, immer noch ein Zucken in den Mundwinkeln. „Ist es nicht schändlich in unserem Alter so albern zu sein?", fragte sie, aber das Schmunzeln in ihrer Stimme ließ sich nicht verbergen.

„Oh, verglichen mit mir hast du alles Recht der Welt, albern zu sein – du bist schließlich fast noch ein Kind!"

Ihre Beherrschung war dahin. Sie krümmten sich vor Lachen und erst, als ein paar Bedienstete aus dem Palast sie mit seltsamen Blicken musterten, rissen sich die Frauen zusammen und starrten eine Weile lang schweigend in den Himmel.

Nur eine einzige Frage beschäftigte Laietha, aber es war Linnyd, die sie aussprach: „Wo hast du so kämpfen gelernt?"

Die Kriegerin drehte einen Grashalm zwischen ihren Fingern. „Ich hatte viele Lehrer – Vater, meine Brüder, Glorfindel..." Linnyd schossen Erinnerungen an Laiethas Schaukampf mit den Rekruten ins Gedächtnis. Die Art, wie sie sich verteidigt hatte, die kleinen Finten und Tricks – sie alle waren der Elbin sehr bekannt vorgekommen. Ein Lächeln stahl sich auf ihr Gesicht. „Ich wusste gleich, dass mir einiges bekannt vorkam. Wie sonst hättest du meine Angriffe eben parieren können?"

Laietha lachte leise. „Oh ja, ich habe Glorfindel im Stillen für diese Lektionen gedankt. Ich kam mir vor, wie während meiner Lehrzeit, als du mich eben vorgeführt hast." Kein Wunder, dass keine der Frauen die Oberhand gewonnen hatte. Nur die Erschöpfung der Menschenfrau hätte Linnyd zum Sieger dieses Duells machen können.

Die Kriegerin drehte sich zur Seite und stützte ihren Kopf auf ihre Hand. In ihren Augen lag brennende Neugier und sie lächelte wie ein Kind, das auf eine Geschichte hoffte.

„Ich habe im Thronsaal meinen Augen nicht trauen wollen, als ich dich mit dem Schwert sah. Weißt du, Linnyd, ich habe immer gedacht, ich wüsste alles über die Elben, aber von einer kämpfenden Elbenfrau ist mir noch nie etwas zu Ohren gekommen. Wer hat dich zur Kriegerin gemacht?"

_Du musst es mir nicht sagen_, flüsterte ihr Geist, aber Linnyd befeuchtete ihre Lippen. Nein, sie sollte es hören, auch wenn allein die Erinnerungen an ihr langes Leben sie mit Wehmut erfüllten.

„Ich stamme aus einer Familie, in der das Kriegshandwerk Tradition hatte. Mein Vater, Morrothion, war der Waffenbruder Gil-galads. Sein Vater war einer der großen Schwertmeister der Noldor, ebenso, wie dessen Vater." Obwohl Laietha ruhig und entspannt wirkte, spürte Linnyd doch das ehrfürchtige Entsetzen, das aus dem Herzen der Frau hervor strahlte, wie gleißendes Sonnenlicht. Ja, sie war alt – älter selbst als Elladan und Elrohir, aber was war Zeit für die ersten Kinder Iluvatars?

„Mein Vater hatte sich immer einen Sohn gewünscht, einen Sohn, der in der Tradition unserer Familie von ihm den Kampf mit dem Langspeer erlernen würde, einen Sohn, der Unterricht bei Gil-galad genießen könnte und der den ruhmvollen Namen unserer Familie weiterführen würde. Aber meine Mutter schenkte ihm eine Tochter und lebte nicht lang genug, um ihm noch den Sohn zu gebären, den er sich so innig gewünscht hatte."

Sie verstummte einen Augenblick lang und blinzelte eine Träne fort, die sich in ihre Augen geschlichen hatte. Sie spürte eine federleichte, tröstende Berührung in ihrem Geist und schenkte Laietha ein schmales Lächeln. Bitte, sprich weiter, sagte der Blick der Frau und Linnyd kam ihrer stummen Bitte nach.

„Da meine Mutter tot war, erzog mich mein Vater wie einen Sohn. Er brachte mir das Reiten bei und als andere Mädchen in meinem Alter im Nähen und Sticken unterwiesen wurde, die traurigen und schönen Lieder unseres Volkes erlernten und die Kunst des Harfenspiels, bekam ich mein erstes Schwert, unterwies mich Glorfindel im Bogenschießen und Vater in der Kunst des Speerkampfes. Wenn ich nicht kämpfte, saß ich in meinem Zimmer, gebeugt über Bücher voller Heldentaten, studierte die Kräuterkunde, wurde in der Kunst des Heilens unterwiesen und versank in Geschichten über unser Volk."

Trotz der Wehmut, die Linnyd durchströmte, musste sie schmunzeln, als sie Laietha ansah. Die Frau lag ihr zugewandt auf dem Bauch, das Kinn in ihre Verschränkten Hände gestützt, die Beine in der Luft überkreuzt und kaute auf einem Grashalm. Sie nickte verstehend.

„Nun wird mir einiges klar", murmelte sie versonnen und schüttelte den Kopf. „Hast du Gil-galad gekannt?"

Die Elbin schüttelte den Kopf. „Ja und nein. Ich war sehr klein, als er in die Schlacht zog und nie wieder kehrte. Mein Vater erzählte mir, er habe mich gesehen und mir seinen Segen gegeben, aber ich kann mich nicht mehr daran erinnern."

„Ich habe ihn immer bewundert. Vater hat mir so viele Geschichten von ihm erzählt – ich habe mir als junges Mädchen nichts sehnlicher gewünscht, als ein paar Stunden von ihm erhalten zu haben."

Laietha nickte. „Wir hatten dieselben Träume. Wie oft habe ich adar in den Ohren gelegen, dass er mir von ihm erzählt und mein Sohn..." Linnyd schmunzelte wissend. Ja, sie hatte den Namen, den Laiethas Sohn trug sofort erkannt – Aiglos, der Schneedorn – Gil-galads Speer, der mit ihm im schwarzen Land verschollen war...

„Gil-galad war ein Elbenfürst.

Die Harfe klagt im Liede noch:

Von Berg und Meer umfriedet lag

Sein Reich im Glanz und ohne Joch.

Sein Schwert war lang, sein Speer war kühn,

Weithin sein Helm aus Silber schien;

Und silbern spiegelte sein Schild

Der Sterne tausendfaches Bild."

Laiethas Stimme hallte im Hof wider und Linnyd schlang die Arme um ihren Oberkörper, als sie zu frösteln begann. So viele Erinnerungen brachen plötzlich über ihr herein – an ihren Vater, ihre Lehrzeit und Tanhil...

„Aber vor langen Jahren verlor ich jemanden, der mir sehr wichtig war und ich schwor mir, nie wieder zu kämpfen. Ich stürzte mich in die Arbeit mit meinen Büchern, denn niemand sollte wegen mir sein Leben verlieren."

Laiethas Blick wanderte zu der Kette, die die Elbin um den Hals trug und eine Flut von Bildern aus der Erinnerung der schönen Frau traten vor ihr Auge, Bilder, die zu schmerzhaft waren, um sie jetzt in Worte zu fassen. Die Menschin ergriff die zitternden Hände ihrer Freundin.

Aber Linnyd blinzelte die Tränen aus ihren Augen fort. „Und jetzt will ich deine Geschichte hören – wenn du sie erzählen willst. Wieso trägst du die Waffe? Wieso führst du das Schwert besser als so mancher Mann?"

Laietha begann an dem Tag, als Orks ihre Eltern getötet hatten. Sie berichtete von ihrer Rettung durch Aragorn und von ihrer Kindheit in Bruchtal.

„Menschenkinder sind anders als Elben – ich habe es immer wieder im Blick von adar gesehen, wenn Lutha und Aiglos bei ihm waren. Ich wollte nicht nähen und sticken lernen – alles was ich wollte, war mit meinen Brüdern zusammen sein. Und da meine Brüder Unterricht im Kampf bekamen und ich keine Ruhe gab, bis Dunai mir ein Holzschwert schnitzte und ich mit ihnen üben konnte, gaben sie bald auf, eine elbische Dame aus mir machen zu wollen."

Laietha lachte, aber Linnyd spürte den Schmerz in ihrem Herzen. „Ich habe dem Mörder meiner Familie Rache geschworen. Wie oft bin ich nachts erwacht und habe die Fratzen der Orks über mir gesehen? Ich wurde daran erinnert, wenn ich die Narben an meinem Körper sah, die sie mir zugefügt haben. Ich wollte sie alle töten! Ich wollte Gerechtigkeit und mehr noch, ich habe mir geschworen, dass ich nie wieder hilflos zusehen würde, wenn man einen Menschen bedroht, den ich liebe, ich..."

Laietha vergrub den Kopf in ihren Händen, um ihre Tränen, die so plötzlich in ihr aufstiegen, dass sie sie nicht mehr zurückhalten konnte, zu verbergen. Linnyd kroch zu ihr hinüber und zog sie in ihre Arme. Beruhigend strich sie ihr übers Haar.

„Warum habe ich es bei Eban nicht vermocht? Wie kann es sein, dass ich ihn nicht retten konnte, Linnyd? Um ein Haar hätte Ruchon mir Eban und Dunai genommen und ich stand daneben! All die Jahre im Dienst der Waffe, all die Finten – umsonst! Ich hätte mich nicht einmal selbst verteidigen können. Warum musste ich ausgerechnet diese Schlacht verlieren, Linnyd? Die vielleicht wichtigste Schlacht in meinem Leben?"

Die Hände der Frau krallten sich in den Stoff ihrer Tunika und Linnyd schlang ihre Arme fest um den bebenden Körper. Oh, wie sehr wusste sie, was ihre Freundin nun empfand, aber Worte des Trostes fand sie keine.

Einen langen Augenblick schwiegen sie, aber dann löste sich Laietha aus Linnyds Umarmung und schenkte der Elbin ein scheues Lächeln. „Es tut mir leid. Es ist für gewöhnlich nicht meine Art, so die Fassung zu verlieren." Linnyd schüttelte den Kopf. „Tränen zu vergießen ist kein Zeichen von Schwäche."

Nein, es war kein Zeichen von Schwäche, das wusste sie, aber Linnyds Trost, während sie um Eban trauerte, wegen dem ihr fast der Geliebte geraubt worden wäre, der mit daran Schuld gewesen wäre, wenn das Herz der Elbin gebrochen und sie gestorben wäre, erschien ihr unangebracht.

Laietha erinnerte sich an die Bilder des Elben, der mit Blut besudelt in Linnyds Armen gelegen hatte. Ihre Freundin hatte schon einmal geliebt und schon einmal hatte sie der Verlust verzweifeln lassen, zumindest soweit, dass sie der Waffe abgeschworen hatte. Dennoch hatte sie den Verlust überlebt, hatte es anscheinend geschafft, irgendwie weiter zu machen. Bewunderung stieg in der Menschin auf, denn in der zarten Elbenfrau schienen größere Kräfte zu schlummern, als für das Auge sichtbar waren.

Sie verweilten noch lange beieinander und obwohl sie nun weniger redeten, begannen doch ihre Herzen zueinander zu sprechen. Die Diener machten einen großen Bogen um den Garten, fast als wollten sie das stumme Zwiegespräch nicht stören.

Wahrscheinlich hätten sie ewig dort sitzen können, aber die Sonne setzte ihren Lauf am Himmel fort und als sie die Mittagszeit überschritten hatten, regte sich Unruhe in den beiden Frauen.

Es gab immer noch viele Verletzte in der Stadt und Linnyds Heilkünste waren in den Häusern der Heilung mehr als willkommen. Laietha erinnerte sich daran, dass sie zugesagt hatte, sich um die Kampfausbildung der Rekruten zu kümmern. Die jungen Soldaten konnten sich freuen – nach dem kurzen Kampf mit Linnyd würde Laietha ihnen an diesem Tag keine Herausforderung mehr sein.

Wie auf ein unausgesprochenes Zeichen erhob sich die Elbin und streckte der Menschenfrau die Hand entgegen. Laietha nahm sie dankbar an und zog sich ächzend auf die Beine.

Die beiden Frauen lächelten sich zu und als jede sich aufmachte, um ihre Pflichten zu erfüllen, schlugen ihre Herzen im gleichen, ruhigen Takt.

Die Sonne brannte an diesem Nachmittag besonders heiß auf die Stadt hinab und schon sich im Freien aufzuhalten, trieb einem die Schweißperlen ins Gesicht. Kein Wölkchen zog über den Himmel, um den Rekruten, die sich auf dem Übungsplatz im Kampf übten, Schatten zu spenden, kein Luftzug verschaffte ihnen Linderung.

Laietha streckte ihren Arm aus und half dem jungen Mann auf die Beine. Dann verbeugte sie sich knapp. „Gut, auf jeden Fall besser als beim letzten Mal. Nur an deiner Deckung musst du arbeiten. Und deine Bewegungen verraten deine nächsten Schritte. Du arbeitest zu viel mit den Schultern. Noch ein paar Wochen und du wirst mich schlagen."

Der Rekrut erwiderte ihre Verbeugung und senkte schuldbewusst den Kopf. „Das mit Eurem Auge tut mir Leid, Frau Annaluva, Ihr müsst mir glauben, es war wirklich keine Absicht..." Die Kriegerin befühlte die beginnende Schwellung oberhalb ihres Wangenknochens und winkte schließlich ab.

„Wo gehobelt wird, fallen eben Späne. Mach dir deshalb keine Gedanken. Ein feuchtes Tuch mit Essig und morgen wird man kaum noch etwas davon sehen." Obwohl sie im Stillen befürchtete, ein ordentlich blaues Auge zu bekommen. Boromir würde begeistert sein.

Sie schob ihr Schwert zurück in die Scheide und wandte sich an die anderen Männer, die den Übungskampf zwischen ihr und dem jungen Mann verfolgt hatten. „Das war es für heute, meine Herren. Wir sehen uns morgen wieder und ich erwarte, dass ich dann auch ohne Sonne ins Schwitzen komme."

Die Rekruten verneigten sich vor ihr und auch der ältere Soldat der Stadtwache, der jede ihrer Übungsstunden zu verfolgen schien, machte kehrt und widmete sich wieder seinem Dienst. Laietha wischte sich Staub und Schweiß von der Stirn und schnaufte erschöpft, als niemand mehr in Hörweite war.

Sie streckte sich wie eine Katze und obwohl sie sich erschöpft fühlte, war sie zufrieden. Der Kampf mit Linnyd und die Übungsstunde hatten sie zwar an ihre körperlichen Grenzen getrieben, aber sie fühlte sich trotz der Erschöpfung zufrieden. Mit jedem Tag schien ein Teil ihrer früheren Stärke zurückzukehren. Ihre Muskeln wurden geschmeidiger, ihr Körper näherte sich langsam seiner alten Form an – was auch Boromir bewundernd festgestellt hatte. Selbst ihre verletzte Schulter behinderte sie kaum noch im Kampf mit dem Kurzschwert.

Im Grunde ihres Herzens war sie froh, dass Bergil sie gebeten hatte, ihm zur Hand zu gehen. Noch erleichterter war sie aber, als sie ihn just in diesem Augenblick auf das Gebäude zusteuern sah, in dem sich sein Arbeitszimmer und seine provisorische Unterkunft befanden.

Sie musste mit ihm sprechen. Die letzte Nacht über hatten Schuldgefühle sie geplagt, weil sie ihn ohne ein Wort der Erklärung aus Ruchons Zimmer hatte gehen lassen. Boromir hatte ihr von seinem Gespräch mit Bergil berichtet und auch, dass der junge Hauptmann seinen Posten vorerst behalten wollte und Laietha war froh gewesen.

Inzwischen fühlte sie sich bereit dafür, ihrem Freund gegenüber zu treten, auch wenn sie ihm nichts von Eban erzählen würde. So rasch sie konnte, überquerte sie den Übungsplatz und bekam ihn gerade noch rechtzeitig an der Schulter zu fassen, bevor er das Gebäude betreten konnte.

Die Überraschung stand ihm ins Gesicht geschrieben, als er sich umdrehte und Laietha erblickte. Bergil öffnete und schloss den Mund, aber seine Stimme schien ihm den Dienst zu versagen. Vielleicht erwartete er, dass nun der Wutausbruch kommen würde, der am Tag zuvor ausgeblieben war.

„Kann ich dich einen Augenblick sprechen, Bergil – unter vier Augen?" Er nickte knapp, wagte es kaum, ihrem Blick zu begegnen und führte sie in sein Arbeitszimmer.

Auf dem Boden war eine Strohmatratze ausgebreitet und ein Kleiderbeutel lag neben dem Schreibtisch, auf dem ein Teller Suppe für den Hauptmann bereit stand. Als Bergil die Tür hinter sich geschlossen hatte, wagte er es endlich, das Wort an sie zu richten.

„Es tut mir wahnsinnig leid, Laietha. Glaube mir, ich finde keine Worte dafür, was ich dir angetan habe und wenn du wütend auf mich bist, hast du jedes Recht dazu." Aber in dem Moment, als er in ihre Augen sah, wusste er, dass sie nicht wütend war. Nur traurig, unendlich traurig schien sie zu sein und das war fast noch schlimmer.

Laietha umschloss seine Hände mit ihren und drückte sie fest. „Du musst dich nicht bei mir entschuldigen, Bergil. Du hast dir nichts zu schulden kommen lassen. Vielleicht hast du Ruchon wichtige Dinge verraten, aber du warst nicht bei Sinnen. Ich selbst habe einmal die Wirkung dieses verfluchten Nektars zu spüren bekommen und glaube mir, selbst mein Vater wäre nicht in der Lage gewesen, sich Ruchons Befragung zu widersetzen."

Bergil erhob die Hand und bat sie, zu schweigen. „Das mag sein, aber egal, ob nun der Nektar Schuld war oder nicht – letztendlich zählt das Ergebnis. Ich habe viel Leid und Trauer über uns alle gebracht – auch über dich und das schmerzt mich am meisten. Du hast schließlich einen geliebten Menschen verloren, den du so lange gesucht hattest! Komm schon, Laietha! Du hattest dir so sehr gewünscht, einen lebenden Verwandten zu finden. So sehr, dass du es nicht einmal Boromir anvertrauen konntest, du hast gesagt, du hast es niemandem erzählt, auch nicht Aragorn."

Er schluckte und senkte seine Stimme zu einem Flüstern. „Wenn dieser Wunsch so geheim war, dass du es nicht einmal diesen Menschen sagen konntest, weiß ich, wie groß dein Vertrauen in mich war. Und ich habe schändlich versagt. Ich kann wahrscheinlich nicht einmal erahnen, was Ebans Verlust für dich bedeutet. Deshalb könnte ich verstehen, wenn du mir nicht verzeihen kannst."

Bei der Erwähnung von Ebans Namen hatte ihr Gesicht einen gequälten Ausdruck angenommen und sie konnte es nicht verhindern, dass ihr heiße Tränen über die Wangen strömten.

Bergil wich einen Schritt von ihr zurück und senkte den Kopf. „Es schmerzt mich, dich so zu sehen. Und wenn ich bedenke, wie groß deine Sorge um Aragorn sein muss..." Er brach ab, als Laietha sich in seine Arme warf und den Kopf an seiner Brust barg. Ein wenig hilflos stand er im Raum, bevor er die Arme um sie legte.

„Bitte, Laietha, wenn ich etwas für dich tun kann..." Sachte schüttelte sie den Kopf und ließ ihren Tränen freien Lauf. Bergil strich ihr sanft übers das Haar. Was hätte er darum gegeben, seinen Fehltritt rückgängig machen zu können.

Es dauerte eine Weile, bis sie sich beruhigt hatte, aber dann hob sie langsam den Blick und sah ihrem Freund tief in die Augen. „Du bist mir immer ein treuer Freund gewesen, Bergil, und ich bereue nicht, dass ich dir mein Vertrauen geschenkt habe. Niemand von uns ist ohne Fehler und ich trage weit mehr Schuld an Aragorns miserablen Zustand als du dir vorstellen kannst."

Sie biss sich auf die Lippe und schluckte die bitteren Tränen herunter, die sich den Weg zu ihren Lidern bahnen wollten. Bergil schüttelte den Kopf und wollte zum Sprechen ansetzen, aber Laietha legte einen Finger auf seine Lippen. „Ich bin nicht gekommen, um dein Mitleid zu erwecken. Ich bin gekommen, um dich um Vergebung für mein Verhalten zu bitten, weil ich dich einfach so habe gehen lassen. Es tat mir so leid, aber ich...ich war einfach sprachlos. So viele Dinge gingen mir in diesem Augenblick durch den Kopf und ich..."

Laiethas Stimme versagte. Sie konnte es immer noch nicht in Worte fassen, was sie in diesem Augenblick empfunden hatte, als sich ein weiteres Rätsel um Eban löste und sie dennoch mit Nichts zurück ließ.

„Ich mache dir keinen Vorwurf, Laietha. Du hast einen Bruder verloren und ein anderer schwebt zwischen Leben und Tod. Ich war dir nicht böse, ich hatte einfach nur Angst – Angst, eine Freundin zu verlieren – die beste Freundin, die ich je hatte. Ich habe dich noch nie so ruhig erlebt und dachte, du würdest nie wieder ein Wort mit mir sprechen."

Die Kriegerin schüttelte den Kopf. „Hältst du mich wirklich für so dumm, Bergil?" Der junge Mann schüttelte den Kopf und drückte Laietha noch einmal fest an sich.

Es war so tröstlich, einfach nur im Arm des anderen da zu stehen und zu wissen, dass sie keinen lieben Menschen verloren hatten. „Boromir hat mir gesagt, du würdest nicht zurücktreten." Laietha löste sich aus Bergils Armen und schenkte ihm ein leichtes Lächeln.

„Ich bin froh darüber. Gondor braucht dich jetzt – und ich kann mir keinen besseren Hauptmann als dich vorstellen. Deine Knappen verehren dich regelrecht – du kannst sie nicht im Stich lassen."

Bergil senkte kurz den Blick. „Das letzte Wort darüber wird Aragorn sprechen." Laietha zuckte mit den Schultern. „Wie du meinst, aber ich denke, es läuft aufs selbe hinaus – er hält große Stücke auf dich – und ich kenne meinen Bruder. Er wird dich nicht gehen lassen, auch wenn du darum bittest. Nicht wegen dieser Sache."

Bergil schob seine Freundin zu einem der Stühle hinüber, schenkte ihr etwas Wein ein und bot ihr von der Suppe an.

Laietha akzeptierte dankbar. Nach den Übungen fühlte sie sich immer ausgehungert. Genüsslich nahm sie einen großen Löffel Suppe.

„Du bist ziemlich eigennützig, meine Liebe", verkündete Bergil nüchtern zwischen zwei Bissen und Laietha hätte sich fast verschluckt. Endlich trat ein spitzbübisches Lächeln auf die Züge ihres Freundes, als er sich erklärte. „Immerhin ist einer dieser Knappen dein Sohn und du willst dich gewiss davor drücken, ihn selbst zu unterweisen."

Sie sahen sich einen Augenblick lang mit ernsten Mienen an, aber dann mussten sie lachen. Das Eis war vollends gebrochen und ihnen beiden fiel ein Stein vom Herzen. „Über Arbeit", setzte Laietha im spitzen Tonfall hinzu, „kann ich mich dank dir ja wohl nicht beklagen. Schließlich darf ich mich von deinen Rekruten herum schubsen lassen, während du durch die Stadt spazierst und so tust, als würdest du arbeiten."

Bergil setzte das mitleidigste Gesicht auf, das er erübrigen konnte. „Ich sehe, mit welchem Widerwillen du bei der Arbeit bist." Die Kriegerin verschränkte die Arme vor der Brust und lehnte sich in gespielter Empörung zurück. Schließlich deutete sie auf den Bluterguss, der sich an ihrem Auge zu bilden begann.

„Das Lachen wird dir noch vergehen. Bald ist es aus mit deiner Bummelei, oder glaubst du im Ernst, dass Boromir mich weiter diese Übungskämpfe ausführen lässt, wenn ich so verschandelt heimkomme?"

Bergil beugte sich über den Tisch und nahm das blaue Auge mit Fachkennermiene in Augenschein. Dann tunkte er ein Taschentuch in etwas Wein und reichte es seiner Freundin. „Hier, du musst es kühlen. Ich will nicht, dass dein Mann mir auch eins verpasst, weil ich nicht auf dich aufgepasst habe."

Laietha nahm das Tuch dankbar entgegen und umschloss seine Finger mit ihrer Hand. „Vergeben und vergessen, Bergil?", fragte sie leise und erhielt als Antwort ein erleichtertes Lächeln. „Vergeben und vergessen."


	59. Kapitel 57: Quell des Lebens

57

**57. Kapitel: „Quell des Lebens"**

Als Aragorn das nächste Mal erwachte, war er nicht erstaunt, Elladan und Elrond neben sich vorzufinden. Als er dem Blick seines Vaters begegnete, lächelte dieser schwach, erhob sich von seinem Stuhl und setzte sich an die Seite seines Sohnes.

„_Van mathach, Estel_?", fragte er leise und erst jetzt wanderte Aragorns Aufmerksamkeit in sich selbst und forschte prüfend nach den Empfindungen, die sein Körper ihm sandte.

Der stetige, andauernde Schmerz in Knochen und Muskeln wich nie ganz, seit er mit dem Entzug des Giftes begonnen hatte, doch augenblicklich war er auf ein erträgliches Maß gesunken. Wie lange das so bleiben würde, hing davon ab, wie viel Zeit vergangen war, seitdem er das letzte _Kiranath _zu sich genommen hatte, doch er hatte jedes Zeitgefühl verloren.

Seine Welt hatte sich auf einen Rhythmus reduziert, der aus von Alpträumen geplagtem Schlaf, mühsamen Erwachen, Kampf und Qual bestand.

„Kraftlos…", erwiderte er daher, nachdem er vergeblich versucht hatte, sich höher in die Kissen zu schieben. Schlöießlich kam Elladan ihm zu Hilfe und schob mehrere Kissen in dessen Rücken.

Aragorn lehnte sich erleichtert zurück, doch mit stetiger Intensität bemerkte er, wie die Hitze begann, seinen Körper mehr und mehr zu vereinnahmen und das dumpfe Pochen in seinen Gliedern zunahm. Er konnte nicht umhin, die Augen zusammenzupressen, als ein Speerstoß durch seinen Kopf fuhr und den Beginn einer neuerlichen Tortour ankündigte. Während er eine zitternde Hand hob, um sich die Schläfen zu reiben, erhob sich Elrond unaufgefordert und schritt zu dem kleinen Tisch hinüber, auf dem Wein, Wasser und das _Kiranath _bereitstanden. Aragorn ließ seinen Vater nicht aus den Augen, als dieser sorgfältig das weiße Pulver abwog und es mit Wasser und Wein vermengte. Als er zu seinem Jüngsten zurückkehrte, lag ein bemüht ausdrucksloser Blick auf seinen Zügen und er hielt Aragorn den Kelch entgegen.

Dieser regte sich jedoch nicht. Stattdessen bemühte er sich um eine feste Stimme und einen gleichmäßigen Atem. „Wie lange ist es her?"

Elrond unterdrückte ein Seufzen, doch bevor er sich in eine Ausrede flüchten konnte, sprach sein Sohn weiter.

„Versuche erst gar nicht, mir etwas vorzumachen, Ada." Der Schmerz überfiel ihn plötzlich mit doppelter, dreifacher Gewalt und um nicht zu schreien, umklammerte Aragorn den Holzrahmen des Bettes so fest, dass dieser ächzte. Er bemühte sich, den Kampf den er im Inneren mit sich selbst focht, nicht in seiner Stimme hörbar werden zu lassen.

„Die Abstände der Anfälle werden kürzer, nicht wahr?" Es war ein Gefühl, als wühlten hunderte kleiner weißglühender Messerklingen in seinem Rücken. Aragorn konnte sich ein Stöhnen nicht verbeißen.

Sofort umfasste Elladan seine Schultern und flehte eindringlich: „Estel, quäle dich nicht selbst und zermartere dich zusätzlich mit solchen Gedanken. Spare dir deine Kräfte und trink."

Ein Flammenmeer tobte durch Aragorns Adern. Er atmete vorsichtig aus und machte die zitternden Arme steif. Als Antwort schüttelte er nur den Kopf. Hätte er den Mund geöffnet, hätte er geschrieen. Feuer hüllte sein Herz ein, das Brennen fraß sich durch seinen ganzen Brustkorb und schnürte ihm den Atem ab. Es dauerte eine Weile, bis er dazu imstande war, zu sprechen.

„Noch nicht", brach es aus ihm heraus. „Die Abstände sind zu kurz…"

Aragorn empfand einen Schmerz, als würden sich die krallenbewehrten Klauen der Drachen in seinen Oberkörper bohren. Als er zu sprechen versuchte, kostete es ihn ungeheuere Mühe, dem von Schmerz verkrampften Kiefer die Worte abzuringen. „Wartet…" Der Schmerz nahm zu. „Lasst mich…" Er atmete mit halbgeöffnetem Mund langsam aus. Er stöhnte auf, als neue Qualen ihn durchtobten.

Aragorns ganzer Körper verspannte sich, ließ Muskeln und Sehnen hervortreten, den Rücken empor gedrückt, so dass es aussah, als würde jeder Millimeter mehr, ihn brechen lassen. Elladan packte ihn fester und musste seine ganze Kraft aufbieten, um ihn in die Kissen niederzudrücken, als Aragorn sich vor Schmerzen hin und her zu winden begann.

Elrond wartete nicht länger oder berücksichtigte den Wunsch seines Sohnes. Er sah nur, welche Qualen dieser erleben musste und packte ihn entschlossen im Nacken. Doch bevor er den Kelch an dessen Lippen führen konnte, bäumte Aragorn sich erneut auf und stieß ihm den Wein aus der Hand. Der Fürst fluchte, löste sich widerstrebend von seinem Sohn und hastete zum Tisch zurück.

Der Tumult im Zimmer blieb nicht verborgen, denn abrupt wurde die Türe aufgerissen und Elrohir kam ins Zimmer gerannt, dicht gefolgt von Legolas. Sie erfassten die Situation auf einen Blick und waren schon beim Bett, als Elrond gerade erst den Tisch erreicht hatte.

Aragorn nahm nicht wahr, dass noch mehr Hände ihn ergriffen. Der Schmerz zerfleischte ihn, zerriss mit grauenerregender Langsamkeit jede Faser seines Körpers, bis er seine ganze Selbstbeherrschung verlor. Er öffnete die Augen, die er, als ließe sich der Schmerz dadurch aussperren, fest zusammengekniffen hatte und konnte einen Schrei nicht länger unterdrücken.

Es war der in menschliche Laute gefasste Aufschrei eines gepeinigten Tiers. Er presste seine Arme gegen den Widerstand, die diese umschlossen hielten und kämpfte dagegen an. Einen Herzschlag lang schien das gegen die Qualen zu helfen, doch dann zog sich die Umklammerung um seine Brust noch enger zusammen und kein Lufthauch kam mehr in seine Lungen. Sein Schrei erstarb und er versuchte vergeblich neuen Sauerstoff in seine Lungen zu ziehen. Sein Herz raste, jeder Schlag darum bemüht, mit dem vorangegangenen zu verschmelzen und sein Blut rauschte so laut in seinen Ohren, dass er die entsetzten Stimmen seiner Brüder und von Legolas nicht hören konnte.

Verzweifelt schrie Elrohir immer und immer wieder Aragorns Namen, doch er drang einfach nicht zu ihm hindurch. Er wollte ihn beruhigen, ihn dazu bewegen, dass er sich nicht so heftig gegen sie zur Wehr setzte, wobei er sich fragte, woher Aragorn überhaupt die Kraft nahm sich drei Elben derart zu widersetzen. Selbst in völlig gesunder Verfassung wäre es ihm eigentlich unmöglich gewesen, doch nun, geschwächt und ausgezehrt war dies eigentlich schlichtweg ein Wunder.

Er warf einen flehenden Blick in die Richtung seines Vaters und sah, dass dieser endlich seine Arbeit beendet hatte, doch genau in diesem Augenblick veränderte sich Aragorns Zustand. Sein Schmerzschrei erstarb, doch die Erleichterung darüber wehrte nicht lange.

Entsetzt bemerkte Elrohir, dass es seinem menschlichen Bruder unmöglich war zu atmen. Er sah die Angst und Verzweiflung in dessen weit geöffneten, blicklosen Augen, als er sich bemühte, seine Lungen mit Sauerstoff zu füllen. Ohne lange zu überlegen, erfasste Elladan Aragorn an den Schultern, zog ihn höher und stützte ihm den Rücken, weil er hoffte, ihm so zu helfen, doch der gewünschte Erfolg blieb aus.

Seine Lippen nahmen mit jeder Sekunde einen bläulicheren Farbton an und schließlich stellte sein Brustkorb das bemühte Heben und Senken ein. Aragorns Lider flatterten, fielen zu und er erschlaffte in Elladans Armen.

„_Law!_ (Nein)" Legolas musste hilflos mit ansehen, wie Aragorn in sich zusammensackte und das Bewusstsein verlor. Kalte Angst packte ihn und er fand diese auch in den Augen der Zwillinge. Elrond schob Elrohir beinahe grob zur Seite, veranlasste Elladan dazu, seinen Ziehbruder flach auf den Rücken zu legen und berührte Aragorns Stirn und Brustkorb. Er fühlte Aragorns Herz unter seiner Hand pulsieren und stieß einen erleichterten Seufzer aus. Noch war nicht alle Hoffnung verloren.

Trotz seiner eigenen Sorge zwang er sich zur Ruhe, versuchte seinerseits ruhig und gleichmäßig zu atmen und spürte nach jedem bisschen Lebenslicht, das er in seinem Sohn finden konnte. Es schien eine Ewigkeit zu vergehen, doch dann fand er endlich wonach er gesucht hatte.

Den eisernen Willen Estels, nicht kampflos aufzugeben, seine Liebe zu dem Leben, das er führte, mit all den Personen, die für ihn so wichtig waren. Den Bruchteil einer Sekunde glaubte er, ganz deutlich das Bild zweier Frauen ausmachen zu können. Die Eine nur zu vertraut, ihre Locken ein unverkennbares Erkennungsmal; die Andere in goldenes Licht getaucht, das gelöste Haar offen bis zu den Schultern.

Genauso schnell wie sie gekommen war, verblasste die Vision auch wieder, doch sie reichte, um Elrond erkennen zu lassen, was zu tun war. Seine Konzentration verstärkte sich, richtete sich nun auf den zermarterten Körper unter seinen Händen und bemühte sich, diesen seine eingestellten Tätigkeiten wieder aufnehmen zu lassen.

Die drei jüngeren Elben beobachteten voll Bangen und Hoffen, wie Elrond in seine heilende Trance verfiel, doch die Zeit schien ihnen viel zu langsam zu vergehen. Stille breitete sich unbehaglich über den Raum und alle drei glaubten, dass es kühler im Zimmer geworden war.

Sie starrten gebannt auf das Gesicht des Elbenfürsten, dessen Brauen sich konzentriert zusammengezogen hatten. Dann schossen diese überrascht in die Höhe, bevor sie sich langsam wieder senkten. Wieder verging eine Weile, in der sich Schweiß an den Schläfen von Elrond zu bilden begann, der langsam daran hinab lief.

Legolas sah wieder auf das Gesicht seines Freundes, dessen Lippen inzwischen einen so intensiven Blauton angenommen hatten, wie er es nie für möglich gehalten hätten. Seine Haut wirkte wächsern und Legolas kämpfte gegen das Verlangen, Aragorn an den Schultern zu packen und ihn zu schütteln, damit er endlich wieder begann zu atmen.

Die Angst drohte auch ihm die Kehle zuzuschnüren und er flehte zu den Valar, dass sie Elrond die Kraft gaben, seinen Ziehsohn von der Schwelle des Todes fortzureißen.

Ein zittriger Atemzug, gefolgt von rauem Husten zerriss die Stille so unerwartet, dass alle vier Elben zusammenzuckten, aber Elrond reagierte als erster. Er rollte Aragorn auf die Seite, strich ihm über den Rücken und murmelte beruhigende Worte. Einige Minuten vergingen, in denen der Mensch in ihrer Mitte nur langsam wieder ruhig und gleichmäßig atmete, ohne jedoch völlig aus seiner Bewusstlosigkeit zu erwachen.

Elrond ließ jedoch noch ein wenig Zeit verstreichen, bis er seinem Ziehsohn mit Elladans Hilfe langsam und bedacht den vergifteten Wein einflößte und Aragorn dann sanft wieder in die Kissen bettete.

„Das war verdammt knapp", flüsterte Elrohir mit belegter Stimme und begegnete dem Blick seines Vaters. Elrond nickte nur.

„Aber ich glaube, er hat das Schlimmste nun überstanden. Dieser Anfall eben war das letzte Aufbäumen des Mittels, um seinen Körper zu bezwingen – und Aragorn hat dem standgehalten…"

„Doch zu welchem Preis, _Ada_", entgegnete Elladan leise und schluckte.

„Nicht nur dir ist es so ergangen, mein Sohn. Wir alle haben das Schrecklichste angenommen. Aber Aragorn ist stark. Er hat seine eigenen Quellen, aus denen er Kraft schöpft." Dabei lag ein geheimnisvolles Lächeln auf Elronds Zügen. „Ich denke, wir sollten Laietha und Linnyd nicht länger den Besuch verwähren. Er wird spüren, dass sie bei ihm sind."

Legolas wollte protestieren, doch ein Blick des Fürsten, gepaart mit einem Zwinkern ließ ihn verstummen. Unaufgefordert erhob sich der Düsterwaldprinz. „Ich werde sie holen gehen."

Linnyd saß nun schon seit Stunden an Aragorns Bett und wachte über dessen Schlaf. Gelegentlich erneuerte sie das feuchte Tuch auf seiner Stirn, zog die Decken um ihn zurecht oder strich ihm eine Haarsträhne aus dem Gesicht. Hin und wieder stand sie auch auf und betrachtete den Himmel, doch sie fand zu ihrer Bestürzung keine Anzeichen für den lang ersehnten Regen.

Sie starrte in das allmählich heller werdende Firmament, als das leise Rascheln von Decken und ein gedämpftes Stöhnen an ihr Ohr drang. Aragorn regte sich leicht in den Kissen und noch bevor er die Augen aufschlug, war sie an seiner Seite.

Nachdem Legolas sie geholt und von diesem letzten fürchterlichen Anfall berichtet hatte, hatte Linnyd gefürchtet, dass sie alle sich vielleicht wirklich getäuscht hatten und das Gift Aragorn am Ende doch noch töten würde. Als er jetzt endlich erwachte, glaubte sie, von einer Woge aus Erleichterung mitgerissen zu werden und ergriff Aragorns Hand, um sich im Hier und Jetzt zu halten.

Seine grauen Augen glitten suchend durch den Raum und hefteten sich schließlich auf ihr Gesicht. Er atmete tief ein. „Linnyd…"

„_Mae_, Aragorn. Ich bin hier." Ohne seine Hand loszulassen, setzte sie sich zu ihm auf das Bett, damit er sie besser sehen konnte.

„_Emlien nin_.( mein gelber Vogel )", murmelte er mit heiserer Stimme und entlockte Linnyd damit ein Lächeln. Sein Gesicht blieb jedoch ernst, außer dem gelegentlichen Zucken seiner Wangenmuskeln, wenn er sich leicht bewegte.

„Hast du Schmerzen? Soll ich nach deinem Vater schicken? Oder Elrohir? Sie könnten…"

„Nein." Er umschloss kraftlos ihre Hand. „Ich will nicht wieder schlafen. Es hilft schon, dass du bei mir bist." Dennoch schloss er kurz die Augen.

„Kopfschmerzen?", fragte Linnyd voll Mitgefühl und Aragorn nickte leicht. Seine Frage überraschte sie jedoch.

„Was ist geschehen?"

Besorgt legte sie eine Hand an seine Stirn. „Erinnerst du dich denn an gar nichts mehr?"

Aragorn seufzte. „Nur an Bruchstücke. Einzelne Bilder. Alles durcheinander und verwirrend. Ich weiß nicht, was Wirklichkeit und was nur meinen Fieberträumen entsprungen ist."

„Denk nicht soviel darüber nach", befahl Linnyd ihm sanft aber entschieden. „Später ist Zeit genug all deine Gedanken zu ordnen. Wenn es dir besser geht."

„Ich muss es jetzt wissen. Bitte Linnyd. Erzähl es mir. Vorher finde ich doch keine Ruhe."

Aber Linnyd blieb hartnäckig. „Ich denke nicht, dass das gut wäre, Aragorn. Dein Vater…"

„Was mein Vater dazu meint, kann ich mir denken", stellte er mürrisch fest. „Aber wie soll ich Ruhe finden, wenn all diese Bilder mich quälen?

Ich sehe Eban, der mit gezogenem Dolch auf mich zukommt und dessen Gesicht sich dann in jenes von Ruchon verwandelt. Laietha, die sich über mich beugt, ihre Augen blicklos und leer, ihr Gewand triefend von Blut und ihre reglose Gestalt vor dem Thron. Blut… Jedes Mal sehe ich Blut, wenn ich die Augen schließe. Und dann Laiethas Gesicht, aber als verschwommener, nebelhafter Schatten. Ihr Geist? Ihre Seele? Lebt sie noch?"

Er erschauderte und brauchte einen Moment, um sich zu fangen, seiner Stimme Festigkeit zu verleihen. „Dann werde ich gejagt. Durch einen finsteren Wald, von etwas oder jemandem, den ich nicht sehen kann. Ich weiß nur, dass ich nicht stehen bleiben darf. Egal wie schwach ich mich fühle… wie mühsam auch selbst das Luftholen ist."

Das Sprechen strengte ihn an. Linnyd sah, wie hastig sich sein Brustkorb zu heben und senken begann und legte ihre Hände darauf. „Scht, Aragorn. Sprich nicht so viel."

„Nein, Linnyd. Ich kann nicht länger schweigen. Und ich brauche Gewissheit! Laietha, ist sie…?"

Linnyd drückte ihn zurück in die Kissen, als er versuchte, sich hochzustemmen. „Nein Aragorn. Beruhige dich. Deiner Schwester geht es gut. Ruchon hat sie verletzt, aber sie erholt sich rasch."

Erleichtert sank er zurück und widersetzte sich ihr nicht länger. Unter den geschlossenen Lidern rollte eine einzelne Träne hervor. Schweigen breitete sich aus und Linnyd gewährte ihm die Zeit die er benötigte, um sich wieder zu sammeln. Sie glaubte schon, dass er wieder eingeschlafen sei, als er plötzlich zu sprechen begann.

„Die Drachen. Immer wieder sehe ich einen von ihnen vor mir, wie er einen meiner Freunde, oder ein Familienmitglied in den riesigen Klauen zerquetscht. Elladan oder Elrohir, Ada, Legolas, Laietha. All jene, die ich liebe… Dich!" Er schluckte und ergriff ihre Hand, während er die vom Fieber aufgesprungenen Lippen befeuchtete. „Und dann sehe ich dich mit einem Schwert in der Hand, erhoben gegen einen unsichtbaren Feind. Inmitten eines glitzernden Wasserfalls… dann wieder Laiethas Augen." Er bedeckte seine Augen mit seinem Arm. „Bei Elbereth… diese Bilder quälen mich mehr, als jeder körperliche Schmerz…"

Linnyds Arme umfingen ihn und sie schmiegte sich an ihn. Ihre körperliche Nähe war genau das, was er nun brauchte. Er zog sie fester an sich und sprach leise weiter, ohne sie anzusehen.

„Ich habe selber versucht, diese Bilder zu ordnen. Ich glaube, einige kann ich als Alpträume erkennen. Die Jagd durch den Wald. Die Drachen, die eure Körper zermalmen und dich, mit dem Schwert in der Hand. Aber all das andere…"

Der Körper in seinen Armen spannte sich kurz an, löste sich dann aus seiner Umarmung und Linnyd suchte seinen Blick.

„Letzteres war kein Fiebertraum", flüsterte sie. „Du hast mich wirklich gesehen, Aragorn. Diese Bilder sind ebenso real, wie die meisten anderen…"

Unglaube erfüllte seinen Blick, abgelöst von Verwunderung und schließlich Erkenntnis. Seine Hand hob sich schwerfällig zu ihrem Schlüsselbein, wo die verheilende Schramme sie zeichnete. „Wie ist das möglich? Warum…?"

Sie lächelte beinahe verlegen. „Warum? Kannst du dir das nicht denken?" In ihren Augen las Aragorn die Antwort und Wärme vertrieb die Kälte aus seinem Herzen. „Ich konnte nicht tatenlos dabei zusehen, wie Ruchon versuchte, dich zu töten – dich aus meinem Leben zu reißen, wo ich dich gerade erst gefunden habe…"

„Wie sehr musst du mich lieben, wenn du für mich bereit warst, ein Schwert zu ergreifen", murmelte Aragorn mit belegter Stimme. „Du verabscheust das Kämpfen doch so sehr…" Seine Hand grub sich in die dichte Masse aus Gold in ihrem Nacken und stemmte sich auf den Ellbogen hoch. Seine Lippen verschlossen die ihren und gaben sie erst wieder frei, als die Kraft ihn verließ und er in die Kissen zurückfiel.

„Ich werde mich bei deinem Retter erkenntlich zeigen müssen! Er hat mir das Liebste in meinem Leben bewahrt, das ich besitze. Ohne dich…" Er zuckte schwach mit den Schultern.

Linnyds Lächeln wurde breiter und nicht ohne Stolz in der Stimme, entgegnete sie: „Mich hat niemand gerettet. Ich habe Ruchon ganz alleine besiegt."

Ungläubig und fragend sah er zu ihr auf und sie seufzte ergeben. Es ließ sich wohl nicht länger aufschieben, alles von sich Preis zu geben, was sie bisher so hartnäckig vor ihm verborgen hatte. Aber sie zögerte nicht länger. Sie war bereit, ihm ihr Herz genauso zu öffnen, wie er es für sie getan hatte.

Aragorn hörte ihr zu, ließ sie alles berichten, ohne die Flut ihrer Worte zu unterbrechen. Gelegentlich nickte er verstehend, fühlte mit ihr und konnte die Trauer um Tanhil in ihren Augen erkennen. Er sah sie mit völlig anderen Augen und fand doch die Frau in ihr wieder, die er kennen und lieben gelernt hatte.

Als sie schließlich endete, sah sie ihn unsicher an, doch es war ihm ein Leichtes, ihre Ängste und Sorgen zu zerstreuen. „Ich liebe dich, _emlien nin_", flüsterte er und küsste ihre Fingerspitzen. „Mehr, als ich es in Worte fassen kann." Er machte Anstalten, sie noch einmal zu sich herunter zu ziehen, um sie zu küssen, verharrte jedoch mitten in der Bewegung. Keuchend sank er zurück und presste die Augen zusammen, als Linnyds Gesicht vor seinen Augen zu verschwimmen begann. Linnyds Hand legte sich kühl auf seine Wange.

„Ich hole besser deinen Vater. Das Fieber scheint wieder zu steigen."

„Warte." Er umschloss ihre Hand fester und zwang sich, sie erneut anzusehen. „Ich weiß nicht, was die Zukunft bringen wird, Linnyd… Aber ich verspreche dir, dass wir sie gemeinsam verbringen werden! Ich… ich lasse dich nicht wieder gehen!"

Sie nickte ergriffen und strich dann zärtlich über seine schweren Lider, sodass er sie nicht länger geöffnet halten konnte. Er spürte, wie sie sich erhob, hörte das Öffnen der Türe und entfernte Stimmen. Kurze Zeit später war Linnyd wieder bei ihm, gefolgt von Elrond.

„Trink, mein Sohn", sagte er schlicht und Aragorn widersetzte sich nicht. Er leerte den Becher und es dauerte nicht lange, da setzte die Wirkung des Giftes ein und linderte die stärksten Schmerzen. Der Rest wurde von der Dunkelheit vertrieben, als der Schlaf ihn erfasste.

Linnyd wartete, bis sie ganz sicher sein konnte, dass Aragorn eingeschlafen war, überließ ihn in der Obhut seines Vaters und verließ das Krankenzimmer. Sie hatte versucht, den Tumult in ihrem Herzen vor dem Herrn aus Imladris zu verbergen, den Aragorns letzte Worte in ihr ausgelöst hatten. Diese hallten auch jetzt noch durch ihren Kopf und ließen ihr Herz höher schlagen.

„_Ich weiß nicht, was die Zukunft bringen wird, Linnyd… Aber ich verspreche dir, dass wir sie gemeinsam verbringen werden! Ich… ich lasse dich nicht wieder gehen!"_

Linnyd war in diesem Moment froh gewesen, dass Aragorn nicht wirklich ihr Gesicht in klaren Zügen erkennen konnte, denn dann hätte er wahrscheinlich die Zerrissenheit in ihren Augen sehen können.

Oh ja, sie wünschte sich nichts mehr, als auf ewig mit ihm vereint zu sein, mit ihm unzählige, schöne Augenblicke erleben zu können. Im Geiste sah sie sich mit ihm unter den Ästen eines Baumes sitzen, den Kopf an seine Schulter gelehnt, während er ihr aus einem Buch vorlas. Hörte sie eine hitzige Debatte über ein Thema, in dem sie verschiedener Meinung waren und spürte seine zärtlichen Hände auf ihrer Haut, den Hauch seines Atems in ihrem Nacken, während er ihr liebkosende Worte ins Ohr flüsterte. Und doch…

Sie gelangte an das Ende des Korridors auf dem Aragorns Gemächer lagen, durchquerte durch eine Pforte einen weiteren Gang und fand sich im Thronsaal wieder. Mit hastigen Schritten durchmaß sie diesen, denn auch, wenn es inzwischen keine äußeren Spuren der letzten Geschehnisse in diesem Raum gab, so verspürte sie dennoch den Hauch des Unheils, den diese hier hinterlassen hatten. So steuerte sie zielstrebig auf das Hauptportal zu, das sie rasch öffnete und ins Freie trat.

Erleichterung durchströmte sie, auch wenn sie den Anblick der verwüsteten Stadt noch immer ergriff, so oft sie diesen nun auch schon erfasst hatte. Wenn sie dabei schon ein Gefühl der Trauer ergriff, so zwang sie das Bild des gezeichneten Weißen Baumes regelrecht in die Knie. Was das Sinnbild und Symbol von Aragorns Herrschaft gewesen war, spiegelte nun zu deutlich den Zustand ihres Herzens wider. Sie war hier ebenso alleine wie dieser Baum – die einzige ihrer Art.

Sie liebte Aragorn. Aber reichte diese Liebe auch aus, um ihr die Kraft zu geben in dieser Stadt mit ihm zu leben? Zwischen Mauern und Steinen gefangen zu sein? Künstliche Höhlen, die sie umschlossen, wie massive Höhlenwände und ihr das Gefühl gaben, lebendig begraben zu sein? Ihr fehlten die Bäume und Tiere des Waldes, die Weite der Ebene und das Rauschen des Flusses um sich herum. Sie war eine Waldelbe, die die Nähe der Natur ebenso sehr benötigte, wie die Luft zum Atmen.

Das Verlangen nach rauer Baumrinde in ihren Handflächen wurde plötzlich so übermächtig, dass sich ihre bloßen Füße wie von selbst in Bewegung setzten. Sie rannte die Stufen zum Palast beinahe hinab, überwand die Distanz zum Weißen Baum Gondors innerhalb weniger Herzschläge und blieb abrupt eine Armlänge davor stehen. Fast zögernd hob sie die Hand, berührte mit den Fingerspitzen gerade eben den geschwärzten Stamm – und die Gefühle durchschlugen ihren Körper wie ein Blitz es mit Fels vermochte.

Die Seele des Baums hielt sie ergriffen, sprach mit ihr. Er neigte sich ihr entgegen und bildete mit den toten Ästen eine Kuppel über ihr, die sie wie eine sanfte Umarmung umschloss. Sie spürte den Überlebenswillen und die verbliebene Kraft, die durch die Adern des Baumes strömten, fühlte seinen Schmerz und erfasste seine Wunden. Tränen traten ihr in die Augen und sie wünschte sich nichts mehr, als ihm helfen zu können, ihm die Qualen zu nehmen.

Doch gleichzeitig empfand sie auch seine Freude, die unzählig schönen Erinnerungen, die in die Ringe seines Baumstammes gezeichnet waren.

In den Strahlen der Sonne zu stehen, sich im Wind zu wiegen – hoch über der Ebene Gondors, während sich der König entspannt gegen seinen Stamm lehnte und seine Gedanken mit den Raubvögeln schweifen ließ, die über das Land flogen. Beide – Baum und König – so verwurzelt… und doch frei!

Das stärkste Gefühl war die tiefe Verbundenheit mit dem Menschen, der sein Leben und Schicksal mit dem Baum teilte und die Wärme dieser Zuneigung floss durch Linnyds Handfläche geradewegs in ihr Herz und vertrieb den Kummer daraus.

Ihr entglitt ein helles Lachen, als sie dem Baum die gleiche Liebe zu Aragorn offenbarte und sie glaubte, dessen ehrliche Freude darüber zu spüren. Sie zeigte ihm die Kraft, die sie aus dieser Liebe gewann.

Ihre Handfläche begann zu kribbeln, doch sie nahm dies ebenso wenig wahr, wie die Veränderung der Berührung unter ihren Fingerspitzen.

Trockene, rissige und verkohlte Rinde platzte vom Stamm, wie die Kruste eines aufgeschürften Knies eines Kindes. Zartes, weiches Holz kam darunter zum Vorschein. Grün, saftig und fest. Äste und Zweige hoben sich, reckten sich in den Himmel – den Sternen entgegen, die einer nach dem anderen am Abendhimmel erschienen. Als Spiegel ihres Glanzes sprossen Knospen aus den Zweigen, öffneten sich und erstrahlten im Mondlicht.

Die zarte Berührung eines Blattes an ihrer Wange klärte Linnyds Blick für das Wunder, das durch sie entstanden war. Dieses Mal waren es Tränen des Glücks und der Freude, die ihr in die Augen traten, als der Baum ihr ein letztes Bild sandte, bevor sie den Kontakt löste. Sie flüsterte ihren Dank, neigte den Kopf in Ehrerbietung und Respekt und trat zurück.

Als sie sich umdrehte erschrak sie leicht, denn in den Schatten am Fuß der Treppe saß Elladan und blickte ihr ruhig entgegen.

„Ich wusste immer, dass du eine Magierin bist, Linn!"


	60. Kapitel 58: An deiner Seite

58

**58. Kapitel: „An deiner Seite…"**

Die Stunden der Nacht vergingen langsam und als es auf die Dämmerstunden zuging, verstummten auch die Gespräche der beiden Frauen. Linnyd beobachtete, wie sich Laietha ein Gähnen verkniff und sich die müden Augen rieb, aber die Kriegerin ging nicht zu Bett – sie hatte auch in den vielen Nächten zuvor ausgeharrt, bis Elrond und Elrohir die Frauen bei Sonnenaufgang ablösten, auch wenn die Menschenfrau oftmals vor Erschöpfung fast einschlief.

Es war dieselbe Prozedur – Nacht für Nacht. Linnyd kam in den späten Abendstunden, wenn Aragorn bereits schlief, um an seiner Seite zu wachen. Jede Nacht fand sie ihre neugewonnene Freundin bereits an seiner Seite. Linnyd hörte, wie sie zu ihm sprach, aber immer wenn die Elbin den Raum betrat, verstummte Laietha und für eine ganze Weile legte sich Schweigen über das Gemach.

Zu Beginn ihrer gemeinsamen Wachen hatte andächtige Stille im Zimmer geherrscht. Keine der beiden Frauen hatte es gewagt, zu sprechen, aus Sorge, Aragorn dadurch zu erwecken und ihm seinen heilenden Schlaf zu nehmen. Diese Nächte hatten Totenwachen geglichen und der Anblick Aragorns war kaum zu ertragen gewesen, wie er bleich und bewegungslos in seinem Bett lag und die Stille nur ab und zu von einem klagenden Stöhnen oder einem röchelnden Atemzug durchbrochen wurde.

Irgendwann hatten die Frauen begonnen, sich leise zu unterhalten. Zuerst waren es belanglose Gespräche über ihren Tagesverlauf, über Heilkräuter oder Wundpflege gewesen. Später hatten sie Geschichten ausgetauscht, um die langen Stunden der Nacht, ihre Furcht um Aragorn und die Müdigkeit zu vertreiben, aber bald wurden ihre Gespräche vertrauter und ab und zu ertönte ein leises Lachen in den stillen Gemächern des kranken Königs.

Mit den Gesprächen verloren die Nächte an Schrecken und Linnyd ertappte sich bei dem Gedanken, dass sie sich auf die Nächte freute, die nur ihr und Laietha gehörten und so manches kleine Geheimnis wurde in diesen Stunden getauscht.

Es waren nur noch wenige Stunden bis Sonnenaufgang, aber auch Linnyd fühlte sich in dieser Nacht erschöpft. Sie hatte viel Zeit in der Bibliothek verbracht, um ein wenig Ordnung in das Chaos zu bringen, das das Feuer hinterlassen hatte. Welche Schätze Raub der Flammen geworden waren, ließ sich auch nach so vielen Wochen noch nicht sagen.

Laietha schien es nicht besser zu ergehen. Die Frau hatte die Beine über die Lehne ihres Sessels gelegt, die Hände in ihren Schoß gefaltet und immer wieder sank ihr der Kopf auf die Brust, nur damit sie mit weit aufgerissenen Augen hochschreckte, sich streckte und versuchte, sich in eine bequemere Position zu begeben. Die Elbin wusste, dass Laietha seit dem frühen Mittag auf der Suche nach den Eltern der verlorenen Kinder gewesen war und nun auch entsetzlich müde sein musste.

„Ist es nicht seltsam, was man für einen Mann auf sich nimmt?", fragte sie lächelnd, als Laietha zum dritten Mal hintereinander herzhaft gähnte und den Kopf schüttelte, um wach zu bleiben.

Linnyd bat sie nicht, ins Bett zu gehen. Sie wusste, dass es sinnlos war und außerdem wollte sie nicht alleine sein. Mit Aragorn allein zu sein, wenn er dem Tode so nahe schien, wie in den Stunden der Nacht, erfüllte sie mit schrecklicher Hilflosigkeit.

Leise Schritte vor der Tür ließen sie aufhorchen. War es wirklich schon so früh? Tatsächlich traten Elrohir und Elrond durch die Tür, bereit, die morgendliche Wache zu übernehmen. Laietha streckte sich und rieb sich die müden Augen. Elrohir trat zu ihr und sie wechselten ein paar leise Worte in der Sprache der Elben. Linnyd wusste nicht, was es war, aber die Art, wie der Elb die Frau ansah, ließ sie schmunzeln.

„Es ist Zeit für euch, etwas Ruhe zu bekommen", verkündete Elrohir in gedämpften Ton, die Augen fest auf seine Ziehschwester gerichtet. Diese winkte leicht ab. „Schon gut, ich werde etwas essen und dann ein paar Minuten die Augen schließen. Keine Sorge, ich bin ein großes Mädchen und kann auf mich aufpassen."

Elrond hob eine Augenbraue, sagte aber nichts. Linnyd bemühte sich, nicht zu lachen. Sie bot der müden Kriegerin ihren Arm an und Laietha hakte sich bei ihr unter. _Lass und an die frische Luft gehen_, dachte sie und an dem Lächeln auf dem Gesicht ihrer Freundin erkannte sie, dass auch diese Botschaft angekommen war.

Sie gingen ein wenig spazieren, genossen die wärmenden Strahlen der Sonne und seufzten, weil der klare Himmel noch immer keinen Regen versprach. Sie trafen Boromir auf seinem Weg zu den Soldaten, der seiner Frau das Versprechen abrang, erst ein wenig zu ruhen, bevor sie Bergil bei der Ausbildung der Soldaten unterstützte und sich weiter auf die Suche nach den Eltern der Kinder machte.

Viele Menschen kehrten nun zurück nach Minas Tirith, seit sich herumgesprochen hatte, dass von den Drachen keine Gefahr mehr ausging und in den letzten Tagen hatten viele Kinder zumindest einen Elternteil oder Verwandte wieder gefunden, aber 20 Jungen und Mädchen warteten noch immer auf ein Lebenszeichen und auch von Rosalies Familie gab es keine Spur.

Es gab aber auch Menschen, die die Stadt verließen, weil die Nahrung immer knapper wurde. Laietha und Linnyd holten sich einen harten Kanten Käse, etwas altbackenes Brot und einen Krug kostbares Wasser, womit sie sich in den Gemächern der Kriegerin ein karges, aber stärkendes Frühstück bereiteten.

Wehmütig dachte Laietha an ihren Garten, an ihr kleines Feld und ihr Kräuterbeet. Gewiss würde alles zugewachsen sein, die Kräuter würden vom Unkraut erstickt werden, das Obst an den Bäumen würde verderben – ungenutzt, wo man es hier so gut gebrauchen könnte – und in ihrem gemütlichen Heim würden sich Spinnen und Mäuse einnisten.

Luthawen und Olbern waren schon vor vielen Wochen in den Düsterwald gereist und niemand hatte sich um das Haus gekümmert. Laietha machte den jungen Leuten keinen Vorwurf. Olbern hatte wichtige Aufgaben im Land seines Vaters zu erfüllen und sie hätte von ihrer Tochter nie erwartet, dass diese so lang einsam und von ihrem Liebsten getrennt das Haus hütete.

Linnyd hörte ihr mit einem Lächeln auf den Lippen zu, als die Kriegerin ihrem leichten Heimweh Luft machte und von ihrem Haus erzählte. Bilder von dem sanften Bach, der Koppel mit dem hölzernen Zaun, dem Kräutergarten und den Obstbäumen stiegen vor dem inneren Auge der Elbin auf.

Sie konnte den getrockneten Lavendel im Inneren des Hauses riechen, sah die Kräuterbündel von der Decke der Küche hängen, hörte das Prasseln des Herdfeuers, sah die blitzsaubere Stube, die mit weißen Laken bezogenen Betten – und inmitten dieser Idylle ihre Freundin, die den Besen schwang, ein Lied summte und sich danach mit einem Buch zu ihrem Mann in die Stube setzte.

Eine warme Hand legte sich auf Linnyds. „Komm mich besuchen, wenn Boromir und ich zurückgehen. Vielleicht gefällt dir mein kleines Heim." Die Elbin lächelte wehmütig, denn allein der Gedanke, dass Laietha und ihr Mann irgendwann die Stadt verlassen würden, schmerzte sie.

Es waren Menschen, die in den letzten Wochen ihr Herz gewonnen hatten, die sie nicht mehr aus ihrem Leben wegdenken konnte und die ihr, neben ihrer Liebe zu Aragorn, die Kraft gaben, es in dieser fremden Stadt auszuhalten.

„Wisst ihr schon wann...?" Ihre Stimme klang fast bang und sie beendete den Satz nicht. Laietha schüttelte den Kopf.

„Nein, aber nicht so bald. Erst muss es Aragorn wieder gut gehen, vorher weiche ich nicht von seiner Seite. Außerdem haben wir nicht für den Winter vorsorgen können. Wir werden also sehen..." Die Kriegerin schmunzelte, als sie die Erleichterung in Linnyd spürte.

„Du kannst mich jederzeit besuchen, wenn du willst. Die Reise ist nicht sehr lang und ich würde mich sehr freuen, wenn wir uns oft sehen, Linnyd. Ich..." Die beiden Frauen mussten lachen, als Laietha rot wurde.

„Es mag seltsam klingen, aber ich habe noch nie vorher eine Freundin wie dich gehabt. Ich habe es auch nie vermisst. Ich war immer der Meinung, mit Frauen nichts anfangen zu können. Den ganzen Tag nur über schöne Kleider zu reden und darüber, wie man den Herd noch etwas sauberer, die Töpfe etwas blanker bekommt..."

Linnyd ergriff ihre Hand. „Ich weiß, was du meinst. Mir geht es genauso. Ich habe es nie vermisst, dass ich wenige Elben hatte, mit denen ich reden konnte – genau genommen zwei – Elladan und Legolas. Sie schätzten meinen Rat und belächelten mich nicht dafür, dass ich mein Herz an Bücher verschenkt habe und nicht an einen Mann. Nicht mehr, seit Tanhil."

Schweigen legte sich kurz über den Raum.

„Aber es hat dir nicht gefehlt, dass du niemanden zum Reden hattest, ob deine Haare glänzend genug sind oder deine Kleider dir stehen..." Linnyd lächelte bei dieser Vorstellung. „Ich denke, ich habe es nie vermisst."

„Aber jetzt würde es dir fehlen." Ihre Augen trafen sich und sie sahen darin das Verständnis der anderen. Ja, jetzt, da sie sich gefunden hatten, würden sie einander fehlen.

„Wie dein Haar aussieht", schmunzelte Linnyd und sie begannen zu lachen. Linnyd nahm eine Bürste von der Kommode ihrer Freundin. Vorsichtig begann sie die wirren Locken zu bearbeiten. „Ja, das hat Elrohir auch gesagt", lächelte die Kriegerin.

Die Vertrautheit zwischen ihnen, ließ die Frage, die schon so lange auf Laiethas Zunge gelegen hatte, wie von selbst über ihre Lippen kommen.

„Wie lange waren du und Tanhil miteinander verbunden?" Die Elbin hielt kurz in ihrer Bewegung inne und die Menschin wollte sich gerade für ihre dreiste Frage entschuldigen, als Linnyd das Bürsten wieder aufnahm und leise zu sprechen begann.

„In Jahren kann ich es dir nicht sagen, aber ich traf ihn lange, bevor Elladan das Licht der Welt erblickte. Er sah mich, sah das Schwert, das ich führte, forderte mich zum Kampf und eroberte mein Herz im Sturm. Seit diesem Tag sind wir nie wieder getrennt gewesen, bis der Tod ihn mir entriss.

Königshäuser der Menschen erblühten und verwelkten während dieser Zeit, Menschenleben dauerten einen Herzschlag lang, Bäume wuchsen und vergingen, aber ich habe die Jahre nicht gezählt und die Zeit erschien mir immer noch zu kurz, die wir auf dieser Welt gemeinsam gehabt haben."

Ihre Hand begann leicht zu zittern, denn in diesem Augenblick wurde ihr bewusst, dass auch Aragorns Leben ein Ende finden würde, wenn es auch von längerer Dauer war, als das gewöhnlicher Menschen – gewöhnlicher Menschen wie Boromir oder Laietha, die sie von Herzen lieb gewonnen hatte.

Aber sie wusste, dass sie sich schon lange entschieden hatte, dieses kurze Leben an der Seite Aragorns zu leben. Auch wenn es nur ein Augenblick im langen Leben der Eldar war, es erfüllte sie mit so viel mehr Freude als die Jahre der Einsamkeit.

Gedankenverloren strich sie durch die seidige Lockenpracht der Kriegerin. Das flammende Haar war von silbrigen Strähnen durchzogen, aber in der Frau pulsierte die Kraft eines starken Herzens, das nicht ohne Kampf stehen bleiben würde. Und sie wollte jetzt nicht an den Tod denken. Sie hatte in den letzten Monaten und Jahren zu viel an den Tod gedacht.

„Ich kann mir nicht vorstellen, dass Boromir der einzige Mann gewesen sein soll, der dich bemerkt hat", neckte sie ihre Freundin, als sie ihr gegenüber wieder Platz nahm. Laietha musterte sie einen Augenblick lang, bevor sie den Kopf schüttelte.

„Nein, er war nicht der erste und nicht der einzige, der es mit mir aufnehmen wollte, aber er war der einzige, der es lange genug mit mir ausgehalten hat, damit wir eine Familie gründen konnten, er war der einzige, bei dem die Liebe zu mir anscheinend stärker war, als der Drang, mich umzubringen, wenn ich wieder mit meinem Sturkopf durch die Wand wollte."

Die Elbin lachte bei der Vorstellung daran, wie Männer mit irrem Blick vor der eigensinnigen Kriegerin standen und die Messer wetzten, während Laietha verkündete, dass eher der Caradhras zum Düsterwald wandern würde, als dass sie von ihrem Standpunkt abwiche.

„Wie haben es die Männer denn geschafft, sich an deinen Brüdern vorbei zu schleichen? Elrohir lässt dich ja heute noch kaum aus seinen wachsamen Augen..." Linnyd dachte an die Begegnung mit Laiethas Ziehbruder an diesem Morgen.

Ja, Elrond und seine Söhne sorgten sich um die beiden Menschen genau so, als wären es ihre leiblichen Geschwister.

Laietha spielte mit einer ihrer Locken, drehte sie um ihren Finger und strich sich damit nervös über die Lippen. Ihre Augen blickten zum Fenster hinaus, aber sie schien mit den Gedanken viele Jahre in die Vergangenheit zu reisen.

„Versprich mir, dass was ich dir sage unter uns bleibt. Niemand weiß etwas davon, nicht einmal Boromir." Linnyd zuckte innerlich zusammen. Wenn Laietha ihr etwas offenbaren wollte, von dem nicht einmal Boromir etwas wusste, war das der größte Vertrauensbeweis, den sie sich vorstellen konnte.

„Ich verspreche es dir", flüsterte sie und die Kriegerin nickte.

„Elrond hatte mich in seinem Heim wie sein eigenes Kind aufgenommen und für Elladan und Aragorn wurde ich eine Schwester, aber als die Jahre ins Land strichen und aus dem Kind eine Frau wurde, merkte ich, dass ich mich anders zu Elrohir hingezogen fühlte als zu Elladan und Dunai – und in seinen Blicken sah ich die selbe Erkenntnis.

Ich war gerade 15 Jahre alt geworden, er kam zurück von einer langen Reise aus fernen Landen und als er mich sah, fand er nicht mehr das unschuldige Kind, das er verlassen hatte. Unsere Herzen schlugen in Liebe füreinander, auch wenn wir wussten, dass was wir taten nicht richtig war – oder zumindest schien es uns nicht richtig. Deshalb sprachen wir nie davon, trafen uns heimlich und blieben nach außen hin Bruder und Schwester.

Ich glaube, er hat es nicht einmal Elladan gesagt – ich hätte ihm nicht verdenken können, wenn er zu ihm darüber gesprochen hätte, denn die zwei waren vorher ein Geist, ein Fleisch und plötzlich gab es etwas, das Elrohir ihm verschwieg. Elladan kam zu mir, er fragte mich besorgt, ob ich wisse was mit Elrohir sei, aber ich schwieg."

Laietha ließ den Blick lange auf Linnyd ruhen, die ihr schweigend zuhörte. Die Kriegerin senkte den Blick. „Ich hätte mir damals eine Freundin gewünscht, mit der ich über solche Dinge hätte sprechen können, aber meine Vertrauten waren meine Brüder und niemand sonst. Drei Jahre lang ging alles gut und vielleicht hätte es auch bis zu meinem Tod so weitergehen können, wenn ich nicht in den Krieg gezogen wäre..."

Eine Welle der Bitterkeit überfiel die Elbin und obwohl Laietha nicht sagte, was in dieser Schlacht geschehen war, wusste die Elbin, dass es ihr Leben verändert hatte – so verändert, dass für eine reine, unschuldige Liebe wie die zu Elrohir in diesem Leben kein Platz mehr gewesen war.

„Ich wünschte mir, ich hätte eine Freundin gehabt, die mir gesagt hätte, dass Elben an gebrochenem Herzen sterben können. Ich wünschte, mir hätte eine Freundin gesagt, dass Elben lieben können, selbst über den Tod hinaus. Elrohir liebt mich noch immer. Ich sehe es in jedem seiner Blicke, ich spüre es bei jedem seiner Worte.

Seine Liebe zu mir ist stark – und bis ich von dieser Welt scheide, wird er keine andere lieben können. Aber seine Liebe war stark genug, mich gehen zu lassen und deshalb schlägt auch mein Herz noch immer für ihn, wenn auch anders als für Boromir."

Das war es also gewesen, was Linnyd schon so oft in den Blicken des Elben gesehen hatte, das sie aber nie hatte einordnen können. Vielleicht erklärte das auch, warum gerade Elrohir, der ruhige, besonnene Elrohir so reserviert Boromir gegenüber war.

Beruhigend legte sie Laietha eine Hand auf die Schulter. „Seine Liebe zu dir wird ihn nicht töten. Er wird sich neu verlieben können, denn Elronds Söhne und ich sind aus demselben Holz geschnitzt und obwohl 300 Jahre ohne Tanhil selbst für mich eine lange Zeit waren, hat mein Herz nicht verlernt zu lieben."

Dankbar drückte die Kriegerin ihre Hand. „Und dann trat Boromir in dein Leben?" Linnyd lächelte und brachte sich in Stellung, um einer spannenden Geschichte zu lauschen. Aber die Kriegerin schüttelte den Kopf. „Nein, es folgten etliche Jahre, in denen ich mich auf Wanderschaft begab und so ziemlich nichts ausließ, um mein Leben zu genießen. Ich hatte im Krieg erfahren, wie schnell ein Leben vorbei sein kann und ich sog alles in mich auf wie ein Schwamm.

Je heftiger und heißer die Schlachten waren, desto ausschweifender wurden die Gelage nach dem Sieg und vielleicht hätte mich mein Hunger nach Leben irgendwann das selbige gekostet, wenn nicht Boromir in mein Leben getreten wäre."

„Wie hat er dein Herz erobert?" Linnyd stützte ihr Kinn auf ihre Hände und wartete gespannt. Laietha ahmte ihre Geste nach. „Er hat mich zum Kampf gefordert – und ich habe gewonnen. Von diesem Augenblick an wusste ich, dass er mich so nehmen würde, wie ich bin, dass er nicht versuchen würde, eine Hausfrau und Mutter aus mir zu machen, mich in schöne Kleider zu stecken und mich zu zwingen, mein Haar nicht mehr offen zu tragen."

Die Frauen lachten und schüttelten den Kopf darüber, wie ähnlich doch diese Begegnung zwischen Laietha und Boromir und Linnyd und Tanhil war.

„Hast du nach Tanhils Tod nie versucht, einen neuen Mann zu finden?" Laietha konnte sich nicht vorstellen, so lange wie die Elbin einsam durch die Welt zu streifen. Sie selbst war nie lange ohne einen männlichen Begleiter gewesen, auch wenn sie für kaum einen außer Elrohir oder Boromir je Liebe empfunden hatte. Aber selbst eine Nacht ohne Liebe war besser, als sie einsam zu verbringen, hatte sie sich damals gesagt.

Die Elbin seufzte tief. „Ein Mal habe ich es versucht. Ich weiß nicht, warum ich es tat, wirklich geliebt habe ich ihn nicht und es war sehr bald wieder vorbei, aber vielleicht habe ich mir gesagt, dass sich früher oder später Liebe entwickeln könnte. Aber es wollte nicht geschehen. Eines nachts bin ich aufgestanden und verschwunden – er hat mich nie wieder gesehen. Es tut mir noch heute leid für ihn, aber ich glaube, auch er konnte keine Liebe für mich empfinden. Vielleicht waren wir gemeinsam einsam."

Das Bild eines blonden Waldelben erschien vor Laiethas Auge und einen Augenblick lang glaubte sie, dass es eine ihrer eigenen Erinnerungen war, bis sie bemerkte, dass es Linnyds Erinnerungen waren, die sie empfing.

„Haldir", flüsterte sie und nach einem kurzen Moment des Entsetzens, begannen die Frauen kopfschüttelnd zu lachen.


	61. Kapitel 59: Im Krieg und in der Liebe

59

**59. Kapitel: „ Im Krieg und in der Liebe…"**

Finsternis umgab ihn – wieder nichts als Finsternis und Schmerz. Aragorn stöhnte und wälzte sich im Bett herum, als er langsam erwachte. Er wusste nicht, wie lange er das noch ertragen sollte, jeden Morgen dieser Schmerz, der wie ein treuer Hund nicht von seiner Seite wich.

Das leise Geräusch der sich öffnenden und schließenden Tür drang in sein Bewusstsein vor und wischte die letzten Spuren des Dämmerschlafes fort, wie Spinnweben nach dem Winter.

Ein Hauch von Lavendelduft legte sich wie eine leichte Decke über ihn und sein Herz begann sofort schneller zu schlagen – vor Aufregung und Furcht zugleich. Er schlug die Augen auf, aber zu seiner Enttäuschung war der Sessel an seiner Seite leer. Nur der Duft seiner Schwester hing noch in der Luft und über der Lehne lag ihr dunkelgrünes Tuch – eines der Geschenke ihrer Kinder.

Sie war noch nicht lange fort. Der Platz an seinem Bett war noch warm, als er mit zitternden Fingern nach ihrem Tuch griff. Er musste erwacht sein, als sie den Raum verlassen hatte. Aragorn presste sein Gesicht gegen den weichen Stoff und fragte sich, ob sie jemals wieder miteinander sprechen würden.

Zweifelsohne war sie bei ihm gewesen während er schlief, aber am Tag hatte er sie seit dem Augenblick, als er sich dem Tode so nah gefühlt hatte nicht gesehen. Sie war wie ein Geist, der die wachen Stunden scheute und sich ihm nur näherte, wenn alles in tiefem Schlummer lag.

Aragorn seufzte schwer.

Er sehnte sich nach ihrem Gesicht, auch wenn er nicht wusste, was er ihr sagen sollte. Leichte Schritte vor der Tür ließen ihn zusammenzucken. Kam sie, um ihr vergessenes Tuch zu holen? Mit zusammengebissenen Zähnen richtete er sich auf und versuchte sein rasendes Herz zu beruhigen, als sich die Tür öffnete.

Er wusste nicht, ob es ihm gelungen war, seine Enttäuschung zu verbergen, als sich statt eines kupfernen Schopfes ein goldener durch die Tür schob. Linnyds liebevolles Lächeln nahm ein Stück des Schmerzes, der ihn durchfahren hatte und zärtlich flüsterte er ihren Namen.

Mit federleichten Schritten überwand sie die Distanz zu seinem Bett und lachte leise, als er sie zu sich in die Kissen zog. Ihre Haare schlossen sich um ihn wie ein Vorhang aus flüssiger Seide und er vergrub seinen Kopf an ihrer Brust, saugte ihren exotischen Duft nach Zimt und Gewürzen ein, der den seiner Schwester überschattete.

„Du hattest mit jemand anderem gerechnet, nicht wahr?"

Aragorn wusste, dass sie die Antwort auf ihre Frage bereits kannte und nickte stumm. Gewiss hatte die Elbin Laietha auf dem Flur gesehen. Es tat gut, dass sie jetzt bei ihm war. Ihre Wärme, ihr Anblick und ihre tröstend süßen Lippen tilgten einen Teil seines Kummers, aber ganz konnte er seine Gedanken nicht von seiner Schwester lösen. Linnyd schien zu wissen, woran er dachte.

„Sie hat dich nicht vergessen, Estel. Sie ist bei dir – jede Nacht und erst wenn es tagt, verlässt sie deine Seite."

Ja, wenn er erwachte, war sie fort. Wie ein Dieb, der das Licht scheut, stahl sie sich davon. Aragorn schlug die Augen nieder. Was hatte er anderes erwartet? Es war gut zu wissen, dass sie ihn überhaupt besuchte, aber trotzdem blieb das Gefühl, dass sie ihn mied.

Vielleicht machte sie ihn für Ebans Tod verantwortlich. Vielleicht konnte sie ihm einfach nicht vergeben, dass ihr leiblicher Bruder durch seinen Leibwächter getötet worden war.

Linnyds Stimme riss ihn aus seinen finsteren Gedanken. „Sie hat Angst - genau wie du. Sie selbst schweigt, aber ihr Herz hat zu mir gesprochen. Natürlich habe ich ihr gesagt, sie solle zu dir gehen und nichts fürchten, aber", die Elbin zuckte mit den Schultern, „sie ist genauso stur wie du. Laietha wartet, bis du Herrn Elronds Schlaftrunk zu dir genommen hast und erst wenn du tief und fest schläfst, kommt sie hinein."

Es war ein winziger Trost für Aragorn, dass seine Schwester sich um ihn sorgte und ebenso viel Furcht wie er zu haben schien, aber das machte es nicht besser. Der Gedanke, dass sie an seinem Bett saß und er sie nicht sehen konnte, erfüllte ihn mit Trauer und der Wunsch, sie zu sehen, wuchs mit jedem Herzschlag.

Nein, so lange er an sein Bett gefesselt war und sein Vater ihn jeden Abend mit einem Trunk in das Reich der Träume schickte, würde sie ein Geist bleiben.

_Und wer weiß? Vielleicht reist sie ab, wenn es mir besser geht, ohne, dass ich mit ihr reden kann?_

Linnyd strich ihm tröstend über die Stirn. Sie schien zu ahnen, dass er plötzlich keine Sekunde länger warten wollte, um sie zu sehen, aber die Elbin wusste auch, dass Laietha nicht mit Worten zu überzeugen war, sondern man sich eher einer List bedienen musste. Ein ungewohnt spitzbübisches Lächeln zierte ihr Gesicht und sie blinzelte Aragorn zu, der sie erstaunt musterte.

„Es wäre vielleicht nicht ganz ehrlich gespielt, aber wenn du unbedingt mit ihr sprechen willst, solltest du den Schlaftrunk heute auslassen und dich schlafend stellen." Sie bemerkte den Zweifel in seinen Augen und verschloss seine Lippen mit einem liebevollen Kuss.

„Sie spricht zu dir, Estel, jede Nacht. Anscheinend hat sie vergessen, wie fein das Gehör der Elben ist. Ich werde mir bis heute abend etwas überlegen, wie du dem Schlaftrunk entgehst."

Linnyd versuchte, Laietha ihre Aufregung wegen ihrer geplanten Verschwörung, nicht durch den Bund zu ihr spüren zu lassen. Sollte die Kriegerin auch nur den kleinsten Verdacht schöpfen, so wäre der schöne Plan schon dahin, bevor sie überhaupt begonnen hatte. Und noch war sie weit davon entfernt, ihn auch in die Tat umzusetzen.

Das Schwierigste stand ihr immerhin noch bevor. Es würde schon einen triftigen Grund brauchen, um Herrn Elrond von Aragorns Seite zu locken. Bisher hatte er jeden Abend mit Argusaugen darauf geachtet, dass sein Ziehsohn den Becher mit dem Schlaftrunk auch bis zum letzten Tropfen leerte!

Doch sie wäre nicht sie selbst, wenn sich nicht schon eine Idee in ihrem Kopf befände! Sie hoffte nur, dass sie Herrn Boromir, Legolas und Aiglos davon überzeugen konnte, ihr bei ihrem Vorhaben zu helfen.

Eigentlich glaubte sie, dass sie dies leicht schaffen würde, denn alle drei wussten, wie sehr die Kriegerin darunter litt, sich noch immer nicht mit ihrem Bruder ausgesprochen zu haben und Boromir hatte ihr zudem anvertraut, was zwischen Elladan und Laietha vorgefallen war.

Seine Vorwürfe hatten zusätzlich dazu geführt, dass Laietha der Situation aus dem Weg ging, mit Aragorn zu sprechen. Linnyd hätte Elladan deswegen gerne den Kopf zurechtgerückt, doch bei all ihrem Ärger empfand sie dennoch Verständnis für seinen Ausbruch.

Linnyd seufzte innerlich. Laietha würde auch mit ihm noch ein Gespräch führen müssen!

Doch erst einmal galt es, sich um das Wichtigere zu kümmern! Und so eilte sie leichtfüßig die gewundene Treppe hinunter, die sie zur Bibliothek führte – oder besser das, was von ihr noch übrig geblieben war. Sie hatte gehört, wie Legolas Boromir angeboten hatte, diesem zu helfen, sich ein genaues Bild des Schadens zu machen.

Bereits bevor sie das Ende der Treppe erreichte, hörte sie schon die beiden vertrauten Stimmen der Männer und sie erblickte sie sofort, als sie an ihr Ziel gelangte.

Boromir saß lässig auf dem Absatz zur Fensternische, während Legolas sich eifrig beschäftigt über etwas beugte, das auf seinen Knien ruhte. Sein Arm holte in gleichmäßigen Bewegungen aus und das schleifende Geräusch verriet Linnyd, dass er ein Stück Metall bearbeitete.

„Glaubst du ernsthaft, dass der Unterschied nachher nicht auffallen wird? Ich kenne da einen guten Waffenschmied in der Stadt. Er könnte…"

„Danke für dein Vertrauen in die Waffenschmiedekunst der Elben", unterbrach Legolas mit honigsüßer Stimme, die jedoch nicht seinen Sarkasmus verbarg. „Warte nur ab. Wenn ich erst einmal die groben Kerben in der Sichel beseitigt habe, muss ich die Axt wirklich nur noch ausgiebig polieren. Hier und da noch Ausbesserungen am blattgoldverzierten Griff und noch die Gravur, dann ist sie so gut wie vor Aragorns Missbrauch."

Boromir grinste. „Dein Wort im Ohr des launischsten Zwergs ganz Mittelerdes! Ich glaube ja eher, dass es dir nicht gelingen wird, ihm etwas vorzumachen."

„Und wenn schon!" Legolas grinste. „Er konnte mir noch nie lange böse sein! Was er jedoch mit deinem Waffenschmied tun würde…" Er überließ es Boromir, sich die Möglichkeiten auszumalen.

Linnyd trat in das Blickfeld des Gondirianers und als Boromir aufsah, wandte auch Legolas den Kopf, um sehen zu können, wer zu ihnen gekommen war. Als er Linnyd erblickte, wurden seine Züge ernst. „Ist etwas mit Aragorn?"

„_Law_." (Nein) Linnyd lächelte. „Er schläft. Aber ich bin tatsächlich wegen seinem Befinden gekommen. Es gibt da etwas, das ihn sehr belastet."

Boromir blickte Linnyd eindringlich an und die Elbe verstand. Er wusste, worauf sie hinaus wollte. Oder ahnte es zumindest.

„So kann es nicht weiter gehen", eröffnete Linnyd das Gespräch. „Ich weiß nicht warum Laietha immer nur nachts zu Aragorn kommt, aber ich weiß und sehe, wie sehr dieser Zustand Aragorn belastet. Er fragt jeden Tag nach ihr und versucht sich nicht anmerken zu lassen, wie sehr ihn ihr Ausbleiben verletzt. Jedes Mal wenn sich die Türe zu seinem Gemach öffnet, kann ich die Hoffnung in seinen Augen erkennen und die Enttäuschung, wenn es nicht Laietha ist."

Boromir nickte mitfühlend. „Glaubst du nicht, ich hätte schon versucht mit ihr zu reden, Linnyd? Aber sie weicht mir ständig aus. Ich habe es im Guten versucht – und auch mit Provokation, aber ich kann sie kaum fesseln und knebeln und zu ihm schleifen! Ich dachte eigentlich, sie hätte aus dem was geschehen ist, gelernt und würde sich nicht länger so kindisch verhalten, aber…" Er zuckte hilflos mit den Schultern.

Linnyd legte ihm zuversichtlich eine Hand auf den Arm. „Und genau deshalb habe ich mir auch etwas ausgedacht. Ich ahnte, dass du schon versucht hast, sie mit Worten zu überzeugen – deshalb greifen wir eben jetzt zu einer List. Heute abend wird Aragorn jedenfalls nicht schlafen, wenn Laietha zu ihm kommt!"

„Wie, im Namen der Valar, willst du das denn schaffen?", entfuhr es Legolas. „Soweit ich weiß, besteht Herr Elrond jeden Abend darauf, dass Aragorn ein Schafmittel trinkt, das selbst einen ausgewachsenen Stier von den Hufen hauen würde!"

„Genau da kommt ihr ja ins Spiel!", erwiderte Linnyd triumphierend. „Hört zu, ich habe mir folgendes überlegt…"

Es dämmerte bereits, als Elrond sich von den Häusern der Heilung aus auf den Weg zum Palast aufmachte. In der Hand hielt eine Flasche mit einer dunklen, zähflüssigen Substanz, an deren Fertigstellung er bis eben noch gearbeitet hatte. Nun war er äußerst zufrieden mit dem Ergebnis, denn er hatte es geschafft, die Wirkung der verschiedenen Kräuter noch zu intensivieren.

Mit dieser Mischung würde Aragorn nicht nur umgehend einschlafen, sondern sicherlich auch schmerzfrei bis zum späten Vormittag des nächsten Tages durchschlafen. Und nichts anderes als dieser dringend benötigte Schlaf und die Ruhe und Erholung waren es, die Estel nun brauchte, um den Kampf gegen das Gift zu bestehen und die nötige Kraft zu schöpfen.

Und so trat er mit der guten Laune eines Heilers in das Krankenzimmer ein, der völlig zufrieden mit den Ergebnissen seines Schaffens war – und dieses Ergebnis nicht selbst trinken musste. Denn wenn er ehrlich mit sich selbst war, so zog sich beim bloßen Gedanken an den bitteren Geschmack dieses Schlaf- und Heiltrunkes sein Magen zusammen.

Zu Elronds Überraschung saß Legolas an der Seite seines Ziehsohnes und nicht - wie erwartet zu dieser Stunde - Linnyd.

Patient und Elb sahen auf, als er eintrat und Legolas erhob sich sogleich unaufgefordert. Elrond bemerkte, wie er Aragorns Hand kurz drückte, bevor er sich von seinem Freund verabschiedete.

„Ich denke, es ist Zeit zu gehen, Aragorn. Ich habe dich lange genug beansprucht. Wenn ich dich gleich überanstrenge, lässt mich dein Vater sicher nicht so rasch wieder kommen!"

Er grinste Elrond beinahe flegelhaft an, doch dieser erwiderte es mit einem weitaus erhabeneren Lächeln.

„Nicht nur das, mein junger Prinz. Ich würde eigenhändig dafür Sorgen, dass ihr zu einem Paket verschnürt würdet und einen der schnellsten Boten damit zu eurem Vater senden. Ihr beide habt es schon in Estels Jugend geschafft, mich beinahe um den Verstand zu bringen, mit euren halsbrecherischen Abenteuern und eurer Unvernunft. Dieses Mal stehe ich sicherlich nicht daneben und schaue dabei zu, wie einer dabei seine Gesundheit aufs Spiel setzt."

Legolas lachte leise und auch Aragorn zeigte den Anflug eines Lächelns, doch es war nur ein Schatten, seines sonst so offenen Humors.

„Versprich mir, dass du morgen wieder kommst. In deiner Gegenwart traut sich mein Vater wenigstens nicht, mich wie ein störrisches Kleinkind zu behandeln, wenn ich mich weigere, seine grässlichen Mittelchen zu trinken!", brummte Aragorn, mit einem Seitenblick auf die Flasche in Elronds Händen.

Der Herr von Bruchtal wollte gerade seinem Ziehsohn darauf etwas erwidern, als es an der Türe klopfte und Boromir gleich darauf eintrat, ohne auf eine Aufforderung gewartet zu haben. Er ließ seinem Schwiegervater nicht einmal die Zeit, für eine offene Rüge, ob diesem Verhalten, sondern wandte stattdessen gleich das Wort an ihn.

„Herr Elrond. Dachte ich mir doch, dass ich Euch hier finde. Ihr müsst mit mir kommen. Sofort!" Er warf einen raschen Blick zum Bett hinüber und neigte sich dann soweit zu Elrond vor, dass er beinahe dessen Ohr berührte. Leise flüsterte er: „Ich würde Euch nicht stören, wenn es nicht wichtig wäre! Es geht um Aiglos, mein Herr. Er scheint starke Schmerzen zu haben…"

Sofort trat Sorge in Elronds Gesicht, doch als er schon zu einer Frage ansetzen wollte, unterbrach Boromir ihn sogleich.

„Nicht hier, mein Herr. Wir wollen doch Aragorn nicht aufregen, oder?"

Als habe der Name seines Ziehsohnes ihn wieder an den Grund erinnert, weswegen er eigentlich hier war, hob er kurz erklärend die Flasche in die Höhe, die er noch immer in Händen hielt.

„Einen Augenblick noch. Ich muss nur noch…"

„Das kann ich doch auch übernehmen", bot sich Legolas an, der unbemerkt zu ihnen getreten war und Elrond schon abwartend die Hand entgegen hielt. „Ich versichere Euch, ich werde alles tun was nötig ist, damit Aragorn sich rasch wieder besser fühlt."

Elrond blieb nicht viel Zeit, um zu einer Entscheidung zu kommen, denn während er noch die Flasche, beinahe geistesabwesend, an Legolas aushändigte, redete sein Schwiegersohn auch schon ununterbrochen auf ihn ein und führte ihn, an einem Ellenbogen gepackt, aus dem Zimmer.

Als sich die Türe hinter den beiden schloss, drehte sich Legolas zu Aragorn herum und schnaufte erleichtert.

„Puh, das wäre geschafft, mein Freund. Ich möchte jetzt nicht in Boromirs und Aiglos' Haut stecken. Wenn dieser Schwindel auffliegt, dann werde nicht nur ich zu einem Bündel verschnürt werden – dessen bin ich mir sicher. Und dann nach Hause geschickt zu werden, ist dann noch das Beste, was ich mir zu erhoffen wage! Ich glaube kaum, dass er es gelten lässt, dass ich ihm nicht wörtlich versprochen habe, dir dieses Zeug einzuflößen!"

„Ich werde ihn schon davon abhalten können, etwas zu tun, das er später bereuen könnte." Doch Legolas ging nicht weiter auf diese Äußerung ein, sondern wurde stattdessen ernst. „Und du bist dir sicher, dass du das Richtige tust? Ich will ja nicht in die Fußstapfen deines Vaters treten, aber du siehst fürchterlich aus…"

„_Hannon le, mellon nin_. Aber glaube mir, danach wird es mir besser gehen. Bestimmt."

Legolas nickte verstehend und stellte die Flasche zu den unzähligen anderen auf einen der Tische.

„Viel Glück." Und damit war er auch schon aus dem Zimmer geschlüpft, damit er nicht Gefahr lief, Laietha doch noch zu begegnen.


	62. Kapitel 60: ist alles erlaubt

60 Kapitel: „… ist alles erlaubt 60 Kapitel: „… ist alles erlaubt!"

Er wusste, dass Laietha diejenige war, die sein Gemach betrat, auch ohne die Augen öffnen zu müssen. Bemüht, seinen Atem tief und gleichmäßig wirken zu lassen, damit der Eindruck entstand, er würde schlafen, hielt er die Augen geschlossen und wartete, bis sie ihren Platz in dem hohen Lehnstuhl eingenommen hatte. Aragorn spürte ihren Blick auf sich ruhen, empfand ihre körperliche Nähe als tröstlich und heilsam und war dennoch erleichtert, dass eine Berührung ausblieb.

Es hatte Mühe gekostet, dem Schlaftrunk seines Vaters zu entgehen, damit er die Gelegenheit schaffen konnte, endlich mit Laietha zu reden, doch nun wusste er nicht, wie er sich verhalten sollte. Die Kluft, die sich zwischen ihnen aufgetan hatte, war plötzlich wieder da.

Der Schmerz, den ihr Verhalten und ihre Worte ausgelöst hatten in all der Zeit, kehrte mit doppelter Intensität zurück und überdeckte selbst seine körperlichen Schmerzen. Es kostete ihn Mühe, ein Stöhnen zurückzuhalten und die Tränen zu verdrängen. Aber noch schwerer fiel es ihm, die Augen zu öffnen und das Wort an sie zu richten, um den ersten Schritt zu tun.

Er suchte noch nach der Kraft, es dennoch zu tun, als ihre Stimme erklang, leise und stockend, ebenfalls von ungeweinten Tränen erfüllt.

„Was bin ich nur für ein Feigling, Dunai? Ich dachte immer, ich wäre stark und besäße einen unbeugsamen Willen, aber jetzt finde ich nicht einmal den Mut, meinem eigenen … Bruder gegenüber zu treten und ihm in die Augen zu sehen."

Sie räusperte sich und schwieg eine kleine Weile. „Was habe ich dir nur angetan, Aragorn? Wie konnte ich nur so blind sein? So sorglos und unvorsichtig? Ich…" Sie suchte nach Worten. „Ich hätte auf dich hören sollen! Damals im Stall. Dann wäre all das nicht geschehen! Warum nur?"

Aragorn zögerte nicht länger, auch wenn er nicht wusste, was er sagen sollte, so war doch alles besser, als das Schweigen, das viel zu lange zwischen ihnen geherrscht hatte. Er schlug die Augen auf und musste überrascht darum kämpfen, sie geöffnet zu halten. Doch er schaffte es und erblickte in dem dämmrigen Licht der ersterbenden Flammen seine Schwester in dem hohen Sessel, die mit gesenktem Kopf zum Kamin blickte. Ihr Haar ergoss sich offen über ihren Rücken und das einfache Leinengewand, die Knie hatte sie angezogen und die Arme darum geschlungen. Sie wirkte zerbrechlich und kraftlos und fast war es ihm möglich, durch die alte Verbundenheit zu ihr ihren Schmerz zu fühlen.

Dies reichte, um seine letzte Mauer einstürzen zu lassen, die er um sein Herz errichtet hatte und er bemühte sich, seine Stimme nicht zu sehr zittern zu lassen.

„Weil du dich nach etwas gesehnt hast, das ich dir nicht geben konnte…"

Sie fuhr auf, als habe der Dunkle Fürst persönlich zu ihr gesprochen und sah ihn aufgelöst an. Hin und her gerissen, was sie nun tun sollte. Aufspringen und wegrennen, oder bleiben und reden. Aragorn beschloss, ihr keine Gelegenheit zum Weglaufen zu geben.

„Ich habe nie die Möglichkeit in Betracht gezogen, dass es auch eine Bürde sein kann, nichts über seine Vergangenheit zu wissen, Lai. Ich habe erst gar nicht versucht, dich zu verstehen. Wie konnte ich nur davon ausgehen, dass Unwissenheit leichter zu ertragen sei, als das Wissen über seine Herkunft. Ich hätte wenigstens versuchen können, mehr Verständnis für dich zu haben."

Laietha sah ihn mit großen Augen an, so als könne sie nicht glauben, was sie da eben gehört hatte. Es lag Bestürzung in ihrem Blick, mehr noch als alles andere. Aber Aragorn war noch nicht fertig.

„In all den Jahren, die ich in Bruchtal lebte, meiner Kindheit, meiner Jugend, war da diese Unwissenheit. Weder Elrond noch Elladan, Elrohir oder Glorfindel haben mir je etwas über meine Herkunft erzählt. Und ich habe nicht gefragt. Es war gut so, wie es war. Ich war Teil dieser Familie, integriert in ihre Gemeinschaft. Und doch waren da diese Blicke, das plötzliche Verstummen, wenn ich einen Raum betrat… Oder wenn die anderen Bewohner Bruchtals mich musterten, ich beim Laufen, Jagen, Bogenschießen und den Kampfübungen ihnen unterlag. Dann… dann spürte ich, dass ich anders war, dass ich alleine unter Elben war. Bis ich dich gefunden habe.

Damals, als ich von meinem Erbe erfahren hatte und Arwen mich verlassen hatte, war es noch schlimmer! Auf mir lastete ein ungeheuerlicher Druck. Jeder setzte plötzlich Erwartungen in mich, die ich nicht erfüllen konnte. Die ich nicht erfüllen wollte, weil ich an meinen Fähigkeiten dazu zweifelte. Elrond, Glorfindel und Gandalf. Sie sahen in mir nicht mehr Estel, den Sohn und Schüler, sondern Aragorn, Erbe von Isildur und König von Gondor! Aber ich fühlte mich dem nicht gewachsen, wollte dieses Erbe nicht antreten. Und fühlte mich noch einsamer, als zuvor. Weil ich jetzt noch weniger zu der Familie dazu gehörte, wie vor diesem Wissen."

Ein winziges Lächeln, das einen Teil der Liebe ausdrückte, die er in seinem Herzen für sie empfand, trat auf seine Lippen. „Aber dann bist du in mein Leben getreten. Plötzlich war ich nicht mehr alleine. Es lebte plötzlich noch jemand in Bruchtal, der so war wie ich. Ein Mensch! Ich hatte eine kleine Schwester gewonnen und eine Verbundene."

Seine Stimme klang plötzlich angestrengt und brüchig.

„Ich will diese Schwester nicht verlieren, Lai. Obwohl… wir waren kurz davor! Und nicht nur, weil Eban in dein Leben getreten ist. Er hat diese Dinge nicht gesagt, die Vorwürfe nicht ausgesprochen. Wir waren das. Sie waren tief in uns verborgen. Ängste und Gefühle, die wir gegenseitig gedacht haben, aber nie ausgesprochen…" Er holte mühsam Luft.

„Ich bin Schuld, dass es soweit zwischen uns gekommen ist, Lai. Anstatt mich für dich zu freuen, habe ich nur mich gesehen. Ich war egoistisch und einfältig. Ich hatte Angst, Lai. Angst, dich an jemanden zu verlieren. Ich wünschte, ich könnte all diese Worte zurücknehmen, die ich dir gesagt habe.

Was Mornuan und ihr Gift nicht geschafft haben, hätten beinahe meine unbedachten, verletzenden Worte vermocht. Das wollte ich nicht. Es tut mir leid, Laietha."

Einen Augenblick lang stand sie reglos da und schien ihn mit ihren unergründlichen Augen zu mustern. Die letzten Strahlen der Sonne machten es ihm unmöglich, ihr Gesicht zu erkennen, aber als sie hinter dem Fenstersims verschwand und nur noch das Kaminfeuer den Raum erhellte, sah Aragorn die Tränen, die über ihre Wangen liefen. „Hör auf, mich zu schützen, Aragorn." Ihrer Stimme fehlte jegliche Anklage.

„Nichts von dem was du an meinem Geburtstag zu mir gesagt hast, war falsch. Aber ich habe die tiefere Wahrheit deiner Worte einfach nicht sehen wollen. Ich habe deine Warnung in den Wind geschlagen, ohne auch nur einmal in Ruhe darüber nachzudenken oder diese Möglichkeiten in Betracht zu ziehen."

Aragorn schüttelte protestierend den Kopf, aber sie gebot ihm einzuhalten und zu schweigen. Es gab einfach noch so viel, was sie ihm sagen wollte und einmal begonnen, wollte sie es hinter sich bringen. Vielleicht würde sie kein zweites Mal den Mut aufbringen, ihm so offen gegenüber zu treten. Laietha nahm langsam wieder in dem Lehnstuhl an seinem Bett Platz und wischte sich die Tränen von den Wangen.

„Nein, Dunai, diesmal trifft dich keine Schuld - diese Dummheit habe ich ganz allein begangen und wenn ich mir überlege, welchen Preis ihr alle fast für nichts gezahlt hättet…" Sie schlug die Augen nieder und schüttelte den Kopf.

„Ich habe unbedacht gehandelt, Dunai, ich war wie betäubt von dem Gedanken, etwas über mich zu erfahren. Jetzt weiß ich, dass es nicht wichtig ist, wer ich war. Es ist wichtig, wer ich bin - und glaube mir, die Einsicht war eher bitter als süß."

Aragorn richtete sich auf, auch wenn ihn das mehr Kraft kostete, als er vermutet hätte. Vielleicht war es keine gute Idee gewesen, Elronds Schlaftrunk auszulassen, denn der vertraute Schmerz in seinen Gliedern meldete sich wieder zu Wort, aber die Aussicht, das lange Schweigen zwischen ihm und Laietha zu beenden, war all die Schmerzen wert.

Sie sahen sich lange in die Augen, aber bevor Aragorn das Wort an sie richten konnte, fuhr sie fort.

„Als ich ihn das erste Mal getroffen habe, hat er mit einem Satz jene kleine warnende Stimme in meinem Herzen zum Verstummen gebracht. Es schien, als wisse Eban genau, was mir all die Jahre gefehlt hat. Als habe er auf jede meiner Fragen eine Antwort. Eban gab mir eine Vergangenheit - er erzählte von meinen Eltern, von meiner Heimat und vor meinen Augen entstanden die Bilder, nach denen ich mich immer gesehnt habe, Aragorn.

Und das hat oft genug mein Urteilsvermögen beeinträchtigt. Ich habe euch alle mehr als einmal deswegen vor den Kopf gestoßen! Aber je länger ich ihm zuhörte, umso mehr wurde mir klar, dass mich diese Erinnerungen nicht erfüllten. Weil ich merkte, dass ich auch mit jedem Tag, jeder Erinnerung die ich gewann, etwas verlor." Sie schluckte hart und biss sich auf die Lippe.

„Ebans Erzählungen haben nichts daran geändert, wer ich war oder bin. Ich dachte, dass ich endlich meinen Frieden finden würde, wenn ich nur etwas über meine Eltern wüsste. Ich glaubte für einen wahnsinnigen Moment lang, dass mein Leben an diesem Wissen hängen würde, glaubte, dass Eban mir wichtiger sein müsse, als mein Mann und meine Kinder oder ihr alle."

Aragorn bemühte sich, nicht entsetzt die Augen aufzureißen, aber er sah, wie seine Schwester errötete und den Kopf senkte. Mit kaum hörbarer Stimme fuhr sie fort.

„Ich sagte mir, in langen Nächten, in denen ich wach lag, dass ich neue Kinder bekommen könnte, sollte Aiglos oder Lutha etwas zustoßen. Ich könnte auch einen neuen Mann nehmen, wenn ich Boromir verlöre, aber einen neuen Bruder - nein, denn meine Eltern sind tot.

Und ich erschrak, als ich mich so denken hörte. Ich hatte furchtbare Angst vor mir selbst, denn ganz gleich, wie viel Eban mir bedeutet hat, ich könnte den Gedanken nicht ertragen, einen meiner Lieben zu verlieren. Nicht Aiglos, nicht Lutha, nicht Boromir - und am allerwenigsten dich, Dunai.

Aber durch meine Dummheit, hätte ich euch beinahe alle verloren. Elladan, Boromir, Bergil und Legolas." Sie deutete auf ihn, auf die Medizinflaschen an seinem Krankenbett und ihr Blick lag auf seinen zitternden Händen. Aragorn ließ sie unter der Bettdecke verschwinden, als er sich ihrer bewusst wurde.

„Sieh dich an. Wegen mir musst du um dein Leben kämpfen! Nicht du musst dich entschuldigen, Aragorn. Du musst dir keine Gedanken machen. Schon gar nicht über mich. Ich habe deine Sorge nicht verdient, Aragorn… "

Fast hatte er mit einer solchen Reaktion von Laietha gerechnet, doch einige Dinge, die sie ihm offenbart hatte, erschreckten ihn. Trotzdem verstand er, was in ihr vorgehen musste. Immerhin hatte auch er sich lange genug schuldig gefühlt, für die Dinge, die sich durch seine Begegnung mit Mornuan ereignet hatten. Und er hatte dieses Gefühl noch nicht vergessen.

„Was hättest du denn deiner Meinung nach verdient, Laietha? Verachtung? Abweisung? Vielleicht sogar Hass? Viele Dinge sind geschehen in den letzten Monaten, aber du trägst nicht an all dem alleine die Schuld. Du bist nicht für alles verantwortlich." Aragorn stockte, weil er sich seine weiteren Worte genau zu Recht legen wollte, aber Laietha nutzte diese Pause und ließ ihn nicht weiter sprechen.

„Ich könnte es jedenfalls verstehen, wenn du mich nicht mehr sehen wolltest. Wie kannst du mir das jemals wieder verzeihen, oder gar vergessen?", begehrte sie auf und ihre Stimme zitterte. Aragorn kämpfte sich noch weiter hoch, um sich leicht nach vorne beugen zu können und ihre Hand zu ergreifen.

„Verziehen habe ich dir doch schon längst, Lai. Ich könnte dir noch nie lange böse sein! Vergessen… vergessen werden wir das beide wohl niemals und es wird Zeit brauchen, bis wir nicht mehr so befangen miteinander umgehen werden. Aber versuche auch das Gute zu sehen, was die letzten Monate gebracht haben."

Überrascht fuhr ihr Kopf in die Höhe. Aragorn schenkte ihr ein sanftes Lächeln und begann, sich zu erklären. „Du bist mir von allen Menschen immer am wichtigsten gewesen, Lai. Du warst meine Sonne, mein Stern in der Nacht und als ich dich in Boromirs Obhut gegeben habe..." Er lächelte und strich sanft über ihre Hand.

„Vielleicht war es an der Zeit, dass das Band zwischen uns gelockert wurde. Du hast mir oft genug gesagt, dass es an der Zeit für mich wäre, eine Frau zu finden, die ich liebe - aber welche Frau hätte deinen Platz in meinem Herzen einnehmen sollen?"

Mit erstaunlicher Stärke packte er ihre Hand. „Ohne dass Eban uns ein Stück voneinander entrückt hätte, ohne Ruchons Verrat und die Drachen wären unsere Freunde nicht nach Minas Tirith gekommen. Legolas hätte Linnyd nicht hierher gebracht und ich hätte sie vermutlich nie kennen gelernt!"

Seine Worte trafen sie wie ein Stich ins Herz, denn sie bestätigten, was sie selbst fürchtete - dass das enge Band, das sie mit Aragorn verbunden hatte seit sie denken konnte, lockerer geworden war, aber sie kämpfte tapfer die Tränen zurück.

Er hatte Recht - sie hatte ihre Familie. Sie war so oft im Stillen wütend auf Arwen gewesen, auch wenn sie die Elbin nie gekannt hatte, denn für Laietha hatte sie die Schuld daran getragen, dass Aragorn niemals sein Glück machen würde. Sie hatte es ihm so oft gesagt, dass er Arwen vergessen sollte und dabei war sie selbst es die ganze Zeit gewesen, die seinem Glück im Weg gestanden hatte.

Es war ihr ein winziger Trost, dass Aragorn nun Linnyd gefunden hatte, auch wenn sie in ihrem Herzen wusste, dass diese Veränderung bedeutete, dass es zwischen ihr und Aragorn nie mehr wie früher werden würde.

Und dennoch - fast hätte sie auch ihre neu gewonnene Freundin auf dem Gewissen gehabt. Sie wusste - die Elbin liebte ihren Bruder von ganzem Herzen - inniger, als ein Menschenherz zu lieben vermochte. Nichts konnte den stolzen Wesen etwas anhaben - nicht Alter oder Krankheit. Ein wohlgezielter Pfeil brachte sie zu Fall - oder ein gebrochenes Herz.

Aragorn sah die beginnende Erkenntnis in ihren Augen und er lächelte ihr traurig zu. „Du wirst immer die Schwester meines Herzens bleiben, auch wenn ich in Linnyd eine Gefährtin gefunden habe. Es ist wahr - wir haben viel durchlitten - du und ich - aber letztendlich haben wir beide etwas gewonnen - du einen Bruder und ich eine Gefährtin, die ich nicht mit jemand anderem teilen muss."

Er drückte fest ihre Hand, aber Tränen stiegen in ihre Augen und sie senkte den Blick. Aragorn wollte sie an sich heran ziehen, ihr Trost spenden, weil er glaubte, wie sehr sie Ebans Verlust erschüttert haben musste. So lange hatten sie sich gesucht - und durch Ruchons Hand war er gestorben.

Aber Laietha zog die Hand zurück, umklammerte ihre Beine und vergrub den Kopf in ihrem Schoß. Erstickte Schluchzer schüttelten ihren Körper und Aragorn verfluchte seine schmerzenden Glieder, die ihn daran hinderten, aufzustehen und sie zu trösten.

„Es tut mir so Leid...", begann er, aber ihr gequälter Aufschrei brachte ihn zum Verstummen.

„Er wollte dich töten, Aragorn!

Er war nicht mein Bruder! Er hat mich benutzt, um in deine Nähe zu kommen!"

Entsetzt riss Aragorn die Augen auf. Was sagte sie da? Er musste sich verhört haben...

Aber es war keine Täuschung seiner Sinne gewesen. Seine Schwester hob den Blick und sah ihm fest in die Augen. Sie schüttelte den Kopf und sammelte sich ein wenig. Dann begann sie mit zitternder Stimme zu sprechen.

„Du hattest Recht, Dunai, mit allem, was du mir im Stall gesagt hast. Was ist, wenn er ein Betrüger ist?

Du hast wie immer an alle gedacht, nur nicht an dich. Er wollte nicht Boromir, oder die Kinder oder mich - Eban wollte dich, Aragorn! Er hat dich gehasst, er wollte dich töten.

Eban und Ruchon waren Partner. Ruchon wollte deinen Thron, aber Eban dein Leben. Ich habe dir deinen Mörder ins Haus gelockt, ich war es, die Schuld daran ist, dass Elladan fast an dem Schlangenbiss gestorben wäre, dass Boromir und Bergil um ein Haar in den Trümmern des Hauses umgekommen wären - der Pfeil, der Legolas getroffen hat, Aiglos' Unfall bei der Jagd, das Gift, das dich nun so leiden lässt - all das war ich!"

Ihre Stimme war laut, fast hysterisch geworden und Aragorn begann zu erahnen, warum sie nicht bei ihm gewesen war, wenn er erwachte. Hätte er sich mit dieser Schuld jemandem stellen wollen?

Er senkte die Lider - vor Augen das Bild seiner Schwester, die auf dem Krankenbett gegen Mornuans Gift kämpfte. Wie lange hatte er mit sich gehadert, welche Ängste hatte er durchlitten, bevor er sich ihr gestellt hatte. Und wie einfach hatte sie ihm vergeben. Wie leicht war er bereit gewesen, ihr zu verzeihen?

Seine Hand berührte ihr Bein - das einzige, das er zu fassen bekam. „Nein, Laietha - du hast nicht die Schlange in den Stall gesetzt, du hast mir nicht das Gift ins Essen gemischt. Du warst so schuldig an alledem, wie ich selbst."

Aber seine Schwester wollte sich nicht beruhigen lassen. Ihre Augen glänzten fiebrig. „Nein", stammelte sie. „Du verstehst nicht, Dunai - ich war der Schlüssel für Eban und Ruchon. Eban selbst hat es mir gesagt - er hat dir die Schuld am Tod seines Bruders und seiner Frau gegeben und Ruchon war findig genug, um uns zusammen zu bringen. Ich habe Eban in dein Haus geführt - und wenn ich daran denke, was hätte geschehen können, als ihr alleine im Stall wart! Wäre Aiglos nicht gekommen..."

Es kostete Aragorn viel Kraft, sich zu erheben und die Beine aus dem Bett zu schwingen, aber er wusste, wie sie sich nun fühlen musste und das Bedürfnis, ihren Schmerz zu lindern, machte ihn stark. Sie saßen sich Auge in Auge gegenüber und er nahm ihre Hände in seine.

„Aber Aiglos ist gekommen und Eban hat mich nicht getötet, Lai. Er hatte Gelegenheit dazu - im Thronsaal - und auch du hättest ihn nicht davon abhalten können, aber er hat es nicht getan. Am Ende hat er versucht dich zu retten und es tut mir leid, dass er dafür mit dem Leben bezahlt hat."

Nun ließ sie es geschehen, dass er sie in seine Arme zog und sie hielten sich eng umschlungen. Sie bettete ihren Kopf auf seine Schulter und auch Aragorn ließ nun seinen Tränen freien Lauf.

„Er hat es mir gebeichtet, Dunai, am Morgen, bevor er starb. Er wollte dich nicht mehr töten, er wollte fort aus der Stadt. Ich wusste, dass er dich hatte umbringen wollen, aber das Schlimmste ist, dass ich ihn trotz seines Geständnisses geliebt habe!" Mit zitternden Fingern strich er ihr über den Rücken und obwohl ihre Schultern unter den Schluchzern erbebten, fühlte sich Aragorn wieder geborgen - so wie er es früher in ihrer Nähe getan hatte. Dennoch fühlte er sich diesmal stärker - auch wenn die Schmerzen in seinen Eingeweiden heftiger wurden.

„Behalte ihn in Erinnerung als den Bruder, den du zu lieben gelernt hast, Schwester", raunte er ihr ins Ohr und lehnte seinen heißen Kopf gegen ihren. Ihr Haar kitzelte ihn in der Nase und ihr vertrauter Duft umhüllte ihn wie eine Decke.

„Weiß jemand davon?", fragte er leise und spürte, wie sie den Kopf schüttelte. „Nur du und Boromir."

Die Kräfte verließen ihn und er sank mit einem Ächzen zurück aufs Bett. Laietha beugte sich über ihn und richtete ihm die Kissen. Er schenkte ihr ein müdes, aber sanftes Lächeln.

„Dann soll es auch so bleiben. Ebans Andenken wird nicht beschmutzt werden. Wenn du ihn geliebt hast, muss er ein guter Mann gewesen sein. Niemand wird erfahren, dass er mit Ruchon unter einer Decke steckte - nicht, solange du es nicht willst."

Zum ersten Mal seit ihrem Geburtstag schenkte sie ihm ein Lächeln und in ihrem Blick lag unendliche Dankbarkeit. Aragorns Herz machte einen freudigen Sprung.

Nein, es würde nie mehr zwischen ihnen so werden, wie es einmal gewesen war, aber das war nicht schlimm. Ein neues Gefühl der Freiheit durchflutete ihn und neben der Wehmut im Blick seiner Schwester, erblickte er auch bei ihr eine neue Freude - winzig, wie ein Samenkorn, aber er wusste, dass auch aus einem Samenkorn bei guter Pflege ein starker Baum werden würde.

Er liebte sie, aber es war eine neue, stärkere Liebe als zuvor, auch wenn sie nicht mehr die Einzige in seinem Herzen war.

„Ich werde Linnyd holen, wenn du willst..." Laietha erhob sich von seiner Bettkante, aber er hielt sie davon ab, zu gehen. „Nein, bleib noch ein wenig", bat er. „Nur, bis ich eingeschlafen bin."

Seine Schwester nickte und nahm wieder auf dem Lehnsessel Platz. Mit einem zufriedenen Seufzer ließ sich Aragorn in die Kissen sinken und schloss die Augen. Er war ein wenig überrascht, als er kurz darauf Laiethas Stimme hörte, die leise vor sich hin sinnierte.

„Ich habe bis jetzt noch nicht darüber nachgedacht, aber warum hast du eigentlich nicht geschlafen?" Aragorn verkniff sich ein leises Lachen, denn schon der Ansatz dazu hatte ihm einen stechenden Schmerz in seinen Eingeweiden beschert.

„Es war nicht ganz einfach, aber ich wusste dass du kommen würdest und hatte treue Helfer, die Vater ablenkten und mir Gelegenheit gaben, dem Schlaftrunk zu entgehen." Sein Körper verkrampfte unter einem heftigen Schmerz und er klammerte sich an die schmale Hand, die seine ergriffen hatte, um ihm beizustehen.

„Ich bin bei dir - hab keine Angst, Dunai", flüsterte sie leise.

Der Krampf ging vorüber und schwer atmend lag Aragorn auf seinem Bett. Laiethas kühle Finger verbannten den pochenden Schmerz mit geübter Hand aus seinen Schläfen und er gab ein wohliges Stöhnen von sich.

„Vielleicht sollte ich zu Vater gehen und mir eine Portion von dem Schlaftrunk für dich geben lassen", murmelte sie, aber Aragorn schüttelte mit schweren Lidern den Kopf.

„Nein. Mach einfach weiter", flüsterte er und kaum einen Herzschlag später war er eingeschlafen.

Boromir öffnete die Augen ein wenig, als sich die Tür zu ihrem Gemach öffnete. Das Mondlicht enthüllte das zufriedene Lächeln auf dem Gesicht seiner Frau, die leise den Raum betrat, sich rasch entkleidete und zu ihm unter die Decke schlüpfte.

Allein dieser Anblick war die heftige Diskussion mit seinem Schwiegervater wert gewesen, als sie in den Häusern der Heilung ankamen und er Aiglos' – dessen Stärken sicher nicht in der Schauspielkunst lagen – schlechte Vorstellung durchschaute.

Vielleicht hatten sie Glück gehabt, dass Herr Elrond sich der Kranken bewusst war und seinen Zorn mit der Geduld der Elben unterdrückte. Dennoch hatte er Boromir dazu verdonnert, ihm den Abend über bei der Pflege der Verletzten zur Hand zu gehen. Auf seltsame Weise fühlte sich der Mann an die Strafen erinnert, die er seinem Sohn aufzubürden pflegte – Strafen, an denen er etwas lernen sollte.

Aber auch wenn der Elbenfürst sich nach außen hin hart und unerbittlich gezeigt hatte – nachdem Boromir ihm den Grund ihrer Verschwörung offenbart hatte, war Elronds Miene weicher geworden. Sicherlich hielt er es noch immer für unvernünftig, aber die Aussicht darauf, dass der Frieden wieder Einzug in seiner Familie halten würde, überwog augenscheinlich.

Der friedliche Ausdruck auf den Zügen seiner Frau und allein die Tatsache, dass sie in dieser Nacht nicht an Aragorns Bett wachte, sondern sich Ruhe gönnte, erfüllten ihn mit tiefer Zufriedenheit.

Er drehte sich zu ihr, zog sie fest an sich und hauchte ihr einen Kuss auf die Stirn. Laietha vergrub ihre Nase an seiner Brust. „Ich hoffe, mein Vater war nicht zu hart zu dir", murmelte sie verschlafen, aber sein leises Lachen nahm sie schon nicht mehr wahr.

Linnyd brauchte nicht lange zu suchen, sondern fand Elladan genau dort, wo sie ihn vermutet hatte. Er saß mit untergeschlagenen Beinen auf der Mauer, die den Platz um den Weißen Baum umschloss und hinter der die Klippe bis tief auf die Ebene hin abfiel. Er hatte seinen Blick auf die Weite und Unendlichkeit des freien Landes gerichtet, das sich vor ihm ausbreitete, wie ein riesiger Teppich und sah nicht auf, als sie neben ihn trat und ihm ihre Hand sachte auf die Schulter legte.

Sie hatte lange gezögert, doch sie konnte einfach nicht länger mit ansehen, wie er sich immer weiter in sich selbst zurückzog. Und sie ahnte, oder vermutete zumindest, worin die Ursache dafür lag.

„Elladan?"

Er sah nicht auf, aber er legte seine Hand über ihre und drückte sie leicht. Dies genügte ihr als Aufforderung, um zu sprechen.

„Ich werde dir jetzt etwas sagen, mellon nin. Und ich werde von dir keine Antwort, oder eine Rechtfertigung für dein Verhalten erwarten. Ich möchte nur, dass du darüber nachdenkst. Was du letztendlich darüber denkst, oder ob du eine Entscheidung triffst, ist dir überlassen. Ich werde danach immer noch deine Freundin sein – egal was du tun, oder nicht tun wirst…"

Sie holte tief Luft. „Warum kannst du Laietha nicht verzeihen, Dan? Ich weiß, sie hat Fehler gemacht – sie selbst weiß es. Aber sie hat auch eine Menge getan, um diese Fehler wieder gut zu machen! Aber weißt du was? Du bist nicht besser als sie, wenn du nicht bereit bist, einen Schritt auf sie zuzugehen.

Das war nämlich ihr größter Fehler – dass sie nicht über ihren Schatten gesprungen ist und sich mit Aragorn ausgesprochen hat. Und genauso verhältst du dich jetzt! Gehe auf sie zu Elladan, rede noch einmal mit ihr und höre dir an, was sie dir zu sagen hat. Du könntest es sonst eines Tages bereuen, mellon nin."

Elladan öffnete die Lippen, um ihr etwas zu entgegnen, doch sie verschloss sie mit ihren Fingern.

„Sage es nicht mir, sondern ihr, Dan! Und noch etwas. Wenn Aragorn ihr vergeben kann – warum dann nicht auch du?"

Er wandte den Kopf zu ihr hinauf und begegnete das erste Mal ihrem Blick. Linnyd lächelte leicht, drückte noch einmal seine Schulter und ließ ihn mit seinen eigenen Gedanken zurück.


	63. Kapitel 61: Unterstützung

61

**61. Kapitel: „Unterstützung"**

Boromir legte das Pergament mit den Truppenberichten des Vortags zur Seite und rieb sich die brennenden Augen. Gute zwei Wochen war es nun her, dass die Drachen zum letzten Mal die Stadt attackiert hatten, aber noch immer hingen Rauch und Ruß der vielen Brände wie eine Glocke über der Stadt.

Er gähnte herzhaft, streckte sich und fixierte den scheinbar endlos hohen Stapel von Papieren auf Aragorns Schreibtisch. Der Stapel wollte entgegen aller Erwartungen nicht kleiner werden.

,Dafür bist du mir einen riesigen Gefallen schuldig, Aragorn', dachte er bei sich und seufzte schicksalsergeben.

Ein leises Rascheln ließ ihn herum fahren und Boromir schmunzelte, als er bemerkte, was das Rascheln verursacht hatte. Auf leisen Sohlen schlich er zu dem Sessel, in dem Laietha saß. Ihre Lider waren geschlossen, sie hatte den Kopf auf ihre Hand gestützt, die Beine baumelten über der Lehne und teils auf ihrem Schoß, teils auf dem Boden verteilt, lagen die Unterlagen, die sie bis eben noch studiert hatte. Behutsam, darauf bedacht, sie nicht zu wecken, sammelte er die Papiere auf, die ihrer Hand entglitten waren.

Wie lange war es schon her, dass sie das letzte Mal in Ruhe beisammen gewesen waren? Boromir konnte es nicht sagen. Für gewöhnlich nahmen sie gemeinsam ein karges Abendessen ein – wenn Wranja nicht Laiethas Hilfe einforderte oder Boromirs Anwesenheit bei den Truppen oder den Beratern erforderlich war.

Nach dem Essen, hielt Laietha ihre gemeinsame Wache mit Linnyd an Aragorns Bett ab und wenn sie in den Dämmerstunden endlich in ihr Schlafgemach kam, um sich ein paar Stunden Ruhe zu gönnen, war Boromir bereits bei den Soldaten oder kämpfte mit den stetig höher werdenden Papierbergen auf Aragorns Schreibtisch.

Laietha seufzte schwer im Schlaf und Boromir verzog besorgt das Gesicht. Nicht eine Sorgenfalte, kein Schatten auf ihren Wangen entging seinem Blick. Ihr Gesicht war blass und zeugte von zu wenig Schlaf und zu vielen Tränen. Wie gerne hätte er ihr einige ihrer Sorgen abgenommen.

Wenigstens hatten seine Frau und Aragorn sich endlich wieder versöhnt. Seit dem Abend, als die Geschwister miteinander gesprochen hatten, fand Laietha wenigstens ab und an etwas mehr Schlaf. Vielleicht hatte sie deshalb die Müdigkeit endlich überkommen.

Leise ging er zu seinem Stuhl, nahm seinen Umhang und breitete ihn wie eine Decke über seine schlafende Frau. Er würde Bergil sagen, dass er heute auf ihre Hilfe bei den Übungskämpfen verzichten musste, vielleicht würde Laietha dann beim Abendessen nicht wie ein rastloser Geist wirken. Sollte sie jetzt ruhig schlafen.

Boromir wollte ihr gerade einen Kuss auf die Stirn hauchen, als ihn ein Klopfen an der Tür zusammenfahren ließ. Zu seinem Bedauern blinzelte ihn Laietha verschlafen an.

Boromir begab sich zur Tür. „Was gibt es?", fragte er verdrossen. Der Junge, der vor ihm in der Tür stand, senkte schuldbewusst den Blick und scharrte unsicher mit den Füßen.

Innerlich stieß Boromir einen Stoßseufzer aus. Der Junge konnte ja eigentlich nichts dafür, dass er seine Frau geweckt hatte, denn schließlich befanden sie sich im Arbeitszimmer des Königs und nicht in seinem Schlafgemach.

„Sprich, was hast du zu berichten, Rowan", versuchte Boromir es noch einmal etwas freundlicher. Der Junge wirkte immer noch nervös. Er verbeugte sich so tief, dass er mit der Nasenspitze fast die Knie berührte und berichtete dann so hastig, dass Boromir ihm kaum folgen konnte.

„Hoher Besuch kommt über die Ebene, Herr Boromir. Unsere Kundschafter können bis jetzt noch keine Banner ausmachen, aber es sind bestimmt 30 Reiter und ihre Rüstungen glänzen in der Sonne. In einer halben Stunde sollten sie in der Feste sein. Dürfte ich vorschlagen, dass ihr sie begrüßt?"

Der Junge betrachtete Boromir vorsichtig, wie ein gefährliches Tier und erwartete wohl Schelte, falls er seine Aufgabe nicht richtig gemacht hatte, aber Boromir brummte und fuhr im dankend durchs Haar. „Ich werde kommen, Rowan. Vielen Dank."

Der Knabe verbeugte sich steif und ebenso tief wie zu Beginn und dann war er auch schon in den Gängen des Palastes verschwunden.

Leise schloss Boromir die Tür und wünschte sich in diesem Augenblick wieder zurück an den Berg von Schriftstücken. Alles schien ihm nun vergnüglicher als ein Empfang.

Laietha hatte sich erhoben und band ihre Haare zu einem festen Knoten in ihrem Nacken zusammen. Sie musterte ihren Mann mit einem spöttischen Blick, den sie sich gewiss von ihren elbischen Ziehbrüdern abgeschaut hatte.

„Da es sich um eine repräsentative Begrüßung handelt, dürfte ich vorschlagen, dass du dir vorher etwas dem Anlass entsprechendes anziehst und dich rasierst?"

Boromir sah an sich herunter. Sicher, er trug nicht seine besten Kleider, aber im Angesicht der Tatsache, dass die halbe Stadt in Schutt und Asche lag, dürfte das wohl dem Anlass so angemessen sein, wie nötig.

Laiethas Hand strich zärtlich über das weiche Barthaar, das seine Wangen bedeckte. Da das Wasser so knapp bemessen war, ließ sich Boromir, wie die meisten Männer in der Stadt, einen Vollbart stehen. Selbst Aiglos versuchte sich daran – mit kläglichem Erfolg.

Er schloss die Augen und genoss die leichte Berührung seiner Frau. Sie war wie ein heißes Bad, wenn man durchgefroren von einer Jagd im Winter heimkehrte.

Boromir hätte in diesem Augenblick viel darum gegeben, die Zeit anhalten und diesen kostbaren Moment allein mit seiner Frau genießen zu können, aber die aufgeregten Rufe, die durch die Gänge des Palastes hallten, rissen ihn zurück in das Hier und Jetzt.

Sanft ergriff er Laiethas Hand und hauchte ihr einen Kuss auf die Knöchel. „Ich fürchte, für eine ausgiebige Rasur fehlt mir die Zeit, aber da es sich um eine repräsentative Begrüßung handelt, dürfte ich vorschlagen, dass mein treues Weib mich begleiten wird?"

Kurz nachdem sie den Hof der Feste erreicht hatten, schloss sich auch Bergil ihnen an. Er hatte ebenso wenig Ahnung davon, wer sich näherte, wie Boromir oder Laietha.

Im Stillen hoffte Boromir, dass es nicht Eomer mit einem Hilfegesuch war. Welche Hilfe konnte Gondor im Augenblick schon bieten? Vielleicht waren es Luthawen und Olbern, die Laiethas Nachricht vom schlechten Zustand Aragorns erhalten hatten. Auch wenn sich der König langsam auf dem Weg der Besserung befand, würde der Anblick, den Luthawens geliebter Onkel in diesen Tagen bot, seine Tochter gewiss ängstigen.

Wer auch immer es war, der kam, der Besuch schien Freude unter der Bevölkerung auszulösen. So viel Freude, dass die Wachen das Melden vergessen zu haben schienen.

Als die berittene Gruppe endlich das Tor passierte, weiteten sich Boromirs Augen vor Freude und Überraschung. Flankiert von zwei Soldaten in der grüngoldenen Rüstung der Wache Ithiliens ritt Faramir – gefolgt von seiner Frau.

Bei dem Anblick seines Bruders, vergaß Boromir die Sorgen und Strapazen der letzten Wochen und Monate. Binnen eines Herzschlags sahen Laietha und die Männer, die um sie herum standen, nicht mehr den Vertreter des Königs und den Fürsten von Ithilien vor sich, sondern einfach zwei Brüder, die von Herzen froh waren, sich in die Arme schließen zu können.

Faramir sprang von seinem Pferd herunter und stürmte seinem Bruder entgegen. Boromir tat es ihm gleich. Sie überwanden die Distanz mit langen Schritten und bevor Faramir sich versehen konnte, zog Boromir ihn mit festem Griff gegen seine Brust. Wäre der linke Arm seines Bruders nicht in einer Schlinge gewesen, hätte es Faramir gewiss die Luft aus den Lungen gepresst.

Faramir erwiderte die Umarmung mit der gleichen Heftigkeit. Nach dem Bild, das sich ihm beim Betreten der Stadt geboten hatte, war er mehr als froh, nur einen verletzten Arm bei seinem Bruder entdeckt zu haben.

Auch Boromir konnte sein Glück kaum fassen. Er lockerte kurz die Umarmung, betrachtete seinen Bruder fassungslos, nur um ihn gleich darauf noch fester an sich zu drücken. Faramir begann zu lachen – erst leise, aber dann aus vollem Herzen.

„Du meine Güte, Bruderherz. Das letzte Mal hast du mich so freudig umarmt, als Vater dir mitteilte, dass ich Masern habe und du deshalb einen Monat lang den Unterricht nicht besuchen kannst."

Boromir schüttelte den Kopf und klopfte seinem Bruder lachend auf die Schulter. „Dich heute zu sehen, macht mich sogar noch glücklicher. Ich hatte fast damit gerechnet, dass Aragorn Frau Galadriel zum Tee eingeladen hätte und ich den Gastgeber spielen müsste. Die Valar haben es wahrlich gut mit mir gemeint! Du bist mir aufs Herzlichste willkommen, Faramir!"

Der Fürst von Ithilien ließ seinen Blick über die anwesenden Menschen streifen. Ihm fiel auf, was er schon beim Ritt durch die Stadt allerorten gesehen hatte – bleiche, ausgezehrte Gesichter voller Kummer und Sorgen. Besonders Laietha war kaum wieder zu erkennen. Hatte sie überhaupt in den letzten Wochen geschlafen? Die dunklen Ringe unter ihren Augen sprachen dagegen.

Es war für Laietha wie ein Stich ins Herz, als sie die Herzlichkeit sah, mit der die Brüder sich begrüßten. In diesem Moment wurde ihr noch schmerzlicher bewusst, was sie verlieren würde, falls Aragorn doch noch starb.

Faramirs Augen trafen ihren Blick und als er schmerzhaften Verlust, Sorge und Trauer in ihren Blicken sah, erstarb das Lächeln auf seinen Lippen.

„Steht es so schlecht um Aragorn?", flüsterte er leise und Boromir versteifte. Dies war nicht der rechte Ort, um vom Zustand des Königs zu sprechen, aber Faramir war ein kluger Mann und allein schon, dass Boromir die Pflichten seines Schwagers übernahm, zeigte ihm, wie ernst es um den König stand. Boromir würde sich eher einen gesunden Backenzahn ziehen lassen, als freiwillig an einem Staatsempfang teilzunehmen.

Inzwischen war auch Eowyn zu ihnen heran geritten und Boromir wollte sich gerade daran machen, seiner Schwägerin vom Pferd zu helfen, als sich die Ereignisse überschlugen.

„Das sind die beiden, die wir suchen – verhaftet sie!"

Auf Bergils Befehl hin umzingelten seine Männer sofort die zwei Soldaten, die Eowyn bis dahin eskortiert hatten. Ein heißer Strahl aus Adrenalin durchzuckte Laietha, als sie die beiden Söldner der Stadtwache – Rejin und Fajin – erkannte. Waren sie zurückgekommen, um ihren Bruder doch noch zu töten?

Die Männer leisteten keinen Widerstand, als sie von jeweils zwei Soldaten ergriffen und vor Bergil geführt wurden. Die sonst meist freundliche Miene des jungen Soldaten war nun versteinert, seine Hände an den Seiten zu Fäusten geballt. Doch bevor er etwas sagen konnte, eilte Eowyn zu den Männern.

„Halt! Diese Männer stehen unter meinem Schutz. Ich wünsche nicht, dass ihnen ein Leid geschieht. Wie lautet Eure Anklage, Bergil?"

Rejin und Fajin wirkten gelassen. Ihre Blicke ruhten auf Eowyn. Boromir war es nicht entgangen, dass die Männer ebenfalls in die Rüstungen der persönlichen Wache seines Bruders gekleidet waren. Eine Ahnung begann in ihm zu keimen.

Gespannt warteten die Anwesenden auf Eowyns Erklärung, aber Bergils Männer machten keine Anstalten den Griff um ihre Gefangenen zu lockern – jedenfalls nicht, bis ihr Hauptmann ihnen etwas anderes befahl.

Bergil straffte sich, verbeugte sich knapp vor Eowyn und musterte die beiden Gefangenen mit strengen Blicken.

„Ich rate Euch sehr zur Vorsicht bei diesen Männern. Frau Eowyn. Bis vor wenigen Wochen waren sie Soldaten der Palastwache von König Elessar. Sie standen unter meiner Beobachtung, da der dringende Verdacht ihnen gegenüber bestand, dass sie etwas mit den Anschlägen auf Aragorn und seine Familie zu tun hatten und auch das Volk mit aufrührerischen Reden zum Aufstand bewegt haben.

Man hat sie auch in der Nähe von Eurem Neffen gesehen und nachdem der Anschlag auf den König fehlgeschlagen war, haben sie die Stadt fluchtartig verlassen. Ich weiß nicht, wie sie sich Zutritt zu Eurem Regiment verschafft haben, aber gegen diese Männer besteht der dringende Verdacht des Hochverrats. Sie stehen deshalb von nun an unter Arrest und werden zu gegebener Zeit Heerführer Boromir oder König Elessar vorgeführt, damit er über ihr Strafmaß entscheiden kann."

Noch nie hatte Eowyn den Sohn ihres Hauptmanns Beregond so aufgebracht gesehen. Es war deshalb nicht weiter verwunderlich, dass Bergil die Gesichtszüge entgleisten, als Eowyn leise zu lachen begann. Sie kniff rasch die Lider zusammen, um ihre Fassung wieder zu gewinnen. Beschwichtigend hob sie die Hand.

„Ich verstehe nun Eure Beweggründe, Hauptmann Bergil, aber ich denke, ich kann einiges dazu beitragen, um die Situation aufzuklären. Diese beiden Soldaten, die ihr unter den Namen Rejin und Fajin kennt, wie ich annehmen darf, unterstehen meinem Befehl, seit vielen Jahren, wie ich anmerken darf. Sie gehören zu meiner persönlichen Leibwache."

Nicht nur Bergils Augen weiteten sich in Erstaunen, auch Faramir warf seiner Frau einen fragenden Blick zu. Sie schenkte ihrem Mann ein entschuldigendes Lächeln.

„Ich hoffe, du verzeihst mir meine Geheimniskrämerei. Nach dem ersten Versuch im letzten Jahr, Aragorn zu stürzen, habe ich mir gedacht, dass ein zusätzliches Paar Augen an seiner Seite nicht schaden könnte. Also habe ich mir erlaubt, diese beiden Männer auszusenden, damit sie ein Auge auf Aragorn haben – und mir ein zusätzliches Paar Augen in Minas Tirith sind."

Faramir kamen die Worte seiner Frau wieder in den Sinn, die sie in seinem Brief Aragorn hatte ausrichten lassen:

_Auch wenn ich nicht völlig anderer Meinung diesbezüglich bin, so hoffe ich dennoch, dass wir uns bald gesund und munter wieder sehen werden. Sei stets wachsam und vorsichtig, denn wir möchten in keinem Fall die schlechte Nachricht erhalten, dass dir etwas zugestoßen ist. Eowyn scheint diese Meinung wohl ebenfalls zu teilen, auch wenn sie nur geheimnisvoll gelächelt hat, als ich ihr von meinen Sorgen bezüglich der vermehrten Gefahren denen du dich gegenüber siehst, berichtet habe. Auch sie ist mir manchmal ein Rätsel…aber ein wunderschönes!_

„Mit Verlaub", meldete sich Rejin zu Wort. „Ich bitte sprechen zu dürfen, Hauptmann Bergil. Vielleicht kann ich einiges erklären, falls meine Herrin mich von meiner Schweigepflicht entbindet." Eowyn nickte ihm auffordernd zu.

„Ich bitte darum, Rejin. Ich möchte nicht, dass ihr meinetwegen einer ungerechtfertigten Strafe ausgesetzt werdet."

So begann der Mann zu sprechen und den Anwesenden erklärten sich bei seiner Rede einige Dinge – die Verschwiegenheit der beiden Brüder, ihre ehrgeizigen Bemühungen und dass sie Aiglos nach seinem Unfall nicht aus den Augen gelassen hatten.

Sie hatten versucht, die Bevölkerung der Stadt nach dem Aufstand zu beschwichtigen, sie waren es gewesen, die nach dem Einsturz des Hauses, das Boromir und Bergil unter sich begraben hatte, die Heiler gerufen hatten und sie waren es gewesen, die Boromir davon berichtet hatten, dass Laietha allein in die Stadt gelaufen war, als Ruchon sie mit dem Messer attackiert hatte.

„Und schließlich waren sie es auch, die vor einer guten Woche zu uns gestoßen sind und uns vom schlechten Zustand Aragorns und dem Sieg über die Drachen berichtet haben. Nur ihretwegen sind wir hier."

Bergil atmete erleichtert auf. Er gab seinen Männern ein Zeichen und diese ließen augenblicklich die beiden Männer frei. „Nichts für ungut, Hauptmann", sagte Fajin leise und Bergil nickte knapp.

Natürlich hatte jeder von ihnen nur seine Aufgabe erfüllt, aber er war mehr als froh, dass sich alles aufgeklärt hatte und niemand zu Unrecht zu Schaden gekommen war.

Immer noch verdattert von der unerwarteten Wendung der Dinge, legte sich Schweigen wie eine schützende Decke über den Hof und es war schließlich Faramir, der diese zerriss.

„Aber natürlich sind wir nicht nur gekommen, um Rätsel zu lösen und nach dem Rechten zu sehen." Er deutete auf einen Zug von einem Dutzend Karren, die von seinen Männern begleitet wurden. „Wir haben gehört, wie knapp Nahrung in der Stadt ist und obwohl die Ernten in Ithilien auch knapper ausgefallen sind als sonst, haben wir doch noch mehr als genug, um es zu teilen."

Ein erstauntes Raunen ging durch die Reihen. Niemand wollte glauben, dass sich ihre Lage nun doch noch verbessern sollte. Faramir besah sich eingehend die Menschen, die auf diesem Hof versammelt waren.

„Was mein Auge hier und in der Stadt erblickt hat, bestätigt, dass unsere Entscheidung richtig war. Habt keine Sorge. Es wird nicht nur bei diesen Karren bleiben, denn sie wären nur ein Tropfen auf den heißen Stein. Es sind noch weitere Karren unterwegs und es wird genug Nahrung geben, damit alle in der Stadt in den nächsten Wochen wieder satt werden."

Er glaubte plötzlich, gegen eine Mauer gelaufen zu sein, als sein Bruder ihn mit all der Kraft, die in ihm wohnte, gegen seine Brust drückte. Faramir lachte laut.

„Du kannst wirklich kaum ahnen, wie froh ich heute bin, dich zu sehen, kleiner Bruder!", rief Boromir und schlug ihm auf die Schulter. „Aber nun genug geschwatzt. Niemand soll sagen, dass Gäste in Minas Tirith nicht willkommen geheißen werden und ihr seid mehr als willkommen. Ruht euch aus, stärkt euch und dann wollen wir berichten, was es zu berichten gibt."

Nachdem ihre Gäste sich etwas erfrischt hatten, versammelte sich die kleine Gruppe in Aragorns Beraterzimmer. Sie hatten Essen auftragen lassen, aber Faramir bemerkte auch, dass sich die Gewohnheiten der letzten Wochen nicht so einfach umstellen ließen, denn weder Boromir, noch seine Frau oder Bergil nahmen mehr als winzige Bissen und füllten ihre Teller kaum mehr als zur Hälfte.

Nachdem die letzten Bediensteten den Raum verlassen hatten, ergriff Faramir das Wort. „Nun spannt uns nicht weiter auf die Folter. Sagt uns ehrlich und frei heraus – wie geht es Aragorn? Wenn man euch so ansieht, muss man das Schlimmste befürchten."

Laietha schüttelte leicht den Kopf. „Wir hoffen, dass er das Schlimmste überstanden hat, aber er erholt sich nur langsam und ist immer noch sehr schwach." Sie berichtete ihrem Schwager und ihrer Schwägerin eingehend von Ruchons Taten und von den Sorgen, die sie alle durchlitten hatten.

Besonders Eowyn zeigte sich betroffen. „Können wir ihn sehen?", fragte sie mit rauer Stimme und befeuchtete ihre trockene Kehle mit einem Schluck Wein. Boromir stieß einen Seufzer aus.

„Es tut mir leid, dich enttäuschen zu müssen liebe Schwägerin. Herr Elrond lässt nur bestimmte Personen zu ihm und das auch nicht besonders regelmäßig. Er braucht noch viel Ruhe, was sich schon alleine dadurch beweist, dass er viel schläft. Aber ich werde ihm ausrichten dass ihr hier seid. Heute nachmittag darf ich nämlich endlich wieder zu ihm – das erste Mal seid mehr als vier Tagen!"

Eowyn war die Enttäuschung deutlich anzusehen, doch sie schien zu verstehen und nachdem sie nun alle Bescheid über Aragorn wussten, wandten sie sich anderen Themen zu. Laietha berichtete von ihrer mühsamen Suche nach den Familien der Kinder und Eowyn, die ein weiches Herz hatte, sagte ihrer Freundin sofort Hilfe zu. Auch sie wollte sich nützlich machen.

Boromir war außer sich vor Freude, als sein Bruder versprach, ihn bei den Anhörungen und Berichten zu unterstützen. Vielleicht wandte sich nun endlich das Blatt zum Guten.

Schlussendlich hatte auch Bergil noch eine gute Nachricht zu verkünden.

„Meine Frau ist heute mit den Kindern zurück in die Stadt gekommen und sie hatte eine großartige Nachricht für mich." Er genoss die gespannten Blicke seiner Freunde auf sich und lachte schließlich laut.

„Stellt euch vor – in gut fünf Monaten werde ich noch einmal Vater!"


	64. Kapitel 62: Gute & schlechte Nachrichten

62 62. Kapitel: „Gute und schlechte Nachrichten"

Boromir suchte am frühen Nachmittag die Gemächer auf, in denen Aragorn lebte und war nicht verwundert, dass es Herr Elrond selbst war, dessen ruhige Stimme ihn zum Eintreten aufforderte. Der Elbenfürst saß in einen hohen Lehnstuhl und hielt ein Buch in Händen, einen dicken Folianten, dessen Aufschrift verriet, dass sich dessen Inhalt mit Heilkräutern, Giften und Rauschmitteln befasste.

Aragorn selbst ruhte auf einer der gepolsterten Bänke an den hohen Flügelfenstern, das Gesicht der Sonne zugewandt und die Augen geschlossen. Sein gleichmäßiger, tiefer Atem verriet, dass er tief und fest schlief.

Auf jedem Tisch, und auch auf den Kommoden, die sich im Zimmer befanden, standen unzählige Fläschchen, Karaffen, Phiolen und Kannen und der unverkennbare Geruch nach Kräutern und Essenzen hatten den Duft vertrieben, der sonst diesen Räumlichkeiten anheim war und der so unablässig zu Aragorn gehörte, wie die Farbe seiner Augen. Es war der Geruch der weiten Ebene gewesen, durchzogen von einer Spur der Wälder um Bruchtal und einem ganz besonderen Anteil, den Boromir nicht zuordnen konnte – eben der Geruch seines Schwagers.

Erinnerungen, an die vielen, gemütlichen Stunden, die er hier gemeinsam mit Laietha, Elladan und Elrohir in der Gesellschaft von Aragorn zugebracht hatte, verdrängten nur für einen Bruchteil lang die Gewissheit, dass er sich hier in einem Krankenzimmer befand und wenn der Duft nicht ausgereicht hätte, ihm dies zu versichern, so reichte ein Blick in das Gesicht des Patienten.

Elrond räusperte sich und holte Boromir in die Wirklichkeit zurück. Als sich ihre Blicke trafen, sah Boromir den Unmut, mit dem sein Schwiegervater die Pergamente musterte, die er unter dem Arm trug.

„Hatte ich mich nicht klar genug ausgedrückt, Boromir? Aragorn darf sich unter keinen Umständen aufregen. Er ist noch weit davon entfernt, wieder gesund zu sein und das Letzte, was er brauchen kann, sind Berichte, die eben dies bewirken."

Boromir reichte seinem Schwiegervater lächelnd den Stapel Papiere. „Keine Dokumente für Aragorn, Herr Elrond! Vielmehr sind dies Schriftstücke, die ich Euch von Laietha geben soll. Sie hoffte, Ihr könntet darin vielleicht etwas finden, das Aragorn helfen könnte. Sie hat sie von einer alten ‚Kräuterhexe', irgendwo …", er holte weit mit den Armen aus, „…irgendwo in Gondor eben."

Elrond nickte zum Dank, hielt es jedoch nicht für nötig, sich wegen seiner falschen Mutmaßung zu entschuldigen. Da Boromir das Verhalten der Elben - vor allem das seines Schwiegervaters – kannte, ging er nicht weiter darauf ein und ließ es auf sich beruhen.

Stattdessen fragte er: „Wie lange schläft er schon? Wird er bald erwachen, oder habt Ihr wieder mit diesem schrecklich übelschmeckendem Tee nachgeholfen?"

Elrond blätterte durch die Seiten der Schriftstücke und sah nicht auf, als er antwortete.

„Dieser Dickschädel verweigert den Tee nun schon mehr als zwei Tage – obwohl es besser für ihn wäre, er würde ihn trinken. Aber so war er schon immer. Estel hat immer vor mir zu verbergen versucht, wie stark seine Schmerzen wirklich sind." Der Herr von Imladris seufzte. „Es kann meiner Erfahrung nach nicht mehr lange dauern, bis er erwacht. Es wird bald Zeit für… Er wird bald erwachen."

Boromir verstand, als der Blick seines Schwiegervaters zu der Karaffe mit dem mit Gift versetzen Wein schweifte.

Elrond bedeckte seine Augen kurz mit seiner Hand, so als wolle er die Müdigkeit vertreiben, doch sie stand so deutlich in dessen Zügen, dass diese Geste nicht wirklich half.

„Wann habt Ihr Euch das letzte Mal etwas Schlaf gegönnt, mein Herr?", fragte Boromir. „Ihr solltet Euch ebenfalls etwas ausruhen. Geht doch in die große Halle, dort ist Laietha mit unseren Gästen. Es würde Euch nicht schaden, einmal etwas anderes zu sehen, als die Wände dieses Zimmers."

Elrond wollte schon widersprechen, doch Boromir ließ ihn nicht zu Wort kommen. „Selbst Linnyd gönnt sich ab und zu etwas Schlaf. Ich werde hier bleiben und Euch rufen lassen, wenn er erwacht und Euch braucht", fügte er noch hinzu.

Fast glaubte Boromir, sein Schwiegervater würde sich weigern, doch schließlich legte er den Folianten mit den Pergamenten zur Seite und stemmte sich aus dem Sessel.

„Danke Boromir. Ihr wisst, wo Ihr mich finden könnt." Und damit verließ er das Zimmer.

Boromir sah auf, als Aragorn sich im Schlaf zu regen begann und klappte das Buch zu, indem er lustlos geblättert hatte. Seine Gedanken wanderten immer wieder in eine andere Richtung, oder er hatte seinen Blick auf den schlafenden Mann gelenkt.

So leise wie möglich erhob er sich nun, legte das Buch beiseite und trat an Aragorns Lager. Erst zögernd, dann aber entschlossen, berührte er mit einer Hand dessen Arm, um ihm das Gefühl zu vermitteln, nicht alleine und sicher zu sein. Vielleicht würde es ihm helfen, wieder tiefer und ruhiger in den Schlaf zu gleiten, denn dass er diesen benötigte, sah man nur zu deutlich in seinen Zügen.

Sein Bemühen schien auch erst zu wirken, doch schließlich war zu erkennen, dass Aragorn erwachte. Sein Atem wurde rascher, flacher und er begann sich zu regen, bis er die vom Schlaf verhangenen grauen Augen aufschlug und aufsah.

„Linnyd?" Seine Stimme war rauer, als Boromir sie in Erinnerung hatte, doch trotz des leichten Wehmutes darüber, musste er grinsen. Aragorn musste viel für die Elbin empfinden und er schien sie bisher bei jedem Erwachen an seiner Seite angetroffen zu haben, weshalb er sie nun auch bei sich vermutete.

„Nein, mein Lieber. Nicht Linnyd! Ich bin es – Boromir." Daraufhin blinzelte Aragorn, um seine Sicht zu klären und richtete sich unbeholfen auf.

„Boromir." Aragorn lächelte leicht. Dann wanderte sein Blick suchend durch das Zimmer und er hob scheinbar überrascht die Augenbrauen, als er den Lehnstuhl leer vorfand. Herr Elrond schien wohl ebenfalls immer anwesend zu sein, wenn er erwachte.

„Wie fühlst du dich?", fragte Boromir und musterte ihn so prüfend, dass Aragorn seinen Blick fast körperlich spürte.

„Was willst du hören?", entgegnete dieser voll Hoffnung, ihn von seiner Ernsthaftigkeit und der Wahrheit über sein Befinden abzulenken. Er wusste selbst, welch erbärmlichen Anblick er bot – schließlich besaß auch er einen Spiegel!

Boromir zog die Augenbrauen hoch und begegnete seinem Blick. „Nun, da nur du und ich in diesem Zimmer sind, denke ich, dass du ruhig ehrlich sein kannst. Und versuche ja nicht, mir etwas vorzumachen! Man kann dir den Schwertarm bis auf den Knochen aufschlitzen und du würdest das als harmlosen Kratzer bezeichnen – ich kenne dich!"

Aragorn seufzte ergeben, musste angesichts dieses Vergleichs jedoch darum kämpfen, seine Gesichtsmuskeln unter Kontrolle zu halten. „Ich fühle mich fürchterlich… dumm!"

„Aragorn…!"

Dieser jedoch senkte kurz den Blick, bevor er Boromirs wieder begegnete. „Nein. Im Ernst, Boromir. Ich komme mir wirklich dumm vor. Wie konnte ich nur so blind sein? Warum habe ich nicht erkannt, warum es mir immer schlechter ging? Immerhin verstehe ich einiges von Kräutern und Heilkunde. Ich hätte erkennen müssen, dass es keine Krankheit war, die mich gequält hat!

Und anstatt mich den Personen anzuvertrauen, die mich lieben, habe ich mein wahres Befinden vor ihnen verborgen. Ihnen etwas vorgemacht! _Ada,_ den Zwillingen und Legolas! Dir! Vielleicht wäre alles anders gekommen, wenn ich nicht zu stolz gewesen wäre und ihnen alles erzählt hätte.

Ihr alle habt vermutet, dass etwas nicht mit rechten Dingen zugeht, nachdem die Zwischenfälle sich häuften. Mich oft genug versucht zu warnen. Aber ich habe all euere Warnungen in den Wind geschlagen!

Doch das Schlimmste ist, dass ich mir selbst nicht verzeihen kann! Ich war so vertrauensselig, habe Ruchon so nah an mich und an meine Familie und Freunde heran gelassen. Aber…"

„Kein ‚Aber', Aragorn! Ich weiß, dass du dir am allerwenigsten Vorwürfe machen solltest! Ist der Preis den du bereits zahlst nicht schon hoch genug? Musst du dich jetzt auch noch mit Selbstzweifeln plagen? Verwende deine Kraft lieber darauf, wieder gesund zu werden!"

Aragorn lächelte schwach und nickte Boromir dankbar zu. Es tat gut einmal nicht in der Obhut seines Vaters zu erwachen, der es mit Sicherheit nur gut mit ihm meinte, doch ihn mit seiner Fürsorge auch langsam aber sicher zur Verzweiflung trieb. Mehr noch. Aragorn erhoffte sich, nun endlich etwas darüber zu erfahren, wie es wirklich um Minas Tirith stand.

Er wurde noch ernster.

„Wie hoch ist der Preis wirklich, Boromir? Wie viele Menschen haben mit dem Leben für meine Blindheit bezahlt?"

„Zu viele", antwortete Boromir ausweichend, denn das Bild, der langen Reihen von bedeckten Leichnamen in einer der alten Schenken, die nicht zerstört worden war, stand ihm noch deutlich vor Augen.

So viele Menschen, so viele trauernde Männer, Frauen und Kinder. Boromir schnürte alleine der Gedanke daran die Kehle zu. Jeder hatte einen Menschen, ein Familienmitglied an die Drachen und auch die Hungersnot verloren und er dachte voll Mitgefühl an Laietha und Aiglos.

Sie hatten beide einen Menschen verloren, der ihnen etwas bedeutet hatte. Er sah den Schmerz über diesen Verlust jeden Tag in ihren Gesichtern.

„Weiche mir nicht aus, Boromir. Diese Ungewissheit ist mehr, als ich aushalten kann." Seine Stimme hatte nun einen ärgerlichen Tonfall angenommen. „Ich weiß, was Ada euch befohlen hat, aber denkst du es würde helfen, mir die Wahrheit zu verschweigen? Ich muss wissen, was in meiner Stadt vor sich geht! Ich…"

Plötzlich verzog er das Gesicht vor Schmerz und umschlang seinen Brustkorb. Sein Atem beschleunigte sich und Boromir stieß einen wilden Fluch aus.

Er half Aragorn, sich wieder zurück in die Kissen zu legen. „Siehst du wozu dich diese Wahrheit führt, du Dummkopf! Elrond wird mich vierteilen, wenn du in meiner Gegenwart einen Rückfall erleidest."

Hastig sah er sich im Zimmer um und war schon auf den Beinen, um einen Kelch mit dem Wein zu holen, als eine Hand ihn zurück hielt.

„Warte. Ich will bei klarem Verstand sein, damit ich entscheiden kann, was…"

„Du entscheidest hier erst einmal gar nichts, Aragorn! Sei vernünftig und lass mich die Dinge regeln. Und wenn du schon nicht darauf vertraust, dass ich sehrwohl dazu in der Lage bin, dann wird es dich freuen zu hören, dass wir Hilfe von unerwarteter Seite erhalten haben."

Er ignorierte den beinahe zornigen Blick, den Aragorn ihm zuwarf, der jedoch damit endete, dass dieser die Augen gegen eine neue Schmerzwelle zusammenkniff.

Boromir ließ sich nicht mehr aufhalten, holte den Wein und presste den Kelch gegen Aragorns Lippen. Dieser trank langsam und widerwillig, doch es dauerte nicht lange, bis sich seine Züge entspannten. Er schob den Becher entschieden von sich, noch bevor er ihn ganz geleert hatte.

‚_Alter Sturkopf'_, brummte Boromir in Gedanken, doch er gab sich damit zufrieden, Aragorn wenigstens die Hälfte eingeflößt zu haben. Er bewunderte im Stillen die Nerven seines Schwiegervaters, der sich sonst mit diesem schwierigen Patienten auseinandersetzen musste.

„Was?", fragte er barscher, als er eigentlich beabsichtigt hatte, als er Aragorns intensiven Blick spürte, der auf ihm ruhte.

„Wenn du dich endlich entschieden hast, mir meine Sturheit zu verzeihen, verrätst du mir dann vielleicht, wer gekommen ist, um uns beizustehen?", wagte Aragorn einen neuerlichen Vorstoß und Boromir musste beinahe lachen, als ihm gewahr wurde, dass er es geschafft hatte, Aragorn zurecht zu weisen. Dies gelang ihm immerhin nur äußerst selten.

Ein ehrliches Grinsen trat in sein Gesicht, als er Aragorn die gute Nachricht überbrachte. „Du wirst es nicht glauben, aber heute Morgen stand doch tatsächlich mein Brüderlein vor den Toren der Stadt. Zusammen mit seiner Gemahlin und nicht weniger als zwanzig beladener Karren, bis zum Rand gefüllt mit Lebensmitteln. Sein Fürstentum und die Kolonie der Elben haben alles zusammengetragen, was sie entbehren konnten. Fürs erste dürfte allen Bürgern damit geholfen sein."

Die Erleichterung trieb Aragorn die Tränen in die Augen und er sank tiefer in die Kissen zurück. Boromir gab ihm Zeit, sich wieder zu fangen. „Du wirst sehen…", sagte er schließlich freundlich. „…bald wird auch die Dürre überstanden sein. Die Valar haben es noch einmal gut mit uns gemeint."

„Was genau gedenkst du da zu tun?" Elronds Stimme klang streng und versetzte Aragorn um mindestens ein Jahrhundert zurück, als er noch ein kleiner Knabe gewesen war, der mit der Hand in der Zuckerdose erwischt worden war.

„Wonach sieht es denn deiner Meinung nach aus?", fragte Aragorn leise. Er hatte nicht vor, sich von seinem Vater von seinen Vorhaben abbringen zu lassen, auch wenn er zugeben musste, dass er sich jetzt schon völlig verausgabt hatte. Dabei hatte er gerade erst seine Beine über den Bettrand geschwungen. Nun ja, geschwungen konnte man auch nicht wirklich sagen - besser geschoben?

„Du wirst jetzt Vernunft annehmen und dich wieder hinlegen." Elrond gab seiner Stimme all die Autorität, mit der er seinen Ziehsohn nur dann bedachte, wenn er sich Sorgen um ihn machte. Er wusste selbst, dass Aragorn kein kleines Kind mehr war, aber dennoch wollte er ihn vor allem Unheil dieser Welt bewahren – und wenn nötig auch vor sich selbst.

Doch dieser schien absolut taub gegenüber dem Befehl zu sein, ergriff mit einer Hand den hohen Bettpfosten und zog sich daran hoch. Sofort erwachten die Zimmerwände zum Leben, kamen bedrohlich auf ihn zu, nur um im nächsten Augenblick wieder zurück in die Ferne zu springen. Die leichte Mahlzeit, die Aragorn erst vor einer Stunde zu sich genommen hatte, rebellierte in seinem Magen und er schluckte hart.

‚_Wunderbar'_, dachte Aragorn sarkastisch. _‚Ich werde Ada sicher nicht überzeugen, dass es mir besser geht, wenn ich mein Abendessen vor seinen Füßen erbreche!'_

Doch nach zwei tiefen Atemzügen beruhigte sich sein Magen, der Schwindel verging und auch seine Beine fühlten sich so an, als wollten sie wieder seinen Befehlen gehorchen. Sie waren etwas steif und unkooperativ, doch als er seine Hand von dem Pfosten löste, trugen sie ihn immerhin. Fast hätte er seine eigene Überraschung darüber mit hochgezogenen Augenbrauen verraten.

Elrond schnaubte so laut, um sein Missgefallen zu äußern, dass er Aragorn an ein wütendes Pferd erinnerte und diesmal stahl sich ein Grinsen in sein Gesicht, das er wohlweißlich hinter seinen Haaren verbarg.

„Hilfst du mir, oder soll ich alleine versuchen, ob ich es bis zum Stuhl schaffe?", fragte er versöhnlich und auch wenn sein Vater immer noch abschätzend mit dem Kopf schüttelte, trat er dennoch zu ihm und umfing seine Schultern mit seinen starken Armen.

„_Hannon le, Ada."_ Aragorn drückte zusätzlich kurz dessen Hand und der Groll verschwand aus Elronds Zügen.

Er schaffte es sogar bis an die Türe, den Korridor entlang und bis in sein Beratungszimmer, doch dort ließ er sich mehr als erleichtert auf die großzügig gepolsterte Bank mit den vielen Kissen sinken. Ihm entging jedoch nicht, dass man wohl doch mit seinem Erscheinen an diesem Abend gerechnet hatte, denn es standen Erfrischungen auf dem Beistelltisch, eine Schale mit Elbengebäck und es lag eine Decke auf der Armlehne des Sessels, in dem er sonst zu sitzen pflegte.

Aragorn ließ zu, dass sein Vater ihm half, seine Beine hoch zu legen und dass er ihm Kissen in den Rücken stopfte, die ihn stützten, doch dann wies er jede weitere Fürsorge von sich und lehnte sich zufrieden zurück.

Es verging auch nicht viel Zeit, da betrat Linnyd den Raum und all seine Schwäche wurde in den Hintergrund gedrängt, als er ihrer ansichtig wurde.

Sie grüßte Elrond mit einem respektvollen Nicken, das dieser mit einem Lächeln entgegen nahm und in Aragorn die Frage erweckte, was die beiden bei ihren langen gemeinsamen Wachen an seinem Krankenlager wohl alles besprochen hatten. Er kannte seinen Vater gut genug um zu erkennen, dass Linnyd einen bleibenden Eindruck bei ihm hinterlassen hatte.

Sie durchquerte das Zimmer und nahm völlig selbstverständlich bei Aragorn auf dem Sofa Platz, schmiegte sich in seine Armbeuge und drückte ihm einen Kuss auf die Wange.

„Schön, dich so entspannt und…" Sie ließ den Blick über seine Erscheinung wandern. „…und gut gelaunt zu sehen. Habe ich irgendetwas verpasst?"

Aragorn zog sie kurz an sich. „Ich bin einfach froh, dass ich meinen Gemächern endlich einmal entkommen konnte. Und ich freue mich darauf, Faramir und Eowyn endlich zu sehen, um ihnen persönlich zu danken. Außerdem – wer wäre nicht gut gelaunt, wenn er eine Frau wie dich an seiner Seite hätte?!"

„Alter Schmeichler." Sie knuffte ihm spielerisch in die Rippen, die sie leider nur zu deutlich unter dem leichten Hemd spüren konnte. Doch sie hatte sich vorgenommen, sich heute abend nicht von trüben Gedanken plagen zu lassen. Sie freute sich ebenso wie Aragorn, endlich auf Faramir und seine Gemahlin zu treffen.

Sie war dem Fürst von Ithilien und seiner Gemahlin noch nie persönlich begegnet, hatte jedoch schon viel über sie gehört. Über Legolas hatte sie ihnen auch schon mit dem einen oder anderen Ratschlag weiter geholfen und so kannten diese auch die Elbe zumindest von ihrer Person her.

Noch bevor sie die Schritte auf dem Flur vernahm, spürte sie über den Bund mit Laietha, dass diese auf dem Weg zu ihnen war und kaum einige Minuten später, trat die Frau lachend ein, begleitet von Boromir und auch ihrem Schwager und ihrer Schwägerin. Sie hatte sich bei Eowyn untergehakt und diese lachte ebenso ungezwungen, wie Laietha. Man sah auf den ersten Blick, wie gut sich die Frauen verstanden.

Eowyn blickte zu ihr und Aragorn hinüber und auch wenn sie immer noch lächelte, so verschwand doch der Glanz aus ihren Augen. Sie konnte ihre Gefühle über Aragorns Anblick nicht verbergen, denn das Lächeln strafte ihren wahren Empfindungen Lügen.

Aragorn schien dies ebenfalls nicht zu entgehen, doch auch er lächelte, streckte ihr herausfordernd die Hand entgegen und zog sie zu einer Umarmung zu sich hinunter. „Eowyn? Träume ich noch, oder bist du es tatsächlich?", fragte er neckend und lächelte leicht.

Eowyn erwiderte es, auch wenn sich ihr Herz dabei zusammenzog und ergriff dann seine Hand, als sie sich von ihm löste. „Kein Traum, mein König. Ich bin es wirklich…Aber ich wünschte, ich würde träumen. Du siehst fürchterlich aus. "

Aragorns Blick wurde dunkler und er drückte sacht ihre zierlichen Finger. Darauf gab es nichts zu entgegnen, aber ihre Offenheit erfüllte sei Herz mit Wärme.

Aragorn drückte abermals Eowyns Hand. Es tat gut sie bei sich zu haben und er empfand wieder diese innere Verbundenheit, die er schon vom ersten Tag an wahrgenommen hatte, seit er sie kennen gelernt hatte. Anfangs hatte er es sich nicht erklären können, doch dann hatte ihn die Erkenntnis wie ein Blitz getroffen. Sie teilten ein sehr ähnliches Schicksal!

Ebenso wie er selbst hatte Eowyn in einer Rolle leben müssen, die nicht ihrem Wunsch und Willen entsprochen hatte. Ihr starkes Gemüt, die Überzeugung und Kraft, ihrem Onkel und Bruder in Zeiten des Krieges beizustehen waren eingesperrt gewesen in den Zwängen der Rollenverteilung und des Anstandes.

Sie war zwar in der Kampfkunst unterrichtet worden, doch nicht wirklich ernst genommen worden und König Theoden hatte diesen Unterricht auch nur bedingt geduldet. Doch anders als Aragorn, hatte sie immer dagegen angekämpft sich in ein Schubfach pressen zu lassen. Oft hatte sie dafür spöttische Worte von ihrem Onkel und Bruder geerntet, wurde als aufsässig und rebellisch bezeichnet und die Frauen Rohans hatten oft hinter vorgehaltener Hand über sie getuschelt.

Letztendlich hatte sie jedoch sich und allen anderen bewiesen, was wirklich in ihr steckte – hatte Ruhm und Ehre auf dem Schlachtfeld erlangt und niemand wagte es mehr, sie wegen ihrer eigentümlichen Handlungen zu belächeln.

Aragorn selbst hatte jedoch nicht nur den Ansprüchen seiner Familie gerecht werden müssen. Im Laufe seines Lebens hatte er in so viele Rollen schlüpfen müssen, dass er manchmal heute noch nicht wusste, wer er wirklich war.

Estel, der Ziehsohn Elronds und Bruder der Elbenzwillinge. Streicher der Waldläufer, Anführer der Dûnedain, Thorongil, der Heerführer Gondors, Aragorn der Sohn Arathorns, Dunai oder aber König Elessar?

Er wusste es wirklich nicht. Er wusste nur, dass nur Linnyd es schaffte all diese Männer in ihm zu vereinen, anzuerkennen und bedingungslos zu lieben. Und das Einzige was sie von ihm erwartete, war, dass er diese Liebe erwiderte. Doch selbst ihr fiel es schwer, ihn zu verstehen, wenn er versuchte all diesen Rollen gerecht zu werden. Eowyn hingegen verstand ihn, ohne dass er auch nur ein Wort darüber verlieren musste.

Eowyn erwiderte seinen Händedruck und lächelte ihm mit aufmunterndem Blick zu.

„_Hannon le_, Eowyn. Ich bin froh, dass du und Faramir hier seid. Ihr seid wahrlich willkommen. Auch wenn ich sagen muss, dass Faramir wohl seinen Anstand vergessen zu haben scheint! Hält er es nicht mehr für nötig, den König zu begrüßen?"

Faramir wandte sich lachend um, ließ seinen Bruder mitten im Gespräch stehen, verbeugte sich leicht und ergriff dann die ihm dargebotene Hand im Kriegsgruß und schlug Aragorn dann kameradschaftlich auf die Schulter.

„Ich schließe mich dem Urteil meiner Gemahlin an, mein König. Ihr seht wahrlich nicht gut aus. Aber mir wurde berichtet, dass es Euch schon um einiges besser geht, als noch vor ein paar Wochen. Darum werde ich darüber hinweg sehen."

Aragorn nickte zum Zeichen seines Dankes, doch das Funkeln in seinen Augen verriet, dass er es genoss, diesen Schalk mit seinem Freund zu treiben. Unaufgefordert wechselte dieser dann auch von der förmlichen Anrede zu der alten Vertrautheit.

Eowyn schenkte Linnyd an seiner Seite ein freundliches Lächeln. „Linnyd. Ich freue mich sehr Euch endlich kennen zu lernen. Auch, wenn die Umstände erfreulicher sein könnten…", endete sie leise, mit einem Seitenblick auf Aragorn, der diesem keineswegs entging.

Aragorns Züge verdunkelten sich, doch es war Bestürzung, die in seinen Augen widerspiegelte.

„Sehe ich wirklich so schwach und gebrechlich aus? Ich meine – ich bin ja nicht blind – aber ich hatte keine Ahnung, dass es so schlimm ist…"

Eowyn sah ihn beinahe zärtlich an. „Du warst ehrlich zu mir, also will ich ehrlich zu dir sein. Du siehst aus, als wärst du dem Tod näher, als dem Leben." Sie schluckte und Aragorn sah, dass ihre Augen verdächtig schimmerten, deshalb beeilte er sich zu entgegnen:

„Auch wenn ich so aussehe, so kann ich dir versichern, dass es mir hervorragend geht! Und zum Beweis könnte ich jetzt mein Versprechen einlösen und mit der hübschesten Frau aus ganz Rohan den Tanz nachholen, den ich ihr schulde." Beinahe spitzbübisch lächelte er sie an und war erleichtert, als Eowyn dieses erwiderte.

Und so verlief dieser Abend gelöst und das erste Mal seid langer Zeit in Ruhe und Frieden. Legolas und die Zwillinge stießen etwas verspätet zu ihnen und auch sie waren in guter Stimmung. Es tat allen unendlich gut, wieder beisammen zu sein und nicht von größeren Sorgen geplagt zu werden. Es schien tatsächlich, als haben die Valar ein Einsehen mit ihnen gehabt und befunden, dass diese Gruppe Menschen und Elben genug ertragen hatte in den letzten Wochen und Monaten.

Doch es gab etwas, das Aragorn dennoch nicht entging und er konnte sich nicht länger zurückhalten, auch wenn er ahnte, dass er damit wieder einen schlafenden Dämon weckte.

„Laietha? Wo steckt eigentlich Aiglos? Ich habe mich darauf gefreut, ihn heute auch endlich zu Gesicht zu bekommen. Es geht ihm doch gut, oder?" Fast schaffte er es nicht, das Zittern aus seiner Stimme heraus zu halten. Und als er die Blicke sah, die seine Schwester mit seinem Vater tauschte, glaubte er sein Herz würde vor Furcht aussetzen zu schlagen.

„Es geht ihm gut, Bruderherz. Er lässt sich entschuldigen und lässt dir ausrichten, dass er dich morgen besuchen kommt, sobald es seine Zeit zulässt." Doch Aragorn gab sich so schnell nicht zufrieden, vor allem fiel er nicht so leicht auf Laiethas bemüht heiteren Tonfall herein. Er kannte sie zu lange und zu gut.

„Was hat ihn denn aufgehalten?", bohrte er und merkte am Rande, dass alle anderen Gespräche verstummt waren und jeder seine Aufmerksamkeit auf sie gerichtet hielt.

Laietha versuchte es mit der halben Wahrheit. „Er ist mit Etienne zusammen. Du weißt doch, wie Jungs in dem Alter sind. Sie sitzen zusammen und brüsten sich mit ihren Heldentaten…"

„Verkaufe mich nicht für dumm, Lai! Ich kenne diesen Blick. Du verheimlichst mir etwas. Warum ist Aiglos wirklich nicht hier?"

Es war schließlich Elladan, der sich ein Herz fasste und seine Schwester erlöste. Er berichtete über die Rolle der Jungen, die diese beim Finden der Dracheneier gespielt hatten und verheimlichte diesmal auch nicht, das Albion dabei sein Leben für Etienne geopfert hatte. Er sprach leise und ruhig und ließ Aragorn dabei nicht aus den Augen.

Als er schließlich endete, weinte Linnyd stumm an Aragorns Seite und auch Laietha standen Tränen in den Augen. Aragorn zog Linnyd an sich und küsste geistesabwesend ihren Haarschopf, doch diese Geste sollte nur von seiner eigenen Bestürzung ablenken. Er hatte Albion wirklich gemocht.

Dieser kleine, junge Knappe war freundlich und herzlich gewesen und hatte ihnen die triste Stallarbeit oft mit seinen Witzen und Neckereien erträglicher gemacht. Es waren diese wenigen Momente gewesen, in denen Aragorn zumindest zu einem Lächeln in diesen schweren Zeiten verleitet worden war. Er würde ihm fehlen. Und wenn er schon so empfand, wie mochte es Aiglos und Etienne da ergehen. Es zeichnete seinen Neffen aus, dass er sich so intensiv um Etienne kümmerte.

Eine unangenehme Stille breitete sich im Beratungszimmer aus, denn jeder schien an die vielen Opfer zu denken und vor allem an die Trauernden. Es gab viele Lücken, die nie wieder geschlossen werden würden, Wunden, die lange bräuchten, um zu verheilen, vielleicht aber auch niemals. Aragorn reichte ein Blick zu Laietha, um dies bestätigt zu bekommen. Sie trauerte nicht nur um Eban, sondern auch darum, dass ihr junger Sohn eine solche Erfahrung schon so früh in seinem Leben gemacht hatte.

Würden Aiglos und auch Etienne den Verlust ihres Freundes jemals ganz verwinden? In Linnyds Augen hatte er selbst nach all den Jahrhunderten noch den Schmerz gesehen, den sie wegen Tanhil empfand. Würden die beiden es schaffen, all diese schrecklichen Erlebnisse jemals zu verarbeiten?

Die Wut, die Aragorn auf Ruchon wegen all dieser Folgen hegte, erwachte erneut zum Leben, aber auch die feine Stimme, die ihm ins Ohr flüsterte, dass er selbst vielleicht all das hätte verhindern können, wenn er aufmerksamer gewesen wäre.

Plötzlich fühlte er sich unsagbar müde und als er die Hand hob, um sich die Augen zu reiben, bemerkte er, dass diese wieder leicht zu zittern begonnen hatte. Seinem Vater, der ihn die ganze Zeit über nicht aus den Augen gelassen hatte, bleib dies natürlich nicht verborgen.

„Estel", sprach er leise, aber bestimmt. „Das war ein langer Abend. Du solltest es nicht gleich übertreiben. Es ist Zeit…"

„_Mae._ Du hast sicherlich recht." Obwohl Linnyd ihn stützte, kam er kaum aus eigenen Kräften auf die Beine und einen Augenblick lang war er beschämt, dass seine Schwäche für alle Anwesenden so offensichtlich war. Doch er nahm Elladans Hilfe dankbar an, der sich stumm mit ihrem Vater verständigte und ihn dann mit Linnyd aus dem Zimmer führte.

Als sich die Türe hinter ihnen geschlossen hatte, seufzte Elrond hörbar.

„Warum musste er aber auch ausgerechnet nach dem Grund für Aiglos' Abwesenheit fragen", stieß Laietha beinahe zornig hervor, doch sie kannte die Antwort eigentlich. Es war unmöglich, Aragorn etwas vorzumachen, vor allem, wenn es dabei um jemanden ging, der ihrem Bruder so viel bedeutete wie ihr Sohn. Aber zusätzliche Sorgen, waren nun das Letzte, was er gebrauchen konnte.

Boromir legte ihr zärtlich die Hand auf den Arm „Du hast es immerhin versucht, mein Herz."

„Und hat es etwas genützt? Nein! Hast du gesehen, was diese Nachrichten bewirkt haben? Es schien ihm den ganzen Abend soweit gut zu gehen, bis er von Albions Tod erfahren hat."

Elrond beugte sich leicht zu Laietha hinüber und versuchte es mit einem aufmunternden Lächeln.

„Das war ganz bestimmt nicht der einzige Grund, Laietha. Dies war immerhin der erste Tag, an dem er das Bett verlassen hat. Auch wenn wir es noch so sehr wünschen – er wird noch lange mit den Folgen dieser Vergiftung zu kämpfen haben."

Laietha nickte verstehend. Niemand wusste besser als sie, wie schwer Aragorn es haben würde, wieder zu seiner alten Stärke zu finden. Es würden gute und schlechte Tage kommen, nach jedem besseren auch ganz sicher wieder einige schreckliche und solche, die zu ertragen waren.

Und sie wusste auch, dass sie nicht dazu in der Lage war, Aragorn davor zu bewahren. Doch sie wünschte sich, sie könnte wenigstens alle Umstände von ihm fern halten, die seinem Heilungsprozess schadeten. Geduld war nie einer seiner Stärken gewesen und sicherlich würde er wieder viel zu früh damit beginnen, sich um die Belange der Stadt zu kümmern, die doch eigentlich bei Boromir und Faramir nun in den besten Händen waren.

Aber vielleicht gab es ja doch noch eine Möglichkeit, ihm die nötige Ruhe zu verschaffen. Vielleicht könnte sie…

Plötzlich breitete sich ein Lächeln auf ihrem Gesicht aus, das alle Anwesenden verwunderte.

„Ich habe eine Idee", verkündete sie verschwörerisch.


	65. Kapitel 63: Knappe oder nicht Knappe

63

**63. Kapitel: „Knappe, oder nicht Knappe - das ist hier die Frage!"**

Das Scheppern und Klirren von Geschirr weckte Aragorn aus dem Schlaf und benommen bedeckte er seine Augen mit der Hand, um das Licht der Nachmittagssonne auszuschließen.

Er blinzelte einige Male gegen die Helligkeit an, dann reckte er sich langsam und spürte dabei einen Gegenstand in seinem Rücken, dessen Kante sich in seine Wirbelsäule bohrte. Noch ganz gefangen in den Resten des Schlafgewebes schob er die andere Hand unter die Decke und zog umständlich daran, um ihn ans Tageslicht zu befördern.

Es handelte sich um die kleine Schachtel, die Laietha ihm an diesem Morgen mitgebracht hatte, als sie ihn gemeinsam mit Boromir und Elrond besucht hatte, und die ein ganz besonderes Pfeifenkraut enthielt, das nur sehr schwer zu besorgen war in dieser Gegend.

Sie hatte es ihm, begleitet von einem strengen Blick ihres Vaters, überreicht und dabei verschmitzt gelächelt. „Als kleiner Ansporn, rasch wieder gesund zu werden", hatte sie gemurmelt, während sie sich zu ihm herunter gebeugt und ihm einen Kuss auf die Stirn gehaucht hatte.

Danach hatten Elrond, Boromir und sie es sich in den Lehnstühlen gemütlich gemacht und den Vormittag damit verbracht, über alles Mögliche zu reden.

Irgendwann hatte sein Vater sich verabschiedet und als es Aragorn einige Zeit später nicht mehr gelang, ein Gähnen zu unterdrücken, hatten auch seine Schwester und sein Schwager das Zimmer verlassen.

Doch Aragorn konnte sich nicht daran erinnern, eingeschlafen zu sein. Eigentlich hatte er noch etwas lesen wollen.

Richtig, das aufgeschlagene Buch lag noch immer auf seiner Decke und als er es aufhob, erkannte er, dass er noch immer an der gleichen Stelle war, wie am Vormittag.

Er musste also tatsächlich mitten beim Lesen eingeschlafen sein! Einfach so – am helllichten Tag. Und nicht nur das. Er schien so tief geschlafen zu haben, dass er das Mittagessen versäumt hatte.

Das erneute Klappern von Tellern und Gläsern brachte ihn zurück zu dem Grund, warum er aufgewacht war und keinen Moment später klopfte es auch schon an seine Zimmertüre. Doch es war ein verhaltenes Klopfen, so, als bemühe sich der Verursacher, den Patienten nicht zu wecken, sollte er noch schlafen. Und tatsächlich wurde jetzt ganz langsam die Klinke heruntergedrückt und die Türe leise geöffnet.

Aiglos' Kopf schob sich durch den entstandenen Spalt und der fragende Ausdruck auf seinem Gesicht verschwand, als er seinen Onkel erblickte.

„Komm schon herein, mein Junge. Ich bin wach…"

Aiglos grinste und stieß die Türe mit seinem Fuß weiter auf. Er jonglierte ein völlig überladenes Tablett auf seinen Armen und mehr als einmal drohten die Teller, Schüsseln und Gläser darauf, herunter zu rutschen.

Doch schließlich stellte er es unversehrt auf den Beistelltisch und lachte triumphierend auf!

„Geschafft! Elladan hat gewettet, ich würde es noch nicht einmal von der Küche bis in die Halle schaffen."

Auch Aragorn lächelte, weil er sich nur zu gut daran erinnerte, um was er immer mit seinem Bruder gewettet hatte, als er noch in Aiglos' Alter gewesen war. Es war die Art seines Ziehbruders gewesen, seinen Ehrgeiz zu steigern und tatsächlich hatte er so einiges geschafft, von dem er vorher angenommen hatte, dazu niemals fähig zu sein.

Auch nachdem er Elladans List durchschaut hatte, hatte er dennoch die Wetten nicht ausgeschlagen, da Elladan äußerst begehrenswerte wie nützliche Einsätze bot.

So war er etwa das ein oder andere Mal um einen ungeliebten Dienst herumgekommen, war aber auch ebenso auf diese Weise zu seinem Stiefelmesser, dem reich verzierten Jagddolch, einem hervorragenden Bogen, Angelhaken und neuem Zaumzeug gekommen.

Aragorn wartete, bis sein Neffe den Tisch fertig gedeckt hatte und nutzte diese Zeit, um ihn eingehend zu betrachten. Auch wenn Aiglos sich bemühte, so durchschaute er dessen aufgesetzte Heiterkeit sofort. Er sah die Spuren der letzten Wochen, die in seinem Gesicht geblieben waren.

Die halbmondförmige Narbe war – wie Linnyd es prophezeit hatte – zu einer schmalen Sichel verblasst und er hinkte kaum noch. Seine Schultern waren breiter geworden und er schien überhaupt kräftiger geworden zu sein, seine Muskeln zeichneten sich deutlich unter der leichten Kleidung ab.

Das Schlacksige und Ungelenke war von ihm abgefallen und er schien sich nicht mehr selbst mit Armen und Beinen im Weg zu stehen. Er war schlicht und ergreifend dabei, zu einem Mann heranzuwachsen.

Aragorn seufzte, weil er zu der Erkenntnis kam, dass er den kleinen, stürmischen und wilden Jungen vermissen würde.

„Komm, Onkel Aragorn. Du sollst essen, solange es noch heiß ist." Aiglos trat zu ihm und half ihm auf die Füße, ohne erst eine Aufforderung dafür zu brauchen. Ebenso breitete er den Morgenmantel über Aragorns Schultern aus und stützte ihn, bis er den Stuhl erreicht hatte und sich darauf nieder ließ. Elrond hatte seinen Enkel wirklich gut unterwiesen, bevor er ihn zu seinem Ziehsohn gelassen hatte!

Nicht weniger gut hatte sein Vater es augenscheinlich mit seiner Mahlzeit gemeint, denn diese würde wahrlich auch für drei Personen reichen. Aiglos nahm Aragorn gegenüber Platz und schaute mit wachsamen Augen zu, wie sein Onkel zu speisen begann, doch bereits nach wenigen Bissen legte Aragorn die Gabel zur Seite.

„Aiglos?" Sein Neffe sah ihm geradewegs in die durchdringenden, grauen Augen. „Deine Mutter hat mir von dem berichtet, was mit deinem Freund Albion geschehen ist… Geht es dir gut?"

Aiglos war nur einen Wimpernschlag lang die Trauer anzusehen, dann hatte er seine Gesichtszüge wieder unter Kontrolle. „Es geht mir gut. Ehrlich. Ich…"

„Warum spielst du mir dieses Theater vor, Aiglos?", unterbrach Aragorn ihn betroffen. „Das bist nicht du, der hier vor mir sitzt! Egal, was dein Großvater oder deine Mutter dir gesagt haben – ich kann die Wahrheit vertragen."

Schweigen breitete sich aus, indem Aiglos überall hinsah, nur nicht zu seinem Onkel – zum Bett, aus dem Fenster, auf seine Hände. Doch schließlich konnte er Aragorns Blick nicht länger ausweichen. In seinen Augen standen eine Vielzahl von Gefühlen und Fragen und vor einigen Wochen hätten dort sich dort sicher auch noch Tränen befunden. Doch heute bebte seine Stimme nur leicht.

„Ich kann nicht… ich weiß nicht, wie ich das in Worte fassen kann. Es ist so unwirklich und gleichzeitig so real. Vor kurzem war Albion noch so lebendig, heiter und fröhlich und nun… ist er einfach nicht mehr da. Und doch ist es, als könne jeden Augenblick die Türe in unserem Knappenzimmer aufgerissen werden und er käme hereingestürmt."

„Ich verstehe…", doch Aiglos schien die Bemerkung nicht wirklich zu hören. Er redete einfach weiter, als hätte Aragorn nichts gesagt.

„Ich bin… auch, ich weiß nicht was ich bin! Traurig, verzweifelt, wütend, zornig… und hilflos. Traurig wegen Albion, verzweifelt wegen dir und Etienne, wütend und zornig auf Ruchon und… hilflos eben. Ich konnte nichts tun, um all das zu verhindern! Oder? Und ich kann nichts tun, um diese schrecklichen Ereignisse ungeschehen zu machen. Aber ich wünschte, ich könnte es!"

„Nicht nur du fühlst so, Aiglos. Und glaube mir, du solltest dir am Wenigsten Vorwürfe machen. Niemand konnte etwas ändern, an dem, was Ruchon der Stadt, den Menschen darin und uns angetan hat. Aber…", er atmete tief durch. „… aber wir müssen alle versuchen, damit so gut es geht zu leben. Es wird irgendwann besser werden – erträglicher. Nichts kann dir deinen Freund zurückbringen und er wird dir wahrscheinlich in vielen Momenten in deinen Leben schmerzlich an deiner Seite fehlen. Aber glaube mir. Ein Teil von Albion wird immer bei dir sein. Er lebt weiter in deinen Erinnerungen, deinem Herzen. Und dieses Wissen wird dir Trost spenden, da bin ich ganz sicher."

Wieder kehrte Stille ein, doch diesmal lag ein gewisser Friede darin, den Onkel und Neffe genossen. Aragorn gab Aiglos etwas Zeit, die Worte, die er ihm mit auf den Weg gegeben hatte, zu verarbeiten und nahm noch einige, lustlose Bissen seiner Mahlzeit. Aiglos war aufgestanden und an eines der Fenster getreten. Er blickte hinaus in den sonnenbeschienenen Garten und hing seinen Gedanken nach.

Aragorn schaffte es, wenigstens einen Bruchteil der Speisen seine Kehle hinunter zu zwingen, dann jedoch kapitulierte er und befand, dass es nun an der Zeit wäre, für einen kleinen Spaziergang. Er hatte lange genug innerhalb seines Palastes gesessen und er sehnte sich plötzlich nach dem Gefühl der Sonne auf seinem Gesicht und dem Wind in den Haaren.

Er schob entschieden den Stuhl zurück, woraufhin Aiglos sich sofort zu ihm umwandte und forderte seinen Neffen gutgelaunt auf: „Hole mir doch bitte Hemd und Hosen aus meinem Schrank, ebenso wie die Stiefel und einen leichten Mantel. Wir werden uns etwas die Füße vertreten."

Aiglos rührte sich nicht, öffnete und schloss jedoch einige Male den Mund, wie ein Fisch auf dem Trockenen. Was auch immer er zu sagen beabsichtigte, er musste sich erst einmal räuspern, um seine Stimme wieder zu finden.

„Aber… Großvater meinte… Ich kann doch nicht einfach…"

„Aiglos?"

„Ja, Onkel?"

„Dies wird die erste Lektion sein, die du bei mir offiziell als Knappe lernen wirst! Du musst immer die Befehle deines Dienstherrn befolgen. Und nun - hol mir die Sachen!"

Aiglos war nur zu einem Nicken fähig, ging zum Schrank und begann darin zu kramen, während Aragorn sich auf das Bett nieder ließ und sich des Morgenmantels und des Schlafhemdes entledigte. Dabei wartete er gespannt auf eine Reaktion von Aiglos auf seine Worte und tatsächlich brauchte er nicht lange zu warten.

Dieser hielt plötzlich abrupt mitten in seiner Suche inne, zögerte, wandte sich Aragorn zu und fragte langsam.

„Könntest du das bitte noch einmal wiederholen? Ich meine, die Sache mit dem ‚offiziell'… Wie genau meintest du das?" Hoffen und Bangen schwang in seiner Stimme mit und Aragorn war ehrlich amüsiert.

„Wie ich es gesagt habe, mein Junge. Dies war die erste offizielle Lektion, die ich dir als dein Dienstherr erteilt habe! Deine Eltern…"

Weiter kam er nicht. Aiglos stieß einen Jubelschrei aus, verwandelte sich für einen traumhaften Augenblick lang wieder in das Kind, das Aragorn so sehr liebte und warf sich in seine Arme.

„Danke Onkel Aragorn! Das werde ich dir nie, niemals vergessen!"

Aragorn drückte ihn fest an sich und kämpfte die Rührung hinunter, die ihm Tränen in die Augen trieb. Er erwiderte die Umarmung fest und klopfte Aiglos kameradschaftlich auf die Schulter.

Als sie sich schließlich voneinander lösten, hatten sie sich beide wieder gefangen.

„Und? Willst du nicht wissen, wie ich das geschafft habe?", fragte Aragorn verschwörerisch und forderte Aiglos gleichzeitig mit einem Nicken Richtung Schrank auf, ihm endlich seine gewünschten Kleidungsstücke zu bringen.

Aiglos grinste. „Mir fällt jedenfalls nichts ein, mit dem sie sich bestechen lassen könnte! Aber ich bin mir sicher, du wirst es mir gleich erzählen – ob ich es hören will, oder nicht…"

„Als ob du nicht neugierig wärst!", höhnte Aragorn und versuchte das Hemd aufzufangen, das Aiglos ihm zuwarf. Er verfehlte es knapp, weil ein Windstoß es kurz vor ihm herumwirbelte und es fiel zu Boden. Er bückte sich, um es aufzuheben. Zu spät erkannte er seinen Fehler, denn als er sich wieder aufrichten wollte, begann das Zimmer vor seinen Augen zu verschwimmen und mit einem aufkeuchen presste er die Lider zusammen.

Plötzlich ergriffen ihn erstaunlich kräftige Hände, stützten ihn und drückten ihn dann entschieden auf das Bett zurück. Er fühlte, wie seine Beine höher gelagert wurden und als er die Augen aufschlug, blickte er in das Gesicht seines Neffen. Dessen Lächeln wirkte nicht wirklich überzeugend, denn es erreichte dessen Augen nicht, in denen Sorge stand. Seine Worte bestätigten dies.

„Ich glaube, dass Mama mich nur aus einem Grund bei dir lässt… nämlich damit ich auf dich aufpassen kann, wenn sie wieder zu Hause ist! Und wie es scheint, ist dies eine ihrer guten Ideen. Für heute kannst du deinen Spaziergang jedenfalls vergessen!"

„Du kennst deine Mutter verdammt gut, Bürschchen. Sie hat es nicht ganz so direkt formuliert wie du, aber im Grunde trifft es den Punkt." Aragorn nahm dankbar das Glas Wasser, das Aiglos ihm reichte und trank einen Schluck, bevor er weiter sprach.

„Ich kenne sie nämlich ebenso gut und durchschaue ihre Taktik – vor allem, wenn sie genau die Argumente vorbringt, um mich zu überzeugen dich hier zu behalten, die ich bei unserem ersten Gespräch über deine Ausbildung angeführt habe!"

Aiglos zog die Augenbrauen hoch, aber Aragorn tat ihm den Gefallen nicht, auch nur eines dieser Argumente zu wiederholen. In Wahrheit fühlte er sich plötzlich so kraftlos, als habe er nicht den halben Tag lang geschlafen, sondern schwerste Arbeit verrichtet und er verfluchte sich für diese Schwäche. Doch er schob diese beiseite, und versuchte es mit einem kaum wahrnehmbaren Lächeln.

„Dabei fällt mir ein, dass du mir dafür noch einen Gefallen schuldig bist…"

Aiglos nickte nur. „Jeden, den du willst. Aber nur, wenn du dich etwas ausruhst. Also, was soll ich tun?"

„Diesen schrecklichen Bart in deinem Gesicht entfernen…", murmelte Aragorn und schaffte es nicht länger, die Augen geöffnet zu halten.

„Gerne… Er juckt sowieso fürchterlich!", entgegnete Aiglos leise. „Aber jetzt gehe ich Großvater holen damit er nach dir sieht." Auf Zehnspitzen verließ er den Raum.


	66. Kapitel 64: Alles wird gut

64

**64. Kapitel: „Alles wird gut"**

Es war angenehm an diesem Nachmittag. Die Sonne hatte sich hinter ein paar Wolken verborgen, auch wenn diese keinen Regen versprachen. Die Vorhersagen von Etiennes Großvater schienen sich zum ersten Mal als falsch zu erweisen.

Etienne saß mit dem Rücken an einen ausgetrockneten Brunnen im Innenhof des Palastes gelehnt und beobachtete Aiglos bei seinen Privatstunden mit Hauptmann Bergil. Es würde nicht mehr lange dauern, bis auch er endlich seine Stunden wieder aufnehmen durfte.

Aiglos war in dieser Hinsicht ein ausgesprochen tröstlicher Leidensgenosse. Auch wenn es seinem Bein inzwischen schon wieder sehr gut ging, hing er doch sehr hinter dem Übungsprogramm der Knappen zurück. Aber er wich eben so wenig von seiner Seite, wie Etienne es in den Wochen zuvor getan hatte.

Wenn die anderen Knappen ihre Waffenübungen absolvierten, fuhr Aiglos mit seinem Unterricht fort. Etienne nahm die Stunden zwar eher, um ihn nicht zu kränken, aber er musste zugeben, dass er selbst inzwischen besser lesen und schreiben konnte, als sein Lehnsherr.

Seinen Traum Gelehrter zu werden, hatte er zusammen mit Albion begraben und während der Stunden, die Aiglos ihm gab, glaubte er oft das entsetzliche Quietschen eines Steins auf Albions Dachschindel zu hören.

Er und ein Gelehrter – das waren Träume eines Jungen gewesen, aber Etienne war kein Kind mehr. Zwar hatte Aiglos ihm gegenüber schon einmal erwähnt, dass Frau Linnyd ihn gewiss unterrichten würde und er ihr in der Bibliothek zur Hand gehen könnte, aber Etienne hatte immer neue Entschuldigungen erfunden.

Er würde in Zukunft dahin gehen, wohin Aiglos ging – und da der sich in den Kopf gesetzt hatte, einer der besten Soldaten des Königs zu werden, wusste Etienne, wo sein Platz war. Er würde niemals zulassen, dass Aiglos etwas zustieß – obwohl es im Moment für seinen Freund recht eng wurde...

Bergil hatte Aiglos mit ein paar Schlägen aus seiner überlegenen Position vertrieben. Der junge Mann tastete sich nun vorsichtig rückwärts, dabei den Schlägen seines Angreifers eher schlecht als recht ausweichend.

Während Aiglos sich mit seinem Hauptmann abmühte, saß seine Mutter gelassen im Gras neben Etienne, verfolgte scheinbar mit einem halben Auge den Kampf, während sie Rosalies Haare mit einer Bürste bearbeitete.

„No tiriel, Aiglos, dravo fair", sagte sie fast beiläufig und Etienne hätte dem Einwurf Laiethas sicher keine Bedeutung geschenkt, aber Aiglos wusste anscheinend, was die elbischen Worte zu bedeuten hatten und führte einen schnellen Schlag auf Bergils rechte Seite aus.

Die Kriegerin nahm einige Strähnen von Rosalies dichtem Haar zur Hand und begann damit, es zu einem kunstvollen Zopf zu flechten. Sie sah kurz auf, um sich einen Überblick über das Kampfgeschehen zu verschaffen.

„Fair, heir, fair, dravo gorn." Rechts, links, rechts, mit starken Schlägen. Das Blatt wendete sich für Aiglos und nach dieser Schlagsalve hatte er wieder die Oberhand in diesem Kampf gewonnen. „Tiro i dalaf!" Die Anweisung seiner Mutter kam keine Sekunde zu früh und Aiglos stolperte nicht in der tiefen Kuhle, die Bergil kurz darauf fast zu Fall brachte.

Bergil holte zu einer Finte aus, die ihm für gewöhnlich die Führung eines Kampfes sicherte, aber Laietha hatte diesen Zug schon zu oft gesehen. „Magol am, Aiglos", rief sie und ihr Sohn riss das Schwert in die Höhe und parierte den Schlag ohne Probleme. Laietha wand ein Lederband um das Ende von Rosalies Zopf. Bergil ließ sein Schwert sinken und schenkte seiner Freundin einen giftigen Blick.

Aiglos ließ sich japsend ins trockene Gras fallen und nahm dankbar einen Schluck verdünnten Wein von Etienne entgegen. „Nicht schlecht", flüsterte sein Freund und Aiglos grinste breit. Er wusste genau, wem er es zu verdanken hatte, dass er sich so gut geschlagen hatte.

Laietha setzte ihr unschuldigstes Lächeln auf. Es mochte ihr während ihrer Kindheit viel Ärger erspart haben, den meist ihre Brüder ausbaden mussten, aber auf Bergil hatte es anscheinend keine Wirkung. Er ging vor ihr in die Hocke und kniff die Augen zu Schlitzen zusammen.

„Willst du nicht, dass dein Sohn lernt, dass es auch ehrenhaft sein kann, einen Kampf zu verlieren?" Seine Freundin gab Rosalie einen Klaps auf den Po und das Mädchen sprang zu ihren Freunden hinüber, denen sie ihren schönen Zopf vorführte.

Laietha reichte Bergil einen Kelch mit Wein und lachte leise. „Es ärgert dich doch nicht wirklich, dass er dich besiegt hätte, nicht wahr? Außerdem hättest du jeden meiner Hinweise verstanden, wenn du damals mein Angebot angenommen hättest, dich in der elbischen Sprache zu unterweisen."

Der Hauptmann schnaubte verächtlich, aber als er in Laiethas Unschuldsmiene blickte, konnte auch er sich ein Lächeln nicht mehr verkneifen. „Du kannst nicht ewig hier sitzen bleiben und ihm Anleitungen geben", frohlockte er und ließ sich neben ihr nieder. „Fünf Minuten Pause, Aiglos, dann werde ich deine Mutter knebeln und du kannst es noch einmal versuchen."

Rosalie quietschte vor Lachen, als Etienne sie mit dem Ende ihres Zopfes am Ohr kitzelte und Laietha lächelte leicht. „Es ist schön, die Kleine so glücklich zu sehen. Sie wird immer fröhlicher und sie hat Etienne und Aiglos sehr gern." Sie biss sich auf die Lippe und Bergil legte unaufgefordert den Arm um ihre Schulter.

„Es gibt keine Hoffnung mehr darauf, ihre Eltern zu finden, nicht wahr?" Laietha schwieg einen Augenblick lang, bevor sie ihm Antwort gab.

„Estel fir methen sagen die Elben – die Hoffnung stirbt zuletzt", entgegnete sie dann leise, darauf bedacht, dass die Kinder sie nicht hörten. „Aber es wird von Tag zu Tag unwahrscheinlicher, dass wir jemanden finden."

Dank Eowyns tatkräftiger Hilfe hatten sie in den letzten Tagen viele der Kinder doch noch mit ihren Familien vereinen oder in Pflegefamilien unterbringen können, aber selbst wenn sie allen Kindern, die unter ihrem Schutz standen wieder ein zu Hause geben konnte, würde sie doch nicht eher zufrieden sein, als dass auch Rosalie wenigstens einen Onkel oder eine Tante gefunden hatte. Kein Kind sollte erleben müssen, was ihr widerfahren war.

Hastige Schritte näherten sich dem Hof und es dauerte nicht lange, bis Wranjas silberner Haarschopf in der Tür erschien. So schnell die ältere Dame konnte, eilte sie zu Laietha. Die Kriegerin zog gespannt eine Augenbraue hoch und erwartete geduldig den Bericht der Frau. Diese hielt sich außer Atmen die Seite, ein seltsames Leuchten in den Augen.

„Ihr müsst kommen, Frau Annaluva, rasch." Sie bemühte sich darum, nicht laut zu sprechen. Eine Ahnung keimte in Laietha, aber sie bezwang das flaue Gefühl in ihrer Magengrube, das sie jedes Mal erfüllte, wenn sie die Eltern eines Kindes gefunden zu haben glaubten. Sie hatten sich schon oft getäuscht und jedes enttäuschte Kindergesicht traf sie selbst wie ein Stich ins Herz.

Laietha klatschte in die Hände. „Komm Rosalie! Lassen wir die Herren noch ein wenig hier allein, damit sie nicht mehr so tun müssen, als hätten sie Manieren." Das Mädchen lachte, Aiglos sah seine Mutter empört an und Etienne kratzte sich verlegen hinterm Ohr.

Das Mädchen erhob sich lachend und rannte geschwind auf die Kriegerin zu. „Und was machen wir jetzt, Laietha? Erzählst du mir noch eine Geschichte?" Rosalie streckte ihr die Hand entgegen und die Kriegerin hob sie in ihre Arme. „Nach dem Abendessen. Jetzt wollen wir uns noch etwas ansehen gehen. Wranja hat vielleicht eine Überraschung für uns."

Als sich die Frauen entfernt hatten, begegnete Aiglos dem spöttischen Grinsen seines Ausbilders, der mit seinem Zeigefinger auf das Schwert seines Zöglings deutete. „Komm schon, Aiglos – jetzt kannst du Etienne und mir zeigen, was wirklich in dir steckt."

„Viel Glück", brummte Etienne leise und vergrub seinen Kopf in einem Buch über Heilkunde, das Aiglos heimlich seiner Mutter entwendet hatte. „Du wirst es wohl brauchen." Aiglos ließ die Schultern hängen und fügte sich in das Schicksal, das die Valar für ihn bereithielten.

Je näher sie dem Haus kamen, in dem die elternlosen Kinder untergebracht waren, desto schneller schlug Laiethas Herz. Bei jedem Kind, dessen Eltern sie gefunden zu haben glaubten, fühlte sie sich wie an dem Tag, als sie Eban zum ersten Mal getroffen hatte.

Rosalie hatte die Arme um ihren Nacken geschlungen und flocht die Haare, die sich aus Laiethas Pferdeschwanz gelöst hatten zu kleinen Zöpfen. In ihrem Arm hielt das Mädchen Lilly Straffgürtel. Laietha hatte der Hobbitdame bestimmt schon vier Kleider genäht und Rosalie liebte die Puppe mindestens so sehr wie Luthawen es getan hatte.

Vor den Toren des Hauses konnte sie niemanden ausmachen. Ihr Herz zog sich zusammen bei dem Gedanken daran, dass Wranja sich wohl doch getäuscht hatte. Je näher sie dem Haus kamen, umso langsamer wurden ihre Schritte.

„Gehen wir noch mal zu den anderen Kindern?", fragte Rosalie, die versonnen Laiethas Haar ins Licht hielt und zusah, wie die Sonne, die inzwischen die Wolken verdrängt hatte, es zum funkeln brachte. Laietha nickte leicht.

Wranja legte ihr eine Hand auf die Schulter. „Ich gehe im Haus nachsehen. Vielleicht..." Ein erstickter Aufschrei unterbrach ihren Redefluss und Rosalies Kopf fuhr herum.

Die Zeit schien sich bis ins Unendliche zu dehnen und jede Sekunde brannte sich in Laiethas Herz ein. Sie lockerte ihren Griff um Rosalie, das Kind glitt von ihrem Arm und stürmte auf die Frau zu, die gerade aus dem Haus getreten war und sie mit weit aufgerissenen Augen anstarrte.

Es bestand kein Zweifel, dass es sich nicht um einen Irrtum handeln würde. Die Frau hatte dasselbe Haar, dieselben Augen wie das Mädchen und Rosalies Reaktion verriet, dass es sich gelohnt hatte, die Hoffnung nicht aufzugeben.

Endlich erwachte die Frau aus ihrer Starre, breitete die Arme aus, stürzte Rosalie entgegen und zog das Kind fest in ihre Arme. Sie schwenkte die Kleine herum, strich ihr immer wieder beruhigend übers Haar, während heiße Tränen ihre Wangen überströmten und nichts als ersticktes Schluchzen über ihre Lippen kam.

Laietha selbst fühlte, wie ihre Augen zu brennen begannen und schließlich ihre Wangen feucht wurden. Mit dem Ärmel wischte sie sich die Tränen aus den Augenwinkeln. Es war ihr in diesem Augenblick, als könne sie fühlen, was in Rosalies Mutter vorging.

Sie atmete tief durch und obwohl sie so lange auf diesen Augenblick gewartet hatte und sich aus vollstem Herzen für das Mädchen freute, wusste sie doch, dass ihr das Mädchen sehr fehlen würde. Sie wollte die beiden nicht in ihrer Wiedersehensfreude stören und machte sich daran, zu gehen.

Urplötzlich blickte die Frau auf, sah sich suchend um und als sie Laietha erblickte, wischte auch sie sich die Tränen fort und kam mit langen Schritten auf Laietha zu. „Wartet!", rief sie laut und Laietha blieb stehen.

„Warte, Laietha!", meldete sich auch Rosalie zu Wort. Sie machte sich von ihrer Mutter los und rannte zu der Kriegerin. Laietha ging in die Hocke. Rosalie fiel ihr um den Hals und drückte ihr einen feuchten Kuss auf die Wange. Boromirs Frau zögerte einen winzigen Moment, aber dann schlang auch sie die Arme fest um das Mädchen und presste das Kind an ihre Brust.

„Das ist meine Mama", flüsterte Rosalie und die Stimme des Mädchens war so voll Glück, dass sie heiser krächzte. „Das habe ich mir fast gedacht", schmunzelte Laietha und lockerte ihre Umarmung. Sie erhob sich, um der Frau in die Augen sehen zu können. Das Glück und die Fassungslosigkeit darin trafen sie wie ein Faustschlag und fast wäre sie zurück getaumelt.

Die Frau hätte ihre Tochter sein können – sie war nur um weniges älter als Luthawen und für einen Augenblick verschlug es beiden Frauen die Sprache.

Sie starrten einander eine Weile lang nur an. Plötzlich machte Rosalies Mutter einen Satz nach vorne und warf sich Laietha um den Hals. Heiße Tränen befeuchteten den Stoff ihrer Tunika und nach einem winzigen Moment des Zögerns, legte Laietha ihre Arme um die Frau.

„Wir haben gedacht, sie wäre tot! Mein Mann war verletzt, wir sind aus der Stadt geflohen. Ihr Onkel kam in die Stadt, um sie zu suchen, aber er ist nicht zurückgekommen. Mein Vater kam in die Stadt. Unser Haus war ein Trümmerhaufen und es gab so viele Tote." Immer wieder schüttelten erstickte Schluchzer die Frau und Laietha strich ihr beruhigend über den Rücken.

„Mama, du musst nicht mehr weinen – mir fehlt nichts. Alles ist jetzt gut!" Rosalie klammerte sich an das Bein ihrer Mutter und imitierte Laiethas tröstende Geste. „Aiglos hat Wort gehalten, Mama. Er hat immer auf mich aufgepasst, so wie auch Etienne und Albion..." Ihre Stimme brach ab und auch sie begann leise zu schniefen.

Vielleicht waren es die Tränen ihrer Tochter, die Rosalies Mutter wieder zu sich brachten. Sie löste sich aus Laiethas Umarmung und beugte sich zu ihrem Kind hinab.

„Ich sehe es. Wie schön du aussiehst – wie eine richtige Prinzessin. Du musst mir und Vater alles berichten, wenn wir bei ihm sind." Ihre Mutter strich ihr lächelnd über das Haar und ließ einen bewundernden Blick über das Kleid schweifen, das sie trug.

Sie schien zu begreifen, wem sie gegenüber stand und verbeugte sich tief vor Laietha. Die Kriegerin errötete. „Wir schulden euch unendlich viel Dank, Frau Annaluva – das ist doch euer Name, wenn ich mich nicht irre."

Laietha schluckte. Sie schätzte es nicht, wenn man sie aufgrund eines Titels anders behandelte als andere. Sachte berührte sie die Frau an der Schulter und bedeutete ihr, sich zu erheben. „Nicht doch, bitte..." Rosalie lachte laut. „Jetzt sind deine Wangen so rot wie deine Haare, Laietha!"

Sich nun wieder ihres Standes bewusst werdend, standen die beiden Frauen sich verlegen gegenüber. „Verzeiht, meinen Ausbruch...ich war nicht bei Sinnen, es war respektlos und...wir haben nicht viel zu geben. Ich weiß nicht, wie ich euch danken kann..." Aber Laietha winkte ab.

„Ich weiß, wie ihr euch gefühlt haben müsst. Auch ich habe Kinder. Zu wissen, dass Rosalie ihre Eltern wieder hat, ist mehr als Dank genug."

Mit einem Lächeln kniete die Kriegerin neben Rosalie nieder. Sie strich dem Mädchen eine Haarsträhne aus der Stirn. „Jetzt heißt es wohl Abschied nehmen für uns." Rosalie schloss sie fest in den Arm.

„Du kannst Aiglos und mich jederzeit besuchen, Rosalie. Du weißt ja, wo du uns findest, nicht wahr?" Das Mädchen nickte heftig. „Das werde ich ganz bestimmt machen. Ich werde euch Kuchen mitbringen. Meine Mama macht den besten Kuchen von der Welt und sogar in unserem Viertel!" Beide Frauen lachten und da es daran nichts auszusetzen zu geben schien, stimmte Rosalie mit ein.

Sie sprachen noch eine Weile miteinander, während Rosalie, an ihre Mutter gelehnt, mit der Hobbitpuppe spielte. Sie war überglücklich gewesen, als Laietha ihr gesagt hatte, sie könne sie wirklich behalten.

Niemand von ihnen konnte sagen, wie lange sie dort gestanden und miteinander gesprochen hatten und es musste weit nach der Abendessenszeit sein, als sie aufbrachen. Laietha sah ihnen noch lange nach, als Rosalie an der Hand ihrer Mutter in den Straßen der Stadt verschwand.

„Als ich Aiglos zum ersten Mal gesehen habe, dachte ich, er wäre ein Prinz, Mama, wie aus einem Märchen. Er hatte ein wunderschönes Pferd und ich durfte darauf reiten! Und Etienne ist furchtbar stark, das kannst du glauben. Er hat sogar Aiglos bei den Knappen besiegt und Aiglos kämpft sehr gut – fast so gut, wie Laietha. Und Laietha kann sehr schön singen. So stelle ich es mir vor, wenn die Elben singen. Ich habe dich und Papa so vermisst. Ich wollte euch so gerne die Geschichten erzählen, die mir Laietha erzählt hat und Papa hätte Boromir bestimmt gemocht..."

Roxane wagte es nicht, den Redefluss ihrer Tochter zu unterbrechen. Sie konnte ihr Glück, dass sie ihr Kind endlich wieder sicher und wohlbehalten in den Arm schließen konnte, noch gar nicht fassen. Rosalie hatte großes Glück gehabt. Und wenn dieser Aiglos sie nicht zu Frau Annaluva gebracht hätte, wäre Rosalie vielleicht wirklich in eine Pflegefamilie gekommen und sie hätten nie erfahren, dass das Kind noch am Leben war.

Ihre Nachbarin hatte sie nach ihrer Rückkehr zu dem Haus geschickt, in dem die Kinder untergebracht waren, die von ihren Familien getrennt worden waren. Auch wenn alles dagegen gesprochen hatte, dass sie Rosalie nach so langer Zeit noch wieder sehen würde, hatte sie doch so sehr darauf gehofft. Und nun war sie hier – und redete in einem Fort! Roxane lachte laut vor Glück.

Plötzlich verstummte ihr Kind und Rosalie begann sich in ihrem Arm zu winden. „Lass mich runter, Mama, bitte!" Roxane verzog verwundert das Gesicht, aber sie tat, was Rosalie erbeten hatte und lockerte ihren Griff. Geschwind preschte Rosalie davon und Roxane hatte Mühe zu folgen. Wo wollte ihre Tochter nur hin?

„Aiglos! Etienne! Wartet!" Rosalie war froh, als ihre Freunde sie bemerkten und kurz vor den Knappenquartieren inne hielten. Ein Lächeln trat auf das Gesicht der jungen Männer und Rosalie begrüßte sie freudestrahlend.

„Was machst du denn so spät noch hier draußen?", wollte Aiglos wissen und sah sich suchend um. „Ist meine Mutter bei Hauptmann Bergil und reibt ihm unter die Nase, dass ich ihn bei unserem letzten Kampf auch ohne ihre Hilfe fast geschlagen hätte?"

Rosalie schüttelte den Kopf und das breite Lächeln, das den jungen Männern schon aufgefallen war, als ihre Freundin sich genähert hatte, blieb auf ihrem Gesicht bestehen. Sie sah aus, als würde sie im Dunkeln leuchten. Das Mädchen wollte ihnen unbedingt etwas erzählen und Etienne nickte ihr aufmunternd zu. „Was gibt's?"

Erst jetzt bemerkten die zwei die junge Frau, die zu ihnen aufgeschlossen hatte und sie mit durchaus freundlichen Blicken musterte. Als wären sie Spiegelbilder, zogen sich die Mundwinkel der Freunde in die Höhe und sie strafften sich rasch, nur um sich artig vor der Frau zu verbeugen.

„Das ist meine Mama! Meine Mama hat nach mir gesucht! Sie hat nicht aufgehört, so wie Eban es gesagt hat! Aiglos, du musst deiner Mama sagen, Eban hatte recht!" Roxane musste sich so fühlen, wie Laietha wenige Stunden zuvor, als die beiden Knappen sich tief vor ihr verbeugten.

„Ich habe schon viel von euch gehört", lächelte sie und beugte ebenfalls ihr Haupt. „Ich weiß gar nicht, wie ich euch danken kann, dass ihr auf meine Tochter acht gegeben habt."

„Aiglos hat mich sogar vor einem Drachen beschützt, Mama!", fiel ihr Rosalie ins Wort und Roxanes Augen weiteten sich vor Erstaunen.

„Schließlich habe ich versprochen, dich zu beschützen, oder?", murmelte der Junge verschämt.

„Ich denke, wir müssen uns jetzt verabschieden", lenkte Roxane sanft ein. „Schließlich wartet dein Vater auch schon sehnsüchtig auf Nachricht. Er macht sich gewiss schon Sorgen." Rosalie nickte eifrig. „Natürlich! Oh, ich freue mich, Papa wieder zu sehen. Heute Nacht habe ich sogar von ihm geträumt – da musste ich schrecklich weinen."

Etienne seufzte leise. „Wenn du jetzt zu deinen Eltern zurückgehst, werden wir uns sicher nicht mehr jeden Tag sehen." Auch Aiglos wirkte betrübt bei dieser Erkenntnis und Rosalie ließ angesichts der traurigen Mienen ihrer Freunde ebenfalls den Kopf hängen.

„Nein, jeden Tag kann ich euch sicher nicht besuchen kommen, aber Laietha hat versprochen, dass ich euch sehen kann, wann ich mag. Du hast doch nichts dagegen, wenn ich die beiden besuche, nicht wahr, Mama?"

Rosalie sah bittend zu Roxane auf. Ihre Mutter schenkte ihr ein liebevolles Lächeln. „Natürlich, aber nun verabschiede dich für heute von deinen Freunden, ja?"

Aiglos beugte sich zu dem Mädchen hinunter und drückte sie fest an sich. „Ich bin froh, dass du deine Mutter wieder hast"; flüsterte er und Rosalie nickte. „Ich auch."

Auch Etienne ging in die Knie und sah dem Mädchen lange in die Augen. Dann schmunzelte er und schloss sie in seine Arme. „Vergiss uns nicht, ja? Und pass gut auf dich auf." Rosalie kuschelte sich dicht an Etienne und legte ihren Kopf auf seine Schulter. „Ich werde euch nie vergessen, das verspreche ich. Und ich komme euch bald besuchen. Inzwischen pass auf Aiglos auf. Manchmal ist er ein bisschen zerstreut."

Etienne schmunzelte und sah aus dem Augenwinkel heraus, wie sein Freund in gespielter Empörung die Arme vor der Brust verschränkte. „Hey, das habe ich gehört!"

Rosalie ergriff die Hand ihrer Mutter und drehte sich noch einmal zu ihren Freunden um. „Schlaft gut!" Sie winkte ihnen zu und ließ sich dann von ihrer Mutter fortführen. Roxane hatte das Gefühl, als würde sie die Namen Aiglos und Etienne in den nächsten Tagen noch sehr oft hören.

Etienne und Aiglos sahen sich ein wenig wehmütig an. Das Mädchen würde ihnen gewiss fehlen. Seit sie beide nicht an allen Übungen teilnehmen konnten, war Rosalie fast wie ein Schatten für sie geworden. Trotzdem waren sie froh, dass sie schlussendlich doch noch ihre Mutter gefunden hatte.

Aiglos zog eine hohe, schmale Flasche aus seinem Hemd hervor. „Ich schlage vor, wir treffen uns im Schuppen, wenn die anderen schlafen. Wie es aussieht, haben wir heute etwas zu feiern."


	67. Kapitel 65: Aus Kindern werden Leute

65

**65. Kapitel: „Aus Kindern werden Leute"**

„Langsam wird es übersichtlicher in unserem Haus. Heute Morgen hat sich doch noch der Onkel des kleinen Yeorn angefunden und die Zwillinge Halla und Salli sind bei einer Bauernfamilie untergekommen, die ihren kleinen Sohn bei einem der Angriffe verloren haben. Noch ein paar Wochen und alle Kinder werden sicher untergebracht sein, Frau Annaluva."

Wranja war außer Atem, als sie ihren Bericht beendet hatte, denn Laietha machte sich nicht die Mühe, ihre Arbeit zu unterbrechen. Dennoch war die ältere Frau froh, als sie das Lächeln auf dem Gesicht ihrer Herrin bemerkte. Laietha streckte sich und wischte sich den Schweiß von der Stirn. Die schmutzigen Hände hinterließen eine dunkle Spur auf ihrer hellen Haut.

„Gut, sehr gut, Wranja. Ich werde später kommen und noch einmal nach dem Rechten sehen, wenn ich..." Die ältere Frau winkte ab.

„Lasst es gut sein. Wir werden auch einen Abend ohne euch zurechtkommen. Hauptmann Bergil kann schließlich nicht auf euch verzichten und die Arbeit bei uns ist überschaubar geworden. Besonders, seit Frau Eowyn uns so hilfreich zur Hand geht."

Im Grunde war Laietha froh, wenn sie an diesem Abend ein wenig eher zu Bett gehen konnte. Die körperlichen Anstrengungen der letzten Tage machten sich Abend für Abend bemerkbar. Erst in der letzten Nacht war sie einfach ins Bett gefallen und hatte es nicht einmal mehr geschafft, sich die Stiefel auszuziehen. Aber es gab eben einfach zu viel Arbeit und zu wenig Hände in der Stadt.

„Danke, Wranja, ich werde auch nicht jünger. Dafür verspreche ich dir, morgen abend wieder bei euch zu sein. Dann muss Bergil eben jemand anderen für seine Übungen finden." Die beiden Frauen verneigten sich knapp voreinander und schon war Wranja in der Menschenmasse verschwunden, um dafür zu sorgen, dass jedes Kind pünktlich sein Mittagessen erhielt.

Laietha seufzte und griff nach einem weiteren Trümmerstück. Sie trug es hinüber zu dem Karren, auf dem sich schon ein ganzer Berg solcher Steine türmte. Noch ein paar Monate und die Stadt würde von den Trümmern befreit sein. Laietha konnte es kaum noch erwarten, bis auch die letzten Mahnmale an die schweren vergangenen Monate beseitigt sein würden. Es wurde Zeit, dass zumindest äußerlich wieder Normalität Einzug hielt.

Die Mittagssonne brannte in ihrem Nacken und sie würde gewiss bald einen Sonnenbrand haben. ,Nur noch ein wenig. Nur noch, bis der Karren voll ist, dann werde ich mich in den Schatten setzen und etwas essen', dachte sie und bückte sich nach dem Teilstück eines gesplitterten Balkens.

„Mama!" Die vertraute Stimme ließ sie zusammenfahren und mit einem Ruck wirbelte sie herum, ließ den Balken fallen, verfehlte nur um Haaresbreite ihren Fuß und traute ihren Augen kaum. Dort saß Luthawen auf ihrer Stute, Olbern an ihrer Seite und starrte sie aus großen Augen an.

Einen Augenblick lang konnte sich keine der beiden Frauen rühren, aber dann sprang Luthawen hastig von ihrem Pferd und rannte mit gerafftem Rock auf ihre Mutter zu. Laietha blieb kaum Zeit, die Arme auszubreiten und ihr Kind fest an sich zu drücken.

„Wie geht es Papa und Onkel Aragorn...ist er...?" Luthawens Stimme versagte und ihre Mutter hörte, wie sie schwer schluckte und um ihre Beherrschung kämpfte. Sie küsste ihre Tochter sacht auf den Scheitel. „Hab keine Sorge – es geht beiden soweit gut. Dein Onkel ist auf dem Weg der Besserung. Alles was deinem Vater fehlt ist eine gute Mütze voll Schlaf."

Erstickte Schluchzer drangen an Laiethas Ohr und sie strich Luthawen behutsam über das wild gelockte Haar.

„Ich hatte solche Angst, Mama, als ich deine Nachricht bekam. Wir sind so schnell gekommen, wie wir konnten und die ganze Zeit dachte ich nur: ,Es muss etwas Entsetzliches passiert sein!' Der Bote hat uns von den Drachen erzählt. Ich hatte es mir schlimm vorgestellt, aber was uns hier erwartet hat...ich habe nicht geglaubt, einen von euch lebend zu sehen!"

Die junge Frau schlang ihre Arme nur noch fester um Laiethas Hals und vergrub ihren Kopf an deren Schulter. „Sch, ruhig, ruhig, es ist ja alles gut, Lutha. Du musst nicht weinen." Aber ihre Stimme strafte ihre Worte Lügen, denn sie selbst konnte das Zittern darin nicht verbergen.

Laietha war in diesem Augenblick froh, dass ihre Tochter nicht eher gekommen war. Sie machten große Fortschritte mit den Aufräumarbeiten und Aragorn ging es von Tag zu Tag besser, aber die Tränen in den Augen ihrer Tochter waren ein Spiegelbild dessen, wie die Stadt auf jemanden wirken musste, der nicht das ganze Ausmaß der Zerstörung gesehen hatte. Und wie erst würde sie auf ihren Onkel reagieren, der immer noch blass und krank aussah?

Eine schwere, warme Hand legte sich auf die Schulter der Kriegerin und bevor sie sich versehen konnte, zog Olbern sie in eine herzliche Umarmung. „Du kannst dir nicht vorstellen, wie froh wir sind, dich zu sehen, Laietha."

Ihr zukünftiger Schwiegersohn musterte sie eingehend, als er sich aus ihren Armen gelöst hatte. Ein leichtes Lächeln trat auf seine Züge. „Denk nicht, ich wollte dir Honig um den Mund schmieren, aber du siehst besser aus, als bei unserem letzten Treffen. Du bist nicht mehr so blass."

Luthawen nickte leicht. „Ja, er hat Recht, Mutter. Du siehst nicht mehr so krank aus." Laietha wischte sich mit dem Ärmel über das Gesicht und ein Lächeln umspielte ihre Mundwinkel. „Das ist der Schmutz."

Sie klopfte ein wenig Staub von ihren eigenen Kleidern und untersuchte auch das Kleid ihrer Tochter auf Schmutzspuren. Dann nahm sie Luthawen bei der Hand.

„Kommt mit. Ihr werdet sicher hungrig und durstig sein. Wenn ihr euch etwas erholt und erfrischt habt, werden wir in aller Ruhe reden. Heute nachmittag werden wir deinem Onkel einen Besuch abstatten und ich denke, dass auch Aiglos zu uns stoßen wird. Außerdem bin ich mir sicher, dass dein Vater ganz aus dem Häuschen vor lauter Freude sein wird, wenn er dich zu Gesicht bekommt."

Allein bei der Vorstellung, endlich ihren Vater und Onkel wiederzusehen, machte Luthawens Herz einen Freudensprung. Erst jetzt bemerkte sie, wie sehr ihr die Familie gefehlt hatte. Olbern drückte fest ihre Hand. Er griff nach dem Zaumzeug der Pferde und folgte seiner Verlobten, die bereits Arm in Arm mit ihrer Mutter auf dem Weg in die Feste war.

Boromir streckte seine nackten Füße unter dem Tisch aus. Der Steinboden war angenehm kühl und ein Seufzer der Erleichterung entrang sich seiner Kehle. Er sah aus dem Fenster hinaus in den Hof, auf dem sich Menschen tummelten und ihren Arbeiten nachgingen. Rasch befeuchtete er seine trockene Kehle mit einem Schluck Wasser.

Es war entsetzlich warm in Aragorns Arbeitszimmer und er sehnte sich nach Sonne, und frischer Luft. Boromir konnte nicht sagen, wie lange er an diesem Tag schon hier verbracht hatte. Zum Glück hatte ihm Faramir wenigstens die Audienzen für diesen Tag abgenommen. Er schuldete seinem Bruder einen großen Gefallen.

Der Berg von Papieren schien nicht weniger werden zu wollen. Wie hatte sein Vater nur Freude an diesen nie endenden Arbeiten finden können? Er beneidete in diesem Augenblick Laietha, die sicher bald Bergil bei der Ausbildung der Rekruten oder Knappen zur Hand gehen würde.

Eine Stunde, vielleicht auch noch zwei, dann würde er mit den Berichten und Bittstellungen für diesen Tag durch sein und Boromir konnte es kaum erwarten, das Zimmer zu verlassen. Das Klopfen an der Tür ließ ihn zusammenfahren.

,Hoffentlich bringen sie mir nicht noch mehr Papiere', dachte er gequält. „Ja, herein."

Mit allem hätte er gerechnet, aber nicht mit dem freundlichen Gesicht, das in diesem Augenblick hinter der Tür erschien. Fast hätte er den schweren Eichensessel umgestoßen, als er aufsprang und mit ausgebreiteten Armen zu seiner Tochter eilte.

„Lutha! Was tust du hier?" Boromir drückte die junge Frau fest an sich. Er konnte nicht sagen, wie froh er war, sie in diesem Augenblick zu sehen und auch die Tränen, die ihr über die Wangen strömten verrieten, dass sie ebenso froh war, jetzt bei ihm zu sein.

Eine kleine Ewigkeit lang hielten sie sich umschlungen, bis Luthawens Vater die zwei Personen hinter ihr bemerkte. Olbern lächelte seinem Schwiegervater freundlich zu und auch auf Laiethas Zügen lag ein zufriedener Ausdruck.

„Ich hoffe, wir stören dich nicht, Vater. Mutter hat schon gesagt, du hättest viel zu tun..."

Aber Boromir machte nicht den Eindruck, als fühlte er sich gestört, ganz im Gegenteil. Er schlang den Arm fest um die Hüften seiner Tochter und lachte gelöst. „Im Gegenteil, das ist die willkommenste Ablenkung, die ich mir vorstellen kann. Erzähl, wann seid ihr angekommen? Habt ihr schon etwas gegessen?"

Der Krieger trat zu seinem zukünftigen Schwiegersohn hinüber und begrüßte auch ihn mit einem kräftigen Handschlag. Olbern beantwortete ihm die Fragen und als Boromir zu Ohren kam, dass die beiden gleich nach ihrer Ankunft zu ihm geeilt waren, legte er beiden den Arm um die Schulter und führte sie zur Tür.

„Dann wird es höchste Zeit. Ihr müsst halb verhungert sein. Kommt, wir werden dafür sorgen, dass ihr eine Kleinigkeit im Bauch habt, bevor ihr Aragorn besuchen geht."

Weder Luthawen noch Olbern hatten etwas einzuwenden, nur Laietha zog ihren Mann leicht am Ärmel und senkte den Blick zu Boden. „Vielleicht willst du dir vorher noch deine Stiefel anziehen..."

Für einen winzigen Augenblick lag Schweigen über dem Raum, aber dann lachte Boromir leise und machte sich von den jungen Leuten los.

„Ja, du hast wie immer Recht, meine Liebe!", schmunzelte er und begab sich zurück zu seinem Schreibtisch, um seine Stiefel wieder anzuziehen.

Es war ein langer Tag für alle gewesen und nicht nur die jungen Leute waren froh, als sie sich kurz vor Sonnenuntergang in einem der großen Säle einfanden, wo der Tisch bereits mit duftenden Speisen gedeckt war.

Boromir und Laietha hatten sich zurechtgemacht und auch Olbern und Luthawen hatten ihre Reisekleidung gegen ihren Sonntagsstaat getauscht. Auch die Elben waren anwesend und hatten Aragorn der Fürsorge von Linnyd und Legolas überlassen. Nur einer fehlte noch, um das Familientreffen zu vervollständigen - Aiglos.

„Bestimmt hat er wieder die Zeit vertrödelt", murrte Luthawen, aber im Stillen freute sie sich doch, ihren kleinen Bruder endlich zu sehen. Ihre Mutter und ihr Vater hatten geradezu davon geschwärmt, wie vorbildlich sich der Tunichtgut entwickelt hatte und Luthawen würde es erst glauben, wenn sie es mit eigenen Augen sah.

Auch konnte sie etwas Aufmunterung vertragen, denn obwohl es ihrem Onkel ständig besser zu gehen schien und ihre Mutter sie vorsichtig auf das Zusammentreffen mit Aragorn vorbereitet hatte, war sein Anblick doch erschreckend gewesen. Sie war nun von Herzen froh, hier zu sein, wie auch ihr Großvater, der sie sogleich um Hilfe bei der Versorgung der kranken und verwundeten Bewohner der Stadt gebeten hatte.

Und Luthawen würde alles tun, was in ihrer Macht stand. Sie hatte in den letzten Monaten viel dazu gelernt.

Einige Bedienstete hatten bereits Körbe mit duftendem Brot und saftigen Früchten aufgetragen und den Anwesenden lief bereits das Wasser im Munde zusammen, als es endlich an der Tür klopfte und auch Aiglos den Saal betrat.

Hätte sie ihn auf der Straße getroffen, Luthawen hätte ihren Bruder nicht erkannt. Er war gewachsen, sein Gesicht hatte angenehm breite Züge bekommen und die Uniform der Knappen stand ihm hervorragend. Er hatte seine schlaksigen Bewegungen eingebüßt – stattdessen durchschritt er den Raum mit festen Schritten.

Zu Luthawens Überraschung, schenkte ihr Bruder ihnen allen ein entschuldigendes Lächeln und verbeugte sich knapp. „Es tut mir leid, dass ich zu spät komme. Ich hoffe, ihr habt nicht auf mich gewartet, aber es gab einfach noch zu viel zu tun. Etienne und ich haben uns um die Einweisung der ganz neuen Knappen in unseren Quartieren gekümmert und da müssen wir die Zeit vertan haben..."

Boromir winkte ab und unterbrach so den Redefluss seines Jüngsten. „Schon gut, Aiglos. Nimm Platz, damit wir anfangen können. Wir sind alle schon recht hungrig."

Aiglos begrüßte seine Schwester mit einer kräftigen Umarmung. Luthawen konnte eine Weile lang nichts sagen und nur schweigsam essen, denn das neue Benehmen ihres Bruders erstaunte sie über alle Maßen.

Als er ihr unaufgefordert nach dem Essen noch etwas Wein nachschenkte, machte sie ihrer Verwunderung Luft.

„Du meine Güte, du hast tatsächlich Manieren bekommen, Aiglos! Ich wette, das fällt auch den Damen auf." Sie konnte sich ein zufriedenes Lächeln nicht verkneifen, als Aiglos sie mit offenem Mund anstarrte.

Die Gespräche am Tisch um sie herum verstummten, als Aiglos sich mit quietschender Stimme zu Wort meldete. „Bist du verrückt? Das geht dich gar nichts an!" Mit einem diebischen Grinsen beugte sich Luthawen zu ihrem Bruder herüber. „Ach komm, erzähl mir keine Geschichten. Wie heißt das Mädchen, dem du den Kopf verdreht hast?"

Das Gesicht ihres Bruders färbte sich so rot, als wolle sein Kopf mit dem Haar seiner Schwester wetteifern. Dennoch schien er seine Aufregung in den Griff zu bekommen. Er straffte sich und nahm eine aufrechte Haltung an.

„Ich bin der Knappe des Königs, Luthawen. Ich habe keine Zeit, albernen Weiberröcken wie dir hinterher zu jagen. Es gibt weit edlere Beschäftigungen, die meine Aufmerksamkeit fordern." Damit wandte er sich seinem Weinglas zu.

„Sie heißt Ellinore", flüsterte Laietha und ihre Tochter lachte laut.

Es war ein schöner Abend und wenn auch Boromir und seine Frau die Augen verdrehten, wenn ihre Kinder sich neckten, so waren sie doch froh, endlich wieder einmal einen gemeinsamen Abend miteinander verbringen zu können.

Die Sonne war schon lange untergegangen, als sich die Runde auflöste. Die Elben verabschiedeten sich zuerst – Elrond zog es zurück in Aragorns Gemach. Er wollte noch einmal nach seinem Sohn sehen, bevor er sich zur Ruhe begab.

Auch Laietha verabschiedete sich zusammen mit Luthawen und ihrem Verlobten. Sie alle hatten einen langen Tag hinter sich. Allein Boromir und Aiglos blieben in dem großen Raum zurück und nahmen in zwei bequemen Sesseln am Kamin Platz.

Sie genossen die Wärme des offenen Feuers.

Über dem Kamin hing ein Bild von Denethor – es hatte dieselben strengen Züge, die Aiglos an den Portraits seines Großvaters nicht mochte. Er betrachtete es eingehend, aber es wollte ihm einfach nicht gefallen. Jedes Mal, wenn er im Palast auf Bildnisse seines Großvaters stieß, musste er an den Tag in den Totenhallen denken.

Der Tag, an dem er Albion verloren hatte. Der Tag, als Denethor die Stadt vor den Drachen gerettet hatte. Aiglos hatte seinem Vater davon berichtet, was er gesehen hatte – oder geglaubt hatte zu sehen. Boromir hatte nicht gelacht, nur schweigsam genickt.

Auch jetzt folgte er den Blicken seines Sohnes und Aiglos vermochte seinen Gesichtsausdruck nicht zu deuten. „Ich mag es nicht, wenn sie seine Augen so hart zeichnen. Als kleines Kind habe ich mich vor diesen Bildern gefürchtet."

Es war nicht leicht zu deuten, was sein Vater dachte, wenn das Gespräch auf Denethor kam, aber schließlich schenkte Boromir seinem Sohn noch etwas Wein ein und prostete ihm zu. Auch Aiglos erhob seinen Kelch. Er war überrascht, als sein Vater doch das Gespräch auf seinen Großvater lenkte.

„Ich habe mich auch oft vor diesen Bildern gefürchtet. Vielleicht zeigen sie ihn, wie er sein konnte. Ich habe viele Seiten an ihm kennen gelernt. Die Bilder zeigen ihn nicht, wie er war, bevor meine Mutter starb. Damals war er anders, aber er hatte auch noch nicht die Sorgen zu tragen, die später auf seinen Schultern lasteten. Heute verstehe ich manches besser, Aiglos."

Boromir vermochte nicht zu sagen, was mit ihm geschehen wäre, wenn er die Verantwortung seines Vaters zu tragen gehabt hätte. Nein, wahrscheinlich hätte er nicht den Mut gehabt in einer Zeit, geprägt von Krieg und Tod Kinder in die Welt zu setzen.

An seinen Vater hatte er gute und schlechte Erinnerungen, aber eins wusste er genau – Denethor hatte seine Mutter geliebt. Ihr Tod hatte die ganze Familie ins Unglück gestürzt. Er hatte es nicht verstanden – ein zehnjähriger Knabe konnte solche Dinge nicht verstehen, er sollte sie auch nicht verstehen können, aber seit dem Tag, an dem er selbst Vater geworden war; sah er einige Dinge anders.

Hätte er die Kraft gehabt, zwei Kinder allein aufzuziehen? Schnell wischte er den Gedanken daran fort. Es hatte keinen Sinn, mit den Gedanken in der Vergangenheit zu schweben. Sein Sohn saß jetzt neben ihm und brauchte einen Vater, mit dem er sprechen konnte.

Aiglos war klug genug, um zu erkennen, dass dies ein besonderer Augenblick war. Denethor musterte seinen Enkel mit strengen, unnachgiebigen Augen. Die Ruhe, die Aiglos an seinem Sarkophag überkommen hatte, wollte sich unter diesem strengen Blick nicht einstellen.

„Wie war er, Vater? Meinst du, er wäre jetzt stolz auf mich?"

Wie oft hatte Boromir es in Gedanken durchgespielt – was sein Vater wohl von seiner Entscheidung gehalten hätte, Laietha zur Frau zu nehmen. Immer wieder war er zu demselben Ergebnis gekommen – sie hätte in seinen Augen nie Geltung gefunden. Und auch ihre Kinder wären wohl in Denethors Augen nie mehr als unglückliche Produkte einer fruchtlosen Liebe gewesen.

Aber Denethor hatte nie etwas von seiner Wahl erfahren. Vielleicht hätte er sich irgendwann an den Gedanken gewöhnt, vielleicht hätte die Tatsache, dass Aragorn und nicht er selbst über Gondor regierte einiges verändert. Und bei aller Härte war Denethor doch ein Mann gewesen, der Tapferkeit erkannte, wenn er sie sah.

Boromirs Augen ruhten eine Weile auf dem Bildnis seines Vaters und seine Gedanken waren für Aiglos nicht zu erraten, aber schließlich trat ein leichtes Lächeln auf sein Gesicht.

„Ich glaube schon. Er wäre ein Narr gewesen, wenn er deinen Wert nicht erkannt hätte. Dein Großvater war ein großer Mann, Aiglos. Er war klug, tatkräftig, stolz und stark. Es war nicht immer leicht, ihm gerecht zu werden, denn was er von sich verlangte, mussten auch andere bereit sein, zu geben. Er war ein großer Mann, aber..."

Boromirs Augen schienen Aiglos nicht mehr zu erblicken. Er sah auf das Bildnis seines Vaters, schien aber irgendwo in der Vergangenheit zu weilen. Seine rechte Hand wanderte zu seinem Herzen und Boromir ließ sie dort ruhen.

Vielleicht hatte es etwas mit den Narben zu tun, die so dicht an seinem Herzen waren, dass Aiglos schon als Kind vermutet hatte, dass sein Vater nur knapp mit dem Leben davongekommen war. Seine Eltern sprachen nie über diese Verletzungen, aber Aiglos hatte immer das Gefühl gehabt, dass sie seinen Vater an eine Schuld mahnten, die er vor langen Jahren auf sich geladen hatte. Aber dieses Geheimnis würden seine Eltern wohl mit ins Grab nehmen.

Die sonst so kräftige Stimme seines Vaters war beinahe ein Flüstern, als Boromir endlich fortfuhr.

„Aber ein großer Mann muss wissen, wo sein Platz ist." Sein Blick richtete sich wieder auf Aiglos und er rang sich ein Lächeln ab. Boromir schien seine Fassung wiedergewonnen zu haben.

Er legte seinem Sohn eine Hand auf die Schulter und erhob seinen Kelch. Gemeinsam nahmen sie einen guten Schluck. „Ich denke, dein Großvater wäre sehr stolz auf dich gewesen. Immerhin hat er dich als würdig erachtet, dich auf die Dracheneier hinzuweisen. Und wenn du mich fragst..." Boromirs Lächeln wurde breiter. „Ich glaube, dass auch aus dir ein großer Mann werden wird, vielleicht ein größerer, als dein Großvater oder ich es je war."

Aiglos wollte verlegen protestieren, aber sein Vater unterbrach ihn mit einer raschen Handbewegung.

„Du hast alles, was einen Mann groß machen kann – scharfe Augen, einen klugen Kopf und ein tapferes Herz. Wenn du eine Entscheidung treffen musst – hör auf dein Herz. Es ist klüger als der Kopf und sieht mehr als die Augen. Und denke stets daran, wo dein Platz ist. Das Streben nach Dingen, die uns nicht bestimmt sind, hat schon manchen Mann das Leben gekostet."

Boromir konnte förmlich sehen, dass Aiglos in diesem Augenblick an Ruchon dachte, aber sein Vater schüttelte den Kopf. „Nicht alle diese Männer wollten Böses, Aiglos. Manche wollten durchaus Gutes tun, aber Macht ist ein gefährliches Ding. Sie verwirrt die Sinne eines Mannes mit Leichtigkeit – aber das Herz ist schwerer zu täuschen, wenn es auch nicht unmöglich ist. Darum denke daran – sei dir immer bewusst, wo dein Platz ist."

Für einen winzigen Augenblick meinte Aiglos Tränen in den Augen seines Vaters schimmern zu sehen, aber als dieser den Weinkelch absetzte, lächelte er und von Tränen gab es keine Spur mehr. Boromir stellte den leeren Kelch zurück auf den Tisch und streckte die Beine dem knisternden Feuer entgegen.

Aiglos lächelte schmal. „Ich werde deine Worte immer in meinem Herzen tragen, Vater. Aber in einem muss ich dir Unrecht geben." Boromir zog fragend eine Augenbraue hoch und sein Sohn musste schmunzeln. „Ich denke, du bist ein großer Mann. Vielleicht trete ich eines Tages in deine Fußstapfen, aber bis dahin ist es noch ein weiter Weg."

Er war froh, als ein ehrliches Lächeln auf die Züge seines Vaters trat und er umschlang dessen Handgelenk so, wie er es schon so oft bei seinem Onkel gesehen hatte. Boromir erwiderte den Druck seiner Hand. „Ich sollte mich bald in mein Quartier begeben. Morgen früh beginnen wir mit dem Speerkampf und Bergil hat gesagt wir sollen unbedingt ausgeschlafen sein, wenn wir nicht Wert auf Blessuren legen. Ich kann nicht davon ausgehen, dass Etienne mich schonen wird, nur weil wir Freunde sind."

Boromir nickte ihm ermunternd zu. „Und damit hat er Recht. Achte auf deine Deckung und denk daran, ein Speer kann zwei bewaffnete Gegner bezwingen. Er ist mehr als eine eisenbewehrte Spitze. Benutze auch den Schaft."

Der junge Mann griente dankbar. „Danke, Vater. Ich glaube, ohne die Hilfe von dir und Mutter würde ich den Rückstand nie aufholen können." Boromir lachte leise. „Nun, ganz so einfach ist es nicht, Aiglos. Uns ist wohl zu Ohren gekommen, dass du mit großem Eifer bei der Sache bist. Ich hoffe, du nimmst dir nicht zu viel vor. Die Übungen, die Unterrichtsstunden, die du Etienne gibst...kommt auch er gut voran?"

Aiglos nickte leicht. „Es ist schwer für ihn. Sein Handgelenk bereitet ihm immer noch Schmerzen und er denkt noch oft an Albion..." So wie er selbst auch. Wie sollte man auch einen Menschen, der einem so viel bedeutet hatte, vergessen? Sicher, der Schmerz wurde schwächer, aber er würde wohl niemals ganz verschwinden.

„Er hat Glück, einen Freund wie dich zu haben, Aiglos." Die Stimme seines Vaters riss ihn aus seinen düsteren Gedanken. Boromir legte ihm die Hand auf den Arm.

„Ich weiß wie schwer es ist, einen guten Freund zu verlieren. Ich selbst habe zu viele Freunde im Krieg verloren." Die beiden sahen sich eine Weile lang schweigend an. Boromir sah die Furcht im Blick seines Sohnes und schüttelte den Kopf.

„Es wird noch eine ganze Weile wehtun, aber es wird besser werden. Ihr werdet Albion nie vergessen und das ist gut so, denn was er getan hat, war heldenhaft und muss in Erinnerung bleiben. Aber das Leben geht weiter, Aiglos. Es gibt so viel, für das es sich zu leben lohnt und man muss den Kopf aufrecht halten, um die schönen Dinge sehen zu können."

Verlegen wischte sich Aiglos über die Augen und Boromir tat, als hätte er die Tränen seines Sohnes nicht bemerkt.

„Manchmal wacht Etienne nachts auf und wandert die ganze Nacht im Raum umher. Es gibt Augenblicke, da ist er gar nicht er selbst. Besonders schlimm war es in den Tagen nach Albions Beerdigung. Jetzt ist es zwar schon besser, aber er hat so lange schon nicht mehr gelacht. Es ist, als wäre ein Teil von Etienne mit Albion gestorben. Vater, sie waren wie Brüder. Ich habe ihn auch sehr gemocht, aber ich leide nicht so sehr unter seinem Tod wie Etienne und manchmal komme ich mir wie ausgeschlossen vor."

Hilfe suchend blickte er seinen Vater an. Boromir nickte verstehend. „Ich weiß, wie viel er euch bedeutet hat. Deine Trauer ist eine andere als Etiennes, aber nicht weniger wert. Er wird noch lange brauchen, um über diesen Verlust hinweg zu kommen, aber auch die schlimmsten Zeiten im Leben gehen irgendwann vorbei. Habe Geduld mit ihm. Er ist stark und hat ein gutes Herz. Deine Freundschaft wird ihm helfen, wieder zurück ins Leben zu finden."

Wahrscheinlich hatte sein Vater Recht. Aiglos hatte schließlich am eigenen Leibe erfahren, wie sehr ihm die Freundschaft von Albion und Etienne geholfen hatte, als er nach seinem Unfall wieder gesund werden sollte.

Sein Vater gab ihm einen kameradschaftlichen Klaps auf die Schulter. „Nun geh zu Bett, Aiglos. Du wirst sonst morgen die Augen nicht aufhalten können und dann wird dich Etienne mit einer Hand verprügeln."

Aiglos unterdrückte ein Gähnen. Ja, er war müde und der süße Wein, den sie den Abend über getrunken hatten, ließ seinen Kopf schwer werden. „Das würde er mir auf ewig vorhalten", murmelte er und ein leichtes Lächeln trat auf sein Gesicht. „Danke für alles, Vater."

Sie erhoben sich beide und schlossen sich fest in den Arm. „Nichts zu danken, mein Sohn." Boromir musste lachen, als Aiglos sich müde die Augen rieb. Sein Sohn würde so erwachsen werden können, wie er wollte, aber in den Augen seiner Eltern würde er immer ihr Kind bleiben.

Lächelnd sah er ihm nach, als Aiglos sich umdrehte und sich auf den Weg zu seinen Quartieren machte. Ja, Luthawen hatte Recht – ihr Bruder war erwachsen geworden und Boromirs Herz war voller Stolz. Er war froh erleben zu dürfen, wie sein Sohn zum Mann wurde, treue Freunde und seinen Platz im Leben fand.

Als sich die Tür geschlossen hatte, wandte der Krieger sich um und betrachtete lange das Abbild seines Vaters, der ihn mit gestrengem Blick musterte.

„Du hättest ihn gemocht, Vater. Er vereint die Stärke deiner beiden Söhne in sich und ich glaube, wo wir gescheitert sind, hätte er gesiegt. Aber ich bin froh, dass er nicht in diesen finsteren Zeiten geboren wurde."

„Führst du Selbstgespräche?" Die Stimme seiner Frau ließ ihn herumfahren und ihr silbernes Lachen erfüllte den Raum. Laietha ließ sich an seiner Seite in den Sessel sinken, auf dem bis eben noch ihr Sohn gesessen hatte. Der Mond stand schon hoch am Himmel. Wie lange hatte er mit Aiglos gesprochen? Auf jeden Fall lange genug, dass seine Frau sich auf die Suche nach ihm gemacht hatte.

„Ich habe Aiglos noch ein paar väterliche Ratschläge mit auf den Weg gegeben", murmelte er und seine Frau schmunzelte. „Mein Ratschlag als deine Frau wäre es, das Feuer zu löschen und zu Bett zu gehen, bevor du auf dem Weg dorthin einschläfst. Außerdem weißt du doch, dass ich ohne dich an meiner Seite so schlecht schlafen kann."

In dem Moment, als seine Frau das Bett erwähnte, spürte auch er die Müdigkeit, die ihm in die Knochen kroch. Sie hatte Recht. Er sollte zu Bett gehen, bevor er endete wie Aragorn. Inzwischen konnte er seinen Schwager wirklich gut verstehen – vor lauter Arbeit vergaß auch er die eine oder andere Mahlzeit oder das zu Bett gehen. Wie oft Laietha ihn schon nachts in seinem Arbeitszimmer geweckt hatte, vermochte er kaum zu sagen.

Er unterdrückte ein Stöhnen, als er sich aus dem weichen Sessel erhob und bot Laietha seinen Arm an. „Ich werde deinen Rat beherzigen. Gehen wir." Die Kriegerin nahm seinen angebotenen Arm an, schmiegte sich an seine Seite und gemeinsam machten sie sich auf den Weg in ihr Gemach.


	68. Kapitel 66: Regen

66

**66. Kapitel: „Regen"**

Sanft aber bestimmt hatte Linnyd Aragorn auf die gepolsterte Bank in der Fensternische gedrückt und eine leichte Decke über ihn gebreitet, nachdem sie von einem ausgedehnten Spaziergang mit Boromir und Laietha zurückgekehrt waren.

Seine Augen waren schon nach wenigen Augenblicken zugefallen und kurze Zeit später verriet sein gleichmäßiger, ruhiger Atem, dass er eingeschlafen war.

Linnyd lächelte, strich ihm eine verirrte Haarsträhne aus der Stirn und berührte mit den Fingerspitzen sacht seine Lippen. Sie brauchte nicht zu befürchten, dass ihre Liebkosungen ihn wecken könnten, denn die Folgen des Entzugs hatten seinen Körper so geschwächt, dass sein Schlaf seitdem mehr einer tiefen Bewusstlosigkeit glich.

Eine Weile saß sie einfach nur bei ihm und wachte über seinen Schlaf, dann nahm sie ein Buch zur Hand und versuchte sich damit die Zeit zu vertreiben. Doch schon bald klappte sie es wieder zu und legte es beiseite. Ihr fehlte heute einfach die Fähigkeit, sich zu konzentrieren.

Den ganzen Tag über schon fühlte sie sich rastlos und angespannt – durchströmte sie ein Gefühl von gespannter Erwartung. Es war, als wollten ihr ihr Körper und Geist zu vermitteln, dass etwas Außergewöhnliches geschehen würde und sie fragte sich mit bangem Herzen, ob es etwas Gutes oder Schreckliches sein würde.

Linnyd seufzte und ließ ihren Blick auf der Suche nach Ablenkung durch das Gemach wandern. Dabei blieb ihr Blick am Garten hängen, der sich hinter den Fenstern vor ihr ausbreitete. Wie schon beim ersten Mal, als sie ihn erblickt hatte, durchfuhr sie ein Gefühl der Freude und des Kummers zugleich.

Es war so wundervoll inmitten der steinernen Bauwerke diesen Schatz der Natur zu wissen. Doch beim Anblick der kahlen Äste, der verdorrten Grashalme und hängenden Köpfe der Blumen zog sich ihr Herz zusammen.

Die Sehnsucht nach vor Leben sprühender Wälder erwachte ohne Linnyds Zutun und sie konnte sich ihr nicht länger widersetzen.

Leise erhob sie sich, schenkte Aragorn einen liebevollen Blick und trat dann hinaus in den sterbenden Garten.

Sie schloss die Augen und ließ in ihrem Inneren das Bild entstehen, von dem sie schon die ganzen Nächte über immer wieder geträumt hatte.

Sie sah den Garten wie er sein mochte, wenn er nicht vor Dörre verging. Sah eine grüne Oase voller Leben und Frohsinn. Bäume, die mit ihren blühenden Kronen Schatten spendeten, während die Vögel durch ihre Äste hüpften und fröhlich zwitscherten. Sie sah Blumen, so vielseitig und zahlreich, dass ihre Farbenpracht jeden Regenbogen verblassen ließ. Und sie sah den Brunnen, aus dessen Mitte das Wasser sprudelte und freundlich plätscherte, während der Wind einzelne Tropfen durch die Luft trug und ihre Haut benetzte.

Fast war es Linnyd, als spüre sie die kühlende Nässe tatsächlich auf ihrer Haut und in ihrer Vision gefangen legte sie den Kopf in den Nacken und wandte ihr Gesicht dem Himmel zu.

Plötzlich traf sie etwas Kleines an der Schläfe, sandte eine Kaskade kleinerer Treffer über ihre Wange und rann dann ihren Hals hinab. Unmittelbar danach trafen unzählige weitere Tropfen ihr Gesicht und sie öffnete erstaunt die Augen.

Was sie erblickte war so unbeschreiblich schön, dass ihr Herz vor Freude einen Sprung machte. Sie schloss die Hände zu einem Trichter zusammen, fing das lebensspendende Nass auf und führte es zu ihren Lippen.

„Endlich!", hauchte sie, während sie einfach nur dastand und den Valar dankte, dass nun auch die Letzte von Aragorns Sorgen beendet war.

Aragorn erwachte von einem Geräusch, das er im ersten Augenblick, noch gefangen in den letzten Griffen seines Traumes, nicht wirklich einordnen konnte. Benommen setzte er sich auf, presste angesichts des leichtren Schwindels die Augen zusammen und versuchte die Ursache seines Erwachens auszumachen.

Was er vernahm, glaubte er seiner Fantasie entsprungen zu sein, doch als er die Augen wieder öffnete und es leibhaftig sah, durchfuhr ihn pure Erleichterung.

Am liebsten hätte er seine Freude hinausgeschrieen, als er den Regentropfen dabei zusah, wie sie gegen die Scheiben trommelten und an ihnen hinab rannen, doch stattdessen lehnte er seine Stirn an das kühle Glas und kämpfet gegen die Tränen der Freude.

Diese letzte Last war nun auch von seinen Schultern genommen und dieses Gewichtes beraubt, ließ den Damm in seinem Inneren brechen. Endlich. Endlich wendete sich das Schicksal vollkommen zu seinen Gunsten.

Er wusste nicht wie lange er so dasaß, die Augen geschlossen und sich seinen Gefühlen hingab, doch ihm wurde plötzlich bewusst, dass etwas Wichtiges in diesem Moment fehlte. Jemand Wichtiges! Linnyd.

War sie nicht an seiner Seite gewesen, als der Schlaf ihn überkommen hatte? Suchend sah er sich im Raum um, aber eine schemenhafte Bewegung im Freien lenkte seine Aufmerksamkeit schließlich an die richtige Stelle.

Dort stand sie im strömenden Regen, durchnässt bis auf die Haut. Einen schöneren, vollkommeneren Anblick konnte sie ihm nicht bieten. In ihm wuchs der Wunsch, es ihr gleich zu tun. Den Regen auf Gesicht und Körper spüren zu wollen, während sie sich in seine Arme schmiegte und er erhob sich. Als er durch den offenen Fensterflügel trat, war er binnen weniger Herzschläge bis auf die Haut durchnässt, doch er erschauderte nicht. Im Gegenteil. Die Kühle vertrieb die Müdigkeit aus seinen Gliedern, belebte ihn und ließ ihn sich endlich wieder lebendig fühlen.

Als er jedoch seinen Blick auf Linnyd richtete, blieb er abrupt stehen und rieb sich die Augen, weil er glaubte, sich doch noch in seinen Träumen zu befinden, so phantastisch war der Anblick, der sich ihm bot.

Er hatte schon viel von den besonderen Fähigkeiten einiger Waldelben gehört, wusste um die Kraft, die ihrer Rasse inne wohnte und hatte auch in seiner Kindheit und Jugend so manches Wunder mit eigenen Augen gesehen, doch dies übertraf alles.

Dort stand seine Linnyd, inmitten des Gartens, der in den letzten Wochen immer mehr einer leblosen Wüste geglichen hatte. Sie stand da mit geschlossenen Augen, unempfänglich für alle Geschehnisse um sich herum. Einzig gefangen in der Trance, in die sie gesunken war.

Aragorn spürte mit jeder Faser seines Körpers die Magie, die von ihrer elbischen Seele ausging und das Wunder vollbrachte, das vor ihm stattfand.

Dort zu ihren Füßen, wo nichts mehr gewesen war, außer trockene, rissige Erde, sprossen feine, grübe Halme aus dem Boden. Bildeten eine Insel um sie herum und breiteten sich schließlich immer weiter aus. Knospen trieben an ihren Spitzen, öffneten sich und erblühten in allen nur erdenklichen Farben, bis sich ein wahrer Teppich bildete, der jeden Weber in Muster und Farbenpracht vor Neid würde erblassen lassen.

Doch damit nicht genug. Wie ein Maler mit seinem Pinsel geführt, hielten die Farben im Garten Einzug, flossen von Linnyd aus über Büsche und Bäume und ließen diese wieder erstrahlen in allen Schattierungen von Grüntönen. In wenigen Momenten fand Aragorn sich inmitten seines geliebten Gartens wieder, der ihm in der Vergangenheit sein liebster Zufluchtsort gewesen war.

Hierher war er gekommen, wenn ihn die Pflichten und die Verantwortung zu erdrücken schienen, wenn die Sehnsucht nach der Natur und nach undurchdringlichem Wald am Größten gewesen war. Doch so, wie er seinen Garten in Erinnerung gehabt hatte, war diese Oase nicht mehr. Wenn es überhaupt möglich war, so war sie noch um ein vielfaches schöner und die Magie dieses Ortes umfing ihn, wie eine schützende Umarmung.

Diese Magie sandte einen Strahl aus Kraft durch seinen Körper und bewirkte, dass er sich aus seiner Verwunderung und Starre löste und es endlich wagte, auf die Frau seines Herzens zuzugehen. Als er sie erreichte und sich hinter sie stellte, zögerte er erst, weil er fürchtete sie zu erschrecken, doch eine tiefe Verbundenheit bewog ihn, diese letzte Distanz zu überwinden.

Seine Arme schlossen sich um ihre Schultern und ohne auch nur das kleinste Zeichen von Verwunderung zu zeigen, lehnte Linnyd sich mit dem Rücken an seine Brust. Es schien, als habe sie gewusst, dass er hinter ihr gestanden hatte, als wäre dies das Selbstverständlichste auf der Welt!

Und so standen sie da. Im strömenden Regen, ohne auch nur ein Wort sagen zu müssen. Es war einfach nicht nötig, denn beide spürten die Gedanken des anderen, verstanden sich ohne eine Silbe.

Die ersten dicken Tropfen fielen vom Himmel und landeten mit einem Klatschen auf dem ausgedörrten Boden, der das Wasser begierig aufsog. Boromir zögerte nicht lang und hechtete unter das Vordach der nahe gelegenen Stallungen, um vor dem Regenguss Schutz zu suchen. Seine Frau tat es ihm nicht gleich.

Boromir schüttelte den Kopf. Mit weit ausgebreiteten Armen, die Augen geschlossen und das Gesicht zum Himmel gereckt, stand Laietha auf dem Platz und ließ den Regen auf sich hernieder prasseln. Ihrer Kehle entrang sich ein tiefes Seufzen, das Boromir selbst über das Geräusch der dicken Tropfen hinweg vernahm.

Hin und hergerissen, zwischen Verständnislosigkeit für ihre Unvernunft – es war ein heißer Tag gewesen und der Regen bitterkalt – und Bewunderung für den Anblick, den sie ihm bot, stand er unter dem Vordach des Stalls und sah ihr kopfschüttelnd zu.

Es war lange her, dass er sie so gelöst gesehen hatte, nicht nur jetzt, auch am Nachmittag, als sie zusammen mit Aragorn und Linnyd durch die Stadt spaziert waren, um sich von den Fortschritten der Aufräumarbeiten zu überzeugen.

Es war erstaunlich, aber Linnyd und Laietha waren sich in den letzten Wochen auf seltsame Weise nahe gekommen und nachdem sie vorher einander fast nicht wahrgenommen hatten, erweckte es nun bei Boromir den Eindruck, die Frauen würden sich seit Ewigkeiten kennen.

Arm in Arm waren sie vor Aragorn und ihm gelaufen, hatten sich leise in der melodischen Sprache der Elben unterhalten und ihr Anblick hatte Boromir mit einer Ruhe erfüllt, wie sie ihm nur ein Mal begegnet war – vor langen Jahren, als er Gast unter Elronds Dach in Bruchtal gewesen war und er ein paar Elbenfrauen gesehen hatte.

Er lächelte verzückt, als Laietha sich langsam im Regen zu drehen begann, jeden Tropfen in der Stadt willkommen heißend und mit der Begeisterung eines Kindes beobachtete, wie ihr das Wasser über die weißen Arme strömte, sich Tropfen in ihren roten Locken verfingen und über ihr Gesicht rannen. Boromir selbst konnte es sich nicht verkneifen, seine Hände hinaus zu halten, das köstliche Nass einzufangen und einen kräftigen Schluck aus seinen hohlen Händen zu nehmen.

Wie lange seine Frau dort im Regen stand, konnte er nicht sagen, aber es war kein Schauer – es war ein wirklicher Regenguss. Boromir wagte nicht, sie zu stören, indem er nach ihr rief, aber bald kam sie von selbst in seinen schützenden Unterstand gelaufen, als der Regen stärker wurde und es plötzlich zu hageln begann.

Lachend begegnete sie seinem leicht tadelnden Blick und schüttelte ihr Haar wie ein nasser Hund. Der Regen trommelte auf das hölzerne Dach des Stalls und die drei Pferde hinter ihnen schnaubten zufrieden. Langsam begann Laietha zu frösteln. Das nasse Kleid klebte an ihrem Körper und die Hitze des Nachmittags war verschwunden. Draußen sammelte sich das Wasser in Pfützen.

„Du wirst dir den Tod holen, Liebes." Boromir verschränkte die Arme vor seinem Oberkörper und musterte seine Frau von oben bis unten. Dann schlich sich ein genüssliches Lächeln auf sein Gesicht und er befeuchtete leicht seine Lippen.

Laietha betrachtete ihn interessiert und nicht unamüsiert. Sie kannte diesen Blick und als sie seinen Augen folgte stellte sie fest, dass ihr leichtes Sommerkleid nicht nur völlig durchnässt, sondern auch sehr durchsichtig geworden war. Nahm man es genau, stand sie so gut wie nackt vor ihm.

„Du wirst dir den Tod holen, wenn du nicht schnell aus diesem nassen Kleid heraus kommst." Diesmal klang seine Stimme etwas rauer und bevor sie sich versehen konnte, begann er an der Schnürung zu nesteln und den nassen Stoff von ihrer Haut zu lösen.

_Was ist, wenn uns jemand sieht?_

Er lachte leise, als er diese Frage in ihren Augen aufkeimen sah, ließ den nassen Stoff mit einem Klatschen achtlos zu Boden gleiten und drückte sie gegen seinen warmen Körper.

Seine heißen Lippen legten sich auf ihre kalten und in einer raschen Bewegung folgte sein Hemd ihrem Kleid. Wann hatten sie sich das letzte Mal so geküsst, fragte sich Laietha, aber es war lange her – die Ereignisse der letzten Monate hatten ihnen keine Zeit für solche Vertrautheiten gelassen. Zum ersten Mal seit langem musste sie sich keine Sorgen um ihre Familie machen und mit dem Regenguss schien auch die Dürre endlich ein Ende nehmen zu wollen.

Boromir griff zur Seite und breitete eine grobe Decke über dem Strohhaufen am Ende des Stalls aus. Lachend ließ sich Laietha auf dieses einfache Lager fallen und wenig später folgte ihr Mann. Er deckte ihren kalten Körper mit seinem zu und seine Wärme umhüllte sie wie eine Decke.

Sie spürte sein Verlangen nach ihr und eine Sehnsucht nach Boromir erwachte, die sie für ein paar Augenblicke alles um sie herum vergessen ließ – die schnaubenden Pferde, Regen und Hagel, die das Dach zu zerschlagen drohten, das Stroh, das durch die Decke in ihrem Rücken piekste und die Sorgen der letzten Monate.

Der Regen hatte noch lange nicht aufgehört, als sie erschöpft und verschwitzt nebeneinander auf der Decke lagen und die Anwesenheit des anderen genossen. „Kaum zu fassen, dass keiner von uns beiden irgendwelche Verbände oder Schienen trägt, nicht wahr?"

Laietha konnte sich den amüsierten Klang in ihrer Stimme nicht verkneifen. Boromir lachte leise. „Dafür haben wir beide nun gute Aussichten auf eine Lungenentzündung, wenn wir nicht bald ins Warme kommen."

Sicherheitshalber schlug er die Decke, die ihnen als Unterlage diente um seine Frau und wickelte das andere Ende um sich selbst. _Ich hoffe nur, dass wir keine Flöhe bekommen_, dachte Laietha im Stillen.

Eine Weile lang spendete der Stall ihnen Schutz vor der Nässe, aber als es dunkel zu werden begann und sie befürchten mussten, von den Stallburschen überrascht zu werden, beschlossen sie, sich auf den Rückweg zum Palast zu machen.

Boromir hatte bereits seine Hose wieder angezogen, als Laietha mit spitzen Fingern ihr triefnasses, schmutziges Kleid vom Boden klaubte. Boromir verbarg sein Schmunzeln hinter seiner Hand. „Es war nicht meine Idee, mich im Regen völlig aufweichen zu lassen", griente er. Schließlich gab er Laietha sein Hemd. Es reichte ihr fast bis zu den Knien, auch wenn der Stoff so leicht war, dass er nach wenigen Metern genauso durchscheinend wie ihr eignes Kleid sein würde.

So einfach ließ sich die Kriegerin allerdings nicht ins Bockshorn jagen. Mit einem schelmischen Lächeln schlang sie sich die Decke wie einen Umhang um die Schultern. „Das sollte reichen, um mich halbwegs würdevoll in unser Zimmer zurück zu bringen." Boromir gab ihr im Stillen Recht.

Der Regen hatte sich in einen leichten Schauer verwandelt und so waren sie wenigstens nicht bis auf die Knochen durchweicht, als sie den Palast erreichten. Sie beeilten sich, ihr Gemach zu erreichen und dabei möglichst ungesehen zu bleiben – wobei sie nicht sehr erfolgreich waren.

Kurz bevor sie ihr Ziel erreicht hatten, kam ihnen Faramir auf dem Gang entgegen, der kurz in seiner Bewegung verharrte und dann bemüht war, sich ein Lachen zu verkneifen.

„Wir sind in den Regen gekommen", versuchte Boromir seiner Frage zuvor zu kommen und sein Bruder nickte – ein wenig zu heftig für Boromirs Geschmack.

„Ihr solltet euch schnell trockene Kleidung anziehen und einen heißen Gewürzwein trinken. Es ist nicht gut, wenn man sich erst überhitzt und dann friert. Ihr könntet euch eine Lungenentzündung holen."

„Du bist zu fürsorglich", lächelte Boromir gequält und war froh, als sein Bruder in seinem eigenen Gemach verschwand.

In ihrem Gemach angekommen, beeilten sie sich, aus ihren nassen Kleidern heraus zu kommen. Boromir entzündete rasch ein knisterndes Feuer im Kamin und hörte das Rascheln des Bettzeuges hinter sich. Als er sich umdrehte, erwartete seine Frau ihn mit einem einladenden Lächeln.

„Du hast gehört, was dein Bruder gesagt hat", gurrte sie und winkte ihren Mann zu sich heran. „Es ist nicht gut, sich erst zu überhitzen und dann zu verkühlen. Komm zu mir, damit ich dich wärmen kann." Boromir lachte laut und nahm ihre Einladung mit Freuden an.


	69. Kapitel 67: Zukunftspläne

67

**67. Kapitel: „Zukunftspläne…"**

„Langsam übertriffst du meine Schriftkünste." Etienne hob skeptisch eine Braue und schenkte Aiglos einen ungläubigen Blick. „Doch, wirklich", beeilte sich sein Freund ihm zu versichern, dass er nicht scherzte.

Etienne legte mit einem Seufzer den Griffel aus der Hand und stütze sich nachdenklich mit dem Kinn darauf auf. Aiglos nahm seinem Freund gegenüber Platz. „Was ist?", wollte er wissen und legte Etienne eine Hand auf die Schulter.

Etienne schüttelte den Kopf. Er wusste nicht, wie er seinem Freund seine Gedanken mitteilen sollte, ohne ihn zu verletzen. Aiglos hatte sich so viel Mühe gegeben, um ihm Schreiben und Lesen beizubringen und nun...

Aber sie waren Freunde – und Etienne konnte es nicht ertragen, nicht mit Aiglos darüber zu sprechen. Es beschäftigte ihn nun schon seit etlichen Tagen und drückte wie ein schwerer Stein auf sein Gemüt.

„Komm mit", forderte er seinen Freund auf und gemeinsam gingen sie leise zu dem kleinen Schuppen hinter den Knappenquartieren. Sie setzen sich und Etienne holte tief Luft. Aiglos sah ihn erwartungsvoll an.

„Es war wirklich großzügig von dir, mir das Schreiben beizubringen, Aiglos, aber ich fürchte, es hat keinen Sinn, mit den Übungen weiterzumachen. Wir sollten stattdessen lieber Kämpfen üben." Ungläubig schüttelte Aiglos den Kopf. „Aber wieso? Ich denke, du willst Gelehrter werden und..."

Etienne senkte den Kopf. „Das ist es ja eben, Aiglos. Ich wollte Gelehrter werden. Ich habe meiner Mutter von unserem Unterricht erzählt, aber sieh mal – wir haben wenig Geld und die Ausbildung ist teuer. Ich werde einen Lehrer brauchen, der mir mehr beibringt als nur Lesen und Schreiben. Das können wir uns nicht leisten."

Er hatte sich heftig mit seiner Mutter und seinem Onkel deswegen gestritten, aber das behielt er für sich. Tapfer versuchte er zu lächeln.

„Knappe ist ebenfalls ein ehrenwerter Beruf."

Aber Aiglos wollte sich so schnell nicht geschlagen geben. „Mach dir deshalb keine Sorgen! Ich werde mit meinem Großvater sprechen. Herr Elrond verfügt über eine ausgezeichnete Bibliothek. Bei ihm in Bruchtal kannst du alles lernen, was du willst. Großvater wird dich in allem unterweisen und deine Familie muss sich über die Bezahlung keine Sorgen machen. In Bruchtal..."

Etienne winkte traurig ab. „Das ist nett von dir Aiglos. Du bist ein wahrer Freund - aber ich will nicht nach Bruchtal – es geht nicht." Aiglos sprang von dem umgedrehten Fass auf, auf dem er bis eben gesessen hatte und stemmte die Hände in die Hüften. „Wenn es wegen deiner Familie ist – du kannst sie gewiss mitnehmen. Großvater hätte bestimmt nichts dagegen und es gibt immer Arbeit bei ihm!"

Aiglos schenkte Etienne einen langen und durchdringenden Blick, der ihn bat, diese großartige Gelegenheit zu nutzen, aber Etienne schüttelte den Kopf. „Es ist nicht einmal so sehr meine Familie." Er senkte den Kopf und seine Stimme klang fast ein wenig scheu, was so gar nicht zu dem Jungen passen wollte.

„Wenn ich nach Bruchtal gehe, werde ich nicht hier bei dir sein können." Im Gegensatz zu seinen Erwartungen lachte ihn Aiglos nicht aus. Nur zwei warme Hände legten sich auf seine Schultern und sie saßen eine Weile schweigend beisammen.

„Und du wirst doch Gelehrter, Etienne – ohne von hier fort zu müssen!" Zwei Augen fixierten ihn und das ließ Aiglos Grinsen nur noch mehr anschwellen. Mit vor Stolz geschwellter Brust verkündete er die Lösung für das Problem.

„Wir werden Frau Linnyd bitten, dich zu unterweisen. Onkel Aragorn hat mir berichtet, dass sie nicht mit Legolas in die Kolonie zurückkehren wird, sondern hier bleibt, um die zerstörten Archive wieder zu füllen. Sie braucht sicher jede helfende Hand dabei – und wenn sie einen Lehrling gewinnt, wird sie gewiss nicht traurig sein."

Es folgte eine lange Stille, in der Etienne ihn nur anstarrte, aber dann wich er Aiglos' Blick aus. Seine Stimme war leise und gedämpft.

„Ich weiß, du meinst es nur gut. Und vielleicht wäre dies auch noch vor einigen Wochen genau das gewesen, was ich hätte machen wollen, aber… Ich kann nicht Aiglos. Nenne mich einen Narren, doch ich habe eine Entscheidung getroffen, die ich um nichts in der Welt wieder rückgängig machen werde."

Entschlossenheit lag in seinen Augen, als er Aiglos nun wieder ansah.

„Nie wieder, Aiglos, nie wieder möchte ich einen Freund verlieren. Ich möchte dich nicht verlieren! Ich weiß nicht, was das Leben noch für mich – für uns bereithält, aber ich werde alles in meiner Macht stehende tun, um dich vor Dummheiten und Gefahren zu bewahren." Jetzt grinste er beinahe verlegen.

„Immerhin kenne ich dich inzwischen! Du hast ein Talent dafür, dich in Schwierigkeiten zu bringen!"

„Nun übertreibst du aber!" Doch auch Aiglos konnte nicht anders, als zu lachen. Schließlich wurde er wieder ernst und seufzte. „Also werde ich wohl damit leben müssen, meine ganze Ausbildung lang gegen dich antreten zu müssen! Aber eines versichere ich dir, ich werde mein Bestes geben, damit nicht immer ich derjenige sein werde, der zu deinen Füßen im Staub liegt!"

Etienne streckte die Hand aus „Einen Freund wie dich findet man nicht alle Tage."

Aiglos nickte nur zustimmend und ergriff diese fest und mit ihren Blicken schworen sie sich in diesem Augenblick ewige Freundschaft.

„Ich kann nicht glauben, dass ihr das so einfach über meinen Kopf hinweg entschieden habt!" Aragorn saß auf dem gemütlichen Sofa nahe am Fenster, doch anstatt die herrliche Aussicht in den neu erblühten Garten zu genießen, starrte er in die entschlossenen Gesichter von seinem Vater, Laietha, Linnyd und seinen Ziehbrüdern, die wie eine Wand, mit verschränkten Armen vor ihm standen.

„Das könnt ihr mit mir nicht machen! Ich werde nirgendwo hingehen. Mein Platz ist hier…"

„Und ob du gehen wirst", entgegnete Linnyd völlig gelassen und mit honigsüßer Stimme. „Es gibt keinen Grund, es nicht zu tun, mein Lieber! Alles ist geregelt und in die Wege geleitet. Deine Habseeligkeiten sind gepackt, die Karren beladen. Alle Pflichten sind verteilt. Boromir und Faramir werden sich um die Belange der Stadt kümmern, Laietha und Bergil die Einteilung und den Unterricht der Krieger und Rekruten übernehmen, Legolas wird hier bleiben und sich um den Wiederaufbau kümmern – und dabei Unterstützung von ganz unerwarteter Seite erhalten…", hierbei grinste sie verschwörerisch. „Es gibt also nichts, was nicht auch in deiner Abwesenheit bestens funktionieren würde!"

„Aber… Das kann doch nicht… Ich bin der König! Ich sollte…" Aragorn hob hilflos die Hände und ließ sie dann wieder in seinen Schoß sinken. Was sollte er hier noch ausrichten?

Laietha setzte sich auf die Kante des Sofas und ergriff seine Hände liebevoll. „Sicher bist du der König, Dunai. Niemand versteht dich besser als wir, dass du gerade jetzt nicht von hier fort möchtest, aber…", sie holte tief Luft. „… wir machen uns immer noch Sorgen um dich. Und glaube mir, wir meinen es nur gut, wenn wir dich mit Ada nach Bruchtal schicken. Hier würdest du doch nicht zur Ruhe kommen und dich ausreichend erholen können. Ich…WIR kennen dich dafür viel zu gut!

In Bruchtal hast du Ruhe und Frieden, könnest dich ganz auf deine Heilung konzentrieren und würdest nicht bei jedem Blick aus dem Fenster an die letzten Wochen und Monate erinnert."

Sein flehender Blick auf Unterstützung fiel bei Linnyd auf keinen fruchtbaren Boden, denn sie nickte Laietha nur zustimmend zu.

„Sie hat Recht, Aragorn. Sei einmal ein bisschen weniger starrsinnig und dickköpfig und gib nach. Denke einmal an dich! Die Menschen werden es verstehen…"

Aragorn stieß einen Seufzer aus, ließ aber Linnyds Augen mit seinen nicht los.

„Dir liegt sehr viel daran, nicht wahr?", fragte er leise. Linnyd nickte nur und die Angst und Sorge in ihrem Blick räumten auch den letzten Widerstand in seinem Inneren zur Seite.

„Also schön – ihr habt gewonnen! Aber unter einer Bedingung!", beeilte er sich anzufügen, bevor auch nur einer seiner Familienmitglieder ihren Sieg zu rasch feiern konnten. „Ich werde auf meinem eigenen Pferd aus der Stadt reiten!"

Elladan und Elrohir grinsten Laietha an. „Sieht so aus, als hätten wir die Wette gewonnen, Schwesterchen!" Aragorn schnaubte!

Linnyd spürte die Erleichterung, durch den Bund, den sie und die Kriegerin miteinander verband und ihr Lächeln wurde noch breiter. Es tat gut zu sehen, wie sich Elladan und Laietha in den letzten Tagen wieder etwas aneinander angenähert hatten. Erst waren es nur kurze Gesten gewesen, dann das ein oder andere kurze Wort, das sie miteinander gesprochen hatten.

Gestern hatte sie die beiden dann bei einem Spaziergang im Garten erblickt, der damit geendet hatte, dass Elladan und Laietha sich endlich wieder in den Arm genommen hatten. Jetzt schien es ganz so, als sei auch die altgewohnte Leichtigkeit wieder zurückgekehrt und das freute Linnyd ebenso sehr, wie die Tatsache, dass Aragorn mit nach Bruchtal kommen würde!


	70. Epilog

„Epilog" „Epilog"

Der Waldboden war bedeckt von einem Teppich aus Blumen und die Luft roch schon nach Sommer. Der Apfelbaum vor dem Wohnhaus stand in voller Blüte, fast als wolle er den Wiedereinzug der Menschen mit seinem Festtagskleid begrüßen.

Das Haus war blitzblank geschrubbt und weiße Laken flatterten auf den Wäscheleinen im Wind. Rauch stieg aus der Esse und überall auf dem Grundstück duftete es nach Gesottenem und Gebratenem. Kurzum - es erinnerte nichts daran, dass das Haus fast ein ganzes Jahr lang leer gestanden hatte.

Im Haus selbst und auch im Garten herrschte ein aufgeregtes Treiben, seitdem Laietha verkündet hatte, dass Aragorn und die Elben schon bald eintreffen würden.

Aiglos und Etienne errichteten ein Zelt aus bunten Tüchern zwischen den blühenden Bäumen des Obstgartens, Boromir, Bergil und Olbern trugen Bänke und Tische ins Freie, Rosalie wand Blütengirlanden, mit denen sie die Festtafel schmückte und Luthawen kochte und backte schon seit Stunden mit ihrer Mutter in der Küche, dass den Frauen der Schweiß auf der Stirn stand.

Allein Legolas und Gimli schienen von dem hektischen Treiben um sie herum sichtlich unbeeindruckt zu sein. Der Zwerg lehnte mit einem zufriedenen Lächeln an der Hauswand und paffte genüsslich ein Pfeifchen und Legolas kletterte bis in die Wipfel der Bäume, um dort kleine Laternen aufzuhängen.

Plötzlich meldete sich Gimli mürrisch zu Wort. „Hey, Legolas! Hast du keine Augen im Kopf? Deine Laternen hängen krumm und schief. Willst du dich für deinen alten Freund nicht ein wenig mehr ins Zeug legen?"

Legolas hob eine feingeschwungene Braue und sah den Zwerg verständnislos an. „Vielleicht ist dir das Pfeifenkraut vor dem Frühstück nicht bekommen, mein Freund. Erkennst du nicht Wilwarin - den Himmelsschmetterling - wenn du ihn siehst?"

Gimli kniff die Augen zusammen und starrte in den Baum. Ärgerlich schüttelte er den Kopf. „Da ist nichts. Ich sehe keinen Schmetterling, Legolas. Ein verlassenes Vogelnest neben deinem Kopf kann ich sehen, aber da ist kein Schmetterling."

Gimli brummelte etwas in seinen Bart, erhob sich und begab sich hinter das Haus, denn auch er hatte an einer Überraschung für seinen langjährigen Freund gearbeitet, die er nun vollenden wollte.

„Das ist wunderschön, Legolas. Du hast ihnen den Himmel Mittelerdes zu Füßen gelegt. Es wird bestimmt wundervoll aussehen, wenn es dunkel ist."

Legolas sprang vom Baum, lachte silbern und verneigte sich vor der Hausherrin, die ihn gerührt anlächelte.

„Hannon le, Laietha. Ich hoffe, es wird ihm gefallen."

Ein Stück von ihnen entfernt, fochten Etienne und Aiglos einen kleinen Kampf mit zwei trockenen Ästen aus. Laietha schüttelte den Kopf.

„Aiglos, Etienne - geht und helft Luthawen beim Decken des Tisches. Beeilt euch, es kann nicht mehr lange dauern bis unsere Gäste hier sind!"

Sofort ließen die jungen Männer ihre ‚Waffen' fallen und huschten an der Kriegerin vorbei ins Haus. Laietha liebte es, wenn ihr Sohn sich nicht ganz so erwachsen verhielt, aber diese Momente wurden von Tag zu Tag seltener.

Er und Etienne waren eine unzertrennliche Einheit geworden und wo die beiden Jungen waren, war Rosalie meist nicht fern. Das Mädchen war unheimlich stolz gewesen, dass der König auch sie eingeladen hatte, diesem feierlichen Ereignis beizuwohnen, zu dem sonst nur seine Familie und die engsten Freunde eingeladen waren.

Von großen Feierlichkeiten hatte Aragorn die Nase voll gehabt. Sie erinnerten ihn noch zu sehr an Mornuan. Laietha jedenfalls war froh, dass ihr Bruder es trotzdem nicht verlernt hatte, zu lieben. Sie konnte es kaum noch erwarten, ihn endlich wieder zu sehen.

Es tat gut, wieder zu Hause zu sein. Sie sah es an Boromirs glücklichem Gesicht, als er mit den Füßen im Bach watete, als er zum Holzspalten ging, als er den kaputten Kamin repariert hatte. Er war mehr als froh, endlich wieder in sein vertrautes Leben zurück zu kehren und die Pflichten des höfischen Alltags hinter sich zu lassen. Und ihr ging es nicht anders. Es war gut, wieder daheim zu sein.

„Pass bloß auf, dass du keine Tasse zerschlägst, Etienne. Meine Mutter ist ein friedfertiger Mensch, aber wenn wegen dir Großvater aus einer Suppenschüssel trinken muss, macht sie dich einen Kopf kürzer."

Wie Glas behandelte Aiglos das Steingut, das Boromir seiner Mutter zum Geburtstag geschenkt hatte. Das alte Geschirr hätte nicht einmal mehr gereicht, um die Hälfte der Gäste zu bewirten und Laietha hatte der gesamten Familie angedroht, ihnen ein Ohr abzuschneiden, wenn innerhalb des nächsten Jahres auch nur ein Teller einen Sprung bekam. Aiglos wusste, wie gut das Gedächtnis seiner Mutter war, wenn es um solche Dinge ging...

„Sie kommen!" Fast hätte Aiglos vor Schreck die große Suppenschüssel fallen gelassen, als Rosalie mit ihrem aufgeregten Schrei ins Haus stürmte. Etienne sah ihn entsetzt an.

„Alles in Ordnung?", fragte er und Aiglos nickte schwach.

„Sie kommen, Aiglos, deine Onkel und dein Großvater und Frau Linnyd sind da! Schnell, schnell, es soll doch alles fertig sein, wenn sie kommen!"

Ein breites Grinsen trat auf Aiglos' Gesicht und er nickte. „Ja, alles soll fertig sein. Geh hinters Haus, Rosalie und ruf Herrn Gimli. Keine Bange, wir werden uns mit dem Auftragen beeilen."

Aragorn sah hinüber zu Linnyd, die zu seiner linken Seite auf ihrer Stute neben ihm her ritt und sein Lächeln verbreitete sich noch um eine Spur – sofern dies überhaupt möglich war. Er konnte nicht wirklich sagen, was ihn im Augenblick mit größerer Wärme und Zufriedenheit erfüllte. Ihre Gegenwart, die Aussicht, seine Familie und Freunde endlich wieder zu sehen, die bevorstehende Feier oder aber die Tatsache, dass er nun bald wieder nach Minas Tirith zurückkehren würde an seinen ihm zustehenden Platz.

Den ganzen Herbst, Winter und beginnenden Frühling über hatten er und Linnyd in Bruchtal verbracht und auch wenn es ihm anfangs schwer gefallen war es zuzugeben, so war er doch ehrlich zu sich selbst, dass er diese Zeit auch benötigt hatte, um all die schrecklichen Ereignisse hinter sich zu lassen, aber vor allem, um wieder völlig gesund zu werden.

Linnyd, Elrond und die Zwillinge hatten ihr bestes getan, um ihn wieder auf die Beine zu bringen und ihn mit ihrer Fürsorge regelmäßig in den Wahnsinn getrieben, aber mit jedem Tag war es ihm besser gegangen und schließlich hatte Elrond bestätigt, dass er den Kampf gegen das Kiranath gewonnen hatte.

Die verbliebene Zeit hatte er dazu genutzt, Linnyd die Heimat seiner Kindheit zu zeigen, sie an jeden Ort zu führen, der ihm etwas bedeutete oder an dem er etwas Besonderes erlebt hatte. Er hatte ihr einmal mehr einen Einblick in seine Seele gewährt und sie hatte dieses Geschenk mit weit geöffnetem Herzen angenommen.

Jetzt, da sie so selbstverständlich an seiner Seite war, wie die Luft zum Atmen, konnte er nicht anders, als den Valar zu danken, dass sie ihm Linnyd geschickt hatten und schon in wenigen Stunden würde sie auch für den Rest der Welt ganz offiziell zu ihm gehören. Seine Hand glitt wie von selbst in die Tasche seines Reisemantels und umschloss das Päckchen, das er darin verborgen hielt – die Überraschung darin hatte er einzig für Linnyd anfertigen lassen und er hoffte inständig, dass sie ihr auch gefallen würde.

„Da ist es!" Linnyds Ausruf brachte ihn in das Hier und Jetzt zurück und er sah amüsiert zu, wie sie sich im Sattel aufstellte, um einen besseren Blick auf das Anwesen vor ihr werfen zu können. Auch er sah auf die Ansammlung der Gebäude hinunter, die so vertraut auf der Lichtung standen, wie eh und je.

‚_Hier stehe ich wieder am Anfang'_, dachte er flüchtig. _‚Fast genau vor einem Jahr habe ich genau an dieser Stelle gestanden und auf das Heim von Laietha geblickt…'_

Doch dieses Mal hegte er keine düsteren Gedanken, keine Zweifel über die Reaktion seines Erscheinens. Er sah sie ja bereits deutlich, denn anders als vor einem Jahr herrschte auf der Wiese ein reges Treiben.

„Komm. Wir sollten unsere Gastgeber nicht warten lassen", forderte er Linnyd auf und trieb seinen Hengst den Abhang hinunter, den Elrond und die Zwillinge schon fast passiert hatten.

„Dunai!"

Laiethas Stimme eilte ihr nur knapp voraus und als sie sich in seine Arme warf, riss sie ihn beinahe mit sich zu Boden. Er fand gerade noch seine Balance wieder und schloss sie ebenso fest in die Arme, wie sie ihn.

Oh, es tat gut, sie endlich wieder zu sehen. Erst jetzt bemerkte er, wie sehr er seine Schwester wirklich vermisst hatte. Er vergrub seinen Kopf in dem seidigen Haar und genoss es einfach nur, fest umschlungen mit ihr dazustehen.

Es war schließlich ihr erleichterter Seufzer, der ihn dazu veranlasste, sich aus ihren Armen zu lösen. Sie ließen ihre Hände auf den Oberarmen des anderen ruhen, als sie sich eingehend betrachteten. Ein Lächeln schlich sich auf ihre Gesichter und wurde schließlich zu einem heiteren Lachen.

„Du siehst verflixt gut aus", stellten sie gleichzeitig fest und lachten darüber noch mehr.

Es stimmte wohl - auch Boromir und den anderen versammelten Freunden war nicht entgangen, dass Aragorn wieder ein gutes Stück er selbst geworden war.

Verschwunden waren der gebeugte Gang und der ernste Gesichtsausdruck, der ihn während der Drachenangriffe und seines Streites mit Laietha begleitet hatte. Seine Kleider schlotterten nicht mehr lose an seinem Leib, sondern bedeckten muskulöse Arme und Beine. Und in seine Augen war der alte Glanz zurückgekehrt.

Auch Linnyd musste ihrem Verlobten zustimmen, was ihre zukünftige Schwägerin betraf. Als sie Laietha zum ersten Mal gesehen hatte, schwebte nur der Hauch vergangenen Glanzes um sie herum, der hätte verraten können, was in dieser Frau steckte.

Als sie Minas Tirith verlassen hatte, um mit Aragorn nach Bruchtal zu gehen, hatte sie die Kriegerin in ihrer Freundin erahnen können, aber nun stand sie ihr Auge in Auge gegenüber – einer Frau, der man abnahm, dass sie viele siegreiche Schlachten geschlagen hatte.

Ihre Freundin fühlte sich anders an, als Linnyd sie ebenso heftig, wie kurz zuvor noch Aragorn gegen ihre Brust drückte. Sie schien der Elbin stärker und schöner als zuvor. Und sie spürte das jubelnde Herz der Kriegerin, endlich wieder mit ihrer Freundin vereint zu sein.

Die Männer konnten den Blick kaum von den beiden Frauen wenden. Es war ein Bild, für das man einen Maler hätte beauftragen wollen, der das feine Licht eingefangen hätte, das die Frauen umgab. Selbst Gimli war zu beeindruckt, um sein Gespräch mit Legolas fortzusetzen. Nur ein: „Stein und Fels – welch eine elbische Schönheit...", brachte er hervor.

Aiglos durchbrach als erster die schwebende Stimmung dieser Begrüßung, als er mit einem Jubelschrei auf seinen Onkel zustürzte und kurze Zeit später herrschte frohes Stimmengewirr im Garten. „Nun fehlen nur noch mein werter Bruder und Eowyn", stellte Boromir mit einem Blick in die Runde fest.

Faramir und seine Frau würden bald eintreffen, falls es auf ihrer Reise keine Verzögerungen gegeben hatte. Aber für gewöhnlich war auf Boromirs Bruder Verlass.

„Das lässt uns immerhin noch etwas Zeit, um uns frisch zu machen", lachte Aragorn und sah an seinen staubigen Reisekleidern herunter. „Ich hatte jedenfalls nicht vor, mit Linnyd in diesem Aufzug den Bund einzugehen."

Die Elbin, die sich bei ihrer Freundin untergehakt hatte, lachte hell. „Ich glaube, ich könnte auch etwas Hilfe dabei gebrauchen, mich für die Zeremonie vorzubereiten", flüsterte sie der Kriegerin ins Ohr. Laietha lachte leise.

„Wenn dein Kleid nur halb so viele Schnüre hat wie mein Hochzeitskleid, werden Faramir und Eowyn sich jede Menge Zeit lassen können..."

„Immer mit der Ruhe", meldete sich Boromir zu Wort. „Bevor sich hier irgendjemand zurechtmacht, werden wir uns erst einmal stärken. Schließlich sollt ihr nicht sagen können, wir würden unsere Gäste hungern lassen."

Es war kurz vor der Mittagszeit und so nahmen sie alle einen guten Schluck kühles Wasser aus dem Brunnen entgegen und aßen eine Kleinigkeit. Gimli, der Linnyd zum ersten Mal sah, zeigte sich über die Maßen beeindruckt und die Gefährten der ehemaligen Ringgemeinschaft fühlten sich an seine Verwandlung nach dem Aufenthalt in Lorien erinnert, denn in den Augen des Zwerges lag das selbe sehnsuchtsvolle Glitzern, das sie auch bei ihrem Abschied von Frau Galadriel erfüllt hatte.

Legolas und die Zwillinge hatten sich auf der Wiese vor dem Haus ausgestreckt und ließen sich die Sonne ins Gesicht scheinen. Elladan und Elrohir berichteten voller Stolz von den Fortschritten, die ihr Ziehbruder in den letzten Monaten gemacht hatte und Legolas gestand Elronds Söhnen im Vertrauen, dass er Linnyds Unterstützung im vergangenen Jahr sehr vermisst hatte.

Elrond inspizierte zusammen mit seiner Ziehtochter den Kräutergarten neben ihrem Haus. Der Elb konnte nicht sagen, wie froh er war, dass auch die Jüngste seiner Kinder nun endlich wieder bei voller Gesundheit zu sein schien.

‚_Wie es wohl sein wird, wenn Olbern und ich den Bund eingehen?_', fragte sich Luthawen mit einem sehnsuchtsvollen Lächeln auf den Lippen, als sie das Hochzeitskleid ihrer Tante in das Schlafzimmer ihrer Eltern brachte.

Sie nahm das Kleid, trat vor dem Spiegel und betrachtete ihr Abbild darin. Nicht mehr lange - noch in diesem Sommer wollten sie und Olbern selbst den Bund eingehen. Mit einem Seufzer presste sie den kostbaren Stoff gegen ihre Brust und ließ sich aufs Bett sinken. Ach, wenn es doch schon Sommer wäre!

Linnyd saß im Schatten der blühenden Obstbäume auf einer der Bänke, biss genüsslich in das frisch gebackene Brot und beobachtete die Lichtflecken, die auf dem Rasen tanzten. An den Ästen der Bäume waren kleine Laternen befestigt. Es würde bestimmt wundervoll aussehen, wenn sie am Abend entzündet wurden.

Boromirs und Laiethas Anwesen sah genau so aus, wie die Elbin es sich vorgestellt hatte. Ein Hauch des Elbenzaubers von Imladris lag darüber, gemischt mit dem einfachen Charme, der Linnyd auch schon bei den rustikalen Gasthöfen der Umgebung gefallen hatte.

Es waren Heime der Menschen, aber sie waren erfüllt von Leben und inzwischen fürchtete Linnyd sich auch nicht mehr so sehr davor, in Minas Tirith unter Menschen zu leben. Nicht, solange sie wusste, dass sie jederzeit hierher kommen konnte.

Aragorn legte ihr den Arm um die Schultern und zog sie gegen seine Seite. „Es gefällt dir?" Ihr Lächeln war Antwort genug. „Es ist friedlich hier." Sie zuckte zusammen, als Aiglos und Etienne ausgesprochen geräuschvoll Wasser aus dem Brunnen holten, um den Badezuber im Badehaus zu befüllen.

Ein umgestoßener Eimer löste ein wilde Wasserschlacht zwischen den Jungen und Rosalie aus, die mal Aiglos und mal Etienne unterstützte, bis die Schlacht von Boromir unterbrochen wurde, der die Jungen an den Ohrläppchen packte und ordentlich zurechtwies.

, _Friedlich, hm?_', dachte Aragorn bei sich und begann lauthals zu lachen. Wahrscheinlich hätten die jungen Männer sich auf eine lange Ansprache gefasst machen können, wenn in diesem Augenblick nicht Rettung von unerwarteter Seite gekommen würde.

„Da sind sie ja endlich!", rief Luthawen, die gerade aus dem Haus getreten war und winkte aufgeregt in Richtung Gartentor. „Mutter, Vater! Onkel Faramir und Tante Eowyn sind da!"

Sofort kam Bewegung in die rastende Gesellschaft. Aiglos und Etienne ergriffen die Gelegenheit und nahmen sich sofort der Pferden ihrer Gäste an. So waren sie zumindest vor Fragen darüber gefeit, warum ihre Kleidung triefend nass war.

Ein zufriedenes Lächeln lag auf Eowyns Gesicht, als sie Aragorn erblickte. Es bestand kein Zweifel daran, dass er vollkommen genesen war und sein herzliches Lächeln war nicht von Schmerz überschattet, als er sie fest an sich zog. „Ich hoffe, du bist bereit für den Tanz, den ich dir schulde, meine Liebe", schmunzelte er und Eowyn lachte.

„Ich bin bereit - du hast mich lange genug darauf warten lassen. Aber ich glaube, das verschieben wir auf heute Abend. Ich bin so lange Ritte nicht mehr gewohnt." Eowyn rieb sich den Rücken und Aragorn zog grienend die Augenbraue hoch. „Keine Angst, ich werde es niemandem verraten."

Auch Faramir und Eowyn stärkten sich, während ihre Kinder gemeinsam mit Aiglos und seinen Freunden durch den Garten tobten. Auranor und Rosalie verstanden sich auf Anhieb gut und Laietha betete im Stillen, dass Ionvamir seinen Vetter nicht wieder zu allem möglichen Unheil anstiften würde - aber sie musste sich keine Sorgen machen. Die Wasserschlacht am Brunnen blieb der einzige Ausrutscher des Tages.

Nachdem sie alle etwas erholt waren, verschwanden auch bald Linnyd und Laietha im Haus und nach und nach begannen auch die anderen Gäste, sich für die Zeremonie bereit zu machen.

„Du siehst wunderschön aus, Linn!" Laietha war in der Türe des Zimmers stehen geblieben und sah ihre Freundin mit Tränen in den Augen an. „Ich kann gar nicht sagen, wie sehr ich mich für euch freue."

Linnyd lächelte sie an, doch auch ihre Augen schimmerten verdächtig, als sie einen Schritt auf die Kriegerin zu machte und sie in die Arme schloss.

„Oh, Lai. Das weiß ich doch… Und mein Herz quillt beinahe über vor Freude und Liebe. Wenn ich diese Zeremonie nicht endlich hinter mich bringe, wird es bersten."

Die Frauen brachen in Gelächter aus, doch Laietha konnte die Nervosität spüren, die in der Elbe herrschte.

„Dann komm, lass meinem Bruder den Atem stocken wenn er dich sieht! Außerdem hat er lange genug gewartet, endlich jemanden wie dich zu finden!"

Sie ergriff die Hand der Freundin und führte sie in den Flur hinaus, aber nicht, ohne sie noch einmal prüfend zu betrachten.

Das helle, cremefarbene Kleid mit den Stickereien umschmeichelte Linnyds zarte Figur und ihre Haare waren kunstvoll zusammengesteckt. Ein Teil fiel jedoch lose ihren Rücken hinab und einzelne Strähnen waren mit Bändern in der gleichen Farbe ihres Kleides verflochten. Für Laietha sah sie aus, wie die Valar selbst, denn selten hatte sie einen schöneren Anblick gesehen und sie war schon jetzt auf das Gesicht gespannt, das Aragorn machen würde, wenn er Linnyd so sah.

Dieser wartete bereits unter dem Obstbaum, dessen Krone von Legolas' Laternen geschmückt war. Elrond stand bei ihm, ebenso wie Legolas und die Zwillinge. Die übrigen Freunde und Familienmitglieder hatten sich in einigem Abstand um sie herum versammelt. Alle hatten sich herausgeputzt für diesen Anlass und Laiethas Herz machte einen Sprung wie bei einen jungen, verliebten Mädchen, als sie Boromir erblickte. Selbst für sein Alter war er in dem feinen Hemd und der edel bestickten Tunika eine Augenweide und erhaschte auch in seiner alltäglichen Kleidung den ein oder anderen bewundernden Blick der jungen Mägde im Palast.

Etienne und Aiglos sahen ebenfalls ausnahmsweise einmal gepflegt und ordentlich aus.

Gimli hatte sogar seinen Bart gekämmt und seinen Harnisch poliert und unterhielt sich angeregt mit Olbern, der Luthas Hand in seiner Armbeuge hielt. Als sie die beiden Freundinnen erblickten, verstummten sie jedoch und traten unaufgefordert zur Seite, um sie zu Aragorn und Elrond durchzulassen.

Aragorn drehte sich zu ihnen um und wie erwartet weiteten sich seine Augen, als er Linnyd sah. Doch auch er hatte bei der Wahl seiner Kleidung eine gute Wahl getroffen. Weiche, dunkle Lederbeinlinge und Stiefel betonten seine muskulösen Beine und unter der offenen, langärmligen Tunika trug er ein eng anliegendes Hemd.

Er streckte Linnyd die Hand entgegen, die diese nur zu gerne ergriff und trat an seine Seite. Legolas und Laietha stellten sich ein Stück hinter die beiden, während Elrond leicht die Arme ausbreitete, um mit der Verbindungszeremonie zu beginnen.

Er räusperte sich kurz, bevor er sich lächelnd an Aragorn und Linnyd wandte.

„Ihr steht vor mir – zwei Kinder der Valar – die sich hier vor Zeugen mit einem Versprechen aneinander binden wollen. Und mit all meinem Segen bin ich bereit, diese Vereinigung vor allen Anwesenden und der Gegenwart der Seelen der Valar, die Bindung zu schließen."

Er ergriff die Hände von Aragorn und Linnyd und umschlang sie mit einem langen, fein bestickten Tuch.

Stille breitete sich aus, als Aragorn sich Linnyd zuwandte, um ihr seinen Schwur vorzutragen.

„Linnyd, hier stehe ich, nicht mehr als ein einfacher Mensch. Doch aus tiefstem Herzen verspreche ich dir hiermit, dich zu lieben, dich zu achten und dich mit meinem eigenen Leben zu schützen, solange ich lebe. Ich gebe dir nicht mehr, als mich selbst, mein Herz und meine Seele. Du hast mir das Wichtigste gegeben, was ich bereits verloren geglaubt hatte: das Vertrauen in einen anderen. Du bist für mich, wie der Sonnenaufgang am Morgen, der mir Hoffnung schenkt. Wie die Abenddämmerung, die Ruhe und Frieden bringt, um neue Kraft zu schöpfen. Wie der Sternenhimmel – unendlich und weit wie deine Liebe. Linnyd, all das möchte ich auch für dich sein, von jetzt an und für immer."

Linnyd lächelte, auch wenn ihr nun die Tränen die Wangen hinunter liefen.

„Aragorn, mein Herz. Du bist nichts Geringeres für mich, als die Hälfte meines Seins, ohne das ich nicht ich selbst sein könnte. Nur mit dir zusammen, bin ich vollkommen und meine Liebe wird dich begleiten, wo auch immer du hingehen magst. Du bist alles, was ich mir je zu hoffen erträumt habe und hast eine Wunde geschlossen, von der ich dachte, sie würde niemals heilen. Du bist meine Kraft, meine Zuversicht, mein Leben und von heute an mein Mann, mein Gefährte, meine Liebe."

Zutiefst bewegt von den Worten des Paares, fuhr Elrond mit der Zeremonie fort und reichte jedem eine silberne Karaffe mit klarem Wasser. Eine filigrane Schale stand auf einem Sockel bereit und mit einer freundlichen Geste forderte er Linnyd und Aragorn auf, näher zu treten. Gemeinsam hoben die beiden die Karaffen und begannen, sie in die Schale zu entleeren, begleitet von Elronds Worten.

„So wie dieses Wasser nun untrennbar miteinander verbunden ist, so seit auch ihr nun miteinander vereint. Nichts vermag diesen Bund mehr zu trennen.

Elrond sah auf. „Wer ist gekommen, um ihren künftigen Weg zu begleiten, wenn die Brautleute Hilfe bedürfen? Der ihnen beisteht, bei allem Ungemach, das das Leben für sie bereithält?"

Laietha und Legolas traten näher und Elronds Züge wurden sanft.

„Hier stehen wir, aufrichtig in Freundschaft und Liebe zu diesem Paar und versichern, dass wir mit allem was wir sind und was wir können diesen beiden beistehen werden. Von nun an und für immer. Dies soll unser Versprechen sein, das eure Verbindung umhüllen soll, wie dieses Tuch."

Legolas und Laietha falteten ein Tuch auseinander und legten es Aragorn und Linnyd sachte um die Schultern, bevor sie sich gleich neben sie stellten.

Elrond nickte wehmütig, legte Aragorn und Linnyd dann die Hände auf die Stirn und sprach die letzten zeremoniellen Worte.

„Mit Hilfe der Sonne, des Mondes und der Sterne, mit allen Elementen dieser Erde seid ihr nunmehr vereint, Möge die Gunst der Valar über euch wachen und euch ein langes und glückliches Leben schenken."

Noch bevor seine Worte verklungen waren, packte Aragorn Linnyd beinahe stürmisch und küsste sie leidenschaftlich. Dann löste er sich schwer atmend von ihr, lächelte verlegen und zog dann das kleine Päckchen aus seiner Tasche. Als er den Lederband darum löste, zitterten seine Hände leicht vor Anspannung.

Linnyd schnappte nach Luft, als er ihr den funkelnden Ring hinhielt und dann über den Finger streifte. Der silberne Reif bestand aus zierlichen Blätterranken, die genau so gearbeitet waren, wie die Kette, die Linnyd einst von Tanhil erhalten hatte. Diese hielten einen roten Edelstein, der im Licht der Sonne funkelte, dunkel und geheimnisvoll.

„Trage diesen Ring, als Zeichen meiner Liebe zu dir, Linnyd. Er soll dich an mich erinnern, auch wenn ich einmal nicht bei dir bin und dich an das Versprechen erinnern, das ich dir heute gab. Ich liebe dich, mein Herz."

„Oh, Aragorn!", stieß Linnyd hervor und im nächsten Augenblick schlang sie ihre Arme um seinen Hals und drückte ihrerseits ihre Lippen auf die seinen. Hinter ihnen lachten ihre Freunde und applaudierten dem glücklichen Paar.

Es war ein ungezwungenes Beisammensein, das Aragorn und Linnyd mit ihren Freunden genossen. Unter freiem Himmel saßen sie an der reichlich gedeckten Festtafel, schmausten, erzählten und lachten, während sie guten Wein tranken und sich Geschichten aus glücklichen, vergangenen Tagen zum Besten gaben. Irgendwann holten Elladan und Elrohir ihre Instrumente hervor und begannen zu spielen und nicht lange, da gesellte sich Legolas zu ihnen und seine wundervolle, harmonische Stimme begleitete ihre Melodien.

Aragorn zog Linnyd auf die Füße, wirbelte sie ausgelassen herum, so dass diese auflachte und begann dann, eng aneinandergeschmiegt mit ihr zu tanzen. Es schien, als hätten sie für einige Zeit sogar alle Anwesenden vergessen und bemerkten gar nicht, wie sich nach und nach Boromir mit Laietha, Faramir mit Eowyn und Elrond mit Luthawen anschlossen.

Und später am Abend, erhielt dann auch Eowyn endlich ihren langersehnten Tanz mit dem Bräutigam, den sie sichtlich genoss. Für einige Zeit vergaßen alle die schrecklichen Zeiten die hinter ihnen lagen.

Als es dunkel wurde, wurden die Laternen entzündet und tauchten die Festgemeinde in ein Spiel aus Licht und Schatten. Die Wilwarin in den Bäumen strahlte dabei mit den Sternen am Himmel um die Wette und es schien, als hielten die Valar tatsächlich an diesem Abend ihre schützenden Hände über das Land, damit Aragorn und Linnyd das schönste Fest unter freiem Himmel feiern konnten.

Es war bereits sehr spät, als Aragorn lächelnd vor Laietha trat, die sich angeregt mit Gimli unterhalten hatte und stumm ihre Hand ergriff und sie mit sich zog. Fragend hob sie eine Augenbraue, wagte aber nicht, das Schweigen zwischen ihnen zu brechen, weil sie dafür viel zu sehr die altbekannte Vertrautheit mit ihm genoss.

Aragorn führte sie hinüber zum Weidenzaun, lehnte sich entspannt dagegen und sah sie mit strahlenden Augen an. Die Musik und das Stimmengewirr wehten mit der sanften Brise zu ihnen herüber, doch sie waren hier endlich für eine Zeit einmal ungestört, nach der langen Zeit der Trennung.

„Danke Lai…", begann Aragorn mit vom Wein dunkler Stimme. „Du hast dafür gesorgt, dass Linnyd und ich diesen Tag nie vergessen werden! Es ist alles… perfekt! Keinen Ort hätte ich mir besser für diesen besonderen Tag vorstellen können, als hier bei euch, bei meiner Familie… bei dir!"

Laiethas Lächeln wurde breiter und sie spürte dennoch, wie ihre Kehle vor Rührung eng wurde und ihr erneut die Tränen kamen.

„Lai?"

„Hmm…?" Um zu sprechen, traute sie ihrer Stimme nicht, denn dann würde sie sicherlich die Tränen nicht länger zurückhalten können. Aragorn wandte sich ihr zu und schon hatte er sie zärtlich in die Arme geschlossen.

„Ich bin so froh, dass ich dich habe, Schwesterchen. Du ahnst nicht, wie viel du mir bedeutest – uns bedeutest!" Ihre Selbstbeherrschung war dahin, aber Aragorn hielt sie einfach noch eine Weile fest und ließ zu, dass sie sein Hemd mit ihren Tränen durchnässte. Erst als sie sich gefangen hatte und ihn sacht von sich schob, gab er sie frei. Ihre Blicke begegneten sich und ohne Worte versprachen sie sich in diesem Augenblick, dass sich nichts mehr je wieder zwischen sie drängen würde.

In geschwisterlicher Eintracht lehnten sie sich schließlich an das hölzerne Gatter und beobachteten die tanzenden Freunde, bis Aragorn schließlich in seiner Hemdtasche zu kramen begann. Er beförderte einen kleinen, Laietha nur zu bekannten Beutel zutage und hielt ihn ihr triumphierend und verschwörerisch vor die Nase.

„Na? Wie wäre es mit einem kleinen Pfeifchen, Schwesterchen? Ich habe das hier extra für diesen Augenblick aufgehoben!" Er lachte auf, als sie ihren Rock hob und ihre Pfeife aus dem Strumpfband zog.

„Ich hatte mir so etwas schon gedacht!", verkündete sie kühn und lächelte keck.

Ende

Vielen Dank an alle unsere Leser und Reviewer! Wir hoffen, Ihr hattet beim Lesen genauso viel Spaß wie wir beim Schreiben.

Eure Tardolien und Naurdolien aka Mithfalas 


End file.
